ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE
by Icha-Icha Fairy
Summary: Segala sesuatu berubah ketika Sakura memulai kehidupan barunya di kota Konoha dan berkerja di sebuah perusahaan animasi. "Aku takut jatuh cinta." / "Bahkan ketika kau takut. Cinta akan tetap menjemputmu."
1. Prolouge

**.**

 **.**

 **Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Story** **Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 1**

 **Prolouge**

 _enjoy_

 _._

* * *

.

.

'Hah...hah..hah...hah...'

 **Drup..drup...drup..drup**

Aku Haruno Sakura, 21 tahun. Jika kalian melihat apa yang _menonjol_ dari fisikku selain 'dada' tentunya, aku memiliki rambut _merah muda_. Aku serius, warna rambutku sama seperti bunga sakura. Orang-orang mengira aku mengecat rambutku tapi demi Tuhan aku dilahirkan seperti ini. Rambutku _nyata,_ jika kalian mencoba menariknya, aku tidak akan segan-segan meninju wajah kalian. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa rambut merah mudaku ini dihasilkan dari persilangan gen antara rambut ungu Haruno Kizashi dan rambut kecokelat Haruno Mebuki. Apa mungkin kombinasi gen tersembunyi dari para leluhur ikut berperan? masa bodoh, siapa yang mau membahas sedalam itu? akan tetapi, topik rambut ini cukup penting ditekankan mengingat orang-orang akan selalu menanyakan rambutku di setiap kami berkenalan. Cukup.

Aku diwisuda sebulan yang lalu. Membutuhkan waktu tiga setengah tahun untuk menyandang status Sarjana Seni Rupa Unirvesitas Suna dan cepat angkat kaki dari dunia perkuliahanku yang menyedihkan.

 _Menyedihkan?_

Ya. Aku terus bergerak maju untuk menyelesaikan masa perkuliahan yang dijuluki dengan ' _masa indah anak muda_ ' itu berlalu secepat mungkin. Mengakhiri kisah drama yang terjadi dalam romansa cintaku dan menghilang dari seseorang yang mungkin saja sudah gila mencariku, entahlah... hal itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu dan aku sedang tidak ingin mengingat Utakata saat ini. _Move on_ adalah misiku untuk melanjutkan hidup yang lebih bahagia. Dan Sekarang..., aku memulai lembaran baru dengan pindah ke Konoha untuk mulai bekerja di sebuah perusahaan animasi terbesar di Jepang, _Gamabunta studio_.

Ngomong-ngomong..., aku sedang _jogging_ saat ini. Fairy akan melanjutkannya lebih dalam, anggap saja dia ada... hanya itu yang peri inginkan. Baiklah! akhir kata..., siapkan popcorn kalian! _Jaa!_

"Kau jauh-jauh pindah dari Suna hanya membawa satu koper mini berisi lima potong pakaian?" seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik meletakkan kardus terakhir Sakura di ruang tengah. "Dan sekarang kau mengirim tiga kardus besar berisi komik dan peralatan melukis? kau sulit dipercaya."

Hari ini, pemuda itu membantu Sakura mengangkat beberapa paket barang yang dikirimkan dari Suna. Ada tiga kardus besar yang berat.

"Sudahlah, berhenti komentar, masih ada satu lagi kardus di depan pintu, U-z-u-m-a-k-i Na-ru-to.." jeda Sakura, tak mampu mengangkat kardus-kardus itu seorang diri tanpa bantuan tetangga apartemennya.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Sasori tentang pekerjaanmu?" Naruto meneguk jus mangga yang ia ambil dari kulkas usai mengangkat kardus terakhir.

"Tentu saja..." Sakura mulai membongkar isi dalam kardus. "Apa yang tidak kulaporkan padanya? apa menurutmu aku ini masih anak-anak?"

Naruto pun tersenyum simpul, "Ya, kau adalah Pinky kami."

"Hentikan itu..."

Sakura pindah ke Konoha kurang lebih dua minggu yang lalu setelah dirinya resmi bekerja di studio Gamabunta, ia tinggal di apartemen milik kakak laki-lakinya bernama Haruno Sasori, pria itu sekarang bekerja di NASA. Sasori adalah seorang astronot muda, usianya saat ini kurang lebih 27 tahun.

"Haha, Sasori sudah seperti ibu keduamu." goda Naruto.

"Aku aneh mendengarnya." sahut Sakura sembari mulai mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam kardus.

"Hei.. apa kau tidak ingin membeli beberapa pakaian?" Naruto menghampiri Sakura di ruang tengah lalu duduk di sofa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura. "Kurasa belum perlu."

"Tentu saja perlu, kau memakai baju Sasori dua minggu ini, semua akan berpikir kau tinggal bersama seorang pria."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menunduk, melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan, setelah kaos putih dipadu kemeja kotak-kotak yang dilinting di bagian lengannya. _outfit_ yang tidak memerlukan waktu untuk berfikir, "Hemmm... baiklah." gadis itu pun mengambil keputusan. "Beberapa baju mungkin cukup. Sepuluh menit lagi kita berangkat." Sakura memastikan waktu pada jam tangan.

Melihat ekspresi gadis itu, Naruto pun merasakan sedikit firasat tidak enak, "Hei..., Kau tidak berniat menyiksaku dengan tur belanja wanita kan?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengusulkan ide itu." tunjuk Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mentraktirku ramen!" tuntut Naruto.

"Ayolah... bahkan aku belum menerima gaji pertamaku!"

"Kalau begitu tidak untuk berputar-putar memilih pakaian dan sepatu."

"Sepakat." ucap keduanya.

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura tiba di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha. Suasana di sana menunjukkan tidak ada perbedaan antara hari-hari biasa dengan akhir pekan ketika kalian melihat betapa padatnya aktifitas penduduk yang bertebaran di pusat kota. Naruto dan Sakura hanya mengunjungi dua toko baju dan satu minimarket yang tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Tangan kedua orang itu penuh membawa kantung belanja. Beruntung Naruto mempunyai waktu luang untuk menemani Sakura karena biasanya pria itu terjadwal oleh _weekend list_ -nya, _tidur nyenyak._

"Apa kau sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri di studio?" Naruto mengaduk ramen pesanannya. Sebelum pulang mereka mampir ke kedai ramen Ichiraku, kedai favorit Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ya.. kurasa begitu. Mereka semua baik padaku." Sakura menuangkan saos botol pada ramen miliknya. "Mereka juga lucu." sambung gadis itu.

"Berarti aku juga lucu?" Naruto menganga lebar, melahap mie ke dalam mulutnya.

Sakura pun berdengus. "Kau menggelikan."

"Hahahaha..., itu sebabnya aku dibutuhkan di perusahaan animasi." Naruto mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya sendiri. "Mereka semua memang baik, tapi kau perlu hati-hati jika menceritakan sesuatu tentang dirimu Pinky, kau tau semua orang suka bergosip."

"Ya, tentu saja." Sakura mengaduk-ngaduk ramennya. "Apa yang dimaksud dengan bergosip itu seperti beberapa wanita yang berkumpul di salah satu meja pegawai, berbisik-bisik lalu tertawa? kurasa aku melihatnya setiap hari."

"Jika yang kau maksud itu Karin dan kawan-kawan. Mereka seperti kumpulan acara gosip di TV dan Karin adalah ratu gosipnya."

"Sepertinya kau sudah pernah menjadi topik pembicaraannya."

"Semua orang sedang menunggu giliran. Termasuk kau." Naruto menunjuk Sakura dengan kedua sumpit.

"Tapi kurasa Hinata tidak suka bergosip."

"Ah... Hinata gadis yang baik. Dia memang pendiam, berteman dengannya tidak masalah."

"Asal kau tau..., aku tidak memilih-milih teman."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu memilih-milih. Aku menyuruhmu untuk berhati-hati."

Sakura pun mengangguk-ngangguk, "Kau benar."

.

.

Sakura terbaring di atas ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamar Sasori yang dihiasi beberapa pesawat dan roket miniatur yang tergatung. Kamar itu cukup luas dengan ranjang berukuran _queen_ dilapisi spray biru tua bermotif bintang bulan. Sasori memajang koleksi miniatur roketnya pada rak buku, terjejer rapi bersama kumpulan buku astronomi miliknya. Kakak Sakura adalah penggila luar angkasa. Sasori menyelesaikan kuliah jurusan astronomi di Universitas Konoha selama tiga tahun, kemudian ia melanjutkan kuliah S2 di Amerika dan mendapat gelar siswa terpandai seangkatan. Kejeniusan pria itu membawanya ke jenjang masa depan yang lebih cerah dimana Sasori menjadi salah satu astronot muda NASA di bidang ahli Fisika Bintang pada usia 24 tahun.

Lamunan Sakura terjaga saat laptop berbunyi. Suara itu berasal dari aplikasi _video call_ untuk berhubungan secara langsung dengan astronot yang sedang menjalani misi ke luar angkasa. Aplikasi itu terhubung melalui satelit khusus yang disediakan NASA agar para astronot bisa berkomunikasi dengan keluarga mereka.

"Hai.." wajah Sasori muncul dari Stasiun Luar Angkasa Internasional atau biasa disebut dengan _ISS, International Space Station._

"Hai Kak.., bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja dan masih melayang." canda Sasori. Pria berambut merah itu melayang di ruang bebas gravitasi di dalam pesawatnya. Coba lihat wajahnya itu, kira-kira jika koneksi internet Sakura luar biasa, wajah Sasori... bagaimana? _menggemaskan_?

"Bagaimana pekerjaan barumu? semua baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Ya, semua berjalan baik. Ngomong-ngomong aku menyukai kamarmu kak."

"Kau harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai kau mematahkan sesuatu."

"Sepertinya Naruto mematahkan sayap roketmu saat mengangkat kardus." Sakura berhasil membuat Sasori sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku akan menghajarnya nanti." ucapan Sasori membuat Sakura terkekeh. "Kardus apa yang Naruto angkat ke apartemen?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Dia membantuku mengangkat barang yang dikirim ayah."

"Ooh..." sahut Sasori, "Hei bicara soal pria, kau tau aturannya kan?"

"Tidak diperbolehkan membawa pria asing sembarangan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Pengeculian untuk Naruto." ucap Sakura. "Aku tahu itu. Kau sudah mengingatkanku berkali-kali." dengusnya.

"Bagus." nada Sasori tegas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa lama lagi kau pulang ke bumi kak?"

"Tujuh bulan lagi."

"Lama sekali..., waktu itu cukup untuk seorang pria asing masuk ke dalam apartemenmu."

"Heii!"

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya. Sakura turun dari taksi. Gadis itu berjalan menuju studio Gamabunta tempat ia bekerja. Langkah kakinya santai, lagu _Maroon five-Sugar_ bergema melalui _earphone_ di telinga, lagu itu mengiringi pagi yang cerah untuk seseorang yang tampak bersemangat di awal minggu sedangkan beberapa besar orang lain menggangap hari senin adalah hari membosankan sedunia. _Damn it_.

Tepat di halaman depan studio. Sakura disambut patung katak setinggi sebelas meter dengan pose duduk santai sambil mengisap sebuah cerutu kayu, ia mengenakan kemeja bermotif bunga serta sandal kayu. Patung itu seharusnya dipajang di mall saat mereka memamerkan koleksi baju musim panas. Katak Itu adalah patung katak terbesar yang ada di studio ini. Terbesar? yup! kalian bisa menemukan banyak patung katak di dalam gedung yang menjadi simbol setiap devisi. Apakah pemilik studio ini seorang penggila katak? ataukah mungkin pemiliknya adalah kakek-kakek berwajah mirip katak? pertanyaan itu terlintas di kepala Sakura setiap ia melihat patung katak yang menjadi maskot kebesaran Gamabunta.

"Selamat pagi Sakura- _chan_..." seorang wanita menepuk bahu Sakura, menyadarkan gadis itu.

Sakura pun menoleh, "Oh, hei Hinata.." sapanya. Paras Hinata cantik, ia memiliki rambut panjang dan juga mata lavender.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan? Gama?" Hinata tersenyum sambil menunjuk patung Gamabunta. Bahkan patung itu memiliki nama imutnya.

"Patung ini menakjubkan. Aku yakin semua orang terpukau saat melihatnya. Haha.."

"Kau benar Sakura- _chan_..." keduanya pun terkekeh.

"Ah Hinata! biasakah kau mengambil gambarku dengan Gama? aku ingin menunjukkan ini pada kakakku." Sakura menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Tentu saja Sakura- _chan_.."

Sakura lalu mendekati patung Gama sementara Hinata melangkah mudur untuk mengambil sudut pandang kamera yang pas.

"Di sini?!" seru Sakura, ia mengatur posisi tepat di bawah kaki Gama. Sakura berdiri tegak, mendongakkan kepala dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas seperti berharap ada uang yang akan jatuh dari langit. Entah apa maksud dari posenya itu. Para pegawai yang melintas mungkin membatin Sakura aneh. Bisa dilihat dari tatapan mereka.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke- _san_..."

"Selamat pagi Sasuke- _kun_..."

Seorang pria menjadi pusat perhatian para wanita saat ia berjalan menuju gedung satu. _Shit_. Coba perhatikan wajahnya itu... manusia atau malaikat?

Sementara itu, Hinata masih memperkirakan sudut yang tepat. Kepala Gama terpotong di layar, Hinata harus mengambil beberapa langkah mundur untuk menjangkau tangkapan lensa dan... Hei awas! Hinata menabrak pria itu.

Ia berbalik dan langsung membungkuk. "Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke- _san_..."

"Aa. Tak apa." pria bernama Sasuke itu melalui Hinata dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sasuke- _kun_.. selamat pagi..."

"Selamat pagi Sasuke- _san_..."

Beberapa wanita menyapa Sasuke dengan ramah, genit, dan juga cari perhatian, bahkan ada yang merona tidak jelas hanya karena melihat pria ini. Sasuke hanya mengangguk ketika menjawab salam mereka. Pesona yang ia pancarkan begitu kuat sehingga para wanita terbuai dengan telak. Aku serius, wajah pria itu tidak main-main... ia memiliki potongan rambut hitam yang mencuat kemana-mana sepanjang leher, wajahnya simetris dan sangat berseni. Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tegas dan yang paling membahayakan dari perpaduan pesona ketampanannya adalah... ia memiliki sepasang _onyx_ kelam yang tajam. Tersirat sejuta misteri yang menakjubkan di dalamnya. Aku yakin tidak ada wanita yang bertahan menatap mata kelam itu.

Seiring langkah kaki Sasuke yang cepat, pria itu menoleh ke samping kanan, _onyx_ -nya menangkap sosok gadis dengan pose aneh berdiri di bawah patung Gama. Sasuke hanya menautkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Sakura masih mendongak ke atas dan menunggu Hinata mengambil gambar.

 _'Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?'_ Kata itu tersirat dalam raut wajah Sasuke seiring ia memandang.

Baiklah, lupakan Sakura dengan pose anehnya itu. Mari kita ikuti langkah Sasuke memasuki Gedung utama.

.

.

 **Selamat pagi Gamabunta!**

Studio yang sangat luas. Setiap gedung dan ruangan dirancang dengan interior yang unik. Tempat itu terlihat seperti galeri animasi saat kalian melihat banyak _action figure_ berukuran besar terpajang di sudut-sudut ruangan. Terdiri dari beberapa gedung berwarna yang terpisah oleh taman-taman cantik, _hotspot_ area, lapangan basket, lapangan volley dan lapangan olahraga.

 **Selamat datang disurganya animasi**

 **.**

Studio Gamabunta memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap. Suasana di sana diatur menyerupai taman bermain. Kalian bisa melihat seseorang meluncur ke lantai satu dari atas perosotan panjang yang berputar-putar seperti seluncuran di kolam renang. Suasana dan interior di dalam sana diatur menarik agar tidak membosankan bagi para pekerja yang sebagian besar didonimasi oleh anak muda. Mereka mendesain studio sedemikian rupa untuk memanjakan para pegawainya agar tidak stres pada pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan _mood_. Sebaiknya seluruh kantor di dunia meniru gaya ini karena semua pekerjaan pada dasarnya didasari oleh _mood_. Bayangkan saja kalian duduk bekerja selama sembilan jam di depan komputer, dikelilingi dinding cat berwana putih dengan suasana hening dipadu suara mesin _fotocopy_ dan dering telpon. Kupastikan kalian menggila di setiap akhir pekan dan kusarankan hindari piknik di tepi jurang.

"Ini _assignment_ -mu hari ini. Kerjakan sesuai _deadline_. Kau sudah melihat _tracking_ -an kan?" seorang wanita berpenampilan modis memberikan Sakura selembar _memo job desk_ atau disebut dengan _memo assignment_. Kertas kecil warna-warni itu menempel ria di setiap pinggiran monitor para pegawai produksi layaknya mading. _Memo_ tugas yang harus dikerjakan oleh seorang _artist_ sesuai dengan daftar pembagian tugas.

"Ok, Ino- _san_." Sakura menempel _memo_ itu di pinggiran layar komputernya. Semua _assignment_ diatur oleh seorang koordinator di setiap devisi, dan Ino adalah koordinator devisi _background_ 2D.

Tugas Sakura di devisi _background 2D_ adalah membuat _background_ animasi dua dimensi. Bentuknya seperti lukisan. Sketsanya terlebih dahulu dibuat oleh team _Layout_. Studio Gamabunta dibagi menjadi dua unit studio animasi yaitu, unit animasi dua dimensi (2D) dan unit animasi tiga dimensi (3D). Masing-masing unit bagian dibagi menjadi beberapa devisi produksi, dimulai dari devisi _story_ , devisi _concept art_ , devisi _storyboard, devisi layout, animator, coloring, background, composite, sound_ , devisi _edittor_ , hingga masih banyak lagi devisi pendukung lainnya. Semua pegawai yang bekerja di masing-masing devisi produksi disebut _artist_ atau 'pelaku seni', seperti Sakura yang menyandang profesinya sebagai _artist background._ Gadis itu bekerja dalam devisi yang beranggotakan tiga puluh lima orang. Setiap devisi dipisah kedalam ruangannya masing-masing. Baiklah, mari kita melihat-lihat ruangan devisi _background 2D._

 _._

 **'Selamat datang di ruang taman kanak-kanak.'**

 **.**

Selogan yang akrab diucapkan setiap _artist_ lain saat berkunjung ke ruangan mereka dan team _background 2D_ sendiri tidak keberatan akan slogan tersebut.

Kalian bisa melihat dinding-dinding ruangan itu dicat berwarna-warni dalam bentuk lukisan maupun _graffiti_. Terdapat tempelan-tempelan _concept art_ dan _color script_ pada dinding tertentu, ada berbagai cat poster serta kuas-kuas terjejer rapi di rak. Komputer setiap _artist background_ dilengkapi dengan pen tablet, yaitu sebuah alat gambar digital yang terdiri dari tablet datar berukuran 45 x 30 _centimeter_ dan sebuah alat gambar digital, biasa disebut pen draw. Meja kerja para _artist_ terjejer rapi membentuk tiga shaf secara acak. Terdapat satu set sofa merah di tengah-tengah ruangan, dihiasai setoples permen cokelat dan vas bunga. Di bagian ujung ruangan dekat dengan pintu masuk terdapat ruang kecil bersekat kaca pendek, tempat koordinator _background_ mengatur semua data dan file kinerja devisinya.

"Ino..." seorang wanita datang dan menyerahkan beberapa berkas pada Ino.

"Ah.. Karin. Terimakasih.." Ino menyaut laporan itu.

"Kau tau...? Sasuke- _kun_ sudah kembali hari ini." tidak lupa Karin membawa _hot news_ pagi. Wanita berambut merah menyala itu adalah seorang koordinator devisi _layout 2D._

"Benarkah?" Ino acuh sambil membolak-balik kertas laporan.

"Studio akan menjadi surga kembali..." Karin terkekeh bahagia.

"Karin, apa ini sudah disesuaikan dengan trakingan terakhir?" tampaknya Ino tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kabar yang sedang dijunjung Karin.

 **Tulilit...Tulilit..**

Ino menuju telpon sedangkan Karin berlenggang menuju meja kerja _artist_.

"2D animation, background, selamat pagi." Jawab Ino, ia melirik ke arah Karin yang kini cekikikan membicarakan Sasuke dengan _artist_ _background_ wanita lainnya.

Sementara itu, Sakura sedang asik melukis, wajahnya serius memandang jendela _photoshop_ sambil mendengar percakapan ribut Karin. Sakura tidak berniat untuk tahu siapa itu Sasuke dan kenapa para wanita di studio ini tampak gembira mendengar kabar tentang kedatangan Sasuke seperti mendapatkan kupon gratis pemandian air panas.

"Ok..." Ino menutup telpon. "Sakura, kau diminta datang ke unit HRD sekarang." perintahnya.

"Baiklah." Sakura beranjak dari meja kerja. Perhatian Karin langsung tertuju padanya.

"Tenten, siapa dia?" tanya Karin, matanya membuntuti Sakura hingga keluar dari ruangan.

"Oh, dia Sakura. Artist background baru." jawab Tenten, wanita manis bercepol dua.

"Hei.. Kalian para wanita cantik, berhentilah membicarakan Sasuke- _san_ , sesekali bicaralah tentang kami." ujar Pria yang paling senior dan tertua di ruangan itu, namanya Iruka.

"Membicarakan Iruka- _san_? ayolah... kita perlu merubah cat devisi _background_ menjadi hitam sebelumnya." Karin berlenggang pergi, ucapannya disambut tawa _artist_ lainnya.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari ruang HRD (Human Resource Development), atau biasa disebut manajemen sumber daya manusia. Devisi ini bertugas dalam pengelolaan pekerja, meliputi perencanaan perusahaan, rekrutmen pekerja, mengelola gaji karyawan dan lainnya. Kepala Sakura menoleh ke samping kanan, mendapati patung katak mengenakan jas serta kaca mata hitam terpajang di depan ruang HRD. Lima detik Sakura menatap patung itu sampai ia berdengus geli.

"Sakura- _chan_..." di saat bersamaan Hinata berpapasan dengan Sakura.

"Ah Hinata..."

"Dari HRD?"

"Ya.. mereka memintaku menandatangani beberapa kontrak kerja."

"Apa kau berencana makan siang di luar hari ini?"

"Kurasa tidak. Lagi pula siapa yang mau menghabiskan uang untuk makan siang di luar sementara kita memiliki kantin serta kafetaria yang luar biasa, dan juga Gratis." Sakura berbisik saat mengucapkan kata gratis.

"Haha kau benar Sakura- _chan_." Hitana tertawa malu-malu. "Kalau begitu maukah kau makan siang bersamaku siang ini?"

"Tentu saja." Sakura tersenyum, kemudian ia menoleh ke patung katak di sebelahnya. "Ini adalah patung katak terseksi yang pernah kulihat." jarinya menunjuk patung itu. Hinata pun terkekeh. "Ah Hinata, tolong ambil gambarku dengan Katak ini." Sakura mengambil ponsel di saku jaket, memberikannya pada Hinata lalu berdiri dengan posisi menyamping di depan patung katak itu. Kenapa kau hobi berfoto bersama patung katak?

Kemudian Sakura berpose melipat kedua tangan. Hinata bergerak mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Cekrek! foto terambil. Di saat bersamaan seorang pria berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Hinata langsung mengangguk begitu melihat Sasuke berjalan tepat di belakang Sakura. Langkah Sasuke cepat. Sakura ikut mengangguk saat Sasuke melintasinya, wajah pria itu tidak sempat terlihat, dari belakang Sakura melihat Sasuke mengangguk, membalas sapaan Hinata.

Setelah acara angguk-mengangguk yang berlangsung beberapa detik itu, Sakura pun mendekati Hinata dan mengambil ponselnya, satu alisnya terangkat saat melihat hasil foto, yang menjadi pertanyaan Sakura adalah..., kenapa pria berekspresi datar dengan potongan rambut mencuat ke mana-mana ini bisa ikut terfoto dengannya?

.

.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih menuangkan saos di lapisan daging lalu mayonnaise di lapisan tomat?" Naruto menuangkan mayonnaise di atas potongan daging _hamburger_ sambil mempertahankan argumennya dengan Kiba. Kedua pria itu membahas bagaimana seharusnya mengoleskan saos dan mayonnaise pada lapisan _burger_ agar rasanya terasa lebih nikmat. Jelas perdebatan yang konyol.

"Bukankah rasanya sama saja?" ucap Sakura, ia membuka mulut dan melahap _hot do_ g miliknya. Hinata pun mengangguk setuju.

"Tentu saja tidak! ini adalah seni rasa ketika kau mencampurkan saos dan mayonnise ke dalam mulutmu secara bersamaan." sanggah Naruto, pria itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar melahap _burger_.

"Aku baru tahu betapa susahnya memakan sebuah burger." Kiba menyedot jus mangga. Beberapa detik kemudian suasana kantin terdengar sedikit bising.

"Hei itu Sasuke- _kun_...!"

"Kyaa... Sasuke- _kun_ makan siang di kantin!"

"Oh dia keren..."

Suara bisik-bisik tetangga di kantin terdengar saat para wanita mulai menyadari kedatangan seorang pangeran menuju etalase makanan. Suasana kantin _indoor_ memang selalu ramai saat jam makan siang ditambah grimis mengundang yang membuat sebagian besar pegawai libur untuk membawa makanan mereka ke bangku-bangku taman.

Kedatangan seorang Sasuke. Pria berparas tampan dan dingin itu membuat kantin berubah menjadi panggung _fashion show_ dimana Sasuke adalah modelnya dan para wanita adalah penggemarnya. Jika melihat ekspresi datar Sasuke, jelas pria itu tidak tertarik pada situasi yang terjadi sebagai dampak dari pesonanya sendiri. Kusarankan Sasuke memakai topeng saja. Parasnya itu memang sangat memukau.

"Selamat siang Sasuke- _san_." Seorang pemuda penjaga etalase makanan tersenyum ramah menyambut Sasuke. Tampak beragam jenis makanan lezat disuguhkan koki kantin setiap harinya. Pantas saja jika pegawai di sini sayang mengeluarkan uang mereka untuk makan siang di luar studio.

"Hn, siang." sahut Sasuke, pria itu mengambil beberapa potong tomat.

"Seperti biasa ya?" Idatte memperhatikan menu makanan yang Sasuke ambil.

"Aa... ya, salad milik kalian luar biasa."

Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke. Pria dengan wajah datar itu berdiri sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tempat duduk kosong walau banyak wanita mencoba menawarkan bangku di sebelah mereka. _Onyx_ Sasuke lalu melihat ke arah pria jabrik kuning yang begitu mencolok, tersisa tempat untuknya dan Sasuke pun memilih bergabung bersama Naruto.

"Kau membuat kantin menjadi ribut." ucap Naruto. Sasuke meletakkan nampan makanan berisi segunduk tomat tepat di hadapannya. Pria itu duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sekejap aura aneh menjalar di penjuru kantin. Entah kenapa Sakura sedikit merinding, ia pun melirik kaki Sasuke. Masih menginjak lantai. _Lalu perasaan tidak enak apa ini?_

"Itu bukan salahku." sahut Sasuke sembari membuka tutup botol mayonnaise. Ekspresi wajahnya masih datar.

 _Emerald_ Sakura melirik Sasuke kembali. Terpancar aura dingin dari pria di sebelahnya ini. Jika dilihat dari penampilan, mungkin umur Sasuke setara dengan Naruto yang berbeda tiga taun lebih tua darinya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, Sakura merasa seperti pernah melihat pria itu, dimana? Foto sakura...Foto!

Sakura melirik Sasuke sekali lagi, sadar 100% persen bahwa Sasuke tampan. Apa yang terlihat di depan mata adalah data yang valid. Tidak diragukan lagi. Tidak mengherankan jika seluruh wanita di studio mengaguminya. Tapi.. hal ini tidak membuat Sakura langsung meneteskan air liur. Sakura memang mengakui bahwa Sasuke itu tampan. Ok..Lalu apa? itu hanyalah sebuah pernyataan tentang fakta, tapi fakta lainnya Sakura tidak tertarik untuk langsung tergila-gila pada setiap pria tampan yang ia temui. _Merepotkan_. Sakura tidak mau terlibat dalam sebuah romansa cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. _Tidak untuk saat ini._

"Kau memang penggila tomat sejati." Naruto mengambil sepotong tomat milik Sasuke.

"Kau Bukan tipe orang yang makan siang di kantin." Kiba mengorek-ngorek sisa pudingnya.

"Dia akan ke kantin jika stok tomat di kulkasnya habis." Naruto kembali mengambil potongan tomat Sasuke dan Sakura menatapnya geli.

"Oh iya.., Sasuke, perkenalkan ini Pinky. Ah! maksudku Sakura." tangan Naruto mengarah pada Sakura. Sasuke pun menoleh.

 _'Sial, tatapannya menyilaukan.'_

"Sasuke." pria berwajah tampan namun datar itu menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Ha-Haruno Sakura. Devisi background 2D." Gugup? rasakan itu.

"Aa.." Sasuke hanya mengucapkan sepanggal kata lalu melahap tomatnya kembali.

Kemudian Sakura menghadap makanan miliknya. Ada yang aneh di sini... Sakura lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke lingkungan sekitar. Banyak pegawai wanita melirik sinis ke arahnya. _Shannaro_... untuk pertama kali ia makan siang sambil ditatap banyak wanita beraura ingin memangsanya hidup-hidup. Apa karena baru saja ia bersalaman dengan Sasuke?

"Kapan kau kembali dari Suna?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Tadi malam." jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn.."

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau pindahan dari Suna kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Hem.." Sakura mengangguk. "Sasuke-san, kau berasal dari Sunagakure?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku dari Konoha"

"Oh...aku lahir di Konoha dan menetap di Suna selama delapan belas tahun." kenapa kau menjelaskan? memangnya Sasuke bertanya padamu?

"Aa..." Sasuke menambahkan mayonnise ke atas salad. Sakura pun menarik satu kesimpulan. Sasuke pria yang irit bicara.

"Nanti malam kau lembur?" tanya Naruto.

"Kurasa begitu."

"Mereka tidak membiarkanmu menghela nafas sebentar eh?"

"Begitulah..."

"Memangnya kau bekerja di devisi apa Sasuke- _san_?"

Spontan tiga kepala langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura, tatapan mereka heran. Sasuke tetap tenang melahap tomatnya.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura bingung. Dari sinilah kisahnya dimulai.


	2. Halloween

**.**

 **.**

 **Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Story** **Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 2**

 **Halloween**

 _enjoy_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Thinking out Loud - Ed sheeran._

Ino memutar lagu itu di ruang devisi _background 2D_ pagi ini, mengiringi para _artist_ bergelut dengan dunia warna yang berperan besar menciptakan _mood_ suasana di dalam film animasi. Sesekali tawa mereka pecah oleh lelucon-lelucon garing dari beberapa _artist_ yang menceritakan kejadian-kejadian lucu. Seperti Konohamaru yang menceritakan celana dalamnya yang hilang di jemuran pagi ini, atau Obito yang digoda karena sedang dekat dengan seorang _animator 3D_ wanita bernama Rin.

Sakura mulai terbiasa, sedikit demi sedikit ia bisa berkomunikasi secara akrab setelah dua minggu lebih dirinya melalui masa orientasi dimana seseorang akan dijadikan bahan lelucon di dalam suatu devisi untuk menjadi hiburan murah meriah. _Sial_. Namun, Sakura tidak menganggap serius candaan serta _bully_ -an mereka, menurutnya itu lucu, kadang ia sendiri dibuat terkekeh oleh kekoyolan rekan-rekan devisinya itu. Mereka sangat bersahabat.

"Minta air ya?!" seorang pria berbadan gemuk masuk ke ruang _background 2D_ sambil membawa gelas bergambar ninja Hatori. Pria itu menuju dispenser di dekat meja kerja senior Iruka.

"Kita akan kekurangan air teman-teman, Chouji datang!" sindir Iruka.

"Devisi kami kehabisan air dan galon akan datang jam sepuluh nanti. Aku sekarat." Chouji mencekik lehernya sendiri. Berlebihan.

"Kau harus mulai terbiasa bertahan tanpa air. Kalian _compositor_ seperti mesin penyedot air dan kami yang akan sekarat." celetuk Kiba disambut dengan kekehan _artist background_ lainnya.

"Belajarlah dari Sakura, dia terbiasa hidup tanpa air." timpal Iruka. Sakura yakin ucapan itu akan mengarah pada pem- _bully_ -an tempat ia berasal.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan sistem perairan Sunagakure?" firasat Sakura benar. Obito memulainya dan semua terpancing untuk tidak melewatkannya.

"Apakah kalian akan menggali sumur baru setiap bulan, atau kalian terus memperdalam sumurnya?" sambung Konohamaru.

"Kalian bisa mengambilnya dari sana jika Konoha kehabisan air." balas Sakura, semua _atist background_ pun tertawa.

"Sakura, chek...!" panggil Ino. Pekerjaan Sakura akan di- _review_ oleh leader background 2D bernama..., Neji. Itu yang tertulis pada ID card yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Ok, ini bagus. Tambahkan cahaya di bagian ini." Sakura mengangguk paham ketika Neji mengoreksi hasil pekerjaannya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" suara nyaring seseorang memecahkan suasana. Naruto datang dengan wajah cerita sambil melambaikan tangan pada para penghuni taman kanak-kanak? Ingat selogan devisi background kan? ya walaupun seluruh studio ini memang mirip taman kanak-kanak.

"Neji bisa kau ikut aku sebentar? Scene 14 ada perubahan konsep." pinta Naruto, ia mengetuk kepala Sakura dengan gulungan kertas di tangannya saat menghampiri meja kerja Ino.

"Sai tidak memberitahuku." Sahut Neji, ia masih me- _review_ pekerjaan Sakura.

"Dia akan menuju ruanganku sekarang. Ada yang perlu kita diskusikan secara langsung. Wow pinky! Background-mu lumayan juga..." Naruto ikut melihat di samping Neji.

"Pinky?" Konohamaru mendengar julukan yang dilontarkan Naruto. Sakura yakin ini adalah awal mula panggilan semua orang di studio untuknya, Pinky.

 _Shannaro..._

.

.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggung pada kursi kerja, tangannya mengusap bawah matanya yang sedikit menghitam, pria itu tampak kelelahan dan kurang tidur. Pekerjaan apa yang dilakukan pria tampan sepertinya sehingga begitu menyita waktu istirahat? entahlah siapa yang tahu. Dan... hei.. ruang kerja Sasuke tampak berbeda dengan ruangan devisi produksi. Sepi sekali di sini. Ruangannya elegan dan.., ah lihat! Icon _Spark_ Sasuke berkedip-kedip. Seseorang mengirim _chatting_ untuknya. Sasuke pun melirik menu bar pada layar komputer. Naruto. satu-satunya orang yang berani mengirim pesan percakapan untuk Sasuke pada jam kerja.

 **Naruto** : _Teme! kau sedang sibuk? pergilah ke ruang layout 2D, aku yakin kau tidak mau melewatkan ini._

Sasuke menjauhkan punggung dari sandaran lalu membalas pesan _spark_ Naruto.

 **Sasuke** : _Ada apa dobe?_

 **Naruto** : _aku menemukan trik baru memutar kamera, hehehe.. ini sesuatu yang keren untuk film kita. (Emot love)_

 **Sasuke** : _kirimkan saja file render-nya ke server temporary._

 **Naruto** : _ayolah tuan uchiha, tidak seru jika kau tidak melihatnya sendiri_

 **Sasuke** : _Aku datang._

.

.

 _Meski bibir ini tak berkata..._

 _Bukan berarti ku tak merasa ada yang berbeda di antara kita.._

Bunyi nada dering Ino memecah keheningan ruang _background 2D_ dengan lagu _Hivi - siapkah kau tuk jatuh cinta lagi._ Ino jelas tidak mengerti bahasa Indonesia tapi sepertinya ia mencari arti lirik lagu itu melalui internet. Hampir semua orang menyukai lagu melow, apalagi jika nada lagunya mengena di hati, tidak perduli lagu itu berasal dari Afrika atau bahkan Zimbabwe sekalipun. Ino langsung menekan tombol putus sambungan sehingga nada dering itu berhenti,

 _'sial kenapa aku menutup telponnya?'_ batin Ino, ia melihat kembali siapa yang baru saja menghubunginya.

"Ayolah Ino... ada apa dengan nada deringmu itu?" sindir Konohamaru. Sepertinya semua _artist background_ tahu arti lagunya karena sudah satu minggu ini Ino menjadikan lagu itu sebagai salah satu daftar _playlist_ harian.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ino ketus.

"Oh... aku merindukamu Sai..." Kiba menggoda dengan suara yang dibuat manja. Serentak semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa. Wajah Ino memerah ketika Kiba menyebut nama Sai. Tunggu, apa kita melewatkan sesuatu? melihat ekspresi Ino, sepertinya ia memiliki perasaan khusus pada pria bernama Sai ini.

"Oh! hai Sai!"

Ino gelagapan saat mendengar Kiba memanggil nama Sai. Serontak ia melihat ke arah pintu dan merasa konyol ketika tidak mendapati sosok itu. Perangkap murahan.

"Sudah kubilang! Kau merindukan Sai!" tunjuk Kiba. Suara _cie-cie_ terdengar sangat meriah memecah suasana. Terbesit di kepala Ino untuk memberikan _assignment_ dua kali lipat lebih banyak pada Kiba dan Konohamaru nantinya. Hanya ada dua orang yang tidak ikut menggoda Ino. Yang pertama Neji, karena dia sosok pria pendiam, lalu... Sakura, gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil fokus pada pekerjaannya.

 _Ah... jatuh cinta ya?_

Kalimat itu terlitas di benak Sakura. Sudah lama dirinya tidak merasakan seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta. Ngomong-ngomong... bicara soal jatuh cinta, mari kita definisikan artinya terlebih dahulu.

Pertama-tama kita pisah dua kata tersebut. Yang pertama ' _jatuh_ ', semua orang tahu yang namanya jatuh pasti sakit. Akan tetapi berbeda untuk ' _jatuh_ ' yang satu ini. Rasanya tidak sakit. Selanjutnya ' _cinta_ '. Beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa cinta hanya datang ketika dibutuhkan. Jika digabung dua kata tersebut, jatuh cinta berarti jatuh ke dalam cinta saat cinta membutuhkan. Terimakasih alam semesta. Padahal aku asal mengarang saja.

Ya, definisi itu terdeskripsi jelas di kepala Sakura, tapi saat ini definisi cinta sedang tidak berarti baginya. Menurut Sakura, jatuh cinta hanya menggaris bawahi kata ' _jatuh_ ' sedangkan ' _cinta_ ' terbang entah ke mana. Sakura pernah jatuh cinta tapi berakhir tidak menyenangkan. Gadis merah muda ini memang belum pernah sekalipun berpacaran, ia terlibat dalam ikatan rumit tak jelas yang disebut dengan _friend zone_. _Hiyy..._ Entah mengapa Sakura jadi teringat Utakata, cinta pertamanya. Menyesakkan.

 **Tulilit Tulilit...**

Dering telpon memecah lamunan Sakura. Ino masih menekuk wajahnya saat mengangkat panggilan dan suara tawa di ruangan pun mulai teredam.

"Hallo 2D, background, selamat Pagi!" Ino menaikan pita suaranya satu oktaf.

"Ino..." suara Naruto terdengar lebih nyaring.

"Ada apa?"

"Siapa _artist_ yang mengerjakan _background_ scene _14 shoot 7_ ?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Ino melihat daftar pekerjaan _artist background 2D_ pada progam _exel_. "Oh, Sakura yang mengerjakan. Kenapa?"

"Tolong suruh dia datang ke sini."

"Ke ruanganmu?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir ruangan Sai?"

"Dasar bodoh!" Ino menutup telponya dengan keras.

"Sakuraaaaaa... kau diminta datang ke ruang Animator 2D!" Ino sedikit menakutkan, mungkin ia sedang datang bulan dan Sakura tidak mau memperburuk ekspresi Ino dengan bertanya di sebelah mana ruang Animator 2D. Sakura hanya mengganguk dan langsung enyah meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

"Ah...Sasuke- _kun_!" Karin histeris menyambut kedatangan Sasuke di ruang devisi _Layout 2D_. Semua artist Layout langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara Karin. Sudah jelas yang bergender wanita langsung memasang wajah berseri menyapa pria tampan nomer satu Gamabunta.

"Mana Naruto?" Sasuke tidak menemukan pria berkepala duren di ruang _Layout 2D._

"Naruto? Oh! barusan dia disini, lalu pergi bersama Sai ke ruangannya." Karin tebar pesona. Sasuke langsung meninggalkan ruangan _Layout 2D_.

"Sasuke- _kun_! aku akan mengantarmu!" Karin pun mengejar Sasuke di belakang.

Sementara itu, Sakura bingung mencari ruang _animator 2D_. Terdapat dua devisi animator di studio Gamabunta, yaitu animator 2D dan 3D. Beberapa menit yang lalu gadis itu terlihat bodoh saat salah masuk ke ruangan animator 3D padahal jelas-jelas beda gedung. Sudah dua puluh menit Sakura berputar-putar. Pandangannya lalu terpusat saat melihat Sasuke keluar dari ruang _Layout 2D_ bersama Karin.

"Sasuke- _san_!" Sakura berlari menghampiri pria itu. ia sedikit mengerutkan alis ketika Karin spontan melirik tajam ke arahnya. Kenapa? apa ada yang salah dengan menghampiri mereka?

 _'Oh... Pria tampan selalu banyak penggemar.'_ decih Sakura dalam hati.

"Apa kau tau dimana ruang animator 2D?" Sakura langsung bertanya ke intinya. Setelah Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan, ia akan langsung enyah menuju ruang _animator 2D,_ mengacuhkantatapan Karin yang mulai menggangu itu.

"Ikut aku, aku juga akan ke sana." Sasuke melangkah mendahului mereka.

"Aku tau kau sebetulnya hanya mencari-cari alasan." gumam Karin dan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. Hanya mengangkat satu alisnya, Sakura mengabaikan ucapan itu. Mencari-cari alasan yang dituduhkan padanya sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Ow.. jadi kau di devisi _layout 2D_ ya Sasuke-san?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Sasuke diam tidak menjawab sedangkan Karin langsung menoleh, menatap bodoh Sakura.

 _'Apa-apaan sih perempuan ini?'_ Kekesalan batin sedikit terpancar di raut wajah Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke- _san_." Hinata menyapa kedatangan Sasuke dari meja Koordinator _animator 2D_ begitu pria itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sakura dan Karin muncul setelahnya. Para _animator 2D_ langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke, terutama yang bergender wanita. Sasuke menuju meja kerja Naruto, pria pirang itu sedang serius menerangkan sesuatu pada Neji, pria putih pucat dan satu pria dengan rambut dikucir ke atas.

"Dobe." panggil Sasuke sembari menghampiri.

"Ah! Sasuke! apa kau pergi ke ruang Layout? maaf, aku memberitahumu lewat spark tapi sepertinya kau sudah meninggalkan ruanganmu." ucap Naruto.

"Mana yang ingin kau tunjukkan?" Sasuke berdiri tepat di belakang kursi Naruto.

"Ah, Sakura kau sudah berkenalan sebelumnya? perkenalkan ini Sai _leader_ devisi _Layout 2D_ dan ini Shikamaru _leader_ devisi _layout 3D_ , dia bergabung dengan projek kita." Naruto memperkenalkan Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Hai, Haruno Sakura." Sakura menjabat tangan mereka.

"Nah Sasuke, jadi aku menemukan tehnik baru untuk _angle_ kamera pada _shoot_ ini. Aku sudah membicarakannya pada Sai dan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Ini atas permintaan Orochimaru- _sama_ untuk mengubah arah terbang burung gagak ini."

Naruto menunjuk layar komputernya, memperlihatkan animasi burung gagak yang terbang menelusuri pinggiran danau dalam tampilan _layout_ tiga dimensi. Naruto tampak serius menjelaskan tehnik animasi yang menampilkan seekor burung gagak terbang tanpa jeda menelusuri danau hingga kaki burung itu menyentuh permukaan air lalu memasuki hutan. Itu keren dan Sakura menyadari bahwa Naruto adalah animator handal, tidak mengherankan jika pria itu menjabat sebagai _leader animator 2D_.

"Jadi Sakura, kau yang mengerjakan _background_ pada shoot ini kan? kami memintamu untuk membuat _layout_ sepanjang ini." Naruto menunjuk layar komputernya untuk memberi gambaran ukuran _background_ yang harus dibuat Sakura. Karena hal ini penting, Naruto memutuskan menjelaskan secara langsung pada _artist_ yang bersangkutan untuk menghindari _miss_ komunikasi.

" _Background_ -nya harus sepanjang ini dan tidak boleh putus. Team _Layout 2D_ akan menggambar sketsanya. Kau akan diberitahu Ino jika sudah siap." Sakura mengangguk paham atas penjelasan serta intruksi Naruto.

"Berkomunikasilah pada _artist layout_ yang akan mengerjakan _Layout_ ini agar kau tidak keliru membuat _background_ -nya." ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan membimbingmu." tambah Neji dan Sakura mengangkat jempolnya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" Naruto menantikan komentarnya.

"Aa. Boleh juga." Naruto cukup paham dengan komentar singkat pria itu.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Naruto.

"Emm itu...," Sakura setengah mengacungkan tangannya. "Soal ukuran _background_ itu, apakah aku harus mengikuti ukuran _Layout_ yang akan dibuat 'Sasuke-san' atau perlukah aku membuatnya sedikit lebih panjang untuk berjaga-jaga?"

 **Ngiiiiiiiiing...**

Nyamuk melintas dan sekejap seisi ruangan menjadi hening.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, bingung melihat semua orang yang memandang ke arahnya.

.

.

"Kukira aku ini bodoh dan kau lebih pintar." Gumam Naruto, Sakura langsung mendelik ke arahnya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kafetaria untuk mengambil puding setelah pertemuan singkat di ruang devisi _Naruto_ tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada, cuma pikiranku saja." Naruto tersenyum tipis dengan pandangannya mengarah ke depan. "Hn. Ini akan menarik." sambungnya dan Sakura menjadi sedikit penasaran.

"Nanti malam kau ada acara?" tanya Naruto saat mereka tiba di depan meja _counter_ kafetaria.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Studio mengadakan pesta halloween di club malam. Kau ikut kan?" Naruto memesan dua puding cokelat untuknya dan satu puding vanilla untuk Sakura pada pelayan kafetaria yang berparas sok _charming_.

"Kurasa tidak." Sakura menggeleng.

"Oh.., ayolaah, semua pegawai studio datang. Apa kau hanya akan berdiam diri di apartemen sambil melihat acara komedi bodoh itu? aku tau kau selalu menontonnya. Sekarang kan hari jumat."

"Memang apa salahnya menonton acara komedi?"

"Bersenang-senanglah. Kujamin di sana sangat menyenangkan."

"Satu puding vanilla dan dua puding cokelat." pelayan Kafetaria menyodorkan puding pesanan mereka.

"Aa. Terimakasih Genma." Naruto mengambil puding lalu menyodorkannya untuk Sakura. Genma hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil melihat ke arah Sakura. _Pegawai baru ya?_ mungkin itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Mencari kesenangan bukan hanya menghadiri acara halloween kan? maksudku kenapa aku harus berdandan seperti hantu bodoh sedangkan hantu asli akan mual melihatku." ucap Sakura.

"Lihat! kau sedang membuat lelucon, ini pengaruh acara komedi itu." tunjuk Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja." Sakura memutar bola matanya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh! bersiaplah!"

.

.

Pffffft...!"

Naruto menahan tawa saat melihat Sakura memakai kostum hantu Jepang mirip Sadako tapi ini versi feminimnya. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun putih polos dan ikat kepala segitiga. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan matanya dibuat mengitam. Jelas tidak ada Sadako berambut merah muda, ini adalah ide Naruto dan Sakura kaget saat melihat dirinya sendiri di kaca.

"Kau gila?! aku tidak akan pergi ke pesta bodoh itu dengan kostum ini!" Sakura melotot ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah, sudah satu jam mereka memilih-milih kostum yang cocok untuk Sakura. Mereka sampai menggotong cermin yang ada di kamar Sasori ke ruang tengah.

"Hahahahahah! jika semua Sadako berambut merah muda, ia akan menjadi hantu dengan selera fashion terburuk!" Naruto tak kuasa membendung tawa.

"Aku akan melepas ini. Aku tidak ikut!"

"Ah! ayolah Pinky, Ok-ok aku bercanda." Naruto berdeham, meredakan kegeliannya. "Bagaimana jika kau menjadi Hanako? si hantu toilet, dia berambut pendek dan memakai baju merah. Pas sekali denganmu! Kumohooon ikutlaaaah..." Naruto berlutut di hadapan Sakura, pria itu sangat ngotot membujuknya untuk ikut ke acara hallowen. Untuk apa? lagi pula tidak ada _doorprice_ di sana. Buang-buang waktu saja.

"Hanako ya?" Sakura menimbang kembali keputusannya. "Boleh juga. Ok aku akan menjadi Hanako. Kau puas?" Sakura melangkah menuju kamar dan ia berhenti sejenak. "Emm... Kau yakin memakai kostum itu?" ia menunjuk Naruto dalam balutan kostum rubah ekor sembilan. Seharusnya mereka memajang Naruto di depan toko mainan anak-anak.

"Kenapa? ini keren kan? legenda rubah ekor sembilan jaman Shinobi. Kurama adalah roh rubah terkeren! kau tau itu..."

"Terserah kau saja." Sakura memutar bola matanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian merek menuju lokasi klub malam di pusat kota setelah sebelumnya menjemput Hinata yang nampak cantik untuk menjadi seorang hantu. Hinata memakai kimono dan rambutnya terurai panjang, ketika Sakura menayakan peran Hantu apa yang Hinata pilih, dengan malu-malu Hinata menjawab dirinya sebagai _Yuki Onna_ , hantu wanita salju. Ok...

"Coba kutebak, apakah wanita di sana itu Karin?" Sakura berbisik pada Hinata sambil menutup kedua telinga. Karin berdiri memakai pakaian ketat, rok pendek, bahkan ada buntut di bagian roknya. Ia juga memakai bando bertanduk kecil dan tongkat dengan ujung segitiga yang runcing. Coba kita tebak, apa Karin menjelma menjadi iblis wanita penjabut hati pria malam ini? semoga para pria tidak melewati malam mengerikan mereka.

Suasana pesta di dalam klub tampak ramai, suara musik disko bergema dimainkan oleh DJ vampir keren di atas panggung sana. Lampu disko berputar-putar dan tampak para hantu menikmati malam itu. Sakura dan Hinata hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan memandang para hantu yang berlalu lalang sedangkan Naruto sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Hinata!" pria berpenampilan aneh, mungkin paling aneh, menghampiri Hinata. Pria itu beralis tebal, bermata bulat bersinar layaknya bolam lampu, ia mengenakan pakaian hijau super ketat dan membungkus kepalanya dengan helem, topeng, topi, entahlah apa itu namanya, yang jelas itu berbentuk payung yang panjang. _Kasabake_. Ya, pria ini menjadi _Kasabake_ , hantu payung konyol yang tersohor itu.

"Lee- _kun_!" sapa Hinata, nada suaranya keras menyesuaikan musik disko yang bergema.

"Kau ke sini bersama siapa Hinata?!" Lee melirik Sakura yang ekspresinya sudah sangat menyatu dengan hantu Hanako. Pucat dan sedikit sekarat.

"Aku pergi bersama Naruto- _kun_! apa kau melihatnya?!" Hinata mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok rubah berekor sembilan.

"Naruto ada di sana, sepertinya dia sedang mencari seseorang!" jawab Lee, ia melirik Sakura sekali lagi. Mengantarkan sinyal-sinyal ketertarikan.

"Hinata, maukah kau memperkenalkan hantu cantik di sebelahmu?!" Lee penuh percaya diri. Bulu kuduk Sakura sekejap merinding. Hantu apa yang barusan lewat?

"Ah! Benar! perkenalkan Sakura- _chan_ , ini Lee-kun!" Lee menjabat tangan Sakura dengan erat, terpancar aura semangat yang membara pada mata pria itu. Sakura sedikit menarik paksa tangannya saat menyudahi bersalaman dengan Lee, tangannya seperti terjebak alat penjerat tikus.

"Aku Lee! aku di devisi _layout 2D!_ " Lee menampakkan deretan giginya yang berkilau dan ini semakin menggelikan.

"Aduh!" rintihan seorang wanita tersengar. Lee serontak menoleh, menyadari rambut pirang yang tersangkut pada kostum payungnya.

"Ino..." wanita itu terlihat seksi mengenakan gaun kuno berenda yang sedikit terobek di belahan dada.

"Hinata? Sakura? Ah! Lee! payungmu merusak rambutku!"

"Maaf Ino, aku tidak sengaja!" Lee membenarkan payungnya.

"Hinata! Pinky!" Naruto muncul bersama Sai. Ino pun sedikit salah tingkah.

"Hai Ino.." sapa Sai dengan senyum _charming_ yang khas. Ino pura-pura santai menanggapinya sambil membatin penampilan keren Sai dalam kostum Drakula. Tema itu cocok sekali untuk Sai yang memiliki kulit sangat putih dari lahir. Mungkin ibunya mengidam bayclin saat mengandung.

"Kau terlihat berbeda Ino, hantu...bangsawan?" Sai memperhatikan Ino dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Ya begitulah..." Ino terlihat menahan gejolak di dadanya.

"Apa kalian melihat Sasuke?!" tanya Naruto.

"Sakuke-san?! mungkin ia akan turun dari langit tengah malam nanti!" tidak ada yang tertawa dengan lelucon garing Lee.

"Hinata ikutlah denganku! Shino mengenakan kostum zombie serangga yang keren!" Naruto pun menarik tangan Hinata.

"Pinky ayo!" ajak Naruto tapi Sakura menolak, wajahnya seratus persen pucat dan ia harus pergi ke kamar mandi sekarang.

"Sakura- _chan_! bagaimana jika kita..." Lee belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sakura menghentakkan tangan dan lari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?!" tanya Sai, pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya di samping kepala Ino yang sedang memandang heran ke arah Sakura.

"Entahlah...!" Ino lalu menoleh dan ia kaget. "Sai!" melonjak mundur ketika menyadari jarak mereka yang sangat dekat, wajah Ino merona, meninggalkan Sai yang tersenyum puas sementara Lee menjadi obat nyamuk.

.

.

"Hueeeeek... Hueeeekkkkk..."

Sakura memuntahkan semua isi dalam perutnya di dalam _closet_ duduk. Mual begitu meraja lela. Wajah gadis itu pucat, keringat dingin membasahi dahi lebarnya. _Sial._ Tidak menyangka jika pesta hantu akan seramai ini. Sebenarnya, Sakura tidak tahan pada keramaian sesak di ruang tertutup. Apalagi ditambah suara gaduh yang sangat keras. Gadis itu hanya akan bertahan selama beberapa menit sebelum keringat dingin keluar dan pandangannya mulai berputar-putar diiringi rasa mual. Saat itu lah Sakura akan mencari air untuk membasuh kedua tangannya. Akan terlihat normal jika seseorang membasuh tangan dalam beberapa detik ke depan, tapi anehnya Sakura sudah menghabiskan setengah jam hanya untuk membasuh kedua tangannya. Jelas ada yang tidak beres dari gadis ini.

Sakura menatap kaca lalu mengusap keringatnya dengan tisu. Kondisi mentalnya mulai membaik. Berada di dalam toilet lebih nyaman dibandingkan di dalam klub sana. Sakura berniat untuk pulang setelah ini, persetan dengan Naruto yang sedang menggila dengan hantu lainnya. Sakura hanya ingin pulang lalu mendaratkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk milik Sasori.

 _'Selamat tinggal pesta hantu bodoh.'_

masih membasuh tangan, gadis itu termenung sejenak sebelum beranjak. Perhatian lalu Sakura mengedar ke penjuru toilet melalui kaca. _Sepi_. Menyadari bahwa tidak ada seorang pun di dalam toilet itu. Bayangan hantu Hanako tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala dan hal itu mulai membuatnya sedikit paranoid. Mata Sakura waspada memandang sekitar toilet sampai ia terpaku ke arah benda yang tidak asing. Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan toilet wanita memiliki closet pria? apakah wanita sekarang mulai kencing berdiri atau jangan-jangan dia salah masuk toilet?

 **BANG!**

Suara salah satu pintu di deretan toilet duduk terbuka. Sakura melonjak kaget. Jantungnya memacu cepat ketika mendengar suara langkah tanpa sosok mendekat.

"Si..Siapa?" Sakura tidak bergerak di depan wastafel, dan juga tidak dapat melihat sosok yang tengah berjalan di lorong deretan toilet duduk. Tidak ada respon dari pemilik langkah itu.

 **'Shit! Hantu Hanako'.**

Sakura kaku, takut berlari keluar. Bayangannya mengambarkan, jika ia lari hantu Hanako akan mengejarnya, mengunci pintu kamar mandi lalu menyedot dirinya masuk ke dalam toilet dan menghabisi nyawanya. Ok ini aneh, tapi menurut legenda memang begitu.

"Kumohon.., jangan bunuh aku." mata Sakura terpejam. "Aku masih ingin bekerja, bertemu kakakku yang sebentar lagi sampai di bumi, merasakan jatuh cinta kalau bisa, dan hidup dalam kebahagiaaan. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu dengan menjadi dirimu."

Sakura mengoceh sembarang, matanya masih terpejam dan jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Suara langkah itu lalu berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Sakura yakin hantu Hanako sedang melotot padanya dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membuatnya mati jantungan. Akan tetapi, setiap manusia memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi dan rasa penasaran Sakura melibihi rasa takutnya saat ini. Gadis itu pun memberanikan diri untuk sedikit membuka mata, ia siap untuk segala penampakan yang ada.

"KYAAAAAAA...!"

Sakura menjerit. Tubuhnya spontan merespon untuk segera ambil tindakan. Sakura melesat keluar toilet, ia menubruk Shikamaru yang hendak masuk ke dalam, pria itu terheran-heran, memandang Sakura yang lari tunggang langgang. Shikamaru lalu menoleh ke dalam dan tersentak kaget dengan sosok berjubah hitam yang berdiri di depan wastafel, sosok itu lalu membuka topengnya.

Sakura lari terbirit-birit menghampiri Naruto yang sedang asik memukul boneka keledai berisi cokelat. tampak juga Konohamaru yang mengenakan kostum beruang mutilasi tengah berbincang bersama seorang pria mengenakan topeng leak dari bali. Serontak mereka melihat ke arah keributan Sakura, wajah gadis itu terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, tidak perduli pada orang-orang yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Aku melihat hantu! aku bersumpah!" Sakura panik sambil menggeret lengan kostum Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi?! hantu?! dimana?!" Naruto bingung melihat kondisi Sakura yang cukup kacau itu. Hinata, Kiba, dan Ino menghampiri, khawatir dengan penampakan Sakura yang kini telihat lebih menyeramkan dari hantu Hanako.

"Di sana! toilet! tak berwajah!"

"Hei tenanglah! tenang! tarik nafas... tarik nafas...!" Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sakura, gadis itu perlahan mengikuti intruksi Naruto, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara teratur.

"Naruto bisakah kita bicara di luar?! aku tidak tahan berada di sini!" Sakura tampak lebih rileks walau musik disko masih bergema menganggu mentalnya. Naruto dan Hinata menuntun Sakura untuk berdiri dan gadis itu ketika berbalik, Sakura menjerit sekali lagi.

"Hei tenanglah..., Kau! lepas topengmu!" Naruto meminta hantu tak berwajah di hadapan Sakura melepas topengnya.

"Sasuke?!"

Semua terkejut melihatnya. Pria itu mengenakan jubah hitam, memakai topeng hantu _Noppera-bo,_ hantu berwajah datar, hantu tanpa muka. Shikamaru yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala.

'Merepotkan..."gumamnya.

.

.

"Hahahahahaha!" Naruto memecah tawa saat perjalanan pulang. Sakura menceritakan kejadian itu di dalam mobil. Hinata sebenarnya ingin tertawa tapi ia tidak tega ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang pasrah kelelahan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa salah masuk ke dalam toilet pria?!" Naruto mengusap cairan bening di ujung matanya.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan, aku tidak melihat tanda toiletnya." Sakura berdengus memandang jalanan. "Aku seperti akan mati tadi."

"Aku ingin mendengar ceritanya dari Sasuke, hahahaha." Naruto tertawa lagi.

"Na-naruto- _kun_... sudahlah.. jangan tertawa lagi, kau sedang mengendari mobil." tegur Hinata secara halus.

"Lagi pula ada apa dengan orang itu? kenapa dia memakai topeng yang sangat aneh?" omel Sakura, mengingat Sasuke menjadi _Noppera-bo_ versi dewa kematian. Datar dan dingin. Sangat menyatu.

"Tidak ada yang memakai topeng _heloo kitty_ ke pesta halloween, Pinky.." sahut Naruto.

"Kau memakai kostum rubah."

"Sudah kubilang ini roh rubah. Bukan rubah biasa."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Bukankah tadi mengejutkan Sasuke- _san_ datang ke pesta Halloween?" Hinata mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja dia akan datang. Aku yang membuatnya datang." jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya... begitulah. Aku mengancam akan menghantuinya selama sebulan jika dia tidak datang, huaaaaa..." Naruto menakuti-nakuti Hinata yang duduk di sampinya dan dia terlihat bodoh.

"Hinata, maukah kau tidur di apartemenku malam ini?" ajak Sakura.

"Kau takut hantu _Noppera-bo_ mendatangimu?" goda Naruto. "Tenang saja, Sasuke lebih menakutkan daripada itu."

"Bicara apa kau..., aku khawatir hantu itu akan muncul dari kolong tempat tidurmu." balas Sakura. Suasana di dalam mobil menjadi hening.

"Em... Pinky, bolehkan aku tidur di tempatmu malam ini?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.


	3. The Killer Beater

.

 **.**

 **Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Story** **Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 3**

 **The Killer Beater**

 _enjoy_

* * *

 _._

Sakura hanyut ke dalam dunianya ketika mengunjungi sebuah toko buku terlengkap di Konoha. Tempat itu adalah surganya buku dan ia menemukan tempat favorit pertama di kota untuk menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan. Sakura berdiri di depan rak kumpulan buku resep makanan, berniat untuk mempelajari beberapa resep mengingat kemampuannya dalam memasak masih di bawah standar. Sakura merasa ia harus meningkatkan kualitasnya sebagai wanita. Ok proses menjadi seorang wanita.

Beberapa menit berlalu untuk memilih-milih buku resep yang cocok, tangan Sakura secara acak memilah-milah tapi kecerobohannya membuat beberapa buku terjatuh. Ia hendak mengambil buku-buku itu namun tangannya bertabrakan dengan tangan seorang gadis yang hendak menolongnya. Kejadian yang sangat klise.

"Sakura?"

"Mei?"

Kedua gadis itu sama-sama terkejut. Mereka berpelukan melepas rindu dan cepika-cepiki. Saling menanyakan kabar satu sama lain, mimik keduanya memancarkan kerinduan setelah lama tidak berjumpa. Mei adalah teman kuliah Sakura saat di Suna. Hubungan mereka sahabat kental. Bisa dilihat bagaimana keduanya saling memukul lengan dan bokong. Setelah membeli buku resep makanan, Sakura dan Mei pergi ke sebuah kafe tak jauh dari sana.

"Kau sama sekali susah dihubungi, bahkan kau mengganti nomer ponselmu." omel Mei, gadis itu lalu meneguk jus melonnya.

"Maaf Mei, saat itu aku fokus mengambil tugas akhir jadi aku tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun." Sakura mengaduk-gaduk _milkshake green tea-_ nya.

"Ayolah, aku tahu siapa yang kau hindari." Mei menatap tajam Sakura.

"Aku tidak menghindari siapapun Mei." elak gadis itu. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan topik yang disinggung.

Mei hanya menghela nafas. "Kau bekerja di mana sekarang?" tanya Mei kemudian.

"Aku bekerja di Studio Gamabunta."

"Gamabunta?! kau bercanda!"

"Ya.. begitulah..." Sakura menyedot minumannya.

"Kau beruntung sekali Sakura, aku sempat melamar di sana tapi tidak lolos."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar. Bahkan aku mengajak Uta untuk ikut melamar pekerjaan di sana, tapi dia menolak."

 **DEG.**

Jantung Sakura menghentak saat mendengar nama Utakata disebut-sebut. Ingin rasanya menanyakan kenapa Utakata menolak bekerja di Gamabunta tapi mulutnya enggan untuk berucap. Sakura tahu Utakata adalah desainer grafis berbakat, mungkin saja pria itu bisa diterima di dalam devisi kreatif studio.

"Kau tidak menghubunginya?" pertanyaan Mei membuat Sakura kikuk.

"Ya.. kami sudah lama tidak berhubungan lagi Mei."

"Kau yakin? kau tidak sedang menghindari Uta?"

Sakura berhenti mengaduk minuman. Tangan kirinya mencengkram erat roknya. "Mei, aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Aku tidak tau mendalam soal hubunganmu dengan Utakata, tapi kenapa kalian berdua seperti ini? apa kau tau? dia mencarimu ke mana-mana. Kau hilang bagai ditelan bumi, bahkan saat acara wisuda kau kabur sebelum kita semua saling memberi ucapan selamat." Sakura terdiam mendengar Mei bicara panjang lebar mengoreksi dirinya.

"Mei. Apa... kau tahu kabarnya?" setelah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membahas Utakata lagi, akhirnya Sakura berani menanyakan kabar pria masa lalunya itu.

"Dia bekerja sebagai desainer otomotif di perusahaan mobil. Terakhir aku melihatnya sebulan yang lalu, dia juga menanyakanmu." Jantung Sakura berdegup lebih cepat ketika tahu Utakata menanyakannya.

"Kau jawab apa?"

"Tentu saja aku bilang tidak tahu. Memangnya kau memberitahu teman-teman kau pindah ke Konoha? bahkan kau merahasiakannya dariku. Dasar bodoh..."

"Aa..." Sakura tersenyum kaku.

"Kau tidak mencoba menghubunginya?"

"Entahlah..." Sakura termenung menatap gelas.

"Utakata mengkhawatirkanmu Sakura. Mungkin aku tidak berhak mengatakan ini, tapi kurasa dia sangat menyayangimu." ucap Mei. sekejap Sakura terpaku, tidak ada kata-kata lagi untuk berkomentar dan suasana menjadi hening.

"Sakura, kudengar Utakata akan menikah."

Kabar Mei menembus jantung Sakura.

.

.

Perkataan Mei masih berputar dalam ingatan. Berita tentang Utakata mulai mengusik ketenangan relung hatinya. Sakura sudah berniat mengubur jauh-jauh kenangan bersama pria itu, akan tetapi mengapa kabarnya muncul begitu saja ke permukaan? Ini tidak adil. Disaat Sakura sudah mati-matian melupakan Utakata, disaat ia mulai baik-baik saja hidup tanpanya, kenapa logika selalu saja mendukung hatinya?

Utakata sudah memilih bersama wanita yang ia cintai. Sakura mundur untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan Utakata yang mengatas namakan persahabatan. _Omong kosong,_ Utakata tau betul bahwa Sakura tersiksa tapi pria itu tetap meminta Sakura berada di sampingnya. Utakata tidak berpikir bagaimana sikap yang seharusnya ia ambil tanpa membuat harapan di hati Sakura semakin meluas. Jelas Utakata tidak memperlakukan Sakura sebagai sahabat, Utakata melebihi itu dan ini melukainya. Sakura sadar dirinya maupun Utakata egois, mereka terbelenggu oleh ikatan yang tidak jelas. Sakura muak dengan itu. Ia ingin bahagia. Utakata dengan berat hati memegang janjinya untuk melepaskannya. Sakura sudah mengiklaskan pria itu, tapi mengapa dada ini terasa sesak ketika mendengar bahwa Utakata masih mengkhawatirkannya bahkan menyayanginya?

Selalu kalah, seberapa besar niatnya untuk menjauhi pria itu. Tuhan selalu meniupkan kabar tentangnya jauh kemanapun ia pergi. Kenangan itu meninggalkan trauma di hatinya. Sakura menjadi takut dengan cinta tak terbalas, ia takut untuk mencintai dan ia takut untuk jatuh cinta.

Tubuh Sakura lemas, tidak ingin melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, gadis itu berjongkok di trotoar pejalan kaki, membiarkan orang-orang berlalu lalang melewatinya. Kepala Sakura menunduk di antara kedua lutut. Tangannya erat merekatkan kakinya. Air mata Sakura jatuh begitu saja, hatinya bergejolak, dadanya sesak. Sakura tau betapa lama ia menahan ini, menahan untuk meluapkan emosi yang dipendam selama dua tahun sejak ia bertekad menjadi kuat untuk maju ke depan.

 _'Utakata..."_ dalam hati ia memanggil nama itu _. Utakata, aku...'_

"Sasuke kau dengar aku?"

Seorang pria berambut oranye memanggil pria itu. Sasuke tidak mengindahkan panggilan dan terus melihat ke luar jendela restaurant di pinggir jalan. Memandang ke arah trotoar, ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang tak asing dalam ingatannya. Gadis itu masih berjongkok, kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan dia menangis. Air matanya deras, tidak perduli dengan tatapan bertanya orang-orang yang melewatinya. Air mata itu terlihat tulus dan sakit. Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura menangis di trotoar, kedua _onyx-_ nya melihat sebuah luka yang diluapkan ke udara dan ia terganggu akan permandangan itu.

"Jugo. Bisa kita pindah ke tempat lain?" Sasuke membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Tapi kita sudah memesan menu."

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan, pria itu berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan restauran. Jugo pun beranjak mengikutinya di belakang.

"Pagi." Ino menyapa Sakura di teras gedung satu keesokan harinya.

"Ah.. Pagi Ino- _san_." Sakura tampak sedikit lesu dan kurang bersemangat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ino melirik. Mata Sakura sedikit sembab. Ino tahu gadis itu mungkin menangis semalaman.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Pergilah ke kafetaria, minta mereka mengambilkanmu satu cup es, itu sangat berguna untuk mata sembab."

Langkah Sakura spontan berhenti, memandang Ino di belakang dalam keheningan.

.

* * *

.

 _ **"Selamat pagi para pecinta animasi! salam semangat dariku Guy yang akan membawakan kabar baik di hari senin yang menakjubkan ini! bagaimana kabar kalian?!"**_

Suara seorang pria bernama Guy menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru studio melalui stasiun radio Gama. Semua speaker diaktifkan. Suara Guy sangat _energic_ , entah menu apa yang menjadi sarapannya pagi ini hingga ia bisa berkoar-koar dengan semangat membara. Suara Guy menjadi suguhan yang sangat menakjubkan di hari senin saat para pegawai datang ke kantor masih dengan kondisi setengah mengantuk. _God help us!_

 **"Minggu ini sangat spesial! spe-si-al! Kalian tahu kenapa? karena minggu ini kalian akan membakar semua otot dan tulang kalian dalam acara tahunan olahraga studio Gamabunta! Oh! aku tidak sabar akhir pekan datang! Kalian juga pasti begitu kan? siapkan semangat dan mental kalian! di dalam tubuh yang sehat terdapat jiwa yang kuat! sampai jumpa Jumat depan dan salam semangat muda!"**

Musik _Jessie J_ berjudul _Bang-Bang_ terdengar mengakhiri pidato singkat Guy. Semua karyawan menghela nafas lega.

"Aku akan gila setiap dia berbicara di radio." Obito frustasi. Pria itu duduk di meja kerja mengurut keningnya.

"Hahaha! karena hanya dia yang bisa membakar semangat anak muda." sahut Kiba, ia berdiri di dekat meja kerja Konohamaru sambil mengaduk kopi.

"Pagi..." _miss independent_ tiba. Ino berlenggang masuk ke ruangan _background 2D_.

"Ino, apa kalian para koordinator sudah membahas pekan olahraga tahunan?" Tenten menghampiri meja kerja Ino.

"Apa? pekan olahraga? belum, mungkin nanti kita akan membahasnya dengan Kakashi dan Asuma." terang Ino sembari menata berkas di rak.

"Kita harus menang tahun ini teman-teman!" Konohamaru berdiri dan memancarkan semangat mudanya.

"Pagi..." Naruto muncul, menyapa dengan wajah berseri, "Kau semangat sekali Konohamaru." ia menghampiri meja kerja Ino untuk memberikan lembaran _file_ yang dititipkan Hinata.

"Kami tidak akan menyerahkan piala untuk team 3D tahun ini!" seru Obito. "Em.. setidaknya untuk pertandingan bisbol." untuk olahraga itu ia cukup percaya diri.

"Kita team 2D akan menang tahun ini, tenang saja..." timpal Naruto.

"Setidaknya di pertandingan bisbol aku bisa membalaskan dendamku pada Deidara." Ekspresi Obito penuh harapan dan semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Hemmm benar juga..." Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Ah! Aku tau!"

.

.

"Dua cup es." Genma memberikan dua gelas plastik berisi es batu pada Sakura sambil membatin ' _pagi-pagi sarapan es, apa tidak kembung?'_

"Aa.. terimakasih." Sakura tersenyum, mengambil es itu lalu duduk di bangku panjang yang terletak di persimpangan menuju taman.

Sementara itu, Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah cepat, ia mengenakan celana jeans dipadu blazer berwarna biru gelap. _Mempesona. Onyx-nya_ tajam memandang objek beberapa radius meter di depan. Sosok Sakura tidak terlewatkan, gadis itu terlihat sedang mendongak ke atas sambil menempelkan dua gelas es di atas mata, posenya sedikit _absurt_ dan ide Ino tentang penanganan mata sembab bisa dibilang unik. Sasuke melirik melalui sudut mata ketika berjalan melewati Sakura. Cukup heran mengapa ia selalu menjumpai si pinky dalam pose aneh? pertama kali ia melihat Sakura saat gadis itu mendongak di bawah patung Gama. Lalu Kemarin, Sakura mendongak menatap langit sambil menangis di tengah kota, dan pagi ini gadis itu mendongak ke atas sambil menempelkan dua gelas plastik berisi es. Kenapa Sakura suka mendongak? apa alasannya?

.

.

"Sakuraaaaaa...!" gadis itu bingung saat rekan-rekan _background_ 2D menyambut kedatangannya secara meriah.

"Kau adalah harapan kami yang baru." Tenten menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. Ok, siapa yang sudah membuat omong kosong tentangnya?

"Ada apa ini?" ekspresi Sakura bodoh.

"Kau akan masuk ke team bisbol campuran 2D! Naruto mengatakan kau adalah bintang bisbol saat SMA."

 _'What?'_

"A..aku...? tidak juga." Sakura menampik malu-malu.

"Kita akan latihan saat jam istirahat nanti!" Obito mengacungkan jempolnya dan semua setuju. Kesepakatan yang sepihak.

"Ta-tapi aku..." Sakura ingin menginterupsi tapi tiba-tiba semua perhatian teralihkan dengan kedatangan Iruka.

"Hei..., apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

.

.

"Aku tidak yakin melakukan ini. Aku bermain bisbol lima tahun yang lalu kau tahu? lima tahun!" suara Sakura menyembur ke arah Naruto saat mereka berjalan menuju lapangan olahraga.

"Ayolah Pinky, tidak ada salahnya membangkitkan singa yang sedang tidur." ucap Naruto. Mereka pun tiba di tepi lapangan. Naruto berjongkok mengencangkan tali sepatunya.

"Bagaimana jika aku meleset memukul bola? ini bisbol campuran, jika pelemparnya laki-laki aku akan tamat, ini akan memalukan." bisik Sakura.

"Ini bukan permainan tingkat Internasional dengan para atlet handal. Kau hanya perlu memukul bola dan bersenang-senang, itu saja. Aku percaya padamu." Naruto menepuk pundak Sakura dan latihan team bisbol 2D pun dimulai.

Lapangan tampak ramai. Suara riuh para sporter terdengar hingga ruangan Sasuke di lantai dua gedung satu. Pria itu memutar kursi kerjanya lalu berdiri mendekati jendela, melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana.

"Ah... team 2D sedang berlatih untuk turnamen bisbol hari Sabtu nanti." ujar seorang pria, ia memiliki rambut perak, mengenakan kemeja abu-abu serta masker hitam. Mungkin pria itu sedang flu. Ia duduk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah novel berjudul _Icha-Icha Paradise_. Novel dewasa. Tidak usah penasaran apa isinya.

"Aa..." perhatian Sasuke terpusat ke arah lapangan. Naruto siap memukul bola dan Sasuke mengamati apa yang akan terjadi.

Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang. Sai sebagai _pitcher_ siap melempar bola. Dengan cepat Sai melempar bola secara melengkung dari bawah ke atas dan **BANG!** Naruto tepat memukul bola itu sampai melambung hampir melewati _base_ ke-tiga. Naruto lalu berlari kilat menuju _base_ pertama. Sasuke menyeringai melihat aksi Naruto.

"Kau sudah diberitahu untuk ikut bergabung di team mana Sasuke?" tanya pria berambut perak itu kemudian.

"Belum." Sasuke melepas blazer, memperlihatkan kemeja biru muda yang tampak fit di tubuhnya yang jenjang. Hanya satu komentar. _Good damn! He's so sexi!_

Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Kakashi, Kau tetap di sini?" ia menoleh. Kakashi pun menutup novelnya dan berjalan keluar bersama Sasuke.

.

.

"Ayo Sakura! perlihatkan pukulanmu!" teriak Tenten, ia duduk di samping Hinata dan segerombolan pegawai wanita lainnya yang menyemangati anggota team bisbol 2D sekalian tebar pesona dengan lingkungan sekitar.

Sakura masuk ke lapangan permainan, ia berdiri di atas area pemukul dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Semoga saja pukulannya tidak meleset, gadis itu tidak mau terlihat bodoh di mata para pegawai yang sedang menyaksikan latihan mereka sambil menyantap makan siang.

"Siapa si merah muda itu Kankuro?" seseorang berambut oranye dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya bertanya kepada seorang pria bertato ungu di kedua pipi bernama Kankuro.

"Entahlah, aku baru melihatnya." jawab Kankuro sambil melahap nasi karenya.

"Bukankah dia _artist_ _background 2D_ yang baru? emm... kudengar namanya... Sa.. Sa...Sakura. Ya Sakura." pria berambut kuning dikucir ke atas itu menjawab pertanyaan pria bertindik metal.

"Selain bodoh kau juga selalu mengikuti gosip eh Deidara..." sindir Kankuro. Oh.. namanya Deidara.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh hah?!" Deidara tidak terima dipanggil bodoh. Ya, semua orang juga akan kesal jika dipanggil bodoh.

"Bukankah dia mirip dengan wanita yang ketakutan di pesta Halloween minggu lalu?" ujar pria bertindik metal.

"Ah! Kau benar Yahiko! benar..." sahut Deidara pada pria bertindik itu. Ooooh, namanya Yahiko. Lucu juga..

"Ah.. Strike!" Kankuro menunjuk ke arah Sakura, mengalihkan perhatian Deidara, Yakiho, dan seorang pria berambut merah dengan tatto di kening, siapa lagi pria ini? sedari tadi duduk diam memperhatikan permainan team bisbol 2D. Ia menyatukan tangan menutupi setengah wajahnya. Jika dilihat dari kedua sorot Jade-nya. Pria itu memancarkan aura keren.

 **Priit...**

Sakura gagal memukul bola pertama, gugup melanda, tidak bermain bisbol selama lima tahun jelas membuat otot tangannya kaku. Sai lalu mengambil ancang-ancang kembali untuk melempar bola kedua. Sakura pun mengambil posisi lebih siap dari sebelumnya.

 **Wusssh...**

 **STRIKE!** bola kedua kembali meleset.

 _Shannaroyo..._

"Kau harus lebih rileks Pinky!" seru Naruto dari _base_ pertama.

Sakura mengambil nafas dalam. Melebarkan kaki dan mempererat cengkraman pada tongkat pemukul, tatapannya fokus ke arah pergelangan tangan Sai. Sakura akan memukulnya dan kali ini ia harus memukulnya, harga dirinya sedikit dipertaruhkan di sini. Sai lalu mengambil ancang-ancang, ia menyadari ekspresi Sakura yang berubah menjadi lebih waspada dari sebelumnya, mungkin kali ini akan menjadi pukulan _home run._

 **Wuuuuuuush...**

Sai melempar bolanya dan..

 **BAANG!**

Bola tepat mengenai pemukul. Tekanan Sakura terlalu kuat membuat bola melesat dengan kecepatan tinggiiiiiiiii... luruuuuuuuuuus..., daaaaan... sialnya menghantam wajah seseorang.

 **"KYAAAAAA! SASUKE-** _ **KUN..**_ **!"**

Para wanita histeris. Bola mendarat tepat di wajah Sasuke ketika pria itu berjalan mendekati bangku di ujung lapangan. Sakura menjatuhkan tongkat lalu membungkam mulutnya sendiri, syok di tempat. Naruto sudah berlari ke _base_ tiga dan mencetak poin dengan wajah bingung setelah mendapati semua perhatian tertuju pada Sasuke. Penjaga _base_ pertama, Obito, berlari kearah Sasuke bermaksud antara melihat keadaan dan mengambil bola. Iruka sebagai wasit membuat kode _break_ dengan kedua tangannya untuk menghentikan permainan. Para pegawai berkerumun melihat kondisi Sasuke khususnya para wanita yang antara mengkhawatirkan dan mungkin juga cari kesempatan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?!" Kakashi sedikit panik, disaat bersamaan ia bersyukur bola itu tidak mengenainya. Ujung bibir Sasuke sampai mengeluarkan darah,

"Sasuke- _kun_!" bibirmu berdarah..." Karin berada di garis pertama kdalam ekhawatiran di balik batu, begitu pula dengan para gadis lainnya. Sakura berlari dan menembus kerumunan untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke. Naruto dan lainnya juga ikut mendekat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? ya Tuhan!gusimu berdarah!" panik, Sakura menyentuh wajah Sasuke, bukannya dia cari-cari kesempatan, gadis itu benar-benar panik saat ini. O...o.. Sakura.. coba kau perhatikan tatapan tajam para wanita di sekitarmu.

"Akhhu bai-baik shhaja." ucapan Sasuke sedikit tidak jelas, timbul memar di sekitar pipi dan ujung bibirnya. Sasuke menekan darah yang mengalir melalui gusinya.

"Kau harus ke klinik kesehatan, ayo!" Kakashi dan Sakura membantu Sasuke berdiri, mereka membawanya ke klinik kesehatan studio.

"Kuat juga pukulannya..." puji Deidara, tiga pria yang sedari tadi duduk bersamanya hanya mengamati kerumunan itu dari jauh.

"Sasuke sedang sial." timpal Kankuro. Pria bertatto di kening hanya tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak meninggalkan bangku taman.

"Hei! Kau mau ke mana Gaara?!"

.

.

Para wanita mengikuti jejak Sasuke, mereka membuat suasana menjadi riuh dengan rasa penasaran yang menjalar di sepanjang penjalanan menuju klinik studio. Akhirnya _security_ turun tangan meredamkan masa dan menyuruh para pegawai wanita untuk tidak mengikuti Sasuke.

"Pendarahannya sudah berhenti. Gusinya hanya robek sedikit." ujar perawat klinik kesehatan, tertera nama Shizune di ID pengenalnya. Wanita itu mengoleskan saleb lebam di pipi Sasuke.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Sasuke- _san_. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya." Sakura membungkuk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aa, ini kecelakaan." Sasuke memasang wajah datar. Sakura kehabisan kata-kata untuk menyingkirkan kecanggungan yang sekejap menyelimuti ruang klinik.

"Teme!" seru Naruto. Ketiganya menoleh, Sakura bersyukur Naruto datang mencairkan suasana. Berhadapan dengan Sasuke cukup membuatnya grogi. ah, bukan cukup, tapi sangat. bukan begitu Sakura?

"Wow! Pinky..., apa yang kau lakukan pada wajah tampan Sasuke?" goda Naruto.

"Ini tidak lucu dobe." sahut Sasuke, ia dihadiahi cengiran manis rekan pirangnya itu.

"Aku kembali. Terimakasih." Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan klinik. Shizune mengangguk. Naruto menatap Sakura sekejap lalu keluar mengikuti Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu memutuskan tinggal di dalam klinik sampai jam istirahat selesai, menghindari sambutan fans Sasuke yang mungkin saja mengancam keselamatannya. Bahkan aura kegelapan bisa ia rasakan dari dalam klinik.

 **Satu jam kemudian...**

Sakura berduyung-duyung kembali menuju ruangan _background_ 2D. Gadis itu bersyukur hanya ada enam perempuan di dalam devisinya. Ada satu koordinator dan lima _artist_ _background_ wanita termasuk dirinya, sisanya pria semua. Bayangkan saja jika anggota devisi _background_ 2D terdiri dari para penggemar Sasuke. Sakura bersyukur para wanita di devisinya bukan maniak Sasuke dan ia merasa aman saat ini.  
Untuk berjaga-jaga saja..., baiknya Sakura pergi ke HRD sekarang juga dan mengambil cuti keselamatan diri.

"Sakura... bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" semua _artist background_ mengerumuni begitu gadis itu tiba di ruangan. Sakura duduk di sofa dan meneguk sebotol air mineral dengan sekali nafas, insiden tadi membuatnya dehidrasi berat.

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja..." ia menghela nafas, meneguk sisa minumannya hingga habis lalu menyandarkan punggung.

"Lagi pula itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan, kau tidak sengaja melakukannya pada Sasuke- _san._ " bela Iruka yang sedang asik melukis _background_ dari meja kerjanya.

"Pfffft... apa kau lihat? bola benar-benar mendarat di wajahnya." ekspresi Obito antara simpati dan ingin menertawakan Sasuke.

"Kekuatanmu memang luar biasa Pinky." sambung Konohamaru. "Mungkin kita akan menang tahun ini." semua mengangguk setuju dan Sakura lemas di sofa.

.

* * *

.

Hari berikutnya, Sakura terus menatap progam _spark_ pada layar komputer. Eskpresi wajahnya ragu-ragu, ingin sekali menanyakan keadaan Sasuke lewat _chatting_ pagi ini setelah semalaman ia dihantui rasa bersalah mengingat luka di bibir pria itu. Sakura mencari nama Sasuke pada list kontak _artist_ _layout 2D_ tapi karena tidak menemukan nama Sasuke di sana, Sakura pun menarik kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke belum tiba di studio. Astaga, bagaimana bisa kau menemukan nama Sasuke? kau melihatnya di _list Layout 2D_ Sakura! jangan membuatku frustasi!

 _'Tunggu dulu'_

Sakura melirik jam pada jendela _taksbar_ komputer.

 _'Sudah jam sebelas siang. Apa mungkin Sasuke tidak masuk hari ini? apa lukanya membengkak semakin parah? jangan-jangan dia tidak bisa makan untuk satu minggu kedepan, bagaimana jika pria itu masuk rumah sakit?_ _Lalu mati karena kurang gizi?'_

Sakura..., kau jadi paranoid sekarang. Sasuke baik-baik saja saat ini. Jika saja kau mengunjungi ruangannya, itu pun jika kau tahu di mana ruangannya, kau akan melihat pria itu sedang duduk di meja kerja sambil berkutat dengan komputer, dihiasi aura tampan walaupun ujung mulutnya terlihat membengkak. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan jemari di atas _keyboard_ lalu sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya yang kaku. Rasa nyeri di bibir bengkak itu mengingatkannya akan insiden pemukulan bola yang dasyatnya setara dengan kekuatan Hulk. _Pffft...!_ Sasuke sendiri yang berfikir seperti itu, bukan aku.

Beranjak dari kursi, Sasuke menuju kulkas yang tersedia di ruang kerjanya. Tunggu, kulkas pribadi? enak sekali dia..., coba kita lihat isinya, ada sebotol susu, pasokan tomat, dan jus jeruk yang hampir habis, tampaknya tidak menemukan minuman yang bisa memenuhi hasrat tenggorokan, Sasuke pun menutup pintu kulkas dan tidak ada pilihan lagi selain menuju kafetaria.

.

.

"Apa Sasuke- _san_ datang hari ini?"

Sakura berada di ruang _Layout_ 2D, menanyakan kehadiran Sasuke pada Karin yang spontan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebelah alisnya. Wanita itu memasang wajah penuh keheranan. Sakura bingung melihat ekspresi itu. _'Bagaimana sih? ditanya malah tidak menjawab...'_ batinnya.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Sasuke?" Karin mengintrogasi.

"Aku akan memberikan ini." Sakura menunjukan sebuah saleb di tanganya.

"Sasuke tidak hadir..." Karin acuh, memutar kursi kerja lalu menghadap kembali ke komputer.

 _Shannaro..._

Sakura meruntuki wanita itu dalam hati, ia pun beranjak dari ruang _Layout 2D_ tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Lee dengan penuh semangat menyadarai keberadaanya. Sial.

"Sakura- _chan_!" Lee mendekat dan ini yang tidak diharapkan Sakura.

"Hai Lee- _san.._ " Sakura tersenyum.

"Panggil saja aku Lee. Kau mencari siapa?" Lee penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sudah jelas Sakura tidak mungkin mencarimu.

"Aku mencari Sasuke."

"Sasuke- _san_?" Lee menautkan alisnya, "Sasuke kan..."

"Lee! ada revisi pada _assignment-_ mu.." spontan Karin memotong kalimat Lee, wanita itu melotot dan memberikan kode pada Lee untuk kembali ke meja kerja.

"Kita mengobrol nanti saja Sakura- _chan_..." Lee berdengus kesal sambil kembali ke tempat semula. Karin menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan ' _apa kau masih punya urusan di sini?'_ Sakura menatap datar wanita itu lalu meninggalkan ruang _Layout 2D_.

"Sakura- _chan_! Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura menoleh kebelakang. Lee berlari mengejarnya, pria berambut bak tempurung kelapa itu mengejar Sakura setelah berasalan pada Karin dia ingin pergi ke toilet.

"Lee?" Sakura memandang Lee yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Kau mau ke kafetaria? mereka membuat puding rasa baru yang enak. Kau mau coba?" Lee, kau mengejar Sakura hanya untuk mengatakan itu?

"Emm, sepertinya aku akan kembali ke ruanganku Lee..." tolak Sakura.

"Sepuluh menit lagi jam istirahat, ayolah... kau tidak akan menyesal." Lee sedikit memaksa dan Sakura terpaksa menerima ajakannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kafetaria Lee terus mengoceh, ia menceritakan soal karirnya pertama kali masuk studio Gamabunta. Sakura sedikit bosan menanggapi dan dia berharap Naruto, Hinata atau siapa saja datang menyelamatkannya dari siaran sejarah yang membosankan ini.

"Aku dengar kau masuk dalam team bisbol 2D? aku juga anggota team, hanya saja aku tidak ikut latihan kemarin, aku ada urusan di luar studio."

 _oh._

"Ah, benarkah?" Sakura pura-pura antusias.

"Benar. Aku senang saat mendengarmu masuk ke dalam team, ini akan sangat menyenangkan." Lee penuh semangat dan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum. "Kau tahu Sakura- _chan_? Saat kita menjadi team penyerang, kita harus siap memukul bola dengan kekuatan penuh. Apa kau tau posisi yang tepat agar kau bisa memukul bola?" Lee menghentikan langkahnya.

"Entahlah..., aku asal memukul saja." Sakura mengedikkan bahu.

"Tidak. Kau harus memiliki tehnik, aku akan memperlihatkanmu. Seperti ini..." Lee mengambil ancang-ancang, ia membungkukan badan, tangannya mengepal dan menyiku menyerupai posisi pemukul. Lihatlah... pria itu sepertinya profesional.

"Ikuti gerakanku." perintah Lee tapi Sakura ragu untuk melakukannya.

"Ayolah Sakura- _chan_. Percayalah padaku." bujuk Lee, ia masih dalam posisi memukul. Akhirnya Sakura dengan sangat terpaksa mengikuti pose pria itu. Sebenarnya Sakura tahu cara memukul bola mengingat ia sempat dijuluki _the killer beater_ di team bisbol SMA-nya dulu, hanya saja saat ini Sakura pura-pura bodoh dan membiarkan Lee menjadi ahlinya.

Lee mengarahkan tangannya maju ke depan secara perlahan sebanyak dua kali, lalu dengan cepat ia memukul ke depan dengan sekali hentakan. Sakura mempraktekkan tehnik itu dengan benar. Lee meminta Sakura melakukan pose itu sekali lagi untuk memastikan gerakannya sempurna. Sakura lalu menganyunkan kembali tanganya kedepan dan kebelakang secara perlahan, dengan keras ia menghempaskan tangannya ke depan membentuk sudut 180 derajat dan **BAAKKKK!** sialnya menghantam wajah Sasuke yang kebetulan melintas.

"Sasuke- _san_!" Lee terkejut, apalagi Sakura.

Sasuke serontak berjongkok, membungkam mulut, menahan sakit yang luar biasa di bibirnya yang membengkak. Sial...

"Sasuke- _san_! ya Tuhan aku tidak melihatmu, aku bersumpah!" Sakura menunduk, mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke. "Ah! ayo kita ke klinik!" ajaknya.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menatap tajam gadis itu, tangannya masih membungkam mulut. Sakura merasa tatapan Sasuke begitu mengintimidasi. _Onyx_ itu mencerminkan kekesalan seakan mengatakan ' _kenapa kau melukaiku lagi?!',_ nyali Sakura langsung menciut _,_ gadis itu bahkan menunduk, menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Melihat kondisi yang sedikit menegang, Lee memberanikan diri untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Sasuke- _san_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lee.

"Aa, aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Lee dan Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan_.., kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lee, Sakura masih terpaku di tempat. Atas segala rasa bersalah dan sedikit nyali yang masih tersisa untuk meminta maaf, Sakura pun berlari menyusul Sasuke.

"Maaf Lee! kita akan mengobrol lain kali!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan Lee.

"Sasuke- _san_! Sasuke san!" Sasuke tidak menghentikan langkah saat Sakura mengejarnya.

"Sasuke- _san_ , aku membawakan ini untukkmu." Sakura menyodorkan saleb, langkahnya cepat mengimbangi langkah Sasuke, pria itu sempat melirik saleb di tangan Sakura tapi tidak membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Kau membiarkan lukamu? itu semakin membengkak dan lebam Sasuke- _san_." Sakura mencoba membujuk tapi Sasuke tetap acuh. _Shannaroo!_

Merasa geram. Sakura melangkah maju lebih cepat dan berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke. Ia merentangkan kedua tangan, menghalangi langkah pria itu.

"Kau menghalangi jalan.." Sasuke menatap Sakura. Auranya dingin.

"Ti...tidak, sampai kau mendengarkanku." Sakura sedikit takut. Beberapa pegawai yang melintas memperhatikan mereka.

' _Kenapa si Pinky itu memalang Sasuke-san?'_ batin orang-orang

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku Sasuke- _san_?" ajak Sakura.

"Kenapa aku harus mengikutimu?"

"Aku ingin mengobati lukamu."

"Kau dokter?"

"Bu-bukan. Tapi ijinkan aku bertanggung jawab."

"Tidak perlu, aku bukan kewajibanmu." Sasuke bersikeras menolak.

"Kurasa kita jadi pusat perhatian sekarang." Sakura melirik sekitarnya. Beberapa pegawai wanita memancarkan aura pelik.

"Kalau kau tidak menghalangiku, kita tidak akan menjadi pusat perhatian."

 _Shannaro!_

Sakura menyadari satu hal. Pria yang dihadapinya saat ini selain tampan, apa tampan? dia juga keras kepala. Apa salahnya membiarkan orang yang menyebabkannya terluka bertanggung jawab? setidaknya mencurahkan kekhawatiran lebih beretika daripada acuh sama sekali. Jangan karena dia tampan dan keren, ya... walau kenyataannya begitu kan Sakura? jangan karena dia tampan dan keren, dia bisa seenaknya saja mengacuhkan orang yang ingin menolongnya. Sakura merasa bersalah dan ia hanya ingin bertanggung jawab, itu saja. Tidak lebih, Sakura tidak akan meminta imbalan atau meminta Sasuke menjadi tertarik padanya. Tunggu Sakura, kau berspekulasi terlalu jauh.

"Kau harus ikut denganku." ajak Sakura sekali lagi, gadis itu sudah tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian. Sakura bisa mati dikeroyok para wanita dengan tuduhan pemaksaan atau percobaan memonopoli Sasuke. Ok. itu berlebihan.

"Jika aku ikut denganmu, kau tidak akan lagi mengikutiku?"

' _Shannaro! mengikuti?'_ batin Sakura.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak mengikutimu, aku mencoba menolongmu Sasuke- _san_ , jangan salah paham."

"Terserah kau saja."

Akhirnya, Sasuke mengikuti Sakura menuju suatu tempat. Sakura membawa pria itu ke ruang tidur. Eits! jangan salah paham. Ruangan ini adalah salah satu fasilitas studio untuk para pegawai yang ingin tidur siang di jam istirahat. Terdapat beberapa tempat tidur menyerupai telur unta atau seperti kapsul lebih tepatnya. Mereka menyebutnya dengan 'kapsul tidur'. Ruangan yang dijuluki _'Taking a Nap and go to Heaven'_ itu terlihat tenang dan sepi. Sudah jelas jika kalian membuat kegaduhan di sini, para penikmat tidur akan menendang bokong kalian keluar.

"Aku akan mengoleskan ini, mungkin akan terasa dingin pada awalnya, tapi setelah itu terasa nyaman." bisik Sakura, keduanya duduk di atas karpet tidur dikelilingi bantal warna-warni yang menghadap ke arah pantai, tidak usah terpukau, itu hanyalah lukisan. Sakura mengarahkan jari telunjuknya yang dilumuri saleb ke ujung bibir Sasuke yang terlihat semakin melebam. Serontak Sasuke sedikit menghindar tidak yakin.

"Percayalah." Sakura mengangguk, meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa saleb itu tidak akan membunuhnya. Menunggu beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengijinkan Sakura menyentuh lebamnya.

 _Halus._ Sakura bersumpah bahwa untuk pertama kalinya ia menyentuh wajah pria yang begitu halus, bahkan hampir menyaingi kehalusan kulitnya. Apa Sasuke melakukan perawatan, atau ini anugrah yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya? sepertinya anugrah Tuhan lebih cocok untuk Sasuke melihat sifatnya yang sangat tidak mungkin pergi ke sebuah salon untuk melakukan perawatan kulit. Ah.. Kenapa jadi mempermasalahkan soal kulit sekarang? simpan itu Sakura, ada yang lebih penting sekarang, _Jantungmu sedikit berdegup kencang._

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengolesnya?" Sasuke memecah lamunan Sakura, gadis itu langsung menarik tangannya dan menjadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Sasuke _-san_ oleskan ini setiap hari saat kau bangun tidur, siang, dan malam sebelum tidur. Ini akan sangat membantu menyembuhkan lebamnya." Sakura menyodorkan saleb itu dan Sasuke menerimanya.

"Aa..." Sasuke mengamati Saleb itu sejenak,

"Tadi aku sempat mencarimu ke ruang _Layout 2D_ , tapi tidak menemukanmu. Kupikir kau tidak berangkat." satu-satunya respon Sasuke adalah satu alis yang terangkat.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu terluka, bahkan untuk kedua kalinya." Sakura menunduk.

"Lupakan itu. Lagi pula sepertinya kau memang _hobby_ membuat masalah." sahut Sasuke.

"Maaf?" Sakura mengangkat wajah, menggaris bawahi kata _hobby_ membuat masalah yang baru saja Sasuke katakan.

"Kau berteriak di toilet pria, menghantam bola ke wajahku, dan memperparah lukanya dengan tinjumu." _skak mat_ , komplain itu membuat Sakura bingung harus menyaut apa. Apalagi saat Sasuke mengungkit kejadian di malam pesta Halloween, sangat memalukan!

"Aa, walaupun kau tidak sengaja melakukannya." sambung Sasuke, pria itu lalu berdiri. "Tapi kekuatanmu cukup luar biasa." ia melangkahkan kaki dan spontan tangan Sakura mencengkram celana Sasuke.

"Kau ingin merobek celanaku?" Langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Asal kau tau Sasuke- _san_ , kebetulan ini tidak disengaja dan aku tidak bermaksud mencari-cari alasan untuk mendekatimu."

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, kau menarik kesimpulan sendiri."

"Aku menarik kesimpulan ini karena beberapa pegawai mulai menggosipkanku sedang mencoba menarik perhatianmu, aku tidak ingin kau salah paham ketika mendengarnya."

"Aku tidak perduli dengan gosip, kecuali aku melihat kenyataannya. Kau memang seperti sedang tidak mendekatiku. Kau bahkan melukaiku."

"Ya kau benar... ah! tidak untuk melukai! sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja..."

"Stttttsss..." seseorang di dalam kapsul tidur menegur. Sebaiknya kalian berdua menyudai percakapan ini atau mereka akan menendang bokong kalian.

"Bisa kau lepaskan celanaku?" Sasuke melirik cengkraman Sakura. Lepaskan celana? semoga mereka yang di dalam kapsul tidur tidak salah paham.

"Ah maaf." Sakura langsung menarik tangannya.

"Terimakasih untuk ini" Sasuke mengangkat saleb pemberian Sakura. "Hulk..." melanjutkan kata-katanya Sasuke pun melangkah pergi.

 _'Apa? dia memanggilku Hulk? Shannarooo!'_ Inner Sakura terguncang.

.

* * *

.

Hari Sabtu tiba. Pertandingan bisbol adalah penutup pertandingan pekan olahraga tahunan studio Gamabunta. Sehari sebelumnya, panitia sudah membuka beberapa pertandingan seperti, basket, _volley_ , ping-pong, lari karung, dan juga permainan Shogi. Team 3D memegang kendali perolehan skor gabungan pertandingan sementara, mereka hanya berselisih beberapa angka dari team 2D, oleh sebab itu pertandingan bisbol seperti pertarungan harga diri antara dua unit studio.

Lapangan bisbol sudah ramai saat Sakura dan Naruto tiba di sana. Para pegawai memenuhi tribun lapangan. Team 2D juga sudah berdatangan, Sakura baru kali ini melihat para _artist 3D_ yang berkerumun di sisi lapangan maupun area sporter, beberapa dari mereka sedang melempar dan mengayuhkan bola untuk pemanasan, rata-rata dari mereka berperawakan besar dan juga entah kenapa banyak yang lumayan.

"Biar kutebak, kau memakai celana Sasori?" Naruto melirik Sakura yang sedang melakukan pemanasan di sampingnya. Gadis itu mengenakan celana trening berwarna biru gelap yang digulung hingga mata kaki seperti kebanjiran, sangat tidak Ok untuk gaya _sport_ wanita, selain itu Sakura juga memakai jaket _jersey_ bisbal milik Sasori berwarna merah dipadukan dengan _t-Shirt_ putih yang longgar di tubuhnya. Jika Sakura melepas _jersey_ , gadis itu seperti ingin kerja bakti daripada main bisbol.

"Aku tidak menemukan celana trening yang pas." Sakura cuek.

"Ya. aku bisa menebak berapa jumlah pakaian di lemarimu.." sahut Naruto, ia ikut memulai pemanasan.

"Ah itu Sasuke." dagu Naruto mendongak ke arah pria _cool_ yang baru saja tiba di lapangan. Hawa-hawanya jadi berubah. Apa kalian merasakannya?

Sasuke mengenakan celana trening biru, kaos olahraga abu-abu dipadu sepatu olahraga hitam, pria itu tampak keren. Kehadirannya sudah pasti membuat atsmofir pertandingan bisbol olahraga tahunan Gamabunta menjadi tontonan yang sangat indah. Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan menuju team 3D di sisi seberang lapangan. Sakura masih melakukan pemanasan, _emerald-_ nya mengikuti arah pria raven itu berjalan dari kejahuan sampai sesaat padangan mereka bertemu. _Sial_ , tatapan Sasuke memang tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantung, bahkan dari radius yang lumayan jauh. Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandang ke langit biru. Cerah sekali hari ini..., cerah apanya? panas begini.

"Sakura." Ino membagikan _deker wris_ t kepada Sakura dan juga semua anggota team bisbal 2D lainnya.

"Sasuke masuk team 3D?" Sai berdiri di samping Naruto dan melakukan pemanasan.

"Ya, sudah diputuskan kemarin." jawab Naruto. Sakura menoleh dan memasang tampang tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah Sasuke- _san_ _artist Layout 2D_? kenapa dia bergabung ke team 3D?" Sakura penasaran, Naruto menggelengkan kepala sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Kau lucu sekali Sakura..." ucap Sai. Sakura memandangnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa kau sudah mencari tahu siapa itu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Sakura pun menggeleng.

"Semuanya berkumpul!" Ino memanggil teamnya. Sai dan Naruto beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang terjebak rasa ingin tahu.

.

.

"Ayo kita kalahkan team 3D." Naruto yakin. Team 2D berdiri membentuk lingkaran dan saling merangkul. Pertandingan akan segera dimulai.

"Kita akan menendang bokong mereka keluar lapangan." tambah Obito.

"Jika kau menendang bokong Sasuke, aku akan menendang bokongmu." ancam Karin.

"Sai- _kun_ , berikan lemparan terbaikmu." pinta Lee. Sai mengangkat jempolnya sambil tersenyum manis, membuat seseorang di samping Sakura tersipu sendiri.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya.. tentu saja, ayo kita lakukan ini." Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Untuk perjuangan kita." ucap Naruto. Team bisbol 2D menyatukan tangan mereka.

"YEAAAAH...!" seru mereka serempak.

 **PRIIIIIIIIIIIT...!**

Peluit pertandingan terdengar, masing-masing pemain bertahan mengambil posisi di lapangan.

"PLAY BALL!"

wasit memberi aba-aba, ia meniup peluit sekali lagi dan pertandingan bisbol dimulai.

 **Putaran pertama.**

Team 2D mendapat posisi menyerang. Ino mendapatkan kesempatan pertama memukul bola. Sedangkan pada sisi team bertahan, tampak Gaara sebagai pelempar, Shikamaru sebagai penangkap bola, Deidara berjaga di _base_ pertama, Sasuke di _base_ kedua, Yakiho di _base_ _shortstop_ (base antara base ke dua dan ketiga), Kankuro berada di _base_ tiga, dan tiga pemain luar berjaga di area lapangan luar.

Ino bersiap memukul bola di area h _ome Base._ Gaara tampak santai melempar-lempar bola di antara kedua tanganya seakan tahu ia akan melakukannya dengan mudah. Perhitungan Gaara benar, kesempatan memukul pertama Ino gagal. Sakura dan teamnya memberi semangat Ino untuk tidak tegang, bahkan terdengar Konohamaru menyebut-nyebut nama Sai untuk membuatnya lebih rileks dan itu adalah ide yang buruk.

 **BAAANG!**

Ino berhasil memukul bola cukup keras di kesempatan kedua. Latihan tidak sia-sia. Suara teriakan sporter 2D mulai meramaikan suasana ketika wanita itu lolos di _base_ pertama. Selain cantik dan ahli di bidang Fashion, ternyata Ino bisa bermain bisbol. Sebaiknya Sai lebih cepat bertindak atau Ino akan pergi dengan pria lain.

Sakura menjadi pemukul selanjutnya, gadis itu berdiri di _home base_ dan mengangkat tongkatnya setinggi bahu. Matanya fokus menatap Gaara dengan ekspresi penuh perhitungan. Sakura sempat melihat Gaara tersenyum tipis padanya. Senyumannya itu sedikit membuat grogi dan Sakura bisa merasakan pertandingan ini akan berlangsung tidak baik.

"Pinky! hadiahkan kami satu _home run_!" Naruto berteriak menyemangati Sakura, begitupula anggota lainnya.

"Sakura- _chan_! ingat yang kuajarkan padamu!" seru Lee percaya diri.

"Keluarkan kekuatan badakmu Sakura!" _Shannaro!_ Sakura berharap pukulannya bisa mengenai wajah Kiba, ucapan pria itu mengingatkannya pada Sasuke yang pernah mengatainya _Hulk_.

Sakura lalu mengambil posisi ancang-ancang, sekilas _emerald_ -nya melihat ke arah Sasuke dan pria itu menyeringai tipis. _Sial._ Kosentrasi menjadi sedikit tidak fokus. Gaara siap melempar bola pertama. Wusssh! ukuran yang cukup cepat untuk melempar bola kearah wanita. Sepertinya Gaara tidak main-main, Sakura gagal di kesempatan pertama. Gadis itu mengambil nafas, mencoba untuk lebih fokus, ia mengambil ancang-ancang kembali dan Gaara melempar bola kedua dengan cepat.

"Strike!" bola itu melesat melewati Sakura dan tertangkap oleh Shikamaru yang berjongkok sebagai _catcher tepat_ di belakangnya. Gagal.

 _Shannaro!_

"Pinky! tenanglah! kau bisa melakukannya!" seru Naruto. Rekan-rekan yang lain masih memberinya semangat, kecuali Karin yang saat ini duduk di kursi cadangan.

Sakura menarik nafas sedalam mungkin, matanya terpejam dan mengosongkan pikiran, mencoba lebih rileks dan fokus. Saat gadis itu membuka mata, auranya berubah menjadi sedikit sangar. Gaara pun mengambil ancang-ancang kembali, dengan penuh perhitungan ia melempar bola dan

 **BAAAANG!**

Lemparan ketiga tepat mengenai pemukul, bola itu melambung sangat jauh hampir keluar area dalam. Sakura langsung berlari menuju _base_ pertama dengan mudah dan memberikan Ino kesempatan berlari menuju ke _base_ ke-dua, tapi posisi Ino sedikit menegangkan ketika Sasuke dapat menangkap bola yang dioper Kankuro lalu berlari ke arah Ino dengan cepat. Kecepatan Ino sendiri tidak bisa menjangkau _base_ ke-dua dan Sasuke berhasil terlebih dahulu menginjak _base_ tersebut. Ino mendapat _force out_ dan keluar dari permainan.

Suara sorak sporter 2D dan 3D kembali terdengar. Setiap unit punya caranya sendiri memeriahkan suasana, lihatlah devisi _background 2D_ di atas tribun sana, mereka memajang spanduk bertuliskan **'tak menang, tak sayang'** dengan wajah Konohamaru sebagai iconnya. Guy yang wujudnya seperti Lee juga menjadi Komentator pertandingan setiap tahunnya, pria itu membakar area pertandingan dengan sorakan penuh semangat dan sedikit bumbu provokasi. Ini membuat team 2D bersemangat dan juga membangkitkan tekanan dari team 3D.

Naruto mendapat giliran memukul bola, semua orang memberinya semangat bahkan beberapa wanita meneriakkan kata _'I love you'_ untuknya. Dengan sekali lemparan dari Gaara, Naruto berhasil memukul bola melesat jauh. Si pirang itu langsung berlari dengan kecepatan kilat menuju _base_ satu, dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura pun berlari menuju _base_ ke-dua. Sekali lagi Sasuke dapat menangkap bola yang dioper ke arahnya, entah kenapa pria itu ahli dalam menangkap bola. Sakura harus mencapai _base_ ke-dua saat Sasuke berlari ke arahnya. Sakura berhasil. Mata mereka bertemu dan Sasuke sedikit mengomentarinya.

"Kau boleh juga." ucap pria itu, wajahnya sedatar permukaan _base_.

"Lukamu sudah membaik." Sakura tidak nyambung.

"Aku bersyukur kau tidak memukul bolanya ke arahku." Sasuke berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Sakura dengan jejak ketampanan yang membuat para wanita berteriak memuja dirinya dari atas tribun.

Gaara mulai menunjukkan keseriusannya ketika Obito mendapat giliran memukul bola. Sakura berharap Obito dapat mencetak angka bahkan kalau bisa _Home Run_ agar dirinya bisa menuju base ke-tiga dengan mudah, begitu pula Naruto bisa menuju _base_ dua dengan santai. Naruto menatap Obito penuh harapan yang tersirat kata ' _Pukul bolanya dan aku akan langsung berlari dengan kecepatan suara'._

 **BAAANG!**

Harapan benar-benar terwujud saat Obito melakukan sebuah pukulan cantik. Bola itu melambung jauh dan hampir _home run_ , dengan santai Obito berlari menuju _base_ pertama sambil memberi tatapan mengejek pada Deidara yang sudah tampak kesal. Team 2D berlatih sungguh-sungguh. Bola mematikan Gaara rata-rata bisa dilalui.

Sementara itu, Naruto benar-benar berlari dengan kecepatan suara menuju base ke-dua dan terbebas dari tekanan Sasuke, tetapi posisi Sakura saat ini cukup menengangkan saat penjaga luar hampir berhasil mengambil bola, dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura berlari lalu menggelincirkan dirinya kebawah, menyentuh permukaan _base_ tiga dengan kaki dan ia dihadiahi luka lecet di sikunya.

 **Priiiit!** peluit berbunyi. Pemukul selanjutnya.

Semua _base_ sudah terisi penuh dan itu berarti _load base_. Memenuhi _base_ tidak selalu menjadi situasi yang ideal untuk suatu team, namun sangat menarik untuk ditonton. Saat Neji berhasil memukul bola dengan sah, team Sakura akhirnya mendapatkan satu poin dan sproter 2D bersorak gembira.

Pertandingan terus berlangsung, Naruto kandasdi _base_ tiga ketika Obito tidak selamat dari incaran Sasuke saat menuju _base_ dua. Kiba dan Lee dapat memukul bola dan membuat _base_ terisi penuh kembali. Pertandingan terus berlanjut hingga Naruto mencetak poin, dan Konohamaru keluar dari permainan karena terkena _fly out_. Team 2D bertukar posisi menjadi pemain bertahan tapi setidaknya mereka sudah mencetak dua angka. _Good Job._

Lagu _Fifth Harmony berjudul Worth It_ pun menandaiwaktu istirahatdanGuy mulai mengoceh melalui pengeras suara, mengomentari jalannya putaran pertama.

"Sakura- _chan_ bagaimana dengan sikumu?" Hinata khawatir, ia menghampiri Sakura yang sedang mengompres sikunya dengan es.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hinata." Sakura tersenyum sambil menahan nyeri.

"Permainan yang bagus, Pinky!" Naruto meneguk habis air mineralnya tanpa jeda nafas.

"Kau luar biasa Sakura- _chan_..." puji Lee sambil mengarahkan jempol dengan gigi yang berkilau.

"Aku bahkan sulit menembus Sasuke." keluh Obito.

"Dia seperti mesin penangkap bola." sambung Tenten.

"Putaran selanjutnya kita sebagai team bertahan. Keberadan Sasuke di tim penyerang akan menyulitkan kita." ujar Kiba.

"Sebenarnya kenapa dia masuk ke team 3D? bukankah seharusnya dia bersama kita?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya ampun Sakura kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Kiba heran.

"Karena aku tidak tahu, makanya sekarang cepat beritahu aku." Sakura mulai senewen.

"Sudahlah, bahas itu nanti. Ada yang lebih penting sekarang." sahut Ino.

"Ya... intinya Sasuke diberi hak khusus untuk bisa bergabung di team mana pun melalui undian kocok panitia." jelas Konohamaru.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sakura, di saat bersamaan peluit wasit terdengar, mengisyaratkan pemain bertahan untuk segera memasuki lapangan. Sakura beserta teamnya turun ke lapangan dan mengambil posisi.

"Sial. Mereka lumayan juga." gumam Deidara dari sisi lapangan lain.

"Ya, dan stamina si Pinky itu luar biasa." sambung Yakiho, ia duduk di antara Sasuke dan Deidara. Sasuke tenang meneguk air mineral, posenya sangat seksi dan para wanita mulai berteriak kembali. Ya Tuhan.

"Ayo kita menangkan pialanya." ujar Shikamaru, team 3D mendekat, mereka merundingkan sebuah ide.

 **Priiit!**

Putaran ke-dua dimulai.

Pertandingan berlangsung secara tegang dan seru, kedua team menunjukkan keseriusan mereka. Mungkin semangat adalah modal utama team 2D yang dipenuhi orang-orang liar, tetapi kejeniusan yang dimiliki beberapa orang dalam team 3D bisa membalik kondisi pertandingan.

Skor saat ini masih menunjukkan 2-0 saat team 3D memenuhi masing-masing _base_ sebagai pemain penyerang. Mereka sangat gesit dan juga cekatan, lemparan bola mematikan Sai bahkan dapat dipukul dengan sempurna. Permainan terus berlanjut. Team 2D harus menerima kepahitan saat Sasuke tanpa diduga menghabisi mereka dengan mencetak _Grand Slam_ dan mendapatkan 4 poin sekaligus. _Grand Slam_ adalah _Home run_ yang dicetak ketika seluruh _base_ penuh dan langsung mendapatkan 4 poin, hal itu dapat mengubah jalannya pertandingan atau menjamin kemenangan. Semua sproter 3D bersorak gembira, khusunya para wanita yang histeris melihat aksi Sasuke yang keren, bahkan Sakura sempat menelan ludah saat menyaksikan Sasuke melewati semua _base_ dengan kecepatan penuh dan itu sangat _Shannaro!_

Waktu sisa 30 menit lagi. Team Sakura bersusah payah berhasil mengubah posisi mereka menjadi team penyerang dan mencetak dua poin. Putaran ke-tiga pun berlangung. Skor mereka imbang dan demi dewi Kaguya unit studio 2D sangat bersyukur.

Pertandingan berlanjut, sorak-sorakan sporter kian meriah ketika posisi Naruto ada di _base_ ke-dua sedangkan Obito di _base_ pertama dan Sakura menjadi pemukul berikutnya. Gadis itu merasakan sikutnya berdenyut nyeri akibat aksi keren tergelincirnya tadi. Sakura berfikir, bagaimana jika ia tidak dapat memukul bola? Setelah menatap Gaara, terlintaslah sebuah ide.

 **Pritt...!**

Gaara sendiri menyadari siku Sakura terluka, ia pun melunakkan lemparannya dan _wiiing..._ Sakura tidak bergerak, membiarkan bolanya lolos hingga _strike_. Lemparan ke-dua pun datang, Sakura seolah-olah hendak memukul bola namun tanpa diduga bola itu hanya terbang di dalam _home base_ dan sekejap penonton semua terdiam.

Bola Sakura dengan mudah ditangkap tanpa menyadari Naruto dan Obito sudah berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju _base_ tiga dan dua. Sakura tidak selamat dan mendapatkan _bunt_ , gadis itu keluar dari permainan akan tetapi puas dengan hasilnya, tampak Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti.

"Apa yang Sakura lakukan?" protes Karin yang duduk di kursi cadangan.

"Dia melakukan _bunt_ , bunuh diri agar pelari lainnya dapat mendekati _base_ yang paling dekat dengan _home base,_ ini dilakukan saat pelempar lengah karena terfokus pada Sakura _."_ jelas Sai, dan mereka pun mengangguk paham.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut, sisa waktu sepuluh menit lagi hingga waktu berakhir. Suara teriakan Sporter 2D semakin bergemuruh mengeluarkan yel-yel mereka yang terdengar lucu dan konyol, bahkan di antara mereka sudah ada yang membuka kaos dan melambai-lambaikannya.

Neji berdiri penuh keyakinan untuk memukul bola terakhir bahkan jika ada keajaiban ia bisa saja melakukan _home run_ , tapi kejadian itu langka terjadi dan ia berhasil memukul bolanya cukup jauh dan Naruto mencetak angka besamaan dengan bunyi peluit.

 **Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt...!**

Team 2D memenangkan pertandingan dengan perolehan skor 5-4.

 **YEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!**

Seluruh sporter 2D gembira dan bersorak penuh kemenangan, team 2D mengangkat Naruto dan Neji lalu melempar keduanya ke udara, Lee sedang menangis terharu dan Sakura terjatuh penuh kelegaan. Tenaganya terkuras habis, jika bisa ia ingin tiduran di atas rumput sekarang. Sakura memandang riuh area pertandingan, perhatiannya menyebar dan gadis itu tidak menyadari Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Sakura menyadari keberadaan pria itu setelah beberapa detik kemudian.

"Sasuke- _san_..." Sakura mendongak ke atas.

"Kukembalikan." Sasuke menyodorkan saleb milik Sakura.

Dengan ekspresi ling-lung Sakura memandang saleb itu, Kemudian ia mendangak kembali, melihat Sasuke dengan wajah tanya, ngomong-ngomong...Ikut memandang Sasuke dari posisi Sakura sangat menguntungkan. Kepala pria itu menunduk, menutupi cahaya matahari yang memberikan efek _angel face_ dimana kilauan keringat keluar di ujung rambut Sasuke yang acak-acakan. Aduhai... aduh _seksinya_.

"Hei, kau mendengarku?" Sasuke menyadarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ah!" pikiran Sakura pun kembali. "Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan lukamu? kau membutuhkan ini...

"Memarku sudah membaik. Obatmu menakjubkan." ucap Sasuke. "Sikumu lebih membutuhkan ini sekarang." ia meletakkan saleb itu di atas pangkuan Sakura, kemudian Sasuke beranjak pergi. Sakura bengong memandang pria itu hingga sosoknya menghilang di antara kerumunan yang mulai menyebar.

"Pinky! berikan tinjumu!" seru Naruto. Sakura tersentak, ia menoleh lalu keduanya bertos ria atas kemenangan mereka.


	4. My Hero

**.**

 **.**

 **Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Story © by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 4**

 **My Hero**

 _enjoy_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh ke atas ranjang, tangannya terlentang, matanya terpejam. pria itu masih lengkap mengenakan pakaian olahraga, bahkan sepatunya belum dilepas saat ia memasuki kamar tidurnya.

Bicara soal kamar Sasuke, semua pengagumnya pasti penasaran bagaimana bentuk kamar pria ini. Kamarnya cukup luas dengan beralaskan lantai kayu cokelat gelap. Sasuke memiliki sebuah ranjang empuk berukuran _king_ yang sangat nyaman, cocok untuk 'bergulat' ataupun main lompat-lompatan jika dia sedang dalam kondisi _mood_ yang tidak stabil tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan melakukan itu. _Bed cover_ dan spray berwarna biru gelap menampilkan kesan elegan dan maskulin untuk kamar seorang pria sepertinya. Seperti apa? entahlah... kalian deskripsikan saja sendiri.

Tepat di depan ranjang, terdapat pintu geser kaca yang menghubungkan kamar Sasuke dengan balkon luar, menampilkan taman belakang rumah serta permandangan kota Konoha. Kalian para wanita akan sangat mudah mengintip Sasuke dari pintu kaca sebesar itu tapi saat kalian melakukannya, penjaga rumah Sasuke mungkin sudah menembak kalian dengan senapan burung. Berhati-hatilah.

Pikiran Sasuke menerawang. Pertandingan bisbol yang sangat meriah itu masih terniang di kepala. Tenaganya cukup terkuras habis. Sepertinya, tahun ini adalah pertandingan bisbol yang paling menarik yang pernah ia ikuti. Sasuke pun menyeringai tipis. Ada apa? apa yang kau pikirkan? katakan padaku dan aku akan menulis deskripsinya di cerita ini.

Sasuke lalu membuka mata, menatap sejenak langit-langit kamar kemudian beranjak melepas sepatu serta kaos yang menutupi tubuh seksinya. Pria itu lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan ku siap mengikutinya.

Kepulan asap keluar di sekitar tempat _shower_ bersekat kaca. Air hangat membasahi tubuh atletis Sasuke. Jika saja seseorang bisa mengambil gambar pria itu lalu membagikannya ke seluruh wanita di studio, aku yakin mereka akan berakhir dengan hidung berdarah. Maaf ini adalah ide yang buruk, lupakan. Biarkan aku saja yang menikmatinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Sasuke yang diletakkan di atas ranjang berdering beberapa kali. Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan lilitan handuk di bagian bawah tubuh. Lihat, bagaimana? kalian kuat? Sasuke lalu menyaut ponselnya dan mendapati nama 'Dobe' pada layar.

"Aa."

 _"Teme!"_ Sasuke tidak heran lagi dengan pemilik suara nyaring ini. Hanya Naruto yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk yang ia lilitkan di leher.

 _"Kau sedang apa?"_ tanya Naruto.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu?"

 _"Hehe... apa nanti malam kau ada acara? kami team bisbol 2D mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan atas kemenangan kami. Katakan padaku kau bersedia hadir dan bergabung memeriahkan suasana."_ ajakan Naruto ini mengandung unsur paksaan.

"Entahlah..." jawab Sasuke, rasa-rasanya tubuh malas bepergian.

 _"Ayolaaah... kau adalah tamu spesial kami."_ bujuk Naruto.

"Benarkah? aku sangat tersanjung."

 _"Aku serius, datanglah ke kedai Yakiniku seperti biasa jam tujuh."_

"Aa, lihat saja nanti..." nada Sasuke malas.

 _"Sampai bertemu di sana, jika lebih dari dua puluh menit kau belum menampakkan diri, aku akan menjemputmu. Jaa!"_ Naruto menutup sambungan telpon. Sasuke melempar ponselnya ke ranjang dan kembali mengusap rambut.

.

.

Desisan dari sepotong daging yang diletakkan Obito di atas alat pemanggang terdengar sangat merdu, ya, untuk beberapa orang yang sudah kelaparan.

Team bisbol 2D sedang berkumpul di sebuah kedai Yakiniku yang terletak di pinggiran kota Konoha. Kedai itu adalah kedai langganan Naruto dan kawan-kawan untuk memanjakan perut mereka di awal bulan karena saat menjelang akhir bulan, mereka hanya akan pergi ke kedai mie instan. Aku bercanda..., gaji di studio Gamabunta lumayan besar dan tidak mungkin mereka kekurangan gizi, ya.. kecuali untuk beberapa orang yang sangat teramat sangat menjunjung tinggi gaya hidup hemat. Tapi alangkah baiknya jika kita tahu bagaimana memanjakan hidup.

"Kau harus menambahkan cuka di atas dagingnya ketika daging itu dibakar." ucap Naruto yang memperdebatkan tips makan Yakiniku bersama Chouji.

Dua pria itu tidak sependapat dengan cara apa daging panggang terasa enak ketika ditambahkan dengan cuka asin. Ini perdebatan yang tidak menarik tapi menjadi satu-satunya obrolan yang bisa disimak beberapa orang seperti Sakura, Obito, Hinata, Kiba, dan Tenten. Konohamaru sedang asik bermain _get rich_ di ponselnya, sedangkan Iruka tengah mengobrol seru tentang pertandingan bisbol tadi bersama Sai, Lee, dan Neji. Hei, kemana perginya Ino? ah...wanita itu sedang ke kamar mandi, mungkin memperbaiki _make up_ -nya.

"Kau salah! cuka akan terkena panas dan menguap, bumbunya tidak akan terlalu terasa di lidah jika dibandingkan mencelupnya secara langsung setelah dagingnya masak." Sanggah Chouji, sebenarnya dia bukan anggota team bisbol 2D, tapi ketika mendengar kabar dari Ino bahwa mereka akan mengadakan perayaan makan malam di kedai yakiniku, mustahil baginya untuk absen.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Kakashi datang bersama Shikamaru, ternyata mereka berdua turut diundang.

"Kakashi- _san_..." Naruto menyambut kedatangan mereka. "Kukira kau datang bersama Sasuke." entah mengapa telinga Sakura bergerak mendengar nama Sasuke disebut.

"Dia tidak menghubungiku, jadi kupikir dia sudah duluan datang ke sini." Kakashi mengambil tempat duduk di samping kiri Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura..." Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya dan Sakura sempat berpikir seperti apa wajah Kakashi.

"Hallo...emm...," Sakura memang belum sempat berkenalan sebelumnya. Ino pernah memberitahu soal Kakashi di hari pertama ia resmi bekerja, tetapi daya ingat yang kurang baik menjadi faktor utama Sakura bingung memanggil nama Kakashi.

"Hatake Kakashi." pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya, ia bergerak menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda Kakashi- _san_." Sakura tersenyum.

"Kakashi adalah _general_ _manager_ unit Studio 2D. Kau tahu kan?" jelas Naruto. Sakura langsung mengangguk, tentu saja dia tahu siapa itu Hatake Kakashi. Oh ya? baru saja kau lupa namanya. ?

Suasana pun membaur. Mereka saling mengobrol sambil menunggu hidangan datang. Naruto memperhatikan jam tangan, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit dan Sasuke belum juga datang. Sepertinya Naruto akan benar-benar menjemputnya sekarang.

"Hai kalian semua...!" suara cempreng Karin mengiringi kedatangannya bersama Sasuke. Semua orang menoleh ke arah mereka. Bisa kalian lihat ekspresi Sakura yang sedikit bingung.

"Kalian datang bersama?" tanya Ino, wanita itu berjalan dari arah kamar mandi.

"Aku bertemu Sasuke- _kun_ di depan dan kami berjalan bersama kemari." wajah Karin merona, menandingi paparan _blush on_ di kedua pipinya. Sasuke tampak acuh, ia mengambil tempat di samping Naruto, tepatnya di depan Sakura. Karin langsung menyerobot duduk di samping kanan Sakura dan menyingkirkan Kiba.

"Aku baru saja akan meluncur ke rumahmu." ucap Naruto.

"Kau beruntung, jika kau datang pakkun mungkin saja akan menggigitmu." sekilas Sasuke menatap Sakura, **DEG.** Tatapan pria itu walau sekelibat bisa membuat ritme jantung Sakura naik sedetik. Sasuke lalu memesan segelas teh hijaupada pelayan yang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Pakkun jelas mencintaiku." sahut Naruto.

"Siapa itu pakkun?" tanya Obito, ia sedang asik membolak-balikkan daging panggang bersama Chouji.

"Itu anjing Sasuke, dia sangat menggemaskan. Ah! mungkin dia juga akan menyukaimu Pinky.." Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto mengait-ngaitkan dirinya dengan anjing Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _san_ , permainan bisbolmu lumayan keren." Lee mengangkat jempolnya. Lumayan apanya? kau lupa Sasuke mencetak _Grand slam_? dia luar biasa!

"Ya.. walaupun perolehan jumlah skor 2D kalah dan gagal mendapat piala pertandingan olahraga tahunan, setidaknya kami mendapat kebanggaan bisa memenangkan bisbol tahun ini." Obito tersenyum bangga.

"Apa kau pernah ikut team bisbol sebelumnya Sasuke?" tanya Sai.

"Belum, aku hanya sesekali bermain bersama teman-temanku saat kuliah."

Saat kuliah?! semua orang terpukau mendengar hal itu. Kenyataan bahwa penampilan Sasuke sangat keren di pertandingan bukanlah alasan yang logis. Bahkan Sakura sempat berpikir apakah Sasuke rengkarnasi dari ninja Shinobi, pria itu berlari sangat cepat, terampil memukul bola dan tepat menangkap bola, ya... walaupun ada satu yang tidak bisa Sasuke menghindari. Kekuatan pukulan bola Sakura. _Pffft..._

"Aah.. Sakura, apa kau sudah menemukan jawabanmu di pertandingan tadi?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Jawaban apa? memangnya aku bertanya apa?" Sakura bingung bersamaan dengan beberapa minuman pesanan yang datang.

"Kau bertanya, kenapa Sasuke bergabung ke dalam team 3D sedangkan kau bilang kalau dia itu _artist Layout 2D_." serentak semua mata langsung tertuju pada Sakura, kecuali Sai, pria itu tersenyum seperti menantikan kejadian menarik, sementara Naruto meneguk tehnya dengan santai. Obito hanya menyeringai tipis.

"A-aku..., Kibaa... aku sudah tidak memikirkannya." Sakura salah tingkah, grogi saat Kiba mengungkit hal itu. Apa karena Sasuke yang duduk tepat di hadapanmu itu kini menatapmu huh?

"Ah! dagingnya sudah matang!" Sakura bersyukur Obito mengalihkan perhatian. Di saat bersamaan menu pesanan yang lain ikut tersajikan.

" _Ittadakimasssuu...!_ " seru semuanya serempak.

Mereka menyantap hidangan yang tersaji penuh di atas meja dengan nikmat. Tampak Chouji dan Obito tengah bertanding mengambil daging panggang, Naruto yang mencoba semua hidangan di atas meja bahkan dia mengambil beberapa potong daging milik Sasuke, lalu Sakura yang menyantap hidangan sambil mengobrol bersama Hinata dan Tenten..., Ino yang tampak anggun memotong daging panggangnya sambil mendengar obrolan para wanita dan sesekali melirik Sai. Karin sibuk melayani Sasuke untuk cari perhatian, sedangkan para pria lain asik mengobrol tentang pertandingan F1 yang akan disiarkan nanti malam.

"Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita bermain sebelum pulang?" Konohamaru mengutarakan idenya.

"Ide yang bagus! tapi permainan apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Permainan titah raja!" Konohamaru mengeluarkan beberapa lempengan kayu seukuran jari telunjuk dari dalam tas. Semua serempak menolak idenya.

"Hanya anak sekolah yang melakukan itu! tidak...tidak...tidak..." tolak Kiba dan semua mengangguk setuju.

"Raja akan menunjuk siapa dengan siapa..., lalu memberi sebuah titah konyol! itu tidak masuk akal... jika kau berharap aku yang akan menjadi raja dan menyuruhmu untuk mencium Sakura, Tenten, atau lainnya, simpan saja idemu itu." sekejap Konohamaru ingin memukul mulut Obito dengan sumpit.

"Bagaimana dengan Uno?" Konohamaru mengeluarkan kartu Uno dari dalam tas, entah kenapa tasnya itu mirip seperti kantung Doraemon.

"Wah Uno, aku setuju!" seru Naruto, yang lain juga setuju. Sasuke tenang menyantap makanan, pria itu golput.

"Ok, apa hukumannya jika ada yang mengatakan Uno dan kalah?" tanya Lee.

"Kalian tau jawabannya." Naruto menunjuk sebuah botol Sake berukuran besar. Permainan ini akan menarik.

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak permainan uno berlangsung. Sebuah permainan kartu yang menuntun pemain untuk berpikir agar bisa menghabiskan kartu di tangan masing-masing. Caranya dengan menyocokkan kartu lawan dengan warna kartu yang sama. Jika beruntung, seorang pemain akan mendapatkan beberapa kartu spesial untuk mempercepat menghabiskan kartu atau mempersulit lawan dengan memperbanyak kartu mereka. Dilarang mengucapkan kata Uno selama permainan, jelas ini hal yang menarik untuk menjebak lawan mengatakan Uno tanpa disengaja. Saat tersisa satu kartu, pemain harus meneriakkan kata 'Uno'. Dan jika semua kartu habis pemain harus meneriakkan 'Uno-Uno', ya ini sedikit rumit dan cukup disini dulu penjelasannya.

"Uno-Uno!" seru Sakura, gadis itu menjadi pemenang pertama.

"Haaah... kau tidak asik Pinky!" protes Konohamaru, ada 11 kartu yang masih bercokol di tangannya.

"Oh, Konohamaru... banyak sekali kartumu.. mau membeli kulkas?" ejek Sakura, gadis itu keluar dari ruangan dan menuju taman belakang. Yang lain melanjutkan perjuangan mereka. Tampaknya Sasuke juga akan menang melihat tersisa 2 kartu di tangannya.

Sakura duduk di bangku taman seorang diri, merasakan kepala yang sedikit pusing akibat dua gelas sake yang diminumnya setelah dijebak Naruto untuk mengatakan kata 'Uno' bodoh itu. lima menit Sakura melamun ke arah kolam hingga seseorang datang menghampiri dan mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Sakura tersentak kaget, mengira hantu Noppera-bo saat melihat wajah datar Sasuke.

"Kau berhasil keluar dari Uno Sasuke- _san_?" Sakura basa-basi.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke, tatapannya terpaku melihat dua ikan koi yang berenang kesana kemari. Jika diperhatikan, Sasuke seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, entah apa itu tapi sepertinya ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Suasana hening. Duduk di sebelah Sasuke seperti duduk dengan hantu dan sesekali _emerald_ Sakura memastikannya dengan melirik ke bawah. Kaki Sasuke masing menginjak tanah.

"Kau meminum berapa gelas?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak sama sekali." tentu saja Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang bisa dijebak untuk mengatakan kata Uno.

"Pipimu sudah tidak membengkak." Sakura mengangkat topik pembicaraan yang basi.

"Kau seperti terobsesi dengan pipiku sekarang." Sasuke mengerling melalui sudut mata.

 _'Apa? terobsesi? Shannaro!'_ batin Sakura.

"Bu-bukan begitu." tampik gadis itu. "Aku hanya menyatakan kebenaran." pemilihan kata-kata yang terdengar _heroic._

 **Te** _ **eerttttt...teeertttt...**_

Sakura tersentak saat ponselnya bergetar di saku celana.

"Hallo ayah...?" Sakura merendahkah suaranya.

"Sayang? kau sedang apa?" ayah Sakura tengah duduk di teras belakang rumahnya, ia pun duduk menghadap kolam ikan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kipas.

"Aku sedang bersama teman yah.." jawab Sakura.

"Apa? teman? siapa pria itu?" ayah Sakura jelas salah paham.

"Bukan yah... bukan itu..." Sakura melirik Sasuke, gadis itu lalu beranjak ke tempat lain. Sasuke masih duduk sambil memandang kolam.

"Ada apa yah?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Nak, pamanmu sakit. Bisakah kau menjenguknya untukku?"

"Paman Harashima? paman sakit apa?"

"Dia menelpon. Persendiannya sakit dan dia tidak bisa berjalan."

"Benarkah?!"

"Ya, karena itu ayah ingin meminta tolong padamu. Bisakah kau mencarikan obat kapsul teripang?"

"Kapsul teripang? apa itu yah?"

"Obat dari spesies gamat teripang yang bernama Stichopus Variegatus yang merupakan satu-satunya jenis teripang yang memiliki kandungan istimewa yang tidak dimiliki oleh jenis teripang lainnya, yaitu kandungan gamapeptide." ayah Sakura terdengar seperti sedang membaca keterangan kandungan suatu obat, dan benar..., ayahnya itu memang sedang membaca artikel dari _google_ melalui ipadnya.

"Apa apotik di desa Ame tidak menjual obat itu?"

"Tidak nak... mereka tidak menjualnya dan kudengar Konoha memiliki apotik dengan obat-obatan terlengkap."

"Baiklah yah, lalu obat itu akan dikirimkan?

"Tidak, ayah meminta tolong padamu untuk mengantarkan obat itu, besok hari minggu kan? pamanmu juga merindukanmu, jenguklah dia..."

"Emm, ya baiklah yah. Aku akan mengantar obatnya."

"Terimakasih sayang. Apakah kau masih bersama temanmu?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi kami akan pulang." Sakura melirik rekan-rekannya yang masih asik bermain Uno, dan Sasuke yang... Lho.., Kemana perginya pria itu?

.

.

"Sampai jumpa semua..." Naruto melambaikan tangan dengan mata sayu-sayu.

Permainan Uno telah usai dan kedai sudah hampir tutup. Lee harus menerima pahit kekalahannya dengan meneguk satu botol sake. Tubuh Lee kehilangan gravitasi dan sekarang pria itu sedang ditangani Neji. Selain Lee ada juga yang menjadi korban Sake. Naruto berjalan sempoyongan menuju mobil Jeep-nya, pria itu terlihat sedikit mabuk setelah meneguk empat gelas sake. Kiba dengan terpaksa harus mengendarai mobil Naruto demi keselamatan dua penumpang wanita yang dibawa pria itu.

"Kau peminum alkohol yang buruk." Komen Kiba. Mobil melaju di jalan raya. Naruto duduk di depan dengan kondisi antara sadar dan tidak, ia terlihat seperti menutup mata tapi juga tidak membukanya secara sempurna. Sayup-sayup.

"Kalian menjebakku..." nada bicara Naruto tarik ulur.

"Itu karena kebodohanmu sendiri." sahut Kiba.

"Sakura- _chan_...kau jago bermain Uno.." puji Hinata.

"Tidak juga..., aku hanya sedang beruntung."

"Sasuke- _san_ keluar permainan setelahmu kan?"

"Hmm." Sakura mengangguk, ia jadi memikirkan kemana perginya pria itu. Tiba-tiba menghilang saja.

"Tadi Sasuke pergi kemanaaa?" tanya Naruto, masih dengan nada talik ulur.

"Terakhir kulihat dia mengobrol denganmu kan Sakura?" tanya Kiba. Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Kalian mengobrol apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak banyak. Terakhir dia bilang aku terobsesi dengan pipinya."

Haaaa? serempak Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura. Kiba juga melihatnya dari kaca spion. Mata Sakura yang sayup-sayup langsung berpijar setelah sadari kata-katanya sendiri tiga detik kemudian.

"A! bukan begitu! maksudku aku membicarakan luka lebam di pipinya!"

.

.

"Kau melewatkan makan malam keluarga." Seorang pria berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia memiliki kedua onyx kelam yang identik, pria itu adalah kakak Sasuke, anak sulung keluarga Uchiha.

"Jangan membahasnya Itachi- _nii_." Sasuke tiba di rumah beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Darimana saja kau?"

"Ada acara makan malam bersama rekan-rekan kerja." Sasuke memejamkan mata di atas ranjang dan enggan menoleh.

"Aa...," Itachi memandang adiknya beberapa detik dalam ketenangan, kemudian ia beranjak dari depan pintu. "Jika kau ingin menyapa ayah, dia ada di ruangannya." sambungnya, Itachi lalu menutup pintu kamar.

Sasuke mengurut pelipis mata. Mendengar kedatangan ayahnya malam ini membuat pria itu tampak menegang. Sebelumnya, ia telah mendapat kabar soal rencana kedatangan ayahnya ke Konoha dua hari yang lalu. Sasuke seperti menghindari sesuatu.

" _Otosan_." Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu ruang pribadi ayahnya. Pada akhirnya ia harus menyapa kepala keluarga Uchiha.

Ruang pribadi ayah Sasuke cukup luas. Beralaskan karpet merah dikelilingi deretan rak buku. Terpajang foto-foto keluarga pada dinding dan juga di atas meja almari. Ah lihat, terpajang foto Sasuke saat masih anak-anak, sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Selain itu, di antaranya juga terdapat foto Sasuke dipeluk seorang wanita cantik yang sangat mirip dengannya, mungkin itu ibu Sasuke.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana keadaanmu?" seorang pria setengah baya duduk di sofa _single_ di depan perapian. Dilihat dari paras yang sedikit mirip, pria itu adalah ayah Sasuke. Uchiha Fugaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana kabarmu, _Otosan_?" Sasuke duduk menghadap ke ayahnya.

"Sungguh menyenangkan bisa makan malam bersama keluarga walaupun anak bungsuku melewatkannya." perkataan Fukagu terdengar menyindir dan Sasuke tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk mengutarakan alasannya.

"Bagaimana kabar ibu?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ibumu baik-baik saja." Fugaku lalu berdiri. "Besok kita akan menjenguk pemakaman Uchiha, bersiaplah." ayah Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku memandang perapian.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya. Sakura tiba di toko apotik terbesar di Konoha, bahkan apotik itu terlihat seperti sebuah Klinik kesehatan. Sakura mulai meragukan keberadaan obat yang dimaksud ayahnya setelah limabelas menit lamanya ia menunggu seorang apoteker mengambil kapsul teripang di ruang penyimpanan obat.

"Nona, kapsul teripang yang anda maksud tidak ada di persediaan, kami kehabisan stoknya." seorang apoteker keluar membawa berita _baik_.

"Lalu kira-kira dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya selain di apotik ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan memeriksanya di apotik cabang, mohon tunggu sebentar." pria itu lalu menghubungi apotik cabang dan Sakura mulai menggerak-gerakkan telapak kakinya.

"Nona, cabang kami memiliki persedian kapsul teripang. Kau bisa membelinya di sana."

"Dimana letak cabangnya?"

"Di Konoha plaza, nona."

Sakura langsung menelan ludah. _Shannaro..._

 _._

 _._

Sakura berdiri penuh keraguan di depan gedung _mall_ bertingkat tujuh. Mentalnya akan dipertaruhkan di dalam. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, sudah pasti banyak pengunjung yang datang untuk memanjakan mata. Ada sesuatu yang menjadi alasan mengapa Sakura berdiri cukup lama seperti mempersiapkan mental. Gadis itu takut pada keramaian yang sesak. Kelemahannya ini lama tidak diuji. Tapi, demi sang paman yang saat ini menderita persendian, Sakura pun nekad masuk ke dalam.

"Nona... segera ambilkan aku satu pak kapsul teripang." pinta Sakura, ia tiba setelah mengarungi samudra kebingungan. wajahnya pucat, keringat yang bercucuran di dahi lebarnya membuat apoteker khawatir saat gadis itu tiba beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ba-baik." tanpa bertanya ini itu, apoteker segera mengambil kapsul teripang, mungkin berfikir Sakura akan mati jika tidak meminum kapsul itu sekarang.

"Ini nona." apoteker dengan cekatan membungkus dan menyerahkannya pada kasir.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" apoteker itu mencemaskan Sakura.

"Hmm.." Sakura menggelengkan kepala, mengeluarkan beberapa uang dari dalam dompet dengan tangan gemetaran. Harus bertahan, ia hanya perlu membayarnya lalu keluar dari gedung ini, menghirup udara segar dan mencari air untuk mencuci tangan.

"Terimakasih." dengan ekspresi yang masih mengkhawatirkan Sakura keluar dari apotik. Perjuangan berlanjut. Apoteker dan kasir memandang Sakura dengan raut kecemasan.

Sakura berusaha mempertahankan akal sehat di antara lalu lalang dan kerumunan orang saat ia menelusuri lantai demi lantai mall. Tingkat kesadarannya mulai di antara garis krisis. _Konoha Plaza_ sedang mengadakan pesta _bazar_ akhir bulan, ramainya bukan main. Ditambah pertunjukan musik pop yang menggema di lantai dasar. Ini serius, _mall_ benar-benar ramai pengunjung, bagaimana jika Konoha membangun beberapa _mall_ lagi agar bisa memecah penduduk di akhir pekan? Sakura pasti setuju.

Sakura berjalan di tepi-tepi toko, sesekali ia berhenti untuk memejamkan mata serta menutup telinga selama lima menit. Ia melakukannya secara berangsur hingga mencapai lantai dasar dan berhasil keluar dari _mall_ dengan selamat. Gadis itu melewati uji nyalinya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, detak jantung yang memacu tak beraturan dan perut yang sedikit mual. Lama tidak diuji seperti ini. Payah sekali rasanya. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, memberi paru-paru pasokan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Sakura berjanji untuk tidak lagi memasuki _mall_ Konoha pada hari minggu, atau tidak untuk selamanya.

 _"Okachan..."_

Sakura menoleh. Ya ampun... anak siapa ini...? seorang anak kecil laki-laki berdiri di balik pot tanaman palm, persis di depan pintu masuk mall. Anak itu memasang raut wajah polos yang menggemaskan, ia memandang ke arah Sakura dengan bola mata sedikit berkaca-kaca. Bocah itu berambut setengah jabrik di bagian belakang, warna rambutnya hitam pekat, matanya bulat seperti anak kucing. Sangat imut, umurnya mungkin empat tahun. Sepertinya ia terpisah dari orang tuanya, kasihan sekali. Sakura menghampiri anak itu lalu berjongkok menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Dimana mama-mu sayang?" tanya Sakura, anak kecil itu sedikit takut.

" _Okachan_..." anak kecil itu hanya menyebut ibunya. Ekspresinya ingin menangis tapi sangat menggemaskan.

Sakura bingung, bagaimana ini? apa yang harus ia lakukan? kemana perginya orang tua anak ini? apa mereka sedang berburu _bazar_? Kemana perginya _security_? ah benar, anak kecil ini bersembunyi dibalik pot besar, jelas _security_ yang terlihat setengah mengantuk itu tidak melihatnya.

"Apa mamamu di dalam?" Sakura menunjuk pintu masuk _mall. A_ nak kecil itu mengangguk. _Shannaro... celaka!_

Sakura lalu menggandeng anak itu menuju _security._

"Tuan!"

"Hah? bagaimana nona? ada yang bisa saya bantu?" mata sayup-sayup _security_ langsung terang menderang.

"Anak ini terpisah dari orang tuanya." jelas Sakura, ia bermaksud menitipkan anak itu agar dibawa ke pusat informasi. Dengan panggilan melalui pengeras suara, orang tua anak ini akan menemukannya.

"Nah, adik... kau ikut bersama paman ini ya..." anak kecil itu langsung menggenggam kuat celana Sakura. _Celaka. Ia_ takut saat _security_ mengulurkan tangan. Bahkan sepertinya ingin menangis. Ya.. tidak mengherankan kenapa anak kecil ini takut ketika melihat seorang pria bertubuh besar, berkulit gelap dengan wajah yang sangar, mungkin ada baiknya jika _security_ memakai kostum donal bebek atau _mickey mouse._

"Nona, bagaimana jika kau saja yang membawanya ke pusat informasi."

 _Shannarooo_...

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Sakura masuk ke dalam _mall_ lagi. Seperti memasuki neraka dua kali, pandangan gadis itu mulai berkunang-kunang. Perutnya pun sudah mulai mual. Sakura menggenggam erat tangan anak kecil itu sambil mencari tanda arah menuju pusat informasi dan sialnya kenapa _mall_ ini begitu besar?! Sakura ingin menghubungi Naruto sekarang, tapi percuma sana... pria itu pasti sedang tidak sadarkan diri di apartemen. _Weekend list Naruto_. _Tidur nyenyak._

Tidak kuat. Sakura menarik anak itu ke tepi dan langsung berjongkok. Ia mengambil nafas dalam. _'Ini buruk'_ sepertinya Sakura telah mencapai batas maksimal.

" _Nechan_..." anak kecil itu menarik lengan baju Sakura, ekspresinya ikut khawatir, tidak mengerti melihat kondisinya.

Sakura tersenyum, mengusap kepala anak itu dengan wajah pucat. Rasa lemas, pusing, mual, jantung berdebar-debar sudah menjadi satu di tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Hanya satu hal yang Sakura butuhkan saat ini. Air. Ia harus menyentuh air sekarang. Pengunjung yang berlalu lalang melihat ke arah mereka. Sakura memeluk anak kecil itu, ia akan jatuh pingsan.

"Hei."

Seorang pria menyentuh pundak Sakura. Dengan kondisi sedikit tersadarkan gadis itu pun menoleh, mendapati sosok pria berambut merah dengan tatto di kening. Gaara.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Gaara terdengar sangat pelan di telinga Sakura, pandangan gadis itu kabur dan ia hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'air'.

.

.

"Kenji...!" seorang wanita dengan raut wajah cemas datang menghampiri pusat informasi. Satu orang _babbysitter_ dan pengawal mengikutinya di belakang. Wanita itu berparas cantik, memiliki rambut pendek dengan jepit bunga menghiasi rambut biru muda-nya. Matanya berwarna oranye, ia mengenakan gaun hitam sepanjang lutut serta _high heels_ hitam setinggi sepuluh centi. Wanita itu memeluk erat Kenji kemudian mencium kedua pipi anaknya tanpa henti.

"Terimakasih telah membawa Kenji ke sini nona." wanita itu menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dengan wajah kelegaan luar biasa. Sakura heran bagaimana ceritanya anaknya itu bisa hilang. Mungkin Gaara yang bediri tenang di samping Sakura juga ikut membatin demikian.

"Aa, tidak masalah nyonya." Sakura tersenyum.

" _Okachan_..." Kenji menarik-narik gaun ibunya dengan tatapan imut. Sakura berjongkok dan mengelus kepala Kenji.

"Kenji, ucapkan terimakasih untuk _neechan_ dan _niichan_ ini." perintah ibunya.

" _Aligatou... niichan.. Aligatou neechan_..." Oh my God! Suara Kenji begitu imut! Gaara tersenyum samar dan mengusap kepala anak itu.

"Nah..., jangan tersesat lagi ya Kenji..." Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium pipi Kenji, ia berharap kelak anaknya bisa seperti itu, lucu dan menggemaskan. Ya... itu tergantung dengan siapa kau akan menikah nanti...

"Bye...bye..." Kenji dan ibunya meninggalkan pusat Informasi. Keduanya melambaikan tangan mereka, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Kau siap keluar gedung?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Ah, maaf merepotkan!" Sakura membungkuk didepan Gaara.

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu." Gaara mengulurkan tangan.

"Ya, kita bertanding di pertandingan bisbol sabtu kemarin." Sakura tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Gaara.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Sabaku Gaara."

Mereka berdua berkenalan.

"Apa keadaanmu sudah membaik?" tanya Gaara.

"Ah ya..., aku sudah membaik, maaf merepotkanmu, Gaara- _san_." Sakura tersenyum canggung, mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu dimana Gaara muncul saat dirinya hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Gaara menuntunnya ke toilet dan menunggu di luar bersama Kenji, entah kenapa Kenji tidak takut dengannya, bahkan Kenji mau digendong Gaara saat menuju pusat informasi, pria itu juga menggandeng Sakura yang masih sempoyongan. Orang akan mengira Kenji adalah anak Sakura dan Gaara jika Kenji mengecat rambutnya berwarna merah.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Apa kau perlu ke kamar mandi lagi?" tanya Gaara.

"Ah.., tidak." Sakura menggeleng.

"Kau bisa naik lift?"

"Ya, aku bisa." Sakura bingung 'naik lift' yang dimaksudkan Gaara ini soal permasalahannya dengan lingkungan atau kemampuannya untuk naik lift?

"Kita akan menuju lantai _basement_ menggunakan lift dan keluar melalui parkiran mobil. Kau setuju?" Ide Gaara sangat cermerlang, seolah-olah ia tahu apa yang dihadapi Sakura saat ini.

"Baiklah." jawab Sakura, mereka lalu meninggalkan ruang informasi.

.

.

"Apa ada bis yang menuju desa Ame di jam sekarang?" tanya Sakura, mereka berjalan keluar area parkir _bassement_ menuju depan gedung _mall._ Sakura terus memperhatikan jam tangan, waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Ternyata misi menemukan obat teripang dan juga menemukan Ibu kenji telah memakan waktu cukup lama.

 _"_ Ada bis menuju desa Ame sampai jam tujuh malam." jawab Gaara.

"Berapa lama perjalanan dari Konoha ke sana menggunakan bis?"

"Kira-kira dua sampai tiga jam, kecuali jika kau naik kereta, hanya membutuhkan waktu satu setengah jam. Kenapa kau tidak naik Kereta saja?"

"Aku akan pergi naik bis dan pulang naik kereta malam." jawab Sakura. Gaara mengangguk paham. Keduanya terus berjalan hingga tiba di halaman depan gedung mall.

"Kau yakin keadanmu sudah membaik?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi, walau punya tatto di kening, pria ini ternyata cukup perhatian.

"Ya, aku sudah membaik sekarang. Terimakasih Gaara- _san_." Sakura mengumbar senyuman. Sesaat Gaara terpaku memandang wajah gadis itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Gaara tersenyum samar.

"Ya, sampai jumpa Gaara- _san_."


	5. Beautiful Morning

.

 **.**

 **Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Story © by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 5**

 **Beautiful Morning**

 _enjoy_

 _._

* * *

.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta Naruto menemanimu?" wajah Sasori tampak pada layar laptop Sakura. Pria itu mengobrol dengan adiknya sambil memakan sekaleng nasi kare instans di stasiun luar angkasa.

"Kukira aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, tidak masalah jika hanya pergi ke apotik, lagi pula aku tidak mau terlalu merepotkan Naruto."

"Ya, dan kau tidak menduga akan mengunjungi apotik di dalam _mall_." sahut Sasori.

"Yah... semua bisa terkendali." Sakura melingkar-lingkar ujung rambutnya dengan jari. Gadis itu sedang terngkurap santai di atas ranjang kakanya.

"Kau jadi pergi ke tempat paman?" tanya Sasori kemudian.

"Tidak.., mungkin besok."

"Bukankah kau bekerja?"

"Aku akan masuk setengah hari untuk meminta ijin. Aku tidak sempat pergi kemarin, waktunya terlalu mepet."

"Kau pergi sendiri? minta Naruto menemanimu."

"Kak..., aku bisa pergi sendiri, ayolah. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan begitu. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu di jalan?"

"Itu sebabnya aku akan naik bis siang hari, penumpangnya sangat sepi. Lalu aku akan kembali dengan kereta malam, penumpangnya juga sepi."

"Kau yakin...?"

"Kak, kau lupa kalau aku sudah 21 tahun. Aku bukan gadis kecil lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasori menautkan alisnya.

"Berhentilah terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Itu sulit." Sasori mengigit sendoknya sambil mencatat sesuatu di kertas laporan. Entahlah mungkin seperti laporan perbintangan.

"Kenapa sulit?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena belum ada pria yang bisa menjagamu."

"Ya... aku mungkin akan mencarinya." Sakura tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Kau harus mencari pria sepertiku." ucap Sasori.

"Wooooaaah, itu baru sulit! aku mungkin akan menjomblo seumur hidup."

"Terimakasih..." Sasori mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Oh...! astronot manis kembalilah ke bumi!

.

* * *

 **.**

 **TUUUT "THANK YOU."**

Suara dari sebuah mesin presensi berbunyi ketika Sakura meletakkan sidik jarinya di atas alat tersebut. Alat itu digunakan untuk mengabsen kehadiran para pegawai, mereka memasangnya di depan pintu setiap devisi.

"Pagi Ino- _san_." Sapa Sakura setelah masuk ke dalam ruang _background 2D._

"Hai...pagi.." jawab Ino, wanita itu sedang mengoleskan _lip balm_ pada bibirnya melalui layar ponsel.

"Pagi..." Sakura menyapa _artist background_ lain. Tampak Obito dan Konohamaru belum datang. Jika dua orang itu tiba, tidak mungkin ruangan setenang ini. Sakura meletakkan tas di kursi kerja lalu menghampiri meja kerja Ino.

"Ino- _san._ Aku ingin meminta surat ijin."

"Ijin? kau tidak masuk besok?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, aku ada urusan hari ini. Aku akan masuk setengah hari."

"Oh..." Ino mengangguk, meletakkan _lip balm_ dan mengambil map berisi tumpukan surat ijin kosong yang disediakan bagi para _artist background_ sebagai bukti rekapan jumlah kehadiran pegawai studio ke pihak HRD.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino setelah ia mengulurkan selembar kertas ijin pada Sakura.

"Aku akan pergi ke desa Ame untuk mengantarkan obat pamanku, dia sedang sakit." Sakura mengambil salah satu bolpoin Ino yang bentuknya aneh-aneh.

"Semoga pamanmu lekas sembuh."

"Terimakasih, akan kusampaikan padanya." Sakura mengisi surat ijin itu di meja kerja Ino.

"Sakura.. _Layout_ _scene_ 14 _shoot_ 7 sudah jadi, kau yang membuat _background-_ nya kan?" tanya Ino saat melihat daftar trakingan kerja di komputernya.

"Benarkah? Ok, aku akan segera melihatnya." Sakura mengembalikan bolpoin dan menyerahkan surat ijin itu pada Ino.

.

.

"Wah.. itu _layout_ yang sangat rumit." ucap Konohamaru saat melihat _Layout_ yang sangat panjang ditampilkan dari jendela _Photoshop_ Sakura. Pemuda itu baru saja tiba bersama Obito.

"Kau membuat _background_ ini? semangat Pinky. Kau pasti bisa.." Obito memberi semangat, pria itu ikut melihat di samping kiri. Ya..., Sakura harus berhadapan dengan dua pria ini setiap hari karena meja kerjanya berada di antara meja Obito dan Konohamaru.

"Hmm...begitulah..." Sakura memperhatikan _layout_ itu secara seksama.

 _"_ Kau beruntung _background_ ini dibuat secara digital. Jika _background_ ini manual, kau akan mendapatkan kantung mata dan juga kadar emosi yang sensitif." ucap Konohamaru.

"Kau pernah mendapat _background_ manual?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm." Konohamaru mengangguk, "Dan kau tau? aku membuat background itu untuk satu _scene_. Bisa kau bayangkan itu."

"Ya, aku bisa membayangkannya..." Sakura mengangguk ke arah Iruka dan beberapa artist _background 2D_ lainnya yang tergabung ke dalam kelompok _background_ manual. Proses pembuatannya dibuat menggunakan cat air.

"Obito, _background_ pada _shoot_ ini akan menampilkan seekor burung gagak yang terbang tanpa jeda, jika nantinya _background_ ini kurang panjang apakah team _layout_ yang akan dikonfirmasi terlebih dahulu sebelum aku menambah _background-_ nya?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Tentu saja, kita tidak bisa menambah _background_ sekehendak kita. Team _layout_ akan menggambar sketsa tambahannya terlebih dahulu, itu akan menjadi panutan animator untuk membuat animasinya juga." terang Obito.

"Jadi aku hanya perlu membuat _background_ ini sesuai ukuran _layout_ yang dibuat Sasuke- _san_?"

Obito langsung menautkan sebelah alisnya mendengar nama Sasuke disebut.

"Kenapa Sasuke membuat _layout_ ini?" Obito bingung.

"Sepertinya dia yang membuat _Layout-nya_. Sasuke- _san_ ikut membahas _shoot_ ini di ruang animator."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi _artist Layout 2D?"_

"Bukankah dia memang _artist layout_ 2D ?"

"Haaaaaa?" spontan Konohamaru menoleh dengan tatapan bingung. "Pinky, kau tidak tahu siapa itu Sasuke?" tanyannya.

"Memangnya Sasuke itu bekerja di devisi mana?" Sakura semakin penasaran.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini Pin..."

 **Teeerttttt...terrrrtttttt...**

Ponsel Sakura begetar menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Ayah Sakura menelpon untuk menanyakan keadaannya setelah paman Hashirama memberi laporan bahwa Sakura belum berkunjung ke rumahnya kemarin. Paman Hashirama khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura di jalan, hal ini membuat kekhawatiran berantai di antara orang tua. Sakura menjelaskan kondisi pada ayahnya dan memberitahukan bahwa ia akan pergi ke rumah pamannya siang ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto. Sakura datang ke ruang animator 2D dan memberi kartu kunci apartemennya pada pria itu.

"Aku akan mengunjungi paman Hashirama, dia sedang sakit."

"Hah paman sakit? sakit apa? aku akan ikut."

"Tidak perlu. Kau sedang banyak pekerjaan kan?" Sakura menunjuk layar komputer Naruto yang menampilkan jendela _Toon Boom Studio, software_ animasi 2D.

"Lagi pula paman hanya sakit persendian, aku hanya akan mengantarkan obatnya." jelas Sakura.

"Kau yakin pergi sendiri?" tanya Naruto.

"Ok, kau seperti Sasori sekarang." Sakura melipat tangannya.

"Baiklah..., jadi berapa banyak aku harus memberi makan ikanmu?"

"Ada takaran di samping meja, ikuti saja takarannya. Aku lupa memberi makan ikanku sejak kemarin, kau tau kan? aku bahkan terlambat bangun pagi ini."

"Ok, tugasku cuma itu kan?" Naruto memastikan.

"Yup. Jangan berfikir untuk menggoreng ikanku." Sakura beranjak pergi.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk paman!"

.

.

"Demikian rapat hari ini, kita akan bertemu kembali untuk evaluasi selanjutnya." Seorang pria menutup rapat yang dihadiri beberapa esekutif setengah baya di sebuah ruangan pertemuan.

"Sasuke." panggil Itachi ketika Sasuke hendak masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu gedung bertingkat tinggi.

"Kau akan kembali ke studio?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke. Jugo mengangguk melalu kaca jendela ketika Sasuke membuka pintu mobil.

"Kau akan ikut makan malam bersama kan?"

"Entahlah..."

"Ayah akan kembali besok. Jadi luangkan waktumu." Itachi berlalu pergi, Sasuke hanya memandang kakaknya sesaat lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju pergi.

Sasuke melempar tas rangsel di sofa begitu ia tiba di ruang kerja studio Gamabunta. Pria itu menjatuhkan diri disamping tas itu lalu memejamkan mata. Beberapa detik berlalu hingga Sasuke bangkit dari sofa lalu menuju meja kerja. Sasuke lalu menyentuh keyboard komputer dan mengirim sebuah _chatting_ _spark_ untuk Naruto.

 **Sasuke** : _dobe_

beberapa detik kemudian Naruto membalas pesannya.

 **Naruto** : _hai tampan..., merindukanku?_

 **Sasuke** : _apa kau kehabisan akal?_

 **Naruto** : _lalu apa mau mu?_

 **Sasuke** : _aku akan tidur di tempatmu malam ini._

 **Naruto** : _pakkun menendangmu dari rumah?_

 **Sasuke** : _aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda._

 **Naruto** : _suatu kehormatan menyambut kedatangan tuan Uchiha di apartemenku._

 **Sasuke** : _terimakasih_

 **Naruto** : _sama-sama... (Emot cium)_

Sasuke pun langsung menutup jendela _spark_ -nya.

.

.

Sakura tiba di depan rumah paman Hashirama, adik kandung Kizashi. Terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke desa Ame dua tahun yang lalu saat ia menjenguk makam ibunya. Mungkin Sakura akan berkunjung ke sini lagi saat Sasori pulang dari luar angkasa. Bibi Hashirama menyambut kedatangan Sakura dengan sangat hangat, ia mempersilahkan keponakannya itu masuk untuk melihat keadaan paman tercinta yang sedang terbaring asik menonton acara komedi sambil menyantap semangka. Pak tua itu terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Oh... Sakura..., berikan pelukan pada pamanmu sayang..." Sakura sudah sering menghadapi ini. suara paman Hashirama begitu enerjik,

"Ayahmu bilang kau akan datang kemarin. Aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu. Bagaimana kabarmu? kau terlihat semakin cantik saja..." ah yang benar...

"Aku baik-baik saja paman." Sakura tersipu, "Maaf membuatmu khawatir, kemarin ada sedikit urusan jadi aku tidak sempat datang. Seharusnya aku memberi kabar."

"Ah... tidak masalah, aku tau anak muda selalu sibuk di akhir pekan. Kekasihmu tidak membiarkanmu pergi kan?" paman Hashirama mengedipkan sebelah mata dan Sakura bingung bagaimana menghadapi pernyataan yang mengada-ngada ini.

"Apa kondisi paman sudah membaik?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, persendianku mengalami masalah. Dokter sudah memeriksanya. Aku akan baik-baik saja." paman Hashirama mencoba untuk menggerakkan kaki kirinya dan ia sedikit merintih kesakitan.

"Paman.. sudahlah..., jangan banyak bergerak." tegur Sakura. "Lihat, aku membawakan ini untuk paman." ia mengeluarkan sebotol kapsul tripang yang 'legendaris'. Mendapatkan kapsul itu melalui perjuangan yang sangat merepotkan.

paman Harasima excited. "Wow! Kau mendapatkannya..., obat ini sangat susah dicari di apotik."

"Ya, kecuali apotik konoha." sahut Sakura.

Satu jam berlalu. Sakura menghabiskan waktu dengan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat acara komedi bersama paman Hashirama, mereka memiliki _hobby_ yang sama. Keduanya asik menonton dan lupa waktu hingga bibi menyuruh mereka makan malam. Paman dan bibi Hashirama hanya memiliki satu anak perempuan. Puteri mereka sudah menikah dan sekarang menetap di Kirigakure. Rumah paman Hashirama cukup besar untuk ditinggali dua orang, sesaat Sakura jadi merindukan ayah dan neneknya yang tinggal di Suna.

Mereka mengobrol usai makan. Sakura berpamitan saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Paman dan bibi Hashirama meminta Sakura untuk menginap dan berangkat ke studio lebih pagi dari tempat mereka. Namun Sakura menolak karena kereta akan dipenuhi banyak penumpang di pagi hari. Apalagi saat jam kerja.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menginap?" sudah lebih dari lima kali paman Hashirama menanyakan ini. Sepertinya dia cukup kesepian.

"Tidak paman. Aku akan berkunjung lagi ke sini." Sakura membungkuk dan memberi salam. Bibi Hashirama siap mengantarnya mengendarai mobil tua Porsche 365 yang terparkir seksi di depan rumah.

"Ajak kekasihmu saat berkunjung kembali."

Sakura menegak dan memandang wajah pamannya, sudah saatnya mengaku. "Paman.., sebenarnya aku belum punya kekasih." Sakura memperjelas semuanya sebelum pamannya itu semakin mengada-ngada. Sedih juga hati ini. _Kapan..._

"Benarkah?!" respon paman Hashirama mengagetkanku. "Ada apa dengan pria-pria di kantormu? apa mereka buta?" Sakura terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ya.. mungkin saja..." Sakura mengedikkan bahu. Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, kau lupa sosok Lee?

"Kalau begitu aku doakan, kau akan segera mendapatkan kekasih." **jleb**.

"Ya... malaikat cinta akan mendengar itu paman, hahaha..." Keduanya tertawa lebar walau sebenarnya Sakura cukup menangis di dalam hati.

.

.

"Teme.." panggil Naruto, ia mengunjungi ruang kerja Sasuke dan melihat pria itu masih berkutat dengan komputernya.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Kukira kau sudah pulang." Sasuke melirik jam di menu _bar desktops_ komputer, waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam.

"Ya, aku ada revisi beberapa animasi, aku lupa waktu sama sepertimu." Naruto menghampiri meja Sasuke, disaat bersamaan poselnya berdering nyaring.

"Hallo, Kiba..."

 _"Kau dimana?!" s_ uara Kiba terdengar keras, pria itu mencari keberadaan Naruto dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat datang ke suatu tempat.

"Ok. Tunggu aku." jawab Naruto, kemudian ia menutup sambungan telponnya.

"Sasuke aku harus pergi sekarang, kami akan futsal. Kau mau ikut?" Naruto merogoh-rogoh saku jaket lalu menyerahkan kartu apartemennya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku akan di sini sampai nanti." Sasuke masih serius menatap layar komputer. Banyak kerjaan ya?

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengirim lokasi apartemenku. Aku akan pulang terlambat." Naruto melambaikan tangan dan beranjak pergi. Tepat di depan pintu ia pun berhenti. "Oh satu lagi!" Naruto menoleh kebelakang. "Jangan terkejut, apartemenku berantakan, harap maklum. Kau tidur saja di kamarku. Jaaa...!"

.

.

Sasuke ingat betul terakhir kali Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia akan terkejut ketika memasuki apartemen pria itu. Ya, Sasuke memang sempat kaget, ia bertanya-tanya setelah membuka pintu, mendapati apartemen Naruto sangat bersih dan tertata rapi, bahkan pria jabrik itu membeli beberapa bunga untuk menghiasi ruang tengah, mungkin bekerja terlalu lama di dunia animasi meningkatkan kefeminiman Naruto. Tunggu dulu Sasuke. Ini apartemen Sakura?! kau salah masuk!

Sasuke melepas blazer lalu duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ia menoleh ke arah samping, memandang seekor ikan mas koki yang berenang kesana-kemari mengibaskan siripnya dengan genit di dalam akuarium bulat. Sepertinya ikan itu menyadari akan kehadiran pria tampan yang kini tengah memandanginya. Sasuke lalu tergerak memberi makan ikan itu setelah melihat takaran makanan di samping akuarium.

Kemudian Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan. Apartemen ini lumayan besar untuk ditinggali seorang diri, bahkan ada satu set meja makan di dekat dapur. Apa Naruto makan di meja itu seorang diri? sama seperti dirinya yang sering makan malam sendiri di rumah besarnya itu? Sasuke lalu membuka ponsel, ia mendapat panggilan tak terjawab sebanyak dua kali dari Itachi, kakaknya itu pasti sedang menayakan keberadaannya saat ini. Sasuke tidak menghadiri makan malam keluarga bersama beberapa kerabat Fugaku. Sasuke terlihat sedang menghindarinya.

 **Maaf nomer yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau di luar batas area. Coba hubungi beberapa tahun lagi.**

Sakura heran mengapa operator telpon merubah kalimat sambungan tapi ia tidak mungkin menghubungi Naruto satu tahun lagi. Gadis itu sedang menunggu kereta tujuan kota Konoha. Sakura bermaksud meminta Naruto menjemputnya di stasiun Konoha karena ia merasa lelah jika harus menunggu bus dari stasiun menuju apartemen. Tapi sepertinya..., pria kuning bercampur oranye itu mungkin sudah tidur lelap dan membiarkan ponselnya tidak bernyawa.

Sementara itu, Sasuke mulai mengantuk, ia menyaksikan acara _talk show_ sambil menunggu Naruto yang tak kunjung datang. Sasuke lalu beranjak dari ruang tengah, ada dua kamar di dalam apartemen itu. Sasuke mendapati sebuah kamar feminim dipenuhi tumpukan kardus berukuran besar, terlihat beberapa alat gambar, kanvas, serta cat air di dalamnya. Setahu Sasuke, Naruto tinggal sendiri di apartemen dan tidak memiliki kakak atau adik perempuan, mungkin ini adalah kamar tamu tapi Sasuke enggan tidur bersama tumpukan kardus. Ia pun beranjak menuju kamar lain.

 **Ceklek**

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sasori. Satu hal yang ia sadari saat memasuki kamar itu adalah.. selain penggemar animasi, ternyata Naruto adalah seorang maniak luar angkasa. Sasuke tidak menyalakan lampu kamar, cahaya ruang tengah yang masuk melalui pintu cukup menjelaskan bahwa ini adalah kamar Naruto. Salah Sasuke... itu kamar Sasori...

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke pun menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang dan tertidur lelap. _Have a nice dream.._

.

.

"Oi Naruto..." Kiba membangunkan Naruto yang pulas di atas karpet depan TV dengan pose mirip seperti burung Garuda lambang negara *sensor*

"Hei, tidurlah di sofa jangan di lantai..." Kiba mengusik kelelapan pria kuning itu.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Naruto memfokuskan penglihatannya.

"Jam setengah dua belas."

"Benarkah? ah... Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Kau tidur bagai bayi tanpa dosa."

"Ah.. aku harus pulang sekarang." Naruto bergerak bangkit.

"Kau yakin? tidak mau bermalam di sini saja?" Kiba membereskan kabel _playstation-_ nya.

"Tidak, Sasuke ada di tempatku sekarang.." Naruto berduyung-duyung mengambil jaket dan tas lalu beranjak dari apartemen Kiba.

.

.

 **Ting!**

Lift terbuka di lantai 14. Sakura tiba di apartemen dan merintih saat menekan tombol _password_ pintu. Hampir seluruh badan terasa lelah, Sakura berniat untuk langsung ambruk di ranjang secepatnya. Saat ini jam menunjukkan hampir pukul dua belas malam. Sakura harus menunggu kereta terakhir tujuan Konoha jam sepuluh malam, ia terlantar di stasiun selama dua jam dan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah kantuk yang luar biasa.

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu terbuka. Sakura mendapati lampu ruang tengah serta TV yang menyala, ia juga melihat blazer tergeletak di sofa. Sakura berfikir itu blazer milik Naruto, ia berniat menegur pria kuning itu besok karena pergi tanpa mematikan TV setelah memberi makan ikan mas kokinya. Mata sudah tak terbendung lagi, Sakura menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka kemudian keluar hanya dengan menggunakan kaos polos dan celana dalam. _God help her.._

Sakura lalu menuju kamar Sasori tanpa menyalakan lampu kamar terlebih dahulu, mata sudah setengah _watt,_ ia menutup pintu kamar begitu saja dan langsung ambruk di atas ranjang. _Sleep tight..._

.

.

 **Ting!**

Lift terbuka di lantai 29. Naruto berjalan santai menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Ah benar!" tiba-tiba ia menepuk jidad saat tiba di depan pintu. Sesuatu terlintas di kepala.

 _Ikan Sakura_. ya, ia lupa memberi makan ikan itu. Naruto memastikan jam. Sudah tengah malam, menurut perkiraan, mungkin saja Sakura sudah tiba di apartemen jadi ia tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan ikan itu.

 **CEKLEK**

Naruto masuk ke dalam dan tidak mendapati tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke. Seharusnya pria itu ada di sini tapi mungkin saja Sasuke berubah pikiran. Naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu dan ia beranjak melanjutkan tidur cantiknya. _Good night..._

.

.

Suara jam dinding kamar Sasori terdengar menguasai keheningan malam pada pukul dua dini hari. Sakura menggeliat setengah sadar dalam tidur, gadis itu meraba-raba posel di sekitar bantal tapi tidak menemukannya, tentu saja... ponselmu kan masih di dalam tas. Sakura merasa sangat haus tapi mata dan tubuhnya tidak mau berkompromi, ia berharap jika saja segelas air bisa terbang dengan sendiri menghampirinya, tentu saja tidak mungkin, Sakura harus berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya jika tidak mau dehidrasi.

Bagaimana ini? enggan sekali untuk bergerak. Kelelapan Sakura terganggu, mata gadis itu terpejam tapi kesadarannya sudah setengah hidup. Beberapa detik Sakura mengumpulkan nyawa hingga ia merasakan guncangan di ranjang Sasori.

"..."

Kesadaran Sakura tidak peka. Ranjang pun berguncang kembali.

"..."

 _'Gempa?'_ batin gadis itu.

 **"Erm."**

Sakura langsung membuka mata. Telinganya cukup peka mendengar erangan pelan di kamar Sasori.

' _Shannaro, apa itu?'_

Ok. Imaginasi langsung bekerja. Sakura pernah melihat film horror, adegannya memperlihatkan seorang wanita tidur bersama sosok hantu perempuan tepat di sampingnya. Adegan itu terbayang dan Sakura mulai khawatir hal itu sedang terjadi padanya saat ini.

Gunjangan ketiga terjadi.

 **Glek**

Sakura menelan ludah. Sama sekali tidak berani berbalik ke belakang. Bayangan hantu yang melotot terlintas jika ia berbalik. Sakura terbujur kaku, memandang dinding kamar sambil meruntuki diri karena tidak menyalakan lampu tidur sebelumnya, tapi disaat bersamaan ia juga bersyukur, setidaknya penampakan makhluk astral itu tidak akan terlihat di kegelapan kamar. Astaga Sakura... berbaliklah, kau tidak akan menye...

Guncangan keempat terjadi.

 **DEG**

 _'Shannaro ! Shannaroo ! Shannaro...!'_

Jantung Sakura memacu semakin cepat ketika ia merasakan sosok itu bergerak mendekati punggungnya. Gadis itu bersumpah jika memang ada hantu di apartemen Sasori, ia akan angkat kaki dari apartemen itu besok. Dengan segala hipotesa yang masuk akal, Sakura mencoba mengalihkan ketakutannya dengan membayangkan jika sosok dibelakang itu adalah Naruto. Tapi kenapa Naruto harus tidur di kamar Sasori? pria itu bahkan tidak akan masuk ke kamar Sasori tanpa seijinya, ini sangat tidak mungkin dan perlahan hipotesa Sakura dikalutkan oleh rasa takut yang terus menjalar. _Pasrah_. Sakura memejamkan mata erat-erat. Hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah berdoa.

.

* * *

.

Mentari naik ke atas peraduan. Kicauan burung pun saling berpautan.

 **Jreng Jreng Jeng Jeng...!**

Bunyi alarm ponsel Sasuke sangat ribut mengusik telinga, pria itu meraba-raba ponselnya yang ia letakkan di samping bantal.

 **KLIK.** Ponsel tenang.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka mata. _Onyx_ kelamnya menyesuaikan cahaya, pandangan masih kabur. Kemudian Sasuke menoleh ke kanan. Pria itu mengedipkan mata dua kali dan **DEG!** kedua matanya langsung melebar secara sempurna. Sasuke langsung terperanjat bangun, memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah melihat tapi wanita dengan rambut merah muda ini benar-benar nyata.

Sakura tidur pulas. Setelah bergelut dengan ketakutannya semalam, gadis itu terlelap dengan sendirinya. Ah! Jangan lupakan apa yang Sakura kenakan saat ini. Itu yang menjadi titik fokus Sasuke sekarang. Sakura mengenakan kaos polos berwarna putih serta celana dalam yang, eemmmm... itu... ya... terlihat memusingkanuntuk suguhan di pagi hari. Celana dalam Sakura longgar dan terselip di bagian bokong ketika gadis itu bergerak. Mata Sasuke tidak berkedip. Sakura tidur meringkuk membelakanginya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. bingung harus bagaimana, Sasuke sangat yakin ini adalah apartemen Naruto, sesuai dengan nomer yang tertera di kartu kunci apartemen. Lalu kenapa si pinky ini ada di sini?!

Sasuke pun bergerak turun dari ranjang, membuat sedikit goncangan dan di bersamaan Sakura menggeliat. Spontan Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan, ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Sakura yang perlahan,

Membuka mata...

Mengedarkan pandangan...

Laluuu...

Menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sasuke.

 **"KYYYYAAAAAAA!"**

Sakura terjengkal dari ranjang. Sasuke tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" teriak gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di dalam apartemen Naruto?" Sasuke mencoba tenang walau iris _onyx-_ nya sedikit tidak fokus dengan permandangan yang emmm... kalian tahu kan?

"Ini apartemenku!" seru Sakura

"Tunggu, Naruto memberikan kunci apartemennya padaku." sanggah Sasuke.

Keheningan terjadi beberapa detik. Sasuke dan Sakura bertatapan sambil mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Keduanya langsung paham si piranh bodoh itu salah memberikan kartu kunci apartemen.

"Naruto salah memberikan kartunya!" Sakura berdiri dan _Sharingan_.. ah maksudku _onyx_ Sasuke langsung terfokus ke bagian yang lain.

"Astaga!" Sakura terkejut dengan kondisinya sendiri. Spontan ia berjongkok di samping ranjang dan Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sungguh pagi yang indah ya...


	6. Gravity

**.**

 **.**

 **Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 6**

 **Gravity**

 _enjoy_

 _._

* * *

.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Naruto melirik Sakura yang berdiri tegang di sampingnya, mereka berjumpa di lift apartemen pagi ini. Sakura tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun bahkan tidak menjawab salam Naruto, ia hanya memberi si pirang itu sebuah tatapan tajam penuh arti.

"Ada apa dengan matamu yang menghitam itu? kurang tidur?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu." Sakura ketus, mengacuhkan Naruto sampai lift terbuka di lantai dasar. Naruto mengira-ngira apakah Sakura sedang datang bulan ataukah gadis itu tahu kalau dirinya lupa memberi makan kokinya semalam.

"Hei, kau tidak pergi bersamaku?" tanya Naruto saat Sakura melangkah keluar dari lift dan tidak mengikutinya menuju parkiran _basement_.

.

.

"Pagi..." Naruto menyapa semua _animator_ 2D ketika ia memasuki ruang devisinya. Wajah Naruto berseri bagai model iklan pembersih muka, alam selalu mendukung pria ini.

"Selamat pagi Naruto _-kun_.." Hinata menyapa Naruto dari meja kerja. Hinata adalah koordinator devisi _animator 2D._

"Sela..."

"Selamat pagi Hinata..." seseorang memotong dan mendahuli Naruto, pria itu muncul di belakang dan menghampiri meja Hinata. Aa..., kalian lihat wajah Naruto yang sedikit menekuk itu.

"Selamat pagi Toneri- _san_.." Hinata mengangguk.

"Hinata, ada kesalahan _render_ pada animasi 3D di _scene_ 11, kami memastikan _animator_ 2D bisa men- _tracing_ ulang. Kalian pasti belum mendapat konfirmasi." terang Toneri.

Serontak Naruto memutar bola mata, Toneri tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke ruangan _animator_ 2D hanya untuk mengkonfirmasi sebuah revisi, lalu apa fungsi koordinator _animator_ 3D? toneri jelas hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk bertemu Hinata.

"Baiklah Toneri- _san_.., akan aku periksa di server 2D." Hinata memastikan _file render_ serta daftar trakingan _animator_ pada komputernya. Toneri menunggu, ia terus memandang Hinata bagai lukisan Mona Lisa yang tersohor itu. Naruto melirik sinis Toneri sambil berjalan menuju meja kerja lalu menekan tombol _power_ PC-nya dengan keras.

"Toneri- _san_ , _scene_ ini diambil alih oleh Naruto- _kun_. Animator sebelumnya dialihkan ke _scene_ lain. Kami akan segera mengubah trakingan-nya. Kau mau mengkonfirmasikan ini secara langsung pada Naruto- _kun_?"

Mendengar dengan jelas Hinata menyebut namanya, Naruto langsung menoleh dan serempak Toneri meliriknya. Jika kalian punya indera ke-enam, bisa terlihat sengatan listrik diantara mata kedua pria itu.

"Ah.., katakan padanya, kami animator 3D mengubah gerakan animasi, pastikan animator 2D men- _tracing_ ulang." Toneri berbicara dengan Hinata tapi matanya mengarah pada Naruto yang sedang menggenggam erat _pen drawn_ -nya. Hei Naruto, awas patah...

Usai mengatakan perintah itu, Toneri beranjak dari ruang animator 2D, ia meninggalkan jejak ekor mata pada Naruto dan tentunya pamit pada Hinata sambil tersenyum hangat. Wajah Naruto terlihat seperti lipatan origami sekarang.

"Hei.. Toneri membantu _project_ film kita?" tanya seorang animator yang duduk di samping Naruto.

"Ya begitulah, ada beberapa _scene_ memakai tehnik 2 setengah D dan kita membutuhkan beberapa _animator_ 3D." Naruto memandang malas layar monitornya.

Walau mempunyai projek yang berbeda, kedua unit studio saling bekerja sama. Animasi 2 setengah D adalah tehnik animasi gabungan antara animasi 3D yang di- _tracing_ atau diubah ke dalam bentuk animasi 2D. Tracing di dalam animasi itu sendiri adalah proses penggambaran ulang animasi dengan memakai acuan/patrun animasi lain, contohnya animasi 2D yang dibuat dengan men- _tracing_ animasi 3D.

"Kau tampak tidak senang bekerja sama dengannya..."

"Aku baik-baik saja..." Naruto memutar bola mata. Apanya yang baik-baik saja?

Kemudian ponsel Naruto bergetar di atas meja, masih dengan suasana _mood_ yang sedikit terganggu, ia membuka ponsel dan mendapati satu pesan dari Sasuke yang mengatakan,

 _'Dasar bodoh...'_

Alis Naruto mengerut, tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke mengatainya bodoh. Suasana hati sedang tidak bagus saat ini, dengan cepat ia menekan tombol sambungan untuk menuntut penjelasan. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara kuda.

"Teme, bisa kau jelaskan maksud pesanmu itu?" Naruto langsung ke intinya begitu sambungan terhubung, bahkan Sasuke enggan menjawab 'hallo'.

"Kau akan menjelaskan kebodohanmu nanti." Sasuke langsung mematikan sambungan, pria itu sedang berkuda saat ini. Kuda yang ditungganginya bahkan tahu jika Sasuke dalam suasana _mood_ yang berbeda. Kau tahu kuda.., majikanmu mendapat kejutan indah pagi ini.

"Bagaimana kabar studio Sasuke?" Itachi angkat bicara, para pria Uchiha minum teh di sebuah teras rumah minimalis bergaya _country_ di pinggir pacuan kuda.

"Berjalan baik, kami akan merilis film tahun ini." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kuda hitam milik ayahnya.

" _Otousan_ , mungkin sudah saatnya aku..."

" _Niisan_..." Sasuke memotong perkataan Itachi, seakan tahu kemana arah pembicaraan kakaknya.

"Saham menurun, tetap di tempatmu sampai mereka merilis filmnya." ujar Fugaku. Sekejap rahang Sasuke sedikit menegang.

" _Otousan_ , Sasuke dia..."

"Sasuke punya tugasnya sendiri, kau dengar aku?" perkataan Fukagu tidak dapat lagi dibantah oleh anak sulungnya, ayah mereka adalah seseorang yang cukup keras dan memegang prinsip mutlak.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Sasuke berdiri.

"Sasuke.." Itachi keberatan.

"Sampai jumpa _Otousan_." Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Fugaku dan Itachi dalam keheningan.

.

.

"Tch! shhhh!"

Konohamaru melirik Sakura, ingin menanyakan perihal apa yang membuat si Pinky ini terus berdecak kesal setiap sepuluh menit sekali, bahkan Sakura menepuk jidadnya yang sudah memerah itu lalu membenturkannya ke atas meja. Jelas dia punya alasan.

Sakura mengingat insiden tidur bersama... Ah, konotasinya terlalu dalam, maksudnya tidur di atas ranjang yang sama bersama Sasuke pagi ini. Sakura bersyukur Sasuke bukanlah hantu, tapi kenyataannya malah sungguh memalukan. Sebenarnya kesalah pahaman itu bisa dimaklumi toh mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah... pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura ketika bangun di depan mata pria itu.

 ** _Celana dalam_**

Celana dalam merah muda usangnya itu terus terniang-niang di kepala. Celana itu lusuh, longgar, bahkan renda sampingnya sudah terobek. Sakura ingin sebentar saja ditelan bumi atau menyusul Sasori ke luar angkasa untuk menetap di sana beberapa waktu. Wajah Sasuke dan celana dalam terus mengisi ruang kosong memori otaknya. Ini sangat menggangu dan _truly_ _shannaro!_

"Sakura? kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tenten, wanita itu berdiri di belakang Sakura sambil membawa segelas air putih. Sakura berbalik, ia memandang gelas Tenten sejenak lalu menyaut gelas itu dan meneguk habis isinya. Dehidrasi.

"Kau perlu bantuan?" Obito memandang _background_ Sakura, gadis itu melukis pepohonan yang seharusnya berwarna hijau menjadi warna merah muda sewarna dengan celana dalamnya. Sakura membisu, ia beranjak dari meja kerja lurus meninggalkan ruangan. Obito, Tenten dan Konohamaru memandang heran Sakura hingga gadis itu hilang dari balik pintu.

Sakura menuju kafetaria, membutuhkan minuman dingin untuk membekukan kepala. gadis itu banting stir ke arah kiri, meluncur ke lantai satu melewati perosotan berputar-putar dan berakhir tersandung di ujung prosotan saat melihat Sasuke berjalan menelusuri lobi unit 2D. _Damn it!_ Sakura langsung lari mencari sesuatu yang dapat menutupi sosoknya, ia berakhir di balik patung katak di depan ruang devisi _animator 2D._ Katak itu berpose sama seperti dirinya, mengangkat tangan ke pinggang. Petugas kebersihan yang kebetulan lewat memandang aneh gadis itu.

"Sakura- _chan_?" tiba-tiba Hinata keluar dari balik pintu ruang _animator 2D_. "Kenapa kau berpose seperti Gamakichi?" sama herannya seperti tukang sampah tadi.

"Ah, hei Hinata." Sakura menyudahi posenya dan tersenyum kaku. "Patung ini bernama Gamakichi?" ia menunjuk patung yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari Sasuke.

"Ya, Gamakichi adalah anak Gamanbunta..."Hinata tersenyum. Sakura semakin yakin pemilik studio ini adalah seekor katak.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura- _chan_?"

"A, aku mau ke toilet." Sakura merubah arah tujuannya, mungkin saja ia akan menemukan jus di toilet.

"Aku juga akan ke sana ayo..."

.

.

Sasuke meletakkan nampan makanan berisi segunduk tomat tepat di hadapan Naruto yang liar menyantap makan siang sendirian di kantin. Naruto mengerti siapa yang menghampirinya tanpa perlu repot-repot menoleh. Suara dan juga jeritan para wanita di kantin dapat menjelaskannya.

"Ah! Teme, aku berencana ke ruanganmu setelah ini." Naruto serius melahap segunduk nasi dan tiga potong ayam. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi bermalam di apartemenku? bahkan kau mengataiku bodoh..." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan kedua sumpitnya.

"Naruto kau..." ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat Kiba dan Obito menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto kau seperti tidak makan selama sebulan..." sindir Kiba.

"Ya, aku sedang sangat lapar." Naruto menekankan kata lapar dengan jelas. "Sasuke, tadi kau mau bicara apa?" tanyanya.

"Lupakan." jawab Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura- _chan_?" Hinata menoleh.

Langkah Sakura serontak berhenti saat ia menangkap sosok jabrik berwarna kuning duduk bersama pria raven. Mudah baginya untuk mengacuhkan Naruto tapi sulit untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja di depan Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak.." Sakura menggeleng lalu melangkah menuju etalase makanan. Beberapa menit kemudian kedua gadis itu mencari meja longgar.

"Ah, tempat di sana kosong..." Hinata menunjuk meja kosong tidak jauh dari Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Bagaimana jika di situ saja?" Sakura menunjuk tempat di pojokan tapi disaat bersamaan gerombolan pegawai menguasai tempat itu duluan. Ya sudahlah...

Obito yang melihat Sakura langsung melambaikan tangan. Setengah mati Sakura menyembunyikan grogi saat berjalan membawa makan siangnya melewati meja Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Sasuke menoleh kearahnya dan Sakura tampak frustasi menahan rasa malu. Naruto juga menoleh, Sakura langsung memasang wajah acuh.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Obito.

"Entahlah, dia sudah bersikap dingin sejak tadi pagi." Naruto mengedikkan bahu.

"Dan dia membenturkan kepalanya di meja lebih dari tiga kali." sambung Obito.

"Benarkah?!" mata Naruto melebar.

"Kau membuat masalah dengannya?" tanya Kiba.

"Dengar..., aku hanya lupa memberi makan ikannya semalam. Entah ikan itu yang mengadu padanya tapi dia tidak perlu semarah itu kan?" ucap Naruto, spontan Sasuke melirik tajam.

"Itu karena kau bodoh."

"Sasuke, dari tadi kau mengataiku bodoh, sebenarnya apa masalahmu?!" omel Naruto, suaranya keras dan terdengar sampai sekitaran ruangan kantin. Sakura tahu betul alasan Sasuke mengatai Naruto bodoh dan dia setuju akan hal itu.

"Sasuke, apa Sakura memberitahumu sesuatu?" tanya Obito. Sasuke tidak menjawab, tentu saja pria itu tidak akan mengatakan jika ia bermalam di apartemen Sakura semalam.

"Apa Sakura mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaan Obito, ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan hal ini tapi siapa tahu Sakura dengan kurang kerjaan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Dekat saja belum...

Sasuke berdengus ringan, ia mengeluarkan kartu kunci apartemen lalu beranjak pergi sambil meletakkan kartu itu di sisi Naruto. Sasuke sempat melihat ke arah Sakura, mereka saling memandang beberapa detik hingga Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dengan rona pipi yang sedikit memerah. Naruto melanjutkan mengunyah nasi sambil melirik kartu yang Sasuke tinggalkan, ia terpaku melihat nomer yang tertera pada kartu itu. _Loading_ beberapa detik hingga mata Naruto melebar dan ia tersedak menyemburkan nasi ke wajah Kiba.

.

.

 **Ting Tong!**

Sakura membuka pintu, ia disambut sosok kuning yang berdiri dengan senyumam keakraban dan sedikit keringat dingin di dahinya. Sakura acuh dan membiarkan Naruto masuk ke dalam.

"Wah! bau lezat apa ini? apa yang kau masak?" Naruto basa-basi, sudah jelas ia melihat Sakura sedang membawa semangkuk mie goreng instan.

Sakura duduk si sofa, menyantap mie-nya di depan TV. Naruto mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya, ia melirik ikan mas koki Sakura yang ternyata masih hidup itu berenang genit ikut mengacuhkannya.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Naruto angkat bicara, Sakura hanya melirik tajam.

"Aku mengembalikan ini." Naruto menyodorkan kartu kunci yang ditinggalkan Sasuke tadi siang. Sakura tidak terkejut, sebelumnya Sasuke sudah meminta ijin membawa kartu kunci apartemennya untuk menyadarkan kebodohan Naruto tanpa banyak bicara.

"Aku tahu ini kesalahanku. Ya.. Kau tau apa yang kumaksud kan...? Sasuke sudah menceritakanya padaku, jadi aku ke sini ingin meminta maaf." Naruto melirik Sakura, siap jika akan diomeli malam ini hingga esok pagi.

"Kau tau...," Sakura mengambil nafas dalam. "Aku sangat kesal padamu." Sakura menarik nafas lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sangat ceroboh memberikan kartu apartemenku pada orang asing?!" kemarahan Sakura terhambur keluar.

"Aku tidak sengaja, aku bersumpah! Kiba menelponku dan aku terburu-buru, Sasuke mengatakan akan bermalam di apartemenku dan aku salah mengambil kuncinya."

"Kau! kenapa tidak bisa lebih berhati-hati!"

"Semua orang pasti melakukan kesalahan kan... kau tidak perlu semarah itu. Lagi pula tidak terjadi apa-apa antara kau dan Sasuke kan?" Naruto mencoba membela diri.

Sakura terdiam saat Naruto menanyakan tidak terjadi apa-apa antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Itu memang benar, tapi kondisi saat itu mencetak kenangan yang sangat memalukan. Melihat reaksi Sakura, Naruto jadi salah paham.

"Sakura..., Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?" kedua tangan Naruto menyentuh pundak Sakura, tatapanya tajam dan khawatir.

"Yah.. aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menceritakan kekacauan itu."

"Apa?! katakan padaku apa yang Sasuke lakukan padamu?! aku akan menghajarnya sebelum Sasori menghajarku!" Sakura menambah kesalahpahaman Naruto, pria itu berdiri mengepalkan tangan.

"Apa maksudmu? dia tidak melakukan apa-apa..." tampik Sakura.

"Lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan kekacauan barusan?" Naruto duduk kembali. Sakura tidak yakin menceritakan hal ini pada Naruto, tapi di sisi lain tidak bisa memendam sendiri pengalaman memalukannya itu.

"Jika kau menceritakan ini pada orang lain aku akan membunuhmu." ucap Sakura. Naruto mengangguk yakin.

"Ya.. begitulah... aku terbangun dan mendapati pria itu tertidur di ranjang yang sama denganku." Sakura menghilangkan _'bagian tertentu'_ untuk diceritakan pada Naruto.

"Pftt! Kau mengira Sasuke itu hantu? Hahahaha!" Naruto tertawa. Sakura mendelik tajam, dia pikir ulah siapa insiden ini terjadi?

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak berpikir bahwa dia hantu ketika keanehan itu terjadi di tengah malam? asal kau tahu! aku terbujur kaku sampai jam empat pagi!"

"Oh Pinky... kau mungkin wanita pertama yang menghiasi pagi Sasuke..."

"Ini ulahmu bodoh!" bentak Sakura, wajahnya merona dan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal sofa.

Naruto disambut penampakan Toneri di ruang animator 2D pagi ini. Pria itu sedang mengobrol bersama Hinata dan Naruto tampak ingin memanggil petugas _cleaning_ servis untuk menyapu pria berparas perak itu keluar ruangan.

"Jadi Hinata, kami akan merender ulang beberapa _shoot_." Toneri melirik Naruto yang berjalan melewatinya dengan lirikan sinis.

"Aa, revisi lagi?!" Naruto membesarkan volume suaranya sambil berjalan menuju meja kerja.

"Hinata, aku akan menghubungimu lagi, kau sudah membaca pesanku kan?" telinga Naruto bisa mendengar jelas pertanyaan Toneri dan ia penasaran pesan apa yang dikirimkan pria itu untuk Hinata.

.

.

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto, mereka sedang makan siang di taman dekat lapangan _volley_.

"Ada apa Naruto- _kun_?"

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Naruto ragu-ragu, sebenarnya ia tidak berniat menanyakan di depan Sakura, tapi berhubung ini kesempatan yang pas, masa bodoh dengan Sakura yang tampaknya sedang asik menyantap udang goreng.

"Pesan apa yang Toneri katakan padamu?" Naruto sadar pertanyaannya ini tidak _gentleman_ tapi ia sudah terlanjur berucap, toh Hinata selalu menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"A..ano... Toneri menanyakan apakah aku akan pergi dengannya di akhir pekan nanti." jawab Hinata sedikit takut, entah apa yang ia takutkan? Naruto bukanlah kekasihnya.

"Oh..." Naruto berlagak santai. "Lalu apa kau akan pergi dengannya?"

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya..." jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Oh..." Naruto mengorek-ngorek nasinya. "Padahal aku dan Sakura berencana mengajakmu ke wahana bermain minggu ini." sambung Naruto. Sakura langsung menoleh dengan ekor udang yang menjulur di mulutnya.

"Benarkan Pinky?" Naruto menyenggol kaki Sakura di bawah meja, melebarkan matanya, menatap Sakura secara anggun. _Kode._

"Ooh... Ya.. kami berencana pergi ke sana." Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa dia membantu Naruto berbohong.

"Be-benarkah? aku..." tampaknya Hinata ingin bergabung.

"Aa, tidak masalah jika kau ingin pergi bersama Toneri, yaa... kau bisa bersenang-senang bersama kami lain waktu." ucap Naruto. Sakura hanya menatap malas pria itu.

.

.

"Kalau kau ingin mengajak Hinata berkencan, jangan membawa-bawa diriku terlibat dalam skema kecemburuanmu itu." Sakura menutup pintu kulkas dan membawa semangkuk tomat segar menuju kompor.

"Aku tidak cemburu." bantah Naruto, ia sedang menggonta-ganti _chanel_ TV Sakura.

"Oh.. ayolah..., semua tahu kau sedang cemburu, kau cemburu dengan pria bernama siapa itu? To... To...Tori..."

"Toneri..." koreksi Naruto.

"Ya benar! Toneri! ngomong-ngomong Toneri itu masuk di devisi apa?" Sakura memasukan irisan tomat ke dalam kaldu ayam yang sedang mendidih.

"Dia _leader_ animator 3D." Naruto masih menggonta-ganti chanel TV.

"Oh... pertarungan sengit antar _leader_ animator rupanya." sindir Sakura.

"Aku sedang tidak bertarung." Naruto mulai kesal menekan-nekan remote.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan remote TV ku? dia tidak bersalah dalam hal ini."

"Jadi kau mau ikut hari minggu besok kan?" Naruto melempar remote itu ke sofa dan menghampiri Sakura, ia duduk di kursi makan.

"Kau tahu? hari minggu adalah neraka untuk berpergian ke tempat ramai."

"Ayolah Pinky, bantulah aku. Aku yakin Hinata akan ikut dengan kita. Ah lihat!" Naruto beranjak dari kursi, ia mendekati Sakura yang sedang mengaduk tomat dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke wajah gadis itu.

"Hinata baru saja mengirim pesan padaku jika ia akan bergabung bersama kita!" Naruto semangat.

"Tapi Naruto, kau tahu aku tidak nyaman berada di tempat ramai."

"Taman bermain itu luasnya berhektar-hektar Pinky, kau tidak akan terjebak di dalam ruangan tertutup atau sekerumun orang. Lagi pula, ini bagus untuk melatih mentalmu." bujuk Naruto.

"Kau pernah melatih mentalku di pesta halloween, kau ingat? club itu seperti neraka hantu." Sakura melangkah menuju kulkas.

"Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu, Kukira kau sudah bisa mengatasi masalahmu. Ayolah... apa kau akan membiarkan Hinata terbelenggu oleh Toneri? sebagai _leader a_ ku harus menyelamatkan koordinatorku." Naruto mengaduk-ngaduk sup tomat Sakura.

"Kau tahu? kau sedang mencari-cari alasan untuk menghentikan langkah lawanmu." ujar Sakura. Sekejap Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, pria itu mengaduk-ngaduk sup tomat dengan wajah merajuk sambil bergumam tidak jelas selama lima menit. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas..

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan ikut. Kau puas? Sekarang menjauh dari sup-ku." wajah Naruto langsung cerah kembali.

"hehe..., kau sangat mengerti diriku." cengiran Naruto membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tahu? melihat sup tomat ini aku jadi teringat Sasuke." Naruto memandang sup itu lalu mencicipinya.

"Wow! Pinky! rasanya sangat enak! Sasuke harus mencoba ini!"

.

* * *

.

 **KYAAAAAAAAA...!**

Suara jeritan menjadi awal akhir pekan yang cerah. Pagi itu, Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata tiba di sebuah wahana bermain kota.

.

 ** _Konoha_ _Jungle Scream_**

 ** _._**

Tempat itu sangat luas dan ramai. Terdapat banyak wahana pemacu adrenalin yang bisa membuat tulang kalian terpisah ataupun terserang sakit jantung mendadak. Sakura melihat beberapa orang mengelus dada, ada juga yang berjalan dengan kaki gemetaran. Sejauh ini belum ada yang memberitakan terbunuhnya seseorang setelah menaiki salah satu wahana di sana, mungkin hanya migran atau dehidrasi berat. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan dan ia tergelitik untuk mencoba salah satunya ketika melihat bianglala yang sangat besar.

"Kita sudah membeli tiket. Apalagi lagi yang kita tunggu?" Sakura berjongkok di bawah pohon sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tiket.

"Tunggu sebentar." Naruto mendongak-dongakkan kepala, melihat ke arah pengunjung yang berlalu lalang.

"Nah itu dia! Sasuke!" panggil Naruto.

 **DEG!**

Jantung Sakura seakan copot begitu nama itu dipanggil.

Sosok Sasuke muncul di antara lalu lalang pengunjung, pria itu mengenakan celana jeans dipadu kaos polos putih serta kaca mata hitam. Tidak mengherankan jika Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian setiap gadis yang berlalu lalang, bahkan wanita yang sedang naik _Roller coaster_ pun bisa menyadari sosok pria itu. Sakura sedikit panik, Kedatangan Sasuke lebih memberikan efek dalam ketimbang menaiki wahana yang mengerikan.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku dia akan ikut.." Sakura menyikut tangan Naruto.

"Aku mengajaknya, keganjilan jumlah diantara kita sangat tidak baik."

"Kau tahu ini ide yang sangat buruk."

"Ini _timming_ yang bagus untuk mengatasi kecanggungan di antara kalian. Sasuke tidak akan menggigitmu." bisik Naruto. Sasuke semakin mendekat, Naruto melambaikan tangan dan Sakura berusaha bersikap santai.

"Mana yang lain?" _onyx_ Sasuke hanya mendapati tiga sosok yang ia kenal, terutama si merah muda.

"Ah...mereka membatalkannya dan baru memberitahuku tadi pagi." Naruto berbohong, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa teman-teman studio hanya alasan agar Sasuke bisa dibujuk ikut bersamanya. Membujuk Uchiha satu ini memanglah susah-susah gampang, apalagi untuk pergi ke sebuah taman bermain, butuh sedikit keajaiban Tuhan.

"Yosssh! saatnya kita bersenang-senang!" seru Naruto.

Keempat orang itu menuju loket masuk, mereka mengantri untuk mendapatkan cap stempel. Sakura berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke, jarak mereka dekat dan itu membuatnya grogi, insiden salah apartemen masih terniang jelas di kepala. Sakura berlagak santai sambil mencari-cari objek pandang lain sedangkan Sasuke tampak tenang di balik kaca mata hitamnya yang keren, menarik perhatian para wanita di sekelilingnya, bahkan ada yang hampir menabrak tong sampah.

"Kau menghambat antrian." Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura, gadis itu tersentak kaget, ia melamun dan tidak menyadari gilirannya. Sakura lalu melangkah ke depan.

"Tidak perlu grogi seperti itu nona..." seorang pria petugas stempel tersenyum penuh arti. Sakura mengulurkan tangan dan terkejut ketika stempel itu malah mendarat tepat di tengah jidadnya, si petugas pun tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

 _Shannaro!_

"Kau menemukan _style_ baru cara mengecap stempel?" goda Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum samar melihatnya.

"Petugas bodoh itu yang menempelkan di dahiku." Sakura kesulitan menghilangkan stempel itu, ia mengusap-ngusap dahinya.

"Sakura- _chan_ , jika kau menghapus stempel itu, kau tidak bisa menaiki wahana bermain." Hinata memperingatkan. Dengan terpaksa Sakura harus menerima stempel kura-kura aneh itu bertengger di jidad lebarnya.

.

.

 **WHUUUUUUSSSHHH**

"KYAAAAAAAAA!", "YUHUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Jeritan Hinata dan Naruto terdengar ketika pengait terlepas dan menghempaskan tubuh mereka melayang bebas ke depan pada ketinggian empat puluh meter. Ekspresi Sakura serius saat melihat Naruto dan Hinata bersenang-senang menguji adrenalin mereka. Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Sakura tampak tidak tertarik melihat wahana itu sambil meneguk sekaleng minuman soda.

"Mereka tampak bersenang-senang." gumam Sakura, tidak tahu harus mengobrol apa dengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Kau tidak bersenang-senang?" suara Sasuke akhirnya terdengar.

"Aku tidak mau bersenang-senang dengan wajah yang ketakutan ." jawab Sakura.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan kencang yang berasal dari wahana _Roller Coaster_ menarik perhatian Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Lihat, orang bisa hidup tenang, kenapa mereka menciptakan _Roller Coaster_?" Sakura menunjuk sederet orang yang menjerit ketakutan di atas _roller coater_ setinggi seratus meter. _What the hell..._

"Manusia pada dasarnya punya naluri menentang gravitasi, jadi cenderung menciptakan permainan seperti itu." jawab Sasuke sambil meneguk minumannya lagi.

"Ya, kau benar, naluri menentang gravitasi. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya." Sakura memikirkan hal lain. Jadi, apakah 'naruli menentang gravitasi' yang kau pikirkan itu sama seperti 'naluri jatuh cinta, Sakura?

"Lalu kenapa kau masih memijak tanah?" Sasuke melempar kaleng minumannya ke tempat sampah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau mengatakan sudah lama tidak melakukannya, menentang gravitasi."

"Aku lupa bagaimana caranya menentang gravitasi." Sakura mengedikkan bahu.

Konteks pembicaraan kedua orang ini jelas berbeda arah.

"Mau kutunjukkan cara menentang gravitasi?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura langsung menoleh, perhatiannya terpusat beberapa detik, kemudian ia memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Jika saja kau bisa." ucap Sakura. Sasuke pun menyeringai tipis.

"Ikut aku." Sasuke menarik lengan kaos Sakura.

"Kita mau kemana?" Sakura bingung.

"Menentang gravitasi."

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke, beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di lokasi wahana yang terlihat lebih sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan _Roller Coaster._ Setelah memperhitungkan betapa tinggi menara di hadapan mereka, Sakura menarik mentah-mentah ucapannya tadi, ia pernah melihat wahana ini di TV, _bungee jumping._

"Kita tidak akan naik ke atas sana kan?" Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju pembatas masuk.

"Dari atas sana kita akan melawan gravitasi." ucap Sasuke.

Glek. Sakura susah payah menelan ludah.

"Bukan begitu...maksudku... aku bukannya ingin..." gadis itu kebingungan.

Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh. "Kau takut? beberapa saat yang lalu kau menantangku." ia bersedekap.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak menantangmu." Sakura baru menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Memangnya kau memikirkan apa?

"Baiklah. Jika kau menyerah dan memilih duduk manis di sini silahkan saja. Kau mungkin akan lupa bagaimana melawan gravitasi selamanya." ucap Sasuke. Pria ini juga tidak paham alur pemikiran mereka, ucapannya barusan mengandung unsur provokasi dan sekejap Sakura merasa diremehkan.

"Kau bercanda... akan kulakukan!" gadis itu melangkah mendahului Sasuke, wajahnya percaya diri menuju menara dan Sasuke menyambutnya dengan seringai tipis.

"Nona, berapa berat badanmu?" tanya seorang instruktur _bungee jumping_. Mereka sudah berada di atas menara. Sakura berdiri kaku melihat permandangan dari ketinggian enam puluh lima meter, kakinya bahkan mulai gemetaran.

"Hei." Sasuke menepuk pundak Sakura dan gadis itu langsung menggenggam erat lengannya.

"Li...lima puluh dua kilogram..." jawab Sakura, keringat dingin mulai terlihat.

"Apa aku bisa mencabut niatku lagi?" Sakura menarik keberaniannya, ia berdiri beberapa jengkal di hadapan Sasuke sementara dua instruktur berbadan gelap, berotot, bertato naga dan mawar merah itu memasang pengaman pada keduanya. Mereka memastikan semuanya terpasang dengan benar.

"Bisa saja, kau bisa turun sekarang dengan meloncat dari sini." Sasuke menikmati ekspresi Sakura yang ketakutan.

"Santai saja nona... kau akan lupa segalanya ketika terjun ke bawah." ucap salah satu instruktur. Tentu saja Sakura akan lupa segalanya saat otaknya mati mengimbangi detak jantungnya yang berhenti.

"Kemana perginya dua orang itu?" Naruto mencari-cari sosok merah muda dan sosok raven.

"Naruto- _kun_ , bukankah itu mereka?" Hinata menunjuk wahana _bungee jumping_ , sosok merah muda sangat mencolok dari atas menara.

"Ah! kau benar Hinata..." Naruto mendongak ke atas, tangannya menutupi silaunya sinar matahari.

"Ah! mereka akan _jumping_! kita harus mengambil video mereka!" Naruto langsung mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Ok, semuanya sudap siap." Instruktur itu memberi tanda siap dan Sakura semakin panik.

"Hei tenanglah." Sasuke merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Rileks Nona, kau bisa berpegangan pada kekasihmu." Instruktur itu menepuk punggung Sakura. "Kekasihmu tidak akan melepasmu." sambungnya Lagi. Sakura tidak punya banyak waktu menanggapi maksud kekasih itu.

"Kau siap?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak! tidak! demi Tuhan aku ingin turun! cepat turunkan aku...!" Sakura panik dan sedikit memberontak, tangan Sasuke spontan merengkuh pinggang gadis itu dengan erat.

"Kau terlambat."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membawa Sakura melompat bersamanya.

 **"SHANNAROOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"** suara Sakura menggelegar di udara.

.

.

Tidak berdaya, Sakura berjongkok di dekat tong sampah dengan wajah pucat pasi setelah aksi terjun bebasnya bersama Sasuke. Ia berpikir _bungee jumping_ lebih cocok untuk orang yang ingin bunuh diri. Sangat menakutkan.

Sasuke datang bersama Naruto beberapa menit kemudian, mereka membawa empat botol air mineral. Sakura tersentak kaget saat Sasuke menempelkan botol dingin itu pada pipinya.

"Aksimu luar biasa Pinky, kau merasakan sensasinya?" goda Naruto.

"Sensasi ingin mati? YA." Sakura menuangkan semua air di dalam botol untuk membasahi kedua telapak tangannya. Sasuke diam memperhatikan, mungkin ia merasa aneh.

"Setelah ini kita akan mencoba _Roller Coaster_." Naruto menyodorkan botol mineralnya pada Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku sudah cukup." tolak Sakura, gadis itu meneguk habis air mineral Naruto.

"Sekarang kau menjadi pengecut, Pinky..."

.

.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA...!

Teriakan para penumpang menggelegar dalam uji nyali menaiki raja wahana Jungle Scream.

 _Roller Coaster_ dengan puncak tertinggi dua ratus meter dan panjang lintasan dua ribu meter itu melintas dalam kecepatan tidak normal. Hell. Apa mereka sudah mendapat asuransi keselamatan sebelum menaiki wahana itu? Naruto dan Hinata menduduki bangku urutan pertama sementara Sasuke dan Sakura berada di uturan ke-dua, di belakang mereka duduk para wanita yang telah berjuang mendapatkan posisi tepat di belakang Sasuke, mereka terus berteriak antara ketakutan dan juga cari perhatian.

"Ibu..! ayah...!" dalam ketakutan Sakura menarik kaos Sasuke, membuat pria di sampingnya itu sibuk membebaskan kaosnya daripada menikmati indahnya berputar-putar pada lintasan besi yang sedikit karatan. Hinata dan Naruto tampak bersenang-senang, keduanya riang gembira seakan _roller coaster_ milik berdua sedangkan yang lain hanya menumpang. Sakura berharap kereta tua yang mereka tumpangi segera berhenti namun sialnya malah terus melaju ketika melewati pos pemberhentian. Shannaro! tiga kali putaran untuk memuaskan penumpang yang sudah susah payah mengantri demi menguji kesehatan jantung.

"Tidak! tidak! jangan lagi!" teriak Sakura ketika kereta menaiki lintasan tinggi secara perlahan. Pada kesempatan itu Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengambil foto selfie. Harap untuk tidak meniru adegan ini karena bisa membahayakan keselamatan ponsel anda. Nyawa salah satu bonusnya.

"Pinky senyum!" ternyata Naruto bukan mau selfie, tapi mengambil video selfie. Wajah Sakura tampak berantakan, gadis itu tidak sempat memikirkan kamera ketika kereta mencapai puncaknya. Serontak Sakura langsung merangkul lengan Sasuke.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA...!

Kereta melaju pada ketinggian dua ratus meter dan menghempas ke bawah secepat _superman_. Naruto terus mengangkat ponselnya dan merekam sambil berteriak seperti orang gila. Penampakan mereka terus terabadikan dalam lintasan maut. Entah bagaimana lagi bentuk Sakura itu..., tangannya sudah berpindah, menyengkram erat kaos Sasuke, menyelinap masuk ke bagian..., hei Sakura! Lepaskan! kau tercengkram dada Sasuke! Sadarlah! tapi gadis itu tidak peka dalam kekalutan tinggi dan terus menyengkram kuat. Sungguh tangan yang Sasuke tampak tegang bercampur nyeri. Berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dalam guncangan _roller coaster_ yang brengsek itu. Seseorang hentikan benda ini! berputar-putar membuat para penumpang terus berteriak hingga tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah lintasan terbalik dan sekejap semua penumpang terdiam. Macet?

 **Holly shit!**

Cengkraman Sakura kian mengeras dan Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu lebih kuat. Naruto terus menggenggam ponselnya bahkan dalam kondisi terbalik, merekam _moment_ gila yang jarang terjadi itu. Para penumpang tidak bergerak, suara petugas _roller coaster_ terdengar memberi intruksi agar para penumpang tetap tenang dengan nada yang sedikit main-main. Berhenti bercanda!

"Kita akan mati.. kita akan mati..." Sakura menengok ke samping dan langsung menarik tangannya ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kewalahan.

"Ma-maaf..." ucap gadis itu.

 _Sasuke merasa lega. Lega sekali..._

Krek..krek...

tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi mesin dongkrak, semua perhatian terpusat ketika kereta sedikit bergerak dan petugas _roller coaster_ meneriakkan kata.

"KEJUTAN!"

lintasan besi bergerak menggunakan daya listrik sehingga kereta dapat melaju dalam kondisi terbalik. Semua penumpang berteriak dan Sakura pun menyengkram paha Sasuke.

.

.

Hinata terlihat lemas ketika turun dari kereta _Roller Coaster,_ tapi jika dilihat, Kondisinya tidak separah Sakura.

"Dosa apa yang kulakukan sampai aku pergi ke tempat ini?" keluh Sakura, ia berjalan sambil berpegangan pada tralis besi pembatas yang mengarahkan para penumpang keluar dari wilayah wahana. Rambut Sakura acak-acakan dengan wajah sedikit keunguan.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan ada pengembangan pada _roller coaster_ itu..." tumpang silir suara beberapa penumpang yang terkagum-kagum sambil mengusap dada dengan tangan gemetaran.

"Aku sampai kaget, kukira kita akan terjatuh Naruto- _kun_..." ucap Hinata.

"Ya, siapa yang menyangka teknologi berkembang begitu cepat. Mereka menggunakan tenaga listrik pada lintasan-lintasan tertentu." Naruto mengulangi penjelasan penjaga _roller coaster_ saat mereka melaju dalam kecepatan penuh walau hampir sebagian besar penumpang tidak menghiraukannya karena jantung rasanya mau berhenti. Dasar wahana bodoh! menggunakan pengembangan segala...

"Tunggu, kita istirahat dulu di sini." Sakura berhenti di depan gate masuk, ia berjongkok mengendalikan akal sehatnya. Sasuke berdiri di dekat gadis itu dan sesekali mengusap dada dan paha. Payudara terasa ngilu karena kelakuan Sakura.

Terrrrtttt...Terttt...

Ponsel Hinata berdering, ia mendapat panggilan, gadis itu melangkah menuju tepi untuk mengangkat sambungan. Naruto mengira Toneri yang menayakan keberadaan Hinata dan ia memasang raut wajah membatin yang serius.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana." wajah Hinata berubah tegang, ia menutup ponselnya lalu menghampiri Naruto.

Sakura meneguk habis satu botol air meneral yang dibagikan cuma-cuma oleh petugas wahana roller coaster. Tampaknya mereka cukup mengerti akan perasaan para penumpang. Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu dalam diam, cukup paham betapa menderitanya Sakura walau dia sendiri yang menjadi korbannya.

"Sasuke, Sakura, aku harus pergi mengantarkan Hinata ke rumah sakit sekarang. Adiknya terjatuh dari tangga." Naruto menjelaskan kondisinya.

"Apa adikmu baik-baik saja Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Kepalanya robek membentur sisi tangga dan dokter sudah menanganinya. Aku bersyukur dia baik-baik saja.."

"Sasuke, kutitipkan Sakura padamu." Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan membisikkan sesuatu sebelum ia pergi. Entah apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Sakura masih lemas dan tidak berniat untuk banyak tanya. Tunggu. berarti dia ditinggalkan bersama Sasuke saja?

"Sakura- _chan_ , maaf, tapi aku jarus pergi." Hinata pamit.

.

.

Sakura berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Naruto dan Hinata sudah meninggalkan taman bermain, taman bunuh diri maksudnya. Karena belum ada rencana naik wahana berikutnya, Sasuke pun mengajak Sakura menuju kafetaria. Sakura sendiri setuju-setuju saja dengan ide itu, lagi pula perut sudah keroncongan.

Mereka melalui lalu lalang orang-orang, hari semakin siang, jumlah pengunjung pun semakin banyak. Tidak ada percakapan selama Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah merajuk. Sasuke melihat ke samping sedangkan _Emerald_ Sakura lurus memandang ke depan hingga ia menangkap pasukan anak sekolah dengan jumlah banyak berjalan berlawanan arah menuju padanya.

 _Shannaro..._

Sakura langsung menundukkan kepala, Sasuke menoleh dan melirik, menyadari gelagat Sakura yang gelisah. Spontan ia mengandeng tangan gadis itu. DEG. Sakura pun menoleh, memandang Sasuke yang menatap lurus ke depan. Sakura tidak mengerti, perlakuan ini berhasil membuat jantungnya sedikit lari di tempat.

' _Tangan pria ini besar dan hangat.'_

Melupakan apa yang membuatnya gelisah, Sakura merasakan nyaman hingga Sasuke melepas genggaman tangan mereka setelah melewati pasukan anak-anak itu.

"Kita makan siang. Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"A, ya.." Sakura mengangguk, ada semburat tipis di wajahnya. Kau kenapa Sakura?

"Kita makan di luar." ajak Sasuke, Sakura menggangguk setuju dan mengikuti pria itu.

Menuju kafetaria dibatalkan. Keduanya mengubah arah menuju gerbang keluar. Pengunjung semakin ramai, Sakura berjalan sedikit membelakangi Sasuke, seperti mencari perlindungan, gadis itu menatap lurus ke depan dan sesekali melirik tangan Sasuke, ingin rasanya menggengan tangan itu di saat mentalnya kembali terusik. Sakura pun memberanikan diri melihat ke depan. Pandangannya sedikit tidak fokus hingga ia melihat sesuatu yang membuat kedua matanya sekejap melebar.

 **TAP**

Langkah Sakura berhenti, gadis itu terpaku. Tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat, Sakura yakin matanya masih normal bahkan ketika ia tidak berkedip.

 _'Dunia seakan berhenti berputar.'_

Utakata.

Sosok itu berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Sakura bediri kaku sambil terus memandang ke depan, ekspresi gadis itu sulit dijelaskan. Sakura melihatnya, menyaksikan Utakata yang selama dua tahun ia hindari. Utakata tengah berjalan bersama beberapa pria, mereka bercakap-cakap sambil bercanda gurau. Senyuman Utakata menghempaskan Sakura pada masa lalu yang menyesakkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tidak menjawab, ia mengambil langkah mundur hingga Utakata menoleh dan menangkap sosoknya, mata mereka bertemu. Sakura langsung berlari kabur.

"Hei!" Sasuke mengejar, ia berhasil meraih lengan Sakura di tengah-tengah kerumunan.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke bingung.

"Sakura...!" suara Utakata terdengar dari kejahuan, pria itu berlari menelusuri lalu lalang pengunjung. Sakura panik dan melepas paksa tangan Sasuke, ia berlari menerobos pengunjung yang semakin padat. Sakura bingung mencari tempat sembunyi, ramainya suasana membuatnya kalut. Sasuke mengejar di belakang, begitu pula Utakata. Pandangan Sakura memburu, melihat salah satu gondola bianglala terbuka dan gadis itu langsung menyerobot masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf!" seru Sasuke pada pengunjung yang ikut diterobosnya. Pintu tertutup, bianglala berputar naik ke atas. Utakata berdiri menunggu mereka di bawah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit kesal. Sakura duduk tersungkur di lantai gondola dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, tubuhnya juga gemetaran.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke mendekat, pria itu berlutut menyetarakan tinggi mereka. Tatapan Sakura kosong, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika memandang wajah Sasuke. Kejadian ini sangat tidak terduga. Sakura belum siap bertemu Utakata.

"Kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Sasuke.

Ekspresi Sakura sendu, terdiam menahan gejolak perih di dada, gadis itu terus menatap Sasuke sementara pikirannya terbang pada Utakata, dada terasa sesak seakan ingin menangis. Tangan Sakura gemetaran, perlahan ia menarik lengan kaos Sasuke. Tidak mengerti apa yang gadis itu lakukan. Mengingat pesan Naruto, Sasuke paham akan kondisi Sakura saat ini. Tanpa berfikir dua kali Sasuke pun memeluk gadis itu.

"Tarik nafas..." Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk rileks, perlahan gadis itu menarik nafas dalam dekapannya.

"Bagus, hembuskan dan lakukan itu sekali lagi." Sasuke masih menuntunnya, aroma dan kehangatan tubuh Sasuke seakan menjadi penawar kepanikan. Detak jantung Sakura kembali normal, rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Merasa lebih baik?" beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Kondisi Sakura terlihat lebih tenang, ia mengangguk dengan rasa canggung menyebar begitu saja. Sasuke lalu berdiri dan duduk di bangku gondola. Sakura memandang pria itu sekejap lalu menoleh ke arah jendela. Tampak gondola sudah naik cukup tinggi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ekspresi Sasuke kembali datar. Sakura masih duduk di lantai dengan wajah ling-lung.

"Berapa lama kincir angin ini berputar dan membawa kita kembali ke bawah?"

"Mungkin setengah jam lagi. Kita belum mencapai puncak."

"Apa kita bisa berada di dalam sampai nanti malam?"

"Aku tidak berniat bermalam di sini."

Sakura lalu berdiri, dengan langkah takut-takut ia menuju bangku di seberang Sasuke. Kepala Sakura mendongak ke arah jendela dan ia melirik ke bawah. Glek menelan ludah. _Shannaro... tinggi sekali!_

"seratus limapuluh meter." terang Sasuke saat melihat ekspresi Sakura.

Lima menit berlalu. Waktu itu cukup lama untuk terjebak di dalam keheningan. Sasuke tenang memandang keluar jendela sedangkan Sakura bingung sendiri, gadis itu sedikit takut ketika gondola hampir mencapai puncak.

 **KREK**

"Hmmf!"

Sakura menahan nafas ketika bianglala berhenti berputar. Gondola mereka berhenti tepat di posisi teratas. Sakura menoleh ke arah jendela. _Terpesona. K_ ata yang paling pantas saat ia disuguhkan pemandangan Konoha dari atas sana. Semuanya tampak jelas. Bisa dibanyangkan bagaimana indahnya kota jika dilihat pada malam hari. Sakura lalu melirik Sasuke, pria itu tampak tenang menikmati pemandangan. Posenya tampan dan jantung Sakura berdenyut kencang tanpa diperintah.

"Kau lebih memilih memandangiku daripada permandangan di luar sana?" Sasuke memecah lamunan Sakura.

"Ten-tentu saja tidak." gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan. _'Shannaro kenapa jadi gugup begini?'_ Lima menit kemudian bianglala berputar kembali dan Sakura mulai gelisah.

"Apa kau punya masalah di bawah sana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku..." ragu mengatakan kondisinya, "aku hanya ingin berada di dalam bianglala ini lebih lama." nada Sakura lirih, _emerald_ -nya terus melirik ke bawah. Sosok Utakata terlihat dari kejauhan, pria itu masih menunggunya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Sakura, tangannya mengepal erat di atas paha.

Gondola kian mencapai dasar dan Sakura semakin tidak tenang. Sasuke melirik ke bawah, tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab kegelisahan gadis di hadapannya ini. Sasuke lalu berdiri. Sakura pun menoleh, mendongak, memandang Sasuke dengan wajah tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau takut keluar dari sini?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Kau akan berhutang banyak padaku." Sasuke mendekat, pria itu menunduk dan mencium bibir Sakura.

DEG!

Mata Sakura melebar. Untuk kedua kalianya dunia seakan kembali berhenti berputar. Sasuke menciumnya, pria itu benar-benar menciumnnya. Utakata yang melihat mereka berciuman hanya bisa terpaku di tempat. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah dan ia melangkah meninggalkan bianglala.

.

.

Sakura terus menoleh ke luar jendela saat mobil Sasuke melaju, mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen. Suasana canggung menyelimuti dalam mobil. Tidak ada obrolan, keduanya berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Keheningan ini membuat Sakura ingin cepat sampai ke tujuan. Sasuke tenang mengendarai mobilnya, Sakura tidak berani menoleh atau memulai percakapan, grogi menjalar dalam diri, tidak tahu ini hari yang aneh atau hari keberuntungan. Anehnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium dirinya dan demi dewa Neptunus Sakura terus mengingat kejadian itu. Lalu, jika saja dilihat dari segi keuntungan, dicium pria setampan Sasuke adalah salah satu kesempatan yang indah. Benar begitu Sakura? tidak mau mengaku? AC mobil Sasuke seakan tidak bisa mengimbangi pipimu yang memanas.

Sasuke lalu melirik Sakura dan ia berdeham. "Kau ingin makan?" mencoba mencairkan Suasana.

"Ti-tidak..., aku akan makan di apartemen." Sakura masih memandang keluar jendela. Apa lehernya itu tidak pegal?

"Apa kau akan mengundangku makan?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura langsung menoleh, telinganya memastikan tidak salah dengar.

"Kau membuatku berlari mengejarmu, aku juga terjebak ke dalam bianglala cukup lama. Dan..." Sasuke ingin protes atas kelakuan Sakura yang membuat dada dan pahanya terasa sakit tapi pria itu melewatkannya. "Kau merepotkan dan aku sangat lapar sekarang." sambung Sasuke, wajahnya datar saat mengatakan itu.

"Ya, jika kau tidak keberatan dengan sisa sup tomat di kulkas." ucap Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Asal sup itu tidak beracun."

Sakura langsung menoleh lagi.

.

.

 **Tek**

Sakura menyalakan kompor gas, ia menumpangkan panci mini berisi sup tomat sisa kemarin. Bersyukur Sasori memiliki kulkas untuk menyelamatkan berbagai jenis makanan sebelum makanan-makanan itu membasi. Ini trik untuk menghindari mubazir tapi jangan berpikir menjadikan kulkas sebagai alat penyimpanan sisa makananmu di piring saat kau beralasan ' _aku tidak menyukai makanannya'._

Sasuke menunggu di ruang tengah. Pria itu duduk di sofa sambil berkutat dengan ponsel. Sesekali Sakura melirik pria berparas tampan itu. Hal-hal tak terduga terjadi beberapa hari belakang ini. Insiden tertukarnya kartu apartemen masih menghantui pikiran Sakura dan hari ini ia pergi ke sebuah wahana bermain, 'bersenang-senang' seperti orang gila, berciuman, dan berakhir mengundang Sasuke makan sore di apartemennya, bahkan ia melupakan peraturan Sasori untuk tidak membawa pria asing masuk ke dalam apartemen selain Naruto. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura tidak bisa mengacuhkan Sasuke begitu saja, ia sudah banyak merepotkan pria itu. Sakura tidak berspekulasi terlalu tinggi, tapi sesaat ia berpikir Sasuke dan dirinya seperti sedang berkencan. Ah! apa? kepala Sakura langsung bergeleng, meruntuki pikirannya yang aneh-aneh.

"Sasuke- _san_. Ini teh..." Sakura menyuguhkannya.

"Aa. Terimakasih." perhatian Sasuke teralihkan dari layar ponsel, ia menerima teh buatan Sakura lalu menyeruputnya.

"Makanannya sudah siap. Kita makan sekarang?"

"Aa."

Sasuke terpaku setelah menyuapkan sendok pertama ke dalam mulut, pria itu menatap sup tomat buatan Sakura dalam keheningan yang mendalam.

"Kenapa? apa rasanya aneh?" tanya Sakura.

"Supmu enak." puji Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum tipis, cukup bangga karena sup tomat itu adalah sup pertama yang dibuatnya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Sasuke tenang melahap sup tomat buatan Sakura. Sepertinya rasa sup itu sangat nikmat karena Sasuke melahapnya tanpa jeda. Hanya suara sendok yang terdengar. Sakura melirik Sasuke sambil mencari-cari topik pembicaraan. Beberapa detik kemudian terlintas sesuatu di kepala. Ada hal yang membuat Sakura penasaran sampai detik ini.

"Emm, _ano_..., Sasuke- _san_ , kau menempati devisi mana di studio?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan sendoknya lalu memandang Sakura sekejap.

"Kau sangat ingin mengetahuinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau ini _artist_ 2D." Sakura mengedikkan bahu dan entah kenapa Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku _artist_ 2D?"

"Ya.. aku hanya ingin tahu saja..." Sakura mengedikkan bahu lagi. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang _artist_ layout 2D. Kegiatan makan kembali dilanjutkan sampai Sasuke menyuapkan sendok terakhirnya lalu meneguk segelas air putih yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja.

"Kau akan langsung pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Pertanyaanmu terdengar mengusirku."

"Ah.. bukan begitu Sasuke- _san_..."

"Aku akan pergi sekarang." Sasuke bangkit dari kursi makan.

"Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu, jangan membuatku merasa tidak enak begini." Sakura ikut berdiri.

"Kau ingin aku tetap di sini?" pertanyaan Sasuke ini ambigu.

"Bu-bukan begitu... aduh bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti ini?"

"Santai saja, aku harus pergi sekarang, ada urusan lain." ucap Sasuke. Pria itu beranjak meninggalkan meja makan, Sakura mengikutinya di belakang. Tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke berhenti saat ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"Kau berhutang banyak. Mungkin aku akan ke sini lagi untuk menghabiskan sup tomatmu." Sasuke, apa kau ketagihan sup tomat Sakura?

"Hu-hutang? aku berhutang apa?" ekspresi Sakura bingung. Tangan Sasuke bergerak memutar handel pintu.

"Jangan terlalu menganggapnya serius, sepertinya kau tidak ketakutan lagi saat turun dari bianglala." Sasuke melambaikan tangan lalu keluar dari ruangan.

 **BLAM**

Pintu tertutup. Sakura terpaku, gadis itu menyentuh bibir dan sekejap rona merah menjalar di wajahnya.

 _Ciuman itu akan menentang gravitasi._


	7. Rumors

**.**

 **.**

 **Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 7**

 **Rumors**

 _enjoy_

 _._

* * *

.

Pandangan Sakura terpaku pada salah satu roket yang tergantung di langit kamar Sasori, gadis itu terbaring bebas merentangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Semilir malam yang masuk melalui jendela kamar memberi kesegaran di balik kaos berukuran besar dan celana _boxer_ biru bergaris. Sakura hobby memakai pakaian milik kakaknya.

Mata dan pikiran gadis itu terfokus di tempat yang berbeda. Sakura termenung, Memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Utakata siang tadi. Ya, Utakata ada di Konoha, pria masa lalunya itu menemukannya. Sakura masih tidak mempercayai hal ini. Utakata, mantan sahabat terbaiknya, pria yang Sakura sayangi, pria yang membuat Sakura jatuh cinta, pria yang membuat Sakura merasakan pahitnya patah hati. Kemunculan sosok Utakata mengangkat kembali kenangan manis dan pahit dalam sekejap. Sakura menghindari pria itu, selalu dan tidak ingin merasakan hal yang sama.

Sesaat ia mengingat perkataan Mei ketika mereka mengobrol di cafe beberapa waktu lalu. Mei mengatakan bahwa Utakata selalu mencarinya. Sakura telah memutuskan komunikasi sejak terakhir kali ia dan Utakata membicarakan hubungan mereka baik-baik dua tahun silam. Sakura memohon pada Utakata untuk tidak menghubunginya lagi dan pria itu menyetujuinya dalam keraguan.

Beberapa menit termenung hingga Sakura bergerak bangkit, gadis itu mengambil laptop di meja belajar Sasori lalu membawanya naik ke atas ranjang. Ragu-ragu ia membuka email lama yang sudah dua tahun ditinggalkan. Tidak menyita waktu hingga akun email terbuka dan Sakura mendapati dua ratus pesan masuk. Gadis itu membuka menu pesan, ada beberapa email dari teman kuliah, surat kabar mengenai lowongan pekerjaan, dan sisanya adalah email yang dikirim Utakata untuknya. Sakura melihat waktu pengiriman email-email itu. Utakata mengirim banyak pesan sejak Sakura menghilang dari kehidupan Utakata hingga saat ini. Sakura pun membuka pesan satu persatu. Dimulai dari pesan pertama yang dikirimkan Utakata dua tahun silam.

 **From Utakata** : _Sakura, di mana kau? bagaimana kabarmu?_

Sakura mengambil nafas dalam, memberanikan diri untuk membaca beberapa pesan lainnya.

 **From Utakata :** _Sakura apa kau sehat-sehat saja? dimana kau sekarang? aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, apa kau mengganti nomer ponselmu?_

 **From Utakata :** _Sakura apa kau membaca emailku? bisakah kau membalas pesanku?_

 **From Utakata :** _Hai Sakura, hari ini aku berkunjung ke rumahmu, tapi tidak ada orang di rumah._

 **From Utakata :** _Sakura kudengar besok kau akan ujian akhir skripsi, apakah aku boleh datang menemanimu?_

 **From Utakata :** _Sakura, apa kau siap? jangan gugup, semoga berhasil untuk ujiannya. Kudoakan semua berjalan dengan lancar._

 **From Utakata :** _Hai Sakura, selamat atas kelulusanmu. Aku turut bahagia. :)_

 **From Utakata :** _Sakura, kau dimana? aku tidak menemukanmu di acara wisuda, Kenapa tidak pernah sekalipun kau membalas pesanku?_

 **From Utakata :** _Apa kau masih marah padaku? Kumohon hubungi aku. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja dan selalu sehat._

 **From Utakata :** _Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu? aku baik-baik saja, kau tau... aku diterima di perusahaan desain produk._

 **From Utakata :** _Sakura, kudengar kau pindah ke konoha, benarkah itu?_

 **From Utakata :** _Sakura, aku bertemu Mei dan dia menceritakan kau bekerja di studio gamabunta, benarkah? Itu studio animasi yang luar biasa, selamat! kuharap kau bisa berbagi cerita denganku._

 **From Utakata :** _Hai Sakura bagaimana kabarmu? aku akan ke konoha minggu ini. Aku sangat berharap bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin bicara banyak hal. Jika kau membaca pesanku, aku harap kau membalas emailku._

Mata Sakura terpaku setelah membaca pesan terakhir Utakata yang dikirim tiga hari lalu. Ia penutup laptop lalu merebahkan tubuhnya kembali. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

' _Jangan menangis, aku tidak boleh menangis.'_

 _Emerald_ Sakura kembali memandang pesawat yang bergelantungan tepat di atasnya. Banyak hal yang terjadi siang ini. Bagaikan mimpi buruk di siang bolong, pertemuannya dengan Utakata terjadi sangat singkat bagai kejutan yang tidak diharapkan. Mengingat perihal tentang kejutan, Sakura terus memikirkan hal itu sampai akhirnya ia mengingat sosok Sasuke.

Pria itu...

Pria yang sudah mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini, pria yang tanpa diduga telah menciumnya di bianglala siang tadi. Sakura menyentuh bibirnya, mengingat kejadian itu untuk kesekian kalinya, yawa seakan melayang saat bibir mereka bertemu. Waktu seolah menghempaskan Sakura bahwa ia tidak pernah bertemu Utakata.

 _'Bagaimana aku harus menanggapi ciumannya?'_

Tidak bisa baginya untuk menarik kesimpulan sembarangan. Saat ini, Sakura hanya menganggap ciuman Sasuke sebagai bentuk pertolongan untuk menyelamatkannya dari Utakata. Tidak lebih dan tidak boleh berasumsi lain. A _kan sangat berbahaya._

Sakura pun menutup mata, menenangkan pikiran, mengontrol detak jantung yang mulai mengencang saat mengingat pautan bibir Sasuke yang lembut.

 _'Semua akan baik-baik saja'_

 _._

* * *

.

"Ino- _san_...?"

Sakura mengira dirinya paling awal tiba di studio tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Gadis itu disambut sosok Ino yang tengah terbaring di sofa ketika memasuki ruangan _background 2D_. Sakura tiba di sana pukul setengah tujuh pagi, satu setengah jam lebih awal dari jam masuk kerja.

"Hai,.." sapa Ino, wanita berparas elegan itu terbaring santai sambil menggonta-ganti _playlist_ lagu di ponselnya.

"Kenapa kau datang sepagi ini?" Sakura meletakkan segelas kopi di atas meja lalu duduk di sofa seberang.

"Aku ikut kelas yoga." Ino melepas salah satu _earphone_ di telinga.

"Kelas yoga? dimana?" tanya Sakura.

Ino menoleh. "Kau tidak pernah ke _sport center_ studio? mereka mengadakan kelas yoga setiap pagi."

"Benarkah? mereka juga punya kelas yoga? aku baru tahu..." sudah kuduga.

"Studio punya fasilitas lengkap. Kita dimanjakan di sini, sayang sekali jika kau melewatkannya." Ino bangkit, jari telunjukknya menunjuk kopi Sakura, bermaksud meminta kopi itu. "Boleh?" tanyanya.

"Hmm.." Sakura mempersilahkan.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang sepagi ini?" tanya Ino usai dengan satu tegukan.

"Ya.. aku bangun lebih awal..." Sakura menyandarkan punggung dengan nyaman.

"Kau terlihat seperti tidak tidur semalaman jika dibandingkan bangun terlalu awal." Ino terbaring kembali dan Sakura menghela nafas dalam.

"Hari-hari tidak berjalan dengan baik?" tanya Ino.

"Ya begitulah, terlalu banyak kejutan akhir-akhir ini..."

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Haaaaa..."

Ino dan Sakura menghela nafas bersamaan. Tampaknya dua orang ini sedang banyak pikiran.

.

.

.

 _ **'Shannarooooo...!"**_

Jeritan Sakura terdengar dari ponsel Naruto saat Obito menonton video _jumping_ Sasuke dan Sakura di kantin.

"Apa yang kau lihat!" Sakura datang dan langsung merampas ponsel Naruto dari belakang.

"Pinky..!" Obito tidak terima.

"Kenapa kau menunjukkan ini pada Obito?" Sakura mengarahkan ponsel itu ke wajah Naruto dengan tatapan kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Obito ingin menontonnya." wajah Naruto terlihat lebih kesal. Sakura tidak mengerti ada apa dengan pria jabrik itu sampai ia menoleh ke samping kanan dan mendapati Toneri sedang makan siang bersama Hinata. Mereka duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto. Oh. Sakura langsung paham.

"Aku tahu kau ingin pamer tapi bisakah kau tidak melibatkanku lagi?" omel Sakura. Nadanya pelan namun penuh penekanan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto memasang wajah malas dan Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto sebelum membawa ponsel itu pergi bersamanya.

Lupakan makan siang, melihat kelakuan Naruto membuat perut mendadak kenyang. Sakura berjalan menuju kafetaria. Ia memesan satu jus alpukat pada Genma lalu duduk di bangku taman seorang diri. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah beberapa pegawai yang berlalu lalang menggunakan otopet elektrik. Sakura pun mengingat perkataan Ino, Gamabunta benar-benar memanjakan para pegawainya dan gadis itu berniat untuk bekerja di sana seumur hidup.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" lamunan Sakura pecah ketika tiba-tiba Gaara duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh! hei..Gaara- _san_...," sapa Sakura. "Apa aku bisa membawa itu pulang?" ia menunjuk beberapa otopet yang melintas. Para pegawai wanita yang sedang mengendarai kerangka besi itu memandang sinis ke arah Sakura.

 _'Kenapa?'_

Sakura langsung berhenti menunjuk dan membatin apa ada yang salah. Setelah melihat beberapa wanita yang tersenyum ramah pada Gaara, Sakura langsung mengerti pria di sampingnya ini punya banyak penggemar.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya saja?" Gaara tersenyum, ukiran bibirnya itu tergolong seksi.

"Ya, aku akan menyelinap pada malam hari lalu mengambilnya diam-diam." canda Sakura, ia mencabut sedotan pada kemasan gelas plastik lalu membuka penutupnya, gadis itu meneguk jus-nya seperti meneguk air putih.

"Hei.." Gaara menunjuk bibirnya sendiri, mengisyaratkan Sakura terdapat sisa jus menempel pada ujung bibir gadis itu. Lidah Sakura langsung menjulur keatas, menyapu sisa jus seperti katak.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Aku baru saja makan siang." Sakura mengangkat jusnya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga sedang makan siang." Gaara mengangkat sebuah apel. Sakura pun tersenyum.

Keduanya menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan mengobrol. Mengangkat topik cuaca, membahas film, studio, dan berakhir dengan memandang otopet elektrik kembali. Mereka tampak _enjoy_ dan nyambung. Beberapa saat kemudian perhatian Sakura tentang otopet elekrik teralihkan ketika gadis itu melihat Sasuke berjalan menelusuri taman bersama Jugo. Sakura dan Gaara memperhatikan dua pria itu dari kejauhan, langkah mereka cepat, sepertinya sedang terburu-buru. O _nyx Sasuke_ sempat melihat ke arah Sakura. Tidak tahu harus merespon apa, Sakura spontan menyapa Sasuke dengan mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk tanda _peace_ lalu kemudian menyadari betapa kurang kerjaannya dirinya saat Sasuke berlalu acuh dengan wajah datar. _Sialan..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jam istirahat selesai dan Sakura kembali bekerja. Gadis itu tengah fokus menyelesaikan _background_ hutan di pinggir danau _._ Ekspresinya serius bak pelukis terkenal Leonardo Da Vinci. _Dateline assignment_ -nya lumayan lama, _background_ itu sangat rumit dan panjang _untuk beauty shoot_ animasi burung gagak dalam _project_ film animasi layar lebar _Black Jack_. Film yang sedang dalam proses produksi oleh unit 2D.

"Brengsek kau Konohamaru.."

Obito bergumam tidak jelas. Konohamaru dan beberapa _artist_ _background_ lainnya cekikikan di hadapan monitor mereka masing-masing. Obito maupun Konohamaru saling beradu _chatting_ _spark,_ bunyi _cetak-cetek_ _keayboard_ dari keduanya menarik rasa penasaran Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" Sakura menyenggol sikut Konohamaru. Obito melirik ke samping kanan dan dibalas dengan tatapan jahil pemuda itu. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa hanya dirinya saja yang tertinggal sesuatu saat sini.

 _Icon Spark_ Sakura lalu berkedip-kedip di menu _taskbar._ Konohamaru mengundangnya bergabung ke dalam _conference room_ atau _chatting_ terbuka. Setelah menekan tombol _join_ , Sakura masuk ke dalam percakapan beruntun yang dihadiri oleh beberapa _artist 2D_ yang ia kenal dan beberapa _artist 3D_ yang namanya terlihat asing di _list_ anggota _chatting_. Awalnya para _artist_ yang ikut dalam _chatting_ terbuka itu hanya saling menyapa atau membuat lelucon tentang pekerjaan mereka. Saat ditelusuri lebih lanjut, percakapan mereka berujung pada Obito yang tengah digoda bersama seorang animator 3D bernama Rin.

Para _artist_ menggoda keduanya untuk berkencan, melayangkan fitnah seperti memberitahukan Rin bahwa Obito selalu memikirkannya atau menggoda Rin yang diam-diam selalu memperhatikan Obito. Kedua orang yang menjadi sasaran empuk hiburan di jam kerja itu berusaha menyangkal semua tuduhan dengan rona pipi yang memanas. Sakura ikut tersenyum membaca percakapan itu, beberapa saat kemudian terbesitlah ide untuk ikut menggoda Obito.

 **Sakura** : _sttttts... aku pernah melihat Obito melukis wajah Rin diam-diam._

Obito langsung menoleh dan menatap tajam Sakura. Senyuman jahil menyambutnya, Sakura sukses membalas semua _bully-_ an Obito selama ini, suara siulan terdengar dari beberapa _artist background_ yang membaca _chatting_ itu.

 **Naruto** : _benarkah Oobito? Kenapa kau tidak memperlihatkan pada kami seperti apa wajah Rin yang kau lukis?_

 **Sakura** : _wajahnya sangat cantik.. Obito menambahkan bunga di telinganya._  
(Sakura jelas mengada-ngada)

 _ **Kiba**_ _: wah akan terjadi badai bunga di ruangan background 2D._

"Sakura...!" tegur Obito, semburat merah terukir di wajahnya. Obito khawatir jika Rin akan membalas percakapan mereka dan mengomentari sesuatu. Yang lain masih asik mengikuti _chatting_ itu lebih lanjut. Konohamaru senyum-senyum dan sesaat Obito ingin menendang bokong anak itu sekarang.

 **Rin** : _hallo Sakura..._

Rin benar-benar merespon _chatting_ Sakura dan Obito melebarkan matanya.

 _ **Sakura**_ _: hai Rin, aku Sakura, aku duduk di sebelah obito. Wajahnya merah padam sekarang._

Obito tidak tinggal diam, jarinya langsung bergerak membalas _chatting_ itu.

 _ **Obito**_ _: tapi wajahku tidak semerah Sakura saat terjun bersama Sasuke di wahana bungee jumping, Rin!_

Sakura langsung melotot ke arah Obito, berani-beraninya pria itu mengumbar isi video yang dilihatnya saat jam istirahat tadi. Semua _artist_ yang ikut dalam _chatting_ terbuka itu terkejut ketika Obito membawa-bawa nama Sasuke. Sederet pertanyaan langsung muncul dari _artist_ yang sebelumnya hanya menjadi pembaca pasif.

 **Temari** : _sasuke?_

 **Deidara** : wow.., Sasuke?

 **Kurotsuchi** : Apaaaa?!

 **Sara** : Sasuke- _kun?_!

 **Kiba** : _benarkah itu Sakura? kenapa kalian tidak mengajak kami ikut ke wahana dan bersenang-senang sendiri?_

 **Sakura** : _Naruto yang mengajak, salahkan dia!_

 **Tenten** : S _ejak kapan kau dekat dengan Sasuke, Sakura?_

 **Obito** : _apa aku tertinggal gosip terbaru Karin?_

 **Karin** : _masa bodoh... aku tidak perduli_

 **Ino** : _wah...wah..._

 **Konohamaru** : _eheeeem...! kasus dibuka._

 **Iruka** : _wah...wah...wah..._

 **Naruto** : _ini pembahasan yang sangat sensitif. Hati-hati..._

 **Hinata** : _Sakura chan... kau sangat keren berani melompat dari menara sangat tinggi._

 **Lee** : _Sakura chan...kenapa kau tidak mengajakku? (Emot sedih)_

 **Sai** : _(emot senyum)_

 **Naruto** : _sudah cukup. Ayo kerja..._

Sakura mati kutu. Obito menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sakura yakin gosip akan menyebar bagai wabah virus dalam sekejap.

.

.

"Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura, Naruto sedang mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran mobil saat jam pulang kerja tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" obsidian Naruto fokus melihat kaca spion.

"Kau tahu kan? _chatting_ tadi, apa aku akan dikeroyok penggemar Sasuke karena pergi ke wahana bersamanya?"

"Aku yang mengajakmu dan juga Sasuke. Kau punya alasan yang jelas kan..."

"Tapi tadi Obito membuat konotasi berbeda. Apa mereka akan salah paham?"

"Entahlah..." Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau yang memancing Obito..."

"Ini semua salahmu, jika saja kau tidak memamerkan video itu ke Obito agar Toneri tahu kau pergi bersama Hinata, Obito tidak akan membicarakannya di _chatting_ terbuka."

"Bisakah kau tidak menyebut-nyebut nama Toneri?" wajah Naruto berubah kesal. Sakura memutar bola mata dan memilih diam. Di saat bersamaan suara mesin mobil Naruto berubah aneh. Tiba-tiba mobil itu berhenti. _Mogok._

"Sial!" Naruto berdecak kesal lalu turun dari mobil. Sedikit asap keluar saat ia membuka penutup mesin mobil itu. Naruto memeriksa apa yang menyebabkan _jeep_ -nya berhenti mendadak.

"Semua baik-baik saja?" Sakura menghampiri Naruto.

"Sepertinya akinya bermasalah."

"Perlu bantuan?" seorang pria mengendarai motor sport Ninja RR berwarna merah menepi di pinggir trotoar jalan. Sakura mengira satria baja merah yang datang.

"A! Gaara...!" sapa Naruto.

Gaara melepas helm lalu turun dari motor. "Hallo pak tua..." ia menyapa mesin mobil Naruto dan memeriksa kondisinya. "Sepertinya karburatornya bermasalah... bisa kau starter mobilnya?" pinta Gaara kemudian.

"Ok." Naruto beranjak menstarter mobilnya. Ia melakukannya berulang kali namun tetap saja mesin tidak bisa hidup. Jeep CJ 7 putih milik Naruto itu sepertinya sedang sekarat.

"Hei ada apa dengan mobilmu Naruto?" motor vespa menepi di samping _Jeep_ Naruto. Obito dan konohamaru berboncengan bak anak muda era tahun 70-an. Kiba berjalan santai menghampiri mereka di belakang.

"Satu...dua...tiga... dorong..."

Kelima orang itu termasuk Sakura akhirnya mendorong Jeep Naruto untuk memancing mesinnya hidup. Sayang... tidak berhasil.

 **Tin..tin...**

Bunyi klakson mobil _sport_ hitam Honda CR Z terdengar dan menepi di belakang mereka. Mobil itu terlihat tampan seperti pengemudinya, Sasuke. Pria itu turun dari mobil lalu menghampiri Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Obito mengangkat kedua alisnya naik turun dua kali menggoda Sakura. Konohamaru juga melirik sambil tersenyum jahil. Kiba yang melihat tingkah dua pria itu langsung paham dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa mobilmu dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Wajahnya datar.

"Sasuke, apa kau membawa kabel _jumper lead?_ aku butuh bantuan aki mobilmu."

"Tidak, kau mau aku mengambilnya untukmu?"

"Ah ok! tolong ambilkan di apartemenku saja, rumahmu terlalu jauh. Sakura kau sekalian pulang bersama Sasuke." perintah Naruto.

"Obito bisa mengantarku dengan vespanya." tolak Sakura.

"Tidak, aku harus membantu mendorong mobil Naruto ke halaman studio, parkir di tepi jalan bisa menggangu pengendara lainnya." Obito mencari-cari alasan.

"Sasuke- _san_ bisa menggantikanmu sementara kita mengambil peralatan kan?" sahut Sakura lagi. Gaara hanya diam memandang situasinya, pria itu seperti obat nyamuk, terlihat tenang dan mengamati.

"Sudahlah... kenapa jadi berdebat... Pinky pergilah bersama Sasuke." perintah Naruto, ia menyerahkan kartu apartemennya pada Sasuke. Menunggu bukanlah opsi Sasuke jadi pria itu memilih pergi mengambil peralatan. Ia menyambar kartu kunci Naruto lalu melangkah menuju mobilnya. Sakura pun terpaksa mengikuti di belakang. Obito dan konohamaru melambaikan tangan ketika Sakura sempat melihat ke arah mereka sambil membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. _Shannaro!_

Keheningan menyelimuti mobil CR Z hitam yang tengah melaju kencang di jalan raya. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun selama perjalanan dan Sakura juga bingung mengangkat topik pembicaraan, pandangan gadis itu menyapu interior dalam mobil hingga akhirnya ia melihat ke arah radio dan music player.

"Boleh kunyalakan?" Sakura menunjuk fasilitas itu.

"Hn." pandangan Sasuke fokus ke depan. Tangan Sakura lalu menjulur menyalakan radio mobil.

 _Aku dan kamu..._

 _kita tercipta tuk menjadi satu hal yang kutahu..._

 _Cinta tak kan kemana-mana bila..._

 _kita berdua..._

 _kita bersama..._

 _kita bahagia..._

 _sederhana..._

 _Reff_ lagu Wina Natalia versi Jepang berjudul _'Bahagia itu sederhana_ ' mengisi keheningan mobil Sasuke. Entah mengapa aura di dalam mobil menjadi kikuk. Sakura merasa aneh sendiri jadi gadis itu segera menekan tombol _off_. Lagu berhenti, keheningan terjadi lagi dan ponsel Sasuke bergetar, nama 'Dobe' keluar di layar ponselnya.

 _"Yo.."_ jawab Sasuke.

 _"Teme! jeep-ku sudah hidup! tidak perlu mengambil kabelnya, langsung saja antar Sakura!"_ Suara Naruto terdengar nyaring bersamaan dengan bunyi Jeep-nya yang meraung sekarat.

"Baiklah." Sasuke pun mematikan sambungan telponya.

"Apa yang Naruto katakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Mesin mobilnya sudah menyala."

"Oh, baguslah..." Sakura mengangguk lega. "Loh! Loh! Kita mau ke mana?" tiba-tiba Sasuke mengubah arah mobilnya saat melewati perempatan jalan.

"Arah apartemenku ke arah sana Sasuke- _san_..." Sakura menunjuk ke arah barat.

"Aku lapar." jawab Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura mendorong _trolly_ belanjaan menuju tempat sayuran, ia memperhatikan Sasuke memasukkan beberapa tomat ke dalam _trolly_ dengan cekatan. Sakura tidak tau persis apa yang direncanakan pria ini. Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia lapar dan tiba-tiba membawanya ke supermarket terdekat.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Kau mau membuat apa?" Sakura heran melihat jumlah tomat yang Sasuke ambil.

"Ini untuk persediaan beberapa hari ke depan."

"Kau akan memasak ini semua?" Sakura menyadarai satu hal, pria ini maniak tomat.

"Bukan aku yang memasak, kau yang akan memasaknya untukku." jawab Sasuke. Sebelah alis Sakura langsung terangkat.

"Apa? kenapa aku harus memasaknya untukmu?"

"Karena aku menginginkannya." Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan blok sayuran. Sakura mengikutinya di belakang sambil membatin kenapa Sasuke memutuskan sesuatu seenaknya. Kemudian mereka menuju blok lain untuk mengambil beberapa bahan lain yang diperlukan.

"Kau pernah membuat sup tomat dengan campuran ikan salmon?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menjadi paham pria ini ingin memasak sup tomat.

"Salmon akan dimasak terpisah. Jangan mencampurnya dengan sup tomat." Sakura mengambil kemasan ikan salmon itu dari tangan Sasuke dan mengembalikannya ke etalase dingin.

"Tapi aku ingin makan ikan salmon." Sasuke mengambil ikan itu kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam trolly. Pria itu berlalu pergi dengan wajah datar, Sakura heran dengan 'sikap tidak bisa dikekang' itu sambil mengikuti Sasuke menuju rak bumbu.

"Untuk apa tepung maizena itu?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura meletakkan satu kotak tepung maizena ke dalam _trolly_.

"Kita akau mencampurkannya ke sup tomat agar kental."

"Tidak. Aku ingin tomat asli, perbanyak saja tomatnya agar kental." Sasuke mengambil kotak tepung itu dan tangan Sakura langsung menahannya.

"Kembalikan. Kau pernah mendengar istilah hemat? aku yang memasak atau tidak sama sekali." mata Sakura menatap _onyx_ Sasuke. Entah keberanian dari mana ia bertahan menatap mata kelam itu selama sepuluh detik walau jantungnya kini memberontak.

"Tidak." Sasuke bersikeras ingin mengembalikan tepung maizena sementara Sakura tetap mempertahankannya. Mereka berdua berakhir beradu tangan dan ini sedikit lucu. Sasuke mengangkat tinggi kotak tepung itu, menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Sakura. Berdengus kesal, Sakura mengambil kotak tepung lainnya dan bergegas mendorong _trolly_ belanjaan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Hei!" Sasuke mengejarnya.

"Sakura?" tiba-tiba Ino muncul di persimpangan rak bumbu. Sakura mengerem trolly dan mata Ino langsung tertuju ke arah Sasuke.

 _Loading..._

Sakura bingung bagaimana ia harus menyapa Ino. Di saat bersamaan Tenten muncul di belakang sambil membawa keranjang berisi penuh camilan. _Sial_. Tenten terpaku, melihat Sakura dan Sasuke secara bergantian sambil membatin kenapa dua orang ini ada di supremaket? pergi bersama-sama?

"Ino, tenten." Sakura tersenyum kaku. Sasuke dengan santai mendekati Sakura lalu mengambil kotak tepung maizena dari _trolly._ Ino dan Tenten mengagguk padanya dan Sasuke membalas anggukan mereka dengan mengangkat tangan.

"Belanja bersama?" Ino menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Teten mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ada senyum tipis di bibir Tenten sehingga membuat Sakura gelisah.

"Ah, kami... aku dan Sasuke- _san_..." Sakura bingung mencari alasan yang tepat. "Aku mengantarnya berbelanja."

 _'Shannaro..., kenapa aku mengatakan alasan seperti ini?!'_ teriak _inner_ Sakura.

Sasuke tampak tenang-tenang saja, pria itu melangkah menuju rak bumbu dan meletakkan tepung maizena ke tempat semula.

"Selesai, ayo pulang, aku lapar." Sasuke berlalu pergi. Tenten dan Ino memasang wajah berfikir dan serontak Sakura langsung melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkan kedua wanita itu untuk tidak salah paham mencerna kata-kata Sasuke tentang _Pulang_ dan _Lapar?_

"Tunggu Sasuke- _san_.." seru Sakura. "ah! Ino, Tenten..., aku pergi dulu." gadis itu mendorong _trolly_ mengikuti Sasuke.

"Ah... sampai jumpa besok!" Tenten melambaikan tangannya penuh arti. Ino tersenyum simpul sedangkan Sakura membatin apakan ini akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Sakura memasukkan banyak irisan tomat ke dalam kaldu ayam yang tengah mendidih, kemudian ia menutup panci lalu mengatur besarnya api kompor. Gadis itu mengambil piring, ia meletakkan salmon goreng tepung berwana cokelat keemasan, terlihat renyah apalagi ketika Sakura menuangkan saos nanas di atasnya. Perut jadi ikut lapar..

Kegiatan memasak menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu jam. Sasuke menunggu di ruang tengah dan ketika Sakura melirik ke arah sana, pria itu sudah tertidur di sofa. Nikmat juga hidup ini...

Ikan Salmon saus nanas telah tersaji di meja makan dan Sup tomat juga hampir matang. Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke, ia berjongkok di samping sofa sambil mengamati _sleeping handsome_ dari dekat. Sasuke tampak kelelahan, bawah matanya bahkan terlihat sedikit menghitam. Sepertinya Sasuke kurang tidur, Sakura jadi tidak tega membangunkannya. Ia terus mengamati Sasuke seakan pria itu benda musium yang langka.

' _Kenapa ada orang seperti ini?'_ batin Sakura, apa maksudnya itu..., kau kagum atau heran?

Tujuh detik berlalu menikmati wajah artistik itu hingga _Emerald_ Sakura bergerak menuju bibir Sasuke. **DEG!** pangkal perut Sakura tergelitik, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa pria di hadapannya ini memiliki bibir tipis yang seksi. Bibir itu pernah menciumnya, bibir itu sangat lembut, dan... tunggu! apa ini? kenapa jadi berpikiran mesum begini? Sakura pun menampar pipinya sendiri. Imajinasinya mulai mengembara liar.

"Kenapa kau hobby memandangiku?"

Suara baritone Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak kaget. Pria itu bangun. _Sial.. Sial.. Sial.._ Sakura langsung berdiri, menggeleng dan kabur menuju meja makan, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Sudah matang?" mata Sasuke menyipit menyesuaikan cahaya lampu, pria itu melihat ke arah meja makan. Sakura sedang mengatur piring sambil dengan gelagat tingkah tidak jelas.

"Sup-nya sebentar lagi matang." ucap gadis itu.

Sakura bergegas mematikan kompor, ia mengangkat panci lalu menyajikannya ke dalam dua mangkok. Sasuke pun menghampiri meja makan. Kondisinya setengah mengatuk, rambutnya mencuat kemana-mana dan matanya masih sayup-sayup, sangat menggemaskan hingga mata Sakura tidak berkedip saat memperhatikannya. Sasuke duduk dalam ketenangan, menunggu Sakura menyiapkan hidangan hingga semuanya tersaji di atas meja. Sasuke mengamati sup tomat buatan Sakura secara seksama. Bagaimana Sasuke? sepertinya enak...

Kemudian Sakura menggeret kursi dan duduk. Hening tiga detik, kondisi ini membuat Sakura bingung bagaimana harus memulai makan malam.

"Ittadakimasu!" seru gadis itu, ia mengangkat sendok dan mulai melahap makanannya. Sasuke pun ikut menyantap sup tomat setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama dengan nada pelan. Perbedaan yang sangat jelas bukan?

Suasana tenang selama mereka menyantap makan malam. Hanya suara sendok yang terdengar. Sesekali Sakura melirik Sasuke, merasa makan malam kali ini layaknya pasangan suami istri yang sedang merajuk karena keduanya terhanyut dalam keheningan.

"Kau suka makanannya?" Sakura angkat bicara.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke, pria itu makan dengan tenang, dilihat dari ekspresinya yang datar, mungkin ada rasa takjub pada rasa masakan Sakura. Bisa dilihat bagaimana Sasuke menyantapnya dengan lahap. Selamat untuk Sakura yang berhasil meningkatkan khualitasnya sebagai wanita. Bravo buku resep.

"Sasuke- _san_ , sebaiknya kau istirahat lebih banyak." ucap Sakura. Apa ini? kau mulai mengkhawatirkannya?

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena kau terlihat sangat kelelahan. Apa pekerjaan _artist layout_ seberat itu?"

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Sakura. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan suasana kembali hening.

.

.

"Aku ingin meminjam kamar mandi." Sasuke beranjak setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Ah, ya. Kamar mandinya ada di sebelah sana." tujuk Sakura, ia berdiri membereskan peralatan makan.

Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Celana dalam pink serta bra yang tergantung menyambutnya setelah menutup pintu. Sasuke menatap pakaian dalam Sakura dengan wajah datar selama tiga detik lalu mengabaikannya, ia melangkah menuju wastafel dan mencuci muka.

Sementara itu, dengan tenang Sakura membereskan meja makan, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan mengingat keadaan kamar mandinya selalu bersih. Pikiran Sakura hanyut sambil mengangkat semua piring menuju wastafel. **Tunggu**. tiba-tiba alarm kepala mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Pakaian dalam yang ia centelkan di kamar mandi pagi ini.

 **BRAK! PRANG!**

Sakura menghempaskan semua piring ke wastafel dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi, menyelamatkan Sasuke dari permandangan yang tidak terekomendasi.

 **CEKLEK!**

Sasuke tidak mengunci pintu dan Sakura membukanya begitu saja. Pria itu terkejut, dengan sigap Sasuke menaikkan celana jeans-nya di depan toilet duduk, boxer berwarna biru gelap sempat tertangkap mata Sakura.

"Ah! maaf!"

 **BLAM!**

Gadis ceroboh itu menutup pintu kembali. Ia berdiri dengan wajah kaku. Matanya terpejam erat dengan semburat merah yang sedikit terpancar. _'Bodoh..bodoh...bodoh...'_ batinnya terus-menerus.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Sakura masih berdiri di samping pintu dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi ketika Sasuke meliriknya. Sakura pun mengambil langkah menyamping, ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk menyelamatkan sesuatu yang sudah terlambat.

"Apa kebiasanmu juga membuka pintu kamar mandi di saat seseorang ada di dalam?" Sasuke melangkah menuju sofa, ia mengambil jaket lalu memakainya.

"A-aku tidak seperti itu!" elak sakura. "Ini di luar kendali, maafkan aku." ia menunduk, tangannya menyembunyikan pakaian dalamnya di balik badan.

"Aku sudah melihatnya, tidak perlu sepanik itu." Sasuke beranjak menuju pintu apartemen. Sakura mengantar di belakang dengan jarak yang terpaut jauh. Malu rasanya hati ini. "Terimakasih untuk hidangannya..." ucap Sasuke sambil membuka pintu, "Mesum." melanjutkan kalimatnya, pria itu menghilang ketika pintu tertutup.

' _Apa? mesum?! shannaro!'_

Sakura langsung melempar pakaian dalamnya ke arah pintu.


	8. Close

**.**

 **.**

 **Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 8**

 **Close**

 _enjoy_

 _._

* * *

.

"Jadi, bagaimana awal mulanya?" Tenten bertengger di belakang layar LCD komputer Sakura, wanita bercepol dua itu mengincar Sakura sepanjang hari ini. Obito menangkap sinyal Tenten, ia menggeser kursi kerjanya mendekat, ekspresi wajahnya seperti dosen pembimbing skripsi yang meminta penjelasan.

"Apa yang kalian tuntut dariku?" Sakura melipat kedua tangan sambil menyandarkan punggung, menatap Tenten dan Obito secara bergantian, merasa tidak nyaman karena ia seperti diintrogasi.

"Dia membawamu..." ucap Obito, matanya waspada melihat para _artist background_ keluar ruangan saat jam makan siang.

"Kalian pergi berbelanja bersama." sambung Tenten.

"Kalian makan malam bersama?" tanya Obito.

"Siapa yang kalian maksud? berhenti mengintrogasiku." Sakura menyangkal topik pembicaraan.

"Ayolah..., berhenti berlagak bodoh Sakura..., sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Mr..." Tenten menatap Obito, mengisyaratkan panggilan apa yang tepat untuk Sasuke.

" _Smitty Werben Jager man Jensen_." Obito menemukan panggilan yang pas untuk Sasuke dan nama itu terdengar konyol.

"Siapa itu mr. Smitty ?" Sakura menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tahu kan? siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke." Obito merendahkan suaranya saat menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menyebutnya dengan nama aneh itu?"

"Entahlah..., aku melihat Spongebob pagi ini dan itu yang terlintas di kepalaku."

"Jadi, ceritakan pada kami Sakura.." pinta Tenten.

"Dengar, tidak ada yang perlu aku ceritakan dan tidak ada yang perlu kalian ketahui. Aku dan emmm.." Sakura ragu menyebut nama Sasuke. "Aku dan mr. Smitty tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus atau semacamnya."

"Apa kami menyebut kata khusus Obito?" Tenten menyeringai penuh arti dan Obito mengangguk setuju.

"Jika ini sampai menjadi gosip kalengan, kalian yang pertama kali akan kuburu." ancam Sakura, ia berdiri dari kursi kerja sambil menatap Tenten dan Obito, keseriusan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kami tidak bisa menjamin itu Pinky, bahkan jika kami menutup mulut, dinding-dinding studio dapat mendengar dan angin akan membawanya jauh entah ke mana." ujar Tenten.

"Aku akan menghancurkan dinding-dinding itu terlebih dahulu sebelum ia bergosip kepada angin." sahut Sakura. Dengan acuh ia meninggalkan Obito dan Tenten.

"Kau sedang berhadapan dengan _Smitty Werben Jager man Jensen_ Sakura! _H_ e _is number one!" s_ eru Obito.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju kafetaria, pikirannya membahas apa yang baru saja diulas Obito dan Tenten. Memang tidak dipungkiri bahwa kedekatannya dengan Sasuke semakin akrab, tapi kedekatan itu tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Sakura mengingat-ngingat kapan pertama kali ia mengenal Sasuke. Komunikasi pertama terjadi saat Naruto memperkenalkan mereka di kantin. Sejak saat itu, terjadi beberapa insiden tidak terduga yang mengaitkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam agenda ketenangannya. Sakura tidak mengharapkan ini terjadi, bahkan jika bisa memilih, ia akan menghindari pria tampan itu agar bisa hidup dalam ketenangan yang 'membosankan'.

Sakura berpikir, bukan saatnya untuk menjalin sebuah klise yang skemanya seperti ini, awalnya ia akan bertemu dengan seorang pria, lalu dengan naif dirinya jatuh cinta sedangkan pria itu tidak menunjukkan rasa suka terhadapnya. Setelah waktu berlalu, ketika ia menyerah, sang pria menyadari perasaannya lalu menyatakan cinta. Oh! Ayolaaah! itupun jika dirinya beruntung! biasanya ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria yang ternyata tidak menaruh perasaan apapun terhadapnya.

Sakura lelah. Tidak mau berakhir ke dalam kubang kegalauan, menyia-nyiakan waktunya yang berharga sementara dunia banyak menyimpan kegembiraan untuk dijelajah. Tidak. Sakura tidak mau merasakan itu lagi. Pengalamannya dengan Utakata sudah memberikan pelajaran lebih dari cukup. Jika Sakura mau mencoba lagi, kegagalannya menuju kisah romansa sudah terjadi dua kali sebelumnya, saat ia membuka lembaran baru untuk mencoba jatuh cinta pada pria lain walaupun Sakura sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu niat menanggapinya secara serius.

"Aku pesan satu _smoothie banana_." pinta Sakura pada petugas kafetraia. Tidak butuh waktu lima menit sampai Genma menyajikan _smootie banana_ pesanannya. Sakura mengambil _smoothie_ itu lalu beranjak pergi, melanjutkan pikirannya yang kembali tertuju pada skenario lain.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? bagaimana jika kali ini malaikat cinta berpihak padanya? bahkan Sasuke pernah mencium.. ah! tidak! Sasuke tidak ada hubungannya, walau belakangan ini pria itu mengisi pikiran... ( _lihat, kau bahkan baru saja mengakui keberadaannya)_ Sasuke adalah pria dingin yang jalan pikirannya tidak bisa. Akan berbahaya jika berani menanamkan sebuah harapan baru walau itu sangat kecil kemungkinannya.

' _Tidak! aku tidak boleh salah mengartikan perasaanku, apalagi jatuh cinta pada pria itu!'_

"Hei awas!"

 **BAAAKKK!**

Kepala Sakura menabrak patung Gamakichi di depan kantin.

 _'Shannaro...'_ gadis itu berjongkok, menahan denyutan luar biasa di jidadnya. Satu tangannya menyentuh kening dan tangan lainnya masih menggenggam _smootie banana._

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ino baru saja berseru memperingatkan Sakura. Para pegawai yang melintas memandang mereka.

"Ah..." Sakura merintih kesakitan. Memikirkan Sasuke membuat gadis itu kehilangan penglihatan. Hal ini membuat Sakura semakin yakin bahwa Sasuke tidak baik bagi keselamatan, padahal kecerobohan tidak datang dari siapapun.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura berdiri. Apanya yang baik-baik saja? jidadmu itu benjol.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke klinik kesehatan sekarang." perintah Ino.

"Tidak masalah, ini hanya bengkak ringan.." Sakura menekan-nekan jidadnya. _'Shannaro... sakit juga...'_ batinnya.

"Minta Shizune- _san_ memeriksa kepalamu... siapa tahu ada yang salah. Sekalian periksakan juga hatimu." Ino tersenyum tipis, Sakura yakin Ino sedang menggodanya seperti yang dilakukan Tenten dan Obito.

"Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tidak melihat patung sebesar ini?" Ino menunjuk Gamakichi, pose patung itu bahagia sambil membawa nasi kepal.

"Hehe, entahlah. Mungkin sedang sial." Sakura melirik Gamakichi sambil memaki dalam hati. Kenapa studio memajang patung segala di depan kantin?

"Kau mau kemana Ino- _san_?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Aku mau ke _movie box_ studio. Kau mau ikut?"

" _Movie box?_ maksudmu seperti bioskop?"

"Aku yakin kau baru tahu bahwa studio ini memiliki _Movie Cinema_." tebakan Ino benar. Sakura sedikit malu mengatakan 'iya'.

Akhirnya Sakura mengikuti Ino menuju gedung tiga, bangunan tersebut terdiri dari tujuh lantai. Sakura sempat melihat _board_ keterangan tempat saat memasuki teras depan. Pada _board_ itu tertulis keterangan ruang yang tersedia di gedung tiga. Seperti _Movie Cinema, sport center, meeting room, grand hall, radio station, conference room, dan lain-lain._ Sakura naik ke lantai empat menggunakan lift, seluruh lantai itu dipakai untuk _movie Cinema._ Terdapat tiga _movie box_ dan satu _theater_ besar menyerupai _theater_ bioskop.

"Kita terlambat setengah jam" ucap Sakura, ia dan Ino memandang layar LCD di depan _movie box_ , ditampilkan beberapa jadwal film yang sedang diputar. _Movie box 3_ tengah memutar film _Mission imposible 5 : Rogue Nation._

"Tidak masalah.. kau bisa melihatnya lain waktu, mereka merandum beberapa film yang sama dalam satu pekan." terang Ino.

"Lalu kenapa pintu di sebelah sana sepi?" Sakura menunjuk pintu masuk _cinema utama._

"Hanya dalam _event_ tertentu kita diperbolehkan masuk ke sana. Selain itu, hanya pihak berkepentingan saja yang bisa menggunakan ruangan itu." jawab Ino, Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk dan mereka berdua melangkah masuk ke dalam _movie box 3_.

.

.

"Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau menciptakan pria seperti Tom Cruise." puji Tenten saat keluar dari _movie box 3_. Ternyata Ino sudah membuat janji sebelumnya, mereka bertemu Tenten dan Hinata di dalam.

"Ya, dia sangat seksi di umurnya yang semakin menua." sahut Ino.

"Kau tahu, Tom Cruise sangat tampan, apa Sasuke- _kun_ akan sepertinya ketika tua nanti?" segerombolan pegawai wanita membicarakan Sasuke, suara mereka terdengar jelas oleh Sakura dan lainnya.

"Hei, Sakura..." Tenten menyikut lengan gadis itu. "Bagaimana menurutmu? apa kau menyukai pria seperti Tom Cruise?" Tenten tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku lebih memilih Tom Cruise menjadi ayahku." Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

"Kenapa menjadi ayah jika kau bisa menjadikannya sebagai kekasih?" Ino menangkap sinyal Tenten. Hinata hanya diam menyimak.

"Tentu saja, Tom Cruise terlalu tua untukku, ada banyak Tom Cruise muda di luar sana." pandangan Sakura malas sambil berjalan menuju lift.

"Oh, apakah mr. Smitty terhitung Tom Cruise muda?" goda Tenten. Ino langsung paham siapa itu mr. Smitty walau ia sempat menautkan alisnya. Hinata melirik Tenten dengan ekspresi bertanya siapa pria bernama asing itu, perasaan tidak pernah dengar ada pegawai bernama Smitty.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Tenten lagi, Sakura langsung melirik tajam, mengisyaratkan wanita itu untuk diam.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka. **DEG!** jantung Sakura berdenyut naik. Keadaan memihak pada Tenten, mereka disambut Lima orang pria di dalam lift. Sosok Sasuke yang paling mencolok di antara Kakashi, pria berambut putih, pria berjenggot dan pria dengan wajah _baby face_. Ino dan lainnya mengangguk memberi salam, Sakura juga ikut mengangguk sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam lift, pandangannya sempat bertemu dengan _Onyx_ Sasuke. Seketika grogi menjalar ketika pintu lift tertutup.

"Dari mana para wanita cantik ini?" tanya seorang pria tua berambut putih.

"Kami dari _movie cinema_ Jiraiya- _sama_." Jawab Ino dengan sopan. Sakura yang grogi berdiri di depan Sasuke melirik Jiraiya secara seksama.

"Apa yang kalian tonton?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kami menonton _mission imposible_ lima." jawab Ino.

"Ah... semua wanita mencintai aktor tampan dalam film _action_." Jiraiya mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Wanita mana yang tidak tergila-gila pada Tom Cruise?" sambung Kakashi, ia tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Ada, Kakasi- _san_ , Sakura sepertinya tidak tertarik padanya." Tenten menunjuk Sakura. _Shannaro..._ "Bahkan ia berminat menjadikan Tom Cruise sebagai ayah ketimbang kekasihnya." sambung Tenten. _Shit_! Sakura berharap bisa menginjak kaki wanita itu sekarang. Tau begini naik tangga saja...

"Benarkah? Hahahahaha..." Jiraiya tertawa lebar. "Percayalah Kau akan jatuh cinta saat bertemu dengan Tom Cruise di usia muda."

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya Jiraiya- _sama?"_ Tenten penuh semangat.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Seperti apa wajahnya?"

"Emm... Seperti apa ya..." Jiraya menerawang lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Ah, wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke. Tapi percayalah kau lebih tampan, Sasuke. Hahahahaha..." Jiraya tertawa lagi, beberapa orang di lift tersenyum sementara Sasuke tetap tenang memasang wajah datar. Sakura heran ketika Tenten dan Ino meliriknya penuh arti. Hinata dan dua pria lainnya hanya diam menyimak.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai satu, Sakura bersyukur gedung ini hanya terdiri dari tujuh lantai. Mereka pun keluar dari lift, Sakura sempat melirik Sasuke, pria itu berjalan lurus seakan tidak merasakan keberadaannya. Sakura sadar dia bukan seseorang yang harus diperhatikan tapi setidaknya Sasuke bisa bersikap lebih..., lebih..., lebih apa? Oh! Sakura.., apa kau kecewa karena Sasuke mengacuhkanmu? **BAK!** tanpa sadar gadis itu meninju jidad benjolnya.

"Shannaro..." Sakura berjongkok sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa Sakura- _chan_?" Hinata khawatir. Ino dan Tenten langsung menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke dan lainnya sudah berlalu di depan. Sakura hanya menggeleng, menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar bagai gema gong.

"Sebaiknya kau ke klinik kesehatan sekarang Sakura." ucap Ino, Tenten mengangguk setuju. Ya sebaiknya begitu sebelum semua terlambat.

.

.

"Undangan dari siapa ini?" Sakura menemukan amplop tergeletak di atas meja kerja ketika tiba di ruang _backgorund 2D_. Undangan itu berwarna perak dengan hiasan pita emas.

"Undangan pernikahan Kakashi- _san_." jawab Obito yang sedang fokus mengatur file pekerjaan di komputer. Beberapa _artist background_ juga sudah kembali ke ruangan usai makan siang, tampak Konohamaru sedang asik di meja kerja Kiba melihat hasil pertandingan bola.

"Kakashi- _san_? maksudmu _manager_ studio 2D?" Sakura meyakinkan.

"Menurutmu siapa lagi? hanya ada satu Hatake Kakashi dan satu general manager unit 2D." mata Obito tidak berpaling dari layar komputer.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja.. tadi aku bertemu denganya di lift gedung tiga." Sakura duduk lalu membuka undangan itu.

"Kau tidak ingin memastikan yang lain juga?" tanya Obito.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mr. Smitty..." Obito menyeringai penuh arti.

"Maksudmu memastikan kalau dia itu artist _layout 2D?"_

Obito langsung menoleh, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat pasrah. "Pinky, sebaiknya sesekali kau mengadakan tour studio Gamabunta."

.

.

"Sasuke, besok pertemuan dengan _Paramount Pictures_ untuk membahas kerjasama." ucap Jugo, pria berperawakan tinggi besar itu baru saja masuk ke ruang kerja Sasuke beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aa." tanggap Sasuke, ia duduk di meja kerja sementara Kakashi dan empat pria lainnya singgah di sofa.

"Kudengar _DreamWorks_ menggandeng _20th Century Fox_ untuk merilis Kungfu Panda tiga, kukira _Paramount_ yang akan mendistributorkan film itu tahun depan." ujar Kakashi.

"Kungfu Panda? kabar mengatakan mereka mengundur jadwal rilis sampai bulan Maret 2016." tanya pria dengan sedikit jenggot di dagunya.

"Kau benar Asuma, mereka menundanya karena Star War akan merilis film mereka bulan Desember 2015 ini." sambung Jiraiya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Disney? apa kita jadi bekerja sama dengan mereka, Sasuke?" tanya pria berwajah _baby face_ yang duduk dengan pose elegan di samping Jiraiya _._

"Paramount akan fokus mendistribusikan _Greenoch ke_ pasar international akhir tahun ini, Disney yang akan mendistribusikan anime _Black Jack_ tahun depan." jawab Sasuke, ia memutar kursi kerja dan memandang keluar jendela. Jam studio berakhir, para pegawai beranjak pulang, _Onyx_ Sasuke menangkap sosok gadis berambut pinky tengah berjalan melewati taman, beberapa jarak di belakang Sakura, Gaara berjalan sedikit cepat dan menghampiri gadis itu. Mereka bertegur sapa lalu berjalan bersama, Sasuke memperhatikan mereka dalam diam.

"Yosh! team 3D sudah bekerja keras, tinggal menunggu bulan Asuma." Jiraiya berdiri membenarkan baju kimononya.

"Anda akan pergi sekarang Jiraiya- _sama_?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, aku akan makan malam diluar, kau mau bergabung Kakashi? sedikit minum-minum untuk merayakan akhir lajangmu mungkin?"

"Ah, mungkin lain waktu, aku harus mengurus beberapa hal." Kakashi tersenyum.

"Bagaimana denganmu Orochimaru? kau mau ikut? aku rindu dengan sake Jepang."

"Tidak." pria bernama Orochimaru itu berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Jiraya menoleh ke arah Asuma dan pria berjenggot itu menggelengkan kepala, menolak ajakannya.

"Sasuke? bagaimana denganmu? Naruto juga datang." tanya Jiraiya. Sasuke beranjak dari meja kerja sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Lain kali saja." jawab Sasuke sembari melangkah meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Ya sudah... pergi sendiri saja..." ucap Jiraiya, ia meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke diikuti Kakashi dan Asuma.

.

.

Sakura dan Gaara tengah asik mengobrol, langkah mereka santai bahkan sangat pelan ketika menelusuri taman. Kedua orang itu tidak menyadari bahwa mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para pegawai termasuk beberapa _artist background 2D._ Baru saja Ino dan Tenten tersenyum ketika melewati mereka, dua wanita itu bergegas entah mau kemana. Gaara bukanlah sosok pria yang banyak bicara sedangkan karakter Sakura yang supel bisa membawa mereka ke dalam obrolan yang lumayan asik dan juga sepaham. Mereka lalu berhenti di persimpangan jalan antara menuju gapura luar dan parkiran _basement._

"Kau yakin pulang sendiri?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi. Biasanya Sakura pulang bersama Naruto, berhubung pria pirang itu sedang dalam masa pendekatam cinta, Sakura memilih pulang naik bus kota sedangkan Naruto pulang mengantar Hinata. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika mereka pulang bersama, hanya saja Sakura tahu diri. Sebaiknya memberi privasi Naruto untuk menaburkan gula ke adonan kue di dalam oven.

"Tidak kuantar saja?" tawaran yang cukup cepat. Sakura cukup terkesima mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih tapi aku akan naik bus saja Gaara- _san_.." Sakura merasa tidak enak jika harus merepotkan, lagi pula mereka baru saja kenal.

"Apa tidak masalah bagimu naik bus?"

"Tidak... memangnya kenapa?"

"Kukira kau akan merasa tidak nyaman berada di dalam transportasi umum, ya seperti terakhir kali aku melihatmu di mall dengan kondisi yang..." Gaara tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan Sakura paham apa yang dimaksudkan pria itu. Sepertinya Gaara menyadari masalah Sakura pada lingkungan ramai.

"Ah... itu... tidak masalah asalkan bus tidak penuh dan sesak, ada beberapa kondisi yang tidak selalu mempengaruhiku." Sakura tersenyum. Gaara memandang wajah gadis itu dalam ketenangan. Sepertinya aura-aura lain terpancar ketika angin sore berhembus.

"Hei, panggil saja aku Gaara, kau setuju?" pria itu tersenyum samar.

"Baiklah..." Sakura pun tersenyum. "Ok sampai jumpa..." Sakura melambaikan tangan dan melangkah ke depan. **DAK!** kakinya tersandung aspal, tubuhnya terjegal ke depan

 **Tin! Tin!**

"Sakura!" Gaara menarik lengan Sakura dengan kuat, kakinya tidak stabil dan keduanya terjatuh ke belakang, mobil CR Z hitam langsung berhenti di depan mereka saat Sasuke menginjak rem penuh.

Sakura jatuh menindih Gaara, semua pegawai melihat ke arah mereka. Sasuke menatap keluar dan Sakura langsung berdiri, kepanikan terpancar dari kedua _emerald-nya_ ketika ia memandang pengemudi mobil itu, entah apa yang ia khawatirkan. Sasuke hanya memandangnya beberapa detik hingga mobilnya berjalan pelan maju ke depan. Pria itu bahkan tidak turun dari mobil, melewati Sakura dan Gaara begitu saja sambil melirik melalui sudut mata. Sakura merasa diacuhkan, apa-apaan sikap dingin itu? Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dan Gaara dari kaca spion sementara mobilnya terus melaju.

"Ada apa dengannya?" omel Sakura, masih memperhatikan mobil Sasuke di belakang.

"Kau sebaiknya lebih berhati-hati." tegur Gaara.

"Ah... maaf Gaara- _san_..., ah! maksudku Gaara- _kun_ , a! Gaara.." Sakura membungkuk, kejadian singkat barusan membuatnya kehilangan fokus, bahkan jantung masih berdebar.

Gara tersenyum samar. "Sudahlah, hati-hati di jalan, atau kau berubah pikiran, ingin kuantar?" Gaara cukup gigih.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng. "Aku pergi sekarang. Terimakasih untuk tadi, sampai jumpa..." Sakura mengangguk lalu melangkah pergi.

"Hei." panggil Gaara, Sakura berhenti dan menoleh. "Sampai jumpa lagi." ucap Gaara, pria itu melambaikan tangan dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu kulkas dan mengamati sejenak isi di dalamnya. Masih banyak sisa sayuran terutama tomat yang Sasuke beli. Beberapa detik Sakura mengamati sayuran itu hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuat pasta tomat malam ini. Sesaat terbesit pertanyaan apakah Sasuke akan datang ke apartemennya untuk menagih makan malam, tapi kenapa dia harus datang? Sakura heran dengan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan, kenapa pria itu harus makan malam bersamanya? Sasuke bukanlah kekasih atau semacamnya, apa kekasih? kenapa kosa kata seperti 'kekasih' muncul? Sasuke hampir saja menabraknya tadi sore dan sepertinya dia tidak perduli. Tunggu! kenapa pikiran jadi terpusat pada Sasuke seharian ini? Sakura pun membanting pintu kulkas sambil bedecak kesal.

Satu jam berlalu, pasta dengan saus tomat telah tersaji di atas meja makan. Sakura melepas celemek lalu duduk sambil mengamati pasta buatannya. Tidak mengerti mengapa ia menghidangkan dua porsi pasta? gadis itu sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin datang untuk makan malam. Sasuke memang pernah mengatakan jika ia akan berkunjung ke apartemen Sakura untuk menghabiskan sup tomat, bahkan pria itu sudah membeli banyak bahan masakan untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Hal itu membuat Sakura menarik kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke akan datang setiap malam. Sasuke menyukai masakannya dan untuk alasan itu Sakura tidak beramsumsi lebih. Mungkin saja Sasuke hidup sebatang kara sehingga jarang menyantap hidangan rumah. Siapa yang tahu?

Lalu mengapa timbul rasa ini? perasaan kecewa karena Sasuke tak kunjung datang. _Wait!_ dahi Sakura mengerut. Apa-apaan ini?! terserah dia mau datang atau tidak, Sakura tidak perduli. Gadis itu mengangkat sendok dan melahap habis pastanya, memikirkan Sasuke membuatnya sangat lapar. Pasti ada yang salah dengan kepala mengingat ia menabrak patung Gamakichi tadi siang. Mungkin saja otaknya sedikit terganggu.

Usai makan Sakura beranjak menuju kamar Sasori. Gadis itu berdiri mengamati isi lemarinya, menyadari betapa minim jumlah pakaian yang ia punya. Tidak ada satu gaun pun yang bisa ia pakai di pesta penikahan Kakashi.

 **Ting Tong!**

Seseorang menekan bel pintu apartemen. _Itu dia!_ Sakura langsung menutup lemari dan beranjak membuka pintu.

"Ada apa dengan dahimu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Naruto ketika pintu terbuka. Ekspresi Sakura berubah datar ketika dugaannya salah. Bukan Sasuke yang berkunjung untuk menagih makan malam, melainkan sosok Naruto dengan wajah dan tangan yang penuh dengan bekas oli.

"Aku menabrak patung Gamakichi tadi siang." jawab Sakura, ia mempersilahkan Naruto masuk lalu duduk di sofa, menyandarkan punggung sambil menekan remote TV.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak melihat patung sebesar manusia itu?" Naruto melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sakura diam tidak menjawab sambil menggonta-ganti siaran, mana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya tidak fokus adalah memikirkan Sasuke.

"Mobilmu mogok lagi?" tanya Sakura ketika Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ya, untung saja mobil itu berhenti di dekat apartemen, aku mencoba menanganinya sampai Sasuke datang dan kami berdua mendorong mobil itu menuju tempat parkir." Naruto melangkah menuju kulkas dan Sakura langsung menegak dari sandaran.

"Sasuke?"

"Iya, Sasuke" Naruto menautkan sebelah alis ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura yang spontan berubah. "Dia ada di tempatku sekarang. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa." Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Lalu kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Aku haus dan kau selalu punya jus jeruk di dalam kulkas." Naruto membuka pintu kulkas, menyaut satu botol jus jeruk lalu meneguknya tanpa jeda.

"Pastamu masih utuh, kau tidak memakannya?" Naruto juga menunjuk sepiring pasta di atas meja makan.

"Kau sudah makan? jika belum, makanlah..."

Naruto mendekati pasta itu, terlihat lezat. "Aku sudah makan malam bersama pertapa genit tadi, tapi kebetulan perutku lapar lagi." ucapnya.

"Siapa itu pertapa genit?"

"Jiraiya- _sama_ , dia salah satu sutradara di studio kita, dia seorang penulis novel terkenal."

"Apa dia pria tua berambut putih dengan badan tinggi besar?"

"Hm.." Naruto menganguk, mengambil sehelai pasta dengan tangan lalu menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya yang mengaga ke atas.

"Jadi dia sutradara ya?" gumam Sakura, gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya kembali.

"Ya, dia sutradara di project film kita _black jack_. Kau pernah melihatnya? Jiraiya- _sama_ memang jarang ada di studio. Dia selalu berkeliling dunia."

"Kenapa kau bisa dekat dengan seorang sutradara?" tanya Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? itu sebabnya kita harus bersosialisasi. Jangan hanya menonton acara komedi di rumah.." sindir Naruto. Suara tawa dari televisi terdengar mengiringi ucapannya. Sakura hanya memutar bola mata.

"Aku melihat Sasuke bersamanya di lift siang tadi. Ada Kakashi- _san_ dan juga dua orang pria lainnya." kata Sakura.

"Ah.. ya, mungkin mereka usai _meeting_." Naruto menyaut piring pasta dan beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

"Meeting?" sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. Kenapa Sasuke _meeting_ bersama sutradara dan _general manager._

"Ya meeting, mereka selalu mengadakan meeting." Naruto berjalan menuju pintu sambil membawa sepiring pasta serta sebotol jus jeruk. "Kubawa ini, akan kukembalikan piringnya nanti.." sosok Naruto hilang setelah pintu tertutup.

.

.

Sakura menggosok gigi di depan cermin wastafel, pikirannya melayang, memikirkan apakah Sasuke akan mampir ke tempatnya untuk meminta jatah makan malam. Oh ayolah.. makan malam sudah lewat, apa ada hal lain yang kau harapkan Sakura? seperti sekedar mampir untuk menyapa? tidak mungkin. Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Merasa kesal sendiri karena ia terus mengharapkan kedatangan Sasuke dari tadi. Sakura pun mempercepat gerakan tangannya, gadis itu mengosok gigi seperti menggosok WC kamar mandi.

 **Ting Tong!**

Bunyi bel terdengar. Sakura menoleh. Siapa lagi itu? yang pastinya bukan Sasuke. Sakura tidak mau berharap lagi dan gadis itu membawa sikat giginya menuju pintu, paling Naruto ingin mengembalikan piring.

 **Ceklek**

Sosok Sasuke berdiri di balik pintu. Sakura terpaku dan ia menelan pasta giginya untuh-utuh, _yeak!_ Loading empat detik hingga Sakura berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tidak mungkin ia menjamu Sasuke dengan penampilan _boxer_ biru bergaris milik Sasori dan kaos pink kedodorannya itu.

Sasuke tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah sementara Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, gadis itu grogi melewati Sasuke yang tengah menyaksikan siaran komedi dengan wajah datar. Sakura menuju kamar tidur untuk berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau mau makan Sasuke- _san_?" tanya Sakura setelah ia keluar dari kamar. Sasuke tampak santai melihat televisi, acara komedi sudah dialihkan ke siaran pertandingan motor _GP_.

"Kau membiarkan Naruto mengambil pastaku." ucap Sasuke. Jika tidak salah lihat, sepertinya pria itu sedang merajuk dan wajahnya yang datar itu terlihat... bagaimana Sakura? setiap wanita akan merasa beruntung jika ada seorang malaikat yang sedang merajuk datang berkunjung ke tempat mereka pada malam hari, seperti ekspresimu saat ini, diam dan memandangi Sasuke. Kau kenapa? gemas?

 _Onyx_ Sasuke pun bergerak melirik Sakura dan gadis itu langsung tersentak.

"Ma-masih ada sisa pasta di kulkas." Sakura grogi, kedatangan Sasuke membuat gejolak aneh seperti rasa senang, khawatir, dan gugup teraduk menjadi satu. "Jika kau mau, aku akan menyiapkannya sekarang." ucapnya, sepatah kata 'Aa' dari Sasuke menyiratkan jawaban 'ya' dan Sakura bergerak menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan pasta.

 **Tiing!**

Bunyi _microwave_ terdengar lima menit kemudian saat pasta cukup hangat. Sakura menyajikannya di atas meja makan lalu Sasuke datang menyantap pasta itu dalam ketenangan seperti biasa. Sakura menyeduh teh panas sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke, memperhatikan bagaimana cara pria itu makan. Mungkin cara makan pria tampan berbeda dengan kebiasaan orang pada umumnya padahal cara makan Sasuke biasa-biasa saja. Apa yang membuatmu begitu tertarik melihatnya?

Sakura meletakkan dua gelas teh hangat di atas meja makan, kemudian ia duduk di hadapan Sasuke, menemani tamunya sambil menikmati teh hangat. Sakura memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dan piring pasta secara bergantian sampai akhirnya gadis itu melamun.

"Ada apa dengan dahimu?" suara Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Aku menabrak patung Gamakichi tadi siang." Sakura meneguk teh-nya. Sekejap Sasuke terdiam lalu melanjutkan makan malam kembali.

"Apa... pastanya enak?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Sepertinya kau sangat lapar.."

"Menurutmu untuk apa aku datang ke sini?"

"Kau datang hanya untuk menagih makanan." jawab Sakura. Sasuke tidak menyaut lagi dan suasana menjadi hening hingga makan malam selesai.

Sakura mengira, Sasuke akan langsung pergi setelah makan malam tapi ternyata pria itu kembali ke sofa dan menyaksikan siaran _motor Gp_. Setelah membersihkan semua peralatan makan, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke di ruang tengah sambil membawa segelas teh hangat. Ia berdiri di samping sofa sambil ikut menyaksikan Rossi yang lincah ngebut di tikungan.

"Bisa kau ambilkan saleb lebam?" pinta Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" Sakura masih melongo memandang siaran pertandingan.

"Bisa kau ambilkan untukku?" pinta Sasuke lagi. Sakura tidak mengerti tapi sebaiknya ikuti saja permintaan tamu, ia pun beranjak dari ruang tengah dan mengambil saleb di kotak obat.

"Ini..." Sakura menyodorkan saleb itu. Sasuke menyautnya lalu menepuk sisi sofa di sebelahnya.

"Duduk.." perintah Sasuke. Sakura menjadi paham apa maksud pria itu, ia duduk di samping Sasuke dan keduanya saling berhadapan. Grogi langsung menyambar.

"Kenapa kau sangat ceroboh?" Sasuke mencolek saleb dengan jari telunjuk lalu mengoleskannya pada dahi Sakura secara perlahan.

"Aku..." Sakura gugup, pikirannya kalut saat aroma maskulin Sasuke tercium dalam jarak sedekat itu. Jantungnya perlahan menari gila.

 _'Shannro...kenapa hawanya panas begini?'_ teriak inner Sakura.

"Aku hampir saja menabrakmu. Bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati saat berjalan?" nada Sasuke terdengar tenang saat menegur, sesaat Sakura merasa seperti anak kecil yang bandel. Dan juga, cukup senang karena Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku akan lebih berhati-hati. Maafkan aku. Mungkin aku sedang sial hari ini." ujar Sakura. Spontan Sasuke menyentil dahi benjolnya.

"Ah sakit! apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa ini termasuk kesialan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sengaja, ini jelas bukan kesialan." Sakura memonyongkan mulutnya dan Sasuke tersenyum samar, samar sekali.

"Aku pergi sekarang, terimakasih untuk makan malamnya." Sasuke mengambil jas _coat-nya_ dan beranjak dari sofa. Loh sudah mau pulang? tidak mau tidur-tiduran dulu? Sakura sudah menunggu kedatanganmu sejak tadi...

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?" bisa kita lihat terpancar sedikit kekecewaan di wajah Sakura. Seperti yang kita duga.

"Kenapa? kau masih menginginkanku disini?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Kau membuat keadaanku semakin memburuk." Sakura mengalihkan pandangan sambil mengutuk kerja jantungnya saat ini.

"Aa. Kau terlihat semakin membaik setelah kedatanganku." entah apa maksud ucapan Sasuke barusan. Sakura langsung menoleh dengan tatapan dibuat-buat malas.

"Sampai jumpa Sasuke- _san_." Sakura pun berdiri.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Baru saja kau berpamitan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku pergi." ia beranjak menuju pintu.

"Terimakasih sudah datang menghabiskan makan malam dan repot-repot mengoles saleb di keningku." Sakura menunjuk keningnya sendiri.

"Kau berterimakasih untuk itu?" Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan berbalik tepat di depan pintu. Keduanya saling menatap sampai Sakura mengalihkan pandangan karena tidak kuat. Onyx Sasuke terlalu tajam. Perih rasanya.

"Selamat malam." ucap Sakura.

"Selamat malam." Sasuke membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Suasana apartemen menjadi sunyi senyap seketika.

.

.

Honda CR Z hitam melaju cukup kencang di jalan raya. Pandangan Sasuke fokus ke depan saat ia mengendarai mobil dalam kecepatan 75 km/jam. Kemudian pria itu menyalakan radio dan suara penyiar terdengar memecah keheningan. Salah satu progam _talk show_ stasiun radio sedang membahas perkembangan film animasi di Jepang. Kali ini Jiraiya hadir menjadi bintang tamu mereka dalam profesinya sebagai sutradara film animasi serta penulis novel. Siaran itu menarik perhatian Sasuke, ia menyimak sepanjang perjalanan hingga penyiar menyebut-nyebut kerja sama pihak Gamabunta dengan pihak distributor film asing.

Sasuke pun teringat sesuatu. Tangannya langsung bergerak merogoh saku jaket. "Tch." ia berdecak saat tidak mendapati ponselnya. Diingat-ingat, terakhir kali ia berkutat dengan ponsel itu saat memeriksa email di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Sakura. Sepertinya harus kembali ke sana tapi Sasuke enggan memutar balik kemudi karena jarak yang sudah terpaut jauh. Sasuke pun menepikan mobilnya lalu mengambil ipad di dalam tas.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan saat ia mendengar bunyi ponsel berdering di ruang tengah, nada deringnya berbeda dan Sakura yakin itu bukan ponsel miliknya. Sakura mengangkat bantal, menemukan ponsel Sasuke terselip di ujung sofa. Ragu untuk mengangkatnya namun _feeling_ mengatakan mungkin saja Sasuke tengah mencari ponselnya saat ini. Sakura pun memberanikan diri menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hallo..."

"Aa, Sakura... ini aku."

"Sasuke- _san_! ponselmu tertinggal!" kenapa suaramu keras sekali?

"Bisa kau bawa ke studio besok? aku akan mengambilnya."

"Ok."

"Baiklah."

"Sampai jumpa. Hati-hati di jalan." Sakura menutup sambungan, sejenak ia berfikir kenapa kalimat _'hati-hati di jalan'_ terlontar dari mulutnya.

.

* * *

.

Sakura tampak lebih ceria pagi ini, ia memilih-milih baju di lemari untuk dikenakan ke tempat kerja. Hal yang tidak biasa mengingat gadis itu bukan tipe yang terlalu menjunjung tinggi penampilan. Lima belas menit berlalu memilah-milah baju sambil bersenandung ria hingga akhirnya Sakura menyadari suatu keanehan. **Tunggu**. Apa yang terjadi padanya? berdandan? apa karena hari ini ia akan bertemu Sasuke? sekejap Sakura merasa konyol. Ia membanting pintu lemari setelah mengambil _sweater_ hijau muda dan celana _pant_ krem seperempat.

Obito dan Konohamaru terus mengoceh selama jam kerja, kedua pria itu membahas pertandingan _grand final_ motor _GP_ semalam dari meja kerja masing-masing. Tampaknya, Sakura yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka tidak merasa terganggu, gadis itu sedang asik melukis _background_ dengan wajah ceria sambil menunggu kapan Sasuke akan menghubunginya untuk mengambil ponsel.

"Kenapa kalian memperdebatkan sesuatu yang sudah terjadi? Lorenzo sudah membawa pulang pialanya dan kalian masih memperdebatkan kenapa Rossi menduduki urutan ke-empat?" komen Sakura, matanya fokus menatap layar komputer.

"Kau juga menonton motor _Gp,_ Pinky? Kukira wanita tidak menyukainya." sahut Obito.

"Siapa bilang? nenekku menyukainya dan dia penggemar berat Rossi."

"Yah, aku tidak menduga saja jika kau meluangkan waktu untuk menonton balap motor."

"Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, Sasuke- _san_ yang melihatnya semalam." celetuk Sakura tanpa sadar, Obito dan Konohamaru langsung menoleh kearahnya.

 _ **'Shannaro...'**_

Sakura meruntuki mulutnya sendiri. Di saat bersamaan _icon_ _spark-_ nya berkedip-kedip. Sakura berlagak bodoh saat Obito dan Konohamaru masih memandang ke arahnya. Sakura membuka pesan _spark_ itu, Sasuke memberitahukan bahwa ia akan datang mengambil ponsel miliknya. Obito sempat melirik layar LCD Sakura dan ia mendapati nama Sasuke muncul di kotak _chatting_. Sial. Akan jadi masalah jika Sasuke datang ke ruang devisi _Background 2D_. Sakura pun menoleh, menatap tajam Obito untuk meminta privasi, pria itu mengalihkan pandangan sambil tersenyum samar. Sakura dengan cepat membalas _chatting_ , ia menolak Sasuke untuk datang dan menawarkan dirinya untuk mengatar ponsel itu ke ruang devisi _layout 2D._ Astaga..

"Semakin dekat saja ya..." sindir Obito. Nada suaranya pelan. Konohamaru fokus kembali ke layar komputernya sambil membatin sesuatu.

"Obito, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." tatapan Sakura tajam. Obito spontan meretsleting bibirnya berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Pastikan kau mengetahui dimana ruangannya Pinky." ucap Obito.

Sakura berdiri. Ia berniat mengacuhkan Obito namun tiba-tiba sesuatu datang mengganjal niatnya. Sakura duduk kembali, ia menggeser kursinya mendekati Obito.

"Awalnya aku tidak terlalu memikirkan ini, tapi apakah mr. Smitty itu benar-benar _artist layout 2D_ ?" bisik Sakura.

"Ikuti saja nalurimu. Ini salah satu ujian cinta." Obito menepuk bahu Sakura, tergambar kejahilan di wajahnya. Sakura malas menanggapi ketidak seriusan Obito, ia memutar bola mata lalu beranjak dari kursi.

" _Smitty Werben Jager man Jensen_ , Sakura..., _He is number one!"_ seru Obito. Beberapa _artist_ menoleh ke arahnya termasuk Konohamaru.

Sakura dihadiahi tatapan penuh sinis dari beberapa _artist_ wanita terutama Karin saat memasuki ruangan devisi _layout_ 2D. Sakura tidak terlalu yakin tapi menurut perkiraannya, mungkin saja dinding-dinding gedung sudah menyebarkan gosip kalengan mengenai kedekatannya dengan Sasuke. Ini akan menjadi alasan ketidak tenangannya di tempat kerja, tapi masa bodoh... Sakura memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing. Karin berlagak acuh ketika Sakura melewati meja kerjanya, padangan Sakura mengedar dan ia tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke. Apa pria itu sedang ke kamar mandi? tidak punya pilihan lain, Sakura pun berpura-pura menuju meja kerja Lee.

"Sakura- _chan_..." pria bak ketimun itu terlihat _excited_ saat Sakura menghampirinya, terpancar kebanggaan atas kedatangan seorang wanita cantik yang menjadi idolanya itu.

"Hai Lee.." sapa Sakura, matanya mengedar menditeksi meja kerja Sasuke. Sai yang duduk di samping Lee tersenyum ketika _emerald_ Sakura berakhir tertuju padanya.

"Sakura- _chan_.., ada perlu apa kau mencariku?" Lee percaya diri.

"Ah, aku hanya mau bertanya apakah kau yang membuat _layout scene 14 shoot 7_?" Sakura berbasa-basi, jelas-jelas dia bisa menanyakan hal itu pada Ino.

"Ah kau betul Sakura- _chan_ , aku yang membuatnya, apa kau yang membuat _background_ itu?" sial, kenyataannya benar dan Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Wah, _layout_ -mu sangat bagus Lee." puji gadis itu, tidak punya kosakata lain menanggapi kenyataan ini. Lee tersipu malu, ia mengumbar cengiran khas dengan gigi bercahaya yang sudah menjadi _trade mark_ -nya itu.

"Kau kesini mencari seseorang?" tiba-tiba Sai bertanya seakan tahu apa tujuan Sakura datang ke ruang _layout 2D._ Di saat bersamaan ponselnya berdering dan Sakura langsung pamit keluar ruangan.

"Dimana kau sekarang?" _t_ anya Sasuke, pria itu berjalan dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan ruangan. Sasuke menghubungi Sakura melalui tablet dengan earphone yang terhubung ke telinga.

"Sasuke- _san_ , aku ada di depan ruang devisi layout 2D, aku tidak menemukanmu, kau dimana?" Sakura berdiri di samping patung Gamakichi yang berpose memegang sebuah buku sketsa dan pensil. Tidak mengerti dari mana Sasuke mendapatkan nomer ponselnya tapi bukan saatnya mempermasalahkan hal itu.

" _Aku tidak punya waktu menuju kesana, bisakah kau datang ke gedung tiga lantai tiga? ruang meeting satu."_ pinta Sasuke. _"Aku punya waktu lima menit menunggumu. Aku sedang terburu-buru."_

"Aku akan datang kesana sekarang." Sakura mempercepat langkah dan berlari menuju gedung tiga.

Sakura tepat waktu saat ia tiba di lokasi. Gadis itu terengah-ngah karena ia menuju lantai tiga menggunakan tangga. Sakura melihat sosok Sasuke berdiri di depan ruang _meeting_ menunggunya, pria itu terlihat keren seperti biasa dan Sakura tidak pernah memungkiri hal yang satu itu. Melihat Sasuke pagi ini seperti mendapatkan vitamin A untuk mata sehat. Sakura berhenti sesaat, jantungnya tiba-tiba sesak, ia menghirup nafas dalam dan mencoba untuk mengontrol pikirannya yang mulai mengada-ngada.

"Ini Sasuke- _san_..." Sakura mengulurkan ponsel Sasuke.

"Aa. Terimakasih." Sasuke langsung melangkah pergi. Beberapa orang datang menuju ruang _meeting_ di saat bersamaan. Sasuke menyambut sekelompok orang asing itu, ia berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Sakura pun melangkah pergi, terlintas rasa penasaran di benaknya dan ia menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke dan sekelompok orang itu masuk ke dalam ruang _meeting._ Sakura melanjutkan langkah dengan membawa satu pertanyaan. Siapakah Sasuke sebenarnya?


	9. The Way Into Love

**.**

 **.**

 **Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 9**

 **The way into love**

 _enjoy_

 _._

* * *

.

Ino masih memandang layar ponsel saat para _artist background_ mulai beranjak pulang satu persatu. Wanita itu menyandarkan punggung pada kursi kerja, termenung sambil menggerak-gerakkan kursi kekiri dan kekanan. Perhatian Ino lalu teralihkan saat mendengar suara Sakura yang tengah menelpon, gadis Pink itu memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tas lalu berdiri meninggalakan meja kerjanya.

"Ino- _san_..., kau belum pulang?" tanya Sakura saat melewati meja kerja Ino.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, apa kau mau pergi kesuatu tempat? maaf tapi suaramu terdengar saat kau menelpon Naruto." Ino masih malas bersandar di kursinya.

"Ya, rencananya aku akan pergi ke butik. Tidak ada gaun yang bisa kukenakan di pesta Kakashi- _san_ besok. Hinata tidak bisa menemaniku begitu juga Naruto." Sakura berpikir mungkin saja Hinata dan Naruto akan pergi berkencan malam ini.

"Mau kutemani?" Ino menawarkan diri, Sakura sangat setuju dengan ide itu.

Ino membawa Sakura ke sebuah butik setelah Sakura mengatakan bahwa dia bingung butik mana yang bisa mereka kunjungi untuk membeli sebuah gaun pesta. Di samping itu mall adalah opsi yang harus dihindari. Mobil Ino parkir di depan butik bergaya vintage. Sakura mengamati butik itu sambil tutun dan mobil.

 **Kliting Klinting!**

Lonceng bergerak ketika Ino mendorong pintu dan mereka masuk ke dalam butik. Pandangan Sakura mengedar, mengamati interior ruangan di dalam, dinding butik itu terbuat dari susunan batu bata yang belum dipoles, sebagian besar interiornya terbuat dari kayu yang dipercantik dengan beberapa rangkaian bunga mawar menghiasi sudut-sudut ruangan, memberikan nuansa kuno yang _classy_ .

"Selamat datang..."

Seorang wanita berparas elegan menyambut kedatangan mereka. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah menyapa Ino, keduanya tampak saling mengenal. Ino memperkenalkan Sakura, mereka bersalaman dan tersenyum memberi salam.

"Jadi, siapa yang ingin menambah koleksi di lemari?" tanya wanita bersurai merah itu.

"Sakura, Kurenai- _san_ , dia ingin mencari gaun pesta." tunjuk Ino.

"Jadi, gaun seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" wanita bernama Kurenai itu melayani Sakura dengan ramah.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti gaun seperti apa yang cocok untukku, bisakah kalian memilihkannya untukku?" Sakura tampak bingung saat melihat beberapa koleksi gaun yang dipajang, semua terlihat bagus dan cantik. Pergi besama Ino sangat membantu. Ino maupun Kurenai sudah pasti paham fashion dan Sakura menyerahkan pada ahlinya.

Ino pun memperhatikan postur tubuh Sakura, mengamati gaun seperti apa yang cocok dipakai pada tubuh itu. "Emm.., mungkin gaun pendek Kurenai- _san_? kira-kira panjangnya selutut atau diatasnya, oh.., dan juga tanpa lengan."

"Okey..." Kurenai beranjak memilah gaun yang dimaksudkan Ino.

Sakura mencoba beberapa gaun yang dipilihkan untuknya. Ada satu dua baju yang cocok tapi Ino gigih meminta Sakura mencoba gaun yang lain. Sakura curiga Ino tidak akan berhenti sampai menemukan gaun yang sempurna, betapa _perfect_ -nya wanita itu jika berhubungan dengan fashion.

"Sempuna." Ino berdiri di belakang Sakura, keduanya memandang cermin. Sakura mengenakan gaun pilihan terakhir. Gaun itu berbahan _silk,_ berwarna oranye kekuningan. Bentuk roknya _pulm_ menggelembung di atas lutut, tidak ada kerah dan lengan sehingga memperlihatkan tulang dada dan pundak Sakura secara terbuka. Kain yang menutupi bagian tubuh atas melilit seperti serat. Gaun itu bermotif dan berwarna seperti daun maple. Sakura terlihat seperti gadis musim gugur.

"Apa menurutmu ini tidak terlalu mencolok?" Sakura terpana melihat dirinya sendiri, gaun itu sangat pas di tubuhnya, so _chic._

"Apa maksudmu? kau sangat manis Sakura." puji Kurenai, ia membenarkan gaun itu pada tubuh Sakura. "Gaun ini sangat cocok denganmu."

"Kau harus percaya diri, menurutmu aku akan memilih baju yang jelek? ini yang paling cocok. Lagi pula kau tidak mau tampil beda di depannya?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Siapa?" Sakura berlagak bodoh dan Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Kita ambil ini Kurenai- _san_." Ino menunjuk gaun itu. Sakura memastikan label harga sekali lagi, ternyata harganya tidak menghabiskan seluruh uang jatah bulanannya dan Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli gaun itu, bahkan Kurenai memberinya diskon sehingga Sakura bisa menyentuh sebuah tas genggam yang menarik perhatiannya dari tadi. Tas itu berbentuk seperti potongan kayu, sangat cocok untuk gaunnya.

"Aku, menambah ini." Sakura mengangkat tas genggam itu sambil tersenyum.

"Gaun-gaunmu sangat indah Kurenai- _san_." puji Sakura saat melakukan transaksi di meja kasir.

"Terimakasih, ini berkat desainer jeniusku." Kurenai menunjuk Ino.

"Jadi kau yang mendesain semua baju-baju ini?" Sakura takjub.

"Tidak semua, Kurenai- _san_ juga mendesainnya." nada Ino santai.

"Baiklah. Ini gaun dan tasmu nona." petugas kasir menyerahkan kantung belanjaan. "Terimakasih." ucapnya.

"Ok. Kami pergi. Sampai jumpa..." Ino melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Terimakasih Kurenai- _san_ , sampai jumpa..." Sakura mengangguk.

"Hati-hati di jalan, datang lagi ke sini ya..." Kurenai melambaikan tangan. Ino dan Sakura beranjak dari butiknya.

Sebelum pulang, mereka mampir menuju kedai _seafood_. Kedai itu lumayan ramai, tempatnya terbuka di pinggiran jalan. Ino dan Sakura tampak lahap menyantap hidangan yang disajikan beberapa detik lalu. Tidak perduli berapa banyak kalori yang terkandung saat udang goreng dan cumi lada hitam itu melambai-lambai di atas meja.

"Kau tampak sangat lapar Ino- _san._ " ucap Sakura, gadis itu sudah menghabiskan delapan ekor udang goreng.

"Ya. Aku memang sangat lapar." Ino melahap nasinya dengan cepat, wanita itu sudah menghabiskan dua porsi mangkuk nasi. Sepertinya kata lapar ditekankan di sini.

"Kau tahu, makanan adalah _mood booster_ kedua setelah belanja." ucap Ino.

Sakura menebak mungkin saja wanita itu sedang dalam suasana _mood_ yang tidak baik. Ia pun menyodorkan piring udang gorengnya ke arah Ino. "Makanlah ini, rasanya sangat enak."

Ino menatap Sakura sejenak lalu mengambil satu udang dan melahapnya bulat-bulat, kekesalan terpancar pada raut wajahnya. Beberapa menit lalu Ino memeriksa ponsel saat mereka menunggu pesanan datang dan berakhir dengan raut wajah yang berubah. Sakura tidak mengerti apa alasannya tapi Ino memang sudah terlihat kesal sejak pulang dari studio.

"Kau tahu, kadang jalan pikiran pria sangat sulit ditebak." Ino membuka percakapan. Sakura langsung paham kalau Ino ingin curhat.

"Ya, karena pria berpikir dengan logikanya." sahut Sakura.

"Dia sulit ditebak. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Kau tahu kan? wanita tidak mungkin memulai duluan, tapi dia membuatku menunggu lama dan aku..." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia menusuk udang goreng Sakura dengan garpu lalu melahapnya tanpa ampun. Sakura menebak mungkin pria yang dimaksud Ino ini adalah Sai, ia sering mendengar para _artist background_ 2D menggoda Ino dengan pria itu.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menceritakannya Ino- _san_ , tapi jika dengan berbagi kau bisa merasa lebih baik, aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun." ucap Sakura. Ino terdiam dan tidak ada obrolan.

"Apa menurutmu pria yang pernah kau campakkan akan jatuh cinta padamu untuk kedua kalinya?" tanya Ino kemudian.

Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa. "Ya..., mungkin saja pria itu masih memendam rasa, semuanya bisa terjadi kan?"

"Jika memang benar begitu, dia tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lama kan?" tanya Ino lagi, ekspresinya sedikit rileks saat ia meneguk segelas air putih.

"Itu tergantung dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta _._ Menurutku mungkin Sai punya alasannya." Sakura keceplosan menyebut nama Sai, ekspresi Ino sedikit menegang. "Ma-maaf Ino- _san_.., aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Yeah, tak masalah." Ino mengibaskan tangannya. "Hei, panggil saja aku Ino. Kukira kita seumuran, kau terlalu formal."

"Jadi.., apa benar itu Sai?" Sakura cukup penasaran. Pipi Ino sedikit memerah dan ia tidak menjawab. "Ok. Aku paham." Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk.

Ino menyudahi topik kegalauannya, ia mengalihkan topik obrolan dengan membicarakan pesta pernikahan Kakashi sabtu besok. Ino juga memberi beberapa informasi siapa wanita yang akan dinikahi Kakashi dan juga memperkirakan seperti apa pesta penikahan Kakashi nantinya. Mereka terus bengobrol, pecakapan berlalu dengan asik sampai tiba-tiba Ino menyinggung tentang Sasuke dan Sakura berubah salah tingkah.

"Jadi..., bagaimana hubungan kalian? kuperhatikan sudah mulai dekat." Ino mengaduk lemon tea dengan sedotan.

"Kami.., tidak ada hubungan di antara kami seperti yang kau kira Ino..." elak Sakura.

"Aku melihatmu menyerahkan ponsel saat Sasuke _meeting_ dua hari yang lalu." tatapan Ino seakan mengintrogasi.

"Ya, Naruto menitipkan ponsel Sasuke yang tertinggal di apartemennya. Kebetulan Naruto tetanggaku, karena ada beberapa urusan jadi hari itu dia masuk siang dan Sasuke membutuhkan ponselnya segera." Sakura tidak bisa menatap mata Ino saat berbohong.

"Benarkah? aku bertemu Naruto di kafetaria pagi itu, kurasa jam sembilan belum terlalu siang..." Ino menyeringai, membuat Sakura semakin gugup. "Baiklah..., aku tidak akan memaksamu. Santai saja." Ino mengibaskan tangannya dan Sakura pun membuang nafas lega. _Fyuh..._ percakapan singkat ini cukup menegangkan hingga gadis itu menyedot habis minumannya tanpa tersisa, Sakura lalu memandang ke arah jalanan sampai sesuatu terlintas di kepala.

"Ino..." Sakura kembali memandang Ino.

"Hemm?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Tidak ada maksud lain-lain."

"Silahkan saja, memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Sasuke?" Sakura terbaca.

"Kubilang tidak ada maksud lain-lain." sahut gadis itu.

"Kau saja belum bertanya bagaimana aku menganggap ini lain-lain?" sebelah alis Ino terangkat. Sakura terdiam sejenak, menatap Ino penuh perhitungan, ragu untuk bertanya tapi rasa penasaran tentang Sasuke sudah menghantuinya dua hari ini.

"Ino, Sebenarnya..., apakah Sasuke itu benar _artist_ 2D?"

Ino terdiam, menatap Sakura dengan wajah tenang, bibirnya sedikit melengkung menahan senyum.

"Bukan."

"Benarkah?"

"Sampai detik ini aku tidak mengerti darimana kau menyimpulkan hal itu." Sekejap Sakura merasa ada yang salah dengan perkiraannya.

"Lalu Sasuke itu siapa, apa profesinya di studio?"

"Kau tanyakan saja padanya." Ino tersenyum jahil.

Spontan Sakura bergerak menyandarkan punggung, menatap Ino dengan wajah malas. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada Obito yang juga mengelak untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya ini? apa mereka semua sengaja mengerjainya? _'Shannaro!'_

 _._

 _._

Ino mengantar Sakura sampai ke depan gedung apartemen. sebelum keluar dari mobil, Sakura memastikan semua barang belanjaannya terlebih dahulu.

"Terimakasih untuk gaun dan tumpangannya Ino."

"Ok, Sampai jumpa di pesta penikahan Kakashi. Berdandanlah yang manis, seseorang akan terpanah melihatmu besok." Ino mengedipkan sebelah mata. Sakura malas menanggapi godaan itu.

"Ok, hati-hati di jalan." Sakura turun, menutup pintu dan mobil Ino melaju pergi.

 **Ting!**

Lift terbuka di lantai 14. Pikiran Sakura terhanyut tentang seseorang selama ia berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke bukanlah _artist 2D_ membuatnya semakin penasaran. Yang benar saja... hal ini tidak perlu dipikirkan namun sosok Sasuke semakin hari semakin menghantui. Lihat, Sakura bahkan salah menekan _password_ pintu, ia berdecak kesal. Ini semua gara-gara memikirkan Sasuke. Pria itu misterius, seperti narkotika, membuat kecanduan. Sakura masih menyangkal tentang kecanduan namun ia tidak bisa mengacuhkan rasa penasarannya saat ini.

Pintu terbuka. Sakura masuk ke dalam dan langsung merebahkan tubuh di sofa. Menghela nafas dalam, melepas rasa letih yang didapat selama aktifitas seharian ini. Mata Sakura terpejam, menghirup aroma yang membekas di bantal sofa. Ia tahu aroma ini, dalam keheningan gadis itu terbayang-bayang. Ini adalah aroma parfum Sasuke. Kenapa aroma ini bisa menempel begitu kuat? apa parfum yang Sasuke pakai? _Nikmat._ Aroma ini yang terekam ketika mereka berdekatan, semakin lama semakin memperjelas sosoknya. Sudah dua hari mereka tidak bertemu, Sasuke hilang entah kemana. Ehem.. apakah kau sedang merindukannya, Sakura?

 _'Shannaro...'_

Mata Sakura terbuka, gadis itu langsung beranjak dari sofa menuju kulkas. Sakura mengambil sebotol jus jeruk dan memutuskan pergi ke tempat Naruto.

 **Ting Tong!**

Sakura menunggu beberapa detik di depan pintu Naruto.

 **Ting Tong! Ting Tong!**

Pintu belum terbuka.

 **Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!**

 _Triple_ Ting Tong berbunyi dan Sakura disambut raut wajah Naruto yang sedikit tidak bersemangat. Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun ketika mempersilahkan Sakura masuk, sepertinya _mood_ Naruto sedang tidak baik. _Emerald_ Sakura langsung mengedar ke penjuru ruangan, apa yang kau cari? Sasuke? tidak ada sosok itu di dalam apartemen Naruto. Beberapa menit lalu Sakura mengira-ngira mungkin saja Sasuke datang berkunjung ke tempat pria kuning ini. Sakura memastikannya dengan dalih mengantar jus jeruk untuk Naruto dan sekarang ia diam terpaku sambil meyakini ada yang salah dengan dirinya, benar-benar konyol.

"Kukira kau pergi bersama Hinata." Sakura merebahkan diri di atas sofa setelah menyingkirkan handuk yang bertengger di sana. Kondisi apartemen Naruto memang kacau dan ini yang paling mending dari pada biasanya. Naruto terbaring di atas karpet dengan setumpuk komik marvel yang berserakan.

"Aku memang pergi makan malam bersama Hinata." Naruto menghidupkan televisi enam puluh ins di depan mereka.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu seperti orang kalah judi?" Sakura melirik Naruto, pria itu terdiam sambil menggonta-ganti saluran televisi dan Sakura yakin ini pasti tentang Toneri.

"Ada apa? si Tori Tori mengganggu acara makan kalian?" Sakura menyodorkan sebotol jus jeruk yang ia bawa.

"Toneri." Koreksi Naruto, ia meneguk jus itu tanpa ampun. "Pria itu menelpon Hinata saat makan malam, aku sedikit menyinggungnya, yah..kami sedikit berdebat."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Hinata?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kami saling diam saat perjalanan pulang."

"Haaaaaaaaah..." Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Hari ini ia menjadi pendengar untuk dua orang yang menggalau sedangkan dirinya sendiri bingung dengan siapa ia harus menceritakan kegelisahannya. Tunggu, siapa yang membuatmu gelisah? Sasuke?

"Mcthh..." Sakura berdecak.

"Kenapa kau?" Naruto meliriknya.

"Hei Naruto, siapa sebenarnya Sasuke?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Naruto menautkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? siapa sebenarnya Sasuke? jelas dia bukan _Saint Seiya_ atau _Iron man_."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda!"

"Aku serius, bisakah kau memperjelas pertanyaanmu itu?"

"Maksudku, apa Sasuke itu bekerja sebagai salah satu _artist 2D_ di studio?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu dia siapa?"

"Nah, itu PR buatmu Pinky, kemana saja kau? sampai saat ini masih belum tahu siapa itu Sasuke." ekspresi Sakura berubah datar. "Dia sangat populer di studio, apalagi di kalangan wanita." sambung Naruto.

"Aku bukan seperti para wanita yang mengidolakannya." sahut Sakura.

"Kau baru saja penasaran. Biasanya, setelah penasaran para wanita masuk ke tahap jatuh cinta. Hati-hati." goda Naruto, ia dihadiahi bantal sofa yang mendarat tepat di wajahnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura membongkar kardus barang yang tersimpan di gudang lemari penyimpanan, yakin bahwa ia pernah melihat benda yang kini dicarinya saat membereskan beberapa barang tak terpakai milik Sasori. Itu dia! terlihat sebuah kotak sepatu yang diampit dengan tumpukan buku. Sakura mengambil kotak itu lalu membukanya, di dalam terdapat sepasang sepatu _heels_ polos berwarna krem dengan hak setinggi sepuluh centi. Sakura yakin sepatu ini milik mantan pacar Sasori, ia berdiri dan mencoba heels itu, ukurannya sedikit kekecilan satu nomer namun kaki masih bisa masuk. Sakura kehabisan _buget_ setelah membeli satu gaun dan tas pesta. _Heels_ itu tampak sempurna dipadukan dengan gaun yang ia beli kemarin malam. _Thanks for ex-girlfriend._

 **Ting Tong!**

Bel pintu berbunyi saat Sakura bercermin memastikan penampilannya. Gadis itu tampak berbeda. Ia berdandan manis, belakang rambut Sakura dikepang menyamping dan digelung, _make-up_ -nya minimalis, gaunnya terlihat sangat menyatu di tubuhnya. Sakura mengambil tas genggam di atas ranjang lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

"Wow, Pinky... kau terlihat sangat berbeda." puji Naruto saat Sakura membuka pintu.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu sangat rapi." Sakura memperhatikan Naruto dari atas hingga bawah, pria itu mengenakan setelan jas hitam _fit_ _body._

"Satu foto untuk memamerkannya pada Sasori?" Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel. Keduanya berdempetan dan mengambil pose selfie ala pasta gigi.

" _Say cisss..."_

 **CEKREK**

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura menghampiri Hinata sebelumnya. Mereka berangkat pukul sembilan pagi karena pesta pernikahan kakashi dimulai jam sebelas. Lokasinya lumayan jauh dari pusat kota, butuh waktu satu setengah jam untuk sampai ke sana. Rumah Hinata besar, taman dan bangunannya bergaya Jepang Kuno. Sakura dan Naruto menunggu di teras depan. Lima menit menunggu hingga sosok Hinata muncul dan Naruto tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan _long dress_ berwarna lavender tanpa lengan, rambutnya terurai dan berkilau. Tidak heran jika Hinata tampak seperti puteri bangsawan karena ia memang keturunan bangsawan Hyuga.

"Oh...Sakura- _chan_ kau sangat manis..." puji Hinata, gadis itu melirik Naruto yang tengah memandanginya. Hei Naruto, matamu tidak pedas?

"Kau menakjubkan Hinata." Sakura merangkul lengan Hinata, ia melihat ke arah Naruto dan menaikkan kedua alisnya naik turun dua kali. Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun, obsidian birunya mengalih ke arah lain dan mereka berjalan menuju mobil.

Suasana hening selama perjalanan. Mobil Naruto melewati jalan raya lurus tanpa kelokan saat menempuh jarak tiga puluh kilometer meninggalkan pusat kota. Entah kenapa Naruto tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Hinata yang duduk di samping Naruto juga tampak diam, hanya sesekali ia mengajak Sakura mengobrol. Suasana ini membuat Sakura yakin bahwa masih tersisa ketegangan soal perdebatan Naruto dan Hinata kemarin malam. Tetapi walau begitu, keduanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan perhatian mereka saat saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Sakura yang duduk di belakang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Hei, aku penasaran, menurut kalian apakah tunangan Kakashi- _san_ pernah melihat wajah Kakashi- _san_ tanpa masker?" Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja, Kakashi- _san_ tidak akan mencium tunangannya dengan masker kan?" sahut Naruto.

"Benar juga, akan sangat aneh jika malam pertama mereka, Kakashi- _san_ telanjang mengenakan masker." ucapan Sakura membuat Hinata terkekeh ringan.

"Hinata apa yang kau bayangkan?" goda Sakura, Hinata yang tersipu malu membuat Naruto tetawa dan suasana mencair. Mereka masih membahas Kakashi dan maskernya sampai bunyi kelakson dua kali terdengar ketika sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam melaju dengan cepat menyalip mobil Naruto.

"Itu Sasuke..." Naruto memperhatikan mobil yang melaju kencang di depannya.

"Kenapa pria itu selalu terburu-buru?" omel Sakura, padahal dalam hati terhibur akan datangnya Sasuke di pesta pernikahan Kakashi. Benar begitu Sakura?

"Mungkin dia sedang menahan buang air." canda Naruto.

"Ya, tapi tidak usah mengebut seperti itu kan? akan sangat berbahaya."

"Lihat, kau baru saja mengkhawatirkannya. Kau memasuki tahap kedua sindrom Sasuke, pinky." goda Naruto. Sakura langsung melotot dari kaca spion.

.

.

Mereka tiba di pesta penikahan Kakashi. Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian ketika datang menggandeng dua wanita cantik. Hinata dan Sakura, masing-masing merangkul kedua lengan Naruto. Banyak tamu yang sudah hadir, ini pesta yang cukup besar melihat banyak sekali tamu undangan yang datang, sebagian besar pegawai studio di undang dan ada banyak tamu penting yang hadir. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan, terpaku saat melihat jejeran aktor dan aktris terkenal berdiri di wilayah VIP. Wow. Apa itu Fujiwara Norika?

Kakashi mengadakan pesta di pinggir danau. Tempatnya di atas panggung kayu terapung yang dibangun cukup luas. Lokasi itu sangat indah, mereka mendekornya dengan nuansa putih emas. Banyak bunga krisan warna-warni di setiap sudut tempat. Berbagai hidangan lezat tersaji pada meja-meja panjang bertaplak merah. Tidak mengherankan mengapa _garden party_ ini cukup mewah karena Kakashi menikahi seorang _actrees_ terkenal, Yukie Fujikaze.

"Hei bukankah itu Naruto? dia menggandeng gadis Hyuga dan... siapa itu?" Deidara menyipitkan mata, mengamati sosok Sakura dari jauh.

"Bukankah itu si merah muda?" sambung Kankuro. Gaara yang berdiri di sampinya tersenyum samar.

"Sakura... Hinata..." Tenten dan Ino menghampiri mereka.

"Oh lihatlah, kau tampak berbeda Sakura." puji Tenten. "Perlu kutaburkan gula?" wanita bercepol dua itu mengenakan gaun sanghai berwarna merah menyala.

"Kubilang juga apa?" sambung Ino, ia mengenakan _long dress_ seksi berwarna putih dengan belahan rok gaun hingga paha. Tidak ada pria yang melewatkan mata mereka saat melihat sosok Ino.

"Gaun pilihanmu bekerja dengan baik. Terimakasih." Sakura mengacungkan jempol sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mana yang lainnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh mereka di sana." Tenten menunjuk ke arah Lee, Sai, Obito, dan teman-teman lainnya yang berdiri di pinggir pagar bunga. Para pria itu tampak menikmati keindahan danau sambil mengobrol. Naruto dan lainnya ikut bergabung. Lee sangat terpesona ketika melihat Sakura, ia mengatakan Sakura cantik seperti peri daun maple.

"Kukira bidadari dari danau... tidak tahunya si Pinky.." goda Obito, Sakura hanya berdengus geli.

Mereka mengobrol asik dan tak lupa mengambil beberapa foto _selfie_. _Emerald_ Sakura menyapu ke penjuru tempat. Siapa yang dia cari? sorot matanya terpaku saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di wilayah VIP, pria itu sedang mengobrol bersama Jiraiya, Jugo dan beberapa pria lainnya, penampilan Sasuke rapi di balik tuxedo hitam yang membalut tubuh seksi itu, _tampan_ , membuat Sakura tidak berkedip dan betah memandang pria itu sampai beberapa saat kemudian seorang wanita cantik datang menghampiri Sasuke. Perhatian Sakura terfokus, wanita dengan rambut cokelat itu menyapa Sasuke dengan senyum manis, mereka terlihat akrab ketika berpelukan. Timbul sedikit rasa aneh saat Sakura melihatnya, rasanya seperti bernapas di dalam ruang tertutup rapat. Tunggu.. apa-apan ini? Sakura langsung menyaut gelas wine di tangan Konohamaru dan meneguk habis isinya, di saat bersamaa iringan musik tradisional mulai dialunkan, menandakan acara dimulai, para tamu pun memusatkan perhatian mereka ketika pengantin datang diiringin tarian Jepang oleh beberapa bidadari cantik. Konohamaru yang berdiri di samping Sakura pun mengeluarkan siulannya. Dasar anak muda..

Semua perhatian tamu mengarah pada sepasang pengantin yang berjalan anggun di atas karpet merah menuju ke podium tengah. Yukie Fujikaze mengenakan gaun kimono _Uchikake_ modern berwarna putih emas dengan ekor kimono sepanjang empat meter, wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik mendampingi Kakashi yang gagah mengenakan jas hitam. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Kakashi tanpa masker, ternyata manager unit 2D itu cukup tampan.

Pesta berlangsung, Kakashi memberi beberapa kata sambutan. Sebelumnya ,pasangan pengantin itu sudah mengadakan upacara pernikahan tertutup yang hanya dihadiri keluarga dan kerabat dekat saja. Kakashi mengucapkan terimakasih pada para tamu yang hadir di resepsi pernikahan mereka. Pria itu mengakhiri sambutannya dengan memotong kue lalu mencium Yukie diiringi puluhan burung merpati yang diterbangkan. Suara tepuk tangan meriah serta siulan mengiringi ciuman mesra mereka.

Alunan musik _acoustic_ pun teralun, Para tamu menyebar menikmati hidangan, mereka mengobrol sambil menikmati suara seorang penyanyi yang sangat merdu, bagaimana tidak... penyanyinya saja penyanyi terkenal jaman ini. Beberapa tamu undangan sibuk mengambil foto Ayaka Hirahara yang berdiri cantik mengenakan gaun putih polos.

Sementara itu Kakashi dan istrinya bergabung menyapa para tamu. Sakura dan Tenten menetap di meja _dessert_ yang menyediakan beragam sajian kue lezat. Sakura melahap puding mangga dengan ekspresi seperti baru pertama kali menikmati keajaiban sebuah puding mangga, sosok Sasuke di kepala ter- _pause sejenak,_ tidak mau melewatkan semua makanan manis di depannya. Rata-rata wanita selalu menyukai makanan manis.

"Pudingnya lezat?" suara Gaara terdengar, Sakura menoleh dan langsung menelan bulat-bulat puding di dalam mulut ketika pria itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ga-Gaara- _san..."_ susah payah Sakura menelan. Gaara tersenyum samar, ia menyaut wine dari pelayan yang melintas dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

Di wilayah VIP, Sasuke meneguk anggur putih sambil menyimak percakapan Jiraya bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Pria itu mengalihkan perhatian sekejap, _onyx_ -nya memandang sekitar dan menangkap sosok pink yang mencolok, Sakura tengah mengobrol bersama Gaara. Keduanya tampak asik dan akrab. Tampak Sakura tertawa lepas ketika Gaara membisikkan sesuatu padanya, senyuman gadis itu manis dan _onyx_ Sasuke tidak beranjak memandangi mereka sampai Naruto dan kawan-kawan lainnya datang menghampiri keduanya.

"Kue, Ino?" Sai tersenyum sambil membawa macaron vanilla, menghampiri Ino di antara dua pria asing yang mengajaknya mengobrol, Ino memasang wajah senyum walau dalam hati malas meladeni mereka.

"Dimana kau mengambilnya Sai?" Ino besyukur Sai datang menyelamatkannya. Sai menunjuk meja _dessert,_ terbesit ide untuk menjadikan macaron itu sebagai alasan beranjak dari sana.

"Oh, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri. Permisi tuan-tuan.." Ino pamit dengan sopan, Sai tersenyum sambil mengikutinya.

"Ah... ini dia pengantin baru kita..." sambut Naruto ketika Ino dan Sai menghampiri meja _dessert_. Wajah Ino memerah takkala mengira Naruto menggodanya.

"Bukan kalian berdua Ino." Naruto menunjuk Kakashi dan Yukie yang berdiri di belakang Ino dan Sai. Ino langsung menoleh kebelakang sedangkan Sai menyingkir memberi jalan pasangan pengantin itu.

"Kau juga akan segera menyusulku Ino, benarkan Sai?" goda Kakashi. Sai hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman sementara semburat merah tampak di wajah Ino sekarang.

"Selamat Kakashi- _san_.." ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Kakashi. "Ah! sepertinya aku akan memanggilmu Kakashi- _sensei_ mulai saat ini. Aku akan mendengar nasehatmu saat aku akan menikah." candanya, ia menjabat tangan Yukie dan memberi selamat, diikuti pula dengan rekan-rekan yang lain. Sakura terpesona melihat wajah Yukie secara _live_ saat mereka berjabat tangan, gadis itu pernah melihat istri Kakashi dari layar televisi sebelumnya, biasanya para _actress_ memakai _make up_ tebal lima senti untuk mempercantik wajah di depan kamera tapi wajah asli Yukie memang sangat cantik. Beruntungnya Kakashi yang selalu memakai masker itu.

"Dimana Hinata, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi kemudian.

"Ah itu dia, di sana." Naruto berusaha berekspersi baik-baik saja ketika menunjuk Hinata yang sedang mengobrol bersama Toneri. "Aku akan memanggilnya, permisi sebentar..." Naruto melangkah menghampiri Hinata. Mereka memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu memotong pembicaraan Hinata dan Toneri dengan menyentuh bahu Hinata dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Dia butuh sedikit kerja keras." ucap Obito, semua pun tersenyum paham.

"Kakashi." Sasuke menghampiri Obito dan lainnya bersama wanita yang Sakura lihat beberapa saat lalu.

"Ah.., Sasuke, Ayame..." sapa Kakashi. Sasuke memberi selamat pada Kakashi, wanita bernama Ayame itu akrab memeluk Yukie sambil memberi ucapan selamat. Sakura yang berdiri di samping Gaara memperhatikan Ayame secara seksama, lalu ia melirik Sasuke yang tampak tampan, pandangan mereka bertemu sesaat dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah lain, gadis itu berbalik ke meja _dessert_ lalumengambil kue cokelat untuk pengalihan. Di saat bersamaan Naruto dan Hinata bergabung.

"Kau datang bersama Ayame, Sasuke?" tanya Yukie. Sakura menyimak percakapan mereka dengan jelas, masih menghadap meja hidangan dan tidak mau berbalik saat mereka membahas Sasuke dan wanita itu. Kau kenapa? cemburu? terlalu cepat...

"Tidak. Kami bertemu di sini." jawab Sasuke. Entah kenapa Sakura membuang nafas lega. Tunggu. Kenapa mesti bersyukur? Sakura memotong-motong kue cokelatnya dengan garpu bertekanan tinggi, Ino dan Obito melirik ke arah gadis itu.

"Tadi kau menyalip mobilku Sasuke, apa yang membuatmu terburu-buru seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Mobilmu yang berjalan terlalu lambat."

"Yaa..., kau membuat seseorang mengomel." Naruto mengedikkan dagu ke arah Sakura, gadis itu tidak sadar beberapa mata tengah memandanginya di belakang.

"Sakura..." Ino pun menyikut lengan gadis itu. Spontan Sakura berbalik dengan mulut menggelembung penuh Kue.

"Foto...!"

Seorang fotografer datang mengalihkan perhatian. Semuanya langsung merapat untuk mengambil dokumentasi bersama pengantin. Kakashi dan Yukie berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Pak fotografer pun siap mengambil foto, ia membidik tangkapan lensa dan aksinya terinterupsi saat melihat Sakura menyempil di paling ujung.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau nona manis..." Fotografer itu menunjuk Sakura. "Bergeserlah ke tengah." pintanya.

Sakura tidak bisa menyaut saat mulutnya masih dipenuhi kue, gadis itu langsung bergeser ke samping kiri sampai pak fotografer mengangkat jempolnya ketika ia berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Ok...satu...dua..."

 **CEKREK**

Sakura berakhir dengan mulut menggelembung saat fotografer itu mengambil foto mereka. _'Shannaro!'_ makanya...cepat telan kuemu itu...

"Sekali lagi. _Free style_!" seru pak fotografer. Spontan mereka mengambil posisi secara abstrak.

"Tunggu!" tiba-tiba Karin berlari ke arah mereka, wanita itu muncul entah darimana, tentu saja Karin tidak akan melewatkan acara foto bersama apalagi ada Sasuke di sana. "Permisi..permisi..." wanita itu bergabung, melewati Obito dan Konohamaru yang sudah mengambil pose jongkok di depan pengantin seperti pemain bola, ia menyerobot masuk di sisi Sasuke, membuat Sakura bingung harus berdiri dimana dan spontan Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk berdiri di depannya.

"Ucapkan Konoha saat hitungan ketiga!" seru pak fotografer dengan semangat.

"Satu..., dua..."

"Hei, telan kuemu..." bisik Sasuke.

"Hem?" kepala Sakura menoleh ke belakang.

"Tiga!"

"KONOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

 **CEKREK**

Pose mereka terabadikan, termasuk pose Sakura dan Sasuke yang saling bertatapan.

.

.

Mobil Naruto diselimuti keheningan saat perjalanan pulang. Lagi-lagi ia dan Hinata saling diam. Sakura sendiri bingung sebenarnya ada apa dengan kedua orang ini? apakah ketegangan di antara mereka disebabkan karena Toneri terus menempel pada Hinata di pesta Kakashi tadi?

"Permisi, aku ingin menyalakan radio." tangan Sakura menjulur dari belakang, ia menyalakan radio mobil dan ocehan penyiar memecah keheningan, penyiar itu memberitakan akan turun hujan di daerah selatan konoha. Lagu Meghan Trainor berjudul _Like I''m Gonna Lose You_ diputar di akhir berita, membuat suasana melow menyelimuti mobil Naruto yang melaju stabil di bawah awan mendung.

Sakura melamun sambil memandang jalanan lurus tanpa kelokan, melewati hamparan padang rumput yang luas dan panjang. Pikirannya kosong hingga akhirnya sosok Sasuke terlintas di kepala. Sempat ia melihat pria itu masih berbincang-bincang bersama Ayame ketika para tamu beranjak pulang. Hal itu membuat Sakura penasaran, Siapa Ayame? wanita itu terlihat begitu akrab pada Sasuke. Bahasa tubuh mereka intim, bahkan Ayame menyentuh lengan Sasuke saat mereka mengobrol. Timbul rasa aneh di dada, rasanya sedikit tidak..., tidak..., tidak apa? tidak senang? Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepala, Naruto menatap heran gadis itu dari kaca spion dan tiba-tiba mesin mobil berhenti. Mogok lagi.

Naruto pun menepikan mobilnya, ia mengumpat sambil turun dari mobil dan meminta Sakura dan Hinata untuk tetap berada di dalam. Naruto memeriksa kondisi mesin sampai beberapa saat kemudian rintik hujan mulai turun, ia bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil kembali, mencoba men-stratter tapi mesin tetap tidak bisa menyala. _Craps..._ Naruto lalu menelpon Kiba untuk menyusulnya. Kiba, Obito dan Konohamaru berangkat bersama mobil Neji, mereka masih dalam perjalanan di belakang, Naruto harus menunggu mereka kira-kira satu jam lagi karena para pria itu sedang mampir ke pusat oleh-oleh.

Lima menit berlalu di dalam hujan gerimis yang semakin melebat. Suasana di dalam mobil Naruto masih hening senyap. beberapa waktu kemudian sebuah mobil sedan silver berhenti di depan mereka dan ponsel Hinata berdering. Naruto tahu betul itu mobil Toneri. Hinata tampak gugup menjawab panggilan telpon, ia melirik Naruto yang memasang wajah tenang mendalam sambil menatap ke depan jalan.

"Terimakasih Toneri- _san._ Tapi aku akan tetap di sini bersama Naruto- _kun_ dan Sakura- _chan_ sampai Neji- _nii_ datang menjemput." ucap Hinata, ia mendengarkan Toneri mengatakan sesuatu dan gadis itu langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. Terpancar keraguan serta rasa takut di raut wajahnya.

"Na-Naruto- _kun,_ Toneri- _san_ ingin berbicara denganmu." Takut-takut Hinata memberikan ponselnya. Naruto langsung menyaut ponsel Hinata dan Sakura yakin keadaan akan semakin menegang.

 _"Oi, Naruto.., Hinata dan temannya bisa pulang bersamaku sementara kau menunggu Neji menyusul."_ Toneri langsung ke intinya.

"Hinata baru saja menolaknya." jawab Naruto.

 _"Kau seorang pria, kau tidak akan membiarkan wanita terjebak di dalam mobil mogok saat hujan deras sementara jelas-jelas ada bantuan di sini." s_ ahut Toneri, rahang Naruto sekejap mengeras.

"Baiklah..." harga diri Naruto tertantang. "Hinata dan Sakura akan ikut bersamamu." Hinata langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kecewa sedangkan Sakura bingung dengan situasinya.

 _"Berikan ponselnya pada Hinata."_ pinta Toneri. Naruto langsung mengembalikan ponsel Hinata, wajahnya serius, Sakura dapat merasakan hawa-hawa emosi yang terpancar.

 _"_ To-Toneri _-san,_ sudah kubilang aku akan menunggu di sini bersama Naruto- _kun_ , aku minta maaf tapi..."

"Hinata. Kau pulang bersamanya." potong Naruto.

"Toneri- _san,_ maaf, aku akan menutup telponya dulu."

" _Baiklah.., aku akan menunggu."_ jawab Toneri.

Hinata langsung menutup sambungan, ia menatap Naruto dan perdebatan di antara keduanya pun muncul. Hinata bersikeras untuk tetap berada di mobil Naruto sembari menunggu kakak sepupunya Neji. Naruto menolaknya, pria pirang itu tetap menyuruh Hinata pulang bersama Toneri dan tampaknya Hinata tidak bisa membatah lagi. Sakura hanya diam menyimak, tidak berani ikut campur saat melihat ekspresi wajah mereka yang serius.

"Sakura- _chan..,_ kumohon tetaplah di sini bersama Naruto." Hinata keluar dari mobil, Sakura sempat melihat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

Naruto pun ikut turun dan berlari menyusul Hinata, ia melindungi tubuh Hinata dari gerimis dengan jasnya menuju mobil Toneri. Sakura merasa ia sedang melihat drama cinta secara _live_ dan tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Naruto lalu kembali ke mobil dan menyuruh Sakura untuk ikut bersama Hinata tapi Sakura menolaknya. Mobil Toneri pun melaju pergi. Beberapa detik kemudian Hinata menelpon, meminta maaf pada Sakura dan memintanya untuk menemani Naruto. Sakura paham akan perasaan Hinata, lagi pula ia juga tidak tega meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Kau tahu..., mungkin Hinata sedang menangis di dalam mobil Toneri." ujar Sakura. Naruto hanya diam sambil menyandarkan keningnya pada stir mobil, tidak mau menanggapi ucapan Sakura saat emosinya sedang buruk. Suasana menjadi hening hingga sepuluh menit kemudian mobil _sport_ hitam menepi di depan mobil Naruto, kali ini Sasuke yang menghampiri.

Ponsel Naruto berdering, Sasuke menelpon dan menanyakan keadaan mereka. Kedatangan Sasuke bagai pelangi di tengah hujan karena Naruto dapat mencoba menghidupkan mesin dengan bantuan aki mobil Sasuke. Sakura menunggu di dalam, melihat pakaian Naruto yang setengah basah saat pria itu masuk ke mobil dan mencoba men-statter mesin. Berhasil, Jeep itu hidup. Sasuke menghampiri dan ikut masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto, berteduh sementara mesin masih dipanaskan. Mereka menunggu selama lima menit untuk memastikan mesinnya baik-baik saja. Ponsel Naruto lalu berdering saat Kiba menghubungi.

"Sasuke, apa Sakura bisa pulang bersamamu?" tanya Naruto setelah menutup telpon. Jantung Sakura seakan kesetrum mendengar ide itu. "Aku ragu, sepertinya mobil ini akan mogok lagi, aku akan pulang diiringi mobil Neji. Mereka akan datang sepuluh menit lagi."

"Baiklah." jawab Sasuke, ia menoleh ke belakang, menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Naruto aku baik-baik saja, aku akan menemanimu." tolak gadis itu. Pulang bersama Sasuke? yang benar saja...

"Sakura." Naruto menatap tajam, mengisyaratkan untuk tidak membatahnya. Sakura tetap pada pendiriannya sampai Sasuke turun dari mobil Naruto, memajukan jok kursi depan dan memerintahkan gadis itu untuk ikut bersamanya. Sakura tidak dapat mengelak lagi, akhirnya ia ikut bersama Sasuke sambil berpikir mengapa pria memiliki kekuatan untuk mengatur wanita.

Sasuke menyalakan pemanas suhu ketika mereka masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sakura memasang sabuk pengaman sambil melirik ke arah pria itu, memperhatikan wujud Sasuke dengan kemeja serta rambut yang setengah basah, terlihat..., emmm... Imajinasi Sakura mulai bergerak liar. Sesuatu tentang anatomi tubuh sempurna mulai terdeskripsi di otaknya. Entahlah, wanita punya imajinasi liar saat melihat pria seksi. Kalian tidak? coba saja berdiri di dekat Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke memecah pandangan Sakura, gadis itu tersentak dan langsung memalingkan muka. Mulai grogi.

"Kemejamu basah Sasuke- _san._ Kau bisa flu." ucap Sakura dengan sikap santai yang dibuat-buat.

"Lalu?" Sasuke mulai menginjak gas, mobilnya perlahan melewati mobil Naruto sambil membunyikan klakson dua kali.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau segera mengganti pakaianmu." usul Sakura.

"Aku tidak membawa baju ganti, kau mau meminjamkan gaunmu?" wajah Sasuke datar saat mengucapkannya. Sakura menebak-nebak apa pria itu sedang membuat lelucon.

"Boleh saja jika kau mau memakai _dress_ ini dan menjadi waria." sahut Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum samar.

Keheningan selalu saja menyelimuti mereka ketika Sakura bingung memikirkan topik pembicaraan sementara Sasuke diam saja selama menyetir. Mau menyalakan radio juga sungkan apalagi jika nantinya muncul lagu dengan lirik aneh. Sakura pun memilih memperhatikan jalan raya, karena tidak ada bahan pikiran lain secara otomatis ia teringat akan Ayame. Sempat Sakura berpikir Sasuke akan pulang bersama wanita itu tapi nyatanya tidak, tersunging sedikit senyuman di... _apa?! tidak_! **DAK!** Sakura langsung membenturkan kepala pada kaca jendela dan Sasuke pun langsung menoleh. Tatapan heran tertuju pada gadis itu sementara Sakura masih menempelkan jidadnya yang nyeri, di saat bersamaan ponsel Sasuke berdering, pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menjawab telpon dari...

"Aa, Itachi.." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura pun menjauhkan jidadnya dari kaca jendela dan otaknya kembali berfungsi. Sasuke menyimak apa yang Itachi katakan sampai ia menjawab dengan sepatah kata 'Aa' lalu menutup telpon. Tiba-tiba Sasuke bating stir, rute perjalanan berubah, Sakura pun bingung.

"Kau akan membawaku ke supermarket?" Sakura menebak-nebak mungkin saja Sasuke lapar dan bermaksud membeli bahan makanan seperti yang dilakukannya dulu.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang sekarang, mereka tidak bisa menunggu lama. Ini sangat mendesak." dengan cekatan Sasuke menekan tombol ponsel. "Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu terlebih dahulu, kau ikut denganku." beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke terhubung dengan,

"Aa, Juugo.."

.

.

Mobil Sasuke tiba di sebuah hotel bintang lima, mereka turun dari mobil dan Sasuke menyerahkan kuncinya pada petugas hotel. Juugo tiba terlebih dahulu, ia menunggu di lobi ketika Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam. Perhatian Juugo langsung tertuju pada nona merah muda. Seingatnya, Sasuke pergi dan pulang sendirian dari pesta Kakashi tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia bersama Sakura? Jugo pun iseng menerawang sementara Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Sasuke." sapa Juugo, pria itu mengangguk pada Sakura begitupula sebaliknya.

Sasuke memberi beberapa intruksi pada Juugo sebelum beranjak pergi, Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru interior hotel yang mewah itu. Kira-kira berapa yen yang akan dikeluarkan jika bermalam di hotel ini?

"Aa, dan juga pesankan satu kamar untuknya." ucapan Sasuke tertuju pada Sakura dan gadis itu langsung menoleh. Juugo mengangguk paham, ia langsung menuju meja resepsionis sambil membatin sesuatu. Membatin apa Juugo? jangan salah paham.

"Kenapa kau memesan kamar?" tanya Sakura, wajahnya waspada dan mungkin saja ia salah paham.

"Istirahatlah di kamar..."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Pertemuan ini memakan waktu lumayan lama, tunggu Juugo memesan kamar untukmu, aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Sasuke langsung pergi begitu saja sebelum Sakura menyaut ucapannya. Bagaimana ini? apa boleh buat.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Juugo di depan meja resepsionis, pikirannya bekerja menuju rasa waspada. Kekhawatiran terlintas ketika ia membayangkan rencana penculikan atau pemerkosaan, atau mungkin pembunuhan berantai. Siapa yang tidak berprasangka buruk saat seorang pria yang bahkan tidak begitu akrab tiba-tiba membawa pergi ke hotel dan memesan kamar untuknya? tapi kenapa Sasuke harus menculik Sakura atau membunuhnya? bahkan memperkosanya? Sakura pikir, hal ini mungkin saja terjadi tapi Naruto tidak mungkin menyerahkan dirinya pada seorang pria yang mungkin saja adalah bandit atau mafia.

"Nona ini kunci kamarmu." Juugo menghampiri Sakura dan menyerahkan kartu kamar. "Anda bisa menggunakan semua fasilitas di hotel ini, silahkan saja jika anda ingin ke restoran atau memesan makanan ke kamar."

"Emm, kira-kira sampai kapan Sasuke- _san_ akan kembali?"

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya, mungkin bisa sampai nanti malam. Apa pelayan hotel perlu mengantarmu ke kamar?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih." Sakura menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Juugo pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan menyusul ke tempat Sasuke.

.

.

 **CEKLEK**

Sakura membuka pintu kamar 303. Kemewahan menyambutnya di dalam, _emerald_ Sakura menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Kamar itu bagus dan sangat nyaman. Ranjang empuk berukuran _king_ menghadap kaca jendela yang menampilkan permandangan kota Konoha dari lantai lima belas. Sakura langsung membebaskan kakinya dari sepatu _heels_ yang ia kenakan _,_ melempar sepatu itu ke sembarang arah, rasanya seperti terlepas dari beban berat, jari dan tumitnya sedikit lecet akibat ukuran _heels_ yang sesak itu, menahan mati-matian betis yang tersiksa sejak berdiri tiga jam di pesta pernikahan Kakashi, ya.. ejaan _heel_ sebaiknya diubah menjadi _hell._ Bagaimana para wanita bisa bertahan mengenakan benda ini? Sakura mengakui para wanita penjunjung tinggi _fashion_ yang betah mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi adalah para wanita perkasa.

"Haaaaaaa..."

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa sembari menghela nafas lega, gadis itu merenggangkan tulang punggung hingga terdengar bunyi 'krek' bak dahan kayu patah. la memposisikan tubuhnya secara nyaman lalu membuka ponsel, mendapati pesan masuk dari Hinata yang menanyakan apakah mereka sudah tiba di apartemen. Sakura pun membalas pesan untuk menjelaskan kondisinya.

Kemudian ia menelpon Naruto, menanyakan keadaan pria malang itu. Naruto sudah tiba di apartemen jam tiga sore, dua puluh menit yang lalu ketika Sakura melihat jam tangan. Gadis itu memberitahukan _password_ pintu apartemenya, tidak keberatan jika Naruto ingin menghabiskan jus jeruknya di kulkas untuk membangkitkan _mood_. Sakura juga memberitahukan bahwa saat ini dirinya masih bersama Sasuke tapi tidak menceritakan kalau ia sedang terbaring santai di hotel bintang lima yang sangat nyaman.

Satu jam berlalu, Sakura menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiam diri di dalam kamar hingga ia mulai bosan. Ditambah daya ponsel yang mulai menuju warna merah. Ide pulang naik taksi terlintas di kepala tapi sialnya tas tertinggal di dalam mobil Naruto dan ia tidak membawa uang _cash_ sepersen pun. Sakura mencoba menghubungi Naruto kembali, meminta pria itu menunggunya di depan gedung apartemen namun si pirang tidak bisa dihubungi lagi. _Bagaimana ini?_ Sakura pun melempar ponselnya ke arah ranjang lalu mengurut kening.

.

.

Waktu berlalu, Sasuke menghubungi Sakura berkali-kali setelah _meeting_ selesai. Juugo meninggalkan hotel terlebih dahulu dan mungkin saja membatin apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke setelah ini. Tepatnya, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke dengan menjemput Sakura di kamar. Hal ini sangat jarang terjadi dan Juugo semakin penasaran ketika Sasuke keluar dari lift di lantai lima belas. Sudahlah Juugo... pulang saja sana... Istirahat.., jangan berpikir yang iya-iya.

Langkah Sasuke cepat menelusuri koridor, pria itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar 303 dan tidak mendapati kehidupan Sakura di dalam setelah menekan bel beberapa kali, sedang apa gadis itu sekarang? Sasuke pun menuju lobi, meminta kunci cadangan, kamar 303 dipesan atas namanya dan setelah resepsionis mencocokan kartu identitas Sasuke, ia diberi kunci cadangan didampingi seorang petugas hotel untuk membuka pintu kamar.

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu terbuka, petugas hotel mengangguk pada Sasuke dan beranjak pergi. Satu-satunya jawaban mengapa Sakura tidak mengangkat telpon adalah..., ponselnya dimatikan, begitu pula dengan pemiliknya yang tewas tidak sadarkan diri di atas sofa. Sasuke menghampiri, langkah kakinya tersandung salah satu _heels_ Sakura yang tergeletak tak beraturan di lantai karpet. Sasuke memungut sepasang _heels_ itu, meletakkannya di sisi kaki sofa tempat Sakura terlelap dengan wajah polos yang kelelahan. Sasuke memandang Sakura sejenak lalu membungkukkan badan,

"Hei..." Ia menepuk lengan gadis itu dengan pelan, mencoba membangunkannya.

Sakura hanya menggeliat dan menenggelamkan wajah ke sudut sandaran sofa. Sasuke melihat jam tangan, waktu menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, menyadari bahwa Sakura menunggu terlalu lama. Ia pun mencoba membangunkan gadis itu kembali, menepuk pipi dan lengan Sakura beberapa kali namun tidak membuahkan hasil, entah kenapa gadis ini sulit dibangunkan, apa karena ia tidur dalam kondisi kenyang? Sasuke melihat dua piring dan satu mangkuk sisa sup jagung masih tergeletak di atas meja. Sepertinya Sakura baru saja memesan makan malam dan sekarang gadis itu tewas mimpi indah.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke pun mengangkat tubuh Sakura dari sofa, pria itu melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Sakura hanya menggeliat saat Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang secara kaki Sakura yang lecet terlihat ketika Sasuke membenarkan posisi gadis itu. Ia pun duduk di tepi ranjang lalu secara perlahan mengangkat tumit Sakura ke atas pangkuannya, kaki gadis itu reflek bergerak saat Sasuke menyentuh luka lecet yang memerah di sekitar jemari. Sasuke meletakkan posisi kaki Sakura kembali lalu beranjak menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu.

Sasuke lalu melepas jas, meletakkannya di sofa dan berdiri mendekati jendela, melihat kota Konoha yang diguyur hujan lebat malam itu. Suasana hanyut bersama derasnya air yang turun. Sasuke menutup mata, menghela nafas panjang dan merilekskan pikiran. Keheningan kamar tiba-tiba terpecah ketika Sakura bergumam sesuatu. Serontak Sasuke menoleh, gadis itu menyebut-nyebut mobil mogok, mungkin kejadian mobil Naruto terbawa hingga ke mimpinya. Sasuke masih berdiri di depan jendela sambil mengamati Sakura yang bergerak menendang selimut lalu menggeliat ke samping kanan, gadis itu tampak tidak hidup lagi setelahnya. Kedua _onyx_ Sasuke tidak beranjak, masih memandangi Sakura dalam diam, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Suasana terhanyut pada derasnya hujan yang tak ingin reda. Semoga pelangi muncul di esok hari.


	10. Sweet Sunday

**.**

 **.**

 **Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 10**

 **Sweet sunday**

 _enjoy_

 _._

* * *

.

Sakura berdiri di bawah hamparan langit biru yang cerah. Kulitnya bercahaya ketika mentari menyinari di atas padang rumput yang menari lembut tertiup angin silir spoi-spoi. _Emerald_ Sakura memandang lurus kedepan, menangkap indahnya ladang bunga Daisy yang berkilau menandingi pesona mahkota merah mudanya.

Kemudian seorang pria datang menghampiri. Sakura menoleh, mendapati Utakata berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan lembut. Pria itu bergerak menggenggam tangan Sakura, perlahan dan semakin erat. Utakata tersenyum, menyentuh hati Sakura yang rapuh.

"Sakura..."

Suara Utakata menusuk relung hati, bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu. Sakura terus memandang pria itu dan suasana sekejap membisu, tidak dapat mendengar apapun. Sosok Utakata perlahan menjauh seiring rerumputan hijau yang berubah menjadi tumpukan daun _muple_ kering, membentuk hamparan oranye musim gugur. Sakura berlari, kakinya sulit bergerak cepat, nafasnya memburu oksigen saat mengejar sosok Utakata. Jauh, pria itu semakin jauh.

"Uta..!" Sakura mencoba bersuara.

Beberapa selang kemudian suara kuda terdengar, hentakan kakinya menghujam tanah cukup keras. Sakura berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke belakang. Tampak seorang pria tengah menunggang kuda, sosok itu terlihat kian jelas ketika Sakura mendekat, _emerald_ -nya menyipit menentang sinar matahari saat melihat sepasang _onyx_ kelam menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Sasuke?"

Pria itu membawa seikat mawar merah, tersenyum samar sambil menyodorkan mawar itu pada Sakura. Sasuke tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sakura mengulurkan tangan, meraih bunga itu namun tiba-tiba saja seikat mawar di tangan sasuke berubah menjadi pemukul kayu raksasa dan menghantam kepala Sakura.

 **BUUKKK!**

Kepala Sakura menghantam lantai karpet cukup keras, gadis itu tersentak bangun, baru saja ia terguling dari ranjang. Mata Sakura menyipit, menerawang ke setiap sudut ruangan sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang pusing. Mengumpulkan nyawa beberapa detik, sampai ia melihat sosok Sasuke tidur lelap di atas ranjang, tepatnya di sampingnya. Sadar bahwa mereka masih berada di dalam kamar hotel yang sama.

Perlahan Sakura bangkit, tangannya menumpu pada ujung ranjang, ia bergerak naik ke atas lalu terbaring di sisi Sasuke, memandang kepolosan wajah pria itu saat terlelap. Mata, hidung, bibir dan rambut Sasuke menjadi kesatuan yang memancarkan pesona indah dari seorang pria berparas tampan. Ada dua pasang _onyx_ tajam di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Sakura tidak mengharapkan mata itu terbuka, perlahan ia pun menyentuh pipi Sasuke, mengusapnya dengan lembut sampai ujung jarinya berhenti pada bibir tipis yang mengatup rapat. Mata Sakura terpaku, ingin rasanya memiliki bibir itu, bibir lembut yang membuatnya ingin merasakan sekali lagi sensasi melayang bebas, bibir yang bisa membuat dunia berhenti berputar.

Sakura perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, "hei.., bolehkan aku menciummu?" bisiknya.

Perlahan ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke, matanya terpejam, merasakan lembutnya kulit bibir mereka saat bersentuhan. Sakura terbuai, merasakan bumi perlahan berhenti berotasi ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menyambut ciumannya. _Terbuai_. Tangan Sakura bergerak menyisir di antara rambut pria itu. Bibir mereka saling berpautan lembut, lidah Sasuke menyelinap bersama cengkraman Sakura yang kian menguat. Lidah Sasuke yang kasar dan panjang mengoyak dalam mulutnya. _Panas_. bibir Sasuke terasa lengket, ini aneh..., Sasuke semakin liar. Sakura pun membuka mata, demi dewi Kaguya..., sosok Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi Gamakichi.

"HAH!"

Sakura terperanjat bangun, nafasnya tersengal-sengal sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kamar hotel. Mimpi aneh. Sangat aneh. Sasuke tengah tidur di sofa menghadap ranjang, pria itu masih lengkap mengenakan setelan celana hitam dan kemeja putih, jasnya tergeletak di ujung sofa dan sepatunya ditaruh di sisi kaki meja. Sakura berpikir apa Sasuke yang telah memindahkannya ke ranjang? gadis itu pun menepuk sebelah pipinya dan bunyi ' _Pak'_ serta rasa perih membuktikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi, sudah benar-benar berada di alam sadar.

Butuh beberapa detik dalam kelinglungan untuk mengumpulkan nyawa. Sakura lalu menghampiri Sasuke, ia berjongkok di antara sofa dan meja. Walau bukan mimpi, sensasi memandang wajah Sasuke masih sama. Kepala Sakura menengok ke arah meja di belakang, ia meraih ponselnya dan menghidupkan kembali benda itu, masih tersisa daya 7% sebelum sepenuhnya tewas, terbesit lah di pikiran untuk mencuri satu foto.

 **CEKREK**

Satu wajah malaikat tidur menambah koleksi foto di folder ponsel Sakura, gadis itu tersenyum, sadar betul pada apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, logikanya seakan tersihir ketika melihat sosok pria di hadapannya, _moment_ ini mungkin tidak datang dua kali dan Sakura tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Penjelajahan Gadis itu belum berakhir, ia kembali memandang kepolosan wajah Sasuke, mendekatkan wajahnya, memperhatikan bulu mata Sasuke yang lumayan lentik, tanganya tergelitik untuk menyentuh bulu mata itu, Sakura mengusap bulu mata Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya sambil terkekeh geli, bulu mata yang lembut dan...

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

 **BRAK!**

Sakura tersentak kebelakang dan punggungnya menatap pinggiran meja cukup keras. Sasuke pun membuka mata.

Shit!

"Aaaah..." Sakura kesakitan. _"Shannarooo..."_ umpatnya dalam rintihan.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau juga mengagumi bulu mataku." ujar Sasuke, matanya menyipit menyesuaikan cahaya lampu kamar hotel yang cukup terang. Sasuke lalu melihat jam tangan, waktu menunjukkan pukul empat subuh.

"Kenapa mereka meletakkan meja sialan ini..." Sakura bangkit sambil mengusap punggungnya, gadis itu sedikit menendang meja dengan paha lalu duduk di sofa _single_ di sisi lain.

"Meja ini sudah ditempatnya jauh sebelum kau datang." Sasuke beranjak dari sofa menuju ranjang. "Kau yang mengusik ketenangan meja itu." sambungnya, ia mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Suasana kamar menjadi remang-remang.

"Kau mau tidur lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Masih jam empat subuh." Sasuke merengkuh bantal lalu tengkurap menyamankan posisi tubuh. Sakura memastikan jam di ponselnya dan benar.., masih jam empat subuh. Semalam ia tidur lebih awal saat menunggu Sasuke, tidak mengherankan jika ia bangun sepagi ini, apalagi dibangunkan oleh mimpi yang aneh. _Hii_..

"Kau yakin tidur di atas ranjang?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa? jika kau keberatan, kau bisa giliran tidur di sofa. Atau tidak..." Sasuke menepuk sisi ranjang. "Kau bisa tidur di sampingku."

Sakura cukup terkejut dengan inisiatif Sasuke, gadis itu masih terpaku di sofa sambil memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan, tetap terjaga atau kembali tidur. Sakura pun memilih berbaring di sofa, matanya memandang langit-langit kamar sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tampak nyaman melanjutkan lelapnya. Sakura lalu bangkit, menatap ranjang di hadapannya. Ranjang itu luas, tidak ada salahnya jika ia berbagi dengan Sasuke, tapi Sakura sendiri ragu untuk menuju ke sana. Kenapa ragu? tidur di samping pria setampan itu adalah suatu keberuntungan.

"Kemarilah..." suara Sasuke terdengar dan Sakura pun tersentak kaget. "Jika kau masih mengantuk, tidur saja, jangan memandangiku." sambungnya.

Menimbang dengan singkat, Sakura pun beranjak meninggalkan sofa. Sasuke membuka mata sejenak, melihat Sakura yang berdiri di sisi ranjang dengan wajah ragu-ragu, ia pun menutup mata kembali dan Sakura bergerak naik ke atas ranjang, gadis itu menarik satu bantal untuk menjadikannya sebagai pembatas antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke menutup mata kembali setelah sekejap melihat pembatas itu.

"Apa? tentu saja membuat pembatas, untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Berjaga-jaga dari siapa?"

"Wanita harus selalu waspada." nada Sakura tegas.

"Bahkan aku tidak memikirkan hal itu sampai kau menyadarkanku." Sasuke menyeringai tipis. _eherm.._

"Coba saja, kau bisa kutendang jauh dari ranjang Sasuke- _san._ " Sakura membaringkan diri di sisi Sasuke dengan degup jantung yang sedikit tidak konstan.

"Perkataanmu itu provokatif, hati-hati." ucap Sasuke. Serontak Sakura menoleh, tentu saja pria di sebelahnya ini hanya asal bicara, Sakura bertekad untuk tidak mengendurkan tingkat kewaspadaannya. ya.. walaupun tahu jika ia menantang Sasuke lagi, pria itu bisa saja melakukan hal-hal yang diinginkan. Apa? hal-hal yang diinginkan? kemana arah pikiranmu ini...

"Jika kau berharap akan ada sedikit tantangan lagi dariku, lupakan." Sakura menyulut api. Sasuke langsung bangkit dan bergerak mendekatinya, pria itu mengepung dari atas. Sakura berusaha bersikap santai walau kini jantungnya memacu cepat seperti blender.

"A-apa?" gadis itu gugup. Terjebak oleh kedua onyx kelam sang raja malam.

"Kau pikir harus ada tantangan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang pria inginkan?" tatapan Sasuke intens, jantung Sakura seakan mau rontok.

"Sa-Sasuke- _san...,_ jangan menganggap ini terlalu serius. Lupakan percakapan barusan, ayo kita tidur..." Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke sambil tersenyum kaku, menahan mati-matian grogi saat Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin mendekat dan semakin...

 **TAK!**

"Ah!"

Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura cukup keras, pria itu lalu bangkit dan terbaring kembali ke posisi semula.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..." Sakura mengusap dahinya yang nyeri. "Dasar..." ia bergumam sambil berbalik membelakangi Sasuke, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, suasana pun menjadi hening. Kenapa Sakura? adakah sedikit penyesalan? coba dilanjutkan...

"Kau pernah berkuda?" suara Sasuke terdengar kembali.

"Bahkan aku belum pernah menunggang kuda sungguhan, ya.. kecuali kuda poni. Itupun saat aku SD." padahal kuda poni juga kuda sungguhan.

"Besok kau ada acara?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Besok ikut aku, kita akan berkuda jam sepuluh." ucapan Sasuke terdengar seperti perintah daripada mengajak.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa berkuda." Sakura berbalik dan menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau bisa memberi makan kuda." Sasuke bergerak membelakangi Sakura dan mereka seperti sosis bakar, saling membolak-mbalik.

"Aku harus pulang ke apartemen terlebih dahulu, tidak mungkin aku memberi makan kuda dengan memakai gaun." Sakura menanggapi perkataan Sasuke secara serius dan pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Aa.. kuda-kuda di sana mungkin akan memilih mengunyahmu daripada rumput." godanya.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Pikirkan itu nanti, aku butuh istirahat." potong Sasuke sebelum Sakura kembali menyaut.

Suasana kembali hening. Sasuke mungkin sudah terlelap sementara Sakura memandang punggung pria itu. Tatapannya kosong di dalam remang-remang kesyahduan cahaya lampu tidur. Membayangkan apa? Suasana begini enaknya tidur sambil menghangatkan satu sama lain, benar begitu Sakura? tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak mendengar bisikan setan karena matanya mulai sayup-sayup.

.

* * *

.

Ponsel Sasuke yang berdering di atas meja mengusik pendengaran, pria itu membuka mata dan mendapati sosok Sakura masih lelap dengan posisi meringkuk di dekatnya, sangat dekat, bahkan kaki Sakura seperti orang yang sedang lari estafet, menyilang serta menindih kaki Sasuke, gaunnya terangkat hingga paha, memperlihatkan kedua paha mulus tanpa noda. Sasuke bangkit dan memandang bentuk Sakura sejenak. Kenapa Sasuke... baru pertama kali tidur dengan peri penggoda?

Ia pun menyingkirkan kaki Sakura dan turun dari ranjang, menghampiri ponselnya di atas meja, benda itu sudah berhenti berdering. Nama Itachi keluar pada daftar panggilan tak terjawab. Sasuke lalu menekan tombol sambungan untuk menelpon balik.

 _"Sasuke."_ suara Itachi terdengar, pria itu berada di pacuan kuda. Itachi berdiri di samping pagar kayu pembatas area pacuan, mengenakan atasan _polo_ abu-abu, celana jeans dan kaca mata hitam, Itachi adalah pria umur akhir tiga puluhan yang keren. _Keren Sekali..._

 _"Yo."_ sahut Sasuke.

"Jam berapa kau tiba di sini?" tanya Itachi.

"Masih tersisa satu setengah jam." Sasuke memastikan jam tangan, waktu menunjukkan jam setengah sembilan pagi, ternyata mereka tidur nyenyak.

"Baiklah.. kami akan menunggumu, _don't mess my son, uncle."_ Itachi menutup sambungan diiringi suara anak-anak yang tertawa riang.

Sasuke menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, setelah itu ia kembali ke ranjang dan membangunkan Sakura. Butuh tiga kali tepukan pipi gadis sampai Sakura terbangun dan menggeliat seperti _marshmallow._ Sasuke memandang pergerakan gadis itu dalam diam. Mata Sakura lalu terbuka dan ia menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tengah memandanginya dengan wajah datar. Sakura langsung bangkit, membenarkan rok gaunnya yang sudah terangkat setinggi paha, hampir mencapai batas maksimal. Pantas saja Sasuke tenang dari tadi... iya kan Sasuke?

"Kita berangkat sekarang." pria itu turun dari ranjang.

"Kemana?" Sakura linglung dengan kondisi rambut setengah berantakan.

"Pacuan kuda." jawab Sasuke,

"Benar-benar kesana? tapi aku harus pulang ke apartemen terlebih dulu." Sakura merangkak ke ujung ranjang sementara Sasuke duduk di sofa dan mulai mengenakan sepatunya.

"Tidak ada waktu pulang ke apartemen dan menunggumu. Bersiap-siaplah disini."

"Aku benar-benar akan memberi makan kuda dengan gaun ini?"

"Mandilah dulu. Kau mengulur waktu."

Tawar menawar selesai. Sakura pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi, sejenak Gadis itu berhenti di depan pintu dan menoleh. "Kau tidak mandi, Sasuke- _san_?"

"Kamar mandi cuma satu, kau mau kita mandi bersama?" Sasuke sudah mandi tapi mungkin saja ia ingin menggoda Sakura, masih dengan wajah datar tentunya. Sakura pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan sedikit membanting pintu. _Pagi-pagi cari gara-gara saja..._

Dua puluh menit menunggu hingga Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan gaun yang sama. Ia melepas tatanan rambutnya, mengikat dan menyepolnya secara sembarang asal terlihat rapi, tidak perduli. Kondisi yang memberinya pilihan, pilihan untuk tidak memperhatikan penampilannya saat ini.

"Pakai saja sandal hotel." perintah Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura akan mengenakan _heels_ -nya kembali.

"Kau serius? orang-orang akan menatapku aneh mengenakan gaun dipadu dengan sandal hotel."

"Kakimu lecet kan?" Sasuke menunjuk kaki Sakura sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya. Memang benar, luka lecet itu masih terasa perih. Sakura mengamati kakinya sambil membatin ternyata Sasuke cukup perhatian. Percaya diri sekali..., akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk memakai sandal hotel.

.

.

Keduanya meninggalkan kamar. Sasuke berjalan di depan sedangkan Sakura mengikuti pria itu di belakang sambil menjinjing kedua sepatunya. Sebelumnya, Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk meninggalkan bendaitu di kamar hotel tapi Sakura bersikeras membawanya. _Heel_ s itu bagus dan tidak mungkin ia menelantarkan peninggalan bersejarah milik Sasori begitu saja.

Mereka keluar dari hotel, menuju deretan toko persis di seberang jalan. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke sambil membatin _'Katanya terburu-buru, kenapa malah pergi ke toko baju segala?' s_ esampainya di dalam, Sasuke mengatakan pada pelayan toko bahwa ia mencari atasan merk _Polo_ berwarna biru gelap dan satu celana panjang sesuai ukurannya, dengan sigap pelayan itu melayaninya. Sakura sedikit bingung ketika Sasuke menyuruhnya memilih baju dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit, gadis itu langsung bergerak cepat, ia memilih satu _jogger pant_ berwarna krem dan _sweeter_ polos berwarna pink bertuliskan _'I have nothing to wear'_. Tidak butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk keduanya mengganti baju dan Sakura merasa ia seperti mengikuti _camp_ tentara, Sasuke begitu cepat dan tepat, mengharuskannya menyesuaikan laju pria itu.

"Ikut aku." Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat sepatu olahraga. "Ambil satu sepatu." perintahnya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke- _san,_ aku cukup mengerti kenapa aku membutuhkan ini tapi aku baik-baik saja menggunakan sandal hotel."

"Pilihlah.., kau tidak mungkin memberi makan kuda sambil menggunakan sandal hotel."

Sakura malas berdebat, ia mulai paham bahwa Sasuke tidak mudah dibantah saat semua alasan terlihat masuk akal baginya. Akhirnya Sakura pun memilih sepasang sepatu _converse_ berwarna putih.

"Ok, anda puas sekarang?" ia berdiri di depan Sasuke, kedua jari telunjuknya menunjuk sepatu _converse_ yang ia kenakan. Sasuke memandang Sakura dari atas hingga bawah dan tidak berkomentar apapun, pria itu beranjak meninggalkan toko dan Sakura mengikutinya, mereka menuju hotel kembali untuk menjemput mobil Sasuke.

Keduanya menunggu di lobi saat pelayanan mengambil mobil di parkiran _basement_. Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke sambil memperhatikan resepsionis wanita yang terus-terusan mencuri pandang ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya ke arah Sasuke yang duduk tenang disampingnya sambil berkutat dengan ponsel. Pikiran Sakura pun bercabang ke dua arah, yang pertama... resepsionis itu mungkin berpikir bahwa Sasuke dan dirinya _'bermalam bersama',_ entah kenapa Sakura jadi kikuk sendiri, sedangkan yang kedua... sepertinya resepsionis itu terus-terusan memandangi Sasuke karena wujud pria itu _tidak sembarangan_. Sakura pun mengambil opsi kedua karena opsi pertama terlalu ekstrim, ya.. walau kondisinya benar tapi kenyataannya mereka tidak melakukan ' _apa-apa'._ Penerawangan tidak penting ini sering terjadi pada siapa saja dan itu wajar.

Tiga menit menunggu dan akhirnya Honda CR-Z Sasuke terparkir cantik di teras gedung. Mereka lalu bergegas meninggalkan lobi.

"Sasuke- _san,_ aku akan mengganti uangmu untuk semua pakaian ini." ucap Sakura setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. "Emm..., mungkin bulan depan." gadis itu meralat ucapannya, setelah dipikir-pikir ia tidak tega memecah tabungan ayamnya, lebih baik mengganti uang Sasuke saat menerima gaji pertamanya nanti.

"Apa aku memintamu untuk menggantinya?" Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya keluar area hotel.

"Jangan begitu Sasuke- _san._ Aku akan tetap menggantinya." elak Sakura.

"Kalau begitu sekalian pakaianku."

Sakura langsung menoleh, terpancar ketidak ikhlasan di raut wajahnya.

"Boleh..., mungkin bajumu saja." ucap Sakura ragu-ragu sambil menunjuk baju Sasuke.

"Lupakan itu, saatnya menikmati hari minggu." Sasuke mengenakan kaca mata hitam, menekan tombol pemutar musik dan lagu _Jet berjudul Got me outta here_ mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju pacuan kuda.

.

.

Menempuh jarak dua puluh kilometer keluar dari pusat kota. Setelah melewati empat puluh menit mereka pun tiba di kawasan pacuan kuda, melewati jalan lurus di antara deretan pepohonan _beech_ dan maple yang meranggas dengan nuansa kuning, merah, dan jingga. Pemandangannya cantik, mata Sakura menyesap warna-warni musim gugur saat ia membuka jendela, angin silir spoi-spoi menerpa wajahnya, seakan pernah mengalami ini di suatu tempat, Sakura merasakan _deja vu_ saat ini.

"Ada dua anak kecil di sana, mereka keponakanku." ujar Sasuke. Sakura pun menoleh.

"Keponakan? benarkah..., berapa umur mereka?" Sakura menutup kembali kaca jendela mobil.

"Yang sulung berumur tujuh tahun, sedangkan adiknya empat tahun. Kau suka anak-anak?"

"Ya, anak kecil menggemaskan..., apa mereka bisa menunggang kuda?"

"Mereka menunggang kuda poni, sama sepertimu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat mengatakannya, ucapan itu terdengar mengejek dan Sakura bersumpah ia akan menunggang salah satu kuda di sana seperti _Koboy_.

"Si sulung sedikit sulit diatasi. Biasanya dia akan cari perhatian dengan orang baru, bersiaplah."

Sakura pun mengangguk paham.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobil di pinggir area pacuan kuda setibanya di lokasi. Tampak dua bocah laki-laki sedang bermain di atas hamparan rumput hijau di depan halaman rumah singgah, yang satu berambut jabrik pendek, bocah itu memakai kaos hitam, sedang memberi makan kuda poni sambil membawa ranting kayu panjang, sedangkan yang satunya lagi tampak berumur lebih kecil, anak itu berambut jabrik yang mencuat di bagian belakang dengan poni berserakan di depan, ia memakai kaos putih dan sedang mengelus-ngelus kepala kuda. Sakura tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah kedua anak itu, ia langsung menebak mereka adalah keponakan Sasuke.

"Paman Sasu datang!"

Sang sulung berseru penuh semangat saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura turun dari mobil. Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangan dari kejahuan dengan wajah datar, ia dan Sakura memasuki halaman rumah singgah bergaya _country_ di pinggir jalur pacuan kuda. Tampak seorang wanita memakai _dress_ biru sepanjang lutut dan topi bundar sedang memanggang _barbeque_ bersama pria setengah baya berkepala botak tengah.

"Paman Sasukeeeeeeeeee...!" si sulung berlari kencang menghampiri Sasuke sambil membawa dahan kayu panjangnya. Sakura langsung mengerti 'sulit dikendalikan' yang dimaksud Sasuke saat melihat semangat anak laki-laki itu, mengingatkannya pada sosok Naruto sewaktu kecil.

"Paman Sasu yeeeee..." sang adik ikut berlari tergopah-gapih sambil merentakan kedua tangan, anak itu sangat lucu dan hei! Sakura, dia kan...

"Kenji?" ekspresi Sakura terkejut saat melihat bocah itu. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah melihat. Sasuke langsung menoleh dan di saat bersamaan si sulung menabrak kaki Sasuke lalu memeluknya.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak ke belakang, "Kau mengenalnya?" ia memasang wajah bertanya. Serontak Kenji berhenti saat melihat Sakura.

"Siapa dia?" si sulung menunjuk Sakura dengan ranting kayu.

"Hai..." Sakura menyapa si sulung sementara Sasuke berjongkok untuk menyambut Kenji yang berjalan sambil tersenyum lucu padanya, kemudian Sasuke bertos ria dengan kedua bocah itu.

"Kenji, Itaru. Ini Sakura." Sasuke memperkenalkan. Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Neechan.." Kenji menghampiri Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya. Sakura berjongkok lalu bertos ria dengan Kenji.

"Hallo Kenji- _kun,_ kau masih mengingatku?" tanya Sakura. Kenji pun mengangguk-ngangguk sedangkan Itaru memandang Sakura secara intens.

"Kenji..., Itaru... Sosis kalian sudah matang!" seru wanita di depan rumah singgah, ia melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Sakura yakin wanita itu yang ditemuinya di pusat informasi _mall_ dulu. Itaru dan Kenji langsung berlari menuju lokasi _barbeque_ sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura menyusul di belakang.

"Oh... Nona! tidak kuduga kita akan bertemu lagi..." wanita itu ramah menyambut Sakura. "Kalian saling mengenal?" ia menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Itaru sudah naik ke atas kursi dan mengambil sosis sedangkan Kenji berjinjit di samping meja meminta bagiannya.

"Hallo nyonya, apa kabar?" Sakura membungkuk memberi salam. Paman kepala botak yang sedang memanggang daging _barbeque_ mengangguk ke arah Sakura dan juga sebaliknya.

"Kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Kenji untuk mengambil sosis panggang di atas meja.

"Dulu kita pernah bertemu di _mall_ , saat Kenji hilang nona ini yang menemukannya." jawab Konan.

"Ah maaf, kita belum berkenalan sebelumnya nyonya, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura." gadis itu mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku Konan, kakak ipar Sasuke." Konan bersalaman dengan Sakura sambil mencium pipi kiri dan kanan.

"Rambutnya merah muda seperti bunga Sakura." Itaru memperhatikan Sakura sambil menjilati permukaan sosisnya.

"Itaru, apa kau sudah menyapa _neechan_ ini? panggil namanya dengan baik." tegur Konan, Itaru hanya memandang Sakura sambil asik melahap sosis.

"Mana ayah kalian?" tanya Sasuke.

" _Otousan_ sedang bersama Manda." jawab Itaru, di saat bersamaan suara larian kuda terdengar di jalur balapan kuda. Sakura melihat pria dengan paras seperti Sasuke menunggang kuda hitam dengan santai, dilihat dari auranya, Sakura yakin itu adalah kakak Sasuke.

Itachi melambaikan tangan saat melewati rumah singgah, beberapa menit kemudian pria itu menepikan kuda dan ikut bergabung. Sakura mengucapkan salam dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Itachi menyambut Sakura dengan ramah tapi Sakura cukup gugup saat bersalaman dengan pria itu. Itachi mempunyai pesona yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Sasuke belum menceritakannya pada kami sayang..." Senyuman Konan mengandung arti tersendiri dan Sakura yang tidak tahu maksudnya hanya membalas senyuman wanita berparas elegan itu seadanya.

"Kalian satu tempat kerja?" tanya Itachi, ia menuangkan es lemon pada gelas.

"Ya, kami satu tempat kerja Itachi- _san_." jawab Sakura, ia duduk di samping Kenji yang mulutnya penuh dengan sosis, sedangkan Itaru kini memanjat kursi ingin memanggang ulang sosis yang sudah setengah dilahap, anak-anak memang aneh, biarkan saja.

"Kau bekerja di devisi apa?" Sakura sedikit terkejut Itachi tahu pembagian devisi di studio tempat ia bekerja.

"Sa-saya bekerja di devisi _background 2D_." entah kenapa Sakura gugup saat ditanya olehnya.

"Em, Kau seorang _artist background_ rupanya.. Sakura pasti mahir melukis eh Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke yang tengah mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu _boots_ berkuda.

"Hn." jawab adiknya itu.

"Apa anda pernah berkunjung ke studio kami Itachi- _san?"_ tanya Sakura. Sekejap gerakan tangan Sasuke berhenti sedangkan paman berkepala botak dan Konan saling menoleh. Itachi tetap tenang menyeruput minumannya sambil tersenyum samar.

"Ya, aku pernah berkunjung ke sana. Menjenguk Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum, ia bangkit dari kursi bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang sudah siap mengenakan sepatu _boots_.

"Sasuke, kau tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Konan saat Sasuke dan Itachi akan beranjak.

"Paman Sasuke! kau berjanji melatihku menunggang kuda besar!" Itaru menunjuk Sasuke dengan sosis yang sedang dipanggangnya.

"Kenji mau naik kuda belsama paman Sasu.." Kenji turun dari kursi lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Setelah aku melawan ayahmu, ok? kalian bisa memberi makan kuda-kuda kalian bersama Sakura. Dia jago memberi makan kuda." Sakura merasa Sasuke sangat mengada-ngada, jago? memang apa susahnya memberi makan kuda? Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan malas.

"Apa dia bisa naik kuda? rambutnya bahkan berwana pink!" tunjuk Itaru. Sakura heran, memangnya wanita berambut merah muda tidak bisa naik kuda?

"Itaru.. kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu." Konan menegur sambil mengelap mulut Kenji yang belepotan. Itaru cuek membolak-balikkan sosis dengan mulut manyun kedepan. Sasuke dan Itachi lalu pergi menjemput kuda mereka.

"Ayo Saku- _chan_ kita memberhhi makan balbalo..." ucapan Kenji masih jedal, suaranya lucu dan menggemaskan, ia menarik tangan Sakura menuju dua kuda poni yang diikat tidak jauh dari halaman rumah singgah. Itaru langsung loncat dari kursi meninggalkan sosisnya dan menyusul mereka.

Sakura mengikuti Kenji, bocah imut itu mengambil rumput kering di dekat kandang, kemudian mereka menuju kuda Kenji yang bernama Barbaro. Kenji mengucapkannya dengan intonasi 'balbalo'. Kuda poni itu gemuk, berwarna cokelat dengan rambut berwarna putih, sangat lucu. Itaru tidak mau kalah, ia mengambil banyak sekali rumput, bahkan tidak setengah-setengah mengambilnya, satu gulungan jerami yang diikat ia seret dan digelindingkan menuju kuda poni hitamnya yang lebih besar.

"Siapa nama kudamu Itaru- _kun_?" tanya Sakura, ia berjongkok di samping bokong kuda.

"Troya, panggilannya Troy." jawab Itaru, ia melepas ikatan gulungan jerami lalu memberi makan kudanya dengan ekspresi serius. Sakura memandang anak itu, wajah Itaru mirip seperti ayahnya, ia dan Kenji bagaikan kopian Itachi dan Sasuke. Sakura pernah berangan-angan memiliki anak seperti Kenji, terbesit di pikiran seperti apa anaknya kelak jika ia menikahi Sasuke nantinya. Apa? menikahi? wajah Sakura sesaat merona tidak jelas. Itaru melirik gadis itu dan spontan ia menyentuh bagian leher kudanya.

 **PRAK!**

Ekor Troya secara reflek menampar wajah Sakura. _Perih_. Itaru pun menyeringai tipis. Jahil juga anak ini...

 **Drup...Drup...Drup...!**

Suara kaki kuda terdengar dari jalur balapan. Sasuke dan Itachi menunggang kuda mereka sangat kencang. Sakura langsung berdiri saat mereka mendekat, aksi kakak beradik Uchiha itu terlihat keren. Sakura terpesona menyaksikan penampilan Sasuke yang terlihat seperti pendekar tampan di film-film kolosal Jepang, raut wajahnya serius bercampur tenang saat sekelibas melewati Sakura dan kedua keponakannya.

"Otousan! Yeahhh!" Itaru berseru menyemangati ayahnya yang melaju lebih cepat dari Sasuke.

"Paman Sasu... Yeay!" Kenji ikut-ikutan bersorak seperti kakaknya. Sakura ingin ikut bersorak menyemangati Sasuke tapi dia masih ingat batasannya, gadis itu hanya melambai-lambaikan jerami seperti _pom-pom._

"Kenji ayo beri makan kuda yang lainnya." Itaru menggandeng tangan adiknya menuju kandang kuda, Sakura meletakkan rumput jerami di samping Troya lalu mengikuti kedua anak itu.

"Sakura- _chan,_ kau membawa tumpukan jeraminya." perintah Itaru. Sakura mengambil beberapa jerami tapi Itaru menyuruhnya membawa satu ikat jerami sama sepertinya tadi. Sakura menggelindingkan ikatan jerami itu tapi Itaru bilang jeraminya akan berserakan ke tanah jadi dia harus mengangkatnya. _Shannaro._

"Sakura- _chan..._ ayo cepat-cepat!" Itaru dan Kenji sudah masuk di dalam kandang besar, mereka melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Sakura yang jalan sedikit _zigzag_ saat membawa satu gulung jerami besar. Ada paman penjaga yang sedang membersihkan kandang kuda, paman itu tidak melihat ke arah Sakura karena ia asik membersihkan kandang sambil mendengar musik rock melalui _headset_ dengan volume kandas.

"Ok, ok, ok aku datang..." Sakura menjatuhkan jerami di depan deretan kandang kuda, ia membuka ikatannya dan kedua anak itu langsung mengambil jeraminya. Itaru memberi makan kuda dari balik pembatas kandang sementara Kenji berjinjit-jinjit ingin memberi makan langsung sama seperti kakaknya, Sakura lalu menggendong Kenji menuju mulut kuda.

"Makanlah Black..." salah satu Kuda hitam yang bentuknya menakutkan menurut pada Itaru. Kuda itu besar dan gagah, mungkin peranakan dari lima benua. Sakura yang melihatnya cukup terpenganga, ia lebih memilih memberi makan kuda yang auranya santai dan anggun sambil mengawasi kedua keponakan Sasuke.

"Kau sangat menyukai kuda eh Itaru- _kun?"_ tanya Sakura, ia masih menggendong Kenji yang memberi makan kuda lainnya.

"Kuda-kuda ini semua temanku." ucap Itaru dengan yakin.

"Kuda bisa mengenali pemiliknya dengan baik. Apa kau pernah menunggang salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Belum. Aku hanya boleh menunggang Troya. Kau bisa naik kuda?" tanya Itaru.

"Aku juga tidak bisa, tapi mungkin Sasuke- _kun_ akan mengajariku..." Sakura tersipu saat memanggil nama Sasuke dengan akhiran _kun_ walau cuma di depan keponakannya saja. Mendengar Sasuke akan mengajari Sakura, Itaru sedikit melirik tidak senang.

"Kau mau memberi makan si Black _?_ " tawar Itaru, sebenarnya Sakura takut dengan B _lack_ tapi demi harga dirinya sebagai orang dewasa, gadis itu pun menurunkan Kenji lalu berlagak santai mengambil jerami dan mendekati Black.

"Lebih dekat Sakura- _chan._ " pinta Itaru, Sakura berdiri satu meter jaraknya dari pagar pembatas. Black menatapnya sangat tajam, kuda besar hitam mengendus-ngendus seperti banteng. Sakura gugup saat mengulurkan jerami pada Black.

 **BANG!**

Itaru memukul drum kosong dengan gagang penggaruk jerami, suaranya begitu nyaring sampai si Black terkejut dan merontak, kaki depannya terangkat ke depan dan Sakura tersentak kaget, gadis itu meloncat jauh ke belakang dan menginjak 'ranjau.'

 _Shannaro!_

"Kau menginjak kotoran kuda!" seru Itaru.

"Ya Tuhan..." Sakura menatap sepatu _converese-nya_ setengah terbenam di kotoran kuda, bunyi lengket terdengar saat ia mengangkat kaki. Menjijikkan, sebaiknya diblur.

"Ada monster kotoran kuda! jangan mendekat!" seru Itaru, ia berlari menjauh disusul Kenji di belakang. Kedua anak itu meninggalkan kandang sambil meneriakkan _'ada monster kotoran kuda.'_

"Waaaaaaaaaa..!" Itaru dan Kenji berlari menuju halaman rumah singgah. Konan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sampai melihat Sakura tergopong-gopong berjalan mencari kran air.

"Astaga Sakura, kau menginjak kotoran kuda." Konan menghampiri gadis itu, paman botak langsung menuntun Sakura menuju kran air. Sakura melepas sepatunya dan menyemprot sepatu itu tanpa ampun seperti petugas pemadam kebakaran. Sasuke yang usai dengan balapan langsung menghampiri Sakura saat Kenji mengatakan Sakura menjadi monster kotoran kuda.

"Bagaimana sampai kau bisa menginjak kotoran kuda?" tanya Sasuke, pria itu berdiri dengan pose memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung celana sambil memandang Sakura yang sedang menyemprot sepatunya tanpa ampun.

"Aku memberi makan si Black, tiba-tiba dia merontak, aku spontan meloncat dan menginjak ranjau." terang Sakura.

"Black?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Iya Black, kuda hitam besar menakutkan di sana." Sakura menunjuk kandang kuda. Sasuke mengenal kuda-kuda di sana, Black tidak akan merontak jika tidak ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Apa Itaru melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kurasa tidak..." Sakura mengangkat bahu, ia yakin Itaru yang melakukannya tapi sebaiknya tidak usah mengadu untuk hal yang sepele walau sekarang ia meruntuki sepatunya yang kini berkubang kotoran kuda.

Sakura membungkus sepatunya dengan plastik, Sasuke mengantarnya menuju mobil untuk menaruh sepatu itu dan menggantinya dengan sandal hotel. Untung Sakura membawa sandal hotel tadi, jika tidak ia akan tersiksa mengenakan heels seharian.

"Itaru, apa kau tahu kenapa _Black_ merontak?" singgung Sasuke saat ia dan Sakura kembali ke halaman rumah singgah. Sakura menyenggol sikut Sasuke untuk tidak mengungkitnya tapi Sasuke tampaknya ingin menegur keponakannya secara halus.

"Itaru- _nii_..."

"Kenji!" seru Itaru sambil memelotot ke arah adiknya, ia takut Kenji menceritakan kejahilannya di depan Itachi.

"Black merontak karena aku gugup saat memberinya makan. ya..., itu biasa terjadi saat interaksi kuda dan manusia tidak singkron. Benarkan?" Sakura menutup-nutupi kesalahan Kenji. Sasuke pun tidak berkomentar sedangkan Itachi dan paman botak sedikit tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Sakura tentang teori ketidak singkronan kuda.

"Baiklah, siapa yang ingin naik kuda bersamaku?" Sasuke beranjak menuju Kenji.

"Paman Sasuke akan mengajariku duluan." protes Itaru saat Sasuke menggandeng adiknya.

"Mungkin kau harus menunggu giliran ke-tiga." sahut Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku di urutan ke-tiga?" Itaru tidak terima.

"Karena kau akan naik kuda setelah Sakura." Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Itaru yang kini mengerucutkan mulutnya. Ia seperti sedang menghukum keponakannya secara tidak langsung dan Sakura merasa Itaru akan menyatakan bendera perang padanya. _Shannaro... menambah masalah saja._

"Itaru- _kun_ , bagaimana jika kita naik kuda poni?" ajak Sakura, Itaru menolaknya mentah-mentah, ia berjalan menuju kuda poninya sambil membawa ranting kayu yang sempat ia tinggalkan di atas meja makan.

"Maaf dengan sikap Itaru Sakura- _chan,_ ia berusaha mencari perhatian di depan orang baru atau di depan Sasuke." ucap Konan.

"Tidak masalah Konan- _san_ , hal itu sudah sering terjadi pada anak kecil." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku akan menemani Itaru."

Ia pun beranjak, menyusul Itaru yang duduk di atas rumput sambil memandangi Troya. Sakura mengambil tempat di samping anak itu, ia tidak mengatakan apapun sementara Itaru sendiri tampak cuek. Keduanya memandang Sasuke dan Kenji yang kini sedang berkuda. Sakura pun melirik Itaru, anak itu tampak bosan menunggu gilirannya, terlihat dari gerak-geriknya saat menggesek-gesekan ranting kayu ke permukaan rumput.

"Itaru- _kun,_ kau bisa naik kuda setelah Kenji. Aku akan ada di urutan ke-tiga." Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Paman Sasuke bilang kau akan naik kuda setelah Kenji." sahut Itaru, mulutnya manyun saat berucap.

"Ayolah..., dia tidak serius saat mengatakannya. Kau akan tetap naik kuda setelah Kenji." rayu Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Itaru pun menoleh. Terpancar harapan pada raut wajahnya.

"Yup!" Sakura mengangkat jempol sambil tersenyum. _Masalah beres._

Sasuke dan Kenji menepi setelah dua putaran. Sakura langsung berlari menghampiri mereka, ia mengatakan bahwa kini giliran Itaru dan Sasuke harus menyetujuinya. Sasuke lalu menghampiri Itaru yang sudah menunggu dengan muka berharap. Ia berdiri sambil bersedekap di hadapan bocah itu. Mereka saling bertatapan beberapa detik, raut wajah Sasuke seperti mengatakan _'jangan berbuat jahil atau aku tidak akan mengajakmu bermain.'_ dan akhirnya Sasuke mengajak puta sulung Itachi naik kuda.

"Itaru mendapatkan gilirannya ya.." ucap Konan ketika Sakura kembali ke halaman rumah singgah, ia membantu Konan dan paman botak menyiapkan makan siang. Itachi sedang berada di kandang kuda.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau bersama Sasuke?" tanya Konan, Sakura yang sedang memotong paprika langsung memasang raut wajah tidak mengerti, mengira-ngira bahwa sepertinya Konan salah paham tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Em... ano..." Sakura ingin meluruskan hal itu tapi tiba-tiba Kenji menumpahkan saus tomat di bajunya.

"Ayo sayang.. ganti bajumu..." Konan langsung bergegas membawa Kenji masuk ke dalam rumah singgah. Tinggalah Sakura bersama paman botak yang wajahnya mirip _one punch man_ itu, mereka mengobrol ringan sampai beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke datang bersama Itaru.

"Ah.., kalian sudah selesai? saatnya makan siang..." Konan keluar bersama Kenji, anak bungsunya kini mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak merah seperti koboy kecil. Sangat menggemaskan, Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari menciumi Kenji. _Awww..._

Makan siang dimulai setelah Itachi kembali dari kandang kuda, pria itu usai menengok keadaan Black yang baik-baik saja. Black adalah kuda kesayangan Fugaku, Sakura bersyukur kuda itu tidak terkena serangan jantung akibat ulah Itaru. Obrolan terjadi saat makan, Sasuke dan Itachi tidak banyak bicara, mungkin keduanya punya ikatan batin keluarga tentang kebiasaan saat di meja makan. Itaru semangat melahap _barbeque_ sedangkan Kenji makan sendiri walau belepotan kemana-mana.

"Apa kau sudah menyampaikan salam kami pada Kakashi, Sasuke?" Konan mengganti obrolan.

"Aa.., ia mengucapkan terimakasih atas kado kalian."

"Kami akan berangkat ke pestanya jika saja pesawat kami tidak _delay_ beberapa jam." terang Konan, Sakura hanya mendengar obrolan itu sambil berfikir ternyata keluarga Sasuke mengenal Kakashi.

"Ayame menitipkan salam untuk kalian. Aku bertemu dengannya di sana." sahut Sasuke, Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Konan langsung meliriknya.

"Kapan dia datang?" tanya Itachi.

"Kemarin pagi. Ayame akan mulai mengisi _soundtrack_ film _Greenoch_ besok."

"Kudengar studio akan merilis dua film baru Sasuke- _kun?_ Itaru tidak sabar menantikan animasi..., ah..., aku lupa dengan judulnya." Konan mengingat-ngingat.

" _Black Jack_." jawab Itaru.

"Ah ya.. _Black jack."_ Konan menggerakkan telunjuknya.

" _Black Jack_ akan rilis tahun depan, studio 2D masih dalam tahap produksi." terang Sasuke.

"Apa itu 2D?" tanya Itaru.

"Sakura _artist_ 2D, dia bisa menjelaskannya." sial, serontak perhatian Sakura langsung teralihkan dari _barbeque_ danmenyenggol kaki Sasuke di bawah langsung memandang ke arah Sakura, menantikan jawabannya.

"Emm..., 2D itu artinya..." otak Sakura bekerja. "Dua dimensi Itaru- _kun,_ animasi yang bentuknya rata, seperti kartun Ninja Hatori, _Dragon ball,_ atau Doraemon." mencoba menjelaskan secara sederhana untuk anak usia tujuh tahun. Itaru anak yang cerdas, ia mengerti maksud Sakura dan kembali bertanya tentang animasi 3D. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar istilah itu dari Sasuke.

"Kalau animasi 3D itu, animasi yang bentuk tokoh serta benda-bendanya menyerupai dunia nyata, eemm..." Sakura kandas, susah juga menerangkannya. "Ah.., Contohnya film animasi _Toy story, finding nemo,_ atau Kungfu panda."

"Fiding nemo, yeaay...!" sahut Kenji, semua perhatian teralihkan pada anak kecil imut itu. "Kenji suka ikan." ucapnya sambil menjilati saus tomat di piring.

"Benarkah itu Kenji? aku juga suka ikan, aku punya sahabat ikan di rumahku." sahut Sakura.

"Benalkah... apa bentuknya sepelti megalodon?" tanya Kenji. Sakura menyerngitkan dahi tidak mengerti apa itu Megalodon.

"Megalodon, ikan hiu jaman purba Sakura- _chan._ Kenji sangat suka dengan Dinosaurus." terang Konan. Sakura hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sambil tersenyum. ' _Anak kecil jaman sekarang...'_

"Aku lebih suka luar angkasa dari pada Dinosaurus." Itaru tidak mau kalah.

"Benarkah? kau suka seorang astronot?" tanya Sakura. Kenji mengangguk, anak itu mengatakan bahwa cita-citanya ingin menjadi seorang astronot. Sakura langsung mengingat Sasori. Mereka pun melanjutkan obrolan hingga hidangan habis tersantap.

"Sakura ayo." paman tampan menyudahi topik pembicaraan soal Dinosaurus dan astronot. Sasuke beranjak dari meja makan, Sakura pun mengikutinya menuju pacuan kuda, masih mengenakan sandal hotel, ini aneh tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini..." Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana caranya naik ke atas punggung kuda.

"Pijakkan kakimu.." Sasuke mengarahkan kaki Sakura ke atas pijakan. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pinggang Sakura dan ia mengangkat gadis itu naik ke atas punggung kuda. Sakura sangat kaku dan tegang, membuat kuda Sasuke sedikit gelisah.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Sasuke- _kun!_ ah Sasuke- _san_!" gadis itu sedikit panik saat kaki kuda mulai bergerak di tempat.

"Ssshhhh... tenanglah Aoda." Sasuke menenangkan kudanya, kemudian ia ikut naik di bagian belakang. Kegugupan Sakura langsung berganti tema, gadis itu grogi apalagi saat Sasuke menarik kendali kuda, kedua tangan pria itu merengkuhnya dari belakang, membuat jantung sudah tidak singkron lagi sama seperti dirinya dan _Black._ Demi semua kuda poni, aroma tubuh Sasuke menguar tajam, Sakura mulai tidak fokus. Konan tersenyum saat melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

"Kuda akan gelisah saat penunggangnya tidak yakin. Jangan membagikan kepanikan pada kuda, ia bisa mengetahuinya dari gerakan, suara, bahkan aroma tubuh." terang Sasuke. Itaru dan Kenji menghampiri dan berdiri di balik pagar pembatas. Itaru menatap bosan ke arah Sakura, menurutnya sama saja, Sakura tidak bisa naik kuda.

"Ok, aku sudah tenang sekarang. Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Tarik kendali kekangnya seperti ini, jaga kepalanya agar tetap terangkat ke atas, dengan leher rileks dan sedikit menekuk. Titik berat tubuh tegak dan seimbang di tengah." Sasuke menekan tulang punggung Sakura dan gadis itu sedikit merinding.

"Lalu bagaimana cara mengendalikan kuda yang memberontak?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tarik salah satu kendalinya, salah satu saja, jangan keduanya atau menarik lurus, tarik ke samping paha. Pilih salah satu, kiri atau kanan."

"Ok, _roger!"_ ucap Sakura, gadis itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang, sepuluh centi jaraknya dari wajah Sasuke, jantungnya semakin bekerja tidak beres. "Aku mengerti, bisakah kau turun sekarang Sasuke- _san?"_ bisik gadis itu, tidak mau ucapannya didengar kedua keponakannya Sasuke, semacam gengsi, apalagi Itaru terus memandangi mereka. Sakura tidak mau dianggap bodoh soal naik kuda.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yup, aku sangat yakin, turunlah." pinta Sakura, lagipula posisi mereka tidak baik bagi kinerja jantungnya. Sasuke pun turun, ia berdiri di samping Aoda sambil memegang ikatan kepala kuda itu.

"Paman Sasuke, bisakah kau naik kuda bersamaku mengiringi Sakura- _chan_?" pinta Itaru.

"Aku tidak yakin Itaru." sahut Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _san_ aku bisa melakukannya, percayalah. Aku pernah menunggang kuda poni." Sakura mengatakannya secara yakin dan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar. _Kuda poni?_

"Ayolah paman Sasu..., kumohooon..." Itaru menggunakan jurus maut _puppy eyes._ Kenji di sebelahnya ikut-ikutan mengatakan 'aku mohon' walau ia tidak tahu maksudnya. Kedua bocah itu berisik seperti anak ayam dan Sasuke akhirnya menyerah **.**

"Baiklah..." pria itu menghela nafas, perlahan Sasuke melepas tangannya dari ikatan kepala Aoda. Sakura tampak cukup seimbang dan bisa mengontrol Aoda untuk berdiri tenang.

"Tunggu di sini, pertahankan posisimu, jangan membuat gerakan yang mengagetkan." Peringat Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk paham sambil mengangkat jempol. Sasuke lalu mengambil Manda, kuda Itachi yang diikat tidak jauh dari sana. Ia pun membawa Itaru naik bersamanya.

"Ayo jalan..." Sasuke memberi aba-aba setelah mendekati Sakura. "Hentakkan kakimu dengan pelan." Ia memberi petunjuk. Sakura pun menghentakkan kaki pada tubuh Aoda dengan lembut sambil berdoa dalam hati. Aoda mulai melangkahkan kaki, aman, tampaknya awal yang baik.

Mereka menelusuri jalur pacuan secara perlahan. Sasuke membuat beberapa jarak di samping Sakura, diiringi nyanyian riang Itaru yang berjudul hari minggu, bocah itu menggenggam ranting sambil mengayunkan kesana-kemari. Jika saja aku memerankan orang yang kebetulan lewat, aku akan mengira mereka adalah keluarga, dimana Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai suami istri dan Itaru anaknya.

"Kami datang..." beberapa saat kemudian Konan dan Kenji menyusul dengan menunggang kuda lain. Mereka berjalan di samping kuda Sakura. Kenji terlihat senang, ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Itaru begitu pula dengan Itaru yang menggoyang-goyangkan ranting kayunya dengan semangat dan...

 **PAK!** tidak sengaja mengenai pantat Aoda. Kuda itu tersentak kaget dan spontan tidak terkendali.

"KYAAAA...!"

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke, Aoda membawa gadis itu melaju kencang. "Itaru pegangan yang erat!" Sasuke pun mempercepat Manda dan mengejarnya.

Konan langsung menepi, Itachi yang melihat dari kejauhan langsung berlari mengambil kuda terdekat. Sakura panik, tidak bisa berfikir jernih ketika Aoda melaju tidak terkendali, bingung bagaimana menghentikannya, ia khawatir jika Aoda akan berhenti mendadak dan menghempaskannya ke tanah.

"Sasuke- _kun!"_ teriak Sakura saat Sasuke hampir mendekatinya.

"Tenang Sakura! tarik satu kendalinya!" seru Sasuke.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura menarik kendali Aoda ke kiri sambil menekankan kakinya pada pijakan sanggurdi, ia membiarkan semuanya mengalir begitu saja.

 **NGUEEEERRRRKKKK...!**

Aoda memelankan laju dan menghentakkan kaki depan ke atas, membuat Sakura hampir saja jatuh ke belakang tapi spontan ia menahan keseimbangan tubuh saat pelana kuda menahan bagian bokongnya. Sakura menarik kekang Aoda dengan tegas. Kuda itu pun berhenti. Sangat beruntung. Itachi yang menghampiri langsung mengurangi lajunya saat mendekati Aoda, kuda itu masih tampak gelisah sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki di tempat, membuat tubuh Sakura terguncang karena pergerakan yang tak beraturan. Itachi langsung menenangkan Aoda, kemudian membantu Sakura turun dari punggung kuda itu. Sasuke berlari menghampiri mereka setelah menurunkan Itaru terlebih dahulu yang tampak ketakutan setelah kejadian yang berlangsung cepat ini. Konan langsung menjemput Itaru untuk keluar area pacuan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke memeriksa kondisi tubuh Sakura, gadis itu lemas dengan tangan gemetaran. Sasuke menuntunnya menjauhi Aoda, mereka menuju tepi pacuan kuda dan Sakura langsung ambruk di tempat.

"Tarik nafas... perlahan..." tuntun Sasuke. Sakura mengikuti instruksi itu sampai ia merasa sedikit rileks.

"Apa kau terluka? katakan jika ada bagian yang terasa sakit." Sasuke memastikannya lagi, anak orang... kalau celaka bisa panjang urusannya. Sakura ling-lung, masih syok, matanya berkaca-kaca, tapi lima detik kemudian... gadis ini malah terkekeh.

"Apa yang lucu?" Sasuke menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau melihatnya? aku menghentikan Aoda.." Sakura terkekeh lagi, butiran keringat dingin keluar dari dahi lebarnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega, kembali berwajah datar sambil melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tampak baik-baik saja. "Ya aku melihatnya. Kau seperti koboy di acara komedi." sahut pria itu.

"Aku keren kan? Hahah..." keduanya saling bertatapan dan Sakura semakin terkekeh sambil menahan perutnya.

Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum, ia menyentuh kepala Sakura dengan wajah lega, senyuman pria itu begitu menawan, sekejap _emerald_ Sakura berhenti padanya, _terpaku_. untuk pertama kali melihat Sasuke tersenyum lepas. Kekehan Sakura mereda ketika sesuatu datang menyambar lubuk hati yang paling terdalam.

 _'Oh Tuhan..., aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta...'_

Itaru jadi pendiam setelah kejadian itu, ia duduk menyendiri di tangga teras rumah singgah. Sasuke sedang melihat kondisi Aoda di kandang kuda bersama Itachi. Itaru sangat takut jika Sasuke akan menceritakan pada ayahnya penyebab Aoda memberontak. Tidak ada yang menyalahkan Itaru disini, tapi anak itu merasa bersalah. Sakura mendekatinya dan duduk di samping Itaru, tidak ada obrolan, Itaru merunduk dan tidak mau memandang Sakura, bocah itu memfokuskan perhatiannya pada tali sepatu yang dilingkar-lingkar dengan jarinya, ranting kayu yang dibawa-bawa Itaru sudang leyap entah kemana.

"Hei..., Itaru- _kun,_ kau mau? _"_ Sakura menyodorkan sebuah apel, Itaru tidak menoleh sekejap lalu menunduk lagi.

"Kau tidak bersalah Itaru-kun..." ujar Sakura, "Kau tidak sengaja melakukannya." ia mengusap punggung Itaru. "Apa kau melihat bagaimana aku menghentikan Aoda? aku seperti koboy bukan, hahaha..." gadis itu berusaha mencairkan suasana. Itaru menoleh dengan wajah datar seperti Sasuke, anak itu tidak mengatakan apapun, ia langsung bangkit dan mengacuhkan Sakura begitu saja, berjalan menuju Kenji yang sedang membantu paman kepala botak membereskan peralatan _barbeque._

"Sakura- _chan_ kemarilah." panggil Konan dari dalam rumah singgah. Sakura menoleh lalu menghampiri, wanita itu tengah membereskan barang-barang bawaan ke dalam tas di ruang depan.

"Ambilah..." Konan menyodorkan kotak berisi biji pohon pinus yang dicat berwarna-warni. Sakura tidak paham, ia hanya menatap wajah Konan sesaat lalu melihat biji-biji itu lagi.

"Setiap pulang dari tamasya bersama keluarga, Itachi atau Sasuke, salah satu dari mereka akan memberikan sesuatu untuk Itaru dan Kenji sebagai tanda kenangan. Aku yang membuat tradisi ini, aku ingin anak-anakku mengingat semua moment keluarga, Itaru dan Kenji menjaga dengan baik tanda-tanda kenangan mereka di kotak penyimpanan. Kami tidak sering mengadakan tamasya bersama, mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing." terang Konan.

"Kau tahu kan para lelaki Uchiha? mereka sangat kaku dan tidak mengerti hal-hal kecil berbau cinta seperti ini." Konan terkekeh. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura tahu nama keluarga Sasuke. Saat perkenalan dulu Sasuke tidak menyebutkan namanya secara lengkap.

"Aku mau kali ini kau yang memberikan tanda kenangan ini pada Itaru dan Kenji." pinta Konan.

"Baiklah..." Sakura tersenyum, ia memilih beberapa biji pinus lalu keluar dari rumah singgah bersama Konan.

Sasuke dan Itaci kembali dari kandang kuda. Konan mengatakan sudah saatnya untuk kembali pulang. Kenji menghampiri Sasuke diikuti Itaru yang berjalan ragu-ragu. Kedua anak itu berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, seperti menunggu sesuatu dari paman mereka. Konan lalu menatap Sakura, mengisyaratkan bahwa ini saatnya untuk memberikan tanda kenangan, Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke dan kedua keponakannya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian..." Sakura berjongkok di hadapan Kenji dan Itaru, Sasuke berdiri persis di sampingnya, posenya santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana.

"Kenji _-kun_ ini untukmu." Sakura memberikan biji pinus berwarna kuning untuk Kenji. Anak itu menatap biji pinusnya sambil tersenyum girang. Kenji lalu memeluk dan mencium pipi Sakura. Betapa senangnya dicium malaikat kecil, bibir Kenji terasa mungil di permukaan pipi.

"Nah, yang ini untukmu Itaru- _kun."_ giliranSakura memberikan Itaru biji pinus berukuran sedikit lebih besar berwarna merah. Itaru mengambil tanda kenangannya sambil menunduk, bocah itu tampak gugup.

"Sakura- _chan..._ maafkan aku." suaru Itaru terdengar sendu dan sangat pelan. Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap kepala anak itu.

"Hei, kau mau tahu sesuatu?" Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya, Itaru mengangkat kepala dan mereka bertatapan. Sakura mengangkat tangan kiri di samping mulutnya dan berbisik,

"Kakakku seorang astronot." Itaru langsung membulatkan matanya. "Aku akan mengajakmu menemuinya jika ia kembali ke bumi. Bagaimana?" Sakura menaikkan kedua aliasnya dua kali sambil tersenyum.

Itaru mengangguk, ekspresinya langsung berubah, tampak terkejut dan juga senang di balik wajahnya yang tenang. Itaru lalu memeluk Sakura walau gerakan tubuhnya ragu-ragu. Kenji menyuruhnya untuk mencium pipi Sakura karena itu sudah menjadi tradisi namun Itaru hanya menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Sakura. Bocah ini..., harga dirinya tinggi juga...

Sakura lalu berdiri dan merogoh saku celananya. "Nah ini untukmu Sasuke- _san, ah..._ mungkin, Sasuke- _kun."_ ia tersenyum geli sambil memberikan biji pinus berwarna biru. Sasuke menerimanya dengan wajah datar.

"Aa, terimakasih." ucap Sasuke. Itaru dan Kenji menatap ke arah sang paman, apalagi Kenji, seperti menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke pada kedua keponakannya.

"Paman tidak memeluk Sakura- _chan." u_ cap Itaru sambil membuang muka ke arah samping.

"Paman Sasu tidak mencium Sakula-chan.." timpal Kenji.

 _Shannaro..._ kenapa malah begini? Sakura pun salah tingkah, tidak berfikir jauh saat memberikan biji pinus itu untuk Sasuke.

"Ke-Kenji- _kun..._ , Itaru- _kun,_ paman kalian..." Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan..

 **CUP**

pria itu mengecup Sakura tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke hendak mencium pipi tapi karena Sakura menoleh.., bibir mereka pun bertemu. Kecupan singkat itu membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Konan terkekeh dan Itachi memasang wajah tenang. Paman kepala botak yang sedang membereskan perlengkapan _barbeque_ hanya tersenyum simpul. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? wajahnya tetap datar saja...

"Wajahmu memerah Sakura- _chan..._!" seru Itaru. _Shannaro..._ Sakura langsung kabur meninggalkan para lelaki Uchia, gadis itu berlagak membatu paman kepala botak dengan membawa satu gelas kosong masuk ke rumah singgah.

Setelah semua perlengkapan selesai dibereskan, mereka pun berpamitan sebelum masuk ke mobil masing-masing. Sakura masih gugup saat bersalaman dengan Itachi. Konan memeluk Sakura dan mereka saling mencium pipi kiri dan kanan, wanita itu hangat... Sakura berpikir pasti Konan yang mengajarkan tradisi memeluk dan mencium pada kedua anaknya. Tradisi yang manis. Sesaat Sakura merasa beruntung, wajahnya merona tidak jelas, kau kenapa Sakura? perlu dicium si Black?

"Terimakasih sudah bergabung bersama kami Sakura- _chan._ Maaf tadi ada sedikit kekacauan. Tidak jera bermain bersama Itaru dan Kenji kan?" Konan tersenyum ramah.

"Aku sangat senang bisa berakhir pekan bersama keluarga anda Konan- _san_ , terimakasih." ucap Sakura. "Kapan-kapan kita akan bermain lagi ya kenji- _kun, Itaru-kun..."_ Sakura mengedipkan mata pada Itaru. Percaya diri juga, jadi kapan Sasuke akan mengajakmu lagi...

"Tentu..., Sasuke akan sering mengajak Sakura- _chan_ , benar kan Sasuke?" Konan tersenyum penuh arti pada Sasuke, adik iparnya itu tetap memasang wajah datar. Coba lihat wajah Sakura itu, burung-burung di langit bisa lupa jalan pulang.

" _Bye..bye..._ Sakula- _chan..."_ Kenji melambaikan tangan saat masuk ke dalam mobil. Itaru hanya menoleh sesaat pada Sakura, gadis itu juga melambaikan tangan sambil masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Bersama-sama, mereka pun meninggalkan area pacuan kuda.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura melamun, mobilnya melaju di depan mobil Itachi. Sakura memandang deretan pohon musim gugur tanpa ada pergerakan. Pikirannya sedang menerawang.

"Apa menurutmu Itaru menyukaiku?" tanya Sakura.

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu."

"Benarkah? dari mana kau menyimpulkannya?"

"Karena aku mengenalnya." jawab Sasuke, Sakura terdiam dan sekejap memandang ke depan jalan, gadis itu lalu menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Astaga tulangku seperti akan terlepas... ssshhhh..." rintih Sakura. "Pulang nanti aku akan meminta Naruto memasang koyo di seluruh punggungku." Sasuke langsung menoleh, sekejap menatap Sakura lalu kembali melihat ke arah jalan. Kenapa Sasuke? ada yang salah?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke tidak menjawab dan mobil mereka semakin menjahui area pacuan kuda.

.

.

Sasuke mengantar Sakura sampai ke depan gedung apartemen. Gadis itu tertidur selama perjalanan, terlihat lelah sampai bibir terbuka, gaya tidurnya seperti orang pingsan. Sasuke lalu membangunkannya, Sakura membuka mata dengan ekspresi bingung, mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru halaman apartemen sambil membatin bukankah seharusnya mereka mampir ke minimarket terlebih dahulu untuk membeli koyo? sepertinya Sasuke melewatkan permintaan itu.

"Bukankan tadi aku berpesan mampir ke minimarket?" Sakura memastikan.

"Kau tidur, lagipula aku juga lupa." wajah Sasuke datar saat mengucapkannya, entah mengapa ada sedikit unsur kebohongan pada wajah datar itu. Sakura pun hanya mengangguk.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Sasuke- _san..._ " Sakura melepas sabuk pengaman. "Kau tidak mau mampir dulu untuk istirahat sejenak?"

"Tidak. Aku langsung pulang." jawab Sasuke. Sakura pun turun dari mobil dan menuju bagasi belakang, mengambil _converse,_ gaun dan _Heels_ -nya.

"Hei." panggil Sasuke, pria itu menghampiri.

"Hemmm?" Sakura menoleh sambil mengangkat semua barang bawaannya.

"Istirahatlah. Tidak perlu mamakai koyo atau semacamnya." Sasuke menutup pintu bagasi. "Kau seperti nenek-nenek..." ejeknya, pria itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

 **Tin! Tin!**

Sasuke membunyikan klakson dua kali dan mobilnya melaju pergi. Sakura masih bengong di tempat sambil memandang mobil yang kian semakin menjauh. Hey.. kau ini kenapa...

.

.

Pikiran Sakura menerawang ketika lift membawanya naik ke lantai empat belas. Rentetan kejadian terulang kembali di kepala, berawal dari kejadian mobil Naruto yang mogok, lalu Sasuke memberinya tumpangan, lalu rencana berubah dan mereka tidur di kamar hotel yang sama, kemudian berakhir pekan bersama keluarga Uchiha. Kedekatan mereka membuat sosok Sasuke terniang-niang di kepala. Timbul perasaan aneh di dalam dada, apa ini? seakan ada yang akan mengetuk pintu, tapi pintu apa? Sakura tahu betul seperti apa rasanya, perasaan gelisah yang merepotkan, perasaan ketika jatuh..., tidak! gadis itu menggelengkan kepala, harus berfikir jernih, wajahnya mulai merona saat pintu lift terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Naruto yang berdiri di depan lift sambil membawa obeng Inggris.

"Pinky? kukira kau tidak pulang semalam, darimana saja kau?" Naruto masuk ke dalam lift sedangkan Sakura melangkah keluar. Gadis itu lalu berhenti dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hei.. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah..." jawab Sakura, di saat bersamaan pintu lift tertutup dan Naruto menautkan sebelah alisnya.


	11. Love Struck

**.**

 **.**

 **Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Story** **by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 11**

 **Love Struck**

 _enjoy_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sandal hotel**

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Bawahan? _boxer_ abu-abu Sasori dengan tulisan 'ROCK' di tengahnya, sungguh tersirat konotasi yang dalam jika pria yang memakainya. Atasan? kaos polos berwarna hijau muda. Tambahan? handuk putih membungkus rambutnya yang basah. Tatapan? ia menatap sandal hotel yang diletakkan di pinggir kaki sofa. Sakura baru saja mandi dan sekarang ia masih berdiri di depan pintu memandang sepasang sandal hotel.

Sandal itu wujudnya sudah tidak layak pakai. Kotor, kecoklatan dan gepeng seperti keripik singkong yang digoreng gosong. Ada sedikit gumpalan tanah yang menempel di balik telapak sandal. Kegiatan berkuda telah menyiksa kepolosan sandal hotel itu. Kasihan, tapi ia harus berakhir di kantung plastik sampah sekarang.

Sakura menuju tempat sampah di dekat wastafel, gerakannya berhenti saat kenangan di balik sandal hotel itu terlintas di kepala. _Kuda, Itaru, Kenji, Sasuke_. Sasuke yang paling diingatnya. Tarik kembali, Sakura tidak jadi membuang sandal itu, ia memasukkan sandal ke dalam kantung plastik hitam dan diselipkan di bawah wastafel. Aman. Kenangan tentang Sasuke sudah aman.

 _Tunggu. Sasuke? kenapa harus Sasuke?_

Sakura mengambil sandal itu lagi.

Buang, tidak, buang, tidak, buang, tidak, buang, _Shannaro!_ ada apa ini?! kenapa bisa bingung hanya gara-gara sandal?! mungkin tradisi Konan tentang menyimpan 'benda kenangan' sudah mulai terpapar di otaknya.

 **Tomat**

Ada lima buah tomat di dalam kulkas. Tomat itu masih segar, bugar, dan berseri. Sakura lapar, tidak ada bahan makanan selain tomat. Ah benar..., kegiatan berkuda seharian ini membuatnya absen dari jadwal membeli stok bahan makanan. Untung ada sisa tomat... tomat ini menyelamatkannya. Siapa yang membeli tomat-tomat itu?

 _Sasuke_.

 _Shannaro_! sosok maniak tomat kembali terlintas di kepala. Bahkan wajah Sasuke muncul di permukaan tomat sekarang. Sakura membanting pintu kulkas. Malam ini ia akan berdiet.

 **Converse**

Oh _man_! bau kotoran kuda menyambar hidung saat plastik pembungkus sepatu itu dibuka. Sakura menghabiskan satu bungkus deterjen dua ratus gram untuk merendam sepatu _converse-_ nya _._ Sepatu itu harus dicuci bersih karena sepatu itu masih baru dan tidak mungkin dibuang, apalagi ini pemberian dari Sasuke.

A-a-a...siapa?

 _Sasuke._

 **Daak!** Sakura menendang ember cucian dan spontan merintih kesakitan pada ujung jari kakinya. Salah sendiri...

 **Naruto**

"Kemana saja kau seharian ini?" pria jabrik itu mengesekusi jus jeruk di depan kulkas begitu masuk ke dalam apartemen Sakura. Tangan Kirinya masih menggenggam obeng Inggris.

"Pergi berkuda." Sakura kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, kartun _Spongebob_ sedang disiarkan di layar kaca televisi.

 _Smitty Werben Jager man Jensen._

Nama itu yang langsung terlintas di kepala Sakura. Sial. Terimakasih Obito. Sakura langsung mengganti saluran menuju MTV dan penampakan Justin Bieber sedang bercinta dengan seorang wanita terlihat dalam MV lagunya berjudul _What do you mean._ Terserah...

"Kenapa dia berevolusi sangat pesat? bencana apa yang menimpa kepalanya?" Naruto mengeluarkan komentar sarkasme saat melihat MV itu, ia duduk di karpet bersandar pada kaki sofa. Sakura yang terbaring di atasnya hanya memandang layar televisi dengan tatapan malas.

"Setidaknya dia lebih berpengalaman dibanding kau." sahut Sakura.

"Kau seperti sedang meragukanku." Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak senang, Sakura malas membahasnya lagi.

"Tadi kau bilang berkuda? sejak kapan kau berkuda? kau bergaul dengan pendekar sekarang?" Sakura mengerti _mood_ Naruto masih belum membaik soal insiden perebutan Hinata oleh Toneri kemarin, pria itu terlihat seperti kakek-kakek ujung usia yang sensitif.

"Apa kau sudah menghabiskan jus jerukku di kulkas?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah, ini yang terakhir." Naruto mengangkat botol di tangannya. Sakura bersyukur Naruto bukan penggila alkohol, tapi mungkin ia harus melatih dirinya minum bir. Pria yang sedang galau minum jus jeruk? ooh ayolaaaaah...

"Lalu kenapa _mood-_ mu masih belum membaik?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. Wajahnya malas memandang Justin Bieber sedang berguling-guling ria di atas ranjang. "Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa? kuda? aku berkuda dengan Sasuke." sial! menyebut nama itu lagi. Sosok Sasuke yang sempat ter- _pause_ di otak kembali ter- _play_. _Domo Arigatou_ Naruto.

"Sasuke? kenapa kau bisa berkuda dengannya?" timbul tanda tanya besar pada raut wajah Naruto dan suasana menjadi hening.

 _'What do you mean...'_

Lagu Justin Bieber menjadi _backsound-_ nya.

"Pinky! kau tidak pulang semalam kan?!"

"Kau mengagetkanku bodoh!"

"Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan nona. Katakan padaku. Aku disini menghabiskan jus Jeruk..." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya, ia merebut remot TV di tangan Sakura lalu menekan tombol _off._ Justin Bieber terlalu berisik.

"Aku di sini menghabiskan jus jeruk sampai jam satu dini hari. Kau bermalam di tempat Sasuke?" wajah naruto serius.

"Ada apa denganmu? apa kau titisan Sasori sekarang?" Sakura sinis menatap Naruto.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakannya?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin?" ekspresi Naruto seperti seorang _mentalist_ ahli hipnotis dan Sakura kalah.

"Ok, ok." Sakura menghela napas lalu menarik nafas lagi,

"Sasuke ingin mengantarku pulang tapi tiba-tiba dia ada urusan penting mendadak jadi aku ikut dengannya dan dia memesan kamar hotel untukku istirahat tapi kami malah bermalam di kamar yang sama dan catat bahwa kami tidak melakukan apa-apa lalu keesokan harinya dia mengajakku berkuda bersama keluarganya." Sakura menjelaskan dalam satu tarikan nafas dan Naruto hanya diam terpaku, a.k.a bengong.

"Wow." hanya itu respon Naruto, ia berbalik lalu menghidupkan televisi kembali. Syukurlah Justin Bieber sudah menghilang dari balik layar.

"Jadi kau bertemu dengan keluarganya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya begitulah, aku bertamasya di pacuan kuda bersama kakak Sasuke dan keluarganya." entah kenapa Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Apa kau mengalami rentetan kesialan saat bertemu keponakannya?"

"Kau pernah bertemu keponakan Sasuke?"

"Ya."

"Apa maksudmu dengan rentetan kesialan?" Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"Salah satu di antara mereka sulit dikendalikan. Yang sulung yang seperti Chucky." Sakura tersenyum geli saat Naruto menyebut Itaru dengan julukan Chucky.

"Mereka berdua manis." sahut Sakura. Naruto malas membahasnya lagi.

"Hei, kenapa kau masih saja menggenggam obeng? kau seperti pelajar yang ingin tawuran." sindir Sakura kemudian, Naruto memandang obengnya sejenak dan ekspresinya kembali cemberut.

"Aku memperbaiki mesin mobil." Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Sakura menepuk pundak pria itu, turut simpati. Suara TV lalu menjadi _backsound_ keheningan kembali.

"Naruto, sebenarnya siapa itu Sasuke?" pertanyaan itu lagi. Sial Sasuke lagi. Sakura pun mengurut pelipis matanya.

 _'Oh otakku, bisakah kau menghentikan ini sejenak? aku butuh instirahat.'_

"Besok, pergilah berkeliling studio Gama." ucap naruto. "Jika kau tidak menemukan dimana ruang Sasuke, mungkin dia memang Saint Saiya atau Iron man."

 _Shannaro!_

"Se-selamat pagi Sakura- _chan...,_ Na-Naruto- _kun._ " keesokan harinya, Hinata berpapasan dengan Sakura dan Naruto saat mereka melewati teras gedung utama menuju unit 2D. Hinata gugup, gadis itu hanya memandang Sakura dan tidak berani menatap Naruto. Sakura paham dengan situasinya, ia membalas salam Hinata lalu beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan alasan ingin mampir ke kafetaria untuk secangkir Kopi. Semua orang membutuhkan itu di pagi hari. Apalagi hari senin. _Damn. It's true._

"Selamat pagi Nona merah muda..." seorang petugas kafetaria mempersembahkan senyuman manis ketika Sakura berdiri di depan meja _counter_. Wajah asing, sepertinya pria itu pegawai baru. Semangatnya melebihi pegawai sebelumnya, maksudnya dia lebih ramah dan _attractive_ ketimbang Genma. Lho kemana Genma, dipecat? Oh itu dia..., sedang melayani pegawai lain.

"Apa yang bisa kuberikan untuk mengisi harimu yang luar biasa ini nona?" tanya petugas kafetaria itu, ia memiliki sedikit jenggot di dagunya, dan wajahnya lemah lembut.

"Emm... berikan aku satu _cappuccino_." pinta Sakura.

"Segera datang.." petugas itu memetik jemarinya dan melesat pergi, Sakura memperhatikan pria itu sejenak lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaket. Ada sepuluh email masuk. _Ebay,_ surat kabar, Utakata, _job freelance_..., tunggu, periksa ulang. Utakata? dari mana pria itu tahu alamat emailnya yang baru? Sakura langsung menyimpan ponselnya kembali, jangan sekarang. Ia tidak siap untuk membaca email Utakata.

"Satu _cappucino..."_ petugas kafetaria itu benar-benar bergerak cepat, ia menyodorkan kopi Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Sakura mengulurkan tangan tapi pria itu menarik kopinya kembali. Ulur, tarik, ulur, tarik, ulur, tarik lagi. _Shannaro!_

"Sebutkan kata _magic_ -nya." pria itu tersenyum, masih menahan kopi Sakura.

"Maaf?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Siapa yang menciptakan peraturan konyol untuk mengambil secangkir kopi?

"Terserah anda nona. Kata _magic._ Aku bahagia..., senin yang indah..., aku jatuh cinta..." pria itu memberikan sederet contoh dan Sakura menangkap kata _'jatuh cinta'_ dengan jelas.

"Semangat pagi?" Sakura asal berucap dan petugas itu memberikan kopinya. Akhirnya!

"Izumo.." pria itu memperkenalkan namanya saat menyerahkan kopi Sakura. okee...

"Baiklah.., Izumo- _san,_ terimakasih untuk _cappucino_ -nya." Sakura tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan kafetaria sementara Izumo mengulangi adegan tadi ke pegawai lain. Semoga Naruto tidak mengunjungi kafetaria pagi ini.

Sakura mengendarai otopet elektrik menuju gedung unit 2D. Menelusuri taman utama, pandangannya fokus ke depan sambil menyeruput _cappucino_ dan berakhir tersedak saat menangkap sosok Sasuke berjalan menuju gedung tiga. Langkah Sasuke cepat seperti biasa. Tentang penampilan? Sasuke akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian para wanita walau ia hanya mengenakan selembar daun pisang. Pagi ini pria itu tampak _fresh_ mengenakan kemeja biru muda dipadu _sweeter_ biru gelap. _Emerald_ Sakura bergerak mengikuti sosok menawan itu berjalan.

 _Sasuke, itu Sasuke, dia Sasuke, dia..._ , ya Sakura, itu Sasuke, lalu apa?

Stop! Sakura menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, memerintahkan otaknya untuk kembali ke alam sadar, gadis itu meneguk _cappucino-_ nya seperti air putih, entah lidahnya melepuh atau tidak.

.

.

 **Tips melupakan sese...**

Tidak. Sakura menghapus apa yang baru saja diketiknya di mesin pencarian Google.

 **Cara terhindar dari...**

Cara terhindar dari apa? serangan zombie? Sakura menghapusnya lagi, ia harus tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

 **Ciri-ciri orang yang sedang jatu...**

Hapus lagi? oh ayolah! apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tulis? Ok. Sepertinya Sakura cukup paham kenapa ia bertingkah aneh belakangan ini. Hanya saja insting sanubarinya sedang tidak peka, atau tidak ingin peka?

"Ciri-ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta maksudmu?" bisik Obito. Sakura pun tersentak kaget seperti mahasiswa akhir semester yang ketahuan menyontek saat ujian tengah semester.

"Obitooo..." Sakura mendelik kesal. Sial, lupa kalau ia duduk di samping Obito, pria itu memperhatikan gelagat Sakura yang bolak-balik mengganti jendela _Photoshop_ dan C _rome._

"Perlu kubantu?" Konohamu menyeringai, menawarkan jasa baiknya. Benar, Sakura bukan hanya duduk disamping Obito, dia juga duduk di samping Konohamaru. Dia duduk diantara dua _moron_ ini.

"Konohamaru..., bisakah kau membantuku mencari arti jatuh cinta?" sial... Sakura menatap tajam Obito seakan ingin mengatakan _'aku akan menghajarmu nanti. Lihat saja.'_ Para _artist background_ langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Obito, bukankah Rin sudah cukup memahaminya?" sindir Iruka. Hah, rasakan itu. Sakura menyeringai puas.

"Kali ini berbeda. Aku akan membantu Sakura mencari sebuah kebenaran." _Shannaro!_ Sakura mengepalkan tangan dan menggebrak meja. Sedetik kemudian suara _**ehem-ehem**_ tertuju padanya..

"Ini dia!" Konohamaru menemukan beberapa artikel. Semua telinga di ruangan itu siap mendengar seminar Konohamaru tentang Cinta, kecuali beberapa orang yang hanyut dalam dunia mereka bersama musik, headset dan volume maksimal. Sayang sekali.

"Jatuh cinta adalah sebuah pengalaman ajaib yang terjadi di antara dua insan manusia."

"Wooaaa..." sahut para pendengar seminar secara serempak. Sakura mungkin sebal tapi ia ikut mendengarnya. Ok, mari kita lirik Ino, wanita itu sepertinya juga menyimak secara seksama. Konohamaru lalu melanjutkan seminarnya.

"Penggunaan istilah jatuh menyiratkan tak terelakkan, tak terkendali, beresiko, tak dapat berubah, dan menempatkan kedua insan tersebut dalam keadaan kerentanan yang disebut cinta. Jatuh cinta adalah kecelakaan yang indah. Yang keindahannya hanya bisa diperpanjang dengan persahabatan. Cinta adalah misteri." Konohamaru selesai, Sakura jadi mengingat Utakata dan Ino membanting kertas yang digenggamnya.

"Ok, ada yang mau bertanya?!" seru Obito, matanya menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Aku!" Tenten mengacungkan jarinya. "Bagaimana teori ekspansi diri menjelaskan proses jatuh cinta?"

"Ok menurut Arthur Aron dari state University of New York, biasanya kita jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang menarik perhatian kita, atau... mereka yang menunjukkan rasa ketertarikan terhadap kita. Hal itu menciptakan peluang untuk melakukan ekspansi diri. Fakta bahwa mereka saling tertatik akan menawarkan sebuah kesempatan yang penting. Catat itu Tenten!" seru Konohamaru dan Tenten mengangkat jempolnya.

"Baiklah, ada yang lain?" tanya Obito lagi.

"Kondisi apa yang terbaik untuk bertemu dengan seseorang dan jatuh cinta?" tanya Kiba.

"Kondisi terbaiknya adalah saat kita dalam kondisi yang menegangkan. Seperti pertunjukan yang memicu adrenalin. Saat-saat kita bergoncang dan bergairah kita cenderung mengalami daya tarik tingkat tinggi. Efek ini sudah didokumentasikan tapi penjelasannya sangatlah kontroversial."

"Ah! apakah wahana _bungee jumping_ salah satu pertunjukan yang memicu adrenalin Konohamaru? Naruto sudah mendokumentasikannya tapi penjelasannya sangat kontroversial." Obito menyindir aksi _bungee jumping_ Sakura bersama Sasuke.

 **EHEEEEM...**

Suara _ehem-ehem_ terdengar tumpang silir, wajah Sakura mulai memerah, ia hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana meninju Obito tembus dari lantai dua.

"Yup, benar. _Bungge jumping_ salah satunya." Konohamaru mengangguk-ngangguk diiringi suara _**cie-cie.**_ Untung saja Naruto tidak lengkap menunjukkan barang bukti pada Obito, ingat kejadian roller coaster kan? cengkraman Sakura pada Sasuke waktu itu sungguh..., raawwrr.

"Baiklah! sebagai penutup seminar cinta hari ini, aku akan memberitahukan reaksi kimia orang yang sedang jatuh cinta." sambung Konohamaru. "Ok, tentu saja hormon _estrogen_ dan _testoteron_ yang berberan penting dalam hasrat seksual. Ehem!" Komohamaru berdeham. "Tapi... ada hormon-hormon kebahagiaan yang bertanggung jawab atas segala kejungkirbalikan manusia ketika jatuh cinta. Catat!" seru Konohamaru dan semuanya pun terkekeh.

"Satu..., Hormon _Pherosmones_ , membuat kita naksir, melamun, membayangkan orang itu terus." Ok, mungkin _Pherosmones_ Sakura sudah terganggu.

"Kedua, Hormon _Oxytocin_ , membuat kita rindu, ingin melihat orang itu walau cuma beberapa detik." eemm..., mungkin hormon ini juga sudah mulai bekerja di tubuh Sakura.

"Selanjutnya hormon _Vasopressin_ , hormon ini membuat kita untuk setia, _you know you are the only one..."_ Konohamaru menatap intens Sakura dan sesaat Sakura ingin menculek mata pemuda itu.

"Terakhir, _Norepinephirne_ , astaga! siapa yang menciptakan nama hormon ini?!" omel Konohamaru, "Hormon ini membuat kita semangat, _happy,_ ceria, bahagia, ingin tersenyum terus, semakin cantik atau tampan." para _artist background_ ragu saat memandang wajah Sakura.

"Ok, cukup Konohamaru. Terimakasih atas penjelasannya. Semoga ini sangat bermanfaat bagi yang mendengarnya." Obito tersenyum manis diiringi tepuk tangan meriah. Sakura memilih keluar ruangan sebelum ia menikam Obito dan Konohamaru menggunakan _pen draw_.

.

.

Awalnya, Sakura tidak yakin bahwa hari ini adalah hari lelucon untuknya. Setelah pem- _bully-_ an duo _moron_ Obito dan Konohamaru, firasatnya tentang kekonyolan lain sedang menanti saat ia melihat sosok Jugo melintasi taman Myoboku, taman utama studio. Perkataan Naruto semalam yang mengusulkan untuk memastikan bahwa Sasuke bukanlah Saint Saiya atau Iron man terbesit di benak dan akhirnya mengusik ketenangan si Kepo.

Ok, tidak perduli jika Sakura akan menjadi _stalker_ hari ini, kecurigaannya tentang Sasuke sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi, ia harus mengungkap jati diri pria yang sudah menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini. Baiklah, Sakura siap mengadakan misi penyelidikan Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah meremas kemasan mineral, melemparnya ke tempat sampah dan mencetak _three point,_ Sakura bergegas menguntit Jugo. Tentu saja tidak ada waktu baginya untuk mengelilingi satu studio yang sangat besar ini hanya untuk mencari di mana ruang kerja Sasuke. Itu sangat menguras tenaga dan sangat kurang kerjaan.

Sakura mengikuti Jugo menuju kafetaria, pria itu mengambil dua kopi setelah mengucapkan kata _magic_. ( _Izumo's rule)_ Kemudian Jugo pergi menuju toilet pria. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Jugo menghabiskan dua kopi untuk buang air besar, gadis itu sudah menghabiskan dua puluh menit menunggu Jugo di taman kecil di dekat area toilet seperti orang bodoh.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

 _ **Shannaro!**_ Sakura langsung menarik Sai dan bersembunyi di balik bangku taman ketika Jugo keluar dari toilet dengan pandangan mengarah ke taman.

"Kau sedang menguntit seseorang? atau berniat mengintip seseorang di toilet? Sai pria yang _to the point._

"A-aku sedang ingin menikmati angin segar." Sakura mengutarakan alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Lalu kenapa kau menarikku? untung aku keluar dari toilet sebelum kau kesini." Ok, apa maksudnya?

"Sasuke tidak akan keluar dari toilet umum Sakura..." sial.. Sai ahli membaca pikiran walau sedikit meleset. "Dia punya toiletnya sendiri, jika kau ingin mengintip datanglah ke ruangannya." Sai mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil tersenyum, Sakura jadi penasaran kenapa dulu Ino mencampakkannya.

Aksi dilanjutkan. Radar Jugo sempat lepas dari pantauan Sakura akibat ganguan Sai. Setelah Sakura mencari dengan insting primitifnya, arah angin menunjukkan kemana pria berperawakan besar itu pergi. Jugo masuk ke gedung unit 3D dan Sakura mulai berpikir apakah Sasuke sebenarnya _artist_ 3D, tapi _artist_ mana yang mempunyai bawahan semacam sekretaris pribadi? ya kecuali seorang _art director,_ tapi Sakura tidak yakin dan ia tetap mengikuti Jugo.

Tidak ada patung Gamakichi sepanjang mata memandang di gedung unit 3D. Langkah Sakura berhenti ketika Jugo masuk ke sebuah ruang dimana ada patung katak berwarna hijau toska duduk bersila di atas batu pelangi di samping pintu masuk. Siapa lagi katak ini?

Sakura mendekat dan berdiri di depan ruang yang bertuliskan _concept art 3D_ pada _board_ petunjuk devisi. Sakura ragu masuk ke dalam karena ia memang tidak punya keperluan untuk masuk ke sana, lalu bagaimana? bagaimana memastikan bahwa ini ruangan Sasuke?

"Sakura?"

Gaara muncul di saat-saat yang... tidak, Sakura tidak akan menggunakan pria itu sebagai alasan masuk ke ruangan _concept art 3D._

"Gaara- _san..." s_ apa Sakura, rasanya masih canggung jika memanggil Gaara tanpa embel-embel, entah kenapa, pria ini mempunyai pesonanya sendiri.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Gaara.

"A-aku..., penasaran seperti apa ruang _concept art 3D._ " _Nice_. alasan yang masuk akal.

"Benarkah? kau ingin masuk?" Gaara menawarkan sesuatu yang sangat diharapkan.

"Memangnya aku boleh masuk?"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang melarangmu? selama kau punya itu kau bisa mengakses semua pintu devisi." Gaara menunjuk _ID card_ Sakura, ya setiap pegawai punya _ID card_ untuk mengakses semua pintu devisi produksi 2D maupun 3D, kecuali ruang IT, karena mereka menyimpan harta karun disana.

"Garaa- _san..._ sebelumnya apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Ya tentu saja..."

"Siapa nama katak ini?" Sakura menunjuk patung katak disebelahnya dan Gaara tersenyum simpul.

"Gamahiro."

.

.

Kesan yang muncul di benak Sakura saat masuk ke ruang _concept art_ 3D adalah..., gugup.

Sekitar ada lima belas meja kerja lengkap dengan komputer dan _pen draw_ di dalam, ruangan itu tidak jauh beda dari ruang devisi Sakura. Yang membedakaannya adalah auranya yang tenang. Dinding-dinding mereka dipenuhi gambar _concept art_ animasi 3D. Devisi _concept art_ bertugas membuat _concept_ desain meliputi, karakter tokoh, tema, dan _style_ animasi yang akan dibuat. Mereka mengillustrasikan melalui gambar-gambar berwarna yang menceritakan alur cerita seperti gambar dongeng untuk menyampaikan representasi ide dari devisi _story._

"Woa, woaa, woaa, Gaara..., mungkin kau bisa memperkenalkan si Pinky ini pada kami." sambut Deidara. Sakura pernah melihat pria ini di pertandingan bisbol.

"Haruno Sakura." gadis itu menjabat tangan Deidara, dua pria bertindik dan satu pria berttato di pipi. Sakura merasa ruangan ini seperti ruangan gengster Yakuza. Gaara bahkan mempunyai tatto di keningnya.

Pain Nagato, Pain Yakiho, mungkin mereka berdua adik kakak, lalu Kankuro dan Deidara. Ok Sakura mengingat nama mereka dengan jelas. Hanya ada lima orang di sini, yang lain mungkin sedang makan siang.

"Jadi sudah sejauh mana perkembangan kalian berdua?" Deidara tersenyum penuh arti dan Sakura bingung dengan perkembangan yang dimaksud pria itu.

"Deidara, berhenti mengganggunya." tegur Gaara.

"Baiklah, kita beri mereka privasi." Deidara mundur lalu menuju meja kerjanya di samping meja kerja Yakiho. Entah kenapa Sakura mengingat Naruto saat melihat Yakiho.

"Sakura ke sini mau melihat-lihat." ujar Gaara sambil duduk di pinggir meja kerja Kankuro.

"Boleh aku melihat-lihat?" Sakura menunjuk dinding yang dipenuhi tempelan _concept art_ film _Greenoch_ yang akan rilis tahun ini.

"Tentu saja, bukankah Gaara baru saja bilang kau datang untuk melihat-lihat?" sahut Deidara.

Sakura mengamati satu persatu _concept art_ yang ditempel pada beberapa sisi dinding, ilustrasi mereka sangat mengesankan, dimulai dari pemilihan warna, peletakan cahaya dan _mood-_ nya. Sakura seorang _background artist_ dan ia mengagumi _style concept art_ mengilustrasikan cerita dalam bentuk gambar. Sakura yakin orang-orang di dalam ruangan ini adalah dewanya _painting_.

Balik ke misi awal. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sosok Jugo yang penampakaannya tidak terlihat, kemana perginya pria itu?

"Apakah ini ruang _art director?"_ Sakura menunjuk ruang bersekat kaca yang tertutup tirai.

"Ya." Gaara mengangguk. '

 _'Apa?! Sasuke seorang art director 3D?!' batin Sakura terkejut._

"Siapa _art director-_ nya?" tanya Sakura.

 **NGUUUWWWRRRRRAAAA...** (Suara gajah) aku tidak tau cara penulisannya.

Suasana hening saat semua perhatian di ruangan tertuju pada Sakura. Gaara hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Pinky head." Deidara berdiri. "Perlu kau ketahui. _Art directornya_ adalah..., Gaara."

"Nona?" di saat bersamaan Jugo keluar dari ruang bersekat kaca, mengiringi perasaan bodoh yang menjalar di kepala Sakura.

"Ju-jugo- _san.."_ Sakura terkejut. Gadis itu masih berdiri di tempat sambil meringis ke arah Gaara dan teman-temannya. _Bodohnya aku..._

"Sedang apa kau tempat ini? kau bekerja disini?" tanya Jugo, semua mata pun kembali tertuju pada Sakura.

"Iya Jugo- _san,_ aku bekerja di devisi _background 2D._ " Sakura ingin keluar dari ruangan itu secepatnya. Seakan terjebak di dalam kandang macan.

"Kau mencariku Jugo?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, aku menunggumu di dalam. Kukira kau sedang ada tamu di luar sini."

"Ya. Tamunya si nona merah muda ini." sahut Deidara. Satu kesan dari Sakura... Deidara pria yang banyak bicara, mungkin dia cocok disandingkan dengan Obito.

"Maaf Sakura, aku ada urusan, kau tidak keberatan kutinggal?" pertanyaan Gaara ini menambah kesalah pahaman saja.

"Tidak Gaara- _san_. Aku juga harus kembali sekarang."

"Oh ayolah, kau baru lima belas menit di sini." tahan Deidara.

"Ya, aku harus kembali sebelum koordinator _background 2D_ menelpon semua devisi untuk mencariku." Sakura tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangan dan mengambil langkah mundur, sosoknya lenyap setelah keluar dari pintu.

Sakura beranjak dari ruang _concept art 3D,_ ia mencari otopet ngangur di depan gedung 3D tapi hanya ada dua sepeda yang tersisa di sana, Sakura pun menggunakan salah satu otopet itu menuju ke gedung 2D yang berjarak tujuh puluh meter dari unit 3D. Sakura memastikan jam tanganya, tersisa setengah jam lagi sebelum jam istirahat berakhir, lupakan Jugo, sepertinya misi pengungkapan Sasuke ditunda sampai besok.

 **Tungu!**

Mendadak Sakura menarik rem saat _emerald_ -nya menangkap sosok pangeran tampan melintas di sepanjang teras gedung utama. Keberuntungan di pihaknya. _Gotcha!_ Itu Sasuke!

Bukan saatnya berpikir bahwa dirinya terlihat seperti seorang maniak ketika posisi sudah di ujung pintu kebenaran, sudah setengah perjalanan Sakura mengendap-ngendap, menguntit Sasuke dari belakang. Gadis itu terlihat benar-benar seperti seorang _stalker,_ ia bersembunyi dari satu Gamakichi ke Gamakichi lain seperti ninja. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke saat berbelok ke kiri di persimpangan koridor. Sakura terus mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"HIYAAA!"

Sakura syok, tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah bersandar di balik tembok tikungan. Kaget. Kaget sekali... suara Sakura sampai bergema di lorong gedung mengagetkan _clening_ _servis_ yang melintas, untung jantungnya sehat.

"Kemari." Sasuke menggerakkan kedua jarinya, memerintahkan Sakura untuk mendekat.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan, Sakura berdiri satu meter di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu _Sasuke_ - _san."_ Sakura bertahan menatap _onyx_ kelam itu delapan detik. Aku bersumpah, dia harus segera memeriksakan matanya setelah ini.

"Bahkan kau turun dari sepeda setelah melihatku." Sial... apa Sasuke punya indera keenam? Sakura mulai gugup. Keringat membanjiri telapak tangannya, gadis itu melirik sekeliling, tidak ada orang, sepi, Aman.

"Mendekat." perintah Sasuke, Sakura pun maju selangkah.

"Lebih mendekat." kau bercanda? Sakura bisa mati berdiri pada jarak sedekat itu.

Tatapan Sasuke intens. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, tidak tahan menatap _onyx_ itu. Jika bisa, Sakura ingin melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera sisi TV yang dipasang pada salah sudut tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

 _'Tenang..., Tenang Sakura..., tarik nafas..., oh sial! aroma tubuh Sasuke!_ '

"Sasuke- _san-_ apa-aku-boleh-pergi-sekarang?" Sakura mengucapkan kalimat ini sangat cepat. Cepat sekali tanpa jeda, sudah tidak tahan, tatapan Sasuke sangat mengintimidasi.

Sasuke pun membungkukkan badan, wajahnya setara dengan wajah Sakura dalam jarak duapuluh centi. Sakura tidak berani sedikitpun menatap wajah Sasuke, _emerald_ -nya bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya yang mengadah kebawah.

 **Satu detik...**

 **Dua detik...**

 **Tiga detik...**

Gadis itu langsung berlari menyelamatkan jantungnya. Tidak! Tidak kuat! Sakura menyerah..., ia berlari dan berhenti di dekat tong sampah sambil memegang dada, jantungnya bergemuruh hebat seperti gendang festival akhir tahun. _Shannaro_!

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto kebetulan melintas, heran melihat Sakura yang ngos-ngosan seperti dikejar anjing pitbull. Sakura langsung menyaut air mineral Naruto, ia meneguk habis isinya tanpa ampun. Naruto hanya menautkan alisnya.

"Cukup Omong kosong ini!" Sakura meremas botol air mineral dan menghujamnya ke dalam tong sampah, gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja seakan Naruto adalah mesin pengantar air mineral.

Entah siapa nenek moyang Sakura... semangat gadis ini sungguh pantang menyerah, ia kembali mengejar Sasuke. Sakura memperkirakan kemana arah perginya pria itu dari tempat uji nyali sebelumnya. Kanan atau kiri? kalau kanan searah dengan jalur evakuasi jantungnya tadi, kalau kiri..., ok kiri. Sakura berlari ke koridor kiri dan bertemu pertigaan, _Holly Shit!_ Kenapa studio ini begitu besar dan berkelok-kelok?!

"Permisi nona. Uhuk..uhuk...uhuk..." seorang _clening service_ meminta Sakura untuk menyingkir dari tengah koridor, ia membawa tong sampah sangat besar, menggeretnya dengan penggerek barang.

"Tunggu!" Sakura menghalangi jalan _clening service_ berwajah seperti pecandu itu. Diperhatikan... matanya setengah mengantuk seperti usai menghisap satu gram kokain, pria itu terus batuk-batuk, tatapannya seperti sedang _fly_ , dan... Hei! kenapa jadi membahas _clening service_ itu? tidak penting, masa bodoh dia pecandu atau tidak, saat ini tujuanmu adalah Sasuke!

"Apa kau melihat seorang pria? kira-kira tingginya 180, rambutnya pendek seleher sedikit mencuat , dan..., tampan..., berjalan di koridor ini?" akhirnya Sakura mengakui secara lisan bahwa Sasuke itu tampan.

"Maksudmu Sasuke- _san?_ " seharusnya Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot mendeskripsikan sosok Sasuke.

"Iya Sasuke- _san._ Tunggu, kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengenal Sasuke- _san_." kau dengar itu Sakura?

"Lalu kemana Sasuke- _san_ pergi?"

"Dia pergi ke sana" _clening service_ itu menunjuk arah ruang _meeting_ dan di saat bersamaan Sasuke keluar dari sana. _**Shannaro!**_ Sakura langsung bersembunyi di balik tong sampah, mengisyaratkan _clening service_ untuk tidak beranjak sampai Sasuke menghilang dari koridor. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura berdiri setelah sosok Sasuke menjauh. Sakura ingin bertanya pada _clening service_ tentang siapa identitas Sasuke tapi ia tidak mau dibilang bodoh. Sakura akan memastikannya sendiri.

"Apa isi di dalamnya?" Sakura menunjuk tong sampah dan _clening service_ itu punya firasat tidak baik.

"Ya..., isinya kosong..., uhuk... Uhuk.., tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk kedalam."

"Oh ayolah! siapa namamu?"

"Hayate."

"Ok Hayate- _san,_ untuk hari ini saja kau berbuat amal." Sakura membuka penutup tong sampah dan belum ada dua detik ia langsung menutupnya kembali.

"Sudah kubilang kan..." ucap Hayate dengan wajah datar.

"Baiklah, mungkin dengan cara lain saja. Ikuti Sasuke- _san."_

"Apa kau seorang _stalker_?" Hayate menatap Sakura curiga walau tatapannya masih seperti orang pecandu.

"Bukan, aku seorang _ditective_. Cepat jalan." dan Hayate pun jalan menggeret tong sampahnya, diikuti dengan Sakura yang mengendap-endap di balik tong sampah Hayate.

"Jadi..., apakah Saskuke- _san_ terlibat kasus pembunuhan atau penculikan?" tanya Hayate, mereka mengikuti Sasuke duapuluh meter di belakang.

"Tidak. Dia terlibat dalam kasus ekspansi terhadap seseorang." jawab Sakura. Hayate menyerngitkan dahi tidak mengerti. Mungkin yang dimaksud ekspansi Sakura adalah penjajahan Sasuke terhadap dirinya. _Hatinya_.

Hayate menghentikan langkah saat sosok pria yang baru saja menguji ketangkasan jantung dan mental Sakura itu berjalan masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan.

"Ok Hayate- _san_. Aku berhutang satu _cappucino_ padamu." Sakura muncul di balik tong sampah.

"Maksudmu _cappucino_ di kafetaria? bahkan aku bisa mengambil sepuluh _cappucino_ dari sana tanpa membayar." protes Hayate. Sakura hanya menampakkan deretan giginya.

"Ok. Misi selesai. Kau harus melanjutkan tugasmu Hayate- _san.._ " Sakura mengisyaratkan Hayate untuk pergi. Kau pikir siapa yang mengganggu tugas _cleaning servis_ itu huh...

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hayate jadi penasaran. "Hei! kau bukan seorang _ditective_..." ia baru menyadari _ID Card_ yang tergantung di leher Sakura. Maklum saja..

"Kubilang aku sedang menyamar..." elak Sakura.

"Terserah kau saja." Hayate menyeret tong sampahnya pergi sambil membatin _'membuang-buang waktuku saja...'_

"Hei Hayate- _san.."_ panggil Sakura dan Hayate menoleh ke belakang. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Kau terlihat tidak sehat." pesan gadis itu. Hayate menatap datar Sakura dua detik lalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

.

.

 _'kenapa ruangan ini tidak ada board keterangannya?'_

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu sebuah ruangan, di sampingnya terdapat patung Gamakichi yang berdiri tampan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Posenya itu mirip dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang melirik patung itu mulai _illfeel_ pada Gamakichi.

Tidak ada _board_ keterangan atau apapun yang dapat menunjukkan ruang apa yang baru saja dimasuki oleh Sasuke. Sakura berdiri seperti orang bodong di depan pintu itu sampai seseorang muncul dan mendekatinya.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu meloncat kaget saat Kakashi entah darimana sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Kakashi- _san..."_ Sakura mengelus dada.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Sakura heran kenapa pria itu selalu memakai masker.

"A-aku sedang lewat saja..." gadis itu menggaruk belakang kepala sambil tersenyum canggung. "Ah.. bukankah seharusnya anda berbulan madu Kakashi- _san?"_

"Ya, mungkin tidak untuk waktu dekat ini, Yukie sedang ada syuting layar lebar."

"Aa.., ya... puteri Fuun harus menumpas kejahatan." timpal Sakura.

"Hahaha... begitulah..." kekeh Kakashi. _Pahit rasanya kan?_

"Em.., ok aku harus pergi sekarang." Sakura pun pamit sebelum obrolan menjadi panjang. Apalagi jika Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu, tamatlah...

"Kukira kau akan menemui Sasuke." Kakashi menyeringai. Sialan, Gawat!

"A-aku..., ya tadi aku..., aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini. Hihi..."

"Maksudmu mengendap-ngendap di balik tong sampah?" _Shannaro_! Kakashi melihatnya!

Sakura pun lelah berbasa-basi lagi. Takut bertanya sesat di jalan. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yang menempati ruangan ini?"

"Oh..., Sasuke yang menempatinya." jawab Kakashi, ayolah, Sakura juga tahu itu ruangan Sasuke. Pria itu tadi masuk ke dalam sini..

"Maksudku Kakashi- _san_. Sasuke itu..., maksudku ini ruangan siapa?" Sakura bingung mengutarakan "Ok, aku di ruang _background artist,_ kau di ruang _manager_ unit 2D, lalu Sasuke?"

"Bagaimana jika kita masuk saja?" ajakan Kakashi adalah ide yang gila.

.

.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak.. Kakashi- _san_... mungkin aku akan kembali sekarang... lupakan pertanyaanku tadi..." Sakura berusaha mengelak namun Kakashi menahannya, pria itu menggiring Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang Kakashi-san, aku harus..." serontak Sakura terdiam saat menangkap sosok Sasuke tengah duduk di meja kerja dan..., memasang wajah datar.

"Sasuke kita kedatangan tamu." ucap Kakashi. Sakura bersumpah Kakashi sama menyebalkannya seperti Obito. Ralat, mungkin sedikit menyebalkan. Karena pria perak itu, Sakura dapat masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Sasuke, membuat kerja jantung Sakura tidak terkendali lagi.

"Aa..." Sasuke bersandar pada kursi kerjanya, menatap Sakura yang berdiri tegak seperti peserta upacara. "Kukira kau kembali ke ruanganmu. Kau melanjutkannya?" Sasuke berdiri lalu duduk di sudut meja kerja. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan yang elegan itu. Ada TV, kulkas, satu set sofa, apa? jangan bilang itu satu piring kue pai dan buah-buahan!

"Ku-kukira kau artist 2D Sasuke- _san_. Selama ini kau..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya sementara Kakashi menulusuri situasinya dengan tenang.

"Selama ini aku apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Selama ini kau bukan artist 2D." Sakura menatap _onyx_ itu lagi. Cuma dua detik, karena ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke piring pai.

"Kau mau kue pai?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak. Aku ingin tahu siapa dia sebenarnya."

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu terbuka. Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke, serempak pandangan mereka tertuju ke arah Ayame, wanita cantik itu berpenampilan santai, mengenakan celana jeans dipadu kemeja putih, ia tersenyum, datang bersama seorang wanita setengah baya.

"Kakashi- _san_..." ia tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Kakashi, begitu juga wanita paruh baya yang datang bersamanya, mungkin wanita itu adalah manager Ayame.

"Sasuke..." Ayame berjalan mendekati Sasuke setelah mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Hei.." Sasuke berdiri dan mereka berpelukan. Sakura hanya diam di tempat saat melihat adegan singkat itu, tidak tau harus berekspresi bagaimana saat timbul rasa aneh yang...

' _Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja.'_

"Aku menghubungimu kemarin. Tapi sepertinya kau sedang sibuk." ucap Ayame saat Sasuke menjabat tangan managernya.

"Aa, aku ada acara." Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Emm.., permisi Kakashi- _san._ Aku harus kembali ke ruanganku." bisik Sakura, Kakashi pun mengangguk.

"Permisi.." Sakura mengangguk pada semua orang dan keluar dari ruangan. **Blam!** Ia berdiri sejenak di depan pintu seperti orang ling-lung. Pandangan gadis itu kosong ke depan, tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Hei... tunggu." Sakura menghentikan seorang pegawai yang melintas.

"Ya?" pegawai itu menoleh.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Sakura mendekati pria berkacamata itu. "Apa kau tau ini ruangan siapa?" Sakura menunjuk ruangan Sasuke.

"Itu ruangan Sasuke- _san._ "

"Iya, aku tau itu ruangannya. Maksudku Sasuke- _san_ menjabat apa di studio ini?"

Pria itu menatap Sakura seakan mengatakan _'kau pasti bercanda'._ Sakura tidak perduli. Sudah cukup main-mainnya.

"Sasuke- _san,_ dia produser di studio ini."

"Kau pasti bercanda..."

Pikiran Sakura berkutat saat ia berjalan menuju gedung unit 2D. Ya, Sakura sedikit tidak percaya setelah mengetahui identidas Sasuke sebenarnya, maksudnya... seorang pria dengan umur tergolong masih muda menjabat sebagai produser? memang siapa saja bisa menjadi seorang produser tapi Sasuke adalah produser studio animasi terbesar di Jepang. Dengan umur semuda itu? lalu kenapa? Sasori bahkan menjadi astronot di umur 24 tahun. Seorang produser muda bisa saja terjadi.

Ok, Sakura menerima kenyataan itu. Lalu siapa Ayame? kekasih? calon tunangan? teman dekat? tidak..tidak..., Sakura tidak mau memasuki wilayah aneh sebuah romansa. Menebak-nebak, menyimpulkan, dan merana? tidak... cukup...

 _ **'Aku tidak perduli.'**_

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menelusuri teras gedung satu.

 _ **'Aku baik-baik saja...''**_

Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

 _ **'Aku sedang tidak jatuh cinta...'**_

Langkah gadis itu semakin cepat.

 _ **'Tuhan jangan buat aku jatuh cinta...'**_

Sakura pun berlari.

 _ **'Aku belum siap jatuh cinta.'**_


	12. Scandal

.

 **.**

 **Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 12**

 **Scandal**

 _enjoy_

 _._

* * *

.

"Ino, jam berapa _sport center_ membuka kelas yoga?" Sakura menghampiri meja kerja Ino sebelum beranjak pulang. Koordinator _background 2D_ itu sedang memoles kembali _lip cream_ warna _wild carnation_ pada bibirnya. Entahlah..., sekarang nama warna _lipstick_ semakin aneh.

"Kelas Yoga buka setengah enam pagi." Ino memasukkan _lip cream-_ nya ke dalam tas lalu bersiap-siap. "Kau akan datang?"

"Kurasa begitu." Sakura menatap koleksi bolpoin Ino yang bentuknya aneh-aneh, ada daun locang, seledri, bunga...

"Ok, semuanya! sampai ketemu besok!" suara Obito terdengar nyaring saat meninggalkan meja kerja bersama Konohamaru.

"Sampai berjumpa besok Pinky..., hati-hati di jalan." pria itu menepuk pundak Sakura. "Cinta ada dimana-mana, pastikan matamu bekerja dengan baik." ujar Obito. Sakura langsung melempar salah satu bolpoin Ino ke arah pria itu dan juga Konohamaru yang berlari keluar pintu. Dasar kenak-kanakan...

"Ino, bisakah aku menukar meja kerjaku? terserah dengan siapa saja asalkan jauh dari duo _moron_ itu."

"Tidak bisa." Ino beranjak dari meja kerjanya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Karena itu hanya akan menambah pekerjaan IT." sepertinya kau harus tabah menjalani hari-harimu Sakura...

"Bagaimana jika menukar meja kerja mereka dengan meja Mr. Smitty?" Tenten menghampiri sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya dua kali. Ino tersenyum sedangkan Sakura acuh sambil keluar ruangan.

"Ino, kita mampir ke Supermarket?" tanya Tenten. Mereka berjalan menelusuri taman.

"Ok, aku kehabisan bahan makanan."

Tiba-tiba Sakura menepuk jidadnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku melupakan Naruto, rencananya kita juga akan belanja bersama." Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya, menatap _icon_ batrei yang begoyang-goyang gemulai menuju daya 10%. Sakura lalu memasukkan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam saku jaket. Ada _felling_ bahwa Naruto dan Hinata akan meluruskan kegalauan mereka malam ini. Lebih baik jangan diganggu.

"Aku ikut kalian saja." Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto? kalian sangat akrab." tanya Ino.

"Dia tetanggaku sejak kecil. Sudah seperti keluarga."

"Apa mr. Smitty tau hal itu?" tanya Tenten.

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya." _Shannaro..._ Sasuke lagi.

"Ya.., siapa tau dia akan salah..." Tenten menghentikan kalimatnya saat tiba-tiba Ino berhenti. Bola mata wanita itu mengikuti sesuatu yang bergerak. Tenten dan Sakura mengarah pada pandangan Ino dan mereka melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan santai bersama Ayame di teras gedung utama.

"Itu Ayame Masayo." ucap Ino. Sakura ingin menanyakan siapa wanita itu sebenarnya tapi dia gengsi.

"Siapa dia?" Ok, ternyata Sakura tidak gengsi.

"Kau tidak tau Ayame Masayo? dia penyanyi pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun. Ada berapa _chanel_ TV yang kau punya?" sindiran yang bagus Tenten...

"Kudengar Ayame akan menyanyikan salah satu _soundtrack Greenoch._ " terang Ino. ketiganya terus memandang ke arah Sasuke dan Ayame yang terlihat akrab itu. Lihat, tangan Ayame menyentuh lengan Sasuke. Apa kau baik-baik saja Sakura?

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" tenten mewakiliku bertanya.

"Tentu saja." _emerald_ Sakura bekerja baik memandang kedua orang itu hingga Sasuke menoleh dan melihat kearah mereka dari kejauhan, khususnya kepala merah muda. Sepertinya Sakura tidak jadi baik-baik saja karena gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan.

"Dia melihat ke sini..." Ino menyikut Sakura dan gadis merah muda itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dulu.

' _Tetap tenang Sakura..., tetap tenang...'_ batin yang cukup bergejolak.

"Kau tahu, media pernah menggosipkan Ayame sedang dekat dengan seorang pria. Paparazzi mengatakan pria itu seorang Produser." ujar Tenten sambil membuka pintu mobil Ino. Masih saja membicarakan Ayame... telinga Sakura seakan mengembang seperti popcorn dalam oven.

"Apa menurutmu pria itu Sasuke?" perhatian Sakura langsung terpusat saat Ino menyebut nama Sasuke, padahal Tenten sudah menyebut-nyebut nama produser dari tadi. Sepertinya Sakura butuh air mineral. _Loading_ -nya lambat.

"Tapi menurut kabar gosip studio, Sasuke itu masih _single_. Tenang saja Pinky..." Sakura merasa aneh saat Tenten menyuruhnya untuk tenang, tapi di saat bersamaan ia juga merasa lega. Lho? Lho?

' _Sial apa yang kupikirkan...!'_ teriak _inner_ Sakura.

"Ino apa semua pegawai baru memang tidak diberi tahu informasi mengenai studio ini secara lengkap? bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa produser film kita, atau kau memang mengerjaiku?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa Sasuke?" serempak Ino dan Tenten berbalik, menatap Sakura yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Ya begitulah..." Sakura mengedikkan bahu.

"Bagaimana cara kau mengetahuinya?" Ino menyeringai dan Sakura meruntuki Ino dalam hati. _Sialan..._

"Perjalanannya panjang." Sakura malas membahasnya lagi, entah mengapa dia jadi mengingat Hayate si _clening service,_ terutama Ayame.

"Kau ingat sehari sebelum kau masuk kerja?" tanya Ino sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Ya, tapi waktu itu kau tidak melanjutkannya." Sakura mengingat ketika Ino mengajaknya berkeliling unit studio 2D sehari sebelum ia bekerja, sudah setengah perjalanan saat Ino menunjukkan ruang kerja Kakashi, tiba-tiba Sakura pamit berlari menuju toilet. Saat itu dia sedang diare berat. Aneh-aneh saja tapi ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Ada 2000 pegawai di studio ini, tidak semua akan dibawa masuk ke dalam ruang produser... paham? jika kau jadi aku, apa kau akan membawaku masuk ke ruang kerja Sasuke, duduk di sofanya dan bercengkramah santai dengannya?" Ino menghidupkan mesin mobil dan Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Saat itu Sasuke sedang di Sunagakure dalam waktu cukup lama, dua minggu. Di mulai saat kau pertama kali masuk kerja." sambung Ino, Sakura masih menyimaknya.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa melanjutkan setelah aku keluar dari toilet kan? kau bisa menunjukan ruang kerja Produser kita, aku bahkan pernah salah masuk ke ruang animator 3D." Ok, kalau itu murni kebodohanmu Sakura.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa kali kau masuk toilet huh? aku punya banyak pekerjaan dan menunggumu di depan toilet sangat membuang-buang waktu. Apalagi repot-repot membawamu ke gedung utama, ke ruangan Sasuke." Ino membenarkan kaca spionnya. "Ah... Satu lagi, aku juga bingung kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan mesin pencarian google untuk mencari tahu Uchiha Sasuke." tiba-tiba Sakura mengingat ucapan Hayate.

 _'Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu siapa Sasuke-san.' #clening_service_studio_gamabunta._

Ok cukup. Tenten terkekeh, Sakura tidak mau membahasnya lagi dan mobil Ino melaju ke Supermarket.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?" Ayame meneguk segelas _wine,_ ia dan Sasuke tengah duduk di dalam bar mini, tempat Sasuke biasa meluangkan waktu untuk berpikir ditemani alkohol. Catat! ini bocoran untuk para penggemar Sasuke. Lokasi? masih dirahasiakan.

"Aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini, bertemu banyak orang." Sasuke meneguk minumannya. Batender di hadapan mereka sedang melayani pengunjung lain, bar itu sepi dan suasana di sana remang-remang diiringi musik jazz slow.

"Benarkah?" Ayame melirik sambil tersenyum. "Apa salah satu dari mereka ada yang spesial?" Sasuke tidak menjawab, mungkin saja ia mengingat Sakura tapi kita tahu laki-laki ini susah ditebak.

"Kau bahkan tidak menghadiri acara perilisan albumku." singgung Ayame, sekejap rahang Sasuke mengeras. Keduanya terdiam, melodi musik mengiringi keheningan mereka.

"Sasuke, kupikir kita sudah meluruskan ini. Aku berharap alasanmu tidak datang karena kau..."

"Ayame." potong Sasuke.

"Kau menghindar. Aku tahu, apa menurutmu aku suka jika.."

"Kita pergi sekarang." Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya.

"Akan kubuat ayahku menerimanya. Kuharap aku tidak melukai dua pria disini." ucap Ayame. Sasuke pun langsung berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Kita pergi sekarang Ayame.." Sasuke menatap wanita itu.

Ayame pun menghela nafas. "Baiklah.. tuan Uchiha..." ia berdiri, menepuk pundak Sasuke lalu beranjak keluar bar.

.

.

 _'Cukup! aku tau kau bercumbu dengannya di toilet wanita!'_

 _'Tidak sayang, aku bersumpah...'_

 _'Kau sudah bersumpah lebih dari seratus kali. Aku yakin lipstick wanita itu masih menempel pada *tiiiit*' cepat lepas celanamu dan tunjukkan padaku!'_

 _'Tidak!'_

 _'Lepas!'_

 _'Tidak!'_

 _'Lepas!'_

Sakura merasa siaran radio ini yang paling _absurt_ tapi anehnya Ino dan Tenten serius mendengarnya. Pasangan dalam cerita tersebut masih bertengkar mengisi keheningan di dalam mobil Ino sepulang dari Supermarket. Lima belas menit Sakura bertahan mendengar drama itu sampai akhirnya tangannya menjulur kedepan lalu menekan tombol _off._

"Heiii...!" Ino dan Tenten serempak berseru.

"Apa kau tidak pernah belajar etika menghargai hak asasi pendengar?" protes Ino.

"Ini sedang seru-serunya, Pinky!" Tenten hendak menekan tombol _play_ kembali dan Sakura langsung bergerak kedepan untuk menghalangi. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi tombol itu _,_ di saat bersamaan mobil Ino berhenti di lampu merah.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian mendengar cerita bodoh ini." sindir Sakura.

"Apa kau masih seorang gadis manis yang mendengar cerita _cinderella_? kau harus memperluas pengetahuanmu dengan berfantasi." omel Tenten.

"Kau pikir pelajaran dari mana untuk tidur dengan seorang pri..." Ino menggantungkan kalimat saat pandangannya mengarah pada jendela di samping Tenten. Ekspresinya terpaku. Sakura dan Tenten ikut menoleh ke samping kanan.

"Sasuke?" ucap Tenten, tahu betul pemilik Honda CR-Z hitam itu. Mobil Sasuke kebetulan berhenti di samping mobil Ino. E _merald_ Sakura langsung terfokus pada Ayame yang duduk di samping Sasuke walau kaca mobil terlihat remang gelap.

Ino pun mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. " _Shit_! apa itu _paparazzi_?" ia menunjuk mobil di depan mereka. Seseorang tengah diam-diam mengambil foto Sasuke dan Ayame di balik kaca belakang mobil. Ino bisa melihatnya walau tampak samar-samar.

"Sasuke- _san! sasuke-kun!"_

Spontan Sakura dan Tenten berseru, mereka melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke, pria itu sedang mengobrol dan tidak menyadari kode yang tertuju padanya. Sakura langsung bergerak membuka kaca jendela belakang dan Ino sedikit memajukan mobilnya.

"Sasuke- _san!_ hei...! _"_ Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangan, memperingatkan Sasuke bahwa seseorang sedang menguntit mereka tapi sialnya Sasuke tidak sadar, entah mobilnya itu kedap suara atau bagaimana. Sakura pun mengambil ponsel, hendak menelpon Sasuke tapi sialnya batrei menuju 1% dan _off_. _**Shannaro**_ **!**

"Sasuke, sedang apa wanita itu?" Ayame kebetulan menoleh, ia melihat ke arah Sakura yang melambai-lambaikan tangan seperti tukang parkir pesawat, gadis itu memperagakan orang yang sedang mengambil foto seperti pantonim.

Sasuke pun menoleh, "Sakura?" dan lampu hijau menyala. _**Double**_ _**Shannaro**_!

"Sasuke, lampunya." peringat Ayame, Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan menginjak gas. Mobil Ino mengikuti di belakang.

"Apa kita harus mengikuti mereka?" tanya Ino. Terbesit di pikiran Sakura untuk menyelamatkan wajah Sasuke dari majalah gosip dan berita infotainment yang kejelasannya tidak pasti.

"Lakukan Ino!" seru Sakura. Ino langsung memasukkan gigi dua, menginjak gas dan mengejar mobil Sasuke seperti _Fast to Farious._

"Apa kalian pikir mobil di belakang kita juga paparazzi?" Ino melihat dari kaca spion, ada mobil sedan hitam yang terus mengikutinya di belakang.

"Sial, dua paparazzi!" Sakura mengamati dari balik jendela, seorang pria membawa kamera lengkap dengan lensa telephoto. Ino langsung menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"Ino percepat mobilmu!" seru Tenten.

"Aku sedang berusaha! kau pikir mobil Brian Oconner?!" mobil _Daihatstu Mira L200_ Ino bekerja keras pada kecepatan 80 km/jam. Jelas tidak bisa mengejar Sasuke.

"Itu! Sasuke belok kiri!" Tenten menunjuk ekor mobil Sasuke berbelok ke arah kiri saat melewati perempatan lampu merah. Sementara itu, Sasuke terus melihat kaca spion, heran kenapa mobil Ino mengikutinya.

"Sebenarnya mereka mau kemana?" gumam Ino, "Jika mereka akan pergi ke hotel, itu ide yang paling buruk."

Mobil Sasuke benar-benar berbelok, Tenten langsung menoleh ke belakang, "Sakuraaaaaaaaa...?"

"Sial, mereka menuju hotel!" seru Ino. Sakura terpaku, mengamati mobil Sasuke yang masuk ke area hotel bintang lima.

"Sakura!" bentak Tenten.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?! kau pikir aku harus bagaimana?!" Sakura panik. Mobil _paparazzi_ di depan Ino berhenti di samping jalan, seorang fotografer turun dan berlari masuk area hotel, begitu juga mobil di belakang Ino yang hendak berbelok.

"Lakukan sesuatu Sakura!"

"Aku sedang berpikir!"

 _'Berpikir Sakura, berpikir!'_ otak bekerja keras.

"Sial! Ino masuk!" seru Sakura. Ino langsung banting stir.

Mobil mereka berhenti di teras hotel, tepat di belakang mobil Sasuke. Ayame keluar dari mobil saat Sasuke menyerahkan kuncinya pada petugas _servis_ tamu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura langsung turun dari mobil dan berlari.

"Sasuke!" gadis itu menuju depan pintu masuk. Sasuke menoleh dan...

 **BLUK!**

Sakura langsung menerjang, memeluk Sasuke. Mata Tenten dan Ino spontan melebar, Ayame terkejut dan Sasuke tidak berkutik dengan tindakan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Sakura..." Sasuke heran dan juga terkejut.

"Sasuke..." Sakura gila, tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah melepas pelukannya. Mobil Ino perlahan berjalan melewati mereka.

"A-aku, aku... me-merindukanmu..." Sakura melepas pelukannya, tidak punya kosakata lain. Kasihan...pikiran buntu. Sasuke hanya memasang ekspresi tidak mengerti.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa Sasuke- _san..._ " apa? Lama tidak berjumpa? bahkan baru-baru ini kau menguntitnya! Sakura pun menampakkan deretan gigi sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke, matanya mencuri pandang, mencari mobil Ino. Dimana mereka? Oh itu..., mobil Ino melaju keluar area hotel. Loh? hei! kenapa kalian meninggalkan Sakura?!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menginterupsi runtukan Sakura yang ditujukan kepada Ino dan Tenten dalam hati.

"Sasuke- _san_ sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam." Sakura merangkul lengan Sasuke dengan mesra. Astaga... jika aku jadi gadis itu mending lompat gedung saja.

"Ehem..." Ayame menekankan keberadaannya.

"Ah, hai..." Sakura tersenyum. "Bisa kita masuk sekarang?" pintanya dengan lembut, Sakura menatap Sasuke seakan mengatakan ' _demi apapun, ayo kita masuk ke dalam sekarang!'_

"Ino, apa ini ide yang baik meninggalkan Sakura?" tanya Tenten, Ino sejenak menepikan mobilnya setelah keluar dari wilayah hotel.

"Kau pikir dia bisa keluar dari lingkaran paparazzi itu sekarang? jika Sakura pergi dari tempat itu, dia hanya akan terlihat seperti maniak yang ingin memeluk Sasuke."

"Kau benar." Tenten mengangguk.

"Biarkan Sasuke yang mengurusnya. Kita tunggu cerita Sakura besok." Mobil Ino pun melaju pergi.

 _Good luck Sakura._

 _._

 _._

Manager Ayame menyambut mereka di lobi hotel, Sakura masih setia merangkul lengan Sasuke, ia terlihat seperti maniak tapi aktingnya harus tetap berlanjut. Tidak bisa dijamin para _paparazzi_ itu sudah menghilang, pekerjaan mereka adalah menguntit dan mereka profesional. Sasuke meminta Ayame dan managernya menuju tempat pertemuan terlebih dahulu, pria itu lalu membawa Sakura menuju tepi kolam renang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke begitu Sakura melepas rangkulannya. Sakura menarik nafas panjang, memastikan jantungnya masih berkerja dengan baik.

"Kau mungkin menganggapku gila.., tapi paparazzi sedang mengikuti kalian berdua Sasuke- _san._ " keduanya berharapan dalam jarak begitu dekat, bahkan Sakura menyentuh lengan Sasuke saat berbicara, aktingnya terus berlanjut.

"Paparazzi?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Em.., " Sakura mengangguk, "Mereka mengikuti kalian sejak tadi, kami menyadarinya saat mereka mengambil beberapa foto di lampu merah. Kami sudah memperingatkmu tapi sepertinya kau terlalu fokus pada..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Pada apa?" tanya Sasuke,

"Pada..., lingkungan sekitar." Sakura ingin menyebut nama Ayame tapi entah kenapa mulutnya mengganti kosa kata lain, ia mengalihkan tatapan ke kolam renang, menghindari _onyx Sasuke._

"Kau akan menjelaskannya nanti. Aku ada urusan sekarang." Sasuke hendak beranjak. Sakura pun mendekat dan merapikan rambut pria itu, tangannya bahkan gemetaran. Sasuke cukup terkejut pada perlakuan itu tapi ia menyimpannya di balik wajah datar.

"Sasuke-san..."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang." hening dua detik. "Tasku tertinggal di mobil Ino, dan aku tidak membawa apapun saat ini." Sakura menampakkan deretan giginya.

"Kemana wanita tadi Sasuke?" tanya Ayame setelah Sasuke masuk ke ruang pertemuan dan duduk di sampingnya. Mereka dan beberapa pihak dari devisi _sound_ studio Gamabunta akan mengadakan _briefing_ untuk rekaman para penyanyi _soundtrack_ film _Greenoch_ bersama perwakilan orkestra.

"Aa, dia melakukan urusannya." jawab Sasuke, urusan apa Sasuke? mencari jalan pulang atau terjun ke kolam?

"Teman dekat?" Ayame berbisik sambil tersenyum, wanita itu tampak penasaran. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan _briefing_ dimulai.

.

.

Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke pelit meminjamkan uangnya untuk naik taksi. Pria itu hanya memintanya untuk menunggu dan sekarang Sakura duduk di tepi kolam renang ditemani secangkir cokelat panas sambil merenung aksi nekadnya tadi. Sebelumnya, Sasuke menawarkan untuk memesan kamar hotel tapi Sakura menolaknya mentah-mentah. Gadis itu menghindari dan mengantisipasi jika nanti kejadian tidur di kamar hotel bersama terulang kembali, karena itu akan merusak mentalnya. Diperjelas, mental hatinya.

"Hei..."

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sasuke membangunkan Sakura yang terlelap di bangku kolam renang. Entah mengapa gadis itu bisa tidur di sembarang tempat, padahal cuaca di luar lumayan dingin. Sasuke lalu berjongkok di samping Sakura, memandang kepolosan wajah si Pinky beberapa detik. Lelap sekali ya..., Sasuke pun menyentil kening gadis itu dengan sekali hentakan.

"Hah.., apa?! ada apa?"

Sakura terperanjat bangun, ekspresinya bingung apalagi saat menoleh dan melihat wajah Sasuke, gadis itu tersentak kaget dan langsung mengelus dada. Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihat respon itu.

"Ayo pulang." ajak Sasuke, ia masih berjongkok di samping Sakura yang tengah mengusap dahinya, tidak mengerti kenapa jidadnya perih. Serangga mana yang sudah menabrak jidad lebarnya.

"Aku ketiduran. Jam berapa Sekarang." Sakura masih mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Jam sepuluh." Sasuke berdiri lalu beranjak dari tepi kolam. Ia pun berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh ke belakang, "Kau mau tidur di sini?" ia melangkah pergi. Sakura masih terdiam di tempat sambil memandang pria itu, tiga detik melamun hingga ia tersadar dan langsung bergegas.

"Tunggu aku!"

.

.

"Sudah makan malam?" Sasuke memecah keheningan saat mobilnya melaju kencang menuju apartemen Sakura.

"Belum." Sakura memandang tepi jalanan, sudah sejak tadi posisinya seperti itu, sepertinya ia gugup dengan sosok pengemudi di sampingnya.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Sasuke melirik Sakura, gadis itu tidak mendengar atau pura-pura tuli?

"Sakura..."

"Ah, ada apa? kenapa?" akhirnya menoleh.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Kau lapar? aku tidak punya bahan makanan di kulkas." Sakura tidak nyambung tapi Sasuke memakluminya.

"Kita makan malam di luar." ajak Sasuke. "Kau ingin makan apa"

"Em, terserah kau saja." Sakura kembali memandang tepi jalan. Grogi tingkat tinggi.

"Kau yang tentukan." pinta Sasuke. Sakura pun memikirkan makanan apa yang bisa mengisi kekosongan perutnya.

.

.

"Ittadakimasssssu!"

Satu porsi teriyaki tersaji di hadapan Sakura. Gadis itu mengangkat sumpit dan siap melahapnya. Setelah berputar-putar..., akhirnya mereka singgah di kedai makanan yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Banyak restoran yang sudah tutup sehingga mereka memilih apa yang ada. Sasuke menuruti keputusan si merah muda ketika memilih kedai itu, tipe pria yang tidak banyak menuntut. Ok, lagipula siapa yang mau menuntut orang yang bahagia melahap sepiring teriyaki?

"Kau tidak makan nasi Sasuke- _san?_ " Sakura hanya melihat Sasuke melahap ikannya, pria itu tidak memesan nasi.

"Aku tidak begitu lapar." Sasuke menyeruput _ocha_ hangat pesananya lalu meletakkan gelas dan memandang Sakura. "Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan alasan kenapa kau bersikap aneh?" tanya pria itu kemudian.

 **DEG!** jantung Sakura langsung berdegup satu kali hentakan. "Aneh bagaimana?"

"Berlari dan memelukku."

 **Sakura langsung tersedak.**

"Pa-Paparazzi Sasuke- _san.._ " gadis itu menelan nasinya baik-baik lalu meneguk air putih.

"Aku tanya, tujuan kau melakukannya." Sasuke memperjelas maksudnya, mungkin saja ia paham alasannya tapi pria ini ingin mendengar penjelasan langsung dari Sakura.

"Mereka bisa menggosipkanmu dengan Ayame..., membuat berita yang tidak-tidak. Kemunculanku mungkin bisa menutupi kecurigaan mereka." terang gadis itu. Sasuke hanya menatap datar Sakura. Mungkin sedang memikirkan sesuatu tapi pikirannya sulit dibaca.

"Kau melakukannya untukku?" tanya Sasuke.

 **Sakura pun tersedak lagi.**

"A-aku! Sasuke- _san..._ _ **,**_ aku..." bingung mau menjawab apa. "Naluri kebajikan setiap insan manusia bisa bekerja tanpa diperintah." jawaban yang sangat _heroic_ dan entah kenapa Sasuke seperti menahan seringainya.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu di luar dugaan." pria itu meletakkan gelasnya dan menatap Sakura secara intens. Mari kita lihat Sakura, apakah gadis itu tersedak lagi? benar... dia tersedak lagi! cukup Sasuke! kasihani dia!

"Bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu Sasuke- _san_?" protes Sakura.

"Kenapa?" sepertinya Sasuke tidak sadar kalau tatapannya itu mematikan setiap individu. Apalagi wanita.

"Karena..., karena itu..."

 **BRAK!**

Sakura menggebrak meja. Semua pengunjung serontak menoleh padanya, termasuk paman pemilik kedai yang tengah membersihkan meja. Sakura pun mengangkat mangkuk nasi dan melahapnya dengan ganas. Gadis itu tidak sabar menunggu hari esok untuk mengikuti kelas yoga. Rohaninya meminta bantuan.

.

.

Sasuke langsung membawa mobilnya menuju parkiran basement setelah melihat Sakura tewas tidak sadarkan diri. Membangunkan Sakura setelah makan malam akan membutuhkan sedikit usaha keras dan Sasuke tidak mau mobilnya berhenti lama di depan gedung apartemen.

"Hei..."

Benar..., untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke berusaha membangunkan gadis itu. Sakura hanya menggeliat sambil bergumam _'tungu sebentar'_ entah apa yang sedang ditunggu di mimpinya. Sasuke memandang wajah yang tampak kelelahan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura sudah hiper aktif beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dimulai dari berpikir keras menyangkal segala bayang-bayang Sasuke..., menguntit Sasuke..., dan mengejar Sasuke dari para penguntit paparazzi. Ini adalah minggu menguntit untuk Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke pun menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran bangku kemudi, ia mengurut kening hingga pelipis matanya. Pria itu juga lelah, tapi tentu saja bukan karena menguntit, ini karena pekerjaan dan... mungkin beberapa hal yang menggangu pikirannya. Sasuke lalu menoleh dan memandang Sakura kembali, kemudian ia menyandarkan kepala dan ikut memejamkan mata.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Hai..." Ino dan Tenten menampakkan deretan gigi di hadapan Sakura, gadis merah muda itu berkacak pinggang di depan pintu _Sport center_ ruang _Yoga._ Padangan Sakura sinis seperti mengatakan _'kenapa kalian berdua meninggalkanku di hotel tadi malam?'_

"Kau tahu betul... kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke dan Ayame begitu saja sementara paparazzi sedang mengincar kalian." Ino bersedekap dan menatap Sakura. Tenten hanya memasang senyum manis.

"Lalu kalian meninggalkanku?" Sakura mengangkat tinggi sebelah alisnya.

"Ya..., kami pikir kau sudah berada di tangan yang tepat. Sasuke tidak akan menelantarkanmu." Ino menyeringai. Sakura pun menyerah, ia mengedikkan bahu lalu masuk ke ruang yoga.

 _'Lupakan...'_

"Ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Tenten mulai mengintrogasi.

"Kau pikir apa? tentu saja berakting. Aku seperti seorang maniak." Sakura bergerak melakukan pemanasan.

"Ya. kau seorang maniak yang handal. Semoga Sasuke tertolong dari acara gossip murahan." Tenten membungkukkan kepala kedepan dan dagunya menyentuh dada.

"Apa kau juga mencium Sasuke setelah itu?" Ino merentangkan tangan ke depan dan membungkuk.

"Aku tidak segila itu." Sakura menatap Ino. Mencium Sasuke? sakura tidak akan datang ke kelas yoga pagi ini jika dia melakukan itu.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di hotel?" Tanya Ino lagi, ia merentangkan tangan sejajar bahu lalu miring menyentuh kaki kirinya.

"Mereka _brefing_ untuk _soundtrack_ film _Greenoch_." jawab Sakura.

"Jadi kau menunggunya disana? Sasuke mengantarmu pulang setelah itu kan?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku tidak punya satu _yen_ di tanganku. Hei, kalian membawa tasku kan?"

"Ya aku membawanya." jawab Ino.

"Apa Sasuke mampir ke apartemenmu?" Tenten sudah seperti komplotan Paparazzi kemarin.

"Tidak, dia hanya mengantarku sampai depan gedung apartemen." Sakura berbohong, mana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa semalam mereka berakhir tidur di dalam mobil sampai Naruto pulang ke apartemen, memakirkan mobilnya ke basement, lalu mendapati sosok Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas. Untung saja Naruto membangunkan mereka. Jika tidak, yah bayangkan sendiri...

"Kuharap wajahmu tidak keluar di salah satu situs media gossip." ucap Ino, di saat bersamaan pintu ruang yoga terbuka, munculah sosok wanita cantik dengan tubuh montok berjalan anggun sambil menyapa para peserta yoga.

"Wow..." Sakura mengamati wanita itu, sangat mencolok terutama dadanya. Sakura tidak berkedip memandang dada yang memantul bebas 3,5 inches setiap wanita itu melangkah. Mungkin jika wanita itu berlari payudaranya bisa memantul sejauh 157 yard dan Sakura takjub saat membayangkan hal itu seakan baru pertama kali melihat keajaiban payudara seorang wanita.

"Hei..." lamunan Sakura pecah saat Ino dan Tenten serempak menyolek payudara Sakura secara bersamaan. Gadis itu langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada.

"Apa itu instruktur yoga?" bisik Sakura pada Ino.

"Ya, dia Nona Tsunade."

"Kau yakin ini kelas yoga?" Sakura merasa ruangan ini lebih cocok sebagai tempat pelatihan mempebesar payudara.

"Ya begitulah..., kau bisa meminta tips darinya untuk memperbesar punyamu." Ino menunjuk payudara Sakura yang ukurannya standar itu.

"Namaste..." Tsunade tersenyum sambil menyatukan telapak tangannya. Kelas yoga dimulai.

Tubuh adalah keadaan syaraf. Syaraf adalah saluran ekspresi diri, dan ekspresi Sakura saat ini tenang walau sebenarnya ia tengah bergelut dengan pikiran yang tidak mau singkron. Mereka sedang melakukan sikap duduk _asana_ dengan pose teratai, bersila dan meletakkan tangan di atas paha dekat sendi lutut. Sakura sedang bermeditasi, sosoknya fokus bak biksu di pegunungan Tibet. pikirannya hanyut, ia harus bisa mengontrol tubuhnya yang akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh pikiran, apalagi saat dia berada di dekat Sasuke.

Apa?

 **Sasuke**

Sial! fokus...fokus...fokus..., Sakura menarik nafas dalam, berusaha bernafas secara teratur, kedua matanya masih terpejam, dalam...dalam... dan dalam... pikirannya memusat ke satu titik.

Hitam.

Titik bundar dan kelam. Hei... titik itu familiar. Titik yang mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini. Titik itu tajam seakan memancarkan sejuta pesona jagat raya. Sakura seakan tertarik ke arahnya. Perlahan dan perlahan... titik itu kian membesar dan merubah menjadi... _onyx_ Sasuke.

 _Shannaro.._

Keringat mulai bercucuran di dahi lebar Sakura, sepertinya yoga kali ini tidak akan berhasil.

"Permisi Tsunade- _sama.."_ Sakura menghampiri Tsunade begitu yoga berakhir. Tenten dan Ino sudah menuju barbell untuk memperkecil lengan mereka.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura menjabat tangan Tsunade, wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Sakura walau auranya tegas.

"Apa yang mengganggumu?" Tsunade seperti bisa membaca pikiran orang dari raut wajahnya. Raut wajah Sakura saat ini seperti orang kewalahan.

"Apa ada gerakan yoga yang mempunyai manfaat untuk membuat kita melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura, sesekali ia melirik dada Tsunade yang menakjubkan itu.

"Melupakan apa? seseorang?" sial... Tsunade memang ahlinya.

"Ya begitulah..." Sakura mengangguk.

"Jangan berusaha mengelaknya. Biarkan saja mengalir." Tangan Tsunade bergerak seperti arus air. Sakura memperhatikan tapi ia tidak begitu yakin. Ini seperti mengarah ke Utakata atau Sasuke?

"Semua yang mengganggumu hanya dikarenakan satu hal." Tsunade menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kesiapanmu menghadapinya." Tsunade tersenyum dan Sakura resmi mengangkat wanita itu sebagai guru spiritualnya.

.

.

Ssssssssshhhhhhh...

Suara air hangat yang keluar dari shower _sport center_ membasahi tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu sedang menikmati air yang menyentuh seluruh sel kulitnya. Nyaman. Air adalah sahabat terbaik untuk merelaksasi pikiran. Wajah Sakura mengadah ke atas. Air menerpa kulit wajahnya. Seperti biasa. Sosok Sasuke melintas di pikiran. Sakura mungkin mulai menyerah, membiarkan sosok itu menetap pada bayang-banyang. Ya.., seperti itu Sakura... biarkan semua mengalir seperti apa adanya. Seperti air... walau ia akan bermuara melewati selokan, pada akhirnya ia akan menemukan samudranya.

 _'Cinta tidak bisa dilawan.'_

Sebuah bisikan terdengar di benak Sakura, gadis itu langsung mematikan kran air, menatap kran shower sejenak.

 **Uchiha Sasuke.**

Ya..., pria itu sudah menganggu ketenangannya.

.

.

 _L... is for the way you look at me_

 _O... is for the only one I see_

 _V... is very, very extraordinary_

 _E... is even more than anyone that you adore_

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa radio gamabunta memutar lagu _Nat King Cole_ berjudul _Love_ pagi-pagi bolong seperti ini, gadis itu sedang berdiri di depan kafetaria, menunggu Izumo menyiapkan pesanannya sambil harus mendengar Nat King Cole memperjelas definisi setiap huruf dari kata cinta.

"Satu _vanilla latte_..." Izumo menunggu kata _magic_ Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah seperti biasa. Sepertinya Genma akan kalah pamor mulai sekarang.

"Kau tahu kata _magic_ yang cocok untukku?" Sakura sedang tidak mau berpikir mencari kata _magic._

"Jatuh Cinta." Izumo mengatakannya sambil melihat ke arah lain. Sasuke kebetulan melintas. Sakura menoleh dan _emerald_ -nya langsung tertuju pada pria itu. Sasuke sedang berjalan bersama Ayame diiringi beberapa orang yang mengikuti mereka di belakang.

"Berikan kopinya padaku Izumo- _san._ " pinta Sakura, entah apa yang membuat _mood_ -nya sedikit tidak senang.

"Kau setuju dengan kata _magic-_ nya?" Izumo mungkin belum pernah terkena tinju Sakura.

"Ya, aku menyetujuinya." Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Baiklah nona Sakura..." Izumo menyerahkan kopi itu.

"Hei...darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Dari para pegawai. Mereka menyebut-nyebut namamu pagi ini. Dan..." Izumo memperlihatkan ponsel-nya sambil tersenyum. Sekejap mata Sakura langsung melebar.

 _ **Shannaro**_ _!_

"Ini untukmu!" Sakura menyerahkan _vanilla latte_ miliknya pada Izumo dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ruang devisi _Background 2D._

Sementara itu...

Obito tersedak minumannya saat melihat sesuatu yang ditunjukkan Konohamaru dari layar komputernya. Begitu pula dengan Tenten yang serius menatap layar komputer di meja kerja Ino, kedua gadis itu saling memandang penuh tanya.

Di ruang concept art 3D - "Garaa..." Deidara menunjukkan sesuatu dari layar komputernya. Garaa hanya memandang apa yang ditunjukkan padanya dalam ketenangan.

Di dalam ruang layout 2D - "Cih..." Karin berdecih saat melihat layar monitornya bersama para _artist_ wanita yang berkerumun di belakangnya. Di sisi lain Sai hanya tersenyum di samping Lee yang tengah terpaku memandang layar komputer.

Ruang general manager 2D - " _Yare..Yare..._ " Kakashi menyadarkan punggung pada kursi kerja sambil memandang layar komputer miliknya.

Ruang animator 2D - "Apa yang sedang kalihan lihat?" Naruto menghampiri para animator yang asik berkumpul di salah satu meja kerja _artist_. Mata Naruto melebar saat ia melihat ke arah layar komputer.

Di lain tempat - Konan tersenyum sambil melihat layar tablet-nya. Wanita itu sedang menunggu Kenji di taman kanak-kanak.

Pepatah mengatakan... _Jika kepintaran tak mampu mengelabui banyak orang, maka bingungkanlah mereka dengan kebodohanmu._

Pepatah itu terniang di dalam kepala Sakura saat ini. Langkah kakinya yang memburu spontan berhenti ketika ia berpapasan dengan rombongan Sasuke. _Emerald_ bertemu _onyx_. Keduanya seakan berbicara dalam kebisuan. Ayame yang berdiri di samping Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sakura pun mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya, melewati rombongan Sasuke dengan jantung berdebar. Alam selalu mempunyai cara mengejutkan seseorang.


	13. Let It Be

.

 **.**

 **Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 13**

 **Let it be**

 _enjoy_

 _._

* * *

.

"Sakura!" seru Tenten saat Sakura tersengal-sengal menembus kerumunan _artist background 2D_ di meja kerja Konohamaru. Gadis itu melihat berita yang terpapar di layar komputer.

.

 **Ayame Masao terlibat Skandal Cinta Segitiga?**

 **Foto : Sakura memeluk Sasuke di depan hotel**

 ** _'Shannaro!'_**

"Pinky, kami tidak menyangka kedekatan kalian berkembang sangat pesat." Obito menepuk pundak Sakura. Hening beberapa detik, semua _artist background_ memandang gadis itu, kemudian satu siulan merdu dari Konohamaru mempercantik keheningan mereka.

"A-aku..."

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh..." para _artist background_ serempak membentuk paduan suara. Tenten berlari menuju pintu dan menekan tombol kunci ruang _background_ dari dalam.

"Kami akan mengamankanmu untuk saat ini Sakura." Tenten mengangkat jempolnya dan semua mengangguk. Mengamankan apa? mengintrogasi maksud kalian?

"Dengar, berita ini mengada-ngada. Kejadian itu adalah misi penyelamatan Sasuke- _san_. Ino dan Tenten saksi matanya." Sakura menunjuk Ino dan Tenten tapi entah kenapa dua wanita itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Teman macam apa kalian?

"Memang benar, saat itu kita berusaha mengalihkan Paparazzi yang membidik Sasuke dan Ayame. Tapi..." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Kami melewatkan sesuatu yang tidak kami tahu." Ino menyeringai sambil bersedekap, seluruh mata di ruangan tertuju pada Sakura, tersirat arti mendalam pada sorot mata mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lewatkan?" Sakura berkacak pinggang seperti menantang Ino.

"Kami tidak tahu kalian berdua berciuman di dalam mobil."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Apa maksudmu ber.., tunggu! apa?! berciuman?!"

Sakura langsung berbalik dan menghadap layar komputer Konohamaru, ia menyekrol _mouse_ komputer dengan cepat, mencari bukti ciuman yang dimaksud Ino. Dan benar..., satu foto Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan posisi membelakangi kamera terpampang di antara artikel yang di- _publish_ media _._ Mata Sakura melebar seakan keluar dari cangkangnya.

"Jadi Sasuke juga bermalam di tempatmu?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja tidak! dia tidur di tempat Naruto!" tampik Sakura mentah-mentah. Para _artist background_ memasang wajah tenang penuh arti.

"Ini dokumentasi yang sangat kontroversial, Pinky." Obito menepuk bahu Sakura lagi. Wajahnya kalem bak malaikat penghuni surga dan senyum surgawi terpampang di wajah para _artist_ , senyuman itu seakan mengatakan

 _'cinta tidak bisa bersembunyi Sakura, mengaku saja...'_

"A-aku..."

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh..." paduan suara terdengar lagi dan kali ini lebih tersirat arti yang mendalam. Cuma ada satu orang yang duduk tenang di sini, yaitu Neji. _Leader background 2D_ itu hanya menyimak. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana harus menampik semua ini. Ekspresi terkejut, tidak percaya, dan khawatir teraduk menjadi satu kesatuan wajah pasrah yang dihiasi semburat merah. Sakura sangat ingin menyusul Sasori ke luar angkasa sekarang.

"Skandal cinta segitiga bermuda." ucap salah satu _artist_ yang tidak diketahui namanya, ia mengaduk minuman cokelatnya lalu menyeruput minuman itu dengan merdu.

"Benar. Cinta segitiga yang memiliki daya tarik sangat besar." timpal Kiba. Tiba-tiba suara gedoran pintuterdengar mengagetkan mereka semua, Tenten sadar dan langsung berlari untuk membuka kunci.

"Aturan mana yang menyuruh kalian mengunci pintunya?" protes Iruka, Tenten hanya tersenyum dan Iruka masuk ke ruangan lalu berkata,

"Sakura! apa benar berita itu?!"

Ok pria ini ketinggalan, para _artist background_ tidak ada yang menanggapinya, mereka acuh kembali ke meja kerja masing-masing.

Sakura menghidupkan komputernya dan langsung membuka situs _StarStalker, ia_ ingin memperjelas apa yang telah dimuat media _gossip_ bodoh itu tentangnya. Sakura hanya melihat sekilas judul artikel yang membuat kehebohan di studio pagi ini, tidak mengerti darimana media gosip itu mendapat ide untuk membuat judul yang sangat mengada-ngada. Dengan serius Sakura pun mengkaji ulang berita mereka.

.

 **Ayame Masao terlibat Skandal Cinta Segitiga?**

 _Starstalker_ .com, Konoha, Selasa(24/10) - Penyanyi pendatang baru, Ayame Masao diduga terlibat cinta segitiga dengan seorang produser muda studio animasi terbesar di Jepang, Gamabunta, Uchiha Sasuke dan salah satu wanita misterius. Kabar tersebut menguat setelah _StarStalker_ memergoki Ayame tengah bersama Sasuke hendak memasuki hotel bintang lima. Namun, tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut merah muda datang memeluk produser tampan tersebut di hadapan Ayame.

Sebelumnya, kedekatan Ayame Masao dan Uchiha Sasuke menguat saat _StarStalker_ menemukan keduanya berada pada sebuah bar mini _Jazzy Jazz_ di hari yang sama sekitar pukul 18.00 (waktu setempat) Senin (23/10).

 **Foto : Sasuke sedang duduk berdua dengan Ayame di bar.**

 **Foto : Ayame menepuk bahu Sasuke sambil bertatapan penuh arti.**

Namun, ketika _StarStalker_ mencoba mengkonfirmasi kedekatan keduanya pada manajemen Masao, gosip tersebut dibantah. Pihak manajemen menuturkan, Ayame dan Uchiha Sasuke hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Keduanya, menurut pihak manajemen, sedang terlihat dalam satu proyek film _Greenoch_ produksi studio Gamabunta.

 _"Ayame mengisi salah satu soundtrack film Greenoch yang akan rilis tahun ini."_ ujar pihak manajemen kepada _StarStalker_ , Selasa (24/10).

Pihak manajemen Masao juga membantah kedekatan keduanya hanya setingan untuk mendongkrak popularitas film _Greenoch_.

Foto : Sasuke dan Ayame berada di dalam mobil di lampu merah.

Tapi kondisi yang menduga bahwa Ayame terlibat cinta segitiga dicurigai kebenarannya saat seorang wanita yang diduga juga mempunyai kedekatan khusus dengan produser tampan itu datang menyusul mereka di salah satu hotel bintang lima Konoha.

 **Foto : Sakura memeluk Sasuke.**

 **Foto : Ekspresi Ayame yang terkejut.**

 **Foto : Sakura merangkul mesra lengan Sasuke.**

 _StarStalker_ tidak dapat memastikan isi perbincangan yang membuat Ayame terkejut dan terdiam. Tak lama kemudian ketiganya masuk ke dalam hotel. Sasuke sempat mengobrol sebelum meninggalkan wanita misterius itu menuju tempat Ayame.

 **Foto : Sasuke dan Sakura di tepi kolam renang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.**

 **Foto : Sakura merapikan rambut Sasuke.**

 **Foto : Sakura terlelap di tepi kolam renang. (Lelap Sekali)**

 **Foto : Sasuke membangunkan Sakura di tepi kolam renang.**

Sekitar tiga jam kemudian, wanita misterius itu keluar bersama Sasuke. Keduanya terlihat mesra dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang sama. _StarStalker_ mengikuti laju mobil itu berhenti di sebuah kedai makan.

 **Foto : Sakura sedang melahap sepiring teriyaki. (Lahap sekali)**

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Sasuke dan wanita _pink_ tersebut pergi ke sebuah apartemen yang berlokasi di daerah Myoboku dan berhenti di parkiran basement. _StarStalker_ melihat Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya. Diduga, produser muda Uchiha Sasuke tengah mencium wanita tersebut.

 **Foto : Sasuke membungkuk dan menghadap Sakura.**

Mereka terlelap di dalam mobil sampai seorang pria berambut kuning datang membangunkan, lalu ketiganya masuk ke dalam apartemen dan diduga Uchiha Sasuke bermalam di sana.

 **Foto : Naruto mengetuk kaca jendela Sasuke.**

 **Foto : Naruto berjalan bersama Sasuke menopang tubuh sempoyongan Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemen.**

Saat ini pihak _StarStalker_ belum bisa mengonfirmasikan berita ini pada pihak produser Uchiha mengenai kedekatannya dengan Ayame dan wanita misterius tersebut.

.

Satu kata dari Sakura usai membaca artikel gossip itu adalah.., "Bedebah..."

"Ini memang sulit tapi media ahli dalam membuat opini." Obito menepuk bahu Sakura, sudah ketiga kalinya pria itu menepuk bahu Sakura dalam sehari.

"Dan masyarakat biasanya mempercayai opini." timpal Konohamaru, ia juga menepuk bahu sebelah kanan Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa mereka bisa membuat berita seperti ini?" Sakura heran kenapa _StarStalker_ membuat berita _gossip_ sangat lengkap dan terperinci seperti laporan skripsi.

"Mereka membuat berita sesuai dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan duga. Itulah berita _gossip_." terang Obito.

"Lalu, kalian mempercayainya?" tanya Sakura, tatapannya masih menghadap layar komputer.

"Tentu saja kami mempercayaimu Pinky." jawab Obito, Sakura langsung menoleh dengan ekspresinya lega. "Tentu saja kami percaya kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke."

 _Shannaro!_

.

.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau pesan?" Tenten menghampiri meja kerja Sakura sebelum makan siang. Sakura memesan makanan pada Tenten karena ia tidak bisa menjamin keselamatannya jika keluar dari ruang _background 2D,_ apalagi menampakkan hidungnya di kantin. Penggemar Sasuke bisa saja membakarnya hidup-hidup. Ok itu berlebihan tapi wajar jika Sakura jadi sedikit paranoid.

"Kentang goreng dan jus jeruk." Sakura terlihat tidak lapar, tentu saja.

"Ok, satu kentang goreng dan satu jus jeruk."

"Ah satu lagi! bisakah kau meminta es-nya sedikit saja, aku tidak suka jus yang terlalu dingin dan jugaaa..."

"Hei! aku bukan petugas _delivery_ makanan!" omel Tenten.

"Oh! ayolah..., apa susahnya meminta Genma atau Izumo mengurangi es-nya." Sakura menyertakan senyuman manis saat memohon.

"Tentu saja susah, aku harus berjalan menuju kafetaria dan mengucapkan kata _magic_ hanyauntuk satu jus jeruk." Tenten memutar bola mata dan meninggalkan Sakura, berpapasan dengan sosok Naruto yang masuk ke ruang _background._

"Terimakasih Tenten. Kau _delivery_ yang sangat cantik!" Sakura melambaikan tangan.

"Ah Tenten! apakah kau akan ke kantin?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, aku akan makan siang dan aku tidak membuka pesanan antar untukmu." Tenten berlalu pergi. Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya saja.

"Tumben kau tidak ke kantin..." ucap Sakura saat Naruto berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya.

"Apa menurutmu aku bernafsu makan jika dikelilingi para pegawai yang terus bertanya soal skandalmu? paparazzi bodoh itu bahkan memampang wajahku di situs mereka." Naruto melirik beberapa _artist background_ yang tersisa di ruangan, mereka tampak biasa-biasa saja. Tentu saja, konferensi pers devisi _background 2D sudah_ diadakan tadi pagi secara eksklusif.

"Abaikan saja mereka yang bertanya.." Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerja.

"Jika bisa begitu, kau tidak akan berdiam diri di ruangan ini." sindir Naruto. "Aku yakin Sasuke yang paling tidak terkena dampaknya." pria itu menarik kursi kerja Konohamaru dan duduk menghadap Sakura.

"Ya, siapa yang berani mengusik seorang produser, lagipula dia punya sepiring kue pai di ruangannya, tidak perlu ke kantin." Sakura membayangkan kue pai Sasuke yang lezat itu. Sialan..., perut semakin lapar...

"Jadi kau sudah tahu siapa itu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Begitulah. Aku bersyukur dia bukan Saint Saiya atau Iron man."

"Kau benar-benar mengelilingi satu studio?"

"Kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan?" sahut Sakura. Naruto mengedikkan bahu seakan mengatakan _'siapa tahu...'_

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku nona." Naruto memajukan kursinya. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Kadang aku merasa kau mulai mirip Sasori." Sakura memasang wajah malas.

"Kau pikir Sasori akan tersenyum saat membaca beritamu di luar angkasa sana?"

Sakura langsung bangkit dari sandaran. "Apa menurutmu Koneksi internet ISS sangat lancar? apa mereka bisa membuka situs web?" tanyanya penuh khawatir.

"Koneksi internet mereka lebih buruk dari _dial-up,_ tapi email mereka sangat cepat. Dua hari lalu aku mengirim foto _selfie_ kita sebelum pergi ke acara pernikahan Kakashi dan Sasori mengunggah foto itu di akun _twitter_ -nya."

"Benarkah?! apa yang ia katakan?"

"Dia bilang, kita berdua terlihat lebih lucu daripada alien." jawab Naruto dan Sakura malas menanggapinya.

"Aku berharap dia tidak menyinggung berita itu saat video _call_ nanti malam."

"Ya, semoga dia sibuk dengan perbintangannya." Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke layar komputer Sakura, artikel _StarStalker_ tampak di jendela Crome yang masih terbuka. "Jadi, kenapa kau bisa terlibat dalam skandal itu?" Naruto kembali ke topik utama.

"Nanti saja membahasnya." elak Sakura.

"Tidak. Sekarang." Naruto menatap Sakura seperti _mentalis_ ahli _hipnotis_ lagi dan Sakura hanya berdengus.

"Aku pulang dari supermaket bersama Ino dan Tenten lalu kita berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan Ayame di lampu merah kemudian paparazzi muncul menguntit mereka lalu kami berusaha memperingatkan Sasuke tapi pria itu tidak peka dan akhirnya kami mengejarnya sampai hotel kemudian aku mempunyai inisiatif untuk mengalihkan paparazzi dengan berakting memeluk Sasuke entah apa yang kulakukan tapi kupikir itu akan mengalihkan gossip tapi ternyata malah sebaliknya lalu aku menunggu Sasuke di hotel karena dia pelit meminjamkan uangnya padaku untuk naik taksi dan beberapa jam kemudian dia mengantarku pulang ke apartement tapi sialnya paparazzi bodoh itu masih mengikuti kita." Sakura menjelaskan dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Kenapa kau selalu menjelaskan sesuatu padaku seperti itu?" komen Naruto dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Aku sedang tidak mau melalui proses tanya jawab." Sakura menyandarkan punggunya kembali.

"Tapi, apakah Sasuke benar-benar menciummu?" Naruto merendahkan suaranya.

"Bahkan aku tidak tau kapan dia menciumku. Aku sedang terlelap waktu itu.. kau tau."

"Jadi dia menciummu diam-diam? boleh juga dia..." Naruto menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya dan tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Nama Sasuke keluar di layar, Sakura langsung bangkit dari sandarannya.

"Ha-halo Sasuke-san..." seperti biasa, grogi. Beberapa _artist background_ melirik gadis itu dalam ketenangan.

"Tadi kau menghubungiku?"tanya Sasuke, pria itu sedang berjalan melintasi taman. Beberapa pegawai menyapanya, mungkin mereka kepo tapi tidak punya keberanian untuk bertanya.

"Ya, tapi sepertinya kau sedang sibuk."entah kenapa Sakura mengingat Ayame.

"Kau sudah makan?" sepertinya Sasuke tau betul posisi Sakura saat ini. Terpenjara.

"Belum. Sasuke-san, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Aa, dimana kau sekarang?"

"Di ruang background."

 _"_ Nanti kita bicarakan itu. Aku ada urusan saat ini."

"Suruh dia membawakan kue pai dari ruangannya." bisik Naruto, spontan Sakura melotot padanya.

"Baiklah Sasuke- _san_." jawab gadis itu.

"Mau kuminta Naruto membawakanmu makanan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu. Terimakasih."Sakura melirik Naruto sambil menggigit ujung bibirnya menahan tawa.

"Aa. Baiklah." Sasuke pun mematikan sambungannya.

"Dia akan kesini membawa pai?" Naruto antusias.

"Bahkan baru saja dia berniat menyuruhmu membawakanku makanan."

Naruto langsung beranjak dari kursi dengan tatapan malas.

"Kau mau makan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja, aku harus makan untuk menyelesaikan _black jack."_ Naruto beranjak pergi.

"Hei Naruto..."

"Hem?" pria pirang itu menoleh.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Hinata."

"Baiklah." Naruto pergi dengan wajah datar dan Sakura langsung paham situasinya. Hubungan Naruto dan Hinata mungkin belum membaik.

.

.

Sakura masih menetap di ruang _background 2D_ saat para _artist_ mulai beranjak pulang. Paranoidnya masih berlanjut, tidak mau keluar gedung sampai suasana studio sepi. Sakura sudah membuat janji dengan Sasuke untuk membicarakan skandal itu. Ya, studio adalah tempat aman daripada di luar sana yang penuh dengan _paparazzi_ gila, tidak bisa menjamin jika mereka sudah tidak diikuti. Sebelumnya, Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk datang ke ruangannya namun tawaran itu ditolak mentah-mentah. Walau tidak ada _paparazzi_ di studio, masih ada para pegawai yang..., yah kalian tahu sendiri gossip selalu disertai rasa kepo yang tinggi.

"Kami duluan Pinky, apa kau sedang menunggu Sasuke?" goda Obito, sepertinya panggilan mr. Smitty sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

"Aku sedang menunggu hal yang lebih buruk daripada ini, kau puas?" tatapan Sakura sinis, Obito hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"Kadang hal yang paling buruk adalah sesuatu yang kau inginkan." Obito tersambar arwah kebijaksanaan sambil berlalu pergi, diikuti Konohamaru yang melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura.

"Kami pulang Sakura, sampaikan salamku untuk Sasuke- _kun._ " Tenten melambaikan tangan diikuti Ino yang tersenyum penuh arti. Para _artist background_ lainnya juga melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura seperti peserta karnaval.

Menghela nafas panjang, gadis itu menyandarkan dagunya di atas meja sambil memutar-mutar _pen draw,_ di saat bersamaan _Spark_ miliknya berkedip-kedip. Sakura langsung bangkit tapi ternyata itu pesan dari Naruto.

 **Naruto** : apa Sasuke sudah menghampirimu?

 **Sakura** : belum, mungkin sebentar lagi..

 **Naruto** : baiklah, aku akan kesana lima belas menit lagi.

 **Sakura** : untuk apa?

 **Naruto** : kau ingin pulang naik bus?

 **Sakura** : tidak, maksudku kenapa kau harus ada saat aku dan Sasuke berbicara?

 **Naruto** : wajahku ikut terpampang pada skandal cinta kalian. Apa aku tidak berhak mendengar klarifikasinya?

 **Sakura** : tidak.

 **Naruto** : kenapa?

 **Sakura** : kami butuh privasi.

 **Naruto** : kalian akan berciuman di ruang _background?_

 **Sakura** : apa kau gila?!

 **Naruto** : ...

"Hei."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakang kursi kerja Sakura, entah sejak kapan pria itu datang. Sakura pun tersentak kaget dan spontan menutupi layar monitornya dengan tubuh.

"Hai..." gadis itu menampakkan deretan giginya.

"Hn."

"Hihi.." Sakura menyengir. Kalian kenapa? tidak punya kosa kata?

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sasuke jelas tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Sasuke- _san,_ aku tidak tau harus memulainya dari mana. Kau sudah baca beritanya kan?"

"Aa..."

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan menulis berita semacam itu, sebenarnya aku sudah khawatir ini akan terjadi tapi sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu." terang Sakura, tubuhnya tidak bergerak dari depan layar komputer.

"Kita bicarakan ini di luar..." ajak Sasuke.

"Tidak!" seru Sakura. "Di sini saja..."

Sasuke pun menunggu kelanjutan gadis itu, "Lalu apa yang aku lewatkan?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau memang akrab dengan Ayame." Sakura terdiam. Ada sedikit rasa sesak saat mengatakan itu tapi ia berusaha mengacuhkannya.

"Lalu?" Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Seperti yang kubilang semalam, aku melakukannya karena aku ingin mengalihkan perhatian paparazzi. Ya... anggap saja aku spontan ingin menolongmu." ucap Sakura. Sasuke masih diam menyimaknya.

"Tapi Sasuke- _san,_ aku tidak menyangka _paparazzi_ mengikuti kita dan mengambil beberapa foto." Sakura memberanikan diri menatap wajah Sasuke. "Aku ingin bertanya, apa kau benar menci..." kalimat Sakura terpotong saat tiba-tiba saja seorang _artist background_ masuk, pria itu langsung terpaku melihat Sasuke dan Sakura _._ Ok, lupakan Sakura yang memang _artist background_ , tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke sedang menghampiri Sakura di ruang _background 2D. Ada apakah gerangan?_

"A-ada barang yang tertinggal." pria itu menunjuk meja kerjanya dengan lagak gugup, ia berjalan mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja kerjanya sementara Sasuke dan Sakura diam menunggu. Kemudian pria itu keluar ruangan sambil mengatakan,

"Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan kembali..."

Sakura dan Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pendangan mereka kembali setelah _artist_ itu pergi.

"Ok kita lanjutkan." ucap Sakura. "Lupakan semua _gossip_ yang tidak jelas itu, aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau menciumku." jantung Sakura berdetak cepat menunggu jawaban dan di saat bersamaan munculah sosok Naruto.

"Ah... Teme..." Naruto menghampiri, ah bukan, tepatnya menginterupsi detik-detik menegangkan. Sakura bersumpah ingin menendang bokong Naruto sekarang.

"Kita bicarakan ini lain waktu." ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus lain waktu kalau bisa sekarang?" sahut Sakura. Sasuke hanya menatap datar gadis itu, sementara Sakura melirik Naruto tapi pria itu tidak paham situasinya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berdering memecah keheningan.

"Aa, aku mengerti." Sasuke menutup telponnya. "Ada beberapa wartawan yang menunggu di depan studio."

"Mereka menunggumu? apa mereka tahu Sakura bekerja di sini?" Naruto mendekati jendela dan mengintip keluar gedung tapi tidak satupun ia melihat kumpulan wartawan di luar sana, tentu saja... karena yang kau lihat itu halaman tengah studio bukan depan studio.

"Sepertinya belum, mereka meminta konfirmasi dariku." ujar Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura. "Apa aku harus stay di studio sampai nanti malam? aku tidak mau identitasku ketahuan, aku ingin hidup tenang."

"Jugo akan mengurusnya. Mungkin mereka akan pergi setelah mewawancarai Jugo, tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin salah satu dari mereka menunggu kepulanganku. Mereka tahu mobilku." terang Sasuke.

"Pinky, kita pulang duluan." Naruto mendekati Sakura lalu memakaian hoodie jaket gadis itu untuk menutupi rambut merah mudanya yang mencolok.

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke- _san_?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalian masih ingin bicara?" tanya Naruto. Sakura terdiam, sebenarnya ingin mengatakan keberatan tapi ia enggan memaksa.

Sasuke pun menghela nafas ringan, "Baiklah, dobe kau bawa mobilku." ia melempar kunci mobilnya pada Naruto setelah melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Sasuke, apa para wartawan itu sudah melihatmu hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aa, kau benar."

.

.

"Apa ini akan berhasil?" tanya Sakura, ia dan Sasuke menuju tempat parkir pegawai.

"Aa, ia akan melakukannya dengan baik."

Sakura terus memandang penampilan Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit aneh, pria itu mengenakan jaket Naruto. Si oranye berkepala duren berubah menjadi si oranye berambut raven.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, ia menutup kepalanya dengan _hoodie_ jaket Naruto.

"Tidak..." Sakura menggelengkan kepala, sempat membayangkan jika saja sifat Sasuke juga bertukar dengan Naruto. Dunia akan kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sementara itu..., Naruto dengan langkah kaki cepat menuju parkiran VIP. Dengan sigap pria itu masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Naruto mengenakan setelan kemeja, blazer, dan topi yang menutupi rambutnya. Darimana Naruto mendapatkan topi itu? ia menyaut topi petugas kebersihan yang sedang menyapu taman. _Style_ Naruto sangat tidak ke-Uzumaki-an tapi jika saja saat itu aku lewat dan melihatnya..., mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta.

Naruto mengendarai mobil Sasuke keluar dari area parkir, ia berhasil mengecoh para wartawan yang menunggu di pinggiran jalan menuju area studio Gama, wartawan mengira pria yang mengemudi itu adalah Sasuke.

 _Mission complete._

"Kemewahan adalah privasi." ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke arah kaca spion. Ia membawa Honda CR-Z hitam itu melaju ke pusat kota Konoha. Selamat menikmati kemewahan Naruto..., semoga Sasuke dan Sakura tidak tertimpa mogok di tengah jalan.

.

.

"Sasuke- _san_ aku tidak mempunyai bahan makanan di kulkas, jika kau kelaparan apa kau bersedia makan mie rebus instans?" Sakura bertanya seakan-akan Sasuke adalah seseorang yang alergi makan mie instan. Mobil jeep yang mereka naiki melaju setengah jam kemudian setelah Naruto.

"Aa, tidak masalah." jawab Sasuke.

"Jika kau tidak mau, mungkin aku akan membuatkanmu nasi goreng dengan irisan tomat." kenapa gadis itu jadi sibuk dengan makanan? hei ada yang lebih penting saat ini!

"Katakan padaku bagaimana tadi pagi kau pergi ke studio?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku pergi jam lima subuh menggunakan taksi." Sakura mengingat ia ke studio pagi-pagi buta untuk mengikuti kelas Yoga.

"Kau ke studio pagi-pagi buta?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Mungkin heran kenapa jaman sekarang ada pegawai yang begitu rajin. bukannya ia tak tahu studio punya kelas Yoga, hanya saja tidak terpikir olehnya jika Sakura ikut kelas yoga. Asal kau tau Sasuke, ini semua karnamu!

"Ya, aku ikut kelas yoga, memangnya kenapa?" Sakura menoleh.

"Menurutku pihak media belum mengetahui identitasmu." terang Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk, bersyukur pagi itu ia ikut kelas Yoga. Paparazzi yang mengikuti mereka mungkin tidur indah pada jam itu.

Waktu berlalu. Mobil Naruto pun berhenti di area parkir apartemen. Kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura masuk melalui lift basement, masih mengenakan _hoodie_ dari masing-masing jaket mereka. Sesaat Sakura merasa hidup para selebritis mungkin tertekan. Mereka selalu diincar _Paparazzi,_ privasi mereka sudah tidak ada artinya. Hal itu membuatnya teringat Kakashi, istrinya seorang bintang film terkenal, apa karena alasan itu Kakashi selalu memakai masker?

"Mau kubuatkan teh?" Sakura langsung menuju dapur saat mereka tiba di dalam apartemen Sasori, rasanya sudah lama Sasuke tidak datang berkunjung. Jadi kau merindukan saat-saat itu kan Sakura?

Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang tengah, pria itu menatap ikan koki Sakura yang berenang genit sambil mengibaskan ekornya. Sasuke lalu menoleh, memandang Sakura yang tengah sibuk menyeduh teh panas. Sebaiknya gadis itu jangan menoleh sekarang..., jika ia menoleh... Sakura bisa tersiram air panas karena grogi.

"Ini teh-nya." ia menyodorkan segelas teh pada Sasuke lalu duduk di bawah karpet, jaraknya satu meter dari pria itu.

"Kenapa kau duduk di bawah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena..., di sini lebih sejuk." sejuk? jadi duduk di dekat Sasuke membuat tubuhmu panas?

"Kau tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini?" baru kali ini Sasuke menanyakannya.

"Ini apartemen kakakku. Dia sekarang ada di..., di.., suatu tempat." Sakura ingin mengatakan luar angkasa tapi sepertinya akan terdengar aneh.

"Di luar angkasa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau kakakku seorang astronot?"

"Aa, kau pernah mengatakan kakakmu akan kembali ke bumi saat kau ketakutan di pesta halloween." Sakura langsung mengingat kejadian hantu hanako di toilet. Kira-kira inilah yang ia katakan ketika ketakutan di hadapan hantu Hanako yang rupanya adalah Sasuke.

 _'Kumohon.., jangan bunuh aku. Aku masih ingin bekerja, bertemu kakakku yang sebentar lagi sampai di bumi, merasakan jatuh cinta kalau bisa, dan hidup dalam kebahagiaaan. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu dengan menjadi dirimu.'_

Sensasinya masih memalukan.

"Benarkah? bahkan aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakan hal itu." sahut Sakura. Tunggu sebentar, ingatan Sasuke luar biasa!

"Itaru juga mengatakan padaku kakakmu seorang astronot."

"Oh.., kapan Itaru memberitahumu?" Sakura mengingat ia hanya berbisik pada Itaru saat memberitahukan bahwa Sasori adalah seorang astronot.

"Itaru mengatakannya malam setelah aku mengantarmu pulang dari pacuan kuda. Dia menelponku." Sasuke menyeruput tehnya lalu meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja akuarium di sampingnya.

Menimbang-nimang timing yang pas, Sakura pun memberanikan diri membuka percakapan. "Jadi Sasuke- _san,_ bisakah kita melanjutkan yang tadi?" jantungnya mulai tidak stabil seperti biasa.

"Melanjutkan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Melanjutkan pembicaraan kita di studio tadi."

"Aa, sampai mana pembicaraan kita?"

"Sa-sampai kau...," Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak lalu melihat ke sudut lain. "Sampai, kenapa kau menciumku."

Suasana menjadi hening. Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak menciummu." jawab pria itu. Sakura pun langsung menoleh, ekspresinya tidak mengerti.

"Lalu foto di berita itu?"

"Aku sedang membangunkanmu. Kau sangat sulit dibangunkan. Paparazzi mengambilnya dari sudut belakang." terang Sasuke, sesaat Sakura merasa bodoh dan ia terdiam. "Bahkan kau tidak bangun ketika aku memanggil namamu tepat di depan telinga." sambung Sasuke. Sakura masih terpaku seperti orang linglung. "Kau mempercayai berita itu?"

"Ten-tentu saja tidak!" seru Sakura.

"Aa, benarkah?" tatapan Sasuke intens. Mulai lagi...

"Tentu saja, siapa yang mempercayai berita bodoh itu." Sakura langsung bangkit. "Aku akan memasak makan malam." berlagak acuh, gadis itu pergi menuju dapur sementara Sasuke memandangnya sambil menyeringai tipis. Kenapa Sasuke? ada yang lucu? coba lihat wajah Sakura itu... tampaknya ia sedikit kecewa..., benar begitu?

Kedua mata Sakura terpaku ke arah panci rebusan mie instant, pandangannya fokus pada air mendidih yang berputar-putar seperti pusaran itu, entah apa yang menarik dari penampakan mie yang mendidih tapi yang jelas pikirannya pasti tebang ke tempat lain. Tentang kebenaran berita itu. Gosip yang mengaitkan dirinya ke dalam skandal selebrity itu adalah kebohongan. Kecuali untuk beberapa hal. Pertama, Ayame memang dekat dengan Sasuke. Lalu, berita yang sempat membuat Sakura tidak percaya sekaligus berdebar-debar. Kebenaran foto Sasuke menciumnya. Kenyataannya...

"Sakura..," panggil Sasuke. Gadis itu masih saja setia memandangi mie rebus yang mendidih.

"Sakura.." Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan Sakura pun tersentak sadar.

"Ah! ada apa Sasuke- _san?_ "

"Aku ingin membersihkan tubuh. Bisakah aku meminjam handuk?"

"Kau mau mandi? baiklah..., tunggu, apa?! kau mau mandi?!" Sakura terkejut seperti Sasuke adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah mandi.

"Aa, aku ingin mandi. Bisa aku meminjam handuk tamu?"

"Ba-baiklah akan kuambilkan." Sakura mematikan kompor. "Ah, Sasuke- _san,_ apa kau mau aku mengambilkanmu baju ganti? kakakku meninggalkan sebagian pakaiannya di sini." sedikit gugup saat menawarkannya, ini seperti... seperti.., seperti apa? adik ipar? wajah Sakura merona dengan sendirinya. Sasuke hanya menatap datar gadis itu.

"Apa kakakmu tidak keberatan jika aku memakainya?" tanya Sasuke. Tentu saja keberatan! bahkan Sasori tidak mengijinkan seorang pria selain Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sakura?

"Aku akan mengambilkan kaos untukmu. Mandilah dulu, nanti akan kuantarkan..."

Sakura langsung bergegas meniriskan mie instan ke dalam mangkuk berukuran besar. Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang kurang, irisan tomatnya belum dimasukkan, Sakura mengambil tiga buah sisa tomat dari kulkas lalu memotongnya. Tomat itu sangat merah, semerah rambut Sasori. Tunggu, Sasori? astaga Sakura lupa ia mempunyai janji dengan Sasori untuk melakukan _video call,_ gadis itu memastikan waktu pada jam tangan. Ah.., sudah terlambat setengah jam.

Sakura meninggalkan tomatnya dan menuju kamar untuk mengambil laptop, handuk serta pakaian ganti, gadis itu memilih-milih kaos mana yang layak untuk Sasuke padahal kaos Sasori semuanya bagus. Sempat terlintas di pikiran untuk meminjamkan _boxer_ milik Sasoritapi sebaiknya jangan.

"Hai, merah muda..." wajah Sasori muncul pada layar laptop Sakura yang diletakkan di atas meja makan. Sakura tersenyum lega karena sebelumnya ia membayangkan Sasori melotot dari layar 14 ins itu untuk meminta suatu penjelasan. Sepertinya Sasori belum mengetahui gosip hangat yang telah beredar.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Sasori, astronot keren itu sedang memainkan rubik _megaminx_ yang sangat _Shannaro_. Jelas algoritma otak Sasori tidak main-main karena ia memainkannya dengan sangat cekatan.

"Aku sedang membuat mie rebus." Sakura juga sangat cekatan memotong-motong tomatnya.

"Sejak kapan kau sangat menyukai tomat?" tanya Sasori setelah sekejap melihat berapa potong tomat yang diiris adiknya.

"Seee...sejak aku tinggal di Konoha." Sakura menata irisan tomat itu membentuk bunga.

"Untuk apa kau menghias tomat untuk disandingkan dengan mie instan?" kenapa Sasori banyak bertanya?

"Karena aku menyukai keindahan." jawaban apa ini? "Bagaimana kabarmu kak, apa bumi telihat baik-baik saja dari atas sana?"

"Ya, aku sangat sehat dan bumi tampak damai dari atas sini." coba kau perbesar jangkauan lensamu Sasori..., khususnya kota Konoha. Sedang ada gosip terhangat di sini.

"Kak, apakah kau..."

"Sakura..."

Sial! Sasuke memanggilnya. Pria itu menjulurkan kepala dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Siapa itu?"

Damn! telinga Sasori bisa mendengarnya.

"I-itu Naruto!" Sakura langsung berlari mengambil handuk dan baju ganti yang ia letakkan di atas sofa. Gadis ini bingung antara mie instans, Sasori dan baju ganti Sasuke.

"Ssttt..." Sakura menyuruh Sasuke untuk tidak bersuara. Ia menyodorkan handuk dan baju ganti, sempat terlintas di kepala sosok telanjang di balik pintu itu tapi bukan saatnya berimajinasi. Sakura lalu berlari menuju meja makan kembali dan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar sambil menutup pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa kau berlari?" tanya Sasori.

"Naruto, dia numpang mandi, aku baru saja mengambilkan handuk untuknya." Sakura berusaha tenang.

"Kenapa dia mandi di tempatku? ada apa dengan kamar mandinya?"

"Kamar mandinya, kran miliknya jebol."

"Kupikir fasilitas apartemen kita memiliki kran yang bagus." Sasori sungguh cermat.

"Entahlah, mungkin Naruto membuat ayunan di kran atau sejenisnya." ha?

"Suara Naruto sedikit berbeda." singgung Sasori.

"Ya, dia melatih pita suaranya akhir-akhir ini. Dia masuk ke dalam sanggar paduan suara." Sakura menampakkan deretan giginya, Sasori menatap adiknya sambil berpikir sejak kapan Naruto tertarik pada paduan Suara.., malas berpikir... Sasori pun kembali fokus memainkan rubiknya. Syukurlah...

Sasuke muncul dari kamar mandi setelah beberapa saat berlalu, pria itu lalu menuju meja makan tapi spontan Sakura melambaikan tangan dan Sasuke pun spontan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kak, kami sangat lapar. Kami akan makan, kita lanjutkan besok?" Sakura berpamitan.

"Kenapa kita tidak mengobrol saat kalian berdua makan?" Shannaro!

"Kurasa tidak sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..., karena Naruto ingin curhat." Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar seakan berbisik pada Sasori.

"Benarkah?" Sasori tersenyum. " _Cupid_ mana yang sudah memanah kepalanya?"

" _Cupid_ yang sedang tersesat, aku akan memberitahukanmu nanti." jawab Sakura dan Sasori pun tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku untukknya." akhirnya!

"Ok kak, sampai jumpa besok, aku menyayangimu." Sakura mencium kamera laptop dan langsung menekan tombol putus sambungan, di saat bersamaan rubik Sasori selesai. Timbul perasaan heran, tidak biasanya Sakura menyatakan rasa sayang untuknya. Sasori mengangap bumi sudah banyak berubah.

"Kakakmu?" Sasuke menarik kursi makan.

"Ya." Sakura menyiapkan dua porsi mie instans ke dalam mangkuk. Tidak lupa menambahkan tomat sebagi pemanis dan juga sebagai lauk untuk Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kakakmu keberatan jika pria masuk ke dalam apartemennya." Sasuke bisa membaca kondisinya.

"A..., itu karena dia hanya terlalu khawatir."

"Khawatir tentang apa?"

"Khawatir tentang, ya... kau tahu dampak membawa masuk pria ke dalam apartemen wanita."

"Kau tidak khawatir padaku?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura langsung menoleh, wajahnya itu seperti akan merona dalam hitungan tiga mundur.

"Ti-tidak usah memancing pembicaraan yang ambigu Sasuke- _san_." ucap Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Setelah semua tersaji, mereka pun makan malam bersama, tinggal menambahkan dua lilin dan satu vas mawar merah mereka akan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dalam acara _candle night dinner_ walau menunya cuma mie instan. Sudah tidak diragukan lagi jika Sakura lahap menyantap makanannya setelah seharian menahan rasa lapar. Sedangkan Sasuke, seperti biasa ia makan dalam ketenangan. Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke bisa makan mie instan.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke mengenakan jaket Naruto kembali setelah makan malam. Jika dilihat-lihat terpancar sedikit kekecewaan pada wajah Sakura.

"Aa, Naruto membutuhkan mobilnya untuk kembali ke apartemen."

"Apa sekarang dia ada di rumahmu?" kenapa? kau ingin ikut?

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku menyuruhnya menunggu di rumahku." jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." tidak ada alasan bagi Sakura untuk menahan pria itu lebih lama, benar begitu kan Sakura? "Terimakasih untuk hari ini Sasuke- _san."_

"Sampai berita ini mereda, perhatikan sekitarmu saat pergi ke studio. Paparazzi mungkin saja masih berkeliaran. Mereka penasaran dengan identitasmu." peringat Sasuke.

"OK. Sasuke- _san."_ Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, Sampai jumpa." Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah! Sasuke- _san_..." panggil Sakura. Sasuke pun menoleh. "Ha-hati-hati di jalan. sampai jumpa." ucap gadis itu,

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura sesaat. "Hn." ia pun beranjak pergi.

Blam! pintu tertutup.

 _Sepi. Apartemen ini kembali sepi._

Itu yang Sakura rasakan beberapa menit setelah Sasuke menutup pintu apartemennya. Baiklah..., saatnya membereskan diri dan beranjak tidur. Semua akan baik-baik saja... Hidup terlalu singkat untuk memikirkan _gossip_ bodoh yang tidak jelas. Sakura lalu melepas pakaiannya di ruang tengah, kemudian ia menyalakan TV untuk memecah keheningan. Gadis itu hanya mengenakan bra serta celana dalam saat menonton berita malam mengenai cuaca konoha sebelum beranjak mandi. Rupanya musim dingin akan segera tiba...

TING TONG

Bel pintu berbunyi. Sakura langsung menolej, Siapa yang datang berkunjung? tunggu, apa mungkin para wartawan? Sakura pun mengendap-ngendap menuju pintu, mengintip dari lubang pantau siapa yang datang dan...

 _Shannaro!_

Gadis itu langsung berlari menuju ruang tengah dan memakai pakaiannya kembali. Bukan wartawan yang datang, tapi Sasuke! pria itu kembali lagi!

"Sasuke- _san_?" tanya Sakura setelah membuka pintunya.

"Mobil Naruto mogok."

 _Holly craps!_

Pria itu kembali masuk ke dalam, menuju ruang tengah dan meletakkan kunci mobil Naruto ke atas meja akuariaum.

"Apa kau tahu _password_ pintu apartemen Naruto?" Sasuke menghempaskan bokong dan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Aku tidak tahu _password-_ nya, kenapa kau tidak menelponnya saja?" usul Sakura. Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan ponsel Naruto dari dalam saku jaket oranye-nya.

 _Aneh-aneh saja..._

"Lalu bagaimana? apa kau bisa menghubungi seseorang di rumahmu?"

"Sudah kulakukan. Mukade atau siapapun tidak meresponnya." Sasuke bertanya-tanya kemana semua orang di rumahnya? nonton acara bola?

"Siapa itu Mukade?" tanya Sakura.

"Pria yang ikut ke pacuan kuda."

"Yang berkepala botak?" insting Sakura langsung bekerja.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke. Tunggu kenapa malah membahas paman kepala botak?

"Lalu bagaimana? apa kau akan naik taksi?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mau." jawaban yang sangat sederhana.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan bermalam disini. Besok Jugo akan menjemput kita."

"Aah..." Sakura mengangguk. "Tunggu, apa?! menginap?"

Sakura merasa, hidup ini tidak masuk akal ketika hal-hal aneh benar-benar terjadi. Semua kejutan tak terduga yang menimpanya beberapa akhir ini... perlahan membuatnya sedikit tidak rasional. Sakura tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih tidak masuk akal terjadi. Entah keberuntungah atau kesialan, hal yang tidak masuk akal akan menjadi masuk akal ketika seorang pria seperti Uchiha Sasuke memutuskan sesuatu. Pria itu bisa saja pulang naik taksi atau meminta bantuan seseorang untuk menjemputnya sekarang tapi anehnya ia tidak melakukannya. Satu-satunya alasan yang pantas saat ini adalah... Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya merepotkan. Padahal, apa bedanya Jugo menjemput malam ini dengan Jugo menjemput besok pagi? bukankah itu sama-sama menjemput? Sakura berpikir keras, memahami si pria bermata kelam itu sambil menikmati air hangat yang menerpa tubuhnya.

 _'Kadang hal yang paling buruk adalah sesuatu yang kau inginkan.'_

Tiba-tiba perkataan Obito tadi siang terniang di benaknya. Tersenyum simpul, Sakura mendongakkan kepala ke arah _shower._ Air selalu membuatnya bisa berpikir jernih. Lupakan semua ketidak masuk akalan ini. Yang terpenting adalah saat ini. Saat dimana semuanya sudah terjadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura keluar dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, memandang Sasuke yang terlelap di sofa ruang tengah. Saat itulah ia mengerti. Satu-satunya alasan masuk akal ketika melihat wajah pria itu..., Sasuke kelelahan. Wajah lelapnya terlihat begitu tenang. Rongga dada Sasuke naik turun seiring nafasnya yang teratur dari bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka. Entah kenapa timbul rasa simpati yang mendalam saat melihat sosok itu. Ada kehatangan yang terpancar dari diri Sasuke. Sakura bisa merasakannya.

Gadis itu lalu mematikan lampu ruang tengah dan menghidupkan lampu dinding. Suasana menjadi remang-remang disoroti oleh cahaya televisi yang mengarah pada sofa. Sakura lalu menghampiri Sasuke setelah mengambil selimut tebal dari kamar Sasori. Perlahan ia menyelimuti tubuh pria itu, memastikan seluruh tubuh Sasuke terlindungi dari dinginnya hawa malam hari. Sakura lalu berjongkok di samping Sasuke dan memandang wajah polos pangeran Uchiha. Perlahan tangannya menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah pria itu. Menikmati sejenak pesona ketampanan yang tak pernah surut. Sakura lalu bangkit, ia menunduk dan mencium kepala Sasuke. Tidak tahu apa alasannya, ia hanya ingin melakukannya. Aroma rambut Sasuke... Lembut. Sakura menghisapnya beberapa detik lalu berbisik...

"Selamat malam, Sasuke."

Ia mematikan televisi dan pergi menuju kamar Sasori, meningalkan Sasuke yang sesaat membuka matanya.

Menjelang tidur. Sakura menyamankan tubuhnya dengan pose terlentang di atas ranjang empuk Sasori. Cahaya ponsel menerpa wajah gadis itu ketika ia memeriksa email seperti biasa. Teringat tentang email terakhir Utakata yang dikirim untuknya kemarin pagi. Sakura pun menarik nafas dalam lalu membuka isi pesan itu.

 _'Untuk terakhir kalinya Sakura, aku mohon. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu.'_


	14. Deep Thought

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 14**

 **Deep Thought**

 _enjoy_

 _._

* * *

 _._

"Sasuke- _san.._., Sasuke- _san...,_ "

Tangan Sakura melambai-lambai di depan wajah Sasuke. Kedua kelopak mata pria itu masih menutup pesona _onyx-nya_ untuk menyapa pagi. Hari berganti, sinar mentari menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang tengah melalui korden kaca yang terbuka. Ada malaikat tanpa sayap tidur di apartemen Haruno Sakura. Ah salah.. apartemen Sasori maksudnya.

"Hei, Sasuke- _san_..." Sakura kembali membangunkan pria itu.

"Mmn."

Sasuke mengerang pelan dan sedikit menggerakkan kepala. Rupanya masih enggan terbangun. Saat ini, waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Kau bisa saja terlambat masuk kerja Sasuke..., tapi Sakura harus masuk tepat waktu.

"Sa-su-ke- _san,_ Sa-su-ke-kun, Sasuke, Sasu.., hei Sasu..."

Sejak kapan kau berani bermain-main memanggil nama Sasuke? gadis itu bahkan mengangkat beberapa helai rambut Sasuke ke atas sambil terkekeh geli. Yang lebih sembarangannya lagi, Sakura tergelitik untuk menyentuh leher jenjang pria itu. Jarinya bergerak dari pangkal telinga turun hingga ujung leher. Kau mungkin menganggap ini main-main Sakura..., tapi sebaiknya jangan mengganggu pria yang sedang tidur di pagi hari, apalagi pria normal.

"Hentikan itu." tiba-tiba Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura. Tidak usah dijelaskan lagi betapa kagetnya Sakura saat ini.

"Ma-maaf. Bisa lepaskan tanganku sekarang _?_ " pintanya. Tidak semudah itu. Sasuke enggan melepasnya, perlahan ia pun membuka mata dan sepasang _onyx_ kelam menyambut kegugupan Sakura diiringi bulu kuduk yang merinding.

"Sasuke- _san_ aku..."

Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura, tubuh gadis itu serontak condong ke depan lima belas senti jaraknya dari wajah Sasuke.

 **DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG...**

Degup jantung berohlaga. Demi pagi yang indah ini, Sakura tidak berkutik. Sasuke menguncinya, menekan tengkuk gadis itu dengan kuat dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, lebih dekat..., lebih dekat lagi..., lebih dekat... tinggal lima senti lagi bibir bertemu..., yak! lebih...,

 **DAK!**

 **Arrggh! Ayolaaah!**

"Ji-jika kau berani melakukannya lagi! aku.., aku akan benar-benar membocorkan kepalamu!" wajah Sakura merah. Sasuke mengusap keningnya yang baru saja dihantam jidad lebar Sakura. Gadis yang sungguh brutal.

"Ce-cepat! bersiaplah." Sakura berdiri. "Aku sudah menyiapkan baju gantinya." ia mundur dari ruang tengah, meredam rona merahnya menuju dapur. Sasuke yang belum beranjak dari sofa hanya memperhatikan Sakura sambil mernyeringai tipis.

.

.

"Pagi..." Jugo menyapa Sasuke dan Sakura ketika dua orang itu masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menunggu di depan gedung apartemen.

"Pagi, Jugo- _san._ " Sakura tersenyum.

Jugo melirik gadis itu dari kaca spion. Bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, hanya saja sesuatu yang aneh saat melihat penampilan Sakura pagi ini. Gadis itu sedang menyamar, ia memakai kaos putih dan kemeja kotak-kotak merah milik Sasori yang kebesaran, dipadu dengan celana jeans gombrang, sepatu olahraga, topi biru, serta kaca mata hitam. Tinggal memakaikan kalung rantai dan Sakura resmi menjadi anak _hip-hop._ Sasuke tidak banyak berkomentar saat melihat penampilan Sakura sebelum mereka pergi, ia hanya menautkan sebelah alisnya dan berlalu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, kita cukup paham artinya.

"Apa jadwal hari ini?" tanya Sasuke, mobil mereka sedang melaju menuju studio.

" _Meeting_ dengan pihak _cinema_ , pertemuan esekutif produser, membahas pembuatan _artbook_ _,_ aku sudah mengonfirmasikannya pada Gaara pagi ini, rekaman ulang _soundtrack_ Kato dan Ayame, _meeting_ dengan GM Fuma orkestra, dan..."

"Bukankah Ayame menyelesaikan rekamannya kemarin?" pontong Sasuke. _Emerald_ Sakura langsung melirik di balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Wartawan mengejarnya saat tiba di studio rekaman, kita membutuhkan pengalihan beberapa jam. Jadwal rekaman hanya sampai jam dua siang karena Ayame ada sesi pemotretan pihak manajemennya."

"Tck..," Sasuke berdecak. "Kau sudah menangani beritanya?"

"Aku dan pihak manajemen Masao sudah mengonfirmasikan _gossip_ itu, tapi sepertinya identitas nona Sakura harus tetap dijaga sampai berita ini benar-benar teredam." Jugo melirik Sakura dari kaca spion lagi dan bibirnya sedikit tersungging. Kenapa Jugo?

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke- _san_ , bagaimana dengan mobil Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi Mukade untuk menanyakan kabar pria pirang itu.

bla...bla...bla...bla...

"Jugo. Majukan pertemuan membahas _artbook_ paling awal." ucap Sasuke usai menutup telponnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Gaara dan lainnya. Ah..,Sasuke, kenapa dengan dahimu?" Jugo baru menyadari dahi Sasuke yang masih memerah.

"Aa, aku berhadapan dengan _hulk_ pagi ini." jawab Sasuke. Jugo pun melirik Sakura dari kaca spion, gadis itu mengerucutkan mulutnya sambil membuang muka ke arah jendela.

.

.

"Naruto- _san_..." Mukade alias paman kepala botak sedang membangunkan Naruto yang masih terlelap cantik di kamar Sasuke. Naruto hanya menggeliat kesamping kanan dan kiri ketika Mukade membangunkannya, sudah jam setengah delapan dan Naruto masih sangat mengantuk. Tentu saja, ranjang Sasuke sangat nyaman.

"Mukade, tinggalkan aku..." gumam pria pirang itu.

"Naruto- _san_ , saat ini sudah jam sembilan."

Naruto pun langsung bangkit dari alam tidurnya. "Bukankah aku berpesan untuk membangunkanku jam setengah tujuh?" ia tunggang langgang menuju kamar mandi sedangkan Mukade tersenyum tipis. Trik yang bagus Mukade.

.

.

Mobil Jugo tiba di studio. Banyak pegawai yang cukup terkejut saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura melintasi taman bersama. Jugo berjalan di belakang mereka dan entah mengapa ia tidak ingin bergabung. Ia memandang Sasuke dan Sakura dalam wajah berpikir sambil memperhatikan respon sekitar. Pagi ini, penampilan produser Gamabunta tampak berbeda, apalagi gadis aneh yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Penyanyi _rap_ mana yang sedang berjalan di samping Sasuke?

"Sudah kubilang jangan berjalan di sebelahku. Mereka memperhatikan kita." ucap Sakura.

"Kau mau aku lewat mana?" sahut Sasuke.

"Kau bisa menungguku masuk duluan kan.. _._ "

"Aku punya banyak pekerjaan."

"Aku juga, tuan produser..."

Sakura langsung belok di persimpangan jalan dan Sasuke pun mengentikan langkahnya, ia memandang gadis itu sejenak lalu beranjak menuju gedung satu.

Pagi ini, Sasuke mengadakan pertemuan dengan beberapa orang dari devisi _concept art,_ devisi kreatif dan devisi pemasaran. Mereka tengah membahas pembuatan _art book_ film _Greenoch_ yang akan dipasarkan _._ Sasuke masih mengenakan kaos polos dipadu jaket hitam milik Sasori selama pertemuan berlangsung, tidak seperti biasanya tapi apa dikata, pakaian gantinya masih dalam perjalanan bersama si Uzumaki.

"Waktu penyusunannya sebulan dan akan dipasarkan setelah perilisan film." terang Jugo, semua peserta rapat mengangguk paham, begitu pula Gaara yang memperhatikan dalam ketenangan. Jika diperhatikan, orang yang memiliki tekanan aura besar di ruangan ini adalah pria itu dan Sasuke.

"Kami akan menyelesaikannya sebelum _dateline_." ujar Gaara.

"Bagus." Sahut Sasuke, ia dan Gaara saling bertatapan sejenak dan suasana sesaat hening.

.

.

"Bagus." Deidara mempraktekkan gaya bicara Sasuke saat ia dan teamnya kembali menuju gedung unit 3D. "Apa menurutmu Sasuke benar-benar mencium Pinky _head_? membuat skandal di saat film kita akan rilis. Pemasaran yang sangat bagus." entah dia sedang menyindir Sasuke atau bagaimana.

"Itu hanya _gossip_ , kebenarannya belum tentu benar kan?" sahut Yakiho. "Lagipula foto diambil dari sudut belakang." apa gengster Yakuza ini sedang bergosip?

"Kau mempercayainya Gaara?" tanya Deidara. Gaara tidak menjawab apapun, pandangannya fokus ke depan.

"Tentu saja Pink..."

 **Wuuuuussshhh...**

Ucapan Deidara terpotong saat sosok penyanyi rap melintasi mereka dengan mengendarai sepeda berkecepatan penuh.

"Pinky _head_? aku tidak salah lihat kan?" tunjuk Deidara, gerombolan Yakuza memandang heran ke arah Sakura yang kian menjauh. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sakura tiba di ruang IT. Tidak menyangka hal yang lebih menakjubkan menimpa dirinya pagi-pagi cerah begini. Ia seperti ingin berteriak menendang pintu IT saat tidak ada satupun _security_ berada di tempat, kemana mereka? menghadiri acara minum teh? dan sialnya... hanya ID _card_ milik pegawai IT maupun _security-_ nyayang dapat mengakses pintu itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" seorang pria berkacamata hitam, berambut jabrik, menegur Sakura yang menggedor pintu ruang IT cukup keras.

"Apa kau pegawai IT?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah teramat serius.

"Ya, kenapa? kau bisa kulaporkan jika menggedor-gedor ruang IT seperti itu."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam sehingga tidak mengangkat telpon dan membalas _spark_ -ku?"

"Siapa kau?" pria itu menautkan alisnya.

"Haruno Sakura. _Artist Background 2D_." ucap gadis itu dengan tegas, bukan saatnya bertele-tele karena hari ini adalah hari chek _final WIP_ _background_ oleh _art director 2D._ WIP adalah singkatan _Work in progess_ , tahap dimana status pekerjaan _artist_ yang sementara jadi akan di _review_ oleh _leader_ mereka untuk direvisi, selanjutnya _final WIP_ adalah WIP yang akan direview oleh masing-masing _director_ untuk di _approve._

"Apa masalahmu?" pria IT itu dingin, sangat menyebalkan di saat-saat genting seperti ini.

"Komputerku tidak bisa terhubung ke _server 2D_ beberapa saat yang lalu, jadi aku memakai server _temporary_ untuk _chek approval,_ aku tidak sengaja memotong pekerjaanku dan _file_ itu tiba-tiba tidak ditemukan."

"Kau memotongnya? di server _temporary?_ " pria itu melepas kacamatanya dan ternyata dia lumayan tampan. "Pekerjaan WIP-mu kau potong di _server temporary_? apa kau tidak pernah tau istilah _copy?"_ iacukup terheran-heran dengan wajah yang tampak tenang.

"Aku tahu kau akan menceramahiku tapi ini bukan saatnya. Kenapa _file-_ ku bisa hilang?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja, server _temporary_ baru saja mengaktifkan _auto_ _cleaning_ jam sepuluh pagi ini."

"Kenapa tidak ada pemberitahuan ke pegawai?" Sakura mulai kesal.

"Kami sudah mengirim _boardcast_ ke semua pegawai jam delapan. Kau tidak akan datang ke ruang IT jika membaca baik-baik _spark-_ mu atau tidak asik membaca berita gosip." brengsek, pria ini menyinggung Sakura.

"Lalu apa kalian bisa mengembalikan _file-ku_? aku sangat membutuhkannya." Sakura mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kembalilah ke ruanganmu dan duduk manis di sana." pria itu berjalan acuh menuju ruang IT. Sakura sempat mengintip deretan server terjejer rapi seperti labolatorium robot saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lihat? pulanglah ke asalmu." pria itu masuk dan pintu IT tertutup kembali secara otomatis. Sakura mengacungkan jari tengahnya lalu pergi.

.

.

"Selamat pagi pak produser, ini baju gantimu." Naruto masuk ke ruangan kerja Sasuke sambil membawa tas berisi baju ganti.

"Kenapa kau begitu lama?" Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak.

"Rumahmu jauh dan aku harus menelusuri kota metropolitan." Naruto meletakkan tas itu di atas meja. "Jaket siapa yang kau pakai?" ia menyeringai, tahu betul jaket itu milik Sasori.

"Kau tampak sangat rapi." Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan Naruto dari atas hingga bawah. Pria jabrik itu mengenakan setelan blazer dipadu kemeja biru muda. Begitu rapi berseri.

"Mukade yang menyiapkan ini. Apa dia juga yang menyiapkan baju gantimu? dia seperti pengasuh bayi." omel Naruto. Sasuke malas menanggapinya.

"Kupikir kau pulang semalam, Mukade memberitahuku kau menginap. Jadi apa yang terjadi saat kau bermalam di apartemen Sakura? kau tidak diam-diam menciumnya kan?" goda Naruto.

 **CEKLEK.** Di saat bersamaan suara pintu terdengar. Ayame muncul dan masuk.

"Hallo." wanita itu tersenyum. Naruto membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuju meja kerjaku. Berikan kunci Jeepku." tangan Naruto mengulur pada Sasuke.

"Jeepmu mogok. Jugo yang menjemputku."

Ekspresi Naruto langsung datar, lebih datar dari Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura? dia ke sini bersamamu kan?" tanya Naruto. Ayame menyimak perbincangan mereka sambil menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku akan menggunakan layanan masyarakat. Ini kuncimu." Naruto menyodorkan kunci mobil Sasuke dan mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal semalam. Pria itu lalu beranjak pergi. Ayame sempat tersenyum padanya dan Naruto hanya melambaikan tangan.

"Jadi..., namanya Sakura?" Ayame menyaut majalah _Newtype_ bercover tokoh anime Archer, _Fate/Stay Night_ di atas meja.

"Hn." Sasuke menghampiri dan duduk di sofa hadapan Ayame, ia memandang wanita itu dalam keheningan, hanya terdengar suara kertas saat Ayame membolak-balik majalah.

"Aku mencoba menghubungimu semalam, tapi kurasa kau sedang bersama Sakura." Ayame tersenyum simpul. "Wartawan sepertinya belum mengetahui identitasnya."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau menuju studio rekaman sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Masih ada setengah jam untuk mengobrol denganmu."

"Kau membuat wartawan mengikutimu. Aku tidak mau studio ini dikelilingi wartawan."

"Mereka tidak mengikutiku, aku ahli dalam menghindari wartawan." Ya, sepertinya itu sudah menjadi kegiatan keseharianmu Ayame. "Lagipula aku aset dalam proyek film Gamabunta. Kontrak kerja, komunikasi, kurasa wajar jika aku berkunjung ke sini."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan di sini?" tanya Sasuke. "Kurasa kita bisa bicara di studio rekaman nanti."

"Oh, ayolah... kau tahu betul tentang keprofesionalan saat bekerja." Ayame menutup majalah dan memandang pria di hadapannya. "Sasuke, mungkin sudah saatnya aku memberitahukan ayah tentang sebenarnya." nada wanita itu berubah serius.

"Jangan gegabah. Pikirkan itu baik-baik." sahut Sasuke. Keduanya terdiam dan saling memandang.

"Sasuke, aku..., mungkin aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi."

"Tidak. Tetaplah seperti ini." tolak Sasuke.

"Sasuke kita..."

"Kubilang tidak." Nada Sasuke tegas dan Ayame pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti." Ayame pun berdiri, "Aku akan segera kembali ke Kirigakure setelah rekaman selesai." ia beranjak dari ruangan Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura lemas memandang layar komputernya. Apa yang menjadi penampakan di jendela Photoshop adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan. IT berhasil mengembalikan _file_ miliknya yang hilang. Tapi, _file_ itu kacau saat dibuka. Beberapa _layer_ hilang, bukan beberapa, tapi banyak _layer_ yang hilang dan sebagian adalah _layer_ yang penting. Bagaimana ia akan menunjukkan hasil pekerjaannya itu pada _art director 2D_? _background_ miliknya sangat tidak layak disebut _final WIP_ , dan lebih sialnya lagi..., _Background_ tersebut adalah _Background scene 7_ yang rumit itu. Salah satu _background beauty shoot_. _Background_ yang sangat penting. _Background_ yang diprioritaskansebagai pembukaan _thriller Black Jack_.

"Sakura, aku tidak tau harus berkata apa tapi kau memang sedang sangat sial." ucap Obito, ekspresinya simpatik saat melihat jendela _Photoshop_ Sakura, begitu pula dengan Konohamaru. Neji yang berdiri di belakang meja kerja Sakura memandang _background_ milik _artist-_ nya itu dengan tenang sambil melipat tangan.

"Ino..." Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino yang berdiri di samping Neji.

"Shino sudah mengusahakannya tapi _file_ -mu memang hanya ada satu. Tidak ada file yang digandakan saat penghapusan data _server_." terang Ino. "Satu-satunya cara memperbaiki kekacauan ini dengan mengulang _background_ itu. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah _dateline_. Orochimaru- _sama_ akan datang kesini satu jam lagi. Lanjutkan _background-mu_ atau kau akan menunjukkan itu." Ino menunjuk hasil pekerjaan Sakura yang luluh lantah. Bercanda jika menyuruh Sakura memperbaiki _background_ yang sangat panjang dan rumit itu dalam waktu satu jam. Pembuatan _background_ itu sendiri sudah memakan waktu lebih dari satu minggu lengkap dengan revisinya. Tapi sedikit perbaikan harus tetap diusahakan daripada menunjukkan karya yang mengerikan itu pada Orochimaru.

"Aku akan membantumu, kerjakan bagian ini." Neji menunjuk bagian _background_ Sakura. Ia akan ikut membantu. Sakura mengangguk paham, bersyukur _leader-_ nya orang yang sangat pengertian.

.

.

"Kita akan menambah dana untuk biaya promosi. Buat film ini meledak di pasaran." Ucap seorang pria setengah baya dalam rapat esekutif produser yang tengah berlangsung. Para Esekutif produser, mereka adalah sekelompok investor yang membiayai suatu proyek film. Sebagian besar dari mereka pria setengah baya kecuali Sasuke dan beberapa pria lainnya.

" _Thriller_ bisa diluncurkan di semua bioskop jauh hari, sebulan sebelum peluncuran film perdana." sahut Itachi.

"Kita pasti mengusahakannya." jawab pria berambut jabrik dengan mata tajam seperti ikan Hiu. Perkenalkan, dia adalah CEO Gamabunta, Kisame. Pria nomer satu di studio walau keberadaannya kalah pamor dari Sasuke, sang pujaan hati seluruh pegawai wanita. Pria beberapa.

"Bagaimana kendala persiapannya Sasuke?" tanya Kisame kemudian.

"Sampai saat ini semua berjalan baik." Sasuke sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan blazer dan kemeja. Tampan seperti biasa.

"Ya, semua berjalan baik, bahkan ada pemasaran tak terduga yang lebih menghebohkan mendahului kita. Sebuah berita gosip." singgung Kisame, membuat para esekutif produser terkekeh dalam ruangan. Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sedangkan Sasuke tetap tenang dibalik wajah datar.

.

.

"Sasuke kita langsung menuju studio rekaman." ucap Jugo saat mereka keluar dari ruang _meeting_.

"Sasuke." panggil Itachi. Pria itu berjalan mendekati adiknya. "Kita akan makan malam di rumah hari ini."

"Aa, baiklah. Aku akan pulang sebelum pukul tujuh." sahut Sasuke.

"Ajak Sakura." pinta Itachi. Sasuke tampak sedikit terkejut walau wajahnya masih sama saja. Datar. "Itaru memintaku untuk memberitahumu agar kau membawanya ke rumah." Itachi tersenyum, di saat bersamaan seorang pria berkacamata memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

"Itachi- _san...,_ Teuchi- _sama_ menyampaikan pesan untuk mengundang anda makan siang." ujar pria itu. "Beliau tidak bisa hadir dalam karena pesawatnya baru tiba jam sepuluh pagi ini."

"Aa, baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya." jawab Itachi, perwakilan dari pria bernama Teuchi itu pun menunduk lalu pergi.

"Jadi, sampai jumpa nanti malam. " _Don't mess up my kids, uncle.._ " Itachi pun berlalu pergi.

"Sasuke.." panggil Jugo yang sedari tadi menyimak sambil berkutat dengan ponsel. "Aku akan menemui Kakashi terlebih dahulu, setelah itu akan menyusulmu ke studio rekaman." ucapnya, Sasuke mengangguk dan keduanya memisahkan diri.

.

.

"Jadi kau yang bertugas membuat _background_ ini?" Orochimaru melipat tangannya sembari memandang layar komputer Ino. Sakura berdiri tegak di dekat Neji dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

"Ino, kapan _assignment Background_ ini masuk _final WIP_?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru- _sama_ , terjadi kesalahan saat..."

"Kesalahan karena kecerobohan?" orochimaru menyerngit. "Apa aku harus mendengar alasan itu?" ia menatap ke arah Sakura. "Seorang _artist_ tidak hanya harus dapat berkarya dengan baik, tapi juga harus cermat dengan karyanya. Apa menurutmu devisi lain bersedia menanggung resiko atas kecerobohanmu?" Orochimaru mendelik dan Sakura bersumpah pria itu sangat mengerikan, ia siap mematuk seperti ular kobra.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Orochimaru pada Sakura yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin di dahinya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya segera mungkin." Sakura menunduk, tidak berani menatap _art director_ -nya itu. Semua _artist background_ terdiam dan suasana hening.

"Lupakan." sahut Orochimaru. "Neji, kau ambil alih _background_ ini. Aku beri waktu tiga hari." dan kilat bagai menyambar kepala Neji, namun sebagai _leader_ dialah yang paling bisa diandalkan dalam kecepatan. Dengan _background_ kelas A, tidak jarang _artist_ lain angkat tangan jika diberi _dateline_ sesingkat itu.

"Ta-tapi ini adalah tanggung jawabku Orochimaru- _sama_." sahut Sakura dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak akan merasa sangat bertanggung jawab jika tidak bertindak ceroboh. Pastikan kau profesional menjadi seorang _artist_ dari pada ahli dalam membuat skandal." perkataan Orochimaru sangat menusuk hati Sakura, gadis itu serontak mencengkram erat celananya.

"Ini yang terakhir?" tanya Orochimaru pada Ino yang juga ikut menegang.

"Iya Orochimaru- _sama._ _Chek approval_ selesai untuk hari ini." jawab Ino. Orochimaru pun langsung keluar dari ruang _background 2D._

"Sakura..," Ino menepuk pundak gadis itu, disaat yang bersamaan Sakura langsung berlari menyusul Orochimaru.

"Ada apa?" Orochimaru menghentikan langkah saat Sakura berhenti di hadapannya.

"Aku mengakui ini semua karena kecerobohanku Orochimaru- _sama_ , tapi aku tetap akan melanjutkan _background_ itu _._ Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku dan aku tidak akan menyerahkanya pada _artist_ lain." Sakura memberanikan diri menatap Orochimaru.

"Aku tidak melarangmu mengerjakannya, jika kau ingin membatu Neji silahkan saja. Itupun jika kau tidak banyak urusan." Sakura merasa mulut Orochimaru sangat berbisa.

"Aku akan menarik persepsi anda atas ketidak profesionalanku. Anda akan puas dengan hasilnya dua hari lagi." sesaat Sakura meruntuki dirinya yang terlalu yakin tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tidak terima diremehkan begitu saja, apalagi menyinggung hal-hal pribadi.

"Orochimaru- _sama_." entah sejak kapan Jugo sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"Para _director_ 2D diharap menuju ruang Kakashi sekarang. Kami akan membahas beberapa hal singkat dari rapat esekutif." terang Jugo.

"Baiklah semoga kau tidak mengecewakanku dua hari lagi." ucap Orochimaru pada Sakura, _art Director 2D_ yang dikenal _killer_ itu berlalu pergi bersama Jugo.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba, Sakura duduk menyendiri di bangku taman sambil meneguk sekaleng minuman soda dingin, sensasinya menggelegar di pangkal tenggorokan, memecah pikirannya yang menegang beberapa jam terakhir ini. ' _Sial... hari yang sangat sial...'_ sebenarnya kesialan sudah menimpa Sakura beberapa hari dalam satu pekan, tapi ini yang paling _Shannaro_!

Dalam lamunan memandangi para pegawai yang sedang bermain basket, dan juga sesekali melirik para pegawai wanita yang menatapnya sinis, Sakura juga menangkap sosok Naruto melintasi taman. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi saat melihat penampilan mahkluk pirang itu. Abaikan, Sakura lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan basket, asik mengosongkan pikiran sampai tiba-tiba ia teringat pada Utakata. Entah angin darimana yang membisikkan nama pria itu, Sakura lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya saat mengingat tadi malam ia membaca email Utakata.

 _'Untuk terakhir kalinya, Sakura. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu.'_

Mata Sakura terpaku melihat isi pesan itu, tidak yakin apakah ia harus membalasnya atau tidak. Terus terang saja ia masih belum siap menghadapi Utakata, tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika menemui pria itu. Tapi pesan Utakata yang menuliskan _'untuk terakhir kalinya'_ mengisyaratkan sebuah arti, apakah sudah saatnya ia menemui Utakata? apakah karena pria itu benar-benar akan menikah? Mei pernah mengatakannya, tapi...

"Sedang asik menyendiri?" tiba-tiba Gaara sudah duduk di samping Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

"Ah.., hai _.."_ Sakura tersenyum, ia menoleh ke arah lain dan melihat beberapa pegawai wanita melintas dengan tatapan sinis tertuju ke arahnya, ah benar... pria yang duduk di sampingnya ini juga punya penggemar. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, panjang... sekali.

"Semua berjalan baik?" tanya Gaara, ia menggenggam apel merah di tangannya.

"Apa itu makan siangmu?" Sakura menunjuk apel Gaara dan pria itu mengangguk. "Kau sangat menyukai apel ya?" bukan pertama kali Sakura melihatnya, ia cukup memperhatikan hal itu sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Ya, begitulah..." Gaara santai menggigit apel itu.

"Ya, lebih baik menjadi maniak apel ketimbang maniak tomat." celetuk Sakura, mulutnya bicara begitu saja.

"Kau menyukai tomat?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak, salah satu kenalanku yang menyukainya." Sakura mengingat Sasuke sambil memandang segerombolan artist _sound_ yang lewat, beberapa dari mereka berpenampilan punk, layaknya personil band membawa gitar kemana-mana.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." singgung Gaara.

Sakura pun menoleh, "Ah, ya.., ada kekacauan hari ini." ia tersenyum kaku, "Aku sedang sial dan harus berhadapan dengan anakonda pagi tadi." kedua _emerald_ gadis itu melirik ke arah apel Gaara lagi.

"Siapa yang kau maksud anakonda?"

"Orochimaru- _sama._ " jawab Sakura dan Gaara pun spontan tersenyum. "Baru kali ini aku berhadapan dengannya. Dia tampak sangat muda, tapi tingkah lakunya seperti orang tua."

"Orochimaru- _sama_ memang sudah berumur." ujar Gaara. Sakura tampak tidak percaya karena kedua matanya spontan melebar.

"Apa kau yakin? berapa umurnya?" gadis itu terheran-heran.

"Mungkin setara dengan Jiraiya- _sama._ "

"Kenapa dia tampak semuda itu?!" Sakura terkejut dengan pandangan yang kembali tertuju ke apel.

"Banyak hal di dunia ini untuk mengubah seseorang." Gaara tersenyum samar. Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk, melihat Gaara sekejap lalu melirik apel itu lagi.

"Kau mau?" Gaara menawarkan apelnya, menyadari perhatian Sakura terpusat pada buah itu.

"Ah! tidak...," Sakura tersadar, ia tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipinya. Salah tingkah. Pikirannya tercabang kemana-mana, tidak fokus.

"Jadi, apa yang anakonda lakukan padamu tadi pagi?" Gaara mungkin geli dengan sebutan itu karena ia tampak menahan kekehannya.

"Ya, itu kecerobohanku, aku menghilangkan _file background final WIP._ IT sudah menemukannya tapi _file_ itu _corrupt_ dan berantakan."

"Aku bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya itu saat kau melintas mengendarai sepeda tadi pagi."

"Ya begitulah, kurasa aku akan lembur malam ini. Profesional adalah kerja keras. Hahaha..." Sakura terkekeh walau hati cukup teriris, pandangannya pun menuju ke arah apel Gaara lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menghilangkan _file_ itu, bukankah _final wip-_ mu seharusnya ada di _server_ unit 2D?" Gaara menggigit apelnya.

"Aku yakin kau tidak perlu mendengar kebodohanku, jadi mari kita tidak membahasnya lagi." ucap Sakura, ia melirik apel Gaara lagi, entah apa yang membuat buah setengah gigitan itu tampak begitu menarik.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau menginginkannya." Gaara pun menyodorkan apelnya.

"Ah Gaara- _san,_ tidak-tidak.." Sakura tersenyum sambil melambaikan telapak tangannya.

"Kau yakin? tak masalah, segigit saja untuk rasa penarasaranmu." Gaara masih menyodorkan apel itu dan mereka berdua saling tarik ulur gara-gara sebuah apel.

"Gaara- _san_.., aku cukup..." spontan Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya saat sosok Sasuke dan Ayame melintas di depan mereka. Sasuke melirik dua orang yang sedang memperdebatkan apel itu melalui sudut mata sementara Ayame tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Hai..." Ayame tersenyum menyapa Sakura. Sasuke dan Gaara pun sekilas saling melihat.

"Ha-hai..." Sakura membalas senyuman Ayame walau senyumannya itu bisa membuat geli seekor singa.

"Kau Sakura?" Ayame mendekat dan menjabat tangan gadis itu. Pegawai yang berlalu lalang memusatkan perhatian mereka pada empat kepala yang seperti memiliki medan magnet yang kuat, bahkan pegawai yang melintas pada radius sepuluh meter bisa merasakannya.

"Haruno Sakura." gadis itu melirik Sasuke yang kini menatapnya.

"Senang mengenalmu.." Ayame tersenyum dan Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa wanita itu selalu tersenyum. Senyumannya sangat manis, mungkin itu yang menjadi daya tariknya untuk memikat pria, terutama Sa... Sa..., siapa? Sasuke?

"A-aku juga.., senang..." Sakura tersenyum dan telihat seperti senyuman palsu.

"Ok, silahkan lanjutkan lagi, maaf sudah mengganggu..." Ayame menunjuk Sakura dan Gaara secara bergantian. Sasuke hanya diam, sekali lagi _onyx-_ nya bertemu Jade Gaara dalam ketenangan tiga detik. Sasuke pun memalingkan wajah lalu melangkah mendahului Ayame, mengacuhkan Sakura yang memandangnya heran. _Apa-apaan sikap dingin itu?_ batinnya. Ayame tersenyum pada Sakura dan Gaara lalu beranjak menyusul Sasuke. Tersisa lah keheningan yang menyelimuti dua sosok merah yang masih duduk di bangku taman.

"Emmm, kurasa aku harus kembali sekarang." Sakura pun bangkit dari bangku.

"Kau akan memulai keprofesionalanmu?" tanya Gaara, membuat Sakura terkekeh ringan.

"Yup. Kau benar. Waktuku hanya dua hari sebelum menghadapi anakonda." gadis itu melambaikan tangan lalu beranjak pergi, Gaara masih duduk di bangku taman sambil memandang Sakura, ia tersenyum tipis lalu mengigit apelnya sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lapangan basket.

.

.

Naruto mengalihkan kefokusannya sejenak dari jendela _Toon Boom_ di layar monitornya, ia mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata yang tampak serius mengatur daftar trakingan kerja. Sudah beberapa hari ini hubungannya dengan Hinata tidak harmonis, Naruto tidak memungkiri ia merindukan senyuman gadis itu. Setelah mengumpulkan keyakinan, Naruto pun mengirim _chatting_ _spark_ pada gadis berparas anggun di sana.

 **Naruto** : Hei...

Hinata tampak terpaku mendapat pesan _spark_ dari Naruto, ekspresinya tersipu sambil melirik _leader_ animatornya itu. Kemudian ia pun membalas _chatting._

 **Hinata** : hai, Naruto- _kun_...

 **Naruto** : kau tampak sangat serius..

 **Hinata** : ya begitulah...

Naruto memikirkan kalimat apa yang ingin ia sampaikan selanjutnya.

 **Naruto** : apa kau pernah naik bus?

 **Hinata** : pernah, sesekali..

 **Naruto** : kurasa tersisa dua tempat duduk kosong di bus sore nanti.

Hinata tampak menahan senyum, sepertinya hati melonjak gembira saat ini.

 **Hinata** : apa salah satu kursinya boleh kududuki?

Sekarang gantian Naruto yang menyeringai.

 **Naruto** : kau boleh memilih salah satunya, dekat jendela lebih asik.

 **Hinata** : baiklah...

Dan Naruto pun mengembangkan senyumannya, di saat bersamaan _spark-_ nya berkedip-kedip dan kali ini pesan dari Sakura.

 **Sakura** : apa harimu menyenangkan? kau tampak seperti esekutif muda pemilik perusahaan makanan ternak.

 **Naruto** : Dan kau seperti Paparazzi yang tau segalanya. Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu? tidak terjadi sesuatu semalam kan?

 **Sakura** : sesuatu apa?

 **Naruto** : kau tau maksudku. sesuatu yang kreatif.

 **Sakura** : apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?

 **Naruto** : belum.

 **Sakura** : aku akan lembur malam ini, perbaiki mobilmu dan jemput aku sekitar jam sepuluh.

 **Naruto** : dalam rangka apa kau lembur? memburu penghargaan pegawai teladan?

 **Sakura** : tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari hari ini jadi jangan banyak bertanya. Kau akan menjemputku kan?

 **Naruto** : Mungkin aku akan minta teme yang menjemputmu.

 **Sakura** : kenapa harus dia?! aku memintamu! (emot sebal)

 **Naruto** : karena aku mulai percaya padanya. (emot love)

 **Sakura** : lupakan. Aku akan naik taksi.

Sakura mengehempaskan punggung dan mengurut pelipis mata, Obito melirik gadis itu sekejap sambil asik mengerjakan assignment-nya.

"Hidup berat ya..." ucap pria itu.

"Begitulah..."

"Ditambah lagi dengan skandalmu itu."

 **SHANNARO...**  
.

.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan jemarinya di atas _keyboard,_ pria itu memikirkan sesuatu tapi pikirannya sangat sulit ditebak jadi kusimpulkan ia sedang memikirkan Ayame, wanita itu baru saja keluar dari ruangannya bahkan pintu baru saja tertutup. Sasuke mengurut pelipis mata, menyandarkan punggung dan menghela nafas, terbiasa melakukan aktifitas yang menguras tenaga tapi beberapa hari ini terasa lebih memusingkan dari biasanya. Pria itu lalu menyaut ponselnya, memeriksa pesan masuk, email, dan tidak biasanya ia berniat membuka folder gambar. Mungkin melihat-lihat album bisa mengurangi kejenuhannya dan Sasuke mulai membuka foto satu-persatu.

Tidak banyak foto dirinya sendiri, kebayakan adalah foto Itaru dan Kenji yang selfie menggunakan ponselnya. Anak-anak... tidak sedikit yang blur semua. Jemari Sasuke terus bergerak dari satu foto ke foto lain hingga berhenti pada foto dirinya bersama Ayame saat masa kuliah. Wanita itu memeluk Sasuke dari belakang sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke memandang foto itu sejenak, entah apa yang ia pikirkan tapi foto itu seperti memiliki arti mendalam.

Sasuke lalu keluar dari folder dan tertuju pada folder email, mendapati dua foto bersama para pegawai 2D saat acara pesta pernikahan Kakashi. Foto itu dikirimkan padanya tadi malam. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa Kakashi mengirimnya, ia terpaku memandang foto itu lalu memperbesar gambar tepat dibagian Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya, mulut gadis itu menggelembung mengunyah kue, wajahnya terlihat paling aneh di antara yang lain dan Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ia pun beranjak ke foto satunya, masih tema foto yang sama, kali ini tampak posenya dan Sakura yang paling aneh. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan jarak sangat dekat sedangkan rekan-rekan yang lain berpose abstrak tidak karuan. _Onyx_ Sasuke tidak beranjak dari layar ponsel hingga Jugo mengetuk pintu dan masuk.

"Sasuke, pihak cinema sudah datang." terang pria berperawakan besar itu.

"Aa, baiklah." Sasuke bersiap-siap, di saat bersamaan ponselnya berdering, satu pesan diterima.

 **Dobe** : _'Teme, sekedar info.. hari ini Sakura lembur, aku tidak bisa menjemputnya, kau tahu sendiri keadaan mobilku kan? aku memberi peluang untukmu untuk menambah amal menjemput Sakura jam sepuluh. Aku tidak memaksamu karena si Pinky memang berniat naik taksi. (emot peluk dan cium)._

Sasuke tidak berekspresi apapun, ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

.

.

"Jika kalian berdua tidak berniat membantu, lebih baik pulang saja.." sindir Sakura pada Obito dan Konohamaru yang sedang asik bermain game. Dua pria itu saling mengoceh satu sama lain. Sangat berisik. Tersisa mereka bertiga di dalam ruang _background 2D_ menjelang jam tujuh malam.

"Ayolah Pinky, kami di sini memastikan kau aman-aman saja selama lembur..." sahut Obito, matanya fokus pada layar, jemarinya luwes memainkan keyboard dan _mouse._

"Itu hanya alasan kalian saja." Sakura tengah fokus mengerjakan ulang _background_ yang hilang sebelumnya. Neji sudah ikut membantu dan gadis itu melanjutkan sisanya, ia mengambil lembur untuk memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin.

"Kau harusnya berterimakasih pada kami..." ucap Konohamaru. Sama seperti Obito, pemuda itu fokus pada game dengan jemari yang bergerak lincah.

"Aku baik-baik saja tanpa kalian.." sahut Sakura.

"Yakin? kau belum tahu kan Pinky..."

"Tahu apa?"

"Kejadian-kejadian aneh saat pegawai lembur sendirian." jawab Obito.

"Ka tau... terakhir kali kompositor yang lembur sampai jam sebelas malam dihantui penampakan salah satu kursi kerja yang bergerak dengan sendirinya." ujar Konohamaru, Sakura tidak percaya tapi ia sempat melirik deretan kursi kosong di depannya.

"Dan kudengar, ada juga _artist sound_ yang mendengar suara aneh saat _recording effect._ " timpal Obito, spontan Konohamaru mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Toloooong..."

"Kyaa!" spontan Sakura menjitak kepala Konohamaru.

"Aarggghh...!" **BRAK!** Obito menggebrak meja saat tulisan _GAME OVER_ tampak di layar monitornya.

"Cukup! kalian berdua adalah hantunya!" seru Sakura.

.

.

"Mana Sakura- _chan?_ " Itaru bersedekap saat setibanya Sasuke tiba di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha. Kenji yang sedang bermain _puzzel_ langsung berlari memeluk kaki Sasuke.

"Dia tidak bisa datang." Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa. Kenji ikut duduk di sampingnya sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk, _awww..._ Sasuke menoleh dan mengusap-ngusap kepala anak itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa datang?" tanya Itaru, menyembunyikan kekecewaannya di balik wajah datar. Mungkin gen tanpa ekspresi memang diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi keluarga Uchiha.

"Sakura sedang bekerja." jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa dia bekerja malam-malam?"

"Karena itu tanggung jawabnya." Sasuke mengingat Jugo menceritakan bahwa ia bertemu Sakura dan Orochimaru di depan ruang _background,_ Naruto juga memberinya sedikit informasi. Sasuke langsung paham apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sasuke- _kun_.. Sakura tidak datang bersamamu?" Konan muncul, wanita itu melepas apron yang menutupi mini _dress_ hitamnya. Sepertinya Konan usai menyiapkan makan malam.

"Aa, dia sedang lembur." jawab Sasuke.

" _Souka_..., sayang sekali..." Konan pun tampak sedikit kecewa. Itaru membuang muka dan pergi dari ruang tengah, melewati ibunya dengan wajah sedikit cemberut.

Makan malam keluarga Uchiha berlangsung. Suasana hening selama berbagai hidangan lezat di atas meja terlahap. Konan melirik Itaru yang tampak tidak terlalu tertarik pada makanan di hadapannya, ia hanya memutar-mutar sendok dan terdengar bunyi nyaring saat sendok itu luput dari jemarinya.

"Itaru, makan yang benar." tegur Konan, ia mengerti suasana hati Itaru berubah karena sebelumnya anak itu sangat bersemangat selama perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha.

"Jam berapa Sakura- _chan_ selesai bekerja?" Itaru menatap Sasuke. Menuntut sesuatu yang mungkin saja masih bisa diusahakan.

"Mungkin lain waktu Itaru. Sakura butuh Istirahat."

"Dia bisa istirahat di sini."

"Jarak dari tempat kerja ke rumah ini jauh."

"Paman bisa menjemputnya sekarang."

"Tidak." Sasuke sendiri tampak lelah.

"Kalau begitu..."

"Itaru..." potong Itachi dan Itaru langsung terdiam.

"Kak Italu akan menunjukan gambar pesawat loketnya.." ucap Kenji. Itaru hanya memandang makananya dan suasana kembali hening.

.

.

"Huaaaahhhh..." Konohamaru menguap panjang, menyertai Sakura yang merenggangkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi sedangkan Obito terbaring santai di sofa sambil mendengarkan musik.

"Cukup untuk hari ini, ayo kita pulang,..." Sakura melihat jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Ternyata lembur bisa mempersingkat hidup seseorang." ujar Konohamaru, ia bersiap-siap mematikan komputernya.

"Kau benar, maksudmu hidupku bukan hidup kalian." sahut Sakura.

"Hei, kita sudah membantumu melukis awan..." protes Obito.

"Baiklah..., terimakasih atas bantuan kalian, walau sebelumnya kalian sangatlah mengganggu." Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan mereka keluar dari ruang _background_ bersama.

"Kenapa mereka mematikan sebagian lampu lorong?" omel Sakura, baru saja ia kaget saat melewati _Gamakichi_ berlumuran cet warna-warni di depan ruang devisi _coloring._

"Kau tidak tau istilah menghemat sumber daya alam?" ucap Obito, pandangannya lurus ke depan, tampaknya tidak paranoid pada suasana gedung yang sepi sunyi dan sedikit _horror_ itu.

"Kau tau Pinky...," konohamaru mulai lagi. "Kudengar studio kita dulunya distrik kompleks leluhur ninja yang dibantai mati oleh salah satu anggota _clan-_ nya sendiri. Itu terjadi saat jaman Shinobi satu abad yang lalu."

"Jika kau bermaksud menakut-nakutiku, kali ini tidak akan berhasil." sahut Sakura.

"Dia tidak menakut-nakutimu, cerita itu benar Pinky." sambung Obito, tiba-tiba angin semilir berhembus, membangkitkan bulu kuduk Sakura.

"Ada seorang ninja membantai seluruh _clan-_ nya saat bulan purnama." terang Konohamaru. "Ia melakukannya karena terikat sebuah misi ninja dan juga..."

"Dan juga apa?" ekspresi Sakura serius.

"Membangkitkan kekuatan mata yang..."

"Yang?"

"Yang..."

"Yang apa?"

"Yaaaang..., Merah!"

 **"KYAAA!"**

Sakura berteriak bersamaan munculnya sosok di balik tikungan. Konohamaru dan Obito juga ikut terkejut.

"Gaara..." Obito mengelus dada sedangkan Sakura menarik erat lengan Konohamaru.

"Hei.." Gaara sendiri pun cukup tersentak oleh teriakan Sakura yang menggema.

"Ga-Gaara- _san...a_ pa yang kau lakukan di sini? kau lembur?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku berniat menjenguk kalian."

Entah mengapa Obito menyeringai.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian begitu kaget?" tanya Gaara, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan keluar dari gedung unit 2D.

"Kami bercerita tentang kisah pembantaian jaman Shinobi dan kau muncul di saat poin penting." jawab Konohamaru.

"Mungkin dongeng itu memang benar, tapi siapa yang tau kalau letak distrik itu di sini." Sakura mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau sedang menyangkal rasa takutmu kan Pinky?" ejek Obito.

"Itu memang benar. Menurut sejarah, pembantaian itu terjadi di atas tanah studio ini." ucapan Gaara serentak membuat semuanya terdiam, apa kau mencoba menakut-nakuti ketiga orang ini?

"Ku-kudengar penjaga gedung pernah melihat sosok hitam tinggi besar melintasi lorong unit 2D tiap tengah malam." Konohamaru memelankan suaranya dan entah kenapa Sakura sedikit berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Mungkin itu salah satu arwah _clan_ yang dibantai." bisik Konohamau.

"Mungkin saja, aku juga pernah melihatnya..." sahut Obito.

"Benarkah?" Sakura tampak tak yakin tapi juga penasaran.

"Ya, sosoknya tinggi menjulang dan... ada dibelakangmu!"

 **"WAAA!"**

Sakura dan Konohamaru langsung memeluk Gaara dan anehnya Obito juga ikut terkejut. Sosok tinggi menjulang yang mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba muncul di sepanjang teras saat mereka keluar dari gedung 2D. Sosok itu terus mendekat dan keempat orang itu masih berdiri di tempat, Gaara tampak tidak takut sama sekali, Sakura dan Konohamaru masih memeluk Gaara sedangkan Obito berdiri tegang di samping Sakura. Sosok itu terus mendekati mereka dan..

"Jugooooo..." Sakura, Konohamaru dan Obito menghelas nafas lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? jangan bilang kau lembur..." tanya Obito.

"Aku ada beberapa urusan dan ingin sekalian menjemput nona Sakura."

Hening dua detik.

"Sakura?"

"Aku?"

Obito menyeringai.

"Tapi Ju-jugo- _san_ aku..."

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Kau setuju?" potong Gaara sambil tersenyum. Obito tersenyum sedangkan Konohamaru mencerna kondisinya. Sakura tidak yakin apakah Sasuke yang menyuruh Jugo, di saat bersamaan ia bingung bagaimana menolak tawaran Gaara yang tiba-tiba.

"Jugo- _san,_ sebenarnya aku akan pulang naik taksi." jawab Sakura.

"Sudah terlalu malam, sebaiknya ada yang mengantarmu." tawar Gaara. Obito dan Konohamaru mengangguk-ngangguk, setuju.

"Kau bisa memilih Pinky..., diantar Jugo, diantar Gaara, naik vespa bersama Konohamaru, atau kuantar naik taksi. Jangan bingung dan cepat putuskan." Obito membuat opsi lain.

"Maaf, tapi nona Sakura sepertinya harus ikut denganku." sanggah Jugo.

.

.

"Sasuke, setelah _Greenoch_ rilis, bersiap-siaplah." ucap Itachi, ia dan adiknya sedang duduk berdua di ruang keluarga di dekat perapian. Itaru, Kenji dan Konan sudah tidur duluan.

" _Onii-san,_ sepertinya aku belum menginginkannya."

"Kau tidak bisa selamanya duduk di kursi produser Sasuke. Aku akan mengajak Kisame ikut bersamaku dan kau menggantikannya." Itachi meminum _wine_ -nya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan _Black Jack_ sebelum rilis tahun depan." ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, menjadi seorang CEO bukan berarti tidak berhak mencampuri produksi film." sanggah Itachi. "Percayakanlah pada Produser lain. Pilih orang yang ahli dan bisa kau percaya."

"Kupikir _Otousan_ akan keberatan." Sasuke memandang api perapian.

"Tidak akan. Ini sudah saatnya. Jika _Otousan_ bersikeras membuat opsi untukmu, kupikir kau lebih memilih memimpin studio animasi dibandingakan memimpin anak perusahaan yang tidak sesuai dengan _passion-_ mu."

"Kaulah yang terdengar sedang memberiku opsi." Sasuke menatap Itachi.

"Benarkah? jika menurutmu begitu, pertimbangkan opsiku baik-baik." Itachi tersenyum lalu meneguk wine-nya.

.

.

Sakura tidak menyangka Jugo akan membawanya menuju rumah Sasuke. Pria itu baru mengatakan tujuan mereka setelah mobilnya melaju keluar studio. Sakura tidak bisa mengelak apalagi Jugo mengatakan alasannya atas nama Sasuke. Ya, sebaiknya turuti saja walaupun Sakura sendiri penasaran apa rencana pria Uchiha itu. Ini hari yang melelahkan, Sakura malas berpikir lagi. _Terserah..._

Beberapa waktu kemudian mobil Jugo tiba dan masuki halaman rumah Sasuke. Sakura mengira ia akan mengunjungi mansion seperti di filem-filem tapi yang menjadi penampakan di depan matanya adalah rumah bergaya Jepang yang sangat besar. Sakura bertanya dalam hati apakah rumah itu salah satu peninggalan jaman sejarah?

Gadis itu mengikuti Jugo masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke. Teras rumahnya panjang membentuk leter U mengitari taman di tengah-tengah bangunan. Suasana di sana sepi. Rumah itu mengingatkannya pada rumah Hinata, tapi rumah Sasuke jauh lebih besar dan setelah masuk ke bangunan utama, Sakura disuguhi interior rumah bergaya jepang klasik bercampur modern. Seorang pelayan sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka, bersamanya ia menuntun Sakura dan Jugo memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Hei..." Sasuke menyambut Sakura sambil duduk di sofa dan menonton TV. Mukade lalu menyambut mereka, sedangkan Jugo langsung pamit pulang setelah itu. Kasihan, Istirahatlah Jugo... besok kerja.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum, tapi aku tidak terlalu lapar." Sakura duduk disamping pria itu, matanya mengedar ke penjuru sisi ruangan. _Ruang tengah saja besar begini..._

"Itaru dan Kenji sudah tidur, setidaknya kau bisa bertemu mereka saat makan pagi." terang Sasuke, Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan pandangan tertuju pada akuarium berukuran besar. Ada bayak beragam ikan dihiasi terumbu karang. Apa itu sungguhan?

"Mukade tolong siapkan makan malam." pinta Sasuke, Mukade mengangguk dan langsung bertindak.

"Kau kemana?" perhatian Sakura langsung mengalih dari akuarium saat Sasuke bangkit dari sofa. Ekspresinya seakan mengatakan ' _jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini.'_ Rumah ini sepi dan sedikit menakutkan. Sakura bertanya-tanya siapa saja dan dimana penghuni lainnya? sebagian orang sudah tidur Sakura, kau tamu yang berkunjung terlalu malam.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama sampai Mukade muncul untuk memberitahukan bahwa hidangan makan malam sudah tersaji. Cepat sekali, padahal belum lama Sasuke memintanya. Mukade sosok yang sangat _expert_.

"I-ittadakimasu..." ragu-ragu Sakura mengucapkannya saat melihat hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja makan. Ada empat menu makanan untuknya dan Sakura cukup heran padahal hanya dia yang makan, Sasuke ikut menemani sambil minum teh hangat di dekatnya.

"Apa Itaru dan Kenji juga tinggal di sini?" Sakura mulai melahap makanan sambil berpikir kenapa Sasuke memilih makan malam di apartemennya sedangkan di rumah ia memiliki juru koki yang luar biasa! Lezat sekali... masa bodoh, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan karena saat ini ada ikan asam manis yang sedang melambai-lambai mesra.

"Itaru dan Kenji tinggal di rumah mereka sendiri bersama orang tuanya." jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi..., kau tinggal bersama ayah dan ibumu?" inilah yang Sakura khawatirkan selama perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke. Berpikir bagaimana ia menyapa kedua orang tua pria itu. Ok, apa susahnya menyapa orang tua Sasuke, kecuali kau..., oh benaar, apakah Sakura gadis pertama yang kau ajak menginap di rumahmu, Sasuke?

"Ayah dan ibuku, mereka tinggal di luar negeri." terang pria itu.

Sakura pun menghentikan gerakan sendok dan garpu, "Jangan katakan padaku kau tinggal sendiri di sini bersama paman Mukade."

"Ya, begitulah. Mukade yang mengurus semuanya di sini."

"A-apa kau sangat kesepian?" entah kenapa ekspresi Sakura berubah simpatik, memandang Sasuke seakan-akan pria itu adalah anak kucing yang hidup sendirian.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Maksudku kau tinggal di rumah sebesar ini? apa tidak merasa sangat sepi?"

"Kau ingin tinggal disini dan membuat keributan?"

 **Sakura langsung tersedak.**

.

.

Waktu berlalu, Sakura terbaring di atas ranjang ukuran _King_ yang sangat nyaman. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamar tamu yang luas, kamar ini bagus tapi sebenarnya Sakura sedikit tidak nyaman. Bukan karena apa tapi apakah sosok perempuan berambut panjang akan muncul dari balik jendela besar di hadapannya? ini semua karena Obito dan Konohamaru, mereka meracuni pikirannya dengan cerita pembantaian _clan_ jaman Shinobi. Sakura menarik selimut lalu memejamkan mata, di saat bersamaan ponselnya berdering nyaring dan ia tersentak kaget. Satu pesan diterima.

 **From Naruto** : ' _Aku menghubungi Teme untuk menanyakanmu, dia bilang kau sudah dijemput, tapi kenapa kau tidak ada di apartemen? aku mengambil jus jerukmu.'_

 **From** **Sakura** : _'Aku menginap dirumah teman. Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan Hinata?'_

 **From** **Naruto** : _'Maksudmu kau menginap di rumah Sasuke?'_

Sakura memutar bola matanya, lalu ia membalas pesan Naruto lagi.

 **From** **Sakura** : _'keponakan Sasuke ingin bertemu denganku. Jangan lupa memberi makan ikanku dan mematikan lampu ruang tengah.'_

 **From** **Naruto** : _'Baiklah, selamat bermalam dan pastikan alarm ponselmu berdering nyaring.'_

Sakura tidak mengerti maksud pesan terakhir Naruto dan ia kembali memejamkan mata.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi usai berendam air hangat. Pria itu lalu merebahkan diri di ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamar sambil mendengar suara air mancur dan jangkrik yang mengiringi keheningan kediaman Uchiha tengah malam. Lamunan Sasuke lalu teralihkan saat ponsel di atas meja lampu bergetar, ia mendapat satu pesan diterima.

 **From** **Sakura** : 'apa kau sudah tidur?'

 **From** **Sasuke** _: 'ada apa?'_

 **From** **Sakura** : _'Bagaimana caranya kau bisa tidur?'_

 **From** **Sasuke** : _'memejamkan mata.'_

 **From** **Sakura** : _'nenek moyang kita sudah melakukannya berabad-abad lalu lamanya._ '

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat membaca balasan itu.

 **From** **Sasuke** : _'apa yang mengganggumu?'_

 **From** **Sakura** : _'jendela kamar tamunya terlalu besar...'_

Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar tamu. Sakura sedikit takut membukanya, imajinasi liar terlintas saat membayangkan sosok hitam tinggi menjulang bermata merah berdiri di balik pintu itu. Sakura mengabaikan ketukan berikutnya sambil mengira-ngira mungkin saja itu Sasuke tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Suara ketukan pun terdengar lagi dan akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri membuka pintunya.

"Sasuke- _san..._ " Sakura tampak sangat lega.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur, apa kau mau mengobrol? tidak masalah bagiku jika tertidur di sofa ruang tengah." ucap Sakura. Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam kamar begitu saja dan merebahkan diri di ranjang. Sakura masih terpaku di depan pintu sambil memandang pria itu seperti orang linglung.

"Sepertinya aku tidak memintamu untuk tidur di..."

"Tidurlah." Sasuke menepuk sisi ranjang disampingnya. Sakura menurut, ia lalu naik ke atas ranjang dengan degup jantung yang mulai tidak beres. _Shannaro, kenapa adegan ini harus terulang lagi?_ batinnya.

"Pejamkan mata." Sasuke seperti memerintah anak kecil. Sakura hanya menoleh, ia memandang Sasuke sejenak lalu berbalik menghadap pria itu, berada dalam jarak satu meter demi kesehatan mental.

"Kenapa aku selalu merasa kau sangat kelelahan." Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke pun menoleh.

"Aku tahu produser punya banyak pekerjaan. Tapi apa yang membuatmu selelah itu?"

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?"

"Bu-bukannya begitu.., aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa?" Sasuke berbalik dan posisi mereka saling berhadapan. Sakura sangat gugup. Gugup sekali, tapi sudah saatnya untuk melatih diri. Tenang... tetap tenang...

"Aku hanya mengiranya. Kau tampak sangat kelelahan." jawab Sakura. Suasana menjadi hening kembali karena Sasuke tidak menyaut sepatah katapun.

"Apa kau merindukan seseorang?" tanya Sakura kemudian, "Maksudku ada kalanya di saat kita merenung sendirian kita mengingat beberapa orang yang sangat dekat dengan kita." terang gadis itu.

"Kau sedang merindukan seseorang?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Ya, aku merindukan ibuku. Aku merindukannya setiap hari." Sakura bergerak menghadap langit-langit, Sasuke hanya memandanginya dalam diam.

"Apa yang terjadi hari ini? kenapa kau lembur hingga larut?" tanya Sasuke.

"File _background-_ ku rusak, itu kesalahanku sendiri. Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu dua hari."

"Kecerobohan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Oh ayolaah... aku sedang malas mengingatnya." Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke, lalu memandangi langit-langit lagi dan kembali menoleh ke Sasuke. Leher tidak capek?

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan hari ini, kau tampak kelelahan..." Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Lagi.

"Aku sedang malas mengingatnya." jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Kau mau aku membuatmu merasa nyaman?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke pun langsung menautkan alisnya. _Merasa nyaman?_

"Ma-maksudku bukan seperti itu! jangan salah paham!" Seru Sakura padahal Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Begini.. aku akan.., ah! sudahlah, balikkan badanmu..." Sakura mendekat, tangannya menyentuh lengan Sasuke, mengarahkan pria itu untuk membalikkan badan ke samping kanan. Sasuke menurut saja tanpa banyak komentar.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" Sakura menekan titik punggung Sasuke dengan jempolnya, bergerak dari atas ke bawah.

"Hn." Sasuke tampak menikmati relaksasi yang Sakura berikan.

"Ini sangat efektif untuk menenangkan pikiran, menenangkan tubuh, meningkatkan sirkulasi ketegangan otot. Ini disebut dengan seni menggosok." terang Sakura.

"Kenapa kau memilih profesi menjadi _background artist_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena itu _passion-_ ku, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kurasa kau lebih cocok menjadi tukang pijat." Sakura spontan menepuk lengan Sasuke dengan keras. Sasuke sedikit terkejut tapi ia tidak berkomentar.

"Jika aku menjadi tukang pijat, studio akan kehilangan satu _background artist_ berbakat." canda Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah cukup. Tidurlah.." Sasuke berbalik, menghentikan kegiatan memijat Sakura.

"Kau akan kembali sekarang?"

"Kenapa? kau mau tidur denganku?" ucapan Sasuke terdengar mengandung konotasi berbeda, tapi sebaiknya kita simpulkan sederhana saja, karena maksud tidur bagi Sasuke ya tidur. Tidak ada arti lain-lain.

"Sa-Sasuke- _san_ , apa maksudmu?" wajah Sakura mulai merona. Jelas dia salah paham.

"Aa, maksudku kau mau aku tidur di sini?" sudah kubilang kan..

"Oh..."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Tidak, tidak ada." Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menatap intens gadis itu dan seketika Sakura langsung salah tingkah.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Selamat malam." Sakura langsung membalikkan badan, menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai lalu terlentang. "Tidurlah..." ucap pria itu.

Suasana kamar menjadi hening. Mungkin Sakura sudah bermimpi indah tapi Sasuke masih membuka mata sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Pria itu merenungkan kembali aktifitasnya seharian ini, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan karena aku juga sangat kesulitan untuk membaca pikiran pria ini. Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura di sampingnya. Gadis itu meringkuk membelakanginya, rambut pendek Sakura terurai lembut pada permukaan bantal. Sasuke memandang punggung gadis itu dan tersenyum simpul, mungkin punggung Sakura lucu atau bagaimana, entahlah.. sepertinya sosok merah muda itu sudah membuat banyak lelucon untuk hari-harinya yang membosankan.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke lalu terfokus pada rambut Sakura, mahkota merah muda gadis itu menarik perhatiannya cukup lama. Perlahan tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh rambut itu. Jemarinya menyisir lembut di antara helaian rambut gadis musim semi secara perlahan dan berhenti di ujungnya. Sasuke lalu menghadapkan tubuh di balik punggung Sakura, perlahan ia mendekat dan menyentuh kembali ujung mahkota merah muda di hadapannya. Sasuke memandang helaian rambut Sakura pada jemarinya yang mengampit, tatapannya tenang dan dalam.

Perlahan...,

Tangan pria itu bergerak membawa rambut Sakura menempel pada hidungnya, menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dengan mata terpejam.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari...

Pemilik mahkota tersebut sekejap membuka mata. Degup jantung Sakura memacu, merasakan pergerakan Sasuke di balik punggungnya. Tangan gadis itu mencengkram spray cukup kuat sementara tangan lainnya menyentuh dada.

 _'Tuhan... ini nyata.'_


	15. WHY

**.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 15**

 **'WHY'**

 _enjoy_

* * *

.

"Sakura- _chan...,_ Sakula- _chan..._ "

Itaru dan Kenji membangunkan peri merah muda yang lelap tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang kamar tamu kediaman Uchiha. Dua anak kecil itu menggoyang-goyang lengan Sakura tapi tampaknya Sakura sedang pingsan. Tentu saja, gadis itu baru bisa tidur pukul tiga pagi, dua jam setelah Sasuke meninggalkan kamar itu semalam.

"Saku.. Saku- _chan..._ " tangan mungil Kenji menyentuh kedua pipi Sakura. Itaru mengambil alih posisi tangan adiknya lalu menekan pipi Sakura sampai mulut gadis itu mengerucut seperti ikan mas koki. Sasuke yang bersandar di pinggir pintu kamar hanya memandang kegiatan kedua keponakannya itu dalam diam, kemudian ia mendekat dan berdiri di samping ranjang.

"Kenapa dia susah bangun? apa dia masih hidup?" tanya Itaru.

Sasuke naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di samping Sakura, memandang gadis itu sekejap lalu menepuk pipi Sakura perlahan.

"Jika paman Sasu menciumnya apakah Sakula- _chan_ bisa hidup kembali?" Kenji..., Sakura bukanlah _Show White._ Tidak ada _Snow White_ yang tidur salah kaprah seperti itu sayang.

"Kenji, Itaru, tutup mata kalian." pinta Sasuke. Apa kau akan mencium Sakura?

"Apa yang ingin paman lakukan?" tanya Itaru.

"Membangunkan Sakura. Tutup mata kalian." Itaru dan Kenji lalu menutup mata, mereka sedikit mengintip dan Sasuke spontan menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Jika kalian mengintip, Sakura tidak akan terbangun." Ucap Sasuke, kedua anak itu pun menutup mata mereka rapat-rapat.

Tangan Sasuke lalu mengambil ancang-ancang di atas wajah Sakura, memposisikan jemarinya yang siap menyentil Sakura tepat di tengah dahi lebar gadis itu, dan dengan sekali hentakan,

 **TAAK!**

"Hah!"

 **DAK!**

Sakura terperanjat dan menatap dahi Sasuke cukup keras. Itaru dan Kenji langsung membuka mata. Mereka mendapati Sasuke maupun Sakura mengerang sambil memegang dahi masing-masing.

"Apa yang terjadi?" wajah Itaru bingung seperti Kenji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke- _san..._ " Sakura mengusap jidadnya yang berdenyut.

"Bangun..." Sasuke turun dari ranjang lalu keluar kamar, pria itu berjalan sambil terus memegang dahinya yang memerah. Kasihan.

"Ah.., _ohayo.._. Itaru- _kun..,_ Kenji- _kun.._ " Sakura menyapa Itaru dan Kenji yang masih bengong di sampingnya.

"Tak kusangka kau bermalam disini Sakura- _chan_. Kami sudah terlelap ketika kau datang." Ucap Konan. Saat ini mereka sedang sarapan pagi bersama. Sakura cukup gugup, makan pagi di kediaman Uchiha auranya sangat berbeda, apalagi ada sosok Itachi yang duduk tenang di ujung meja sana.

"Sekretaris Sasuke menjemputku saat aku pulang lembur semalam." Sakura melirik Sasuke yang duduk tenang di sampingnya. Jantung Sakura sedikit berdegup kencang saat mengingat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi malam.

"Lembur?" tanya Itachi.

"I-iya, Itachi- _san."_ Sakura langsung duduk tegak saat menjawab Itachi, seakan Itachi adalah komandan angkatan darat.

"Haaa.., jika tau begitu, kita bisa mengobrol semalam." Sahut Konan.

"Ya, maafkan aku Konan- _san_ , mungkin lain kali..." Sakura tersenyum.

"Itaru yang paling ingin bertemu denganmu." ucap Konan, Itaru menyangkal walau pipinya sedikit merona. Anak sulung Itachi itu memakai seragam sekolah berwarna kuning. Sedangkan Kenji memakai seragam TK berwarna pink dengan dasi kupu-kupu, lucu sekali.

"Sakura- _chan,_ kenapa kau memakai baju seperti pria ?" Itaru mengalihkan pembicaraan ibunya dengan menyinggung penampilan Sakura saat ini, gadis itu masih memakai kostum yang sama. Masih seperti penyanyi rap.

"Aku tidak membawa baju ganti, Itaru- _kun_..." salah siapa kemarin dia menyamar? Sakura berniat untuk mampir ke apartemen terlebih dahulu, itu pun jika Sasuke mau mengantarnya.

"Aku memiliki beberapa baju yang kutinggalkan di sini, mungkin ada yang cocok denganmu Sakura- _chan_. Kita akan mencobanya setelah sarapan." Ucap Konan.

"Berapa lama kalian akan memilih baju?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Oh... Sasuke- _kun,_ tidak akan menyita sepuluh menit dari kesibukanmu, tenang saja. Hei.., ada apa dengan dahimu?" Konan tidak melihat dahi Sakura yang juga memerah karena gadis itu menutupinya dengan poni menyamping 120 derajat.

"Paman Sasu mencium Sakula- _chan_." Kenji asal menjawab dan Sakura tersedak. Oh Itachi, kegiatan sarapanmu sedikit berwarna pagi ini.

Usai sarapan, Sakura menunggu Konan di kamar tamu sementara istri Itachi itu mengambil beberapa baju ganti untuknya.

"Ah, ini cocok!" Konan berdiri di belakang Sakura tepat menghadap cermin. Sakura memakai _dress_ polos selutut, lengan panjang, dan berwarna peach, tapi ia memadukan dengan sepatu olahraganya. Yah... jauh lebih baik ketimbang kemarin.

"Ini salah satu _dress_ kesayanganku ketika aku duduk di bangku sma, aku membawanya saat menikah dengan Itachi dan kutinggalkan disini."

"Konan- _san, a_ pa tidak masalah jika aku memakainya?" Sakura tidak yakin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Sasuke akan menyukainya..."

"Ko-konan- _san_.., sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke bukan..."

"Suatu saat, iya." Konan tersenyum penuh arti dan Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Baiklah..., para laki-laki Uchiha sudah menunggu. Jangan membuat mereka cemberut karena kehilangan waktu." Konan merangkul lengan Sakura, menggiringnya untuk bergegas.

Sakura dan Konan muncul di ruang tengah, semua mata laki-laki Uchiha memandangi mereka dan Sakura menunduk ketika _onyx_ Sasuke menatapnya.

"Sudah kubilang..." Bisik Konan tapi Sakura sepertinya _loading_.

"Ok.., sudah saatnya kita berangkat. Itaru- _kun_ , kau bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin kau berikan pada Sakura- _chan_ bukan? _"_ Ucap Konan. Itaru lalu mendekati Sakura dan ia memberikan amplop cokelat berukuran A4. Itaru tidak berkata panjang lebar saat menyodorkan amplop itu, ia hanya bilang itu untuk Sasori.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikan pesan ini." Sakura tersenyum. "Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi?"

"Si-siapa nama kakakmu Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Itaru malu-malu. Sakura lalu berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Itaru.

"Namanya Sasori." Sakura tersenyum dan Itaru mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita bergegas sekarang, kalian bisa terlambat." ajak Konan, mereka lalu berpisah naik mobil masing-masing, Sasuke bersama Sakura, Itachi dengan mobilnya sendiri dan Konan bersama anak-anaknya menuju sekolahan.

"Daaa... Sakula- _chaaaaaan..._..!" Kenji melambai-lambai dari kaca jendela mobil, Sakura ikut melambaikan tangannya dan mobil Sasuke melaju paling pertama.

.

.

Sakura grogi selama perjalanan menuju studio. Suasana dalam mobil hening, Sakura sesekali melirik Sasuke yang sedang fokus menyertir, pria itu tenang seakaan-akan tidak ada satu pun yang sedang ia pikirkan. Pasti ada, tapi siapa yang tahu.

Sakura mengingat kejadian semalam saat ia menyilakan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Semalam Sasuke mencium mahkota merah mudanya. Itu seperti mimpi dan tidak salah lagi, pria itu memang mendekat dan mencium rambutnya cukup lama. Sakura sangat bersyukur jantungnya masih bekerja dengan baik pagi ini, gadis itu melirik Sasuke lagi, semburat merah tipis terpapar di wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke merasakan gelagat Sakura.

"Ti-tidak ada..." Sakura menoleh menghadap jendela, matanya terpejam seperti menahan perih dan juga malu. Suasana hening kembali.

"Nanti malam kau lembur lagi?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Ya, begitulah..."

"Kau sendirian?" Sakura berdebar saat Sasuke menanyakan ini.

"Ya, mungkin malam ini aku akan lembur sendirian."

"Kemarin ada yang menemanimu lembur?"

"I-iya, Obito dan Konohamaru menemaniku, lalu Gaara menghampiri kita saat pulang, kemudian Jugo datang menjemputku." Sakura menjelaskannya secara detail. Sasuke tidak berkata apapun setelah itu sampai mereka tiba di studio.

"Ah! Sasuke- _san..._ " panggil Sakura saat Sasuke akan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Emm, hari ini pasti kau sibuk, benar?"

"Seperti biasanya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Emm begini, jadi..." Sakura tampak bingung bagaimana mengucapkannya sementara Sasuke masih menunggu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Begini Sasuke- _san_ , ketika kita melakukan aktifitas padat seharian, tubuh kita akan mengeluarkan banyak energi. Ketika mengeluarkan banyak energi, stamina kita akan menurun. Karena itu, kita memerlukan asupan energi untuk memulihkan stamina kita. Jadi, sebaiknya kau tidak lupa untuk memasukkan asupan energi kembali agar kesehatanmu selalu terjaga." Oh! Sakura..., apa susahnya mengatakan, jangan lupa makan?

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak perlu mengingatkanmu untuk mengisi asupan energi kan?" Sasuke mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan kedua jarinya lalu keluar dari mobil. Kita bisa melihat mata Sakura yang melebar dihiasi semburat merah di wajahnya. Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya kembali ketika menyadari Sakura masih mematung di dalam.

"Apa kau akan di dalam selamanya?"

"Ah!" Sakura sadar dan langsung keluar dari mobil.

.

.

"Jadi.., dia sudah mulai menjemputmu huh?" Ino berjalan di samping Sakura, mereka berdua bertemu di koridor teras gedung 2D.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu Ino, kami hanya..."

"Hanya teman? Oh ayolah Sakura.., kau tidak paham situasinya?"

"Situasi seperti bagaimana?" Sakura menoleh ke samping dan melihat beberapa orang sedang mengangkat tempat duduk berbentuk bola-bola warna-warni di lobi gedung 2D.

"Mungkin kita pandai menyangkalnya Sakura, tapi hati tidak bisa dibohongi." Sakura langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali. Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki gedung 2D dalam keheningan.

"Aku tidak menyangkal ucapan yang baru saja kau katakan, Ino." Ucap Sakura dan Ino tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak terlalu yakin..." Sahut Ino.

"Aku sedikit takut dengan apa yang kurasakan."

"Rasa takut tidak akan memperjelas semuanya." Sakura terdiam mencerna perkataan Ino.

"Hei, _dress_ yang lucu, ide dari mana kau memadukannya dengan sepatu olahraga? selera fashionmu terbilang unik." komen Ino.

"Percayalah, kondisi yang membuatku terlihat konyol akhir-akhir ini." Sakura menghela nafas.

"Sepatu olahragamu yang membuatmu tampak konyol, aku menyukai _dress_ -nya..."

"Ya, _dress_ ini milik kakak ipar Sasuke." Ucap Sakura tanpa sadar. Ino langsung menoleh menatapnya.

"A! _ano,_ ini..." Sakura meruntuki mulutnya sendiri. "Kumohon jangan bertanya apapun, Ino..."

"Perkembanganmu memang sangat pesat." Ino berseringai.

.

.

Sakura sedang sangat berkonsentrasi melanjutkan _background-nya_ yang _Shannaro_ itu, ia memaksimalkan waktu dan berniat untuk tidak makan siang di kantin hari ini, wajahnya sangat serius menatap layar komputer, bahkah Obito dan Konohamaru libur sejenak untuk mengganggunya.

 _ **'HARUNO SAKURA SEDANG TIDAK BISA DIGANGGU.'**_

 _ **Ps : Wild and Unpredictable.**_

Itu yang ditulis Obito di kertas ukuran A4 yang ia tempel di punggung kursi kerja Sakura. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik kursi karena saat ini Sakura memasang _headseat_ pada kedua telinganya dan mendengar lagu M2M dengan volume yang cukup membuatnya tuli dengan lingkungan sekitar. Perjuangan Sakura terus berlangsung sampai ponsel yang diletakkannya di dekat _keyboard_ tiba-tiba bergetar, nama ' _Otousan_ ' muncul di layar ponsel itu. Sakura menghentikan kegiatan lalu mengangkat telpon setelah keluar dari ruangan dan berdiri di dekat patung Gamakichi yang sedang melukis.

 _''Ada apa yah?"_

 _"Ada apa? Sudah lama kau tidak menghubungiku dan itu yang kau tanyakan?"_

 _"A, maafkan aku yah, bukan begitu maksudku, aku sedang bekerja sekarang. Apa ayah dan nenek sehat-sehat saja?"_

 _"Aku dan nenekmu disini sehat-sehat selalu sayang, aku baru saja melihat beritamu di situs Stal...Stal..., entahlah apa itu namanya, kenapa kau bisa terlibat kisah cinta segitiga?"_ Shannaro!

 _"Ka-kapan ayah membacanya?"_ Sakura tidak menyangka ayahnya membaca situs _gossip._ Pemberian Ipad dari Sasori adalah ide yang buruk.

 _"Aku ingin memastikannya karena aku sedikit tidak yakin kalau wajah di foto itu adalah dirimu."_

 _"Tentu saja bukan, itu Sakura yang lain ayah, aku lebih cantik daripada wanita di foto itu..."_ Elak Sakura, disaat bersamaan ia melihat Hinata berjalan di koridor, matanya sedikit sembab, tunggu, apakah Hinata habis menangis?

 _"Kau yakin sedang tidak menyangkalnya?"_ Tanya ayahnya dan Sakura melambaikan tangan ketika Hinata melewatinya sambil tersenyum.

 _"Tentu saja tidak! tekhnologi jaman sekarang canggih yah, bahkan aku bisa mengedit foto ayah berdiri di dekat menara eiffel atau piramida mesir."_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Benar!"_ jawab Sakura yakin.

 _"Heeem... kalau begitu sesuai dugaanku, berita itu tidak benar. Lagi pula tidak mungkin kau terlibat kisah cinta dengan produser tampan seperti pria itu."_ Wajah Sakura langsung datar.

 _"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi ayah nanti lagi, aku sedang bekerja sekarang."_

 _"Baiklah sayang, selamat bekerja, jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana."_

 _"Ok, sampaikan salamku pada nenek."_ Sakura memutuskan sambungan telpon sambil meminta maaf pada ayahnya dalam hati.

.

.

Seorang wanita berparas elegan sedang duduk di sebuah kafe di kota Kirigakure. Wanita berambut kuning pendek itu sedang membaca situs _gossip_ nomer satu di Jepang, _StarStalker_ , melalui _tablet-_ nya.

"Ini _vanilla latte-_ nya nona." seorang pelayan menyuguhkan secangkir minuman hangat.

"Ah... terimakasih." Ucap wanita itu, ia lalu fokus membaca skandal cinta segitiga Ayame sekali lagi, beberapa detik kemudian teman wanita itu datang menghampiri.

"Maaf lama menunggu, Samui."

"Santai saja, aku sedang tidak terburu-buru. Liputan apa hari ini?" Tanya Samui, ia masih fokus membaca berita _StarStalker_ dan tersenyum di akhir wacana.

"Aku usai meliput peresmian tanggul di wilayah selatan." Teman Samui mengeluarkan laptopnya. "Serius sekali, apa yang sedang kau baca?"

"Skandal kekasih mantanku..." Samui tersenyum sinis.

"Ayame Masao? kukira kau tidak memperdulikannya."

"Tidak sampai aku membaca berita ini." Samui menghadapkan layar _tablet_ ke arah temannya.

"Manajemen Masao menyangkal skandal cinta segitiganya?" teman Samui menyaut _tablet_ Samui dan membaca berita itu secara seksama.

"Apa menurutmu Ayame mempunyai hubungan tersembunyi dengan produser itu?"

"Ada atau tidaknya hubungan mereka, bagaimana jika kita melihat berita esok hari?" Samui mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo, Hei, bagaimana kabarmu? Konoha damai-damai saja?" Tanya Samui pada seseorang. Wanita itu lalu terkekeh. "Ah.. aku punya kabar untukmu..., mau dengar?"

.

.

"Yo, Sasuke..." Kakashi masuk ke ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Aa." Produser tampan berwajah datar itu sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sasuke? kau tampak sangat baik." Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa Kakashi menanyakan itu.

"Kukira kau akan mengambil cutimu minggu ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kuharap bisa begitu." Kakashi menghela nafas dan duduk di sofa. Kasihan pria ini, bulan madunya tertunda.

"Kakashi, kapan-kapan aku ingin mengobrol denganmu." Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya lalu bersandar pada kursi kerja.

"Hubungi saja aku ketika kau senggang. Kecuali saat aku berbulan madu. Jangan ganggu aku." Ucap Kakashi.

"Kau tampak tampan mengisi berita _gossip_ Sasuke, para fansmu pasti kecewa membaca berita itu." Singgung Kakashi, ia tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Apa kau kesini untuk membahas itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku kesini ingin melihat keadaanmu." Kakashi tersenyum lagi. "Kau sudah melihat foto penikahanku yang kukirim beberapa hari lalu?"

"Aa, aku sudah melihatnya."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Menyukai apanya?"

"Baiklah.., suatu saat kau akan sangat menyukainya." Sasuke tidak mengerti apa maksud Kakashi.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan siang di kantin, kau mau ikut?" Kakashi beranjak dari sofa.

"Aa. Kurasa aku butuh asupan energi." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia dan Kakashi lalu menuju kantin. Bersiap-siaplah, kantin akan ramai siang ini.

"Satu jus alpukat." Genma menyodorkan pesanan Sakura setelah dua menit kemudian. Sakura bersyukur ia tidak perlu mengucapkan kata _magic_ karena Izumo sedang melayani pegawai lain.

"Kata _magic_ -nya Genma!" Tenyata Izumo memperhatikan. Genma hanya berdengus.

"Ucapkan kata _magic_ dan kau bisa terbebas dari sini secepatnya." Ucap Genma, ia sama malasnya dengan Sakura.

"Melelahkan." Sakura menyebutkan kata _magic_ -nya.

"Apanya yang melelahkan?" Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura. Mengagetkan saja.

"Ka-Kakashi- _san_." Sakura tersenyum dan matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke berdiri menunggu Kakashi.

"Siang yang cerah!" Seru Sakura, kata _magic_ diterima. Sakura langsung menyaut jus alpukat dari tangan Genma.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" Tanya Kakashi, ia memesan puding pada _Genma_ sebelum pergi ke kantin.

"Ini makan siangku." Sakura mengangkat jusnya, ia melirik Sasuke dan pria itu sedang menatapnya.

"Sasuke- _san_ kau mau makan siang?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Kau tahu kan.., asupan energi harus seimbang, jadi karbohidrat lebih diperlukan daripada salad tomat." Kenapa Sakura berbelit-belit seperti ini?

"Baiklah Sasuke- _san_ , selamat makan..." Sakura tersenyum, ia akan beranjak dan spontan Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Berhenti." Sasuke lalu menyaut jus alpukat Sakura.

"Hei." Sasuke menghentikan seorang pegawai wanita yang lewat di sampingnya, ia lalu memberikan jus alpukat Sakura pada wanita itu.

"Kau mau?" astaga, wanita itu langsung merona tidak jelas. Uchiha Sasuke memberinya jus alpukat. Sakura hanya melongo melihat Sasuke, wanita itu, dan jusnya.

"Te-terimakasih Sasuke- _san._ " Wanita itu menunduk malu lalu pergi, mungkin ia akan menyimpan jus alpukat itu selamanya.

"Itu jusku Sasuke- _san..._ " Protes Sakura.

"Ada asupan karbohidrat yang lebih penting dibanding segelas jus alpukat." Sasuke berlalu pergi bersama dengan Kakashi yang sudah membawa pudingnya. Kakashi sempat tersenyum pada Sakura, mereka meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku dengan rona merah di pipi. Yaaa... sebaiknya Sakura harus mengucapkan kata _magic_ lagi untuk satu jus pengganti, Sakura berbalik dan _Shannaro!_ antriannya sudah panjang! perut Sakura berbunyi merdu...

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?" tanya Kiba, ia, Obito dan Konohamaru memandang heran Naruto yang sedang melahap makan siangnya seperti orang kesurupan. Pria pirang itu menghabiskan tiga mangkuk nasi, dua porsi sup jamur dan dua potong paha ayam goreng. Naruto tidak perduli, ia bungkam selama melahap makan siangnya. Sai dan Shikamaru datang beberapa menit setelah itu, mereka duduk di samping bangku Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Ternyata _Black Jack_ mempunyai dampak serius pada animatornya." ucap Sai, ia tersenyum manis seperti biasa dan senyumannya itu tak luput dari perhatian seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari bangkunya. Ino juga sedang makan siang bersama Tenten dan Karin.

"Naruto- _kun_..., kau sangat bersemangat!" Lee menyapa Naruto dan bergabung bersama Sai.

Beberapa menit kemudian suasana kantin menjadi sedikit ribut. Setelah semua kepala menengok, kecuali Naruto, mereka langsung tahu apa yang menjadikan suasana kantin berubah bising. Uchiha Sasuke makan siang di kantin.

"Haaaa... merepotkan." Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala melihat para wanita yang histeris tidak jelas. Studio Gamabunta memiliki produser tampan dan itu sudah ditakdirkan.

"Sebaiknya studio membuat dua kantin yang terpisah. Khusus laki-laki dan khusus perempuan." Celetuk Obito sambil membelah sumpitnya yang masih merekat.

"Jika studio membuat kantin terpisah, kau tidak akan bisa melihat Rin makan siang." Sahut Konohamaru. Obito terpaku sejenak lalu mengangguk-ngangguk, ia seperti menarik lagi kata-katanya.

"Boleh kami bergabung?" Kakashi menggeret kursi nganggur dan mengambil tempat di samping Shikamaru, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto yang masih tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar, Sasuke sempat meliriknya heran.

"Apa kau kehabisan stok tomat?" Akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat pertunjukan makan siangmu." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari makan siang Naruto dan _onyx_ Sasuke manangkap sosok Gaara sedang makan siang bersama kawan-kawannya tak jauh dari mereka.

BRAK! Sakura meletakkan nampan di hadapan Ino dan Tenten. Beberapa menit berlalu, gadis _pink_ itu muncul membawa makan siangnya. Sakura sempat melirik Karin yang menatapnya sinis, begitu juga para wanita di sekitarnya, Sakura tidak perduli. Silahkan kalian pergi dari sini jika tidak senang melihatku, aku sedang sangat lapar. Itu yang dibatin Sakura.

"Kupikir kau tidak berniat makan siang. Apa perutmu sudah berunjuk rasa?" Tenten melihat menu yang diambil Sakura. Satu gunduk mangkuk nasi, semangkuk sup rumput laut, dan tiga potong ayam goreng.

"Sepertinya aku harus makan siang, jika tidak aku akan mati saat lembur nanti." Volume suara Sakura lumayan keras, ia sempat mengalihkan pandangannya dan langsung salah tingkah melihat Sasuke dan segerombolan pria sedang memandanginya.

"Ah.. Tenten, ini ayam yang kau pesan untuk kuambilkan." Sakura spontan mengungsikan dua ayam gorengnya ke piring Tenten.

"Hei..." Protes Tenten. Gaara yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Karin lalu beranjak dari bangku, ia melirik Sakura dengan ekor mata sinis dan pergi keluar kantin.

"Apa masalahnya?" Sakura mengarahkan jempolnya pada Karin.

"Dia penggemar berat Sasuke." Jawab Ino dan Sakura langsung paham. Gadis itu sesekali melirik Sasuke yang tenang melahap makan siangnya. Sakura lega saat melihat menu makanan yang diambil Sasuke, tidak hanya salad tomat yang diambilnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, kenapa kau meliriknya terus-terusan?" Tenten memergoki gelagat Sakura.

"A-aku sedang melatih otot mata." Jawab Sakura dan Ino tersenyum tipis.

"Latih jantungmu terlebih dahulu sebelum otot matamu." Goda Ino.

"Benar kata Ino, sebaiknya jantungmu kuat mulai dari sekarang. Kau tidak akan bisa menjamin kekuatan jantungmu jika hal-hal segnifikan terulang lagi." Sambung Tenten.

"Hal-hal segnifikan seperti bagaimana?" Sakura mematah sumpitnya.

"Seperti saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menciummu. Seperti kejadian di dalam mobil."

"Astaga Tenten, kecilkan suaramu, kita sedang di kantin." Sakura mendelik ke arah Tenten.

"Jadi benar dia menciummu?" Tenten merendahkan suaranya.

"Ti-tidak, kalian salah paham."

"Kau sudah menanyakannya pada Sasuke?"

"Sudah."

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia tidak menciumku."

"Dia bohong."

"Kau jadi serba tahu." Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau begitu kau yang berbohong." Ucap Tenten dan Sakura mulai muak dengan pembahasan ini, apalagi para wanita terus meliriknya sinis sambil berbisik-bisik. Apa mereka sedang membicarakannya?

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"

"Entahlah, mungkin kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Tenten, sudahlah.." Tegur Ino.

"Tidak sampai dia mengaku."

BRAK!

"Sudah kubilang Tenten! Sasuke tidak menciumku!" Seru Sakura dan semua kepala langsung menoleh kearahnya. _Shannaro_! Sakura bangkit dari bangkunya, ia mengambil langkah seribu kabur dari kantin, meninggalkan makanannya begitu saja, padahal Sakura sangat lapar. Kasihan.

.

.

Mobil Sasuke sedang berhenti di lampu merah saat ia pulang menyelesaikan urusannya di luar studio. Pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada poster yang ditempel di kaca belakang mobil yang berhenti tepat di depannya. Poster itu menunjukkan gambar seorang wanita sedang melahap sup udon dengan germilap cahaya mengitarinya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis memandangi poster itu, sepertinya ia mengingat seseorang saat ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura yang diingatnya, gadis itu selalu lahap saat makan di depan Sasuke, ekspresi Sakuramirip dengan wanita di poster itu. Lampu hijau lalu menyala dan Sasuke memutar kemudinya ke kanan.

Sasuke mendorong _trolly_ belanjaan menelusuri etalase sayuran, para wanita melirik Sasuke sedang memasukkan beberapa tomat dan sayuran secara asal. Ada pria tampan sedang berbelanja di supermarket. Sasuke lalu mendorong _trolly_ ke etalase daging, pria itu tidak mengerti apa bedanya daging yang berderet di hadapannya. Ponsel Sasuke lalu bergetar.

"Aa, ada apa?" Sasuke menjawab telpon dari Ayame.

"Dimana kau sekarang Sasuke?" Tanya Ayame. Sasuke melirik sayuran di dalam _trolly_ dan pria itu menjawab ia sedang ada di toko sayuran.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?" Ayame cukup heran.

"Sedang membeli sayuran." Pandangan Sasuke kembali tertuju pada deretan daging.

"Aku tidak tau kau sekarang suka memasak, tapi sepertinya malam ini kita akan makan malam bersama. Ayahku mengundangmu." Ucap Ayame, ia sempat terkekeh membayangkan Sasuke membeli sayuran.

"Aa, baiklah aku akan kesana setelah ini." Sasuke menutup telponnya, ia lalu menyaut potongan daging yang ukurannya paling besar dan mendorong _trolly_ -nya menuju kasir.

.

.

"Empat satu!" Seru Konohamaru dan ketiga orang di sekelilingnya membuka kartu di tangan mereka secara setempak.

"Aku menang." Obito berseringai penuh kemenangan.

Sakura tidak berharap untuk ditunggu selama lembur, ya... setidaknya dua orang saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing, tapi malam ini kenapa bertambah dua manusia yang menemaninya?! Sakura melirik duo _morron_ bersama Ino dan Tenten sedang bermain kartu remi di sofa tengah. Empat orang itu ribut mengiringi keseriusan Sakura menyelesaikan _background_ -nya yang masih tiga puluh persen belum jadi.

"Aku sangat menghargai jika kalian tidak ribut." Tegur Sakura.

"Kau ingin hantu yang mengambil posisi kami menemanimu lembur?" Obito menuju meja kerjanya lalu menyalakan PC.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu soal hantu..." Lirik Sakura.

"Tidak ada ketenangan selama kau tinggal di bumi Pinky, kecuali kau pergi ke luar angkasa." Konohamaru juga menyalakan PC-nya dan bisa ditebak dua orang di samping Sakura itu akan main game _online._

"Kau benar, sebaiknya aku membawa pekerjaan lemburku ke luar angkasa." Sakura sejenak mengalihkan pekerjaannya dari jendela Photoshop dan mengecek _email_. Ada satu _email_ dari Sasori.

 _'Lakukan video call malam ini.'_

"Lakukan _video call_ malam ini." Tenten mengeja _email_ Sasori, wanita itu berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"Tenten, kukira kau tahu etika tentang menjaga privasi seseorang." Sindir Sakura.

"Oh, ayolah... siapa yang bicara barusan? kau juga pernah melanggar etika menghargai hak pendengar." Tenten masih ingat perlakuan Sakura saat ia dan Ino mendengar cerita mesum radio beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sasori?" Tenten mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar Sakura. "Sasori?!" Tenten terkejut, apalagi melihat foto profil _gmail_ Sasori.

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasori?" tanya Tenten dan yang lain langsung mengerumuninya.

"Dia kakakku Tenten..."

"Astaga benarkah? aku tidak menyadari jika nama keluarga kalian sama!" Ucap Tenten.

"Dia salah seorang astronot NASA dari Jepang kan?" Sambung Obito.

"Kau juga tau tentangnya?" Sakura tidak menyangka Sasori cukup terkenal.

"Kakakmu memiliki satu juta _follower_ di akun _Twitter_ -nya. Adik macam apa kau..." Sindir Ino. Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Oh... dia astronot yang tampan." Puja Tenten dan Sakura geli mendengarnya.

"Apa kau sudah mengenalkan Sasuke pada kakakmu?" Tanya Obito.

"Kenapa aku harus mengenalkannya?"

"Menurutmu?" Obito mengerling pada Sakura. Entah kenapa Sakura punya firasat burut tentang hal ini, tiba-tiba ia berpikir apakah Sasori sudah mengetahui berita skandal Ayame? ayahnya bahkan menghubunginya tadi siang dan nanti malam Sasori mengajaknya melakukan _video call_.

GLEK. Sakura menelan ludah mentah-mentah.

.

.

"Bagaimana perkembangan filemnya Sasuke? kudengar dari Itachi sebentar lagi _Greenoch_ akan rilis..." Ucap Teuchi, ayah Ayame itu mengundang makan malam Sasuke di restaurant hotel tempat Teuchi menginap.

"Semua berjalan baik Teuchi- _sama."_ Jawab Sasuke.

"Bagus. Kau memang produser yang handal."

"Terimakasih. Aku masih harus banyak belajar." Sahut Sasuke, mereka melanjutkan makan kembali.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu kalian berdua, sepertinya hubungan kalian berjalan dengan baik." Teuchi tersenyum lalu menyuapkan potongan daging _steak_ ke dalam mulutnya. Ayame terlihat menegang dan Sasuke tampak tenang.

"Aku sudah membaca berita kalian baru-baru ini, aku tidak tahu siapa wanita berambut merah muda itu tapi sepertinya dia hanya temanmu, benar kan itu Sasuke?" Tanya Teuchi.

"Ya, gadis itu temanku." Sasuke menghentikan gerakan garpu dan pisaunya.

"Ayame, kukira sudah saatnya kau menghentikan karirmu. Kau dan Sasuke tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi dari media. Aku ingin kalian bertunangan."

"Ayah, aku..." Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Ayame di bawah meja dan Ayame terdiam.

"Kalian berdua, bicaralah kelanjutan hubungan kalian baik-baik." Ucap Teuchi dan suasana menjadi hening. "Aku juga sudah menyinggung ini pada Itachi, ia tidak berkata apa-apa tapi kupikir dia setuju."

.

.

"Tadaimaaa..." Sakura tiba di apartemennya pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Sakura melonjak kaget saat mendapati sosok kepala kuning jabrik duduk di meja makan setelah mengidupkan lampu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau mengagetkan saja..." Naruto hanya diam tidak menanggapi Sakura.

"Setidaknya nyalakan lampu jika kau ada di dalam.." omel Sakura dan Naruto masih diam meneguk sebotol jus jeruk. Sakura hanya mendengus melihat tingkah Naruto, pria itu memang sedang galau tapi malam ini tampaknya ia galau tingkat tinggi. Sakura lalu mengacuhkan Naruto, ia menuju kamar untuk berganti baju. Hari ini sangat melelahkan.

"Hai." Wajah Sasori tampak cerah seperti bintang kejora di layar laptop Sakura, pria itu sedang duduk di module Cupola dalam ISS, ruangan _paranomic_ kontrol itu mempunyai tujuh jendela berbentuk bunga yang menghadap langsung ke garis bumi. Cupola adalah ruang favorit para astronot ISS mengambil foto keindahan bumi kita.

"Ha-hai kak..." Sakura cukup gugup menyapa Sasori.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?" Tanya Sasori. Sakura hanya menggeleng cepat sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau melihat sesuatu yang keren?" Sasori memutar _notebook-_ nya dan memperlihatkan Aurora di atas wilayah Alaska selama pesawat ISS mengorbit bumi. Pemandangannya sangat indah, Sakura terpaku dan juga terpesona.

"Warnanya seperti kornea matamu..." Ucap Sasori.

"Kak, ini sangat indah..."

"Bumi tempat yang paling indah huh?" Sasori masih menghadapkan _notebook-_ nya ke jendela. Sakura masih terpukau melihat pemandangan aurora yang memancarkan kemilau hijau di atas permukaan bumi.

"Ok, cukup untuk pertunjukannya, lain kali aku akan memperlihatkan yang lebih keren." Sasori memutar _notebook-_ nya setelah lima menit berlalu, wajahnya kembali terlihat di layar laptop Sakura.

"Cuma ini? Kau melakukan _video call_ cuma untuk memperlihatkanku Aurora?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? asal kau tau, ini tidak sering terjadi karena kita di sini melihat matahari terbit selama sembilan puluh menit sekali, hampir setiap hari siang dari atas sini."

"I-iya aku tahu itu. Hehe. Aku kan hanya bertanya saja..." Sakura tersenyum lega, Sasori hanya menautkan alisnya saja.

"Ah! Kak, aku juga ingin menunjukkan sesuatu!" Sakura membuka amplop dari Itaru. Sakura sempat tersenyum saat melihat apa yang digambar Itaru, ia lalu menghadapkan gambar itu ke layar.

"Keponakan temanku yang menggambar ini untukmu, dia anak kecil penggemar luar angkasa, kurasa dia mengagumimu.." Ucap Sakura dan Sasori tersenyum melihatnya.

"Namanya Itaru?" Sasori memandang gambar pesawat roket Itaru berwarna biru kuning dan ada seorang astronot di samping roket itu, di bawahnya tertulis.

 _'HALLO KAKAK ASTRONOT. AKU UCHIHA ITARU.'_

"Ya, namanya Itaru, umurnya tujuh tahun. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya? dia akan sangat senang mendengarnya.." Sasori lalu mengambil _note_ dan bolpoin, ia menulis sesuatu dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura.

" _Capture_ ini dan berikan pada anak itu."

"Baiklah, Itaru akan sangat senang melihat pesanmu." Sakura terkekeh.

"Hei, aku punya satu lagi, kau ingin melihat penampakan orang yang sedang galau?" Sakura menghadapkan laptopnya ke arah Naruto yang masih duduk di meja makan berkutat dengan pikirannya dan sebotol jus jeruk.

"Gadis mana yang sudah membuatnya bingung?" Tanya Sasori. Sakura mengambil ponselnya lalu menunjukan foto Hinata yang _selfie_ bersamanya saat pesta pernikahan Kakashi. Sasori hanya tersenyum.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah di belakang Sakura.

"A! Ka-kami sedang membicarakan keadaan bumi.." Elak Sakura.

"Kalian membicarakanku, kau pikir aku tidak mendengarnya..." Ucap Naruto, wajahnya malas ketika menyapa Sasori. Pria pirang itu hanya mengangkat tangan lalu bersandar di kaki sofa di samping Sakura.

"Kau sudah mengenal cinta rupanya?" Sindir Sasori dan Sakura terkekeh.

"Bukan hanya aku, Sakura juga sudah mengenal cinta." Sakura spontan membungkam mulut Naruto. Bunyi _'Paak'_ terdengar keras dan sialnya Sasori langsung mencernanya.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" langsung ke intinya.

"Naruto mengada-ngada!" Elak Sakura dan disaat bersamaan bel pintu apartemen Sakura berbunyi. Naruto bangkit membuka pintu setelah Sakura memberi kode dengan menendang kaki Naruto sambil melotot.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Seru Naruto. _Shannaro_!

"Sasuke?" Sasori mendengarnya.

"Ah Ya! Sasuke, dia...dia pengantar pizza!" Ucap Sakura asal. Sasuke yang masuk membawa kantung belajaan hanya menatap datar Naruto yang terkekeh geli.

"Kau bahkan mengenal nama pengantar pizza?" Sasori mulai curiga.

"Dia langganan Naruto. Dia yang sering mengantar pizza pesanan kami." Sakura berharap Sasuke tidak keberatan mendengar ini. Gadis itu berusaha tenang di depan Sasori.

"A! Sasuke, terimakasih sudah mengantar pizza kami! apa kau ingin mampir sebentar?!" Seru Naruto. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia ingin sekali menendang Naruto.

"Jangan biarkan pengantar pizza itu masuk ke apartemenku." ekspresi Sasori tenang tapi menakutkan. Sakura langsung beranjak ke depan pintu. Sasuke hanya memandanginya heran.

"Ah.. Sasuke- _san_! terimakasih sudah mengantarnya!" Sakura meninggikan nada suaranya, ia lalu menutup pintu apartemennya dengan keras dan kembali ke depan laptop. Naruto masih terkekeh, pria itu melupakan kegalauannya sejenak.

"Kak, kita akan makan _pizza_ dulu, Naruto ingin curhat jadi kita sambung lain waktu." Sakura langsung mematikan sambungan _video_. Sasori hanya memandang layar _notebook-_ nya dengan tenang. Sepertinya Sasori mulai mencurigaimu Sakura...

"Jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku akan menghajarmu." ancam Sakura. Naruto menghentikan kekehannya dan duduk di sofa.

"Sasuke- _san_ kau habis berbelanja?" Sakura melihat isi kantung belanjaan Sasuke di atas meja makan. Sakura cukup terkejut Sasuke bisa memilih sayuran selain tomat, bahkan ia membeli daun kol. Tunggu, apa ini? daging sapi? besar sekali...

"Hn. Masaklah sesuatu jika kalian berdua lapar." Kau benar sekali Sasuke, dua orang itu sedang kelaparan, apalagi Sakura.

Sakura akhirnya memasak makan malam sementara Sasuke dan Naruto duduk menonton _National Geographic chanel_ yang sedang menyiarkan dunia bawah laut. Dua pria itu tampak tenang menonton ikan-ikan di dasar laut dari layar LCD delapan puluh inch milik Sasori.

"Makanan siap!" Seru Sakura, ia menghidangkan telur gulung spesial.

"Emmmm! Pinky, masakanmu sangat lezat." Puji Naruto, ia makan lahap sekali. Sasuke hanya memakan lauknya saja karena ia sudah kenyang.

"Sasuke- _san_.. Kau tidak lapar?"

"Aa, aku sudah makan malam tadi."

"Benarkah.." Sakura melanjutkan menyantap makanannya sambil berpikir apakah Sasuke sedang tidak enak _mood_? pria itu tampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tatapannya tetap datar tapi juga kosong.

"Teme..., habiskan makananmu, Sakura sudah membuatkannya." Tegur Naruto, pria itu sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk nasi. Satu hal yang dilakukan Naruto selain minum jus jeruk ketika galau, pria ini melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan makan sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tidak apa jika kau sudah kenyang Sasuke- _san_ , sebaiknya kau beristirahat." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke tetap melahap masakan Sakura.

Usai makan, Naruto akan beranjak kembali ke tempatnya. Pria itu menguap lebar seperti singa sambil mengusap perut yang sudah terisi penuh dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau masih ingin disini Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aa." Jawab Sasuke yang sekarang duduk di sofa memandang layar televisi. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu saat Naruto menoleh kearahnya.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin tidur di tempatku buka saja pintunya, nomer _password_ pintuku 1234567." Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa _password_ pintu Naruto semudah itu. Pria pirang itu lalu meninggalkan tempat Sakura.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke setelah menyeduh dua gelas teh. Pria itu masih memandangi layar TV dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Sakura lalu duduk di samping Sasuke dan menyodorkan teh untuknya.

"Semua berjalan baik?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, entah Sasuke akan menjawab atau tidak, pria ini sangat tertutup.

"Siapa yang mengantarmu pulang lembur? Naruto menjemputmu?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Aku pulang diantar Ino."

"Aa." Sasuke meneguk tehnya lalu meletakkan gelas itu dekat akuarium di sampingnya, ia lalu bersandar di sofa dan menutup mata. Sakura hanya memandangi Sasuke.

"Apa kau sangat lelah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bisakah untuk kali ini saja kau membiarkanku tidak menjawab pertanyaan?" Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah..., kalau begitu aku akan membereskan dapur dulu." Sakura akan beranjak tapi Sasuke spontan mencengkram tangannya. Sakura kembali duduk dan memandangi Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Nada Sakura melembut, seakan tahu Sasuke mungkin sedang ada masalah. Sasuke hanya diam, ia melepas tangannya lalu mengurut pelipis mata.

"Kau mau berendam air hangat? air adalah sarana rileks yang nyaman." Usul Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke sedikit mengangguk.

"Baiklah, akan aku siapkan." Sakura beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Sasuke pergi merendam tubuhnya setelah Sakura menyiapkan air hangat, handuk, dan baju ganti untuknya. Sasuke memejamkan mata merilekskan pikirannya yang menegang, pria itu lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya masuk ke dalam bak mandi. Sakura mengambil satu buah timun di kulkas lalu memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian, Sakura berniat untuk menaruh potongan ketimun itu di wajah Sasuke usai mandi.

"Bagaimana? segar bukan?" Sakura menuju depan TV saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan kaos putih polos dan celana pendek Sasori. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Sasuke mengenakan celana pendek selutut, penampakan bulu kaki Sasuke yang tidak begitu lebat dan otot kakinya yang maco cukup membuat Sakura tidak berkedip. Hei... apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura?

"Apa itu?" mata Sasuke mengarah pada mangkuk yang dibawa Sakura.

"Ini potongan ketimun." Sakura duduk di atas karpet lalu mengambil bantal sofa.

"Berbaringlah di sini Sasuke- _san_..." Sakura menepuk bantal sofa di depan kakinya yang menyila. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura tapi dia tidak mau berbaring.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Sasuke masih berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Bisakah kau untuk tidak bertanya?" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke ke bawah dan spontan Sasuke terduduk. Sakura lalu memaksa Sasuke untuk berbaring dan pria itu akhirnya menurut.

"Bagaimana? segar bukan?" Sakura menata potongan timun dingin di atas wajah Sasuke.  
Sasuke sempat kaget saat Sakura menempelkan ketimun itu, tapi sekarang ia tampak tenang dan menikmati relaksasi yang Sakura berikan.

"Ketimun bisa merelaksasi ketegangan otot pada wajah." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau seperti tahu segala hal mengenai relaksasi tubuh." Sahut Sasuke dan satu ketimun di dekat mulutnya merosot jatuh.

"Tidak usah bicara dulu Sasuke- _san_. Nikmati saja manfaat ketimun ini." Sasuke lalu terdiam. Sakura bersenandung sambil menata kembali ketimun di wajah Sasuke. Sakura menyanyikan lagu Joe Hisaishi berjudul Futatabi, salah satu _soundtrack_ film animasi Spirited Away. Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun, ia mendengar alunan Sakura dengan tenang.

Sakura terus bersenandung sambil memandangi wajah Sasuke yang sudah penuh dengan ketimun. Sakura sempat tersenyum melihatnya, ia terus bersenandung sambil mengeluarkan ponsel di saku celana dan mengambil gambar wajah Sasuke, disaat bersamaan senandung Sakura berhenti.

Sakura memandangi Sasuke dalam keheningan cukup lama. Semua yang terjadi pada Sakura seperti air yang mengalir, Sakura tidak pernah menyangka ia akan mengenal seorang pria seperti Sasuke, pria ini sulit ditebak, ia menyimpan banyak misteri yang ingin Sakura ketahui, sekejap timbul pertanyaan di benak Sakura saat ia terus memandangi Sasuke. Pertanyaan yang ingin ia utarakan tapi hatinya masih ragu untuk mengakuinya.

 _'Jika aku jatuh cinta padamu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

"Ada apa?" Suara Sasuke sekejap menyadarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ah Sasuke- _san_.., timunnya jatuh..." Sakura mengambil potongan timun jatuh itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk.

"Berapa lama aku harus seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah cukup menikmatinya?"

"Hn, sepertinya begitu. Aku harus kembali sekarang." Sasuke bangkit dan timun di wajahnya berjatuhan.

"Kau mau pulang? tidak menginap di tempat Naruto saja? ini sudah tengah malam."

"Tidak, aku akan pulang." Sasuke berdiri. Sakura lalu mengambil pakaian Sasuke dan mengemasnya dalam tas kertas.

"Aku akan mengembalikan pakaian kakakmu nanti." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah, santai saja.." Sakura menyerahkan kantung tas itu pada Sasuke.

"Em, Sasuke- _san,_ apa besok kau mau makan siang dengan sup tomat? aku akan membuatkannya jika kau mau." Sakura sedikit malu mengatakannya tapi niatnya tulus. Lagi pula Sasuke yang membeli bahan makanannya.

"Boleh saja, jika tidak merepotkanmu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Sakura tersenyum, ia mengantar Sasuke sampai depan pintu.

"Hati-hati di jalan Sasuke- _san_..."

"Aa, terimakasih untuk hari ini." Sasuke mengetuk dahi Sakura lalu beranjak pergi. Sakura masih berdiri di depan pintu saat pintu itu tertutup, ia menyentuh dahinya sendiri sambil tersenyum. Perasaan yang sulit diartikan itu semakin jelas.

.

Sakura bangun pukul enam pagi untuk memasak sup tomat. Ia memasukkan irisan daging yang sudah direbus terlebih dahulu ke dalam campuran sup tomat yang mulai mendidih. Sasuke bisa menikmati sup kesukaannya siang ini. Semoga saja sup itu bisa mengobati kelelahannya, itu yang Sakura pikirkan selama berkutat memasak sup favorit Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kapan kau memperbaiki mobilmu?" Tanya Sakura saat ia masuk ke dalam jeep Naruto.

"Kemarin sepulang kantor." Kondisi Naruto tampaknya sudah lumayan dibandingkan kemarin, Sakura ingin menyinggung Hinata tapi sebaiknya tidak untuk sekarang. Hari ini tidak akan begitu cerah jika Naruto memasang aura abu-abunya seharian.

"Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita menaiki jeep ini." Naruto menyalakan mobilnya lalu melaju keluar parkiran basement.

"Kau akan menjual mobil ini?"

"Ya, begitulah..., sudah saatnya dia pengsiun."

"Lalu kau akan mengabdi pada transportasi umum atau membeli kendaraan baru?"

"Aku sedang memilih-milih mobil _second_ yang tepat. Sepulang kantor aku akan menyerahkan mobil ini pada pembelinya dan melihat-lihat mobil lain. Kau mau ikut?"

"Sepertinya tidak, aku akan lembur lagi malam ini. Ini yang terakhir."

"Sampai jam berapa? ada yang menemanimu kan?"

"Selalu ada yang menemaniku. Tenang saja..." Sakura mengingat Obito dan Konohamaru, duo _morron_ itu memang menyebalkan tapi cukup membantu.

"Lagi pula malam ini aku akan lembur sampai jam tujuh-an saja." Sambung Sakura.

"Minta Sasuke menjemputmu."

"Ah, kurasa jangan." Sakura menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Aku tidak mau salah mengartikan kedekatan kita."

"Kau bahkan baru saja mengakui kedekatan kalian." Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Maksudku aku tidak mau merepotkannya. Ia tampak kelelahan setiap pulang kerja."

"Kau baru saja mengkhawatirkannya." Sahut Naruto dan Sakura hanya menghela nafas. Kenapa Sakura? Kau sudah tidak bisa menampik perasaanmu lagi?

"Bagaimana kabar Hinata?" Akhirnya Sakura menyinggungnya, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengajak Naruto bicara. Lagi pula Sakura enggan jika setiap hari apartemennya digandrungi sosok Naruto yang menggalau, pria ini menghabiskan stok jus jeruknya.

"Kabarnya baik." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Sepertinya kabar kalian berdua tidak begitu baik." Sahut Sakura, mobil Naruto berhenti di lampu merah. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Kenapa kau tidak berterus terang pada Hinata?" Sakura mencoba untuk memancing Naruto bicara.

"Tidak semudah itu." Jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kau tampak tidak yakin untuk mendapatkan wanita yang kau sukai."

"Tidak mudah mendapatkan ikan ketika ia dibingungkan dengan umpan lainnya."

"Kukira Hinata tidak punya punya perasaan apapun terhadap Toneri." Sahut Sakura.

"Itu sebabnya aku sulit mengerti kalian para wanita." Ucap Naruto dan Sakura tidak mau meneruskan percakapan itu lagi. _Mood_ Naruto sebaiknya dijaga untuk tingkat kecerahan pagi ini.

.

.

"Sasuke, _final edditing_ akan dilaksanakan seminggu kedepan dan _rendering_ -nya siap dua minggu lagi." Ucap Jugo saat Sasuke menandatangani beberapa berkas.

"M _eeting_ dengan Kisame jam sepuluh dan Kau diminta keruangannya sebelum itu." Sambung Jugo.

"Aa. Aku akan kesana." Sasuke menyaut ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Nii- _san..."_

Ok, salah satu kenikmatan hidup Sakura bekerja di studio Gamabunta selain bekerja sesuai hobby dan mendapatkan fasilitas yang lengkap adalah gajinya yang lumayan ok. Sakura berdiri di depan mesin ATM studio sambil menampakaan deretan gigi memandangi jumlah angka saldo rekeningnya. Terpancar senyum kebahagiaan pada wajah seluruh pegawai di pagi yang cerah ini. Karena hari ini adalah hari gajian.

Sakura meninggalkan mesin ATM dan berjalan riang menuju gedung unit 2D. Pulang kerja nanti ia berencana untuk jalan-jalan membeli keperluan dan beberapa barang yang tidak dibutuhkan tapi berguna untuk menghibur diri. Apresiasi diri dalam bekerja itu perlu, salah satunya membeli barang-barang yang kita inginkan.

Pandangan Sasuke menangkap sosok Sakura berjalan ke gedung unit 2D dari kaca jendelanya, saat ini ia masih menelpon Itachi, Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang berjalan riang seperti peserta karnaval akhir tahun. Asal kau tahu Sasuke, rasa sup tomatmu luar biasa. Kau akan makan siang spesial hari ini.

"Selamat pagi..." Obito menyapa seluruh _artists background_ dengan wajah yang bersemangat. Pria itu menuju meja kerjanya dan menginjak pedal kursi Sakura hingga melesat turun kebawah. Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Obito!" Bentak Sakura.

"Kau serius sekali Pinky, ini masih pagi..."

"Pagi dengkulmu, aku harus menyelesaikan _background_ ini secepatnya." Sakura menaikkan lagi kursinya ke posisi semula.

"Pagi..." Ino tiba, wajahnya tidak begitu bersemangat tapi tidak mengurangi keseksiannya. Ino menyalakan PC-nya lalu memutar lagu _Britney Spears - baby one more time,_ lagu itu terdengar melalui speaker yang dihadapkan ke penjuru ruangan _background_. Saatnya membangun _mood booster._

 _._

 _._

Sakura melepas _pen draw_ , ia merenggangkan tubuhnya seperti _marshmallows_ lalu bersandar. Sakura melihat ke arah Obito dan Konohamaru secara bergantian, dua orang itu tampaknya sedang serius mengerjakan _assignment_ mereka dan ini saat yang tepat untuk mengirim _spark_ ke Sasuke. _Tidak, ini terlalu riskan_. Sakura membatalkan niatnya, lebih baik menggunakan ponsel saja untuk mengirim pesan ke Sasuke. Lagi pula pria itu belum tentu ada di meja kerjanya saat ini.

To Sasuke- _san : 'Aku sudah memasak sup tomat kesukaanmu.'_

Beberapa detik kemudian ponsel Sakura bergetar, Sakura terkejut seakan-akan ia mendapat pesan dari seorang kaisar Jepang.

Sasuke- _san : 'kau jadi memasaknya? Bukankah sup-nya akan dingin?'_

Sakura sedikit mengerucutkan mulutnya, ia lalu membalas pesan Sasuke.

Sakura : _'kebetulan aku bangun pagi jadi kumasak saja. Kau benar, supnya sudah dingin. Jika tidak mau aku akan memakannya.'_

Sakura sedikit kecewa tapi ia tidak punya kata-kata lain untuk menjawabnya pesan itu.

Sasuke- _san : 'antarkan saja supnya."_

Dan Sakura pun tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya.

.

Sakura menunggu para _artist background_ keluar ruangan sebelum ia beranjak ke ruangan Sasuke. Tenten sempat mengajaknya ke kantin tapi Sakura menyuruh mereka untuk pergi duluan. Setelah kondisi cukup aman, Sakura mengeluarkan tempat makannya lalu menuju ruang Sasuke.

Sakura masuk ke ruangan Sasuke tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu karena Sasuke berpesan untuk langsung masuk saja. Sakura disambut oleh penampakan Jugo yang sedang berdiri di samping Sasuke yang sedang membaca beberapa berkas.

"Sasuke, kurasa ini sudah jam makan siang, aku akan kembali nanti." Jugo seperti paham situasinya.

"Aa. Baiklah." Sahut Sasuke, Jugo pamit dan pria itu tersenyum pada Sakura sebelum membuka pintu. Sakura juga tersenyum menyapa Jugo.

"Ini makan siangmu pak produser." Sakura masih berdiri di depan pintu. Sasuke lalu beranjak dari kursi kerjanya menuju sofa.

"Aku menambahkan potongan daging kedalamnya." Sakura meletakkan tempat makan di atas meja lalu membukanya.

"Ini hangat.." Sasuke menyentuh sisi tempat makan itu.

"Aku meminta petugas kafetaria menghangatkannya." Sakura berterimakasih atas kebaikan Izumo, ia mengucapkan kata _magic 'Izumo keren'_ dan Izumo cukup dibuat tersipu.

"Ini sendoknya." Sakura menyodorkan sendok disaat bersamaan ponsel Sasuke berdering.

"Aa, ada apa?" Sasuke menjawab telponnya.

 _"Sasuke! Aku terjebak di toko baju. Wartawan mengejarku, bisakah kau menjemputku?"_ Ayame sedang bersembunyi di ruang ganti toko baju yang cukup terkenal di kota Konoha.

"Kemana managermu?" Tanya Sasuke dan Sakura menebak Ayame yang menelpon.

 _"Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya, ia sedang meeting saat ini, dia tidak mengangkat telponnya. bisa kujelaskan nanti? cepat kesini dan jemput aku."_ Ayame mengintip keluar, pihak _security_ toko menahan para wartawan yang sedang menunggunya di luar, jumlahnya lumayan banyak.

"Tetap disitu, kirim lokasinya, jangan keluar dari toko." Sasuke mematikan sambungan telpon lalu menghubungi Jugo.

"Jugo dimana kau? langsung menuju parkiran, ikut aku." Sasuke menutup telponnya.

"Maaf Sakura, aku harus pergi. Kau makan saja sup-nya." Sakura tidak sempat berucap karena Sasuke langsung bergegas keluar.

 _._

 _._

Sakura berjalan menuju unit 2D membendung rasa kekecewaan. Hari ini ia sudah bersemangat untuk menyuguhkan sup tomat buatannya pada Sasuke tapi tiba-tiba saja pria itu punya urusan yang lebih penting. Ya.. Sakura tidak berharap untuk diprioritaskan menjadi yang pertama tapi setidaknya Sasuke... Ah tidak! tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu, memang sangat naif jika Sakura harus merasa baik-baik saja dengan beranggapan bahwa Ayame mungkin saja dalam keadaan genting dan Sasuke harus menolongnya. Sakura tidak memungkiri ia merasa kecewa. Sakura seperti ingin membuang sup tomatnya ke tong sampah tapi di sisi lain insting tidak teganya keluar, akan sangat mubazir jika ia membuang sup itu, sebaiknya dimakan saja.

Sakura menelusuri taman, pikirannya masih berkutat pada Sasuke, Ayame, dan sup tomat sampai Sakura melihat sosok Hinata dan ia menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata sedang duduk menyendiri di bangku taman menghadap deretan bunga cosmos berwarna kuning, bunga itu bermekaran indah di musim gugur. Sakura lalu menghampiri Hinata yang sedang melamun memandangi deretan bunga itu.

"Bunganya indah..." Sakura duduk di samping Hinata.

"Sakura- _chan_..." Hinata tersadar dan menyapa Sakura. Ada senyum tipis di wajahnya tapi senyum itu terlihat tidak begitu ceria. Sakura paham apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hinata saat ini.

"Akizakura..." Ucap Sakura saat memandang bunga cosmos yang warnanya seperti rambut Naruto. Kuning cerah.

"Bunga Akizakura selalu bermekaran menghiasi musim gugur, bukankah ia bunga yang pemberani?" Mata Sakura masih tertuju pada bunga musim gugur itu, Hinata lalu menoleh memandang Sakura.

"Maksudku, disaat semua tanaman berguguran, Akizakura malah menampakkan pesona kelopaknya menantang musim gugur." Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum, lalu pandangannya kembali pada bunga cosmos itu lagi.

"Orang bilang Akizakura digambarkan mewakili perasaan terdalam dari cinta." Ucap Sakura.

"Bunga ini mempunyai pesona keindahan alam walau bentuknya sederhana, apa kau merasakan kehidupan memang indah saat melihat bunga ini, Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Indah atau tidaknya dunia saat kau melihat bunga ini tergantung pada perasaanmu. Apa kau sedang mewakili perasaan cinta ketika melihatnya?" Sakura menoleh dan Hinata hanya terdiam. Suasana hening menyelimuti kedua gadis itu.

"Kau ingin mendengar cerita tentang Naruto?" Hinata langsung menoleh saat Sakura menyebut nama Naruto.

"Kau tau.., warna bunga ini mengingatkanku pada Naruto." Sakura terkekeh. Hinata lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mengenal Naruto sejak kecil. Apa kau sependapat denganku kalau pria itu bodoh?"

"A-aku tidak..."

"Tentu saja, kau tidak akan menganggap Naruto bodoh." Sakura tersenyum. Suasana hening beberapa detik.

"Kau tahu Hinata. Naruto tumbuh besar tanpa kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya." Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkannya." Hinata tampak baru mendengar hal ini karena ia cukup terkejut.

"Kau pernah mendengar _Eklampisa_? Nyonya Kushina mengalami koma dua hari setelah melahirkan Naruto." Hinata menyentuh dadanya saat mendengar cerita Sakura.

"Orang tua Naruto tetangga dekat orang tuaku. Ibuku menawarkan diri untuk merawat Naruto, ayah Naruto adalah pria yang sangat baik. Ia merawat Naruto penuh dengan kasih sayang, kakakku yang menceritakannya padaku, saat itu aku belum lahir. Kau tau, aku melihat di foto, mata dan rambut Naruto mirip dengan ayahnya." Sakura tesenyum. "Tapi kurasa wajahnya lebih mirip ibunya _._ "

"Lalu apakah ayah Naruto masih ada?" Tanya Hinata.

"Setahun setelah itu, tuan Minato meninggal, mobilnya ditabrak truk dari belakang, pengemudi truk yang menabraknya sedang mabuk. Kau pernah dengar cinta sehidup semati Hinata? mungkin itu sudah ditakdirkan."

"Naruto- _k_ un tidak pernah menceritakan orang tuanya padaku." Ucap Hinata, nadanya sendu.

"Tentu saja, pria itu tidak menceritakan kepahitan hidupnya pada orang lain. Naruto selalu ceria menghadapi hari-harinya. Itu _point_ kelebihannya."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Hinata ingin mendengar kisah Naruto lebih lanjut.

"Ah.., sejak tuan Minato meninggal, Naruto ikut dengan keluargaku. Ayahnya meninggalkan asuransi yang cukup besar untuk membiayai hidup Naruto hingga kuliah. Tiga tahun kemudian aku lahir dan kami pindah ke Sunagakure, ayahku mendapat dinas bekerja di sana. Kami menganggap Naruto seperti keluarga sendiri, percaya atau tidak, kadang aku menganggap pria bodoh itu seperti kakakku." Sakura tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"Naruto kemudian pindah ke Konoha saat ia naik ke bangku SMA, dia tinggal bersama kakakku yang saat itu kuliah di sini. Naruto tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya sampai ke jenjang kuliah, entah dari mana dia mendapatkan _passion_ di dunia animasi sampai akhirnya dia bekerja di studio ini." Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Satu hal yang aku yakini dari Naruto, pria itu tidak pernah setengah-setengah, dia akan melakukan segala hal sepenuh hati." Keheningan lalu menyelimuti Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hinata, mungkin dia sedang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, cinta itu bukan apa yang dipikirkan oleh akal, tapi apa yang dirasakan oleh hati, bukankah begitu?" Sakura bertatapan dengan Hinata dalam keheningan.

"Aku mengerti Sakura- _chan_." Hinata tersenyum.

.

.

Sasuke tiba di toko tempat Ayame menghindari para wartawan. Ayame keluar dari ruang ganti saat Sasuke menghampirinya. Sasuke masuk ke dalam toko melewati pintu belakang. Jugo sedang menghubungi manager Ayame. Para pengunjung dan penjaga toko masih di dalam ruangan, mereka beraktifitas seperti biasa walau perhatian mereka tertuju pada para wartawan yang berdiri di luar toko. Mereka masih menunggu Ayame untuk keluar.

"Aku sedang pergi jalan-jalan, sudah kupastikan tidak ada yang mengikutiku. Tapi tiba-tiba seorang wartawan memergokiku dan menghampiriku, aku langsung menghindarinya, sampai kemudian banyak wartawan yang berdatangan." Jelas Ayame.

"Apa yang mereka inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka menanyakan kebenaran tentang pertunanganku Sasuke." Rahang Sasuke langsung menegang.

"Kita lewat pintu belakang." Sasuke menuntun Ayame menuju pintu belakang.

"Sasuke! pintu belakang sudah dipenuhi wartawan." Ujar Jugo. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menembus kerumunan wartawan itu untuk pergi dari sana.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Sasuke menarik tangan Ayame menuju pintu depan saat manager Ayame datang. Wartawan siap menyambut mereka.

"Ayame, apakah benar kabar bahwa kau sudah bertunangan?" wartawan mulai mengajukan pertanyaan, mereka berdesak-desakan di depan pintu toko. Sasuke mencoba melindungi Ayame, begitu juga Jugo dan pihak manajemen Ayame, mereka menahan desakan para wartawan.

"Kami dengar kau sudah bertunangan setahun yang lalu. Apa kabar itu benar?"

"Apakah pria itu anda Sasuke- _san_?"

"Kenapa anda menyembunyikan pertunangan anda pada publik? apakah pihak manajeme melarangmu Masao- _san_?"

"Kudengar tunanganmu adalah seorang angkatan udara, apa benar itu?" Seorang wartawan mengajukan pertanyaan paling berbeda. Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menarik Ayame dan menciumnya. Kilatan foto tertuju pada mereka.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?!" Seru Ayame saat ia dan Sasuke tiba di kamar hotel. Manajemen Ayame sedang menangani para wartawan yang mengejar mereka sampai depan hotel.

"Aku harus melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tanya, kenapa kau menciumku?!" Teriak Ayame, ekspresinya tampak sangat marah.

"Ayahmu lebih penting dari pada manajemenmu Ayame! Karir bisa dibangun kembali tapi apa kau bisa menghindari ayahmu?!"

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukan sejauh itu Sasuke! Kenapa kau lakukan ini?!"

"Karena kau sangat mencintainya." Suara Sasuke mereda, _onyx-_ nya menatap kearah lain. Ayame terdiam sambil memandangi Sasuke, suasana menjadi hening.

"Jika apa yang kau lakukan ini hanya untuk melukaimu, aku tidak akan menyukainya Sasuke." Ayame terdiam sejenak. "Kukira kita sudah meluruskan ini."

"Aku tidak berpikir untuk melukai diriku sendiri, aku melakukannya karena aku ingin melindungimu." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu sejauh itu Sasuke, suatu saat aku harus mengatakan kebenarannya. Aku lelah bersembunyi. Aku siap menanggung segala resikonya jika itu berarti aku kehilangan karir dan dibenci ayahku sendiri." Ucap Ayame, Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Aku akan menanganinya dan kuharap kali ini kau tidak ikut campur Sasuke. Sudah cukup."

.

.

"YEAAAY!" Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas saat ia berhasil menyelesaikan _backgroundnya_ tepat pukul tujuh malam. Ia tidak menyangka _background_ rumit itu benar-benar jadi dalam waktu dua hari sesuai target. Demi semua patung Gamakichi, Sakura sangat lega dan ia bisa beristirahat setelah kerja keras selama dua hari _non stop._ Tinggal menghadapi Anakonda besok dan semuanya akan berjalan normal seperti biasa.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan. Sepi. Tidak ada yang menemaninya lembur hari ini, Obito dan Konohamaru main futsal bersama para pria _background_ lainnya, Ino dan Tenten bergegas menuju bazar awal bulan sedangkan Naruto, pria itu sedang mengurus mobilnya.

Sakura lalu bergegas mematikan PC, menata barangnya, dan berlari keluar ruangan sebelum salah satu kursi kerja bergerak dengan sendirinya. Cerita pembantaian _clan_ jaman Shinobi masih sedikit terniang di kepalanya.

Sakura keluar dari gedung unit 2D dengan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja, tampaknya ia tidak bertemu sosok menjulang atau sejenisnya di dalam sana. Baiklah, sekarang masih jam setengah tujuh malam, bagaimana jika memanjakan mata sebelum pulang? Sakura melangkah dengan semangat keluar area studio Gama, pandangan Sakura mengedar, ia masih melihat beberapa pegawai berada di halaman studio, ada petugas kebersihan sedang mengangkut sampah di ujung sana. Sakura mengira itu Hayate tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin karena Hayate adalah _cleaning servis indoor_. Sakura menyapa beberapa _security_ saat berjalan hingga keluar gerbang masuk studio Gama. Langkah Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti, ia merasakan ada sekelibat sosok yang sedang mengincarnya. Seorang pria sedang membawa kamera telephoto, mengarah ke arahnya dan... Shit! apa itu _paparazzi_ lagi?!

"Tunggu!" Seru Sakura dan pria itu langsung berlari. Sakura mengejarnya.

"Berhenti!" Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar pria itu. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pengendara motor berhenti di tepi jalan, _paparazzi_ itu naik ke motor dan mereka melaju pergi. Sakura berhenti dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, ia merunduk, tangannya bersandar pada lututnya.

"Shannarooo..." Sakura berbalik lalu menghentikan pengendara motor yang keluar dari studio Gama. Pria itu membuka helemnya dan sangat kebetulan sekali.

"Hayate- _sa_ n!"

"Sakura- _san..._ " entah dari mana Hayate tahu nama Sakura. Mungkin _gossip_ yang membuat Sakura dikenal di seluruh studio. Sakura mengambil helm yang dicantelkan Hayate di jok belakang, entah kenapa Hayate membawa helm cadangan, mungkin saja ia akan berkencan malam ini tapi lupakan, ada yang yang lebih penting sekarang. Saatnya mengambil alih motor Hayate.

"Hayate- _san_ , saatnya untuk menambah amal." Sakura membonceng dan memerintahkan Hayate untuk mengejar motor yang melaju di depan.

"uhuk..uhuk.., Sakura- _san_..."

"Cepat!" Seru Sakura dan Hayate langsung menarik gas.

Hayate mengejar _paparazzi_ itu. Kini terlihat dua penampakan pengendara motor yang sedang melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran di jalanan kota Konoha yang jarang dengan kendaraan roda dua.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?!" Seru Sakura saat Hayate menarik rem di lampu merah.

"Lampunya merah Sakura- _san..._ "

"Tadi lampunya masih oranye!" Sakura geram lalu turun dari motor. Saatnya mengambil alih kemudi, Hayate terlalu tertib.

Sakura siap menarik gasnya begitu lampu hijau akan menyala, tak jauh dari motor Hayate, seorang pengendara motor ninja RR merah yang juga berhenti di lampu merah memperhatikan mereka. Pengemudinya adalah Gaara, pria itu membuka kaca helm untuk memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya itu benar. Lampu hijau menyala dan Sakura langsung memancal gas motor.

Salah satu hal yang tidak kita ketahui dari Haruno Sakura selain jago melukis ternyata ia juga ahli mengendarai sepeda motor, keahliannya tidak seperti Rossi tapi sangat keren untuk ukuran rakyat sipil biasa apalagi seorang wanita. Mungkin Sakura pernah ikut geng motor saat SMA atau entahlah...siapa yang tahu, yang terlihat sekarang adalah Sakura mengendarai motor Hayate sangat kencang, ia menyalip mobil, bus, truk mini dan truk besar walaupun sedikit takut-takut.

Gaara mengejar Sakura di belakang, aksinya sangat memukau seperti pembalap sungguhan. Pengejaran Sakura terus berlanjut,

"apa wanita itu sudah tidak mengejar kita?" Tanya pria paparazzi yang membawa kamera pada rekannya, motor mereka melaju santai karena tampaknya Sakura sudah kehilangan jejak mereka. Tapi jangan salah, lihatlah kaca spion, Sosok merah muda berhasil menemukan kalian.

"Sial! Dia datang!" Paparazzi itu menambah kecepatan kembali dan Sakura memacu motor Hayate untuk lebih bekerja keras, aksi pengejaran semakin tegang sampai akhirnya _paparazzi_ itu terpojok, pria yang membawa kamera tadi turun dari motor lalu berlari menghindari Sakura, sedangkan motor yang ditumpanginya tadi sudah melaju pergi.

"Terimakasih Hayate, kau bisa pergi sekarang, Selamat berkencan!" Sakura lari mengejar paparazzi itu, meninggalkan Hayate yang masih syok.

"Kubilang berhenti!" Sedikit lagi Sakura bisa menangkap pria itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama kuat larinya menelusuri pejalan kaki di terotoar jalan. Pria itu terlihat mulai lelah berlari dan ia banting stir ke kiri masuk ke gang sempit antara dua gedung.

"Ber-berhenti..." Sakura memburu oksigen mengiringi dadanya yang kembang kempis.

"Ke-kenapa larimu sangat cepat..." Pria paparazzi itu juga sedang tersengal-sengal.

"Kau...kau... mengambil fotoku kan?"

"Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali?"

"Lalu kenapa kau lari saat kukejar?!" Bentak Sakura. "Hapus fotonya..."

"Kau tidak bisa menghapusnya." pria itu melindungi kameranya.

"Kau akan kulaporkan ke polisi dengan tuduhan menyerang privasi seseorang!." Ancam Sakura.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Shannaro.., pria itu ada benarnya juga. Tapi identitas Sakura mungkin saja akan terbongkar di salah satu media gossip dan Sakura tidak menginginkannya.

"Kubilang hapus foto itu..." Sakura semakin mendekat.

"Jika kau menyerangku, aku akan melaporkanmu pada pihak berwajib, aku dilindungi undang-undang pers." Pria itu berseringai. Sakura berharap ada genteng jatuh menimpa kepala pria itu.

"Aku memintanya baik-baik, hapus foto-fotoku dari kamera itu. Aku juga punya hak untuk melindungi diriku. Apa ibumu tidak pernah mengajarimu etika?!" Sakura mulai naik pitam.

"Tidak." Pria itu akan kabur. Sakura spontan menendang drum di sebelahnya, pria itu tersungkur jatuh bersama kameranya.

"Kau merusak kameraku! lihat apa yang kau lakukan!" Pria itu marah dan menunjukkan lensa kameranya yang tergores.

"Apa? kau mau melaporkanku pada polisi? mengganti biaya kameramu? menuntutku? dan setelah itu membuat beritaku dan mengaitkannya pada skandal Ayame?" Tantang Sakura.

"Kau salah menantang orang..." Sahut pria itu.

"Jangan menyalahkan gunakan hakmu, jika kau tidak bisa membuat berita yang lebih bermutu berhentilah jadi wartawan." Sakura sudah tidak bisa membendung kekesalannya lagi.

"Gadis brengsek..." Pria itu bangkit dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kenapa? kau menantangku?" Sakura juga mengepalkan tangannya, ia tampak seperti preman yang siap bertarung. Pria itu meletakkan kameranya lalumenggulung lengan bajunya, mematahkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan dan berseringai. Sakura mengambil posisi kuda-kuda, ia siap berkelahi. Pria itu semakin mendekat, sebenarnya Sakura juga cukup gugup tapi...

DRAP, Sakura menunduk dan kakinya mengayun menjegal pria itu, aksinya cepat. Ternyata Sakura bisa bela diri. Aku juga baru mengetahuinya.

"Sialan..." Pria itu melempar batu dan mengenai pelipis mata Sakura, rasanya sakit sekali, seperti terkena ketapel anak-anak nakal. Sakura merasakan darahnya mengalir keluar.

"Oi." Sosok Gaara muncul di ujung lorong gang. Sakura dan pria paparazzi itu menoleh serentak.

"Ah, kau temannya?" Pria itu berdiri. "Kalian berdua akan mengeroyokku?" Gaara hanya diam mendekati pria itu, tatapannya tajam.

"Pergi dari sini." Ucap Gaara, ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata karena paparazzi itu hanya terpaku. Kakinya bahkan gemetaran.

.

.

Gaara membersihkan darah Sakura dengan alkohol, mereka berdua duduk di depan apotik setelah menyelesaikan masalah mereka di gang tadi.

"Gaara- _san_ terimakasih." Ucap Sakura.

"Terimakasih untuk apa?" Gaara membuka penutup rivanol lalu menuangkannya pada kapas.

"Ya, jika kau tidak datang mungkin aku sudah bergelut dengan pria bodoh tadi." Sakura mengingat bagaimana Gaara membuat pria _paparazzi_ itu mundur telak dengan sekali jitakan, Gaara menatap dan memancarkan aura yang misterius. Sakura sempat berpikir apakah Gaara memang anggota gengster Yakuza?

"Aku cuma menggertaknya." Sahut Gaara, ia menyentuh luka Sakura dengan kapas dan Sakura sedikit tersentak.

"Tapi pria itu meminta uang ganti lensanya. Tau begitu aku sekalian menghancurkan kameranya saja." Omel Sakura.

"Benarkah? kenapa tidak kau lakukan?" Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, aku tidak kepikiran saja." Sakura asal bicara, jelas dia tidak berani menghancurkan kamera itu, mengganti lensanya saja sudah cukup memotong setengah gajinya walau Sakura tadi hanya mengganti seperempatnya saja. Shannaro... sepertinya ia tidak bisa memanjakan diri cukup puas. Tapi tidak masalah, yang penting fotonya sudah terhapus dan aman, itu adalah kesepakatan yang terbaik.

"Sampai rumah kau oleskan lagi." Gaara memasukkan alkohol, kapas, dan rivanol ke dalam kantung. Sudah selesai pengobatannya ya?

"Baiklah, Gaara- _san..."_ Sakura memasukkan kantung obat itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau setuju?"

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pelipis matamu?!" Naruto terkejut saat Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya pagi-pagi. Mata Sakura terlihat bengkak, ia menutup lukanya dengan plester putih.

"Aku menatap pinggiran meja." Sakura menutup kembali pintu apartemennya dan mereka menuju lift.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai menatap meja?"

"Kau tidak tahu arti sebuah kesialan?" Sakura melirik Naruto dan matanya berdenyut sakit.

"Kau terlihat seperti habis berkelahi dibanding menatap meja." Naruto mengedikkan bahu dan Sakura malas menanggapinya lebih lanjut. Sialan, wajah pria paparazzi itu terus muncul dikepalanya, merusak _mood_ saja.

"Kita naik taksi saja." Ujar Naruto saat keluar dari lift.

"Mobilmu sudah terjual?"

"Hm."

"Kenapa naik taksi? Kita bisa naik bus saja kan?"

"Karena aku tidak mau berdesak-desakan." Jawab Naruto. Sakura mengikuti saja.

Sudah lima kali Sakura ditanya soal penampakan matanya yang membengkak. Dan ini yang ke-enam kalinya saat Konohamaru mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama. Sakura menghela nafas panjang saat duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Aku menatap meja." Sakura melirik ke arah Obito yang memandanginya.

"Memangnya siapa yang bertanya?" Obito mengedikan bahu.

Sakura mengoreksi kembali _background_ -nya sebelum Orochimaru datang melihatnya pagi ini. Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit gugup, ia memastikan tidak ada yang salah pada hasil karyanya, bahkan ia menanyakan ke beberapa rekan _artist background_ dan berakhir pada Neji yang mengatakan.

"Bagus."

Sakura kembali memulai aktifitasnya mengerjakan _assignment_ baru yang diberikan Ino. Walau matanya masih berdenyut-denyut, kehidupan harus tetap berlanjut. Kita menjalani satu kejadian ke kejadian lain secara beruntun, bagaimana kita menyikapinya adalah bentuk ujian kita untuk lebih mengerti apa makna di balik sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan.

"Sakura. Kau habis berkelahi?" Tanya Iruka dan Sakura menggeleng.

"Dia habis menguji ketangkasan meja." Celetuk Obito dan semua _background artist_ tertawa.

"Sakura..." Panggil Konohamaru.

Sesuatu yang tidak kita harapkan selalu datang begitu saja. Apa mereka meminta ijin kita? tidak. Apa salah kita mengetahuinya? tidak. Semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuan kita. Tapi, terkadang ada beberapa hal yang tidak kita mengerti, salah satunya saat kita mengetahui sesuatu yang hanya menimbulkan satu pernyataan di benak kita sebagai bentuk ketidak percayaan. Apa yang dilihat Sakura di layar Konohamaru adalah salah satu diantara sejuta kejutan yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya Sakura. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus mengetahui ini, lebih tepatnya kenapa ia harus mengalami ini. _Emerald_ -nya memandang sederet kata yang terpanpang di layar komputer Konohamaru. Deretan kata itu seperti pembunuh waktu karna sekejap Sakura merasa dunia membisu.

Sakura membaca judul berita yang ditulis _StarStalker_ pagi ini.

 _' Ayame Masao bertunangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke?'_

Mereka melampirkan foto Sasuke mencium Ayame di depan para wartawan.

Satu pernyataan yang timbul di benak Sakura.

 _'Katakan kalau semua ini bohong, karena aku tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama.'_

 _._

 _ **to be continued :)**_


	16. Avalanche

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gender : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Part 16**

 **'Avalanche'**

 _enjoy_

* * *

"Sakura..." Ino menyentuh bahu Sakura. Beberapa _artist background_ berkumpul di depan layar Konohamaru, padahal mereka bisa membaca berita pertunangan Ayame di layar komputer masing-masing.

"Ada apa?" Sakura berbalik, ekspresi wajahnya biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada unsur sedih, kecewa, atau apapun, aku bersumpah kali ini wajah Sakura tidak bisa terbaca.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tenten mendekatkan wajahnya, dua puluh senti jaraknya untuk mendeteksi apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini.

"Kenapa kalian berekspresi seperti itu?" Sakura memandang seluruh _artist background_ yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi melow seperti usai melihat drama korea yang menyedihkan. Kecuali Neji, leader mereka itu memang pria yang tenang.

"Sakura..." Panggil Obito, nadanya terdengar tegas dan merdu. "Aku pernah mengatakan ini, media ahli dalam membuat opini."

"Ya, mereka sangat ahli, lalu apa urusannya denganku? sudah, bubar...bubar..., aku bukan layar tancap." Sakura menyuruh rekan-rekannya untuk beranjak dari meja kerjanya.

"Baiklah, beri dia waktu untuk berpikir." Iruka membubarkan pasukan dan _artist background_ kembali ke meja kerja mereka masing-masing.

Sakura tidak berniat membuka situs _StarStalker_ untuk membaca lebih jelas berita itu _,_ cukup sekali saja ia melihat paparan foto Sasuke mencium Ayame, tidak perlu dua kali. Foto itu sudah tercetak jelas dalam ingatannya. Bahkan jika Sakura menutup mata, sosok Sasuke mencium Ayame langsung terlihat dan Sakura tidak mau menutup matanya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Gadis itu bungkam memandang jendela _Photoshop_ , pandangannya kosong dan tubuhnya lemas. Saat ini, yang Sakura butuhkan adalah menyentuh air karena tangannya mulai gemetaran.

"Sakura, sepuluh menit lagi _chek approval,_ Orochimaru- _sama_ akan datang." Ucap Ino.

"Ok." Sakura masih menghadap layarnya. Ino memandang dari meja kerjanya, ada yang tidak beres dari Sakura.

"Selalu ada sudut pandang lain ketika kita mengamati sebuah benda." Ucap Obito, nadanya rendah tapi bisa didengar oleh Sakura.

"Aku sedang tidak berniat memandangi sebuah benda." Sakura menoleh dan ia tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau membuatku takut." Obito menatap Sakura sejenak lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Orochimaru datang sepuluh menit kemudian, _art director 2D_ itu duduk di kursi kerja Ino, melipat tangannya, memandangi layar komputer. Hanya Sakura yang _chek approval_ hari ini, gadis itu berdiri di samping Neji. Sakura tidak terlihat gugup, ia berdiri tenang menyilakan tangannya yang gemetaran ke belakang, yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini adalah perasaan mual dan sesak di ulu hatinya. Ino bisa melihat gelagat Sakura karena ia sesekali melirik Sakura yang berdiri tidak tegar seperti biasanya.

Orochimaru mengamati _background_ Sakura cukup lama dan teliti. Pria yang dijuluki anakonda oleh Sakura itu tidak banyak berkomentar, ia memutar kursi ke samping lalu menatap Sakura. Orochimaru mungkin saja mempertanyakan kondisi mata Sakura saat ini tapi ia mengacuhkannya.

"Ino." Panggil Orochimaru, matanya masih menatap Sakura yang pandangannya tidak terarah.

"Ya, Orochimaru- _sama_."

" _Background_ ini, _approve._ " Sakura langsung menatap Ino dan Orochimaru berdiri.

"Orang pintar tidak akan mengulangi kecerobohannya lagi." Ucap Orochimaru, ia lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang _background 2D_.

" _Yokatta_..." Ino menghela nafas.

"Kerja yang bagus, Haruno." Puji Neji. Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu melangkah keluar ruangan.

Sakura melangkah cepat ke toilet, beberapa pegawai yang berlalu lalang mengikuti arah pandangan mereka pada Sakura, mungkin mereka juga sudah membaca berita hangat pagi ini, dan tidak mungkin jika mereka tidak mengaitkan barang sedikit saja Sakura pada obrolan mereka dengan kabar pertunangan Ayame.

Sakura tiba di toilet dan langsung membuka kran air wastafel, ia mencuci tangannya yang sudah gemetaran sejak tadi. Sakura menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya, rasanya seperti terbakar, ini tidak bersih, Sakura terus menggosok tangannya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sosok itu yang terus terlintas di kepalanya. Sakura menyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk baik-baik saja, dia baik-baik saja, semua ilusi, semua tidak pernah terjadi, semua hanya omong kosong.

Utakata.

Pria itu. Sakura merasa ia akan mengulangi hal yang sama, bertepuk sebelah tangan? tidak, dia tidak mau mengulanginya. Sakura tidak mau mengulangi kesedihan itu lagi, cukup.

"Hei, kau sudah membaca gosip terhangat Ayame pagi ini?" Suara seorang wanita di dalam toilet duduk terdengar.

"Ya, apa menurutmu itu benar? atau itu hanya skandal _settingan_?" Jawab wanita lain yang juga ada di dalam toilet berbeda. Tampaknya kedua wanita yang sedang punya urusan di toilet duduk itu mengisi kekosongan kegiatan mereka dengan bergosip.

"Mereka belum mengetahui siapa sebenarnya tunangan Ayame, tapi dugaan sementara pria itu adalah Sasuke walau mereka juga membawa nama seorang angkatan udara. Hei kau lihat bagaimana dia menciumnya?"

"Ya, tidak mengherankan jika mereka mengira Sasuke adalah tunangan Ayame, tapi tampaknya itu memang benar."

"Kudengar manajemen Masao sangat ketat, mereka membuat kontrak dengan para _artist-_ nya untuk tidak terikat hubungan asmara."

"Ah... apa mungkin mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari publik? Haaah, kehidupan _celebrities_ sangatlah rumit, aku tidak mau memiliki kekasih seorang bintang film atau sejenisnya."

"Tenang saja, mereka juga tidak mau denganmu..." Dan kedua wanita itu cekikikan bersama. Sakura masih menyimak perbincangan mereka, tangannya masih terbasuh air yang terus mengguyur melalui kran wastafel.

"Hei, lalu bagaimana dengan _artist background_ 2D itu? aku bersumpah dia pasti kecewa."

"Memangnya kau tau dia benar-benar punya hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke?"

"Ada atau tidaknya, wanita itu pasti punya perasaan khusus kan? wanita mana yang tidak jatuh cinta pada Sasuke?"

"Kau benar. Kasihan sekali, mungkin dia sedang menangis di suatu tempat saat ini."

"Siapa yang perduli?"

"Hahahahahahahahahah..." Dua wanita itu tertawa bersama, semoga hantu Hanako menarik mereka kedalam toilet.

Sakura mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas, ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Sakura semakin kuat menggosok tangannya, sudah sepuluh menit ia melakukannya, ada apa dengan air ini? Sakura memutar kran, membesarkan arus airnya, ia semakin panik, gadis itu terus menggosok tangannya lebih kencang. _Shannaro..._

BUK!

Sakura menghantam wastafel cukup keras dan berlari keluar toilet. Ia terus berlari dan berlari keluar gedung unit 2D, ia harus melakukan sesuatu lebih dari pada ini, ia harus bisa mengontrol pikirannya. Sakura tidak perduli, ia tidak mau perduli. Dia, Sasuke, Ayame. Sakura tidak berharap ia muncul diantara nama Sasuke dan Ayame, memangnya apa salahnya? Sakura tidak menginginkan ini semua. Jangan lagi.

Sakura menuju lapangan olahraga. Apa yang menjadi penampakan pagi itu adalah seorang wanita yang sedang berlari sangat kencang mengitari lapangan studio Gamabunta yang lumayan besar. Nafas Sakura memburu oksigen mengiringi kakinya yang berlari kencang, ia harus bisa meluapkan rasa sesak ini secepatnya. Beberapa pegawai yang melintas di taman dan juga petugas kebersihan memandang Sakura dari kejauhan. Mereka heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura saat ini.

"Bukankah itu _artist background_ 2D? sedang apa dia?" Tanya seorang pria yang sedang melintasi taman bersama Shikamaru.

"Hei! bukankah itu Sakura?" meja kerja salah seorang animator 2D menghadap ke jendela, ia menangkap sosok Sakura sedang berlari mengitari lapangan. Naruto menoleh dan penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilihat para animator 2D yang berkerumun di depan jendela. Naruto mendekat dan mengamati objek pandangan rekan-rekannya.

"Sial." Naruto langsung berlari keluar ruangan.

"Sakura- _chan_..." Hinata menyentuh dadanya.

Sakura tau tidak mudah untuk mengabaikan Sasuke dalam sekejap, ia pernah merasakan ini, tidak mudah jatuh cinta dan menjadi bijaksana secara bersamaan. Lebih baik sakit hati sekarang sebelum semua terlarut dalam kesedihan tidak jelas, ia layak untuk hidup bahagia. Ya, belum terlambat.

"Genma! berikan aku lima botol air mineral!" Genma tidak paham kenapa Naruto terlihat terburu-buru, ia langsung mengambil air mineral yang diminta Naruto tanpa banyak bertanya, Izumo yang melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini tidak berani meminta kata _magic._

"Trimakasih." Naruto langsung menyambar semua air mineral itu dan berlari menuju lapangan olahraga.

"Hei... Gaara..." Panggil Deidara yang sedang berdiri di samping jendela, ia sedang berada di ruang kerja Gaara untuk memeriksakan pekerjaannya. Gaara berbalik dan Deidara menunjuk keluar jendela.

Naruto berhenti di tepi lapangan. Ia meletakkan semua botol air mineral itu di rumput dan menunggu Sakura sampai ia berhenti di tempat ia berdiri. Nafas Sakura tersengal-sengal, ia berhenti dan merunduk memburu oksigen. Naruto dengan sigap membuka satu botol air mineral dan langsung mengguyur telapak tangan Sakura yang mengadah gemetaran.

"Bernafas..." Naruto mengarahkan Sakura. Naruto membuka botol lainnya dan terus mengguyur semua air itu.

"Benafas lebih dalam." Naruto mengusap-ngusap lengan Sakura.

"Naruto..." Suara Sakura bergetar. Sakura menarik lengan baju Naruto dan Naruto langsung merangkul kepala Sakura menempel pada lengannya.

"Hei, semua baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto.

Gaara memperhatikan Naruto dan Sakura dari kaca jendela, ekspresinya tenang. Ino juga memperhatikan Sakura, ia hanya diam dan tidak mau menghebohkan para _artist_ background yang sedang fokus bekerja.

"Sasuke, kau sudah membaca beritamu hari ini?" Tanya Jugo, mobil mereka berhenti di lampu merah. Jugo dan Sasuke usai _meeting_ untuk beberapa urusan diluar studio _._ Percayalah, produser punya banyak acara.

Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan _Ipad_ dan membaca berita yang memuat dirinya. Ternyata Sasuke sendiri belum mengetahui apa yang dimuat berbagai media tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Wartawan mengajukan banyak pertanyaan pada kami kemarin, manajemen Masao sendiri belum bisa menampik kabar pertunangan Ayame." Jugo sepertinya juga bingung dengan kondisinya.

"Tidak usah ke studio hari ini Sasuke, kurasa wartawan akan menunggumu di sana. Aku akan menggantikanmu mengurus beberapa hal di studio."

"Aa, dan juga tolong awasi Sakura, jangan sampai wartawan menemukannya." Sahut Sasuke, ia masih fokus membaca berita itu.

"Sasuke, apa kau benar-benar sudah bertunangan?" Jugo adalah orang pertama yang menanyakan hal ini. Sebenarnya Jugo tidak berani tapi siapa yang tidak penasaran.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke.

"Apa itu pengalihan media?" Sasuke tidak menjawab dan Jugo tidak membahasnya lagi, disaat bersamaan ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Nama Ayame keluar di layar dan Sasuke menjawab telponnya.

"Jugo, aku harus ke suatu tempat, apa kau tidak keberatan jika ke studio naik taksi?" tanya Sasuke begitu ia menutup telpon.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan mengantarmu terlebih dahulu."

.

.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Teuchi menahan amarah di balik wajahnya yang tenang. Saat ini Ayame dan Sasuke dipanggil Teuchi untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada hubungan mereka. Khususnya Sasuke.

"Ayah..." Ayame melangkah maju.

"Ayame sudah mengatakan kenyataan tentang hubungan kalian, aku tidak bisa dibohongi dengan berita itu." Sasuke langsung menoleh menatap Ayame, rahangnya menegang. Ayame memandang Sasuke, tatapannya seakan mengatakan _'Ini sudah saatnya.'_

"Teuchi- _sama,_ kami tidak bermaksud untuk..."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian membohongiku. Aku berharap terlalu banyak." Teuchi mengurut pelipis matanya, ia tampak kecewa.

"Teuchi- _sama_. Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke. Tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun dari _onyx_ Sasuke untuk memandang Teuchi yang menatapnya sangat tajam.

"Ayah, hubungan tidak bisa dipaksakan."

"Katakan Sasuke, apa kau mencintai Ayame?" Tanya Teuchi.

"Aku menyayangi puteri anda Teuchi- _sama._ Tapi, hubungan datang dalam berbagai bentuk."

"Ayah, aku tidak bisa lebih dari itu. Aku dan Sasuke sudah membicarakan ini, dan kami memutuskan untuk berteman."

"Ayame, aku tidak akan pernah merestui pertunanganmu dengan pria itu." Teuchi menatap Ayame tajam. "Dan kau Sasuke, bukan begitu caranya melindungi orang yang kau sayangi. Kau melukai orang lain."

"Teuchi- _sama.._ " Pembelaan Sasuke kali ini sia-sia karena tampaknya Teuchi tidak ingin mendengar lagi alasan panjang lebar.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang Sasuke."

"Teuchi- _sama_ , aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau sudah membuatku sangat kecewa." Teuchi menatap Sasuke penuh kekecewaan. Ayame menepuk bahu Sasuke, mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk pulang sekarang, ia ingin bicara dengan ayahnya. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia menunduk pada Teuchi lalu beranjak pergi.

"Ayah, ini bukan salah Sasuke." Ucap Ayame.

"Lalu salah siapa? salahmu? ya, salahmu karena kau memilih orang yang salah."

"Dia bukan orang yang salah ayah, dia hanya orang yang tidak ayah inginkan."

"Kau bahkan tau aku tidak menginginkannya, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku nak?" Teuchi duduk di sofa, ia mengurut matanya kembali.

"Karena aku mencintainya ayah." Ucap Ayame, nadanya sendu.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

"Jika ayah mencoba memisahkanku dengan Aoba, aku akan sangat menderita. Aku akan kehilangan semuanya dalam waktu dekat ini, karir, impianku, aku siap melepasnya. Aku tidak akan meminta banyak dari ayah, aku hanya minta kau untuk merestui Aoba. Jangan mempersulit ini ayah..., aku tidak mau memilih antara ayah dan Aoba. Aku mencintai kalian berdua." Ayame meneteskan air mata lalu berlalu pergi.

.

.

 _Spark_ Sakura berkedip-kedip saat ia mengejakan _background_ dengan pandangan kosong, salah satu ujian menjadi seorang _artist_ adalah tuntutan untuk bekarya dalam kondisi _mood_ yang tidak baik.

Ino : kau mau ikut kelas yoga besok?

Sakura meletakkan _pen draw_ lalu membalas _spark_ Ino.

Sakura : mungkin lain kali Ino.

Ino : kau mau kutemani minum?

Sakura : aku tidak terbiasa minum.

Ino : berbelanja? makan sebanyak-banyaknya?

Sakura tersenyum.

Sakura : terimakasih banyak Ino, aku akan merepotkanmu jika waktunya tepat

Ino : baiklah... nikmati saja sensasinya...

Sakura tidak mengerti bagian mana yang harus dinikmati. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada jendela _Photoshop_ dan meneruskan karya hampanya itu sambil menikmati denyutan mata yang membengkak sampai jam pulang. Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya, matanya memandang layar monitor dengan ekspresi datar, ia lalu menunduk dan menyandarkan dahinya di atas _tablet draw._

"Kami pulang duluan Sakura, dunia belum berakhir. Santai saja..." Obito menepuk punggung Sakura, diikuti Konohamaru yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sakura hanya mengangkat tangannya saja, kepalanya masih bersandar di atas meja.

"Sakura, kau butuh tumpangan pulang?" Ino dan Tenten menghampiri.

"Aa... sepertinya aku akan pulang bersama Naruto." Sakura mengangkat kepala dan disaat bersamaan Naruto muncul.

"Sakura, ayo pulang.."

"Cuaca semakin dingin saja..." Tenten mengusap tangannya saat mereka keluar gedung 2D bersama-sama.

"Haa... bagaimana jika kita mampir ke kedai ramen Ichiraku? kau mau kan Pinky?" Usul Naruto.

"Aku ingin pulang, aku sangat mengantuk.." Jawab Sakura, ekspresinya datar.

"Oh ayolah.., isi perut dulu baru pulang."

"Konohamaru?" Ino menujuk Konohamaru yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju mereka di lobi gedung 2D. Obito mengikuti dari belakang dengan berjalan santai.

"Sa-Sakura..., jangan keluar studio..." Konohamaru tersengal-sengal.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"War-wartawan..." Ucap Konohamaru dan disaat bersamaan Gaara masuk gedung unit 2D membawa helm dan jaket. Pria itu berjalan santai menuju Sakura, yang lain hanya memandanginya.

"Hai..." Gaara tersenyum, ia memakaian helm pada Sakura begitu saja.

"Ga-Gaara- _san..._ " Sakura terkejut dan juga bingung.

 **'Klek'** Gaara mengunci helm, ia lalu memakaian jaket pada Sakura. Entah kenapa Naruto, Ino, Tenten, dan Konohamaru hanya terdiam selagi Gaara melakukannya, mereka juga bingung apa yang sedang direncanakan pria berambut merah itu. Obito hanya berseringai melihatnya.

"Aku bawa dia. Kau setuju?" Tanya Gaara pada Naruto.

"Hm." Naruto mengangguk dan Gaara langsung menarik tangan Sakura keluar gedung unit 2D, meninggalkan Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang bungkam seribu bahasa. Beberapa detik kemudian Jugo muncul dari arah yang berbeda masuk ke lobi unit 2D.

"Mana nona Sakura?!" Tanya Jugo pada Naruto dan lainnya.

"Baru saja pergi dengan Gaara." Naruto menunjuk arah Gaara dan Sakura pergi.

"Kita mau kemana Gaara- _san_?" Sakura berlari mengikuti langkah Gaara menuju parkiran basement.

"Terbebas dari sini." Jawab Gaara, ia menuju motornya dan Sakura hanya mengikutinya saja.

"Pegangan." Sakura berpegangan pada pundak Gaara seperti naik ojek.

"Pegangan yang benar." Gaara menarik tangan Sakura untuk berpegangan pada pinggangnya dan motor Gaara melesat cepat keluar studio Gamabunta.

 **Tin Tin!** Gaara menyingkirkan para wartawan yang berkerumun di jalan masuk studio. Mereka hanya bengong saat motor Gaara melintas. Siapa yang tahu kalau yang dibonceng Gaara itu Sakura, gadis itu terbungkus rapi dengan helm pembalap dan jaket kulit cokelat. _Good idea Gaara._

Motor Gaara melaju cepat di jalan kota Konoha. Sakura tidak paham kemana Gaara akan membawanya pergi karena arah tujuan pria itu tidak mengarah menuju apartemennya.

"Kita akan kemana?!" Seru Sakura mengimbangi suara angin.

"Makan!" Jawab Gaara.

"Makan dimana?!"

"Jauh dari pusat kota!"

"Kenapa makan jauh-jauh?!" Kenapa Sakura banyak bertanya? diam dan menurut sajalah pada Gaara.

Sasuke tiba dirumahnya dan duduk di atas sofa ruang keluarga. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, pria itu terlihat sedikit tidak tenang. Dia menunggu telpon dari Jugo yang tak kunjung datang. Beberapa menit lalu Jugo memberi kabar bahwa studio didatangi beberapa wartawan. Mereka mengincar Sakura entah atas dasar apa, mungkin mereka ingin mengorek informasi mengenai hubungan Sasuke sekaligus menanyai identitas Sakura yang sepertinya sudah terbongkar ke media. Sasuke masih menunggu dalam keheningan, ia sudah menelpon Sakura dua kali tapi Sakura tidak mengangkat telponnya. Tentu saja, dia sedang bersama Gaara saat ini. Begitu juga dengan Jugo, kenapa Jugo tidak mengangkat telponnya? akhirnya Sasuke pun menelpon Naruto.

"Yo Teme?" Naruto sedang makan mie ramen Ichiraku bersama Obito, Konohamaru, Ino dan Tenten. Naruto hanya melirik dan menautkan alis saat dua wanita di sebelahnya langsung memasang telinga mereka baik-baik di samping ponselnya.

"Dobe, apa Sakura bersamamu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Dia pergi bersama Gaara tadi."

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Kedai ramen. Ah Sasuke.., bisa kau jelaskan..." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya karena Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

"Dasar..." Gumam Naruto, ia melanjutkan melahap ramennya kembali.

"Kenapa dia mencari Sakura?" Tenten mulai mengintrogasi. Naruto salah mengajak orang.

"Entahlah.." Naruto mengedikkan bahu.

"Hei Naruto, apa Sasuke benar-benar bertunangan?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Aku juga baru mendengar ini. Sasuke tidak pernah menyinggung masalah pribadinya."

"Kau kan yang paling dekat dengannya..., masa tidak tahu?" Tenten tidak percaya.

"Memangnya aku kekasihnya?" Omel Naruto.

"Pria itu membingungkan." Ino mengaduk mienya.

"Wanita juga membingungkan." Sahut Naruto.

"Kami tidak membingungkan, kalian saja yang bodoh." Lawan Tenten. Sebaiknya Naruto tidak usah menyulut api perdebatan karena jelas dia akan kalah.

"Kudengar ayah Ayame salah satu _executive producer_ di studio Gama." Ucap Obito.

"Benarkah? aaaa, aku tahu sekarang!" Tenten menepuk kepalan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui?" Tanya Naruto sambil memesan satu porsi ramen lagi.

"Mungkin Ayame dijodohkan dengan Sasuke."

"Kau jadi serba tahu..." Sahut Ino.

"Aku kan bilang mungkin, segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi. Sekarang kalian dengar, ayah Ayame salah satu pemegang saham, Itachi- _san_ juga, studio Gama adalah salah satu perusahaan milik Keluarga Uchiha, jelas ada birokrasi di dalamnya!"

"Kau ada benarnya, tapi hipotesamu itu belum pasti." Ucap Ino.

"Jika Sakura tidak menarik diri sekarang, dia akan terlibat kisah tragis perjodohan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hei, sekarang siapa yang tahu terjadi sesuatu diantara Sasuke dan Sakura? ya.. walaupun Sakura sudah terlihat jelas menyukai Sasuke, tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? dia bahkan mencium Ayame! Kalian lihat foto itu?! dia menciumnnya! tepat di bibir, betapa beruntungnya Ayame." Kenapa Tenten jadi melantur begini?

"Langsung saja ke intinya." Protes Konohamaru.

"Ini akan menyulitkan posisi Sakura. Dia hanyalah pihak luar, bagaimana jika ayah Ayame ternyata sudah mengadakan negosiasi persahabatan dengan ayah Sasuke? terus mereka benar-benar dijodohkan? itu baru kemungkinan awalnya, lalu kemungkinan lainnya, bagaimana seandainya Sasuke ternyata punya alasan lain dibalik ini semua? Ok, untuk sementara memang Sasuke terlihat seperti punya hubungan dengan Ayame karena aksi ciumannya. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau sebenarnya dia..." Tenten menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Naruto dan lainnya penasaran.

"Sebenarnya apa? sudah cepat jangan berbelit-belit.." Omel Naruto.

"Dia sebenarnya menyukai Sakura." Suasana sejenak hening.

"hem.." Konohamaru mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Jika benar begitu, akan sulit bagi Sakura karena ayah Sasuke mungkin saja tidak merestuinya, dan memaksa Sasuke untuk menikahi Ayame, dan akhirnya Sakura mengalah dan hidup dalam penderitaan cinta selama beberapa tahun kedepan."

"Tenten... berhenti mendramatisir suatu masalah, apalagi yang belum terjadi. Kau pikir kisah cinta Sakura drama film India?" Ucap Ino.

"Aku hanya menebaknya saja." Tenten mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau terlalu melibatkan perasaanmu, sesekali tontonlah acara komedi." Sahut Obito dan Naruto mengangguk.

.

.

Sakura tidak pernah pandang bulu dengan siapa ia makan saat sedang lapar. Gadis itu beberapa saat lalu tidak minat untuk melakukan apapun bahkan enggan untuk meminum segelas air putih. Tapi, setelah ia dihadapkan dengan beragam jenis jajanan Jepang, Sakura berubah menjadi mesin pelahap makanan. Gaara mengajak Sakura mengunjungi _Yatai_ , warung kaki lima yang terletak di pinggir jalan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Gaara memandangi Sakura yang sudah melahap lima tusuk _Oden_. Tampak sangat lezat kawan...

"Emmm!" Sakura mengambil satu daging _Oden_ lagi berbentuk sosis, Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menyeruput _ocha,_ pria itu tidak banyak bicara selama Sakura melahap makanan dengan nikmat walau ekspresinya saat ini tampak serius. Sakura terlihat seperti Naruto yang galau.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Gaara saat Sakura usai dengan satu tusuk _Yakitori_ terakhir dan meminum segelas _ocha_.

"Ya, aku merasa sangat terisi." Sakura mengusap mulutnya.

"Gaara- _san,_ kau tidak lapar?" Sakura menunjuk satu lidi di piring Gaara.

"Aku sudah kenyang saat melihatmu makan."

"Ah.." Sakura menggaruk pipinya, ada rasa malu tapi masa bodoh.

"Usai ini kau mau kemana?"

"Mungkin pulang." Sakura mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mau ke suatu tempat?"

"Kemana?"

Motor Gaara melaju di jalan lurus tanpa kendala. Angin bertekanan tinggi menerpa keduanya saat Gaara mengendarai motornya pada kecepatan 120 km/jam, Sakura merasa ia seperti membonceng Lorenzo dan sensasinya luar biasa. Gaara mengurangi kecepatannya dan berbelok memasuki jalan potong yang lumayan sepi. Dari situlah Sakura mulai paranoid.

"Garaa- _san_.., kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke tempat yang luas." Tempat luas?

"Garaa- _san_ apa kau yakin dengan tujuanmu?" Sakura mulai khawatir saat motor Gaara melintasi jalan sempit yang rimbun akan pepohonan dan juga gelap. Cuma cahaya lampu motor Gaara yang menyinari jalan lurus itu, Sakura tidak akan terkejut jika sosok wanita tanpa kepala muncul di tengah-tengah jalan tapi sebaiknya jangan.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Ucap Gaara dan motornya tembus ke jalan raya sepi yang lumayan panjang. Hampir tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas di sana.

"Tadi itu jalan potong?" Tanya Sakura.

"Begitulah.." Gaara terus mengendarai motornya hingga mereka sampai di pinggiran landasan pesawat terbang yang dibatasi pagar kawat besi mengitari seluruh wilayah bandara. Motor Gaara lalu menepi dan berhenti di samping jalan dekat pagar pembatas.

"Ini bandara Konoha kan?" Sakura turun dari motor dan dihadapkan dengan lapangan aspal yang sangat luas.

"Ya di sana bandara Konoha, dan itu landasan pesawatnya." Gaara menunjuk ke arah wilayah Konoha _international airport_ yang terang menderang dengan lampu-lampunya.

"Aku belum pernah ke tempat ini."

"Jalan ini paling dekat dengan landasan bandara. Ah bersiaplah." Gaara menunjuk pesawat yang siap _take off._ Pesawat itu berjalan dan berbelok untuk mengambil posisi tinggal landas. Sakura dan Gaara terus melihat pesawat itu dari jauh.

"Pesawatnya akan terbang." Ucap Sakura dan Gaara mengangguk. Pesawat itu mulai melaju pelan dan semakin cepat ke arah Sakura dan Gaara. Semakin cepat, semakin dekat dan Sakura berdiri tegang melihat pesawat itu mengarah pada mereka dan mulai mengangkat moncongnya.

"Kita akan ditabrak!"

WUUUUUUUUUSHHHHHHHHHH...! Suara mesin pesawat yang begitu menggelegar seperti gemuruh badai bercampur bising terdengar memekikkan telinga. Mata Sakura melebar saat pesawat itu terbang empat puluh meter dekatnya di atas kepala mereka. Pesawat itu seperti raksasa terbang dan Sakura berdiri kaku mendongak ke atas.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Garaa saat pesawat itu sudah terbang menjauh. Sakura langsung mengelus dadanya, tangannya menumpu pada jok motor Gaara. Sakura menatap Gaara dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa diungkapkan, ekspresi terkejut, takut, dan terpesona menjadi satu saat ia menampakkan senyumannya.

"Lu-luar biasa..." Sakura mengangkat jempolnya yang sedikit lemas.

"Hahahahahah..." Gaara tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya Gaara tertawa dan tawanya pantas dibilang seksi.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan referensi seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku menemukan tempat ini saat tersesat. Mungkin dulunya ini jalan utama masuk wilayah bandara." Gaara bersandar dekat stang. Sakura lalu naik dan duduk di atas motor, mereka berdua masih mengahadap landasan.

"Kenapa kau bisa tersesat sampai ke sini?"

"Saat itu aku baru pindah dari Sunagakure dan ingin melihat-lihat kota wilayah Konoha."

"Jadi kau pindahan dari Sunagakure ya? aku juga.." sahut Sakura.

"Benarkah? kenapa kita tidak bertemu di sana?" tanya Gaara dan Sakura hanya tersenyum tidak mengerti. Suasana hening sejenak, mereka memandangi landasan yang banyak dengan pesawat terparkir rapi.

"Semua berjalan baik?" Tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh.

"Apa hari ini berjalan baik?" Gaara mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

"Ah.. ya, semua berjalan baik." Sakura kembali memandangi landasan.

"Aku baru saja mendengar, semuanya berjalan tidak baik." Sahut Gaara dan Sakura tesenyum simpul.

"Kadang aku sendiri bingung bagaimana caranya untuk bersedih."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu sedih?"

"Tidak ada. Aku sudah membuang kesedihan itu jauh-jauh." Sakura tersenyum dan senyumannya itu palsu.

"Benarkah? apa kesedihanmu sudah dibawa terbang pesawat tadi?" Gaara ternyata bisa bercanda.

"Ya, kau benar sekali Gaara- _san_." Sakura terkekeh.

"Hei, kau mau dengar sebuah cerita?" tanya Gaara.

"Cerita apa?"

" _Greenoch_?" Ucap Gaara dan Sakura langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya fokus kepada Gaara.

"Ceritakan padaku." Sakura menengok sekelilingnya. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, sepertinya ini terlalu spoiler, tidak jadi, yang lainnya saja."

"Oh ayolah! kau sudah membuatku penasaran, jadi wajib bagimu untuk ber..." Ponsel Sakura berdering di dalam tas. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dan mendapati Nama 'Sasuke- _san'_ muncul di layar. Sakura sedikit terkejut, ia hanya memandangi nama itu lalu menekan tombol _silent_ dan memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Baiklah sekarang ceritakan." Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Gaara.

"Ada seorang gadis bernama Windy yang berubah menjadi tupai. Kalian _artist 2D_ sudah mendengar ini kan?" tanya Gaara dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya, tapi kami cuma tahu tokohnya saja, kalian _artist 3D_ yang paling tahu ceritanya, kalian kan yang sudah bedah naskah." ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah." Gaara memulai ceritanya. "Di desa tempat Windy tinggal ada kawasan sakral yang bisa ditanami semua jenis tumbuhan, tempat itu disebut _Greenoch_." Sakura mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Windy menyukai seorang pria bernama Ang. Pria itu sangat populer. Suatu hari Windy menanam bunga mawar dengan tanah _Greenoch_ dan memberi bunga itu kepada Ang. Tapi sayang Ang tidak menerima mawar itu karena ia menyukai gadis lain. Windy marah lalu melempar mawar itu sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang mengubahnya menjadi tupai keesokan harinya." Gaara terdiam.

"Apa? apa yang Windy katakan?" Sakura tampak antusias.

"Windy mengatakan, aku tahu dia..." Ponsel Sakura berdering lagi menginterupsi cerita Gaara, nama 'Sasuke- _san'_ keluar lagi di layar ponsel itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya?" Tanya Gaara ketika Sakura menekan tombol _silent_ kembali.

"Petugas ansuransi yang menelpon." Jawab Sakura asal.

"Petugas asuransi menelpon malam-malam begini?" Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Gaara- _san,_ apa yang Windy katakan?" Ekspresi Sakura kembali tidak ceria.

"Bagaimana jika bersambung sampai besok?"

"Tidak, aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang." Sakura tampak serius.

"Baiklah.., Windy bilang, _'kau akan tetap memilihnya walau ia akan berubah menjadi seekor tupai.' "_

"Kenapa kata-kata itu bisa mengubahnya menjadi seekor tupai?"

"Entahlah, mungkin jika menonton filmnya baru bisa mengerti."

"Apa kau sedang promosi padaku?" Tanya Sakura dan Gaara tersenyum.

"Ada kutipan bagus di akhir cerita _Greenoch_ , kau mau dengar?"

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura. Gaara menatap Sakura sejenak lalu mendekat dan berbisik,

" _If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it always be yours. But If it doesn't, it was never yours to begin with."_

Ucapan Gaara berakhir diiringi pesawat terbang yang terbang melintasi mereka.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya. Gelap, hanya ada cahaya lampu luar yang menerobos masuk melalui korden pintu jendela yang terbuka. Gaara mengantarnya sampai depan gedung apartemen, saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Apartemen miliknya terasa sangat sunyi, Sakura enggan menghidupkan lampu, ia menutup kembali pintunya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Sakura duduk di sofa dan berdiam diri, ia merenung apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Sakura lalu menoleh, menatap ikan mas koki di sebelahnya, ikan itu berenang di tempat dan memandangi Sakura.

"Hei..." Sakura menyapa ikannya.

Perhatian gadis itu tak teralihkan sampai ponselnya berbunyi. Sakura mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku jaket dan mendapati dua pesan diterima, satu email masuk, lima panggilan tak terjawab. Sasuke menghubunginya empat kali dan Naruto sekali. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke menghubunginya, nama itu kembali membuat dadanya sesak. Sakura keluar dari menu panggilan dan membuka pesan masuknya satu persatu.

Hinata : _'Semangat Sakura-chan...'_ :)

Sakura tersenyum tipis membaca pesan Hinata.

Naruto : ' _kau dimana sekarang?_ '

Sakura mengabaikan pesan masuk, lalu membuka _email_ -nya.

Utakata : _'Sakura, aku akan ke Konoha minggu depan. Aku masih berharap kau mau menemuiku untuk terakhir kali.'_

Sakura memandang sederet kata _email_ Utaka. Pria itu akan ke Konoha, Sakura tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana, ia sangat lelah, tubuh, hati, dan pikirannya lelah. Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa lalu memejamkan mata, tidak ada yang lebih melelahkan dari hari ini. Sakura berbalik dan meringkuk, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sandaran sofa, menggenggam erat ponselnya di depan dada.

 _'Kenapa rasanya sesesak ini?'_

* * *

 _Onyx_ Sasuke terbuka mengiringi embun pagi yang menetes pada ujung dedaunan di taman. Suara kicauan burung dan Suara air kolam yang masuk ke dalam hiasan bambu bergerak menjadi iringan keheningan yang menyelimuti kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke bangkit dan mengurut kening hingga ujung mata, ia merasakan pusing yang menjalar di kepalanya pagi ini, tidak ada penyebab pasti selain memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Sasuke adalah pria pemikir, ia tidak bisa mengekspesikan perasaannya dengan jelas. Segala apa yang ia rasakan tertutup di balik wajahnya yang datar dan juga serius. Tapi, pernah sekali pria ini menampakkan senyuman yang mempesona, saat dimana dia bersama Sakura, dan saat Sasuke membuka matanya pagi ini, gadis merah muda itu yang diingatnya paling pertama.

Membuka ponsel, Sasuke hanya mendapat lima pesan _email_. Tidak ada pesan masuk di kotak _inbox_ , semalam ia menunggu Sakura merespon panggilannya tapi gadis itu tidak melakukannya. Sasuke lalu bergegas untuk bersiap-siap ke studio.

"Berikan aku satu _hot chocolate_." Pinta Sakura pada Izumo yang melayaninya pagi ini.

"Sakura- _san_. Kenapa dengan pelipis matamu?" Izumo baru melihat kondisi mata Sakura yang masih sedikit membengkak.

"Aku menabrak meja." Ekspresi Sakura tampak biasa-biasa saja. Izumo lalu menyiapkan pesanannya.

Sakura menatap buah-buahan di hadapannya. Ada jeruk, apel dan pisang. Sakura lalu mengambil jeruk karena warnanya paling mencolok dan menyegarkan. Pandangan Sakura lalu mengarah pada kulkas minuman soda. Pantulan latar di belakangnya dapat terlihat dari kaca kulkas itu dan pantulan sosok Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya bisa ia lihat tanpa harus berbalik.

"Satu _hot_ _chocolate_." disaat bersamaan pesanan Sakura siap.

"Pagi yang sangat cerah." Sakura terpaksa mengucapkan kata _magic_ itu, ia menyaut _chocolate_ dari tangan Izumo lalu pergi tanpa berbalik atau menoleh. _Onyx_ Sasuke memandang sosok Sakura berjalan ke arah taman utama, ia lalu berbalik melewati jalan lain yang tembus ke halaman tengah studio.

Sasuke langsung melihat sosok Sakura di sepanjang jalan taman, Sakura yang melihat Sasuke dari kejahuan langsung berpura-pura mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, saat Sasuke semakin dekat Sakura langsung bating stir ke kiri ke arah gedung tiga. Sasuke berhenti dan hanya memandanginya.

"Sasuke, apa perlu memberi konfirmasi pada wartawan tentang berita pertunangan itu?" Tanya Jugo saat ia berada di ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke hanya diam, ia menyandarkan punggung dan mengurut keningnya.

"Sasuke, kau tampak tidak sehat. Sebaiknya beristirahat sejenak sebelum pertemuan dengan distributor Asia siang nanti."

"Aa." Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya dan menutup mata.

"Apa kau sudah melihat keadaan Nona Sakura hari ini? tadi aku berpapasan dengannya di unit 2D."

"Ya, tadi aku melihatnya."

"Matanya sedikit lebam dan luka seperti habis dipukul." Sasuke langsung membuka matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tampaknya Sasuke tidak memperhatikan karena Sakura tadi terus menunduk saat merogoh tasnya.

"Aku tidak sempat menanyakannya karena dia langsung masuk ruang _background_."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak lapar..." Ino dan Tenten merangkul Sakura menuju kantin, Hinata hanya mengikuti di belakang. Sakura bukannya tidak mau makan siang, tapi ia menghindari sosok Sasuke yang mungkin saja akan menampakkan batang hidungnya saat makan siang.

"Kau seperti mayat berjalan sepanjang hari ini, kau butuh asupan energi." Ucap Tenten. Kau salah Tenten, Sakura itu butuh asupan spiritual, bawa dia ke Tsunade.

"Lagi pula tidak baik di depan monitor terus-terusan, sayangi matamu." timpal Ino.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tapi lepaskan aku. Kalian memperlakukanku seperti tahanan." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, Ino dan Tenten lalu melepas rangkulannya.

"Semalam Sasuke mencarimu, ia menghubungi Naruto." Ucap Tenten, ia merendahkan suaranya, saat ini mereka sudah duduk di kantin menyantap makanan.

"Aku kesini untuk makan siang bukan untuk membicarakannya." Sahut Sakura.

"Apa kau masuk dalam fase penghindaran?" Tanya Ino.

"Menghindari siapa? alien?" Sakura memutar bola matanya dan sedikit berdenyut. Shannaro.!

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Gaara?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku tau tujuanmu kesini hanya untuk mengintrogasiku." Sakura mengaduk-ngaduk sup _Kombu_ -nya.

"Sudah jawab saja, jangan bertele-tele."

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, kami dekat begitu saja. Tenten, aku tidak pernah mencatatat tanggal kedekatanku dengan seseorang. Bisakah kau memahamiku sehari ini saja? aku sedang tidak ingin menjawab apapun, aku sangat berterimakasih jika kau memahaminya." Sakura tampak sedang _bad mood_ hari ini, sebaiknya diam saja.

"Sakura- _chan_..., cobalah puding ini, aku membuatnya." Hinata menyodorkan puding mangga yang dibentuk seperti panda.

"Tampaknya ini enak..." Sakura menusuk sepotong puding Hinata dan disaat bersamaan suara bising terdengar. Sasuke datang ke kantin. Ino langsung mencengkram tangan Sakura ketika gadis itu ingin beranjak.

"Jangan menghindar, bersikaplah dewasa." Ucap Ino, Tenten mengangguk, Hinata hanya diam saja.

Sasuke membawa makan siangnya bersama Jugo, mereka bergabung bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji. _Onyx_ Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura yang duduk tak jauh darinya, para pegawai berbisik-bisik tidak jelas.

"Dia melihatmu." Bisik Tenten saat Sasuke memandang ke arah mereka.

"Menolehlah, bersikaplah seperti biasa." Ucap Ino.

"Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya." Sakura mengorek-ngorek puding Hinata. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto dan kawan-kawan datang. Mereka mengambil makanan di etalase _food_ lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan lainnya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kabarmu?" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke lumayan keras karena terdengar bunyi 'BUK' disaat bersamaan. Hanya Naruto yang berani melakukan itu.

"Dobe." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, mengisyaratkan pria pirang itu untuk diam. Naruto hanya tersenyum, dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke dengan lembut dan juga sedikit ada tekanan. Para pria itu lalu makan siang sambil bercengkramah seperti biasa, tidak ada yang menyinggung berita pertunangan Sasuke.

"Dia melirik ke arah kita lagi, aku jadi merinding." Ucap Tenten.

"Aku kembali sekarang..." Sakura berdiri. Ia berbalik dan _emerald_ -nya bertemu dengan _onyx_ Sasuke. Jantungnya terasa seperti ditusuk jarum kecil saat melihat _onyx_ itu. Ini sangat menyakitkan tapi Sakura tidak mau menunjukkan ekspresi kesedihannya jadi ia tersenyum pada Sasuke walau senyuman itu palsu. Sejenak suasana kantin menjadi hening mengiringi langkah Sakura keluar dari kantin.

.

.

"Pinky, aku punya _video_ bagus, buka folder _temporary-_ ku _._ " Konohamaru mengalihkan kefokusan Sakura pada _background-nya_ yang terlihat berserakan. Saat ini Sakura sedang melukis latar hutan yang hangus bekas pertempuran. Ino memberikan _assignment_ yang sangat cocok untuk mewakili _mood_ Sakura saat ini.

"Apa?" Sakura tampak tidak tertarik dengan apa yang ditawarkan Konohamaru barusan.

"Sudah...lihat saja." Sakura pun membuka folder _temporary_ Konohamaru dan menemukan satu _file video_.

" _Video_ apa ini?"

"Lihatlah..., jangan bertanya sampai _video_ -nya selesai." Suruh Konohamaru dan Sakura membuka _video_ itu.

Seekor kupu-kupu terbang di atas taman bunga di kawasan pegunungan, ada pelangi yang muncul di tengah-tengah gunung itu, sangat asri seperti gambar anak-anak TK. Sakura memandangi _video_ itu dengan wajah datar sampai tiba-tiba kupu-kupu tadi berubah menjadi wajah _JUON._ Sakura hanya tersentak kaget tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Oh! ayolah... ekspresimu tidak memuaskan..." Ucap Obito, ternyata dari tadi ia menantikan ini.

Sakura hanya menoleh dengan wajah datar, ia malas menanggapi kejahilan Obito dan Konohamaru, ia bungkam dan melanjutkan kembali _background-nya_ kembali. Obito dan Konohamaru saling bertatapan dan Konohamaru mengedikkan bahunya.

"Pinky, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Aku sedang bekerja, jangan ganggu aku." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau tidak bisa mengekspresikannya. Apa rasanya sesakit itu?" Obito merendahkan nada suaranya. Sakura hanya menghela nafas, ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ada orang yang tidak berekspresi dan dia baik-baik saja." Sahut Sakura.

"Ada bahagia yang sengaja dibuat-buat agar ada yang merasa semua ini baik-baik saja." Sahut Obito.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? aku tidak perduli. Aku tidak ada hubungannya."

"Benarkah?" Obito tersenyum tipis dan Sakura malas menanggapinya lagi.

Sakura mengatakan ia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua, memang benar.., dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan berita Sasuke dan Ayame. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaannya? perasaannya itu sudah terkait, Sasuke sudah terhubung dengannya, tidak benar jika Sakura tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Sasuke walau saat ini status mereka hanyalah teman. Sakura juga tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pria itu, bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya, bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadap Ayame, Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa, yang dia ketahui saat ini adalah rasa kecewa yang ia simpan dan abaikan agar semua terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke- _san_! apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke sudah berada di dalam apartemennya saat ia pulang.

"Apa Naruto yang memberimu akses masuk?" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Hm." Sasuke memandang peilipis mata Sakura. Gadis itu berdiri di dekatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan matamu?"

"Ada perlu apa?" Sakura tidak menatap _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Kutanya ada apa dengan matamu?"

"Mataku luka, kau tidak melihatnya? aku menatap meja." Suasana hening sejenak karena Sakuse hanya menatap Sakura. Ponsel Sasuke lalu bergetar, Ayame menghubunginya.

Sakura masih berdiri menghadap Sasuke sementara pria itu mengangkat telponnya. Sakura mengepalkan tangan, Sasuke hanya mengatakan sepatah kata _'Baiklah'_ pada Ayame. Sasuke lalu menutup telpon dan kembali menatap Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tanya Sasuke langsung ke intinya.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Kau jelas menghindariku." Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan.

"Untuk apa aku menghindarimu?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau yang lebih tau alasannya."

"Sasuke- _san_ aku sedang lelah, aku ingin istirahat."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke lagi dan Sakura mulai sesak.

"Bisakah kau untuk membiarkanku tidak menjawab pertanyaan?" Sakura meninggikan nadanya.

"Apa kau marah karena sup tomat?"

Sakura terdiam dan menatap Sasuke, wajahnya sedikit marah. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Sup tomat katanya? pria ini jelas tidak bodoh.

"Ya, aku marah karena sup tomat." Sakura mengepalkan tangan. "Asal kau tau! aku sudah membuatkannya khusus untukmu! apa kau tidak tau betapa mengantuknya bangun sepagi itu?! kau pikir cepat membuatnya? aku mengantarnya ke ruang kerjamu, tapi kau meninggalkannya begitu saja! bahkan kau menyuruhku untuk memakannya?! Kau sangat menyebalkan! aku tidak akan membuat sup tomat lagi untukmu!" Emosi Sakura meluap, ia tidak pernah menyaka akan berteriak di depan Sasuke seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah hanya karena sup tomat? jika aku tidak punya urusan lain aku akan menghabiskan sup tomatmu." Sahut Sasuke.

"Ya! urusan lain yang lebih penting. Jika kau memang sangat sibuk, seharusnya kau tidak datang kesini hanya untuk menanyakan sup tomat. Kau bahkan mengingatkanku, kau membuatku sangat kesal!"

"Kau ini kenapa?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, kau ini kenapa? apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?! Kenapa kau mendatangiku? Kenapa aku selalu terhubung denganmu? Kenapa kau selalu muncul?!"

"Sakura..." Sasuke meninggikan nadanya. Sakura ingin menangis tapi ia menahannya.

"Orang lain tidak akan semarah itu hanya karena sup tomatnya tidak dimakan, apa kau punya masalah lain?"

"Kenapa kau terus bertanya? memangnya aku harus menjawab apa?"

"Apa kau marah karena aku menemui Ayame?" Sakura diam sejenak.

"Aku tidak marah, kau mau menemui Ayame atau wanita siapapun aku tidak perduli, kau sudah bertunangan dengan Ayame pun aku tidak mau perduli. Jadi kenapa aku marah hanya gara-gara dia?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura langsung terdiam. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke menanyakan ini? Sasuke menanyakannya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Keluar..."

"Sakura."

"Kubilang keluar..." Sakura menujuk pintu apartemennya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa mengusirku." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Keluar dari apartemenku sekarang!"

Sakura menatap tajam _onyx_ Sasuke _._ Mereka saling bertatapan dalam keheningan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sasuke berdiri. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya saat Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu dan keluar dari apartemennya. Sakura langsung ambruk di depan sofa.

Sasuke naik ke dalam mobil, membanting pintu, dan menghantam stir mobilnya cukup keras. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memperlihatkan emosinya. Pria itu menyandarkan kepalanya dan menutup mata, Sasuke menarik nafas dalam menuntunnya untuk kembali tenang, ia lalu mengendarai mobilnya pergi.

Sakura menahan sesak yang menjalar di dadanya, tangannya mencengkram baju dengan erat. Sakura pernah merasakan sesak seperti ini, rasanya sangat sakit. Itu terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Ayah..." Sakura panik menatap sekitar ruangan.

"Kak... Naruto.." Sasori dan Naruto tidak ada di sampingnya saat ini. Sakura menepuk dadanya, rasanya sesak sekali. Ia terus menepuk dadanya. Sosok Utakata terlintas di kepalanya. Semua kenangan itu menguap kembali menyesakkan dada. Sakura sudah melupakan kepedihan itu, tapi saat ini ia merasakannya lagi. Sakura meyakinkan dirinya untuk baik-baik saja. Semakin ia melawannya, dadanya semakin sesak. Air mata Sakura keluar, ia terisak sambil memukul dadanya. Isakan itu lalu menjadi raungan tangis yang keras. Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya, meluapkan apa yang ia rasakan.

Keluarkan Sakura, keluarkan semuanya jangan sampai ada yang tersisa. Kita pernah memperhatikan namun diacuhkan, itu semua agar kita belajar arti ketulusan. Air matamu itu akan menciptakan pelangi yang indah.

* * *

 **to be continued :)**


	17. Release

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gender : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Part 17**

 **'Release'**

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Sakura berdiri di depan cermin. Jika saja perusahaan _Marvel_ sedang mencari peran tokoh monster untuk menjadi musuh _Spider-Man_ saat ini, Sakura bisa mendaftarkan diri menjadi monster _'merah muda bermata bengkak'_. Terdengar dipaksakan tapi siapa tahu dia lolos.

Tidak heran jika keadaan mata Sakura pagi ini begitu sembab, apalagi dihiasi luka di pelipis matanya. Semalam gadis itu menangis deras hingga tertidur di atas karpet depan TV. Sakura meluapkan semua emosi yang dipendamnya, emosi itu meluap seperti longsoran es yang dibom. Kemana ungkapan gunung api yang meletus? itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_ jadi lewatkan.

Seluruh tubuh Sakura basah, ia terpaku memandang wajahnya pada cermin kamar mandi diiringi bunyi air shower yang mengalir. Ketika Sakura membuka mata pagi ini, beban di benaknya terasa kosong, otaknya seperti ter- _reset_ kembali untuk berpikir dari nol, pantulan wajahnya di cermin sedikit demi sedikit mengingatkan tentang pertengkarannya semalam dengan Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi rasa sesak yang mendalam, yang Sakura rasakan saat ini hanyalah sisa rasa lelah saat melewati itu semua. Sakura mengujar rasa itu mengalir begitu saja. Kau benar Sakura, itu prosesnya.

Ada berbagai macam sayuran di dalam kulkas, tidak usah disinggung lagi siapa yang membeli semua sayuran itu. Sakura hanya memandang isi kulkasnya sejenak lalu mengambil es batu dan memasukkan pecahan es itu ke dalam dua kantung plastik bening.

Sakura memilih-milih koleksi kaset musik milik Sasori di _buffet_ TV. Sakura sempat melirik koleksi sakral kaset piringan hitam Sasori untuk diputar di _phonograph_ tapi sebaiknya pikirkan dua kali. Sakura lalu memutar lagu _The Beatles_ melalui DVD player. Saatnya relaksasi, Sakura berbaring di sofa, ia menempelkan dua kantung es di atas matanya diiringi _single_ pertama _The Beatles_ berjudul _Yesterday_. Mau bagaimana lagi, koleksi lagu Sasori memang kebanyakan jadul semua.

Hari ini adalah _weekend_. Sakura berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah satu album _The Beatles_ selesai diputar sementara es batu di dalam kantung plastik itu sudah mulai mencair. Entah angin yang nyasar dari mana, tiba-tiba Sakura mendapat ide untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke kuil. Benar, kuil adalah tempat tenang untuk merelaksasi pikiran. Sakura pun beranjak untuk bersiap, saatnya menyeimbangkan kembali energi _yin_ dan _yang_.

"Hah...hah...hah..."

Langkah kaki Sakura berhenti di tengah perjalanan mengarungi 500 anak tangga menuju kuil Naka. Apanya yang merelaksasi pikiran? tangga itu cukup membuatnya ngos-ngosan. Kuil Naka terletak di daerah Nagi tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari daerah apartemen Sakura. Naik bis dua puluh menit sudah tiba di sana. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin mengajak Naruto tapi sepertinya pria itu sedang melakukan _weekend list-_ nya. Kalian tahu kan? tidur nyenyak.

Masuk ke halaman kuil Naka harus jalan kaki melewati jalan menanjak sepanjang setengah kilometer. Cukup panjang dan cukup menyehatkan badan apalagi untuk orang-orang yang sedang berdiet, kalau pulang balik jaraknya menjadi 1 km. Bagi yang sedang diet, kusarankan lakukanlah tiga kali pulang balik dijamin mandi keringat.

Sakura merasa salah pilih kuil tapi ini sudah terlanjur. Gadis itu melanjutkan kembali perjuangannya menempuh anak tangga yang tersisa dengan suguhan pepohonan maple warna-warni musim gugur di sepanjang sisi jalan tangga yang cukup lebar. Dengan satu tarikan nafas yang dalam, kaki Sakura akhirnya memijak halaman kuil Naka di bawah gerbang _Torri_ bercat jingga. Disambutlah Sakura dengan penampakan kuil Jepang kuno salah satu kuil Shinto tertua di Konoha.

 _"Shannaroooo..."_ Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Kuil Naka tidak besar, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya sambil melangkah menuju depan kuil. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang datang, kuil itu sepi. Ada seorang biksu yang wajahnya mirip Saitama mengangguk pada Sakura saat ia berdiri di depan tiga tali tambang warna merah yang digantung tepat di depan teras kuil, setiap ujung tambangnya dikaitkan dengan lonceng lumayan besar, jika lonceng itu jatuh mungkin bisa membocorkan kepala.

Tidak bunyi. Lonceng itu tidak berbunyi ketika Sakura menarik salah satu tambangnya. Apa ini macet? Sakura mendongak ke atas sambil menarik-narik tali tambangnya, tidak afdol jika ingin berdoa sebelum membunyikan lonceng itu jadi Sakura sedikit mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya.

"Tch, ayolah..." Sakura menarik dengan sekali desakan dan **Krek!** kayu penyangga lonceng itu patah.

 **BRUK! PRYAANG!**

Terdengarlah bunyi klontang yang mengagetkan beberapa pengunjung, bahkan burung- burung berterbangan cari jalan masing-masing.

Sakura panik. Dua orang _Kannushi_ menghampirinya, Kannushi adalah pendeta penjaga kuil, mereka memakai pakaian _kariginu_ dan topi _eboshi_ biru gelap. Sakura menelan ludah melihat salah satu wajah _Kannushi_ itu. Wajahnya sangat serius dan menakutkan seperti pejuang kolosal. Sakura tidak bisa menghindari kesialan ini, bahkan kesialan yang ia jumpai di sebuah kuil.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" Sakura membungkukkan badan. _Kannushi_ itu melipat tangannya ke depan. _Kannushi_ satunya lagi sedang mengambil lonceng yang tergeletak tak terarah akibat kekacauan yang diciptakan Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan_!" Sakura menoleh dan terkejut melihat sosok Lee tiba-tiba muncul di ujung tangga.

"Lee- _san..."_

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu, kau ke kuil untuk..." Lee menengok ke arah tiga lonceng yang terjatuh lalu ia mendongak ke atas melihat kayu penahan yang patah.

"Ehem." Pak _Kannushi_ berdeham.

"A-aku akan membayar ganti ruginya." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak semua bisa diganti dengan uang." Jawab _Kannushi_ itu.

"Kau mematahkannya?!" Lee terkejut, ternyata ada yang lebih kuat darinya.

"Aku tidak sengaja Lee, lagi pula penahannya sudah terlihat tua."

"Seharusnya kau lebih hati-hati..." Tegur pak Kannushi.

"Bukankah penyangganya yang patah? bagaimana jika kami memperbaikinya Kannushi- _san_?" Usul Lee. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Be-benar, aku juga akan membersihkan seluruh kuil ini." _Kannushi_ itu hanya diam memandang Sakura dan Lee.

"Baiklah."

 _._

 _._

 **Bruk...bruk...bruk..bruk...**

Sang pendekar, ah.., maksudku Sasuke sedang menunggang Aoda kuda kesayangannya di tempat pacuan kuda seorang diri. Jika Sakura memilih untuk pergi ke kuil, Sasuke memilih untuk berkuda.

Aoda berlari sangat kencang, Sasuke terus memacu kudanya untuk melaju lebih cepat. Ekspresi Sasuke serius, _onyx-nya_ tajam memandang ke depan. Semua orang yang menunggang kuda dengan kecepatan seperti itu pasti ekspresinya serius. Tapi, wajah serius Sasuke kali ini tersirat sedikit kekesalan. Hal itu terbukti ketika Aoda mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Kuda itu dengan sekejap mengurangi lajunya dan merontak. Aoda gelisah, kuda akan gelisah ketika emosi penunggangnya tidak beres.

"Ssssh... Aoda!" Sasuke menarik salah satu pengekang tali dan Aoda menghentakkan kaki depannya ke atas. Sasuke hampir saja terjatuh tapi untungnya pria itu mahir.

"Ssshhh..., Aoda tenanglah..." tubuh Sasuke condong ke depan mengelus kepala Aoda. Lihatlah Sasuke, Aoda bahkan kesal padamu.

Sasuke lalu menggiring Aoda kembali ke kandang kuda. Sasuke mengambil tumpukan jerami dan memberi makan semua kuda yang ada di kandang itu, termasuk Manda dan si _Black,_ kuda hitam sangar kesayangan Fugaku.

"Tidak biasanya Aoda merontak, Sasuke- _san_?" Paman penjaga pacuan kuda membantu Sasuke memberi makan kuda-kuda lainnya.

"Hn." Perhatian Sasuke tertuju pada mulut Aoda yang melahap jerami dari tangannya.

Mata hitam kelam itu terus terpaku, entah apa yang menjadikan jerami itu sebagai objek satu-satunya yang ditatap Sasuke, pikirannya pasti sedang terbang ke tempat lain. Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi mungkin saja pria ini sedang memikirkan Sakura. Semalam setelah Sakura mengusirnya keluar dari apartemen, Sasuke pergi ke tempat Ayame untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Sasuke pulang tengah malam dan ketika bangun pagi ini, ia langsung menuju pacuan kuda dan mengendarai Aoda seperti kesatria berkuda yang sedang _bad mood_.

Pandangan Sasuke masih tertuju pada jerami sampai terdengar bunyi nyaring dari gagang penggaruk jerami yang merosot jatuh mengenai drum kosong di sebelahnya. Drum itu yang dulu dipukul Itaru untuk menakut-nakuti si _Black_ dan Sakura.

"Anda sudah mau kembali Sasuke- _san_?" Tanya paman penjaga saat melihat Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Aoda.

"Aa, aku akan kembali. Kuserahkan sisanya padamu, terimakasih." Sasuke berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah singgah di pinggir pacuan kuda.

Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil dan ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja teras, ia sempat mengecek ponselnya, ada dua panggilan tak terjawab dari Itachi dan satu pesan masuk dari Naruto.

Dobe : _'Teme, apa Sakura bersamamu?'_

Sasuke memandang sederet pesan Naruto lima detik sampai Itachi menghubunginya kembali.

"Yo." Jawab Sasuke.

 _"Kau dimana?_ " Tanya Itachi.

"Pacuan kuda. Ada apa?"

 _'Kami ada di rumah sekarang. Pulanglah.'_

.

.

 **Drup...drup..drup...drup..**

Sakura mengepel seluruh lantai kuil dan saat ini ia sampai pada teras depan. Tidak ada alat pel _modern_ jadi Sakura hanya menggunakan lap kain dan ember. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa sehatnya orang jaman dulu.

Sakura duduk dan menekan tulang belakangnya bagian bawah, lumayan pegal...kegiatan membersihkan kuil masih belum selesai, kuatkanlah seluruh tulangmu. Sakura lalu memandang Lee yang sedang memaku kayu pemalang yang baru, _Kannusi_ memberi mereka peralatan kebersihan dan bertukang. Lee mengambil alih memperbaiki lonceng sedangkan Sakura membersihkan kuil. Sakura sebenarnya merasa tidak enak dengan Lee. ya walaupun Lee sendiri yang dengan senang hati melibatkan dirinya. Menarik nafas dalam, Sakura pun bergegas melanjutkan kembali kegiatan mengepelnya agar bisa membantu Lee memasang lonceng.

"Ah.. Sakura- _chan_..., kau sudah selesai?" Lee menuruni tangga lipat, penahan kayu yang dibuat Lee sudah terpasang kuat.

"Ya, begitulah, tinggal menyapu halaman saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo kita istirahat sejenak. Setelah memasang lonceng aku akan membantumu menyapu halaman."

"Lee maaf merepotkanmu..."

"Siapa yang merepotkan? Santai saja Sakura- _chan_. Kegiatan ini bisa menyehatkan badan kita." Lee menampakkan deretan giginya yang berkilau.

"Yare..yare.., apa yang terjadi dengan lonceng-loncengnya?" Tanya seorang pria. Lee dan Sakura menoleh dan mereka terkejut saat melihat Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya- _sama_..." Ucap Lee dan Sakura serempak.

"A, kalian kan..." Jiraiya menunjuk Lee dan Sakura.

"Hahahahahahahaha..." Jiraiya tertawa lebar setelah Sakura menceritakan apa yang menyebabkan lonceng-lonceng itu terlepas. Mereka bertiga duduk di bangku panjang terbuat dari bambu di pinggiran halaman kuil.

"Kalian mengisi _weekend_ kalian dengan kegiatan yang berguna." Ucap Jiraiya. Sakura berpikir jika tidak karena kesialan yang menimpanya, ia juga enggan membersihkan satu kuil. Tujuan ke sini kan untuk merelaksasi pikiran, kenapa malah bersih-bersih?

"Anda sering mengunjungi kuil Jiraiya- _sama_?" Tanya Lee.

"Ya, aku ke sini mencari inspirasi. Di kota terlalu ramai, aku tidak nyaman." Benar, Jiraiya adalah seorang penulis novel dan sutradara. Ketenangan adalah sahabatnya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? apa kalian pergi berdua?" Tanya Jiraiya dan entah kenapa Lee sedikit tersipu. Gawat..

"Tidak, aku ke sini sebenarnya untuk berlatih. Aku melatih tulang dan ototku untuk turnamen Judo tiga hari lagi." Sakura baru tahu tujuan Lee ke sini, pantas saja Lee memakai pakaian trening hijau dan sepatu olahraga.

"Benarkah..., Latihan seperti apa yang akan kau lakukan di kuil Lee?" Tanya Sakura.

"Naik turun tangga dengan kedua tanganku." Jawab Lee. Sakura cukup dibuat terkejut, ternyata ada juga yang latihan seperti itu? Sakura pikir hanya di komik-komik S _hounen_ saja.

"Inspirasi seperti apa yang sedang anda cari Jiraiya- _sama_?" Lee berdiri dan melakukan _push up_.

"Inspirasi tentang..., em banyak. Hahahahah..." Malah tertawa. Sakura hanya memandang Jiraiya, pria ini tertawa seperti tidak punya beban sedikitpun dalam hidupnya.

"Jiraiya- _sama..._ " Panggil Sakura.

"Hem?" Jiraiya menghentikan tawanya.

"Apa kau pernah punya masalah?" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura menanyakan itu.

"Semua orang pasti punya masalah." Jiraiya tersenyum. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya?"

"Bagaimana kau menanggapi setiap masalahmu?" Sakura yakin Jiraiya punya banyak pengalaman hidup, jadi apa salahnya jika ia ingin mendengar pandangan hidup dari orang ini.

Jiraiya memandang Sakura sejenak lalu mengangguk-angguk, sepertinya ia langsung paham kalau gadis di sampingnya ini sedang ada masalah.

"Aku menaggapinya secara sederhana. Jika kau tidak menanggapi sesuatu sebagai masalah, sesuatu itu tidak akan menjadi masalah."

"Bagaimana jika itu sudah menjadi masalah?" Sahut Sakura.

"Ya hadapi saja. Terkadang manusia harus berani maju meski hal yang mustahil terjadi."

"Aku sependapat denganmu Jiraiya- _sama_!" Sahut Lee, dia menyimak sambil terus melakukan _push up_.

"Sakura- _chan,_ kau tetap harus semangat apapun yang terjadi." Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Lee melontarkan kata-kata itu untuknya. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah! saatnya memperbaiki lonceng!" Sakura beranjak dan Lee berhenti melakukan _push up_.

"Kami tinggal dulu Jiraiya- _sama_..." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya, aku akan mencari inspirasi di sini. Lakukan tugas kalian." Jiraiya mengepak-ngepakkan telapak tangannya seperti menggusur anak ayam.

.

.

"Paman Sasuuuuu..." Kenji memeluk kaki Sasuke saat pamannya tiba di rumah dan menghampiri mereka di ruang tengah.

"Mana Sakura- _chan_?" Sepertinya Sasuke sudah kalah pamor karena idola Itaru sekarang adalah Sakura, maksudnya Sakura adik Sasori, astronot idolanya.

"Sakura sedang dirumah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa paman tidak mengajak Sakura- _chan_?"

"Karena Sakura sedang.." Sasuke memikirkan kalimatnya. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan Sakura sedang marah padanya.

"Sakura sedang sibuk." Kau benar Sasuke, Sakura sedang sibuk membersihkan kuil.

"Sasuke- _kun..._ " Konan muncul membawa potongan buah-buahan dan kue _black forest_.

"Mana Itachi- _nii_?"

"Dia ada di taman belakang." Konan meletakkan makanan itu di atas meja dan Kenji langsung menyerbunya.

"Apa kita bisa menjemput Sakura- _chan_ sekarang?" Itaru masih saja membahas Sakura.

"Tidak sekarang, Itaru." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Itaru, kau bisa bertemu Sakura- _chan_ lain waktu. Tidak sekarang." Tegur Konan, ia mungkin mengerti kalau hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura sedang menegang. Itaru mengacuhkan Sasuke lalu bergabung dengan adiknya.

"Kenji, pakai garpu..." Protes Itaru saat melihat adiknya mengambil buah dengan tangan kosong. Sasuke tersenyum simpul memandang keponakannya lalu pergi menghampiri Itachi.

"Sasuke." Sapa Itachi ketika Sasuke duduk di sampinya. Itachi sedang membaca buku di teras rumah menghadap taman.

"Kukira kau belum kembali." Ucap Sasuke.

"A, aku cuma dua hari di sana."

"Bagaimana kabar _Otousan_ dan _Okasan_?"

"Kabar mereka baik, ya.. kecuali saat membaca berita tentangmu dan Ayame. Mereka sedikit terkejut." Itachi tersenyum tipis. Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Tidak banyak, _Otousan_ hanya mengatakan cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan jangan pampang wajahmu di dalam skandal asmara, pampang wajahmu karena prestasimu." Pesan Fugaku cukup menampar karena Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Apa Teuchi mengira kalian benar-benar bertunangan?"

"Ayame sudah menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada ayahnya."

"Aa, _souka_..., sepertinya aku akan merasa sedikit tidak enak saat bertemu dengannya nanti." Itaci membuka kembali buku bacaanya.

"Apa Sakura tahu kebenarannya?" Itachi iseng menyinggung Sakura. Adiknya itu memang tidak pernah menunjukkan skandal cinta, kali ini yang paling fenomenal.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura." Jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Itachi tersenyum samar.

"Kurasa tadi aku menitipkan pesan Itaru untuk mengajak Sakura, apa dia datang?"

"Tidak." Sasuke berdiri, ia melangkah meninggalkan Itachi.

"Sasuke." Panggil Itachi dan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kebohongan juga membuatmu tidak bisa tahu apa yang kau rasakan." Sasuke tidak terlalu mengerti ucapan Itachi dan ia melangkah pergi.

.

.

Sakura hampir selesai menyapu seluruh halaman kuil Naka yang cukup luas itu sendirian. Lee sedang melakukan latihan ototnya mengarungi anak tangga. Sakura menyuruh Lee untuk menyerahkan pekerjaan menyapu halaman padanya, setelah melakukan tawar-menawar yang lumayan panjang akhirnya Lee bisa dikalahkan dan pria itu akhirnya pergi melatih otot.

Sakura mengumpulkan segunduk daun maple jingga menjadi satu, banyak sekali daun yang terkumpul. Sakura lalu menghentikan kegiatan menyapunya dan memandang ke arah Lee yang masih melakukan senam otot di tengah-tengah tangga di bawah sana. Sakura juga menengok ke arah Jiraiya, pak tua itu ternyata tertidur tenang dengan posisi duduk, melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar di tiang teras kuil. Sakura lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tumpukan daun jingga di depannya, gadis itu melamun sejenak, sosok Sasuke terlintas di kepalanya begitu saja. Sedang apa Sasuke sekarang? apa dia sedang bersama Ayame? sudahlah Sakura, jangan memikirkannya lagi, selesaikan pekerjaan... Hei!

Sakura malah melompat ke tengah tumpukan daun dan menghamburkan dedaunan itu ke atas, gadis itu terkekeh dengan apa yang ia lakukan, masa bodoh... bersenang-senang dengan daun juga asyik. Jiraiya membuka mata dan mendapati Sakura sedang mengobrak-ngabrik kumpulan daun itu ke segala arah, Jiraiya hanya tersenyum memandang Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan_... apa yang kau lakukan?" Lee menghampiri Sakura, cepat sekali latihannya.

"Ah.. Lee, kau sudah selesai?" Sakura menghentikan kegiatan kekanak-kanakannya.

"Ya, kurasa cukup, tinggal seratus _push up_ lagi." Lee mendekat, "kenapa kau menghamburkannya lagi Sakura- _chan_?"

"A, haha.. biarkan saja, nanti bisa disapu lagi kan..."

"Sepertinya sangat asyik..." Ucap Lee. "Aku punya gerakan yang lebih bagus, kau mau lihat?" Lee melangkah ke tengah kumpulan daun dan melakukan _windmill,_ gerakan akrobatis _bridge_ _dance._ Lee memutarkan kedua kakinya keatas dan menggunakan badan sebagai fondasinya, ia berputar sangat cepat dan dedaunan berterbangan ke segala arah.

"Woaaaa...!" Sakura kagum dengan aksi Lee, ia terkekeh sambil tepuk tangan.

"Ah..., aku akan membantumu mengumpulkan daunnya lagi." Lee berhenti dan melihat dedaunan yang berserakan akibat ulahnya.

"Kau bisa _bridge dance_ Lee? gerakanmu luar biasa..."

"Tidak juga, gerakan itu ada di seni bela diri." Lee mengambil sapu yang tergeletak dan mulai menyapu dedaunan di sekitarnya.

"Aku juga bisa _bridge dance_ , kau mau lihat?" Sakura melompat ke tengah tumpukan kembali dan mengacak-ngacak daun itu seperti orang gila, ia memutar kedua tangannya seperti baling-baling dan menendang-nendang daun kemana-mana.

"Disebut apa gerakan itu Sakura- _chan_?" Lee terkekeh.

"Gerakan ini disebut helicopter kehilangan mesin..."

"Hahahahahahahaha..." Lee tertawa lebar, Jiraiya yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya _sweet drop._

"Ibu, kenapa dengan kakak itu?" Seorang anak kecil menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Jangan dilihat sayang..." Ibu anak itu mengalihkan pandangan anaknya dari objek yang aneh.

"Kau sudah kembali ceria Sakura- _chan_..." Ucap Lee. Ternyata pria ini memperhatikan Sakura.

"Aaa..., aku..." Sakura mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Dua hari lalu kau tampak murung dan tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya." Lee melanjutkan kegiatan menyapunya, Sakura berjongkok memandangi Lee menyapu. Susana hening, suara srek..srek... yang paling dominan.

"Apa kau sedih karena seseorang?" Sakura sedikit terkejut Lee menanyakan ini.

"Lee, apa yang kau lakukan ketika seseorang menyakitimu?" Sakura sedikit canggung menanyakannya.

"Aku akan mengacuhkannya." Jawab Lee. "Maksudku, aku mengacuhkan dampak yang diberikan."

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkannya?"

"Apa kau akan menyimpan pesona kecerianmu hanya untuk memikirkan seseorang yang sudah menyakitimu?" Sakura terdiam sejenak mencerna maksud perkataan Lee.

"Kau benar Lee.." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau sedih karena Sasuke- _san_?" Lee langsung _to the point_ , Sakura bingung harus berkata apa. Kenapa pria ini tiba-tiba menyinggung Sasuke?

"Lee, aku..."

"Kau harus tetap bersemangat Sakura- _chan_!" Lee tersenyum. Sakura hanya memandanginya saja.

"Lee, apa kau pernah..." Sakura ragu-ragu untuk menanyakannya.

"Pernah apa Sakura- _chan_?"

"Apa kau pernah..., patah hati?" suasana jadi hening. Lee terdiam, pandangannya menunduk kebawah. _'Shannaro... Kenapa perbicaraanya jadi berat begini?'_

"Aku pernah patah hati, tapi sebentar saja." Jawab Lee.

"Maaf Lee, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungnya."

"Tidak masalah, karena aku sudah menerimanya." Lee tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Bagaimana cara kau menerimanya Lee?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dedaunan, ia sedikit malu menanyakan itu pada Lee.

"Sakura- _chan_ , tidak semua berjalan sesuai apa yang kita inginkan. Jika kita terlalu fokus dengan rasa sakit itu, kita tidak akan memandang sudut pandang lain dan kita tidak bisa memahami posisi kita. Tidak semua orang yang menyakiti kita bermaksud menyakiti, mereka pasti punya alasan masing-masing kan?" Jelas Lee, Sakura jadi berpikir apa Sasuke punya alasannya sendiri.

"Tapi bagaimana jika kenyataannya memang pahit? tidak mudah melakukan seperti yang kau ucapkan."

"Kau benar Sakura- _chan_ , tapi untuk apa menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan? bukankah seharusnya kau melepaskanya? rasa sakit hati itu ada karena kita tidak bisa melepasnya." Lee tersenyum dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau benar Lee.." Sakura tersenyum. "Yup! mari kita selesaikan ini!" Sakura berdiri dan disaat bersamaan ponsel Lee berdering, nada _ringtone_ ponselnya bahkan sangat energic.

Lee mengangkat telponnya sementara Sakura mengambil keranjang sampah.

"Sakura- _chan_.., sepertinya aku harus bergegas, guy- _sensei_ memanggilku." Sakura seperti pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Guy- _sensei?_ " Sakura meletakkan keranjang sampah dekat tumpukan daun.

"Ya, Guy- _sensei,_ instruktur fitnes di studio kita.."

"Oh..., ya ya! aku tau.." Sakura menganggukan kepala.

"Guy- _sensei_ , mengajar di club Judo, dia juga pamanku." Ha..., pantas saja penampilan mereka sama.

"Baiklah Lee, biar kubereskan ini, kau bergegaslah... terimakasih sudah menolongku."

"Tidak, aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan ini." Lee mengangkat tumpukan daun ke keranjang sampah.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak... Sudah cukup Lee, bergegaslah! Serahkan ini padaku." Sakura menghentikan Lee.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku sangat yakin!" Sakura menatap Lee penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah, maaf Sakura- _chan_ , aku hanya bisa membantu sedikit. Kutinggal dulu ya..." Sakura mengangkat jempolnya dan Lee bergegas.

"Ingat Sakura- _chan!_ Kau harus tetap semangat!" Seru Lee dan pria itu enyah menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sakura bergegas mengangkat semua daun itu ke dalam keranjang sampah lalu membuangnya ke bak sampah besar yang sudah tersedia di kuil, ia melakukannya lima kali bolak-balik.

"Semua sudah beres..." Sakura menepuk kedua telapak tangannya lalu bergegas mencuci tangan. setelah itu Sakura pergi melapor pada _Kannusi_ bahwa tugasnya selesai.

"Terimakasih, lain kali lebih berhati-hatilah." Ucap _Kannushi_ itu, Sakura hanya menampakkan deretan giginya saja.

"Ini untuk kalian." Pak _Kannushi_ memberikan dua _omamuri_ atau jimat keberuntungan untuk Sakura.

"Yang satunya untuk rekanmu tadi." Ucap Kannushi itu.

"Kannusi- _san_ , ini..." Sakura bingung mau menerimanya atau tidak.

"Itu tanda terimakasih karena kalian sudah membersihkan kuil ini, sebenarnya cukup memperbaiki loncengnya saja, tapi kau sudah berbaik hati membersihkan satu kuil." Sakura membatin jika tahu begitu dia akan memperbaiki loncengnya saja, tapi ya sudahlah... itung-itung amal.

"Terimakasih _Khannusi-san_..." Sakura mengambil kantung _omamuri_ itu, warnanya merah keemasan satunya lagi biru.

"A, apa itu _Omikuji_?" Sakura menunjuk kotak ramalan, kebanyakan kuil Shinto menyediakan _omamuri dan omikuji_ untuk para pengunjung lokal maupun wisatawan. Tapi kuil Naka ini tampaknya tidak menjual kedua barang tersebut, mereka menyimpannya di laci tempat _Kannushi_ berjaga.

"Ya, ini _omikuji_."

"Apa itu bisa diambil?" Sakura bukannya percaya ramalan tapi dia sedikit penasaran saja apa yang tertulis di kertas omikuji itu untuknya.

"Kau mau? ambilah..." _Kannushi_ itu menyodorkan kotak omikuji cuma-cuma, Sakura berlagak menolak tapi akhirnya dia mau juga. Sakura pun mengambil satu _omikuji_ secara ajak.

"Terimakasih Kannusi- _san,_ maaf sudah membuat kekacauan." Sakura membungkuk lalu pergi menghampiri Jiraiya.

"Sudah selesai?" Jiraiya menutup buku catatanya. Sakura sedikit heran melihat Jiraiya, di era _modern_ seperti ini kenapa Jiraiya masih menulis dengan cara manual?

"Semuanya sudah beres, apa anda sudah mendapatkan banyak insprirasi, Jiraiya- _sama_?" Sakura duduk di samping Jiraiya.

"Ya, kurasa ada banyak ide yang terlintas di kepalaku setelah melihat kalian berdua. Hahahah..." Sakura tidak mengerti jadi ia ikut tersenyum saja.

"Apa itu _omamuri_?" Jiraiya menunjuk jimat keberuntungan di tangan Sakura.

"Ah, ya.., _Kannushi_ yang memberikannya.."

"Kukira kuil Naka tidak membagikannya..." Gumam Jiraiya.

"Kenapa anda berhenti? bukankah anda tadi sedang asik menulis?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Jika aku menulis, kau akan teracuhkan." Sahut Jiraiya.

"Tidak masalah, aku menghapiri anda bukan untuk diperhatikan." Sakura terkekeh, Jiraiya tersenyum lalu membuka buku catatannya kembali.

Suasana menjadi hening, Jiraiya melanjutkan tulisannya dan Sakura hanya memandang pepohonan maple di sekitaran kuil. Sakura lalu bersenandung lagu Futatabi dan Jiraiya mendengarkannya dengan tenang.

 _"Itsuno hi mo anata watashi no hikari..."_ Sakura berhenti bersenandung. Suasana menjadi hening kembali.

"Tidak ada yang memudarkan pesona wanita selain cinta." Ucap Jiraiya. Sakura langsung menoleh.

"Apa pesonaku terlihat memudar?" Sakura menunduk menatap kedua kakinya yang bergelantungan.

"Kau pernah memperhatikan bunga mawar?" Jiraiya masih menulis sesuatu pada buku catatannya.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Bagaimana kita melihat bunga mawar? apakah yang lebih nampak duri-durinya atau justru kelopak bunganya yang indah?"

"Kelopak bunganya yang indah, tapi mawar itu terluka karena durinya."

"Maka dari itu mawar mempercantik kelopaknya, suatu saat seseorang akan memetiknya dan membebaskan dirinya dari duri." Ucap Jiraiya. Sakura hanya terdiam mencerna maksudnya.

"Apa terbebas dari cinta memang sesulit itu?" Sakura melipat kaki dan dagunya bersandar pada lututnya.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang jatuh cinta merasa bebas atau ingin bebas." Sahut Jiraiya.

"Bahkan ketika cinta melukainya lebih dari dua kali?"

"Berarti kau hanya menyimpan rasa sakitnya saja, bukankah cinta itu membawa banyak kebahagiaan?"

Sakura terdiam, ia menghela nafas panjang, sosok Utakata terlintas dikepalanya kemudian sosok Sasuke. Sakura merasa berjalan di antara bayang-banyang masa lalu dan masa sekarang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Apa itu _omikuji_? " Jiraiya menunjuk kertas ramalan Sakura yang terjatuh dari saku celananya.

"Ah! iya, hehe..." Sakura ingat kalau tadi _Kannushi_ memberinya _omikuji_.

"Kau sudah membukanya? apa isi ramalannya?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Entahlah.." Sakura mengedikkan bahu, ia lalu membuka kertas ramalan itu. Jantung Sakura sedikit berdegup saat membukanya, semoga saja isi ramalannya...

 ** _'Daikyou' (great disaster)_**

 _Shannaro!_ bahkan judulnya saja sudah membuat _down_! tidak usah dibaca isinya Sakura!

"Jiraiya- _sama_ aku pinjam bolpoinnya..." Pinta Sakura.

"Apa isi ramalannya?" Jiraiya menyodorkan bolpoinnya sambil mendongak melihat isi kertas ramalan itu. Sakura lalu menulis sesuatu di tengah-tengah kertas ramalannya.

'WHAT THE HELL!'

Itu yang ditulis Sakura, ia lalu melipat kertas itu lagi dan bergegas menuju salah satu pohon yang rantingnya pendek. Sakura lalu mengikat kertas ramalan itu pada ranting yang menjulur kebawah. Jiraiya hanya tersenyum. Ya, sebaiknya tidak usah terlalu mempercayai ramalan.

"Kemana saja kau?!" Sakura disambut sosok Naruto dibalik pintu lift apartemen yang terbuka.

"Dari kuil. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku lapar, mau cari makan. Kau pergi ke kuil mana? aku mecarimu, ponselmu tidak aktif."

"Sama sekali tidak ada sinyal di kuil Naka. Bungkuskan makanan untukku."

"Ikut saja, kita makan bersama." Sahut Naruto.

"Aku lelah, mau istirahat." Sakura melangkah meninggalakan Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan lift memandang ke arahnya.

* * *

 _Keep calm and love monday._ Tetap tenang dan cintailah hari senin. Entah siapa yang membuat selogan yang optimis itu. Sakura menangkap kata _keep calm_ dan mencoret kata _love monday saat_ ia melihat sosok Sasuke berjalan di taman studio pagi ini. Timbul rasa canggung dan bingung untuk berpapasan dengan pria yang diusirnya dua hari yang lalu itu.

Pandangan Sasuke lurus kedepan, _onyx-_ nya menangkap sosok Sakura yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Saat keduanya berpapasan, _onyx_ Sasuke melirik Sakura sedangkan _emerald_ Sakura melirik ke arah tong sampah. Terjadilah alur lirikan yang tidak harmonis diantara keduanya.

Pikiran mereka saling terpaut pada setiap langkah kaki masing-masing yang terus menjauh. Sakura berpikir apakah Sasuke marah padanya sedangkan Sasuke berpikir apakah Sakura masih marah padanya. Hubungan yang menegang diantara Sasuke dan Sakura mengusik nilai kerukunan hidup diantara dua individu. Entahlah, aku tidak punya kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan betapa tidak enaknya situasi yang dialami dua orang itu saat ini.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Sudah tidak mengherankan lagi kalau Obito dan Konohamaru selalu cerah. Dua pria itu tidak membedakan klasifikasi hari. Mau senin, selasa, rabu... mereka selalu ceria.

"Pagi Pinky..." Sapa Konohamaru dan Obito memutar kursi kerja Sakura dengan sekali ayunan.

"Bisakah kau tidak menjahiliku sehari saja?" Omel Sakura.

"Wah, kau sudah kembali rupanya..." Sindir Obito. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi, apakah kau menghabiskan seluruh kegalauanmu di akhir pekan kemarin?" Tanya Obito.

"Kau tidak punya pembahasan lain ya?" Sakura menatap malas Obito.

"Aku punya. Jadi, apakah hari ini kau sudah tidak galau?" _Shannaro!_

.

.

"Sasuke, kau dengar aku?" Jugo memecah lamunan Sasuke, pria itu menatap pajangan _momentum_ yang terus bergerak di atas meja kerjanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Proses final _edditing_ sudah dimulai, dan..."

"Bukankah kau sudah memberitahuku sebelumnya? Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku lagi." Jugo merasa aura Sasuke hari ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Sasuke terlihat sedikit tidak bersahabat walaupun pria itu memang pada dasarnya dingin.

"Baiklah, lalu untuk _final..._ "

"Final _review_ semingu setelahnya kan?" Potong Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya kita mengalami pengunduran jadwal _final review_ -nya." Ucap Jugo dan Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Gawat.

"Apa yang terjadi pada _final edditing-_ nya?"

"Final _edditing-_ nya mengulur sampai seminggu Sasuke." Jugo sedikit ragu mengatakannya karena _mood_ Sasuke sepertinya sedang tidak baik.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangannya. Jugo merasa ruangan Asuma akan diselimuti aura tidak mengenakkan pagi ini.

.

.

 _I don't know why_

 _You think that you could hold me when you couldn't get by by yourself.._

 _And I don't know who_

 _Would ever want to tear the seam of someone's dream.._

 _Baby, it's fine, you said that we should just be friends_

 _Well, I came up with that line and I'm sure_

 _That it's for the best_

 _If you ever change your mind, don't hold your breath..._

Ino mengawali hari senin yang indah ini dengan memutar lagu _Michael Buble_ berjudul _It's beautiful day_ walau raut wajah Ino sendiri tidak mencerminkan betapa indahnya hari ini. Tidak usah ditanya lagi apa penyebab wanita seksi itu selalu memutar lagu pembangkit semangat. Kita tidak begitu mengikuti perkembangan hubungan Ino dan Sai, tapi yang jelas kegalauan Ino terhadap Sai belum juga menemukan titik terangnya sampai saat ini. Hanya saja, Ino wanita elegan yang bisa menutupi emosinya secara dewasa jadi orang akan menganggap dia aman-aman saja.

Para _background artist_ menyambut antusias lagu yang diputar Ino. Mereka menikmati alunan musik sambil menggarap _assigment_ mereka masing-masing. Ada yang menggeleng-geleng kepala, ada yang ikut bernyanyi dengan nada pelan, ada yang cuma membatin sambil menghentak-entakkan kakinya dan ada pula yang berakting seperti memukul drum.

Begitu pula dengan Konohamaru, dia ikut bernyanyi dan suaranya paling dominan di samping Sakura yang duduk tenang menatap layar komputernya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Cause you may not believe, mmm mmm mmm..." Konohamaru bernyanyi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya di samping Sakura.

"That baby, I'm relieved, mmm..." Sambung Obito, ia mengetuk pipi Sakura dengan _pen draw_.

"When you said goodbye, my whole world shined!" Sambung _artist_ lain.

"Hey! Hey!" Konohamaru berdiri dan mengacung keatas."Because Whaaat?!"

"It's a beautiful day... and I can't stop myself from smiling!"

Serempak _artist background_ bernyanyi bersama. Kecuali Neji, pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Sakura memandang bingung rekan-rekannya. Ino menepuk tangan sambil tersenyum, suasana ruang _background 2D_ menjadi ramai _,_ mereka masih terus bernyanyi sambil cekikikan, Konohamaru bahkan meniru gaya Michael Buble bernyanyi seperti pada MV lagu itu. Jika kalian ingin terbawa situasinya, dengarkanlah lagu itu sendiri karena aku juga sedang ikut mengeleng-gelengkan kepala bersama mereka.

Di sisi lain, kekonyolan _artist_ _background 2D_ terekam pada kamera sisi TV di sudut ruangan dan dilihat oleh salah satu _security_ yang sedang melahap sandwich dari ruang kontrol keamanan. _Security_ itu hanya memandang kelakuan _artist background_ dengan wajah datar.

 **Krik...krik...**

"I don't want to say so loooooong..." Obito menggerakkan jemari telunjuknya di depan wajah Sakura, masih menyanyikan lagu yang sama.

"I just want to say goodbyeeee..." Sambung Konohamaru. "Ones again?!"

"It's a beautiful day... and I can't stop myself from smiling!"

Dan Sakura pun tidak bisa menahan kekehannya.

.

.

Wajah Sasuke serius saat keluar dari ruangan Asuma. Sepertinya _General_ _Manager 3D_ itu usai kena semprot dari Sasuke karena terundurnya _date line_ paling penting pada tahap _pasca produksi_ film _Greenoch. Pasca produksi_ merupakan tahap selanjutnya dari proses pembuatan film setelah tahap produksi selesai dilakukan, tahan itu meliputi edditing, pemberian efek, penggabungan suara _dubbing_ , musik latar, dan lain-lain.

Sasuke adalah orang yang disiplin, ia tidak akan suka jika apa yang sudah ter- _date line_ tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak akan semarah itu hanya karena keterlambatan satu minggu proses _pasca produksi_ walaupun keterlambatan itu bisa dibilang cukup lama. Tapi, berhubung sepertinya Sasuke sedang _bad_ _mood,_ masalah keterlambatan itu menjadi alasan ia semakin _bad mood_ dan Jugo yang berjalan di sampingnya tidak berani berkata apapun pada Sasuke saat ini.

Ajaklah Sasuke ke ruang _background 2D_ Jugo..., mungkin lagu Michael Buble - it's beautiful day akan memperbaiki _mood-_ nya.

Ah! tunggu dulu..., ada Sakura di sana, sebaiknya jangan, tidak jadi...tidak jadi... Jangan bawa Sasuke ke sana!

.

.

Ekspresi Naruto saat ini sangat, sangat, sangat serius ketika menggambar setiap _frame_ tokoh anime _Black_ _Jack_ di jendela Toon Boom. Pria pirang ini akan terlihat tenang, _cool_ dan tampan ketika ia berkutat dengan pekerjaan sekaligus _hobby-nya, ya..._ walaupun sesekali Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata yang saat ini sedang bercengkramah dengan Toneri, batu kendala Naruto, rival Naruto, musuh besar Naruto. Ternyata pria perak itulah yang menjadi penyebab utama Naruto terlihat sangat, sangat, sangat serius sekarang.

Naruto melirik sekali lagi Toneri yang masih tebar pesona pada Hinata padahal _chek approval_ hasil pekerjaan oleh _animator director 2D_ sudah selesai dari tadi. Toneri adalah _leader_ _animator 3D._ Ia mengawal anggota _animatornya_ yang terlibat dalam proyek anime _black jack_ untuk melakukan _chek approval_ di ruang devisi animator 2D, jadi Naruto sering melihat tampang Toneri tiga kali dalam seminggu dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Hinata sesekali melirik Naruto, sebenarnya ia merasa sangat tidak enak dengan Naruto tapi Hinata juga tidak enak jika mengacuhkan Toneri. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ketika obsidan birunya tertangkap mata Hinata. Naruto berlagak santai menghadap layar walaupun hatinya sedang membara, ketegangan suasana hati Naruto terinterupsi saat _spark-nya_ berkedip-kedip beberapa detik kemudian.

Sasuke : Dobe. Nanti kau ada acara?

Naruto : aku sedang tidak ingin berkencan denganmu..

Sasuke : berhenti bercanda. Pulang nanti kau ikut aku..

Naruto : kemana?

Sasuke : rumahku.

Naruto : untuk apa?

Sasuke : jangan banyak bertanya

Naruto : minta mukade menyiapkan makan malam yang lezat

Sepertinya Naruto akan menghabiskan seluruh hidangan di meja makan Sasuke malam ini.

.

.

Sakura menuju _sprot center_ studio saat jam istirahat. Tujuan Sakura pergi ke sana bukan untuk mencari Tsunade, percaya atau tidak Sakura sedang mencari Lee. Tidak butuh lima detik untuk menangkap sosok Lee di antara para pegawai yang sedang melatih otot mereka. Ketimun hijau, ah.. dua sosok ketimu hijau langsung terlihat oleh Sakura sedang mengangkat beban pada alat _cable pulley._

"Lee..." Sakura menghampiri Lee yang sedang melatih ototnya bersama Guy.

"Sakura- _chan_..." Lee menghentikan kegiatannya, Sakura melirik Guy dan pria itu tersenyum menampakkan deretan giginya yang berkilau sama seperti Lee. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau juga berlatih saat jam istirahat?" tanya Sakura berbasa basi.

"Ya, begitulah..." Lee tersenyum bangga kedatangan tamu spesial. "Ada apa Sakura- _chan_? apa Kau mau melihatku berlatih?" Gawat..

"Aa..." Sakura tersenyum. "Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk memberimu ini Lee..." Sakura menyodorkan _omamuri_ pada Lee.

" _Omamuri?_ Sakura- _chan_ ini untukku?" Sebaiknya kau cepat jelaskan sebelum kesalah pahaman terjadi Sakura.

" _Kannushi_ memberikan itu pada kita sebagai ucapan terimakasih membersihkan kuil kemarin Lee.."

" _Souka_..." Lee mengangguk dan mengambil _omamuri_ itu. "Terimakasih Sakura- _chan_."

"Lee, mungkin aku tidak bisa menyaksikan turnamen Judo-mu, tapi aku berdoa semoga kau mendapat juara." Ucap Sakura. Lee langsung tersipu bahagia.

"Sakura- _chan_... terimakasih..." Lee menggaruk belakang kepalanya dihiasi semburat merah. Gawat. Sakura melirik Guy dan entah kenapa Guy menatap Sakura penuh arti sambil tersenyum. _Double_ Gawat...

"Lee, kau pasti akan menang. Jangan kecewakan Sakura..." Ucap Guy penuh semangat.

"Yosh! Aku akan bejuang!" Semangat Lee membara tiga kali lipat, pria itu menambah beban pada alat _cable pulley_ dan melanjutkan melatih ototnya. Sakura langsung pamit pergi.

Sakura menuju kantin setelah memberi Lee semangat spesial secara mental. Walaupun Lee sedikit aneh tapi pria itu baik. Sakura sempat tersenyum mengingat kembali wujud Lee dan Guy yang seperti buah pinang dibelah dua itu.

"Hei..." Tiba-tiba Gaara sudah berjalan di samping Sakura. Pria ini _hobby_ muncul kapan saja.

"Ah, hei Gaara- _san_..." Sakura tersenyum.

"Sudah ceria lagi ya?" Gaara tersenyum tipis. Sakura tidak tahu musti menjawab apa jadi dia tersenyum saja.

"Mau makan siang?" Sakura melirik tangan Gaara, tidak ada apel rupanya.

"Ya.. begitulah. Kau juga mau makan siang?"

"Ya.." Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo makan siang..." Ucap Gaara, pandangannya lurus kedepan. Sakura memandang Gaara sekejap dan tersentak ketika memalingkan wajahnya. Penampakan Uchiha Sasuke dan Jugo terlihat dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Ah! aku lupa sesuatu..." Sakura menepuk jidadnya.

"Ada apa?" Gaara menoleh.

"Aku sudah makan siang tadi..." kebohongan Sakura terlihat konyol.

"Kalau begitu makan lagi saja." Gaara sepertinya paham, pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

" _Ano_... itu..." Gawat Sasuke sudah semakin dekat.

"Kau mau ke kafetaria?" Arg! Kenapa Gaara malah berhenti?

"Ah, itu nona Sakura..." Ucap Jugo, Sasuke hanya diam, pandangnya lurus kedepan.

"A, i-itu.. bunganya indah ya..." Sakura langsung menoleh dan menunjuk deretan bunga cosmos yang berjarak sepuluh meter darinya, Jelas ia mengindari _onyx_ Sasuke. Gaara menoleh dan ia bertatapan dengan Sasuke beberapa detik sampai Sasuke melewati mereka. Jugo mungkin paham akan kondisinya dan ia hanya membatin.

"Kita jadi makan?" Gaara mengalihkan pandangan Sakura.

"Ah.. sepertinya aku masih kenyang Gaara- _san_." Sakura menoleh ke belakang, ia memandang punggung Sasuke yang sudah semakin jauh.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ya..." Sakura mengangguk sambil menoleh ke Gaara. "Aku masih kenyang Gaara- _sa_ n _,_ mungkin aku akan kembali ke ruanganku sekarang."

"Tidak mau menemaniku makan?"

"oh? a.. ya, baiklah..." Sakura menarik ucapannya, Gaara lalu tersenyum.

"Kembalilah, tidak perlu menemaniku..."

"Tidak apa jika kau mau kutemani Gaara- _san_..."

"Mungkin lain kali. Kembalilah..."

"Benar tidak apa?" Kenapa Sakura yakin begini?

"Tentu saja.." Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"ok, baiklah.. Jaa..., selamat makan..." Sakura berhormat dengan dua jari dan tersenyum.

"Jaa.." Gaara menyentuh kepala Sakura sambil berlalu pergi.

Ruang _background_ sepi saat Sakura kembali, ini masih jam makan siang, hanya ada dua orang _artist_ yang tersisa di ruangannya, mereka tampak sedang _online_ atau apalah terserah mereka. Sakura duduk memandang _wallpaper_ monitornya, gambar _Spongebob_ yang mendeskripsikan imajinasi sambil mengangkat kedua tangan membentuk pelangi menjadi objek pandangan Sakura cukup lama. Obito yang mengganti _wallpaper_ itu saat Sakura lembur dulu, entah apa maksud Obito, Sakura malas memikirkannya, yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah nama _Smitty Werben Jager man Jensen_ yang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya.

"Fhuuuuuuuuuuuuu..." Sakura menarik dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Semuanya sudah terjadi. Ya, jalani saja, tentang perasaanya terhadap Sasuke, Sakura akan mengacuhkannya, ini mudah, Sakura bisa menghindari Utakata selama lebih dari dua tahun kenapa Sasuke yang baru dikenalnya saja tidak bisa?

Sakura menyandarkan punggunya, kepalanya mendongak dan ia memejamkan mata.

 _'Ya, aku bisa melakukannya...'_

 _._

 _._

"Ino, beri aku tumpangan." Sakura mengigit kemasan cokelat yang diambilnya dari toples cemilan di meja sofa tengah.

"Tidak pulang dengan Naruto?"

"Dia sedang ada urusan..." Sakura menebak mungkin Naruto akan bicara pada Hinata.

"Mampir makan malam di luar?" Tenten menghampiri.

"Boleh.." Sakura mengangguk, ia menggigit cokelatnya seperti menggigit bongkahan batu bata.

"Sampai jumpa besok semuanya...!" Sudah, tidak usah dijelaskan lagi siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ayo Pinky, kukawal kau sampai keluar studio..." Obito berhenti di samping Sakura.

"Kenapa kau harus mengawalku?" Sakura melirik malas Obito.

"Untuk memastikan kau tidak memakan dedauan di taman."

"Kau kira aku kambing!"

Para wartawan kembali berkumpul di depan gerbang masuk studio, mereka masih mengincar Sasuke dan mungkin juga skalian Sakura kalau saja gadis itu tidak bisa kabur dengan aman kali ini. Sakura dan kawan-kawan keluar gedung unit 2D bersama-sama, tampak perhatian mereka tertuju pada Konohamaru yang entah sedang mengoceh apa, mereka dibuat terkekeh sementara Sakura fokus menggerakkan lidahnya ke atas membersihkan sisa karamel yang menempel di sela-sela giginya.

"Aku juga heran, kakek itu tidak pernah menagih uang sewa dari para wanita, sedangkan kita para pria selalu ditagih tepat waktu, ditambah lagi wajahnya itu..., seharusnya raut wajahnya sedikit manusiawi di ujung usianya..." Konohamaru sedang membicarakan kakek pemilik apartemennya.

"Jika kau berdandan seperti waria mungkin dia akan melewatkanmu.." Sambung Tenten.

"Idemu bagus, lagi pula matanya sedikit katarak..." Konohamaru dan lainnya menghentikan langkah mereka saat Jugo menghampiri dengan terburu-buru.

"Nona Sakura, ada wartawan.." Ucap Jugo. Ponsel Sakura tiba-tiba berdering, Naruto yang menghubungi.

 _"Kau dimana? Aku sudah keluar studio bersama Sasuke, tunggu di dalam sampai Jugo menjemputmu."_

Sakura hanya diam mendengar informasi dari Naruto, ia mengatakan sepata kata 'OK' lalu menutup telponnya.

"Sakura kita langsung menuju _basement._ " Ucap Ino.

"Tidak, beberapa wartawan masih ada di tempat parkir saat mereka mengajar Sasuke. Sebaiknya tunggu di dalam, aku akan menjemputmu sekitar jam delapan nona." tolak Jugo.

"Kami akan menemanimu jika kau mau." Sambung Obito.

"Tidak usah." Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya keluar gedung unit 2D. Semua hanya melongo melihatnya.

"Apa rencanamu? Kau bisa diekspos media lagi..." Ino mengimbangi langkah Sakura, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak perduli."

"Nona Sakura, sebaiknya menunggu di dalam." Sambung Jugo.

"Aku tidak mau menunggu."

"Kau mau mendatangi mereka?" Tanya obito.

"Kurasa iya." Sakura terlihat yakin.

"Gaara, itu Pinky _head_." Tunjuk Deidara, kebetulan gengster yakuza sedang melintasi taman menuju area parkir dan mereka melihat Sakura jalan terburu-buru diikuti rekan-rekannya dari belakang.

"Itu dia..." Tunjuk seorang wartawan melihat sosok merah muda berjalan menuju gerbang utama. Sakura tidak memikirkan apa-apa saat ini, yang ia pikirkan hanya satu, sudah cukup acara sembunyi-sembunyinya.

Wartawan mulai mengerumuni Sakura seperti selebritis, beberapa wartawan di area parkir langsung berlari menuju Sakura. Jugo, Ino dan lainnya hanya berdiri di belakang, begitu pula Gaara dan beberapa pegawai yang berjalan keluar area studio, mereka menonton Sakura sejenak. Sepertinya akan seru.

"Apa anda nona Haruno Sakura?" Pertanyaan dibuka.

"Bukan, aku sailormoon.., tentu saja aku Haruno Sakura." Para wartawan berdesak-desakan mengurung Sakura, Jugo langsung turun tangan mendampingi Sakura.

"Kalian semua!" Seru Sakura. "Aku tidak akan lari kemana-mana jadi berhenti mendesakku!" Entah kenapa para wartawan langsung tertib.

"Apa anda bekerja di studio ini nona Sakura?" Pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Tidak, aku cuma numpang berteduh disini. Jelas aku bekerja di sini. Langsung bertanya ke intinya saja, aku mau pulang." Ucap Sakura dan Wartawan yang mengajukan pertanyaan itu sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

"Nona Sakura apa hubunganmu dengan produser Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Apakah kau mengetahui soal pertunangannya dengan Ayame?" Serentetan pertanyaan yang mengaitkan Sasuke, Ayame dan Sakura terlontar. Sakura hanya diam memandangi para wartawan sampai mereka berhenti mengoceh.

"Dengar. Aku akan mengatakan ini sekali saja, jadi simak baik-baik." Sakura diam sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, aku tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus atau sejenisnya dengan produser Uchiha Sasuke, kita berdua hanya sebatas kenalan. Tidak usah ditanya lagi kenapa kami bisa kenal. Sasuke- _san_ produser di studio ini dan aku pegawai di sini, bukan sesuatu yang aneh jika kami saling mengenal, bukan hanya aku saja yang mengenalnya, hampir seluruh pegawai di studio ini juga mengenal Sasuke- _san_ bahkan banyak yang lebih dekat dengannya jika dibandingkan denganku. Lalu, soal berita skandal cinta segitiga Ayame, apa salah satu diantara kalian ada yang dari StarStalker?"

"Ya, aku." Salah satu wartawan mengangkat tangan.

"Ah, baiklah, beberapa waktu lalu, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian membuat berita skandal cinta segitiga Ayame dengan melibatkanku, itu sangat mengada-ngada! Ah! iya, soal foto Sasuke- _san_ yang terlihat seperti menciumku itu, mencium? asal kalian tahu, itu salah paham, Sasuke- _san s_ edang membangunkanku saat itu, salahkan _paparazzi_ yang tidak bisa mengambil foto dengan benar. Lalu soal berita pertunangan Ayame. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu jadi jangan menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui, itu bukan urusanku dan tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Dan ini untuk yang terakhir..." Sakura mengambil nafas lagi.

"Aku minta kalian untuk tidak mencariku lagi, jangan menanyakan sesuatu tentang hal ini lagi, bahkan mengait-ngaitkan aku lagi. Aku ingin hidup tenang, hapus aku dari ingatan kalian!" Sakura menatap seluruh wartawan yang bungkam memandanginya. Jugo hanya terpaku, Gaara tersenyum tipis, Obito berseringai, Ino dan para pegawai yang ada di situ cuma bisa takjub.

"Sudah cukup. Sampai di sini saja, terimakasih. Pulanglah.., sebentar lagi jam makan malam, pergilah ke kedai atau terserah kalian, maaf jika ada salah-salah kata." Sakura berbalik menghampiri Ino dan kawan-kawan.

"Tunggu nona Sakura!" Seorang wartawan mengejarnya dan ia disambut tatapan tajam dari Sakura.

"Aku akan menjawab jika kau menanyakan kemana arah pulang." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak, a-aku cuma ingin bersalaman denganmu." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya.

.

.

 **TAK! TAK! TAK!**

Dua orang pria memakai pakaian Kendo _gi hakama_ biru gelap sedang beradu pedang bambu sangat sengit. Kedua pria itu loncat mundur lalu maju secara bersamaan dan menebas pedang bambu mereka masing-masing secara menyilang dengan tekanan besar.

 **TAK!**

Sasuke dan Naruto bertatapan menekan pedang mereka masing-masing. Dua pria itu sedang bertanding kendo di _dojo_ kediaman Uchiha. Jadi inilah tujuan Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke rumahnya.

Naruto menekan pedangnya ke kiri, menggeser pedang Sasuke untuk membuka pertahanannya dan dengan cepat Naruto menebas kedepan tapi Sasuke dengan sigap berputar melengkung ke belakang dan menebas punggung Naruto hingga tersentak ke depan. Sasuke tidak main-main. Naruto pun menyerngit, sial rasanya nyeri sekali.

"Seriuslah..." Ucap Sasuke. Ia berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Aku lapar..." Naruto berbalik. Ekspresinya lebih serius. Keduanya lalu mengambil ancang-acang kembali mengangkat pedang bambu atau _shinai_ mereka.

 **TAK! TAK!**

Sasuke maju dan langsung menebas ke depan, Naruto menangkisnya dan mengembalikan serangan Sasuke, Sasuke menangkis lagi lalu mengayunkan _shinai_ -nya membentuk huruf J dan menebas ke arah bahu Naruto tapi Naruto sigap menghindar ke sisi kiri lalu mengayunkan shinai ke leher Sasuke tapi ditangkis lagi. Sepertinya Naruto harus serius agar bisa cepat makan malam.

.

.

Sakura menonton kartun Tom and Jerry sambil melahap dua porsi mie goreng instan. Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini ia enggan untuk memasak makan malam dan memilih makanan siap saji untuk solusi mengganjal perutnya yang keroncongan. Suasana hati boleh tidak enak tapi kesehatan harus selalu dijaga. ya... Kadang-kadang juga boleh.

Bel pintu apartemen Sakura berbunyi saat Sakura siap menyuap mie ke dalam mulutnya yang mengaga lebar, ia meletakkan sumpit dan mangkuk mie-nya di atas karpet lalu pergi membuka pintu.

"Kau mengubah _password_ pintumu?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melangkah masuk.

"Hm." Jawab Sakura, ia menutup pintu kembali.

"Bau enak apa ini..." Naruto mendekati mie Sakura dan tergelitik untuk mencicipi sesuap saja.

"Kau sudah makan? masih ada di lemari jika kau ingin membuatnya."

"Aku sudah makan di rumah Sasuke." Naruto menyuapkan sesuap mie dan memberikan mangkuk itu ke Sakura lagi.

"Tadi kau pulang diantar Jugo kan?"

"Tidak, aku pulang bersama Ino."

"Tadi aman-aman saja kan? Wartawan tidak menemukanmu kan?"

"Kurasa mereka tidak akan menemuiku lagi." Sakura mengedikkan bahu lalu melahap mie. Tidak ada percakapan lagi karena perhatian Naruto tertuju pada Tom yang sedang dijahili Jerry.

"Kau sudah bicara dengan Sasuke?" Tiba-tiba Naruto menanyakan sesuatu yang tabu usai Sakura makan dan mencuci piring.

"Bicara apa?" Sakura meneguk sebotol jus jeruk. Pandangan Naruto ke arah TV.

"Apa kau mempercayai berita pertunangannya?"

"Entahlah, bukan urusanku kan..." Sakura mengedikkan bahu dan Naruto meliriknya.

"Ya, kau benar, itu bukan urusanmu." Sakura gantian melirik Naruto.

"Apa kalian berdua bertengkar?" Tanya Naruto kemudian. Sakura diam mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu dan suasana menjadi hening. Hanya backsound musik Tom and Jerry yang terdengar.

"Ada yang hatinya terluka karena cinta, ada yang hatinya terluka karena tidak menyadari cinta." Naruto menghela nafas dan sedikit merintih saat menyandarkan punggungnya pada kaki sofa.

"Jika sudah tau begitu cepatlah sadar sebelum Hinata direbut Toneri." Sakura tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"Shh..." Naruto bangkit dan mengeluarkan koyo dari saku jaketnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Tolong pasangkan ini ke punggungku." Naruto menyodorkan koyo itu ke Sakura lalu melepas kaosnya.

"Ya, di situ..." Naruto mengarahkan Sakura menempelkan koyonya.

"Kau habis berkuda?" Sakura mengira mungkin saja Naruto usai berkuda bersama Sasuke. Kegiatan itu pernah membuat punggunya serasa mau terlepas.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto, ia lalu mengenakan kaosnya kembali.

"Aku kembali.." Naruto lalu bangkit.

"Kau mau kubuatkan minuman jeruk nipis jahe dengan madu? itu berkhasiat untuk pegal-pegal."

"Tidak, aku mau langsung tidur saja. Jaa.." Naruto berjalan menuju pintu. Sakura hanya memandanginya.

" _Itaii._." Naruto menekan pinggangnya, ia cukup dibuat kewalahan menghadapi sasuke yang sedang _bad mood_. Walaupun Sasuke juga sedang pegal-pegal sekarang, tapi pria itu tidak mungkin pakai koyo.

* * *

Sakura cukup terkejut saat melihat mobil Sasuke terparkir di basement apartemennya pagi ini. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto saat mendekati mobil itu, dimana Sasuke? Kenapa sosoknya tidak ada di sekitar sini? Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru tempat parkir.

"Sedang apa kau?! ayo berangkat!" Seru Naruto di samping pintu mobil Sasuke.

"Kau membawa mobilnya?" Tanya Sakura setelah masuk ke dalam, ia sempat menengok ke belakang, mobil Sasuke adalah type mobil dua pintu jadi siapa tahu Sasuke tiduran di bagasi.

"Aku membawa pulang mobilnya semalam, aku malas naik taksi." Kata Naruto sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Ada apa?" Naruto memecah pandangan Sakura yang tertuju pada bangku pengemudi. Apa kau mengingat sosok si pemilik mobil ini eh Sakura?

"A, tidak papa." Sakura menggeleng dan memasang sabuk pengaman, mobil itu lalu melaju meninggalkan tempat parkir.

Sakura dan Naruto tiba di studio, mereka berjalan melewati taman seperti biasa dan melihat sosok Hinata yang jalan seorang diri beberapa jaraknya di depan mereka. Sakura melirik Naruto, pandangan pria itu tertuju pada punggung Hinata.

"Hinata...!" Panggil Sakura dan Hinata menoleh kebelakang. Mata Hinata langsung tertuju ke arah Naruto.

"Pagi Sakura- _chan_..." Sapa Hinata. "Pa-pagi Naruto- _kun_." Nada Hinata terdengar ragu saat menyapa Naruto.

"Pagi.." Sahut Naruto, ia berlagak tenang walau sebenarnya lumayan gugup.

"Dobe." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat dikenal Sakura dari arah belakang, Sakura bahkan tidak mau menoleh.

"Oi Teme..."

"Selamat pagi Sasuke- _san_.." Hinata mengangguk.

"Pagi." Sahut Sasuke, _onyx-_ nya melirik Sakura yang pandangannya menuju ke arah lain. Mereka lalu berjalan bersama-sama dan entah kenapa suasana menjadi hening. Naruto melirik Sasuke di sampingnya, pandangan pria itu fokus kedepan. Naruto lalu melirik Sakura di samping Hinata, gadis itu terus menoleh ke samping. Lirikan Naruto lalu berakhir pada Hinata yang menunduk di sampingnya, Naruto ingin mengajak Hinata bicara tapi dia sendiri bingung mau bicara apa.

"A, Sasuke ini kunci mobilmu." Naruto menyodorkan kunci mobil Sasuke sekaligus memecah keheningan.

"Aa." Sasuke menerimanya dan mereka berhenti di persimpangan taman. Sasuke akan belok kiri sedangkan Naruto dan lainnya akan belok kanan.

"Sangkyuu..." Ucap Naruto, mereka lalu mengambil alur masing-masing dan langkah Sakura tersendat saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke, mereka berdua sama-sama menyingkir ke arah yang sama, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan lagi. Sakura akhirnya diam di tempat dan Sasuke bergeser ke kiri lalu melangkah pergi. Apa-apaan ini?

Sangat canggung, Sakura sedikit merasa aneh, ia merasa Sasuke seperti orang asing padahal pria itu yang sebagian besar sudah meracuni pola pikirnya. Pria itu sudah dekat dengannya, pria itu yang mengetuk dahinya beberapa hari yang lalu, pria itu juga yang menjadi alasan Sakura sering memasak sup tomat, tunggu..., kenapa musti sup tomat? makanan itu salah satu sumber kemarahannya, makanan itu mengingatkannya pada malam saat dirinya dan Sasuke bertengkar, makanan itu..., kenapa jadi mengingat sup tomat? Sakura berdecak lalu mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto di belakang.

"Hei!" Protes Konohamaru saat Sakura masuk ke ruang _background 2D_ dan langsung menyerobot posisi Konohamaru yang sedang asik bertanding _foosball_ , sepak bola meja, melawan Obito. Studio menambah fasilitas permainan itu di setiap ruang devisi dua hari yang lalu.

"Woa...!" Obito menangkis setiap serangan Sakura dengan sigap. Sakura sangat serius, ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari sup tomat sebelum sosok Sasuke terpapar jelas. Melihat Sasuke mengingatkannya pada panadol dan bodrex. Pusing.

 **CTAK CTEK CTAK CTEK**

" _Easy_ Pinky.., kau semangat sekali..." Obito mulai kewalahan, jangan main-main... Sakura bisa apa saja kalau sedang serius.

"Goal!" Seru salah satu _artist background._ Sakura langsung meninggalkan meja _foosball_ begitu mencetak satu poin. Obito memandanginya cukup heran, ia lalu melanjutkan permainannya lagi bersama Konohamaru.

"Naruto- _kun_..." Hinata memulai percakapan. Mereka berdua masih berjalan santai menuju ruang _animator 2D._

"Ada apa Hinata?" Suara Naruto melembut dan juga ragu-ragu.

"Aku minta maaf jika membuatmu marah..." Ucap Hinata.

"Bukan kau yang salah, mungkin seharusnya aku yang tidak menyinggung masalah itu.." Sahut Naruto. Mereka berdua lalu hening.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melarangmu dekat dengan siapa pun termasuk Toneri." Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau boleh dekat dengan siapa saja."

"Aku juga tidak berpikir kau seperti itu Naruto- _kun_. Aku berharap hubungan kita bisa membaik."

"Ya, kita..." Naruto ragu berucap. "Hubungan kita.., bisa berteman dengan baik seperti dulu." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya di dalam saku celana sedangkan Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa lagi mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

.

.

Wajah Sakura terpampang di berbagai media gossip dan tidak mungkin jika situs gosip nomer satu di Jepang StarStalker tidak ikut memuat berita tentang klarifikasi Sakura kemarin sore. Sasuke membaca berita itu dengan tenang di meja kerjanya melalui _ipad,_ pria itu tidak berkomentar apapun, Jugo yang duduk di hadapan Sasuke hanya menunggu responnya.

"Ada yang merekam kejadian kemarin dan mengunggahnya di Youtube, sepertinya salah satu pegawai yang ikut menonton wawancara Sakura yang merekamnya, _link_ video itu disebar memalui _broadcast spark_ pagi ini." Ucap Jugo, Sasuke mengklik _spark_ -nya dan tidak mendapati _boarcast_ apapun, tentu saja, siapa yang berani mengikutkan namanya di list pengiriman _broadcast._

"Aku juga tidak mendapat _link_ -nya, aku melihatnya saat berkunjung di ruang _concept art 3D_ tadi. Sepertinya hanya pegawai saja yang mendapat _boardcast_ itu." Kata Jugo. Sasuke langsung membuka Youtube dan mencari dengan kata kunci yang berkaitan, langsung dapat. Sasuke pun menyimak secara seksama aksi Sakura kemarin sore.

Beberapa _artist background_ juga menyimak _video_ itu dari layar Konohamaru, entah kenapa mereka _hobby_ berkerumun di layar monitor Konohamaru sedangkan mereka punya layar masing-masing.

"Pidatomu luar biasa Pinky, selebritis akan menjadikanmu panutan untuk menghadapi media masa.." Ucap Obito.

"Ah... Kenapa aku buru-buru pulang kemarin.." Timpal salah satu _artist_ yang tidak diketahui namanya.

"Wajahmu serius sekali, seharusnya kau lebih rileks.." Komen Konohamaru.

"Tau begitu kau memoles bibirmu dengan _lip cream_ ku sebelum wawancara." Canda Ino.

"Apa seseorang harus mengirim _link_ ini ke Sasuke?" Semua terdiam dan menatap ke arah Obito.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia." Sakura memutar bola mata sambil melanjutkan kembali _background_ -nya.

"Baiklah, saatnya melanjutkan _background_ kalian..." Ino membubarkan pasukan, para _artist_ menuju meja kerja mereka sambil berpikir sendiri-sendiri.

"Benar, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Bahkan kau menyebut namanya beberapa kali dalam wawancara itu." sindir Obito kemudian, Sakura hanya meliriknya sesaat lalu fokus pada pekerjaanya kembali.

Jika Sakura mengatakan semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, dia salah. Semua yang terjadi pada dirinya, hal-hal baru yang dia alami, hampir semuanya terhubung pada Sasuke, bahkan Sasuke yang menjadi penyebab apa yang Sakura rasakan saat ini, bagaimana rasanya Sakura? apa kau puas dengan akhir seperti ini? kau tahu betul masalahmu belum selesai.

"Satu _lemon tea_..." Izumo menyodorkan pesanan Sakura.

"Trimakasih Izumo, kata _magic_ apa yang pantas untuk satu _lemon tea_ ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau bisa mengucapkan apa saja asal tidak berlawanan dengan hatimu saat ini?" Izumo tersenyum, sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Kata _magic_ akan mewakilinya dan itu taktik yang bagus.

"Semua baik-baik saja." Sakura mengucapkan kata _magic-_ nya.

"Jika kau menoleh ke belakang apa semua akan baik-baik saja?" Kali ini Genma ikut-ikutan.

Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang dan ia melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan bersama Asuma, Jugo dan beberapa orang lainnya. Mereka tampak terburu-buru, Sakura menangkap wajah Sasuke yang serius, ya.. pria itu memang selalu serius, tapi entah mengapa Sakura bisa merasakan aura ketegangan di raut wajah itu. Sasuke juga terlihat lelah, apa dia tidak istirahat? bahkan sekarang sedang jam makan siang. _Emerald_ Sakura mengikuti arah rombongan itu pergi.

"Tentu saja..." Sakura mengambil _lemon tea_ dari tangan Izumo. "Kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu?" Sakura heran kenapa sebagian pewagai di studio ini melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Tidak ada, kau terlihat lucu saja." Genma mengedikkan bahu lalu melayani pegawai lain yang datang. Izumo hanya tersenyum.

.

.

Hinata merapikan mejanya sebelum beranjak pulang, ia mengambil bungkusan berwarna cokelat dihiasi pita merah yang diletakkan di bawah meja, Hinata lalu melirik Naruto yang sedang serius me _review_ gerakan animasi Jack berakrobat bela diri diiringi puluhan burung gagak hitam berterbangan. Hinata lalu beranjak menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun_..."

"Hinata.." Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya, matanya langsung tertuju pada bingkisan yang dibawa Hinata.

"Hinata..." Toneri muncul di waktu yang sangat tepat. Naruto dan Toneri bertatapan sejenak.

"Naruto- _kun_ ini untukmu." Hinata menyerahkan bungkusan itu kepada Naruto dan berlalu pergi, Toneri menatap Naruto sejenak lalu mengikuti Hinata keluar ruangan.

Naruto memandang bingkisan dari Hinata, ia lalu membukanya dan matanya melebar ketika melihat apa yang diberikan Hinata.

"Aku ingin minum." Ucap Ino saat menelusuri taman bersama Tenten dan Sakura, mereka menuju tempat parkir.

"Kurasa aku juga membutuhkannya..." Sahut Tenten. "Kau mau ikut Sakura?"

"Aku tidak minum, tapi mungkin makan saja, aku lapar." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah...!" Ino merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas..

"Minggir Kalian!" **Wuuuussshhh...** Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya melewati Sakura dan lainnya.

"Kenapa dia?!" Tenten dan Ino memandang heran Naruto, Sakura juga cukup heran melihatnya, ia lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Hinata!" Seru Naruto, mobil Toneri melaju keluar parkiran _basement_.

"Oi, Naruto!" Panggil Konohamaru, ia dan Obito sedang memasang helm mereka masing-masing di samping area parkir motor. Naruto langsung melakukan invansi vespa Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru ini sangat penting!" Naruto melepas helm Konohamaru.

"Oi, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Obito.

"Menjemput cinta." Naruto menstarter vespa Konohamaru dan melesat pergi. Suara cempreng vespa itu menggema di area basement. Obito dan Konohamaru hanya terpaku memandangi vespa itu pergi.

"Sudahlah, kita naik taksi saja..." Obito menepuk pundak Konohamaru.

.

.

Ino menggebrak gelas sake berukuran kecil di meja dengan sedikit tekanan. Sakura yang melahap Donburi di hadapan Ino hanya melirik sekejap lalu fokus pada makanannya kembali, sedangkan Tenten _slow_ menyantap hidangannya sambil sesekali meminum sake.

"Kau tidak lapar Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku haus. Kau terlihat sangat lapar..." Ino menuangkan botol sake pada gelasnya lagi.

"Hm, begitulah..." Sakura mengangguk.

"Mungkin kau bisa bercerita pada kami Ino.." Ucap Tenten.

BRAK! Ino menghentakkan gelasnya lagi, kali ini Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Apa yang Shimura lakukan kali ini?" Tenten langsung _to the point._

"Kau kira apa? Dia tidak melakukan apapun, dia hanya membingungkanku."

"Cobalah sedikit blak-blakan Ino, kau tau kan pria itu bodoh..."

"Aku sudah berusaha, tidak mudah menarik perhatian pria yang pernah kita campakkan, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya..." Ucap Ino, Sakura langsung mengerti siapa topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Memangnya dulu kenapa kau mencampakkan Sai?" Sakura ragu menanyakannya tapi dia sendiri juga penasaran.

"Sai sangat tidak peka, pria itu tidak tau bagaimana caranya memperlakukan seorang kekasih, bahkan jika aku tidak menciumnnya, dia mungking tidak pernah menciumku." Ino langsung blak-blakkan.

"Kau memutuskan hubungan kalian hanya karena Sai tidak bisa berciuman?" Sakura sedikit heran.

"Tentu saja bukan karena itu, Kau tidak dengar tadi aku bilang Sai tidak peka?" raut wajah Ino berubah sedikit masam.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau mengejar-ngejar dia lagi?"

"Aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau aku..." Ino memandang gelas sakenya sejenak. Sakura dan Tenten menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. "Aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau aku mencintainya." Ino langsung meneguk sake lagi.

"Wanita yang sedang berharap pun masih memiliki gengsi?" Sindir Tenten.

"Ini bukan masalah gengsi Tenten, aku ingin Sai lebih peka. Ya, walaupun sekarang aku mulai tidak tahan."

"Kau menyerah?"

"Carikan aku pria seperti Sai, baru aku akan menyerah."

"Kau tau Ino, kau baru saja menerima Sai apa adanya, kau menerima ketidak pekaan Sai." Sahut Sakura.

"Sakura benar..." Timpal Tenten, ia lalu meneguk segelas sake.

"Bukan seperti itu, maksudku apa aku salah jika Sai berubah sedikit saja?"

"Kalau Shimura menciummu apa kau akan menerima itu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Ada apa dengan pertanyaanmu itu? tentu saja aku akan menyambut ciumannya, tapi sayang sekali sepertinya hal itu mustahil."

"Kau pesimis.."

"Aku tidak pesimis Tenten, aku sedang lelah..." Ino menggebrak gelasnya lagi, Sakura memilih untuk diam.

"Kalau begitu kau yang harus mengambil alih, mungkin Sai tipe pria yang harus dilatih." Tenten meneguk segelas sake lagi, Sakura mengangguk setuju dan Ino hanya mengedikkan bahu. Percakapan berhenti sejenak.

"Sepertinya kau juga sedang menaruh masalah pada lima gelas Sakemu." Ino menatap Tenten.

"Ya, aku hanya kesal saja pada Neji." Ucap Tenten dan Sakura langsung tersedak teh-nya.

"Tidak usah terkejut seperti itu." Tenten menepuk punggung Sakura.

"Tenten, Kau dan Neji..." Sakura menatap Tenten dengan serius.

"Apa?" Ekspresi Tenten malas. "Aku dan Neji berpacaran." Sakura langsung melebarkan matanya, ia menoleh menatap Ino tapi ekspresi Ino biasa-biasa saja.

"Apa _artist background_ tau hal ini?" Sakura terkejut.

"Kau orang kedua yang tau hubungan mereka setelah aku." Jawab Ino.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Sakura menatap Tenten lagi, ia sama sekali tidak menduganya.

"Mungkin sekitar setahun." Tenten mengedikkan bahu.

"Kalian berdua sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Itu alasannya kenapa hanya Ino yang mengetahuinya. Kau bisa menjaga mulutmu kan?"

"Tentu." Sakura mengangguk. "Kenapa kau merahasiakan hubungan kalian?"

"Kita seruangan. Aku tidak mau orang-orang menjadi subjektif menilaiku dan Neji." Jawab Tenten dan Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Kecuali kau dan Sasuke, kalian tidak berpacaran saja sudah membuat kehebohan, apalagi berpacaran..." Goda Ino. Sakura sedikit mengerutkan alisanya.

"Aku tidak membuka sesi pertanyaan untuk kalian." Sakura langsung paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan mengalir.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau bertanya." Ino dan Tenten bertatapan, keduanya lalu tersenyum samar.

"Temani kami minum." Tenten menyodorkan segelas sake untuk Sakura.

"Tapi aku tidak minum..." Tolak Sakura.

"Oh ayolah! Segelas saja." Tenten memaksa dan Sakura menyerah. Lagi pula cuma segelas apa sulitnya?

"Apa ada kabar selanjutnya tentang berita pertunangan Ayame?" Tanya Tenten pada Ino. Sakura berlagak acuh.

"Belum ada konfirmasi dari pihak Ayame dan Sasuke, mungkin saja berita itu benar..." Jawab Ino, Tenten lalu menuangkan sake pada gelas sakura lagi sambil terus membahas Ayame dengan Ino, mereka mengacuhkan Sakura yang akhirnya menyaut gelas sakenya. Umpan dimakan, Ino dan Tenten berseringai.

.

.

Naruto mengejar Hinata sampai di depan rumahnya. Toneri dan Hinata keluar dari mobil. Hinata langsung menghampiri Naruto, selama perjalanan ia terus memperhatikan Naruto dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto mengikuti mobil Toneri. Ya, setelah _loading_ cukup lama sambil melihat benda pemberian Hinata, Naruto langsung mengejar mereka.

"Naruto- _kun_..."

"Hinata aku ingin bicara denganmu, tapi setelah aku bicara dengannya." Naruto menatap Toneri yang berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Toneri..." Naruto melangkah mendekati Toneri, Hinata mengikuti di belakang dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Toneri menatap tajam Naruto dengan ekspresi tenang. Keduanya bertatapan sejenak dalam keheningan.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Hinata." Ucap Naturo dengan tegas.

"Kau benar. Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Toneri dan suasana menegang.

"Aku mencintai Hinata." Suasana menjadi hening, Hinata melebarkan matanya sedangkan Naruto dan Toneri saling menatap dalam.

"Lalu kenapa jika kau mencintai Hinata?" Tanya Toneri lagi.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah melarang Hinata dekat denganmu." Naruto diam sejenak. "Tapi hari ini aku akan meminta Hinata untuk memilih."

"Na-Naruto- _kun..._ " Hinata ingin berucap tapi spontan Toneri mengangkat telapak tangannya.

"Jangan memaksa sesuatu yang bukan saatnya." Ucap Toneri pada Naruto.

"Aku yakin Hinata siap memilih hari ini." Kata Naruto dengan yakin.

"Kau yakin sekali." Toneri tersenyum sinis.

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto sementara matanya masih menatap Toneri. "Ada dua pria yang sama-sama menaruh perasaannya padamu saat ini. Jangan segan-segan untuk memilih, pilih sesuai kata hatimu."

"Hinata." Panggil Toneri. "Kau tidak perlu menjawab jika kau belum siap."

"Apa kau belum siap Hinata?" Naruto menoleh menatap Hinata. Suasana hening kembali.

"Toneri- _san_... aku..."

"Hinata." Potong Toneri lagi. "Kau bisa menjawabnya setelah Naruto mengalahkanku."

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tahu apa jawaban Hinata, tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkan Hinata pada pria yang lemah." Toneri menatap tajam Naruto.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto. "Mari selesaikan ini." Naruto dan Toneri pun pergi ke suatu tempat. Mereka melarang Hinata untuk ikut, ada hal yang harus diselesaikan dengan cara pria.

.

.

"Tambahkan lagi sakenya..." Ino sudah mabuk sedangkan Sakura terkapar sambil sesekali mengoceh tidak jelas.

Setelah berhasil membuat Sakura mabuk, Ino dan Tenten mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan untuk Sakura terkait tentang Sasuke. Gadis merah muda itu mengungkapkan isi hatinya serta apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sakura juga menyebut-nyebut nama Utakata tapi Ino dan Tenten tidak mengenal dan tidak begitu paham, Sakura tidak menjelaskannya secara lengkap karena kondisinya yang antara sadar dan tidak. Waktu terus berjalan dan Ino tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi, dia ikut mabuk bersama Sakura, hanya Tenten yang masih sepenuhnya sadar disini, ia melipat tangan memandangi Sakura dan Ino.

"Shimura Sai ..., kau sangat bodoh..." Ino melantur tidak jelas.

"Sasuke- _san_.. _.,_ kau sangat menyebalkan..." Sakura juga mengoceh tidak terarah.

Tenten terus memandang Sakura dan Ino sambil memikirkan sesuatu, bagaimana caranya membawa dua gadis ini pulang, sangat merepotkan menopang mereka berdua menuju mobil. Tenten pun mendapat sebuah ide, dilihat dari senyuman Tenten yang polos itu, pasti idenya briliant.

Tenten menyaut ponsel Ino yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan langsung mencari kontak Shimura Sai.

"Ah, hallo Sai, ini aku Tenten! Ino sedang mabuk berat, aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil, bisakah kau ke sini?"

Setelah Sai mengatakan 'baiklah', Tenten pun menutup telponnya lalu melancarkan aksinya dengan mencari ponsel Sakura yang ada di saku jaket. Tenten tidak terlalu yakin apakah Sakura memiliki kontak Sasuke. Setelah menemukan ponsel Sakura, membuka _phone_ kontak, Tenten menemukan nama yang dia cari. Tenten sedikit takut untuk menekan tombol _calling_ tapi setelah melihat Sakura mengerang menyebut nama Sasuke lagi, Tenten pun nekad.

Sasuke- _san calling..._

Nama Sasuke- _san_ pun tampil di layar sambungan dilengkapi foto Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Tenten sempat bertanya-tanya darimana dan kapan foto Sasuke itu diambil tapi tanyakan itu nanti, ada yang lebih penting, Sasuke mengangkat telponnya.

 _"Hallo."_ Suara Sasuke terdengar seksi.

"Ha-hallo, Sasuke." Tenten sedikit gugup.

 _"Siapa ini?"_ Sasuke langsung tahu ini bukan suara Sakura. Tenten cukup takjub.

"Ini aku Tenten, rekan _background_ Sakura."

"Aa, ada apa menelponku? bukankah ini ponsel Sakura?"

"Sasuke, Sakura sedang mabuk berat, aku tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa, Naruto tidak mengangkat telponnya. Aku tidak bisa menyetir mobil dan..."

 _"Dimana kalian?"_

"Kami ada di kedai makan, tidak jauh dari studio."

 _"Kirim lokasinya."_

"Baiklah." Sasuke menutup telponnya dan Tenten berseringai puas. Sekarang perlu bumbu pemanis, target selanjutnya... Gaara.

Tenten tidak menemukan kontak Gaara di ponsel Sakura tapi coba lihat di ponsel Ino, menjadi seorang koordinator devisi pasti memiliki kontak yang lengkap. _Gottcha_! nama Gaara ditemukan. Ini akan seru.

"Ayame, maaf aku akan pergi sekarang." Sasuke beranjak dari sofa ruang keluarga. Saat itu Ayame berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke dan mereka mengobrolkan sesuatu.

"Menemui Sakura? ada apa dengannya?" Ayame tersenyum, Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa ia bergegas ke kamar mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Tenten... kenapa kau mencepol rambutmu..." Sakura sudah semakin menjadi, gadis itu bersandar di bahu Tenten sambil menusuk-nusuk konde Tenten.

"Shimura..., Sai Shimura..." Ino senyum-senyum sendiri, kepalanya bersandar di atas meja sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke segala arah. Tenten hanya berharap tiga pria yang dihubunginya tadi cepat datang atau tidak ia akan melempar Sakura dan Ino ke jurang.

"Tenten..." Akhirnya Sai muncul, ia melihat Ino lalu menoleh melihat Sakura.

"Sai, langsung atasi Ino.., Sakura! menyingkirlah!" Tenten sedang berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura yang menarik-narik cepolnya.

"Ino, kita pulang." Sai menopang tubuh Ino.

"Sai? Oh Sai..., kenapa kau di sini?" Ino langsung memeluk Sai.

"Ino, ayo berdiri." Sai berusaha mengangkat Ino untuk berdiri tapi Ino malah semakin memeluk erat.

"Ino.." Sai sedikit kewalahan, Ino bahkan bergerak liar, ia bergerak mencium leher Sai.

"Bopong dia saja Sai.." Tenten masih menyelamatkan cepolnya dari Sakura.

"Sakura." Gaara datang. Jadenya mengedar melihat Sai yang sedang berusaha mengangkat Ino, Tenten yang kewalahan, dan Sakura yang masih menarik jepol Tenten.

"Gaara, singkirkan dia dariku..." Tenten berusaha mendorong Sakura, kekuatan Sakura memang kuat. Gaara langsung turun tangan membantu melepas tangan Sakura dari cepol Tenten.

"Gaara- _san?"_ Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura, lepaskan." Gaara membuka satu per satu jemari Sakura yang mencengkram kuat, sebaiknya cepat Gaara, sebelum cepol Tenten benar-benar tercabut.

"Sakura, kau akan membayar semua ini... ah, ittai..." Tenten merintih kesakitan, Gaara masih berusaha melepasnya.

"Ino.." Sai sedang sibuk menghentikan ciuman Ino di lehernya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Gaara berhasil melepas cengkraman Sakura, Gaara langsung menahan tubuh Sakura yang oleng dan disaat bersamaan munculah Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Tenten berdiri membenarkan cepolnya yang berantakan, Sasuke sejenak memandang Sakura yang bersandar pada Gaara sambil mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Sasuke- _san_?" Sakura menoleh. "Kenapa kau muncul Sasuke- _san_?" Nada Sakura tarik ulur.

"Ayo pulang." Sasuke menyentuh lengan Sakura.

"Tidak." Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke. "Aku mau di sini saja..."

"Sakura." Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura tapi Gara menahannya. _Onyx_ Sasuke langsung menatap Gaara dan kedua pria itu bertatapan dalam ketenangan. Tenten dan Sai bisa merasakan sedikit aura ketegangan yang muncul.

"Gaara- _san_ aku bisa berdiri sendiri..." Sakura sedikit menekan Gaara lalu berdiri sempoyongan menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _san_. Pergilah..." Sakura mengepak-ngepakkan tangannya menyuruh Sasuke untuk pergi, kaki Sakura berdiri tidak seimbang dan ia tersandung ke depan, Sasuke langsung menangkapnya.

"Ah.. Lepaskan aku..." Sakura sedikit merontak.

"Cukup. Ayo pulang." Sasuke langsung membopong tubuh Sakura ke atas bahunya.

"Ah.. aku terbalik..." Ucap Sakura. Gaara masih berdiri dan memandang.

"Tolong tasnya." Pinta Sasuke pada Tenten.

"Ah.. Ini..." Tenten mengalungkan tas Sakura ke lengan Sasuke.

"Kami duluan." Sasuke berbalik, ia dan Gaara bertatapan dua detik lalu melangkah keluar kedai.

"Tenten, tolong kunci mobil Ino, kau ikut kami, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sai sudah berhasil menangani Ino, Sai menggedong Ino di belakang punggungnya.

"Gaara maaf merepotkanmu.." Ucap Tenten.

"Tidak masalah." Gaara tersenyum tipis, mereka lalu keluar kedai bersama-sama.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil lalu memposisikan Sakura di kursi penumpang sementara gadis itu terus mengoceh sembarang.

"Sasuke- _san_..." Sakura mengelus-ngelus rambut Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Rambutmu halus..."

Sasuke menutup pintu lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil, Sai dan Tenten menuju mobil Ino sementara Gaara memperhatikan Sasuke yang masuk ke mobil dan Sakura yang teler bersandar di bangku penumpang. Mobil Sasuke lalu melaju pergi.

"Gaara kami duluan!" Seru Sai sambil masuk ke dalam mobil. Gaara mengangkat tangannya pada Sai.

"Mobilnya cepat sekali..." Sakura masih saja mengoceh saat mobil Sasuke melaju ke apartemen Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam dan fokus menyetir, sesekali ia melirik Sakura.

"Sasuke- _san_... Sa-su-ke- _san_..." Sakura tersenyum, matanya sudah mirip dengan mata Hayate.

"Sasuke.. Kau sangat menyebalkan..." Sakura menunjuk lalu menepuk-nepuk lengan Sasuke.

"Dasar maniak tomat..., aku tidak akan membuatkanmu tomat..." Sakura berdengus. Sasuke hanya diam tidak menanggapi Sakura.

"Kenapa kau selalu muncul Sasuke- _san_? apa kau hantu? Hmmmm?" Sakura diamlah..

"Kau membuatku sedih..." Nada tarik ulur Sakura menjadi sendu.

"Dadaku sesak, rasanya sakit.." Sakura terdiam dan suasana menjadi hening, "Uta..." Tiba-tiba Sakura menyebut Utakata. Sasuke langsung menoleh.

"Uta.., rasanya sakit sekali..." Sakura mengeluarkan air matanya sambil menyentuh dada, gadis itu mencengkram bajunya. Sasuke terus bolak balik memandangi Sakura dan jalanan, tiba-tiba ada seorang ibu-ibu menyebrang dan Sasuke refleks menginjak rem kuat-kuat.

BRAAK! Kepala Sakura membentur _dashboard_ dengan sempurna.

"Sakura!" Sasuke lupa memasang sabuk pengaman, Sakura diam tidak bergerak.

Tin! tin! mobil di belakang Sasuke mengklakson, untung jarak mobil itu tidak terlalu dekat, tangan Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura lalu ia menginjak gas dan langsung menepikan mobilnya.

Sasuke langsung melihat kondisi Sakura.

"Sakura..." Sasuke menepuk pipi Sakura, gadis itu tidak bergerak. Sasuke lalu menekan telapak tangan Sakura dan gadis itu menyerngitkan dahi. Sasuke sedikit lega, ia langsung memasang sabuk pengaman pada Sakura lalu memancal gas menuju UGD.

Sasuke menunggu di luar saat Sakura melakukan GCS (pemeriksaan tingkat kesadaran) dan CT _scan,_ ekspresi Sasuke tenang walau sebenarnya dia cukup khawatir _._ Setelah dua jam berlalu, hasil CT _scan_ keluar dan dokter memberitahukan Sasuke bahwa kondisi Sakura baik-baik saja, dahinya sedikit lebam dan benjol. Tadi Sakura sempat sadar tapi gadis itu tidur lagi atau mungkin saja pura-pura tidur saat melihat Sasuke duduk menunggunya di sisi ranjang ruang periksa.

"Nona Sakura bisa dibawa pulang, apa dia sedang mabuk?" Tanya pak dokter.

"Ya, dia sedang mabuk. Kenapa dia tidak sadarkan diri lagi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia hanya tertidur, cedera kepala ringan menimbulkan rasa mengantuk yang abnormal, bangunkan dia setiap dua jam sekali. Bawa nona Sakura kesini jika dia mual dan muntah, kejang lengan, atau mengalami perubahan tingkah laku. Kontrol setelah satu minggu." Jelas pak dokter.

"Baiklah." Sasuke pun keluar ruangan menjemput Sakura untuk dibawa pulang.

Sasuke tidak membawa Sakura pulang ke apartemennya tapi ia membawa Sakura pulang ke rumahnya. Sasuke menggedong Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah dan Mukade menyambut mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi pada nona Sakura?" ekspresi Mukade bingung dan khawatir sambil mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju kamarnya.

"Terjadi kecelakaan kecil, Sakura baik-baik saja. Mukade, minta tolong pelayan mengambilkan air minum hangat." Pinta Sasuke dan Mukade pergi menyiapkannya.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjang, gadis itu terlelap. Sasuke lalu melepas jaket dan sepatu Sakura, ia juga beranjak mengamati lebam yang tidak terlalu besar di dahi Sakura.

Sejenak Sasuke memandangi Sakura. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, _onyx_ itu memandang cukup lama sampai perhatiannya terfokus pada air mata Sakura yang tiba-tiba keluar dari matanya yang masih terpejam. Sasuke mengusap air mata itu, sekelibat ia mengingat Sakura yang dulu pernah menangis di trotoar pusat kota saat ia baru saja mengenal Sakura. Sasuke tidak menyukainya, Sakura menangis cukup deras saat itu. Sasuke juga tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura menangis di tengah kota. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

.

.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Naruto dan Toneri terengah-engah di lapangan stadion olahraga Konoha. Dua pria itu baru saja menyelesaikan urusan diantara mereka. Tanding Lari.

"A-Aku menang..." Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di rumput, ia menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Toneri juga merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto, kedua tangan dan kaki mereka terlentang. Dua orang itu memandang langit yang ditaburi bintang-bintang.

"Kau benar-benar serius dengannya?" Tanya Toneri kemudian. Nafasnya masih belum teratur.

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak untuk apa aku bertanding denganmu. Kita berdua seperti orang bodoh.." Jawab Naruto dan Toneri tersenyum sinis.

"Jika kau membuat Hinata menangis, aku akan mengambilnya darimu." Ucap Toneri kemudian.

"Kau tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk mengambilnya dariku." Naruto tersenyum.

"Dasar pecundang..." Ejek Toneri.

"Dan kau dikalahkan seorang pecundang." Balas Naruto.

"Aku akan menghajarmu lain kali..."

"Silahkan saja, aku akan menyambutmu dengan baik..."

Dan kedua pria itu pun terkekeh bersama.

"Terimakasih Toneri." Ucap Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau berterimakasih padaku?"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah banyak bertanya, terimakasih ya terimakasih..." Ya, maksud Naruto adalah terimakasih karena Toneri sudah menyadarkannya betapa pentingnya Hinata.

"Aku tidak menerima ucapan terimakasih darimu." Sahut Toneri.

"Ya, terserah kau saja..." Naruto tersenyum. "Satu putaran lagi?"

"Tidak, kurasa cukup. Temuilah Hinata."

.

.

"Sakura." Sasuke menepuk pipi Sakura, sudah dua jam berlalu dan Sakura harus dibangunkan sesuai perintah dokter.

"Hmmm..." Sakura sedikit mengerang, Sasuke terus penepuk pipi Sakura sampai gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan. Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke, ia perlahan bangkit.

"Aku dirumahmu?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Sasuke lega karena Sakura tidak amnesia atau sejenisnya.

"Ssssh..." Sakura menyentuh kepalanya yang pusing, lebamnya juga berdenyut.

"Apa kau mengingat kejadian saat kau menabrak _dashboard ?"_ Tanya Sasuke dan Sakura menggeleng, tiba-tiba perutnya mual dan ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah terhuyung-hunyung, Sasuke membantunya.

"Hoeeekkk..." Sakura memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di closet duduk.

"Besok kita ke rumah sakit." Kata Sasuke sambil memijat tengkuk Sakura.

"Hm..." Sakura menggerakkan tangannya, menolak.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura lalu berkumur di wastafel."

"Jangan membantah, Dokter bilang jika kau muntah kau akan diperiksa kembali."

"Kubilang aku baik-baik saja, aku muntah karena mabuk." Sakura keluar kamar mandi, langkahnya masih terhuyung-huyung, gadis itu lalu mengambrukkan diri ke ranjang Sasuke.

"Sakura." Sasuke menghampiri.

"Aku ingin pulang." Pinta Sakura.

"Tch, berhenti bersikap aneh-aneh."

"Aku tidak aneh-aneh, aku hanya ingin pulang." Sakura bangkit memandang Sasuke,

 _'Shannaro benturan seperti apa yang aku alami?'_ Batin Sakura, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

"Jika kau masih marah padaku silahkan saja, tapi aku tidak akan mengantarmu pulang." Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri." Sakura masih keras kepala.

"Ini sudah jam satu pagi. Kau tidak akan keluar dari rumah ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan tegas, Sakura sedang malas berdebat jadi ia hanya menghela nafas.

"Minumlah..." Sasuke naik ke atas ranjang lalu menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Aku tidak terlalu haus, nanti saja." Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal seperti anak kucing yang sedang merajuk.

"Sakura, menurutlah." Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura, gadis itu bangkit dengan malas lalu meneguk segelas air sampai habis. Katanya tidak haus?

"Istirahatlah."

"Kenapa aku selalu terhubung denganmu?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke hanya diam menatapnya.

"Istirahatlah." Sasuke akan beranjak tapi Sakura spontan menahan lengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua bertatapan dalam keheningan.

"Jangan menambah kesalahpahaman lagi." Sakura memalingkan pandangannya, ia tidak akan pernah kuat menatap Sasuke cukup lama.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku ingin istirahat." sahut Sakura.

"Siapa yang menambah kesalahpahaman? Kau marah padaku tanpa alasan yang jelas, apa kau pikir aku bisa menebak apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau boleh saja membenciku tapi kenapa kau menyebut nama pria lain jika sepenuhnya aku yang menyakitimu." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Katakan, apa kau menyukaiku?" dua jari tangan Sasuke menghadapkan wajah Sakura padanya, mereka berdua bertatapan.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Pria yang kau temui di wahana bermain, kau punya hubungan dengannya kan?"

"Aku ingin istirahat." Sakura ingin memalingkan wajahnya tapi jari Sasuke menahannya.

Sasuke langsung mendekat dan mencium Sakura.

"Henti.. Hmff..." Sasuke semakin menekan kepala Sakura, bibir mereka menyatu cukup kuat.

"Hentikan!" Sakura mendorong Sasuke.

"Hentikan.." Jantung Sakura berdegup sangat kencang, ekspresinya sedikit panik.

"Apa rasanya masih sama seperti aku menciummu di bianglala?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan lakukan ini padaku, kau sangat menyakitiku..." Sakura meneteskan air mata, leher Sasuke langsung menegang, ia memalihkan wajahnya. Suasana menjadi hening dan hanyut.

"Maaf, Lupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi." Sasuke beranjak keluar kamarnya.

Menjelang keesokan harinya, Sasuke dan Sakura sarapan sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit. Keduanya saling diam selama menyantap sarapan dan tidak bercakap apapun. Setelah makan, Sasuke mengantar Sakura untuk memeriksakan kondisinya, dokter mengatakan Sakura baik-baik saja dan butuh istirahat. Sakura menolak untuk diantar pulang ke apartemen karena ia ingin masuk kerja tapi Sasuke tetap mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu apartemen, bahkan sampai Sakura masuk ke dalam, Sasuke tidak ikut masuk ia hanya berdiri menunggu Sakura menutup pintunya, keduanya tidak mengatakan apapun jadi aku cepatkan saja adegan mereka karena aku sendiri bosan menunggu mereka yang sedaritadi cuma diam dan hanya berkomunikasi melalui bahasa tubuh. Sakura istirahat di apartemennya dan Sasuke menuju studio untuk melakukan aktifitasnya.

Sakura merenung selama masa istirahatnya, sebenarnya ia cukup bosan tidak melakukan apa-apa di dalam apartemen seharian, gadis itu terbaring di sofa dan menonton film Kung fu Hustle di chanel HBO untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Ternyata Kung fu Hustle tidak memberi efek pada Sakura karena gadis itu tidak tertawa bahkan tersenyum saat menontonnya, ekspresi Sakura datar menatap layar TV 80'inch Sasori, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Sasori membeli TV sebesar itu.

Ingatan Sakura tentang moment semalam saat Sasuke menciumnya kembali terlintas. Rasanya masih menusuk dada ditambah Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke melakukan itu bahkan Ketika Sasuke sudah memiliki tunangan, itu yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini, gadis itu mana tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasuke tidak bertunangan dengan Ayame. Tetapi, walaupun Sakura mengetahui kebenarannya, rasanya mungkin hanya sedikit berbeda karena Sakura tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Sasuke sudah mencium Sakura dua kali, tapi siapa yang tahu jalan pikiran pria itu? apa yang dipikirkannya..., apa dia mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Sakura..., siapa yang tahu? walaupun ada sedikit tanda-tanda tapi tetap saja pria itu menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan dengan rapi. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak Sasuke, suatu saat alam akan ikut turun tangan mengungkapkannya. Tenang saja.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar, ia mendapat satu pesan dari Naruto.

Naruto : ' _Sasuke menghubungiku semalam. tadi dia memberitahuku kau sedang istirahat di apartemen sekarang, istirahatlah baik-baik, simpan ceritamu untuk nanti nona. Mungkin Sasori akan langsung meluncur ke bumi jika mendengar kau mabuk.'_

Sakura mengabaikan pesan Naruto, ia menggeletakkan ponselnya begitu saja di atas karpet. Sakura merasa lelah, gadis itu terus merenung, mungkin memang seperti ini adanya, tidak semua kenyataan bisa diubah, semakin dipikirkan semakin membuatnya pusing. Alirkan saja, seperti kata Tsunade, biarkan segala sesuatu mengalir. Pertama-tama kau harus menerima dengan sangat sadar kenyataan yang sedang terjadi Sakura, jangan melawan, berdalih, bahkan mempermasalahkannya. Terima saja kenyataannya, walau itu pahit.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, ia akan siap menghadapi ini semua, ia akan merapikan pola pikirnya dimulai dengan melakuan yoga esok pagi.

"Hei, kenapa Sakura tidak masuk?" Tanya Konohamaru pada Ino.

"Entahlah, aku menghubungi ponselnya tapi tidak aktif."

"Apa dia sakit?" Tanya Obito, sepertinya dua pria itu merindukan Sakura. Ya, tidak ada bahan jahilan hari ini.

"Apa dia sedang bersama Sasuke saat ini?" Bisik Tenten pada Ino.

"Tenten itu sangat sensitif, jangan membahasnya di sini." Bisik Ino.

"Baiklah..."

* * *

"Sakuraaaaa..." Tenten dan Ino terkejut melihat penampakan jidad Sakura yang benjol dan melebam saat mereka mengikuti kelas yoga keesokan harinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tenten mengamati lebam Sakura lebih dekat.

"Aku menabrak _dashboard_ mobil Sasuke." Sakura menyingkir dan melakukan pemanasan.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya Ino.

"Entahlah, aku sudah ada di UGD saat sepenuhnya sadar."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, siapa nama guru kelas yoga studio?" Tenten langsung menyentuh kedua bahu Sakura.

"Tsunade- _sama._ " Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"Siapa nama kaisar Jepang?"

"Akihito."

"Siapa nama nenek buyutnya?"

"Aku tidak akan masuk jurusan seni rupa jika tahu hal itu." Sakura menatap Tenten sedikit senewen.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau tidak amnesia." Ucap Tenten, Ukuran pertayaan macam apa itu?!

"Sasuke mengantarmu pulang?" Tanya Ino.

"Ya, begitulah..." Sakura sedang malas menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Emm..., tidak ada, aku langsung istirahat sampai keesokan harinya." Sakura mengedikkan bahu. Ino dan Tenten hanya saling menatap.

"Namaste..." Tsunade datang dan memulai kelas yoga.

Gerakan yoga dimulai dengan sikap duduk asana, Sakura memejamkan mata, bernafas secara teratur, memfokuskan pikirannya ke satu titik. Sosok Sasuke sempat terlintas dan Sakura membiarkannya, ia tidak mau melawannya. Sakura terus bernafas secara teratur, ia mengikuti arus pikirannya dan berhasil mencapai satu titik di mana tubuh dan jiwanya menyatu membentuk simbol _yin yang._ Sedikit berlebihan tapi jika dideskripsikan itu yang paling pantas.

"Hallo Tsunade- _sama_..." Sakura menghampiri Tsunade usai yoga, Ino dan Tenten sedang merilekskan diri mereka melakukan perenggangan dengan bola fitnes.

"Hai, Sakura.. bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tsunade memandang Jidad Sakura dan Sakura melirik dada Tsunade yang masih saja memukau itu.

"Semua berjalan tidak terlalu baik." Jawab Sakura, ia duduk bersila di hadapan Tsunade.

"Segala sesuatu tidak selalu berjalan dengan baik, jadi jangan terkejut." ucap Tsunade.

"Aku tidak terkejut, aku hanya lelah."

"Kau lelah karena melawannya, sudah kubilang biarkan mengalir."

"Air yang mengalir pun akan menemukan rintangannya Tsunade- _sama_ , selalu ada bebatuan di tengah-tengah sungai..." Ucap Sakura dan Tsunade tersenyum.

"Kadang kau harus melupakan tentang apa yang kau inginkan dan mengingat apa yang layak untuk kau dapatkan." Ucap Tsunade. Sakura tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku selalu berusaha mengingat apa yang layak aku dapatkan Tsunade- _sama_."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melupakan tentang apa yang kau inginkan." Ucap Tsunade. Sakura hanya terdiam mencerna maksudnya.

"Sesuatu yang kau inginkan akan menyakitimu ketika itu tidak terwujud. Lupakan itu, bukan mengelak atau menghindar, jika kau hanya menghindar kau akan mengingatnya kembali dan itu akan menyakitimu lagi suatu saat."

"Aku akan melupakannya jika saja aku bisa Tsunade- _sama,_ aku sudah mencobanya, sangat sulit melupakan seseorang."

"Apa kau yakin? melupakan itu berbeda dengan menghindari." Kata Tsunade dan Sakura menyadari sesuatu.

"Menerima kenyataan, menjadi realistis."

"Realistis? dunia ini bahkan sudah tidak realistis jika kita mundur ke masa lalu." Sahut Sakura.

"Kalau kau realistis di masa lalu kau tidak akan mundur ke masa lalu." Tsunade memang ahlinya. Sakura terdiam mencerna semua perkataan Tsunade.

"Lepaskanlah. Segala sesuatunya tergantung padamu. Jadilah lapang." Tsunade tersenyum memandang Sakura.

"Ini tidaklah sulit, cobalah dari mana kau memulainya."

.

.

Sakura berjalan menelusuri taman sambil memikirkan sesuatu, langkah kakinya menuntun setiap pemikirannya yang sudah mulai menemui titik terangnya walau Sakura masih belum terlalu yakin. Langkah Sakura terhenti, pandangannya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berjalan di teras gedung utama, Sasuke terlihat terburu-buru seperti biasa, tatapannya tenang, Sakura terus memandangi sosok itu berjalan sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya, memecah perhatiannya.

"Sakura- _chan_..."

"Ah! Lee.., selamat pagi." Sapa Sakura.

"Selamat pagi." Lee tersenyum manis, "Sakura- _chan_ , aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu." Lee menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bahagia yang tegas.

"Apa itu Lee?"

"Sakura- _chan_ aku mendapat juara satu lomba Judo." Lee mengacungkan cempolnya dan menampakkan deretan giginya yang berkilau.

"Lee! Selamat Lee! Kau luar biasa..." Sakura menjabat tangan Lee ikut senang.

"Ini semua berkat doa dan suport-mu Sakura- _chan_ , terimakasih banyak." Lee masih menjabat tangan Sakura dengan erat.

"Ehem." Sakura berdeham dan Lee langsung melepas tangannya, ia menggaruk rambut belakangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah ayo kita masuk ke dalam, di luar semakin dingin." Sakura menggosokkan telapak tangannya.

"A, Sakura- _chan_. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap Lee, wajahnya berubah serius.

"Hem? ada apa Lee?" Tanya Sakura, Lee diam sejenak menatap Sakura.

"Sakura..., aku menyukaimu."

Dan angin musim gugur pun meniup lembut rambut Sakura ke depan. Sakura cukup terkejut dan diam seribu bahasa.

"Sebernanya aku ingin mengatakannya dari dulu tapi sepertinya kau.." Lee menunduk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya lagi. "Sepertinya aku tidak punya tempat yang tersisa di hatimu." Oh... Lee...

"Lee, kau..." Sakura langsung ingat perkataan Lee di kuil hari minggu yang lalu. Sakura tidak menyangkanya sama sekali, ia sangat merasa tidak enak saat ini.

"Sakura- _chan_..., kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" Lee jadi khawatir.

"Lee, aku benar-benar..."

"Sakura- _chan_ , aku ingin mengatakan ini karena aku menginginkannya. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu apa jawabanmu, tapi aku tetap ingin mengatakannya, aku tidak mau perasaanku sia-sia, mungkin kau terkejut mendengar hal ini, pertama kali aku melihatmu aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu." Lee tersipu malu, Sakura _speechless._

"Tapi, aku menyadari sesuatu saat itu, saat kau dekat dengan Sasuke- _san_ aku mengira kau punya hubungan khusus dengannya, dan beberapa saat lalu aku terkejut mendengar Sasuke- _san_ bertunangan. Aku melihatmu lari berkeliling lapangan dan saat itu entah kenapa aku merasa sedih. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian tapi aku merasa kalian terhubung dan sepertinya tidak ada tempat untukku bahkan untuk saat ini. Tapi Sakura- _chan_..." Lee menatap Sakura penuh keyakinan.

"Aku tidak marah atau merasa pesimis, ataupun sedih. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakannya, rasanya sangat kurang jika tidak ku utarakan padamu." Lee tersenyum.

"Lee, aku sangat minta maaf." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Sakura- _chan_! Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah.., ini adalah keputusanku, kau sama sekali tidak perlu merasa tidak enak padaku." Ucap Lee dan Sakura langsung menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

"Lee kau pria yang sangat baik." Sakura menyodorkan tangannya. Lee tersipu malu lalu menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Aku bisa menjadi temanmu kan?" Tanya Lee.

"Ada apa dengan pertanyaanmu itu? Tentu saja Lee! Kita bisa membersihkan kuil bersama.." Ucap Sakura dan mereka berdua terkekeh.

"Lee, terimakasih."

Sakura selalu bertanya kenapa ia merasa sangat sulit untuk melupakan sosok yang sudah memberinya banyak kenangan. Segala hal yang menyusahkan dan mengganggunya selama ini adalah akibat dari sikapnya sendiri. Ada keraguan di dalam hatinya untuk menerima rasa kecewa. Tanpa ia sadari, hal itulah yang menjadi penyebab utama ia tidak bisa merelakan sesuatu. Semua perkataan yang ditujukan orang untuknya mulai terkumpul di dalam kepalanya,

 _'Jika kita terlalu fokus dengan rasa sakit itu, kita tidak akan memandang sudut pandang lain dan kita tidak bisa memahami posisi kita.'_ Ucap Lee saat di kuil.

 _'Tidak ada seorang pun yang jatuh cinta merasa bebas atau ingin bebas.'_ Ucap Jiraiya.

 _'Siapa yang menambah kesalahpahaman? Kau marah padaku tanpa alasan yang jelas, apa kau pikir aku bisa menebak apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau boleh saja membenciku tapi kenapa kau menyebut nama pria lain jika sepenuhnya aku yang menyakitimu.'_ Ucap Sasuke kemarin malam.

 _'untuk apa menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan? bukankah seharusnya kau melepasnya? rasa sakit hati itu ada karena kita tidak bisa melepaskannya.'_ Ucap Lee.

 _'Kadang kau harus melupakan tentang apa yang kau inginkan dan mengingat apa yang layak untuk kau dapatkan.'_ Ucap Tsunade.

Sakura paham sekarang. Saat Lee menyatakan perasaanya pagi ini, Sakura bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Utakata saat itu. Apa yang dirasakan Utakata ketika Sakura meminta Utakata untuk memutuskan hubungan persahabatan dengannya, Sakura paham. Seperti apa kata Tsunade, ia akan menyelesaikan semuanya dimulai dari Utakata. Sakura tidak akan mengindar lagi, ini saatnya.

 _'Uta, tunggu aku.'_

 _._

 _._

"Uta, kita akan membeli oleh-oleh malam ini, kau ikut?" Tanya rekan kerja Utakata, mereka sedang beristirahat di hotel. Utakata sedang menggambar desain mobil di samping kaca jendela hotel di lantai sebelas menghadap kota Konoha.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku ikut." Jawab Utakata yang serius mengores sketsa mobil _sport_. Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya bergetar, satu pesan email masuk.

Sakura : _'Hai Uta...'_

Ekspresi Utakata terkejut, tidak percaya, lega dan juga bahagia saat mendapat email dari Sakura. Itu adalah balasan email pertama setelah selama dua tahun Utakata terus mengirim email pada Sakura. Utakata pun tersenyum.

Sudah saatnya memperbaiki ini semua.

* * *

 **to be continued :)**

 _PS : Hallo semuanya.., apa kabar? masih semangat kan?_

 _maaf sudah menggantungkan perasaan kalian cukup lama untuk menunggu chapter 17._

 _Ada hal yang harus diselesaikan jadi yaah... begitulah._

 _Terimakasih sudah setia membaca Accidentally in Love_

 _Terimakasih untuk review-nya juga._

 _ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin saya jawab tapi sang pereview tidak login jadi saya bingung untuk menjawabnya dimana_

 _yang jelas tidak di halaman ini karena ini bukan halaman kuisioner hahahahaha bercanda lho. ^^v_

 _ok, tunggu kelanjutannya yah... have a good day :* **  
**_


	18. Beautiful Goodbye

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gender : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Part 18**

 **'Beautiful Goodbye'**

 _enjoy_

* * *

Penampakan jidad lebam Sakura tidak mendapat sambutan yang meriah karena gadis itu menutupi lebamnya dengan menambah sudut poni duapuluh derajat lebih menyamping. Hanya Ino dan Tenten yang tahu kondisi jidad Sakura saat melakukan aktifitas yoga tadi pagi. Usai penembakan Lee, Sakura mampir ke toilet untuk memastikan kembali penampilannya. Sakura memakai topi bannie alias topi kupluk warna merah tua yang ia bawa dari apartemen, Sakura sudah mengantisipasi ini agar terbebas dari pertanyaan yang berulang-ulang seputar jidadnya.

"Pinky..., kau kembali..." Obito menyambut kehadiran Sakura seakan ia sudah tidak bertemu Sakura puluhan tahun.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk kemarin Sakura?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Kalian merindukanku?" Sakura menatap malas _duo morron_ itu seperti biasa.

"Ya, kami sangat merindukamu Pinky..." Ucap Obito dan Sakura tersenyum samar.

"Kami merindukamu karena tidak ada yang bisa kami jahili." _Shit.._

"Sakura, _assignment-_ mu dialihkan ke Obito." Ino menghampiri Sakura.

"Terimakasih..." Obito mengerling pada Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kutukar dengan _assignment_ Obito yang lain, _dateline_ dua hari." Ino menempelkan kertas memo baru di pinggiran layar komputer Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan _background_ itu sebagian Obito?" Tanya Sakura.

"Belum." Sahut Ino, "Aku baru akan memberi _assignment_ itu untuknya kemarin, tapi kau tidak masuk jadi dia kualihkan ke _backgroundmu_."

"Terimakasih..." Obito mengerling lagi. Sakura hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, terimakasih tuan Obito..."

"Sama-sama..." Jawab Konohamaru.

Kau akan menjadi wanita yang tabah serta penyabar duduk di antara dua pria itu Sakura, ambil saja hikmahnya.

.

.

Sakura cukup dibuat penasaran saat melihat Naruto dan Hinata makan siang berdua di kantin. Dilihat dari aura keduanya, Sakura menebak Naruto pasti sudah berbaikan dengan Hinata. Semalam Naruto tidak berkunjung ke tempat Sakura karena ia tidur lebih awal dan Sakura merasa ia melewatkan sesuatu. Saat melihat pancaran asmara dari diri Naruto dan Hinata siang ini, Sakura tidak terkejut jika udang goreng yang diambil Naruto rasanya manis.

Sakura hanya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada Naruto dan Hinata saat keduanya mengalihkan pandangan, Sakura tidak mau mengganggu acara keromantisan perdana mereka jadi ia duduk bersama Ino dan Tenten di bangku-bangku taman dekat lapangan _volley._

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang dilakukan Uchiha ketika membawamu pulang kemarin." Inilah alasannya Tenten mengajak duduk di luar kantin.

"Aku sudah bilang Tenten, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku tidur sampai keesokan harinya."

"Menurutmu kami percaya? biasanya terjadi hal yang fenomenal saat wanita mabuk di sisi pria. Benarkan Ino?" Tenten menoleh dan Ino hanya mengedikkan bahu dengan tatapan malas. Tenten cukup mengerti Sai tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hal fenomenal? Kau tidak lihat jidadku ini?" Sakura menunjuk jidadnya yang tertutup poni. "Jidadku ini adalah hasil fenomenal karena aku mabuk. Ah...terimakasih untuk kalian berdua." Sakura menatap sinis Ino dan Tenten.

"Sama-sama..." Tenten tersenyum. "Setidaknya hubunganmu dengan mr. Smitty membaik kan? kau pikir kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah kau mencurahkan semua isi hatimu kemarin?" Tenten berseringai, sial...

"Terserah kau sajalah..." Sakura pasrah.

"Siapa itu Utakata?" Tanya Ino kemudian, Sakura sedikit terkejut, apa saja yang dia ucapkan selama mabuk malam itu?

"Aku menyebut nama itu?" Sakura memastikannya.

"Kau menyebut namanya lebih dari dua kali. Apa dia masa lalumu?"

"Apa sudah tidak ada lagi privasi diantara kita?"

"Baiklah...jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya tidak masalah." Ino melahap makan siangnya.

"Aku sedikit keberatan..." Ucap Tenten. "Setelah kau menyebutnya dengan mulutmu sendiri, apa kau pikir aku bisa melewatkan begitu saja rasa penasaran ini?"

"Hei..., Kalian berdua yang membuatku mabuk..." Sakura membanting sumpitnya.

"Kau sendiri yang minum sakenya, kami tidak memaksamu, ya, kecuali untuk gelas pertama. Asal kau tau! Kau hampir saja membuat rambutku tercabut dan aku tidak menyinggungnya..."

"Kau baru saja menyinggungnya..." Sahut Sakura.

"Itu karena kau yang memulai. Jelas-jelas kau yang meneguk sendiri gelas berikutnya." Ucap Tenten, Sakura enggan mengatakan semua itu karena mereka terus membahas Ayame di depannya. Sakura cuma bisa berdengus, percakapan berhenti sejenak.

"Kenapa kau masih menatapku seperti itu? Jika kutanya masalah pribadimu apa kau tidak keberatan?" Sindir Sakura saat melihat Tenten menatapnya senewen.

"Oh, tanya saja, apa yang membuatmu penasaran nona?" Tantang Tenten. Ino hanya menyimak.

"Apa kau pernah tidur dengan Neji?" Pertanyaan yang sangat privasi.

"Tentu saja pernah. Kami melakukannya seminggu sekali." Jawab Tenten dan Sakura langsung tersedak udangnya. Ino hanya menahan senyum.

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut? apa yang ingin kau ketahui lagi? kau ingin tau bagaimana aku tidur dengannya?" Tenten sungguh frontal.

"Tidak! simpan fantasimu sendiri!" Sakura melambaikan telapak tangannya dan Ino terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau terkekeh Ino? Seharusnya kau membelaku." Sindir Tenten.

"Coba kau lihat wajah Sakura." Ino menunjuk wajah Sakura yang sedikit memerah dengan sumpit. "Kau membuat terkejut seorang gadis polos."

"Siapa yang kau sebut gadis polos?" Sakura menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, lihat, ada yang keberatan..." Goda Ino dan Sakura malas menanggapinya.

"Coba Kutebak, kau bahkan belum pernah melakukannya." Sindir Tenten. Sakura tidak bisa memungkiri kebenarannya jadi dia terdiam.

"Jadi, siapa Utakata itu?" Tenten mengembalikan alur utama. "Apa dia salah satu pria yang menjadi alasan utama kau menolak untuk dipanggil gadis polos?"

"Tenten!" Seru Sakura dan Ino tertawa.

"Maka dari itu.., ceritakan sedikit saja tentangnya, anggap saja dongeng pengiring makan siang kami. " Tenten melanjutkan melahap makanannya, suasana hening sejenak. Sakura mengaduk-ngaduk sup tofu lalu melirik Tenten dan Ino yang masih menunggunya, Sakura pun menghela nafas.

"Utakata, dia sahabat dekatku saat kuliah." Cerita dimulai.

"Awwwww..., kisah kasih saat kuliah, sahabat kepompong?" Canda Tenten, Sakura sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mau dengar tidak?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan lanjutkan..."

"Aku dan Utakata satu angkatan. Awalnya aku tidak perduli padanya. Lalu seiring berjalannya waktu dia mendekatiku. Hubungan kami menjadi sangat dekat, aku mulai naksir dan akhirnya jatuh cinta padanya. Karena kedekatan kami yang begitu akrab aku takut jika saja dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat, aku menyimpan perasaanku dan berpesan padanya untuk memberitahuku jika ia menyukai wanita lain dengan alasan tidak ada rahasia diantara teman, itu semua agar aku bisa langsung menarik perasaanku jika saja Utakata menyukai wanita lain."

"Kau bertepuk sebelah tangan?" Potong Tenten.

"Utakata tidak mengatakan padaku jika dia menyukai wanita lain dan hubungan kami terus berjalan hingga dua tahun kemudian aku mengetahui ia berpacaran dengan wanita itu."

"Hubungan kalian saat itu masih teman?" Tanya Ino.

"Ya begitulah, kita sudah sangat dekat, aku tidak menyinggung perasaanku dan Utakata tidak mengarah ke hal itu jadi aku menganggap kita mempunyai perasaan yang sama tanpa harus mengatakannya."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi, kenapa pria bodoh itu tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Salahnya disitu, setelah lebih dari dua tahun kita melalui kedekatan kita, maksudku hubungan kita sangat dekat bahkan rekan-rekan kami mengganggap kita berpacaran. Suatu hari aku mengungkapkan perasaanku dan Utakata mengaku kalau dia sudah memiliki kekasih." Sakura terdiam, Ino dan Tenten memandang Sakura simpatik.

"Lalu apa alasan dia tidak mengatakannya padamu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Ketika mendengar kenyataan itu, aku marah padanya. Utakata minta maaf padaku terus-terusan dan memohon agar aku tidak memutuskan pertemanan kita. Alasan dia tidak memberitahuku karena ia takut aku akan menjauh dan hubungan kami berakhir. Aku sangat sakit hati, aku menjahui Utakata beberapa bulan dan seiring berjalannya waktu kita berbaikan. Utakata memperlakukanku seperti biasanya, dia sangat dekat dan aku mulai tersiksa. Kita jadi sering bertengkar dan berbaikan kembali. Sampai suatu hari kekasih Utakata berkunjung ke apartemennya, saat itu aku ada di sana dan disaat bersamaan aku mencapai titik batasku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di hadapan kekasihnya? memangnya kekasih Utakata tidak tinggal sekota dengannya?" Tanya Ino.

"Kekasihnya tinggal di Iwagakure, mereka _long distance._ Aku menyapa kekasihnya dan memperkenalkan diriku sebagai teman Utakata, aku langsung keluar dari apartemen Uta saat itu. Aku bicara pada Utakata di hari berikutnya, aku meluapkan semua apa yang kurasakan sampai tidak ada yang tersisa. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak tahan lagi jika ada didekatnya, aku memohon untuk menyudahi persahabatan kita. Utakata akhirnya menyetujuinya dan melepaskanku. Mulai saat itu aku tidak pernah muncul dihadapannya lagi selama dua tahun lebih sampai sekarang." Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Selama dua tahun lebih itu apa kau mencoba untuk _move on_?" Tanya Tenten.

"Ya begitulah, aku mencoba untuk jatuh cinta pada pria lain tapi gagal." Sakura mengedikkan bahu. Ino dan Tenten jadi bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya Sakura saat ia mendengar Sasuke bertunangan dengan Ayame. Pria itu yang sudah membuat Sakura merasakan jatuh cinta kembali.

"Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, kau mau aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih." Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Aku sudah bisa mengatasinya, aku akan menemui Utakata nanti malam."

"Benarkah?! pria itu ada di Konoha?" Tanya Ino.

"Ya, minggu lalu ia memberitahuku melalui _email_ bahwa dia berkunjung ke Konoha minggu ini."

"Untuk apa kau menemuinya?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah diantara kita, aku akan melepaskan beban ini. Aku akan meluruskan semuanya."

"Untuk apa kau meluruskannya, apa dia perduli padamu selama kau menghilang?"

"Dia bahkan terus mencariku dan mengirim email padaku semenjak aku pergi. Kukira dia juga tersiksa. Aku merasa sudah menghukumnya, aku terkesan jahat kan?"

"Ya, tidak juga.., wajar jika kau sakit hati, tapi ada banyak pemecahan masalah jika kita bisa menyingkapinya secara bijak." Jawab Ino.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah siap menghadapinya?" Tanya Tenten.

"Kurasa iya." Sakura mengangguk yakin. "Aku tidak bisa menundanya, besok Utakata sudah pulang ke Sunagakure, dia juga mau menikah. Aku tidak mau menghindar lagi, sudah cukup."

"Baiklah... Kau pasti bisa melakukannya..." Ino menepuk-nepuk lengan Sakura.

"Kau tahu? galau yang memiliki insetitas yang terlalu sering bisa mengakibatkan gangguan kejiwaan pada seseorang. Jangan biarkan itu terjadi padamu." Tenten mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat. Sakura menagngguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

Sakura mencuci tangannya di toilet sebelum pergi meninggalkan studio. Gadis itu memandang wajahnya di cermin sambil memantabkan hati untuk menemui pria masa lalunya, Utakata. Sakura dan Utakata membuat janji bertemu jam setengah tujuh malam di restoran China. Setelah yakin dengan apa yang ingin ia utarakan pada Utakata nanti, Sakura merenggangkan otot wajahnya dengan senyum di depan cermin lalu menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Sakura mematikan kran wastafel lalu pergi keluar studio.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya keluar studio, saat melitas jalan menuju gerbang keluar ia menangkap sosok Sakura yang jalan sendirian di tengah jalan. Sasuke tidak membunyikan klakson, ia memelankan laju mobilnya dan mengikuti Sakura di belakang. Jugo tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, ia hanya menoleh menatap Sasuke sesaat lalu ikut memandangi Sakura.

"Sepertinya nona Sakura tidak sadar ada mobil di belakangnya Sasuke..." Ucap Jugo.

"Aa.." Sasuke masih mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan.

 **Tin! Tin!** Sasuke akhirnya membunyikan klakson, Sakura tersentak lalu menoleh ke belakang dan ia segera menyingkir. Mobil Sasuke melewatinya, Jugo hanya mengangguk pada Sakura dan juga sebaliknya. Mata Sasuke melihat Sakura dari kaca spion, gadis itu berjalan di belakang sambil memandang mobil Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

Seorang pria berparas tampan sedang duduk di sebuah restoran China, ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Pria ini berambut cokelat sepanjang seleher, ia memiliki dua pasang mata yang tajam dan sedikit sayu, bola mata oranye miliknya memancarkan ketenangan yang dalam. Pria ini adalah Utakata.

Sudah satu jam Utakata menunggu Sakura, bukan karena Sakura mengaret atau tidak tepat waktu, hanya saja pria itu datang satu jam lebih awal karena ia cukup gugup untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Sudah lebih dari dua tahun Utakata menantikan hari ini. Sebenarnya Utakata sempat bertemu dengan Sakura saat ia berkunjung ke Konoha beberapa waktu silam di wahana bermain _Konoha Jungle Scream,_ tapi kejadian itu sangat sekilas karena Sakura langsung kabur dan masuk ke bianglala. Sebelum itu Utakata hanya bisa membayangkan sedang apa Sakura dan seperti apa wujudnya saat ini. Utakata bertanya-tanya ada dimana Sakura saat ini..., apa Sakura baik-baik saja..., apa Sakura sedang menangis di suatu tempat..., apa Sakura sedang kelaparan..., emm.. untuk satu itu kau terlalu berlebihan Utakata, hidup Sakura selalu terjamin apalagi setelah ia bekerja di studio Gamabunta.

Jika diperhatikan, perawakan Utakata ini mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja Sasuke 39% lebih tampan darinya. Setidaknya belum ada yang bisa menandingi pesona _onyx_ Sasuke yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk kita merinding. Sasuke juga lebih misterius, hampir seluruh wanita yang melihatnya akan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, kecuali Hinata, karena sepertinya hanya Hinata yang tidak menyukai cowok _cool_ seperti Sasuke. Pria itu... tunggu, kenapa jadi membahas Sasuke? Lupakan pria itu sejenak, sekarang kita fokus pada Utakata dan juga Sakura yang sekarang sudah tiba di depan restoran.

Sakura masuk ke dalam restoran dan disambut oleh seorang pelayan untuk menggiringnya ke tempat Utakata yang sudah mereservasi tempat sebelumnya. Sakura melewati teras yang mengitari taman _indoor_. Restoran China itu bernuasa merah keemasan dihiasi ornamen-ornamen China. Alunan kecapinya juga memberi nuansa ke China-an sekali. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat berada di ujung jalan hampir memasuki pintu masuk. Gadis itu mengendap perlahan dan kepalanya menjulur untuk mengintip dari balik tembok, pandangannya mengedar mencari sosok Utakata diantara pengunjung yang bisa dibilang sedikit itu. Pelayan yang mengiring Sakura hanya memandang heran.

Itu Utakata! Sakura langsung berbalik dan berdiri menempel pada tembok, ia mengatur nafasnya dan juga mentalnya. Sakura menoleh ke arah pelayan yang memandangnya heran, pelayan itu lalu tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk. Sakura pun mengambil nafas dalam. Baiklah, saatnya menemui Utakata.

Pandangan Utakata pada layar ponselnya teralihkan saat pelayan mengiring Sakura mendekat ke arah meja. **DEG!** Jantung Sakura dan Utakata berdegup satu hentakan saat mata mereka bertemu. Sakura berdiri di samping kursi dan bertatapan dengan Utakata dalam keheningan lima detik. Utakata lalu berdiri dan mendekat pada Sakura.

"Hai..." Sapa Utakata, wajahnya sedikit menegang tapi juga hangat.

"Hai." Sakura tersenyum samar, dia cukup deg-degan.

Utakata lalu menggeret kursi mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk. Pelayan yang menggiring Sakura lalu menyodorkan buku menu. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya sementara Utakata memesan menu makanan, kaki kanan Sakura terus bergoyang-goyang menandakan gadis itu cukup grogi.

"Sakura." Utakata memecah perhatian Sakura.

"Hm?" Sepertinya Sakura tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

"Anda pesan apa nona?" Pelayan itu menyodorkan buku menu, Sakura cukup bingung memilih makanan China, gadis itu membolak-mbalik buku menu.

"Pesankan dia sama sepertiku." Ucap Utakata. Sakura langsung menatap Utakata dan pria itu tersenyum samar.

"Baiklah, mohon untuk menunggu hidangannya." Pelayan itu pergi.

"Apa? bukankah kau selalu memesan menu yang sama denganku?" Utakata berusaha mencairkan suasana. Sakura hanya memandang Utakata dalam keheningan.

"Kau selalu mengambil alih semuanya." Sindir Sakura kemudian.

"Kau selalu bingung mengambil keputusan." Sahut Utakata.

"Aku tidak bingung, aku hanya selektif."

"Terlalu selektif membuatmu sangat lama memilih."

"Kau mencoba mengoreksiku?" Sakura menautkan sebelas alisnya.

"Aku tidak mengarah ke situ. Kau selalu menyimpulkan sesuatu secara sepihak."

"Sepihak?"

"Ya sepihak." Utakata mengangguk.

"Kau salah menilaiku."

"Aku cukup mengenalmu, kau bahkan baru saja menilaiku mengambil alih semuanya."

"Kau sangat menyebalkan." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau akan selalu mengataiku menyebalkan jika kehabisan kata-kata." Utakata tersenyum.

"Hentikan itu, aku menemuimu bukan untuk berdebat."

"Kau yang memulainya, Sakura."

Utakata dan Sakura pun bertatapan menghentikan perdebatan kecil mereka. Sakura hanya berdengus lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Utakata terus memandangi Sakura, pria itu cukup menyadari banyak yang berubah dari diri Sakura. Kenapa Utakata? Sakura semakin cantik bukan?

"Jadi.., bagaimana kabarmu Sakura?"

"Cukup baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Ya, aku cukup baik."

Kedua orang itu pun hening kembali saat pelayan mengantarkan minuman untuk Sakura.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Tanya Utakata setelah pelayan itu pergi.

"Tidak kemana-mana, aku di Konoha."

"Kau tau? Aku sangat marah padamu..." Ucap Utakata.

"Kenapa kau harus marah? memangnya apa salahku?" Sakura tahu betul sebabnya tapi ia hanya basa-basi.

"Apa kau pikir tindakanmu itu benar? Kau menghilang begitu saja." Utakata menatap tajam Sakura.

"Kukira aku sudah berpamitan padamu sebelum aku menghilang." Sahut Sakura dan Utakata mengerutkan alisnya.

"Berpamitan katamu? Kau tidak bilang kau akan menghilang, aku tahu kau marah padaku, tapi kenapa kau marah sangat lama?"

"Aku tidak marah padamu."

"Kau marah padaku, kau tidak mau menemuiku lagi."

"Karena kau sangat menyebalkan, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu."

"Menyebalkan? kau selalu mengucapkan kata itu, kau kira kau tidak menyebalkan? kau sangat menyebalkan Sakura." Balas Utakata.

"Kau baru saja mengataiku menyebalkan?" Sakura cukup terkejut.

"Ya, aku baru saja mengatakannya, kau memang menyebalkan, aku ingin mengatakannya dari dulu."

"Kalau aku menyebalkan kenapa kau selalu mencariku, kau membuat kotak masuk emailku penuh."

"Apa lagi alasannya kalau bukan karena kau menyebalkan?"

"Hentikan itu, Kau mengambil kosa kataku Uta!"

"Ya, aku mengambilnya agar kau berhenti mengataiku menyebalkan."

Sakura dan Utakata pun mulai berdebat kembali. Orang bilang dunia tidak sesempit daun kelor tapi kurasa dunia terkadang memang sempit saat di waktu yang bersamaan Sasuke bersama beberapa orang masuk ke restoran China yang sama. Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikan keberadaan Sakura karena perhatiannya tertuju pada kolega asing yang sedang mengajaknya mengobrol sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat VIP di lantai dua. Jugo sempat menoleh dan matanya menangkap sosok Sakura dan Utakata, Jugo ingin memberitahu Sasuke tapi situasinya tidak tepat, mereka pun naik ke ruang VIP. Posisi Sakura dan Utakata dapat dilihat dari atas karena Jugo mengambil tempat di sisi pembatas kayu sedangkan Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu Uta? di film-film drama, seorang wanita akan mengguyur air ke wajah pria saat dibuat kesal dan aku ingin melakukan itu sekarang." Ucap Sakura.

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu tidak marah lagi padaku, lakukanlah..." Utakata menatap Sakura dengan yakin.

"Aku benar-benar boleh melakukannya?"

"Ya."

Sakura pun langsung berdiri dan menyiram wajah Utakata dengan _wine_. Beberapa pengunjung dibuat terkejut begitu pula dengan Jugo yang sudah menjadi _stalker_ dari tadi. Pelayan yang kebetulan membawa hidangan pesanan Sakura dan Utakata juga ikut terkejut. Sakura masih berdiri menatap Utakata sedangkan pria itu mengelap wajahnya dengan serbet makan.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?" Sasuke memecah perhatian Jugo yang terus menoleh ke bawah.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Jugo. Perhatian Sasuke lalu teralihkan kembali pada Kisame yang sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu pada beberapa orang asing, mereka adalah para distributor film yang siap memasarkan _Greenoch_ bulan depan.

"Apa kau sudah puas?" Tanya Utakata, Sakura duduk kembali saat pelayan pergi setelah menyajikan hidangan mereka.

"Ya, aku sangat puas." Sakura sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Utakata tapi ia menahan untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

"Mau mengguyurku lagi?" Utakata selesai mengelap kerah bajunya yang sedikit basah. "Kau pernah melakukan ini padaku, ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Astaga kau masih mengingatnya? aku bahkan tidak mengingat ketidak sengajaanku."

"Kau memang tidak sengaja, tapi jika tidak salah orang kau jelas sengaja." Utakata tersenyum.

"Aku hanya membela Mei." Sakura mengedikkan bahu, ia mengingat saat pertama bertemu dengan Utakata dulu. Mei menceritakan ia dekat dengan pria brengsek yang membuatnya sakit hati dan Sakura geram saat mendengarnya, Sakura menemukan pria brengsek itu di kantin kampus saat makan siang. Sakura datang dan langsung mengguyurnya. Sakura salah mendeteksi orang karena ciri-cirinya sama dengan Utakata dari belakang, dan yah... Kalian bisa banyangkan sendiri betapa malunya Sakura saat itu.

"Uta, pergilah ke toilet dan basuh wajahmu sebelum makan." Sakura menyerah.

"Kenapa? kau merasa bersalah?" Utakata tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, pergi basuh wajahmu atau aku akan menyirammu lagi." Ancam Sakura. Utakata lalu berdiri dan pergi ke toilet. Sakura hanya tersenyum samar.

"Aku permisi sebentar." Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan meja makan dan menuju ke toilet.

Tanda-tanda sempitnya daun kelor dapat dilihat saat Sasuke berpapasan dengan Utakata dari arah toilet berjalan di teras. Pandangan Sasuke lurus kedepan sedangkan Utakata berhenti setelah melewati Sasuke, ia langsung menoleh ke belakang memandang Sasuke sejenak, Utakata lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali, disaat bersamaan gantian Sasuke yang berhenti, ia langsung menoleh dan memandang Utakata.

Utakata kembali ke meja makan, ia dan Sakura lalu menyantap hidangan mereka dengan tenang. Tidak ada perdebatan kecil lagi di antara keduanya, Sakura menyantap kepiting saus tiramnya sambil sesekali melirik Utakata. Dilihat-lihat Utaka ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang, siapa ya? mungkin Sakura sedikit amnesia pada Sasuke akibat kepalanya terbentur _dashboard_. Beberapa pengunjung mulai berdatangan dan suasana restauran sedikit ramai, kecuali ruang VIP di atas yang terlihat tenang.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana dunia kerjamu di studio Gamabunta?" Utakata memulai percakapan.

"Di sana mengasyikkan, banyak hal baru yang kutemui."

"Aku ikut senang saat mendengarmu bekerja di sana, posisimu sebagai apa di sana?"

" _Background artist 2D._ Kau bekerja dimana sekarang?" Sakura sudah tau Utakata bekerja dimana dan dia hanya berbasa-basi.

"Aku berkerja di perusahaan desain otomotif."

"Ah... apa kau ke sini berkaitan dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Ya begitulah, aku dan teamku dikontrak dalam proyek Toyota tahun ini."

"Woa.. benarkah? masa depanmu cerah sekali Uta..."

"Kau juga, tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk studio Gamabunta kan? prospek karir di sana bagus, maksudku studio itu bisa menjadi batu loncatan kau berkarir international."

"Ya, kurasa bekerja di sana lebih dari cukup." Sahut Sakura.

"Kau tidak mau masuk ke Pixar atau Disney?" Tanya Utakata.

"Pixar dan Disney sudah memiliki banyak orang handal, jika aku mendaftar hanya akan mempersempit ruangan mereka." Canda Sakura dan Utakata terkekeh.

"Kau masih lucu seperti dulu..."

"Benarkah? Kau juga masih sama seperti dulu..."

"Seperti apa? menyebalkan?"

"Kau bahkan mengakuinya. Terimakasih Tuhan Kau menyadarkan pria ini." Ucap Sakura, Utakata hanya bisa terkekeh. Percakapan lalu berhenti sejenak.

"Aku melihat beritamu akhir-akhir ini." Utakata menggangi topik pembicaraan. Sakura mengerti maksudnya dan dia bersikap santai.

"Apa aku boleh membicarakannya?" Tanya Utakata. Sakura hanya diam tidak merespon dan Utakata tidak melanjutkan pembahasannya lagi.

"Habis makan kau mau temani aku beli oleh-oleh?"

"Baiklah, besok jam berapa kau kembali ke Suna?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin pagi hari sekitar jam sembilan."

"Baiklah..." Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke melirik sekali lagi Jugo yang terus melirik ke bawah, Sasuke bukannya kepo tapi setiap manusia punya rasa penasaran dan itu manusiawi. Saat Jugo beranjak untuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada tamu mereka, kepala Sasuke condong ke samping untuk melihat apa yang menjadi objek perhatian Jugo. _Onyx_ -nya mengedar dan ia tidak menemukan sosok Sakura karena gadis itu baru saja keluar menuju ke toilet sebelum beranjak meninggalkan restauran. Mata Sasuke sempat terpaku ke sosok Utakata yang duduk sendiri dengan tenang, ingatan Sasuke sangat bagus dan dia ingat siapa itu Utakata.

Sakura dan Utakata keluar dari toko pusat oleh-oleh setelah membeli beberapa jajanan. Mereka lalu berjalan di trotoar jalan dengan santai, mereka berdua tidak tau arah tujuan selanjutnya karena Sakura juga belum terlalu mengenal kota Konoha.

"Kenapa kau membeli semua makanan manis?" Sakura melihat isi kantung belanjaan yang dibawa Utakata, pria itu membeli tiga pak kue dango, mochi, dan kue anak ayam hiyoko.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku membelinya..." Utakata tersenyum.

"Ya, aku tau kau maniak makanan manis tapi ini kan oleh-oleh, bukan hanya kau yang memakannya kan.."

"Kurasa teman-teman apartemenku menyukainya..., namanya juga oleh-oleh." Utakata mengedikkan bahu. "Konoha terkenal dengan kue dango-nya, tidak afdol jika tidak membeli itu kan?"

"Baiklah terserah kau saja." Sahut Sakura.

"Ah, apa kau tahu dimana menjual Yukata?" Utakata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau membeli Yukata? untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Untuk oleh-oleh..." Utakata tersenyum, Sakura menebak mungkin itu untuk kekasih Utakata.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Sakura lalu menelpon Ino untuk menanyakan tempat menjual Yukata terdekat dan juga tempat yang tidak ramai tentunya. Ino mengatakan nama toko terdekat yang menjual berbagai macam pakaian traditional, mereka hanya perlu berjalan dua kilometer dari posisi mereka. Sakura pun menutup telponya dan mereka menuju toko itu.

"Menurutmu mana yang bagus? pilihkan untukku..." Utakata memandang sederet Yukata yang dipajang.

"Semuanya bagus." Sakura mengedikkan bahu, gadis itu juga bingung karena Yukata yang dipajang memang semuanya bagus.

"Apa ini bagus?" Utakata menunjuk yukata berwarna merah tua dengan motif bunga Sakura berwarna putih.

"Ya itu bagus..." Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, yukata ini sangat cantik." Sakura mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah, aku ambil ini." Ucap Utakata pada pelayan toko.

"Mau sekalian satu set dengan tas _Kinchaku_ dan sandal _geta_ -nya tuan?"

"Ya sekalian semuanya." Jawab Utakata dan pelayan itu bergegas membungkusnya di dalam kotak.

"Uta." Panggil Sakura, tangannya menyentuh salah satu yukata yang terpajang dan memandanginya.

"Mei mengatakan kau akan menikah." Sakura menoleh memandang Utakata yang terdiam.

"Ya. Aku akan menikah Sakura." Utakata menatap dalam Sakura.

"Tuan, yukatanya sudah siap." Pelayan mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan Utakata pergi ke tempat kasir menyelesaikan transaksinya.

"Terimakasih..." Pelayan toko menunduk mengiring Utakata dan Sakura yang beranjak.

"Ini untukmu." Utakata menyodorkan kantung belanjaan yukata itu begitu keluar dari toko.

"Uta..." Sakura memandang Utakata dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Aku membelinya untukmu. Ini oleh-oleh dariku." Utakata tersenyum hangat.

"Uta, ini serius untukku?" Sakura memastikannya lagi.

"Ya itu untukmu, makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk memilih tadi." Utakata menyaut tangan Sakura untuk menerima pemberiannya.

"Baiklah, Kurasa aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja, aku akan marah jika kau menolaknya."

"Kau tidak bisa marah padaku."

"Kau benar, dan kau senang sekali memarahiku." Balas Utakata dan Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Kau mau duduk di suatu tempat dan mengobrol?" Utakata memastikan jam tangannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh.

"Baiklah, kau mau ke taman kota? tidak jauh dari sini."

"Ok." Utakata dan Sakura lalu berjalan menuju taman kota.

"Sasuke, tadi aku melihat nona Sakura di restaurant tempat kita makan." Ucap Jugo saat mobil mereka berhenti di lampu merah. Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia langsung paham dengan siapa Sakura makan malam di restaurant itu.

"Kau tau, nona Sakura menyiram wajah pria itu dengan air minum." entah sejak kapan Jugo tertarik membicarakan orang, ya walaupun tidak mengherankan jika yang dibicarakannya menyangkut Sakura, apalagi gadis itu terhubung dengan Sasuke.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Tenyata Sasuke cukup penasaran.

"Pria itu pergi keluar lalu beberapa menit kemudian menghampiri nona Sakura lagi dan mereka makan malam bersama." Itu saja informasi dari Jugo, Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa karena saat ini dia sedang terpaku memandang keluar jendela, sosok Utakata dan Sakura berjalan di terotoar tak jauh dari tempat mobilnya berhenti. Lampu hijau menyala dan Jugo menginjak gas. Kejadian ini membuktikan bahwa dunia terkadang memang sesempit daun kelor.

Sakura dan Utakata duduk di bangku taman kota, suasananya sedikit remang-remang dengan lampu kerlap-kerlip yang menghiasi beberapa pepohonan yang sudah mulai berguguran daunnya. Suasana hening karena Utakata dan Sakura belum mengatakan sepatah katapun, dua menit setelah mereka duduk di sana.

"Utakata." Panggil Sakura, suasana hening sejenak. "Aku..."

"Aku minta maaf." Sakura dan Utakata berucap bersamaan. Keduanya saling menatap lalu mengalihkan perhatian mereka masing-masing sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar bodoh..." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau selalu mengataiku bodoh."

"Karena kau memang bodoh. Aku tidak punya kata-kata lain selain itu. Aku sangat kesal padamu." Suasana hening kembali.

"Tapi aku lebih bodoh darimu." Sambung Sakura dan Utakata langsung menoleh. "Ya, aku memang bodoh, aku baru mengerti sekarang." Sakura terdiam sejenak lalu menatap Utakata, tatapannya melembut.

"Maafkan aku Uta, kau menunggu sangat lama..." Utakata pun terpaku.

"Aku pantas mendapatkannya." Utakata langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan matanya berkaca-kaca saking leganya.

"Jangan menangis. Jika kau menangis aku akan menangis."

"Sakura aku, sangat minta maaf." Ucap Utakata, ia masih memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak mau menoleh.

"Lihat aku." Sakura menepuk pundak Utakata, pria itu menoleh dan berhasil mengendalikan rasa kelegaannya yang ingin membludak.

"Semua yang terjadi di antara kita, aku tidak menyesalinya sedikit pun. Aku bersyukur mengenal pria sepertimu." Ucap Sakura, ia menahan air matanya yang sebentar lagi menetes.

"Maksudku kau memang pria yang bodoh, betapa bodohnya dirimu, kau melukaiku." Air mata Sakura menetes. "Tapi sekarang aku mengerti semuanya. Maafkan aku."

"Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Ya, aku sudah mengerti. Diamlah..." Sakura meyeka air matanya yang semakin mengalir.

"Kau tidak membeciku kan?" Tanya Utakata, air matanya menetes begitu saja.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah membencimu, aku tidak bisa membencimu. Dasar bodoh..."

"Ya, aku memang bodoh..." Timpal Utakata, Sakura terkekeh sambil menangis. Utakata menyentuh kepala Sakura.

"Kau tahu, aku takut jika aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucap Utakata.

"Siapa suruh kau memilih wanita lain.." Sakura terkekeh dan air matanya masih mengalir.

"Kau benar, tapi setidaknya aku pernah di atas awan karena pernah menjadi idolamu." Canda Utakata, mereka pun terkekeh bersama. Percakapan terhenti sejenak sampai mereka puas terkekeh dalam kebisuan yang menghanyutkan.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menikah?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Tiga minggu lagi."

"Siapa nama kekasihmu? aku lupa namanya..." Sakura berbasa-basi lagi.

"Hotaru."

"Ah ya Hotaru, apa aku harus datang ke pernikahan kalian?"

"Aku mengharapkan kedatanganmu jika kau tidak berhalangan."

"Kurasa aku tidak akan datang, aku tidak punya pasangan dan aku tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan ketika kau menikah." Sebenarnya alasan Sakura adalah jarak yang terlalu jauh.

"Kukira pria yang menciummu di bianglala bisa menemanimu datang ke pesta pernikahanku." Utakata menyinggung Sasuke dan Sakura hanya tersenyum geli.

"Apa dia benar-benar bertunangan?" Tenyata Utakata juga mengikuti perkembangan gosip.

"Oh, ayolah... kenapa semua orang jadi perduli dengan berita itu?" Sakura menyeka air matanya yang sudah berhenti mengalir.

"Kau tidak perduli? Kukira kau punya hubungan khusus dengannya.." Ucap Utakata.

"Ya, kami hanya sebatas kenalan saja. Pria itu lebih menyebalkan dibanding kau."

"Berarti kau sangat menyukainya." Sindir Utakata dan Sakura spontan memukul lengan Utakata.

"Entahlah..., aku sudah tidak memikirkan itu lagi." Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Santai saja, Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih keren." Ucap Utakata.

"Kau baru saja menyebut dirimu keren? Oh ayolah..."

"Aku memang keren kan? Jika tidak kau tidak akan tergila-gila padaku..."

"Hentikan itu, kau membuatku ingin muntah..." Sakura dan Utakata terkekeh lagi, mereka lalu mengobrolkan banyak hal.

"Baiklah... Kurasa aku harus kembali sekarang." Sakura berdiri setelah setengah jam berlalu.

"Ah.., kau benar ini sudah jam sebelas. Kau mau kuantar sampai apartemenmu?" Utakata ikut berdiri.

"Tidak usah, aku akan naik taksi sendiri."

"Tapi ini sudah malam, tidak masalah jika aku mengantarmu."

"Aku tidak mau diantar, aku akan mimpi buruk jika melihatmu terlalu lama."

"Baiklah..." Utakata tersenyum.

"Selamat Uta, aku berdoa untuk kebahagianmu yang baru." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya.

Utakata menjabat tangan Sakura, ia perlahan mendekat dan memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura, Terimakasih."

Utakata memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung Utakata.

"Aku juga, terimakasih Uta..."

Musim gugur bertabur cahaya bintang malam ini pun menjadi musim indah yang menutup kisah Sakura dan Utakata.

.

.

"Naruto!" Seru Sakura saat turun dari taksi, kebetulan Naruto baru tiba dan berjalan di depan gedung apartemen. Pria pirang itu berbalik dan melambaikan tangan. Sakura berjalan riang menuju Naruto yang berdiri menunggunya, tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu di kepala Sakura, gadis itu lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri menatap Naruto.

"Naruto! Loncatan kelinci!" Seru Sakura dan Naruto langsung mengerti maksudnya.

"Oh ayolah! Kau bukan Pinky berusia lima tahun lagi!"

"Aku tidak perduli...!" Sakura pun berlari dan Naruto mau tidak mau langsung berbalik sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit. **BRUK**. Sakura melompat ke punggung Naruto seperti kera, ia memeluk leher dan mengacak-ngacak jabrik Naruto sambil terkekeh bahagia. Naruto hanya bisa berdengus lalu tersenyum.

"Kau tampak bahagia sekali..." Naruto menggedong Sakura menuju lift.

"Ya, aku sangat bahagia." Sakura mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.

"A-a-a... Hentikan itu!" Rintih Naruto.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa kau berhasil mengalahkan Toneri dan mendapatkan Hinata?"

"Ya, begitulah..." Naruto tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku ingin mendengar ceritanya..., dongeng sebelum tidur."

"Aku mengantuk, besok saja..." Tolak Naruto, ia mendekat ke tombol lift dan Sakura memencetnya.

"Tidak, ceritakan padaku sekarang! Jangan menyimpan kebahagiannmu sendiri..."

"Tidak."

"Sekarang."

"Besok."

"Sekarang."

"Besok. A-a-a..." Sakura mencubit pipi Naruto lagi. "Baiklah..baiklah..."

Dua orang itu pun masuk ke dalam lift.

"Pinky, kau bisa turun sekarang, kau tambah berat."

 _"Shannaro!"_

* * *

Matahari naik ke peraduannya mengawali lembaran baru pagi ini. Senyuman kebahagiaan Naruto menunjukkan barometer tingkat kecerahan hari ini saat ia dan Sakura berdiri memandang mobil barunya yang terparkir cantik di parkiran basement. Naruto membeli Jeep Wrangler Rubicon dua pintu.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto menggerakkan kedua alisnya naik turun dua kali. Sakura hanya memandangi mobil Naruto itu secara seksama, warnanya hitam oranye dan mengkilat.

"Kutebak kau menghabiskan seluruh tabunganmu." Sakura membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Matanya mengedar melihat interior mobil itu.

"Aku mendapatkan mobil ini setengah dari harga asli. Betapa beruntungnya diriku." Naruto naik dan menutup pintu mobil.

"Ini _second_? Kukira baru.." Sakura membuka _dashboard_ dan kepalanya sedikit berdenyut.

"Kenapa kau masih memakai topi bannie? mau merubah karakter?" Tanya Naruto, ia memasang sabuk pengaman sambil memandang Sakura.

"Untuk menutupi sementara lebamnya." Sakura memasang sabuk pengaman. "Kenapa kau suka dengan mobil _type_ seperti ini?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Seperti ini bagaimana maksudmu?" Naruto menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Mobil ini seperti mobil-mobil bandid yang menculik anak-anak sekolah." Ucap Sakura.

"Persepsimu terlalu subjektif, mobil ini adalah selera para pria." Naruto berseringai bangga.

"Terserah kau saja.., kau tidak sayang menghabiskan seluruh tabunganmu?" Sakura memandang Naruto sedang membenarkan syal merah pemberian Hinata di lehernya.

"Tidak semua tabunganku habis, aku sudah merencanakan ini dua tahun yang lalu, kau tau, pria selalu memiliki rencana yang matang." Naruto membawa mobilnya keluar parkiran basement.

"Aku tahu gaji _leader_ lebih besar tapi tidak mungkin jika selama dua tahun hanya dengan menabung gaji, kau merampok bank?"

"Kau pikir apa yang kulakukan selama _weekend_? aku kerja _freelance_..."

"Kukira kau tidur nyenyak.." Sakura mengedikkan bahu.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

"Entahlah, semacam suara-suara bisikan entah dari mana."

"Tidak usah memperdulikan bisikan hantu." Sial...

.

.

"Kau siap?" Seorang wanita setengah baya menghampiri Ayame di kamar hotel. Dia adalah manager Ayame. Hari ini Ayame Masao akan mengklarifikasi berita tentang pertunangannya.

"Ya, aku siap." Ayame tersenyum.

"Setelah ini, semuanya akan berubah." Ucap manager Ayame.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya." Ayame tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju _hallroom_ diikuti managernya.

Puluhan kilatan foto langsung tertuju pada Ayame saat ia memasuki ruang _konferensi pers_. Para wartawan dari berbagai media sudah menunggunya di dalam sana, mereka duduk rapi membentuk empat syaf ke belakang. Ayame naik ke podium lalu duduk di kursi didepan meja panjang yang sudah disediakan.

"Hallo, apa kabar..." Ayame tersenyum pada para wartawan. Kilatan foto terus tertuju padanya. Ayame duduk didampingi pihak manajemennya.

Ayame mengambil nafas dalam sebelum berucap, ia memandang sejenak para wartawan lalu berbicara. "Aku Ayame Masao, aku akan mengklarifikasikan hubunganku dengan produser Uchiha dan juga untuk menyampaikan beberapa hal." Temu _pers_ pun dibuka.

"Tentang skandal cinta segitiga yang dibuat beberapa waktu lalu, aku akan menyangkalnya karena itu memang tidak benar. Aku juga sudah melihat klarifikasi nona Sakura dan aku setuju dengannya." Ayame tersenyum.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan produser Uchiha Sasuke begitu juga dengan kabar yang mengatakan aku bertunangan dengannya. Kami memang dekat dan hubungan kami sebatas teman kuliah, tidak lebih dari itu." Ayame menghentikan ucapannya.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan bahwa aku memang sudah bertunangan, tapi bukan dengan produser Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang menjadi tunanganku adalah seorang angkatan udara." Wartawan sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Ayame, kecuali beberapa wartawan yang sudah menduga kebenaran itu.

"Beberapa waktu lalu, produser Uchiha menciumku karena bermaksud untuk mengalihkan isu. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa mengenai hal itu. Jadi aku mohon untuk tidak membahasnya lagi." Ayame tersenyum.

"Dan satu hal yang ingin aku nyatakan hari ini." Ayame menarik nafas dalam. "Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir debutku. Aku berencana untuk vakum di industri musik."

Wartawan pun dibuat cukup terkejut, mereka mulai bising dan mengacungkan tangan untuk beberapa pertanyaan.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana _ending-_ nya?" Tenten langsung bertengger di belakang layar LCD Sakura saat para _artirt background_ keluar untuk makan siang. Ino lalu menarik kursi kerja Konohamaru dan ikut menyimak.

"Ya.., semua sudah beres. Kami mengobrol dan berbaikan." Sakura tersenyum. Ino dan Tenten merasakan aura Sakura yang sudah mulai bersinar.

"Itu saja?" Tanya Tenten.

"Selebihnya biar aku saja yang mengenangnya, kalian cuma perlu tahu _ending-_ nya kan?"

"Yaaa.. yang penting kau selangkah lebih maju, maksudku kau berhasil _move on_." Sahut Ino.

"Lalu apa langkahmu selanjutnya?" Tanya Tenten.

"Langkah apa? Kurasa tidak ada..." Sakura mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau melupakan mr. Smitty?"

"Aku tidak melupakannya, aku akan mengingat dia sebagai produser di sini, jika kami memang ditakdirkan berteman kenapa tidak? Lagi pula dia sudah bertunangan..." Sakura berdiri. Ino dan Tenten hanya bertatapan.

"Dan langkah selanjutnya, aku akan pergi ke _movie box_ menonton film, kalian mau ikut?"

"Kau tidak makan siang?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku masih kenyang..." Sakura keluar meninggalkan ruang _background._ Ino hanya mengedikkan bahu saat Tenten menatapnya. Mereka lalu ikut keluar menuju kantin.

Sakura lebih memilih menonton di _movie box_ studio dari pada makan siang, tadi pagi gadis itu menuju kafetaria dan menghabiskan dua _hotdog_ untuk sarapan pagi dan siang ini ia masih merasa kenyang. Sakura ingin memanjakan diri dengan menikmati fasilitas studio, gadis itu masuk ke _movie box 2_ yang memutar film _Pacific Rim._ Wajah Sakura serius menonton film seperti melihat pertunjukan sirkus ekstrim. Bisa kalian lihat raut wajahnya yang melongo.

"Apa aku tertinggal?" Bisik Gaara dan Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Gaara- _san..._ Kau membuatku kaget..." Sakura memelankan suaranya.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" Tanya Sakura dan Gaara mengangkat apelnya. Ok, mengerti.

Dua orang itu pun menonton _Pacific Rim_ dengan hikmat. Ekspresi Sakura serius melihat adegan robot menghajar _Kaiju_ sedangkan pandangan Gaara tenang sambil mengunyah apelnya, ia lalu menoleh ke Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu serius." Bisik Gaara, ia menyodorkan apel dan Sakura menggeleng menolak, gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke film.

"Kenapa mereka bertempur di tengah kota? membangun kota tidak semudah itu." Komen Sakura kemudian, Gaara hanya tersenyum.

"Jika kita pilot robotnya, kita akan menggiring _kaiju_ menjauhi kota." Bisik Gaara.

"Jika saja kau menjadi pria pemeran utama itu, apakah kau akan menganggkatku menjadi _Co-pilotmu_ Gaara- _san_?" Bisik Sakura, khayalan macam apa lagi ini?

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjadikanmu _co-pilotku_ selamanya." ucap Gaara, Sakura menoleh lalu tersenyum tidak mengerti.

"Pilihan yang tepat, kita akan menghajar _kaiju_ sampai tidak ada yang tersisa." Sakura mengangkat jempolnya, Gaara tersenyum lagi. Sabar ya Gaara...

Kriuuuuuk... Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa perutnya tidak mau berkompromi atau menjaga gengsinya disaat ia sedang ada di dekat seorang pria apalagi Gaara. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya di depan lift sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum.

"Menonton _Pasific Rim_ memberi efek samping pada perutmu?" Goda Gaara.

"Tadi aku kenyang, tapi tiba-tiba lapar lagi." Sakura menampakkan deretan giginya.

"Mau mampir kantin?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ah tidak, aku akan ke kafetaria saja mengambil jus. Lagi pula jam istirahat sudah habis."

"Pulang kerja nanti kau mau makan malam diluar?" Gaara menawarkan.

"Kau mengajakku?" Sakura tidak begitu yakin.

"Ya, aku mengajakmu." Gaara mengangguk.

"Terima saja tawarannya..." Tiba-tiba seseorang menyaut, Gaara dan Sakura langsung menoleh.

"Jiraiya- _sama_..." Sakura sedikit terkejut, sejak kapan Jiraiya dan beberapa orang ini ada di belakangnya? Sosok Sasuke yang paling mencolok di mata Sakura, pria itu menatap Sakura dua detik lalu pintu lift terbuka.

"Usai nonton apa?" Tanya Asuma, Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya saat matanya bertemu dengan _emerald_ Sakura, sedangkan Jugo hanya diam membatin sesuatu.

"Pasific Rim." Jawab Gaara, Jade-nya sempat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri tenang.

"Minggu ini kau akan membersihkan kuil lagi?" Goda Jiraiya dan semua menoleh kearahnya.

"Tidak Jiaraiya- _sama_." Sakura tersenyum, ia cukup grogi berada di dalam _lift_ bersama para pria ini, ia berharap pintu _lift_ cepat terbuka.

 **Ting!** Lift terbuka, Sakura lega.

"Kutunggu kau di lobi unit 2D, pulang nanti." Ucap Gaara saat mereka keluar dari gedung tiga. Mereka berjalan di belakang Sasuke dan rombongannya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sakura. Sasuke dan rombongannya berjalan ke arah taman sedangkan Sakura menuju otopet nganggur.

"Duluan ya.." Ucap Sakura dan Gaara mengangkat tangan. Sakura melewati Sasuke dan rombongannya sambil mengangguk. _Onyx_ Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura yang melaju dengan otopet itu.

Spark Naruto berkedip-kedip saat ia sedang menggambar setiap frame anime _black jack_ dengan wajah serius bercampur kebahagian karena pria itu tersenyum setiap lima belas menit sekali. Sedang terjadi badai bunga di hati Naruto jadi jangan heran jika aroma ruangan animator 2D semakin wangi.

Sasuke : Dobe, pulang nanti ikut aku.

Naruto : maaf aku ada kencan lain.

Sasuke : dobe

Naruto : aku serius, sekarang aku sudah ada yang memiliki.

Sasuke : jam berapa kau pulang kencan?

Naruto : astaga kau seperti ibuku saja...

Sasuke : aku serius.

Naruto : mau main kendo lagi?

Sasuke : kutunggu di sport center seperti biasa.

Naruto : baiklah, jam delapan aku ke sana.

.

.

"Sasuke.." Ayame masuk ke ruang kerja Sasuke tepat pukul lima sore.

"Hei." Perhatian Sasuke sedang tertuju pada tampilan poster G _renooch_ di layar komputernya.

"Sudah jam pulang kan?" Ayame memastikan jam tangannya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu di sini."

"Tidak masalah." Sasuke mematikan PC-nya lalu menyaut blazer yang ia cantelkan di kursi kerjanya.

"Mengobrol di taman saja, sekalian aku ingin menghabiskan sore di studio ini untuk terakhir kali." Ucap Ayame dan mereka keluar ruangan.

"Jam berapa besok pesawatmu _take off_?" Tanya Sasuke, mereka berjalan menelusuri teras gedung satu menuju taman. Para pegawai mulai beranjak pulang.

"Besok pagi jam sembilan." Ayame mengangguk pada para pegawai yang menyapa mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, aku menghindari wartawan." Tolak Ayame, mereka lalu berjalan menelusuri taman.

"Aku sudah melakukan temu pers tadi pagi." Ucap Ayame, Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Manajemenku mencabut kontrakku dan aku vakum untuk beberapa tahun kedepan." Ayame duduk di salah satu bangku di pinggir taman.

"Kau akan berkarir lagi nanti." Sasuke ikut duduk di samping Ayame. Suasana menjadi hening, keduanya memandang suasana taman, warna oranye senja menghiasai sore itu.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengejar karir. Semua akan kembali jika waktunya tiba." Ucap Ayame.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ayahku masih sama, dia masih tidak merestui Aoba. Aku dan Aoba akan berusaha..." Ayame tersenyum, wanita ini selalu tersenyum walau hatinya sedih.

Sakura keluar gedung bersama rekan-rekannya, seperti biasa mereka terkekeh dengan lelucon Konohamaru tentang kakek-kakek pemilik apartemennya. Sakura memisahkan diri saat melihat Gaara menunggu di lobi unit 2D. Ino dan Tenten hanya tersenyum melihatnya, Obito hanya berseringai sambil berjalan keluar gedung tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Hei, kenapa Gaara menunggu Pinky?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Aksi ekspansi dimulai..." Ucap Obito dan Konohamaru mengangguk paham.

"Gaara- _san_..." Sakura memecah perhatian Gaara pada ponselnya.

"Oh." Gaara berdiri dan tersenyum samar, mereka lalu keluar gedung bersama.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku baru sampai gedung ini sepuluh menit lalu."

"Hei bukankah itu Sasuke dan Ayame?" Perhatian Ino tertuju pada dua sosok yang duduk di bangku taman sana.

"Kau benar." Tenten mengangguk. "Astagaaa..." Tenten langsung menoleh ke belakang, Sakura dan Gaara berjalan beberapa meter di belakang mereka.

"Kau sudah mendapat orang yang akan menggantikanmu?" Tanya Ayame.

"Belum." Mata Sasuke tertuju pada gerombolan Ino yang akan lewat. Mereka dan beberapa pegawai mengangguk dan Ayame tersenyum pada mereka, Sasuke hanya membalas mengangguk. Obito yang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Ino dan lainnya hanya mengangkat tangan pada Sasuke.

"Kita mau makan dimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Terserah kau saja, kau ingin makan apa? ada referensi?" Hal ini sering terjadi pada diri kita yang bingung mau makan dimana.

"Apartemen kita searah kan? di dekat apartemenku ada rumah makan lumayan enak. Mau coba ke sana?"

"Baiklah.." Pandangan Gaara lurus ke depan, matanya langsung tertuju pada Sasuke dan Ayame.

"Pinky! Kami duluan ya! Selamat berkencan...!" Seru Konohamaru setelah melewati Sasuke, ia melambaikan tangan pada Sakura dan Gaara. Obito hanya tersenyum tipis menatap ke depan.

"Apa-apaan Konoha..." Omelan Sakura terpotong saat pandangannya menyadari sosok Sasuke dan Ayame. _Onyx_ Sasuke memandang mereka.

" _Holly gezz_ , Konohamaru..." Guman Tenten, ia dan Ino hanya bisa tersenyum sambil terus berjalan.

Ayame tersenyum pada Gaara dan Sakura saat mereka berdua lewat, Sakura membalas senyuman Ayame dan dia tidak bisa mengacuhkan Sasuke jadi entah kenapa Sakura juga tersenyum pada Sasuke walau ekspresi Sasuke datar saja melihatnya, Gaara mengangguk pada Ayame dan jade-nya bertatapan dengan _onyx_ Sasuke dua detik sampai mereka berlalu.

"Sakura berkencan dengan pria itu?" Tanya Ayame kemudian setelah gerombolan pegawai itu berlalu menjauh. Sasuke diam saja dan tidak menjawab. Ayame hanya tersenyum.

"Aku akan ke tempat managerku, kami sudah janji makan malam. Kau mau ikut?" Ayame berdiri.

"Tidak, aku akan ke _sport center_ malam ini." Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah..." Ayame mengangguk-ngangguk. "Kau masih mau di sini?"

"Aa, aku akan mengambil tasku dulu." Sasuke berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan." Ayame memeluk Sasuke sekejap. "Sampai bertemu di gala premier, Sasuke. _Jaa..."_ Ayame melambaikan tangan lalu melangkah pergi.

"Ah.. Sasuke.." Ayame menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Kau tau Sasuke, kadang kita tidak menyadari sejak kapan kita jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

Ayame mengedipkan mata lalu pergi diiringi angin musim gugur yang menerpa wajah mereka. Sasuke hanya terdiam mencerna kata-kata Ayame sambil memandanginya di belakang.

 _'Kau akan merasakannya Sasuke.'_

* * *

 **to be continued :)**


	19. Love's Risk

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Gender : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Part 19**

 **'Love's Risk'**

 _enjoy_

* * *

Decitan sepatu olahraga mengiringi dua pria yang sedang beradu memukul bola di salah satu ruangan _indoor_ berbentuk persegi panjang. Naruto sedang melawan Sasuke bertanding _Squash,_ atau lebih tepatnya meladeni Sasuke yang tampaknya sedang _bad mood._ Sudah satu jam berlalu saat Naruto tiba di salah satu _sport center_ kota menghampiri Sasuke, belum sempat Naruto berbasa-basi menceritakan tentang manisnya berkencan, Sasuke langsung menyuruhnya melakukan pemanasan lima menit.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling membalas memukul bola _squash_ ke dinding ruangan yang menghadap ke arah mereka. Sudah lama Naruto tidak bermain _squash,_ ia merasa tubuhnya terbakar ketika melawan Sasuke malam ini. Sasuke terus menangkis setiap pukulan mematikan dari Naruto dan ia mengembalikan pukulan itu dengan kekuatan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Sasuke sedang membara.

"Kau sebut itu pukulan?!" Sasuke memukul pantulan bola dari Naruto dengan keras.

"Kau melibatkan emosimu, Sasuke!" Naruto menangkis pantulan bola dari Sasuke.

"Pukulanmu melembek, jangan mencari-cari alasan!" Sasuke menambah tekanan di setiap pukulannya, Naruto tidak mau kalah, ia mengembalikan bola Sasuke dengan serius. Jika dua pria itu bertanding terus-terusan, _Sport center_ harus bersiaga untuk mengganti tembok baru.

"Makan ini!" Naruto memukul bola dengan kekuatan penuh. Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang, ia memukul bola dari Naruto dengan tekanan maksimal. Bola itu terpantul ke tembok sangat keras hingga Naruto tidak bisa lagi menangkisnya. Sasuke langsung membanting raketnya ke lantai dan tersungkur memburu oksigen. Naruto berselonjor kaki di samping Sasuke, nafasnya juga ngos-ngosan tidak karuan, ia lalu menoleh memandangi Sasuke.

"Apa yang sudah mengganggumu?" Tanya Naruto, ia masih mengatur nafasnya. Sasuke tidak menjawab, pria itu terdiam sambil menatap langit-langit gedung. Suasana hening, Naruto terus memandang Sasuke sambil menganalisis apa yang sedang terjadi dengan pria itu dimulai dari beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke, apa kau benar-benar bertunangan?" akhirnya Naruto menyinggungnya, pria tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara.

"Oh..., jadi benar ya? kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang kalau dia itu kekasihmu teme..." Sasuke masih diam tidak menjawab. "Ah, bagaimana jika membuat perayaan kecil? aku akan meminta Sakura membuatkan makan malam yang spesial..."

Sasuke langsung menoleh menatap Naruto.

"Besok malam bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dobe, aku tidak bertunangan." Akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara. Naruto tidak begitu terkejut mendengarnya karena ia sudah meragukan berita itu sejak awal.

"Ah! benarkah?!" Naruto pura-pura terkejut. "Lalu, berita itu? kau mencium Ayame kan?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit atap kembali.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Naruto, Sasuke diam tidak menjawab. Suasana hening sejenak.

"Santai saja teme..., sakitnya bertepuk sebelah tangan itu hanya sementara." Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Contohnya Sakura, kau tahu? dia juga pernah merasakan bertepuk sebelah tangan, bahkan dua kali." Sambung Naruto. Perhatian Sasuke langsung terpusat tapi _onyx_ -nya masih menatap langit-langit.

"Walaupun sakit, Sakura masih tetap tegar, ia berhasil melalui itu semua dan sekarang cinta yang sesungguhnya sedang menantinya." Kata-kata Naruto berhasil membuat Sasuke menoleh lagi.

"Itu benar, jika kau bersabar dan tegar, kau akan mendapatkan cintamu suatu saat nanti. Sama seperti Sakura, aku tidak tahu pasti tapi sepertinya seseorang sedang membidiknya. Kau tahu Gaara kan? sepertinya dia sedang mendekati Sakura. Aku mengenal Gaara, dia pria yang baik dan kurasa dia tidak akan mengecewakan Sakura. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, _onyx-_ nya memandang Naruto lima detik lalu ia terbangun. Naruto tersenyum samar melihat reaksi Sasuke. Kau jenius Naruto..

"Haa... tenagaku terkuras habis, teraktir aku makan..." Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?" Naruto menoleh. Suasana hening, Sasuke diam menatap sepatu olahraganya, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, masih belum pasti apa yang dipikirkan pria ini, tapi coba kutebak, apa kau sedang memikirkan Sakura, Sasuke?

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada." Sasuke berdiri lalu mengambil raketnya.

"Sudah mau pulang?" Naruto bangkit.

"Bersihkan diri dulu baru makan." Ucap Sasuke.

"A! Aku ingin makan ramen." Naruto tersenyum renyah lalu berdiri.

"Kau tidak punya menu makanan lain?" Sasuke keberatan.

"Kau tidak mau makan ramen?"

"Tidak. Makan makanan lain saja."

"Baiklah." Naruto sedikit kecewa. "Tapi kau harus membawaku ke tempat makan yang enak." Naruto dan Sasuke keluar ruangan _squash._

"Ah! bagaimana jika kita mengajak Sakura? siapa tau dia belum makan, akhir-akhir ini dia jarang makan, setiap malam dia hanya makan mie instans saja." Naruto berhenti lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sasuke hanya diam memandangi Naruto saat pria itu menghubungi Sakura.

"Oh.., jam berapa kau pulang?" Tanya Naruto. "Baiklah, kau diantar Gaara kan?" Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Ok, baiklah, sampaikan salamku pada Gaara. _Jaa_..." Naruto menutup sambungannya.

"Sakura sudah makan malam bersama Gaara, kubilang juga apa..." Naruto dan Sasuke melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju kamar mandi umum _sport center_.

"Cepat cari pasanganmu teme, nanti kita bisa _triple date_ , hahahahaha..." Naruto tertawa sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam memasang wajah datar. Tunggu, coba dilihat lagi, ah.. wajah datar yang serius maksudnya.

.

.

"Astaga..., jadi kakak angkatan senior?" Sakura cukup terkejut setelah Gaara mengatakan ia kuliah di universitas yang sama dengannya. Mereka berdua mengobrol usai makan.

"Kau angkatan berapa Gaara- _san_?"

"Aku angkatan 2005." Gaara meminum _ocha-nya_ dan Sakura mengangguk paham, ternyata Gaara empat tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Ambil seni murni?" Sakura menebak.

"Iya." Gaara mengangguk.

"Aku dulu ingin masuk seni murni, tapi sepertinya kepalaku tidak kuat. Haha..."

"Kenapa tidak kuat?" Gaara tersenyum samar.

"Aku sedikit tahu tentang seni murni, sangat kompleks bukan? aku punya teman seangkatan yang ambil seni murni, dia mengeluh padaku setiap kali kita bertemu."

"Aku juga sering mendengar keluhan seperti itu." Sahut Gaara.

"Hmm, Keputusanku tepat tidak mengambil jurusan itu. Haha.."

"Semua sama saja, jika kau mengambil jurusan seni murni kurasa keputusan itu tidaklah salah."

"Benarkah? ah ya..." Sakura mengangguk. "Ada kakak senior yang bisa kujadikan mentor." Sakura tersenyum sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Gaara.

"Aku sangat beruntung jika dijadikan mentor oleh adik angkatan sepertimu." Gaara menopang dagunya, ia memandangi Sakura sambil tersenyum samar.

"Dan aku akan merepotkanmu setiap hari. Hahaha..." mungkin Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Tidak masalah, asalkan direpotkan olehmu." Sahut Gaara. Sakura diam sejenak mencerna maksudnya dan dia tersenyum lagi, Gaara paling bercanda.. itu yang dipikirkannya.

"Ah, Gaara- _san,_ apa kau tahu dimana tempat menjual peralatan melukis yang lengkap? aku ingin membeli cat poster." Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Di toko peralatan alat tulis Yellow _store_ , jaraknya sekitar tujuh meter dari _mall_ Konoha. Mau melukis?"

"Ya, untuk kado pernikahan temanku." Kado pernikahan Utakata maksudnya.

"Aku punya satu set cat poster yang tidak kugunakan. Kau pakai saja punyaku."

"Ah, jangan Gaara- _san_. Suatu saat kau akan memerlukannya."

"Aku bisa membelinya lagi nanti, saat ini belum kubutuhkan, sebaiknya kau pakai saja. Aku akan membawanya besok." Ucap Gaara, Sakura merasa tidak enak tapi ya sudahlah.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Gaara- _san_ , jika suatu saat kau memerlukannya katakan padaku, aku yang akan membelinya untukmu, ok?" Sakura membuat perjanjian, Gaara hanya tersenyum.

Gaara mengantar Sakura sampai ke depan gedung apartemen, Sakura tidak menawarkan Gaara untuk mampir ke dalam karena hari sudah malam dan peraturan Sasori tentang zona batas pria masih diingat Sakura walau ia pernah melanggarnya demi Sasuke. Suatu saat kau akan menjelaskannya pada Sasori Sakura... Kebenaran akan selalu terungkap, siapkan dirimu untuk saat itu.

"Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya Gaara- _san_..."

"Sama-sama, makan malam denganmu setiap hari juga tidak masalah." Ucap Gaara, Sakura tersenyum antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti.

"Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu. Okey?" Sakura mengangkat jempolnya, Gaara hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok. Hati-hati di jalan. _Jaa_..." Sakura berbalik.

"Sakura..." Panggil Garaa.

"Hm?"

"Helm-nya."

"Astaga, aku lupa." Sakura mendekat lagi lalu melepas helm itu. "Kau selalu membawa helm cadangan ya?"

"Tidak, aku meninggalkan satu helm di ruanganku."

"Apa helm ini kubawa saja? besok kubawa ke studio. Sepertinya repot jika harus menenteng helm."

"Kau bisa repot menenteng helm itu besok."

"Tidak masalah, aku saja sudah merepotkanmu masa membawa helm saja tidak bisa." Sakura mengapit helm Gaara dan menepuknya.

"Baiklah..." Gaara jelas tidak akan menolak lebih lanjut.

"Ok, hati-hati di jalan, _jaa_.. "Sakura melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Gaara pergi mengendari motor ninja merahnya, Sakura masih memandangi Gaara sampai pria itu menjauh. Bagaimana Sakura? Gaara keren kan? cobalah untuk lebih peka, jika ti... Hei! Sakura masuk ke apartemen dan aku merasa diacuhkan.

.

* * *

Naruto memakirkan mobilnya dengan lurus seperti penggaris, kemudian ia dan Sakura berjalan keluar dari _basement_. Naruto melirik Sakura yang tengah menenteng helm putih, Naruto pun hanya membatin sesuatu lalu membuka percakapan.

"Tadi malam kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Jam sepuluh."

"Oh, apa yang kalian lakukan? makan malam tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama kan?"

"Ada apa denganmu? apa kau sudah menjelma menjadi Sasori sekarang?"

"Aku kan hanya ingin tahu saja." Naruto mengedikkan bahu.

"Semalam saat aku menelponmu, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin mengajakmu makan malam." Naruto mengarang cerita. Sakura menoleh dan tidak merespon apa-apa, ada rasa sedikit ketidak percayaan dengan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Ah.. itu Sasuke." Lupakan tentang dunia yang sesempit daun kelor, sekarang mereka ada di studio Gamabunta jadi tidak mengherankan jika Sakura dan Naruto berpapasan dengan Sasuke pagi ini. Parkiran pegawai memang terpisah dengan parkiran VIP, tapi jalan menuju ke halaman studio dari tempat parkir cuma ada dua.

"Teme." Naruto berhenti, Sakura bingung mau melanjutkan langkahnya atau tidak. Jika berlalu kesannya mengacuhkan kalau berhenti juga untuk apa? bikin kikuk saja.

"Dobe." Sasuke semakin mendekat. Sakura masih berdiri di samping Naruto dan berusaha bersikap tenang. Sakura sudah menata perasaannya, ia gugup bukan karena hal yang berkaitan dengan perasaan tapi ia gugup bagaimana caranya menyapa Sasuke seperti biasa lagi. Hubungan mereka masih merenggang dan Sakura berniat untuk memperbaikinya.

"Se-selamat pagi Sasuke- _san_.." Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menyapa, ia mengikut sertakan senyumannya yang sedikit kaku.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke.

Naruto tidak heran jika suasana hening selama mereka berjalan bersama. Sikap Sakura dengan menyapa Sasuke tadi sudah benar, tapi tidak mengherankan juga jika Sasuke hanya diam, pria itu memang tidak banyak bicara. Naruto melirik Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian, segala sesuatu yang terjadi belakangan ini membuat ia semakin yakin kalau Sasuke dan Sakura sedang tidak harmonis, maka terlintaslah ide di kepala Naruto untuk enyah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ah, aku lupa sesuatu." Naruto menepuk jidad sambil menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku lupa ponselku di mobil, kalian duluan saja." Naruto mengucapkan kebohongannya dan berbalik menuju parkiran _basement._

Sasuke dan Sakura bertatapan sekejap lalu melanjutkan langkah mereka dalam keheningan. Sakura sedikit meruntuki kecerobohan Naruto karena meninggalkannya dalam situsai kikuk ini, sedangkan Sasuke, pria itu berpikir..., emm... dia berpikir... emm... entahlah... mungkin sama bingungnya dengan Sakura.

Langkah Naruto berhenti, ia berbalik lalu melipat kedua tangannya memandang Sasuke dan Sakura dari belakang. Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia melihat Gaara berjalan dari arah yang berbeda, Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri Gaara karena pria itu melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Dude!" Naruto merangkul Gaara, hanya mengantisipasi jangan sampai Gaara menyusul Sakura, situasinya sedang tidak tepat.

"Hei." Gaara menyambut cengiran Naruto, ia hanya memandang Sasuke dan Sakura dari kejahuan.

"Bagaimana keadaan dahimu? sudah membaik?" akhirnya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Ya, lebamnya semakin membaik." Sakura melihat para pegawai yang memandang ke arah mereka.

"Jika kau tidak makan mie instan terus-terusan mungkin lebamnya cepat sembuh." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura langsung menoleh.

"Sasuke- _kun_... Selamat pagi..."

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke- _san..._ "

Para pegawai wanita menyapa Sasuke dengan sangat ramah sepanjang perjalanan menelusuri taman. Memang sudah tidak mengherankan lagi jika mereka selalu ramah dengan Sasuke. ya... kecuali untuk beberapa hari belakangan ini karena intesitas kegenitan para pegawai wanita terhadap Sasuke sempat berkurang, tapi pagi ini, intesitas kegenitan itu mengalami kenaikan grafik yang sangat pesat dan Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa ia dihadiahi lirikan tajam.

Sakura memang tidak heran jika hampir seluruh pegawai wanita di studio ini tidak menyukainya, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan Sakura saat ini adalah, setelah ia sudah mengonfirmasi status hubungannya dengan Sasuke ke media bahkan Sasuke sendiri sudah bertunangan dengan wanita lain, kenapa para pegawai di studio ini tidak senang melihat ia berjalan bersama Sasuke? cuma berjalan, melangkahkan kaki bersama, apa yang salah? apa sudah tidak ada lagi hak asasi manusia untuk berteman dengan siapapun yang ia kehendaki?

"Emm.., Sasuke- _san, s_ epertinya para penggemarmu tidak suka melihatku berjalan di dekatmu jadi..., aku duluan saja ya..." Sakura mempercepat langkahnya dan Sasuke mengimbanginya.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke- _kun..._ " Beberapa sapaan serta lirikan tajam terus menghampiri mereka, Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke terus berjalan di sampingnya. Sakura mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya dan Sasuke juga sama, Sakura berhenti dan Sasuke ikut berhenti.

"Sasuke- _san_ kau ini kenapa?" Sakura menatap heran Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Sasuke- _san_ , mungkin kau tidak terganggu sedikit pun dengan sapaan para pegawai tapi aku terganggu dengan tatapan mereka padaku." Ucap Sakura, Sasuke hanya diam menatapnya dan Sakura menghela nafas mengalihkan pandangannya dari _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _san_ , ikut aku." Sakura melangkah.

"Kemana?" Sasuke masih berdiri ditempat.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Bicara di sini saja." Sakura memandang Sasuke empat detik dan ia langsung menyerah, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan pria ini.

"Sasuke- _san_ aku minta maaf." Sakura memandang sekitarnya, ia memutuskan untuk bertahan lima menit menghadapi berbagai lirikan tajam pegawai wanita yang berlalu lalang.

"Aku tidak tau harus memulai dari mana, aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi belakangan ini. Soal aku mengusirmu dari apartemenku waktu itu dan juga berteriak padamu, saat itu aku sedang dalam kondisi _mood_ yang buruk. Aku minta maaf telah melakukannya, mungkin ini terlambat tapi aku harap hubungan kita bisa membaik lagi. Maksudku kita bisa berteman lagi, itu pun jika kau menganggapku teman, kalau tidak ya.. sebatas kenalan juga boleh." Sakura melirik tong sampah di sampingnya.

"Dan juga, selamat atas pertunanganmu." Sakura mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum tapi Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan ia berlalu pergi mengacuhkan Sakura.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Sakura bergumam sambil memandang Sasuke yang berjalan cepat menuju gedung satu.

"Padahal niatku baik..." Sakura mengedikan bahu lalu berjalan ke arah kafetaria. _'Terserah Sasuke memaafkanku atau tidak, yang penting aku sudah minta maaf',_ batin Sakura. Ya, sebaiknya biarkan saja dia Sakura, biar alam yang mengungkapkan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

.

.

"Pagi Izumo.." Sakura tersenyum menyapa Izumo.

"Pagi Sakura- _san_..." Senyuman Izumo tidak kalah manis dari Sakura. Genma hanya mengangkat tangannya menyapa Sakura dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Kau tampak berbeda Sakura- _san,_ apa yang bisa kuberikan untuk mengawali pagi indahmu ini?" Izumo menyadari aura Sakura lebih bersinar dari sebelumnya dan dia paham apa alasannya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat puitis Izumo, ia lalu memesan satu minuman. "Berikan aku satu _hot chocolate,_ ditambah _cream_ juga boleh."

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan spesial untukmu." Izumo mengedipkan matanya lalu menyiapkan pesanan Sakura.

"Jadi, kau sudah dengar kabarnya?" Genma menghampiri Sakura setelah melayani satu pegawai. Entah sejak kapan Genma jadi begitu perduli, mungkin dia ketularan sindrom Izumo.

"Dengar apa?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar LCD kafetaria yang menyiarkan _chanel_ ANIMAX.

"Kau belum dengar?" Genma menumpu lengannya pada meja _counter_ pelayanan. Izumo datang membawa _hot chocolate_ Sakura dan dia ikut menyimak.

"Genma apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Izumo, Sakura juga bertanya-tanya maksud Genma.

"Dia belum baca beritanya." Ucap Genma pada Izumo.

"Jadi kau belum membaca beritanya Sakura- _san_?" Izumo menoleh menatap Sakura.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Sakura bingung.

"Baiklah, biarkan Sakura- _san_ yang mengetahuinya sendiri, tidak asik jika diberi tahu." Ucap Izumo, "satu _hot chocolate..._ " ia menyodorkan _hot chocolate_ Sakura sambil menunggu kata _magic-_ nya _._

"Kalian membuatku penasaran." Sakura menautkan sebelah alis. "Pagi yang aneh." Sakura mengucapkan kata _magic-_ nya.

"A-a-a..., kata _magic_ tidak diterima." Izumo menahan _chocolate_ Sakura.

"Izumo, berhenti main-main. Aku harus bekerja sekarang..." omel Sakura.

"Ini hari yang indah Sakura- _san!_ bukan hari yang aneh, percayalah padaku!"

"Ya, terserah kau saja, baiklah ini hari yang indah. Cepat berikan _chocolate-_ ku!" Sakura berharap seseorang menghapus peraturan kata _magic_ Izumo secepatnya.

"Baiklah, ini _chocolate-_ mu." Izumo tersenyum dan Sakura langsung menyaut minumannya.

"Terimakasih." Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Izumo dan Genma.

.

Sakura tidak mengerti berita apa yang dimaksud _duo_ kafetarian itu, ia juga merasa para pegawai wanita bersikap sedikit hiperaktif saat menyambut Sasuke pagi ini. Sakura mengira-ngira berita gila apa lagi yang muncul di berbagai media terutama _StarStalker_. Bukannya paranoid tapi Sakura jadi khawatir apakah berita itu berhubungan dengannya. Sasori pernah bilang padanya, persolaan datang dan pergi seperti bulan dan bintang. Tapi, kalau besok bulan dan bintang datang secara bersamaan bagaimana? Sakura pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang _background 2D_.

"Ada apa?" Sakura memandang semua _artist background_ yang berkumpul di meja Konohamaru, mereka menatap Sakura dalam keheningan begitu gadis itu tiba.

"Tenang..tenang..., biarkan aku mengambil nafas." Sakura mencoba untuk rileks, dilihat dari ekspresi rekan-rekannya, ia menduga hal yang tidak diharapkan sedang terjadi.

"Ambil nafas yang dalam karena jantungmu mungkin akan melayang." Tuntun Iruka dan Sakura semakin khawatir.

"Apa beritanya seburuk itu?" Tanya Sakura, rekan-rekan _background_ menatap bingung dirinya. Berita buruk?

"Apa maksudmu? ini berita spektakuler..." Ucap salah satu _artist_ yang tidak diketahui namanya. Sakura jadi sedikit bingung dan khawatir, ia lalu mendekat ke meja Konohamaru, rekan-rekannya membuka tempat untuknya. Obito hanya melipat tangan sambil tersenyum samar, Sakura berdiri di belakang kursi Konohamaru lalu membaca judul berita yang dipampang _StarStalker_.

 **Ayame Masao mengungkapkan Pertunangannya dan Vakum dari Industri Musik.**

Sakura terdiam memandang sederet judul itu, ia terpaku sejenak, yang menjadi titik fokus Sakura bukan masalah pertunangan Ayame, tapi vakumnya Ayame dari industri musik.

"Dia vakum dari industri musik?" Sakura sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, para _artist background_ heran melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Hmm..." Sakura menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan seperti sedang menganalisis sesuatu. Sakura mengira mungkin saja Sasuke yang menyuruh Ayame vakum dari karirnya, lagi pula untuk apa sibuk berkarir jika Ayame menikah dengan Sasuke? sebaiknya Ayame fokus merawat Sasuke. Ada sedikit rasa pedih di hati Sakura saat memikirkan itu tapi ia harus menerima kenyataanya. Sasuke orang sibuk dan kesibukannya membuat Sasuke tidak bisa memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, jika ia menikah nanti, Ayame pasti akan...

"Hei!" Ino menepuk pundak Sakura menyadarkan lamunan Sakura yang mulai mengembara jauh.

"Kurasa wajar jika Ayame vakum, dia dan Sasuke- _san_ akan menikah. Mungkin saja Ayame akan mengabdikan diri menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik."

"Haaaa?" rekan-rekan Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? baca berita itu sampai selesai..." Ucap Ino dan semua mengangguk.

"Ya, nanti aku akan membacanya. Kukira berita apa..." Sakura menghela nafas lega lalu duduk di kursi kerjanya. "Kalian ini kenapa?" Sakura memandang rekan-rekannya yang masih menatap heran ke arahnya.

"Pinky, Sasuke tidak bertunangan dengan Ayame." Ucap Konohamaru.

"Tidak bertunangan?" Sakura menautkan sebelah alisnya. "Hah? tidak bertunangan?" Sakura mendekati Konohamaru lagi, kepalanya menjulur di depan layar membaca berita itu lebih jelas.

"Makanya..., baca beritanya..."

"Ssshhhhhhttt..." Tenten memotong ocehan salah satu _artist._ Mereka pun menunggu reaksi Sakura selanjutnya, ini adalah hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, mungkin Sakura akan melonjak girang atau sejenisnya. _Emerald_ Sakura bergerak membaca berita itu sampai habis, Sakura seperti tidak mempercayai ini tapi dia juga bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Ini dia..." Ucap Iruka, ia menunggu sepatah kata dari Sakura yang ekspresinya sulit diartikan. Sakura hanya memandang rekan-rekannya dalam kebungkaman seribu bahasa.

"Sakura, ternyata tunangan Ayame seorang angkatan udara dan bukan Sasuke. Berita yang sebelumnya adalah pengalihan isu belaka..." Ucap Konohamaru.

"Bukankah itu kabar baik?" tanya Kiba.

"Berita ini memang mengejutkan." Sakura hanya mengangguk-ngangguk, mungkin saking terkejutnya.

"Kau tahu kan maksud kami?" tanya salah satu _artist_. Entah kenapa Obito diam saja, ia hanya memandangi Sakura, ada sedikit senyum samar di wajahnya dan juga indikasi pemikiran yang terselubung.

"Aku tahu arah maksud kalian, tapi..." Sakura diam sejenak. "tapi aku bingung kenapa kalian begitu mengaitkan ini padaku." Sakura mengedikkan bau sambil memandangi rekan-rekannya, mereka sama-sama saling memandang dalam kebisuan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Sudah begini saja?" tanya Tenten dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah..., saatnya berkerja teman-teman.. untuk mencapai kesuksesan otot lebih diperlukan daripada senyum." Ino mengutip ucapan _squidward_ sambil menepuk tangan memberi kode. Para _artist_ lalu kembali ke meja masing-masing dengan membatin berbagai pertanyaan.

"Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya? apa kau akan melanjutkan apa yang sempat tertunda atau mencari cinta baru?" Tanya Obito kemudian. Sakura menoleh dan menatap Obito dengan santai.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mengatakan itu tapi yang jelas aku akan melanjutkan hidupku yang tenang dan tentu saja dengan beberapa perbaikan." Sakura sudah berpikir untuk lebih berhati-hati mengolah perasaanya terhadap pria.

"Tidak ada kehidupan yang selalu tenang..." Ucap Obito, ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali. Sakura menatap mainan Spongebob milik Obito sambil memikirkan sesuatu, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke layar monitor.

 _._

 _._

"Kenapa kau tidak memintanya untuk menggantikan posisimu?" Tanya Kakashi, saat ini ia sedang ada di ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Itachi pernah membicarakan itu dan dia menolaknya. Aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kau sudah coba bicara padanya?"

"Sudah sekali, seharusnya ada dua produser di studio ini. Karena keadaan, Kisame memberiku dua tanggung jawab itu. Tapi nantinya aku akan menunjuk dua produser yang akan mengurus masing-masing proyek 2D dan 3D. Kau akan menjadi produser 2D."

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Lalu siapa yang akan kau tunjuk menjadi produser 3D?"

"Aku punya rekan yang sudah berpengalaman, namanya Suigetsu. Saat ini dia di Iwagakure, aku akan mengunjunginya minggu ini." Sasuke membuka _ipad_ dan membaca berita klarifikasi Ayame.

"Aku tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan pekerjaanku mengurus unit 2D. Setidaknya sampai _Black Jack_ rilis tahun depan." Ucap Kakashi.

"Kau memang akan naik setelah _Black Jack_ rilis. Aku memberitahumu untuk bersiap-siap. Suigetsu akan menangani keduanya terlebih dahulu."

"Aa, _souka_..." Kakashi mengangguk. Suasana hening sejenak. Kakashi memandang Sasuke yang fokus membaca berita.

"Aku cukup terkejut mengetahui kebenaran pertunangan itu." Singgung Kakashi. "Kau membuat banyak pihak salah paham.." _Onyx_ Sasuke melirik dan Kakashi tersenyum, ia sedang melepas maskernya dan senyumannya tampan. Ada baiknya Kakashi selalu memakai masker.

"Ah, aku ingin makan di kantin, aku ingin melihat wajah seseorang..." Kakashi memasang maskernya kembali lalu berdiri. "Sebaiknya kau mengisi perutmu Sasuke. Kesehatan harus diutamakan." Kakashi bermaksud membujuk Sasuke agar ikut dengannya ke kantin.

"Aa, baiklah." Sasuke meletakkan _ipad-_ nya lalu beranjak bersama Kakashi.

.

.

"Kau tidak berdiet?" Tenten melirik banyaknya potongan _shushi_ yang diambil Sakura, gadis itu mengambil selusin potong _shusi_ tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Kau tahu Tenten? di dalam tubuh yang sehat terdapat jiwa yang kuat." Sakura bergeser ke samping mengambil udang goreng favoritnya.

"Di dalam tubuh yang sehat terdapat lemak yang banyak." Canda Ino dan Hinata terkekeh. Mereka berempat membawa makan siang mereka ke bangku panjang dekat jendela menjahui gerombolan pegawai wanita yang melirik sinis Sakura.

"Tidak ada percakapan lain yang lebih mengasyikkan selain membahas mr. smitty." Ucap Tenten, Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya saja.

"Kami tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan tapi setidaknya ucapkan kalimat keterkejutanmu Sakura.., jangan menakut-nakuti kami dengan reaksimu yang biasa saja." Sambung Tenten, ia membelah sumpitnya menjadi dua bagian.

"Aku memang terkejut saat mengetahui kebenaran itu, aku tidak menyangkalnya, tapi aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ok, aku mengetahuinya, lalu apa? apa aku harus melompat girang?" Sakura sudah mulai terbiasa blak-blakan.

"Kau tidak berharap untuk melanjutkan kedekatanmu lagi dengan mr. Smitty?" Tanya Ino, sebutan itu sebaiknya digunakan lagi karena posisi Sasuke saat ini _avaliable_.

"Apa yang harus dilanjutkan? mungkin ada, tapi cuma sebatas teman, aku tidak tahu perasaannya terhadapku, dia terlalu membingungkan."

"Membingungkan bagaimana?" Tanya Ino.

"Jalan pikirannya sulit ditebak, kupikir dia tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padaku." Sakura mengedikkan bahunya, ia jadi mengingat Sasuke yang menciumnya beberapa hari lalu, aduh.. Sakura tidak mau memikirkannya, itu terlalu membingungkan. Lebih baik mengambil kesimpulan sederhana saja.

"Kau ada benarnya juga, lagi pula dia sudah mencium miss A, jika tidak punya perasaan khusus untuk apa melakukannya? mengalihkan isu? tidak mungkin walau cuma sedikit rasa kan?" Kenapa Tenten jadi menyingkat nama orang seenaknya saja?

"Dari pada kita bingung, sebaiknya kita membicarakan yang lain saja.., bagaimana dengan Hinata? dia terlihat semakin cantik saja..." Goda Sakura, Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak langsung tersipu malu.

"Sa-sakura- _chan_..."

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya berpacaran dengan si bodoh itu?" Hinata menaikkan alisnya dua kali menggoda Hinata, Tenten dan Ino tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang mulai merona.

"Betapa beruntungnya Naruto." Ucap Tenten dan Naruto yang duduk di bangku sebelah lain bersin dua kali. Mereka terkekeh dan Hinata hanya senyum malu-malu.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun..._ "

"Sasuke- _san, kyaaa..._ "

Suasana kantin berubah bising saat Sasuke dan Kakashi tiba di sana, Sakura dan rekan-rekannya menoleh memandang dua pria itu menuju etalase makanan. Tenten dan Ino menatap Sakura dan disaat bersamaan ponsel Sakura berdering, ia memandang nomer baru yang menghubunginya sejenak lalu menjawabnya.

"Hallo."

 _"Sakura.."_

"Siapa ini?" Sakura menutup sebelah telinganya karena suasana kantin masih bising.

"Ah... Gaara- _san..._ " Sakura tidak mengerti dari mana Gaara mendapat kontaknya, ia melirik ke arah Tenten yang tersenyum tipis. Ah.. benar, saat kejadian mabuk dulu Tenten menelpon Gaara menggunakan posel Sakura.

"Aku ada di kantin sekarang..." Sakura diam sejenak. "Oh, tidak perlu Gaara- _san_ aku akan ke ruanganmu mengambil catnya." Sekarang gantian Ino yang tersenyum. "O, kalau begitu baiklah, kutunggu di sini." Sakura lalu menutup telponnya.

"Ehem." Tenten berdeham. "Gaara mau ke sini?"

"Tenten, kau bahkan menguping..."

"Menguping jidadmu, kau sendiri yang mengatakan akan menunggu Gaara di sini." Omel Tenten, Sakura hanya menampakkan cengirannya.

"Sasuke...!" Seru Naruto, ia menekankan keberadaan Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah Sakura. Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto lalu duduk di sampingnya, Sasuke sempat melihat ke arah Sakura dan _onyx-_ nya bertatapan dengan _emerald_ Sakura beberapa detik. Sakura tidak tahu harus tersenyum atau bagaimana jadi ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke udang goreng.

"Ah, aku mau menambah laukku dulu..." Tenten menyenggol kaki Ino dan Hinata lalu berdiri membawa nampannya.

"Kau tidak berdiet?" Sindir Sakura.

"Di dalam tubuh yang sehat terdapat jiwa yang kuat..." Tenten berlalu menuju etalase makanan.

"Aku juga mau menambah lemak di tubuhku, siapa tahu bokongku akan lebih seksi." Ino membawa nampannya lalu menusul Tenten. Sakura hanya memandang heran kedua rekannya itu.

"Aku kehabisan supku, apa kau mau kuambilkan sup juga Sakura- _chan_?" Kini giliran Hinata.

"Tidak, terimakasih Hinata." Sakura menggeleng. Hinata menuju etalase makanan meyusul Ino dan Tenten meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura melahap makanannya sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang sedang bercengkramah, para pria itu tidak ada yang menyinggung berita Ayame karena pria memang tidak terlalu suka bergosip masalah pribadi. Sasuke tampak tenang menyantap makan siang dan ia melihat ke arah Sakura. **DEG.** Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, gadis itu mengedarkan matanya ke penjuru kantin yang lumayan ramai, beberapa pegawai wanita meliriknya sinis tapi Sakura mengacuhkannya, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto lagi dan kali ini Obito mengerling ke arahnya sambil tersenyum tipis, Sakura hanya menautkan alisnya saja melihat Obito, kemudian Gaara beserta gengster Yakuza muncul di kantin, mereka memisahkan diri, gengster Yakuza mengambil makanan dan Gaara langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Ah, itu Gaara." Bisik Tenten pada Ino.

"Ini akan seru." Ino berseringai tipis.

"Gaara- _san_." Sapa Sakura ketika Gaara mendekati mejanya. Beberapa pegawai melirik mereka termasuk gerombolan Naruto. Beberapa dari mereka tersenyum tipis, seperti Kakashi, Obito dan entah kenapa Sai juga ikut tersenyum, sedangkan Naruto langsung melirik Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Hei," Gaara duduk di samping Sakura. "Sepertinya enak..." Gaara melihat menu makan Sakura.

"Kau tidak makan Gaara _-san_?" Sakura melihat ke arah Tenten, Ino, Hinata yang mengambil tempat duduk lain, mereka tidak kembali ke tempat sebelumnya. Sakura memandang mereka dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan _'kalian pasti sengaja.'_ Ino berlagak acuh dan Tenten tersenyum menggoda, Hinata hanya menyesuaikan diri saja. Coba kita lihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ini, pria itu.., astaga... masih saja datar! eh, tunggu dulu... datar yang serius maksudnya...

 _Durudu du du...duru... Du du du du du du..._

Bersamaan dengan _moment_ yang tepat ini, stasiun radio studio memutar lagu Petra Sihombing berjudul _Pilih Saja Aku_ versi Jepang. Entah dari mana mereka mendapat ide memutar lagu itu. Beberapa speaker di titik-titik area tertentu diaktifkan dan Lagu itu terdengar hampir di seluruh penjuru studio, terutama kantin. Lagu ini dipersembahkan mewakili Gaara, dengarkanlah liriknya baik-baik Sasuke...

 _Cinta mengapa kau sengsara, benci ku melihatnya..._

 _Oh oh dia itu siapa bisa membuatmu merana..._

 _Cinta apa kau tak bahagia, sini denganku saja..._

 _Oh oh dia itu siapa aku ini lebih baik darinya..._

 _Jauh dalam hatimu aku tahu..._

 _Engkau ingin ada orang yang selalu..._

 _Mencinta dan memelukmu setiap waktu..._

 _Kalau dia tak mampu..._

 _Pilih saja aku..._

Para pegawai menikmati lagu itu sambil menyantap makan siang mereka, begitu juga dengan Sakura yang tidak terlalu mendalami lirik lagu itu dan hanya mendengar saja. Tenten bergeleng-geleng mengikuti alunan lagu sedangkan Ino hanya tersenyum, coba kita lihat gerombolan Naruto, ah...Konohamaru sedang memperjelas liriknya dengan ikut bernyanyi, ada unsur kesengajaan yang tersirat. Sasuke hanya diam, entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, _onyx-_ nya melirik ke arah Sakura dan Gaara sekali lagi.

"Ini catnya." Gaara menyodorkan satu set cat poster yang ia bawa.

"A, terimakasih Gaara- _san_... " Sakura membuka kotak cat itu.

"Sepertinya _shusi_ ini enak..." Gaara melihat makan siang Sakura, ia lalu memandang ke arah etalase makanan dan _Jade_ -nya berpapasan dengan _onyx_ Sasuke, keduanya bertatapan dua detik dan Naruto melirik Sasuke lagi.

"Coba dulu saja Gaara- _san..._ " Sakura mempersilahkan Gaara untuk mengambil _shushi_ miliknya. Gaara mengambil satu _shusi_ Sakura lalu melahapnya.

"Bagaimana? enak kan?"

"Hm." Gaara mengangguk. "Tapi lebih enak jika makan _sushi_ punyamu." Gaara tersenyum samar lalu mengambil _shusi_ Sakura lagi.

"Ah, habiskan saja, aku akan mengambilnya lagi." Sakura sedikit menggeser tempat makannya.

"Aku akan mengambilnya." Gaara berdiri lalu menuju etalase makanan. Naruto mengangkat tangannya menyapa Gaara saat pria itu lewat. Beberapa orang menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Sakura sedikit bingung kenapa mereka melihat ke arahnya. Sakura melihat gengster Yakuza yang sedang makan siang dengan tenang kecuali Deidara, pria itu menoleh ke arah Sakura sambil berseringai penuh arti. Sakura menoleh ke arah Tenten, mereka tersenyum sambil berlagak acuh. Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto cs dan langsung menangkap Sasuke yang sedang melihatnya, Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke udang goreng sambil membatin kenapa Sasuke terus melihat kearahnya? bikin grogi saja.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar mengalihkan pandangannya yang masih tertuju ke Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat telpon dari Jugo, ia mengatakan sepatah kata 'baiklah' lalu menutup telponya.

"Dobe, aku duluan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ada urusan." Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan makan siangnya, Sakura memandang Sasuke yang bergegas. Sasuke berpapasan dengan Gaara, mereka bertatapan dua tiga detik sampai Sasuke melaluinya.

"Ah... sasuke- _kun..._ " Sapa Karin, wanita itu baru tiba di kantin. Sasuke hanya mengucapkan kata 'Hn' sambil berjalan keluar. Karin melihat Gaara menghampiri Sakura dan dia menatap Sakura tidak senang seperti mengatakan _'Oh...Sekarang Gaara?'_ Sedangkan Sakura menatap Karin seakan mengatakan _'aku tidap perduli dengan tatapanmu, jika kau tidak senang enyahlah dari sini.'_ Sakura lalu mengacuhkan Karin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara, ia menoleh ke objek padangan Sakura dan melihat Karin meleos menuju gengnya.

"Dia begitu perduli padamu, bisa dilihat dari tatapannya." Gaara meletakkan nampan makanannya di atas meja.

"Ya, dia sangat perduli padaku, aku akan memberinya tanda tangan suatu hari nanti." Sakura memutar bola matanya dan Gaara tersenyum.

.

* * *

"Astaga, cuaca semakin dingin saja. Musim dingin sudah tiba." ucap salah satu _artist background_ pada _artist_ lain yang duduk disampingnya. Jam pulang sudah tiba, mereka bergegas meninggalkan ruangan _background 2D_ satu per satu.

"Pinky ayo." Naruto menjemput Sakura.

"Tunggu, sebentar." Sakura menutup jendela _Photoshop_ -nya lalu bersiap-siap.

"Sakura kami duluan.." Ino dan Tenten melambaikan tangan, mereka berdua mau memburu bazar akhir tahun di _mall_.

"Oi Obito, kemarin aku melihatmu di pusat pernak-pernik. Aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak dengar." Ucap Naruto.

"Benarkah? aku tidak melihatmu." Obito mematikan PC-nya.

"Kau membeli apa di sana? sesuatu untuk Rin?" Goda Naruto.

"Ya begitulah..."

"Cukup mengejutkan melihatmu ada di toko pernak-pernik wanita."

"Jangankan toko pernak-pernik, kita bahkan bisa masuk ke salon suatu saat nanti." Obito menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Kau benar..." Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Pinky ada yang menitipkan ini untukmu." Obito memberikan Sakura satu amplop undangan bergambar poster film Greenoch. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan... dia hanya sedang sibuk, kau akan melihatnya lagi." goda Obito. Sakura melihat sampul undangan itu baik-baik dan terkejut, Naruto juga ikut membatin.

"Obito... darimana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"Dari mana saja..." Obito tersenyum lalu menghampiri Konohamaru. Sakura memandang Obito sekejap lalu membuka dan membaca isi undangannya.

"Kohamaru, aku main ke tempatmu, buatkan aku omelet."

"Kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku membuatnya, sesekali buatkan untukku." Protes Konohamaru.

"Karena kau lebih muda dariku, kau harus memperlakukan yang lebih tua dengan baik." Obito merangkul Konohamaru keluar ruangan. Konohamaru hanya berdengus sambil mengomel tidak jelas. Di ruangan _background 2D K_ onohamaru lah yang paling muda. Umurnya baru menginjak angka dua puluh, beda lima tahun dari Obito. Sebelum ada Sakura, konohamaru lah yang paling sering di _bully_ di kalangan _artist background 2D,_ terutama oleh Obito.

"Bukankah undangan gala premiere terbatas hanya sampai koordinator dan _leader artist_ di setiap devisi produksi?" Tanya Sakura, mereka beranjak dari ruang _background 2D._

"Kau benar, sepertinya hanya kau _artist devisi_ yang diundang." Jawab Naruto.

"Menurutmu dari mana Obito mendapatkan undanganku?"

"Entahlah, kenapa terlalu dipikirkan? Kau tinggal datang saja kan?"

"Kau benar..." Sakura mengedikkan bahu, ia malas berpikir, terserah undangan itu datang dari mana. Lagi pula siapa yang mau menolak keberuntungan ini? menonton pemutaran perdana film _Greenoch._

"Naruto, Hinata tidak pulang bersama kita?"

"Hinata dijemput supirnya, dia ada acara keluarga malam ini." pandangan Naruto lurus kedepan.

"Aku tidak melihat Gaara akhir-akhir ini, dia tidak mengajakmu pulang bersama?" Naruto melirik Sakura.

"Gaara- _san_ sedang _tur_ _show_ kota untuk promosi _Greenoch,_ kudengar mereka membuat team untuk _live demo_ dalam acara _Screening._ "

"Aa, kau benar, para _director 3D_ juga dilibatkan." Suasana hening sekejap. _Screening_ adalah pemutaran film perdana dan diskusi, khusus untuk pihak _pers_.

"Produser juga sedang tur _screening_ di Asia, Sasuke sekarang sedang di Singapura." Sakura tidak bertanya tapi Naruto iseng memberitahukan, siapa tahu Sakura menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Oh..." Sakura mengangguk, sudah hampir tiga minggu ia tidak melihat Sasuke. Terakhir kali ia melihat Sasuke berjalan bersama beberapa orang menelusuri taman dan mereka terlihat sibuk. Sakura hanya mengangguk saat Sasuke melihatnya, setelah itu ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke lagi di studio.

"Naruto, sebenarnya aku tidak perlu _chek-up_ lagi ke dokter." ucap Sakura setelah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kepalamu sering pusing akhir-akhir ini. Aku memberitahukan..., a! maksudku kau harus _chek-up_ ke dokter. Siapa tahu itu ada kaitannya dengan kepalamu yang terbentur _dashboard."_

"Ya, tapi kan aku sudah _chek_ minggu lalu." Seminggu yang lalu Naruto memaksa Sakura melakukan _chek-up_. Naruto melakukan itu karena Sasuke yang menyuruhnya sementara ia tidak ada di Konoha. Sasuke tidak melupakan anjuran dokter dan dia tidak bisa mengacukan Sakura begitu saja.

"Jangan menyepelekan sesuatu, penyakit bisa terditeksi dari kepala yang pusing." Naruto menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. "Ya, kecuali pusing karena dompet kosong." Ucap Naruto dan Sakura terkekeh.

"Hei bagaimana jika kita makan pizza usai _chek-up_?" Usul Naruto, mobilnya melaju keluar parkiran _basement._

"Baiklah..." Jawab Sakura, ia terdiam sejenak lalu sedikit terkekeh.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menoleh.

"Bicara soal Pizza, aku jadi ingat Sasori, apa kau ingat saat kita melakukan _video call_ dan aku bilang pada Sasori kalau Sasuke adalah pengantar pizza?" Kau ingat Sasori atau Sasuke Sakura?

"Aa.., ya..." Naruto ikut terkekeh. "Hei, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Sasori?"

"Entahlah, dia tidak menghubungiku seminggu ini, itu rekor terlama."

"Mungkin dia sedang berkencan dengan alien, kau tahu kan? wanita di bumi sudah terlalu _mainstream_..." Canda Naruto.

"Tapi kemarin dia mengunggah foto penampakan sungai Nil pada malam hari di akun _twitter-_ nya."

"Mungkin dia sedang memberimu kebebasan." Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. "Ngomong-ngomong apa Sasori sudah punya kekasih?"

"Sepertinya belum. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan wanita lain setelah putus dari kekasihnya."

"Mungkin dia benar-benar berkencan dengan alien." Ucap Naruto, mereka berdua terkekeh dan Sasori bersin di stasiun luang angkasa sana.

.

.

Sakura memandang undangan gala premier _Greenoch_ sambil berbaring di sofa. Banyak yang ia pikirkan, terlintas di kepalanya sosok Sasuke yang sudah pasti akan hadir di acara itu. Sakura sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan Sasuke tapi setelah sosoknya yang jarang terlihat hampir lebih dari tiga minggu ini, Sakura tidak memungkiri dia sedikit membayangkan penampakan sosok itu. Sakura sulit mengartikan ini sebagai 'kerinduan' karena dia juga ragu-ragu dengan Sasuke. Setelah ia mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Sasuke tidak bertunangan dengan Ayame, Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu berharap, Sakura takut jika nanti semua perkiraannya salah. Ada sedikit trauma di hati Sakura yang membuatnya lebih berhati-hati dalam mengolah perasaannya. Tunggu Sakura..., apa kau tidak siap jatuh cinta lagi?

Ponsel Sakura bergetar menginteruspi lamunannya, ia mendapatkan dua pesan masuk.

 **Gaara-** _ **san**_ **:** kaktus ini mirip denganmu.

Foto : bunga kaktus berwana pink.

Sakura tersenyum melihat foto yang dikirimkan Gaara dari Sunagakure, ia lalu menuju pesan satunya.

 **Ino :** _kau tahu apa yang akan kau pakai di gala premiere?_

Sakura bangkita dan langsung terpaku sejenak, ia beranjak dari sofa lalu menuju kamar. Sakura membuka lemari pakaian, hanya gaun yang ia kenakan di pesta pernikahan Kakashi yang layak dipakai untuk menghadiri acara formal gala premiere, ia menyadari betapa minimnya gaun di lemarinya, maksudnya hanya ada satu gaun, yang lain adalah setelan blouse dan celana. _Craps!_

 _._

 _._

"Ino, aku mau tanya." Sakura menghampiri Ino saat jam istirahat. Ino terlihat sedang kesal memelototi ponselnya.

"Jika kau bertanya soal gaun aku sudah memilihkannya untukmu." Sahut Ino,

"Kau bahkan belum memintaku untuk mencobanya."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Ino sepertinya memang sedang _bad mood_ jadi sebaiknya menurut saja.

"Haaa.. beruntungnya dirimu..." Tenten menghampiri.

"Tenten, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa mereka mengundangku. Jangan membahas ini, aku tidak enak jika didengar yang lain." Sakura merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Baiklah, bersenang-senanglah tanpaku."

"Apa yang senang-senang? kita hanya duduk menonton film." Sahut Ino.

"Hellooooo, _red carpet..._ bahkan kalian bisa berfoto dengan jajaran selebritis." Tenten cemburu seperti anak kecil.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? tentu saja kita tidak berpose di atas _red_ _carpet_ Tenten. Kita hanya tamu undangan."

"Tapi kalian bisa melihat selebritis, aku yakin Ikuta Toma hadir di acara itu." Tenten masih merajuk.

"Ok, kau ingin oleh-oleh apa?" Rayu Sakura.

"Apa saja dan jangan kurang dari lima macam." Tenten berseringai. Dasar...

"Ayolah kau bisa minta oleh-oleh darinya.." Sakura mengarahkan matanya ke meja kerja Neji.

"Dia pasti membelikanku, tapi aku juga mau kalian membeli untukku." Sial..

.

* * *

Sakura dan kru studio Gamabunta yang kurang lebih berjumlah lima puluh orang itu berangkat dari _Konoha International airport_ menuju pulau O'uzu di wilayah Kirigakure. Pemutaran gala Premiere film Geenoch diputar di pulau O'uzu. Kru yang ikut hampir semuanya orang-orang produksi unit 3D yang berkepentingan sedangkan beberapa orang-orang produksi unit 2D seperti para _director_ , _koordinator_ dan _Leader_ hanya sebagai tamu undangan, kecuali Sakura, karena sepertinya dia tamu khusus. Selama perjalanan, penampakan Sakura sempat menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan di setiap tatapan kru studio yang melihatnya, mereka menebak Sasuke lah yang telah mengundang Sakura.

Sesampainya di Kirigakure, mereka naik kapal pesiar menuju pulau O'uzu. Kirigakure adalah wilayah perairan negara Jepang yang besar, terdiri dari pulau-pulau kecil dan pantai-pantai yang indah, ini membuat Kirigakure dikenal sebagai wilayah seribu pantai. Kru sampai di pulau O'uzu pukul delapan malam dan mereka langsung _chek in_ hotel. Kota O'uzu sangat bagus dan _modern_ , kota itu telihat seperti kota Dubai, selama perjalanan menuju hotel mereka disuguhkan bangunan-bangunan megah kerlap-kerlip, bahkan ada gedung yang setiap lantainya berputar, aneh-aneh saja.

Ino sekamar dengan Sakura sedangkan Hinata sekamar dengan koordinator 2D lainnya. Sakura bersyukur dia tidak disandingkan dengan Karin, jika tidak, kamar hotel mungkin berubah menjadi area pertarungan. Garaa dan beberapa kru 3D lainnya berangkat dari Sunagakure, mereka sudah ada di sana sejak kemarin. Sasuke dan orang-orang penting lainnya baru akan sampai besok pagi, itu kabar yang di dapat dari Ino yang mengorek informasi dari ketua panitia.

"Woaa... ini indah sekali..." Sakura membuka pintu teras kamar dan ia disuguhkan oleh permandangan pantai O'uzu dari lantai sepuluh sedangkan Ino sedang terkapar di ranjang karena mabuk laut, padahal mereka naik kapal pesiar yang mewah.

"Ino, kau mau ke pantai?" Sakura masuk ke dalam menghampiri Ino setelah menutup pintu teras kembali.

"Tidak, aku mau mandi." Ino membalikkan badan dan terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Sakura berbaring di sebelahnya. Ponsel Sakura lalu bergetar, ia mendapat satu pesan masuk.

 **Gaara** : _'Sudah tiba di hotel?'_

Sakura lalu membalas pesan Gaara.

 **To Gaara-** _ **san** : __'Sudah.., pantainya bagus sekali. (Emot smile)_

"Menurutmu berapa banyak dana yang dihabiskan studio untuk gala premiere di pulau ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, itu hanya akan membuat kepalamu pusing, nikmati saja kemewahan ini." Jawab Ino dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Besok, apa saja acara kita?" Sakura merbalik menghadap Ino.

"Mungkin kru 3D akan sibuk menyiapkan acara pemutaran _screening_ besok pagi, mereka mengadakan _live demo_ selama acara konferensi _press._ Kita hanya perlu menunggu sampai Gala premiere besok malam."

"Jadi kita bisa berjemur besok pagi?" Sakura mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Kau mau berjemur di musim dingin? Kau orang yang aneh..." Ino bangkit lalu melepas bajunya.

"Ino, sepertinya _mood_ mu tidak terlalu baik, apa yang mengganggumu?" Sakura sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ino sejak di bandara, wajahnya mengkerut dan ia terus-terusan melirik Sai.

"Aku mau menghanyutkan kegalauanku dulu pada shower." Ino hanya memakai celana dalam dan bra menuju kamar mandi. Sakura hanya memperhatikan Ino lalu ia berkutat dengan ponselnya yang bergetar sedetik yang lalu.

 **Naruto** : _'aku lupa membawa celana dalam, apa kau membawa boxer Sasori?'_

Sakura sudah tidak terkejut dengan kekonyolan Naruto, ia merasa Hinata harus bersabar mengurus pria itu kelak.

 **To Naruto** : _'aku membawanya, kamarku 777 lantai 10.'_

Beberapa detik kemudian balasan sms masuk.

 **Gaara :** istirahatlah, sampai jumpa saat sarapan pagi besok.

Sakura hanya tersenyum membaca sms Gaara.

 **To Gaara-** _ **san** :_ _'siap komandan...'_

 **Tulilit..tulilit...** telpon kamar berbunyi, Sakura lalu mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

 _"Ini aku, tolong bawa ke kamarku, aku hanya memakai handuk mandi sekarang. Nomor Kamarku 303, lantai empat."_ Ucap Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh..." Sakura langsung menutup telpon dan beranjak mengambil _boxer_ Sasori di koper. Untung dia membawa _boxer_ Sasori _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura disambut senyuman Sai setelah ia mengetuk kamar 303. Ternyata pria itu satu kamar dengan Naruto.

"Ah, Sakura...mau bertemu siapa?" Tanya Sai.

"Aku mau mengantarkan sesuatu untuk Naruto." Sakura membalas senyuman Sai.

"Oh, kukira kau mencari Sasuke." Senyuman Sakura berubah menjadi senyuman yang bisa menggelikan seekor Jerapah.

"Pinky..." Naruto muncul dengan hanya melilitkan handuk, pria itu lalu mendekat dan menutupi setengah tubuhnya di balik pintu, Sai lalu beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

"Terimakasih. Kau penyelamatku." Naruto menampakkan deretan giginya. "Sebenarnya tadi aku mau meminjam punya teme tapi dia mengataiku bodoh. Aku tidak mungkin pinjam punya Sai." Bisik Naruto.

"Sasuke- _san_ sudah tiba di sini?" Sakura sedikit terkejut tapi dia berlagak santai.

"Ya, dia sudah di sini dari tadi siang. Kenapa?" Naruto tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak ada. Ya sudah, aku kembali." Sakura beranjak.

Sakura menunggu di depan lift sambil memikirkan Sasuke, sebenarnya dia sedikit penasaran dengan bentuk Sasuke sekarang, astaga Sakura... Kau tidak bertemu dengannya baru tiga minggu, Sasuke masih tampan dan dia semakin tampan, jika saja kau bertemu dengan... **Ting!**

Pintu Lift terbuka dan penampakan sosok Sasuke terlihat. **DEG.** Kemunculan pria itu menyambut Sakura yang terpaku di depan lift. Terus terang aku juga kaget dengan kemunculan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ini. Pria itu muncul di balik lift begitu saja, kita baru saja membicarakannya! Sasuke sangat panjang umur. Dilihat dari raut wajah Sasuke, sepertinya ia juga sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan Sakura.

"Ha-hai..." Sakura tersenyum Kaku sambil masuk ke dalam lift.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengucapkan sepanggal kata tidak lengkap itu. Sakura Cukup grogi, dia akan menekan lantai sepuluh malah angka sembilan yang dipencetnya. Sial...

"A-apa kabar Sasuke- _san?_ "

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan dahimu?" Kenapa yang ditanyakan Sasuke malah dahi?

"Sudah membaik. Kapan kau sampai Sasuke- _san_?" Sakura basa-basi.

"Tadi siang. Aku tidak tahu panitia mengundangmu." Entah kenapa Sakura merasa menciut.

"A-aku mendapat undangan dari Obito, ia mengatakan seseorang menitipkan undangan kepadaku." Sakura ingin keluar dari lift segera.

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu? Kau tidak kedinginan?" Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang memakai kemeja merah tanpa lengan.

"Aku hanya mampir ke kamar Naruto." Sakura menunduk dan suasana hening. Sakura sekejap menoleh ke arah Sasuke, diperhatikan Sasuke memotong rambutnya lebih pendek. Sakura menoleh lagi, ah rambutnya tidak terlalu banyak di potong, mungkin dirapikan saja. Sakura menoleh lagi, Sasuke tampak kelelahan. Sakura menoleh lagi...

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?" Sakura langsung tidak menoleh lagi.

"Ti-tidak ada." Sakura menggeleng dan pintu lift terbuka di lantai sembilan. Keduanya diam menunggu pintu lift tertutup lagi. Lift lalu naik ke lantai sepuluh.

 **Ting!** Pintu lift terbuka.

"Selamat malam Sasuke- _san.._." Sakura melangkah keluar.

"Hn, selamat malam."

Langkah Sakura berhenti di samping lift sampai pintu lift itu tertutup kembali dan membawa Sasuke ke lantai atas. Sakura terpaku sejenak lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

.

.

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Ino ketika ia membuka pintu untuk Sakura.

"Mengantar pakaian ganti untuk Naruto." Sakura naik ke atas ranjang dan melipat kedua kakinya menjadi satu, ia menyandarkan dagu pada lututnya dan terdiam.

"Kau kenapa?" Ino mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Aku habis bertemu Sasuke di lift."

"Benarkah?! bukankah dia baru datang besok pagi?"

"Entahlah..." Sakura mengedikan bahu.

"Lalu bagaimana ekspresinya?" Tanya Ino.

"Seharusnya kau menanyakan ekspresiku. Aku setengah mati berlagak tenang-tenang saja.." Ucap Sakura dan Ino tersenyum tipis. "Ino..., aku tidak mau ikut gala premier besok..."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? kau ke sini hanya untuk menginap di hotel? ada-ada saja..."

"Aku serius, kau tahu? aku merasa keikut sertaanku ini adalah suatu kejanggalan. Aku malu..."

"Kenapa kau harus malu? Kau itu diundang, mereka jelas-jelas menulis namamu di kartu undangan." Ino mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku tahu..., tapi coba kau dengar ini, tadi Sasuke mengatakan seperti ini di lift _'aku tidak tahu mereka mengundangmu.'_ , kenapa dia mengatakan itu? ini membuatku tidak percaya diri."

"Kau terlalu menganggapnya serius, dia hanya terkejut dengan keberadaanmu." Ino berbaring di samping Sakura. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan, ayo istirahat... besok kita seharian mempercantik diri."

"Kau sudah tidak galau?" Tanya Sakura.

"Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku."

"Tadi aku melihat Sai, dia satu kamar dengan Naruto."

"Oh..."

"Oh? cuma itu?"

"Aku bertengkar dengannya dua hari yang lalu." Ucap Ino.

"Sai bisa marah?" Sakura membayangkan bagaimana wajah Sai yang marah.

"Dia hanya diam, aku yang mengomel..." Sahut Ino.

"Berarti kau yang marah, bukan bertengkar namanya."

"Terserah saja, aku sudah menyerah padanya, terserah dia mau denganku atau tidak, aku sudah tidak perduli." Ino membalikkan badan dan menekan tombol lampu, ruangan jadi remang-remang. Sakura lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Ino. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Pria memang membingungkan ya..." Sakura menghela nafas.

"Kau bingung dengan siapa? Kurasa Gaara jelas bisa terbaca."

"Terbaca bagimana?"

"Astaga, apa kau sudah memeriksakan kepalamu yang sering migran itu?" Sindir Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"kadang orang lain yang lebih peka dengan kondisi kita daripada kita sendiri." Ucap Ino, suasana hening sejenak.

"Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan sikap Gaara yang berbeda padamu?" Sakura terdiam mencerna ucapan Ino, ada sedikit keterkejutan di dadanya tapi ia ragu.

"Gaara- _san_ memang pada dasarnya baik, dia baik pada semua orang. Sungguh tidak tau diri jika aku mengira dia menyukaiku." Ucap Sakura.

"Dia jelas-jelas menyukaimu." Ino melirik ke atas, posisinya sedang memeluk guling dan membelakangi Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau besar rasa Ino, hipotesa yang tidak dikuatkan dengan kenyataan akan berujung pada kekecewaan."

"Kau berdalih, kau hanya tidak peka karena terlalu berhati-hati, jangan bilang kau trauma untuk jatuh cinta."

"Aku tidak trauma, aku hanya berhati-hati. Orang bijak belajar dari kesalahan."

"Haaah..." Ino menghela nafas panjang. "Sebaiknya kita tidur saja. Pembicaraan ini terlalu berat, kita bisa keriput."

"Kau benar. Ayo tidur saja..."

Dua gadis itu pun terlelap dalam hitungan menit.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Sakura dan Ino melakukan fitnes subuh-subuh di _sport center_ hotel. Mereka membakar kalori dengan berlari di atas _treadmill_ selama setengah jam, keringat bercucuran membasahi tubuh mereka, Ino menyerah, sedangkan Sakura masih berlari.

"Apa dulu selain bintang bisbal SMA kau juga atlet lari?" Ino berdiri mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk di samping Sakura.

"Aku sudah terbiasa berlari. Dulu aku sering mengejar bis jika terlambat ke sekolah." Sakura mengatur nafasnya mengiringi langkah kakinya yang terus berlari.

"Pantas saja kau mengitari lapangan studio waktu itu..." Ino meneguk air mineralnya dan Sakura menoleh. Lima menit kemudian Sai muncul di ujung pintu bersama Shikamaru.

"Aku kembali duluan." Ucap Ino saat melihat mereka.

"Ha? Kau bilang tadi mau _sit up_ dulu..." Sahut Sakura.

"Aku lelah, mau berendam air panas..."

"Tunggu, aku juga..." Sakura menghentikan kecepatan _treadmill_ -nya, mereka lalu berjalan keluar area fitnes.

"Pagi. kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Sai saat mereka berpapasan.

"Hmm." Ino acuh mengedikkan bahu. Sakura hanya melirik Ino.

"Mana Naruto, Sai?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia tertidur sangat pulas." Sai tersenyum dan Sakura paham.

"Ayo Sakura..." Ino melangkah pergi mengacuhkan Sai. Shikamaru hanya membatin.

"Kami duluan ya..." Sakura melambaikan tangan. Sai hanya memandang Ino sejenak, ia tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Shikamaru.

"Kau tau, sikapmu yang mengacuhkan Sai sangat kentara.." Ucap Sakura saat mereka menunggu di depan lift.

"Biarkan saja, dia harus mengerti." Sahut Ino, disaat bersamaan pintu lift terbuka, Sakura bersyukur sosok Sasuke tidak muncul di balik lift. Kau salah Sakura... coba kau menoleh ke belakang, sosok yang kau maksud ada di belakang kalian.

"Ah, Sasuke." Ino terkejut saat berbalik apalagi Sakura.

."Pa-pagi Sasuke- _san.."_ Sapa Sakura.

"Hn. Pagi.." Entah kenapa Sakura merasa Sasuke semakin dingin. Pintu liftt tertutup dan keheningan tercipta. Ino dan Sakura memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke dari belakang, pria itu memakai trening biru dan sepatu olahraga, Sasuke juga terlihat berkeringat. Tidak ada sosok sasuke di ruang fitnes, apa Sasuke jogging di tepi pantai?

"Habis olahraga?" Tanya Ino.

"Hn.." Jawab Sasuke. Ino menoleh dan Sakura mengangkat bahu. Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu, lift berhenti di lantai sepuluh, Ino dan Sakura melangkah keluar.

"Kami duluan..." Ucap Ino.

"Aa.." Sahut Sasuke. Pintu lift lalu tertutup

"Ada apa dengannya? apa kosa katanya cuma itu?" Ino heran.

"Entahlah.., dia semakin dingin." Sakura mengedikkan bahu.

"Coba lihat nanti malam, apa dia masih bisa berekspresi dingin?" Ino berseringai, Sakura hanya memandangi Ino tidak mengerti.

.

.

Banyak kru yang sudah sarapan saat Ino dan Sakura tiba di ruang makan. Sakura menuju meja makanan yang menyediakan berbagai hidangan _breakfast_ yang enak-enak, Sakura mengambil dua roti kotak yang bentuknya kecoklatan entah apa itu namanya dipadu dengan sosis dan saos jagung, ia dan Ino membawa sarapan mereka ke bangku yang tersisa di tepi kolam. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat sosok Sasuke sedang sarapan bersama Jugo, Kakashi dan Asuma di seberang kolam. Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura saat gadis itu menoleh ke arah sosisnya, Sakura melahap sarapannya dengan lahap, Sasuke hanya memandangi Sakura dalam kebisuan.

"Pagi." Gaara menghampiri Sakura dan Ino beberapa menit kemudian.

"Pagi." Sahut Ino. Sakura mati-matian menelan sosis yang penuh di mulutnya.

"Ah, Gaara- _san...,_ pagi." Sakura langsung menyaut minumannya.

"Pelan-pelan saja." Tangan Gaara mengusap sisa saos di mulut Sakura, mata Ino sempat melebar saat melihat aksi itu dan dia bersikap santai lagi. Ah... Coba kita lihat Sasuke, sepertinya ia tidak melewatkan adegan itu. Bagaimana Sasuke? mau dengar lagu Petra lagi?

"Hehe..." Sakura sedikit grogi dan salah tingkah. Ino menendang kaki Sakura sambil menahan senyum. Sakura hanya melotot pada Ino.

"Ah itu Hinata." Ino melambaikan tangan pada Naruto dan Hinata, dua pasang burung dara itu lalu bergabung. Sakura sempat mengedarkan pandangannya, ia menangkap sosok Toneri yang sedang sarapan dengan para leader 3D lainnya. Toneri kalem dan tidak terganggu dengan keromantisan hinata dan Naruto.

"Pagi..." Sapa Naruto, wajahnya berseri bagai bunga matahari yang berkilau. Naruto menoleh dan dia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, pria itu menatap datar Naruto dan acuh. Naruto hanya tersenyum geli.

"Mana Karin, Hinata?" Tanya Ino kemudian.

"Tadi Karin sudah pergi duluan bersama koordinator wanita lainnya."

"Hinata, usai ini kau ikut kami ya?" ajak Sakura.

"Kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini urusan wanita, pria tidak perlu tau..." Jawab Sakura. Gaara tersenyum samar.

"Kenapa pria tidak perlu tahu? wanita selalu ingin tahu urusan pria dan kami harus menjawabnya." Balas Naruto. "Kecuali kau Hinata." Naruto mengoreksi perkataannya dengan cepat.

"Siapa bilang kami penasaran? kami hanya kritis."

"Benarkah? aku meragukannya. Coba tanya Gaara, dia pasti juga meragukannya." Perbincangan apa ini?

"Kau meragukannya Gaara- _san_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak meragukanmu." Gaara tersenyum.

"Lihat, Gaara- _san_ tidak meragukanku."

"Berarti aku tidak salah pilih?" Tanya Gaara dengan santai. Ino sedikit tersedak, begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang spontan menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka.

"Ya..." Sakura mengagguk-ngangguk antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti.

Naruto, Hinata dan Ino hanya menatap Sakura sedangkan Gaara tersenyum. Coba kita lihat Sasuke, ah... sudah selesai sarapan rupanya, pria itu pergi meninggalkan area kolam.

.

.

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata melakukan ritual wanita sejak tadi pagi, dimulai dari _Spa, meni pedi, hingga maskeran._ Sekarang tersisa tiga jam untuk mereka bersiap sebelum acara gala premiere. Ino dan Sakura sekarang berdandan di kamar mereka.

"Ino, aku tidak yakin memakai gaun ini..." Sakura melihat dirinya di cermin, ia dibalut _long dress_ berwana merah menyala. Dress tanpa lengan itu polos _,_ hanya saja jika Sakura berbalik, punggungnya terlihat secara sempurna sampai pangkal pinggang. Sakura terlihat seksi.

"Ini sempurna..." Ucap Ino.

"Sepertinya aku akan masuk angin memakai gaun ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Bioskop menyediakan pemanas ruangan, Lagi pula wanita harus bertahan dalam kondisi apapun ketika ia menjunjung tinggi fashion."

"Okey...okey..." Sakura menyerah jika berdebat soal fashion dengan Ino.

"Baiklah, saatnya untuk make-up..." Ino dan Sakura siap untuk ber- _make-up ria._

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sakura menahan tangan Ino saat ia melihat Ino menggenggam alat cukur alis.

"Merapikan alismu." Jawab Ino.

"Jangan sentuh alisku." Sakura menatap tajam Ino.

"Aku hanya merapikannya, tidak mencukur habis, alismu sudah bagus tinggal butuh sedikit kesempurnaan."

"Aku menolak untuk menjadi sempurna jika harus mengubah apa yang sudah ada."

"Kau terlalu dramatis, siapa yang mau mengubahmu? kau tidak akan menjadi orang lain hanya karena merapikan alis." Omel Ino.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan cukur habis, nanti aku tidak punya alis."

"Aku hanya merapikan pinggirnya! Astaga dari tadi kau cerewet sekali!" Ino mulai kesal, Sakura akhirnya menurut untuk di _make-up_ Ino.

"Ino ini aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya di cermin, dia antara percaya dan tidak percaya jika pantulan bayangan itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Sakura tampak sangat berbeda.

"Bukan, itu _sailormoon_." Ino tersenyum. "Lihatlah, kau sudah menjadi wanita..."

"Apa aku harus terharu?"

"Jangan, kau bisa melunturkan maskaramu." Ino terkekeh. "Baiklah..,ayo ganti baju, waktu kita tidak banyak."

.

Kedua wanita itu pun berganti baju. Sakura memakai gaun merah seksinya, Sedangkan Ino memakai gaun berwarna krem, gaun itu melingkar ke leher dan menampakkan belahan dada Ino sampai pusar. Sakura yang melihat Ino hanya mengatakan sepatah kata 'wow' karena Ino terlihat hot, semoga Sai tidak lupa berkedip ketika melihatnya.

Hinata menelpon ke kamar Sakura saat ia sudah siap, mereka berkumpul di lobi hotel sebelum menuju ke Multiplex O'uzu, _movie theater complex_ terbesar di Jepang.

"Tegakkan badan dan jangan membungkuk." Ino memberi beberapa intruksi pada Sakura sebelum meninggalkan kamar. "Kau siap?"

"Ino kita sedang tidak berperang..."

"Mungkin sekarang kau santai, tapi saat kau melihat reaksi orang-orang nanti, kau bisa mati gugup." Ino tersenyum tipis.

"Ok, kau malah membuatku takut sekarang."

" _Show time..."_ Ino dan Sakura menuju lobi hotel.

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Sakura dan Ino saat mereka menampakkan dirinya di lobi hotel, para pria tidak berkedip melihat dua sosok itu, apalagi Sakura yang sangat mencolok dengan gaun merahnya. Rambut Sakura terurai, make-upnya minimalis, bibirnya tipisnya berwana _peach_ sangat menggoda untuk dicium.

"Mereka melihat kita, aku harus bagaimana?" Bisik Sakura, dia grogi dipandang seperti itu, apalagi beberapa wanita penggemar Sasuke yang menatapnya antara terpukau dan sinis, terutama Karin.

"Rileks, tetaplah anggun..." Ucap Ino, tidak usah dijelaskan lagi bagaimana ia menjadi pusat perhatian dengan wujudnya yang seksi itu, dan benar..., Sai tidak berkedip saat melihat Ino, pria itu mendekati Ino sambil tersenyum. Sai lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Ino.

"Ino, apa kau tidak masuk angin memakai gaun ini?"

Kita skip saja ekspresi wajah Ino saat ini.

"Pinky..., ini kau?" Naruto terpukau melihat Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan_ kau sangat cantik..." Puji Hinata.

"Kau sangat memukau Hinata..." Sakura memperhatikan penampilan Hinata yang mirip putri bulan. Hinata memakai _long dress_ gradasi biru putih dengan bertabur serpihan kristal di seluruh permukaan gaunnya, Hinata sangat bercahaya dan betapa beruntungnya Naruto.

"Apa aku harus mengambil gambarmu dan menunjukkannya pada Sasori? dia pasti akan langsung terjun ke bumi." Ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa dia mesti terjun ke bumi?"

"Karena dia ingin memastikan kau benar adiknya atau tidak." Canda Naruto dan mereka terkekeh.

.

.

Mereka tiba di Multiplex O'uzu pukul tujuh malam, sudah banyak tamu yang berdatangan. _Red carpet_ digelar di sepanjang jalan masuk gedung, pers sudah bersiap di sana dari tadi siang. Puluhan kilatan foto menyambar ketika jajaran selebritis undangan datang, mereka berpose di _red carpet_. Aktor dan aktris yang terlibat sebagai _dubber_ dalam film _Greenoch_ menjadi pust perhatian utama saat mereka turun dari limosin, mereka melakukan wawancara singkat di _red carpet_. Ayame dan Kato Dan hadir beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua mengisi _soundtrack_ film. Ayame cantik memakai gaun putih. Gaara dan para kru lainnya, termasuk Sasuke sudah ada di sana sejak tadi pagi untuk mengisi acara _screening pers._

"Aku seperti sedang menghadiri piala oscar saja.." Bisik Sakura pada Ino. Mereka tidak kalah menjadi pusat perhatian karena mereka juga mencolok, apalagi Hinata, bisa kalian lihat Naruto yang cukup grogi menggandeng Hinata walau ia berlagak santai dan tenang.

" _Ladies..._ " Sai mempersilahkan lengannya untuk dirangkul Ino dan Sakura, Ino masih berlagak mengacuhkan Sai, disaat bersamaan munculah Gaara.

"Apa aku mengenalmu nona?" Gaara menghampiri Sakura, pria itu memakai jas hitam dan dia tampan.

"Maaf tuan, anda siapa?." Sakura menahan senyum.

"Sabaku Gaara, suatu kehormatan bisa mendampingimu." Gaara mempersilahkan lengannya. Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menggoda sambil melangkah mengacuhkan Sai. Sakura tersenyum lalu merangkul lengan Gaara, mereka masuk ke wilayah _red carpet._

Sasuke menyambut beberapa tamu penting di tempat VVIP, mereka berbincang-bincang entah membicarakan apa karena tamunya rata-rata para esekutif setengah baya. Sosok Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian karena pria itu punya pesona alam semesta yang tidak akan luput dari pandangan para kaum hawa, bahkan ada beberapa aktris yang melirik Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Ayame menghampiri, mereka berpelukan saling menyapa.

"Apa ayahmu datang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya tidak, dia menghadiri acara lain." Ayame tersenyum.

"Aa." Sasuke mengangguk paham.

Kakashi tanpa masker terlihat gagah menggandeng istrinya Yukie Fujikaze, mereka tidak terlepas dari sorotan media. Jiraiya tampak menggandeng Tsunade yang memakai gaun hijau muda dengan belahan dada yang fenomenal. Sakura yang melihat dari kejauhan sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Tsunade.

"Tsunade- _sama_ juga diundang?" Bisik Sakura pada Gaara.

"Dia istri Jiraiya- _sama._ " Apa?!

"Kau serius?" Sakura cukup terkejut.

"Hm." Gaara mengangguk.

"Woa, woa, woa... Gaara, siapa dia?" Gengster Yakuza ternyata hadir, mereka satu team dengan Gaara dalam tur show kota promosi film _Greenoch_. Para dewa painting.

"Hai.." Sakura tersenyum menyapa Deidara, pain Yakiho dan Kankuro, Pain Nagato tidak ikut karena cuma tiga orang yang ditunjuk mendampingi Gaara dan para _director 3D_ lainnya.

"Jadi sebentar lagi resmi?" Deidara menepuk pundak Gaara, Sakura tidak mengerti perbincangan mereka jadi dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Matanya sesekali mengedar mencari sosok..., sosok..., siapa yang kau cari Sakura?

"Sasuke, Itachi- _san_ dan para _esecutive produser_ sudah hadir." Bisik Jugo.

"Aa." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan, sekelibat ia menangkap sosok Sakura dan Sasuke pun menoleh lagi untuk memastikannya. Sakura berdiri anggun di antara para tamu undangan, Sasuke tidak berpaling melihatnya sampai Sakura melihat ke arahnya, mereka berdua bertatapan dari kejauhan selama lima detik. _Onyx_ Sasuke bergerak ke samping melihat Gaara yang berdiri di samping Sakura. Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Itu nona Sakura." Ucap Jugo yang telat situasi.

"Maaf apa anda nona Sakura?" Seseorang wanita menghampiri Sakura. Dilihat dari _co-card_ di lehernya, wanita itu anggota _event organiser._

"Ya, saya. Ada apa?"

"Anda bisa ikut kami ke ruang _briefing_ nona."

"Aku? ada apa?" Sakura bingung.

"Kami akan memberitahukan setelah tiba di ruang _briefing_."

"Pergilah. Aku akan menunggu di sini." Ucap Gaara, ia membisikkan sesuatu dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. sampai nanti." Sakura pergi mengikuti wanita EO, ia langsung merangkul Ino yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Kau ikut aku."

"Kemana?" Ino bingung sambil mengikuti Sakura.

Mereka tiba di ruang _briefing_ , beberapa panitia sibuk kesana kemari menyiapkan sesuatu. Wanita yang membawa Sakura tadi menggiring Sakura dan Ino menuju _Green room_ , itu yang tertulis di pintunya.

"Nona Sakura?" Tanya seorang pria brewok sedikit botak depan, wajahnya mirip Jason statham.

"Ya, saya." Sakura mengangguk.

"Anda diminta untuk membawakan bunga saat acara penyambutan pemutaran film." Haa?

"Saya?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ino juga bingung dengan situasinya.

"Ya, anda akan menyerahkan buket bunga untuk sutradara dan produser." Sakura tidak sempat bertanya-tanya atau menolak karena pria itu bergegas menyuruh orang untuk mempersiapkan Sakura.

"Saya permisi dulu, dia yang akan mengurusmu." Pria itu menunjuk wanita EO tadi, mungkin pria botak tadi adalah ketua EO. Entahlah, terserah siapa dia, yang jelas mereka EO.

"Kenapa aku ditunjuk mengantarkan bunga?" Tanya Sakura, seorang pria datang menghampiri Sakura untuk memasang radio _walkie talkie_ _earphone_ padanya.

"Kami hanya mendapat arahan itu nona, saya tidak begitu mengetahuinya." Wanita EO itu tersenyum, ya sudahlah...

"Tes, Kau bisa mendengarku?" pria itu memastikan fungsi earphone _walkie talkie_ Sakura.

"Hem." Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah, anda bisa kembali ke sini saat kami panggil nona."

Ino dan Sakura lalu keluar ruang _briefing._

 _._

.

Para tamu undangan sudah berkumpul di lobi, mereka digiring untuk masuk ke _theater cinema_ , ada tiga _theater_ yang dipakai. Satu _theater_ di khususkan untuk para tamu vip dan VVIP, dan sisa dua _theater_ untuk tamu undangan reguler. Sakura ikut masuk ke _theater_ vip, semua kursi bioskop terisi penuh oleh tamu undangan. Ino dan lainnya duduk di deretan paling atas, keberuntungan yang membawa mereka mendapat sisa kursi _teather_ VIP. Para tamu VVIP duduk di deretan tengah sofa _single_.

MC membuka acara gala premiere. Sakura berdiri di ujung ruangan menunggu aba-aba untuk memberikan buket bunga, ia cukup gugup, jantungnya berdetak tidak teratur padahal hanya bertugas memberi buket bunga. Sakura melihat jejeran selebritis yang hadir, matanya menangkap aktor-aktor tampan duduk di deteran tengah di depan sofa VVIP, tunggu, bukankah itu Itachi dan _K_ onan yang duduk di dekat Sasuke?

Aktor dan aktris dubber film _Greenoch_ maju ke depan, salah satu diantara mereka adalah aktor hollywood, ia mengisi dubbing tokoh Ang pemeran kedua dalam film _Greenoch_. mereka memberi beberapa kata sambutan. Sang Produser juga maju ke depan, pesona Sasuke saat memberi sepatah kata sambutan membuat semua terdiam dan Sakura jadi gugup saat EO mengatakan sesuatu melalui earphone-nya.

"Sakura- _san_ , bersiaplah..."

Sambutan diakhiri saat Sasuke mempersilahkan Jiraiya untuk maju ke depan. Sutradara Greenoch itu memberi beberapa kata sambutan yang cukup lucu, ia membuat para tamu undangan terkekeh, dia disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

"Sakura- _san_ , ini saatnya.."

Sakura maju ke depan diiring seorang pria yang membawa dua buket bunga.

"Nona, dimulai dari Jiraiya- _sama_." Intruksi EO melalui _earphone._

"Sakura?" Konan cukup terkejut dan terpukau melihat sosok Sakura, Itachi hanya tenang memandang kedepan. Tsunade yang melihat Sakura juga tersenyum.

"Selamat Jiraiya- _sama_..." Sakura menyodorkan buket bunga pada Jiraiya, mereka berjabat tangan diiringi tepuk tangan yang meriah.

"Terimakasih.." Jiraiya condong ke depan dan mereka berakhir berpelukan serta cepika-cepiki.

Sakura lalu bergeser ke samping kanan, dia cukup grogi berdiri di depan Sasuke. _Onyx_ Sasuke intents menatap Sakura yang berdiri sedikit kaku, gadis itu menyodorkan bunga ke Sasuke sambil berpikir apakah ia juga harus cepika-cepiki dengan Sasuke.

"Selamat Sasuke- _san_..." Sakura menjabat tangan Sasuke, tubuhnya ragu-ragu condong kedepan dan ini gerlihat lucu. Sasuke menyadari bahasa tubuh Sakura, dia spontan condong kedepan, tangannya menyentuh punggung Sakura yang tanpa balutan kain itu, aroma parfum Sasuke tercium, Sakura menahan nafasnya mengiringi bulu kuduknya yang merinding. Mereka hanya berpelukan sesaat dan tidak cepika-cepiki, suara tepuk tangan meriah terdengar.

Ayame lalu berdiri di depan seorang diri. Ayame menutup kata sambutan dengan menyanyikan salah satu _soundtrack_ Greenoch. Semua orang terpukau saat Ayame bernyanyi, mereka dibuat merinding saat mendengar suara Ayame yang sangat merdu. Tidak mengherankan jika Ayame menjadi penyanyi baru papan atas yang karirnya melejit, tapi sayang... malam ini adalah penampilan terakhir Ayame dalam debutnya.

"Terimakasih Sakura- _san_.." Ucap EO saat Sakura melepas perlengkapan _walkie talkie_. Sakura lalu digiring untuk duduk di bangku penonton, dia berjalan merunduk-runduk menuju bangku di samping Gaara. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang duduk di barisan bangku depan, beberapa deret dari tempatnya.

Setelah persembahan lagu dari Ayame dan Kato, pemutaran perdana film _Greenoch_ pun dimulai. Para tamu terhanyut mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada layar lebar yang menampilkan seorang gadis cantik bernama Windy. Sakura pernah mendengar sekilas cerita Greenoch dari Gaara, gadis itu melongo melihat adegan Windy yang akan merubah menjadi seeokor tupai, Gaara menoleh dan ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Jangan terlalu serius..." Bisik Gaara. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum, sedangkan Sasuke tampak sesekali melirik ke arah mereka walau suasana cukup gelap dan sedikit remang-remang Pria itu sepertinya tidak terlalu fokus menonton film.

"Gaara- _san_ , aku kasihan dengan windy." Bisik Sakura.

"Aku juga merasa begitu." Gaara mengangguk.

"Tapi Gaara- _san,_ jika tidak menjadi tupai apa cinta windy akan tulus?"

"Kurasa begitu..."

"Aku penasaran maksud kutipan yang pernah kau ucapkan padaku." Bisik Sakura lagi, kenapa dia tidak bisa diam?

"Lihat saja nanti.." Bisik Gaara karena wanita di sebelah Sakura melirik mereka yang terus berbisik-bisik. Hei, Sasuke juga melihat ke arah kalian...

Para tamu menonton hingga akhir film dimana windy bla...bla...bla...bla... ***sensor* *spoiler*** tepuk tangan meriah terdengar saat film itu berakhir. Sakura terpaku menatap layar sambil memikirkan sesuatu, ia pun menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Kau mengerti?" Gaara tersenyum samar, suara riuh tepuk tangan masih terdengar.

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk memandang Gaara sementara Sasuke memperhatikan mereka dari bangkunya. Bagaimana Sasuke? sudah merasakan sensasi yang berbeda?

.

.

Semua tamu lalu beranjak, mereka dipersilahkan menyantap hidangan di _ballroom multiplex._ Para tamu menyantap hidangan dan saling bercengkramah. Sakura berdiri dengan Naruto dan lainnya, mereka juga tidak lupa untuk _selfie_. Gaara dan beberapa director 3D sedang melakukan wawancara mengenai proses pembuatan film, begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Jiraiya yang dirubung wartawan di lobi _cinema_.

"Ino... para pria itu terus melihatmu..." Bisik Sakura saat menyadari tiga pria yang berdiri cukup jauh itu melihat ke arah mereka terus-terusan. Ino hanya mengerling ke arah tiga pria yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ino.." Sai datang membawa segelas _wine_ untuk Ino.

"Terimakasih." Ino menyaut gelas _wine_ dari tangan Sai lalu pergi menuju tiga pria yang terus memandanginya tadi. Sakura hanya terpaku melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Ino, begitu juga dengan Sai. Ino berlagak santai berjalan ke arah tiga pria itu dan dia sengaja tergelincir di samping salah satu pria berambut cokelat lumayan tampan. Pria itu menahan Ino dan mereka berakhir dengan berkenalan.

"Sai, Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Sakura menepuk lengan Sai yang hanya diam memandangi Ino.

"Cepat bertindak atau ini adalah malam terakhirmu..." Sakura belum selesai berucap Sai sudah bergegas menghampiri Ino.

"Ino." Sai menyentuh lengan Ino dengan lembut dan dia tersenyum pada tiga pria yang mulai mengerubungi Ino.

"Ada apa?" Ino menatap sinis Sai.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang?" Sai masih tersenyum.

"Tinggalkan aku." Ino menepis tangan Sai.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus membawamu." Sai menggenggam tangan Ino dan membawanya keluar gedung, tiga pria tadi hanya diam terpaku.

"Lepaskan aku Sai!" Ino menarik paksa tangannya, mereka berhenti di dekat _red carpet._

"Ino kau ini kenapa?" Wajah Sai tenang dan dia tidak tersenyum lagi.

"Tinggalkan aku. Aku sudah lelah denganmu." Ino keluar area Multiplex lalu menghentikan taksi.

"Ino..." Sai mencoba menghalangi Ino yang masuk ke dalam mobil. Ino menutup pintu, taksi melaju meninggalkan Sai yang berdiri di trotoar jalan. Sai lalu menghentikan taksi lain yang lewat dan dia mengejar Ino.

"Kemana Ino dan Sai tadi?" Tanya Naruto usai asik bercengkramah memberi selamat pada Jiraiya.

"Sepertinya mereka pulang duluan." Sakura mengedikkan bahu.

"Sakura- _chan_..." Seseorang memanggil Sakura.

"Konan- _san_..." Sakura berpelukan dan cepika-cepiki dengan Konan. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, Sakura sempat membatin ternyata Naruto kenal keluarga Sasuke cukup dekat.

"Lama tidak melihatmu Naruto.." Ucap Konan.

"Ya, Sasuke memberiku banyak pekerjaan." Canda Naruto. "Perkenalkan ini Hinata." Naruto memperkenalkan Hinata.

"Oh, kenapa wanita secantik ini bisa jatuh cinta padamu?" Canda Konan, ia berjabat tangan dengan Hinata yang tersenyum ramah.

"Mana Sasuke, aku belum memberinya selamat." tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya dia sedang wawancara." Konan mengedarkan pandangannya. "Ah itu dia..." Konan merangkul lengan Sakura menuju Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Itachi. Naruto, Hinata dan lainnya mengikuti di belakang.

"Sasuke- _kun_... Selamat ya..." Konan cepika-cepiki dengan Sasuke.

"Teme! Selamat." Naruto meninju dada Sasuke dan mereka berpelukan. "Bukankah Sakura sangat cantik?" Bisik Naruto, wajah Sasuke hanya datar saja meresponnya.

Sakura menjabat tangan Itachi, seperti biasa gadis itu gugup. Sakura juga baru tahu kalau Itachi adalah seorang _esecutive produser_ studio Gamabunta dan dia merasa bodoh selama ini. Kilatan foto lalu tertuju ke arah mereka, tidak ada pers di dalam _ballroom_ ruang makan, hanya seksi dokumentasi dari pihak acara saja yang diperbolehkan mengambil foto. Mereka langsung memposisikan diri mereka berjajar, Naruto berdiri di samping Sasuke dan Hinata, Konan menarik Sakura untuk berdiri di sisi Sasuke, sedangkan Itachi tidak ikut berfoto karena ia bercengkramah dengan tamu penting lainnya.

Fotografer mengambil beberapa foto mereka, Sakura cukup gugup berdiri di samping Sasuke, keduanya tampak saling membatin sesuatu. Konan terus bergeser ke kiri dan Sakura otomatis semakin mendekat dengan Sasuke, Sakura ingin protes tapi apa daya. Terfotolah satu moment berkesan yang menghiasi agenda acara penting studio Gamabunta.

"Sakura..." Gaara menghampiri Sakura beberapa menit kemudian. Konan sedikit terkejut melihat Gaara, mereka pernah bertemu saat di Kenji hilang di mall dulu, tapi tampaknya Gaara tidak kepikiran jika Konan adalah istri Itachi. Gaara tersenyum lalu mengangguk pada Konan.

 _"_ Ah.. Gaara- _san..._ " Sakura menoleh begitu juga yang lainnya. Naruto bersalaman ala anak muda dengan Gaara, ia memberi selamat atas kelancaran film Greenoch, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Selamat Sasuke." Gaara berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke. Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam ketenangan yang mendalam.

"Gaara- _san_ , sudah selesai wawancaranya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hm." Gaara tersenyum hangat, tangannya menyentuh punggung Sakura. Konan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Gaara dan Naruto melirik Sasuke.

.

.

"Ino..." Sai langsung mengejar Ino saat mereka tiba di hotel. Ino berjalan cepat menyelusuri lobi hotel menuju lift.

"Ino." Sai menyentuh lengan Ino tapi Ino menepisnya mentah-mentah, sepertinya Ino memang sudah mencapai titik batasnya.

 **Ting!** Pintu lift terbuka, Ino langsung masuk lift diikuti Sai.

"Ino dengarkan aku.." Ucap Sai saat Ino melangkah keluar dari lift. Ino merogoh kunci kamar di dalam tas genggamnya cepat-cepat, ia membuka pintu kamar dan Sai menerobos masuk begitu saja setelah Ino.

"Kenapa kau masuk? aku tidak mempersilahkanmu?!" Ino menaikkan nada suaranya. Sai berdiri menatap Ino, wajahnya tetap tenang, Sai sangat ahli mengatur emosinya.

"Ino, tenanglah dulu..." Ucap Sai.

"Tenang? aku sudah tenang sangat lama dan kau Sai, kau terlalu tenang..., apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang kurasakan?" Sai masih terdiam mendengar Ino.

"Asal kau tau Sai, aku bukan wanita yang akan selalu menunggumu, kau pikir aku tidak punya batas kesabaran? Sudah cukup, jika kau tidak mau bersamaku, katakan saja, jangan membuatku bingung seperti ini..."

"Aku membuatmu bingung?" tanya Sai dan Ino semakin geram.

"Kurasa hubungan kita memang tidak akan berhasil, aku salah karena terlalu berharap padamu. Aku ingin kau lebih peka Sai, dan sepertinya kau memang tidak bisa kuharapkan." Ino mengalihkan pandangannya, tangannya mengepal menahan emosi.

"Hubungan ini memang tidak akan berhasil." Ucap Sai. "Hubungan Ini tidak akan berhasil jika tanpamu." Ino langsung menoleh dan menatap Sai tidak mengerti.

"Saat kau mengakhiri hubungan kita, aku merasa kita berdua sama-sama perlu belajar." Sai diam sejenak. "Saat itu aku tidak bisa memahamimu, dan kau terus menuntutku untuk memahamimu tanpa memikirkan bahwa kedekatan itu membutuhkan proses." Ino terdiam mendengarkan Sai.

"Kau tahu Ino? Caramu sangat efektif padaku." Sai tersenyum. "Apa kau bersedia menerimaku kembali untuk mengenal dirimu lebih jauh?"

Ino terpaku menatap Sai, ia seperti diangkat perlahan ke lapisan langit ketujuh, ia tidak menyangka Sai akan mengatakan ini. Ino pun membanting tas genggamnya.

"Cukup! Shimura Sai!" Ino langsung menubruk dan melumat bibir Sai dengan Ganas. Ino mendorong Sai sampai membentur dinding kamar. Sai menyambut ciuman Ino yang bergairah, Sai mengangkat paha Ino keatas dan sebaiknya kita skip saja adegan mereka.

.

.

Sakura sudah mulai bosan dan dia ingin pulang, beberapa tamu juga sudah mulai pulang satu persatu. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, Naruto dan lainnya masih asik mengobrol dengan para leader 3D dan 2D, Hinata yang berdiri disamping Naruto juga tampaknya sudah mulai bosan. Sasuke sedang mengobrol dengan Jiraiya dan lainnya, Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke dari kejauhan, pria itu semakin menjauh, Sakura lalu tersenyum dan menghela nafas.

"Apa kau sudah mau kembali?" Gaara menyadarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ah.., hm." Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke hotel." Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke Hinata memberi kode bahwa ia mau pulang duluan dan Hinata mengangguk. Sasuke menoleh, ia melihat Gaara dan Sakura berjalan keluar gedung.

Gaara dan Sakura menunggu taksi di depan gedung Multiplex, jarak hotel tidaklah jauh, cuma lima belas menit dari sana, sebenarnya mereka bisa naik mobil yang tersedia hanya saja perlu menunggu kru yang lain. Gaara menoleh melihat Sakura yang sedikit menggosok telapak tangannya. Gaara paham Sakura kedinginan apalagi ia memakai gaun terbuka seperti itu, pria itu lalu melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura.

"Ah.., terimakasih." Sakura bingung juga kalau mau menolak.

"Malam ini kau sangat berbeda." Puji Gaara. Sakura tidak punya kata-kata jadi dia hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Beberapa detik kemudian taksi berhenti dan mereka naik menuju hotel.

"Kau mau langsung istirahat?" Tanya Gaara setelah mereka tiba.

"Kurasa, tidak." Sakura menggeleng, ia menoleh ke arah luar dan langsung banting stir menuju kafe hotel.

 **Brussshhhhhhh...** deburan ombak mengiringi angin yang berhembus semilir menerpa wajah Sakura. Gadis itu berdiri di ujung kolam renang dekat pembatas besi. Pantai dapat dilihat dari atas sana karena dataran pulau O'uzu lebih tinggi dari pesisir pantai.

 **"** Kapan aku ke sini lagi?" Sakura menikmati permandang pantai yang diterangi lampu kota serta kerlap-kerlip kapal-kapal pesiar maupun nelayan.

"Jika kau mau, kita berdua bisa kesini lagi." Ucap Gaara, Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tunggu tabunganku penuh okey? Kita akan wisata bersama yang lainnya juga, pasti mengasyikkan." Sakura melepas heels-nya, tingginya langsung jauh dari tinggi Gaara.

"Sepatu ini membuatku tersiksa." Sakura naik ke satu tralis pagar besi, tangannya berpegangan pada ujung pagar, ia menikmati angin spoi-spoi.

"Kalau begitu jangan memakai sepatu seperti itu lagi." Gaara memperhatikan heels merah Sakura yang tingginya limabelas senti itu. Ino yang memilihkannya satu set dengan gaun.

"Tidak bisa, terkadang wanita harus mempercantik diri walau itu berarti dia tersiksa." Sakura tersenyum geli dengan omongannya sendiri.

"Kenapa harus begitu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Karena pria suka yang cantik-cantik."

"Benarkah? lalu kenapa aku menyukaimu?" Sakura langsung terdiam mencerna pertanyaan Gaara. Gadis itu lalu menoleh dan menatap Gaara.

"Kau mengataiku jelek?"

"Hahahahahah..." Gaara tertawa, Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"Kau sangat unik." Ucap Gaara.

"Unik bagaimana? Unik itu ada jenisnya sendiri-sendiri. Ada unik karena bodoh, unik karena keren, unik karena berbeda, dan macam-macam unik lainnya.

"Kau unik karena membuatku semakin penasaran."

"Penasaran?" Sakura menautkan alisnya lagi.

"Hm." Gaara mengangguk.

"Apa yang membuatmu penasaran dari orang sepertiku? ah.. maksudku aku tidak berharap untuk dinilai, aku hanya ingin tau saja hal aneh apa yang kumiliki?"

"Kau memiliki banyak keanehan dan aku tidak mau mengatakannya." Gaara tersenyum.

"Baiklah, lupakan saja kalau begitu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku harus bagaimana?" Sakura langsung menoleh lagi, tidak yakin dengan maksud Gaara tapi dia juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Gaara- _san,_ melupakan seseorang memang tidak mudah, kau harus melepaskannya." Oh lihat, ada yang sudah berpengalaman.

"Tapi aku juga tidak ingin melepaskanmu." ucap Gaara dan Sakura merasa ada kesalah pahaman di alur percakapan ini.

"Gaara- _san_ kita ini sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Hahahahah..." Gaara tertawa lagi, ini adalah hari dimana Gaara tertawa sebanyak dua kali. Dua kali Sakura...

"Bagaimana film-nya? Kau suka?" Gaara menggantik topik.

"Ah ya! Seru, pertamanya aku ingin menjitak kepala Ang, tapi setelah apa yang terjadi aku jadi mendukung dia dan Windy." Komen Sakura.

" _If you love something, set it free.._ " Ucap Gaara. _"If it comes back, it always be yours. But If it doesn't, it was never yours to begin with."_ Sakura melanjutkan kalimat itu bersama Gaara. Keduanya lalu tersenyum.

"Kutipan itu benar adanya." Sakura mengangguk dan percakapan berhenti sejenak.

"Sepertinya posisiku saat ini mewakili kutipan itu." Gaara tersenyum .

"Kenapa?" Sakura menoleh.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa?"

"Ya." Sakura mengangguk. Gaara lalu mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu.

 _"Because I set you free."_

Dan deburan ombak pun mengiringi detak jantung Sakura yang melebur menjadi satu. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dalam.

.

.

Sasuke langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang begitu dia sampai hotel. Pria itu memejamkan mata dan mengambil nafas dalam mengakhiri aktifitasnya yang berakhir sampai malam ini. Satu proyek sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu respon masyarakat saat film _Greenoch_ mulai diputar di seluruh bioskop besok hari.

Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamar, ikirannya masih terbayang-bayang tentang acara tadi dan dia mengingat sosok..., apa kau mengingat sosok Sakura, Sasuke?

.

.

"Astaga.. Cuaca dingin sekali..." Naruto menggosok-gosok tangannya, ia dan Hinata baru tiba di teras hotel bersama lainnya. Ponsel Naruto lalu bergetar, nama Teme keluar di layar.

"Gaara- _san,_ aku..." Sakura bingung mau berucap apa. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Bahasa tidak bakunya 'ditembak'.

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak memintamu menjawab sekarang." Gaara tersenyum. "Lagi pula aku tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun jika aku memintamu untuk menjawab hari ini."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Sakura, dia juga bingung dengan pernyataan Gaara yang tiba-tiba ini. Semua dugaan Ino ternyata benar adanya.

"Apa kau mau memberiku kesempatan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kesempatan? Gaara- _san_ aku..."

"Sakura..., aku tahu, aku sudah membuatmu bingung, maka dari itu kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang."

"Lalu kapan aku harus menjawabnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Setelah aku berusaha." Gaara tersenyum. "Kau boleh menjawab kapan saja tapi ijinkan aku untuk berusaha terlebih dahulu. Apa kau tidak mau menyelamatkan harga diri pria ini?" Canda Gaara. Sakura terdiam sejenak memandang Gaara.

"Gaara- _san_ dengarkan aku." Sakura menepuk bahu Gaara, wajahnya serius seperti ingin berpidato.

"Apa kau serius? maksudku jika kau memintaku sebuah kesempatan, semua orang punya hak atas itu tapi aku.." Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Apa aku pantas memberimu kesempatan itu? Kau tahu maksudku, aku bahkan tidak bisa menjamin bagaimana akhirnya nanti. Apa tidak apa-apa? apa aku tidak seperti sedang menggantungkanmu?"

"Kau tidak menggantungkanku, karena aku yang meminta kesempatan ini."

"Tapi Gaara- _san..."_

"Kita tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi besok." Gaara diam sejenak. "Jika suatu saat kau jatuh cinta padaku bagaimana?" Tenyata Gaara pria yang percaya diri. Semburat merah langsung terukir di wajah Sakura.

"Dimulai dari hari ini, bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara. Sakura terpaku dan masih bingung. Astaga Sakura.. tinggal bilang iya atau tidak apa susahnya? kau hanya memberi persetujuan seorang pria idaman seperti Gaara mengambil kesempatan.

"Ba-baiklah..." Sakura ragu-ragu mengucapkannya.

"Terimakasih." Gaara tersenyum, ia mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Ah.. Teme." Naruto menepuk Sasuke yang berdiri di teras kafe hotel dan pandangannya melihat ke samping kanan. Naruto menoleh dan dia melihat Gaara sedang mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Itu Naruto." Ucap Gaara saat ia menoleh, jantung Sakura langsung tersentak ketika melihat Sasuke ada di seberang kolam sana. Sejak kapan Sasuke ada di situ? pria itu acuh lalu masuk ke dalam bar kafe.

"Sedang apa kalian di luar, padahal cuaca dingin..." Tanya Naruto.

"Sedang mengobrol." jawab Gaara.

"Kami mau minum, kau mau bergabung?" Naruto tahu idenya buruk tapi ia basa-basi menawarkan Gaara.

"Kau mau kembali sekarang?" Tanya Gaara pada Sakura.

"Ya, aku sudah mengantuk?" mana mungkin kau mengantuk?! masih ada jejak semburat merah di wajahmu. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini sedikit bertanya dalam hati.

"Kurasa tidak, aku akan mengantar Sakura lalu istirahat." jawab Gaara.

"Em, baiklah..." Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku duluan. Selamat malam." Sakura melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi sambil menyangking sepatu heels, Gaara mengikuti di belakang.

"Gaara- _san_ , cukup sampai sini saja, kau langsung menuju kamarmu dan beristirahatlah." Ucap Sakura saat mereka berada di dalam lift.

"Tidak ingin kuantar sampai pintu kamar?" Goda Gaara.

"Ti-tidak usah..." Sakura jadi grogi di depan pria itu.

 **Ting!** Pintu lift terbuka, Sakura bernafas.

"Selamat malam, Gaara- _san_..." Sakura melambaikan tangannya lalu melangkah keluar.

"Hem, sampai jumpa besok." Sahut Gaara, pintu lift lalu tertutup. Sakura masih berdiri di depan lift, dia terpaku selama lima detik dan langsung geregetan tidak menentu, ia berlari di tempat dengan cepat lalu berjongkok, berdiri lagi dan berjongkok lagi menutupi wajahnya. Sakura langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

.

"Sai?" Sakura disambut sosok Sai setelah ia mengetuk pintu. Penampilan Sai sedikit berantakan, dasinya compang-camping dan kemejanya keluar. Sai hanya tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar. Sakura cuma memandang heran dan membalas senyuman Sai seadanya.

"Ino, kenapa Sai ada di kamar kita?" Sakura menditeksi apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia melihat ke arah ranjang tapi ranjang itu rapi.

"Semua sudah berakhir." Ucap Ino, wanita itu duduk di sofa membenarkan rambutnya.

"Kau berkelahi dengan Sai, kalian saling baku hantam?!"

"Ha?" Ino menautkan alisnya.

"Lalu apanya yang berakhir?" Sakura mendekati Ino.

"Maksudku, kegalauanku sudah berakhir." Ino menahan senyum kebahagiannya.

"Kau dan Sai bersatu kembali?" Sakura ikut senang.

"Ya begitulah..." Ino berdiri. Sakura memperhatikan kondisi Ino yang sedikit berantakan, lipstick merah menyala Ino sudah pudar dan gaunnya melenceng, tali gaun yang mengikat lehenya sebagian juga terlepas. Sakura langsung paham apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ino dan Sai benar-benar bersatu.

.

.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang hanya diam sambil meminum wine dingin di meja bar. Keheningan ini sudah berlangsung selama setengah jam. Naruto menebak-nebak dan dia cukup paham _mood Sasuke_ mungkin tidak baik.

"Teme, apa kau jadi menggantikan Kisame?" Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Hn." Sasuke meneguk wine-nya.

"Oh..." Naruto meneguk wine miliknya dan itu baru tegukan yang kedua.

"Gaara semakin dekat saja dengan Sakura ya..." Naruto menyalakan korek api.

"Dilihat-lihat mereka berdua cocok juga..." ucap Naruto, Sasuke hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

"Kau tidak berencana mencari pasangan Teme? Karirmu sudah cukup sukses, kau akan menjadi seorang CEO, dan kau tinggal mencari pasangan. Kau tahu kan? Kesuksesan pria akan terasa hampa jika tidak ditemani wanitanya." Naruto menyalakan api unggun.

"Kau mau dengar bagaimana aku mendapatkan Hinata?" Naruto mulai berdongeng. Sasuke diam saja tidak merespon.

"Aku mendapatkan Hinata saat dia hampir direbut Toneri." Naruto mengakhiri sepanggal ceritanya, lalu meneguk _wine_.

"Haaa..., aku mengantuk." Naruto lalu berdiri. "Kau masih mau disini Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah..., aku duluan." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke, ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan pikirannya yang terkunci rapat untuk disimak.

Di dunia ini ada ribuan kasus cinta, intinya cuma satu, mendapatkan seseorang yang dicintainya. Sasuke, jika kau masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, kau akan merasakan kegagalan cinta yang disebut dengan penyesalan. Cinta itu beresiko, setiap resikonya mempunyai makna sendiri-sendiri, jika kau tidak bisa menemukan maknanya, maka bersiaplah, pilihanmu cuma dua. Mengambil resiko itu atau menyesal.

.

* * *

 **to be continued... :)**


	20. Unpredictable Man

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gender : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Part** **19**

 **'** **Unpredictable Man** **'**

 _enjoy_

* * *

 **Pria.**

Dari ribuan juta jenis pria yang ada di seluruh permukaan bumi bahkan di luar angkasa, maksudku bukan alien, contohnya saja Sasori, pria yang ada di luar angkasa, mereka semua memiliki tipe yang berbeda-beda walau pada dasarnya pria itu semua sama. Jika kalian bertanya apa kesamaan pria? jawabannya cuma satu, intensitas logika mereka lebih besar dari pada perasaan. Ada beberapa tipe pria yang tidak begitu mengutamakan sifat dasarnya contoh saja tipe pria kalem yang lebih peka perasaannya, tapi kita skip saja golongan itu karena saat ini kita membicarakan sesuatu yang paling dominan, sifat alamiah mendasar yang diturunkan alam pada semua pria di jagat raya ini.

Bicara tentang intesitas logika yang besar, bukan berarti pria tidak punya perasaan, semua pria itu berperasaan, hanya saja perasaan mereka dikendalikan dengan cara berpikir mereka yang rasional. Mungkin ada beberapa pria yang tidak begitu, contoh saja seorang pria yang terjun dari jembatan kota hanya karena kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan pria lain. Kita lewatkan saja jenis pria seperti itu karena saat ini kita sedang membicarakan seorang pria, maksudku pria yang sesungguhnya.

Dari ribuan juta jenis pria yang ada di alam semesta ini, kita akan mengambil satu sampel pria yang tipenya susah ditebak. Tidak usah berpikir jauh-jauh siapa pria yang bisa mewakili tipe seperti itu. Kita sudah memiliki satu sampel jelas disini, pria itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, bayangkan... sudah berapa banyak pertanyaan yang keluar tentang pria itu saat kita mengikuti kisahnya sampai sejauh ini. Sasuke adalah seorang pria _cool,_ tentu saja dia bukan kulkas, Sasuke adalah pria dingin dimana perasaannya dikemas di dalam kotak kerasionalan seorang pria. Sasuke melakukan sebagian besar sesuatu tanpa melibatkan perasaanya. Bagaimana dengan asmara? tentu saja Sasuke pria normal yang bisa merasakan jatuh cinta atau emosi romansa. Bukan berarti Sasuke tidak peka, dia itu peka, hanya saja... dia sudah ditebak.

Setelah apa yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Sakura, sampai saat ini kita masih dibuat bingung dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dimulai dari pertemuannya dengan Sakura hingga sekarang ini saat ia sudah terhubung dengan gadis itu, satu hal yang masih menjadi misteri adalah, bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Sasuke terhadap Sakura? mungkin Sasuke bisa menutup rapat pikiran dan perasaannya, tapi perlu kita ketahui, alam selalu mempunyai cara untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu dimulai dari hal-hal yang kecil.

 **Momentum.**

Sebuah pajangan momentum yang terdiri dari lima bandul terus bergerak di atas meja kerja Sasuke. Pergerakan momentum itu bisa membuat kita gila, jadi mari pusatkan pandangn kita ke Sasuke yang sudah menghabiskan lebih dari limabelas menit memandang momentum yang bergerak monoton itu. Tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan sebuah momentum lebih dari lima belas menit tanpa memikirkan sesuatu.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak team studio pulang dari gala premiere, semua berjalan seperti biasa, para pegawai bekerja, unit 3D melakukan evaluasi dan proses persiapan pra-produksi film baru mereka, unit 2D masih dalam tahap produksi 2D film anime _Black Jack_ , sedangkan Sasuke sekarang dalam masa peralihan untuk menjadi seorang CEO. Saat ini Sasuke masih duduk di kursi produser, ada beberapa hal yang akan dipersiapkan jadi butuh sedikit waktu lagi.

"Sasuke, kau dengar aku?" Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Jugo memecah perhatian Sasuke.

"Aa, ada apa?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari pajangan momentum.

"Hasil penjualan tiket _Greenoch_ tiga hari ini mencapai 30 juta US dollar, dari _box office._ " Ucap Jugo.

"Aa." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Sasuke, kau seperti tidak fokus belakangan ini." Jugo memberanikan diri menegur Sasuke.

"Tidak fokus kenapa?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya, gawat.. Jugo kami tidak ikut-ikut.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggumu." Ucap jugo. Sasuke terdiam dan hanya memandangi Jugo beberapa detik.

"Jam berapa rapat dengan esekutif produser?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jam sebelas, satu jam lagi." Jugo ingat betul ia sudah memberitahukan jadwal rapat ini kemarin. Sepertinya Sasuke lupa. Apa Lupa? tidak mungkin Jugo...

"Lalu rapat evaluasi dengan unit 3D, Asuma menjadwalkan usai jam istirahat pegawai. Aku sudah memberitahumu kemarin."

"Baiklah." Sasuke berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Jugo.

"Kafetaria." Sasuke beranjak dari ruangannya diikuti Jugo yang hanya membatin.

 **Kafetaria.**

Jugo berjalan di samping Sasuke menuju kafetaria. Jugo ingin memesan minuman sebelum menuju ruangan Asuma untuk membahas sesuatu. Sedangkan Sasuke, entah apa yang akan dipesannya berhubung Sasuke adalah pria di studio yang jarang ke kafetaria setelah Kisame.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke- _san_..." Izumo menyambut Sasuke dengan ramah serta senyuman tulus.

"Pagi. Aku pesan jus tomat dan satu _cappucino._ " Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar, Genma yang melayani Jugo hanya mengangguk pada Sasuke sambil membatin _'tumben'._

"Lihat wajahmu memerah..."

"Awwwww..."

Suara sedikit riuh terdengar saat pasukan devisi _background 2D_ berjalan ke arah kafetaria, mereka akan menuju _teather_ gedung tiga, tampak Konohamaru sedang mem- _bully_ Sakura tentang kedekatannya dengan Gaara akhir-akhir ini dan beberapa _artist background 2D_ tidak melewatkan untuk memeriahkan _bully_ -an itu. Sang _Leader_ Neji yang berjalan di barisan depan hanya menyimak saja.

"Konohamaru..." Wajah Sakura sudah dibuat merona, ia ingin sekali menjitak Konohamaru.

"Sampai jumpa makan siang nanti." Timpal salah satu _unknown artist,_ ia memperaktekan Gaara yang beberapa menit lalu berpapasan dengan Sakura di teras gedung satu. Suara _cie-cie_ terdengar, Sasuke dan Jugo yang masih berdiri di depan meja _counter_ Kafetaria menoleh ke arah sumber suara _cie-cie_ itu.

"Usai _screen review_ bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama di kantin?" Sakura langsung mendelik ke arah Tenten.

"Tentu saja kita akan makan siang, tapi kita tidak akan mengganggu acara makan siang Sakura bersama Gaara..." Suara Komohamaru melembek saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang melihat sosok Sasuke.

"Ci...ee..." suara _cie-cie_ juga ikut melembek karena serentak semua pandangan _artist background_ melihat ke arah Sasuke, termasuk Sakura yang ekspresinya saat ini sulit dijelaskan, gadis itu sempat kaget dan membatin apakah Sasuke mendengar _bully_ -an barusan.

"A, Ino! kami akan memesan minuman dulu, nanti menyusul." Obito langsung merangkul Konohamaru menuju kafetaria.

"Aku juga..." Beberapa _artist_ mengikuti jejak Obito, Sakura dan lainnya meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke gedung tiga.

"Yo, Sasuke." Sapa Obito sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangguk, sebagian _artist_ menuju etalase _snack_ di sudut meja _counter._

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke, disaat bersamaan Izumo datang membawa pesanannya.

"Satu jus tomat, satu _cappucino_..." Izumo tersenyum, ia tidak menyodorkan minuman itu dan Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Betapa beruntungnya Jugo karena Genma tidak meminta kata _magic_.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menatap Izumo, ternyata Izumo tidak pandang bulu.

"Kata _magic-_ nya Sasuke. Kau tidak tahu?" Ucap Obito. Izumo tersenyum, kini giliran Genma melayani Obito.

"Kata _magic_ apa?" Sasuke masih belum mengerti.

"Terserah anda Sasuke- _san_ , aku bahagia, hari yang cerah, aku jatuh cinta..."

"Aku cemburu..." Sambung Obito dan Sasuke langsung menoleh, Jugo hanya berdiri di belakang menunggu Sasuke yang terjebak kata _magic._

"Genma, berikan aku satu _chocolate_ dan satu _chocolate vanilla_ untuk seorang wanita yang sedang kasmaran." pesan Obito.

"Siapa wanita yang sedang kasmaran?" Genma tidak bodoh mencerna pesanan Obito.

"Sakura.." Obito tersenyum, Sasuke lalu menoleh kearah Izumo lagi.

"Aku ingin mengambil pesananku sekarang." Sasuke menatap Izumo seakan mengatakan _'aku tidak punya waktu bermain-main.'_

"Anda punya kata _magic-_ nya?" Astaga Izumo, Kau sangat berani, kami mengacungkan jempol padamu.

"Berhenti main-main." Ucap Sasuke dan Izumo langsung memberikan pesanan Sasuke tanpa ada penolakan kata _magic_. Baru Sasuke yang bisa mengalahkan Izumo.

"Terimakasih." Sasuke langsung menyaut minumannya lalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Obito hanya berseringai.

"Wajahnya serius..." Konohamaru menghampiri Obito setelah sempat berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Obito hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Hei, itu _snack_ cocobi..." Mata Obito mengarah pada _snack_ yang diambil Konohamaru.

"Ambilkan satu lagi untukku." Suruh Obito, Konohamaru lalu balik arah dengan tatapan malas.

Jugo tidak tahu persis kenapa tapi ia merasa _mood_ Sasuke sedikit berbeda saat mereka meninggalkan kafetaria. Langkah Sasuke cepat, pandangannya lurus ke depan dan dia tidak membalas sapaan para pegawai yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Kau kenapa Sasuke? kau marah karena Izumo? lupakan saja Izumo dan kata _magic-nya_ itu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan..

"Sasuke, kau tidak jadi ke tempat Kisame?" Tanya Jugo saat Sasuke berbelok arah ke gedung satu. Sasuke yang tidak menjawab apapun membuat Jugo semakin penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke membawa jus tomat dan _cappucino_ itu ke ruang kerjanya, sebenarnya ia berniat untuk mengobrol dengan Kisame tapi sesuatu sudah merusak _mood-nya_ untuk mengobrol. Sasuke meletakkan dua minuman itu di atas meja lalu terbaring di sofa.

"Tch..." Sasuke berdecak, baru dua menit Sasuke berbaring, pria itu bangkit menuju meja kerjanya, belum sampai ia di meja kerjanya, Sasuke kembali menuju sofa lagi. Sepertinya ini masalah yang serius.

 **Naruto.**

"Gerakannya masih patah, kau lihat persendiannya? Seharusnya lebih serong duapuluh derajat." Naruto sedang mereview pekerjaan WIP salah satu animator 2D. Lagi asik-asiknya Naruto mengoreksi gerakan animasi, ponselnya bergetar menginterupsi mereka. Nama Teme keluar di layar.

"Teme." Jawab Naruto.

 _"Dobe, apa nanti kau berkencan?"_ Tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya menautkan alisnya lalu keluar ruangan.

"Apa kau akan menganggu kencanku lagi? cobalah bertahan tanpaku." Ucap Naruto, ia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

 _"Pulang nanti ikut aku."_ Dugaan Naruto benar.

"Ayolah..., apa lagi sekarang?"

 _"Kutunggu di rumahku. Nanti malam."_

"Apa aku harus mengajak Sakura? Itu pun jika dia tidak berkencan malam ini." Naruto iseng menggoda Sasuke.

 _"Hanya kau dan aku."_ Sasuke mematikan sambungannya dan itu berarti Naruto harus datang.

"Masih saja menyangkal..." Naruto tersenyum geli lalu masuk ruangannya kembali.

 **Lift.**

"Jika tidak cermat, coretan sedikit saja tampak jelas di layar sebesar itu." Ucap salah satu _artists background 2D_ saat rombongan mereka keluar dari _teather_ utama usai melakukan _background_ _screen review_ untuk melihat kekurangan detail _background_ pada layar standar bioskop.

"Aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang revisi final WIP." Ucap Konohamaru.

"Anakonda tidak akan melewatkan itu, percayalah, tadi kalian lihat wajahnya saat me-review bukan?" Timpal Tenten. Semua _artist background 2D_ sudah paham siapa itu Anakonda, Sakura yang menjadi pelopor untuk sebuatan baru Orochimaru, mereka pun menghela nafas serempak.

"Kau benar, setidaknya wajah Anakonda tidak menakutkan saat _chek approval_ nanti..." Sakura menghela nafas.

"Seandainya _art director_ kita Gaara..." Sambung Konohamaru dan suara _cie-cie_ kembali terdengar. _Shannaro..._

"Tapi jika menukar Anakonda dengan Gaara, kujamin _assignment_ Sakura yang paling lama _date line-_ nya." Iruka menambah bumbu, sepertinya para _artist background 2D_ melupakan sosok Sasuke, atau mungkin Sasuke sudah bukan top on chart lagi.

"Kalian, berhentilah menggodaku..." Protes Sakura. **Ting!** Kalian tahu itu bunyi apa kan? pintu lift terbuka dan penampakan Sasuke yang bediri di tengah rombongan, Jiraiya, Kakashi dan Jugo terlihat. Para _artist background_ mengangguk begitu juga dengan Sakura yang terpaku melihat Sasuke menatapnya.

"Kita duluan Pinky, Gaara sudah menunggumu." Obito merangkul Sakura masuk ke dalam lift. _Shannaro!_

"Sampaikan salamku pada Gaara ya, sampai jumpa di kantin..." Konohamaru melambaikan tangan diikuti rekan-rekannya. Sakura hanya bisa meruntuki mereka semua dalam hati terutama Obito.

"Dari mana?" Jiraiya memecah keheningan. Sakura sangat grogi di dalam lift bersama para pria ini sedangkan Obito tampak santai-santai saja.

"Kami usai melakukan _screen review background."_ Jawab Obito, ia melirik Sasuke yang tenang menatap ke depan. Tenang bagaimana? coba dilihat lagi...

"Mau makan dikantin?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Hm." Obito mengangguk. "Sekalian mengantar Sakura." Obito menepuk bahu Sakura. _Damn._

"Kenapa harus diantar?" Kakashi melirik Sasuke dan Sakura melirik Kakashi.

"Karena dia tamu spesial seseorang." Obito tersenyum, Sakura langsung menyikut Obito.

"Gaara maksudmu?" Tanya Jiraiya. Jugo langsung melirik Sasuke.

"Ya..., begitulah..." Jawab Obito. Coba kita lihat wajah datar Sasuke itu, kenapa Sasuke? ingin keluar dari lift segera?

"A.. _souka_..." Jiraiya mengangguk, ia melihat ke arah Sakura lalu tersenyum.

"Sepertinya bunga mawar siap dipetik ya..." Ucap Jiraiya, Sakura langsung menoleh, gadis itu tidak berdaya menjawab. kasihan.

 **Ting!** Lift terbuka Sakura lega.

"Sasuke, kau tidak makan siang?" Tanya Kakashi. Sasuke belok menuju parkiran _basement_ sedangkan yang lain ke arah taman.

"Aku makan diluar." jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak makan di kantin saja Sasuke? Kan dekat.." Sasuke tidak menanggapi Kakashi, Sakura hanya memperhatikan pria itu sambil memikirkan kasihan Sasuke makan sendirian.

 **Rapat.**

Jika kita bertanya kenapa selama rapat Sasuke dan Gaara sering bertatapan dan memancarkan tekanan tinggi ke alam sekitar, jawabannya cuma satu, dua pria itu saling terhubung hanya dengan melakukan kontak mata. Sebelumnya, Gaara dan Sasuke tidak saling memperhatikan selama rapat evaluasi unit 3D yang dihadiri _General Manager_ , para _director_ , _Leader_ , dan koordinator. Sasuke menyimak rapat dengan tenang, pandangannya fokus walau sesekali ia menatap Gaara sekejap. Entah apa yang menjadikan Gaara sebagai objek pandang Sasuke setiap sepuluh menit sekali.

"Aku hanya menambahkan saran untuk _date-line_ _assigment_ yang diberikan, kadang aku menemukan _date line_ yang terlalu terburu sehingga _artist_ tidak maksimal mengerjakannya. Aku tau kita mengejar target tapiada beberapa _assigment_ yang dikembalikan ke _artist_ padahal itu sudah masuk _final WIP,_ itu hanya akan semakin memperlambat _date-line_. Kuharap sistem lebih diperbaiki." Ucap Gaara, ia duduk di depan Sasuke dan intesitas mata mereka sangat sering bertemu. Jugo bisa merasakan ketegangan itu walau ia ragu apa penyebabnya.

 **Mukade.**

TAK! TAK! TAK!

Dua pria sedang beradu pedang bambu di dojo kediaman Uchiha. Kali ini bukan Naruto yang menjadi tandingan Sasuke, tapi Mukade lah yang sedang menghadapi Sasuke yang sedang serius.

Mukade masih lincah menghalang semua serangan Sasuke. Umur Mukade 42 tahun, pria itu bisa bermain Kendo karena dia lah yang mengajarkan kendo pada Sasuke sejak kecil. Tapi saat ini, Mukade merasa keahliannya sudah terlampaui, bisa dilihat bagaimana Mukade sedikit kewalahan menghadapi Sasuke. Seusai bekerja dan tiba di rumah, Sasuke langsung menantang Mukade bermain Kendo selagi ia menunggu Naruto mengantar Hinata. Sakura tidak masuk hitungan orang yang akan diantar Naruto karena tadi gadis itu pulang bersama Gaara dan Sasuke melihat mereka jalan berdua di taman. Ha... tadi itu Sore yang indah ya Sasuke? **Brak!**

Sasuke terjatuh ke belakang saat Mukade menghunuskan _Shinai_ -nya kedepan perut Sasuke.

"Fokus, Sasuke- _san_..." ucap Mukade.

"Biar aku yang menangani sisanya Mukade- _san_." Naruto datang, ia berdiri di depan pintu _dojo,_ sudah lengkap menggunakan pakaian kendo hakama dan Naruto menumpu _Shinai_ -nya di atas bahu sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke dan Mukade serempak menoleh. Posisi Mukade masih menghunus _shinai_ sedangkan Sasuke masih tersungkur. Mukade kembali ke posisi tegak lalu menghampiri Naruto. Sasuke pun berdiri.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Biar ku urus dia Mukade- _san_ , siapakan saja makanan yang lezat..." Ucap Naruto, Mukade mengangguk dan dia pamit meninggalkan _dojo._

"Kau tampak kacau Sasuke, perlu bantuan?" Naruto melangkah ke tengah _dojo_ dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke lima meter jaraknya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, angkat _Shina_ i-mu." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto berseringai tipis, ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia meladeni Sasuke yang _bad mood_ tidak jelas. Naruto berencana akan mengakhiri ketidak jelasan emosi Sasuke hari ini.

"Aku akan sangat serius melawanmu, tapi aku punya satu syarat." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa itu?"

"Jika aku menang kali ini, kau akan melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan. Satu perintah saja."

"Berhenti main-main Dobe."

"Aku tidak main-main, yang main-main itu kau. Kau terima syaratku atau aku akan pulang sekarang." Sasuke diam dan menatap Naruto sejenak.

"Kau takut, tuan muda Uchiha?" Naruto berseringai mengejek.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang menang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sama, jika aku kalah, aku akan melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan."

"Kau akan menyesal." Sasuke mengangkat Shinai-nya. Perjanjian _deal_.

Naruto dan Sasuke lalu mengambil ancang-ancang, keduanya saling bertatapan dalam keheningan, dan... TAK! TAK! TAK! Pertarungan pun dimulai.

"Itachi- _san_..." Mukade menyapa Itachi saat pria itu datang seorang diri.

"Mana Sasuke?"

"Sasuke sedang bertanding Kendo dengan Naruto."

.

.

"Tadaima.." Ucap Gaara saat membuka pintu apartemen. Gaara membawa dua kantung plastik belanjaan dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sisi ruangan apartemen Gaara yang elegan. Sakura mengira ia akan mendatangi apartemen bertema Rock tapi setelah tiba di sana ia cukup terpukau melihat kondisi apartemen Gaara yang sangat rapi. Apartemen Gaara cukup luas, sama seperti apartemen Sasori hanya saja milik Sasori lebih besar. Interior apartemen Gaara bernuansa hitam putih, ada kaligrafi Jepang bertuliskan 'Sabaku' dengan cat merah, ukurannya besar dan dipajang di ruang tengah.

"Kau tinggal sendiri Gaara- _san_?" Pandangan Sakura masih menyapu ruangan.

"Iya." Gaara meletakkan kantung belanjaan di atas meja dapur. Apartemen Gaara memiliki satu set dapur minimalis dilengkapi meja bar kecil dan gelas-gelas tangkai yang digantung.

"Aku tahu betapa sepinya tinggal sendiri." Sakura duduk di depan meja bar yang menjadi skat dapur.

"Jika kau sering main ke sini, apartemen ini tidak akan sepi." Gaara tersenyum samar dan Sakura sedikit grogi.

"Kau memasak?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kadang-kadang." Gaara membuka kulkasnya. "Mau minum soda atau _wine_?"

"Apa ada air putih?" Astaga...

"Tentu saja." Gaara lalu mengambil segelas air putih untuk Sakura dan sekaleng soda untuknya.

"Kita akan langsung memasak?" Tanya Gaara.

"Hem." Sakura mengangguk sambil meneguk air putih.

"Baiklah _chef_..." Gaara tersenyum. Sakura melepas jaket dan menaruhnya di sofa ruang tengah.

 **Sreeeng...** Sakura langsung melonjak mundur saat ia menyeburkan ikan kerapu ke dalam minyak panas. Minyaknya meletus kemana-mana.

"Hati-hati." Ucap Gaara, ia sedang mencuci sayuran di wastafel.

"Ah aku punya ide!" Sakura mengeluarkan semua isi belanjaan dari kantung kertas berwarna cokelat. Gaara hanya memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu.

"Hahah..." Gara terkekeh melihat ide Sakura mengenakan kantung belanjaan sebagai topeng. Sisi kantungnya dibolong pas di bagian mata, Sakura tampak konyol tapi itu memang efektif menghindari cipratan minyak ke wajah.

"Aku akan mengambil alih menggoreng ikan." Ucap Gaara setelah mencuri satu gambar penampakan Sakura menggoreng ikan mengenakan topeng kantung. Foto konyol Sakura akan berguna sebagai hiburan kejenuhanmu kan Gaara?

"Kau bisa melakukannya Gaara- _san_?" Tanya Sakura saat Gaara mendekat.

"Tentu." Gaara mengambil alih spatula dari tangan Sakura.

"Gaara- _san_ kau harus memakai ini." Sakura melepas topeng anti minyak itu lalu menyodorkannya pada Gaara.

"Terimakasih, tidak perlu." Gaara menolak sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ini untuk melindungi wajahmu, percayalah..." Sakura bersi keras menawarkan topeng itu dan mereka berdua jadi tarik ulur. Kelucuan itu berakhir saat minyak meletus dengan dasyat membuat Sakura dan Gaara serempak meloncat ke belakang.

"Kubilang juga apa?" Ucap Sakura, Gaara akhirnya menyerah, ia memakai topeng anti minyak itu. Sakura..., kau merusak _image_ Gaara.

Sakura menggigit ujung bibirnya menahan senyum saat melihat Gaara, ia meniriskan semua sayuran yang sudah dicuci bersih, lalu mulai memotong jamur.

"Waktu kecil dulu, aku dan Naruto pernah main ke hutan di desa pamanku tinggal." Sakura bercerita mengisi keheningan. "Kami pergi ke sana diam-diam, aku mengumpulkan jamur warna-warni sedangkan Naruto membakar salah satu jamur yang ia temukan, bentuknya sama seperti jamur kancing ini, tapi ternyata jamur itu beracun dan Naruto berakhir di rumah sakit." Sakura terkekeh.

"Kau dan Naruto teman dari kecil?" Gaara membolak-mbalik ikan goreng.

"Ya, kami sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai saudara."

"A, _souka_..." Gaara mengangguk. "Kau berapa bersaudara?" Tanya Gaara.

"Dua. Aku dan kakakku. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku anak tunggal. Dua kakak sepupuku juga bekerja di studio, Kankuro dan Temari." Sakura mengangguk paham, dia tidak mengenal Temari tapi dia tahu Kankuro.

Piyar! Minyak meletus lagi mengagetkan keduanya dan disaat bersamaan Sakura teriris pisau. Astaga... jangan bilang akan terjadi adegan opera sabun?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara mendekat sambil mengangkat topeng anti minyak sampai dahinya, ia lalu melihat kondisi tangan Sakura yang berdarah.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura langsung mengisap jarinya sebelum Gaara yang melakukan. tunggu, Kau percaya diri sekali Sakura...

"Coba kulihat." Pinta Gaara dan Sakura menggeleng.

' _Shannaro... Kenapa aku terjebak dalam kondisi ini?'_

 **Piyar!** Kenapa ikan itu tidak bisa diam?!

"Aku akan mengambil plester." Gaara meniriskan ikan Kerapu itu lalu mengambil plester luka untuk Sakura.

.

.

 **TAK! TAK! TAK!**

Suara benturan _Shinai_ Sasuke dan Naruto semakin keras. Dua pria itu masing sengit bertarung. Naruto mengayunkan _Shinai_ bambunya dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke dan _Shinai_ Sasuke secara vertikal menahan serangan itu. _Onyx_ Sasuke tajam dan fokus, jika kita selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu saat ini, selama pertarungan inilah pikiran Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit bisa terbaca.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau payah dalam hal ini Sasuke. Kau sedang bingung dengan apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Pikirkan jawabannya baik-baik!" Seru Naruto, ia berbalik dan tangan kanannya dengan cepat menganti posisi menggenggam _Shinai_ dengan tekanan kuat.

 _"Ha-Haruno Sakura. Artist 2D background."_ Ingatan Sasuke terputar saat ia pertama kali berkenalan dengan Sakura di Kantin.

 _"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun!"_ Insiden saat Sasuke terhantam pukulan bola bisbol Sakura.

 _"Kyaaa! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"_ Sakura terjengkal dari ranjang saat ia mendapati Sasuke tidur di apartemennya karena insiden tertukarnya kartu apartemen.

 _"Shannaroooo...!"_ Aksi dimana Sasuke membawa Sakura terjun bersamanya di wahana _bungee jumping_.

 _"Kau akan berhutang banyak padaku."_ Sasuke mencium Sakura di bianglala.

 _Shinai_ Sasuke bergerak ke samping dan mengayun ke bawah, Naruto loncat dan langsung mengarahkan _Shinai-_ nya untuk menebas bahu kanan Sasuke.

 _"Sasuke-san sup tomanya sudah matang."_ Sakura membuatkan sup tomat untuk Sasuke.

 _"Apa kau lihat? aku menungang Aoda seperti koboi?"_ Sakura tersungkur setelah insiden Aoda memberontak di pacuan kuda.

 _"Sasuke!"_ Sakura datang memeluk Sasuke di depan Ayame saat insiden paparazzi.

 _"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat lelah?"_ Sakura dan Sasuke tidur di kamar tamu kediaman Uchiha bersama. Sasuke lalu mencium rambut Sakura.

Sasuke berhasil menghindar dan Naruto langsung menganyunkan Shinai-nya kebawah dengan keras.

 _"Kau sangat menyebalkan! Aku tidak akan membuatkan sup tomat untukmu!"_

 _"Apa kau menyukaiku?"_

 _"Uchiha Sasuke! Keluar dari apartemenku!"_

 _"Katakan apa kau menyukaiku?"_ Untuk kedua kalianya Sasuke mencium Sakura.

 _"Hentikan, kau sangat menyakitiku."_ Sakura menangis.

 **TAK!** Shinai Sasuke terlepar jauh bersamaan dengan tebasan Naruto mengenai perutnya. Sasuke langsung ambruk di tempat. Itachi yang sedari tadi berdiri di pintu masuk hanya tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak pergi.

"Aku menang..." Naruto mengatur nafas, ia mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya. Naruto lalu ambruk dan merebahkan dirinya di lantai. Sasuke ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Naruto, nafas mereka tersengal-sengal, dua pria itu terdiam selama lima menit dalam keheningan.

"Kau sudah mendapat jawabannya? Tanya Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, pikirannya menerawang.

 _"Kebohongan juga membuatmu tidak bisa tahu apa yang kau rasakan, Sasuke."_

Sasuke mengingat perkataan Itachi, akhirnya Sasuke paham apa yang ia rasakan. Semua kenangan yang terhubung dengan Sakura membuat ia menyadari satu hal. Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Tak kusangka kau lebih bodoh dariku..." Naruto berdengus geli memandang Sasuke.

"Aa..." Sahut Sasuke, ia dan Naruto diam sejenak memandang langit-langit.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke diam tidak menjawab.

"Kegagalan mungkin tidak terlalu menyakitkan jika dibandingkan penyesalan..." Naruto bangkit, ia menoleh dan memandang Sasuke yang masih terdiam menatap langit-langit. Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu berdiri.

"Aa... aku penasaran hidangan apa yang disiapkan Mukade- _san._.." Naruto beranjak dari _dojo,_ meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis.

"A! Sasuke!" Naruto berbalik. "Tentang perjanjiannya, kau akan melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan." Naruto berseringai dan Sasuke tidak tersenyum lagi.

.

.

"Woa..." Sakura terkesima melihat Gaara lincah memotong bawang bombai, Sakura tidak menyangka Gaara mahir memasak dan dia sedikit malu, Sakura bertekad untuk melatih kemampuan memasaknya lebih giat.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku, kau mahir memasak..." Ucap Sakura, setelah jarinya tergores pisau, Gaara mengambil alih dan Sakura bertugas melakukan hal-hal yang ringan sambil memandangi aksi Gaara.

"Aku tidak mau mendahului c _hef._ " Gaara tersenyum sambil mengaduk tumisan saus jamur. Topeng anti minyak sudah tidak digunakan.

"Seorang _chef_ tidak akan mudah memotong jarinya." Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Apa kau sedang mengetes kemampuanku Gaara- _san?_ "

"Tidak.., Aku hanya yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Sekarang pun aku masih yakin, hanya saja kau terluka jadi aku bertugas menggantikan c _hef_." Bagaimana Sakura? Gaara keren kan?

"Tolong tepung maizena." Pinta Gaara.

"A, ini." Sakura menyodorkan mangkuk kecil larutan maizena.

"Baunya enak sekali..." Sakura menghirup aroma saus jamur di samping Gaara. "Betapa beruntungnya istrimu kelak Gaara- _san_." Celetuk Sakura, dua detik kemudian ia sadar dengan perkataannya. _'Shannaro, kenapa aku melempar umpan?'_

"Apa kau merasa beruntung malam ini?" Goda Gaara dan Sakura langsung salah tingkah.

"A-aku minta air putihnya..." Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis.

" _Ittadakimasssuu_!" Sakura langsung melahap masakan Gaara, wajahnya bahagia seakan baru pertama kali makan ikan kerapu saus jamur. Mereka berdua duduk di meja bar dapur.

 _"Emm! Damn, it's yummy..."_ Ucap Sakura.

"Enak atau lapar?" goda Gaara.

"Tentu saja enak! Lain kali aku akan membuat ini di rumah."

"Apa kau mengundangku?" Tanya Gaara, Sakura terdiam dan menoleh, yang diingatnya pertama kali adalah Sasori.

"Y-ya, tentu saja." Sakura mengangguk ragu-ragu. Sakura?

"Habis makan mau nonton film?" tanya Gaara.

"Film apa?"

"Terserah saja, kau mau menonton film _gendre_ apa?"

"Horror ada?!" Wajah Sakura antusias.

"Ada, kau yakin?" Gaara sedikit ragu.

"Kau meremehkanku. Aku bukan wanita penakut. Atau jangan-jangan kau takut?" Goda Sakura, Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah." Sahut Gaara dan mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

"Mau menonton film horror apa?" Usai makan Sakura dan Gaara menuju ruang tengah. Gaara memiliki TV LCD 80 inc, sama besarnya dengan TV Sasori, aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka suka TV yang besar-besar.

"Apa ada pilihan yang lain?" Tanya Sakura, ia duduk disamping Gaara sambil memeluk bantal sofa. "Horror Thailand juga mengerikan."

"Coba kulihat..." Gaara menekan remote, ia memilah-milah film yang ada di dalam folder horror dari _hardisk_ yang dicolokkan ke TV.

"Koleksi film-mu banyak sekali Gaara- _san_..."

"Aku mendapatkannya dari pegawai IT. Koleksi film mereka luar biasa." Sakura langsung membayangkan wajah Shino, mustahil baginya meminta film pada pria itu.

"Thongsook 13, sudah pernah lihat?"

"Belum, sudah ini saja." Tunjuk Sakura.

"Baiklah." Gaara membuka folder film itu. "Kau yakin?" Tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

"Ya! aku yakin." Sakura mengangguk yakin.

"Jangan melompat kearahku, ok?" Goda Gaara. Sakura tersenyum lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia melipat kedua kakinya ke atas sambil memeluk bantal.

 **Dua jam kemudian...**

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara sedikit khawatir melihat wajah Sakura yang sedikit pucat.

"Ya..." Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum kaku seperti hantu, ia berniat tidur di tempat Naruto malam ini.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, cuaca dingin yang cerah mengawali segala aktifitas para pegawai studio Gamabunta. Musim dingin telah tiba dan tidak mengerankan jika tiba-tiba turun salju. Wajah cerah para pegawai menyambut pagi dengan saling menyapa satu sama lain. Keadaan studio pagi ini tenang. Hari ini juga hari yang cukup penting bagi Uchiha Sasuke, pria itu berjalan memandang sekitar kawasan studio saat menuju gedung satu. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa, bahkan saat dimana ia diangkat menjadi seorang CEO studio Gamabunta.

"Kau dengar kabarnya? Sasuke- _san_ sekarang menjabat sebagai CEO studio kita."

"Kyaaaa.., kita memiliki CEO yang tampan..."

"Sasuke- _kun_ sangat keren..."

Para pegawai membicarakan kabar terbaru studio. Pagi itu radio studio mengumumkan berita diangkatnya CEO baru studio Gamabunta, Uchiha Sasuke dan produser baru yang menggantikannnya. Suigetsu Hozuki sebagai produser unit 2D dan 3D. Kakashi sebenarnya yang menjabat produser 2D tapi posisinya sementara ini dipegang Suigetsu sampai _Black Jack_ rilis. Para pegawai yang ada di semua tempat, baik yang sedang bekerja, di toilet, di kantin, di halaman, mendengar berita itu secara antusias, begitu juga dengan Sakura yang sedang serius mengerjakan _background-_ nya.

"Jadi, bagaimana komentarmu?" Tanya Obito, Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa para _artist background_ menoleh sekejap kearahnya saat berita itu diumumkan.

"Ya, itu berita yang baik." Sakura mengangguk santai, di dalam hatinya ia cukup terkejut.

"Apa sekarang kau bingung dengan pilihanmu?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Bingung bagaimana?" Sakura menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau pilih mana? Art director atau CEO?" Konohamaru merendahkan suaranya.

"Konohamaru, rasa cinta tidak didasarkan oleh kedudukan." Tegur Obito.

"Kalian ini bicara apa? berhenti melantur..." Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke layar komputer.

"Ayolah Pinky, kami tahu kau masih menyimpan perasaan pada mr. Smitty..." Ucap Konohamaru dan dia dihadiahi sebuah Jitakan yang mendarat di kepalanya.

"Beraninya kau menjitakku!" Konohamaru merintih sambil mengusap kepalanya, semua langsung menoleh.

"Memangnya kenapa? aku lebih tua darimu! berhenti menggangguku atau kau akan kujitak lagi!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, ia sudah menahan diri lebih dari tiga hari untuk menjitak Konohamaru yang terus menggodanya. Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah Obito.

"Apa? aku tidak menggodamu, Kau mau menjitakku?" Obito melipat tangannya, Sakura ingin protes tapi apa daya, _Shannaro!_ ditambah Sakura sungkan menjitak Obito karena usianya yang lebih tua.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar saat ia fokus menandatangani beberapa berkas yang dibawa Jugo, ruangan Sasuke sekarang pindah ke ruangan Kisame. Sasuke menginterupsi kegiatannya sejenak lalu melihat pesan masuk dari Naruto.

Dobe : _'Teme, kau tidak lupa taruhannya kan? Jangan lari dari kenyataan atau aku akan berkokok setiap melihatmu."_

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas membaca pesan Naruto. Pria itu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya sambil menyiapkan mental.

"Sasuke! apa kau yakin?!" Jugo terkejut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam sebelum membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, ia terdiam sejenak lalu memutar gagang pintu. **Klek** , Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya.

 **"KYAAAAAAAAA...! SASUKE- _KUN!"_**

Para wanita di studio berteriak histeris, kedamaian hari ini hanya berlangsung sebatas pagi karena siang ini, saat jam istirahat pegawai, studio Gamabunta digemparkan dengan sosok Sasuke. hari ini perlu dicatat dalam sejarah, karena hanya Uzumaki Naruto yang bisa membuat seorang CEO studio Gamabunta, Uchiha Sasuke, berlari telanjang dada mengitari seluruh area studio.

Ini adalah siang yang sangat menghebohkan. Segala bentuk ekspresi penuh keterkejutan terlihat di wajah para pegawai, dan yang menjadi titik fokusnya adalah..., hampir seluruh hidung pegawai wanita mengeluarkan darah saat melihat Sasuke melintas dengan tubuh atletis yang sangat seksi itu. Mungkin ini normal bagi para wanita yang mimisan, tapi bagaimana dengan pria? hari ini kita bisa melihat beberapa pria yang patut dipertanyakan keasliannya karena mereka juga ikut mimisan saat melihat dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak salah lihat kan?" Tanya Konohamaru yang sedang berjalan dengan Obito dan _artist background_ pria lainnya. Ekspresi mereka cukup terkejut.

"Sasuke?" Tunjuk Sai. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan.

"Musim dingin membuatku jadi cepat lapar..." Sakura menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya keluar dari Unit 2D bersama Tenten dan Ino, mereka berjalan di teras gedung menuju kantin.

"Ambil menu sup sangat pas..." Ucap Tenten.

 **"KYAAAA...! SASUKE- _KUN!"_**

Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten langsung menoleh ke arah suara keributan di sekitaran taman.

" _Holly Shit!"_ Seru Tenten, Ino terkejut dan Sakura berdiri kaku, tiga wanita itu mengaga lebar melihat sosok Sasuke.

"Ino tisu..." Tenten menunjuk angka sebelas keluar dari hidung Sakura.

"Hei Sakura, hidungmu berdarah.." Ino memecah pandangan Sakura sambil menyodorkan tisu.

"Ah!" Sakura langsung menyaut tisu Ino dan menyeka hidungnya, gadis itu lalu berlari menuju toilet. _Shannro..._

"Sasuke?!" Deidara terkejut, Gengster Yakuza yang sedang berjalan di sepanjang teras gedung menuju kantin menghentikan langkah mereka. Gaara hanya memandang Sasuke dengan wajah tenang walau ia sempat terkejut sebelumnya.

.

.

"Tunggu, biar aku masuk duluan..." Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya sambil menenteng kantung belajaan, ia menahan pintu dengan kakinya memberi jalan Naruto membawa masuk kardus besar persegi panjang. Naruto meletakkan kardus itu di ruang tengah dekat sofa lalu kembali menuju parkiran _basement_ untuk mengambil satu kotak kardus lagi di dalam mobilnya. Sakura membongkar-bongkar kantung belanjaan di meja makan sambil menunggu Naruto.

"Yosh! saatnya menghias pohon natal!" Naruto meletakkan kardus terakhir. Pulang kerja tadi Naruto mengajak Sakura membeli pohon natal, Sakura sempat heran saat Naruto bersikeras ingin membelinya.

"Kenapa tidak dipajang di tempatmu saja?" Sakura memperhatikan pohon natal setinggi 1,8 meter setelah Naruto merakitnya. Sakura sempat berdebat dengan Naruto saat memilih ukuran pohon itu, Naruto ngotot memilih pohon berukuran besar, alasannya biar bagus.

"Tidak, pajang di sini saja." Ucap Naruto. "Hehe... aku sudah lama menantikan ini, menghias pohon natal." Naruto terlihat sangat antusias dan bersemangat, Sakura hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum mengikuti kemauan pria pirang itu. Ini memang pertama kalinya mereka punya pohon natal, Keluarga Sakura tidak terlalu lekat dengan tradisi natal dan Naruto ingin sekali punya pohon natal, katanya biar seperti di tv tv.

"Ini dimulai dari mana?" Sakura membuka kardus berisi pernak-pernik hiasan pohon natal.

"Ah kita akan menghiasnya seperti ini." Naruto mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tasnya, ia me-ngeprint contoh gambar pohon natal yang dihias ornamen merah emas.

"Kau niat sekali..." Sakura tersenyum memperhatikan gambar itu. "Ok! ayo hias pohon natalnya!" Sakura menuju buffet TV lalu mencolok ponselnya pada kabel speaker, ia memutar lagu walt Disney's, _soundtrack_ film animasi Toy Story berjudul _You've Got a Friend In Me._ Lagu itu pun mengiringi Naruto dan Sakura menghias pohon natal.

"Apa kau melihat Sasuke tadi siang?" Tanya Naruto, ia menggantung hiasan bola sambil tersenyum geli.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? apa dia saking bahagia karena diangkat menjadi CEO?" Sakura mengingat aksi Sasuke tadi sambil menyentuh hidungnya. _Shannaro..._

"Haha, dia pantas kuberi penghargaan." Naruto terkekeh, ide itu spektakuler dilihat dari dampaknya yang menggemparkan seluruh pegawai studio khususnya para wanita.

"Jadi kau orang dibalik kejadian itu?!" seru Sakura.

"Ya, begitulah..."

"Apa yang terjadi sampai Sasuke mau menuruti perintah konyolmu itu?" Sakura tahu betul Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang gila.

"Kami membuat taruhan dan dia kalah."

"Taruhan apa?"

"Rahasia." Naruto tersenyum dan Sakura menautkan alisnya. Mereka lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"Ah.., aku jadi ingin makan pizza, bagaimana jika kita memesannya?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Jadi, aku tidak memasak makan malam?"

"Besok saja, malam ini kita makan pizza..." Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Baiklah.., kita bisa berbincang-bincang dengan Sasori sambil menghias pohon natal dan makan pizza.." Sakura memastikan jam tangannya.

"Kalian mau melakukan _video call_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, kami sudah membuat janji sebelumnya." Sakura beranjak mengambil laptop di kamar.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu." Naruto pulang ke tempatnya.

"Hai, merah muda." Wajah Sasori tampak di layar laptop Sakura setengah jam kemudian. Sakura meletakkan laptop itu di atas karpet.

"Kak bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sakura, Naruto sedang asik menghias pohon natal bagian belakang.

"Baik, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? menghias pohon natal?" Tanya Sasori, Sakura menghadapkan leptop miliknya menghadap pohon natal.

"Naruto yang membelinya, ia merengek ingin menghias pohon natal." Sakura tersenyum, Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Sasori.

"Ah, kalian membuatku iri..." Wajah Sasori seksi saat memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kak kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang menghubungiku? apa kau punya kekasih di sana?"

"Maksudmu aku berkencan dengan para pria?" tanya Sasori sambil membuka makanan kaleng. Sakura pun terkekeh.

"Naruto bilang kau berkencan dengan alien..."

"Mungkin saja kan?" Sahut Naruto, ia sudah berjongkok di belakang Sakura, mengagetkan saja.

"Kau sudah tidak galau?" Balas Sasori, "Jika kau masih galau, akan kukenalkan kau dengan alien planet mars. Kudengar mereka cantik-cantik."

"Tidak terimakasih, aku sudah mendapatkan wanita tercantik di alam semesta ini." Naruto tersenyum bangga dan Sakura menatap geli Naruto.

"Benarkah? wanita itu sangat tidak beruntung..." Sasori tersenyum tipis, Sakura terkekeh.

"Tidak masalah..., aku tidak menanggapi perkataan pria _single_." Sindir Naruto dan Sakura semakin terkekeh. Sasori hanya menautkan alisnya saja.

"Hei Sasori, apa ada alien pria disana? kenalkan saja dengan Sakura." Sakura langsung berhenti terkekeh.

"Jika tidak ada pria yang layak untuknya, aku akan membawa satu alien pria dari sini."

"Hahahahaha!" Sasori sukses membuat Naruto tertawa. Sakura menatap Sasori sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah ada pria yang layak untuk Sakura tapi itu pilihan yang sulit untuknya." Sakura langsung membungkam mulut Naruto.

"Siapa pria yang layak itu?" Sasori tidak akan melewatkannya begitu saja.

"Kak! Naruto hanya asal berucap, abaikan saja..." Ucap Sakura, Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari mulutnya.

"Dia pria berambut mer..." Sakura semakin erat membungkam mulut Naruto. Keduanya terjengkal di atas karpet, Sasori hanya menatap datar dua orang itu bergulat. Disaat bersamaan bel pintu berbunyi.

"Pizza datang!" Naruto berhasil lolos dari Sakura. Keduanya lalu bangkit. Sakura menendang kaki Naruto untuk membuka pintu.

"Apa kalian selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu?" Tanya Sasori.

"Siapa yang kekanak-kanakan? Naruto itu yang bodoh..." Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa reaksimu sangat berlebihan?" Sasori menautkan alisnya, gawat...

"Ah! Sasuke!" Seru Naruto, _Shannaro!_

"Ah! Sasuke, pengantar pizza." Sakura tersenyum kaku pada Sasori, ia terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Naruto terkekeh di depan pintu sana dan Sasuke yang memang membawa dua kotak pizza hanya menatap datar Naruto.

"Ah, Sasuke apa kau mau mampir sebentar?!" Seru Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto selalu mempersilahkan mengantarkan pizza itu masuk apartemenku?" Tanya Sasori.

"Naruto hanya berbasa-basi kak."

"Aku ingin melihat pengantar pizza itu." Oh Shit!

"Itu ide yang buruk karena wajahnya sangat tidak masuk akal." Bisik Sakura, Kau itu yang tidak masuk akal Sakura...

"Apanya yang tidak masuk akal?" Tanya Sasori, sedangkan Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

"Oh, ayolah kak! untuk apa kau ingin melihat wajahnya? Kurang kerjaan saja." Sakura hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati.

"Ok, terimakasih Sasuke!" Naruto menutup pintu sedikit keras, Sakura menghela nafas.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Tanya Sasori.

"Tidak!" Sakura menggeleng cepat. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura yang sedang diintrogasi.

Sasori menatap Sakura beberapa detik. "Baiklah, lupakan." ucap Sasori kemudian dan Sakura langsung bernafas lega.

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas?" Mulai curiga lagi.

"Tentu saja bernafas, kau membuatku gugup kak, aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa dan kau terus mengintrogasiku."

"Karena kau sangat mencurigakan." Sasori melanjutkan melahap makanan kalengnya kembali.

Sakura dan Naruto berbincang-bincang dengan Sasori seperti biasa sambil melahap pizza, Sakura tidak bisa mencari alasan menyudahi _video call_ karena itu akan menambah kecurigaan Sasori. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Sasuke yang duduk sendiri di meja makan. Sakura merasa tidak enak dengan Sasuke tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Setelah dua puluh menit berlalu, Sasori pun mengakhiri _video call_ dan Sakura bernafas lega. Naruto terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sakura sambil beranjak menghampiri Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke- _san_ , kami mengacuhkanmu." Sakura menghampiri meja makan, ia masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Sakura hanya melirik Naruto yang menampakkan deretan giginya dan Sakura paham ini semua ide Naruto .

Naruto dan Sasuke lalu beranjak ke ruang tengah, Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang asik menghias pohon natal, pria itu tenang dan tidak banyak bicara. Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang menyeduh teh, _onyx-_ nya terpaku sejenak lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke pohon natal.

"Sasuke- _san_." Sakura menyodorkan segelas teh untuk Sasuke.

"Aa, terimakasih."

"Sudah hampir jadi." Sakura memandang pohon natal, ia berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Tolong ambilkan lampunya..." Pinta Naruto, Sakura lalu mengambil lampu kerlap-kerlip di kardus, dia berusaha bersikap santai saat Sasuke memperhatikannya.

"Ini lampunya." Sakura menyodorkan lampu itu dan disaat bersamaan ponsel Naruto bergetar, Naruto keluar ruangan menjawab telpon dari Hinata.

Sakura melanjutkan menghias pohon natal, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto lama sekali menelpon. Sakura tidak tahu harus mengobrol apa sedangkan Sasuke juga hanya diam duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikannya.

"Sasuke- _san_ selamat atas pengangkatanmu menjadi CEO." Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Aa, terimakasih." Sasuke berdiri, Sakura melirik Sasuke menggantungkan satu bola hias ke pohon natal. Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu karena keduanya diam saat Sasuke membantu Sakura memasang lampu kerlap-kerlip.

"Wah, kita ketambahan bantuan." Ucap Naruto setelah masuk kembali, ia lalu bergabung bersama Sasuke dan Sakura untuk menyelesaikan dekorasi.

"Yosh! tinggal bintangnya!" Seru Naruto, ia mengambil hiasan bintang lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Kau yang memasang." Naruto menyodorkan bintang itu.

"Kau saja, ini kan pohon natalmu..."

"Aku tidak mungkin digendong Sasuke, kau saja.." Naruto menyerahkan bintang itu. "Sasuke bantu dia."

"A, Naruto kau saja yang menggendong." Elak Sakura, dia jadi salah tingkah.

"Kau berat! aku malas menggendongmu.." _Shannaro.._

"Aku akan naik kur... Ah! _"_ Sakura kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan mengangkat dia dari depan seperti mengangkat boneka berbie.

"Letakkan bintangnya." Ucap Sasuke, Sakura langsung meletakkan bintang itu tanpa pikir panjang.

"Yosh! Pohon Natalnya sudah jadi!" Naruto tersenyum lebar memandang pohon natalnya, Sakura sedikit salah tingkah saat Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya, keduanya saling bertatapan dua detik dan Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto lalu menyantap pizza lagi, mereka duduk di atas karpet dekat pohon natal. Naruto menggoda Sasuke atas aksinya tadi siang dan Sakura hanya menyimak sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke.

"Ah.. pohonnya bagus..." Naruto terbaring sambil memandang pohon natalnya. Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di samping Naruto, keduanya fokus pada objek mereka masing-masing.

"Cari apa? Saos tomat?" Tanya Sakura saat Sasuke menyingkirkan kardus pizza.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, pria itu yang memonopoli saos tomatnya.

"Ini, punyaku masih sisa." Sakura mengoleskan kemasan saos ke atas pizza Sasuke. Naruto melirik mereka dan dia bangkit.

"Aku mau berendam air panas..." Naruto berdiri.

"Hei, bereskan ini dulu..." Protes Sakura.

"Sasuke bisa membantumu." Naruto pun kabur pulang, Sakura hanya mengomel sambil membereskan kardus dan plastik pohon natal.

"Ah, Sasuke- _san_ , biar aku saja..." Ucap Sakura saat Sasuke membantunya melipat kardus.

"Biar, aku saja." Sasuke tetap melipat kardusnya dan Sakura melanjutkan kembali bersih-bersihnya. Beberpa detik kemudian ponsel Sakura bergetar di tas meja akuarium, Sasuke menoleh dan ia melihat nama Gaara muncul di layar.

"Sakura."

"Hem?" Sakura menoleh.

"Ponselmu." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya lalu menuju kamar untuk menjawab telpon Gaara.

Sakura kembali ke ruang tengah setelah lima menit berlalu, pandangan Sakura mengedar saat melihat ruang tengah sudah bersih, Sasuke membuang kotak pizza lalu kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Sasuke- _san_ , terimakasih sudah membantu membersihkannya."

"Hn." Sasuke lalu duduk di sofa dan memeriksa ponselnya.

"Kau mau kubuatkan minuman hangat lainnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke, Sakura memandangi Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya, sekilas Sakura mengingat saat-saat yang lalu, sudah lama Sasuke tidak duduk di sofa itu.

"Apa besok kau ada acara?" Sasuke memecah pandangan Sakura.

"Besok aku..." Sakura ingin mengatakan dia akan pergi bersama Gaara tapi entah kenapa lidahnya kelu.

"Besok aku akan per..."

"Besok Itaru akan berkunjung ke sini." Potong Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Sakura terkejut. "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari tadi?"

"Kupikir kau tidak ada acara. Itaru terus mengajakku dari seminggu yang lalu." Sakura semakin tidak enak, baru saja ia terlanjur menyetujui ajakan Gaara.

* * *

"Kenji... Kau sudah menonton film ini berulang kali..." Itaru sedang memprotes adiknya _._ Dua anak itu sedang duduk di ruang keluarga menghadap layar TV yang..., entahlah itu berapa ins, lebar sekali.

"Aku mau menonton Dino.." Kenji bersikeras mempertahankan kasetnya.

"Kenji- _kun_ sudah menonton ini kan? Sekarang gantian kak Itaru _."_ Pengasuh mereka berusaha mengatasi perdebatan diantara Itaru dan Kenji.

"Ada apa ini?" Konan datang menghampiri kedua anaknya.

" _Okasan_ , Kenji tidak mau gantian. Dia sudah menonton _Good Dinosaur_ berulang kali..."

"Aku balu menonton sedikit." Ucap Kenji, Itaru melipat tangan sambil cemberut memandang adiknya.

"Hei." Sasuke muncul.

"Paman Sasuuuuuu..." Kenji berlari menyambut Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun..._ " Konan cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke, jarang-jarang Sasuke berkunjung ke rumah mereka di akhir pekan, apalagi pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Itachi sedang keluar kota..." Ucap Konan.

"Aa.." Sasuke ber-tos ria dengan Kenji.

"Kau sudah Sarapan Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Sudah."

"Paman Sasu, ayo kita menonton Dino..." Kenji menggeret tangan Sasuke.

"Kenji..." Protes Itaru, anak itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Maaf Kenji, mungkin lain waktu, hari ini aku harus pergi dengan Itaru."

"Aku? Kita mau kemana?" Itaru tampak antusias.

"Ke tempat Sakura."

"Benarkah?!" Itaru tampak _excited_. Konan tersenyum sambil berpikir mungkin Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berbaikan.

"Tapi Itaru akan menghadiri acara ulang tahun temannya sore ini, Sasuke." Ucap Konan.

"Kami akan kembali sebelum jamnya." Sasuke menatap Konan penuh isyarat.

"Aku juga mau ikut..." Kenji menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah Sasuke...

.

.

Mobil Sasuke melaju kencang ke apartemen Sakura, setelah Konan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kenji, Sasuke langsung pergi bersama Itaru. Keponakannya itu duduk sambil memandang jalanan, wajah Itaru tampak gembira.

"Apa kakak Sakura- _chan_ sudah pulang?" Tanya Itaru.

"Belum. Kita hanya akan main ke sana." Ohh... Jadi begitu caranya?

"Apa Sakura- _chan_ punya mainan roket dan pesawat di rumahnya?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, ia mengingat banyak sekali koleksi pesawat di kamar Sasori saat salah masuk apartemen dulu.

"Tapi kau tidak akan menyentuh apapun sebelum meminta ijin. Kau paham Itaru?"

"Hm!" Itaru mengangguk semangat.

Sakura menggeliat dia atas ranjang saat alarm ponselnya berdering nyaring, di hari minggu yang dingin ini kebanyakan orang akan melewatkan bangun pagi. Sakura bangkit, rambutnya acak-acakan, ia menyipitkan mata sambil mengumpulkan nyawa. Sakura melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan, gadis itu lalu beranjak dari ranjang dan disaat bersamaan Sasuke menelpon.

"Hallo. _Sasuke-san_..."

 _"Aku akan tiba di apartemenmu dua puluh menit lagi."_

"Apa?! A! maksudku, baiklah..." Sakura langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

 **Tingtong, tingtong, tingtong, tingtong!** Sakura menekan bel pintu apartemen Naruto sangat brutal.

"Sakura... Kau bisa merusak bel..." Sakura langsung menyerobot masuk, ia mengungsikan teropong bintang Sasori yang sangat amat terangat sakral.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang masih setengah sadar, ia memandang heran Sakura.

"Itaru, keponakan Sasuke akan datang." Ucap Sakura, ia bukannya pelit tapi teropong Sasori yang itu adalah benda yang harus diselematkan dari sentuhan anak kecil. Bahkan Sasori menempelkan _note_ bertuliskan _'jangan disentuh'_.

"Sudah, lanjutkan lagi tidurmu..." Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto lalu kembali ke tempatnya. Sakura lalu menelpon Gaara, ia meminta maaf karena harus membatalkan janji mereka hari ini dan mengambil waktu lain untuk pergi bersama. Pergi bersama? apa itu kencan?

"Kenapa Sakura tinggal di hotel?" Tanya Itaru, mereka keluar dari lift dan berjalan di koridor.

"Ini namanya apartemen." Jawab Sasuke, dua pria Uchiha itu berdiri di depan pintu menunggu Sakura membukakan pintu.

"Hallo...Itaru- _kun_..." Sakura menyambut Sasuke dan Itaru beberapa detik kemudian.

"Hallo, Sakura- _chan.._ " Sapa Itaru. Sakura lalu mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

"Sasuke- _san_ , kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dulu jika mau datang?"

"Itaru memintaku untuk datang sebelum kau pergi." Ucap Sasuke dan Itaru langsung menoleh.

"Paman Sasuke men..." Itaru menghentikan kalimatnya saat Sasuke berdeham dan meliriknya. Sakura yang melihat interaksi mereka tidak begitu mengerti.

"Itaru- _kun_.. apa kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke duduk di sofa sedangkan Itaru berdiri memandang pohon natal Sakura yang kelap-kelip.

"Ya, kami semua sudah sarapan." Jawab Sasuke, keluarga Uchiha memang disiplin.

Sakura menuju kulkas untuk melihat apa yang bisa dijadikan suguhan, tidak ada minuman yang bisa disuguhkan untuk anak kecil. _crap!_ Sakura menutup kulkasnya lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa pohon natalnya bagus Itaru- _kun_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hm." Itaru mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak ada kadonya di bawah pohon?"

"Aa..., Naruto akan membuatnya nanti." Sakura tersenyum.

 **Ceklek!** Serempak Sakura, Sasuke, dan Itaru menoleh ke arah pintu. Naruto datang dan langsung bertatapan dengan Itaru beberapa detik, seperti ada sesuatu diantara Naruto dan Itaru yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Chucky.." Sapa Naruto.

"Rambut jerami."

"Itaru." Tegur Sasuke. Sakura hanya menahan senyum melihat interaksi Naruto dan Itaru.

"Aku akan pergi ke minimarket, Itaru _-kun_ kau mau apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Biscuit cocobi dan pocky." Sahut Itaru, dia beranjak berdiri di samping Sasuke dan terus melirik Naruto.

"Baiklah, kau titip apa Sasuke- _san?"_

"Aku, jus jeruk." Sahut Naruto padahal Sakura tidak menawarkan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Sasuke berdiri.

"Tidak usah Sasuke- _san_ , aku akan pergi dengan Naruto. Kau di sini bersama Itaru- _kun_."

"Itaru, kau di sini bersama Naruto, ok?" perintah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau bersama rambut jerami."

"Itaru." Tegur Sasuke. "Panggil Naruto dengan namanya." Sasuke menatap Naruto mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah Itaru akan ikut bersama kalian, aku mau melihat koleksi roket Sasori.." Itaru langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku akan tetap disini..." Itaru langsung merubah kehendaknya, wajahnya kembali _excited._

"Baiklah. Kami akan cepat kembali." Sakura pamit, ia dan Sasuke beranjak meninggalakan Naruto dan Itaru yang saling bertatapan kembali. Sesaat perasaan Sakura tidak enak.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura pergi ke minimarket yang berjarak duaratus meter dari apartemen Sakura. Mereka berdua jalan kaki dalam keheningan, keduanya hanya bercakap-cakap singkat menyinggung cuaca, Itaru, dan kembali hening.

"Jam berapa kau pergi nanti?" Sasuke memecah keheningan. "Aku dan Itaru akan kembali sebelum kau pergi."

"Aku tidak jadi pergi hari ini Sasuke- _san_.." Jawab Sakura. Sasuke sepertinya senang walau wajahnya datar, sepertinya begitu.

Langkah Sakura lalu berhenti saat satu tetes es mengenai sepatunya.

"Salju?" Sakura mendongak ke atas. Pagi itu Salju pertama turun di Konoha, Sakura mengadahkan telapak tangannya, Sasuke ikut mendongak ke atas. Butiran salju turun menerpa wajah mereka, Sakura tersenyum tipis dan Sasuke memandangi Sakura.

"Ayo." Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya dan Sakura menyusul.

Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di minimarket. Sakura mengambil keranjang belanjaan, mereka mengambil _snack_ dan bahan makanan, Sakura memilih jamur kancing kemasan, ia berniat membuat saus jamur resep Gaara, sedangkan perhatian Sasuke sedang tertuju pada mainan terompet tahun baru yang bentuknya lucu-lucu.

"Mau memasak jamur?" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

"Ya, aku ingin membuat saus jamur untuk cumi _black pepper_."

"Kau..." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Kau tidak mau membuat sup tomat?" Sakura langsung menoleh.

"Kau mau sup tomat Sasuke- _san_?"

"Jika kau masih mau membuatkannya untukku." Pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada jamur.

"Itaru hentikan!" Naruto sedang mengejar Itaru yang berlari kesana kemari membawa ponsel Naruto yang berdering.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku! Kau asik bermain ponsel!" Itaru berlari sangat lincah, anak itu merebut ponsel Naruto saat Hinata menelpon.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tapi berikan dulu ponselnya!" Naruto dibuat ber-manuver beberapa kali saat mengejar Itaru. **Brak!** Naruto tersandung dan menabrak pohon natalnya, pohon itu jatuh. Itaru berhenti dan Naruto menatap Itaru dengan ekspresi sangat kesal.

 _"Fakin brat.."_ Gumam Naruto.

.

.

"Apa Naruto dan Itaru akan rukun-rukun saja?" Sakura mempunyai firasat tidak enak saat ia dan Sasuke dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Naruto bisa mengatasinya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Astaga! Aku lupa!" Sakura menepuk dahinya sambil berhenti.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jus jeruk Naruto, aku akan kembali. Kau duluan saja Sasuke _-san_..."

"Biar aku saja, kau duluan." Sasuke berbalik arah.

"Tadaimaa..." Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Sakura- _chaaaaaaaaan...!"_ Itaru berlari kearah Sakura, kepalanya terlilit kain sampai tertutup rapat.

"Itaru- _kun_! Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?!" Sakura terkejut dengan kondisi Itaru. Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang membenarkan pohon natal dengan ekspresi malas.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada Itaru?!" Sakura menggandeng Itaru menuju sofa, Naruto melilit kepala Itaru dengan _boxer_ Sasori dan direkatkan dengan plakban hitam.

"Dia tidak bisa dikendalikan..." Omel Naruto.

"Sakura- _chan_... aku tidak bisa melihat..." Keluh Itaru.

"Tenang Itaru- _kun_ , aku akan melepas ini." Sakura cukup kesulitan melepas _boxer_ Sasori yang terlilit cukup rapat dan kencang sambil mengomeli perbuatan Naruto.

"Ah! Sakura- _chan,_ Sakit..." Itaru merintih kesakitan saat Sakura menarik paksa di bagian telinga. Naruto terkekeh melihat Itaru.

"Tunggu disini Itaru- _kun._ " Sakura bergegas mengambil gunting, lilitan kepala Itaru akhirnya bisa dilepas, mau bagaimana lagi tapi _boxer_ bertuliskan ROCK itu harus dipotong.

"Ah! Terlepas!" Sakura lega, Itaru dan Naruto langsung bertatapan, Sakura melihat kondisinya dan ia langsung menahan Itaru begitu anak itu akan menyerbu Naruto.

"Jika kau melakukan sesuatu diluar kendali lagi aku akan melilitmu dan menggantungmu di tiang." Naruto berkacak pinggang. Itaru berhenti memberontak dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Naruto hentikan itu!" Tegur Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke datang, ia dibuat bingung saat Itaru langsung berlari ke arahnya dan minta pulang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke menatap Itaru lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih membenarkan pohon natal, sedangkan Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dengan ekspresi pasrah.

"Itaru kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Sasuke mengadili keponakanya, ia duduk di sofa menghadap ke Itaru yang berdiri sambil menunduk. Naruto berkacak pinggang disampingnya sedangkan Sakura memasak di dapur sambil memandang mereka.

"Rambut jerami tidak benar menjawab saat aku bertanya pesawat astronot Sasori."

"Oh ayolah..., aku bukan ahli pesawat atau roket, keponakanmu itu bertanya terus-menerus.."

"Kau bermain ponsel." Sahut Itaru.

"Dengar anak kecil, kau tidak bisa..."

"Itaru minta maaf pada Naruto." Potong Sasuke. Itaru terdiam dan menatap Sasuke. Dua pasang _onyx_ kelam itu saling memandang tapi _onyx_ Sasuke lebih kuat dan Itaru menunduk lagi.

"Itaru." Sasuke tegas.

"Maafkan aku..." Ucap Itaru, nadanya pelan. Naruto memandang Itaru yang masih menunduk, Sasuke hanya memandang mereka dalam keheningan. Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis dan berjongkok menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Damai?" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Itaru dan Itaru menoleh, ia menatap Naruto yang tersenyum. Itaru ragu-ragu, ia menunduk lagi.

"Baiklah, kuanggap kita damai." Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut Itaru. Sakura tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Baiklah! Siapa yang mau _snack_?" Sakura mencairkan suasana. Ketiga pria itu menuju meja makan, Itaru mengambil biskuit cocobi, Sasuke meminum ocha _latte_ , dan Naruto meneguk jus jeruk sambil memandang pohon natalnya yang sudah bagus kembali.

"Itaru, apa kau mau lihat kumpulan buku pesawat roket dan luar angkasa?" Tanya Sakura, ia sedang mencuci jamur.

"Hm! Hm!" Itaru mengangguk semangat, Sasuke melirik jamur yang ditiriskan Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura memang tidak mau membuatkan sup tomat untukmu lagi Sasuke...

"Baiklah, akan kuambilkan." Sakura menuju kamar untuk mengambil beberapa buku tentang pesawat roket dan luar angkasa milik Sasori. Itaru melihat buku itu ditemani Sasuke, sementara Naruto membantu Sakura memasak.

"Kau tidak berakhir pekan dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Nanti malam, Hinata sedang menemani adiknya Hanabi saat ini." Naruto mengupas bawang bombai lalu memandang ke arah Sasuke dan Itaru.

"Memangnya kenapa? apa kau mau main keluarga-keluargaan bersama Sasuke?" Goda Naruto dan Sakura langsung menyikut perutnya.

"Kau tidak berkencan dengan Gaara?" Tanya Naruto kemudian. Sakura melirik Naruto dan tidak menjawab apapun. Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia meninggalkan bawang bombainya lalu beranjak menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada Itaru.

"Baiklah, aku akan menggantikan paman Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau kan tidak tahu pesawat roket." Sahut Itaru.

"Siapa bilang? aku sedikit tahu, aku bahkan bisa membawa pesawat terbang."

"Benarkah?!" Itaru tampak sedikit tertarik.

"Kau mau menerbangkan pesawat terbang?" Tanya Naruto, Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

"Ini video game, bukan pesawat sungguhan..." Protes Itaru saat Naruto kembali dari tempatnya membawa PS4.

"Kita akan menerbangkan pesawat terbang, lihat saja..." Naruto lalu memasang PS-nya.

"Mereka berdua tampaknya akur.." Ucap Sakura saat Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Aa." sahut Sasuke. Sakura memandang Naruto yang sedang mengajari Itaru menerbangkan besawat terbang melalui game simulator pesawat. Itaru yang duduk di pangkuan Naruto tampak serius.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A, tidak usah Sasuke- _san_.., kau main game bersama Naruto dan Itaru saja."

"Aku akan memotong bawangnya." Sasuke mengambil pisau dan memotong bawang bombay. Sakura tidak bisa protes, ia memandang cara Sasuke memotong bawang, sedikit lucu ketika melihatnya, Sasuke bisa tapi tidak seluwes Gaara. Sakura pun tersenyum tipis.

 **Bluk!** Daging Cumi yang digoreng Sakura sedikit tidak tenang, minyaknya meletus seperti saat Sakura menggoreng ikan kerapu, mungkin bumbu cumi itu yang membuat minyaknya meletup-letup, Sakura tersentak mundur sambil menggerakkan spatulanya.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, serahkan padaku." Sakura beranjak membuat..., jangan bilang itu topeng anti minyak! Sasuke hanya menautkan alisnya saat melihat Sakura mengenakan topeng itu, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun..

"Sakura, apa ini juga dipotong?" Tanya Sasuke, ia menunjuk tirisan jamur.

"Ah ya, itu juga..."

"Dipotong sekecil apa?" Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tampak bingung membelah jamur kancing.

"Biar aku yang memotong." Sakura membuka topeng anti minyak lalu mengambil alih posisi Sasuke, pria itu berdiri di samping Sakura memperhatikan.

 **Bluk!** Si cumi tidak bisa tenang.

"Ah.., tolong daging cuminya dibalik..." Ucap Sakura dan Sasuke menuju kompor.

 **Bluk!** Sasuke sedikit mundur saat minyak meletup keatas. Ada apa dengan lauk-lauk goreng ini?!

"Sasuke- _san_ , pakai ini.." Sakura menyodorkan topeng anti minyak, jelas Sasuke menolaknya.

"Ini untuk melindungi wajahmu, Gaara- _san_ juga memakai ini saat menggoreng ikan." Sakura keceplosan dan Sasuke terdiam.

"Baiklah, biar kau saja yang memotong jamurnya Sasuke- _san_..." Sakura dan Sasuke berganti posisi, Sakura membatin kenapa ia menyebut-nyebut nama Gaara tapi setelah melihat Sasuke yang fokus mengiris jamur Sakura jadi masa bodoh. Naruto hanya memandang kedua orang itu dari kejauhan.

Setelah masakan matang, Sakura menghidangkannya di atas meja makan. Sasuke menghampiri Itaru dan Naruto yang masih bermain game, mereka tampak akrab. Sakura lalu memanggil mereka untuk makan siang bersama. Itaru dan Naruto menghentikan kegiatan mereka lalu menuju meja makan diikuti Sasuke di belakang.

"Wah cumi black pepper..." Naruto menarik kursi makan sambil memandang hidangan yang tersaji. "Apa ini saus jamur?"

"Hm.." Jawab Sakura sambil menyiapkan nasi ke dalam empat mangkuk untuk. Itaru duduk manis di samping Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di samping Naruto, keempat orang itu makan setelah mengucapkan _ittadakimasu,_ suara Naruto paling keras.

"Wow, Sakura, saos jamurnya lezat..." Puji Naruto.

"Ya, itu resep Gaara- _san.._ " Sakura keceplosan lagi dan Naruto langsung melirik Sasuke yang makan dengan tenang walau ekspresi wajahnya itu cukup serius. Kau kenapa Sasuke?

"Oh.. Kalian memasak bersama?" Naruto sedikit bermain api. Itaru yang sedang fokus melahap cumi tidak memperdulikan perbincangan mereka.

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk. "Itaru, kau mau menambah sausnya?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke yang tenang melahap makanannya. Tenang bagaimana?

Usai makan, mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah, Itaru asik melihat-lihat buku roket Sasori walau ia tidak paham isinya yang penting adalah gambarnya. Mereka menemani Itaru yang mengoceh tentang luar angkasa, sesekali Naruto menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal tentang luar angkasa dan Itaru mempercayainya walau sedikit ragu-ragu. Sakura lalu teringat sesuatu saat Naruto menyebut nama Sasori, ia ke kamar dan kembali membawa selembar kertas.

"Itaru- _kun_.., aku sudah menunjukkan gambar roketmu pada Sasori- _nii_. Dia memberikan ini untukmu." Sakura menyodorkan kertas itu. Itaru membuka lipatannya dan dia terkejut senang. Kertas itu menunjukkan gambar Sasori memegang buku note yang bertuliskan.

 _'HALLO ITARU! GAMBAR ROKETMU BAGUS SEKALI :)_

Itaru mengeja tulisan Sasori perlahan, tidak mengherankan jika Itaru sudah cukup lancar membaca di usia tujuh tahun. Banyak sekali anak kecil yang pintar-pintar, apalagi Itaru mewarisi gen Uchiha.

"Bagaimana?" Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya naik turun dua kali sambil tersenyum. Ekspresi Itaru senang tak terkira, ia memamerkan gambar itu pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah lama mencetak capturan video itu tapi karena hubungannya dengan Sasuke sempat merenggang jadi ia tidak sempat memberikannya pada Itaru.

"Baiklah..siapa yang mau melihat koleksi roket lagi?" Ajak Sakura, Itaru langsung bersemangat mengikuti Sakura menuju kamar Sasori sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto main PS berdua.

Sakura dan Itaru terbaring di ranjang sambil bercerita soal Sasori. Itaru tampak antusias mendengarnya sampai ia tertidur. Sakura lalu beranjak menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang duel main game Metal gear solid.

"Itaru tertidur.." Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke sedangkan Naruto duduk di karpet.

"Aa..." Sahut Sasuke, pandangannya fokus ke layar.

"Betapa damainya jika dia tidur..." Celetuk Naruto. Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu memperhatikan keduanya bermain sangat asik sampai Naruto menghentikan permainan.

"Cukup, aku juga ingin tidur..." Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan.

"Betapa damainya jika kau tidur." balas Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Bereskan ini dulu." Tegur Sakura saat Naruto berdiri.

"Iya nanti kubereskan..." Naruto menuju kulkas mengambil sebotol jus jeruk lalu kabur begitu saja. Sakura mengomel sambil membereskan PS Naruto, Sasuke hanya menyimak sambil membantu menggulung kabel.

"Sasuke- _san_ , kau mau kubuatkan minum?" Tanya Sakura usai membereskan.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Jawab Sasuke, suasana menjadi hening karena Sakura juga bingung mau membicarakan apa, gadis itu mengambil _snack_ lalu nonton TV bersama Sasuke. Sakura mengganti-ganti saluran yang pas dan ia berhenti di chanel HBO yang memutar film _Ted_. Ada sedikit kecanggungan saat melihat adegan tertentu tapi Sakura berlagak santai sedangkan Sasuke tenang menonton. Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Sakura berbunyi, perhatian Sakura tercabang karena ia beberapa kali membalas _Line_ dari Gaara dan Sasuke yang mendengar bunyi _Line_ terus-terusan jadi melirik Sakura.

"Maaf jika kami membuatmu tidak jadi bepergian hari ini." Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh. "tidak Sasuke- _san_ , aku senang Itaru berkunjung ke sini. Aku bisa pergi lain kali."

"Pergi dengan Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menoleh.

"Hmm..." Jawab Sakura. Tidak ada percakapan lagi, keduanya fokus menonton film.

"Kukira kau marah padaku Sasuke- _san_..." Ucap Sakura kemudian.

"Marah kenapa?"

"Soal aku mengusirmu dulu, kukira kau tidak memaafkanku.."

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena kau tidak menjawab apapun saat aku meminta maaf dulu, ditambah..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ditambah apa?"

"Ditambah kau semakin dingin." Suasana menjadi hening, cuma suara TV yang terdengar. Sakura merasa film _Ted_ semakin aneh jadi dia mengganti _chanel_ ke MTV Asia dan sialnya wajah Ayame keluar di salah satu MV lagunya. Dua orang itu melihat MV Ayame dalam ketenangan dan entah kenapa Sakura tidak enak jika harus mengganti _chanel_.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ayame sudah vakum ya.." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kenapa dia vakum?" Sakura iseng bertanya pada Sasuke karena pria itu dekat dengan Ayame. Sasuke diam tidak menjawab dan Sakura tidak membahasnya lagi.

"Suaranya Ayame bagus sekali, aku baru pertama melihatnya bernyanyi _live_ di gala premiere."

"Aa.." Sahut Sasuke. Sakura ingin menyinggung pertunangan Ayame tapi dia tidak berani. Lupakan sajalah...

"Aku pernah melihatmu di restauran china bersama pria yang bertemu denganmu di wahana bermain dulu." Sasuke menyinggung Utakata dan Sakura cukup terkejut.

"Hah? benarkah?! Kau ada di sana Sasuke- _san_? aku tidak melihatmu..."

"Hn, aku melihat kalian." Padahal Jugo yang melihat. "Kau menyiram wajah pria itu."

Sakura terdiam, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke melihat kejadian itu. Hei.. Jugo yang melihatnya bukan Sasuke...

"Ya, aku menemui Uta dan kami sedikit berdebat." Jawab Sakura.

"Pria itu masa lalumu?" Sakura terkejut lagi saat Sasuke menanyakan ini.

"Kami sahabat lama." Sakura terdiam.

"Kau menyukainya." Pandangan Sasuke fokus ke layar televisi.

"Kami sudah menyelesaikan urusan kami, dia sahabatku dan kami berteman." Sakura juga bingung kenapa ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, pria itu terdiam dan tidak bertanya lagi. Suasana hening, Sakura bingung mengganti topik pembicaraan jadi dia berkutat dengan ponselnya kembali.

"Kukira kau bertunangan dengan Ayame..." Sakura akhirnya mengangkat topik itu.

"Tidak, kami hanya teman." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau menyukainya." Ucap Sakura, Sasuke diam tidak menyaut dan Sakura tidak membahas lagi. Sakura menyadari satu hal, ternyata Sasuke patah hati seperti dirinya. Sakura ingin memberi semangat Sasuke dengan kata-kata inspirasi Lee tapi sebaiknya tidak usah. Sakura menyimpulkan ternyata Sasuke memang tidak punya perasaan khusus padanya. Astaga Sakura... kesimpulanmu terlalu simpel, setelah kepalamu terbentur _dashboard_ kau menjadi sedikit berbeda.

"Kau sepertinya dekat dengan Gaara..." Sasuke memecah lamunan Sakura.

"Ha? Kenapa? Gaara- _san?"_ Sakura tidak begitu memperhatikan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Sasuke diam lalu berdiri.

"Kami akan pulang sekarang."

"Tidak menunggu sampai Itaru bangun?" Sakura berdiri.

"Itaru akan menghadiri acara ulang tahun temannya."

"Baiklah..." Sakura menggiring Sasuke masuk ke kamar Sasori. Sasuke mengangkat Itaru yang masih terlelap, Itaru sedikit menggeliat. Sakura mengantar Sasuke sampai parkiran _basement,_ ia membawakan sepatu Itaru, gambar sasori, dan _snack_ Itaru yang belum sempat dimakan.

"Kami pergi dulu." Ucap Sasuke setelah memposisikan Itaru di bangku penumpang, Sasuke dimundurkan sandaran bangku dan memasang sabuk pengaman pada Itaru. Anak itu masih tertidur, mungkin pertengkarannya dengan Naruto tadi menguras tenaga.

"Hati-hati di jalan Sasuke- _san_. Sampaikan salamku pada Konan- _san_."

"Baiklah." Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak dan Sakura sedikit salah tingkah. Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju pergi. Sakura masih berdiri di tempat memandangi mobil Sasuke keluar parkiran _basement_ sedangkan Sasuke memandangi Sakura lewat kaca spion.

Itaru menggeliat saat mobil Sasuke melaju ke rumah Itachi, mata Itaru terbuka dan dia masih setengah sadar. Sasuke melirik keponakannya yang sedikit bingung.

"Ini di mobil.." ucap Itaru.

"Kita sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang." Jawab Sasuke, Itaru lalu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu.

"Mana gambar astronot Sasori?"

"Ada di kotak _dashboard_." Sasuke menunjuk _dashboard_ dan Itaru membukanya. Itaru terus memandangi gambar Sasori dengan tenang.

"Paman Sasu, aku ingin bertemu astronot Sasori."

"Suatu saat kau akan bertemu dengannya." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

* * *

 **to be continued :)**

 _Hallo semua! ^^v selamat Tahun baru 2016! Semoga tahun ini membawa banyak perubahan dan banyak kebahagiaan!_

Tetap Semangat!

 _Have a nice day! :)_


	21. Sugar

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gender : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Part 21**

 **'Sugar'**

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Konoha di musim dingin. Semalam salju turun cukup lebat dan pagi ini nuansa kota menjadi serba putih. Sasuke sedang mengancingkan lengan kemeja sambil berdiri di depan pintu kaca kamarnya yang besar itu. Bagaimana? apa kalian sudah mencoba mengintip Sasuke dari sana? tidak tertembak senapan burung kan?

Sasuke memandang hamparan salju pekarangan rumahnya cukup lama, pria itu hanyut memikirkan sesuatu. Sasuke lalu berseringai tipis, ia berajak memasang dasi lalu mengenakan jaket kulit hitam. Penampilan Sasuke hari ini seperti _ditective_ muda keren.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke- _san_..." Sapa Mukade saat Sasuke menuju ruang makan.

"Aa, pagi." Sasuke hanya mengambil satu buah tomat lalu beranjak pergi.

"Tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya Mukade, pria itu yang selalu menemani Sasuke sarapan pagi.

"Ada yang harus kusiapkan sebelum rapat pagi ini." Sasuke berlalu pergi.

Mobil Sasuke keluar dari halaman kediaman Uchiha. Kita selalu melihat sisi Sasuke yang tenang dan tertib, tapi pagi ini, Sasuke terlihat sedikit berbeda saat pria itu melahap tomat sambil mengendarai mobil.

 _I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down..._

 _I need your loving, loving, I need it now..._

 _When I'm without you..._

 _I'm something weak..._

 _You got me begging..._

 _Begging, I'm on my knees..._

Lagu _Maroon Five_ berjudul _Sugar_ memecah keheningan mobil Sasuke, saat ia menyalakan radio di lampu merah. Sasuke sudah mengunyah habis tomatnya, _Onyx-_ nya menatap kedepan sambil mendengar ungkapan Adam Lafine mencurahkan isi hati. Ibarat kehidupan, pria membutuh gula agar hidupnya serasa manis, bagaimana denganmu Sasuke? apa kau membutuhkan gula? gula merah muda mungkin?

Mobil sedan yang ditumpangi empat wanita cantik berhenti di samping mobil Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian, salah satu dari mereka yang duduk di samping jendela sedang memoles lipstik dan lipstiknya langsung menabrak jalur bibir saat melihat sosok pengemudi tampan. Dalam hitungan detik, para wanita di dalam mobil itu histeris tidak jelas. Sasuke menoleh, empat wanita itu mengedipkan mata sambil melambai genit ke arahnya tapi Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar. Lampu hijau menyala, Sasuke langsung melaju mengacuhkan para wanita yang tersentak kaget saat bunyi **Tin! Tin!** terdengar. Lampunya sudah hijau, kalian menghambat jalan...

 _Your sugar.._

 _Yes, please..._

 _Won't you come and put it down on me..._

 _I'm right here, 'cause I need..._

 _Little love and little sympathy...  
_

Lagu _Maroon five_ berakhir saat mobil Sasuke tiba di studio. CR Z hitam itu melaju ke area parkir _basement_. Sasuke keluar dari parkiran lalu berjalan menyelusuri taman, langkahnya cepat seperti biasa, sapaan para pegawai terdengar terutama para wanita yang tergila-gila padanya.

"Pagi Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Pagi Sasuke..."

"Pagi Sasuke- _san.._ " Sasuke langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara Sakura, gadis itu berjalan di belakangnya, ia tampak bergegas.

"Pagi." jawab Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum.

"Mana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Naruto tadi sakit perut, aku pergi duluan."

"Kau naik bus?"

"Hem..," Sakura mengangguk. " _Jaa._." Sakura mempercepat langkahnya mendahului Sasuke, berjalan dengan pria itu bisa menimbulkan masalah karena dipelototi penggemar Sasuke bisa merusak _mood_ berkarya. Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura yang semakin menjauh sambil tersenyum tipis. Kejar dia Sasuke!

.

.

"Pra produksi sudah _fix,_ Segala persiapan film baru sudah siap, minggu depan kita akan mulai masuk dalam proses produksi." Ucap Suigetsu, produser studio yang baru.

Hari ini adalah rapat esekutif produser pertama saat Sasuke menjabat sebagai CEO. Sasuke mengadakan rapat untuk membahas proyek film animasi 3D yang baru. _'Time is money'_ itu selogan untuk para esekutif produser. Selogan itu memang lekat untuk para pengusaha, tapi untuk para seniman, _'Time is art'._

Studio Gamabunta tidak pernah berhenti memproduksi film animasi, tidak ada waktu luang untuk acara minum teh saat satu proyek film sudah dirilis. Membutuhkan beberapa tahun untuk menggarap sebuah film animasi layar lebar. Waktu itu cukup lama untuk orang-orang di balik layar agar penonton bisa duduk di bioskop sambil mengunyah popcorn lalu berkomentar.

Studio Gamabunta memiliki dua devisi _story,_ masing-masing unit 3D dan 2D. Tugas mereka adalah mencari ide serta menyusun cerita, sutradara berperan penting untuk menghidupkan cerita itu. Ketika satu cerita sudah masuk ke tahap _pra produksi_ , devisi _story_ akan langsung membuat ide cerita yang baru. Berapa lama proses _pra produksi_ mematangkan sebuah konsep cerita film animasi layar lebar? proses itu membutuhkan waktu setahun bahkan lebih. Jadi, ketika satu film rilis, satu cerita sudah selesai melalui tahap _pra produksi_ sehingga unit produksi langsung menggarap film baru tanpa harus menunggu.

"Aku cukup terkesan dengan apa yang _Greenoch_ raih dalam satu pekan ini." Saat ini Teuchi membahas film _Greenoch_.

"Dalam _opening weekend,_ penjualan tiket _Geenoch sudah mencapai 70 juta US dollar_ dari _box_ _office_. Rating kita di **IMDb** _(Internet Movie Database_ ) juga cukup tinggi, aku menghargai kinerja produser sebelumnya tapi jumlah angka itu menurun jika dibandingkan dengan pembukaan minggu film terakhir kita." Sambung Teuchi, jelas dia sedang mengoreksi Sasuke.

Teuchi adalah esekutif produser yang tingkat kehadirannya dalam rapat bisa dibilang jarang karena ia tidak menetap di Konoha. Ada lima esekutif produser studio Gamabunta, Teuchi memegang 20 % saham terbesar studio setelah Itachi.

"Aku yakin dua minggu kedepan _Greenoch_ akan mencetak _box office_ , tapi Teuchi- _san_ ada benarnya, penjualan _Greenoch_ satu minggu ini kalah jika dibanding film-film kita sebelumnya." Ucap salah esekutif produser lainnya.

"Anda semua benar." Sasuke angkat bicara, " _Greenoch_ memang kalah jika dibandingkan dengan film sebelumnya karena anda semua menitik fokuskan pada hasil penjualan satu minggu ini. Aku sedang tidak mencari-cari alasan, Kita bisa melihat reaksi masyarakat dari rating IMDb dan penjualan tiket _opening weekend,_ tapi aku juga tidak menyangkal minat masing-masing orang pada film berbeda."

"Benarkah? apa karena bukan tingkat pemasaran yang kurang jitu?" Sanggah Teuchi. Sasuke merasa Teuchi sedang memojokkannya.

"Pemasaran juga terbatas oleh dana." Sahut Sasuke.

"Bukankah kita sudah memberi anggaran dana cukup besar untuk pemasaran?" Balas Teuchi.

"Kita pun sudah memaksimalkan dana itu Teuchi- _sama._ Semua berjalan sesuai prosedur, jika hasilnya kurang memuasakan, kita akan lebih maksimal untuk film selanjutnya karena itu aku diangkat menjadi seorang CEO." Ucap Sasuke dan Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Untuk kali ini saja kita tidak usah terlalu fokus dengan grafik penjualan satu minggu, yang namanya grafik selalu naik turun kan tuan-tuan? hahahah..." Ucap salah seorang esekutif produser yang perawakannya ceria dan tidak terlalu serius.

"Kuharap produser yang baru bisa lebih maksimal menggarap proyek film baru kita, ini bukan hanya masalah uang, tapi ini menyangkut citra studio." Ucap Teuchi.

"Saya akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin." Ucap Suigetsu, ia bertatapan dengan Sasuke sekejap.

"Sepertinya dia sedikit sensitif padamu, masalah pribadi?" Tanya Suigetsu saat rapat usai, ia dan Sasuke berjalan menelusuri taman. Para pegawai menyapa mereka, dilihat dari bagaimana para pegawai wanita menyapa Sasuke, Suigetsu paham pria di sebelahnya ini bintang idola.

"Aku tidak heran jika Teuchi- _san_ mengoreksiku, sebaiknya kau bekerja dengan baik jika tidak ingin dikoreksi." Ucap Sasuke, pandangannya lurus ke depan dan dia menangkap sosok Gaara berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Kau mengaku kinerjamu kurang baik?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Jangan mudah puas saat kau meraih tujuanmu." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Suigetsu tersenyum tipis, mereka lalu berpapasan dengan Gaara. Onyx Sasuke lurus kedepan sedangkan Suigetsu membalas sapaan Gaara saat pria itu mengangguk.

"Sabaku Gaara? dia bekerja di sini?" Suigetsu sedikit terkejut saat melihat Gaara.

"Hn. Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, yang kutau dia bekerja di _DreamWorks_ sebelumnya. Pria itu salah satu aset penting _DreamWorks_.

"Aa.."

"Studio berani menggajinya berapa sampai dia memilih berkarir di sini?"

"Kita memberikan harga yang pantas dengan kemampuannya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hm.." Suigetsu mengangguk-angguk.

.

.

"Woaaa..."

 _Artist background 2D s_ edang melihat _review_ Trailer film animasi _Black Jack_ dari layar LCD 60 ins yang dipajang di salah satu sisi dinding ruangan. Trailer itu baru diselesaikan oleh devisi _editting_ kemarin, setelah sebelumnya semua komponen meliputi animasi, _background_ , suara dan _effect_ digabung oleh team _compositor,_ adegan per _shoot_ -nya akan digabung menjadi satu oleh team _editor._

" _Jack! you are my man..._ " Tunjuk Kiba usai trailer diperlihatkan.

"Keren...keren..." beberapa lainnya menepuk tangan.

" _Well done_ , _background_ kita juga keren..." Ucap salah satu _background artist._

"Kalian lihat _background_ Sakura di _beauty shoot_ tadi? _Background_ itu sejarahnya panjang..." Ucap Obito.

"Apa kalian ingat saat Anakonda melotot padanya?" Timpal Konohamaru, Sakura hanya menghela nafas mengingat kejadian itu.

"Apa kau masih ingat sensasinya Sakura?" Goda Ino.

"Ucapkan salam pada suhu..." Konohamaru menunduk sambil menyatukan kepalan tangannya.

"Kalian harus dipelototi Anakonda dulu baru bisa merasakan sensasi membuat _background_ yang sesungguhnya. Maksudku sensasi mata sekarat." Ucap Sakura membuat semua terkekeh.

"Tapi jika saja _art director_ kita Gaara, kau mungkin akan betah dipelototi kan?" Paduan suara _cie-cie_ terdengar. ' _Shannaro... Kenapa malah menuju ke situ?'_

"Kalau Sasuke yang menjadi _art director_ bagaimana?" Ucap Ino tapi suara cie-cie tidak terdengar.

"Sasuke- _san_ itu CEO, bukan _art director,_ jadi tidak mungkin menggantikan Anakonda." Ucap salah satu _artist,_ semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal tuan CEO, apa dia itu masih dekat denganmu Pinky?" Tanya Konohamaru setelah mereka kembali ke meja kerja masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?"

"Apa dia tidak khawatir kau akan direbut Gaara?" Ucap Konohamaru.

"Kau tahu? sebaiknya kita membicarakan hal lain." Ucap Sakura, Obito hanya melipat tangan memandanginya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Karena jika dia khawatir padaku, akan ada angin tornado terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sakura, ia beranjak dari meja kerja lalu keluar ruangan.

.

.

Mungkin Sakura bisa berlagak santai tapi sebenarnya dia memikirkan perkataan Konohamaru tadi, hubungannya dengan Sasuke memang sudah membaik, tapi itu bukan berarti Sasuke..., Sakura menghela nafas, bukan berarti Sasuke menyukainya atau sejenisnya kan? Sakura menganggap Sasuke hanya ingin berteman. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang sudah terang-terangan menyatakan bendera pendekatan padanya. Sakura bukannya jual mahal dengan Gaara, dia juga ingin jatuh cinta tapi hatinya itu, entah kenapa hatinya...

"Awas..." Gaara menarik Sakura yang sejengkal lagi akan menabrak patung Gamakichi.

"Ah! Gaara- _san_..." Sakura kaget, ia menoleh ke Gaara lalu memandang patung Gamakichi, _'Shannaro sedikit lagi...'_

"Perhatikan langkahmu..." Tegur Gaara.

"Ah, ya.. Hahah..." Sakura tertawa sekejap lalu terdiam saat jari telunjuk Gaara menyentuh dahinya.

"Gaara- _san_ apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura melirik ke atas.

"Menerawang."

"Menerawang?"

"Menerawang apa yang sedang kau pikirkan." Gaara tersenyum tipis, begitupun Sakura yang juga tersenyum sambil menyingkirkan jari Gaara dari keningnya. Keduanya lalu berjalan menelusuri teras gedung.

"Darimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dari HRD. Kau mau kemana? Kafetaria?"

"Yup, kau benar..."

"Malam Natal besok ada acara?" Tanya Gaara, Sakura lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku akan melewatkan malam Natal bersama Naruto dan Hinata."

"Ah..." Gaara mengangguk, mereka melanjutkan langkah kembali. Sakura ingin menawarkan Gaara untuk bergabung tapi dia ragu, tawarkan, tidak, tawarkan, tidak, tawarkan, tidak...

"Gaara- _san_ , apa kau mau bergabung bersama kami?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu, Gaara gantian menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku diundang?"

"Hem.." Sakura mengangguk. "Anggap saja ini pengganti hari yang waktu itu."

"Kuanggap itu bukan pengganti hari kencan kita." Gaara tersenyum Samar. "Tapi, aku akan datang malam natal nanti." Sakura bingung mau menanggapi apa jadi dia tersenyum saja.

"Baiklah, pulang nanti ingin kuantar atau pulang bersama Naruto?" Tanya Gaara, ia mengalihkan Jadenya menatap objek di belakang Sakura.

"Aku akan pulang..." _Emerald_ Sakura berdenyut saat melihat Sasuke melintasi mereka dari arah belakang.

"Aku akan pulang bersama Naruto." Jawab Sakura dan entah kenapa Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat mendengarnya. Jugo hanya membatin _moment_ singkat itu.

"Baiklah." Gaara menyentuh kepala Sakura. "Sampai ketemu."

"Emm." Sakura mengangguk, dua orang itu pun mengambil arah masing-masing.

"Sasuke, nona Sakura sepertinya dekat dengan Gaara." Setelah menganalisis Sasuke cukup lama, sekarang Jugo sudah bisa membaca kondisinya.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke. Jugo hanya membatin kenapa Sasuke santai-santai saja?

"Jugo kau duluan." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke? rapat produser dengan Unit 3D dan 2D akan berlangsung lima belas menit lagi.

"kafetaria." Sasuke melangkah pergi, Jugo merasa analisisnya tentang Sasuke kurang mendalam.

.

.

"Ok, satu _milk tea_ akan segera datang..." Izumo tersenyum penuh arti sambil memandang ke arah lain, ia lalu beranjak menyiapkan pesanan Sakura.

Sakura berdiri di depan meja _counter_ kafetaria, ia berkutat dengan ponselnya dan tersenyum saat melihat email utakata, pria itu mengirim foto lukisan kado pernikahan Sakura yang dipajang di ruang tengah rumahnya. Pesannya tertulis..

 _'Wajahku kurang tampan, tapi wajah istriku sangat cantik. Terimakasih untuk kadonya.'_

"Satu _milk tea_..." Ucap Izumo, ia menahan minuman itu seperti biasa sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sakura musim dingin." seseorang mengatakan kata _magic,_ spontan Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Sasuke- _san_?"

"Satu _milk tea_." Ucap Sasuke pada Izumo. Sakura bingung saat Izumo spontan menyerahkan minumannya pada Sasuke.

"Izumo..." Sakura lalu menatap Sasuke. "Maaf Sasuke- _san,_ kau harus mengantri..."

"Waktuku tinggal sepuluh menit lagi." Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. "Aku pesan satu _milk tea_ lagi."

"Baiklah Sasuke- _san_." Izumo tersenyum. Genma yang membaca kondisinya melihat Sasuke sekejap lalu menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. _'Sudah mulai ya?'_

"Kenapa? kau mau ini?" Tanya Sasuke saat Sakura menatapnya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Itu memang minumanku Sasuke- _san_."

"Kau bisa memesan lagi setelah pesananku datang." _What?_

"Genma, berikan aku satu _milk tea_." Pinta Sakura.

"Maaf kau harus mengantri." Genma menunjuk satu pegawai yang menuju ke arah kafetaria, bahkan jaraknya masih sepuluh meter, _Shannaro!_

Sakura akhirnya mengalah, ia tetap berdiri di depan meja _counter_ sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menunggu Izumo sedangkan Sasuke yang masih menungu di belakang Sakura hanya tersenyum samar. Sasuke apa kau sedang menjahili Sakura?

"Satu _milk tea,_ Sasuke- _san_." Izumo menyodorkan minuman itu tanpa meminta kata _magic_ lagi.

"Ini untukmu." Sasuke menyodorkan satu _milk tea_ pada Sakura lalu beranjak pergi begitu saja. Sakura hanya bengong memandang Sasuke sampai Izumo berdeham.

"Sakura musim dingin." Izumo mengulangi kata _magic_ Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Sakura hanya menatap heran Izumo dan berlalu pergi sambil berpikir orang-orang semakin aneh.

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke ruangannya usai melakukan rapat, ia menyandarkan punggung ke kursi kerja, menutup mata dan mengurut pelipis matanya sekejap. Sasuke lalu memandang _momentum_ yang bisa membuat kita gila itu. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke, kalian tahu? kadang aku juga lelah menerawang Sasuke, tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah, jadi jika kalian lelah, istirahatlah... lihat saja tindakan pria itu sambil minum teh.

Sasuke cuma memandang momentum selama sepuluh detik, pria itu lalu mengeluarkan ponsel, mencari kontak Sakura lalu menuju pesan.

 **To Sakura : 'apa...'**

Sasuke menghapus isi pesannya, ia memikirkan kata-kata yang lebih tepat.

 **To Sakura : 'nanti pulang...'**

Hapus lagi, nanti pulang apa Sasuke?

 **To Sakura : 'aku ingin makan...'**

Hapus lagi?! ingin makan apa?! jangan membuat kita penasaran seperti ini! Kita sudah lelah!

 **To Sakura : 'aku akan ke supermarket, jika kau mau membeli bahan makanan, kau bisa ikut."**

Supermaket? Kau ini sedang mengajaknya atau bagaimana?

Sasuke lalu menekan tombol kirim dan beberapa menit kemudian Sakura baru membalas pesannya.

 **Sakura :** _ **'tidak Sasuke-san.., aku masih punya banyak bahan makanan.'**_

 _(Pftttt..._. ) Sasuke lalu membalas pesan Sakura.

 **To Sakura :** _ **'berapa banyak?'**_

 **Sakura** _ **: 'Aku tidak sempat mendatanya.'**_

 **To Sakura : 'kalau begitu lengkapi isi kulkasnya.'**

Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke begitu perduli dengan isi kulkasnya, gadis itu menatap layar ponsel sambil berpikir apa Sasuke ingin ditemani belanja atau bagaimana. Sakura mengetik balasan pesan tapi belum ia menyelesaikan ketikannya Sasuke sudah mengirim pesan lagi.

 **Sasuke-** _ **san : 'temani aku belanja.'**_

Sakura terpaku menatap layar ponsel, tunggu dulu..., maksud Sasuke ini apa? menemani? Sakura masih memikirkan jawabannya, ada sedikit denyutan di dada ketika membaca pesan itu tapi Sakura segera meluruskan.

"Terima saja..." Nada suara Ino pelan. Sakura hanya menatap Ino yang menempel _assignment_ baru di layar komputernya. Ino sempat melirik ponsel Sakura karena gadis itu tegang seperti mengikuti ujian akhir nasional.

"Terima apa?" Telinga Konohamaru tajam.

"Terima _assignment_ -ku..." Ino tersenyum sambil menempelkan _assignment_ baru pada layar Konohamaru. Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Sakura bergetar.

 **Naruto : 'Nanti kita mampir ke tempat Hinata, dia mengundang kita makan malam."**

 _Onyx_ Sasuke langsung melirik ponselnya saat pesan balasan Sakura masuk.

 **Sakura :** _ **'maaf Sasuke-san, sepertinya aku**_ _ **tidak bisa menemanimu karena Naruto mengajakku makan malam.'**_

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto membalas pesan Sakura.

 **Naruto :** _ **'tidak jadi, aku ingin makan romantis dengan Hinata. Kau pulang naik bus saja, ok?'**_

 _Shannaro!_ apa-apaan ini?

Beberapa detik kemudian ponsel Sakura bergetar lagi.

 **Sasuke-san : 'aku akan menunggumu pulang nanti.'**

Tepat pukul lima sore kurang lima belas menit, ruangan _background 2D_ hening. Keheningan itu bukan karena mereka saking seriusnya, keheningan tercipta saat sosok yang sangat tidak terduga masuk ke ruang _background_ tanpa ada tanda-tanda angin tornado. Kusarankan kalian tidak usah ikut kaget karena mungkin Sasuke datang ke ruang _background 2D_ hanya untuk melihat-lihat saja. Ya, seorang CEO datang untuk melihat-lihat ruang devisi _background_ 2D.

"Sasuke..." Ino menyambut Sasuke, ekspresinya terkejut begitu pula dengan semua _artist background 2D._ Bagaimana dengan Sakura? gadis itu sempat mematung. Jadi ini yang dimaksud Sasuke _**'akan menunggumu pulang nanti?'**_

Datang ke ruang _background 2D_ huh? Kau tidak kasihan pada Sakura, Sasuke?

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura sejenak lalu duduk di sofa ruang tengah, Obito dan Konohamaru sudah sibuk menyenggol kaki Sakura seperti main sepak bola sementara _artist background_ berpikir dalam ketenangan yang abadi. Tenten langsung membuka _chatting_ _konferens_ atau _chatting terbuka_ hanya untuk devisi _background 2D_ saja.

Ada yang bisa kubantu Sasuke?" Ino tahu alasan Sasuke datang tapi dia berbasa-basi.

"Tidak, aku menunggu Sakura." Ucapan Sasuke membuat telinga semua orang di ruangan itu bergerak. Sakura berlagak santai walau jantungnya seperti mulai tidak beres. Menunggunya? Tenang, tenang, tenang, tenang, tenang, tenang, tenang... _Spark_ Sakura berkedip-kedip dan dia masuk ke _chatting_ terbuka.

Tenten : _guys...! Catat tanggal hari ini!_

Unknown artist : _apa ada badai salju di luar sana?_

Unknown artist : _dia mencari Sakura, kalian dengar itu?! dia datang ke ruang BG 2D mencari Sakura!_

Konohamaru : _berapa suhu di luar sana sampai pemanas ruangan CEO tidak bisa menghangatkannya?_

Obito : _aku merasakan pemanas di ruangan kita terlalu panas, buka jendelanya..._

Iruka : _Sakura, apa ada sesuatu yang kami lewatkan?_

Tenten : _tidak usah ditanya lagi, pasti kita melewatkan sesuatu!_

Konohamaru : _kita harus membentuk dua kubu, pendukung Sasuke dan pendukung Gaara._

Sakura langsung menginjak kaki Konohamaru dan suara teriakan membuat semua menoleh kaget, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang melihat Konohamaru sekejap lalu berkutat dengan majalah _New Type_ lagi. Suasana ruangan kembali hening, hanya terdengar suara ketikan _keyboard_ yang saling beradu.

Obito : _Ada yang sedang memanas, seseorang ambilkan tumpukan salju di luar. Urgent._

Sakura langsung melirik tajam Obito.

Unknown artist : _apa kisah lama akan bersemi kembali?_

Obito : _apa kita harus mengadakan seminar cinta lagi, Konohamaru?_

Konohamaru : _wah... Beraaat..._

Unknow artist _: Sepertinya Sasuke-san sudah mengencangkan tali sepatunya.._

Unknown artist : _bagaimana dengan Gaara?_

Tenten : _Gaara vs Sasuke! Siapkan popcorn kalian!_

Kiba : _jelaskan sesuatu Sakura, kenapa kau diam saja?_

Sakura : _aku tidak tahu apa-apa! percayalah padaku!_

 _Chatting_ ini terus berlangsung mengiringi menit-menit jam pulang pegawai, baru kali ini Sakura merasa menit-menit itu serasa seperti satu tahun sementara Sasuke duduk tenang membolak-balik majalah. Hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik dari _moment_ ini, Sasuke memang mengencangkan tali sepatunya. Sakura merasa mulai besok dia harus tabah menjalani hari-hari.

.

.

"Sakura." Ini kedua kalinya Sasuke memanggil Sakura, gadis itu melamun dari tadi, dia masih syok dengan kedatangan Sasuke ke ruangan devisi _background_ 2D apalagi mengatas namakan dirinya. Sakura memandang keluar jendela sementara mobil Sasuke melaju ke Supermaket.

"Sakura." Sasuke menaikkan nada suaranya dan Sakura langsung menoleh.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _san,_ kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau datang ke ruang _background_? kau bisa menunggu di tepat parkir atau dimana saja terserah, asalkan jangan ke ruang _background."_

"Memangnya Kenapa?"

"Kenapa bagaimana? aku bisa di- _bully_ habis-habisan besok."

"Di- _bully_ karena apa?" Sakura ingin menjawab tapi entah kenapa sulit sekali. Sakura menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya. Satu hal yang ia syukuri tadi, dia tidak bertemu dengan Gaara saat menuju tempat parkir bersama Sasuke.

"Di- _bully_ karena aku dekat denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura langsung menoleh.

"Kau paham kan Sasuke- _san_? itu maksudku..."

"Memangnya kenapa? bukankah kita memang sudah dekat dari dulu?" Sasuke menoleh, menatap Sakura. **DEG.** Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, ia merasa Sasuke sedikit berbeda sekarang.

"Malam natal kau ada acara?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku akan menghabiskan malam natal bersama Naruto, Hinata dan..." Sakura memaki dirinya sendiri yang mengucapkan kata penghubung 'dan'

"Dan siapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Jawab saja Sakura, tidak usah takut...

"Dan..." Sakura menoleh ke luar jendela.

 _Shannaro!_

Sakura spontan bergerak melosot ke bawah. Sasuke bingung melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba bersembunyi di bawah, pandangan Sasuke menuju keluar jendela dan dia melihat sosok Gaara mengendarai motor berhenti di samping mobilnya. Gaara lalu menoleh, ia dan Sasuke bertatapan sejenak. Jade Gaara bergerak melihat ke bangku penumpang dan dia tersenyum tipis di balik helmnya. Lampu hijau lalu menyala dan Gaara melaju duluan. Sepertinya Gaara sudah tahu siapa penumpang Sasuke walau sosok itu bersembunyi.

"Kenapa bersembunyi?" Tanya Sasuke saat mobilnya melaju, Gaara sudah jauh di depan.

"Aku tidak bersembunyi, kakiku tiba-tiba keram..." Sakura meringis, posisinya masih di bawah antar bangku dan _dashboard_.

"Duduk yang benar." Tegur Sasuke, Sakura lalu kembali duduk di ke posisi semual.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu malam-malam." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi besok kan aku..."

"Usai kita berkumpul dengan Naruto dan lainnya." Kita? memangnya kau diundang?

"Kau mau datang?!" Sakura sedikit panik, rencananya Gaara juga mau datang.

"Kenapa? aku tidak diundang?"

"Bu-bukan begitu..."

"Lalu kenapa?" Sasuke menoleh.

"Tidak ada.., baiklah." Sakura tersenyum kaku. Percakapan lalu berhenti sejenak.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana Sasuke- _san?"_ Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Ke rumahku."

"Apa Itaru dan Kenji yang meminta?"

"Hn." Sasuke berseringai tipis.

* * *

Sakura mencoba untuk menghubungi Sasori saat malam natal, dia sudah mengirim beberapa email untuk kakaknya beberapa hari yang lalu tapi tumben sekali Sasori tidak menanggapinya. Sakura sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak, siapa tahu Sasori memang punya kekasih alien di sana.

"Sudah bisa dihubungi?" Naruto berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasori.

"Belum, dia hanya mengirim email foto dirinya bersama para astronot di dalam stasiun pesawat empat hari yang lalu." Sakura menutup laptop.

"Mungkin dia sedang merayakan malam natal bersama para alien." Ucap Naruto.

"Ya, kau benar." Sakura beranjak dari ranjang Sasori.

"Kau sudah menelpon paman?"

"Hem, sudah, ayah dan nenek menitip salam padamu, katanya pohon natalmu bagus." Sakura melangkah keluar kamar.

"Aku akan menelpon mereka besok." ucap Naruto sambil mengikuti langkah Sakura.

"Maaf Hinata, aku tinggal sebentar tadi..." Sakura menghampiri Hinata yang menata berbagai hidangan di meja makan. Ada pizza, ada kentang goreng, ada onigiri, dan jajanan Jepang lainnya. Naruto yang memborong semua makanan itu, katanya biar seperi pesta kecil keluarga.

"Tidak apa Sakura- _chan_..., Naruto- _kun_ yang membantuku." Ucap Hinata. Naruto yang mendekat spontan mengecup kepala Hinata. Sesaat Sakura merasa seperti obat nyamuk melihat adegan mesra itu.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_..." Hinata malu dilihat Sakura, pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Santai saja Hinata..." Sakura tersenyum santai.

"Kau mau dicium juga Pinky? makanya cari kekasih...tentukan pilihanmu." Sakura langsung melempar satu kentang goreng ke arah Naruto.

"Hei, jangan membuang makanan!" Omel Naruto, ia menangkap kentang goreng yang tersangkut di kaosnya lalu melahap kentang itu.

 **Ting! Tong !**

"Ah.. Itu mungkin Gaara- _san_..." Sakura beranjak membuka pintu.

"Sasuke- _san..._ " Sakura disambut penampakan Sasuke dengan wajah datar dan... Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali Sasuke?

"Teme... Kukira kau tidak jadi datang..." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke langsung menuju sofa. Sakura memandangi Sasuke, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _san_ ini _ocha_.." Sakura menyodorkan teh hangat sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang pucat. Tanpa basa-basi Sakura langsung menyentuh kening Sasuke.

"Kau tidak sehat Sasuke- _san_." Sakura merasakan suhu tubuh Sasuke panas.

"Aku sehat." Sasuke meletakkan gelas _ocha_ di atas meja akuarium lalu memandang Sakura.

"Sehat apanya, kau demam.." Naruto ikut-ikutan menyentuh dahi Sasuke.

"Singkirkan tanganmu Dobe." Sasuke mengelak.

"Ayo, pergi ke tempatku dan istirahat." Naruto membujuk Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana? wajahmu sudah seperti peri salju, pucat sekali."

"Naruto benar, kau harus istirahat Sasuke- _san..._ " Sakura khawatir dengan kondisi Sasuke, wajahnya pucat, bibirnya merah sangat menggoda... ' _Shannaro_.. a _pa yang kupikirkan?'_

"Tidak." Sasuke tetap bersi keras. _Onyx-nya menatap_ Sakura dan Naruto seakan mengatakan _'berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, aku baik-baik saja.'_ Sakura dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Membujuk Uchiha Sasuke memanglah susah.

"Sasuke- _san_ , sebaiknya kau tidur di dalam kamar." Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Sakura." elak Sasuke.

"Istirahat atau aku tidak akan ikut denganmu." Sakura mengancam, ia merasa terlalu percaya diri tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, ia berusaha mati-matian menatap Sasuke selama lima detik, matanya bahkan mulai berair.

Sasuke lalu berdiri, pria itu akhirnya menurut dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit takjub. Sakura menggiring Sasuke menuju kamar Sasori. Naruto hanya tersenyum geli saat memandang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Mukade membiarkanmu pergi dalam kondisi seperti ini." Ucap Sakura sambil melepas jaket Sasuke, pria itu hanya diam, ia lalu terbaring, memejamkan mata, dan nafasnya sedikit memburu.

"Usai berkumpul kau ikut aku pulang." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa pria ini ngotot sekali, bahkan dalam kondisi sakit.

"Baiklah, tapi sekarang istirahat dulu." Sakura beranjak mengambil segelas air putih.

"Dia tidur?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk, dia mencari termometer dan vitamin C di kotak obat.

"Sepertinya dia sudah sakit dari tadi pagi, aku bertemu dengannya di lobi gedung satu. Wajahnya pucat tapi tidak sepucat tadi." Ucap Naruto sambil mengunyah kentang goreng sementara Hinata mengupas apel.

"Sakura- _chan,_ mau kusiapkan air kompres?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah, ya Hinata, aku minta tolong rebus airnya."

"Tidak menggunakan air dingin?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, pakai air hangat saja, air dingin membuat suhu tubuh semakin naik." Sakura kembali ke kamar lagi membawa segelas air, termometer, dan vitamin C.

"Sasuke- _san_. Minum ini." Gerakan Sakura sigap, Sasuke menurut tanpa banyak bicara. Setelah minum vitamin C dan mengukur suhu badan, Sasuke tidur lagi. Suhu badan Sasuke 40 derajat, Sakura tidak menyelimuti Sasuke karena itu akan membuat panasnya tidak keluar. Pria tampan itu sedikit meringkuk di ranjang Sasori dan entah kenapa Sasuke yang sedang sakit sangat menggemaskan. Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke sejenak lalu pergi mengambil air kompres sambil tersenyum tipis.

 **Ting! Tong!**

"Ah..itu pasti Gaara- _san_. Naruto tolong buka pintunya." Pinta Sakura sambil berjalan menuju kamar kembali membawa air kompres.

"Haaaaaai...!" Suara meriah menyambut Naruto. Sakura spontan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalian?!" Sakura terkejut melihat Tenten, Ino, Konohamaru dan Kiba, tunggu! ada dua sosok yang menyusul... Sai? Neji? Lee?! Sakura menatap tajam Naruto dan pria itu tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kalian masuklah!" Seru Sakura, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. Ada seorang pasien yang tidak bisa diacuhkan.

"Siapa yang datang?" Tanya Sasuke, ia merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang saat Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Teman-teman studio, Naruto mengundang mereka." Sakura menaruh kompes di kening Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _san_ istirahatlah, tidak usah kemana-mana." Sakura berharap Sasuke tidak akan kemana-mana apalagi keluar kamar, bisa dibayangkan kondisinya nanti jika pria ini menampakkan diri. _Craps..._

Sakura menghampiri rekan-rekannya setelah menutup pintu kamar, yang Sakura pikirkan saat ini adalah Sasori. Ada lebih dari satu pria selain Sasuke berkunjung ke apartemennya, Naruto tidak masuk hitungan karena pria itu pengecualian khusus. Sakura ingin mengomeli Naruto karena tidak membahas ini terlebih dahulu, tapi setelah melihat _moment_ kebersamaan ini, lupakan saja...

"Kau tinggal sendirian di sini, Pinky?" Tanya Konohamaru, ia menuangkan minuman soda ke gelas.

"Ya, begitulah. Ini apartemen kakakku." Sakura berdiri di samping Ino yang sedang mengunyah cemilan.

"Kau pasti sangat kesepian Sakura- _chan_..." Ucap Lee dan Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Kakakmu tidak pulang?" Tanya Tenten. Sakura menjawab _'tidak'_ sambil melirik Neji dan Sai yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Mereka berdua satu paket dengan Ino dan Tenten. Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang kurang di sini, siapa ya?

 **Ting! Tong!**

 _"Ah, Gaara-san datang...'_ Batin Sakura, ia beranjak membuka pintu. Sakura cuma pasrah dengan respon rekan-rekannya saat melihat sosok Garaa

"Hai." Penampakan Obito dan Rin muncul di balik pintu, Sakura tidak kaget dengan Obito hanya saja dia cukup terkesima dengan Rin. Sakura lalu mempersilahkan mereka masuk sambil bepikir tidak akan mengejutkan jika Kakashi dan istrinya tiba-tiba datang, tapi kemana Gaara? Kenapa dia tidak muncul juga?

"Kau tidak mengundang Gaara, Pinky?" Tanya Konohamaru.

 **Ting! Tong!**

Sakura membuka pintu, ia tidak berpikir itu Gaara. Mungkin yang datang itu Adolf Hitler.

"Hai." Akhirnya sosok Gaara terlihat setelah Sakura membuka pintu.

"Gaara- _san_.." Sakura tersenyum dan serempak semua menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Banyak tamu yang diundang." Gaara menengok ke arah dalam.

"Begitulah, kami sedikit memperbanyak undangan." Sakura mempersilahkan Gaara masuk. Rekan-rekan yang lain saling menyapa, tatapan sulit diartikan tertuju pada Sakura tapi ia berusaha bersikap santai.

"Gaara..." Seru Naruto, entah kenapa nadanya itu keras sekali. Semoga Sasuke yang sedang istirahat tidak terganggu dengan keributan di luar.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang..." Ucap Kiba, tatapan menggoda dari Tenten, Ino dan Konohamaru menuju ke Sakura lagi. Obito hanya tersenyum tipis. Sakura berpikir apa dia harus memberi Sasuke CTM agar pria itu terlelap panjang.

Mereka semua mengobrol sambil bercanda ria di ruang tengah. Konohamaru dan Obito melakukan _stand up_ komedi membuat yang lain tebahak-bahak. Masing-masing pasangan duduk berdekatan termasuk Sakura yang duduk di samping Gaara, disamping sedikit grogi karena sesekali dilirik rekan-rekannya, Sakura juga sedang khawatir dengan Sasuke yang sedang istrirahat di dalam sana, apakah suhu badannya sudah menurun atau belum. Sakura lalu beranjak menuju kamar melihat kondisi Sasuke.

Sakura menutup pintu kamar kembali, ia lalu naik ke aras ranjang. Sasuke sepertinya tertidur pulas, kompresnya terjatuh di samping bantal, Sakura menyentuh dahi dan telinga Sasuke, suhu badannya belum turun, nafas Sasuke masih panas. Sakura lalu mengganti kompres, ia memandang Sasuke dalam keheningan sekejap lalu keluar kamar.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Gaara menghampiri Sakura di meja makan.

"Hm..." Sakura mengangguk sambil meneguk soda.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang mengganggumu, kau mengkhawatirkan apa?" Gaara menarik kursi makan lalu duduk sambil memakan irisan apel.

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?" Sakura tersenyum, ia lalu melahap pizza. Gaara hanya memandangi Sakura lalu tersenyum samar.

"Besok ada acara?" Tanya Gaara kemudian. Sakura tidak enak menjawab karena dia akan pergi menginap di rumah Sasuke.

"Aku sudah ada acara Gaara- _san.._ "

"Benarkah? aku berharap tidak keduluan Sasuke." Gaara tersenyum tipis. Sakura cukup terkejut dengan tebakan Gaara dan disaat bersamaan Sasuke keluar dari kamar.

Suara berisik _stand up_ komedi spontan hening saat mereka semua menoleh melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Ekspresi mereka terkejut seakan mengatakan _'kenapa Sasuke ada di kamar Sakura?'._ Sakura langsung mengurut keningnya sementara Gaara memandang Sasuke dalam ketenangan.

"Sasuke, kau sudah baikan?" Naruto mencairkan keheningan. Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Gaara yang ada di meja makan, termasuk Sasuke, Onyx-nya menatap Gaara. Mereka melihat Sakura dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, Sakura pasrah... dia berharap Gaara tidak salah paham dengan ini.

"Konohamaru... Lanjutkan ceritamu!" Naruto mengalihkan perhantian. Semua perhatian lalu tertuju pada Obito dan Konohamaru kembali, mereka berpura-pura bersikap biasa saja walau masing-masing membatin sesuatu. Sasuke lalu menuju meja makan. Sakura tidak mengharapkan ini, gadis itu sedikit gugup. Konohamaru yang melanjutkan ceritanya sedikit tidak fokus saat mengoceh sambil melirik ke arah meja makan.

Sasuke meneguk segelas air putih sementara Sakura berlagak fokus melahap pizza sedangkan Gaara memperhatikan cerita Konohamaru dari kejauhan. Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya di meja dapur lalu menuju kulkas.

"Cari apa Sasuke- _san_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tomat." Sasuke mencari tomat yang dibeli bersama Sakura di supermarket. Gaara hanya tenang memperhatikan Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kenapa hanya makan tomat? ada banyak makanan di meja makan Sasuke- _san_."

"Mulutku pahit." Jawab Sasuke sementara Sakura berjongkok mengambilkan tomat di tempat sayuran.

"Ada makanan manis di meja makan, ada apel juga." Sakura menyodorkan satu tomat lalu menutup pintu kulkas.

"Aku tidak suka apel, rasanya manis." Sasuke menoleh dan dia bertatapan dengan Gaara sekejap, Sasuke lalu menggeret kursi makan.

 _'Jangan duduk, jangan duduk, jangan duduk, jangan duduk...'_ Bantin Sakura tapi Sasuke duduk, pria itu menonton _stand up_ komedi dari meja makan sambil mengunyah tomat. Sakura merasa grogi di dekat Sasuke dan Gaara jadi dia kabur menghampiri yang lain di ruang tengah.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Ino dengan tatapan menggoda. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya lalu mengambil tempat di samping Hinata.

"Kau sedang tidak sehat Sasuke?" Gaara memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hn. Sedikit." sedikit apanya? suhu badanmu itu bisa untuk menggoreng telur dadar.

Kedua pria itu lalu terdiam menonton _stand up_ komedi dari Kiba. Semuanya terkekeh, Gaara tersenyum tipis sedangkan Sasuke hanya berwajah datar.

"Sudah cukup! Saatnya ganti acara..." Konohamaru menuju meja makan, diikuti beberapa lainnya.

"Bagaimana jika nonton film saja?" Usul Tenten, dia mengambil _snack_.

"Ah benar! bagaimana jika nonton film horror?" Sakura tampak antusias sambil melangkah ke meja makan.

"Kukira itu ide buruk.." Sahut Gaara.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura. "bukankah itu asik?"

"Aku tidak mau melihat wajah pucatmu untuk kedua kalinya." Jawab Gaara. Konohamaru, Tenten dan Kiba langsung melirik Sasuke yang sekejap menatap Gaara. Sakura hanya menampakkan deretan giginya saat mengambil pizza dengan kaku.

"Lupakan film horror, lagi pula ini malam natal, siapa yang mau menakut-nakuti diri..." Protes Tenten kemudian.

Suasana lalu mengalir dengan sendirinya, ada yang mengobrol, nonton film, asik mengemil di meja makan, seperti Lee dan Sakura yang asik mengobrol tapi tidak berlangsung lama saat Sasuke manatap tajam Lee yang ambil kesempatan menyilakan rambut Sakura. _Moment_ kebersamaan itu berlangsung sampai akhirnya mereka mengadakan turnamen adu panco. Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang duduk tenang di sofa, wajahnya sudah mirip seperti Hayate. Sakura meletakkan minuman soda lalu menghampiri rekan-rekannya yang sedang terfokus dengan adu panco antara Naruto dan Obito.

"Obito.. Jangan biarkan Rin melihat kekalahanmu..." Konohamaru mengompor-ngompori Obito, membuat tenaga Obito semakin kuat, tampaknya Naruto akan kalah.

"Maaf Obito, sepertinya Rin harus melihat kekalahanmu." Naruto melawan balik, tenaganya tidak main-main, Obito sedikit kewalahan dan akhirnya dia kalah.

"The winner is... uzumaki...!" Konohamaru mengangkat tangan Naruto. Semua pendukung Naruto tepuk tangan sedangkan Obito memasang wajah kecewa karena kalah taruhan. Dengan senang hati uangnya melayang ke dompet Naruto.

"Ok, pilih kandidat selanjutnya Naruto..." Ucap Konohamaru. Aturannya, pemenang berhak memilih kandidat tanding baru.

"Sasuke- _san, s_ ebaiknya kau istirahat." Sakura berdiri di belakang sofa, ia menunduk lalu berbisik pada Sasuke. Gaara sempat memandang interaksi mereka.

"Tidak, aku sudah baikan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke dan Gaara!" Naruto menunjuk kandidat tanding selanjutnya. Gaara dan Sasuke langsung bertatapan dan suasana menjadi hening. Sakura langsung menatap Naruto seakan mengatakan _'jangan bercanda! Sasuke sedang sakit!'_

"Pilih kandidat lain!" Seru Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian tidak keberatan kan? atau kalian tidak berani adu panco?" Candaan Naruto sangat mengada-ngada. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis sedangkan Sasuke menatap datar Naruto.

"Baiklah..., ambil posisi kalian." Konohamaru mempersilahkan, kedua pria itu lalu mengambil tempat di meja panco.

"Ok, pasang taruhannya. 5000 yen" Konohamaru mematok uang taruhan lumayan besar, semua langsung menatap Konohamaru yang berseringai tipis. Ayolah... 5000 yen untuk Gaara dan Sasuke? bukan masalah yang sulit.

"Bagaimana? _deal_?"

Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan selembar uang 5000 yen dari dompetnya, begitu juga Gaara. Sasuke dan Gaara lalu mengambil posisi tangan, keduanya saling bertatapan sekejap, terpancar aura yang menegangkan karena serempak semuanya terdiam.

Konohamaru menahan tangan Sasuke dan Gaara, sempat ia membatin kenapa suhu tangan Sasuke panas sekali. Konohamaru lalu menghitung mundur.

"Tiga...dua..." Suasanan hening dan tegang. "Satu!"

Tenaga Sasuke dan Gaara sama-sama kuat, tidak terlihat sedikitpun tangan mereka bergerak dan ini berlangsung sampai satu menit. Pandangan Konohamaru sebagai juri tidak beralih dari kedua tangan Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Yang menang akan mendapatkan bonus mencium Sakura." Ucap Obito. Sasuke langsung menoleh dan Gaara langsung memperbesar tekanannya saat Sasuke sedikit lengah. Sementara Sakura yang ingin menjitak Obito langsung ditahan oleh Ino dan Tenten. Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga menahan kekuatan tangan Gaara, pria itu berhasil sedikit menggerakkan tangan Sasuke tapi Sasuke berhasil mengembalikan posisi tangan mereka tegak seperti semula. Tidak ada yang bersorak karena semua tegang, Naruto sebenarnya mau mendukung Sasuke tapi dia tidak enak dengan Gaara.

"Hitung mundur!" Seru Konohamaru. "Sepuluh..., sembilan..." Semua serentak menghitung mundur. Sasuke dan Gaara semakin memperkuat tenaga mereka. Keduanya saling bertatapan, Sasuke lebih memperbesar tenaganya dan ia berhasil menggerakkan tangan Gaara.

"Lima... Empat..." Gaara berhasil menekan tangannya lagi.

"Tigaaa..." Sasuke tidak mau menyerah ia lebih menekan tangan Gaara.

"Dua..."

"Satu!"

Waktu berhenti dengan posisi tangan Sasuke yang lebih condong ke sisi Gaara. Sasuke dianggap menang.

"Pemenangnya adalah Sasuke!" Seru Konohamaru, ia mau mengangkat tangan Sasuke tapi ragu-ragu.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis menerima kekalahannya, Konohamaru lalu menyerahkan uang taruhan pada Sasuke tapi Sasuke menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Alasannya, itu bonus untuk tuan rumah. Gaara setuju dengan ide Sasuke dan dia tidak keberatan. Sakura menolak uang Gaara tapi Ino berbisik untuk menerima uang itu karena pria terkadang gengsi, apalagi Sasuke. Sakura akhirnya menerima uang itu dan berniat untuk mengembalikannya pada Gaara. Ini rumit.

"Ok, sekarang kau bisa mencium Sakura, Sasuke- _san_."

"Konohamaru!" Bentak Sakura.

Adu panco terus berlanjut beberapa putaran sampai jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Mereka lalu saling mengucapkan selamat natal, tidak lupa mengabadikan satu foto _moment_ kebersamaan di dekat pohon natal lalu beranjak pulang.

"Pinky, kami pulang, semoga kau bisa memutuskan pilihanmu secepatnya." Obito menepuk pundak Sakura diikuti senyuman Rin dan Konohamaru.

"Sakura- _chan_.. Senang bisa mengabiskan malam natal bersamamu." Lee menampakkan deretan giginya. Kiba hanya mengacungkan jempol.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi." Tenten berseringai penuh arti bersama Ino. Sai tersenyum dan Neji mengangkat tangan.

"Terimakasih jamuannya..." Kini giliran Gaara yang pamit.

"Terimakasih sudah datang Gaara- _san_..., maaf jika merepotkanmu."

"Merepotkan kenapa?"

"Itu uang taruhan tadi, aku akan mengembalikannya padamu." Bisik Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, simpan saja untuk kencan kita." Bisik Gaara, Sakura grogi sambil melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sofa menonton TV bersama Naruto.

"Apa mereka bermalam di sini?" tanya Gaara, mungkin yang ia maksud Sasuke. mungkin.

"ah, mereka juga akan pulang nanti.." jawab Sakura.

"baiklah, Sampai jumpa..." Gaara menyentuh kepala Sakura lalu beranjak pergi, Sasuke sempat menoleh dan melihat adegan itu.

"Percepat langkahmu Teme..." Ucap Naruto, nadanya pelan.

Setelah semuanya pulang, tinggal Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata yang tersisa. Hinata dan Naruto membantu Sakura bersih-bersih sedangkan Sasuke terbaring di sofa, Sakura menyuruh Sasuke berbaring di kamar tapi Sasuke tidak mau, katanya usai bersih-bersih ia dan Sakura akan langsung pergi.

"Sasuke bermalam di sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, selepas ini aku akan bermalam di rumahnya."

"Untuk apa?" Naruto menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum curiga.

"Di sana ada keponakannya." Sakura meluruskan. "Kau akan mengantar Hinata?"

"Hem." Naruto mengangguk. "Sekalian, kita keluar sama-sama saja setelah membersihkan ini." Naruto membuang plastik sampah.

Setengah jam kemudian apartemen Sakura lumayan bersih. Sakura lalu membangunkan Sasuke, pria itu terdiam sejenak untuk mengumpulkan energi. Melihat kondisi Sasuke yang belum membaik, Sakura memintanya untuk pulang besok saja tapi Sasuke menolak.

"Teme.., kau yakin bisa mengendarai mobil?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke memakai jaketnya. Sakura hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Dobe, nanti kau ikut menginap di rumahku saja."

"Baiklah..., setelah mengantar Hinata aku akan menyusul." Sahut Naruto.

"Sudah berkemas?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Hem." Sakura mengangguk, ia membawa tas berisi baju ganti.

"Baiklah.. ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Naruto setelah Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi.

Mereka berempat meninggalkan apartemen dan pergi ke tujuan masing-masing. Naruto mengantar Hinata sedangkan Sasuke langsung menuju rumahnya. Selama perjalanan Sakura sesekali memandang Sasuke yang tenang mengendarai mobil. Nafas Sasuke terlihat agak memburu dengan suhu badannya yang belum turun.

"Sasuke- _san,_ sampai rumah kau harus istirahat." Sakura khawatir.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke. "Kecuali jika kau memintaku untuk menemanimu tidur.." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sakura hanya melirik Sasuke sambil berpikir saat demam Sasuke bisa bercanda.

Mukade menyambut Sasuke dan Sakura saat tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Mukade sudah mengenakan baju tidur lengkap dengan sweater-nya berwarna merah tua, pria itu setia menunggu Sasuke pulang karena tahu Sakura akan menginap.

"Itachi- _nii_ sudah tiba?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Itachi- _san_ sudah tiba pukul delapan malam tadi. Aku sudah memberitahukan kau akan pulang tengah malam bersama nona Sakura." Ucap Mukade. "Sasuke- _san_ , apa kau sehat?"

"Aa, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak! Dia tidak sehat Mukade- _san!"_ Seru Sakura, ia mengagetkan Mukade.

"Sakura..." Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Apa? Kau memang sakit Sasuke- _san_..."

"Aku akan memanggil dokter keluarga, sebaiknya kau langsung istirahat Sasuke- _san_." Ucap Mukade.

"Tidak, aku tidak perlu dokter." Sasuke menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Mukade dan Sakura.

"Sudah berapa lama Sasuke- _san_ demam nona Sakura?" Tanya Mukade, Sakura menemani Mukade bersama sseorang pelayan meramu obat traditional.

"Dia demam sejak tadi pagi, Naruto yang mengatakannya padaku." Sakura memperhatikan Mukade menumbuk akar lotus lalu diseduh dengan air panas, dicampur jahe dan ramuan lainnya.

"Apa ini ramuan khusus Mukade- _san_?"

"Iya, ini resep Nyonya Mikoto, saat Sasuke _-san_ sakit, nyonya akan membuatkan ini."

"Ah.." Sakura mengangguk, ia paham nyonya Mikoto itu ibu Sasuke. Ponsel Sakura lalu berdering, Naruto mengabarkan sebentar lagi ia akan sampai.

Sakura lalu ikut bersama Mukade beserta satu pelayan ke kamar Sasuke, pria itu meringkuk lemas di ranjang. Kasihan tapi sangat menggemaskan. Mukade memeriksa kondisi Sasuke, Sakura hanya berdiri di samping ranjang memperhatikan Mukade yang sedang mengukur suhu badan Sasuke. Sakura merasa Mukade seperti seperti seorang ibu, pria itu sangat perhatian. Sasuke lalu meminum ramuan obat Mukade, sempat terbesit rasa penasaran Sakura seperti apa rasanya saat melihat Sasuke meminum obat itu dengan sekali nafas.

"Berapa suhu badannya Mukade- _san_?" Tanya Sakura.

"38 derajat."

"Sasuke- _san_ , kau harus kembali istirahat." Sakura mengarahkan Sasuke untuk berbaring lagi.

"Naruto sudah datang?" Tanya Sasuke, suaranya pelan dan sedikit serak.

"Belum, aku akan menunggunya. Selamat istirahat Sasuke- _san_..." Mukade pamit diikuti Sakura.

"Sakura..." Panggil Sasuke.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, Mukade mengangguk memberi kode Sakura untuk tetap tinggal, Mukade lalu keluar kamar.

"Ada apa _?"_ Sakura mendekat. Sasuke diam saja dan tidak menjawab. Sakura lalu naik ke atas ranjang, ia menyentuh kening Sasuke.

"Tanganmu dingin." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah.., maaf..." Sakura menarik tanganya. "Istirahatlah Sasuke- _san_.."

"Kau tetap di sini." Sasuke menutup matanya.

"Kau mau ditemani?" Sakura memandang Sasuke seperti anak kucing yang sedang tidak berdaya.

"Hn." Sasuke meng-iyakan.

Sakura lalu duduk di sisi Sasuke, ia bersandar pada sandaran ranjang. Suasanan hening, Sakura memandang Sasuke yang terpenjam, nafasnya memburu, wajahnya pucat, Sasuke terlihat tidak yaman dan tidak bisa terlelap. Sakura tau betul bagaimana rasanya jika sedang demam tinggi, seluruh tulang rasanya pasti linu. Sakura lalu terbaring menghadap Sasuke, ia menekan jari jempolnya ke pusat kening Sasuke lalu mengurutnya sampai ujung tulang mata. Sasuke tidak merespon apapun saat Sakura memijat keningnya.

"Zutto... Zutto... mukashi ni... Fureta koto no aru ano nukumori..." Sakura bersenandung lagu Futatabi mengiringi Sasuke untuk terlelap.

"Kenapa kau suka menyanyikan lagu itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena lagunya bagus. Apa kau masih mau mendengarnya?"

"Hn. Lanjutkan..." Sakura lalu melanjutkan senandungnya.

"Naruto- _san_..." Mukade menyambut Naruto yang sudah tiba.

"Hallo, Mukade." Sapa Naruto. "Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tidur?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kediaman Uchiha yang sangat sepi itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua pagi.

"Semua sudah beristirahat Naruto- _san_ , mari kuantar ke kamarmu."

"Ah, baiklah. Terimakasih Mukade." Mukade lalu mengantar Naruto menuju kamar tamu.

"Itsuno hi mo anata... Watashi no hikari..." Sakura berhenti bersenandung. Sasuke tampak tenang, sepertinya pria itu sudah terlelap. Sakura memandang Sasuke dalam keheningan, tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang panas.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Ternyata Sasuke belum tertidur. Sakura akan menarik kembali tangannya tapi Sasuke menahannya. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, pria itu masih menutup mata sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura di pipinya.

"ta-tanganku dingin." Sakura sedikit gugup.

Sasuke membuka mata, sepasang _onyx_ kelamnya memandang Sakura dalam. Mata Sasuke sedikit sayu, mungkin karena demam yang cukup tinggi. Sakura merasa jantungnya mulai tidak beres saat Sasuke secara pelahan mendekat. Pria itu lebih mendekat dan Sakura mematung tidak bergerak, ia menahan nafas saat kening Sasuke menempel pada keningnya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, Sakura bisa merasakan suhu badan Sasuke, nafas Sasuke panas menerpa dagu Sakura. Keduanya terdiam, Sasuke memejamkan mata sedangkan _emerald_ Sakura bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya yang mengadah ke bawah. Sakura ingin menerawang apa yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini, kening mereka yang bersentuhan seakan ingin membaca pikiran satu sama lain.

"Suhu badanmu panas sekali."

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hm." Sakura sedikit mengangguk.

"Boleh aku membaginya padamu?"

"Membagi?"

"Hn.."

Keduanya terdiam, Sasuke membuka mata, kening mereka masih menyatu. Tangan Sasuke lalu bergerak menyentuh tengkuk Sakura, perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya. Sakura seperti terkunci, jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang, tangan kanannya masih menyentuh pipi Sasuke sedangkan tangan kirinya mengepal erat. Sasuke semakin mendekat, pria itu mengeleminasi jarak bibir diantara mereka dan ia mencium Sakura.

Sakura tidak bisa mengelak saat bibir Sasuke menempel pada bibirnya. Sasuke memaut bibir Sakura secara perlahan dan lembut. Sakura bisa merasakan nafas dan bibir Sasuke yang panas, suhu badan Sasuke seakan mengalir padanya, bibir Sasuke sangat lembut, Sakura dibuat melayang.

Sasuke menarik bibirnya dan kening mereka bersentuhan kembali, keduanya terdiam, Sakura tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, sulit baginya untuk berpikir. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup bibir Sakura kembali, pria itu mengecup dua kali sampai akhirnya bibir Sakura ikut memaut. Sakura tidak mengerti, kenapa bibirnya menyambut kecupan itu, keduanya saling berpautan lembut. Tidak ada yang mereka pikirkan karena keduanya terhanyut dalam ciuman penuh arti yang mengundang seribu tanya.

Keduanya lalu menarik bibir mereka masing-masing, nafas panas Sasuke masih menerpa wajah Sakura, jarak mereka dekat. Mereka berdua terdiam dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti kediaman Uciha saat salju turun malam itu.

"Kau merasakannya?" Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Hm." Sakura menunduk, wajahnya merona merah.

"Wajahmu memerah, mungkin kau tertular demam..."

"Hm..." Sakura tidak punya kata-kata lain.

"Kau tidak marah aku menciummu?"

"Entahlah..." Sakura tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

Keduanya lalu terdiam.

"Kau akan tetap di sini kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau aku tetap di sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, aku ingin kau tetap di sini." Sasuke menyentuh helaian rambut Sakura.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau istrirahat sekarang Sasuke- _san_..." Sungguh Sakura bingung jika ingin membicarakan apa maksud dari ciuman tadi.

"Aa..." Sasuke menghirup aroma helaian rambut Sakura di tangannya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Aku ingin mendengar nyanyianmu lagi." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura memandang Sasuke lalu menyanyikan lagu futatabi lagi sambil ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Sakura bangun pukul setengah enam pagi, semalaman dirinya berkali-kali tidur dan terbangun untuk melihat kondisi Sasuke yang tidur tidak nyaman, pria itu terus menggerakkan tubuhnya kesamping kanan dan kiri sepanjang tidur. Sakura bangkit dari sofa lalu mendekat ke ranjang. Suhu badan Sasuke sudah turun walau masih hangat, ada sedikit keringat yang keluar.

"Tanganmu dingin..." Ternyata Sasuke sudah bangun, pria itu sedikit menggeliat.

"Bagaimana rasanya? apa sudah enakan?"

"Hn..." Sasuke mengurut keningnya. "Kau tidur di sofa?"

"A, iya..." Jawab Sakura. Sasuke lalu bangkit perlahan, kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat.

"Minum dulu Sasuke- _san_ , habiskan airnya." Sakura menyodorkan segelas air putih, Sasuke meneguk habis air itu. "Suhu badanmu sudah menurun, Sasuke- _san_..."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku berhasil memindahkan suhu badanku semalam." Ucapan Sasuke membuat semburat merah di wajah Sakura.

"A-aku akan memanggil Mukade." Sakura sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aa..." Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang perlahan.

"Kau mau kemana? istirahat saja..."

"Ada yang harus kulakukan, bersiaplah dan pergi ke ruang tengah."

Setelah Mukade membangunkan Naruto yang tertidur cantik, pria pirang itu pergi ke ruang tengah menghampiri Sakura yang melamun duduk di sofa memandang pohon Natal keluarga Uchiha yang... entah berapa itu tingginya, yang jelas lebih besar dari kepunyaan Naruto.

"Pohon natalku lebih bagus..." Naruto memecah lamunan Sakura.

"Ya, punyamu tidak ada tandingannya..." Sakura tersenyum. Naruto lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah melihat keadaan Sasuke?"

"Hm, panasnya sudah turun." Sakura tidak menceritakan dia tidur di kamar Sasuke semalam. "Naruto, kenapa kita disuruh berkumpul di ruang tengah?"

"Ah, pertunjukan Santa..." Naruto menguap lebar, lalu memejamkan mata. Rasanya mengantuk sekali..

"Pertunjukan Santa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hm..." Sahut Naruto, disaat bersamaan terdengarlah suara ribut anak kecil.

"Yeeeeee...! Merry Christmas!" Itaru dan Kenji berlari menuju ruang tengah, mereka masih memakai piyama. Naruto langsung tidak jadi mengantuk.

"Sakula- _chan_!" Seru Kenji.

"Sakura- _chan..._! Rambut Jerami!" Seru Itaru.

"Naluto-niichan..." Kenji naik ke sofa.

"Hei...hei... Para jagoan uchiha..." Sapa Naruto, ia mengepalkan tangannya untuk ber-tos ria dengan Kenji.

"Pagi..." Konan datang bersama Itachi, Sakura dan Naruto lalu berdiri memberi salam.

"Mukade baru memberitahuku keadaan Sasuke pagi ini. Kami menyuruhnya istirahat tapi Sasuke tidak mau melewatkan apa yang sudah menjadi rencana." Ucap Konan, Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Mana Santa! mana Santa!" Itaru dan Kenji semangat, mereka tidak bisa diam.

"Itaru.., Kenji..., duduk yang rapi baru Santa datang." perintah Konan. Itaru dan Kenji langsung mengambil tempat di bawah pohon natal, mereka duduk rapi dengan tatapan mata seperti anak kucing, sedangkan Naruto sedang bercengkramah dengan Itachi, Sakura jadi penasaran bagaimana dulunya sampai Naruto bisa dekat dengan keluarga Sasuke.

"Akan ada Santa Klaus?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hem..., tapi kita membuat improvisasi tahun ini." Konan tersenyum sambil menyalakan _handcam_ di tangannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian bunyi lonceng terdengar saat seorang sinterklas datang dan juga... _Jack Frost_? Sakura dibuat terkejut melihat sosok Sasuke mengenakan _cosplay_ tokoh _Jack Frost_ pada film animasi _Rise of Guardians_ diikuti Mukade yang menjadi Santa Klaus.

Sasuke memakai kostum _Jack Frost_ bahkan dia memakai wig berwarna perak serta kontak lens warna biru sebiru obsidian Naruto, niat sekali tapi sangat masuk. Sasuke membawa tongkat kayu dengan wajah lebih berekspresi. Naruto memotret penampilan Sasuke sambil terkekeh geli, sedangkan Konan sudah mulai merekam video. Ada Jack Frost si peri penjaga anak-anak dan Santa Klaus di kediaman uchiha, seharusnya mereka menjadikan Sasuke dan Mukade sebagai model natal dan memajang gambar mereka di Layar raksasa tengah kota.

"HOHOHOHO..., _merry Christmas_ anak-anak..." Ucap Santa Klaus.

"Jack Frost! Jack Frost!" Itaru dan Kenji menyerbu Sasuke dengan wajah sangat _exited._

"Kau mempersiapkan semua ini Konan- _san_?" Bisik Sakura dan Konan mengangguk.

"Hai guys..." Sapa Sasuke. Wajahnya masih pucat tapi dia sangat menyatu dengan perannya.

"Siapa yang mau kado?" Tanya Santa.

"Aku! Aku!" Kenji dan Itaru mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Ok, aku ingin mendengar pengakuan dan janji kalian..." Ucap Santa. "Dimulai dari Itaru."

Itaru lalu berdiri di tengah.

"Aku membiarkan kamarku berantakan, aku akan membersihkan kamar tidurku sendiri dan tidak menyimpan mainan di bawah kolong tempat tidur." Ucap Itaru.

"Bagaimana dengan memperbaiki sikap jahil?" Tanya si Jack.

"Aku tidak akan menjahili temanku." Itaru terdiam sejenak. "kecuali jika dia tidak nakal duluan." Itaru melirik Naruto dan Naruto menautkan alisnya, Sakura hanya menahan senyum.

"Bagaimana _otousan_?" Tanya Jack pada Itachi yang duduk tenang di sofa.

"Janji diterima, kau harus bisa membedakan antara bermain dan menjahili Itaru. Bermain itu boleh tapi menjahili itu sikap yang tidak baik." Ucap Itachi, Itaru mengangguk paham.

"Ini kadomu..." Sasuke menyerahkan kado Itaru yang dibungkus dengan sampul biru gelap dihiasi pita merah. Itaru mengucapkan terimakasih lalu bertos ria dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Sekarang Kenji." Tunjuk Konan.

"Aku!" Kenji berdiri dan maju ke tengah. Kenji sangat imut, Sakura ingin sekali menciumnya.

"Aku..." Kenji diam sejenak. "Aku cedikit mengompol." Kenji terdiam, semua tersenyum, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menahan kekehan.

"Tidak sedikit, dia sering mengompol!" Seru Itaru.

"Cedikit!" Elak Kenji dan Sakura terkekeh dibalik punggung Naruto.

"Aku akan belatih agal tidak mengompol." Ucap Kenji.

"Bagaimana dengan tidak mau makan sayuran?" Tanya Konan.

"Okasan..." Kenji menatap ibunya seperti anak kucing yang merajuk. Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya.

"Kenji, kau harus makan sayuran. Dinosaurus suka makan sayuran." Ucap Konan.

"Apa kau ingin menjadi anak yang hebat Kenji?" Tanya sang Jack. Kenji mengangguk pelan.

"Sayuran itu enak Kenji!" Seru Itaru.

"Jika kau ingin menjadi anak yang hebat, kau harus menyukai sayuran." Ucap Jack.

"Aku akan makan sayuran." Kenji menganguk-ngangguk.

"Bagaimana Okasan?" Tanya si Jack Frost.

"Diterima." Jawab Konan sambil tersenyum, ia masih mengambil rekaman video.

"Kau berjanji padaku atas janjimu?" tanya Jack dan Kenji mengangguk yakin, ia lalu memberikan kado Kenji, anak itu mengucapkan terimakasih. Kenji mencium pipi Jack lalu berpelukan.

Sasuke lalu melangkah menuju Sakura. Oh apakah Sakura juga mendapat kado dari Jack Frost?

"Ini untukmu." Sasuke memberikan Sakura sepasang sumpit berwarna pink diikat pita kuning. Sumpit?

"Te-terima kasih Jack..." Sakura menerima kado itu, mata mereka bertemu dan Sakura menoleh dengan sedikit semburat merah. Naruto yang melihat gelagat Sakura hanya membatin.

"Kenapa Sakula- _chan_ tidak membuat pengakuan dan janji?!" Protes Itaru. _Shannaro..._

 _"_ Pengakuan dan janji..." Naruto menyikut Sakura sambil terkekeh. Sakura tidak mau mengacaukan sistem jadi dia mengaku..., mengaku... mengaku apa? tidak ada ide yang pas!

"Mengaku perasaanmu mungkin?" Bisik Naruto dan dia dihadiahi sikutan.

"Aku sering mencolek selai kacang dengan tangan, mulai sekarang aku akan menggunakan sendok." Ucap Sakura, ia ragu-ragu memeluk Sasuke, tapi karena peraturan memeluk dan mencium masih berlaku, Sakura mendekat lalu mencium pipi Sasuke disertai grogi tingkat tinggi. Naruto dan Konan mendokumentasikannya dan Sakura berniat membuang ponsel Naruto nanti. Ah yang benar?

Sasuke lalu merogoh kado dalam kantung lagi.

"Wah, untukku juga ada..." Naruto tampak antusias.

"Ok, ini untukmu Dobe." Sasuke memberikan Naruto satu buah sendok. Naruto menerimanya dengan tatapan malas. Sasuke mungkin mengambilnya di dapur secara asal.

"Aku sering makan mie instant dan aku akan mengurangi porsinya." Ucap Naruto dengan nada malas. Konan terkekeh begitu juga Sakura, Itachi hanya menyimak _moment_ itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto tidak mau mencium Sasuke jadi dia hanya memeluk.

"Baiklah! Saatnya membuka kado..." Konan menghampiri anak-anaknya setelah memberikan handcam pada Naruto. Mereka membuka kado bersama-sama, Itaru mendapat buku luar angkasa anak-anak berjudul _Rocket and Spacescraft,_ sedangkan Kenji mendapat puzzle 3D dinosaurus terbuat dari kayu. Itaru dan Kenji saling memamerkan kado mereka sambil mengoceh.

"Teme. Sesekali ke studio pakai kostum ini." Goda Naruto sambil merekam wajah Sasuke.

"Hentikan itu Dobe." Sasuke mengalihkan kamera dengan tangannya. Sakura terus memandang Sasuke yang tampak berbeda, Sasuke menoleh dan Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jack..., ayo berfoto dengan anak-anak, setelah itu kau istirahat." Konan siap dengan kamera ponselnya, Sasuke dan Mukade mendekat, Konan lalu mengambil foto kebersamaan mereka. Naruto tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan selfie dengan Jack Frost, Sakura sebenarnya juga ingin foto dengan Jack tapi dia sungkan. Tenang saja Sakura, foto dirimu mencium si Jack sudah ada di ponsel Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura menemani Itaru dan Kenji di ruang keluarga usai sarapan pagi bersama. Naruto sedang membantu Kenji menyusun puzzel sedangkan Sakura menyimak Itaru membaca buku luar angkasa. Itachi sedang baca buku di ruangannya, Konan sedang menyiapkan hidangan cemilan entah apa, wanita itu cuma bilang mau membuat kue yang lezat. Sedangkan Sasuke, pria itu terbaring tenang di sofa ruang keluarga berselimut bed cover putih tebal, sudah tidak menjadi Jack Frost lagi. Mereka menyuruh Sasuke tidur di kamar tapi membujuk Uchiha satu itu memanglah susah.

"Yeay! Sudah jadi! Sudah jadi!" Kenji mengangkat fossil puzzel dinosaurus-nya yang ia rakit bersama Naruto.

"Wah..., bagus sekali Kenji- _kun_..." Puji Sakura, Itaru hanya memperhatikan sekejap lalu fokus ke bukunya lagi.

"Ah..., bagaimana jika kita membuat puzzel lagi Kenji?" Tanya Naruto. "Tapi, kali ini dengan salju." Naruto tersenyum penuh arti, spontan Itaru dan Kenji saling bertatapan.

"Main saljuuuuuuuuu...!" Kedua anak itu langsung berlari keluar, menuju taman tengah kediaman Uchiha.

"Hei pakai jaket kalian dulu..." Sakura mengejar Itaru dan Kenji, Naruto mengikuti di belakang, mereka meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampak tertidur lelap di sofa.

Kenji, Itaru, Naruto dan Sakura main salju di taman tengah, taman itu lumayan lebar untuk bermain salju, Naruto dan Itaru membuat boneka salju ukuran besar sedangkan Sakura dan Kenji membuat versi mini setinggi tubuh Kenji.

"Ah!" Punya kita sudah jadi Kenji! Seru Sakura saat Kenji menusukkan ranting pohon sebagai tangan ke boneka saljunya. Itaru menoleh dan memperhatikan boneka salju Kenji.

"Yeyey! Sudah jadi! Yeyey...!" Kenji melompat-lompat girang.

"Punyaku lebih besar..." Ucap Itaru, ia menepuk-nepuk perut boneka saljunya. Kenji gantian memandang boneka salju kakaknya.

"Kenji, kita memerlukan bantuan, maukah kau membantu kami?" Tanya Naruto dan Itaru langsung menoleh, "Boneka salju ini akan lebih bagus jika dikerjakan bersama Kenji." Ucap Naruto. Itaru lalu mengangguk dan mengajak adiknya bergabung.

Sasuke berjalan menelusuri teras, pandangannya menemukan Naruto, Sakura, dan kedua keponakannya sedang asyik membuat boneka Salju. Saat terbangun tadi, Sasuke mendapati ruang keluarga kosong, pelayan mengatakan keponakannya beserta yang lain ada di taman.

"Paman Sasuuu..." Kenji melambai ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di ujung teras balkon panjang yang mengitari taman. Sakura lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _san_... diluar dingin, sebaiknya kau istirahat di dalam." Tegur Sakura.

"Aa, tidak apa, aku ingin disini."

"Tapi di sini dingin..." Sakura naik ke teras lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, ia mengambil selimut di sofa lalu membawanya kembali keluar.

"Pakai ini..." Sakura menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke, pria itu tidak protes dan menurut saja.

"Ok, kau sudah hangat." Sakura memastikan tubuh Sasuke sudah terbungkus rapi. Sasuke terlihat seperti kepompong yang dililit bed cover putih.

"Sepertinya suhu badanmu sudah lebih menurun Sasuke- _san.._ "

"Aa, kenapa tidak kau pastikan saja sendiri?"

Sakura terdiam, pipinya merona tipis, ciuman semalam langsung terlintas begitu saja. Sakura masih penasaran dengan ciuman itu tapi dia enggan membahasnya. Sakura tidak mau terlihat seperti mengartikan hal itu terlalu dalam sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku mau main salju lagi. Jika kau merasa kedinginan, segeralah masuk."

"Sakura..." Panggil Sasuke saat Sakura akan menuju taman kembali. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh.

"Hmm? ada apa?"

"Kemarilah..."

Sakura lalu berbalik dan duduk disamping Sasuke. Sakura bertanya 'ada apa?' tapi Sasuke hanya menjawab 'tidak ada' lalu terdiam. Ada rasa grogi yang dirasakan Sakura saat keheningan tercipta, keduanya terdiam sambil memandang Naruto, Itaru dan Kenji yang asik membuat boneka salju.

"Kau punya keponakan yang sangat lucu Sasuke- _san_..." Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Aa..." Pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada Itaru dan Kenji yang sedang kejar-kejaran mengitari boneka Salju. Naruto sedang sibuk membentuk kepala boneka, Sakura lalu menoleh dan memandangi Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke tiba-tiba menoleh, menatap sakura, mengagetkan saja.

"Ah.. tidak." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa? Kau masih penasaran dengan suhu badanku ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A, aku..." Sakura jadi malu jika menyangkut pautkan tentang Suhu badan.

"Tempelkan tanganmu." Pinta Sasuke, Sakura sebenarnya gugup tapi juga penasaran, ia melepas sarung tanganya lalu menyentuh leher Sasuke.

"Kau merasakannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hem." Sakura mengangguk. "Suhu badanmu sudah lumayan turun."

Tangan Sasuke lalu menjulur menyentuh kening Sakura, membuat selimut yang melilitnya sedikit melosot.

"Kau dingin." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura sedikit kaget dengan pergerakan Sasuke, tangan mereka masih saling menyentuh merasakan suhu badan. Sasuke menatap Sakura sedangkan Sakura menatap ke leher Sasuke,dia tidak berani menatap sepasang _onyx_ itu.

"Apakah yang kau rasakan saat ini sama dengan yang semalam?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Sakura menarik tangannya, begitu juga Sasuke.

"Saat aku membagi suhu badanku, apa kau merasakannya?" Pandangan Sasuke lurus ke depan, Sakura menoleh diselimuti semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Aku..." Sakura menunduk. "Sasuke- _san_. Sulit bagiku untuk merasakan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan."

"Aku sudah memberitahumu apa yang kupikirkan semalam." Ucap Sasuke, Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti. Ada sedikit kejelasan tapi Sakura tidak terlalu yakin.

"Apa kau merasakannya?" Sasuke menoleh, ia menatap dalam Sakura. "Kau bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan padamu kan?"

"Ciuman itu..." Ucap Sakura.

"Aa, kau pasti bisa memahaminya."

Sakura terpaku memandang Sasuke, jantungnya berdetak hebat saat ini. Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tahu betul apa maksud Sasuke barusan. Sakura seperti tidak mempercayai ini tapi Sasuke baru saja mengutarakannya. Pria itu menyatakan apa yang selama ini membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya, tapi...

"Aku tidak heran jika kau bimbang saat ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Entahlah..." Nada Sakura pelan, gadis itu melihat ke arah taman walau pikirannya terbang ke arah lain. Sakura tidak bisa langsung merespon perasaannya. Ada sesuatu yang Sakura pikirkan dan dia tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuat kesalah pahaman diantara kita." ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak juga, itu bukan kesalahanmu, semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa kita sadari." Ucap Sakura. Keduanya lalu terdiam.

"Aku merasakannya, rasa itu masih tersisa untukku." Kata Sasuke. "Apa aku harus mengulanginya dari awal?"

"Sasuke- _san_ , aku..."

"Aa, aku mengerti. Kau bisa memilih."

"Kenji! rasakan pembalasanku!" Seru Itaru, kedua anak itu kini saling melempar salju.

"Kekuatan dino!" Kenji melempar salju ke arah Itaru tapi tidak kena, Kenji langsung berlari ke Naruto untuk berlindung dari kejaran kakaknya. Perhatian Sasuke dan Sakura kini teralih pada mereka.

"Ah.., sepertinya seru..." Sakura lalu berdiri.

"Maaf Sasuke- _san_ , karena kau sakit jadi kau akan melewatkan ini." Sakura tersenyum lalu melangkah ke taman. Sakura mengambil segenggam salju lalu berlari ke arah Itaru, Kenji, dan Naruto.

"Bantuan datang komandan Itaru! isi amunisinya!" Sakura melempar salju ke arah Naruto.

"A! Pinky!" Naruto tidak akan diam begitu saja, ia membentuk bola saju lalu menyerang Sakura dan mereka berempat berperang bola salju. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dari teras.

"Ah... Sasuke- _kun_.., kenapa kau di luar?" Konan menghampiri bersama Mukade dan pelayan yang membawa minuman serta bakpau hangat.

"Aa..." Sahut Sasuke. Pandangan Konan tertuju pada anak-anaknya yang asyik berperang. Konan lalu memakai jaket serta sepatu boots yang dibawakan Mukade.

"Maaf Jack, sepertinya kau hanya bisa menonton." Konan mengusap punggung Sasuke sekejap lalu meluncur ke medan pertempuran.

"Sasuke- _san_ , teh-nya..." Mukade menyodorkan teh untuk Sasuke.

"Kalian! bergabunglah bersama kami!" Seru Konan. Pelayan yang masih menata hidangan hangat itu memandang Mukade dan Mukade mengangguk. Beberapa menit kemudian tiga pelayan terjun ke medan perang lengkap dengan atribut masing-masing bahkan ada yang membawa skop dan ember.

Mukade hanya duduk di sisi belakang menemani Sasuke, beberapa menit kemudian Itachi datang, ia duduk di samping Sasuke di lantai teras. Itachi memandang keasyikan pertempuran salju dari dua kubu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Rumah tidak pernah seramai ini eh Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hn..." Sahut Sasuke, ia memandang Sakura yang berlari menghindari serangan Naruto. Sakura tampak menikmatinya, tawa Sakura hangat, gadis itu menjadi pusat perhatian Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis. Setelah apa yang terjadi di antara ia dan Sakura, Sasuke hanya menyakini satu hal.

 _Apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya sejak lama tidak akan lari kemana-mana._

* * *

"Hei..." Tenten memecahkan lamunan Sakura dari sup _tofu_ , gadis itu mengaduk-ngaduk sup _tofu_ -nya hampir sepuluh menit.

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung?" Tanya Ino, ia tidak perlu repot-repot membaca pikiran Sakura. Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya hanya memandang.

"Tidak ada yang membuatku bingung." Sakura melahap supnya.

"Kau pikir kami tidak mencurigaimu? beberapa hari ini kau bersikap aneh." Ucap Tenten.

"Aneh bagaimana? tentu saja aku aneh karena kalian terus mem-bully-ku." Sakura tidak bisa terbebas begitu saja dari bullyan asmara para _background artist 2D_ dua hari ini semenjak kedatangan Sasuke ke ruang devisinya. Shannaro...

"Bukan itu..., maksudku seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan mr. Smitty..." Tenten merendahkan nada suaranya saat menyebut mr. Smitty.

"Ekspresimu aneh setiap melihatnya, bahkan kau seperti menghindar dan malu-malu saat berpapasan dengannya di teras gedung tadi." Sambung Ino.

"Apa kita perlu membuatmu mabuk dulu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang terjadi?" Tenten berseringai, Sakura hanya menatapnya malas.

"Jika kau membuatku mabuk lagi, aku akan benar-benar mencabut cepolmu." Ancam Sakura.

"Aku akan memanggil Gaara dan mr. Smitty sebelum kau melakukannya." Balas Tenten, Sakura langsung terdiam.

"Point kena." Ino menunjuk Tenten dengan sumpit. "Ada hubungannya dengan kedua pria itu?" Ino langsung ke intinya.

"Darimana kau mendapat kesimpulan seperti itu?" Sakura menautkan alisnya, Hinata hanya diam dan menyimak.

"Membacamu seperti membaca buku yang terbuka."

"Benarkah? kau melupakan cover-nya..." Sahut Sakura.

"Tidak ada basa-basi lagi sayang, berbagi atau menyimpannya sendiri?" Tanya Tenten.

"Menyimpannya sendiri."

"Oh! Okay...tidak masalah..." Tenten acuh melahap makan siangnya. Beberpa menit kemudian Gaara datang ke kantin bersama gengster Yakuza.

"Ah, lihat siapa yang datang...Tenten, Hinata, kita pindah tempat." Ino mengangkat nampan makanan-nya tapi spontan Sakura menahan tangan Ino.

"Ada apa sayang? kalian butuh ruang privasi kan?" Ino tersenyum tipis.

"Lagi pula tidak ada yang perlu menjadi bahan obrolan." Timpal Tenten.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Sakura menatap tajam Ino dan Tenten. Hinata mau angkat bicara tapi dia memilih diam. Sakura lalu melihat ke arah Gaara yang mengangkat tangan menyapanya dari kejauhan, Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Aku akan menceritakan satu hal." Ucap Sakura. Ino dan Tenten bertatapan sejenak lalu duduk tenang kembali.

"Baiklah, kami siap mendengarnya." Tenten berseringai tipis, sial...

Sakura menghela napas lalu mengaduk sup-nya lagi, ia mengedarkan pandangan sekejap dan melihat Gaara duduk menyantap makan bersama gengster Yakuza. Sakura lalu mengaduk sup lagi.

"Kau ini mau bicara apa? dari tadi kau hanya mengaduk sup." Protes Tenten. Sakura lalu menghentikan kegiatannya, gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada pelan sambil merundukkan kepala, posenya seperti orang berbisik.

"Benarkah?!" Seru Tenten, beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya tapi Tenten bersikap santai kembali. Ino hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Hinata memandang Sakura dengan tenang.

"Lalu kau menjawab apa?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tidak ada, aku tidak bisa berpikir saat itu, lagi pula dia hanya menyatakannya saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku paham." Ino mengangguk, "Kau tidak bisa memutuskan begitu saja, berada di posisimu memang sedikit membingungkan." Ino tersenyum.

"Aaa... ya...ya..., aku mengerti." Tenten melipat tangannya dan ikut mengangguk, ia sempat menoleh ke Gaara sekejap.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Emm.., _ano_ Sakura- _chan_..., ada yang pernah mengatakan padaku, cinta itu bukan apa yang dipikirkan oleh akal, tapi apa yang dirasakan oleh hati." Ucap Hinata dan Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ino dan Tenten setuju dengan kata-kata Hinata.

"Haaah... baiklah, lupakan itu sejenak, saatnya makan!" Sakura menyantap makan siangnya dengan lahap.

.

.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar saat ia sedang serius mengerjakan assignment _background._ Sakura menghentikan kegiatan sejenak lalu membuka pesan masuk.

 **Gaara-** _ **san : mau makan malam bersama?"**_

Disaat bersamaan saat Sakura membaca pesan Gaara ponselnya bergetar lagi. Satu pesan masuk.

 **Sasuke-** _ **san : pulang nanti kita makan malam bersama.**_

Sakura jadi bingung mau membalas kedua pesan itu, ia meletakkan ponselnya sambil memandang mainan Spongebob Obito.

"Kau kenapa?" Obito menoleh saat Sakura masih melamun.

"A, tidak..." Sakura menggeleng, ia menyaut ponselnya kembali lalu menyandarkan punggungnya. Obito lalu memutar kursi kerjanya.

"Kau tau Pinky.., saat kita dihadapkan oleh pilihan yang sulit, tutup mata dan lihat pilihan mana yang paling keluar duluan." Ucap Obito.

"Bagaimana kalau yang keluar bukan kedua pilihan itu." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Ya berarti tidak usah memilih keduanya."

"Caramu unik, akan kucoba nanti saat memilih sepatu baru." Sakura bangkit lalu mengirim pesan _spark_ pada Ino. Obito memandang Sakura sejap lalu tersenyum tipis sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke layar komputer.

Sakura : _Ino, pergi shoping?_

Ino : _apa ini saatnya aku direpotkan? :)_

Sakura : _ya... Kurasa begitu. Aku butuh refreshing..._

Ino : _kita akan bersenang-senang..._

Sakura lalu menyandarkan punggungnya lagi sambil membalas pesan Sasuke dan Gaara.

 **To Gaara-** _ **san**_ : _maaf Gaara-san, malam ini aku akan pergi dengan Ino, girl's time :)_

Sakura lalu membalas pesan Sasuke, ia tersenyum tipis sebelum mengirim pesan itu.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar saat ia berkutat dengan laptop, satu pesan diterima, Sasuke lalu menyandarkan punggunya pada kursi kerja dan membaca pesan Sakura.

 **Sakura :** _maaf Sasuke-san, mungkin lain kali._

Sasuke tersenyum tipis membaca pesan Sakura.

.

.

"Tadaimaaa..." Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya diiringi kekehan Ino dan Tenten. Ketiga gadis itu membawa kantung belanjaan pada masing-masing tangan mereka. Ino dan Tenten menuju ruang tengah membokar kantung belanjaannya, sedangkan Sakura menuju kulkas untuk mengambil jus.

"Kau lihat wajah wanita tadi? dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Tenten mencium sepatu heels-nya yang baru.

"Astaga Tenten, aku malu di dekatmu saat itu..." Ucap Ino, ia melepas kemejanya dan mencoba bra yang baru dia beli.

"Victoria's secret..." Ino berkacak pinggang memerkan bra warna merahnya yang seksi.

"Kau akan menggunakan itu di depan Sai?" Tanya Tenten.

"Lihat, siapa yang akan tidak berkutik malam ini?" Ino tersenyum nakal.

"Kau membeli bra mahal hanya untuk menunjukkannya pada Sai?" Sakura menghampiri lalu duduk di sofa.

"Kau tau, Sai butuh pelajaran intensif..." Ucap Ino.

"Intensif bagaimana?" Sakura meneguk jus jeruknnya. Ino hanya menggeleng maklum.

"Aku juga ingin mencoba punyaku." Tenten membuka pakaiannya untuk mencoba sepasang bra dan celana dalam baru. "Apa aku sudah mirip salah satu _angel victoria?"_ Tenten berkacak pinggang memamerkan pilihan pakaian dalamnya.

"Aku lebih memilih membeli sepuluh pasang pakaian dalam tanpa merek dari pada hanya mendapat satu koleksi victoria's secret." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh ayolaaah..., sesekali kau perlu memanjakan tubuhmu." Sahut Ino.

"Kukira kalian memanjakan kekasih kalian." Sindir Sakura.

"Kau belum berpengalaman jadi perlu belajar..." Tenten melipat tangannya. Sial...

"Kami jadi ingin tahu seperti apa pakaian dalam pilihanmu, kuharap Sasuke atau Gaara tidak syok saat melihatnya."

"Tenten!" Bentak Sakura dan Ino terkekeh.

"Kenapa? apa kau memakai celana dalam yang rendanya melar?"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Ino tertawa lebar. Sakura malas menanggapinya, ia acuh sambil terbaring di sofa. Ino dan Tenten lalu bertatapan, mereka tersenyum jahil, Ino memberi kode Tenten dan mereka langsung menyerbu Sakura.

"Hei..!" Sakura terkejut saat Ino dan Tenten menyergapnya, Sakura berusaha memberontak tapi kalah, ia tak berdaya saat Ino dan Tenten berusaha melucuti pakaiannya.

Sakura berakhir tersungkur di karpet hanya memakai pakaian dalam. Tenyata pakaian dalam Sakura lumayan bagus, setidaknya ia tidak memakai celana dalam pink-nya yang usang itu. Celana dalam penuh kenangan dengan Sasuke. Pftttt...

"Kalian gila..." Sakura lemas sambil meredam kekehannya, ia mengambil banyak nafas. Ino dan Tenten masih terkekeh.

"Pakaian dalammu lumayan... tapi perlu di- _upgrade_." Ucap Tenten, Ino mengangguk setuju. Suasanan sesaat menjadi hening.

"Music..." Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menuju buffet TV, ia mencolokkan kabel speaker dan memutar lagu.

 _Ariana Grande - Problem._

Lagu itu bergema dengan volume keras, Ino dan Tenten berhadapan lalu mulai menggoyangkan tubuh mereka menikmati alunan musik. Sakura masih terbaring di karpet memandang Ino dan Tenten.

"Berdiri..." Ino menarik Sakura untuk bangkit.

"Goyang badanmu Sakura..." Tenten memprovokasi Sakura untuk bergoyang. Sakura hanya berekspresi malas.

" _Come on...,_ kau tidak tahu caranya bergoyang? Payah sekali..." Ejek Ino, Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu menunjukkan kebolehannya.

"Woa..., ini dia..." Ucap Tenten.

Musik terus beralun dan ketiga gadis itu berjoget dengan asyik. Ino dan Tenten bahkan beradu melakukan _Twerking._ Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat mereka.

 **Ceklek!**

Suara musik yang keras membuat ketiga gadis itu tidak menyadari seseorang membuka pintu. Seorang pria berdiri kaku saat melihat penampakan tiga gadis hanya memakai pakaian dalam berjoget ria di ruang tengah.

Sasori, pria itu mematung di depan pintu apartemennya sambil membawa koper.

Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten yang serempak menoleh langsung terpaku seperti orang bodoh.

* * *

 **to be continued :)**


	22. Choice

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gender : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Part** **22**

' **choice'**

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Sasori duduk tenang di sofa empuk ruang tengah, pria itu melipat tangan serta menyilakan kakinya. Kita sedang tidak melihat alien saat ini, maksudku tidak ada alien se-seksi Sasori. Hanya satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaan untuk Sakura yang sedang menyeduh teh di dapur, kenapa kau memiliki kakak yang _cute_?!

Rambut merah Sasori mencuat kemana-mana membingkai wajahnya yang _babyface_ , struktur tulang wajahnya bisa membuat ahli patung menangis bahagia, mulut Sasori mengatup rapat menyanding sorotan matanya yang sedikit sayu namun berkarisma. Kita sedang tidak menonton Sasori dari layar laptop Sakura, pria itu sudah kembali ke bumi dan sekarang kita melihatnya secara _live_. Astronot yang sedang duduk tenang ini umurnya 27 tahun, banyangkan itu...

Sakura mengaduk teh sambil takut-takut melirik Sasori yang hanyut dalam ketenangan. Setelah acara sambutan kedatangan Sasori dengan menyuguhkan tontonan yang sedikit vulgar, pengsiunan trio _angel victoria's secret_ yaitu, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten melewati _moment FAIL_ mereka dengan rasa malu, kecanggungan serta kegugupan tingkat dewa, khususnya Sakura.

Sasori sempat mematung saat melihat tiga gadis menari gila di ruang tengah apartemennya hanya memakai pakaian dalam. Bisa kalian banyangkan betapa seksinya _Lingeri_ milik Ino dan Tenten. Saat kondisinya tidak _buffer_ lagi, Sasori menutup pintu apartemennya dengan santai, ia memberi waktu tiga gadis itu memakai pakaian kembali sementara ia menunggu di luar. Sepertinya, kondisi tadi tidak berdampak fenomenal bagi Sasori karena pria itu tidak mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Yang benar saja... Sasori itu pria sejati, dia bisa mengontrol diri dari tontonan indah semacam itu. Baginya itu sepele, ya... walau mungkin tubuh seksi Ino yang melakukan _twerking_ sempat terlintas dikepalanya. Manusiawi.

"Kak, ini teh-nya..." Sakura menyodorkan segelas teh hangat untuk Sasori. Ino dan Tenten langsung cabut begitu memakai pakaian dan berkemas, mereka tersenyum memberi salam pada Sasori disertai rasa kikuk. Sasori masuk ke dalam apartemen tidak mengatakan apa-apa bahkan ketika Sakura memeluknya. Sasori hanya memandang Sakura dalam ketenangan dan adiknya itu menyambut dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat bumi berotasi berlawanan arah.

"Kak, kenapa kau pulang cepat sekali? Bukannya kau pulang tiga bulan lagi?"

"Setahun tidak melihatku, apa kau tidak senang aku pulang?"

"Tentu saja senang! kau ini bicara apa?!" Sakura merunduk, memeluk Sasori untuk kedua kalinya dengan wajah yang tersirat beberapa makna. "Apa misinya dipercepat kak?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan saja."

"Kau berhasil membuatku kaget..." Sakura menatap malas Sasori.

"Kau dan dua temanmu juga mengagetkan. Apa tadi itu termasuk pengembangan diri?"

"Ah, ayolaaah... tidak usah dibahas lagi, tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, kami hanya bersenang-senang ala wanita."

"Apa kau sering pergi ke club malam?"

"Tidak! Untuk apa aku ke sana? Kau tau sendiri aku tidak bisa berada di kerumunan orang banyak."

Sasori hanya menatap Sakura sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangan seakan mengatakan _'baiklah... a_ ku percaya padamu _."_

"Lalu, kapan kau mendarat?" Sakura duduk di samping Sasori.

"Seminggu yang lalu kami mendarat di Kazaktan, ada proses yang harus kami lakukan setelah pendaratan, semacam rehabilitasi tubuh, setelah itu aku terbang ke sini." Sasori menyeruput teh dan sejenak ia menatap teh itu, terpancar kerinduan mendalam pada teh bumi.

"Apa kau tidak pernah membaca berita? media memberitakan kepulangan kami." Tanya Sasori kemudian, Sakura hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum garing. Asal kau tahu Sasori, Sakura terlalu sibuk membalas pesan masuk dua pangeran tampan.

"Mana Naruto?" Sasori memandang pohon natal di sampingnya.

"Mungkin dia sedang berkencan." Sakura mengedikkan bahu sambil terus memandangi Sasori.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasori saat mendapati Sakura terus memandangi wajahnya.

"Kak, aku merasa wajahmu tidak banyak berubah..."

"Tetap tampan?"

"Ganti pertanyaan, wajahmu tampak berubah..."

"Tetap tampan atau semakin tampan?"

"Lupakan." Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, mana oleh-oleh untukku?"

Sakura mengangkat boneka _teddy_ tepat di depan wajahnya. _Teddy_ kecil setinggi limabelas senti itu mengenakan pakaian astronot warna oranye serta helm yang terbuat dari kain berwarna putih. Sakura terdiam memandang boneka itu, tidak ada komentar darinya karena tampaknya Sakura terima-terima saja.

Setelah membereskan koper Sasori, Sakura memasak sesuatu yang hangat seperti sup miso. Usai berendam, Sasori melahap sup itu dengan ekspresi tenang seakan terhanyut dengan kenikmatan sup milik bumi. Sakura hanya tersenyum memandang kakaknya dengan ekspresi mengucapkan turut bahagia.

"Apa kau sudah mengabari ayah kak?"

"Hem. Aku sudah mengabari ayah jauh hari. Aku akan ke Suna setelah menjenguk makam ibu sekalian mengunjungi paman Harashima. Kau tidak ada acara malam tahun baru kan?"

"Kurasa tidak..."

"Kurasa tidak? memangnya kalau ada acara kau mau kemana dan dengan siapa?" kecurigaan nomer satu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya ke arah situ?" entah kenapa Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Karena ucapanmu barusan terdengar seperti jika tidak ada yang mengajakku berkencan."

Sakura cukup grogi ditatap Sasori dan sialnya bunyi **Ting! Tong!** menambah kekhawatirannya **.**

"Biar aku yang buka!" Seru Sakura padahal Sasori tidak berniat membuka pintu. Sakura bergegas menuju pintu sambil berharap itu bukan Sasuke dan beruntungnya dia karena sosok Naruto terlihat saat pintu terbuka.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" Naruto menautkan alisnya ketika disambut Sakura dengan wajah kelegaan.

"Tidak, ada..." Sakura menggeleng.

"Kenapa? kau kira pengantar pizza yang datang?" Naruto berseringai jahil, Sakura langsung melotot padanya.

"Lihat! Siapa yang sudah kembali ke bumi!" Naruto menghampiri Sasori di meja makan.

"Hei..." Sasori berdiri lalu berpelukan dengan Naruto. Sakura penasaran kenapa Naruto tidak terlihat begitu terkejut.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah tau kalau dia mau datang?"

"Kejutaaaannnn...!" Seru Naruto, Sakura hanya menatapnya malas lalu melanjutkan melahap sup lagi.

"Sasori, bagaimana kabarmu? kau tampak sama saja..." Naruto mengambil satu mangkuk sup dan ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"Baik, hanya perlu kerja keras untuk menyesuaikan diri di bumi."

"Ceritakan pada kami bagaimana pendaratanmu."

"Yang jelas lebih menegangkan dibanding _roller coaster_ Konoha. Kami harus bertahan pada suhu lebih dari 1650 derajat selcius saat kapsul menghantam atmosfer."

"Kalian terbakar seperti meteor?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kapsul Soyuz meluncur pada kecepatan 25 kali kecepatan suara setelah meninggalkan ISS. Kami hanya duduk selama tiga setengah jam, memegang tali erat-erat sambil berdoa serta menaruh kepercayaan pada teknologi pesawat. Kau banyangkan saja sendiri."

"Kak, aku sangat bersyukur kau bisa kembali dengan selamat." Sakura menatap Sasori dengan ekspresi kelegaan tingkat tinggi.

"Lalu, apa kau membawa alien dari sana? Kukira kau akan mengenalkannya pada Pinky kita." Goda Naruto.

"Belum. Nanti saja jika saatnya tepat. Lagi pula siapa tau Sakura sudah memiliki calon." Senyuman Sasori membuat Sakura bergidik tidak nyaman.

"Aku akan membereskan kamarku. Naruto, bantu aku menggeser kardus." Sakura menghindar, ia bergerak meninggalkan meja makan.

* * *

Sasori bangun pagi-pagi sekali sebelum matahari terbit. Sakura masih tidur nyenyak di ranjang dikelilingi kardus barang. Sasori meninggalkan apartemennya lengkap mengenakan trening olahraga.

"Hari yang dingin untuk _jogging_ Sasori- _san_..." Satpam menyapa Sasori di lobi apartemen.

"Waktu yang lama jika harus menunggu musim semi tiba." Sasori tersenyum sambil keluar gedung. Astronot tampan pergi berolahraga untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan gravitasi bumi.

Sakura bangun pukul enam pagi, ia lalu menuju ke kamar Sasori untuk melihat apakah kakaknya itu masih terlelap apa sudah bangun. Semalam Sasori menghabiskan waktu di ruang tengah menonton film jadul berjudul _pulp Fiction_ , katanya dia mengalami _jet lag,_ perlu menyesuaikan waktu tidur antara bumi dan luar angkasa.

"Sedikit orang yang mau berolahraga di musim salju." Ucap Sakura saat Sasori baru tiba beberapa detik yang lalu _,_ pria itu langsung menuju kulkas sementara Sakura menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Kalau begitu sedikit orang yang mau hidup sehat." Sasori membuka kulkas dan ia sedikit menyerngitkan dahi. "Kenapa kau membeli banyak tomat?" Kecurigaan nomer dua.

"Ah, itu..., karena tomat bagus buat kesehatan kulitku." Sakura mengutarakan alasan yang masuk akal sehingga Sasori tidak membahasnya lebih lanjut.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini kak? kau harus banyak istirahat."

"Mungkin hanya mengunjungi teman." Sasori meneguk sebotol susu sambil menuju ruang tengah. Pria itu membuka koleksi sakral piringan hitam miliknya, ia memilih satu album Frank Sinarta lalu memutarnya pada _phonograph_ kuno yang bertengger rapi di samping TV. Sasori dengan hati-hari meletakkan _Stylus turnover_ saat piringan hitam itu berputar dan Lagu Frank Sinarta berjudul _You make me fell so young_ mengiringi pagi pertama Sasori di Konoha.

"Aku seperti kembali ke era 90-an..." Ucap Naruto saat menjemput Sakura untuk pergi ke studio. Naruto menuju meja makan lalu mengambil satu sandwich.

"Kau benar, dia seperti perwujudan orang jaman lawas." Sakura meneguk segelas susu. "Aku tidak terkejut jika ia mencari wanita seperti Marilyn Monroe."

"Apa ada wanita sejenis Monroe di Jepang?" Tanya Naruto, disaat bersamaan Sasori keluar dari kamar mandi, pria itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan _boxer_. Lekukan Otot lengan Sasori seperti kulit kacang tanah, dadanya bidang, perutnya ramping, rambutnya basah acak-acakan. Sakura sudah pasti tidak terpukau melihat kakaknya sendiri tapi bagaimana dengan wanita lain?

"Kalian sudah mau berangkat?" Sasori menggeret kursi makan sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Yup, kami berangkat dulu kak. Sampai jumpa nanti.." Sakura pamit bersama Naruto.

"Selamat istirahat dan selamat bersenang-senang di bumi." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasori sambil beranjak pergi bersama Sakura.

"Hem, Hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

"Sakura!" Tenten berlari mengejar Sakura diikuti Ino di belakang. Sakura dan Naruto menunggu mereka sejenak lalu berjalan bersama.

"Astaga Sakura... apa yang terjadi setelah kita pergi dari sana kemarin malam? apa komentar kakakmu?" Tenten tidak akan melewatkan pembahasannya mengenai Sasori.

"Tidak ada." Sakura malas membahasnya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Naruto penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tau." Sahut Ino dengan tegas. Naruto hanya mengerucutkan mulut lalu menatap kedepan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengakui ini, kakakmu _extremely_ _cute_." Ucap Ino. Naruto langsung melirik lagi.

"Sakura berapa umur kakakmu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Dia 27 tahun."

"Apa?!" Seru Tenten dan Ino serempak. Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kukira umurnya lebih muda dari Naruto, apa dia melakukan operasi plastik seperti Orochimaru?" Naruto terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Tenten.

"Apa kau gila? Ibuku bisa mengumpat di surga sana mendengar ucapanmu."

"Kumohon kenalkan aku pada kakakmu..." Rengek Tenten.

"Astaga Tenten! aku tidak mau seseorang membunuh kakakku."

"Aku tidak bilang mau berselingkuh! Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya. Kita juga tidak tahu kedepannya kan? jodoh kan ada di tangan Tuhan."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau menjadi adik iparmu." Ucap Sakura dan Ino terkekeh geli.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau akan bersyukur mendapat kakak ipar sepertiku."

"Aku akan terjun ke jurang sebelum itu terjadi." Tenten langsung memukul lengan Sakura dengan keras.

 **PUK**!

Satu genggam salju diletakkan tepat di tengah kepala Sakura, gadis itu tersentak kaget saat es sekejap memberi sensasi membekukan kepala. Sakura langsung berbalik untuk mengomel pada siapa yang menjadi sumber kejahilan itu.

"Obitoo...!"

"Segar bukan?" Obito tersenyum jahil di samping Konohamaru. Kenapa ia harus disambut _duo morron_ ini pagi-pagi? Sakura tidak mau terima begitu saja, ia langsung menepi mengambil segenggam salju untuk membalas kejahilan Obito.

"Weits!" Obito langsung menghindar saat Sakura melempar salju kearahnya.

"Lempar yang baik Pinky..." Konohamaru menimpuk salju di atas kepala Sakura dari belakang. Sakura semakin geram, ia mengambil salju lebih banyak tapi _duo morron_ itu sudah berlari kabur.

 _"Damn you asshole!"_ Maki Sakura.

"Sakura..., terlalu pagi untuk mengumpat." Sindir Ino.

"Aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran! Lihat saja..." Sakura melempar bongkahan saljunya ke belakang begitu saja.

 **PUK!**

Salju mendarat di wajah Gaara dengan mulus. Naruto menunjuk ke belakang dan Sakura menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Astaga! Gaara- _san!_ aku tidak melihatmu!"

"Sambutan yang mengejutkan." Gaara mengusap wajahnya. Sakura mendekat untuk membatu membersihkan salju di jaket Gaara sementara Naruto menoleh kesamping saat mendengar sapaan tertuju pada Sasuke yang berjalan bersama Jugo. _Onyx_ Sasuke melihat adegan Sakura dan Gaara dengan wajah datar yang mungkin sedikit terselubung rasa... emmm, apa Sasuke? tidak mungkin kau cemburu semudah itu.

"Teme..." Naruto berseringai tipis. Gaara dan Sakura langsung menoleh.

"Dobe." Sasuke menatap Sakura dan Gaara sekejap sedangkan Jugo langsung menganalisis kondisinya dengan tenang. Sakura cukup grogi tapi dia berusaha bersikap santai. Naruto langsung merangkul Sasuke, mereka jalan duluan di depan. Ino dan Tenten acuh meninggalkan Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bagaimana _girl's time_ tadi malam? menyenangkan?" Tanya Gaara setelah mereka melanjutkan langkah kembali.

"Menyenangkan..." Sakura tersenyum. Menyenangkan apanya?

"Kalau begitu malam minggu besok kita kencan?" Gaara memandang Sasuke yang berjalan di depan bersama Naruto dan Jugo. Sosok Sasori langsung muncul dikepala Sakura saat Gaara mengajaknya.

"Gaara- _san,_ aku.."

"Apakah ini ketiga kalinya aku ditolak?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dengan cepat. Ada aura yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata karena sekejap Sakura terdiam saat melihat ekspresi datar Gaara yang tenang.

"Baiklah, mungkin lain kali saja." Gaara menyentuh kepala Sakura.

"Tidak! malam minggu kita makan bersama!" Entah kenapa Sakura tidak bisa mengecewakan Gaara, tapi kenapa nadamu keras sekali Sakura? mengagetkan saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu malam minggu besok." Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Apa?!" Seru Sakura lagi. "Bagaimana jika aku yang menjemput ke apartemenmu saja?"alur pembicaraan kalian ini bisa membuat orang-orang salah paham.

"Aku ada urusan sore besok, biar aku yang menjemputmu saja." Gaara menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengusap kepala Sakura dan itu ditonton banyak pegawai yang melintas, mungkin mereka akan mengira Gaara sudah jadian dengan Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa, aku akan menghubungimu lagi." Gaara melangkah mengambil jalur ke unit 3D.

"Gaara- _san..."_ Panggil Sakura. Gaara berhenti dan menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura hanya memandang Gaara dalam kebisuan.

"Tidak ada." Sakura menggeleng, "Sampai jumpa." Sakura tersenyum. Gaara lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali dan disaat bersamaan ponsel Sakura bergetar. Satu pesan masuk diterima.

 **Sasuke-** _ **san**_ **:** _'cepat masuk ke dalam, di luar dingin.'_

.

.

Lagu _Mark Ronson ft Bruno Mars_ berjudul _Uptown Funk_ mengiringi mobil tua Camaro ss 69 warna merah mengkilat menelusuri jalan raya kota konoha di antara hamparan salju yang menumpuk. Sasori bukannya istirahat tenang di apartemen tapi pria itu malah mengelilingi kota mengendarai mobil _muscle_ yang keren, entah dari mana mobil itu dia dapat. Mobil Sasori berhenti di lampu merah di samping mobil sedan yang ditumpangi empat wanita cantik, para wanita itu yang dulu pernah melihat Sasuke, mereka terbuai dengan sosok Sasori yang keren. Sasori mengerling dari balik kaca mata hitamnya. Lampu hijau menyala, Sasori langsung menginjak gas sambil berseringai seksi membuat para wanita berteriak histeris. _Too hot_...

Kosentrasi Konohamaru terganggu saat ponsel Sakura terus bergetar seperti ponsel kesurupan. Konohamaru mengedarkan pandangannya lalu memanggil Sakura yang sedang berkonsultasi _background_ di meja kerja Neji.

"Sakura! Calon Kekasihmu menelpon!" Seru Konohamaru. Suara ehem-ehem langsung memecah keheningan.

"Gaara atau Sasuke?" Tanya Obito. Suara _cie-cie_ langsung memeriahkan.

Sakura menuju meja kerjanya sambil mengumpat dalam hati walau sebenarnya ia juga penasaran siapa yang menelponnya? Sakura mengambil ponsel sambil menatap malas Konohamaru yang sudah terfokus kembali ke layar monitor.

 _Sasori-nii calling..._

 _"Hallo, ada apa kak?"_ Jawab Sakura setelah keluar ruangan.

"Aku sudah ada di studio, temui aku di lobi gedung satu dekat perosotan warna biru." Sasori langsung mematikan sambungan setelah mengucapkan sepanggal berita yang membuat Sakura cukup terkejut. Pria itu duduk di bangku warna-warni sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru gedung studio di balik kaca mata hitamnya. Sasori mengenakan kaos putih polos dipadu jaket kulit cokelat, para pegawai yang melintas tidak luput melirik Sasori apalagi para pegawai wanita yang penasaran. Apa pria keren dengan rambut merah menyala ini saudaranya Gaara?

Perhatian Sasori terpusat saat Sasuke dan beberapa orang melintas, mereka tampak bergegas. Sasori terus memandang mereka sampai Sasuke menoleh. _Onyx_ Sasuke memandang Sasori sekejap dan Sasori terus memandang Sasuke dari balik kaca matanya sampai Sasuke berlalu. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura datang dengan nafas sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Kak...!"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau berlari?"

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Aku ingin melihat tempat kerjamu, aku penasaran dengan patung katak kebanggaan mereka." Sasori melepas kaca matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke sini?" Sakura penasaran.

"Apa aku harus membahasnya?" Tanya Sasori, Sakura menatapnya sejenak lalu mengedikkan bahu.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Sakura menunjuk kantung plastik di samping Sasori.

"Bento."

Sakura lalu mengajak Sasori ke taman kaca. Kebetulan saat itu sudah jam istirahat pegawai. Sepanjang perjalanan Sasori menjadi pusat perhatian, ada astronot keren berkunjung ke studio Gamabunta. Sementara Sakura, ia membatin apa salahnya di bumi ini? Kenapa ia mendapat lirikan tak mengenakkan dari para pegawai wanita bahkan ketika ia berjalan dengan kakaknya sendiri?!

"Studio ini menarik sekali, seperti kantor google." Sasori mengedarkan pandangan setelah masuk ke taman kaca. Ruangan itu bernuansa putih dihiasi berbagai jenis tanaman hias serta kursi-kursi tempat duduk, dek lantainya terbuat dari kayu. Pemandangan area studio bisa dilihat dari dalam sana karena dinding dan atapnya terbuat dari kaca.

"Lebih bagus mana? Studio Gama atau kantor google?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kurasa lebih besar studio ini." jawab Sasori.

"Jika saja aku tau kau akan kesini membawa bento, aku akan menolaknya." Ucap Sakura setelah membuka kotak bento.

"Memangnya Kenapa?" Sasori membelah sumpitnya.

"Karena kita punya kantin yang luar biasa di sini."

"Benarkah? apa mereka menghidangkan tempura?"

"Em... ada tapi tidak lengkap, cuma udang gorengnya."

"Berarti kantinmu tidak luar biasa." Sasori melahap tempura dengan nikmat.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto datang bersama Hinata sambil membawa makan siang. Naruto dengan bangga memperkenalkan Hinata pada Sasori.

"Kau tidak membawa bento untukku?" Naruto meletakkan chicken katsu di hadapan Sasori.

"Untuk apa? kudengar kantinmu luar biasa." Jawab Sasori dan Sakura terkekeh. Mereka lalu mengobrolkan banyak hal selama makan siang. Obrolan itu mengalir sampai Sasori menoleh saat Sasuke melintasi taman sambil melihat ke arah mereka.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasori.

"Oh..., dia calon adik iparmu."

"Naruto." Sakura memberi kode tapi Naruto acuh melahap chicken katsu-nya sementara Sasori dengan tenang memandang Sasuke. Gawat...

Sakura berlagak santai saat Sasori menatapnya sejenak seakan bertanya _'apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?'_ , mereka lalu bercakap-cakap kembali sampai beberapa selang menit kemudian Gaara melintas bersama gengster Yakuza. Gaara menoleh, pria itu mengangkat tangannya menyapa Sakura dan lainnya dari kejauhan, sialnya Deidara menggoda Sakura dengan tersenyum penuh arti sambil menunjuk-menunjuk punggung Gaara dan itu membuat Sasori menautkan alisnya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasori.

"Oh, dia calon adik iparmu yang kedua." Jawab Naruto, Sakura langsung melotot sempurna, Hinata spontan menyentuh lengan Naruto sedangkan Sasori masih memandang Gaara dengan tenang, Gawat...

Beberapa selang detik kemudian Lee melintas sambil mengendarai otopet, Lee mengacungkan jempol sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang berkilau. Sosok Lee tidak luput dari perhatian Sasori.

"Siapa pria itu?" Sasori mungkin tertarik dengan gigi Lee yang berkilau.

"Itu Lee, dia duduk di kursi cadangan calon adik iparmu."

"Naruto cukup." Tegur Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mengenalkan mereka pada kakakmu?"

"Sakura?" Sasori menoleh sambil tersenyum manis namun menyeramkan bagi Sakura.

"Kak. Dia bukan kekasihku." Sakura langsung meluruskannya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan dia? ada tiga pria yang kulihat barusan.."

"Yang paling pertama." _Shannaro!_ Sakura menatap Naruto seakan mengatakan _'aku akan menghajarmu nanti.'_

"Kita akan mengobrol sepulang nanti." Sasori tersenyum lagi. Sesaat Sakura ingin membatalkan kencannya dengan Gaara.

"Kak, dia bukan kekasihku.."

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Aku mengikuti perkembangan mereka." Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi dan dia menjitak Naruto di depan Hinata.

* * *

Sakura mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya seperti seterika, gadis itu sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia menjelaskan pada Sasori jika Gaara akan datang menjemputnya malam ini. Tadi Sakura meminta Gaara menjemputnya di apartemen Ino tapi sialnya Sasori _stay_ di apartemen dan tidak malam mingguan. Sekejap Sakura ingin berterus terang pada Sasori tapi entah kenapa Sakura masih ragu. Seharian ini saja Sasori terus menyinggung tentang calon-calon adik iparnya apalagi jika Sakura berterus terang, Sasori pasti akan menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan yang mendetail. Dan yang menjadi masalahnya adalah...jangan sampai Sasori tahu kalau kedua pria itu pernah masuk apartemennya tanpa sepengetahuan serta ijin darinya, itu bisa sangat gawat, apalagi kalau tau Sasuke yang paling sering bahkan pernah bermalam. Hiy...

Setelah mengumpulkan keyakinan untuk memberitahukan Sasori bahwa Gaara akan datang, Sakura mengambil nafas dalam lalu melangkah keluar kamar untuk menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang asik menonton film lawas di ruang tengah.

"Sakura..." **Brak!** Wajah Sakura menabrak pintu dengan mulus saat Sasori membuka pintu kamar Sakura secara tiba-tiba.

"Shit _..._ " Sakura berjongkok sambil menyentuh hidungnya.

"Aaa, _gomen_..." Wajah Sasori ikut nyeri memandang Sakura. "Aku tidak tau kau akan membuka pintu..."

 **Ting! Tong!**

Perhatian Sasori teralih pada sumber suara. Sakura spontan menggenggam tangan Sasori saat kakaknya itu akan beranjak dari pintu kamar.

"Kak, kuharap kau tidak mengacaukannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Memangnya siapa yang datang?" Sasori menautkan alisnya.

"Aku akan pergi dengan teman, dia menjemputku."

"Apa salah satu pria yang kulihat kemarin siang?" Sasori melipat tangan dan bersandar di dinding pintu. Sakura mengangguk sedikit ragu tapi ini saatnya berterus terang.

"Apa hubungan kalian sudah sangat dekat? apa dia pernah menginjak apartemen ini?" Dahi Sasori sedikit mengerut. Gawat...

"Belum! ini yang pertama kalinya." Sakura berbohong.

"Aku yang membuka pintu." Sasori beranjak pergi, Sakura berdoa semoga Gaara bisa mengahadapinya.

Gaara disambut wujud Sasori saat pintu terbuka. Sasori tidak tersenyum atau menyapa Gaara, ia hanya memperhatikan Gaara dari atas sampai bawah. Gaara mengangguk memberi salam. Sakura sudah memberitahu Gaara lewat sms sebelumnya kalau kakaknya datang jadi Gaara tidak begitu terkejut.

"Mau bertemu siapa?" Sasori tahu siapa yang dicari Gaara tapi dia hanya berbasa-basi.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sakura." Pembawaan Gaara tenang, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Sabaku Gaara."

"Haruno Sasori, kakak Sakura." Sasori menjabat tangan Gaara sambil menatapnya intens, tidak ada keraguan dalam diri Gaara menyambut tatapan Sasori. Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara dari ruang tengah, Sasori lalu mempersilahkan Gaara masuk, mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah sementara Sakura pergi bersiap-siap, ia sedikit gugup jika Sasori akan menanyakan banyak hal pada Gaara jadi Sakura bersiap secepat mungkin.

"Asalmu dari Konoha?" Sasori membuka percakapan setelah menyodorkan satu kaleng minuman soda pada Gaara.

"Aku pindahan dari Sunagakure. Aku menetap di sini saat berkerja di studio Gamabunta."

"Ah.." Sasori mengangguk sambil duduk di sofa lalu membuka minuman kalenganya. "Kalian satu tempat kerja, kemarin siang aku melihatmu."

"Ya.." Gaara mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong selamat atas kelancaran misi kalian." Ucap Gaara, dia tahu siapa Sasori, apalagi berita kepulangan astonot NASA muncul di berbagai media.

"Hem, terimakasih." Sasori meneguk minuman kalengnya dan disaat bersamaan bunyi **Ting! Tong!** terdengar. Sasori pergi membuka pintu, Sakura yang sudah siap pun keluar kamar.

"Gaara- _san_..." Maaf membuatmu menunggu.

 **Ceklek.** Sasori membuka pintu, dia disambut penampakan Sasuke membawa satu kotak pizza. Sasori menautkan alis melihat pria berwajah datar di hadapannya. Sakura yang menoleh ke arah pintu syok bukan main, kenapa Sasuke datang?! di kepala Sakura saat ini adalah mengubah nama Sasuke, menghapus jejak pengantar pizza.

"Cari siapa?" Sasori yakin Sasuke mencari Sakura. Gaara meneguk minuman kalengnya dengan santai sambil memandang ke arah pintu, Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasori.

"Aku mencari Sakura." _Onyx_ Sasuke menatap Sasori tanpa keraguan, ia lalu melirik Sakura di belakang yang sedang memberi kode padanya.

"Teme?" Disaat bersamaan Naruto muncul menyelamatkan Sasuke, pria pirang itu menggotong PS4 ke tempat Sasori. Sakura langsung memberi kode Naruto seakan mengatakan ' _jika Sasori tau nama Sasuke tamatlah kita.'_

"Ah! Kau salah Teme! Nomer apartemenku 29 bukan 14." Sasori dan Sasuke serempak menautkan alis mereka, Sakura langsung menepuk jidadnya.

"Baru saja dia bilang mencari Sakura." Ucap Sasori.

"Aku memang mencari Sakura." Sahut Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum kaku sedangkan Sakura ingin melompat dari lantai empat belas sekarang. Gaara hanya duduk tenang di sofa.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku.."

"Ah! Smitty- _san_!" Seru Sakura. Sasuke langsung menyerngitkan dahinya, Sasori menoleh ke belakang dan Naruto mati-matian menahan senyum.

"Smitty- _san_..." Sakura mendekat ke pintu. "Perkenalkan ini kakakku, Sasori."

Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa saat berjabat tangan dengan Sasori yang menyimpan kecurigaan besar terhadapnya.

Setelah misi penyelamatan identitas Sasuke yang cukup menggelikan itu, tidak mungkin bagi Sakura untuk mengusir Sasuke yang datang tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu, pria itu dipersilahkan masuk dan suasana canggung menyelimuti apartemen Sasori saat Sasuke bertatapan dengan Gaara dalam ketegangan musim dingin. Sakura mau pamit pergi dengan Gaara tapi lidahnya kelu untuk berucap apalagi Sasuke terus menatapnya. Sasori yang bisa membaca kondisinya langsung paham bahwa kedua pria yang ingin menemui adiknya ini sedang berkompetisi. Naruto lalu berpikir untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ah! Teme... apa yang kau bawa?" Naruto menunjuk kotak pizza di tangan Sasuke.

"Pizza." Jawab Sasuke. Naruto dengan antusias membuka pizza itu lalu melahapnya dengan santai. Sasori hanya memandang Naruto sementara Sasuke duduk tenang sambil sesekali melirik Sakura dan Gaara.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan pengantar pizza bernama Sasuke." Celetuk Sasori membuat semua menoleh padanya. Kecurigaan nomer tiga.

"Oh, Sasuke yang itu..., kudengar dia sudah dipecat." Ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa dia dipecat?" Tanya Sasori.

"Entahlah, mungkin kinerjanya yang buruk." Naruto tersenyum geli saat mengatakannya. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar dan Gaara hanya membatin. _'Pengantar pizza?'_

"Apa dia pernah masuk apartemen ini?"

"Belum..." Naruto menggeleng.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sasori menatap Sakura sekejap.

"Kak, kami pergi dulu." Akhirnya Sakura berpamitan. Gaara pun berdiri, bisa kalian rasakan pancaran aura aneh dari diri Sasuke. Awww...

"Kalian mau kemana Pinky? Berkencan ya..." Goda Naruto, jelas dia memanas-manasi Sasuke.

"Kami akan makan malam di luar." jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak makan bersama-sama di sini saja?" Gaara tidak mendapat ACC. Ada senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Kami akan membeli bahan makanan lalu memasaknya di sini." Ucap Gaara dan Sakura langsung menoleh tidak mengerti. "Kita bisa berkencan lain kali." Gaara mengatakannya dengan rasa percaya diri dan itu dihadapan Sasori dan Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengarnya bahkan takjub.

.

.

Keheningan tercipta saat Gaara dan Sakura berjalan menuju minimarket tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Sakura sebenarnya khawatir dengan situasi Sasuke bersama Sasori tapi karena ada Naruto di sana mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Disamping itu Sakura juga merasa sangat tidak enak dengan keheningan saat ini apalagi Gaara hanya diam memasang wajah tenang.

"Maaf Gaara- _san_..." Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa?" Gaara menoleh.

"Aku..." Sakura diam sejenak. "Makan malam kita jadi tertunda."

"tidak masalah, kenapa minta maaf? Lagi pula aku yang mengusulkan ini."

"Aku merasa tidak enak saja padamu, apa kau membatalkannya karena..." Sakura ragu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Karena Sasuke datang?" sambung Gaara.

"Gaara- _san_ _ **,**_ aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika dia akan datang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas situasi tadi."

"Hei... santai saja..." Gaara mengusap kepala Sakura. "Lagi pula kita masih bisa makan malam bersama kan? walau ketambahan tiga orang di meja makan." Canda Gaara. Sakura tidak tau berkomentar apa jadi dia hanya tersenyum lalu terdiam.

"Kenapa? apa kau begitu kecewa karena kencan kita tertunda?" Goda Gaara.

"Bu-bukan begitu..." Sakura salah tingkah. Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Maksudku, aku hanya tidak enak saja menempatkanmu pada situasi ini." Sambung Sakura.

"Situasi yang bagaimana?"

"Situasi yang..." Sakura jadi bingung menjelaskannya. "Situasi dimana..., baiklah, kau... Ah sudahlah! Lupakan!" Sakura sedikit frustasi.

"Aku mengerti, kau merasa tidak enak karena aku akan cemburu dengan keberadan Sasuke?" Sakura tidak menyangka Gaara akan mengatakannya tapi memang itu maksudnya. Sakura hanya terdiam memandang Gaara yang tampak tenang, ia jadi sedikit penasaran.

"Kenapa?" Gaara menoleh sekejap.

"Kau tau? Banyak wanita di studio yang tidak senang melihatku dekat denganmu."

"Mungkin mereka cemburu padamu." Gaara mengerling sekejap lalu pandangannya fokus kedepan.

"Kau benar. Jika kau ada di posisiku apa yang akan kau pikirkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau orang-orang cemburu padamu, biarkan mereka cemburu. Tidak ada orang yang bisa melarang cemburu. Semua orang bisa memakan cemburu dan tumbuh di dalamnya kalau mereka mau." Ucap Gaara.

"Sekarang, Jika kau ada di posisi mereka sedangkan aku ada di posisiku semula dan berpikir seperti apa yang baru saja kau katakan, apa yang akan kau rasakan?" Tanya Sakura dan Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Tergantung apa aku memakan cemburuku atau tidak."

"Lalu, apa kau...,"sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kau ingin tau saat ini aku cemburu atau tidak?" tanya Gaara.

"Bukan begitu, baiklah lupakan percakapan ini." Sakura tersenyum garing.

"Aku cemburu."

Sakura langsung menoleh, wajah Gaara tampak tenang. Suasana menjadi hening sekejap.

"Tapi aku tidak mau memakan kecemburuanku." Sambung Gaara kemudian. "Karena jika aku tumbuh dalam kecemburuan, akan sulit bagiku untuk mendapatkanmu."

"Ke-kenapa bisa begitu?" wajah Sakura merona.

"Kau tau? aku sangat ingin menculikmu dan menjauhkanmu dari Sasuke." Gaara diam sejenak. "Tapi aku tidak melakukannya karena aku tidak mau berakhir dalam posisi menggenggam pasir, semakin erat aku menggenggamnya, semakin sedikit pasirnya. Kau tau kenapa?" Gaara menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Sakura.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Karena sejauh ini aku tidak tau apa yang sudah kau rasakan terhadapku."

Suasana menjadi hening, keduanya saling bertatapan dalam dan Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa saat ini. Sesaat dia merasa sudah menyakiti Gaara tapi di sisi lain Sakura tidak bisa melihat pria dihadapannya ini kecewa. Ini sangat membingungkan, ditambah jika ia mengingat sosok Sasuke.

"Hei..., kenapa wajahmu menegang seperti itu? santai saja..." Gaara mengusap kepala Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis, suasana kehing sejenak.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Gaara.

"Gaara- _san_ aku..."

Ucapan Sakura terinterupsi saat Gaara menoleh ke samping dan pandangannya terpaku, Sakura lalu ikut menoleh.

"Sasuke- _san_..."

Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh dari Sakura dan Gaara. Entah sejak kapan pria itu berdiri di situ. Argh! Sasuke.., Kenapa kau menyusul mereka? merusak _moment_ saja...

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu." Sasuke melangkah mendahului Gaara dan Sakura. Pria itu berjalan di depan sedangkan Sakura dan Gaara hanya memandang Sasuke dari belakang. Mereka bertiga berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali? apa mereka belanja di mesir?" gumam Naruto yang sedang menonton film lawas bersama Sasori. Mereka menonton film _Godfather,_ Naruto mengajak Sasori main PS tapi Sasori bilang setelah ia selesai menonton.

"Naruto, ceritakan padaku tentang Gaara dan Smitty." Pinta Sasori kemudian.

"Keduanya pria baik-baik dan berkualitas." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Jelaskan lebih terperinci."

"Terperinci itu banyak. Aku bingung jika harus mendeskripsikannya. Kesimpulanku cuma itu, aku mengenal mereka berdua dan menurutku keduanya cocok untuk Sakura."

"Apa kualitas mereka?" Tanya Sasori.

"Di bidang karir Gaara seorang _art director_ sedangkan Smitty seorang CEO."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir keduanya cocok untuk Sakura?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan mereka berdua cocok untuk Sakura jika mereka berdua bajingan. Aku mengenal mereka dengan baik, kau juga pasti bisa menilainya kan?"

"Aku baru mengobrol dengan Gaara sedikit, pria itu punya tatto dikeningnya, apa dia anggota gengster atau semacamnya?"

"Beckam punya tatto di sekujur lengannya dan dia bukan gengster." Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Smitty? pria itu, apa dia tidak punya kosa kata untuk bercakap-cakap?"

"Dia memang pria yang dingin dan sedikit bicara, tapi dia baik."

"Jika ternyata mereka berdua bajingan aku akan menghajarmu terlebih dahulu lalu menghabisi mereka."

"Jika mereka bajingan, aku sudah menghajar mereka saat mendekati Sakura." Balas Naruto, ia dan Sasori memusatkan perhatian mereka kembali ke film .

Setengah jam kemudian Sasuke, Sakura dan Gaara kembali. Mereka membeli berbagai bahan makanan untuk dimasak. Sakura tidak menjijing kantung belajaan satu pun karena tangan Sasuke dan Gaara bekerja secara otomatis.

Sakura memasak dibantu Gaara, pria itu mengambil alih menjadi chef. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia ingin ikut membantu tapi Sakura menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan dapur. Sasuke memang tidak bisa memasak dan dia hanya mengganggu saja. Sasori duduk tenang melihat interaksi ketiganya sementara Naruto turun tangan menyelamatkan harga diri Sasuke dengan mengajaknya main PS. Tenang Sasuke, kami akan mengajarimu memasak...

Hidangan lezat tersaji di atas meja satu jam kemudian, mereka makan malam bersama diselimuti aura ketegangan yang dipancarkan Sasuke dan Gaara. Sakura sudah merasakan ketegangan itu sejak di minimarket tadi, ia hanya berharap acara makan malam ini cepat selesai sehingga kedua pria itu pulang ke asal mereka masing-masing. Naruto mencairkan suasana dengan mengangkat topik pembicaraan tapi Sasori menegangkannya kembali dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar sejak kapan mereka dekat dengan Sakura dan bla...bla..bla...sampai akhirnya Sakura menyudahi topik itu dengan melotot pada Sasori dan suasana menjadi hening.

"Malam tahun baru kalian ada acara?" Sasori memecah keheningan. Tidak ada yang menjawab karena mereka bingung pertanyaan Sasori ini ditujukan ke siapa.

"Kak, kau bertanya pada siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku bertanya pada kalian berdua." Sasori menunjuk Sasuke dan Gaara dengan sumpitnya. Membuat Kedua pria yang ditunjuknya itu bertatapan sekejap. Sesaat Sakura merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"Jika kalian tidak ada acara, kalian bisa ikut kami berkunjung ke desa Ame." Ajak Sasori. Naruto dan Sakura spontan terkejut sambil menatap Sasori. Tungu, mereka tidak salah dengar kan? Sasori mengajak Sasuke dan Gaara?

Tidak ada acara bertamu berlama-lama ria karena usai makan Sasuke dan Gaara langsung dipersilahkan Sasori untuk pamit saat jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Oh! Ayolah!

"Terimakasih Gaara- _san_ , maaf merepotkan." Sakura mengantar Gaara ke depan pintu. Leher Sasuke sedikit menengang karena Sakura terlalu memprioritaskan Gaara dari tadi.

"Senang bisa makam malam bersama kakakmu." Gaara tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Eherm..." Sasori melipat tangan tak jauh di belakang Sakura. Tatapannya seakan mengatakan _'jangan harap mengambil kesempatan di depan pintu.'_ Gaara mengangguk pada Sasori lalu beranjak pulang, terukir senyuman tipis di bibir Sasuke saat melihatnya.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang pamit.

"Aku berencana mengajak keponakanku. Dia penggemar beratmu, apa kau tidak keberatan?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sasori.

"Itaru, dia keponakanmu?" ingatan Sasori memang detail.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

"Ajaklah dia."

"Baiklah. Selamat malam." Sasuke pun beranjak. Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu bertatapan dengan Sasuke sekejap sampai Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya karena _onyx_ Sasuke selalu memberikan sensasi yang membuat grogi.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Sa...mpai jumpa." Sakura hampir mengucapkan nama Sasuke. Fyuh...

Sasuke masih berdiri di depan pintu, pria itu sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Sasori memberi alarm 'ehem' sekali lagi.

"Aku pulang." Sasuke mengetuk dahi Sakura sekejap dan itu disaksikan Sasori yang masih menjadi peri penjaga Sakura. Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi.

"Kak! Kenapa sikapmu seperti itu?!" protes Sakura setelah menutup pintu.

"Apa?" Sasori mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bersikaplah seperti orang modern."

"Apa katamu? aku menyambut mereka dengan baik, aku mengijinkan mereka masuk apartemenku, bahkan aku mengijinkan Gaara mengotori dapurku dan si raven main PS."

"Kau baru saja mengusir mereka pulang."

"Ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh. Waktu bertamu ke tempat gadis terbatas."

"Sikapmu seperti orang tua jaman dulu, ayah tidak akan melakukan itu, bahkan kau berdiri di depan pintu mengawasiku."

"Siapa bilang? Setiap ayah akan melakukannya."

"Buktinya ayah tidak melakukannya saat Utakata datang."

"Siapa itu Utakata?" Sasori menautkan alisnya. Sakura malas membahasnya, dia acuh menghampiri Naruto yang asik main PS sambil menyimak.

"Dengar nona, aku baru saja mengenal mereka, terlalu dini jika aku akan merestuinya."

"Apa maksudmu? aku yang akan memilih." Sahut Sakura.

"Kau memang akan memilih, tapi aku akan memastikan kau memilih yang benar."

"Apa tujuanmu mengajak mereka ikut bersama kita ke tempat paman?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengenal mereka lebih jauh."

"Batalkan. Mereka berdua tidak akan ikut."

"Aku yang mengatur di sini, jangan membantahku." Ucap Sasori dengan tegas, Sakura sangat kesal dan dia memilih diam.

"Sudah.. Sudah..., jangan berdebat. Tenanglah Sakura, Sasori hanya mengajak mereka bertamasya." Naruto angkat bicara.

"Kau juga! Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Sakura melempar bantal sofa ke arah Naruto lalu pergi ke kamar.

"Gezz..., gadis jaman sekarang susah diatur..." Omel Sasori.

"Kau terlalu ketat pada Sakura. Jika Sa..., Smitty dan Gaara mundur, Sakura akan kehilangan calon jodoh yang berkualitas."

"Aku tidak ketat, aku hanya menjaganya dari pria-pria tidak benar. Jika mereka menyerah berarti mereka tidak serius dengan Sakura, aku akan menendang bokong mereka ke danau salju." Ucap Sasori, Naruto memilih untuk diam.

.

.

"Satu botol susu sebelum Kenji tidur malam dan sesudah bangun, ada air madu jika Kenji memintanya. Itu tas Itaru dan ini tas Kenji. Perlengkapan mereka sudah lengkap. Pastikan mereka selalu hangat." Konan memberi sederet Intruksi pada Sasuke sebelum mengajak kedua anaknya pergi.

"Paman ayo! Kakak Sakura akan menunggu!" Seru Itaru yang sudah siap di dalam mobil Itachi.

"Paman sasuuu ayoo..." Kenji melambai-lambai dari jendela.

"Kau yakin tidak membawa satu _babysitter_ ikut bersama kalian?" Tanya Konan sekali lagi.

"Tidak, aku akan mengurus mereka." Ucap Sasuke walau kepalanya pusing. Kami bisa paham Sasuke...

"Kenji.. Itaru... jadilah anak yang baik. Menurut dengan paman Sasuke, ok?" Konan menunduk di samping jendela mobil memberi intruksi, tak lupa mencium kedua anaknya.

"Kami pergi, sampaikan salamku pada Itachi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, dia akan _landing_ malam ini. Aku sudah memberitahunya."

"Da... Okasan... Bye..bye..." Kenji dan Itaru melambaikan tangan mereka dari kaca jendela mobil.

 _"Bye..., have fun!"_ Konan melambaikan tangan, mobil Itachi melaju pergi.

Ceritanya, Sasuke menuju rumah Itachi untuk memberitahukan Itaru bahwa Sasori sudah pulang. Sasuke lalu mengajak Itaru pergi menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama Sakura dan kakaknya, Itaru melonjak girang tak terhingga. Satu hari sebelum keberangkatan, Sasuke bermalam di tempat Itachi, Itaru sangat _excited_ bahkan dia tidur bersama Sasuke karena takut ditinggal. Awalnya, pagi ini mereka akan berangkat sebelum Kenji bangun, tapi tanpa diduga bocah cilik imut itu bersinar pagi-pagi sekali dan merengek minta ikut. Sasuke berakhir mengajak kedua keponakannya, ia tidak tega saat melihat Kenji merajuk sambil berliang air mata di sudut kamar. Sangat menggemaskan.

Sasori sibuk membongkar lemarinya, ia tidak mengerti kemana semua _boxer_ miliknya pergi. Sasori ingat _boxer_ kesayangan yang bertuliskan ROCK ditengahnya itu ia simpan di dalam lemari.

"Sakura..." Sasori membuka pintu kamar Sakura tanpa mengetuk. Sakura yang sedang mengemas barang bawaannya tersentak kaget.

"Kak, kau mengagetkan!"

"Apa kau tau kemana _boxer-boxer_ milikku?"

"Oh, aku belum membawa pergi ke _loundry_. Hehe..."

"Kau memakai boxerku?" Sasori menautkan alisnya. "Boxer yang bertuliskan ROCK, juga belum kau cuci?"

"Aa... itu..." Sakura bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, _boxer_ itu sudah tamat. Sakura mengguntingnya saat Naruto melilitkan _boxer_ itu ke kepala Itaru. "Aku tidak sengaja mengosongkannya saat menyetrika." Sakura menampakkan deretan giginya, Sasori hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan malas yang sedikit kesal.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto datang, ia juga mengajak Hinata. Mereka sudah siap, tinggal menunggu Sasuke dan Gaara. Naruto dan Sasori lalu pergi ke _basement_ untuk memanaskan mobil mereka masing-masing dan menyuruh Hinata dan Sakura menunggu di halaman apartement.

"Kau membeli Rubicon?" Tanya Sasori saat mereka memakirkan mobil di depan gedung apartemen.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto tersenyum bangga.

"Boleh juga, tapi Camaro-ku tidak tertandingi..."

"Kak, ini mobilmu? Kukira mobil temanmu..." Kepala Sakura menjulur di balik pintu bagasi mobil yang terbuka, gadis itu sedang menata barang-barang bawaan.

"Ini mobilku, aku meninggalkannya di tempat temanku." Jawab Sasori.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika punya mobil?" Protes Sakura.

"Untuk apa? aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu mengendarainya." Sahut Sasori dan Sakura memutar bola matanya. _'Dasar pelit...'_

"Mana Gaara dan Si Raven? mereka tidak jadi ikut?" Tanya Sasori.

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan." Jawab Sakura. "Kau merencanakan pergi jam sembilan dan ini masih jam setengah sembilan." Baru saja Sakura selesai berucap Gaara pun muncul, pria itu langsung menuju _basement_ untuk memakirkan motornya terlebih dahulu lalu menghampiri yang lain.

"Pagi." Sapa Gaara, Sasori yang sedang melihat mesin mobilnya hanya mengangkat tangan merespon kedatangan Gaara.

"Kalian berdua janjian memakai jaket merah?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Gaara menggunakan jaket merah yang warnanya sama dengan jaket Sakura, mereka terlihat seperti _lovely dovey_ sejati.

"Begitulah, kami sudah janjian tadi.." Canda Gaara, Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Original V8." Gaara menghampiri Sasori, pendekatan adik ipar. "Apa yang terjadi pada ring piston-nya?"

"Aku baru menggantinya, klep-nya mengeluarkan kerak karena lama kutinggal." Jawab Sasori. "Kau sepertinya tau banyak tentang mesin tua?"

"Tidak juga.." Jawab Gaara.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke tiba. Perhatian mereka tertuju pada mobil yang menepi, mereka kira siapa karena Sasuke mengendarai mobil Itachi.

"Ah itu mereka..." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke turun lalu membuka pintu untuk Itaru, anak itu langsung menditeksi keberadaan Sasori begitu turun dari mobil.

"Kenji..." Sakura tidak menyangka Kenji juga ikut, bocah lucu itu loncat dari mobil dibantu Sasuke.

"Sakula- _chan_..." Kenji langsung berlari mengampiri Sakura. Gaara yang melihat Kenji sedikit terkejut, bocah itu yang dulu hilang di mall. Itaru menghampiri adiknya, ia langsung terpaku saat Sasori mendekat, matanya berbinar melihat sang astronot pujaannya.

"Kak, perkenalkan ini Itaru- _kun_ , dan ini Kenji- _kun_..." Sakura memperkenalkan. Sasori lalu berjongkok di hadapan Itaru yang berdiri tegak serta terdiam.

"Hai..." Sapa Sasori sambil tersenyum. "Kau Uchiha Itaru kan?"

"Iya." Itaru mengangguk, bocah itu lumayan gugup.

"Baiklah astronot kecil, senang melihatmu." Sasori mengusap kepala Itaru membuat wajah anak itu merona merah. Sasori juga bertos ria dengan Kenji, ia lalu berdiri dan menatap Sasuke sekejap.

"Ah, Kenji, kau masih ingat Nii- _chan_ ini?" Tanya Sakura karena Kenji terus melihat ke Gaara. Kenji mengangguk pelan, Gaara lalu berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Kenji.

"Hallo..." Sapa Gaara, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan bertos ria dengan Kenji. Sasuke dan Naruto cukup bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Gaara mengenal Kenji.

"Teme, kau bergabung dengan mobil kita saja." Ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Hei, kau bawa mobilku." Sasori melempar kunci mobilnya ke arah Gaara dan Naruto langsung melirik Sasuke.

"Kenji, Itaru, sini..." Sakura berbisik pada kedua keponakan Sasuke dan kedua anak itu mengangguk. Sakura membisikkan untuk tidak menyebut nama depan pamannya secara lengkap. Kenapa rumit sekali jadinya?!

Mereka meninggalkan Kota Konoha menuju desa Ame. Perjalanan yang akan ditempuh kurang lebih dua setengah jam. Sasuke bersama Kenji ikut mobil Naruto sedangkan Itaru sudah pasti ikut bersama Sasori dan Sakura. Selama perjalanan Itaru mengobrol dengan Sasori banyak hal, Itaru Sangat antusias mendengarkan cerita Sasori tentang luar angkasa. Sedangkan di dalam mobil Naruto, hanya terdengar suara Kenji dan Hinata yang sedang membaca buku Dinosaurus di kursi belakang. Naruto melirik kedekatan mereka dari kaca spion, pria itu tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi Hinata dan Kenji yang seperti ibu dan anak, sesaat Naruto berpikir untuk saatnya menuju ke jenjang hubungan yang lebih serius. Ehem.

Naruto lalu melirik Sasuke di sampingnya yang hanya diam dari tadi, pria itu memasang wajah datar dengan sedikit aura yang membuat Naruto berkesimpulan bahwa _mood_ Sasuke sedikit tidak baik. Tatapan Sasuke lurus kedepan memandang mobil Sasori yang melaju di depan mobil Naruto.

"Sepertinya Itaru senang sekali melihat Sasori..." Naruto memecah keheningan Sasuke.

"Aa." sahut Sasuke.

"Betapa beruntungnya Itaru jika Sasori menjadi pamannya." Hibur Naruto tapi Sasuke hanya diam saja. Naruto.., sepertinya Sasuke ini sedang cemburu.

"Aku ingin minum ail madu..." Pinta Keji. Sasuke langsung menoleh.

"Tolong tas Kenji." Pinta Sasuke pada Hinata. Sasuke lalu mengambil air madu yang sudah disiapkan Konan sebelumnya. Kenji meminum air madunya sambil bersandar pada Hinata, sepertinya anak itu mengantuk. Ponsel Hinata lalu bergetar, ia mendapat satu pesan dari Sakura.

 **Sakura-** _ **chan :**_ _'Hinata, Kenji sedang apa?'_

 **To Sakura-chan** _: 'Kenji sedang minum air madu Sakura-chan, dia anak yang sangat pintar.'_

 **Sakura-chan :** _'aku titipkan Kenji padamu Hinata.'_

Hinata lalu tersenyum membalas pesan Sakura. Naruto melirik Hinata dari kaca spion.

 **To Sakura-chan :** _'Tenang saja Sakura-chan, Kenji punya paman yang sangat perhatian :)_

Sakura tersenyum membaca balasan pesan Hinata, ia ingin mengirim pesan untuk Sasuke tapi setelah masuk ke menu pesan, Sakura membatalkannya.

Mobil Sasori dan Naruto berhenti di lampu merah di daerah perbatasan kota Konoha. Di saat yang sangat kebetulan pula, posisi mobil sedan yang ditumpangi geng wanita cantik berada di antara mobil Sasori dan Naruto. Mereka histeris saat melihat sisi kanan dan kiri mereka. Di sisi kanan ada dua pria keren berambut merah, Garaa menoleh begitu juga Sasori yang duduk di bangku belakang. Sedangkan di sisi kiri, para wanita histeris dengan sosok Sasuke yang pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar. Sakura heran melihat para wanita genit itu begitu juga Naruto, sedangkan Hinata hanya membatin. Moment tidak penting itu berakhir sampai lampu hijau menyala. Lampu merah terkadang memang tempat cuci mata secara kebetulan.

Tiga jam kemudian mereka tiba di desa Ame, mobil Sasori dan Naruto menelusuri pemukiman desa tempat kediaman paman Harashima. Ada banyak sungai, danau dan juga telaga yang membeku. Itaru melihat permandangan dari kaca jendela. Selamat datang di desa Ame.

"Selamat datang...!" paman Harashima beserta istri menyambut kedatangan mereka di halaman rumahnya. Sasori sudah memberitahukan jika mereka akan datang.

"Sasori..." paman Harashima memeluk Sasori dengan erat begitu mereka turun dari mobil. Gaara dan Sakura membungkuk memberi salam sedangkan Itaru langsung berlari menyusul Sasuke dan lainnya yang baru turun dari mobil.

"Bagaimana kabar paman dan bibi?" Tanya Sasori.

"Kami bahagia nak! Kau gagah sekali, astronot!" paman Harasima mengusap punggung Sasori dengan sangat semangat.

"Oh, Sakura... Berikan pelukan pada pamanmu sayang..." Sudah pernah kubilang Sakura sering menghadapi ini.

"Paman, bibi..." Sapa Naruto sedangkan Hinata membungkuk memberi salam. Sasuke menyusul di belakang, pria itu menggendong Kenji yang tertidur, Itaru berjalan di samping Sasuke sambil berpegangan pada ujung jaketnya.

"Naruto! Lama sekali tidak melihatmu! Kau tampak gagah sekali sekarang!" paman Harashima berpelukan dengan Naruto. "Oh..., mana kekasihmu? tidak di ajak?" paman Harashima melihat ke arah Hinata yang berdiri di samping Sasuke. Jelas dia salah paham, Naruto langsung mendekat ke Hinata lalu merangkulnya sambil berdeham.

"Ah! Jadi dia kekasihmu?! Cantik sekali...!" Puji paman Harashima, Naruto tersenyum bangga. Sasuke lalu mengangguk memberi salam. Mungkin paman Harashima menganggap Sasuke duda beranak dua.

"Oh, dia tidur." Bibi Harashima mengusap kepala Kenji. "Ayo... ayo...masuk... di luar dingin.."

Bibi Harashima menyiapkan berbagai macam hidangan lezat. Mereka makan siang sambil saling mengobrol melepas rindu dan juga saling berkenalan lebih dalam satu sama lain. Sasuke menyebutkan nama keluarganya saja karena Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh kode saat paman Harashima menanyakannya, jelas Sasuke tidak mau memakai nama Smitty. Kedua keponakan Sasuke sangat tertib dan gampang diatur, Kenji dan Itaru melahap makanan mereka dengan tenang. Bibi Harashima sangat senang melihat kedua anak itu, ia merasa seperti sedang bersama cucunya.

"Jadi Sakura, mana yang akan kau kenalkan padaku?" Paman Harashima melihat Gaara sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Naruto langsung melirik Sasuke yang menatap Gaara dengan tenang.

"A! Pa-paman..." Sakura bingung bagaimana menjawabnya, dia salah tingkah sambil menatap Sasori seakan mengatakan _'makanya! jangan ajak mereka ke sini!'_

"Kenji, pakai garpu..." Itaru menegur Kenji yang melahap lauk dengan tangan. Semua perhatian tertuju pada kedua anak itu dan Sakura sangat bersyukur bisa mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengelap mulut Kenji yang belepotan.

"Kau sangat beruntung memiliki junior-junior manis ini Uchiha- _san._ " Ucap paman Harashima. Sasuke tidak terlalu mengerti maksud pembicaraan Harashima jadi dia hanya meng-iyakan.

"Yang sulung ingin menjadi astronot, paman..." Sambung Sakura. Paman Harashima jadi penasaran kenapa Sakura sangat perhatian pada anak-anak Sasuke.

"Paman, kudengar persendian kakimu bermasalah. Apa masih sakit sampai sekarang?" Tanya Sasori kemudian.

"Haaah..." paman Harashima menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak bisa diprediksi, kadang sakit, kadang kambuh lagi, tapi itu bukan masalah. Hahahahaha..."

"Dia bisa tertawa saat persendiannya tidak sakit." Sindir bibi Harashima.

"Kurangi kegiatan yang berat paman..." Ucap Sasori.

"Jika saja dia bisa mendengarku..." Sahut bibi Harashima.

"Aku hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan ringan. Membelah kayu tidaklah berat..." Elak paman Harashima. "Ada banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan daripada duduk-duduk saja, asal kalian tau... menunggu tukang sangatlah lama." paman Harashima menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Memangnya apa yang perlu diperbaiki paman?" Tanya Naruto.

"Memperbaiki cerobong asap, membersihkan salju, memperbaiki saluran air yang tersumbat..."

"Serahkan pada kami paman! anda bisa beristirahat total!" Sahut Naruto penuh semangat, Sasori pun tersenyum tipis.

.

.

"Sebaiknya tidak usah, kalian ke sini kan untuk berlibur..." tolak paman Harashima. Empat pria yaitu Sasori, Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke siap mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

"Sudah paman, serahkan pada kami. Ada para pria ini yang siap bekerja keras!" Naruto tersenyum penuh arti sambil merangkul Gaara dan Sasuke. Sasori memperhatikan mereka sambil memasang sarung tangan.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian.." Ucap paman Harashima.

"Tidak masalah." Sahut Sasuke dan Gaara serempak, keduanya langsung bertatapan selama tiga detik.

"Gaara- _san..._ kau melupakan sarung tanganmu." Sakura menghampiri lalu menyerahkan sarung tangan untuk Gaara. Sasuke hanya diam melihat interaksi mereka, dia langsung acuh pergi membawa skop.

 **Sreek...! Tap!** Sasuke menginjak skop yang ia tancapkan ke salju cukup keras lalu membuang salju itu ke sisi kiri dengan kekuatan penuh. Gaara sedang menguruk salju di sisi lain. Kedua pria itu mengeruk salju tebal yang menutupi jalan di halaman rumah paman Harashima yang sangat luas, sedangkan Sasori memperbaiki saluran air bersama Naruto. Sasuke dan Gaara tidak banyak bicara selama bekerja, suara adu skop yang terdengar saling bersautan memberi kesan ketegangan di antara keduanya. Kenji dan Itaru bermain salju di halaman, mereka membuat boneka salju sambil sesekali kejar-kejaran sambil tertawa. Sakura dan Hinata membantu bibi Harashima di dapur.

"Lihat! Gaala- _niichan_ membuat jalul ulal (jalur ular)...!" Seru Kenji, ia menunjuk jalan yang terlihat setelah salju yang menutupi jalan itu dikeruk Gaara.

"Jalur ular?" Gaara tersenyum sambil terus mengeruk salju, kini Kenji berdiri di dekatnya dan memperhatikan. "Apa ini namanya jalur ular Kenji?" Tanya Gaara dan Kenji mengangguk.

"Jalur ular paman Sasu lebih panjang!" Seru Itaru yang berdiri di dekat Sasuke.

"Jalul ulal Gaara- _niichan bagus.."_ Sahut Kenji. Sasuke berhenti sejekap lalu menengok ke arah Gaara yang juga menengok ke arahnya. Kedua pria itu bertatapan sekejap lalu melanjutkan tugas masing-masing.

"Bu, dimana kau penyimpan perangkas obengku?" Harashima menghampiri para wanita di dapur.

"Kau meninggalkannya di halaman belakang kemarin." Omel bibi Harashima sambil beranjak pergi, paman Harashima mengikuti istrinya tapi langkahnya berhenti saat berpapasan dengan Sakura yang usai mencuci sayuran.

"Jadi Sakura, apakah dua pria itu yang sedang memperebutkanmu?" Tanya paman Harashima.

"Paman, mereka hanya teman." Sakura merona tipis.

"Pilih sesuai perkataan hatimu, Kulihat keduanya pria baik-baik. Aku bisa merasakannya, naluri seorang ayah." paman Harashima menepuk bahu Sakura. "Tidak masalah jika yang satunya duda, pria seperti dia sudah berpengalaman dan bertanggung jawab." Sakura tidak mengerti maksud pembicaaraan pamannya ini. "Tapi, bukan berarti Gaara pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab, dia juga pria yang baik, aku tau itu."

"Paman, siapa yang kau maksud dengan du.."

"Anata, ini perangkas obengmu." Bibi Harashima menginterupsi pertanyaan Sakura.

 **SRAK ! SREK ! SRAK ! SREK !**

"Wow!" Naruto cukup terpukau melihat Sasuke dan Gaara mengeruk salju sangat cepat. Dua pria itu terlihat seperti sedang bertanding mengeruk salju jika dibandingkan dengan bekerja sama. Kenji dan Itaru menjadi sporter diantara keduanya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya sampai dua pria itu jadi berapi-rapi.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" Sasori menghampiri Naruto.

"Mungkin sedang terjadi persaingan harga diri..."

Sasori hanya memandang mereka sekejap lalu berbalik.

"Ayo selesaikan pipa-pipanya." Sasori dan Naruto melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

SRAK! Sasuke dan Gaara serempak selesai membersihkan salju yang menutupi jalan dan got. Keduanya mengambil nafas cukup ngos-ngosan lalu bertatapan sekejap. Kenji dan Itaru berlari kejar-kejaran di jalur ular.

TAK! TAK! paman Harashima sedang memaku gerobak jerami di samping kandang sapi. Gaara dan Sasuke lalu datang menghampiri. Gerobak paman Harashima rusak di bagian penahan roda, gerobak itu rusak saat menempuh salju tebal untuk mengangkat jerami.

"Yosh! Semua sudah beres!" Seru Naruto, ia dan Sasori sudah selesai memperbaiki saluran air, kini mereka naik ke atas atap untuk melihat cerobong asap yang kurang berfungsi dengan baik.

DAK! dengan kekuatan penuh, bongkahan kayu yang dipotong Sasuke terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Kegiatan Sasuke menarik perhatian kedua keponakannya, Itaru dan Kenji tepuk tangan setiap Sasuke membelah kayu dengan sempurna. Paman Harashima tersenyum melihat mereka dan disaat bersamaan roda gerobak selesai di tangan Gaara.

DAK! Suara kapak membelah kayu bakar terdengar di sisi lain, membuat ketiga Uchiha menoleh. Gaara ikut memotong kayu bakar usai memperbaiki roda paman Harashima, Gaara memperbaikinya dengan cepat. Kenji lalu menuju ke Gaara, entah kenapa Kenji suka di dekat Gaara membuat Sasuke kalah pamor sesaat.

"Paman, aku ingin melakukannya." Pinta Itaru pada Sasuke.

"Kemari." Sasuke lalu mengajari Itaru membelah kayu, Kenji yang melihat kakaknya juga ingin ikut membelah kayu.

"Kenji, kau juga ingin melakukannya?" Tanya Gaara. Kenji menoleh lalu mengangguk semangat. Gaara lalu menggendong Kenji naik ke bongkahan kayu dan mengarahkannya memotong kayu berukuran kecil sekali, cuma pura-pura yang penting anak kecil senang.

"Catu..dua..tiga...empat..." Kenji menghitung jumlah kayu potongan Gaara. "Yeay! Banyak!"

"Punya paman Sasu lebih banyak." Sahut Itaru, sesaat Sasuke dan Gaara bertatapan kembali.

 **DAK! KREK! DAK! KREK! DAK! KREK!**

Ketegangan diantara Gaara dan Sasuke kembali terjadi. Pertarungan diantara Sasuke dan Gaara tidak sebatas pada kegiatan mengeruk salju, kini mereka beradu memotong kayu bakar. Kenji dan Itaru sudah tidak bisa mengitung berapa banyak kayu yang dipotong Sasuke dan Gaara karena kedua pria itu hampir menghabiskan semua kayu gelondong Harashima.

"Wow! duel berlanjut.." Ucap Naruto, ia dan Sasori menonton turnamen potong kayu antara Sasuke vs Gaara dari atas genteng.

"Anata, apa..." Bibi Harashima menghentingkan kalimatnya saat melihat semua gelondongan kayu habis terpotong, terpancar ketakjuban di wajahnya.

"Lihat bu, kita tidak perlu memotong kayu sampai dua bulan ke depan." Ucap paman Harashima.

"Ada gunanya aku mengajak mereka berdua ke sini." Sambung Sasori yang menghampiri di belakang.

paman Harashima langsung mengampiri Sasuke dan Gaara untuk beristirahat tapi kedua pria itu malah menanyakan apa lagi yang perlu dibantu. Paman Harashima menunjuk Kandang sapi dan pagar yang rusak akibat badai salju, spontan Sasuke dan Gaara mengesekusi masing-masing diantaranya. Naruto dan Sasori pergi membuat papan seluncur untuk bersenang-senang besok. Beberapa jam kedepan semua pekerjaan selesai, jalan serta got halaman rumah Harashima bersih, gerobak sudah diperbaiki, saluran air dan cerobong asap bekerja dengan baik, kayu bakar siap dipakai, kandang dan pagar tampak seperti baru.

Mereka lalu kembali berkumpul bersama saat makan malam. Sakura melirik tangan Sasuke dan Gaara yang memerah serta lecet, kedua pria itu tenang menyantap hidangan dengan lahap, tampaknya kegiatan hari ini sangat menguras tenaga mereka. Di sela-sela obrolan yang mengalir, Naruto juga memuji etos kerja Sasuke dan Gaara sepanjang hari ini, Sasori hanya menyimak sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Gaara dan Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Besok apa rencana kalian?" Tanya paman Harashima kemudian.

"Kami akan pergi ke bukit desa." Ucap Sasori.

"Yeah... Kita akan bersenang-senang di sana!" Naruto semangat.

"Itaru- _kun,_ Kenji- _kun_... Kita akan main seluncur es..." Ucap Sakura antusias, Itaru dan Kenji langsung _excited_. Semua tersenyum melihat reaksi kedua anak itu.

"Oh, kita juga bisa memancing ikan di danau es? Siapa yang mau ikut aku memancing?" Tanya paman Harashima tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Memancing? sangat membosankan.

"Kapan Kalian menjenguk makam ibu kalian?" Tanya bibi Harashima kemudian. Sasuke langsung melihat ke arah Sakura, ia baru tahu kalau ibu Sakura sudah tidak ada.

"Kami akan ke makan ibu pagi-pagi." Jawab Sasori.

.

.

Sasuke sedang menerima telpon dari Konan yang menanyakan kabar anak-anaknya sementara yang lain bersantai di ruang keluarga usai makan malam. Mereka asik mengobrol. Bibi Harashima menceritakan dongeng anak-anak serigala pada Itaru dan Kenji.

"Itaru, Kenji, Okasan ingin bicara pada kalian." Sasuke masuk memanggil kedua keponakannya. Mereka lalu menuju teras untuk bicara pada ibu mereka sementara paman Harashima memandang Sakura seakan tersirat sesuatu.

 _"Itaru... kenji... baik-baik di sana ya sayang, aku merindukan kalian."_ Ucap Konan pada kedua anaknya melaui speaker ponsel Sasuke yang diaktifkan.

"Dada okasan... Dada okacan..." Ucap Kenji dan Itaru, kedua anak itu langsung berlari ke ruang tengah kembali untuk melanjutkan cerita serigala. Sasuke bicara pada Konan sekejap lalu menutup sambungan telpon.

"Gaara- _san_ , obati tanganmu." Sakura menyodorkan saleb untuk Gaara dan itu dilihat Sasuke ketika ia masuk ke dalam. Sasuke hanya diam sambil menuju keponakannya untuk mengajak mereka tidur usai mendengar cerita serigala. Sakura ingin membagikan saleb itu pada Sasuke setelah Gaara tapi entah kenapa Sasuke memancarkan aura dingin membuat Sakura grogi untuk mendekatinya. Asal kau tahu Sakura, sepertinya Sasuke sedang cemburu.

Hari semakin malam, mereka beranjak untuk beristirahat. Sakura sempat menawarkan obat saleb pada Sasuke dan pria itu menolaknya. Ada tiga kamar kosong di rumah paman Harashima tapi para pria memilih tidur di dalam satu kamar, mereka menggelar Futon didempetkan secara berjajar, itu ide Naruto karena ia merasa rumah paman Harashima menakutkan seperti rumah di film Conjuring padahal rumah paman Harashima bergaya Jepang. Sakura tidur bersama Hinata, mereka mengajak Kenji dan Itaru untuk tidur bersama mereka tapi kedua anak itu ingin tidur bersama Sasuke, yah namanya juga keponakan. Sedangkan Sasori, pria itu memilih tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Entah apa alasannya, mungkin untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ada dua sejoli yang akan menyelinap bertemu di tengah malam. Siapa tahu kan?

 _"Okasan..."_

Kenji tidak bisa tidur, anak itu merindukan ibunya dan ini adalah saat-saat mengkhawatirkan bagi Sasuke. Kenji meringkuk matanya berkaca-kaca. Sesaat Sasuke ingin memanggil Sakura karena gadis itu ahli dalam relaksasi tapi Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya berhubung ini sudah tengah malam, semua orang sudah tidur, bahkan Itaru sudah pulas di samping Naruto dan posisi mereka berdua terlentang seperti burung garuda kembar, sangat makan tempat. Gaara yang tidur di posisi paling ujung dekat Naruto tampaknya juga sudah terlelap mengingat tenaganya terkuras seharian.

"Hei, Kenji.. Kau mau lihat elang?" Suara Sasuke pelan, ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikiran Kenji. Suasana kamar remang-remang, hanya ada satu lentera yang menyinari.

"Elang?" Suara Kenji sedikit terisak, matanya masih berkaca-kaca.

"Hn. Elang dan ular." Sasuke lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya, ia menyilakan dua telapak tangan menjadi satu membentuk bayang-bayang burung elang di tembok. Perhantian Kenji lalu terpusat ke bayangan elang yang terbang mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya.

"Ayah elang ini sedang mencari anaknya." Ucap Sasuke. "Kenji, angkat tanganmu." Sasuke mengangkat tangan Kenji dan mengarahkannya membentuk burung elang. Tangan imut Kenji menciptakan bayangan elang kecil yang mungil di tembok. Sasuke lalu membentuk bayangan elang lagi. Kedua banyangan burung elang itu terbang bersama-sama, ekspresi Kenji berubah.

Sasori bergerak sedikit tidak lelap dalam tidurnya. Pria itu bangkit mengedarkan pandangan lalu pergi ke toilet. Langkah Sasori berhenti di koridor ketika mendengar suara pria dan anak kecil dari dalam kamar, pintu geser kamar itu terbuka selebar lima jengkal. Sasori penasaran, ia mendekat lalu melihat ke arah dalam.

"Kita akan mencari makan bersama." Ucap Sasuke, suaranya datar. "Aa, itu di sana ada ular. Ayo kita bersembunyi Kenji." Bayangan elang besar bergerak ke bawah dan tangan Kenji mengikuti gerakan Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu membentuk bayangan ular kobra dengan satu tangan. "Aku melihat elang, aku akan menculik ayah elang." Ucap sang ular. "Kenji bantu aku.." Sasuke membentuk bayangan elang dan ular secara bergantian. "Aku diserang Kenji, selamatkan aku."

Kenji langsung membentuk bayangan elang lalu menyerang bayangan ular Sasuke.

"Ya, bagus, lawan terus Kenji..." Kenji sangat antusias, dia menyerang bayangan ular sampai kalah. Ular itu lari terbirit-birit membuat Kenji tertawa cekikikan. Sasori yang melihat ke arah pertunjukan itu tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju kamar mandi. Kenji dan Sasuke masih bermain bayangan sementara Gaara menyaksikannya bayangan itu dalam ketenangan, entah sejak kapan pria itu terbangun.

Sakura mengendap-ngendap mengintip Sasori yang tidur di sofa ruang tengah, suasana ruangan remang-remang karena hanya beberapa lampu dinding yang dinyalakan. Sakura tidak melihat Sasori dan dia berkesimpulan kakaknya itu pindah ke kamar. Sakura lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Sasuke, penyebabnya karena ia gelisah memikirkan keadaan Itaru dan Kenji. Sakura penasaran apa kedua bocah itu bisa tidur atau tidak. Kau tidak penasaran dengan paman mereka?

"Kenji, kau anak yang pemberani." Ucap Sasuke. "Besok kita akan bermain kereta luncur, kau mau meluncur di salju bukan?" Tanya Sasuke. Kenji mengangguk-ngangguk. "Kalau begitu kita harus tidur sekarang. Ayo pejamkan mata." Kenji berbalik menghadap Sasuke, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya sambil meringkuk, anak itu tidak mencari ibunya lagi. Sasuke lalu mengusap-ngusap kepala Kenji.

Perhatian Sakura terpusat saat ia menelusuri koridor, kakinya berhenti melangkah saat ia mendengar seseorang bernyanyi. Sakura tidak salah dengar, sesaat ia mengira itu suara hantu karena suaranya datar, tapi setelah didengar lebih teliti, Sakura tidak begitu yakin itu suara hantu karena penilik suara itu sedang menyanyikan lagu Futatabi.

Sakura mengendap-ngendap lalu berdiri di sisi pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Kepalanya menengok ke dalam dan terkejutnya dia melihat Sasuke sedang bernyanyi sambil mengusap kepala Kenji. Malam itu, Sakura baru pertama kali melihat sisi lain dari diri Sasuke yang dingin. Sakura juga tidak menyangka Sasuke menghafal lagu Futatabi. Sakura tersenyum lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok sambil mendengar suara datar Sasuke bernyanyi. Sakura sedikit geli mendengarnya tapi dia menyukai suara itu. Pikiran Sakura terhanyut sampai suara itu berhenti dan Sakura menoleh ke samping.

 _'FAAAK!'_

Sakura kaget bukan main melihat Sasori berdiri menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Gadis itu spontan membungkam mulutnya sendiri sambil mengelus dada, ia langsung beranjak ke ruang tengah. Bunyi drup...drup... Sempat memecah perhatian Sasuke. Kenji sudah tidur, Sasuke bangkit mendekati pintu lalu menjulurkan kepalanya melihat sepanjang koridor. Tidak ada orang. Sasuke lalu menutup pintu dengan rapat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Tanya Sasori penuh curiga.

"Kak, kau bisa membuatku mati mendadak." Protes Sakura, ia masih mengontrol detak jantungnya yang mengencang.

"Kau mengintip kamar pria?" Tanya Sasori.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi, saat aku melewati kamar mereka ada suara orang bernyanyi jadi aku penasaran." elak Sakura.

"Dan kau bersandar di dinding cukup lama." _Shit_ , berapa lama Sasori melihat aksi Sakura?

"Sudahlah, aku malas membahas ini. Aku mengantuk, selamat malam." Sakura kabur meninggalkan Sasori yang menautkan alisnya. Kau tidak jadi ke kamar mandi, Sakura?

.

.

Fajar tiba.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Sasori, Sakura dan Naruto pergi menjenguk makam ibu mereka. Naruto sudah menganggap ibu Sakura sebagai ibunya sendiri, ia dirawat dari banyi hingga menginjak umur sepuluh tahun. Letak makam tidak jauh dari rumah dan bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Sakura meletakkan tiga tangkai bunga lily putih pada sebuah nisan bertuliskan nama almarhum ibunya. Sasori lalu menyiram batu nisan dengan air yang mereka bawa dari rumah menggunakan ember kayu kecil. Setelah berdoa mereka pun kembali ke rumah paman Harashima.

Sasori, Sakura dan Naruto tiba di rumah saat yang lain sudah bangun. Sakura menghampiri Bibi Harashima dan Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi, sedangkan Gaara sedang membakar tungku ditemani Itaru. Sakura mencari sosok Kenji, Hinata mengatakan Kenji belum bangun dan Sasuke baru saja ke kamar untuk melihatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura menyusul, saat menggeser pintu, tampak Sasuke sedang menggatikan pakaian Kenji.

" _Ohayo..._ " Sapa Sakura.

"Sakula- _chan_..." Kenji sedang memakai sweater biru muda dibantu Sasuke. Sakura lalu berjongkok di samping mereka, ia melirik telapak tangan Sasuke yang penuh lecet.

"Apa Kenji bisa tidur lelap semalam?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura merasa Sasuke memang sedikit berbeda, apa dia sedang _bad mood?_

"Kalian sudah menjenguk makam?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Sudah." Sakura mengangguk, ia mengambil alih membenarkan pakaian Kenji.

"Mana Itaru- _nii ?"_ Tanya Kenji.

"Itaru- _nii_ sedang bersama paman Gaara." Jawab Sakura. "Baiklah! saatnya kita sarapan." Sakura tersenyum lalu berdiri. "Habis makan pagi kita main seluncur es." Sakura berekspresi _excited_.

"Yeay yeay selucul es! Yeay yeay..." Kenji melonjak girang, bocah itu langsung menarik tangan Sakura keluar kamar. Sasuke mengikuti di belakang.

Usai sarapan mereka bersiap untuk pergi ke bukit desa. Mereka membawa dua perlengkapan ski, sepatu es skating, tiga papan seluncur, dan bekal. Paman Harashima membawa perlengkapan memancing, jelas dia akan memancing sendirian. Bibi Harashima memilih tinggal di rumah.

"YOOSH! Saatnya kita bersenang-senang!" Seru Naruto saat mereka tiba di bukit, di sana masih sepi atau tepatnya memang sepi. Paman Harashima membawa mereka ke bukit tempat favorit Sasori, Sakura, dan Naruto bermain salju saat kecil. Di sana ada telaga berukuran sedang yang membeku, lapangan es itu dikelilingi hutan dan sederet kecil permukiman yang berjarak sedikit jauh. Keberuntungan ada di pihak Paman Harashima, ia bertemu satu kakek-kakek yang sedang memancing di samping kubangan es, mereka memancing ikan sambil mengobrol.

"Siap?!" Gaara mengangkat terompet tahun baru. Dia siap memulai pertandingan papan seluncur dengan satu tiupan. Ada tiga pasangan yang ikut serta, Sakura bersama Kenji, Sasori bersama Itaru dan Naruto bersama Hinata. Posisi mereka ada di dataran tinggi sisi hutan dekat telaga. Garis _finish_ berjarak empat puluh meter di bawah sana. Sedangkan Sasuke, pria itu menjadi seksi dokumentasi, ia menerbangkan _drone_ miliknya untuk merekam _moment_ pertandingan.

Gaara siap meniup terompet, "PREEEEEEEEEEEET...!"

"YUHUUUUUUUUUU...!"

Ketiga pasang peserta melewati garis _start_. Papan seluncur mereka melaju dengan cepat. Gaara dan Sasuke mengikuti laju pertandingan dengan ski. Kedua pria itu meluncur sangat lincah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Kenji dan Itaru berteriak-teriak girang selama melaju, tidak kalah suara Naruto yang ikut mendominasi. Mereka semua sangat bersenang-senang. Pertandingan pertama dimenangkan oleh Sasori dan Itaru. Pertandingan berlangsung beberapa kali putaran dengan peserta yang acak, setelah itu suasana membaur.

"SRAAAK...!" Sasuke melakukan lompatan ski yang memukau bersamaan dengan Gaara. Dua pria itu, yang masing-masing pada awalnya menjadi juri dan seksi dokumentasi, malah berakhir bertanding ski. Ternyata sisa-sisa ketegangan kemarin masih bisa terpicu. Sakura terpukau melihat aksi Sasuke dan Gaara, bisa dilihat dari ekspresinya yang melongo. Bagaimana Sakura? keduanya keren bukan? tapi kau hanya bisa memilih satu diantara mereka.

Sasori lalu menghampiri Gaara dan Sasuke untuk menantang mereka satu per satu. Tantangan Sasori ini seakan mengandung arti yang mendalam, ia membangkitkan jiwa membara dari dua pria kasmaran secara tidak langsung. Sakura dan lainnya istirahat bermain sejenak, mereka menyantap bekal sambil menunggu tontonan yang menarik.

"Baiklah, aku sebagai jurinya." Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Pertandingan pertama Sasori melawan Sasuke.

"Kalahkan dia teme.." Bisik Naruto sebelum duel dimulai.

" **PREET...**!" Naruto meniup terompet menandakan pertandingan dimulai. Sasori dan Sasuke meluncur dengan indah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Itaru berteriak mendukung Sasori sedangkan Kenji ikut-ikutan dengan mendukung Sasuke. Sakura dan Hinata golput saja walau dalam hati Sakura ingin mendukung Sasuke. Sasori dan Sasuke mencapai garis _finish_ dengan beda jarak yang tipis, Sasori tidak terkalahkan. Sakura tidak terlalu tertarik melihatnya, ia hanya akan tertarik jika Sasori kalah.

Pertandingan selanjutnya Sasori melawan Gaara.

" **PREET...**!" Terompet berbunyi, Gaara dan Sasori langsung melaju secepat kilat. Itaru tetap setia menjadi sporter Sasori, sedangkan Kenji mendukung Gaara. Sasuke melihat mereka dengan serius. Sakura tidak akan terkejut jika Sasori yang menang tapi tanpa diduga Gaara lebih unggul dari Sasori.

"Kalahkan dia Gaara- _san_!" Teriak Sakura. Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata langsung menoleh ke Sakura, gadis itu tampak _excited_ karena ia ingin sekali melihat kekalahan Sasori, tanpa ia sadari, dukungannya itu semacam menggores perasaan Sasuke. Aaawwww...

Melihat kekalahannya di ujung tanduk, Sasori menambah kecepatan tapi itu mengacaukan keseimbangan tubuhnya, Sasori langsung mengurangi kecepatan agar tidak terjatuh membuat jaraknya dengan Gaara terpaut satu meter. Sasori kalah, Sakura senang dan Sasuke berdecih menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya di balik wajah datar.

"Wah lihat, ada yang kalah!" Sakura mengejek Sasori dengan seringai kepuasan.

"Keseimbangan tubuhku belum stabil." Sahut Sasori.

"Tapi kenyataannya Gaara memenangkannya." Timpal Naruto, ia melirik wajah datar Sasuke yang sangat menggelitik untuk digoda. "Seharusnya kau memberikan sedikit apresiasi kemenangan pada Gaara, Sasori." Sambung Naruto.

"Apresiasi apa?" Sasori menautkan alisnya.

"Ya..., kencan semalam mungkin..." Naruto tersenyum, ia sukses membuat wajah Sasuke sangat datar sedangkan Sakura jadi salah tingkah. Sasori tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto, ia hanya sekejap menatap Gaara yang tersenyum samar. Apa kalian bisa merasakan hawa-hawa ketegangan entah dari mana?

"Ayo...Hinata, aku akan mengajarimu main ski." Ajak Naruto, ia mengambil kesempatanuntuk berpacaran. Kenji menarik-narik tangan Sasuke sambil menunjuk telaga tempat paman Harashima memancing. Sasuke dan Kenji melangkah pergi, Itaru langsung berlari mengejar paman dan adiknya.

"Aku ikut...!" Sakura menyusul, Sasori dan Gaara berjalan di belakang. Mereka meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang _qualitytime._

"Dulu kami sering main es skating di sini, Naruto tergelincir beberapa kali." cerita Sakura, ia berdiri di samping Gaara sambil mengambil foto Itaru dan Kenji bermain es skating. Sasuke sedang mengajari Kenji, anak itu berpegangan pada Sasuke, lucu sekali, sedangkan Itaru sudah lincah meluncur kemana-mana memerkan kebolehannya. Sasori melihat mereka sejenak lalu menghampiri paman Harashima memancing di tepi telaga.

"Apa bukit ini juga tempat kau dan Naruto mencari jamur?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kau benar. Ini adalah tempat kesialan Naruto." Sakura terkekeh.

Sasuke menoleh, ia memandang Sakura dan Gaara mengobrol dengan santai. Sakura menceritakan sesuatu sambil terkekeh, keduanya tampak asik mengobrol. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini, Sakura tampak semakin dekat dengan Gaara dan terkesan mengacuhkan Sasuke. Apa Sakura mempunyai perasaan lebih pada Gaara? apa kau merasakan demikian Sasuke?

"Lalu, Naruto juga pernah jatuh ke kubangan es saat ikut paman Harashima memancing. Paman langsung menariknya keluar. Naruto membeku, kasihan... tapi jika diingat, wajahnya lucu sekali, hahah..." Sakura tertawa lagi.

"Aku tahu betapa dinginnya air dibawah sini." Gaara menghentakkan kakinya ke permukaan es.

"Kau pernah jatuh ke kubangan es?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hm." Gaara mengangguk. "Temanku berusaha menarikku tapi dia malah ikut tergelincir ke dalam. Kami kesulitan naik ke atas permukaan karena es sangat licin. Suhu saat itu mencapai min lima derajat selcius, rasanya seperti ditusuk beribu pisau."

"Lalu bagimana? memangnya kau jatuh dimana?" Sakura jadi sangat serius.

"Di danau Ellery, di pegunungan alpen. Aku tinggal di California tiga tahun."

"Ah...," Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk. "Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Kami bekerja sama, aku naik ke punggung temanku untuk mencapai permukaan, kebetulan ada seorang pemancing menghampiri kita, dia ikut menarikku lalu kami menarik temanku." Gaara mengakhiri kisah tak terlupakannya. Suasana menjadi hening, Sakura memikirkan sesuatu sambil melihat ke permukaan es di antara kedua kakinya.

"Apa menurutmu permukaan es ini kuat?" Sakura jadi sedikit paranoid.

"Kau bisa memastikan tebalnya di lubang jacuzzi sana." Canda Gaara, ia menunjuk lubang berukuran 1x1 meter di tepi telaga tempat Harashima memancing bersama seorang kakek-kakek. Sakura sedikit bergidik membayangkan sensasi rasanya terjebur ke air telaga yang permukaannya membeku itu.

"Itaru!" Seru Sasuke.

Itaru kehilangan keseimbangan, ia meluncur ke arah Kenji yang berdiri sendiri sambil merentangkan tangannya. Sasuke berlari untuk menahan Itaru tapi ia tergelincir, Gaara dan Sakura spontan berlari saat Kenji hampir menabrak Itaru, tubuh Itaru menubruk Gaara, mereka menghantam permukaan es cukup keras. Sakura menarik Kenji dan ia menghantam punggung Gaara dan terpental. Kenji meluncur dengan posisi terduduk dari tempatnya. Naruto dan Hinata yang baru sampai di telaga langsung bergegas menghampiri.

 **KREK!**

Sebuah retakan yang berasal dari Gaara menjalar dengan cepat ke arah Sakura, Sasuke dan Kenji. Posisi mereka membentuk segitiga, Sakura berada di tengah-tengah, ia berjarak lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, Gaara dekat dengan Itaru, jarak Kenji sedikit jauh dari sisi Kanan Sasuke dan posisi Kenji sangat mengkhawatirkan.

"Kenji, tetap di situ sayang! Jangan bergerak." Seru Sakura. Kenji sedikit bergerak.

 **KREK!**

"Hei.. Hei...Kenji.." seru semuanya serempak membuat Kenji takut. **  
**

Semua diam tidak bergerak, jika salah satu bergerak tidak hati-hati, akan menimbulkan retakan yang semakin besar dan mereka bisa jatuh ke telaga bersama-sama. Sasori yang melihat kejadian itu sedang berlari mendekat diikuti paman Harashima yang membawa pancingnya.

Naruto dan Hinata spontan mengerem langkah mereka saat melihat retakan yang menjalar seperti jaring laba-laba. Begitu juga dengan Sasori dan paman Harashima, mereka akan mengambil tindakan secara hati-hati.

"Paman Sasu..." Ekspresi Kenji ingin menangis, dia duduk diatas retakan sedang. Itaru diam di samping Gaara yang menggenggam kuat lengannya. Gaara mengatakan pada Itaru semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tidak perlu takut.

"Kenji, Kenji, lihat aku." Ucap Sasuke sementara Naruto mendekati Kenji perlahan. Sasori dan Harashima bersiap di sisi lain dekat dengan Itaru. Sasori mengulurkan alat pancing ke arah Itaru, retakan Gaara dan Itaru paling riskan. Sasori tidak bisa mendekat, ia akan menarik Itaru dengan alat pancing. Sasori dan Naruto akan menggeret Itaru dan Kenji bersamaan.

"Okasan..." mata Kenji berkaca-kaca.

"Kenji- _kun_ , anak pintar tetap situ. Kita sedang bermain diam di tempat." Sakura mencoba menghibur.

"Itaru, semua akan baik-baik saja." Sasori tersenyum. "Pegang kuat pancingnya, aku akan menarikmu seperti roket."

"Ini akan menyenangkan nak..." Hibur Harashima.

Naruto dan Sasori bergerak perlahan. Itaru sudah menggenggam erat alat pancing sementara Naruto sedikit lagi meraih lengan Kenji. Hinata siap beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Okasan..." Kenji sedikit bergerak.

 **KREK!**

Retakan dari Kenji bertambah, Naruto menahan nafasnya sejenak. Suasana sangat menegangkan.

"Hei Kenji, apa kau mau melihat elang?" Tanya Sasuke. Perhatian Kenji mulai terpusat ke Sasuke. "Ayah elang akan datang. Jangan bergerak." Kenji pun mengangguk dan diam di tempat, Sasuke lalu menoleh ke Itaru. "Hei Itaru, Jack Frost akan menolongmu."

"Jack Frost..." Ucap Itaru.

"Yeah! Jack Frost..." Sambung Sakura. "Jack Frost ada di sini."

"Jack Fosss..." Ucap Kenji.

Itaru dan Kenji mulai tenang, keduanya masih diam di tempat, Sasuke terus mengajak Kenji bicara sementara Sasori menunggu Naruto mencapai lengan Kenji. GRAP! Dapat. Pergerakan diam sejenak.

"Naruto, bawa keponakanku pergi dari sini secepatnya." Ucap Sasuke, ia menatap Naruto dan Sasori bergantian. Naruto mengangguk yakin. Paman Harashima baru tahu kalau ternyata Itaru dan Kenji itu keponakan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasori bertatapan sejenak.

"Tarik!" Sasori dan Naruto menarik Itaru dan Kenji dengan sangat cepat.

 **KREK..KREK..KREK...** **KREK...**

Retakan langsung menjalar dengan cepat tertupu pada Sakura. Itaru dan Kenji berhasil ditarik. Hinata, Naruto dan paman Harashima langsung menjauh membawa Itaru dan Kenji pergi, menjauhkan kedua anak itu agar tidak melihat salah satu di antara yang tersisa terjatuh ke telaga. Kini tinggal Sasuke, Sakura, dan Garaa, mereka diam di tempat dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Sasori siap untuk menarik Sakura dengan alat pancing. Kaki Sasori sudah terjebak dalam zona retakan, jika ia maju akan menyebabkan retakan Sakura membesar dan menjalar ke Gaara dan Sasuke. Retakan itu akan membuat kubangan yang lumayan besar. Hari semakin sore, sang mentari sudah bergerak tenggelam, warna langit berubah jingga.

"Kita lakukan bersama-sama." Ucap Sasori.

"Tidak kak, jika aku bergerak Gaara-san akan jatuh! Tidak akan sempat berlari!" Seru Sakura, retakan Gaara memang yang paling parah, ditambah pergerakan Itaru saat ditarik tadi, pria itu siap terjatuh tanpa ada pergerakan penyelamatan.

"Baru saja kita membicarakan ini Sakura." Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Tidak masalah bagiku untuk jatuh kedua kalinya."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Seru Sakura. Gaara masih sempat bercanda dalam situasi seperti ini. Sasuke hanya menyimak kekhawatiran Sakura terhadap Gaara.

"Dinginnya tidak sedingin pegunungan alpen." Ucap Gaara. "Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan."

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" Seru Sakura. "Sasuke- _san..._ " Sakura menoleh.

 **KREK**! Retakan Sasuke membesar.

"Sasuke?" Sasori langsung menatap Sasuke. _Shannaro!_ Ketahuan! Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku pada Sasori.

 **KREK**! Retakan lebih mendalam. Kenapa kalian tidak jatuh-jatuh?!

"Cepat pegang pancingnya!" Seru Sasori.

"Tidak! Gaara- _san_ akan terjatuh!" Sakura jadi panik.

"Sasori! kau tarik Gaara, aku akan menarik Sakura!" Seru Sasuke.

"Apa aku bisa percaya padamu?!"

"Cepat tidak ada waktu lagi!"

Sasori langsung mengarahkan pancingnya pada Gaara. Tangan Sakura menjulur meraih tangan Sasuke perlahan. **KREK...KREK...** sedikit lagi. TAP!

"Sasuke, tarik Sakura!" Seru Sasori.

 **KREK! KREK ! KREK! KREK ! KREK! KREK !** **KREK! KREK !**

Permukaan es terpecah cepat. Sasori berhasil meraih Gaara, Sasuke menarik Sakura sangat cepat dan ia terpeleset bongkahan es saat menghindar, **DAK!** kepalanya terbentur pinggiran patahan es dengan keras. **BYUR!** Sasuke tercebur ke dalam telaga, ia tenggelam dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke!" Sakura bergerak mundur. Pecahan es terus menjalar, membuat kubangan yang lumayan besar. Sasori dan Gaara menghindar dengan cepat. Naruto langsung menoleh dari kejauhan.

"Sakura!" Sasori mengkhawatirkan adiknya sambil menghindari permukaan es yang terus pecah dan melebar. Kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat.

"Sasuke!" Sakura tidak melihat kemunculan Sasuke. Panik menjalar dikepalanya seperti arus listrik. Gaara menditeksi keberadaan Sasuke, ia siap melompat ke air.

 **BYUR!** Sakura melompat ke dalam telaga mendahului Gaara.

"Sakura!" Seru Sasori disaat bersamaan permukaan es berhenti pecah.

 **BYUR!**

Gaara ikut melompat ke telaga.

Sakura dan Gaara menyelam ke bawah mencari Sasuke, pria itu melayang tenggelam ke bawah, gelembung keluar melalui mulutnya. Sakura dengan cepat menyelam untuk meraih Sasuke, tangannya menggapai tubuh Sasuke, dinginnya air es membuat sekujur tubuhnya serasa kaku, kepalanya seakan membeku. Sakura berenang ke permukaan membawa Sasuke dibantu Gaara.

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menghampiri Sasori, kedua pria itu menunggu kemunculan Sakura, Sasuke, dan Gaara. Hinata bersama Harashima sedang membawa Itaru dan Kenji menuju mobil.

"Itu mereka!" Tunjuk Naruto.

Sasuke berhasil dibawa ke permukaan. Pria itu membeku, Naruto langsung melakukan pertolongan pertama. Sasori membantu Sakura dan Garaa naik ke atas permukaan.

"Ayo Teme.. tetap bersama kami." Naruto memompa dada Sasuke. Ekspresinya sangat serius.

Sakura langsung merangkak menuju Sasuke begitu naik ke atas permukaan, ia memeriksa nadi Sasuke yang melemah.

"Tidak, tidak! Kita tidak akan kehilangan dia!" Sakura panik bukan main.

"Sakura! Tenanglah!" Seru Naruto. Sasori langsung mengambil alih melakukan CPR.

"Kembali! Kembalilah... Kumohon..." Sakura menggengam erat tangan Sasuke. Gaara melihat tubuh Sakura yang gemetaran. Gaara sendiripun menggigil kedinginan. Ini serius, air telaga sangat dingin.

"Teme ayo..." Naruto melepas jaketnya menyelimuti setengah badan Sasuke. Sasori terus melakukan CPR.

"Sasuke..." Sakura terus memanggil nama Sasuke, "Kumohon..."

"Uhuk!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan air dari dalam mulutnya, pria itu sadar. Semua bernafas lega, Sakura langsung bergerak menjauh dan berteriak.

"HAAAAH..!" Sakura melepas frustasinya, kepalanya mendongak ke atas, air matanya keluar. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menakutkan bagi Sakura setelah kematian ibunya. Naruto langsung mengenakan jaket pada Sasuke, Gaara membantunya. Sasori memandang Sakura sejenak, ia lalu mendekat dan mengusap lengan adiknnya sambil mengatakan _'semuanya baik-baik saja'_.

Gaara memandang Sakura dan dia menyadari satu hal.

Suasana jingga menghiasi kedua _onyx_ Sasuke menyapa langit sore hari.

.

.

Makan malam di meja makan Harashima dipenuhi oleh setumpuk cerita seru hari ini. Tidak ada yang mengungkit insiden kecelakaan Sasuke di depan Itaru dan Kenji. Mereka menceritakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan seputar balapan seluncur dan bermain salju. Sasuke ikut makan di meja makan walau kondisinya masih lemas dan pucat. Harashima menceritakan guyonan-gunyonan yang membuat semua terkekeh. Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke dengan ekspresi kelegaan sepanjang malam ini. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah kepalanya membentur es tadi sore. Selama makan, Sasuke dan Sakura bertatapan sekejap beberapa kali. Sasori yang melihat interaksi mereka hanya membatin.

Usai makan malam, Naruto mengajak Itaru dan Kenji membakar kembang api di halaman belakang. Yang lainnya juga ikut bergabung, sebagian duduk di teras melihat Sasori membakar roket. Tahun baru masih tiga jam lagi tapi mereka membakar kembang api lebih cepat karena para junior Uchiha tidak akan bertahan sampai tengah malam. Paman dan bibi Harashima tampak bahagia karena akhir tahun ini rumahnya sangat ramai. Sakura yang duduk di teras bersama mereka sedang membaca beberapa pesan yang ia terima.

 **Ino :** _ **'**_ _semua berjalan lancar? Siapa yang akan kau cium akhir tahun ini?'_

 **Tenten** : _'bagaimana keadaan kedua pangeranmu? Apa terjadi pertempuran dasyat di sana? Salam cium hangat untuk kakakmu, Sasori. :* '_

 **Obito** : _'jangan bingung untuk memilih dan jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh-oleh keripik ubi desa ame.'_

 **Konohamaru** : _"Pinky, siapapun pilihanmu kami akan selalu membully mu.. Selamat tahun baru, jangan lupa mampir pusat oleh-oleh."_

Sakura hanya tersenyum membaca pesan-pesan itu, nanti saja dibalasnya. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di depan perapian dibungkus selimut putih seperti kepompong, tidak usah ditanyakan lagi siapa yang membuat ide itu.

"Bagaimana Sasuke- _san_ , apa kepalamu masih sakit?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke, ia memandang keponakannya yang bahagia menyalakan kembang api sambil diputar-putar. Sakura merasa Sasuke masih bersikap dingin padanya.

"Kenji gampang akrab dengan semua orang ya.." Mereka memandang Kenji yang menyalakan kembang api lagi bersama Gaara. Halaman teras terlihat jelas dari ruang tengah.

"Kau juga tampaknya semakin akrab dengannya." Yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah Gaara. Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Terimakasih sudah menarikku saat di telaga tadi, aku bersyukur kau selamat." Ucap Sakura.

"Aa. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terjatuh." Sahut Sasuke, "Seperti kau yang tidak akan membiarkan Gaara terjatuh." Sakura langsung menoleh menatap Sasuke, alisnya sedikit mengkerut. Sasuke, kau belum tahu Sakura terjun menyelamatkanmu? dia hampir gila tadi...

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat di kamar." Sakura sedikit kesal dengan Sasuke, ia beranjak ke halaman untuk bergabung membakar kembang api, meninggalkan Uchiha yang terbungkus seperti kepompong itu.

Suasana membaur sampai menjelang tengah malam. Itaru dan Kenji sudah _Off_ jam sepuluh ditemani Sasuke setelah menelpon orang tua mereka. Kedua anak itu bercerita pengalaman mereka panjang lebar tanpa jeda di telepon. Kini mereka terlelap di bawah selimut hangat.

Para muda mudi mengobrol sambil bersantai di ruang tengah, paman dan bibi Harashima sudah istirahat duluan. Sasuke lalu keluar kamar dan pergi duduk di teras sendirian, ia memandang langit desa Ame ditaburi bintang-bintang, pria itu masih terbungkus selimut, Sasuke tidak melepas selimut itu karena badannya masih terasa dingin bukan main.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam." Sasori menghampiri Sasuke lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aa.." Sahut Sasuke.

Suasana sejenak hening, Sasuke dan Sasori terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sasori lalu menoleh memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Hei, Kau bukan pengantar pizza kan?" Tanya Sasori, Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah datar.

"Bukan."

Suasana hening kembali, Sasori hanya tersenyum samar.

"Apa kau serius dengan Sakura?" Tanya Sasori kemudian.

"Aku ingin serius dengannya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Berarti sekarang kau belum serius?"

"Aku serius. Kukira kau bisa menilainya sendiri."

Sasori tersenyum tipis, ia lalu beranjak meninggalkan teras dan langkahnya berhenti sejenak.

"Jika kau membuat Sakura terluka, kau akan berhadapan denganku, Sasuke."

Sasuke langsung menoleh memandang Sasori yang masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ada senyum samar di wajah Sasuke.

* * *

 **to be continued :)**


	23. To be Loved

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gender : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Part 23**

 **'To Be Loved'**

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _"Okasaaaaaaaaaan...!"_

Itaru dan Kenji berlari mengampiri Konan yang menyambut mereka di ruang tengah. Sasuke dan kedua keponakannya baru saja tiba di rumah setelah menempuh perjalanan pulang dari desa Ame.

"Oh! para jagoanku..." Konan menyambut pelukan hangat kedua putranya, Itaru dan Kenji mencium pipi ibunya secara bergantian. "Bagaimana liburan kalian? pasti sangat menyenangkan..."

"Aku bertemu astronot Sasori!" Itaru menggebu-gebu. "Lalu-lalu, kami main seluncur es!"

"Seluncul es..!" Kenji tidak kalah menggebu-gebu seperti kakaknya.

"Aku juga memotong kayu bakar bersama paman Sasuke!" Seru Itaru.

"Aku potong kayu belcama Gaala-niichan!" Seru Kenji.

"Aku juga membakar kayu bersamanya!"

Itaru dan Kenji bercerita tanpa putus dan sangat bersemangat. Konan menyambutnya dengan antusias serta ekspresi ikut senang. Sasuke hanya berdiri diam di belakang memandang para keponakannya mengoceh tanpa jeda itu.

"Baiklah sayang, kita akan lanjutkan cerita seru ini nanti, tapi sekarang kalian harus membersihkan badan lalu beristirahat..." Konan menggiring anak-anaknya. Itaru dan Kenji balapan lari menuju kamar.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , beristirahatlah dulu.." Ucap Konan.

"Sasuke." Disaat bersamaan Itachi muncul, pria itu duduk di ruang keluarga bersama Sasuke. Konan pergi mengurus kedua anaknya.

"Ekspresi yang sangat lelah usai pergi berlibur." Ucap Itachi. Sasuke mengurut pelipis mata dan kepalanya bersandar pada sofa. Itachi hanya memandang Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Itaru senang sekali bertemu kakak Sakura." Sambung Itachi. "Apa kakaknya juga menyambutmu dengan baik?" Itachi iseng bertanya, diam-diam dia juga mengikuti perkembangan kisah romansa adiknya, mungkin melalui Konan.

"Aa.." Sahut Sasuke, ada sedikit senyum samar di wajahnya. Tidak bisa terlihat tapi yakinlah pria itu memang tersenyum samar. Cieee...

"Langsung pulang? tidak istirahat dulu di sini?" Tanya Itachi saat Sasuke bangkit dari sofa.

"Hn, aku akan menemui Itaru dan Kenji sebentar." Sasuke beranjak menemui kedua keponakannya sebelum pulang.

"Sasuke." Panggil Itachi. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Itachi bangkit dari sofa dan mendekat.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, beritahu aku jika konsentrasimu sudah tidak terpecah belah." Itachi tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

.

.

Gaara menuju dapur setelah lima belas menit dirinya tiba di apartemen, pria itu mengambil satu botol _wine_ dari lemari dapur lalu menuangkannya pada satu gelas tangkai. Gaara menuju ruang tengah, ia meneguk _wine_ sekali lalu meletakkan gelas wine itu di atas meja. Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Satu tangannya menyilang ke atas kepala menutupi kedua mata. Pikiran Gaara melayang, mengulang kembali serangkaian _moment_ akhir tahun di rumah paman Harashima. Banyak kejadian yang berkesan, tak luput juga saat kejadian di telaga. Gaara pun tersenyum tipis, senyuman itu tersirat apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

Gaara lalu bangkit mengambil remote _music player_ di atas meja, ia memutar lagu secara acak lalu terbaring kembali ke sofa. Menikmati lagu _Bee Gees_ berjudul _to love somebody_ , lagu itu teralun dengan volume cukup keras, menemani Gaara memejamkan mata melepas lelah.

 _I'm a man..._

 _Can't you see what i am?_

 _I line and breathe for you..._

 _But what good does it do?_

 _If I ain't got you..._

Sakura.

Gadis itu. Gaara ingin memiliki gadis itu, gadis yang sudah membuatnya begitu penasaran. Gaara tahu betul resiko yang akan ia ambil saat mendekati Sakura, saat dimana Sakura masih dipenuhi sosok Sasuke bahkan saat pria itu menyakitinya. Tidak masalah bagi Gaara untuk berusaha membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padanya walau membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lama. Tapi, semua keputusan kembali di tangan gadis itu, Gaara tidak akan memaksakan. Saat waktunya tiba, ia harus menerima apapun jawaban Sakura.

 _._

 _._

Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang begitu sampai di kediaman Uchiha. _Onyx_ Sasuke manatap langit-langit kamar, pikirannya menerawaang. Banyak kejadian yang sudah terjadi saat ia menghabiskan akhir tahun di rumah paman Sakura. Sasuke menyilakan kedua tangan menjadikannya sebagai sandaran kepala, matanya masih menatap langit-langit, cukup lama sampai aku dibuat bosan, tapi tidak masalah asalkan tidak menatap momentum gila di meja kerjanya.

Satu menit pun berlalu, Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan ponsel, ia menuju folder foto untuk melihat foto pernikahan kakashi. Dua jari Sasuke bergerak memperbesar foto itu, tepat di bagian dirinya dan Sakura yang saling bertatapan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia mengerti ucapan Kakashi dulu, Sasuke menyukai foto ini bahkan lebih dari sekedar itu. Sasuke lalu meng- _zoom out_ foto itu lagi. _Onyx-_ nya bergerak ke sisi lain menatap sosok Gaara yang berdiri di paling ujung. tampaknya sesuatu langsung mengganggu sistem kebahagian Sasuke setelah mendapat akses khusus dari Sasori untuk mendekati Sakura lebih jauh. Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi datar kembali.

Gaara.

Pria itu. Pria yang sudah mengganggu pikiran Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Betulkan Sasuke? jika tidak, kenapa kau mengalami kejungkirbalikkan gejolak emosimu yang membingungkan itu, kau membuat kami bingung. Kau bahkan sudah menandai Gaara sejak awal, sejak sebelum hubunganmu dengan Sakura menegang. Saat kau sedang terhubung dengan Sakura, kau tidak menyadari bahwa perasaanmu itu berkembang, kau menutup rapat apa yang kau rasakan, apa kau tahu betapa susahnya membaca pria sepertimu?

Dan saat ini, saat semuanya sudah terjadi. keberadaan Gaara membuatmu menyadari betapa kau menginginkan Sakura kembali padamu. Saat ini, apa kau masih yakin jika ada rasa Sakura yang tersisa untukmu? kau meragukan itu bukan? apalagi setelah melihat betapa dekatnya hubungan antara Garaa dan Sakura.

"Tch." Sasuke sedikit berdecak, ia melempar ponselnya ke samping kiri ranjang lalu memejamkan mata.

.

.

 _You don't know what it's like..._

 _Baby, you don't know what it's like..._

 _To love somebody..._

 _To love somebody..._

 _The way i love you..._

Sakura sedang memijat kaki Sasori di ruang tengah. Sasori meminta Sakura memijatnya begitu tiba di apartemen, Sakura mencari-cari alasan menghindar tapi tidak mempan. Kakaknya itu kini tengkurap di atas karpet sambil mendengar lagu yang kebetulan sama dengan lagu yang diputar Gaara di apartemennya.

"Sakura..." Kedua kalinya Sasori memanggil Sakura tapi gadis itu sedang terhanyut di dalam lamunan entah berantah. Sudah satu menit Sakura memutar-mutar jempol Sasori.

"Hei..." Sasori menggerakkan telapak kakinya yang sedang dipijat.

"Ha? Kenapa kak?" Perhatian Sakura terpusat kembali. Kepala Sasori menoleh kebelakang menatap Sakura sekejap.

"Kau sedang melamun apa?" Sasori menautkan alisnya.

"Tidak ada." Sakura menggeleng cepat, ia beranjak memijat telapak kaki Sasori yang satunya.

"Kak, kenapa kau suka hal-hal tempo dulu?" Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Karena cocok dengan seleraku." Jawab Sasori.

"Apa kau juga akan mencari wanita seperti Merilyn Monroe?"

"Jika kau menemukan wanita seperti itu beritahu aku."

"Kak, apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Sakura jadi penasaran.

"Kenapa? Kau mau mencarikannya untukku?"

"Berarti kau belum punya kekasih?!" Sasori menoleh sekejap karena ia heran kenapa nada bicara Sakura keras sekali.

"Kenapa kak? apa kau masih terbayang-bayang mantan kekasihmu yang dulu?" Tanya Sakura dan Sasori tersenyum sepele. Mantan? maaf-maaf saja...

"Kak! Jawab pertanyaanku..." Desak Sakura.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?" Tanya Sasori.

"Aku penasaran saja. Lagi pula kau selalu ingin tahu kisah asmaraku."

"Kisah asmaraku? maksudmu Gaara dan Sasuke?" Sasori langsung ingat sesuatu saat menyebut nama Sasuke. "Sakura!" Sasori langsung bangkit. Membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku? apa yang kau dan Naruto sembunyikan dariku?" _Shannaro!_ Sakura mati kutu. Sasori tidak akan melewatkan ini begitu saja.

"Kak, Namanya memang Uchiha Sasuke, tapi panggilannya Smitty! Percayalah padaku..." Sakura berharap Naruto muncul menyelamatkannya sekarang.

"Tidak usah berbohong. Katakan padaku, apa dia ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke pengantar pizza, apa dia orang yang sama? aku sudah curiga saat kita melakukan _video call_ dulu. Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Kak, nama mereka memang sama. Nama pengantar pizza itu memang Sasuke, mereka bukan orang yang sama."

"Lalu kenapa si Sasuke yang satunya, maksudku si raven menyebut nama keluarganya saja saat paman Harashima menanyakan?"

"Entahlah! mungkin dia gugup, tanyakan saja padanya sendiri." Sakura mengedikkan bahu. Sasori menatap Sakura penuh curiga dan Sakura berekspresi memegang kebenaran walau jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, aku akan mengajakmu bertemu Sasuke pengantar pizza." Sakura berpikir untuk meminta Konohamaru menyamar. Kenapa malah jadi panjang urusannya?!

"Kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan? Untuk apa bertemu dengannya? bukankah dia sudah dipecat?"

"Maka dari itu tidak usah membahasnya lagi, kau memperumit sesuatu." Kau itu yang memperumit sesuatu.

"Baiklah lupakan si pengantar pizza itu, sekarang aku tanya. Apa Uchiha Sasuke pernah masuk apartemen ini tanpa sepengetahuanku? apa kau sudah pernah melanggar aturan yang kubuat?" Sasori menatap Sakura intens. Sakura bersumpah tatapan Sasori seperti kepala sekolah yang _killer._

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura dengan yakin, tangannya mulai keringat dingin.

"Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Sasuke lebih dekat daripada dengan Gaara." Ucap Sasori kemudian. "Aku curiga jika pria itu pernah masuk ke sini seenaknya.

"Terserah kau mau menilai apa tapi Uchiha Sasuke memang belum pernah main ke sini sebelumnya. Tanyakan saja pada Naruto." Sakura berlagak santai menutupi kegugupan sementara Sasori terus menatapnya. "Mau dipijit lagi atau tidak?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasori akhirnya menyerah dan ia kembali tengkurap ke keposisi semula. Sakura bernapas lega. Lega..., sekali.

"Jadi kak, apa kau benar-benar mencari wanita seperti Monroe?" Kembali membahas itu?!

"Hem." Sasori malas menanggapi adiknya.

"Tapi aku ragu ada Monroe di Jepang. Bukankah di Los Angles banyak?"

"Hem."

"Wah, akan sulit bagiku jika kekasihmu orang bule, bahasa inggrisku tidak begitu lancar. Bagaimana jika wanita Jepang yang berambut pirang? Yang penting Blonde kan?"

"Hem."

"Kalau begitu di Jepang juga banyak wanita berambut pirang. Eh tungu, tapi kebanyakan bukan pirang asli. Tapi rambut Ino pirang asli. Ah! berarti ada wanita Jepang berambut pirang, tenang saja kak.." Kenapa Sakura jadi sibuk sendiri? rambutmu saja warna merah muda dan itu asli.

"Temanmu yang rambut panjang itu namanya Ino?" Ternyata Ino cukup diingat Sasori, ehem.

"Iya, rambutnya itu pirang asli, itu bukan di cat. Mungkin ibunya orang bule." Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Tunggu kenapa kau menayakannya?"

"Tanya saja, memang tidak boleh?"

"Ya... tidak masalah. Tapi sekedar info, Ino sudah punya kekasih namanya Sai."

"O, sayang sekali."

Sakura baru menyadari ucapan terakhir Sasori setelah _loading_ lima detik dan disaat bersamaan bunyi **Ting! Tong!** memecah pandanganya. Naruto datang, pria itu usai mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumahnya. Naruto langsung ambruk di atas sofa melepas lelah, ia menoleh memandang Sakura yang sedang memijat kaki Sasori.

"Pinky, habis ini giliranku, ok?"

"HELL NO."

"Ah, kenapa aku tidak meminta Hinata istirahat di tempatku dulu saja..." Ucap Naruto.

"Hinata juga lelah, kau tidak boleh memanfatkannya karena dia kekasihmu."

"Aku tidak memanfaatkannya, aku akan gantian memijat Hinata."

"Itu lain soal, kau akan cari kesempatan." Sahut Sasori.

"Betul, betul..." Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak usah begitu Pinky..., jika kau sudah jadian dengan Sasuke atau Gaara nantinya, kau juga akan dengan senang hati melakukan pijat-pijatan." Goda Naruto, spontan ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasori dan lemparan batal sofa dari Sakura. Suasana hening sejenak. Tidak ada obrolan terdengar, mereka menikmati musik jadul yang diputar Sasori.

"Pinky, sepertinya besok kau naik bus ke studio." Ucap Naruto kemudian. "Besok aku akan mengganti ban mobil jadi aku ingin ke bengkel sebelum ramai pengunjung."

"Baiklah..." Sahut Sakura. Percakapan hening kembali. Sakura berpikir betapa malasnya besok naik bis dan tiba-tiba terbesit di pikirannya untuk merayu Sasori.

"Jadi kak..." Pijatan Sakura melembut. "apa kau tidak berniat membantuku membeli kendaran?" Rayu Sakura. Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil memejamkan mata.

"Untuk apa? kau membuat penuh jalanan konoha. Transportasi umum Jepang sangat terjamin."

"Aku membutuhkannya kak, aku punya sedikit masalah dengan transportasi umum, apalagi jika ramai seperti kereta monorel. Kau paham kan? itu kendala bagiku jika ingin kemana-mana..."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Ya kemana saja saat aku membutuhkannya." Jawab Sakura. "Kalau tidak bisa tidak masalah, mungkin kau bisa pinjamkan mobilmu." Sasori diam tidak menjawab. Sakura pun memberi kode Naruto dengan menyenggol salah satu kaki Naruto yang menjulur ke bawah.

"Kau tidak kasihan Sakura? dia cukup kesulitan memilih-milih transportasi umum." Naruto angkat bicara. Sasori masih terdiam, sepertinya ia sedang mempertimbangkannya.

"Tidak, dia bisa naik taksi." Jawab Sasori. Wajah Sakura spontan berubah malas.

"Hei kau mau kemana? belum ada setengah jam kau memijat." Protes Sasori saat Sakura tiba-tiba beranjak.

"Aku mau membersihkan barang-barang bawaan kita." Sakura kabur.

"Kenyamanan gratis adalah semu." Ejek Naruto dan ia mendapat lemparan bantal dari Sasori.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat pagi para pecinta animasi..., Semakin tampan dan cantik saja ya? Salam hangat dariku mengawali hari pertama studio di tahun baru ini... , wish all the best for you guys, semoga tahun ini membawa banyak keajaiban.**_

Penyiar radio studio Gamabunta menyapa seluruh para pegawai pagi ini. Suara _charming_ -nya terdengar di seluruh penjuru studio mengawali kegiatan di awal tahun baru. Logat bicaranya sangat luwes dan lancar tanpa hambatan, sangat tidak masalah daripada mendengar guy yang berkoar-koar membawa semangat mudanya.

 _ **Tahun baru, tantangan baru, tujuan baru, masa depan baru, misi**_ _**baru, kekasih baru, upsss... apa aku menyebutkan kekasih baru? Selamat untuk kalian yang punya pasangan baru di awal tahun baru, haha.. Yang masih setia pada pasangannya, semoga hubungan kalian selalu lancar jaya penuh cinta, dan yang belum berpasangan, stay cool and keep looking forward guys! jangan menyerah... Love is free.**_

"Hei, dengar itu..., _keep looking forward."_ Ucap salah satu pegawai ke pegawai lainnya, kedua pria itu sedang berjalan di taman.

"Sial, kenapa dia menyinggung masalah pribadi.." Sahut temannya, nadanya sedikit sinis.

Sakura yang juga sedang berjalan menuju unit 2D hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan penyiar radio itu.

 _ **Ok para pecinta animasi.., keyakinan membuat segala sesuatu menjadi mungkin, harapan membuat segala sesuatu menjadi bekerja, dan cinta membuat segala sesuatu menjadi indah, semoga kalian semua memiliki ketiganya untuk tahun baru ini! Keep rock guys! Salam cinta!**_

Penyiar radio itu menutup kata sambutannya dengan memutar lagu _Michael buble feat Bryan Adams_ berjudul _After All._

 _Way back when we started..., there was a part of me that knew._

 _One day there'd be heartache and i would lose myself to you._

Para pegawai baru saja berdatangan ke studio, mereka saling menyapa satu sama lain dengan canda tawa yang beragam. Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya berjalan di teras koridor bersama jugo, Obito dan Konohamaru menyapa para _artist_ _background 2D_ di ruang devisi dengan sangat meriah, Gaara yang baru saja tiba di ruang _concept art 3D_ bersapa ria dengan para _artist-nya._ Suasana para pegawai membaur mengawali indahnya pagi ini.

 _After all..._

 _I'm delighted to be back where we began._

"I believe that you can... fall in love with me again." Konohamaru bernyanyi di depan wajah Sakura, gadis itu baru saja tiba di ruang _background_. "Cause i love you..."

"I'll catch you when you fall." Sambung Obito, ia duduk di pinggir meja kerja Sakura menyambutnya.

"After all...!" Seru Konohamaru dengan nada panjang membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sakura mana keripik ubiku?" Tagih Obito saat lagu _After all_ selesai diputar.

"Ini. Selamat menikmati!" Sakura mengeluarkan tiga pack keripik ubi dan meletakkannya di atas meja kerjanya. Beberapa _artist background_ langsung menyerbu.

"Kau dari desa Ame Sakura?" Tanya Iruka.

"Iya, dia berlibur dengan kakaknya dan juga..." Konohamaru menghentikan kalimatnya ketika Sakura melotot penuh kode.

"Jadi Pinky, siapa yang mendapat piala cintamu tahun ini?" Tanya Obito. _Shannaro!_ suara _cie ehem_ menjadi _soundtrack_ selanjutnya setelah lagu After All. Sakura mengira tahun baru akan mengubah sesuatu tapi ternyata sama saja. _Shit.._

"Mulai sekarang kita harus bersiap-siap guys, kuatkan benteng pertahanan kita." Ucap Kiba sambil mengunyah keripik.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tenten.

"Karena jika Sakura sudah memilih, kita akan menangani penggemar Sasuke atau Gaara saat mereka menyerbu ruang _background 2D."_

"Siaaaaaaappp..." Ucap para _artist background_ serempak. Sakura geram dan dia menarik semua keripik ubinya.

"Hei! Hei...Sakuraaa...!" Seru mereka semua, disaat bersamaan ponsel Sakura berdering menyelamatkan kripik ubi para _artist background_. Diperjelas, Sasuke lah yang menyelamatkan mereka karena Sakura spontan meninggalkan kripik itu untuk mengangkat telpon darinya.

"Hallo.." Jawab Sakura setelah keluar ruangan. Sakura lega karena sebelumnya Sasuke bersikap dingin saat di rumah paman Harashima. Sudah kubilang saat itu dia sedang cemburu...

"Nanti makan siang denganku." Astaga Sasuke, ajakan yang terlalu ini, ini masih jam delapan pagi.

"Maaf, tapi jam istirahat nanti aku akan pergi dengan kakakku, Sasuke- _san_." Nada Sakura pelan saat menyebut nama Sasuke- _san,_ hanya Gamakichi yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Pergi melihat kendaraan."

"Baiklah, kita bisa sekalian makan bersama di luar."

"Apa? ta, tung, tapi..." Sakura tidak bisa mengelaknya.

"Kenapa? Kukira kakakmu tidak akan keberatan." Oh benar, ada yang sudah mendapat kartu hijau. Si raven tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Baiklah, nanti kuhubungi lagi saat _meeting_ -ku selesai." Sasuke menutup sambungan telpon. Sakura berdiri memandang patung Gamakichi.

 _'Gamakichi, apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

.

.

Sasori menjemput Sakura saat jam istirahat pegawai. Setelah mempertimbangkannya semalam, timbul rasa tigak tega terhadap Sakura. Akhirnya Sasori memutuskan mengajak Sakura melihat-lihat kendaraan bekas. Sakura sangat senang bahkan ia mencubit pipi Konohamaru saat mendapat pesan dari kakaknya. Sasori menunggu Sakura di bangku kafetaria. Sasori sedikit penasaran dengan studio Gama jadi dia sedikit melakukan eksplorasi. Kedatangan Sasori untuk kedua kalinya menjadi pusat perhatian, sosoknya tak luput dari perhatian Izumo dan Genma. Gaara yang kebetulan melintas menghampiri Sasori dan para pegawai semakin yakin jika Sasori adalah saudara Gaara.

"Kami akan melihat-lihat kendaraan." Jawab Sasori setelah Gaara menanyakan.

"Waktunya kurang jika ingin melihat-lihat mobil yang cocok." Ucap Gaara.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai akhir pekan karena lusa aku akan ke Suna." Jawab Sasori. "Kau terlihat sedang sibuk." Sasori melihat setumpuk print-printan gambar warna warni ditangan Gaara. Pria itu usai melakukan meeting dengan produser dan unit 3D. Entahlah, mungkin membahas produksi film 3D yang baru.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Gaara.

Lima menit kemudian Sakura datang bersama Naruto, pria itu ikut untuk sekalian menjemput mobilnya di bengkel. Sasori berbasa-basi menawarkan Gaara bergabung karena pria itu tahu banyak soal mesin dan sialnya Sasuke bersama beberapa orang melintas. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang ada tamu karena yang berjalan bersamanya itu orang bule. Mereka adalah pihak Disney yang akan bekerja sama dengan Gamabunta untuk mendistribusikan _Black Jack._ Sakura bersyukur keterlambatan para distributor itu membuat Sasuke membatalkan rencananya makan siang bersama. Sosok Sasori tidak luput dari pandangan Sasuke, pria itu menoleh dan Naruto mengangkat tangan menyapanya. Sakura merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakkan saat _emerald-nya_ memandang ekspresi Sasuke sekejap. Bukan kau saja yang dilihatnya Sakura..., kefokusan Sasuke terletak pada Gaara yang berdiri di samping Sasori.

"Dia sangat sibuk." Ucap Sasori, ia lalu melangkah pergi diikuti Sakura, Gaara dan Naruto.

Lamunan Sakura terpecah ketika ponselnya bergetar saat perjalan menuju tempat penjualan mobil-mobil _second_. Orang yang mengirim satu pesan pada Sakura adalah orang yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini. Isi pesannya seperti ini.

 **Sasuke-** _ **san :**_ _'aku tidak tahu jika Gaara diajak.'_

Jantung Sakura sedikit beirama, ia lalu membalas pesan Sasuke.

 **To Sasuke-** _ **san**_ : _'Kakakku tiba-tiba mengajaknya, aku juga tidak merencanakan ini.'_

Sakura menunggu pesan balasan Sasuke tapi tampaknya pria itu tidak membalas pesannya lagi. Hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit khawatir sekaligus harap-harap cemas dan Gaara yang duduk disamping Sakura bisa merasakan gelagat gadis itu.

Mobil Sasori tiba di depan area penjualan mobil second bernama Konoha Rusty. Mata Sakura membelalak saat mereka melintasi deretan blok mobil bagus yang keren. Sakura tidak menyangka kakaknya begitu murah hati.

 _"Oh yeah..."_ Naruto tersenyum sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Kak, kau mengerti apa yang kubutuhkan, aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Sakura saat melihat mini cooper putih bertengger cantik melambai-lambai kearahnya. Sakura mengembangkan senyuman sampai mobil Sasori melewati deretan mobil bagus itu dan berbelok.

"Oh no! no...no...no..no..." Ekspresi Sakura berubah saat mobil Sasori belok ke deretan mobil tua. Semacam harapan palsu. Sasori pun tersenyum samar.

"Terlalu dini untuk mobil pertamamu." Ucap Sasori dan bibir Sakura sedikit mengerucut. Naruto tidak banyak berkomentar, ia hanya menoleh ke belakang, tatapannya mengatakan _'terima saja..' ._ Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat siang tuan, apa yang bisa kucarikan untukmu?" Seorang pria gemuk berkulit cokelat datang menghampiri, Sakura merasa wajah pria itu mirip ayah chouji tapi tidak mungkin itu ayahya.

"Siang, Kami ingin melihat-lihat dulu." Jawab Sasori. Naruto dan Sakura sudah melakukan penjelajahan untuk melihat-lihat. Gaara dengan tenang melihat satu mobil tua berwarna kuning, bentuknya mungil dan lucu.

"Fiat 500, tahun 1975." Jawab sang pemilik lapak. Sasori menghampiri Gaara dan keduanya bercakap-cakap menilai mobil itu.

"Aku merasa Sasori mulai dekat dengan Gaara." Ucap Naruto, dia dan Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil tua mustang Shelby warna hijau toska. Sakura yang duduk di bangku kemudi memandang Gaara dan Sasori.

"Sepertinya begitu." Ekspresi Sakura datar. Hei... Kalian berdua, kalian belum tahu siapa yang sudah mendapat restu Sasori?

"Aku berharap Sasuke tidak salah paham." Ucap Sakura kemudian.

"Kau sangat perduli padanya." Sindir Naruto. Sakura pun hanya terdiam. "Jika kau sudah tau siapa yang akan kau pilih, jangan berlama-lama membuat keduanya salah paham."

"Kau tidak mengerti posisiku, tidak mudah ketika kau tahu akan menyakiti salah satu diantaranya. Kukira kau paham saat Hinata memilihmu."

"Pria tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Kita tahu betul resiko saat menempatkan diri kita sebagai pilihan." Sakura terdiam mencerna maksud perkataan Naruto. Suasana hening sekejap.

 _Kriet..ciit..cit..._ Sakura dan Naruto serempak menoleh ke sumber suara dan mereka serempak kaget dengan wujud tikus bertengger di bangku kemudi dekat kepala Sakura.

"Shannaro...!" Sakura dan Naruto serempak tunggang langgang keluar mobil. Sasori dan Gaara langsung menoleh.

"Katakan hallo pada penghuni mobilnya." Sasori tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Sakura. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sakura dan Naruto lalu menghampiri Sasori, perhatian mereka tertuju pada mobil fiat 500 kuning yang lucu itu. Sasori menyuruh Sakura untuk melihat-lihat interior di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana?" Sasori merunduk di samping jendela menunggu respon dari Sakura, adiknya itu memegang stir kemudi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Entah sedang menilai atau waspada dengan tikus.

"Ini lucu." Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk lalu keluar dari mobil, ia melakukan penjelajahan lebih detail melihat body mobil itu.

"Bagaimana dengan itu nona?" Sang penjual menunjuk mobil lain yang ukurannya juga kecil cocok untuk wanita, ada juga mini cooper classic, tapi harganya pasti lumayan.

"Bagaimana jika itu saja Pinky?" Naruto menunjuk mobil besar bentuknya seperti tank.

"Jika Sakura mengendarai itu, orang-orang menjadi yakin jika Sakura mau, dia bisa terbang di atas perumahan dengan menaiki calabash." Canda Gaara. Naruto terkekeh, Sasori hanya tersenyum, sementara Sakura _loading_ tidak mengerti guyonan Gaara.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini saja." Sakura menunjuk fiat 500 kuning itu. Sasori lalu mendekat untuk melihat kondisi mobil itu sekali lagi.

"Naruto, nanti kau mengajariku menyetir mobil, ok?" Ucap Sakura dengan semangat, spontan Sasori langsung menoleh.

"Kukira kau sudah bisa mengendarai mobil?" Sasori menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Belum.." Sakura menggeleng sambil menampakkan deretan giginya.

Buk! buk! buk! buk (suara pintu mobil) Sasori, Sakura, Naruto, dan Garaa menutup pintu dan mobil Sasori pergi meninggalkan Konoha Rusty.

Buk! Sakura menutup pintu mobil sambil menatap kesal Sasori. Pria itu menurunkan tiga pegawai studio Gama di bengkel tempat Naruto mengganti ban mobilnya. Naruto menahan tawa dan Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini. Mereka lalu kembali ke studio naik Mobil Naruto. Saat ketiganya tiba di sana mereka disambut sosok Sasuke yang melintas di teras gedung satu bersama para tamunya, mungkin mereka baru selesai _meeting._ Ekspresi Sakura langsung berubah saat melihat Sasuke. Gaara hanya memandang Sakura dalam ketenangan.

"Mau makan siang? masih ada waktu lima belas menit lagi." Tanya Gaara.

"Tidak Gaara- _san_ mungkin aku akan kembali ke ruanganku sekarang."

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku akan mengajarimu mengendara mobil." Gaara menyentuh kepala Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis, Naruto hanya melirik mereka.

.

.

"Sakura!" Seru Tenten karena Sakura tuli saat dipanggil-panggil.

"Tenten kenapa kau berteriak?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatian kembali pada dua wanita yang duduk di hadapannya. Ino, Tenten dan Sakura makan malam bersama sepulang dari studio, lebih tepatnya Ino dan Tenten menyelamatkan Sakura dari incaran Sasuke dan Gaara. Dua pria itu bagai parasit yang menghantui Sakura. Ternyata disukai dua pria berkualitas tidak selalu menyenangkan.

"Kau tidak fokus seharian ini, kau jadi seperti orang bodoh sekarang..." ucap Tenten.

"Kau tidak tahu, aku ini sedang bingung..." Sakura memijat dahi lebarnya.

"Lihat, dulu ada yang merana karena cinta, sekarang ada yang bingung karena cinta."

"Aku harus bagaimana? Ini bukan seperti memilih sayuran. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan begitu saja, aku akan melukai salah satu diantaranya."

"Kami mengerti Sakura, tapi kau harus memilih." Ucap Ino.

"Kukira kau akan memutuskannya saat malam tahun baru, lalu apa yang kalian lakukan disana? minum teh bersama?" Asal kau tahu Tenten, terjadi ketenggangan di sana.

"Kalau kau bingung, lebih baik tidak usah memilih keduanya." Sambung Tenten. Sakura terdiam dan berpikir, ada sedikit ekspresi yang tidak terelakan. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura bergetar memecah keheningan, nama Sasuke- _san_ keluar di layar ponsel. Sakura langsung menunjukkan itu pada Tenten dan Ino.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya?" Tanya Tenten.

"Karena aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi jika ada di dekatnya, aku ingin mengambil keputusan secara matang."

"Sakura, apa kau jatuh cinta pada Gaara?" Tanya Ino.

"Ino...aku..." Sakura langsung meneguk minumannya sampai habis. Ino dan Tenten paham ini cukup berat bagi Sakura. "Dengar... pria itu memintaku sebuah kesempatan, awalnya aku ragu untuk memberinya kesempatan tapi dia memohon, aku bisa apa?" Ino dan Tenten mengangguk mendengar curhatan Sakura.

"Gaara pria yang sangat baik, dia pria terkeren yang penah kutemui. Dan Sasuke..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sudah cukup, aku paham maksudmu." Sahut Ino. Tenten menatap Sakura serius.

"Bagaimana ini? aku tidak mau melihat dia terluka." Sakura mulai frustasi.

"Aku paham, memang sulit rasanya saat kita berhadapan dengan orang yang tulus." Ino menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Tapi kau harus mengambil keputusan Sakura, jangan membuat ini teralut lebih dalam." Ucap Tenten.

Malam itu Sakura merenung di kamarnya, ia menatap langit-langit, cahaya bulan menyinari kamarnya yang gelap. Tidak ada hal lain yang dipikirkan gadis itu selain memikirkan dua pria yang membuatnya bingung. Gaara dan Sasuke. Sakura sudah tahu hatinya bermuara pada siapa tapi disisi lain dia tidak bisa mengacuhkan yang satunya. Sesaat Sakura seperti merasakan karma karena ia mengingat Utakata. Apa ini yang dirasakan Utakata saat Sakura menjauh dari pria itu? Sakura lalu meringkuk memandang jendela.

Gaara duduk di meja bar dapur miliknya, pria itu sedang menikmati wine sambil memandang tanaman kaktus mungil yang ditanam di pot berukuran kecil. Kaktus itu yang pernah ia foto dan ia kirimkan pada Sakura. Gaara ingin memberikan kaktus itu pada Sakura saat waktunya tepat. Gaara tersenyum tipis, sepertinya waktu itu akan segera tiba.

"Sakura..." Sasori tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar dan mengagetkan Sakura.

"Kak! Kenapa kau hobby mengagetkanku? Ketuk dulu pintunya!"

"Aku sudah mengetuknya sampai tiga kali, apa aku harus mengetuk telingamu dulu?" Sasori duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menatap malas Sasori, masih terbesit rasa kekesalan soal mobil tadi. Sasori lalu tengkurap di sisi Sakura, ia memberi kode untuk dipijit kakinya.

"Ayolah... Kau masih merajuk soal mobil?" Rayu Sasori.

Sakura diam saja, dia menyaut kaki Sasori lalu memijatnya dengan kasar.

"Sakura... Pinjit yang benar." Protes Sasori.

"Aku kan bisa membeli mobilnya dulu baru belajar." Omel Sakura.

"Belajar sampai mahir dulu baru beli mobilnya." Ucap Sasori dengan tegas. "Siapa yang akan menjadi korbanmu jika kau mengendara tidak baik di jalanan Konoha?"

"Itu hanya alasanmu, aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah mengijinkanku mengendarai mobil."

"Dengar nona, aku mengijinkanmu asalkan kau sudah mahir. Cukup, jangan bahas ini lagi."

Suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada percakapan lagi karena Sakura kesal dengan Sasori tapi anehnya dia masih sudi memijat kaki kakaknya. Sungguh adik yang berbakti.

"Bagaimana kabar si raven dan Gaara?" Tanya Sasori kemudian.

"Bukankah kau baru saja melihat mereka berdua hari ini?" Jawab Sakura, nadanya masih sinis.

"Maksudku, kabar kedua pria itu di pikiranmu. Kau tampak kehilangan fokus setelah pulang dari rumah paman. Kau jadi sering melamun, apa ada roh halus yang mengikutimu?"

Sakura diam tidak menjawab, sekejap pikirannya tentang Sasuke dan Gaara ter-play kembali. Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang. Sasori hanya diam menunggu Sakura bicara.

"Kak.." Panggil Sakura kemudian. "Kenapa kau bisa berkesimpulan aku lebih dekat dengan Sasuke ketimbang Gaara?"

"Aku pernah mengatakan itu?"

"Kemarin malam kau mengatakannya saat kita membahas Sasuke pengantar pizza."

"Oh." Sasori mengingat ucapannya. "memangnya kenapa? bukannya memang begitu? Kutebak kau duluan dekat dengan si raven dari pada Gaara."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Membacamu seperti membaca buku yang terbuka." Bukankah itu perkataan Ino?

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kau lupa membaca cover-nya." Sahut Sakura.

"Untuk apa membaca cover-nya jika isinya saja sudah mewakili judul?"

Sakura langsung terdiam.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan kau pilih? Gaara atau Sasuke?" Tanya Sasori kemudian dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Kau bilang membacaku seperti membaca buku yang terbuka." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau benar, tapi aku tidak tahu ending-nya. Kau bisa saja merubahnya."

"Kau sudah tidak curiga lagi pada keduanya kak? apa kau merestui siapa saja yang kupilih?"

"Jika ternyata yang kau pilih itu bajingan, dia harus siap menjemput ajalnya. Gampang kan?" Sakura sedikit bergidik mendengar ucapan Sasori. "Aku tahu mereka berdua pria baik-baik. Ya walau si raven itu sedikit membosankan." Jawab Sasori, Sakura terdiam dan ia menghentikan gerakan memijitnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Protes Sasori. "Lupakan dua pria itu, saat ini kau harus memijatku dengan benar."

Sakura menghela nafas sekejap dan gerakan memijatnya kembali bersemangat.

.

* * *

Sakura mengikuti kelas yoga untuk mengawali hari keduanya bekerja di awal tahun baru. Sikap Sakura duduk bersila, punggungnya tegak dan ekspresinya damai. Simbol _yin yang_ sempurna membaur bersama auranya yang bersinar bagai cahaya Buddha. Sakura merasa rileks saat ini, nafasnya teratur mengiring segala energi positif yang ia terima dari alam serta energi negatif yang ia lepaskan keluar. Sakura membiarkan pikirannya terhanyut. Dalam kehidupan ini, segala unsur pada dasarnya didasari oleh dua sisi. Positif dan Negatif, siang dan malam, matahari dan bulan, musim semi dan musim gugur, pria dan wanita, cinta dan benci, masih banyak yang lain hingga kita terhubung ke pilihan. Sebanyak-banyaknya pilihan pada akhirnya akan menyisakan dua yang tersisa.

Sasuke dan Gaara.

Sakura membuka mata. "Namaste..." yoga berakhir.

Peseta yoga membaur, ada juga yang beranjak pergi satu per satu dari ruangan. Ino dan Tenten tidak mengikuti kelas yoga kali ini. Sakura masih berada di tempatnya melakukan perenggangan tubuh. Tsunade membalas sapaan para peserta yoga yang pergi, wanita itu lalu menoleh dan memandang Sakura.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar?" Tsunade menghampiri Sakura.

"Ah, Tsunade- _sama_." Sakura berhenti melakukan perenggangan, gadis itu menunduk memberi salam pada Tsunade seperti murid yang bertemu masternya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? lama tidak ikut kelas yoga." Tsunade duduk di hadapan Sakura.

"Kabarku membaik Tsunade- _sama..."_ Sakura tersenyum, tidak lupa _Emerald_ -nya melirik dada Tsunade yang masih saja menakjubkan.

"Terakhir aku melihatmu di gala premier. Aku hampir tidak mengenalmu. Kau sangat berbeda, seperti bunga mawar yang merekah." Tsunade tersenyum.

"Aku juga baru tahu ternyata anda istri Jiraiya- _sama_..." Sakura juga tersenyum, ia berpikir Tsunade dan Jiraiya pasangan yang sangat serasi seperti yin dan yang.

"Kelihatanya kau berhasil mengendalikan masalahmu." Ucap Tsunade kemudian.

"Ya, begitulah..." Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih atas semua masukannya Tsunade- _sama_..."

"Segala jawaban ada pada diri kita sendiri." Sahut Tsunade. Sakura terdiam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Kau benar, jawabannya ada pada diri kita sendiri." Sakura lalu menoleh menatap Tsunade kembali, tatapannya seperti ingin mengutarakan sesuatu. "Tsunade- _sama_ , aku sedang dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan yang sulit."

"Kau sedang bimbang?"

"Hem." Sakura mengangguk. "Saat semuanya sudah mengalir dengan lancar, arus airnya bercabang ke dua arah."

"Apa yang membuatmu berat untuk memilih? apa keduanya berarti bagimu?"

"A, itu..." Sakura menunduk sambil memainkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Jika aku memilih, aku akan melukai satu diantaranya. Aku tidak mau melukai keduanya."

"Salah satu diantara mereka harus menerima. Mereka akan melepaskan seperti apa yang pernah kau lakukan, semua orang akan melalui masa itu."

"Bagaimana jika keputusanku bisa merusak hubunganku dengan salah satu diantaranya? aku tidak ingin itu terjadi."

"Mereka akan belajar arti ketulusan, waktu akan mengatur semuanya."

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku memutuskan untuk tidak memilih keduanya?"

"Apa kau yakin? apa itu sejalan dengan kata hatimu?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Tsunade- _sama_ , apa cinta membingungkan seperti ini? apa cinta harus melukai?"

"Cinta itu membawa banyak kebahagiaan, tapi cinta juga membawa resiko. Jangan membuatnya sia-sia."

Sakura terdiam dan hanya memandang Tsunade, mencoba untuk mengerti arti dari perkataan gurunya.

"Sakura, Lakukan sesuai apa kata hatimu. Kau yang paling tahu mana yang terbaik." Tsunade tersenyum dan Sakura menemukan titik terangnya.

.

.

Sakura mencari Gaara saat jam istirahat pegawai, ia berkunjung ke ruang _concept art 3D_ tapi tidak menemukan Gaara. Sakura juga menelpon pria itu tapi tidak juga diangkat. Mungkin Gaara sedang sibuk dan sekarang Sakura sedang menghadapi gengster Yakuza, dia tidak bisa terlepas begitu saja dari ruangan itu.

"Gaara sedang tidak ada di studio Pinky- _head_. Dia ada urusan di luar." Jawab Deidara dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Oh, baiklah..." Sakura tersenyum dan ingin beranjak.

"Tunggu saja di ruangannya. Gaara tidak akan keberatan." Sambung Kankuro. Pain Yakiho hanya menyimak sambil main game bola.

"Ah, mungkin tidak. Aku akan menghubunginya lagi nanti." Entah kenapa Sakura grogi berada di ruang _concept art 3D._ Orang-orang di dalam sini berkarisma kecuali Deidara mungkin.

"Baiklah, kami akan memberitahu Gaara kalau calon kekasihnya datang mencari." Goda Deidara, Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dia lalu pamit pergi.

Sakura berjalan tanpa arah menelusuri studio, pikiranya masih berkutat pada Gaara, pria itu biasanya bermunculan dimana-mana tapi kenapa hari ini dia sangat langka? Sakura pun menghela napas. Kenapa Sakura? Kau merindukan Gaara? Jangan-jangan kau sudah terpikat pesona pria seni rupa. Hati-hati.

Sakura menatap lurus kedepan, sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah pegawai yang berlalu lalang saat jam istirahat. Sakura berharap sosok pria berambut merah muncul diantara mereka dan **DEG**. Kenapa malah melihat Sasuke?

Sakura langsung banting stir ke kanan, berniat untuk menghindari Sasuke karena pria itu akan mengganggu sistem ketenangannya. Yang Sakura butuhkan saat ini adalah bertemu dengan Gaara. Sakura masuk ke ruang _taking a nap go to heaven,_ gadis itu masuk ke dalam kapsul tidur, ia menghindari Sasuke seakan Sasuke adalah teroris. Ponsel Sakura lalu bergetar, gadis itu sedikit tersentak kaget, itu pasti Sasuke.

 _Gaara-san calling..._

Finally! Sakura langsung mengangkat telpon itu.

"Sakura? apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Gaara, saat ini dia sedang berjalan keluar parkiran basement. Pria itu baru saja tiba di studio.

"Iya Gaara- _san_ , aku ingin bicara padamu." Jawab Sakura, nadanya rendah karena ia tidak mau penikmat tidur menendang bokongnya keluar.

"Sudah makan siang? bagaimana jika kita bertemu di kantin? aku baru saja tiba di studio."

"Ah, baiklah.. aku akan, KYAAA!" Sakura berteriak karena Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka kapsul tidurnya. Telinga Gaara cukup berdengung mendengar teriakan itu. Para penikmat tidur membuka kapsul mereka untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak tapi dengan sigap Sasuke masuk kedalam kapsul Sakura dan menutup pintunya.

"Sakura?" Gaara khawatir sementara Sakura panik menghadapi Sasuke, jarak mereka sangat berdempetan. Bunyi _grusak-grusuk_ terdengar dari ponsel Gaara.

"Kau dimana sekarang?" Tanya Garaa, ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Gaara- _san_ aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura langsung menutup telpon sambil menatap heran Sasuke. "Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bisik Sakura dengan nada penekanan. Posisinya menyamping menghadap Sasuke yang terbaring di sampingnya.

"Aku mengantuk." Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura, walau suasana sedikit gelap di dalam kapsul, _onyx_ Sasuke masih saja berkilat-kilat memberi efek grogi tingkat tinggi.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke sini?! ada banyak kapsul kosong diluar sana. Cepat keluar dari sini." Sakura panik, betapa fenomenalnya jika studio tahu CEO mereka masuk ke dalam kapsul tidur dengan seorang wanita.

"Kenapa? kau tidak mau diganggu saat menelpon Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke, nadanya juga berbisik-bisik.

"Bukan seperti itu." Sakura mengurut keningnya. "Tetap di sini dan jangan keluar." Sakura akan beranjak tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"Kau mau bertemu Gaara?"

"Tetaplah disini dan jangan keluar selama lima belas menit." Sakura beranjak tapi Sasuke tetap menahannya, satu Kakinya menindih kedua kaki Sakura secara menyilang.

"Sasuke- _san_ , lepaskan aku." Sakura mencoba mengangkat kaki Sasuke tapi Sasuke menekan kakinya lebih kuat. Kapsul itu sampai bergerak-gerak karena kelakuan dua manusia di dalam. Sasuke! Lepaskan Sakura! dia harus bertemu Gaara sekarang!

"Pulang nanti ikut aku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa." Sakura masih berusaha keras memindahkan kaki Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, bisa ya tidak bisa."

"Apa kau mau berkencan dengan Gaara?" Pergerakan Sakura langsung berhenti, dia diam lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Kumuhon, aku harus keluar sekarang." Ucap Sakura.

"Beritahu aku dulu, apa kau akan berkencan dengannya malam ini?"

"Aku akan pergi dengannya malam ini." Jawab Sakura, ia bertatapan dengan Sasuke selama empat detik. Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan kakinya, membiarkan Sakura keluar dari kapsul. Sasuke masih di dalam kapsul setelah satu menit Sakura pergi, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan berpikir.

Sakura menghubungi Gaara lagi saat ia menuju kantin, langkahnya cepat. Sasuke berlari mengejar Sakura, para pegawai dibuat bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke berlari-lari, tidak biasanya pria itu berlari bahkan ketika ia sedang terburu-buru. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangnnya ke penjuru sisi dan dia menangkap sosok merah muda.

"Gaara- _san_ , aku sedang menu..." Langkah Sakura berhenti saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mencegatnya.

"Kau.." Sakura spontan melihat sekililingnya. _Shannaro!_ "Gaara- _san,_ aku akan menghubungimu lagi." Sakura menutup sambungan telponnya lagi. Ia menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Sasuke- _san_ kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Suara Sakura pelan tapi ada penekanan. Sasuke terus menghalangi Sakura setiap gadis itu akan melangkah maju. Kanan kiri kanan kiri kanan kiri.

"Ah Itachi- _san..."_ Sakura menunduk, Sasuke spontan menoleh ke samping dan Sakura langsung lari kabur.

Sakura tidak menyangkan ini akan menjadi hari yang sulit untuk menemui Gaara, gadis itu mengeluarkan ponsel menghubungi Gaara kembali sambil berlari sedangkan Sasuke masih mengejarnya di belakang. Mereka saling berkejaran seperti copet yang dikejar polisi.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi yang sedang berjalan dengan Jugo heran melihat Sasuke berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Gaara- _san_! Pindah tempat!" Seru Sakura, nafasnya ngos-ngosan menghindari kejaran Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gaara yang baru saja sampai di depan kantin langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Dimana-mana! aku akan menghubungimu lagi, tetap stay!" Sakura belok ke tikungan dan ia melihat Hayate menggerek tong sampah di koridor. Gotcha!

Sasuke mengakui kalau lari Sakura sangat cepat, ia kehilangan jejak gadis itu saat di persimpangan koridor. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan dia hanya melihat Hayate yang sedang sedikit susah payah mendirikan tong sampahnya yang terjatuh. Sampahmu berat sekali Hayate.

"Kau.." Sasuke menghampiri Hayate dan entah kenapa _clening service_ itu sedikit gugup.

"Ya, Sasuke- _san,_ uhuk...uhuk..." Hayate, Kau belum sembuh?

"Apa kau melihat wanita berambut merah muda panjangnya seleher?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa yang anda maksud Sakura- _san_? dia tadi lari ke sana." Hayate menunjuk ke arah kiri. Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi, _onyx-_ nya sempat melirik tong sampah.

Tok. tok. Hayate mengetuk tong sampah setelah Sasuke menghilang di koridor. Jangan bilang Sakura di dalam tong sampahmu Hayate?!

"Hayate- _san_ , terimakasih." Sakura muncul dari dalam tong sampah, aku bersumpah dia harus mandi setelah ini. "Hayate- _san_ , aku punya satu permintaan lagi. Kumohon." Dan Hayate pun merasakan firasat yang buruk.

Ponsel Gaara bergetar setelah lima belas menit lamanya dia duduk di taman menunggu Sakura.

"Sakura, dimana kau sekarang?" Tanya Gaara, ia cukup mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Aku ada di suatu tempat. Gaara- _san,_ kita bertemu di dekat lapangan basket. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana." Sakura menutup sambungannya. Saat ini tong sampah Hayate sedang menuju lapangan basket. Tidak ada pilihan lain karena Sasuke sepertinya masih berkeliaran mencari Sakura, pria itu bahkan menghubunginya beberapa kali. Sesaat Sakura merasa Sasuke seperti maniak.

Gaara berdiri di samping teralis besi pagar pembatas lapangan basket. Lima menit kemudian ia melihat penampakan Hayate menuju kearahnya sambil menggeret tong sampah besar.. Hayate berhenti di hadapan Gaara, ia mengangguk memberi salam lalu mengetuk tong sampahnya.

"Sakura..." Betapa terkejutnya Gaara saat melihat Sakura keluar dari tong sampah itu sambil menampakkan deretan giginya. Hayate hanya berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi. Sakura lalu turun dibantu Gaara dan Hayate. Sakura, kau harus ke _sport center_ usai ini, ini serius.

"Hayate- _san_ , terimakasih. Aku akan menraktirmu makan kapan-kapan." Hayate hanya menatap malas Sakura, ia lalu mengangguk pada Gaara dan beranjak membawa tong sampahnya pergi.

"Hayate- _san!"_ Panggil Sakura dan Hayate menoleh.

"Terimakasih banyak!" Hayate tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Dia menyelamatku berkali-kali. Aku banyak berhutang budi padanya." Ucap Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan pakaiannya yang kotor.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi? kenapa kau bisa masuk tong sampah?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tadi ada sedikit halangan teknis, tapi sekarang sudah aman. Sudah tidak usah dibahas." Sakura tersenyum tapi Gaara tampaknya masih penasaran.

"Maaf Gaara-san, membuatmu menunggu lama. Tadi aku mencarimu ke ruang _concept art 3D."_

"Ada apa?" Gaara membantu membersihkan kotoran di rambut Sakura.

"Gaara- _san,_ aku ingin malam ini kita bicara." Sakura menatap Gaara penuh keyakinan. Gaara spontan menghentikan gerakan tangannya lalu menatap Sakura.

Patut menjadi pertanyaan tentang siapa kakek moyang Sasuke sebenarnya, pria itu ternyata masih mencari Sakura sampai saat ini. Ternyata waktu senggang Sasuke hari ini cukup banyak, ia mencari ke seluruh penjuru studio Gama yang luas itu, semangatnya patut diacungi jempol, mungkin kakek moyangnya adalah seorang kesatria atau mungkin ninja Shinobi. Sasuke berjalan di taman sambil menyapu pandangannya ke penjuru taman, langkah Sasuke berhenti saat ia melihat dua kepala yang sangat mencolok. Merah dan merah muda, Gaara dan Sakura. Sasuke hanya memandang mereka dari kejauhan.

Keheningan masih menyelimuti Sakura dan Gaara, mereka saling bertatapan dalam seakan berbicara melalui pandangan yang terhubung. Sakura masih menunggu jawaban dari Gaara.

"Baiklah." Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Usai pulang kerja kita langsung pergi saja." ajak Sakura.

"Apa ini kencan kita?" Gaara menyentuh kepala Sakura.

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk.

.

.

Sakura masuk ke ruang devisinya setelah membersikan diri di _sport center._ Gadis itu memakai trening warna merah tua.

"Pinky, kau habis olahraga?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Ya, begitulah..." Jawab Sakura dengan santai, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan trening yang dipakainya itu trening milik Gaara. Untung saja Gaara membawa trening bersih, jika tidak, ruang _background_ akan diselimuti aroma aneh. ' _Shannaro... Ini semua karena Sasuke.'_

"Tadi dia olahraga kejar-kejaran dengan Sasuke- _san!_ " seorang artist angkat bicara.

"Cieee..." _Backsound_ terdengar _._

"Benarkah itu Pinky?" tanya Obito.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia lari." elak Sakura.

"Ah.. yang benar?"

"cieeeeeeee..."

Sakura hanya berekspresi datar. Datar... Sekali...

.

.

Sasuke sedikit tidak tenang di meja kerjanya, pria itu menghentak-hentakkan kaki sambil memandang..., Shit... momentum gila itu lagi.

Ciri-ciri ketidaktenangan Sasuke semakin jelas saat pria itu mulai mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja. Sasuke menyandarkan punggunya ke sandaran kursi sambil terus memandang momentum itu. Sasuke lalu menggigit ujung jempolnya menandakan bahwa dia sedang berpikir. Jugo datang lima menit kemudian, pria itu menyodorkan beberapa laporan untuk ditandatangani Sasuke.

"Jugo pastikan anggaran film baru dilaporkan padaku segera." Sasuke berdiri memakai jaket kulit hitamnya.

"Baik." Jugo mengangguk. "Sasuke, besok meeting dengan seluruh petinggi Unit 2D jam 10."

"Aa."

"Kau sudah mau pergi?"

"Hn." Sasuke memastikan jam tangannya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya...! _Keep looking forward!"_ Seru Konohamaru saat beranjak dari ruang _background_ bersama Obito.

Para pegawai sudah beranjak pulang. Sakura keluar unit 2D bersama rekan-rekannya. Kemungkinan Gaara sudah menunggunya di lobi unit 2D dan saat Sakura sampai di sana, sosok Sasuke sudah menunggunya. Kekehan para artist _background 2D_ tentang kekonyolan cerita Konohamaru langsung hening, perhatian mereka tertuju pada Sasuke yang duduk tenang di bangku warna-warni. Sakura tidak bisa menghindar, mau tidak mau dia harus menghampiri Sasuke. Tidak ada suara cie-cie yang terdengar karena mereka sungkan dengan Sasuke. Disaat bersamaan Gaara datang, pria itu masuk ke lobi unit 2D menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menghampiri Sasuke. Moment itu disaksikan para pegawai khususnya para _artist background 2D_ yang dengan sangat sengaja memperlambat langkah mereka, menyaksikan tontonan seru dimana ketegangan terjadi antara Sasuke, Sakura, dan Garaa. Mereka siap melerai jika Sasuke dan Gaara akan berkelahi, tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Sakura sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya menangani keadaan ini, melihat Sasuke dan Gaara yang bertatapan lebih dari tujuh detik, Sakura gugup setengah mati. Sakura sangat berharap Naruto datang di saat-saat seperti ini. Ah! itu dia Naruto! Pria itu berjalan santai dengan Hinata, ia hanya memandang Sasuke, Sakura dan Gaara tanpa ada tindakan. Sepertinya Naruto tidak mau ikut campur. Sakura semakin gugup saat Gaara semakin mendekat. Apa yang terjadi, terjadilah...

Tidak! Sakura harus mengambil tindakan tegas.

"Sakura." Panggil Gaara.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _san,_ maaf. Aku akan pulang bersama Gaara." Nada Sakura tegas, bahkan ia menatap Sasuke tanpa keraguan. Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab, ia menatap Gaara lagi selama tiga detik. Mereka beriga menjadi pusat perhatian para pegawai yang melintas.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke-san." Sakura mengangguk pada Sasuke, ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja. Ketegangan itu berakhir saat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pergi, pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Saat ini Sakura tidak bisa berkata apapun juga karena situasi memposisikan dia seperti itu.

.

.

Pikiran Sakura melanyang bersama angin kencang saat motor Gaara melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sakura mencoba bersikap tenang, ia ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersama Gaara dan tidak ingin memikirkan yang lain dulu. Satu jam kemudian mereka tiba di warung _yatai_. Sakura mengatakan pada Gaara, ia ingin makan sepuasnya di kedai pinggir jalan yang menyajikan banyak jajanan enak Jepang. Warung itu yang dulunya pernah dikunjungi Gaara dan Sakura.

"Gaara- _san! a_ ku menantangmu lomba makan." Tantang Sakura, ekspresinya sangat serius membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkanmu." Jawab Gaara.

"Oh! Coba dulu..., ayolah malam ini kita bersenang-senang..." Sakura menyodorkan satu tusuk Oden pada Gaara dengan _ekspresi_ yang mengatakan _'ayolaah kumohooooooon...'_

"Tapi aku tidak biasa menerima tantangan tanpa hadiah." Canda Gaara.

"Ah! baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu apa taruhannya, kau yang tentukan."

"Emm..." Gaara menimbang-nimbang. "Jika aku yang menang aku akan menciummu, jika kau menang kau boleh menciumku." _Shannaro!_ Wajah Sakura sedikit merona dan bapak-bapak pemilik kedai ikut tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bagaimana jika taruhannya sedikit diubah? jika aku menang aku yang akan membayar semua makanan ini, dan jika aku yang kalah..."

"Aku akan menciummu." Gaara langsung mencuri _start_ , ia mengambil dua tusuk oden sekaligus. _Shannaro!_ Sakura langsung tancap gas.

 **Setengah jam kemudian...**

Mata Sakura sudah berair saking kenyangnya, gadis itu menghabiskan dua puluh tusuk oden. Sedangkan Gaara sudah menghabiskan dua puluh tiga tusuk dan dia terlihat baik-baik saja, bahkan Gaara masih bisa tersenyum menyambut kemenangannya saat melihat Sakura diambang _finish._ Ehem, paman pemilik kedai hanya takjub melihat dua sejoli itu.

"Nona Bernafas..." Tuntun paman pemilik kedai saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang ingin muntah.

"Ok, cukup. Aku pemenangnya." Gaara menahan tangan Sakura saat gadis itu ingin mengambil satu tusuk oden lagi. Sakura terpaksa menyerah karena perutnya benar-benar penuh sekarang.

"Kau..., ternyata makanmu banyak." Sakura tidak percaya melihat Gaara menghabiskan dua puluh tiga tusuk oden tanpa sekarat. Makanya, jangan menantang pria. Sakura kalah, bersiaplah untuk dicium Gaara.

Satu jam kemudian saat perut mereka sudah bisa teredam, mereka berdua pergi ke landasan pesawat terbang. Sakura yang meminta Gaara pergi ke tempat itu. Sakura mengatakan ingin melihat pesawat terbang yang hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter di atas kepalanya.

"Yeay!" Seru Sakura saat motor Gaara melintasi jalanan lurus tanpa kelok di pinggiran landasan pesawat terbang. Sakura merentangkan tangannya. Gayanya itu sudah mirip orang tahun tujuh puluhan, tinggal mengambil gambar mereka lalu dijadikan cover film berjudul _Sepanjang jalan Kenangan._

"Lihat! ada pesawat yang mau take off!" Seru Sakura saat motor Gaara menepi. Gadis itu berdiri, kedua kakinya berpijak pada pijakan kaki motor, ia menunggu pesawat menghampiri mereka. Gaara melepas kemudi motornya, ia duduk tegak menjadikan punggungnya sebagai sandaran kaki Sakura. Tinggal mengambil foto mereka lalu dijadikan sebagai poster film berjudul _"Love on the jet plane"_ dengan poster berwarna retro dan tulisan Time News Roman.

WUUUUUUUUSSSSSSHHHHHHH...!

Pesawat itu terbang empat puluh meter di atas kepala Sakura dan Gaara. Sensasinya masih sama. Sakura berlagak enjoy padahal jantungnya cukup deg-degan. Sakura dan Gaara lalu turun dari motor.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan tempat ini, terimakasih sudah membawaku ke sini." Sakura membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada Gaara.

"Kau bicara seakan kita tidak akan pernah lagi datang ke sini." Ucap Gaara.

"Bukan, begitu. Aku hanya bersyukur bisa melewati moment-moment ini dalam hidupku." Sakura berbalik menghadap landasan pesawat terbang. Gaara hanya memandang Sakura dari belakangan dalam keheningan.

"Aku juga senang karena orang yang pertama kali kuajak ke sini adalah dirimu." Kata Gaara. Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sasuke menatap hamparan salju di taman kediaman Uchiha. Percaya atau tidak pria ini duduk di teras rumah sendirian, bahkan Mukade yang mendapati sosok Sasuke pun bertanya-tanya perihal apa yang membuat tuan muda Uchiha ini tampak seperti orang yang sedang, emmmm apa? Sasuke tidak pantas dibilang galau, pria itu sangat _cool_. Baiklah sebut saja Sasuke sedang merenung. Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan ponsel. Saat ini yang Sasuke inginkan adalah terhubung dengan Sakura, tangannya siap menekan tombol hijau tapi Sasuke membatalkannya. Sasuke lama terdiam, pria itu lalu bangkit dan menuju taman, ia mengambil satu genggaman salju dan melemparnya ke depan.

 **PUK!**

Satu kepalan salju mendarat di badan Gaara, Sakura menampakkan deretan giginya saat sukses melempar salju itu. Gaara tersenyum tipis lalu melangkah mendekati Sakura dan gadis itu spontan mengambil langkah mundur. Keduanya saling bertatapan, Gaara semakin mendekat sedangkan Sakura semakin mengambil langkah menjauh. Gaara mempercepat langkahnya dan dia mengejar Sakura.

"Hahah!"

 **PUK!** Gaara berhasil membidik sasaran, saljunya mendarat tepat di wajah Sakura.

"Itu pembalasanku yang dulu." Gaara berseringai. "Dan ini..." Gaara mengambil satu genggam salju lagi. Spontan Sakura langsung mengambil ancang-ancang menghindar. "Ini adalah balasan untuk yang barusan!"

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura menjerit saat Gaara berlari menyerangnya. Dua orang itu malah bertempur lempar salju. Tinggal mengambil foto mereka lalu dijadikan poster film Winter Sonata yang baru.

"Naruto- _kun_ , apa menurutmu Sakura- _chan_ memilih Gaara- _san?"_ Tanya Hinata. Gadis itu sedang duduk di atas pangkuan Naruto sambil mencukur kumis Naruto yang sangat tipis.

"Entahlah.., kita tunggu saja kabar darinya." Jawab Naruto walau dalam Hatinya dia berpihak pada Sasuke. Suasana hening, Hinata fokus mencukur kumis Naruto sambil memikirkan sesuatu, begitupun dengan Naruto.

"Hinata, apa menurutmu Sakura menyukai Gaara?" Tanya Naruto kemudian, ia bertanya pada Hinata karena biasanya sesama wanita bisa saling membaca perasaan.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya, tapi menurutku, ada yang sudah berhasil mendapatkan hati Sakura- _chan._ "

"Ah, aku mengerti." Sahut Naruto. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Hinata, aku punya ide, kau mau dengar?"

.

.

"Ahahah!" Sakura tertawa lepas di atas tumpukan salju di pinggir jalan. Gaara mendekati Sakura dan gadis itu mundur minta ampun. Gaara berhasil meraih pergelangan kaki Sakura, membuat gadis itu tidak bisa berlari kemana-mana lagi.

"Ampun!" Seru Sakura.

"Apa? aku tidak mendengarnya." Gaara terus mengusap salju di kepala dan wajah Sakura.

"Cukup! aku menyerah, aku minta maaf!"

Hei! Kalian berdua! berhentilah! Orang-orang dari atas pesawat akan salah paham jika melihatnya!

"Astaga..., tak kusangka kau kejam juga." Sakura mengambil nafas saat Gaara membebaskannya.

"Makanya jangan memancingku." Garaa tersenyum seksi. _Oh man..._

BLUK! Sakura tidur di atas tumpukan salju, Gaara terdiam sambil memandang Sakura yang tampak lepas itu.

"Apa kau menikmatinya?" Tanya Gaara. Sakura menoleh kurang mengerti. "Maksudku, apa kau menikmati kencan kita?"

"Ah ya... aku menikmatinya." Sakura bangkit lalu mengibas-ngibaskan treningnya. Trening Gaara maksudnya.

Sakura lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara, pria itu meraih tangan Sakura lalu berdiri.

"Lihat. Ada pesawat yang akan _take off_." Sakura menunjuk pesawat yang siap lepas landas tepat jauh di depannya. Pandangan Sakura lurus kedepan memperhatikan pesawat itu sedangkan Gaara terus memandang Sakura. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

WUUUUUUSSSSSHHHHHH...!

Kepala Sakura dan Gaara mendongakkan ke atas melihat pesawat itu terbang bebas di udara. Suasana semakin hening saat pesawat itu semakin menjauh meninggalkan jejak suara yang bergemuruh pelan di telinga keduanya.

"Gaara- _san_..." Sakura lalu menoleh menatap Gaara. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dalam.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya sekarang." Sakura terdiam, ia mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada pria di sampingnya ini. "Aku ingin menyatakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini." ucap Sakura.

"Jadi, ini saatnya aku mendapatkan jawabanku." Gaara memalingkan wajahnya memandang landasan.

"Gaara- _san_." Sakura juga memalingkan wajah ke depan dan mengambil nafas.

"Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu pria sepertimu." Sakura diam sejenak. "Kau pria yang sangat baik. Seorang wanita akan sangat beruntung jika mendapatkanmu." Sakura diam lagi, Gaara tidak memotong ucapan Sakura, pria itu mendengarkan dengan tenang.

"Gaara- _san._ Maafkan aku." Sakura menoleh menatap Gaara.

"Aku tidak bisa menarik diriku dari Sasuke. Aku akan kembali padanya."

Musim dingin pun mengantar perasaan penuh makna terbang bersama angin malam.

Gaara mendengar ucapan Sakura dengan jelas, pria itu diam dan tidak mengatakan sesuatu. Sakura menunduk, ia merasa lega dan disaat bersamaan ia siap untuk menanggung segala resiko. Sakura siap jika Gaara akan membencinya dan menjauh darinya. Sakura siap untuk selalu meminta maaf, sama seperti yang dilakukan Utakata padanya. Sakura siap untuk karmanya.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Gaara. "Terimakasih sudah memberiku kesempatan."

Gaara menyentuh kepala Sakura, pria itu menoleh dengan senyuman hangat yang meluluhkan jiwa. Malam ini, Sakura bisa melihat arti sebuah ketulusan melalui senyuman itu. Sakura bisa merasakan hasrat ingin dicintai, Sakura bisa mendengar kesunyian yang tenang dari jiwa seorang pria.

Sabaku Gaara.

 _Pria ini indah._

Sakura menghela nafas, yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah perasaan lega bukan main. Keduanya hening, mereka terhanyut kedalam perasaan yang baru saja diperjelas.

"Gaara- _san_ , aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu jika kau membenciku."

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu?"

"Karena aku sudah mengecewakanmu."

"Aku sudah siap menanggung resikonya saat menaruh harapan padamu." Ucap Gaara. "Tidak ada orang yang bersalah karena ia dicintai." Wajah sakura sedikit merona. Sakura jadi mengerti apa maksud perkataan Naruto kemarin. Sakura terdiam sambil memandangi Gaara, pria itu menatap ke landasan dengan wajah tenang.

"Gaara- _san.._ " Panggil Sakura, ia bergerak menghadap Gaara lalu menyentuh lengan pria itu.

"Tolong jangan mengartikan ini lain karena saat ini aku ingin sekali melakukannya."

Mata Gaara sedikit melebar saat Sakura bergerak memeluknya. Gadis itu memeluk Gaara seperti memeluk tiang. Gaara gersenyum tipis, ia berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan yang mengatup rapat tidak bisa bergerak.

"Gaara- _san_ , kau pria terkeren yang penah kutemui." Ucap Sakura.

"Lebih keren dibanding Sasuke?"

"Ya, tapi jangan beri tahu ini pada Sasuke." Sakura lalu melepas pelukannya. Mereka saling berpandangan membalas senyum.

"Gaara- _san_ , Terimakasih." Sakura mengumbar senyuman termanisnya, membuat Gaara terpaku sekejap.

"Sama-sama." Gaara mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Kau akan mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dariku Gaara- _san_." Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu Gaara.

"Mungkin, tapi setelah yang satu ini."

 **CUP.**

Gaara pun mencuri satu kecupan. Sakura melebarkan matanya dan terpaku, semburat merah melintas di wajahnya. Astaga, seharusnya kita merekam adegan barusan dan memamerkannya pada Sasuke.

"Kita tidak boleh melanggar taruhan yang sudah dibuat." Gaara tersenyum tipis. Sakura masih terpaku dan tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana.

"Jika Sasuke menyakitimu, aku akan menculikmu." Gaara mengedipkan matanya lalu mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Baiklah, Karena mungkin ini kencan terakhir kita, jadi ayo sambut satu pesawat terakhir untuk malam ini." Gaara menunjuk satu pesawat yang akan take off. Pesawat itu lebih besar dari dua pesawat sebelumnya. Keduanya lalu siap di atas motor. Mengulangi pose poster film _"Love on the jet plane."_

WUUUUUSSSSHHHHHHHH...!

"GARAA- _SAN KEREEEEN...!"_ Sakura berteriak saat pesawat itu melintas tepat di atas kepalanya dan Gaara hanya terkekeh. Sakura melambaikan tangannya mengiringi pesawat itu terbang semakin menjauh.

"Teriakanmu tadi akan dibawa terbang ke benua lain." Canda Gaara.

"Memang itu tujuanku, agar para wanita tahu kalau di Konoha ada seorang pria keren bernama Gaara." Sakura membuat Gaara terhibur.

"Hei, Kau mau kunyanyikan sebuah lagu?" Tanya Sakura, mereka siap untuk pulang.

"Boleh saja... apa suaramu bagus?"

"Aku melebihi Mariah Carey."

"Hahahahaha..." Kali ini Gaara tertawa lepas, astaga seksi sekali. Jangan dilihat.

Gaara mengantar Sakura sampai depan gedung apartemen. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Mungkin Sasori sudah menunggu di depan pintu dengan ekspresi kepala sekolah _killer._ Sakura malas memikirkannya, nanti saja dihadapi kalau sudah sampai.

"Gaara- _san_. Terimakasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Sakura. Gaara lalu turun dari motor, Pria itu lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini untukmu." Gaara menyodorkan kaktus kecil untuk Sakura. "Kaktus ini punya kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda."

"Ah, terimakasih. Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik." Sakura mengamati kaktus itu dengan seksama dan serius.

"Baiklah aku pergi. Sampai jumpa besok." Motor Gaara berlalu pergi, Sakura masih berdiri memandang Gaara sampai pria itu melaju jauh. Kenapa Sakura? tidak menyesal kan? Kau baru saja melepaskan satu merpati yang... Hei! Sakura masuk kedalam apartemen. Ini kedua kalinya aku diacuhkan.

Sakura berdoa sebelum membuka pintu apartemen, ia berharap Sasori sudah terlelap tapi sialnya saat pintu terbuka, pria bersurai merah itu duduk tenang melihat film jadul. Sasori menoleh sekejap dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sakura mendekati kakaknya sambil memasang senyum keakraban.

"Kak, kau belum tidur?"

"Kau lihat sendiri aku sedang nonton film." Jawab Sasori. "Kau darimana? ponselmu dibuang saja jika tidak bisa dihubungi." Sakura langsung memeluk Sasori sebelum omelannya menjadi panjang.

"Aku habis meluruskan kegalauanku." Sakura mengembangkan senyumannya, ia bersandar pada bahu Sasori lalu ikut menonton film jadul berjudul _God must be crazy._ Sasori tidak berkomentar apa-apa, dia sudah mengerti tanpa Sakura jelaskan.

"Trening siapa yang kau pakai?" Tanya Sasori kemudian.

"Teman kantor, tadi aku jatuh ke tong sampah."

Sasori malas membahas kebodohan Sakura.

"Apa Gaara yang memberimu kaktus itu?"

"Hem." Sakura mengangguk.

Suasana hening kembali. Keduanya masih terhanyut pada film. sesekali mereka terkekeh geli.

"Jadi kak, apa kau berubah pikiran membeli mobil itu besok?"

"Tidak."

 _'Shit...'_

Gaara menghidupkan lampu saat tiba di apartemen. Pria itu berdiri memandang apartemennya yang sepi. Gaara lalu menuju bar mininya di dekat dapur. Malam ini Gaara tidak meneguk wine, pria itu menyepi didampingi satu gelas vodka. Pikiran Gaara terus berkutat pada sosok gadis merah muda yang baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sesaat ia mengingat kejadian di telaga. Gaara tidak pernah melihat Sakura sepanik itu, bahkan ia nekad terjun ke dalam telaga menyelamatkan Sasuke. Gaara tersenyum tipis, ia meneguk vodkanya sampai habis. Semua sudah selesai, _keep looking forward_.

.

* * *

Pagi ini Sakura merasa bersemangat, ia memilah-milah baju yang cocok untuk pergi ke studio, tidak biasanya, bahkan Naruto merasa seperti terjadi musim semi di dalam apartemen Sakura saat ia menghampiri untuk pergi ke studio. Naruto jadi penasaran apa yang sudah terjadi tadi malam, ia melirik Sakura yang sedang sarapan tenang sambil menyandang anggunnya jiwa asmara.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Jadi, apa kau akan bicara pada Sasuke hari ini?" Naruto memastikan pilihan Sakura.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Sakura beranjak dari meja makan menghampiri Sasori yang sedang berkutat dengan teropong bintang kesayangannya. "kak, Kau akan membawa ini ke Suna?"

"Yup." Sasori terlalu asik dengan kegiatannya.

"Baiklah kak, sampai jumpa.. sampaikan salamku pada ayah." Sakura memeluk Sasori sebelum beranjak pergi. Jam sepuluh nanti Sasori akan terbang ke Suna.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kuantar ke bandara?" Tanya Naruto, ia bersalaman gaya anak muda dengan Sasori.

"Tidak usah, aku akan naik taksi."

"Sampaikan salamku untuk paman dan nenek. Hubungi kami jika kau sudah tiba." Ucap Naruto dan mereka pergi menuju studio.

.

.

"Cieeeeee..."

Hanya ada satu tempat yang sering terdengar kata _cie_ di studio Gamabunta. Tempat itu adalah ruang devisi _background_ 2D. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang menjadi sasaran kata _cie_ , orang itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu sedang di _bully_ di selang-selang jam kerja. Tidak ada yang lebih hangat dibanding membahas ketegangan yang terjadi diantara Sasuke, Sakura dan Gaara kemarin sore.

"Sakura." Konohamaru mempraktekan gaya Gaara kemarin sore.

"Maaf Sasuke- _san_. Aku lebih mencintai Gaara..." Tenten mempraktekkan Sakura.

"Sakura, ikut denganku atau kau tidak akan melihatku lagi." Obito mempraktekkan gaya Sasuke, bahkan wajahnya dibuat sedatar mungkin.

Mereka semua terkekeh. Sesaat Sakura ingin ke ruang HDR untuk menyudahi kontrak kerjanya di studio Gamabunta. Ah yang benar?

Wajah Sasuke tidak secerah mentari yang menyinari hamparan salju Konoha pagi ini. Pria itu memasang wajah datar walau wajahnya memang selalu datar. Sasuke berjalan menelusuri taman, terlihat bergegas seperti biasanya. Wajah datar Sasuke sedikit berubah saat ia berpapasan dengan Gaara, kedua pria itu saling berpandangan selama tiga detik. Gaara tersenyum tipis sedangkan Sasuke memasang wajah datar kembali.

Sakura merasa kepalanya butuh asupan oksigen setelah acara pem-bully-an para _background artist_. Gadis itu pergi ke kafetaria untuk memanjakan lidahnya yang sudah menahan diri untuk tidak memaki semua orang di ruang devisinya.

"Pagi Sakura- _san_ , wajahmu bagai bunga Sakura. Apa sedang terjadi badai bunga?" Izumo mungkin melatih indra ke-enamnya.

"Aku memesan satu chocolate panas. Ah! Dua chocolate panas!" Seru Sakura saat melihat Jugo berjalan ke arah kafetaria. Izumo segera membuatkan pesanan Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Jugo- _san_..." Sapa Sakura.

"Pagi, nona Sakura." Jugo tersenyum membalas sapaan Sakura, ia merasakan aura musim semi disekitarnya, sesaat Jugo ingin membawa Sakura ke ruangan Sasuke karena ruangan CEO itu seperti goa di pegunungan Everest. Dingin sekali.

"Dua chocolate panas siap." Izumo kembali membawa pesanan Sakura.

"Sakura musim semi." Kata _magic_ langsung diterima.

"Jugo- _san_ aku menitipkan ini padanya." Sakura menyodorkan satu hot chocolate miliknya. Jugo langsung paham kemana alamat minuman ini ditujukan. Izumo tersenyum penuh arti sedangkan Genma membantin _'perkembangan yang menarik.'_

"Nona Sakura." Jugo meletakkan satu _hot chocolate_ di meja kerja Sasuke sambil tersenyum ramah. Ekspresi Sasuke yang tadinya serius langsung berubah... loh, kau tidak senang Sasuke? itu chocolate dari Sakura.

"Aa." Sahut Sasuke, Jugo bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke berekspresi biasa-biasa saja?

"Nona Sakura yang menitipkan ini, ditujukan untukmu." Jugo memastikannya lagi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Kau ini kenapa Sasuke? ngambek?

Sakura memandang layar komputernya dengan tatapan kosong, dua detik yang lalu ia mengingat ekspresi Sasuke kemarin sore saat ia menolaknya untuk pulang bersama. Setelah dipikir-pikir perlakuannya terhadap Sasuke kemarin sedikit kejam. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? salah pria itu mengganggu proses penyelesaian masalah. Sakura lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerja, gadis itu menatap layar ponselnya berniat untuk menyapa Sasuke. Sapa, tidak, sapa, tidak, sapa, tidak, sapa, tidak,

 **To Sasuke-** _ **san :**_ _'hai.'_

Sasuke menyaut ponselnya yang bergetar, satu pesan diterima.

 **Sakura :** _'hai.'_

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke baru membalasnya.

 **Sasuke-** _ **san**_ : _'yo..'_

 **To Sasuke-** _ **san**_ : _'kau suka chocolate-nya?'_

 **Sasuke-** _ **san : '**_ _lumayan.'_

 **To Sasuke-** _ **san :**_ _'selamat bekerja.'_

Sasuke tidak membalas pesannya lagi. Sesaat Sakura merasa Sasuke mungkin sedang kesal padanya.

.

.

Sakura berdiri di depan kaca, gadis itu mengenakan yukata berwana merah tua dengan motif Sakura putih. Yukata itu pemberian dari Utakata, malam ini ia akan mengenakannya di festival awal tahun. Sakura membenarkan penampilannya sekali lagi. Memastikan tatanan rambut yang ia gelung tidak berantakan.

 **Ting! Tong!**

"Wow, yukata yang sangat cantik." Puji Naruto saat Sakura membuka pintu.

"Sakura- _chan_.., kau tampak sangat menawan." Puji Hinata, gadis itu juga mengenakan yukata berwarna lavender. Begitu juga Naruto, ia mengenakan yukata oranye bergaris putih. Sisi lengannya ia gelung keatas, mirip preman tapi style Naruto memang begitu.

 **Duar! Duar!**

Suasana festival cukup ramai namun teratur. Festival itu diadakan setiap awal tahun. Sakura datang ke sana dipaksa oleh Naruto. Untuk mengurangi tingkat kegugupannya di tempat ramai, Sakura mengenakan topeng kucing sambil berpegangan pada Hinata. Mereka bertemu dengan rekan rekan-rekan studio di sana, para gadis menggunakan yukata begitu pula pria, tapi ada juga yang menggunakan pakaian biasa seperti pengunjung lain yang berlalu lalang, tergantung niat saja.

"Pinky! Kenapa kau pakai topeng?" Tanya Konohamaru, ia ingin membuka topeng Sakura tapi spontan Sakura menahan tangan Konohamaru. Topeng itu sangat membantunya di situasi seperti ini. Pasar malam ini begitu ramai pengunjung, banyak pedagang-pedagang makanan serta barang-barang traditional lainnya.

Suasana membaur, Sakura dan rekan-rekannya menyebar, ada yang ikut permainan memancing ikan seperti Konohamaru dan Obito, ada yang sedang asik mencoba semua jajanan contohnya saja Naruto dan Kiba. Sedangkan Sakura dan para gadis lainnya melihat pedagang pernak-pernik traditional. Ino dan Tenten sudah sibuk memilih-milih jepit rambut. Pandangan Sakura terpaku pada kalung dengan bandol batu giok hijau, indah sekali.

"Sangat cocok dipakai untukmu." Ucap seorang pria dibelakang Sakura.

"Gaara- _san_..." Sakura sedikit terkejut, Gaara ternyata juga datang, pria itu pergi bersama gengster Yakuza.

"Topeng yang bagus." Gaara menunjuk topeng kucing Sakura.

Ponsel Sasuke terus bergetar di atas ranjangnya, pria itu sedang terlentang melepas lelah. Seharian ini Sasuke mengikuti serangkaian kegiatan padat. Entah apa, ternyata CEO juga banyak acara. Nama _'Dobe'_ muncul di layar ponselnya berulang kali. Naruto sudah menghubungi Sasuke lebih dari tujuh kali. Sasuke sengaja tidak mengangkatknya, ia sedang malas bepergian, apalagi ke festival awal tahun. Sasuke, di sana ada Sakura, kau tidak mau melihatnya?

Sasuke baru menoleh saat ponsel di sampingnya berhenti bergetar. Tiga detik Sasuke menatap ponsel itu sampai akhirnya ia tergelitik untuk memeriksa isi pesan Sakura yang ia acuhkan saat meeting tadi siang. Ternyata Sasuke memang ngambek.

 **Sakura** : _'nanti malam mau ikut ke festival ?'_

Sasuke memandang pesan Sakura dalam keheningan. Seharian tadi ia tidak bertemu gadis itu, mungkin karena seharian tadi Sasuke tidak beranjak dari ruanganya. Asal kau tahu Sasuke, tidak biasanya Sakura mengelilingi satu studio Gamabunta hanya untuk mencari peluang berpapasan denganmu yang biasanya berkeliaran ke sana kemari seperti hantu.

Lima menit kemudian ponsel Sasuke bergetar lagi, ia mendapat satu pesan gambar melalui WhatsApp. Naruto mengirimkan satu foto Sakura dari belakang yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang pria berambut merah yang sangat Sasuke kenali. Gaara. Naruto juga menambahkan beberapa kata keterangan yang membuat Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

 _'Katakan hai pada dua pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan nyawamu di telaga. Si Pinky yang pertama kali terjun. U know what i mean. Angkat bokongmu sebelum mereka berdua resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih malam ini.'_

Sakura berhenti di depan lapak tantangan tembak berhadiah, gadis itu membuka topengnya dan mengangkat senjata angin. Sepertinya boneka kodok yang dipajang di rak hadiah bisa menjadi teman nonton TV kalau ia berhasil mengenai kaleng berwarna biru. Sakura berseringai tipis. Oh mari kita lihat aski penembak handal...

 **DAK!**

"A...A...Ah!" Naruto mulai frustasi menghadapi permainan menangkap ikan dengan jaring kertas. Sudah dua puluh jaring yang ia bolongkan untuk menangkap satu ikan koi emas yang berenang genit mengejeknya itu. Hinata hanya terkekeh melihat kekasihnya.

"Belajarlah pada ahlinya." Obito mengangkat satu hadiah utama sambil tersenyum bangga di hadapan Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun_..." Hinata menyentuh lengan Naruto, gadis itu menunjuk ke arah seseorang.

"Terimakasih sudah mampir nona..." Penjaga lapak tembak mengucapkan salam setelah memberikan Sakura satu pak petasan korek lengkap dengan koreknya. Sakura menerima hadiah itu sambil meruntuki kaleng biru yang susah ditembak itu. _Shannaro!_ Apa pemilik lapak mengelem bagian bawah kalengnya?

"Kau mau kuambilkan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tidak, usah." Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke berlari menembus kerumunan orang-orang, ia sedang mencari sosok merah muda miliknya. _Onyx_ -nya menditeksi keberadaan Sakura tapi gadis itu tidak ada. Itu di sana Sasuke! Di lapak tembak! belok ke kiri!

"Teme." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Mana Sakura?"

"Dia..." Wajah Naruto sedikit sendu.

"Sakura- _chan_..." Hinata memanggil Sakura di lapak tembak. Gadis itu hanya berani di area situ karena di sana sepi pengunjung. Hinata lalu mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu, sekejap mata Sakura melebar.

"Gaara- _san_." Maaf, aku harus pergi.

"Ah, baiklah..." Gaara mengerti, pria itu tersenyum tipis.

Entah apa yang sudah direncanakan Naruto dan Hinata, kedua sejoli itu sukses membuat Sakura dan Sasuke berlari dengan kecepatan penuh memisahkan diri dari kerumunan. Sasuke sudah tiba di taman, di sana sepi, hanya ada kakek-kakek yang duduk di bangku panjang serta beberapa sejoli yang sedang berpacaran. Tempat itu memang kurang strategis untuk melihat pesta kembang api karena orang-orang lebih memilih berkerumun di pinggir sungai Konoha dekat pasar malam.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Melalui seratus anak tangga cukup membuat Sasuke ngos-ngosan, apalagi jika berlari. Ekspresi Sasuke saat ini menunjukkan bahwa pria itu sedikit panik. Tidak ada sosok Sakura dan Gaara di sana, Sasuke kalut. Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Naruto padamu?

"Sasuke- _san!"_

Sasuke langsung menoleh mendengar suara itu. Sakura berdiri di ujung tangga sisi lain dan membuka topeng kucingnya. Gadis itu juga ngos-ngosan, ekspresinya lega. Sakura lalu melangkah menghampiri Sasuke, tiga meter jaraknya sampai ia menghentikan langkahnya. _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ bertemu. Keduanya saling betatapan dalam keheningan selama sepuluh detik. Sakura masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa kau mencariku kemana-mana? Kenapa tidak menelpon?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah menelpon lebih dari lima kali." Jawab Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum kaku, ia mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas kantung dan benar... Sasuke sudah menghubunginya banyak kali.

"Kukira kau sudah pergi bersama Gaara." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku mencarimu." Sahut Sakura. Suasana menjadi hening, Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku..." Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Keduanya lalu terdiam kembali.

"Kau duluan." pinta Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja Sasuke- _san_."

"Kau saja."

"Tidak, kau duluan karena kau yang paling pertama datang."

Ada apa ini? sudah siapa saja yang duluan tidak jadi masalah, pesta kembang api sudah akan dimulai.

"Sakura. Aku..." Sasuke terdiam kembali. Sebenarnya Sasuke cukup bingung bagaimana mengutarakan ini. Sakura masih menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sakura.." _Onyx_ Sasuke lalu menatap Sakura dengan yakin.

 ** _"Kembalilah padaku."_**

Kata-kata itu meleburkan jantung Sakura dalam sekejap. Keduanya terdiam dan saling berpandangan dalam. Sakura seperti ingin loncat memeluk Sasuke sekarang tapi ada hal yang ingin ia utarakan terlebih dahulu.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura terdiam sekejap, emerald-nya menghangat menatap kedua onyx kelam itu.

 ** _"Aku kembali."_**

Sakura langsung berlari memeluk Sasuke.

Tidak ada lagi keraguan diantara keduanya. Semuanya sudah jelas. Semua yang mereka lalui membuat keduanya sadar bahwa masing-masing diantara mereka saling menginginkan.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

"Kau sangat merepotkan." Sahut Sakura, ia terkekeh di pelukan Sasuke. Kakek-kakek yang duduk memperhatikan mereka juga ikut senang.

.

"Konohamaru..., kau menginjak yukataku..." Bisik Ino dengan penekanan nada, Sai membantu membenarkan yukata Ino.

"Siapa suruh memakai yukata panjang-panjang." Sahut Konohamaru, Kiba hanya menoleh sekejap.

"Sst..., diamlah. Jangan berisik." Tegur Naruto di samping Hinata.

"Betapa beruntungnya Sakura..." Ucap Tenten. Neji jongkok memperhatikan mereka dari belakang dan dia merasa dirinya konyol.

"Apa kita harus mengambil foto mereka dan mengirimnya ke StarStalker?" Tanya Obito dan semua serempak menoleh.

 **Dar! Dar! Dar!**

Pesta kembang api dimulai, suara dan kilatannya sampai ke taman. Sakura dan Sasuke melepas pelukan mereka, wajah Sakura merona menyambut tatapan Sasuke. Keduanya tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Semuanya sudah jelas.

"Melihat kembang api sebelum pulang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke melangkah mendekat, Sakura mengira Sasuke akan menciumnya tapi ternyata tidak, pria itu membisikkan sesuatu. Sakura pun mengangguk paham.

.

Sakura menghentikan Langkahnya ketika ia dan Sasuke beranjak dari taman, gadis itu merogoh kantung tasnya mencari sesuatu. Sasuke hanya menautkan alisnya tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura.

 **Srek!** Sakura melempar petasan koreknya ke arah tempat Naruto dan lainnya bersembunyi di balik deretan tanaman semak-semak.

 **DAR! DAR!**

"WAAA!" Segerombolan pengintip itu langsung bubar jalan kaget tidak karuan.

"Sakuraaaaaaa!" Seru Tenten dan Ino. Sakura hanya terkekeh, ia berjalan meninggalkan taman bersama Sasuke.

.

 **to be continued :)**


	24. Officially Yours

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gender : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Part 24**

 **'Officially Yours'**

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Mobil Sasuke melaju kencang menuju apartemen Sakura. Dawai asmara menjadi begitu indah terdengar di dalam keheningan yang bermakna. Sakura duduk tenang memakai topeng kucing di sebelah Sasuke, gadis itu tidak banyak berucap, begitu pula Sasuke, pria itu tenang mengendarai mobilnya dengan wajah datar yang berseni. Kedua insan manusia ini sedang terhanyut ke dalam sebuah ' _Zing'_ , gejolak rasa yang ditimbulkan oleh dasyatnya fenomenal cinta yang terhubung. Tampar aku.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang diam seribu bahasa. Topeng kucing gadis itu menyimpan berjuta rahasia yang ia sembunyikan untuk disimak. Penasaran bagaimana raut wajah Sakura saat ini? mari kita intip ekspresi gadis itu di balik topeng kucingnya yang tersenyum.

Ah... wajah Sakura merona, tatapannya mengkilat-kilat saat gadis itu tersenyum menahan gejolak asmara yang bertebaran di dalam mobil Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya malam ini tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, hanya satu hal yang Sakura pikirkan saat ini. Pria yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya itu adalah... adalah... adalah..

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke. Sakura tidak mendengar karena pikirannya sedang terjebak badai bunga.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke lagi. Sakura masih tuli.

"Sakura." Panggilan ketiga Sasuke berhasil menyapu badai bunga, _cat woman_ itu langsung menoleh.

"Hem?" Sahut Sakura.

"Buka topengmu, ini di dalam mobil." Pinta Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng tidak mau, ia malu menunjukkan wajahnya yang merona. Sasuke tidk banyak berkomentar, pria itu tersenyum samar seperti mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan Sakura saat ini, sama sepertimu kan Sasuke?

"Sasuke- _san_ , kau mau mapir sebentar?" Tanya Sakura saat mobil Sasuke hampir sampai ke apartemennya.

"Mungkin lain waktu, ini sudah malam. Sampaikan salamku untuk kakakmu."

"Kakakku pulang ke Suna." Hei Sakura, baru saja sehari Sasori meninggalkan apartemen kau sudah mengijinkan pengantar pizza itu melanggar aturan kakakmu lagi?

"Benarkah? Kapan dia kembali ke Suna." Tanya Sasuke.

"Kemarin." Jawab Sakura. "Satu gelas teh sebelum pulang?"

"Baiklah."

Mereka tiba, jantung Sakura berdegup tidak karuan memikirkan kenyataan yang terjadi pada dirinya hari ini, ia merasa Sasuke seperti baru pertama kali berkunjung ke apartemennya, apartemen Sasori maksudnya. Keheningan masih tercipa ketika mereka berdua berada di dalam lift sampai tiba di depan pintu. **Ceklek**.

"Tadaima..." Ucap Sakura, ia dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam diselimuti aura yang, yah.. mungkin Sasuke biasa-biasa saja tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura? gadis itu jelas grogi karena ia tidak melepas topengnya bahkan saat dia membuat teh untuk Sasuke yang duduk tenang di sofa.

"Ini teh-nya." Sakura menyodorkan teh lalu menghidupkan televisi, ia duduk di samping Sasuke sambil menggonti-ganti chanel tv untuk menutupi groginya.

"Sakura, lepas topengnya." Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya di samping akuarium usai dengan satu tegukan.

"Aku lebih nyaman seperti ini. Wajahku kedinginan." Tolak Sakura, kedinginan apa? justru wajahmu itu butuh udara dingin.

"Kakakmu menetap di Suna?" Sasuke tidak keberatan jika harus berbicara dengan topeng kucing. Sasuke mungkin memaklumi gadis kucingnya yang sedang malu-malu ini.

"Tidak, dia hanya beberapa hari di sana. Dia akan mampir ke sini sebentar lalu kembali ke Los Angeles." Jawab Sakura.

"Aa." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar televisi sekejap lalu merebut remote di tangan Sakura. Televisi OFF. Sasuke lalu menatap Sakura.

"Aku ingin mendengar sesuatu darimu." Ucap Sasuke. _Onyx-nya_ bagai laser menembus topeng Sakura karena gadis itu semakin gugup sekarang. "Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Gaara?"

Sakura diam, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan ke jari-jari kukunya. "Kami sudah meluruskan hubungan kita, aku dan Gaara akan terus berteman. Kau tidak masalah dengan itu kan?"

"Aa, kau boleh berteman dengan siapa saja." Jawab Sasuke, suasana hening sejenak. "Lalu, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku belakangan ini?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu, kau mengerti posisiku saat itu kan? kurasa tidak perlu dijelakan, semua sudah jelas sekarang." Sakura bergerak menyamping memandang Sasuke. "Aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku jika itu membuatmu merasa tidak senang." Suasana hening kembali, Sasuke diam memandang topeng kucing di sampingnya. **Tuk!** ia mengetuk dahi kucing itu dengan dua jarinya.

"Sasuke- _san_ , kukira kau tidak akan datang ke festival." Kata Sakura, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menatap layar televisi.

"Kukira kau benar-benar menerima Gaara. Naruto mengatakan kau terlalu lama menungguku." Sasuke mengingat apa yang dikatakan Naruto saat di festival. Pria pirang itu sukses membuatnya kalut tidak karuan. _Good job_ Naruto.

"Tidak, aku menunggumu di sana. Aku tahu saat itu kau sedang marah padaku, tapi aku akan tetap menunggumu di sana." Sakura tersenyum di balik topengnya. "Aku senang kau datang." _Emerald_ Sakura berbinar memandang wajah Sasuke. Suasana lalu menjadi hening kembali, Keduanya tidak tahu apa yang ingin mereka obrolkan selanjutnya. Sudah... mending berciuman saja...

"Sakura..." Sasuke menoleh, "Aku tidak tahu jika kau terjun ke dalam telaga menyelamatkanku waktu itu."

"Ah itu...,Siapa yang menceritakanya padamu? Naruto?"

"Hn." Dua Jari Sasuke bergerak menyisir ujung rambut Sakura.

"Aku bersyukur kau bisa melewatinya, Kau membeku seperti Jack Frost." Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sakura, pria itu tampaknya senang mengetahui bahwa Sakura ternyata perduli padanya. Dia itu selalu perduli padamu Sasuke...

"Dan aku tidak berubah menjadi Jack Frost." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hem." Sakura mengangguk. "Jika kau menjadi Jack Frost, aku akan ikut membeku."

Jari tangan Sasuke spontan berhenti, pria itu memandang Sakura dalam. Wajahnya lebih berseni dari sebelumnya, mungkin Sasuke sedang menahan senyum. Aku yakin itu.

"Emm...apa kau mau makan sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura kemudian, grogi menyelimutinya kembali saat mereka berdua terdiam.

"Tidak, sepertinya aku akan kembali sekarang." Oh! Ayolah!

"Sudah mau pulang? Kalau begitu habiskan dulu teh-nya." Sasuke meneguk habis teh itu lalu bangkit dari sofa. Sakura mengantar Sasuke ke depan pintu, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menahan Sasuke lebih lama karena Sakura juga gugup jika Sasuke lama-lama di apartemennya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Sasuke- _san_." Sakura membuka pintu. "Sampai jum..." Kalimat Sakura terhenti saat Sasuke mendekat, tangannya mendorong pintu tertutup kembali. Pria itu mengurung Sakura berdiri tegak tersandar pada pintu, Sasuke menatapnya intens, jarak mereka yang berdekatan membuat Sakura tidak bisa memikirkan perlindungan diri. Sakura gugup, jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia nyaris tidak punya ruang untuk bernapas.

"A-apa kau masih mau minum teh?" Sakura mencoba pengalihan, ia menatap wajah tampan Sasuke dari balik topengnya, telapak kiri pria itu masih menahan pintu. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, tangan kanannya lalu bergerak menyentuh topeng Sakura.

"Jangan."

Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke, mereka berdua saling berpandangan dalam. Sasuke menghiraukan larangan itu, tangannya kembali bergerak membuka topeng secara perlahan. Jari Sasuke mengangkat topeng itu setinggi hidung, menampakkan bibir tipis Sakura yang mengatup rapat. Tangan Sasuke lalu meluncur menahan tangan kiri Sakura menempel pada pintu. Sasuke mendekat, mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut, ia terdiam sejenak menunggu respon Sakura yang mematung, bibirnya bergerak dan Sasuke langsung menciumnya kembali.

Sakura melayang.

Telapak tangannya yang lain terbuka lebar menyentuh permukaan pintu, ia merasakan gelora rasa yang meluap saat bibir tegas Sasuke memautnya penuh kelembutan. Sakura merasakan hangatnya nafas Sasuke yang mengalir dalam rongganya, merasuk ke dalam jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Ciuman Sasuke selalu memberi sensai ciuman pertama yang menakjubkan, ciuman itu membuat mereka bisa saling mengucap sajak dengan lidah yang sekejap berpautan. Telapak tangan mereka yang menyatu saling bersentuhan lembut, jari-jari mereka saling menyapa satu sama lain, sentuhannya seperti listrik yang memberi sensasi gairah mengisi batin. Wajah Sakura memanas. Sekejap gemuruh kalimat lesap dalam misteri rasa saat keduanya terlarut dalam debaran cinta.

Sasuke menarik bibirnya, _Onyx-nya_ mengadah ke bawah melirik bibir Sakura yang merona. Mereka berdua terdiam dalam getaran keheningan yang tersimpan pada senyum tipis Sasuke. Keduanya tahu bahwa kisah mereka tidak lagi sama Ketika bibir mereka selesai bersentuhan. Segala hal baru akan dimulai berawal dari esok.

"Terimakasih." Bisik Sasuke, tangannya bergerak menutup topeng Sakura kembali, seakan tahu betapa gugupnya Sakura saat ini, saat gadis itu masih terdiam tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ha-hati di jalan." Nada Sakura lirih, ia menahan gejolak rasa yang seakan ingin berkoar sebentar lagi.

"Hn. Aku pulang." Sasuke mengetuk dahi topeng itu lalu beranjak pergi.

Sakura bersandar di depan pintu kembali, gadis itu terpaku memandang ruang tengah. Sakura membuka topengnya, semburat merah terukir di wajahnya bagai cakaran kucing yang menggila. Mata Sakura terpejam menahan senyum, ekspresinya geregetan tidak kuasa menahan bendungan kebahagian. Tubuh Sakura lemas dan ia merosot duduk, gadis itu memandang topeng kucingnya cukup lama. Senyumannya mengembang bagai kue muffin yang merekah di dalam oven. Hangat dan manis.

.

* * *

 **Ting! Tong!**

Naruto disambut wajah Sakura yang berbinar cerah, memijar menyapa pagi. Tidak usah ditanyakan apa faktor utama yang menjadikan Sakura seperti dewi cuaca hari ini. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat si Pinky ceria selama perjalanan menuju studio.

"Bagaimana semalam?" Tanya Naruto, mobilnya berhenti di lampu merah.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Bahkan wajah Sakura tampak bahagia saat memandang lampu merah.

"Kalian sudah resmi kan?" Naruto langsung tahu jawabannya saat Sakura menoleh sambil tersenyum manis. "Kurasa ini akan menjadi kabar yang paling menggemparkan dalam sejarah studio Gamabunta." Ucap Naruto dan ekspresi Sakura langsung berubah seketika.

Benar. Kebahagiaan Sakura membuatnya lupa bahwa ia bekerja di studio animasi dimana hampir seluruh pegawai wanitanya memuja Sasuke. Pandangan Sakura tepaku ke depan jalan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya jika seluruh pegawai studio tahu bahwa sekarang ia...

"Naruto..." Sakura langsung mencengkram erat lengan Naruto. "Hanya kalian yang tahu kejadian semalam kan?" Yang dimaksud Sakura dengan 'kalian' adalah para pengintip yang melihat dia dan Sasuke berpelukan di taman kemarin malam.

"Ya begitulah. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto. Entah kenapa Sakura merasakan firasat buruk akan menimpanya dalam waktu dekat ini, sesaat ia ingin pulang ke apartemen saja.

"Kenapa kau masih di dalam? ayo keluar." Naruto menunggu Sakura turun dari mobilnya, gadis itu tiba-tiba takut turun dari mobil, ia membanyangkan hal yang tidak-tidak ketika ia keluar dari _basement_.

"Tenanglah... belum ada yang tahu tentang hubungan kalian. Ini masih sangat hangat. _."_ Naruto meyakinkan Sakura. "Lagi pula kenapa musti takut, tidak ada yang bisa melarang hubungan kalian."

"Naruto, selamatkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu padaku. Katakan pada ayah, nenek dan Sasori bahwa aku mencintai mereka semua." Sakura mengucapkan pesan terakhirnya sebelum turun dari mobil.

"Berhenti mendramatisir sesuatu, cepat turun atau kutinggal."

Pandangan Sakura waspada saat ia melintasi taman, walau Naruto meyakinkan bahwa belum ada yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sasuke, Sakura tetap saja paranoid. _Emerald-nya_ menyapu sekitar memandang para pegawai yang sudah berdatangan. Tampaknya Aman. Lalu bagaimana dengan ruang _background_ 2D?

Sakura mengendap-ngendap di depan ruang devisinya, gadis itu masih berdiri di luar pintu setelah meletakkan sidik jarinya pada alat absen. Sakura tidak akan heran jika _artist background 2D_ akan menyambutnya dengan sangat meriah mengingat ada enam orang yang terlibat dalam kasus pengintipan kemarin malam. **Glek**. Sakura menelan ludahnya sebelum masuk.

"Sakura, kenapa kau berdiri di depan pintu?" Sakura tersentak kaget, salah satu _artist background 2D_ melewatinya dengan santai, sikapnya membuat Sakura berpikir mungkin saja Obito dan lainnya menutup mulut mereka. Sepertinya aman, Sakura pun masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat pagi Pinky!" _Damn...K_ onohamaru tampak sangat bersemangat.

Sakura langsung mendeteksi sekeliling ruangan, semua _artist_ _background_ tampak normal melakukan aktifitas mereka, tidak ada tanda-tanda pem-bully-an yang akan terjadi, bahkan Tenten dan Kiba duduk santai dengan ekspresi tenang-tenang saja. Begitu pula Neji, pria itu memang selalu tenang, mungkin Neji masih menyesali kekonyolannya kemarin malam karena ia sekejap menoleh ke arah Sakura yang berlagak santai menuju meja kerja walau gugup setengah mati.

Obito tidak mengatakan apapun saat Sakura duduk di kursi kerjanya, pria itu hanya menyapa dengan senyuman hangat, sesaat Sakura lega karena ternyata rekan-rekannya itu bisa mengerti posisinya. Sakura lalu membalas senyuman Obito sambil menghidupkan PC. Lima detik berlalu sampai Ino datang, Sakura yang masih menunggu komputernya _loading_ menoleh ke arah Ino yang tersenyum tipis padanya. Sakura tahu maksud senyuman Ino tapi ia berlagak acuh, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan ke layar komputer kembali dan... terkejut.

 **CIEEEEEE...**

Seseorang mengganti wallpaper Sakura. _Background_ wallpaper itu berwana hitam polos dengan tulisan **CIEEEEEE...** berukuran besar berwarna merah muda. Sakura langsung tahu siapa pelakunya saat ia menoleh menatap Obito yang berlagak tanpa dosa.

 _Shannaro!_

.

.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke." Jugo merasakan ruangan Sasuke tidak lagi sedingin goa di pegunungan _Everest_. Saat melihat wajah Sasuke, Jugo menditeksi ada unsur kecerahan pada wajah datar itu. Asal kau tahu Jugo, CEO kalian ini baru saja jadian.

"Pagi." Jawab Sasuke, ia melihat laporan yang diberikan Jugo dengan tenang.

"Sasuke, kita sedang merekrut beberapa surpevisor baru di unit 3D." Lapor Jugo. "Lalu, Itachi- _san_ membuat janji bertemu denganmu besok."

"Aa, dia sudah menghubungiku sebelumnya." Jawab Sasuke. "Jugo, beritahu Asuma untuk menemuiku usai jam istirahat nanti."

"Baiklah." Jugo mengangguk. "Dan Sasuke, aku menerima undangan ini tadi pagi." Jugo menyodorkan undangan Festival Film _'Annie Awards'_ 2016.

Sasuke membuka undangan itu. _Greenoch_ masuk nominasi dalam _Annie_ _Awards for Best Animated Feature_ yang diselenggarakan oleh _International Animated film Society_ di Rocce Hall UCLA, Los Angeles, Amerika Serikat. Selamat ya Sasuke, semoga _Greenoch_ terpilih.

"Apa ada hal yang lainnya, Sasuke?" Tanya Jugo, siapa tahu Sasuke menyuruhnya memanggil Sakura. Siapa tahu kan?

"Aa, aku ingin melihat _animatic_ film terbaru 3D di _theater_ utama." Ucap Sasuke bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang bergetar. Satu pesan masuk dari Sakura.

 **Sakura :** _'Selamat bekerja..."_

Sasuke pun tersenyum samar, hampir tidak terlihat tapi yakinlah dia tersenyum samar.

 **Ting!** Pintu lift terbuka di lantai empat gedung tiga. Sasuke berjalan menuju theater utama seorang diri, ia melewati ruang _meeting_ saat beberapa orang keluar dari ruangan itu, ternyata para _director_ 3D usai melakukan rapat dengan produser beserta sutradara. Sasuke berhenti ketika Suigetsu menyapanya , Gaara keluar dari pintu ruangan dan Jade-nya berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

.

.

Ruangan _background 2D_ aman sejahtera saat jam bekerja, semuanya terhanyut mengerjakan _assignment_ mereka masing-masing. Dilihat dari bagaimana Sakura melukis _background_ miliknya saat ini, Obito dan Konohamaru tidak begitu heran kenapa gadis di sebelah mereka itu tersenyum setiap lima menit sekali padahal dia sedang melukis _background_ medan pertempuran _Jack_ yang hancur luluh lantah.

"Pinky, kau masih ingat kalau warna kayu yang terbakar itu hitam gosong kan?" Tanya Obito.

"Tentu saja..." Jawab Sakura, nadanya santai, tatapannya bahkan melembut memandang medan pertempuran itu. Aneh sekali.

"Tanyakan padaku jika kau mendadak lupa warna. Ingat, ada banyak warna selain warna merah muda." Obito tersenyum tipis, Sakura tahu maksudnya tapi ia berlagak bodoh. _Spark_ Sakura lalu berkedip-kedip. Tenten mengundangnya ke dalam _chatting_ terbuka yang hanya dihadiri sembilan orang saja.

Tenten : _guys, apa kalian ingat semalam seseorang melempar petasan pada kita?_

Shannaro! Sakura tahu ia tidak akan dilewatkan begitu saja.

Konohamaru : _ingat sekali, aku sampai terbawa mimpi._

Ino : _aku tidak akan melupakannya._

Obito : _aku melupakannya karena saat ini ruangan background harum sekali.._

Konohamaru : _baunya seperti pengharum pakaian milikku. Aroma lavender._

Tenten : _kurasa baunya seperti petasan..._

Naruto: _baunya tidak sampai ruang animator tapi kurasa sama seperti pengharum ruangan kami. Apel._

Kiba : _harumnya juga seperti shampoo akamaru._

Sai : bukankah akamaru itu anjingmu Kiba?

"Pfft...!" Obito dan Konohamaru serempak menahan tawa. Sakura hanya menatap _chatting_ itu dengan tatapan malas sedangkan Neji hanya menyimak.

Naruto : akamaru, LOL !

Hinata : _Sakura-chan, selamat... :)_

Sakura : _jika kalian masih ingin melihatku hidup, tolong jangan beritahu pada siapapun. Pleasee..._

Konohamaru: _wah tergantung, tidak ada rahasia diantara artist background 2D :P_

Sakura langsung menatap tajam Konohamaru.

.

.

Sasuke dan Gaara duduk di deretan bangku theater utama studio, tidak ada orang lain di dalam theater itu selain mereka berdua. Wujud ruangannya sama seperti bioskop dengan bangku merah berderet berkapatsitas lebih dari lima ratus penonton, hanya orang yang berkepentingan saja yang boleh menggunakan theater utama, tapi untuk Sasuke, jelas dia tidak perlu banyak alasan jika ingin menggunakan ruangan itu.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya saat _animatic_ mulai diputar begitu Sasuke tiba. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar karena _storyboard animatic_ adalah _Storyteel_ yang bentuknya berupa animasi sketsa bergerak dengan keretangan durasi waktu di setiap adegan ceritanya, _animatic_ merupakan _prototipe_ sebelum cerita masuk ke dalam proses produksi, berguna untuk memastikan bahwa cerita sudah sesuai dan waktunya sudah tepat, _animatic_ juga menjadi acuan dasar penting untuk semua devisi produksi saat membuat film animasi.

"Sudah dua kali aku melihat _animatic_ ini." Gaara memecah keheningan.

"Kalau begitu ini akan menjadi yang ketiga kalinya." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kau tahu aku punya banyak pekerjaan." Gaara membolak-balik _file_ kertas di tangannya.

"Ini salah satunya, bukankah _art director_ harus memahami isi ceritanya?"

"Kurasa penggambaran ceritanya sudah masuk di kepalaku."

"Kalau begitu buat imajinasimu semakin jelas."

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan suasana menjadi hening kembali.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku di telaga." Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Sakura yang pertama kali terjun ke telaga, aku hanya memastikan dia baik-baik saja saat menolongmu."

Gantian Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih sudah memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja saat menolongku."

"Aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padanya, kuharap dia akan selalu baik-baik saja saat bersamamu."

Keduanya terdiam, Sasuke menerima ucapan Gaara dalam ketenangan.

"Dia akan selalu baik-baik saja walau tidak bersamamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku selalu menemukannya dalam kondisi tidak baik-baik saja saat dia tidak bersamaku." Sahut Gaara.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan kondisi itu lagi."

"Kuharap kau bisa memegang ucapanmu." Gaara bangkit dari bangku sementara pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada layar. "Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau membuat kesalahan." Gaara melangkah pergi.

"Oi.." Panggil Sasuke, spontan Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengambilnya dariku." Ucap Sasuke dan Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Jika aku lebih dulu dekat dengan Sakura, kau tahu betul siapa yang akan dia pilih." Gaara mengangkat tangannya sambil melangkah pergi, ia berhasil membuat wajah Sasuke sedatar layar bioskop.

.

.

Sakura pergi ke toilet sambil meruntuki komunitas pengintip yang mem- _bully_ -nya di _chatting_ spark. Delapan orang saja sudah membuatnya tidak berdaya apalagi jika satu studio tahu ia berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Hiy... bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri. Sakura disambut cekikikan dua wanita saat ia tiba di toilet, tampaknya dua wanita yang cekikikan itu sedang punya urusan di toilet duduk, mereka menggosip seperti biasa, Sakura hanya bergeleng saat mendengar obrolan tidak penting mereka.

"Hei kau sudah dengar tentang _artist background 2D_ itu kan? aku kesal sekali.. bagaimana bisa Sasuke dan Gaara memperebutkannya? apa yang menarik dari dia?"

 _'Shannaro...'_ Sakura yang sedang buang air kecil langsung menyimak dengan seksama.

"Aku melihat sendiri kejadian saat mereka menunggu Sakura di lobi unit 2D. Jika kau lihat tampangnya yang sok cantik itu, kau pasti ingin menyumbat mulutnya dengan tisu toilet."

Sakura langsung mengepalkan tangannya, raut wajahnya berubah seperti mengatakan _'kurang ngajar... Sok cantik katamu?'_ Sakura jadi ingin melihat wajah wanita yang mengatainya sok cantik itu.

"Kau benar! Berani-beraninya dia mempermainkan Sasuke- _kun_ dan Gaara- _san_. Dia juga membuat Sasuke- _kun_ berlari mengejarnya di studio, dia pikir siapa dia?"

"Wanita itu sok penting sekali. Mungkin dia mengira Sasuke tergila-gila padanya, harusnya dia sadar diri, wanita sepertinya banyak tersedia di supermarket." Apa? Supermarket?! wanita berambut pink di Jepang itu langka! coba saja cari kalau ketemu!

"Sasuke bisa mendapatkan wanita yang lebih cantik darinya, harusnya dia lebih sering bercermin."

"Kau benar. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara- _san_ mendekatinya, apa bagusnya dia?"

"Kasihan Gaara- _san_ , seharusnya dia lebih membuka matanya."

Sabar, Sakura... sabar... emosi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah..., emosi akan membuatmu tampak lebih bodoh dibanding mereka.

Sakura masih diam di dalam toilet duduk dan memilih tidak keluar saat kedua wanita yang mengolok-ngoloknya itu keluar toilet secara bersamaan.

"Hei, Suara kalian keras sekali, betapa menyakitkan jika didengar orangnya." Salah satu pegawai wanita yang baru saja datang langsung menyambung pada obrolan dua wanita tadi, tampaknya mereka tidak saling kenal tapi jika menyangkut tentang Sasuke mereka jadi pro.

"Baguslah jika dia mendengarnya. Kesadaran kadang datang dari orang lain." Ketiga wanita itu membenarkan penampilan mereka di depan cermin wastafel sambil bergosip.

"Sepertinya kalian belum tahu gosip terbaru." Ucap wanita yang baru datang. "Wanita itu memilih Gaara- _san_ , sepertinya mereka berdua sudah berpacaran."

"Apa?! Benarkah?" Seru dua wanita serempak, wajah mereka terkejut begitu pula dengan Sakura, dari mana asal muasal gosip tidak benar itu bercokol? Kekasih Gaara? Jelas mereka salah paham, tapi jika mengingat interaksi Gaara dan Sakura yang sangat dekat itu, apalagi Gaara sering bersikap lembut pada Sakura di depan para pegawai, tidak mengherankan jika gosip itu muncul.

"Astaga, penggemar Gaara pasti akan sangat kecewa."

"Tapi bukankah itu kabar baik? setidaknya dia tidak dekat lagi dengan Sasuke- _kun_."

"Kau benar, tapi tetap saja mengesalkan. Kenapa dia bisa jadian dengan Gaara- _san_? aku yakin dia juga tersenyum bangga karena sudah menolak seorang Sasuke. Sungguh kurang ngajar..." Loh? Loh? Kenapa jadi begini?

 **BRAK..!**

Sakura menggebrak pintu toilet dengan keras, spontan tiga wanita yang sedang membicarakannya itu terkejut. Dalam keheningan yang menegangkan, _emerald_ Sakura menatap para pegawai wanita yang memasah tampang senewen tanpa keraguan. Tatapan mereka seakan mengatakan _'Apa? Kau tidak senang kami membicarakanmu?'_ Sedangkan tatapan Sakura seakan berbicara _'Kenapa kalian berhenti membicarakanku? Takut aku menyumpal mulut kalian dengan tisu toilet?'_

Kata-kata itu tidak terucap pada mulut masing-masing dari mereka. Sakura acuh keluar toilet diiringi lirikan sinis ketiga wanita itu. Lirikan sinis itu ternyata tidak berakhir di toilet saja, Sakura juga mendapat pandangan tidak mengenakan dari para pegawai wanita yang berlalu lalang saat ia menuju ruang _background 2D._ Ponsel Sakura bergetar saat ia menuju meja kerjanya.

 **Sasuke-** _ **san**_ _: 'Kita makan siang di luar.'_

Sakura mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi dengan keras sambil membalas pesan Sasuke. Obito hanya melirik sekejap.

 **To Sasuke-** _ **san**_ : _'maaf Sasuke-san, sepertinya aku akan makan di kantin. Aku sedang dalam posisi waspada sekarang, aku tidak mau ada pegawai yang melihat kita keluar bersama. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?_

 **Sasuke-** _ **san**_ : _apa yang terjadi?_

 **To Sasuke-** _ **san : '**_ _Nanti kita dibicarakan, ini menyangkut kelangsungan hidupku. Aku serius. Ini juga untuk menjaga keprofesionalan kita di tempat kerja.'_

Sasuke tidak membalas pesan Sakura lagi. Sakura memandang mainan Spongebob Obito sambil memikirkan gosip tentangnya yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Kenapa wajahmu tegang seperti itu?" Obito sekejap menoleh ke Sakura, gadis itu hanya memandang Obito dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

"What?!" Serempak Tenten dan Ino terkejut saat Sakura menceritakan gosip itu sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin. Sakura awalnya ragu untuk pergi makan siang tapi perutnya tidak mau tahu alasannya.

"Pantas saja beragam lirikan tertuju ke arah kita. Kukira perasaanku saja." Tenten mengusap lengannya seakan ada banyak roh jahat mengelilingi mereka.

"Tapi wajar juga kalau gosip itu muncul mengingat kedekatan kalian yang terlalu terekspos." Sambung Ino.

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura disertai bunyi perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Sudah, cuek saja..." Ino dan Tenten menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura.

"Cuek jidad kalian itu..." Sahut Sakura, perutnya semakin keroncongan. _Sial.._

Suasana kantin tampak ramai seperti biasa. Sakura mengambil menu makan siang sambil sesekali melihat situasi sekitar. Tampak damai-damai saja, maksudnya damai-damai saja dengan suguhan lirikan sinis dari penggemar Gaara, bahkan Karin yang bukan penggemar Gaara pun ikut melirik Sakura, tapi pada dasarnya kebencian Karin pada Sakura memang sudah paten.

"Acuhkan saja..." Bisik Ino.

Sakura mengacuhkan lirikan mereka seperti biasa, ia membawa makanannya ke bangku kosong bersama Ino dan Tenten. Beberapa detik kemudian Hinata bergabung. Naruto duduk bersama para pria di bangku seberang. Sakura lalu mengeluarkan ponsel, tidak ada pesan dari Sasuke.

 **To Sasuke-** _ **san**_ : _'makan dimana?'_

Sakura mengirim pesan itu sambil berharap Sasuke tidak akan muncul di kantin dan sepertinya pak CEO memang tidak akan muncul di kantin. Sakura jadi khawatir kekasihnya itu makan dimana. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, Sasuke punya sepiring kue pai di ruangannya.

"Jadi, darimana kita harus memulai pembahasan ini?" Tenten mematahkan sumpit, menandakan obrolan akan segera dimulai dan pembahasannya sudah pasti mengenai Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tenten, tidak saat kita di kantin." Tolak Sakura mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa? Kita bisa mengganti nama kalian dengan gagak dan siput." Sahut Tenten. Sakura menautkan alisnya, mungkin yang dimaksud gagak itu Sasuke tapi Sakura tidak terima dipanggil siput.

"Jadi apa yang siput lakukan setelah melempar kembang api ke arah kita?" Tenten masih memendam kejahilan Sakura.

"Siapa suruh kalian mengintip." Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Sayang sekali jika kami menolak ajakan Naruto." Ucap Tenten. Spontan Sakura langsung menoleh ke Hinata yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hinata, apa Naruto yang merencanakan itu semua?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata tersenyum gugup.

"Sakura- _chan_ , Naruto mengatakan padaku sesuatu harus dipacu agar prosesnya cepat." Ino tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Hinata. Sakura hanya menghela nafas sambil mengaduk sup-nya.

"Ya, kau berhasil membuatku khawatir tidak karuan Hinata."

"Memangnya apa yang Hinata katakan padamu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tanyakan saja pada Hinata." Sakura malas menceritakan. Tenten dan Ino lalu menatap Hinata menunggu jawabannya.

"Naruto menyuruhku mengatakan pada siput bahwa gagak mencarinya dan dia pergi setelah melihat..." Hinata memikirkan sebutan yang pas untuk Gaara. "Gagak pergi setelah melihat siput dan Singa berjalan bersama. Aku memberitahukan siput kalau gagak pergi ke taman dengan wajah yang pucat dan seperti ingin pingsan."

Ino dan Tenten hanya bengong saat mendengar cerita gagak, siput, dan singa, mereka tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ketiga hewan itu terdengar sangat tidak nyambung jika terlibat kisah asmara. Sakura tersenyum saat mengingat _moment_ kemarin malam. Kasus ditutup. Para gadis itu lalu melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang gagak lakukan setelah melihat festival kembang api?" Tenten melanjutkan pembahasannya.

"Tidak ada, gagak mengantar merpati pulang ke sangkar." Sakura mengganti sebutan siput karena merpati lebih cocok.

"Hanya itu?" Tenten mengorek lebih dalam pudingnya.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" Sakura menatap malas Tenten.

"Oh..., sang gagak dan merpati langsung bersatu." Tenten menaikkan kedua alisnya naik turun menggoda Sakura.

"Tenten..." Elak Sakura. Ino dan Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Apa ? Sang gagak hanya minum teh?" Tebakan Tenten memang benar. Sakura malas menanggapinya lebih jauh, pipinya merona tipis. "Kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berseni?" Goda Tenten lagi, Sakura langsung melotot dan Ino terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Sabar Tenten, semua ada prosesnya, pelan tapi pasti.." Goda Ino.

Sakura salah tingkah melahap makanannya. Tenten lalu menyikut lengan gadis itu saat sang singa beserta gengster Yakuza datang. Sakura memandang ke arah mereka, dalam sekejap situasinya menjadi tidak bersahabat ketika Gaara melambaikan tangan disertai Deidara yang bergerak menggoda di belakang. Sakura tersenyum kaku pada Gaara dari kejauhan dan disaat bersamaan munculah Sasuke.

 **Suasana buffer lima detik.**

"Sasuke- _kun...! Sasuke-san...!"_

"Astaga! Kecilkan suara kalian..." Kiba menutup telinganya saat suasana kantin berubah menjadi bising. Sakura mengurut keningnya.

Sakura... kami hanya bisa berpesan padamu untuk selalu tabah.

"Sakura, bersiaplah untuk menghadapi penggemar Sasuke." Bisik Tenten. Ino dan Hinata hanya menyimak apa yang akan terjadi.

 **Bruk!** **Pryaang...**

"Kyaa...!" Jeritan kembali terdengar saat seorang wanita yang berdiri di depan etalase makanan berbalik secara tiba-tiba dan menabrak Sasuke, ia terpeleset kebelakang hingga makanannya berserakan di lantai. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan membatu wanita itu berdiri.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke- _san!"_ Kemeja Sasuke kotor, wanita itu panik membersihkannya sambil curi kesempatan. Para penggemar Sasuke jelas tidak begitu terima, mereka jadi ribut sendiri. Ekspresi Sakura bengong memandang kejadian itu.

"Aa, sudah, tidak apa." Ucap Sasuke. Wanita itu lalu membungkuk meminta maaf. Petugas kebersihan kantin langsung mengolah TKP. Sasuke beranjak mengambil makanan di etalase makanan sedangkan wanita yang menabraknya tadi sudah keluar kantin, mungkin dia malu. Suasana lalu perlahan meredam.

"Tidak usah cemburu..." Goda Tenten lagi. Spontan Sakura menatap Tenten dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengatakan _'no way...'_

Sasuke bergabung bersama Naruto dan lainnya. Suasana membaur, terjadi alur pandangan penuh makna antara orang-orang yang mengetahui hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura tahu dirinya menjadi pusat pandangan tapi dia berlagak santai sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. Ino yang melihat gelagat Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. Suasana mungkin aman-aman saja tapi coba lihat para penggemar Sasuke yang duduk di dekat bangku Naruto dan kawan-kawan, salah satu diantara mereka tidak suka saat menangkap _emerald_ Sakura memandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Hei, apa kalian sudah mendengar gosip terbaru?" tanya salah seorang wanita, nadanya sengaja dibuat keras. Karin langsung menoleh karena ia juga duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Kudengar Gaara sudah jadian dengan Sakura." Serempak Naruto dan para pria menoleh, termasuk Sasuke. Kantin studio Gama luas tapi jangkauan gosip bisa mencapai radius beberapa meter dan sialnya mencangkup titik-titik penting. Sakura langsung tersedak, spontan perhatian tertuju padanya, temasuk Gaara beserta gengster Yakuza.

"Gaara, benarkah itu?" Tanya Deidara. Gaara diam tidak menjawab, pria itu tenang memandang ke arah Sakura yang dihadiahi tatapan tidak mengenakan dari para wanita. Para penggemar Sasuke ada yang berseringai dan ada juga yang memandang Sakura dengan tatapan sinis sama seperti penggemar Gaara yang sudah memanas. Suasana kantin sukses membuat Sakura ingin angkat kaki dari sana, gadis itu bertatapan dengan Sasuke sekejap. Sakura lalu mengurut keningnya kembali. Pusing sekali...

.

.

Sakura disambut sosok Sasuke saat tiba di apartemen, gadis itu pulang bersama Naruto dan meminta Sasuke untuk menunggu di apartemennya saja. Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang terbaring di sofa ruang tengah. Pria itu tidur, satu tangannya terangkat menutupi kedua matanya. Sakura jongkok di samping sofa memandang Sasuke dalam ketenangan. Sakura masih tidak percaya kalau pria ini sekarang adalah kekasihnya.

"Masih hobby memandangiku?" Tanya Sasuke, spontan Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa kau selalu tahu apa yang kulakukan saat kau memejamkan mata?"

"Karena gerak-gerikmu mudah terbaca." Mata Sasuke sedikit menyipit menyesuaikan cahaya lampu, pria itu lalu bangun dan Sakura beranjak duduk di sampingnya.

"Mau berendam air panas?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aa, nanti saja." Sasuke menoleh dan memandang Sakura. Wajahnya tenang, paras Sasuke menyanding sejuta pesona keajaiban Tuhan yang selalu membuat hati bergetar dan Sakura langsung dibuat grogi dalam hitungan detik.

 _'Ya Tuhan, apa pria ini benar-benar kekasihku?'_

"A-akan kubuatkan teh." Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangnnya, ia akan beranjak tapi spontan Sasuke mencengkram tangannya. _Shannaro..._ Kembali duduk di tempat.

"Ceritakan padaku, kenapa kau dan Gaara digosipkan berpacaran?" Sasuke langsung membuka pembahasan utama. Ekspresi Sakura spontan sedikit lega, entah lega karena apa.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya." Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Apa kau mempercayai kabar itu?"

"Tidak." Sasuke tegas menjawabnya.

"Bagus." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menyimpulkan aku berpacaran dengan Gaara. Tapi menurutku, mungkin karena mereka melihat kedekatanku dengan Gaara belakangan ini. Kurasa kau cukup paham tanpa kujelaskan."

Sasuke terdiam dan hanya memandang Sakura. Raut wajahnya yang datar seperti tersirat unsur ketidak terimaan mendengar kabar itu. Mungkin, tapi sepertinya memang iya.

"Aa." Sasuke hanya mengucapkan sepanggal kata tidak lengkap itu.

"Ah, satu lagi. Demi kedamaian dan kesejahteraan studio Gamabunta, sepertinya kita harus menjaga jarak saat berada di sana. Kau tahu posisiku kan Sasuke- _san_? Kau punya banyak sekali penggemar. Ini juga salah satu bentuk keprofesionalan di tempat kerja." Imbuh Sakura.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menatap layar televisi, pria itu enggan menjawab. Pasti Sasuke tidak terima jika Sakura dikabarkan berpacaran dengan Gaara sedangkan pada kenyataannya dialah yang menyandang status tersebut.

"Apa masalah ini sudah jelas?" Sakura memastikan agar tidak ada lagi kesalahpahaman. Sasuke masih diam, Sakura berpikir pasti ada hal yang masih mengganjal pikiran Sasuke. "Kenapa? apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

"Sakura..." Sasuke menoleh dan menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia memandang Sakura dalam keheningan sambil teringat obrolannya dengan Gaara tadi siang. "Aku lapar." Sambung Sasuke, pria itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi lagi. loh bagaimana sih?

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah.., kau mau kumasakan apa Sasuke- _san?_ ah... mungkin... Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura sedikit merona saat mengubah embelan _san_ menjadi _kun._ Kenapa tidak memanggil sayang atau honey saja?

"Aku ingin memasak sup tomat." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk paham lalu bangkit dari sofa. "Aku yang akan memasaknya, ajari aku." Sambung Sasuke, spontan Sakura langsung menoleh. **Tungu**. Apa tadi? Sakura tidak salah dengan kan?

Sakura sudah memastikan pendengarannya dan dia merasa sedikit lucu saat mendengar Sasuke ingin memasak sup tomatnya sendiri. Sakura sudah menawarkan agar dirinya saja yang memasak sementara Sasuke pergi berendam tapi pria itu menolaknya. Mungkin Sasuke ingin meningkatkan kualitasnya agar bisa menjadi shef seperti Gaara. Mungkin saja, uchiha satu ini kan tidak mau kalah dengan saingannya.

"Sakura, ini sudah." Sasuke selesai mencuci semua tomat, daun loncang, dan juga beberapa potongan ayam. "Apa kulit tomat ini harus dikupas?" Tanyanya lagi. Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan adonan tepung ikan salmon tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sasuke menatap serius tomat-tomatnya.

"Tidak perlu Sasuke- _kun,_ langsung saja meleburnya ke dalam blender." Sakura merona untuk kedua kalinya saat menyebut nama Sasuke- _kun. Ciee..._

"Dimana blendernya?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura langsung menuju lemari dapur, kakinya berjinjit menggapai blender yang diletakkan di rak paling atas, Sasuke bergerak membantunya dari belakang dan jarak mereka saling berdempetan. Eherm..

"Potong tomatnya menjadi beberapa bagian terlebih dahulu baru dimasukkan ke dalam blender." Intruksi Sakura, ia memberi contoh memotong satu tomat menjadi empat bagian. Sasuke memperhatikannya sambil mencuri satu potongan tomat dan melahapnya. Sasuke lalu melanjutkan memotong tomat-tomat itu dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, bisa dilihat dari caranya memegang pisau. Kau sedang menggergaji kayu Sasuke?

Setelah memotong tomat, shef Uchiha beranjak menuju blender dan tampaknya pria itu sedikit bingung bagaimana mengoprasikan sebuah blender. Serius, Sasuke sepertinya baru pertama kali ini menghadapi blender. Sakura akhirnya turun tangan memberitahunya. Waktu terus berlalu. Sakura secara bertahap memberi intruksi sampai dimana Sasuke membuat kaldu ayam lalu mencampurkan tomat-tomatnya, pria itu terus mengaduk supnya seperti mengaduk semen.

"Sakura, apa rasanya sudah enak?" Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk mencicipi sup tomatnya, gadis itu mendekat lalu menggengam tangan Sasuke untuk mencicipi sup itu dari spatula. Wajah Sasuke serius menunggu respon.

"Emm..., lumayan." Sakura mengacungkan jempol. Sasuke lalu ikut-ikutan mencicipi sup itu dari spatula, bahkan ia meniupnya terlebih dahulu. Seharusnya kita merekam _moment_ ini dan mengunggahnya di _YouTube_ dengan judul,

 _'Sasuke Hidden, saat pria cool belajar memasak.'_ Pasti pengunjungnya sangat banyak.

"Hn..." Sasuke memandang sup tomatnya dengan ekspresi kebanggaan walau wajahnya datar. Sepertinya ia berhasil maju satu langkah untuk melampaui kemampuan Gaara memasak. Benar kan Sasuke?

"Bagaimana? mudah kan?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke menoleh, tangannya merangkul pinggang Sakura untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Sakura tersentak kaget, jantungnya sekejap mulai menggila, wajahnya merona seperti sup tomat buatan Sasuke.

"Ajari aku masakan yang lain." Sasuke menatap Sakura intens.

"Ba-baiklah." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke sup tomat.

 **Ting! Tong!** Bel pintu menyelamatkan jantung Sakura. Sasuke melepas rengkuhannya dan Sakura beranjak membuka pintu. Si pirang tersenyum di balik pintu sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengundangku makan malam bersama." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura menyajikan makanan di atas meja makan, Naruto riang gembira memandang menu yang tersaji sedangkan Sasuke duduk tenang sambil menunggu Sakura menyiapkan semuanya.

"Wah sup tomat kembali ke masa kejayaan." Sindir Naruto, ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

"Sup ini Sasuke- _ku-san_ yang membuatnya." Sakura malu memanggil _kun_ di depan Naruto.

"Ah benarkah?!" Naruto sedikit tekejut. "Sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengajakmu main PS lagi." Naruto paling senang menggoda Sasuke.

Setengah jam berlalu, Naruto langsung pamit usai menghabiskan makan malamnya, ia tahu diri dan memberi privasi untuk Sakura dan Sasuke melewati _quality time_ perdana mereka.

"Teme masakanmu enak. Kau harus sering belajar memasak agar bisa melampaui..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil tersenyum menggoda Sasuke. "Aku akan selalu siap mencicipi masakanmu." Naruto menepuk perutnya lalu bangkit dari kursi makan.

"Baiklah..., Sasuke, Pinky, terimakasih untuk hidangannya!" Seru Naruto, Sakura yang sedang membereskan meja makan hanya memutar bola matanya saja. "Aku pamit dulu. Selamat..." Naruto tidak menemukan kata-kata yang pas, pria itu lalu menggerakkan kedua jari telunjuknya membentuk persegi panjang. "Kau tahu maksudku kan?" Naruto tersenyum jahil ke arah Sasuke lalu enyah kembali ke tempatnya. Sakura tidak mengerti maksud persegi panjang yang dibentuk Naruto tadi, coba kau tanyakan pada Sasuke.

"Ah lihat, dia meninggalkan ponselnya." Omel Sakura, ia malas mengantar ponsel itu ke tempat Naruto, biarkan saja diambil sendiri. "Sasuke- _kun_ apa kau mau mandi? aku akan menyiapkan baju gantinya." Tanya Sakura kemudian. Semoga Sasori menghitung jumlah pakaiannya saat kembali nanti.

"Hn, baiklah.." Sasuke beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sakura cekatan membersikan meja makan dan dapur lalu pergi ke kamar Sasori untuk mengambil pakaian ganti. Sejenak Sakura memandang dirinya di cermin saat akan beranjak keluar, ia mengingat perkataan dua gadis bodoh yang membicarakannya di toilet tadi siang. Sakura maju lebih dekat untuk mengamati wajahnya. _Emerald-nya_ lalu bergerak memandang tubuhnya, tiba-tiba wajah Sakura merona saat mengingat perkataan Tenten tentang sesuatu yang berseni. Sakura menampar pipinya sendiri lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar mandi untuk mengulurkan pakaian ganti, sesaat ia membayangkan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna di balik pintu itu dan spontan ia menampar pipinya kembali. Tangan Sasuke yang basah menjulur menggapai pakaian ganti, otot tangannya saja sudah membuat pangkal perut geli apalagi bagian lainnya. Sakura mulai kehilangan kosentrasi, ia cepat-cepat beranjak dari depan pintu kamar mandi setelah menampar pipinya kembali. _Shannaro.._

"Iya kak, baiklah..., iya..., iya aku mengerti..., apa?! tidak..." Sakura sedang menerima telpon dari Sasori. Sasuke yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi dan langsung mengerti kode Sakura saat gadis itu mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Ok, ok..., baiklah... sampaikan salamku pada ayah..., selamat bersenang-senang." Sakura langsung menutup sambungannya.

"Kakakmu menelpon?" Sasuke mendekat. "Apa dia tahu aku di sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng, ia bergerak mengambil bantal sofa lalu meletakkan bantal itu di pangkuannya. "Relaksasi..." Sakura menepuk bantal mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk berbaring di atas karpet.

"Kau tidak memberitahu kakakmu?" Tanya Sasuke, ia terbaring mengikuti intruksi Sakura.

Aku akan memberitahunya setelah ia kembali ke sini." Sakura membenarkan posisi Sasuke.

"Sakura kenapa pipimu memerah?" _Onyx_ Sasuke melihat ke atas.

"Ah.., tadi ada nyamuk yang hinggap." Sakura tersenyum kaku. Jarinya lalu bergerak memijat kening Sasuke. Suasana menjadi hening. Keduanya terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tidak tahu Sasuke sedang memikirkan apa, sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu sedang menikmati indahnya struktur tulang wajah Sasuke sambil terus meyakinkan dirinya sediri bahwa pria yang sedang dipijatnya ini benar-benar kekasihnya. Astaga Sakura, masih belum percaya?

"Sasuke- _kun,_ aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu." Ucap Sakura kemudian.

"Tentang apa?" mata Sasuke terpejam.

"Emmm sesuatu tentang dirimu, Langkah awal untuk menjadi seorang sahabat, kau harus mengenal dia lebih jauh. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu kecuali kau pria yang susah ditebak dan juga maniak tomat."

"Kau sudah mengetahui sebagian besar dari diriku."

"Tidak, ini lebih dari itu. Kau tidak mau mengatakannya padaku? agar hubungan kita berhasil, kau harus menceritakan dirimu secara mendalam."

"Secara mendalam?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Seperti apa?"

"mmm, mungkin seperti apa warna kesukaanmu?"

"Hubungan ditentukan dari mengetahui warna kesukaan?"

"Ah! ayolah...beritahu saja..." Omel Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum samar, dia terdiam dan Sakura masih menunggunya.

"Biru." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk paham, jawabannya sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini.

"Biru seperti apa? biru tua atau bagaimana?"

"Aa, biru tua." jawab Sasuke, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku suka warna merah. Warnanya seperti..."

"Seperti rambut Gaara?"

"Ya..." Sakura mengangguk, dua detik kemudian dia langsung tersadar. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Maksudku warnanya seperti itu tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai rambutnya."

"Tidak masalah jika kau memang menyukai rambutnya." Sahut Sasuke, sepertinya ada indikasi kecemburuan yang masih terselubung.

"Tidak." Elak Sakura.

"Aa, benarkah?"

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Jawab Sakura dan Sasuke langsung membuka matanya, Sakura melipat bibirnya kedalam menahan senyum. Suasana menjadi hening sekejap, tangan Sakura bergerak memijat kepala Sasuke. Demi dewa Neptunus, rambut Sasuke sangat lembut, mungkin kutu akan tergelincir di rambutnya tapi Sasuke tidak mungkin punya kutu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hobbymu?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Aku seperti mengikuti interview pekerjaan."

"Sudahlah jawab saja..."

"Hobbyku Banyak."

"Salah satunya?"

"Berkuda."

"Hal yang kau sukai?"

"Apapun kecuali hal yang tidak kusukai."

"Kalau begitu apa hal yang tidak kau sukai?"

"Saat kau banyak bertanya." Tangan Sasuke langsung merengkuh tengkuk Sakura, gadis itu merunduk lima senti jaraknya dari wajah Sasuke yang berlawanan arah. Keduanya terdiam, Sakura menahan nafas saat Sasuke perlahan menekan tengkuknya lebih mendekat sampai bibir dan hidung Sasuke menyentuh permukaan dahi lebarnya.

"Kau tidak perlu banyak bertanya untuk mengenalku lebih jauh." Gumam Sasuke, bibir tipisnya bergerak di atas permukaan kening Sakura, memberi sensai geli karena sekejap leher Sakura menegang. "Terus bersamaku dan kau akan mengenalku." Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura, gadis itu terpejam, bibir lembut Sasuke menggodanya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Sakura menghirup aroma kulit Sasuke, ia tergelitik untuk menikmati wajah pria itu lebih dalam. Sakura merasakan halusnya kening Sasuke lewat bibir tipisnya yang menempel, tangannya meluncur menyentuh rahang Sasuke. Bibir Sakura perlahan menyapu kening Sasuke hingga melintasi hidungnya yang mancung, menikmati setiap lekukan wajah pangerannya.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh." Ucap Sakura, ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke lalu meluncur ke dagu lancip Sasuke yang menawan.

"Kalau begitu jangan jauh-jauh dariku." Sasuke menyesap dagu Sakura, lidahnya yang sekejap menyentuh kulit membuat bulu kuduk gadis itu merinding bukan main.

 **Ting! Tong!** Kurang ajar... Siapa itu?

Sakura spontan menegak kembali, ia memandang ke arah pintu sejenak. Sasuke lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dan Sakura beranjak membuka pintu sambil bertanya-tanya kutu mana yang berkunjung malam-malam?

"Hehe, ponselku ketinggalan." Naruto mengembangkan senyuman megawatt-nya. Sakura hanya menatap malas Naruto, pria pirang itu melambai pada Sasuke sambil menuju ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja makan. "Ok, silahkan lanjutkan kembali." Ucap Naruto , sosoknya hilang setelah menutup pintu. Sakura lalu menghampiri Sasuke, gelagatnya sedikit salah tingkah karena bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Lanjutkan yang tadi saja...

"Mau nonton film?" Tanya Sakura, mungkin ini bisa menghilangkan kecanggungannya.

"Aa, boleh." Sasuke bangkit lalu duduk di sofa. Sakura memutar film _Pasific Rim,_ ia mendapat banyak sekali stok film dari Gaara. Beruntungnya dia karena tidak perlu pergi ke ruang IT apalagi bertemu Shino. Ekspresi Sakura masih saja melongo saat melihat film itu bahkan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mungkin bantal sofa yang dipeluknya itu sebentar lagi habis digigit olehnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , jika aku ada di area pertempuran itu apa kau akan menyelamatkanku?" Menghayal lagi.

"Tidak, aku akan menjadikanmu umpan _Kaiju_." Jawab Sasuke, ekspresinya datar melihat robot sedang menghajar monster Kaiju di tengah kota.

"Kau kejam sekali, aku tidak mau menjadi _co-pilotmu."_

"Aku juga tidak akan memilihmu jadi _co-pilotku._ "

"Kenapa?" Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"Karena kau lebih cocok menjadi umpan _Kaiju..."_ _ **Pfft...**_

Sudahlah Sakura..., jadi co-pilot Gaara saja.

.

* * *

Sakura mendapati dirinya berada di ranjang Sasori saat membuka mata di pagi hari. Sasuke yang mengangkat Sakura semalam saat gadis itu ketiduran menonton film. Mungkin tidak diangkatnya ia menjadi _co-pilot_ Sasuke membuatnya kehilangan ketertarikan terhadap film _Pasific Rim._ Sakura menuju ruang tengah tapi tidak ada sosok Sasuke yang tidur di sofa, Sakura lalu kembali ke kamar untuk melihat ponselnya, ia mendapat satu pesan dari Sasuke yang memberitahukan kalau semalam pria itu kembali ke rumah. Yah... sayang sekali...

"Selamat pagi Sasuke- _san_..."

"Selamat pagi Sasuke- _kun_..."

Sasuke mendapat salam pada setiap langkah kakinya menelusuri taman utama studio. Penampilannya hari ini membuat para wanita lemas tidak berdaya, Sasuke mengenakan coat sepanjang lutut, pakaiannya serba hitam dan pria itu tampak seperti mafia. _Onyx_ Sasuke tajam menatap kedepan, walau wajah Sasuke secerah dan sedingin salju, para penggemarnya tetap setia menyapa serta mempersembahkan senyuman termanis mereka untuknya.

Sesuatu muncul di benak Sasuke saat ia melihat Gaara melintas berlawanan arah dengannya, gosip yang mengatakan bahwa pria itu berpacaran dengan Sakura tampaknya masih mengganggu pikiran Sasuke karena sejenak pria itu menghentikan langkah, berpikir, lalu mengubah arah tujuannya menuju kafetaria. Sasuke berhadapan dengan pelayan yang menyimpan sejuta kata magic, Izumo menyambut Sasuke dengan ramah, matanya melengkung sempurna saking tulusnya saat tersenyum.

"Berikan aku satu vanilla Latte." Pinta Sasuke, Izumo pun langsung bergerak dengan cekatan.

 _ **Selamat pagi para maniak animasi.., selamat bekerja bla..bla..bla.. Syalala...**_

Penyiar studio Gama berkicau menyapa kegiatan pagi ini, siarannya tidak selalu diaktifkan di seluruh penjuru studio tapi selalu terdengar di area kafetaria dan kantin. Sasuke mendengar siaran itu dengan tenang sampai ocehan penyiar berhenti dengan mempersembahkan lagu Carig David berjudul _Officially Yours._

 _Oh yeah, yes.._

 _La da de, la da de, la da da da da do..._

"Satu vanilla latte siap." Izumo menyodorkan pesanan Sasuke diiringi petikan gitar serta suara sejuk _Craig David_ yang mengalunkan syair lagunya dengan merdu.

"Officially hers." Sasuke mengucapkan kata _magic-nya_ sambil tersenyum tipis, pria itu pergi membawa vanilla latte-nya meninggalkan Izumo dan Genma yang langsung bertatapan. _'Officially hers?'_

 _I'm officially goin on the record to say I'm in love with you..._

 _I'm officially everything you hope that I would be.._

 _This time i'll tell the truth.._

Sasuke menuju unit 2D, sosoknya tidak begitu mengundang keributan di saat jam kerja, tidak ada suara lengkingan para wanita yang memujanya di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang _background 2D_ walau sosok itu tetap tidak luput dari pandangan beberapa pegawai yang melintas. Hari ini akan menjadi kejutan kedua kalinya untuk ruang devisi tempat Sakura sedang memandang layar komputernya saat ini.

 _Girl I'm unconditionally yours, officially yours your man..._

 _Girl I'm unconditionally yours, officially yours, I am..._

Kepala Sakura bergeleng-geleng ringan mendengar lagu yang diputar radio Gama melalui _streaming_ dari tempat Ino. Suasana ruang _background 2D_ damai sejahtera.

"Hei." Sakura mendorong kursinya mendekat ke arah Konohamaru. "Kau tahu apa judul lagu ini?" Sakura bertanya pada Konohamaru karena pria itu sepertinya hafal banyak lagu, mengingat ia selalu ikut bernyanyi di setiap lagu yang diputar Ino ataupun radio Gama.

"Officially yours, Craig david." Jawab Konohamaru, saat ini dia sedang serius mengerjakan assignment sangat rumit. Rasakan itu. "Kenapa? Kau merasa sebagian lyric lagu ini mewakilimu?" Ternyata Konohamaru masih sempat menggoda Sakura.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu artinya." Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Iramanya bagus." Sakura sejenak memandang _background_ Konohamaru yang rumit itu. "Hei, Jangan sampai kau menghilangkan _background-_ mu ini." Pesan Sakura.

"Kau kira aku akan mengikuti jejakmu?" Konohamaru mengerling dan Sakura menatapnya malas.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke." Ucap Ino tiba-tiba, serempak semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. **DEG.** Sakura melebarkan matanya.

Sasuke dengan santainya berjalan menuju meja kerja Sakura. Semua _artist_ diam tidak berkutik melihat apa yang akan dilakukan pak CEO itu. Sakura dan Konohamaru bengong melihat Sasuke yang semakin mendekat ke arah mereka, Obito menyandarkan punggungnya, menyaksikan adegan itu dengan tenang. Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke datang tanpa ada tanda-tanda angin tornado dan sekejap semua orang di ruang _background 2D_ mematung.

"Selamat bekerja." Sasuke meletakkan vanilla latte di atas meja kerja Sakura, menatap Sakura selama tiga detik, lalu beranjak pergi sambil sempat membelai lembut kepala Sakura.

 _Kejadian itu terjadi dengan cepat bagaikan iklan tv komersial._

Suasana masih _loading_ sampai sosok Sasuke menghilang dari balik pintu. Semua perhatian langsung tertuju ke arah Sakura. Hening selama lima detik.

 **"Cieeeeeeeeeeeee..."**

Sakura langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. _Ya Tuhan..._

Untuk satu alasan Sasuke mengabaikan perkataan Sakura semalam. Keprofesionalan bekerja? Sasuke paham betul soal itu tapi ada yang harus diperjelas di sini. Tidak perlu menggembor-gemborkan ke seluruh studio, hanya perlu menekankan pada kawasan tertentu tentang statusnya. Sakura adalah miliknya. Sasuke berseringai tipis, ia berjalan menuju gedung utama dengan aura yang jarang dipancarkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Aura itu bisa dirasakan beberapa pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya. Sanjungan asmara terpancar seindah bunga salju berhias tunjung biru.

 _'Duniaku menjadi hidup. Sekarang aku tahu, aku tidak membiarkanmu pergi kali ini, karena aku resmi menjadi milikmu.'_

Sasuke tersenyum samar.

.

 **"Cieeeeeee... Ihiiiyyyyy..."**

Kata 'Ihiy' sudah menyanding kata 'cie' dalam paduan suara _artist background 2D_ menyambut kebenaran tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Tidak bisa diramalkan bahwa hari ini Sakura akan mendapat sedikit kejutan dari Sasuke, walau apa yang dilakukan pria itu sederhana, efeknya luar biasa bagi Sakura. Gadis itu diam tidak berkutik, terkepung oleh yang menjadikannya sasaran empuk untuk digoda habis-habisan. Wajahnya memerah bagai cherry di musim semi, tidak ada lagi pengelakan saat dugaan para artist background diperkuat oleh perngakuan lima orang di ruangan itu yang mengetahui kebenaran hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Dipimpin oleh Tenten, devisi _background 2D_ mengadakan konferensi tertutup, membahas hubungan antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Cinta adalah ribuan peristiwa dalam satu kepakan sayap gagak." Obito bersedekap memasang wajah santai yang puitis, satu siulan mempercantik ucapannya. Sakura hanya pasrah.

"Kumohon... Hanya kita saja yang tahu soal ini." Sakura menyatukan telapak tangannya sambil berputar memandang seluruh rekan-rekanya.

"Sudah berlangsung berapa lama? Kenapa kami tidak dikabari?" Tanya salah satu _artist_.

" _fresh from the oven guys_!" Ucap Tenten.

"Kami kira gosip tentang kau dan Gaara itu benar, ternyata..."

 **"Oooohhhhh..."**

"CEO kita sudah _sold out_! Kuatkan pertahanan kita guys!" Seru Konohamaru, semua mengangkat jempol, kecuali Neji.

"Wah, sekarang jangan main-main dengan Sakura. Berat urusannya..." Celetuk Kiba dan Semuanya terkekeh.

 **"Cieeee... Sakura, selamat ya..."**

"Ah! aku mendokumentasikan hari dimana mereka jadian. Mau lihat?" Obito mengeluarkan ponselnya. Shannaro! spontan Sakura langsung mengejar Obito yang berlari menghindar.

"Mana?! Mana?! Lihat!" Seru para _artist_ penasaran. Suasana devisi _background 2D_ menjadi sangat ramai. Neji duduk tenang menyaksikan anggotanya dan Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah para _artist-nya._

.

.

"Hei, tadi aku melihat Sasuke- _kun_ masuk ke devisi _background 2D._ " Ucap salah satu _artist layout 2D_ pada _artist_ layout wanita di sampingnya.

"Benarkah?! apa yang Sasuke- _kun_ lakukan di sana?"

Telinga semua _artist layout wanita_ bergerak saat mendengar nama Sasuke disebut-sebut, mereka langsung berkumpul di satu meja kerja pegawai dan membahasnya. Karin penasaran dan dia memasang telinganya baik-baik. Sai yang sedang mengerjakan assignment-nya dengan tenang hanya melirik sekejap, begitu juga Lee.

"Apa menurutmu Sasuke- _san_ menemui Sakura?"

"Sialan wanita itu, sudah mendapatkan Gaara masih saja menarik perhatian Sasuke."

"Harusnya dia tahu diri..."

"Banyak sekali penggemar Gaara yang patah hati..."

"Kau benar dan sekarang dia ingin mengambil Sasuke?"

"Ladies, aku ingin mereview _assignment_ kalian satu jam lagi." Sai menginterupsi para wanita dengan senyuman khasnya.

.

"Hachii...!" Sakura bersin saat berjalan menuju kafetaria bersama Ino dan Tenten.

"Kau Flu?" Tanya Ino. "Dari tadi kau bersin-bersin terus.."

"Entahlah, aku merasakan hawa yang tidak enak menyelimuti tubuhku." Kata Sakura, spontan Ino menyenduh dahi lebar gadis itu.

"Kau tidak demam..."

"Kau benar, ini aneh sekali. Apa menurutmu ada roh jahat yang menyelimutiku?" Tanya Sakura, matanya memandang ke arah gerombolan pegawai wanita yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Aku bisa melihat roh jahatnya.." Bisik Tenten. Gerombolan pegawai itu melirik sinis ke arah Sakura dan gadis itu menyambut lirikan mereka dengan tatapan tajam seakan mengatakan _'tidak punya objek pandangan lain?'_

Sakura mengambil napas panjang setelah para pegawai wanita itu melewatinya. Ini bukan pertama kali ia menerima lirikan sinis, dari awal ia bekerja di studio Gama, segala lirikan tidak mengenakan yang melandasi sosok Sasuke sudah ditujukan padanya, waktu terus berjalan dan lirikan sinis itu bertambah kuantitasnya karena faktor kedekatannya dengan Gaara. Semua lirikan itu akhirnya bersatu dan Sakura tidak heran jika nantinya mereka membentuk komunitas anti Haruno Sakura. Ok ini berlebihan, pasti ada beberapa pegawai wanita yang malas tahu tentang Sakura, yang jelas mereka bukan maniak Sasuke atau Gaara. Sakura percaya dengan semua rekan-rekan di devisinya tapi ia masih paranoid bagaimana jika hubungannya dengan Sasuke sampai bocor dan menyebar? Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari dikeroyok penggemar Sasuke.

"Ssshhhh..." Sakura bergidik dan mengusap kedua lengannya sendiri. "Menurut kalian, apa yang akan dilakukan penggemar gagak jika mereka tahu merpati jadian dengannya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya..., mungkin mereka akan menjambak rambut merpati..." Tenten mengedikan bahunya, mungkin ia sedang menakut-nakuti Sakura.

"Atau mungkin mereka akan mencukur botak rambutnya" Imbuh Ino. Wajah Sakura berubah serius.

"Bisa juga mereka mengaraknya dengan obor dan penggaruk besi."

"Lalu menguburnya di tumpukan salju."

"Bagaimana jika mengikat merpati di tiang?" Kenapa Tenten malah menentukannya?

"Kalian berdua tidak masuk akal." Sahut Sakura, ia menatap malas kedepan walau jantungnya sedikit berdegup kencang, Shannaro brutal sekali...

Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino sampai di kafetaria, mereka disambut senyuman lengkung Izumo. Sakura yang paling merasakan pancaran senyuman itu karena sekejap ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres ketika melihat wajah Izumo dan Genma, mereka sepertinya menunggu kedatangan Sakura.

 _ **Siang Gamabunters, selamat istirahat dan selamat makan siang untuk kalian bla...bla...bla...**_

Suara penyiar radio Gama terdengar menyapa para pegawai saat jam istirahat, ia mengoceh tentang berbagai berita seputar animasi dan tekhnologi terbaru buatan Jepang yang sedang marak dipublikasikan.

"Selamat siang Nona-nona, apa yang bisa kami berikan untuk kalian?" Tanya Izumo.

"Dua puding cokelat." Pinta Tenten

"Satu _tea-latte_." Pinta Sakura. Ino hanya berdiri di belakang mereka sambil main ponsel.

"Dua puding cokelat." Genma menahan puding Tenten karena ia tidak mau mengkhianati Izumo yang sedang mengambil _tea-latte_ Sakura.

"Genma, kau mulai berubah..." Tenten menatap malas Genma, "Hati yang berbunga-bunga." Tenten mengucapkan kata magic-nya setelah menoleh ke Sakura sekejap. Genma langsung memberikan puding Tenten tanpa berkomentar, beban batinnya sudah hilang. Izumo lalu datang membawa _tea-latte_ Sakura dengan ekspresi penuh Kepo.

"Kata magic-nya." Izumo berseringai, begitu pula Genma. Sakura dan Tenten serempak menautkan alis mereka.

"Hari yang dingin." Ucap Sakura dan Izumo menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Sakura musim semi?"

"Nope." Genma menggeleng.

"Sakura jatuh cinta?" Ucap Tenten.

"Sedikit lagi.." Jawab Izumo.

"Izumo, Genma! berhenti bercanda, aku sedang lapar sekarang." Omel Sakura.

"Ada yang lebih pantas dari itu semua, kali ini aku ingin kata _magic_ yang menyangkut kebenaran." Izumo tersenyum tipis, Genma menunggu pengakuan Sakura. Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel, ia ikut menyimak masalah kata _magic_ yang Sakura hadapi saat ini. Hanya tiga gadis itu yang berdiri di depan meja counter sekarang.

"Tadi pagi, Sasuke- _san_ datang ke sini memesan satu vanilla- _latte_. Kau tahu apa kata _magic_ -nya?" Tanya Izumo, Sakura dan Tenten bertatapan sejenak. Sakura lalu menggeleng.

"Officially hers..." Izumo tersenyum dan Sakura langsung melebarkan matanya. "Sakura- _san_ , apa kau dan Sasuke-sa..." Sakura langsung berjinjit membungkam mulut Izumo dengan keras.

"Oh, jadi benar...!" Genma langsung menangkap jawabannya. "Dugaanku benar kan?" Genma bertos ria dengan Izumo. Dua orang itu berhasil memecahkan teka-teki kata magic Sasuke.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih jika kalian berdua mau menjaga rahasia ini." Ucap Sakura,Izumo dan Genma menseletring mulutnya sendiri.

"Karin apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Lee yang sedang menuju meja counter kafetaria, pria itu melihat Karin mengintip dari lemari pendingin minuman soda di dekat etalase snack. Serempak Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Izumo dan Genma menoleh.

 **SHANNARO!**

Karin kabur.

"Karin!" Seru Sakura, Ino dan Tenten serempak. Sakura langsung melesat mengejar Karin.

"Kalian tidak melihatnya?!" Seru Tenten pada Izumo dan Genma, ia lalu berlari mengejar Sakura dan Ino.

"Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya." Ucap Izumo pada Genma. Mereka berdua juga bingung sejak kapan Karin datang.

Pikiran Sakura kalut, ketidak masuk akalan yang disebutkan Tenten dan Ino tentang hal-hal yang akan terjadi jika penggemar Sasuke mengetahui kebenaran hubungannya membuat detak jantung Sakura bekerja semakin cepat mengiringi langkah kakinya mengejar Karin. Kaburnya Karin membuat ia semakin yakin jika wanita itu paham apa yang baru saja dibahas Izumo dan Genma. Sakura merasa semuanya akan menjadi masuk akal jika Karin membeberkan semuanya.

"Karin dengarkan aku!" Seru Sakura, ia menjadi pusat perhatian sepanjang aksi kejar-kejarannya. Tenten dan Ino menuju taman untuk mencegat Karin, studio Gama sangat luas, berkelok-kelok dan juga banyak jalan tembus.

"Hei awas!" seru Karin pada seorang pria yang berjalan dengan santai di tengah. Karin menubruk Suigetsu dari belakang dan pria itu hampir jatuh tersungkur. Suigetsu hanya memandang kesal Karin, ia ingin memaki tapi statusnya sebagai Produser harus dijaga. wuuuussshhhhh... Sakura melewati Suigetsu dan pria itu tersentak kaget. yang tadi itu apa? cepat sekali...

Karin terengah-engah berlari sekuat tenaga, sosoknya tidak bisa luput dari mata Sakura karena gadis itu larinya sangat cepat, posisi Karin terpojok saat ia melihat Tenten dan Ino berlari mengepungnya di area taman. Karin langsung menghampiri sepeda nganggur, tangan Sakura hampir berasil meraih lengan Karin tapi gadis itu berhasil lolos memancal sepedanya sangat cepat menuju gedung tiga.

"Karin!" Sakura berlari mengejar Karin, Ino dan Tenten mengerem langkah mereka dengan dada kembang kempis. "Ini gawat.." Ucap Ino.

"Ke...kenapa karin lari ke gedung tiga?" Tanya Tenten.

 _ **Pastinya dengan kedatangan robot ROBI ini membuat kita terpenganga...**_

 **Brak!**

Karin masuk ke ruang siaran radio Gama. Spontan penyiar yang ada di dalam terpenganga dengan kedatangan Karin, wajahnya merah menyala, napasnya ngos-ngosan seperti banteng karena Karin naik ke lantai lima melalui tangga-tangga, tidak sempat menunggu lift.

Sakura mengambil beberapa napas saat dirinya tiba di lobi lantai lima, gadis itu juga berlari mengarungi tangga, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari jejak Karin. Sakura baru pertama kali ini menginjak lantai lima gedung tiga, interior lantai itu bernuansa putih dengan paduan ornamen warna hijau muda dan biru. Sakura lalu menelusuri lantai itu, mencari ke setiap sudut tempat.

"Maaf nona, apa keperluanmu?" Tanya sang penyiar setelah mengalihkan siaran dengan memutar lagu.

"Aku ingin kau menyiarkan sesuatu.."

"Maaf tapi kau tidak bisa.." Penyiar itu menghentikan kalimatnya saat Karin mendekat, membuka kaca matanya dan melancarkan rayuan maut.

"Satu siaran saja." Karin memainkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir salah penyiar itu dan sekejap semuanya berjalan lancar. Penyiar mengangguk paham, Karin membisikkan sesuatu dengan nada seksi. Peyiar itu sempat kaget, ia menatap Karin dengan tatapan yang mengatakan,

 _'kau yakin?'_

Karin pun mengangguk dan sang penyiar memulai siarannya, ia mengaktifkan semua speaker di penjuru studio Gama. Begitu lagu selesai diputar, sang penyiar langsung mengoceh.

 _ **'Ok.., kembali lagi denganku Kotetsu... maaf atas sedikit gangguan barusan, ada kupu-kupu merah yang hinggap di sini...**_

Penyiar bernama Kotetsu itu melirik ke arah Karin dengan sudut mata menggoda. Semua pegawai mendengar pria itu berbicara. Tenten dan Ino menghentikan langkah mereka saat tiba di lobi lantai lima, sedangkan Sakura masih mencari sosok Karin.

 _ **'Sampai mana pembahasan kita tadi? Oh ya... robot ROBI, percayalah... robot itu sangat menakjubkan kawan, tapi sebelum kita melanjutkannya... ada angin sejuk yang membawa kabar baik untuk studio Gamabunta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku sudah mengawasinya sejak lama." Ucap Itachi, saat ini dia sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke di kantornya.

"Apa ini baru dugaanmu saja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kisame sudah lama menyelidiki hal ini. Sepertinya Teuchi memang merencanakan ini sejak lama."

"45 % saham tidaklah sedikit." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kau benar, dan angka itu akan bertambah jika aku mengambil tindakan. Dia akan melepas sahamnya."

"Kau bercanda, membeli 70% saham sekaligus itu mustahil." Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Exactly.." Sahut Itachi, ekspresinya tenang. "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kita membiarkannya. Tapi kesalah pahaman juga akan terjadi jika aku mengambil tindakan saat semuanya belum terjadi. Teuchi adalah rekan bisnisku cukup lama. Aku tidak mau terkesan memulai semuanya."

"Tch, Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke.

Itachi meneguk _wine_ lalu tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya kosentrasimu sudah tidak terpecah belah." Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan tenang dan adiknya itu sedikit tidak mengerti. "Bagaimana kabar Sakura?"

"Aa." Sasuke langsung paham maksud Itachi. "Aku dan dia, ya.. semuanya berjalan dengan baik." Sasuke bingung mengucapkan 'Kami sudah berpacaran.' Untung saja Itachi ahli membaca adiknya sendiri.

"Ah, _souka..._ " Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya malam ini kami akan makan malam di rumah."

"Baiklah." Sasuke terdiam, ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kita akan membicarakan ini lagi." Itachi menghabiskan sisa _wine_ -nya.

"Aa, aku kembali sekarang." Sasuke bangkit dari sofa.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam." Ucap Itachi dan Sasuke beranjak pergi.

.

.

 **"SAKUURAAAAAAAAAAA...!"**

Demi patung Gamabunta setinggi sebelas meter yang duduk santai di halaman depan studio, Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari kejaran para penggemar Sasuke dan Gaara. Studio Gama gempar saat ini, berita tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura menjadi target utama untuk dikeroyok. Sakura tidak bisa berpikir lain-lain, saat ini yang menjadi prioritas utamanya adalah menyelamatkan diri, menuju ruang _background 2D._

WUUUUUSSSHHHH...!

"Pinky-head!"

Sakura melewati Gaara dan gengster Yakuza secepat kilat, mungkin hanya cahaya berwarna merah muda yang tertangkap mata Deidara saat mereka berjalan di teras utama.

 **"SAKUURAAAAAAAAAAA...!" Drup...Drup...drup...drup...**

Pasukan wanita jumlahnya lumayan banyak mengejar Sakura di belakang, mereka menyapu sepanjang jalan hingga para pegawai yang mereka lewati langsung menyingkir menyelamatkan diri jika tidak akan terlindas. Ino dan Tenten ikut berlari, tak kuasa mengatur asupan oksigen mereka.

"Hayate minggir!" Disaat gawat seperti ini Hayatte dan tong sampahnya tiba-tiba muncul dari perempatan teras menghalangi laju Sakura. **Dak!** Sakura menendang tong sampah Hayate sambil bermanuver seperti pesawat tempur.

"KYAA!" Para wanita yang terkena sampah menjerit sedangkan Hayate sendiri terjatuh karena ditubruk mereka. Sakura masih berlari, sedikit lagi ia masuk ke lobi unit 2D.

"Kosong satu, unit 2D siaga, Unit 2D siaga.." Security memberi intruksi ke security lainnya yang berjaga di gedung unit 2D.

"Minggir!" Seru Sakura pada para pegawai 2D yang berjalan masuk ke gedung unit 2D, termasuk Naruto dan para pria.

 **"SAKUURAAAAA...!" Drup...Drup...drup...drup...**

Semua yang ada di depan jalan masuk unit 2D langsung bubar jalan menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing bahkan Naruto dan Kiba meloncati tanaman hias. Sakura menelusuri tangga-tangga menuju lantai dua, keterburuannya membuat ia tergelincir, tulang rawan kakinya menatap pinggiran tangga dengan keras. "FAK!" Umpat Sakura, rasanya sangat _holly shit,_ gadis itu berlari terpincang-pincang menuju ruang devisinya.

"Obito!" Teriak Sakura pada Obito dan kawan-kawan yang kebetulan berjalan sampai di depan ruang background 2D. Serempak mereka menoleh dan terkejut melihat Sakura dikejar pasukan banteng betina di belakang. Spontan Obito dan lainnya berlari membuka pintu untuk Sakura.

"Ayo Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! " Mereka melambai-lambai pada Sakura seperti pasukan perang yang menyelamatkan diri dari rudal. Sakura mencapai pintu, ia langsung ditarik masuk Obito dan, **Brak!** Pintu _background 2D_ langsung tertutup rapat, dikunci dari dalam. Beberapa _artist background_ termasuk _Konohamaru_ menerjang serbuan para wanita.

 **"Brak! Brak! Brak! Sakura keluar!"**

"Hah..hah...hah...hah...hah..." Sakura mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin, dadanya kembang-kempis mengiringi detak jantungnya memacu sangat cepat, gadis itu langsung ambruk di depan pintu.

 **"Brak! Brak! Brak! Sakura keluar! Pengecut! Kalau berani hadapi kami!"**

"Tarik napas...tarik napas..." Tuntun Obito, Sakura susah payah mengatur napasnya.

"Air... air..." Pinta Sakura, wajahnya lemas, keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mengalir di permukaan wajahnya. Dengan cekatan Iruka mengambil segelas air, Sakura langsung meraih gelas itu dan menuangkan airnya ke telapak tangannya, Obito dan beberapa _artist_ heran melihatnya, hanya segelintir orang yang ada di dalam ruang _background 2D saat itu,_ yang lainnya belum kembali dari makan siang dan sebagian besar sedang berjuang meredam amukan penggemar Sasuke.

Mengerikan. Sesaat apa yang dikatakan Tenten dan Ino tentang diarak menggunakan menggunakan obor dan penggaruk besi terlintas di kepala Sakura, mungkin itu akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Kenapa beritanya bisa bocor?" Tanya salah satu _artist_. Sakura hanya menggeleng, tidak kuasa berbicara, napasnya masih belum teratur.

Naruto, Ino, tenten dan para pegawai lainnya sampai di depan ruang background 2D, termasuk gengster Yakuza, Karin berseringai puas, lima security sudah ada di sana untuk meredam masa. Para _artist background 2D_ yang menahan para wanita bentuknya sudah acak-acakan, bahkan Konohamaru mendapat beberapa cakaran. Suasana sangat ramai di unit 2D.

"Tenang! Tenang! Tenang!" Seru Security.

"Sakura keluarlah!" Seru para gadis.

.

.

Sasuke tiba di studio satu jam kemudian, ia berjalan ke gedung satu. Suasana studio sudah tenang serta terkondisi. Jam istirahat pegawai sudah habis, penggemar Sasuke sudah bubar dari ruang _background 2D,_ semua pegawai kembali ke unit dan devisi mereka masing-masing

"Sasuke." Jugo sudah ada di ruangan Sasuke saat pria itu tiba.

"Aa, kau menghubungiku, ada apa?" Sasuke melepas coat hitamnya, ia memakai sweater hitam berkerah _turtle_ menutupi leher jenjangnya.

"Sasuke, tadi ada kekacauan yang terjadi." Jawab Jugo.

"Kekacauan apa?" Sasuke duduk di kursi kerjanya. Jugo bingung mau menceritakan mulai dari mana.

"Sasuke, seluruh pegawai sudah tau hubunganmu dengan nona Sakura." Perhatian Sasuke langsung terpusat pada Jugo. "Radio Gama menyiarkan berita itu ke seluruh penjuru studio. Para wanita, maksudku penggemarmu, mereka tidak terima dan menyerbu nona Sakura."

.

.

"Sialan, para wanita itu." Omel Konohamaru, ia sedang mengoles betadin di sekujur tangannya. Para _artist background_ yang berjuang di garis tempur sedang mengobati luka cakaran yang mereka dapat dari penggemar Sasuke. Mereka semua duduk menyebar dan sebagian berkumpul di ruang tengah. Sakura terkapar di lantai seperti ikan asin. Ino dan Neji sedang menghadap Kakashi.

"Mereka maniak Sasuke sejati." Ucap Kiba.

"Hal seperti tadi mungkin baru pertama kali terjadi di studio Gama." Ucap Iruka, ia sedang mengobati luka kaki Sakura yang menatap tangga, daging putihnya sampai terlihat, pasti ngilunya bukan main.

"Karin yang membeberkannya." Kata Tenten, "Dia pasti merayu penyiar Kotetsu."

"Aku ingin sekali menghajarnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika kita menculiknya dan mengikatnya di toilet?" Ide salah satu _artist background_ wanita membuat semua orang menoleh.

"Sakura, ponselmu bergetar." Obito mengulurkan ponsel Sakura. Sasuke menghubunginya. Sakura tidak mungkin mengangkat telpon itu sekarang dan ia mengirim pesan setelah panggilan Sasuke berhenti.

 **To Sasuke-** _ **kun :**_ _aku akan menghubungimu nanti._

Sakura lalu membuka kotak masuk, ia mendapat pesan dari Gaara dan Naruto yang mengkhawatirkannya. Sakura membalas pesan itu lalu melihat luka kakinya yang dalam sebesar kuku jempol. ' _Shannaro pantas saja perihnya bukan main.'_

Semenit kemudian Ino dan Neji tiba. Mereka mengatakan semuanya sudah terkondisi, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan beberapa penggemar Sasuke akan mencegat Sakura saat pulang. Mending kau tidak usah pulang Sakura, menginap di studio saja.

Sasuke menatap datar pesan dari Sakura, pria itu ingin ke ruang background 2D tapi Jugo melarangnya mengingat situasi baru saja konduktif. Sasuke lalu membuka pesan yang dikirman Kakashi dan Naruto.

 **Dobe :** _Teme! Kau itu dimana? Sakura dalam masalah!_

 **Kakashi :** _Studio gempar, selamat atas hubungan kalian. ^^b, sukses membuat satu devisiku bermasalah._

.

.

"Gawat, sepertinya penggemar Sasuke bertebaran di luar guys." Salah satu _artist background_ memberi laporan setelah mengintip keluar untuk memastikan kondisi aman saat jam pulang pegawai tiba. Mereka masih lengkap di dalam ruangan, tidak ada yang keluar.

"Apa kita pulang tengah malam saja?" Tanya Konohamaru. "Kita bisa main Uno.." Semua serempak menolak. Sakura berpikir apa dia harus menghadapi mereka saja agar urusanya selesai, ia pun mengumpulkan keyakinan dan keberanian.

Sasuke dengan langkah tegas menuju unit 2D bersama Jugo. Semua pegawai yang berjalan pulang mengangguk padanya. Sasuke memasang wajah tenang yang dingin, para pegawai 2D langsung putar halauan untuk melihat pertunjukan yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan penggemarnya.

"Aku akan menghadapi mereka." Sakura berdiri.

"Apa kau gila?!" Seru semua _artist background_ serempak.

"Ini tidak akan berakhir sampai di sini saja, aku ingin hidup tenang."

Sakura keluar dari ruang background 2D, para _artist_ _background_ mengawalnya, Konohamaru dan pria lainnya sudah siap dicakar lagi. Penggemar Sasuke dan beberapa penggemar Gaara langsung bersatu menghadapi Sakura. Dua kubu bertemu di koridor, mereka sudah seperti dua gengster yang siap berkelahi, sebagian pegawai 2D mengerumuni mereka, security sudah stand by. Semua ini sangat aneh tapi benar-benar terjadi di studio Gamabunta. Nama Haruno Sakura akan dicetak di dalam buku _record of the year._

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Sakura, raut wajahnya tegas, dia seperti ketua gengster Pink.

"Jelaskan pada kami, apa maksudmu mengencani dua pria sekaligus?!" Tanya Karin, ia membuat kesalahpahaman semakin mendalam.

"Haaaa?" Devisi background 2D memasang wajah bodoh saking herannya, apalagi Sakura. Naruto baru saja tiba dan dia langsung berdiri di samping Sakura dengan napas ngos-ngosan, sepertinya dia lari dari ruang animator 2D.

"Aku tidak mengencani dua pria, kalian salah paham." Sahut Sakura.

"Lalu siapa yang kau kencani? Berani-beraninya kau mempermainkan kami?!" bentak salah satu penggemar Sasuke, penggemar Gaara mengangguk setuju.

"Aku..." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "Ya berita itu benar, aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke- _san_. _"_ Suasana menjadi hening.

"Selama ini kami diam, bahkan saat kau dikabarkan terlibat cinta segitiga. Sekarang kau jadian dengan Sasuke- _kun?_ Kau benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya!" Seru Karin.

Disaat bersamaan Sasuke pun datang, kemunculannya membuat semua orang terdiam. Sasuke menatap penggemarnya dengan tenang, _onyx-_ nya sangat tajam membuat mereka luluh lantah dalam sekejap, nyali mereka langsung terbang terbawa angin. Semua membuka jalan untuk Sasuke, pria itu berhenti di hadapan Sakura.

"Ayo pulang."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura lalu menariknya pergi. Semua hanya bengong melihat mereka. Sakura melewati _haters_ -nya dengan sangat mudah.

"Sakura, urusan kita belum selesai!" Seru Karin. Sakura langsung berhenti. Sasuke menoleh kebelakang, ia menatap Sakura sekejap lalu memandang para penggemarnya. Karin baru pertama kali ini mendapat sorotan tajam dari Sasuke, kakinya sudah mulai lemas sedangkan para wanita lain diam tidak berkutik.

"Sasuke- _san_ , biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan yakin, tatapannya seakan mengatakan _'kumohon jangan ikut campur.'_ Sakura lalu menarik tangannya dan berbalik, ia memandang _haters_ -nya

"Hei, ayo selesaikan urusan kita." Sakura mengangkat dagu. "Jika berani, satu lawan satu." Tantang Sakura. Semua _artist background_ menatap Sakura tidak percaya, dan penggemar Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Oh! Kau menantang kami?"

"Ya, aku menantang kalian. Cukup semua omong kosong ini."

"Baiklah, tapi ada satu syarat." Ucap Karin. "Sasuke- _kun_ tidak bolah ikut."

"Berhenti main-main, hentikan semua ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan tegas. Aura dinginnya memancar membuat sekitar ruangan terasa membeku, bahkan salah seorang pegawai meniup lalu menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya.

"Sasuke- _san,_ tolong jangan ikut campur." Sahut Sakura, suaranya juga tegas, ia bertatapan dengan Sasuke selama lima detik. Melalui kontak mata Sakura seperti mengatakan _'Ini masalahku, aku yang akan menyelesaikannya.'_ Karin lalu memberi kode para sekutunya, mereka bergerak maju mengepung Sasuke. Sakura juga memberi kode pada _artist background 2D_ dan mereka mengangguk paham.

"Percayalah padaku." Ucap Sakura dan dia beranjak pergi keluar gedung.

.

.

"Hei! Sakura akan menghadapi penggemar Sasuke!"

Para _artist 3D_ berbondong-bondong menuju lokasi kejadian, hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian Gengster Yakuza yang sedang berjalan keluar gedung unit 3D. Gaara langsung mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti pegawai menuju lapangan studio Gamabunta.

Sakura berhadapan dengan sepuluh orang wanita di atas hamparan salju lapangan studio Gamabunta, ia berdiri di atas garis melingkar berdiameter empat meter. Angin dingin bertiup membuat ketegangan sangat terasa. Semua pegawai berkumpul di pinggir lapangan menonton mereka. Gaara bergegas menghampiri Sakura tapi dia dihadang penggemarnya sendiri.

"Kupastikan sekali lagi kesepakatan kita. Jika aku bisa mengalahkan kalian semua, kalian harus mengakui hubunganku dengan Sasuke- _san!"_ Sakura bersedekap. Ada sepuluh wanita yang akan dia hadapi, Sasuke mempunyai banyak sekali penggemar tapi hanya segelintir wanita yang ditunjuk untuk mewakili kubu penggemar. Jelas mereka adalah penggemar sejati Sasuke.

"Sepakat, tapi jika kau kalah, kalian berdua harus putus!" Tunjuk Karin.

"Deal..!" Jawab Sakura dengan yakin, dia akan berjuang untuk Sasuke, dan untuk masalah keselamatan, Sakura tidak begitu khawatir karena Sasori sudah mengansurasikan kesehatannya.

 **Angin dingin bertiup kembali dan pertandingan gulat pun di mulai.**

"Hajar dia Pinky!" Konohamaru berteriak, para _artist background 2D_ menyemangati Sakura. Suasana di lapangan sangat ramai di kerumuni para pegawai unit 2D dan 3D, matahari sudah bergerak turun dari peraduannya. Warna orangnye memberi kesan dramatis pada dua wanita yang sedang baku dorong untuk menjatuhkan lawannya melewati garis pembatas. Lima wanita sudah kalah telak dari Sakura, mereka terkapar lemas di tumpukan salju.

" _Such a bicth.._." Gumam wanita yang menjadi lawan Sakura saat ini.

"Kenapa? takut kuku-kukumu patah?" ejek Sakura, ia menambah kekuatannya mendorong wanita itu kebelakang, **Crash**... Wanita itu mencakar pipi Sakura saat ia terpojok. Kurang ajar.. Kalahkan dia Sakura!

"Sedikit lagi Pinky!" Seru Naruto, ia bersorak tiada henti. Hinata hanya menyetuh dadanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"Keluarkan kekuatanmu Sakura!" Seru Tenten, "Kekuatan wanita sejati!" Seru Ino. "Kekuatan badak!" Seru Kiba, membangkitkan amarah Sakura, _'Shannaro! Siapa yang mengataiku badak!'_ Sakura berhasil melumpuhkan lawan ke-enamnya. Wanita itu terpental jauh dibanting Sakura ke luar. Wow.

Sasuke berada di ruang _background_ menunggu Sakura saat ini. Sasuke mengutus Jugo dan beberapa security mengawasi di tempat lokasi, Naruto juga ada di sana jadi Sasuke tidak begitu khawatir. Sasuke dipaksa masuk penggemarnya ke ruang _background 2D,_ Obito mengadakan negosiasi, ia dan beberapa _artist background_ mengambil alih mengawasi Sasuke di ruangan mereka seperti tahanan perang. Tiga Security berada di sana untuk memastikan CEO Gamabunta dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura dengan para penggemarnya. Kau tidak membayangkan kekonyolan ini akan terjadi kan Sasuke? aku juga tidak...

"Tch." Sasuke berdecak lalu bangkit dari sofa, ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Obito spontan menahan Sasuke, ia mengatakan ini semua demi kebaikan Sakura karena gadis itu memilih penyelesaiannya sendiri, Sasuke harus percaya padanya.

Empat puluh menit berlalu. Sakura menghadapi musuh terakhirnya, Karin. Tenaga Sakura sudah mulai habis. Menghadapi sempuluh wanita bukanlah hal yang sepele. Tenaga mereka lumanyan kuat dan Sakura susah payah mempertahankan akal sehatnya. Suasana masih ramai, hari semakin sore, sinar oranye mulai memudar digantikan nuansa biru, lampu-lampu taman sudah menyala menerangi halaman studio. Sakura terengan-engah, ia bertatapan dengan Karin. Pergerakan mereka berhenti, Karin juga kewalahan menghadapi Sakura yang keras kepala, padahal sudah menghadapi sembilan orang, _awesome._

"Apa kau pikir kau pantas mendapatkan Sasuke?" Tanya Karin.

"Apa menurutmu kau pantas menggantikanku?" Balas Sakura.

"Aku akan segera membangunkanmu dari mimpi." Karin memperkuat tenanganya dan Sakura bergerak mundur.

"Ayo Sakura! Kau bisa!" Seru Tenten, ia menggoyang-goyang tubuh Neji yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tampang serius.

"Pinky! Ingat! kekuatan cinta!" Seru Naruto, membuat beberapa pegawai terkekeh. Gaara memandang pertandingan gulat itu dengan tenang sementara yang lain bersorak-sorak saling membela kubu mereka.

"Karin! Karin! Karin!" Sporter Karin lebih banyak karena semua penggemar Sasuke membelanya.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak bermimpi." Sakura mengerahkan tenaganya yang tersisa, ia melawan balik Karin, mendorongnya ke belakang, suara sorak-sorakan semakin terdengar keras hingga terdengar sampai ruang _background 2D,_ membuat perhatian Sasuke terpusat.

"Apa yang terjadi diluar sana?" Sasuke berdiri, pria itu sudah tidak mau berkompromi lagi. Sasuke beranjak dari ruang _background 2D,_ tidak ada yang bisa menahannya lagi, mereka tidak mau ambil resiko dipecat, bahkan Obito tidak bisa menyakinkan Sasuke lebih jauh. Cukup kekonyolan ini.

"Aaaarrrrgggggggggg..." Sakura mendorong Karin sekuat tenaga, kaki Karin sebentar lagi menginjak garis.

"Pinky! Pinky! Pinky!"

Merasa terpojok, Karin menendang kaki Sakura tepat di lukanya, spontan Sakura jatuh berlutut. Karin mendorongnya tapi Sakura tidak diam begitu saja, ia menarik Karin ke arahnya hingga wanita itu terjelungkup menindih Sakura, keduanya saling berguling dan menggeret, peraturan sudah tidak berlaku lagi saat Karin menjambak rambut Sakura sedangkan Sakura mendorong dagu Karin naik ke atas.

"Wo! Wo! Wo! Ladies..." Seru Deidara, security dan beberapa pria seperti Gaara, Naruto, dan lainnya, ingin melerai tapi mereka ditahan, pertarungan masih terus berlanjut. Suasana semakin ramai.

"Rambutmu sangat aneh merah muda!" Seru Karin.

"Pergilah ke neraka!" Seru Sakura. Kedua wanita itu saling mengejek dan berguling-guling saring mendorong. Sementara Sasuke dalam perjalanan keluar gedung 2D, ia mempercepat langkahnya diikuti Obito dan beberapa _background_ artist lainnya serta security.

"Kau...sangat me-nye-bal-kan !" Seru Karin, ia sudah tepojok di garis pembatas. Sakura berusaha bangkit walau Karin mencakar-cakarnya.

"Pinky! Karin! Pinky! Karin! Pinky! Karin! Pinky! Karin!" sorakan melebur menjadi satu. Sakura hampir mencapai titik batas, wajah Sasuke terlintas di kepalanya, ia ingin bersama pria itu. Sasuke adalah miliknya.

"SHANNAROOOO...!" dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura mengangkat tubuh Karin dan melemparnya ke keluar garis finish.

Disaat bersamaan Sasuke tiba dan semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Sakura terengah-engah menatap Sasuke yang berhenti dan berdiri jauh darinya.

 _'Aku menang. Kau milikku.'_

"Yeeeeeeee!" Suara pendukung Sakura langsung pecah, mereka tepuk tangan meriah diiringi suara siulan, _artist background_ langsung mengerumuninya. Beberapa pegawai menolong Karin. Emerald Sakura melihat Gaara yang berdiri memandangnya, pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat jempol. Suara teredam saat Sasuke mendekat, pria itu berdiri dihadapan Sakura, _onyx-_ nya menatap bentuk Sakura yang berantakan. Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam.

"Aku menang, kau milikku. Hehe..." Sakura tersenyum lepas sambil mengangkat tinjunya.

 ** _Sasuke memandang Sakura dan pria itu terkekeh._**

Pesona Sasuke menyebar, ini pertama kalinya pegawai studio Gamabunta melihat Uchiha Sasuke terkekeh, senyumannya sangat menawan, Keindahan paras Sasuke menyebar luar biasa, membuat wajah semua wanita merona merah. Karin yang melihatnya langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya ke permukaan salju.

"Pinky! berikan tinjumu!" Seru Naruto. Sakura lalu bertos ria dengan rekan-rekannya. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, dua detik menunggu respon pria itu, Sasuke pun mengepalkan tangannya dan bertos dengan Sakura.

" _Dude_ , mau kami temani minum?" Deidara menepuk pundak Gaara, gengster Yakuza menghampirinya di belakang. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak pergi. Penggemar Sasuke menerima kekalahan mereka, semuanya harus sportif, begitu pula dengan Karin, gadis itu acuh pergi dan tidak mengakui kekalahannya secara lisan. Biarkan saja..

.

.

Mobil Sasuke melaju kencang menuju kediaman Uchiha. Sakura terbaring di kursi penumpang, sandaran kursinya di turunkan ke belakang. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit, lelahnya luar biasa. Sasuke melirik Sakura, kerutan di dahinya sudah hilang beberapa waktu lalu saat ia melihat beberapa luka cakaran di tangan dan wajah Sakura. Mereka tiba, Sasuke membantu Sakura turun dari mobil. Langkah Sakura sedikit pingcang, luka di tulang rawannya mulai melebam. Mukade menyambut keduanya dengan ekspresi bingung saat melihat kondisi Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan_...Sakula- _chan..."_ Kenji dan Itaru berlari menghampiri Sakura di ruang tengah. Sakura tesenyum menyapa dua keponakan Sasuke dengan hangat. Itaru menanyakan tentang Sasori, Sakura menjelaskan kalau Sasori pulang ke Suna untuk beberapa waktu.

"Astaga Sakura, apa yang terjadi padamu. _You look so mess_..." Penampilan Sakura tak luput dari perhatian Konan, Sakura menjelaskan bahwa ia terjatuh dari sepeda, Konan penasaran bagaimana Sakura terjatuh dari sepeda, apakah Sakura terjatuh dari sepeda karena menabrak kucing? Luka cakarannya cukup lumayan. Sakura mengobati tubuhnya lalu membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu, Sasuke meminjamkannya pakaian ganti. Gadis itu memakai kaos biru gelap Sasuke yang kebesaran di tubuhnya terlihat menggemaskan, benarkan Sasuke?

"Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya aku mendengar kabar baik." Konan tersenyum, sendok perak di tangannya diputar-putar sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Itachi makan dengan tenang. Sakura sekejap melirik ke arah Itachi yang duduk di ujung sana, gadis itu masih saja grogi berhadapan dengan Itachi. "Aku senang mendengar hubungan kalian." Sambung Konan, pasti Itachi yang mengabarkannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu menoleh ke Sasuke sekejap, kekasihnya itu berekspresi datar-datar saja seperti biasa.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kapan paman Sasori kembali?" Tanya Itaru.

"Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini Itaru- _kun.._ bisa jadi minggu depan."

"Itaru menceritakan tentang astronot Sasori terus-menerus, dia sangat menyukainya."

"Aku akan mencadi astronot Okasan." Ucap Itaru dengan semangat, Kenji sedang berusaha menelan paprika, sepertinya rasa paprika sangat tidak enak di mulut anak imut itu, tapi janji untuk makan sayuran harus ditepati.

"Apa orang tuamu asli dari Suna Sakura- _chan?_ Tanya Konan.

"Tidak, kami asli dari Konoha, ayah penempatan kerja jadi kami pindah ke sana."

"Ah..," konan mengangguk. "Lalu kakakmu akan menetap di sini bersamamu?"

"Tidak, dia akan kembali ke Los Angeles."

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu kita harus mengundangnya makan malam saat dia kembali Sasuke- _kun..."_ Ucap Konan.

"Aa." Sahut Sasuke, Sakura menoleh sekejap lalu melahap makan malamnya kembali. _Ciee..._

Sakura menemani Itaru dan Kenji saat mereka akan beranjak tidur. Sakura menceritakan dongeng sambil bercanda gurau dengan kedua keponakan Sasuke, mereka cekikikan di dalam kamar tidak ada hentinya. Konan mengintip dari balik pintu, ia tersenyum lalu ikut bergabung. Sasuke sedang mengobrol dengan Itachi di ruang keluarga. Satu jam kemudian Sasuke menghampiri Sakura di kamar Itaru dan Kenji. Konan sudah pergi ke kamarnya beberapa menit lalu untuk istirahat. Sasuke berdiri di tepi ranjang. Sakura sedang terbaring di sisi Itaru dan Kenji yang sudah terlelap.

"Kuantar sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, yup." Sakura bangkit perlahan, sekujur tubuhnya pegal bukan main.

"Tidak menginap di sini saja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti, repot jika harus mampir ke apartemen dulu pagi-pagi." Sakura bergerak turun. Sasuke spontan mengambil posisi siap menggendong, ia berlutut di samping ranjang membelakangi Sakura.

"Kau sedang apa Sasuke- _kun?_ " Sakura menghentikan gerakannya.

"Naik ke punggungku, aku akan menggendongmu sampai mobil."

Sakura naik ke punggung Sasuke, tangannya melingkar berpegangan pada pundak Sasuke yang tegap, malu-malu tapi mau. Aroma Sasuke mengeruak di indra peciuman Sakura begitu ia mendekatkan wajahnya di samping kepala Sasuke, aromanya begitu nikmat, aroma itu akan menjadi sumber kerinduan di waktu mendatang. Sasuke bangkit perlahan, menopang tubuh Sakura pada punggung lebarnya, mereka berdua keluar kamar, melanjutkan perjalan menelusuri tangga.

"Aku menyukai aromamu." Bisik Sakura, ia merapatkan tubuhnya, hidungnya menyentuh rambut Sasuke yang lembut. "Sampo apa yang kau pakai?" Mata Sakura terpejam menyesap aroma rambut Sasuke.

"Mereka tidak membayarku untuk sponsor." Canda Sasuke. Sakura pun terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu akau tidak akan menanyakanmu memakai parfum apa." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke melangkah sampai ke teras. Keduanya hening menikmati kedekatan mereka malam itu. Hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki Sasuke pada lantai kanyu. Sakura enggan _moment_ ini berakhir, ia enggan melepas rengkuhannya pada Sasuke, ia masih ingin seperti ini.

"Bagaimana jika kau menggendongku sampai apartemen?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab, senyum samar terukir di wajahnya.

"Masih ada waktu jika kau ingin aku berputar arah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng, ia sangat ingin mencium leher jenjang Sasuke tapi akalnya masih bekerja dengan teliti. "Sssh..." rintih Sakura saat menegakkan punggungnya, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari leher Sasuke yang menggoda.

"Besok ijin saja. Kau butuh istirahat."

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini." satu tangan Sakura menekan pinggangnya.

"Kalian sangat tidak masuk akal." Sahut Sasuke.

"Ketidak masuk akalan kita membuat semuanya menjadi jelas, aku tidak perlu lagi sembunyi-sembunyi." Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, ia lalu menghentikan langkah. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Sakura yang digendongnya. Keduanya saling berpandangan dalam.

"Selamat untukmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terimakasih." Satu tangan Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke, ia bergerak maju dan mereka berciuman.

Mukade yang kebetulan melintas langsung balik halauan saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura. Ada senyum di wajah Mukade.

.

 **to be continued :)**


	25. Marvin Gaye

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gender : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Part 25**

 **'Marvin Gaye'**

 _enjoy_

* * *

Udara dingin menghadirkan kemuning sinar matahari naik ke atas singgasana.

Untuk pagi yang indah, mata Sakura terbuka, emerald teduhnya menatap langit-langit kamar.

Selamat Pagi.

"Sssshhhh..." Sakura bergerak ke sisi kiri ranjang, haya rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh yang ia rasakan saat ini. Pukul 06.00 am, Sakura kembali meletakkan ponselnya di samping bantal lalu bangkit perlahan, rintihannya tedengar saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Semua ototnya terasa kaku dan jeram, terpusat pada kedua betis dan lengannya. Mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, sampai terbawa mimpi semalam. Sakura berdengus geli sambil bergeleng. Hari kemarin, bagaimanapun baik atau buruknya telah berlalu. Hari ini adalah waktu untuk melihat langit biru yang cerah dan Sakura pun beranjak bersiap pergi ke studio.

Hei, tidakkah kau butuh istirahat? Sasuke memerintahkan Sakura untuk beristirahat sehari. Tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa menjadi faktor utama Sakura enggan mengambil ijin kerja. Sepertinya gadis itu menganggap semua rasa sakit di tubuhnya seperti hembusan nafas seekor kalajengking. Naruto menautkan alisnya saat ia melihat Sakura berdiri di balik pintu apartemennya.

"Kukira kau bermalam di tempat Sasuke." Penampakan Naruto seperti boneka jerami jadi-jadian karena nyawa pria itu belum sepenuhnya lengkap, a.k.a bangun tidur. Sakura hanya mengatakan sepatah kata 'tidak' sambil melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam. Apartemen Naruto gelap, kordennya belum dibuka, komputernya bahkan masih menyala. Ada dua tempat mie instans kosong dan kulit kacang yang sedikit berserakan di samping meja komputer. Tapi apartemen Naruto lumayan bersih dari biasanya. Karena sebelum jadian dengan Hinata, apartemen Naruto tampak seperti kamp perang Vietnam.

Sakura lalu menuju ke jendela. "Kau mengerjakan apa?" Sakura menautkan alisnya saat melihat jendela Autodesk 3ds di layar komputer Naruto. "Kau bisa 3d?" Tanya Sakura sambil membuka korden.

"Ah, aku sedang mempelajari sesuatu." Naruto malas menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Kau yakin pergi bekerja hari ini?" Naruto mengalungkan handuk sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tersisa tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum pergi ke studio, sepertinya Sakura bersiap lebih pagi dari biasanya. Sakura hanya mengatakan sepatah kata _'Hem'_ lalu menuju kulkas Naruto, ada dua kotak susu dan... sejak kapan Naruto perduli dengan buah-buahan? ternyata Hinata merawat Naruto dengan baik. Sakura memastikan tanggal kadaluarsa susu itu sebelum meminumnya. Oh, aman, bisa diminum. Sakura membawa segelas susu ke sofa lalu berkutat dengan ponsel, terlintas di kepalanya untuk menjadi orang pertama yang menyapa Sasuke.

 **To Sasuke- _kun_** : _'aku ingin memastikan kau merapikan tempat tidurmu setelah bangun.'_

Sakura mengirim pensan itu sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Ok, Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, secara otomatis hormon mereka bekerja dengan sendirinya. Seperti yang pernah dilansir Konohmaru dalam seminar Cinta-nya dulu, ingat hormon Norepinephirne? astaga serius, siapa yang menciptakan nama hormon itu? susah sekali pengejaannya. Tampaknya Sakura sudah memasuki tingkatan hormon itu, tingkatan tertinggi hormon yang berpengaruh pada peranan jiwa asmara, salah satu efeknya adalah senyum-senyum sendiri. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? apakah hormon Norepi... ah sudahlah, hormon Nore pada pria itu juga bekerja?

Dan jawabannya adalah..., susah kawan, tidak mudah menebak apa yang dirasakan Uchiha Sasuke. Kusimpulkan pria itu juga senang membaca pesan Sakura karena ia memasang wajah datar yang 'berseni'. Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjangnya, sudah mengenakan pakaian rapi. Sasuke mengenakan jeans biru dongker dengan atasan kemeja putih dipadu rompi abu-abu dan jas coat biru gelap serta syal krem panjang yang menggantung pada lehernya. Kesimpulannya keren. Sasuke lalu membalas pesan jagoan Pink-nya dan dua detik kemudian pesan itu terkirim pada Sakura.

 **Sasuke- _kun_** : _'sudah rapi.'_

Padahal belum. Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu membalas pesan Sasuke.

 **To Sasuke _-kun_** : _'benarkah? lain kali aku akan menanyakannya pada Mukade-san.'_

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke membalas pesannya.

 **Sasuke- _kun_** : _'Silahkan, tanyakan juga padanya apa aku sudah menggosok gigi.'_

 **To Sasuke- _kun_** : _'Baiklah, akan kutanyakan pada Mukade-san apa dia juga menggantikan pakaianmu.'_

 **Sasuke- _kun_** : _'Boleh saja, mungkin Mukade malah akan menyuruhmu melakukanya.'_

Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura merona dalam sekejap. _'Shannaro...'_

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto sudah siap, wajahnya sudah cerah bak bunga matahari. Pria itu berdiri memandang heran Sakura yang merona melihat layar ponsel. Sakura menggeleng, ia mengacuhkan pesan Sasuke dan mereka beranjak ke studio.

 _Officially yours - craig david_

Sakura menghubungkan kabel USB antara ponselnya dan pemutar musik mobil Naruto. Lagu itu teralun santai mengiringi perjalanan mereka, tenyata Sakura sudah men- _download_ lagu itu. Sakura ikut bernyanyi sambil bergeleng-geleng kepala. Naruto hanya menyimak saja tapi batinnya juga ikut bernyanyi. Lagu itu diputar sampai tiga kali dan Naruto pun menautkan alisnya.

"Ganti lagu..." protes Naruto.

"Kenapa? Lagu ini sangat _baperable_ padaku saat ini." Sahut Sakura, disaat bersamaan mobil Naruto berhenti di lampu merah.

"Kau harus _move on_ , ada yang lebih _baperable_ untukkmu." Naruto mengganti ponsel Sakura dengan ponselnya, tidak ada satu menit Naruto menemukan lagu yang akan ia putar.

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on..._

Lagu terdengar, Naruto menaikkan alisnya dua kali menggoda Sakura lalu menginjak gas saat lampu hijau menyala. Sakura tidak paham maksud Naruto jadi ia ikut menganguk-angguk mengikuti irama lagu itu.

"Hem, boleh juga lagu ini.." Gumam Sakura.

Cahaya matahari berkilauan di atas permukaan salju. Burung berkicau dengan bangga, mengajak para pegawai studio Gamabunta bergabung dalam kegembirannya.

Haruno Sakura.

Kedatangannya bagaikan tokoh utama dalam film _action_ , gadis itu menjadi perhatian para pegawai saat menelusuri taman menuju gedung unit 2D. Naruto yang berjalan disamping Sakura merasa seperti pengawal seorang ketua gengster Pink. Kejadian kemarin membuat nama Sakura diingat di studio Gamabunta dan yang terpenting dari itu semua adalah Sakura diakui sebagai kekasih Uchiha Sasuke. Malaikat juga tahu siapa yang jadi pemenangnya.

"Wo..wo..wo..lihat..lihat, Damn..." Para _artist background 2D_ sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah melihat video gulat Sakura melawan 10 penggemar Sasuke dari ponsel salah satu _artist_. Mereka heboh seperti melihat siaran ulang turnamen tinju internasional, setelah lima menit berlalu tibalah Sakura.

"Wooooaaaaa ini dia..." **Plok plok plok plok plok Plok plok plok plok plok...**

Sakura disambut tepuk tangan meriah saat dirinya tiba di ruang _background 2D_. Devisi itu seperti usai memenangkan satu peperangan sengit, peperangan melawan penggemar Sasuke. Mereka memuji aksi gulat Sakura kemarin dan juga tidak lupa mem-bully setelah itu.

"Kalian lihat bagaimana Sakura melempar Karin?" Kiba memperagakan gerakan Sakura dan dia terlihat seperti hulk yang mengamuk, membuat semuanya terkekeh. Sakura hanya memasang wajah datar melihatnya.

"Kami akan mendaftarkanmu ke dalam anggota _Avengers_ , Pinky." Konohamaru mengacungkan jempol, spontan mereka menyebutkan beberapa julukan yang pantas untuk Sakura. Terdengar konyol apalagi ide Kiba mengusulkan nama _'Badak bercula Pink'_ , mereka tertawa lepas. Sakura memandang rekan-rekannya dengan senyuman tidak ikhlas. Sekejap ia melihat luka cakaran pada beberapa dari mereka dan terbesit dipikiran Sakura untuk mengucapkan rasa terimakasih.

"Guys, apa kalian mau makan pizza?" Tanya Sakura.

"O yeaaah..." semua langsung bersemangat. Ino menghubungi pizza _delivery_ atas nama Sakura, _artist background 2D_ akan sarapan pizza pagi ini.

 **Morning Gamaners! Bersama Kotetsu di sini untuk membuat hidup kalian semakin bewarna...**

Penyiar Kotetsu menampakkan pita suaranya menyapa para pegawai. Pagi ini penyiar Kotetsu mengaktifkan semua speaker di area studio Gamabunta. Didengar dari suara charming-nya yang sangat bersemangat, mungkin suasana hati penyiar radio Gama itu sedang sangat baik. Sakura tidak akan melupakan suaranya karena pria itu salah satu penyebab pertempuran kemarin terjadi. _Shannaro!_ Beruntungnya Kotetsu masih bisa mengoceh pagi ini karena masalah kemarin sudah ditutup.

 **Seindah-indahnya hidup yang berwarna tidak terlepas dari peranan cinta. Bagaikan kupu-kupu merah yang mengepakkan sayap. Keindahan sayapnya memancarkan pesona. Ada cinta di matanya yang dapat menarik kita mendekat, kita bisa saja mendapat kesulitan karena dia tapi kita juga akan senang didalam kesulitan itu, sulit untuk dilupakan. Haha.. Ok baiklah, Gamaners! Karena Seni itu abadi maka buatlah dengan cinta. Selamat bekerja dan keep love...**

Hampir semua pegawai Gamabunta memasang wajah bodoh. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang barus saja penyiar itu katakan tentang kupu-kupu merah. Mungkin hanya seseorang yang memahaminya, yaitu Karin. Penyiar Kotetsu mengakhiri kata sambutannya dengan memutar lagu, _Charlie Puth feat Meghan Trainor_ berjudul _Marvin Gaye_. Eherm!

"Ah Ino! aku tahu sekarang!" Tenten menepuk kepalan tangannya, ia bertatapan dengan Ino sekejap. "Dengarkan lagu ini."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Tanya Ino.

"Hemm, kuarasa begitu..." Tenten mengangguk. Kau benar Tenten, aku juga berpikiran sama sepertimu.

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on..._

 _You got the healing that I want_

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on..._

Sasuke sedang fokus melihat laporan berkas dari Jugo, pria itu tenang membolak-balik kertas sementara Jugo memandang Sasuke dengan tenang. Jugo merasa turut bahagia mengetahui hubungan asmara atasannya itu. Selama ini Jugo sendiri dibuat bingung menganalisis Sasuke, sekarang analisis itu sudah terjawab, pria kesepian dihadapannya itu sudah tidak lagi sendiri. Sekarang Sasuke sudah memiliki cintanya. Jugo pun tersenyum.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas dan sedikit menautkan alisnya saat melihat ekspresi Jugo yang damai. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jugo menggeleng. Sasuke lalu menyodorkan laporan itu kembali. "Sasuke, aku sudah mengatur keberangkatanmu ke Los Angeles."

"Aa, apa Jiraiya- _sama_ dan lainnya sudah diberitahu soal ini?"

"Sudah. Lusa beliau sudah ada di sana, besok malam pesawatnya berangkat. Team juga akan berangkat besok." Jawab Jugo. "Em, Sasuke, apa kau mau didampingi seseorang dalam acara itu?" Maksud Jugo mungkin Sakura. Siapa lagi? tidak mungkin Mukade.

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab. Ia meraih ponselnya, tidak ada balasan pesan dari Sakura setelah pesan terakhir yang ia kiriman. Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar. Jugo menunggu respon Sasuke, masih dengan wajah damai.

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti." Jawab Sasuke kemudian.

"Baiklah." Jugo berdiri.

"Aa, Jugo." Panggil Sasuke. "Aku ingin kau mencari tahu sesuatu."

.

.

"Guys! Pizza-nya sudah datang, dua orang pergi mengambilnya di gerbang depan!" Seru Ino, dua _artist_ pun diutus untuk mengambil pizza itu setelah Sakura menitipkan uang untuk membayar. Saat ini jam 10 pagi, pizza bisa mengganjal perut mereka sebelum makan siang.

"Nana..nana..nananana..." Sakura bersenandung irama musik _Marvin Gaye_. Ternyata lagu itu membekas di kepalanya. "Hei Konohamaru." Sakura menggerakkan kursinya mendekat ke meja kerja Konohamaru. "Kau tahu lagu yang diputar radio Gama tadi? judulnya apa?"

"Marvin Gaye?" Konohamaru menoleh, "Charlie Puth feat Meghan Trainor" sambungnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Sakura hanya menautkan alisnya melihat ekspresi Konohamaru.

"Ok..., bagaimana tulisannya?" Sakura mendorong kursinya kembali dan langsung mencari lagu itu di mesin pencarian Google. Konohamaru mengejanya dan beberapa _artist background_ menoleh ke arah mereka termasuk Ino.

"Ah! dapat. Ok sip." Ucap Sakura, Lagu langsung di- _download_.

"Kenapa kau susah-susah men- _download_ -nya? lagu itu ada di loker server 2D." Konohamaru heran tapi Sakura sudah terlanjur men- _download_ lagu itu, biarkan saja.

"Hei, dimana Obito? dia tidak masuk?" Tanya Sakura kemudian. Melihat _duo morron_ tidak lengkap rasanya seperti sayur tanpa garam.

"Entahlah." Konohamaru mengedikkan bahu. "Dia tidak memberitahuku, coba tanya Ino." Sambungnya, Konohamaru kembali meneruskan background-nya yang rumit itu, tampaknya sudah hampir jadi. Sakura hanya memandang meja kerja Obito sekejap lalu fokus ke layar komputernya lagi. Ternyata ketidak lengkapan _duo morron_ membuat hati Sakura serasa sepi. Loh.. kan sudah ada Sasuke...

Dua pria _background 2D_ berjalan membawa tujuh kardus pizza ke unit 2D. Perhatian pegawai yang berlalu lalang tertuju pada mereka, beberapa diantaranya menanyakan ada gerangan apa mereka membeli banyak pizza dan ada juga yang meminta bagian padahal tidak kenal.

"Pizzaaaa...!"

Perhatian semua _artist background_ langsung terpusat pada utusan pengambil pizza. Mereka meninggalkan _assignment_ sejenak untuk memanjakan lidah, tapi belum sempat kotak pizza dibuka, Ino memberikan kabar baik.

"Guys! Lima menit lagi _chek approval art director_!"

"Oh! Ayolaaaaah!" Seru semua _artist background_ serempak.

"Ada apa ini?" Obito datang, ia melihat raut wajah malas semua rekan-rekannya yang terpampang jelas. Mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing sambil menggerutu, mungkin ada yang mendoakan Orochimaru terserang diare pada detik-detik terakhir saat menuju ruang background 2D.

"Siapa yang membeli pizza-pizza itu?" Tanya Obito, ia duduk di kursi kerjanya lalu menghidupkan PC.

"Pinky yang membelinya." Jawab Konohamaru.

"Wah, apa ini bentuk rasa syukurmu?" Tanya Obito, "Ah..., aku datang di waktu tepat." Pria itu tersenyum pada Sakura yang menoleh sekejap.

"Kau darimana saja? Jam segini baru masuk.." Sakura melengos menatap layar komputernya kembali.

"Kenapa? kau merindukanku? aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sasuke. Berat..." Sahut Obito dan Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya.

Lima menit teng kemudian Orochimaru datang. _Art director 2D_ itu memulai _chek approva_ l _artist background 2D_ dengan teliti. Semua _artist_ menghentak-hentakan kaki mereka menunggu giliran sambil berdoa _chek approval_ cepat selesai karena pizza sudah melambai-lambai. Orochimaru memandang _background_ Sakura cukup lama, dilihat dari ekspresi Orochimaru, _art director_ itu sepertinya terpukau dengan hasil _background_ Sakura yang satu ini. _Background_ medan pertempuran Jack yang dibuat Sakura sangat dramatis, _artist background_ menyebut _background_ sejenis itu dengan istilah _'master piece'_. _Feel_ _Background_ itu sangat mengena, membuat orang bisa terbawa suasana. Orochimaru pasti tidak menyangka kalau _background_ medan perang luluh lantah itu dibuat oleh seseorang yang sedang kasmaran. Tidak ada yang adil dalam cinta dan perang. Cinta adalah seni. Aku mulai gila.

Sakura menjadi _artist_ terakhir yang melakukan _chek approval_ , begitu Orochimaru enyah dari ruang _background 2D_ , pizza langsung diserbu.

"Tunggu!" Seru Sakura. Semua _artist_ menghentikan pergerakan mereka. "Ada seseorang yang harus diundang." Sambung Sakura, ia berjalan menuju meja kerja Ino.

"Siapa lagi kali ini? kau mau mengundang CEO Gamabunta?" Tanya Konohamaru dan _backsound_ _Cie_ terdengar seperti biasa. Sakura melambaikan tangan dengan cepat sambil mengangkat ganggang telpon.

"Lalu siapa yang akan kau undang? Obama?" Tanya Kiba. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melihat daftar sambungan telpon studio, yang lainnya masih menunggu sampai Sakura mengatakan

"Hallo unit kebersihan, apakah Hayate ada?"

Sosok Hayate muncul lima belas menit kemudian, itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat lidah _artist background_ 2D gatal. Mereka bertanya dalam hati kenapa Sakura memanggil Hayate, tapi hal itu tidak perlu dipikirkan, pizza keburu dingin. Mereka langsung mengesekusi pizza. Hayate malu-malu bergabung dan _artist background_ menjamunya dengan baik.

"Sering-sering seperti ini Pinky..." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku bisa makan rumput kalau sering-sering." Sahut Sakura dan semua terkekeh. "Guys, aku minta maaf sudah merepotkan kalian kemarin, terimakasih banyak sudah mendukungku." Ucap Sakura kemudian.

"Ah sudahlah, berjuang untuk cinta adalah suatu kebajikan tiada tara." Sahut Obito, ada yang tertawa dan ada yang tetap fokus melahap pizza. Lihat, mereka rebutan saos tomat. Untung saja Sasuke tidak diundang.

"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on..." Sakura bersenandung ria sepanjang perjalanan menuju kafetaria, serempak Tenten dan Ino menoleh memandang Sakura yang berjalan di tengah-tengah mereka. Sakura masih saja menjadi pusat pandangan para pegawai yang berlalu lalang. Gadis itu terkenal sekarang.

"Kau tampaknya demam lagu itu." Ucap Ino. Sakura hanya menoleh sekejap sambil terus bersenandung.

"Maklum Ino, dia kan sedang menuju ke masa itu." Sambung Tenten, Ino hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum.

"Menuju ke masa apa?" Sakura spontan menghentikan senandungnya.

"Marvin Gaye..." Tenten menaikkan kedua alisnya naik turun. Sakura tidak mengerti dan dia memasang wajah bodoh. Tenten langsung paham artinya.

"Memangnya Marvin Gaye itu apa? Kukira itu nama orang.." tanya Sakura.

"Coba kau katakan itu pada Sasuke." Ucap Ino, Tenten mengangguk setuju.

"Apa itu semacam istilah?"

"Hem." Tenten mengangguk "Istilah lain dari kasih sayang." Sambungnya dan Ino menahan senyum. "Semacam ungkapan untuk lebih saling mencintai."

"Oh.." Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Apa itu bahasa slank?"

"Yup." Sahut Tenten. Sakura tersenyum, sepertinya ia mendapat kosa kata baru untuk mengungkapkannya pada Sasuke.

"Sakura- _saaaaan_..." Izumo menyambut Sakura dengan antusias. "Kemarin kau sangat menakjubkan, kami juga ikut melihat dan mendukungmu, iya kan Genma?" Izumo tidak melewatkan pembahasan soal pertempuran kemarin. Genma hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya satu kali sambil mengangkat jempol untuk Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Tampaknya kau sehat-sehat saja setelah melawan sepuluh orang wanita?" Tanya Genma.

"Yah, kau bisa lihat sendiri aku masih bisa berjalan ke kafetaria." Jawab Sakura. Genma tersenyum simpul dan Izumo terkekeh lembut, disaat bersamaan munculah Karin. Suasana menjadi hening, sehening samudra Antlantik. Dingin. Karin hanya melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya yang tajam dan Sakura mengerling pada Karin seadanya. Tidak ada percakapan.

"Izumo tiga lemon tea." Ucap Sakura.

"Genma, satu cappucino." Ucap Karin.

Keduanya memesan secara bersamaan lalu saling melirik lagi. Tenten dan Ino hanya membatin sementara Izumo dan Genma pergi menyiapkan pesanan.

"Let't Marvin Gaye and get it on..." Tenten besenandung sambil melirik Karin. Tidak sampai semenit Genma kembali membawa pesanannya, Karin langsung menyaut minuman di tangan Genma dan pergi tanpa mengatakan kata magic. Izumo yang melihatnya sedikit cemberut.

"Aku bersyukur kau bisa mengalahkannya kemarin Sakura- _san_..." Ucap Izumo, ia membawa tiga lemon tea pesanan Sakura.

"Ya, begitulah..., suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa menghajarnya." Sakura menoleh kembali lalu memikirkan kata magic.

"Satu kata _magic_ untuk tiga lemon tea." Izumo sedang berbaik hati.

"Marvin Gaye." Sakura mengucapkan kata _magic_ -nya sambil tersenyum tipis. Izumo dan Genma langsung bertatapan. Gadis itu beranjak pergi setelah mengambil minuman dan satu buah apel. Ino mengikuti Sakura sambil menahan senyum sementara Tenten mengedikkan bahu penuh arti pada Genma dan Izumo.

Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten menuju _movie box_ studio. Perut mereka sudah terisi pizza dan mereka libur pergi ke kantin hari ini, kecuali para _pria background_ , bagi mereka makan siang itu wajib hukumnya.

"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on..." Sakura bersenandung saat melihat Gaara dan gengster Yakuza berjalan menuju kantin. Mereka berpapasan, Gaara lalu berhenti menyapa Sakura. Tenten dan Ino jalan duluan begitu pula Gengster Yakuza, kecuali Deidara, pria itu ikut berhenti.

"Pinky-head. Aksimu luar biasa kemarin, apa aku bisa mendapat tanda tanganmu?" Goda Deidara. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi pria kopian _duo morron_ itu.

"Mau makan siang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hem.." Gaara mengangguk. "Aku cukup terkejut kau memiliki banyak tenaga untuk bekerja hari ini."

"Tenaganya seperti _oger_ , kita harus berpikir dua kali untuk mengganggunya Gaara." Sahut Deidara.

"Yeah..., dan kau tidak berpikir dua kali saat mengucapkanya." Balas Sakura dan Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" Tanya Gaara. Sakura menjawab dengan mengangkat lemon tea dan satu buah apel. Gaara cukup paham artinya. "Ok,kami duluan." Gaara hampir saja menyentuh kepala Sakura tapi untung saja itu tidak terjadi karena bisa memicu perang kedua. Gaara melihat pemilik gadis ini melintas bersama Jugo sambil melihat ke arah mereka dari kejahuan.

"Ok, komandan." Sakura berhormat. "Selamat makan siang dan salam Marvin Gaye." Sakura tersenyum polos. Deidara menautkan alisnya dan Gaara diam dalam ketenangan. Keduanya menoleh kebelakang memandang Sakura yang berlalu pergi. Sakura..., lebih baik kau melompat ke jurang sekarang.

"Man, selera humornya cukup tinggi." Deidara menepuk pundak Gaara. "Ayo isi perutmu." dua pria itu pun melanjutkan langkah mereka lalu berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Hanya terjadi adu pandang selama tiga detik antara Jade dan Onyx.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar saat ia menuju _cinema box_ menyusul Ino dan Tenten. Sasuke menghubunginya.

"Hallo?"

"Kukira kau istirahat di apartemen." Sahut Sasuke, langkahnya cepat seperti biasa menuju parkiran basement bersama Jugo.

''Tidak masalah jika hanya duduk di depan komputer." Jawab Sakura. "kau sudah makan siang Sasuke- _kun_?'

"Belum. Aku akan makan siang bersama Jugo di luar usai menyelesaikan urusan. Nanti kau pulang denganku. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan." Sakura menutup telpon sambil tersenyum, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gedung tiga. Ino dan Tenten sudah sampai di depan _movie box_ menunggu Sakura, gadis itu datang lima menit kemudian dan masih dengan raut wajah yang tersenyum sambil menyanyikan lagu Marvin Gaye.

"Tetanic?" Tanya Ino saat mereka melihat daftar film yang diputar _cinema box_ pekan ini. Semua setuju dan mereka masuk _cinema box_ 1 saat film baru saja diputar. Suasana di dalam sepi, hanya ada lima orang di dalam. Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten duduk di deretan tengah. Ketiganya menonton film Tetanic dengan penghayatan yang mendalam, melihat setiap drama cinta Jack dan Rose di atas kapal yang melegenda. Ekspresi Sakura sangat serius saat melihat adegan Jack menggambar Rose tanpa busana, gadis itu tersenyum tipis, terlintas di kepalanya bagaimana jika seandainya itu terjadi pada dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Serius sekali." Tenten menyenggol tangan Sakura, membuat kefokusan gadis itu terpecah belah. Kefokusan terhadap apa Sakura? Film atau khayalanmu?

"Pasti kau berpikir untuk memperaktekan adegan ini." Bisik Ino dan Sakura sedikit salah tingkah.

"Apa maksud kalian? dia bahkan tidak bisa melukis." Sakura berusaha memasang wajah lebih rileks.

"Kau tahu darimana dia tidak bisa melukis? Setiap orang punya jiwa seni dalam diri mereka." Sahut Tenten.

"Ini bisa menambah tingkat Marvin Gaye kalian." Bisik Ino dan Sakura menoleh memikirkan sesuatu, ada semburan tipis di wajahnya.

"Terimakasih sudah memberiku ide." Padahal idenya sudah datang dari tadi. "Tapi, tidak perlu seperti itu untuk meningkatkan Marvin Gaye." Sambung Sakura, ia kembali memandang layar sedangkan Ino dan Tenten serempak menoleh ke sisi lain menahan kekehan.

"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on... na..na..nananana..." Sakura bersenandung di dalam mobil Sasuke sementara kekasihnya yang sedang menyetir itu memasang tampang datar yang berpikir. Sakura tidak tahu lengkap lirik lagunya jadi ia hanya mengulang-ngulang sepanggal kalimat depannya saja dan seterusnya dilanjutkan dengan nanananana... Sasuke mungkin sedang memikirkan sesuatu saat mendengar Sakura menyanyikan lagu itu sejak tadi, tapi Sasuke tidak menanggapinya secara lisan. Jadi..., apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?

"Sakura, kau mau makan apa?" Sasuke menginterupsi senandung Sakura.

"Hmm? mau makan di luar? tidak memasak di apartemen saja?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Tidak, kita makan di luar saja. Apa kau tidak terlalu lelah saat ini?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya pegal-pegal sisa kemarin." Jawab Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaan luka di kakimu? apa semakin membengkak?"

"Ah ya, sedikit. Aku terus mengoleskan saleb lebam, sudah lumayan mereda sakitnya." Jawab Sakura dan Suasana hening sekejap. Sakura bersenandung lagi tapi kali ini cuma nananana.

"Kita akan ke mall Konoha, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli sekalian kita makan di sana." Ucap Sasuke kemudian. Sakura langsung berhenti bersenandung, ia menoleh menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kita harus makan di mall?" Raut wajah Sakura berubah.

"Kita akan membeli kado untuk Itaru, hari minggu dia ulang tahun. Lusa aku akan ke Los Angeles jadi kupikir beli sekarang saja."

Sakura ingin menginterupsi tapi ia bingung karena ini menyangkut kado ulang tahun Itaru. _'Gawat, mall...'_ Sakura berharap mall Konoha tidak ramai pengunjung, tapi sepertinya harapan itu tidak akan terwujud mengingat tadi Ino dan Tenten bergegas menuju bazar awal bulan. _Shannaro..._

Mobil Sasuke terparkir cantik di _basement_ Konoha _city mall_ dan Sakura menjadi sedikit resah. Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju lift. Sakura bersyukur mereka tidak masuk lewat pintu depan untuk mengarungi lantai demi lantai seperti dulu. Sebelumnya, Sakura sudah mengusulkan pergi ke toko mainan lain tapi Sasuke enggan, pria itu bermaksud sekalian makan malam tanpa harus berpindah tempat. Sakura terpaksa setuju, gadis itu hanya diam berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menyadari gelagat Sakura yang sedikit berubah. Lift yang mereka tumpangi sedang menuju lantai empat. Sakura hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum samar menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka dan suara keramaian gedung mall menyambut Sakura. Menelan ludah, gadis itu mengikuti langkah Sasuke keluar lift. Ramai, itu keterangan yang pas untuk menggambarkan suasana mall Konoha saat ini. Ada bazar awal tahun dari lantai satu sampai dua, musik hiburan bergema di lantai dasar, suaranya terdengar jelas sampai ke lantai empat dimana Sakura dan Sasuke sedang menuju toko mainan sementara Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian para wanita yang berlalu lalang.

Lantai empat juga lumayan ramai tapi tidak segila di bawah. Sakura masih bisa mengontrol mentalnya, ia bernapas secara teratur sampai mereka berbelok ke persimpangan dan melihat wahana bermain mall. Ada dua boneka badud di depan wahana bermain, badud itu dikelilingi banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, berbagai macam suara dari wahana bermain terdengar bising di telinga Sakura, suara _tulilat tulilit_ bercampur _pyar-pyar_ itu mulai mempengaruhi konsentrasinya. Jantung Sakura perlahan berdegup kencang, kepalanya menunduk saat melewati wahana bermain itu. Sasuke yang berjalan di samping Sakura hanya diam sambil melirik.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ayo cepat." Sakura mempercepat langkahnya mendahului Sasuke.

Mereka tiba di toko mainan yang dimaksud. Sakura bisa mengambil napas lega. Suasana toko mainan santai dan tenang seperti toko buku, tidak banyak pengunjungnya. Sasuke mencari benda yang ingin dibeli, tidak membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk mencari benda yang dimaksud. Sasuke memilih satu lampu tidur luar angkasa. Lampu itu bisa memproyeksikan luar angkasa bertabur bintang dan roket. Sakura bingung mau memilih kado apa dan ia mendapat ide setelah mengingat film Tetanic. Sakura memutuskan memberikan Itaru satu set cet poster beserta satu kanvas kosong berukuran 40x40 cm yang sudah terbingkai.

"Kau akan mengajari Itaru melukis?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Setiap orang punya jiwa seni dalam diri mereka. Aku ingin Itaru mengabadikan itu di hari ulang tahunya yang ke-delapan." Sakura tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tersenyum samar, mereka menuju kasir untuk transaksi.

Sasuke dan Sakura pergi ke restoran Jepang setelahnya. Restoran itu letaknya di lantai paling atas. Sakura mengalami ketergangguan mentalnya kembali setelah berjalan menelusuri lantai empat untuk mencapai eskalator. Sasuke masih diam dan hanya mengamati gelagat Sakura.

"Ittadakimasu..."

Sakura mengambil potongan sayur dari panci Sukiyaki berukuran jumbo di hadapannya, ia yang memesan menu itu. Sasuke menurut-menurut saja dan makan dengan lahap tapi tidak selahap Sakura yang tampaknya sangat kelaparan.

"Tadi siang makan?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya menggeleng sambil menyuapkan jamur ke dalam mulutnya.

"Pagi tadi aku makan banyak pizza dan siangnya aku tidak makan." Jawab Sakura sambil mengunyah makanan. Jangan dicontoh... nanti bisa tersedak.

"Usai ini langsung istirahat." kata Sasuke.

"Loh, habis ini tidak mampir ke apartemen?"

"Aa, mampir sebentar." Tidak usah ditanya, tentu saja Sasuke mampir...

"Baiklah, hehe.." Sakura menampakkan cengiran. Melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang tampak bahagia itu Sasuke pun tersenyum samar.

"Kau tampak bahagia sekali." Sasuke mengambil potongan daging dari panci lalu melahapnya. Sakura memandang Sasuke, ia tersenyum lalu menunduk.

"Yup. Kita bisa melewati Marvin Gaye bersama malam ini." Ucap Sakura dan Sasuke langsung tersedak.

"Pelan-pelan makannya." Sakura menyodorkan segelas air. Sasuke masih batuk-batuk dan Sakura berdiri sekejap untuk menepuk punggung Sasuke sampai batuknya reda. Sasuke berdeham lalu meneguk air putihnya sampai habis. Sakura masih memandang Sasuke sampai pria itu meletakkan gelasnya. Seperti apa raut waut wajah Sasuke saat ini? Wajah datarnya tersirat keterkejutan karena _onyx_ Sasuke cukup lama memandang Sakura yang sudah meneruskan melahap makanan kembali. Kenapa Sasuke? apa kau bertanya-tanya dimana Sakura membenturkan kepalanya? Idenya itu _briliant_ kan?

Mereka beranjak setengah jam kemudian usai makan malam. Sakura berharap mereka cepat sampai ke lift tapi Sasuke malah menuju eskalator dan Sakura spontan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_.." Panggil Sakura. Sasuke berhenti persis di depan ekskalator, ia bergerak ke samping kiri karena ada gerombolan gadis yang mau lewat. Mata mereka membelalak melihat sosok Sasuke. _Good Damn, so handsome._

"Kita naik lift saja." ajak Sakura. Sasuke mendekat lalu menggadeng tangan Sakura. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia menatap Sakura sekejap lalu melangkah menuju ekskalator tapi Sakura masih tidak mau bergerak. "Naik lift saja." Sakura mengulangi permintaannya.

"Aa, kalau begitu aku duluan." Sasuke melepas genggamannya dan melangkah ke ekskalator. Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain saat Sasuke benar-benar pergi duluan, gadis itu akhirnya mengikuti.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, ia berpandangan dengan raut wajah Sakura yang tampak resah. Sasuke menunggu Sakura di tepi ujung ekskalator setelah anak tangga membawanya ke bawah. Menelusuri lantai empat, Keduanya berjalan sampai di depan ekskalator selanjutnya. Sakura tampak ragu mengikuti Sasuke tapi pria itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Sakura mengambil napas dalam, suara pertunjukan musik di bawah sana semakin terdengar jelas saat ekskalator membawanya menuju lantai tiga. Pengunjung semakin ramai dan jantung Sakura mulai tidak beres. Sasuke kembali menunggu di bawah ekskalator sambil memandang Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ayo kita naik lift saja." Ajak Sakura lagi.

Sasuke masih bungkam, ia menggandeng tangan Sakura menelusuri lantai tiga menuju ekskalator selanjutnya. Pandangan Sakura mulai pusing saat ia berpapasan dengan banyak orang di sepanjang lorong lantai tiga. Mall Konoha tidak pernah sepi, bahkan di _weekday_ seperti ini. Sakura berusaha mengatur napas, ia menutup mata sambil berjalan. Jantungnya mulai berirama cepat. Sakura menutup sebelah telinganya, mencoba mengabikan suara kegaduhan di bawah yang berasal dari gabungan musik dan komentator bazar. Namun ini tidak berhasil, kondisi mall sudah terlanjur menggangu sistem mentalnya. Sakura menyentuh dada, jantungnya mulai berdegup lebih kencang. Rasanya seperti diterjang ombak sangat besar. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mulai mengaburkan pandangan Sakura saat ia membuka mata.

Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di ekskalator selanjutnya menuju lantai dua. Wajah Sakura mulai serius sekarang. Tangannya masih dalam genggaman erat tangan Sasuke, ia dibawa naik ke ekskalator dan keramaian lebih padat menyambut Sakura di lantai dua. _Shannaro_. Bising sekali, pertunjukan musik pop bergema sangat keras, jantung Sakura sampai berirama mengikuti ketukan drum. Sakura memejamkan mata kembali saat menelusuri lantai dua. Kejadian ini terulang lagi, memori Sakura terputar saat pertama kali ia mengunjungi mall ini, saat ia bertemu Kenji, saat ia bertemu Gaara.

Tidak bisa. Suasana ini tercampur aduk menjadi satu di perut.

Mual.

Sakura tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan langkah, ia menarik tangannya dari Sasuke dan langsung menuju ke tepi menubruk pengunjung yang berlalu lalang. Sakura menutup kedua telinganya, ia menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, mengatur napas dalam. Mualnya sudah terlanjur datang. Sulit untuk bersugesti jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sasuke menghampiri. Pria itu mengamati Sakura dengan tenang sambil menunggu, membiarkan semua ini mengalir begitu saja. Sasuke sepertinya tahu masalah Sakura dan dia sengaja membawanya dalam kondisi ini. Perlahan Sasuke menarik satu tangan Sakura dari telinga, spontan gadis itu menggeleng dan menarik tanganya kembali. Sasuke lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menepuk bahu Sakura dua kali.

"Kita lanjutkan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bawa aku ke tiolet." Pinta Sakura, yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah mencuci tangannya. Air.

Sasuke menunggu Sakura di depan toilet. Pria itu duduk di bangku panjang sambil bersedekap memikirkan sesuatu. Sakura sedang menikmati aliran air membasuh kedua tangan, rasanya sangat sejuk bagai penawar mujarab. Dua puluh menit kemudian Sakura keluar toilet mengampiri Sasuke.

"Sudah?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk, wajahnya sudah tidak pucat seperti tadi.

"Aku mau kita naik lift Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Aa. Baiklah."

.

.

"Tadaimaa..."

Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemen. Mereka melepas jaket dan menggantungkannya di tiang gantung dekat pintu. Sakura langsung menuju dapur untuk meneguk segelas air putih sedangkan Sasuke duduk menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya di sofa tuang tengah. Sakura lalu menghampiri setelah mengganti celananya dengan celana rumah sependek lutut, ia menuju buffet TV untuk memutar lagu _slow_. Suara _Ed Sheeran_ memecah keheningan menyanyikan lagunya berjudul _Thinking Out Load_ , volumenya sedang dan bersyukur gadis itu tidak memutar lagu _Marvin Gaye_ disaat-saat seperti ini.

Sakura beranjak duduk di samping Sasuke, ia menyadari betapa nikmatnya aroma pria di sebelahnya ini saat ia ikut menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya di sofa. Sakura menghirupnya, memerintahkan diri sendiri untuk bersantai dan menikmati kebersamaan dengan Sasuke sebelum pria itu pulang. Keheningan terjadi, keduanya menikmati alunan lagu sambil melepas lelah sejenak. Kepala Sasuke menoleh ke samping, pria itu memandang Sakura yang tengah memejamkan mata menikmati aroma Sasuke yang mengeruak.

"Sakura."

"Hem?"

Sasuke menjauhkan punggungnya dari sandaran dan bergerak meraih kedua kaki Sakura, mengangkatnya naik ke atas. Sakura tersentak kaget, tubuhnya berputar dan merosot untuk berbaring. Kedua kakinya berada dalam pangkuan Sasuke, pria itu mengarahkan Sakura untuk terbaring rileks.

"People falling love in mysterious way..." Sakura ikut bersenandung, matanya terpejam sambil membenarkan posisi kepalanya pada bantal sofa. Sasuke melihat luka kaki Sakura yang masih belum kering, jarinya menyentuh pinggiran luka membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak.

"Jangan disentuh Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Aa, aku hanya melihatnya saja." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya menyamping, menghadap Sakura. "Aku ingin mendengar masalahmu." Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Masalah tentang apa?" Sakura membuka mata.

"Apa kau punya masalah di keramaian?" Tanya Sasuke. Keduanya berpadangan dan terdiam. Sakura berpikir apakah ia harus menceritakan ini dan sepertinya memang harus begitu saat melihat wajah Sasuke menunggu cerita darinya.

"Ya, aku bermasalah dengan keramaian di tempat umum, terutama di dalam ruang tertutup yang dibatasi langit-langit atap." Jawab Sakura. Sasuke diam seperti ingin mendengar ulasan lebih jauh. Onyx- _nya_ menatap Sakura dengan tenang disaat bersamaan lagu _Ed Sheeran_ berhenti teralun.

"Sudah berapa lama itu berlangsung?"

"Em, kurasa saat menginjak bangku SD."

"Ceritakan padaku." Pinta Sasuke. Sakura terdiam lalu melihat langit-langit ruang tengah.

"Saat aku menginjak umur sekitar lima tahun, aku mengalami halusinasi." Sakura diam sejenak. "Aku akan membayangkan sesuatu yang kecil menjadi besar dan banyak. Seperti satu helai rambut yang akan menjadi beribu helai, satu lembar kertas yang akan berubah menjadi banyak sekali kertas yang akan menimpaku dan menguburku. Aku merasakannya, rasanya sangat nyata dalam kepalaku, aku ketakutan sendiri." Terang Sakura.

"Orang tuamu tahu hal itu?"

"Aku tidak menceritakan pada mereka, di usiaku saat itu aku sendiri bingung bagaimana berkomunikasi dengan orang dewasa, aku memenyimpannya sendiri sampai menginjak bangku SD." Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya.

"Halusinasi itu berawal saat aku tidur dengan ibuku di malam hari. Di usiaku saat itu aku takut tidur sendirian." Sambung Sakura. "Suasana kamar saat itu gelap remang-remang. Aku tahu ibuku akan meninggalkan kamarku saat aku tertidur. Aku melingkarkan rambutnya pada jari telunjukku bemaksud agar terbangun saat ibuku akan beranjak dari kamar dan itu menjadi kebiasaanku. " Sakura menceritakan lebih detail awal mula ketakutannya.

"Saat ibuku tengah tertidur, aku menatap sudut langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Aku menatapnya cukup lama dan tiba-tiba saja aku membayangkan satu helai rambut yang berubah menjadi ribuan helai yang sangat banyak. Aku memejamkan mata, aku meringkuk pada ibuku sambil ketakutan, aku memanggil namanya berulang kali dan ibuku hanya mengelus lenganku. Aku merasa aman saat disentuh, halusinasiku perlahan berakhir dan aku bisa tertidur."

"Berapa sering kau mengalami halusinasi itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak sering, intensitasnya berkala dan disaat-saat tertentu saja. Awalnya itu terjadi hanya ketika menjelang tidur. Tapi halusinasi itu kian lama berkembang bahkan saat aku melakukan aktifitas. Hal itu pertama kali terjadi ketika aku menginjak bangku SD, saat aku sedang mengerjakan soal matematika. Aku menatap seisi ruangan kelas agar tersadar dari ketakutanku sendiri. Aku menepuk teman satu bangku dan memancingnya untuk mengobrol. Ketakutanku akan hilang dengan sendirinya secara perlahan. Naruto adalah orang pertama yang menyadari keanehanku, aku menceritakan semua padanya, ia tahu cara menenangkanku. Naruto akan mengusap lenganku atau memelukku sama seperti yang dilakukan Kakakku setelah ia mengetahui masalah itu."

"Aa.." Sasuke mengangguk paham, tampaknya ia mengetahui sesuatu. "Apa sekarang kau masih mengalami halusinasi itu? Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke Psikiater?"

"Oh ayolah, dulu jaman ponsel monokrom sebesar batu bata. Kami tidak berpikir untuk pergi ke Psikiater. Aku berusaha menanganinya sendiri, dengan kesadaran penuh aku berusahan melawan ketakutanku. Aku bersugesti bahwa halusinasi itu tidak nyata, apa yang kubayangkan tidak bisa membahayakanku. Lama-kelamaan aku berhasil mengendalikannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau takut dengan keramaian?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura terdiam. Gadis itu memandang Sasuke cukup lama untuk menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , saat aku berusia delapan tahun, terjadi sesuatu yang tidak akan aku lupakan." Sakura mengambil napas dalam, wajah Sasuke menjadi lebih serius sekarang. "Ibuku meninggal di tempat umum, ia meninggal di dalam stasiun."

Suasana menjadi hening. Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya, ia dan Sasuke berpandangan dalam. "Tidak masalah jika kau tidak ingin mengingatnya kembali." Ucap Sasuke, tangannya menyentuh telapak kaki Sakura.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah bisa menerimanya." Sakura menggeleng. "Saat itu ayahku bertugas keluar kota. Darah tinggi ibuku kambuh. Aku menemaninya ke dokter bersama Naruto. Kakakku belum pulang dari kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya di sekolah. Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ibuku tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan saat kita berjalan keluar stasiun. Suasana stasiun sangat ramai saat jam pulang kerja, semua orang berkerumun dan..." Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Ibuku sudah tidak ada saat ambulans datang, dokter mengatakan pembuluh darahnya pecah." Nada Sakura lirih, ia terdiam menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Bersamaan dengan kejadian itu, aku merasakan ketakutan yang sama seperti halusinasiku, aku melihat banyak orang berkerumun, sangat menakutkan, aku panik." Sakura menghela napas panjang. Suasana hening kembali. Sasuke paham sekarang, ia diam sambil mengusap telapak kaki Sakura yang lembut.

"Dan kebiasaanmu dengan air muncul setelah itu." Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura langsung melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu darimana Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Saat kita mengunjungi wahana bermain dulu. Aku melihatmu membasuh tangan setelah naik roller coaster. Naruto juga sempat memberitahuku tentang masalahmu di tempat ramai sebelum ia pergi."

"Ah..." Sakura mengangguk, mengingat waktu itu Naruto membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke sebelum pergi mengantar Hinata. Ingatan itu mengalir lebih dalam ketika Sasuke menggandeng tangannya saat mereka berpapasan dengan kerumunan pengunjung, dan juga saat Sasuke memeluknya di bianglala karena Sakura panik bertemu Utakata. Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Apa yang lucu?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Tidak." Sakura mengembangkan senyumannya. "Terimakasih, Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada." Sakura bangkit dari sandarannya. "Kau benar, aku memang berhutang banyak padamu." Sakura merangkul leher Sasuke lalu mencium pipinya.

"Kalau begitu bayar hutangmu." Sasuke berseringai, tangannya menarik pinggul Sakura, wajahnya mendekat dan ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bekas luka cakaran di rahang Sakura, membuat gadis itu menutup mata, merasakan nafas Sasuke menerpa lehernya yang menegang.

"Geli.." Sakura sedikit menggeliat, tangannya menyisir rambut lembut Sasuke, menyesap aroma nikmat yang memenuhi hasratnya untuk mencium. Perlakuan Sasuke selalu membuatnya terbuai, merasa disayangi melalui sentuhannya yang sederhana. Sasuke mengangkat kepala, beranjak menuju bibir tipis Sakura. Ciumannya bagai sihir, sekejap menghapus semua kenangan Sakura yang baru saja ia ungkapkan.

"Wajahmu selalu memerah." Gumam Sasuke saat menyudahi ciumannya.

"Karena kau ahlinya." Sakura mengalihkan pandangan sambil mengedikkan bahu. Sasuke tersenyum samar, tangannya yang lebar mengusap belakang kepala Sakura. Suasana menjadi hening, Sakura menoleh dan mencolek hidung Sasuke. "Aku ingin ber-Marvin Gaye denganmu." Sekali lagi Sakura membuat Sasuke terkejut, rahang pria itu sekejap menegang. Tidak tahu harus bereskpresi bagaimana. Sasuke berdeham, mengalihkan onyx- _nya_ memandang objek lain.

"Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_? Kau tidak tahu caranya?" Tanya Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menatapnya kembali. Astaga Sakura, kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Semoga Kesatria Sasuke tidak terprovokasi.

"Sakura, kau.."

"Aku akan mengajarimu..." Potong Sakura dan Onyx Sasuke bergetar, mungkin warnanya akan berubah menjadi merah seperti legenda mata Sharingan yang mendunia itu. Tunggu, kau bahagia atau bingung Sasuke?

"Bersiaplah." Sakura beranjak dari sofa, gadis itu menuju buffet TV. Sasuke masih diam terpaku menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura.

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on.._

 _You got the healing that I want..._

Lagu _Charlie Puth feat Meghan Trainor_ terputar, kali ini volumenya sedikit dibesarkan. Sakura berdiri, ia tersenyum memandang Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar yang artististik. Naruto sedang berdiri di depan pintu Sakura berniat mencari jus jeruk. Merasakan firasat tertentu, pria itu tidak jadi menekan bel dan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Ayo berdiri, kita berjoget." Sakura menggoyangkan bahunya, Jari-jarinya memetik seirama dengan beat lagu. Ekspresi gadis itu membuat Sasuke tidak yakin apa yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini. Memangnya kau memikirkan apa Sasuke?

" _Come on..._ " Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berdiri. Gadis itu sudah berjoget bak manusia tahun 70an. "Ayo Sasuke- _kun_ , goyangkan badamu." Sakura mengayunkan tangan Sasuke ke kiri dan kanan.

 _There's loving in your eyes_

 _That pulls me closer_

 _It's so subtle, I'm in trouble_

 _But I'd love to be in trouble with you_

Sakura terhanyut ke dalam lagu, dirinya bergerak santai mengikuti irama. Sasuke tersenyum geli, ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya ke kiri dan ke kanan saat Sakura menuntunnyan untuk bergerak. Terlihat lucu.

"Sakura, apa kau tahu arti yang baru saja kau katakan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Marvin Gaye."

"Hem." Sakura mengangguk. "Istilah lain dari kasih sayang." Raut wajah Sakura yang polos membuat Sasuke semakin yakin gadisnya ini tidak paham. Sasuke berseringai tipis lalu merengkuh pinggang Sakura untuk mendekat.

"Mengajakku berdansa?" Sakura merangkul leher Sasuke. Langkah mereka bergerak pelan ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Sakura, kau ikut aku ke Los Angeles."

"Ha?" Mata Sakura sedikit membelalak, "Tapi untuk apa aku ikut?"

"Aku ingin kau mendampingiku ke acara Annie Award." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura ragu-ragu, banyak yang menjadi pertimbangannya untuk ikut dengan Sasuke ke Los Angeles. "Kapan kakakmu kembali?"

"Rencananya dia kembali minggu ini, ia memajukan jadwalnya."

"Aa. Kita cuma sehari di sana, masih ada waktu untuk pergi ke acara ulang tahun Itaru sekalian mengundang kakakmu makan bersama."

"Tapi Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura masih ragu. "Kakakku harus diberitahu dulu soal ini. Kita belum membicarakan hubungan kita padanya. Lagi pula aku tidak pergi keluar kota, aku akan ke luar negeri, dia harus kuberitahu."

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubunginya." Sasuke berhenti, ia melepas tangannya dari pinggang Sakura lalu mengeluarkan ponsel, "Berapa nomor kakakmu?" Shannaro. Sakura tidak yakin dengan ini tapi mau apa dikata saat Sasuke menunggunya memberitahu nomer ponsel Sasori. Sakura gugup, ia berharap semoga semuanya berjalan lancar. Mereka berdua lalu duduk di sofa kembali menunggu jawaban panggilan.

Ponsel Sasori berdering gagah menginterupsi kegiatannya. Pria itu sedang mengamati bintang melalui teleskop di atas atap rumah seorang diri. Nomer baru yang muncul di layar ponselnya membuat Sasori menautkan alis.

"Hallo." Suara berat Sasori menjawab panggilan Sasuke.

"Hallo, ini aku." Sahut Sasuke.

"Aku siapa?" Sasori menautkan alisnya lagi.

"Sasuke."

"Oh. Kau ada apa?"

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Nada Sasuke terdengar formal seperti berbicara saat _meeting_. Hei, dia itu kakak iparmu Sasuke...

"Beritahu soal apa?" Sasori kembali meneropong bintang.

"Aku akan mengajak Sakura ke Amerika untuk menghadiri acara. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan hal ini." Sasuke langsung _to the point_. Sasori yang sedang aman damai melihat bintang langsung memfokuskan perhatiannya.

"Kapan itu? Kenapa kau harus mengajaknya?"

"Lusa kami berangkat. Aku ingin Sakura mendampingiku." Sasori langsung paham maksud Sasuke tanpa penjelasan yang lengkap, tapi pria itu ingin mendengarnya secara lisan dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus Sakura yang mendampingimu?" Pertanyaan yang membutuhkan satu jawaban.

"Karena, aku dan Sakura sudah menjalin hubungan." Jawab Sasuke tanpa keraguan.

"Hubungan apa?" Sasori mengklasifikasikan 'hubungan' ke beberapa kelas, wajahnya serius sekarang. Sakura gugup menunggu percakapan mereka, ia memberi kode Sasuke agar dia saja yang bicara tapi Sasuke menolak dengan menyiratkan kode di Onyx-nya saat menatap Sakura.

"Kami." Sasuke masih bingung mengucapkan 'kita sudah berpacaran'. _"I'm dating her, she is my girlfriend."_ Bingung dengan bahasanya sendiri, Sasuke pun memakai bahasa Inggris.

Sasuke menutup sambungan telpon setelah setengah jam berlalu. Terjadi tawar-menawar serta tanya jawab yang cukup serius antara dirinya dan Sasori. Mungkin Sasuke menganggap menghadapi ayah Sakura akan lebih sulit karena kakaknya saja sudah cukup sulit. Ehem.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Sakura dan disaat yang bersamaan ponselnya bersering.

Sasori menelponya. Pria itu mana tahu Sasuke dan Sakura ada di tempat yang sama. Sakura menjawab telpon Sasori dengan tenang, ia mendapat beberapa bertanyaan terkait hubungannya serta kepergiannya ke Amerika bersama Sasuke. Sakura menjawab dengan santai dan ditambah dengan bumbu-bumbu kenyakinan untuk meyakinkan Sasori bahwa semuanya akan berjalan sesuai prosedur. Setengah jam berlalu, telpon introgasi itu berakhir dengan mengantungi restu serta ijin dari Sasori untuk pergi bersama Sasuke. Tidak lupa Sasori mengangkat kartu kuning. Oh ayolah! Kau pikir berapa usia Sakura sekarang?

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau yakin mengajakku?" Sakura masih ragu.

"Hn. Ikutlah denganku."

"Tapi semua ini sangat mendadak. Aku belum menyiapkan segala keperluannya."

"Menyiapkan apa? bawa saja baju ganti."

"Bahasa Inggrisku tidak lancar, bagaimana jika aku ditanya-tanya."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah bicara."

"Aku tidak punya passport, waktunya sangat mepet."

"Jugo akan mengurusnya besok."

"Bagaimana jika hubungan kita terekspos media?" Entah Kenapa Sakura mengingat StarStalker.

"Memangnya kenapa? aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu."

 _Shannaro.._

* * *

 _._

Keesokan harinya Sakura pulang kerja besama Ino dan Tenten. Sakura meminta Ino untuk memilih gaun untuknya, mereka pergi ke butik Kurenai untuk melihat-lihat. Ino dan Tenten sangat bersemangat, keduanya sibuk sendiri memilih gaun untuk Sakura kenakan di acara Annie Award. Sakura sampai lelah bolak-balik ganti baju, mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu sejam untuk memilih gaun yang cocok.

"Ino, kurasa gaun kali ini harus panjang. Aku tidak mau luka kakiku terlihat." Sakura memandang _long dress_ putih tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan saat ini, gaun itu polos selembut sutra dengan ikat pinggang emas di bagian pinggangnya.

"Coba dengan ini?" Tenten mengangkat gaun polos berwarna biru tua, gaun itu juga tidak berlengan, belahan depannya terbuka sampai bawah pusar bahkan bisa memperlihatkan dada jika dilihat dari samping. Punggung bagian belakang gaun itu juga terbuka lebar. Sakura jelas menolak memakainya. "Ini seksi, kau akan jadi pusat perhatian. Tamunya ada dari selebritis Hollywood. Jangan buat dirimu tampak seperti _bodyguard_ Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Tenten.

"Astaga Tenten, aku tahu itu seksi tapi terlalu terbuka. Apa kata Sasuke nanti jika aku memakainya?" Omel Sakura.

"Apa kata Sasuke? Sudah jelas dia akan senang melihatnya. Gaun ini memberi akses mudah baginya." Canda Tenten. Ino yang sedang memilih gaun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sakura. Kurenai sedang melihat stok gaun di ruang penyimpanan.

"Sakura coba ini." Ino menyodorkan _long dress_ berwarna peach, gaun itu polos tanpa lengan, berbahan satin dengan kerah kalung permata. Sakura menyukainya tapi setelah melihat label harganya, sangat Shannaro sekali.

"Ino.." Sakura mengangkat label harga gaun itu ke arah Ino dengan tatapan malas.

"Kenapa? Kau sedang dalam gerakan disiplin menabung?" Ino menautkan alisnya.

"Minta Uchiha membayarnya..." Canda Tenten, Sakura malas menanggapinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." Sakura menuju ruang ganti. Lima menit berlalu, Sakura keluar dengan mengenakan gaun pilihan terakhir Ino. Sangat anggun dan berkelas. Ino mengangkat jempolnya dan Tenten mengangguk-angguk.

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan ini?" Kurenai datang membawa gaun berwarna hijau muda sewarna janur kelapa. Gaun itu bertekstur butiran kristal di seluruh permukaan gaunnya dan mempunyai belahan depan setinggi paha yang sempurna, berlengan panjang dengan kerah lurus setinggi tulang dada. Bagian belakang punggungnya terbelah di tengah. Mata Sakura sampai bercahaya melihat gaun itu.

"Ini stok baru Kurenai- _san_?" Tanya Tenten. Kurenai mengangkat dagunya ke arah Ino. "Ini rancangan terbarumu Ino?" Tenten mendekat untuk melihat gaunnya lebih detail, begitupun Sakura. "Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja dikeluarkan?"

"Kukira gaun itu belum jadi." Ino mengedikkan bahu, wajahnya berseri melihat hasil rancangannya sendiri.

"Gaun ini selesai dikerjakan kemarin, aku lupa memberitahumu Ino." Ucap Kurenai. "Nah, Sakura cobalah ini."

Sakura berganti gaun lagi. Begitu dia keluar dari ruang ganti, kegalauan menyelimutinya karena hatinya langsung jatuh cinta pada gaun itu.

"Sempurna." Ucapan Ino menandakan kepuasannya. Tenten dan Kurenai mengangkat dua jempol mereka. Gaun itu sangat pas di tubuh Sakura seolah-olah Ino merancangnya khusus untuknya. Apa kau sudah melihat label harganya Sakura?

"Bagaimana Sakura? Kau bisa memilih anatara gaun itu atau gaun peach ini." Tenten membuat pilihan untuk Sakura dan gadis itu galau. Setelah mempertimbangkan cukup matang, Sakura tidak keberatan jika separuh tabungannya melayang untuk gaun hijau itu. Wanita akan khilaf pada waktunya.

"Ino, pinjamkan aku tasmu. Dan kau Tenten, pinjamkan aku koleksi _heels_ -mu." Sakura menampakkan deretan giginya. Semua keperluan sudah beres. Sekarang tinggal pergi belajar _makeup_ ke tempat Ino. Tidak ada banyak waktu luang lagi karena besok jam sembilan Sakura sudah terbang ke Los Angeles. Terimakasih untuk Sasuke yang mengajaknya sangat mendadak, bahkan parport Sakura jadi dalam satu hari, tadi siang ia mengurusnya dengan Jugo.

"Kita makan dulu?" Ino mengendarai mobil menuju apartemennya. Tenten mengatakan 'baiklah' sementara Sakura melamun memandang jalanan. Ino melirik gadis itu dari kaca spion. "Kau kenapa Sakura?" Suara Ino memecah lamunan Sakura.

"Tidak. Sakura menggeleng. Aku hanya gugup, besok aku pergi ke luar negeri. Ke Amerika, aku masih tidak percaya." Sakura menyandarkan punggung. Ino dan Tenten hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Berapa lama kalian disana?" Tanya Tenten.

"Cuma sehari. Habis acara, besoknya kita langsung pulang."

"Serius? tidak sekalian pra bulan madu dulu?" Goda Tenten. "Marvin Gaye..." Sambungnya. Wajah Sakura sedikit merona, tapi ia merona karena kewajaran, bukan karena mengerti maksud Tenten.

"Tidak. Keponakan Sasuke ulang tahun hari minggu dan kebetulan kakakku akan kembali. Aku bahkan sudah menolak ajakan Sasuke sebelumnya."

"Oh..., kakakmu akan kembali? apa menu makan malam kita untuk menyambutnya Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Tenten dan Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Yah, sebetulnya sayang juga kalau cuma sehari di sana." Sambung Sakura.

"Kau benar, kalian menyia-nyiakan Marvin Gaye kalian." Sahut Tenten, Ino hanya tersenyum tipis. "ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah mengatakan Marvin Gaye pada Sasuke?"

"Ah, tentu saja.."

"Benarkah? bagaimana reaksi Sasuke?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak ada, dia hanya bingung Marvin Gaye dengan caraku. Dia tidak tahu cara berdansa." Jawab Sakura. Ino dan Tenten saling melirik. "Yah.., tidak masalah. Kita bisa ber-Marvin Gaye kapanpun dan dimana-mana, tidak harus di Amerika." Sambung Sakura. Tenten dan Ino melipat bibir mereka kedalam menahan kekehan.

Mereka tiba di apartemen Ino setelah membungkus makanan untuk dibawa pulang. Apartemen Ino minimalis dan sangat rapi. Tata ruangnya menunjukkan karakteristik wanita elegan. Serba krem. Ada foto mesra dirinya besama Sai dipajang di ruang tengah dekat lampu meja. Sakura jadi ingin mengabadikan fotonya dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau mau minum ambil sendiri di kulkas." Ucap Ino, Sakura meletakkan bingkai foto ke tempat semula.

Mereka makan malam bersama setelah Tenten mengganti pakaiannya. Apartemen Tenten di lantai atas, ia dan Ino bertetangga. Mereka mengobrolkan banyak hal selama makan sampai menyinggung soal Mavin Gaye sekali lagi dan Sakura masih saja tidak paham. Usai makan, Ino memberi tips _makeup_. Sakura cepat belajar, ia menganggap _makeup_ seperti seni melukis wajah.

"Jadi, apa kau akan sekamar dengan Sasuke di sana?" Tanya Ino. Sakura yang sedang fokus mengaplikasikan _eyeshadow_ di kelopak matanya jadi tidak konsentrasi.

"Tentu saja mereka sekamar Ino, kau ini aneh-aneh saja." Sahut Tenten. Sakura tidak bisa menjawab karena ia juga belum tahu sekamar atau tidak.

"Jadi Sakura, bagaimana perkembangan kalian? Sudah masuk level mana?" Goda Ino.

"Level apa?" Sakura tidak terlalu paham atau pura-pura tidak paham?

"Level yang lebih kreatif. Sesuatu yang berseni." Tenten menaikkan kedua alisnya naik turun. Sakura langsung paham dengan level yang dimaksud Ino, sesaat pipinya merona tanpa memakai _blush on_. Gadis itu malu membahasnya dan dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan menanyakan _makeup_.

"Coba kutebak, kau dan Sasuke belum berkreasi."

"Tenten!" Seru Sakura, pikirannya sudah melayang buana dan dia sangat malu membahasnya. Ino terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Apa? Sasuke itu seorang pria. Jangan berlagak bodoh Sakura. Suatu saat dia akan lebih agresif dari yang kau kira." Tenten sungguh frontal. Sakura menatap Ino seakan anak kecil yang sedang mengadu _'Ino, Tenten nakal...'_

Ino pun menepuk bahu Sakura lalu membisikkan sesuatu. "Bersiaplah..."

Wajah Sakura menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Satu jam berlalu, Sakura pulang setelah membawa _makeup_ Ino beserta tas dan _heels_ pinjaman. Sampai apartemen, Sakura langsung _packing_. Naruto datang dengan kostum piayama oranye bergarisnya, pria itu menemani Sakura _packing_ di ruang tengah.

"Jam berapa besok berangkat?" Tanya Naruto, matanya sudah setengah _watt_ tapi ia masih sempat bertamu, pria itu terbaring di atas sofa.

"Jam sembilan pesawat _take off_." Sakura dengan hati-hati melipat gaunnya ke dalam koper. Naruto hanya memperhatikan dalam ketenangan.

"Berapa hari di sana?" Suara cempreng Naruto mulai drop.

"Cuma semalam." Sakura menyelipkan satu _boxer_ Sasori dan Naruto menautkan alisnya.

"Semalam yang berarti." Goda Naruto. Sakura langsung menoleh dan pria itu mengarahkan kedua jarinya membentuk bulatan. Sakura menautkan alis mencerna bulatan itu. Naruto lalu membentuk segitiga dan jajaran genjang. Otak Sakura bekerja, setelah beberapa detik akhirnya ia paham maksud kode-kode itu. Sakura mengacuhkan Naruto dan berlagak santai merapikan kopernya kembali. Pikiran Sakura terfokus pada kode Naruto barusan. Tidur sekamar dengan Sasuke. Berdua. Di hotel. Pikiran Sakura memblayang menuju pembicaraan Ino dan Tenten. Wajahnya spontan menghangat. Suasana menjadi hening, Sakura berusaha mengendalikan pikirannya yang liar.

"Besok kau akan menjemput Sasori kan?" Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sudah mengembara ke alam mimpi.

.

* * *

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on.._

 _You got the healing that I want..._

Sakura bergeleng-geleng mendengar lagu _baperable_ -nya melalui _airphone_ , gadis itu duduk di ruang tunggu pesawat menghadap kaca menampakkan landasan pesawat bandara Konoha. Topeng kucingnya ia sampirkan ke atas kepala. Sasuke kembali dari toilet, ia duduk di samping Sakura yang sedang tuli. Sasuke memandangnya sekejap lalu mencabut salah satu _earphone_ Sakura, padangan gadis itu langsung pecah.

"Ah.." Sakura mengurangi volume MP3 _player_. Sasuke menyilakan kaki lalu membuka _ipad_ membaca sesuatu entah apa. Mereka menunggu selama dua puluh menit sambil mengobrol, membicarakan tentang kota Los Angeles. Sakura banyak bertanya-tanya seperti tidak pernah menanyakannya pada Sasori yang jelas-jelas sudah lama menetap di sana. Tapi berhubung sebelumnya Sasuke pernah berkunjung ke Los Angeles, Sakura jadi punya banyak bahan obrolan sampai tiba saatnya mereka masuk ke dalam pesawat.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , berapa lama penerbangan ini?" Tanya Sakura setelah menyamankan bokongnya di kursi VIP dan memasang _safety belt_ , gadis itu duduk di samping jendela.

"Sekitar sepuluh jam." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan sekejap melihat pramugari yang berdiri di samping Sasuke untuk memperagakan panduan keselamatan. Sepertinya pramugari itu sedikit tidak kosentrasi saat melirik Sasuke. Sakura menoleh ke jendela dan menghela napas. Awak kabin berkoceh sebelum pesawat terbang, kalimatnya lucu dan pesawat siap take off.

 _"Ok, ladies and gentelman Turn off all your Iphone, blackberries, blueberries, strawberries. In case of emergency, disco lighting will light up the airplane. We are now going to dim the lights for take off. If you are scared of the dark or that the bogey man will get you, don't worry, he only flies with American Airlines."_

 _"Ok, saudara-saudara. Matikan semua Iphone, Blackberry, Blueberry, Stroberi anda. Dalam kasus darurat, lampu disko akan menyala di pesawat. Sekarang kita akan meredupkan lampu untuk lepas landas. Jika anda takut pada kegelapan atau Bogey man yang akan menangkap anda, jangan khawatir, dia hanya terbang bersama pesawat Amerika."_

Semua penumpang terkekeh dan Sakura tersenyum saat menangkap kata _Bogey man_. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasa.

 _"cabin crew, take off position"_

Ucap sang pilot dan pesawat pun meninggalkan landasan bandara Konoha. Tubuh Sakura condong ke jendela, ia mendongak ke bawah saat pesawat meninggalkan landasan. Ini mengingatkannya pada _moment_ melihat pesawat terbang bersama Gaara. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela. "Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau pernah menyaksikan pesawat, terbang tepat dihadapamu dan tingginya empat puluh meter dari atas kepalamu?"

"Belum. Kau pernah?"

"Pernah, di bawah sana. Di pinggiran landasaan bandara Konoha." Sakura mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah jendela. "Aku akan mengajakmu sekali-kali, rasanya luar biasa."

"Aa, kau ke sana dengan Naruto?"

"Bukan. Dengan Gaara- _san_." Jawab Sakura dengan santai. Sasuke diam tidak berkomentar dan beberapa detik setelahnya Sakura baru mengkaji ucapannya barusan. _Shannaro.._

 _"Hi, this is your captain speaking. I'm Captain Laura Smith. Yes, I'm a female pilot and as a benefit if we get lost on the way, I won't be afraid to stop and ask for directions. We are now going to attempt to fly to LA."_

 _"Hi, disini kapten anda berbicara, aku Kapten Laura Smith. Ya, aku seorang pilot perempuan dan sebagai keuntungannya, jika kita tersesat di jalan, aku tidak akan takut untuk berhenti dan menanyakan arah. Sekarang Kita akan mencoba untuk terbang ke LA."_

Sang pilot menyapa para penumpang saat mereka sudah berada di atas awan. Bahkan pilotnya pun lucu membuat penumpang senyam-senyum sendiri. Satu jam berlalu di dalam pesawat. Sasuke sedang membaca buku entah apa judulnya, sepertinya bacaan berat karena bukunya lumayan tebal. Sakura asik mendengarkan musik sambil memperhatikan setiap Pramugari yang berlalu lalang melirik Sasuke. Sesaat Sakura berpikir untuk menukar tempat duduknya ketika melihat seorang tante-tante yang duduk di seberang Sasuke juga melirik-lirik.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa hanya kau saja dari pihak studio yang berangkat ke acara itu?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Tidak, Jiraiya- _sama_ dan beberapa orang sudah ada di sana." Sasuke fokus membaca bukunya.

"Benarkah? apa mereka mewakili setiap nominasi yang _Greenoch_ raih?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura kembali menoleh ke jendela, ia memikirkan sesuatu dan tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikirannya tentang Ayame. Sakura ingin menanyakan itu pada Sasuke tapi dia segan.

"Apa Ayame akan datang?" Ternyata Sakura tidak Segan. Sasuke pun menoleh, "Kupikir ini terkait salah satu nominasi musik terbaik, apa _Grenooch_ mendapat nominasi itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aa, tapi bukan Ayame yang mewakili, komposer lagu _Grenooch_ yang akan mendapat penghargaan jika menang dalam nominasi itu." Perhatian Sasuke kembali ke buku dan dia tidak membahas Ayame lebih lanjut, tapi kelihatannya Sakura penasaran.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Ayame? dia sekarang tinggal dimana?" Sasuke menoleh sekejap menatap Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat santai walau di dalam hatinya terselubung rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi.

"Kirigakure." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan padat. Sakura hanya mengangguk-nganguk saja, ia ingin menanyakan lebih jauh tapi sebaiknya tidak usah membicarakan masa lalu. Sakura pun terhanyut ke dalam musik dan tidak sadarkan diri setengah jam kemudian. Jangan tidur hei! nanti Sasuke digoda pramugari dan tante-tante!

.

.

Naruto menjemput Sasori di Bandara Konoha pukul lima sore. Sosok pria berambut merah menyala muncul dari _gate_ kedatangan penumpang membawa tas rangsel, teropong bintang dan apa di dalam case itu? gitar? apakah astronot tampan ini juga seorang kesatria bergitar? kita buktikan nanti. Naruto pergi bersama Hinata, mungkin mereka usai berkencan. Sasori melambaikan tangannya dari kejuhan. Naruto bertos ala anak muda dengan Sasori setelah pria itu menghampiri mereka dan Hinata tersenyum menyapa kakak iparnya karena bisa dibilang Naruto adalah adik angkat Sasori.

"Oh, gitar legenda." Naruto meletakkan gitar Sasori di bagasi mobil sedangkan pemilik gitar itu sedang memapankan teropong sakralnya dengan benar. "Aku ingat saat kita merayu kekasihmu dengan gitar ini." Goda Naruto, Sasori malas menanggapinya. Mereka lalu naik mobil dan meninggalkan bandara Konoha.

"Sakura sudah menghubungimu?" Tanya Naruto. Mobilnya menuju restoran untuk makan malam.

"Tadi pagi dia menghubungiku sebelum berangkat. Paling sekarang pesawat mereka masih di atas awan." Jawab Sasori, pandangannya lurus kedepan, wajahnya bak boneka manikin yang terbuat dari porselen.

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa lama penerbangan dari sini ke LA?"

"Sekitar sembilan sampai sepuluh jam. Mungkin mereka akan tiba saat subuh waktu setempat."

"Kau sudah tahu tentang hubungan mereka?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sudah."

"Kenapa? kelihatannya kau tidak bersemangat." Ucap Naruto. Memangnya kau pernah melihat Sasori jingkrak-jingkrak? dia itu pria elegan yang berkarisma.

"Anak itu.." Gumam Sasori. "Aku jauh-jauh menjenguknya dari LA ke Jepang dan dia malah pergi ke sana, waktuku tidak banyak di sini." Sepertinya Sasori cemburu adiknya diculik si raven.

"Sudah..., bukankah kau sendiri yang mengijinkannya pergi dengan Sasuke." Sasori tidak memungkiri ucapan Naruto jadi dia diam saja. "Bagaimana kabar paman dan nenek? apa mereka sehat-sehat saja?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Ya, mereka sehat-sehat saja. Ambil cuti dan pulanglah, mereka merindukanmu."

"Hem, aku sedang merencanakannya. Hinata, apa kau sudah pernah pergi Ke Sunagakure?" Ehem.

"Be-belum Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata, gadis itu duduk tenang di kursi belakang. Naruto tersenyum memikirkan sesuatu dan Sasori hanya membatin. Cukup paham.

"Kita mau makan apa?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Di tempat biasanya saja yang ada menu Tempura." Jawab Sasori sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya. "Hinata, kau suka Tempura?" tanya Sasori.

"A, iya Sasori-nii." Jawab Hinata malu-malu. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari tidur, gadis itu bersandar di bahu Sasuke. Ini yang ketiga kalinya Sakura terbangun karena ia sudah tidur sebanyak dua kali. Kepala Sakura bergerak ke samping, melihat buku yang sedang dibaca Sasuke.

"Kita hampir sampai." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura lalu menarik kepalanya, ia juga tidak tahu sejak kapan bersandar di bahu tegap itu. Sang co-pilot lalu menyapa para penumpang yang sebagian besar sudah terbangun.

 _"Good morning, passengers, time show at half two in the morning US time right now. I noticed a few ladies who forgot to put on their makeup this morning. I'll be dimming the lights for your convenience."_

 _"Selamat pagi para penumpang, waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua pagi waktu Amerika. Saya melihat beberapa wanita lupa untuk memakai make-up mereka pagi ini. Saya akan meredupkan lampu untuk kenyamanan Anda."_

"Sasuke-kun.., kau tidak tidur?" Sakura mengusap wajahnya lalu melihat jam tangan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh waktu Jepang. Sakura melirik Tante-tanten di seberang Sasuke, wanita itu sedang memoles lipstcik warna merahnya yang cetar membahana.

"Berapa lama perbedaan waktunya?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Tujuh belas jam mundur ke belakang." Sasuke menutup buku ditangannya lalu menoleh. **Tuk**. Sasuke mengetuk dahi lebar Sakura, mata sayup-sayup Sakura langsung bersinar terang. Gadis itu lalu beranjak pergi ke toilet. Saat kembali, Sakura melihat lipstik terjatuh di dekat bangku Sasuke. Sakura hanya memasang wajah datar membaca skenario tante itu. Sakura langsung memungut lipstik itu sebelum Sasuke yang memungutnya.

"Jangan menjatuhkannya lagi." Sakura tersenyum dalam sambil menyodorkan lipstick itu. Tante pemilik lipstik membalas senyum Sakura dengan tidak ikhlas sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar melihat mereka lalu menoleh ke arah jendela.

"Berapa lama lagi kita sampai Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya dan **Ting**. disaat bersamaan lampu tanda sabuk pengaman menyala.

 _"cabin crew and passanger, aircraft for descend"_

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, in a few moments we will arrive at Los Angeles, LAX. Please return your seats to their upright and most uncomfortable position. We will landing as smooth as butter."_

 _"Saudara-saudara, dalam beberapa saat kita akan tiba di Los Angeles, LAX . Silakan kembali ke kursi anda untuk duduk di posisi tegak dan yang paling nyaman. Kami akan mendarat sehalus mentega."_

 _Announcement_ awak kabin pesawat ini memang menghibur. Sakura mendongak ke jendela, pesawat mulai turun, penampakan kota Los Angeles terlihat dari atas sana. Lampu-lampunya bertaburan bagai bintang yang jatuh ke bumi. Sakura kagum melihat pemandangan kota itu, wajahnya juga melongo. Pesawat semakin condong ke bawah menuju landasan bandara LAX. Roda pesawat terbuka dan pesawat menyentuh permukaan landasan dengan guncangan yang membuat Sakura mencengkam lengan Sasuke. Pendaratan berjalan lancar, kini pesawat sedang menuju tempat parkir.

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have just attacked Los Angeles. Thank you, and remember, nobody loves you or your money more than Alpha Airlines. Last one off the plane must clean it."_

 _"Saudara-saudara, kita baru saja diserang Los Angeles. Terima kasih dan ingat, tidak ada yang mencintai anda atau uang anda lebih dari Alpha Airlines. Yang terakhir turun dari pesawat harus membersihkannya."_

Semua penumpang pun terkekeh kembali. Terbesit dipikan Sakura untuk tidak menjadi yang terakhir karena ia tidak mau membersihkan pesawat.

Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di bandara LAX. Gadis itu memakai topeng kucingnya dan bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke saat melewati kerumunan penumpang yang berjalan dari gate kedatangan. Sasuke dan Sakura dijemput seseorang saat tiba disana, tampaknya Jugo sudah mengatur semuanya.

Selamat datang di kota-nya bidadari. Mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Sakura menuju hotel di kawasan Boulevard berjarak tidak jauh dari kampus UCLA tempat Annie Award akan diselenggarakan besok. Sakura menyesap pemandangan malam kota Los Angeles sepanjang perjalanan. Saat ini pukul menunjukkan 02:35 am waktu United State. Cuaca malam itu dingin namun tidak bersalju. Mereka tiba di hotel, kamar sudah dipesan dan Sakura tidak menyangka ia benar-benar sekamar dengan Sasuke. Berterimakasihlah pada Jugo, dia serketaris yang handal.

Suasana tidak semudah biasanya, ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura sekamar dengan Sasuke tapi entah kenapa gadis itu agak canggung sedangkan Sasuke tampak biasa-biasa saja. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekililing ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Jugo memesan satu kamar delux yang terdiri dari satu kamar tidur dan ruang tamu, nuansanya serba cokelat. Ranjangnya berukuran king dilapisi spray putih. Ada satu sofa single berwarna cokelat tua dengan sandaran kaki panjang diletakkan di samping pintu jendela yang mempunyai balkon untuk melihat pemandangan kota Los Angeles dari lantai 27. Sakura menuju balkon kamar untuk melihat pemandangan sambil menghubungi Sasori untuk mengabarkan posisinya. Sedikit introgasi dari Sasori membuat Sakura mengeluarkan banyak alibi demi meyakinkan bahwa semuanya berjalan sesuai prosedur. Lima menit berlalu setelah Sakura menutup telpon dan Sasuke menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau mengantuk?" Tanya Sakura setelah menutup pintu balkon. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang melepas lelah.

"Aa." Sasuke bergerak meraih bantal. "Istirahatlah." Sasuke memejamkan mata.

"Di Jepang masih jam setengah sembilam malam. Aku masih belum mengantuk." Sakura membuka kopernya, ia mengeluarkan sebagian barang-barang dan menatanya, terutama gaunnya yang ia hangerkan ke lemari. "Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tidak keberatan aku menata barangmu?" Sakura menoleh dan melihat Sasuke sudah terlelap. Sembilan jam lebih perjalanan dan pria itu belum tidur. Sakura lalu menarik bed cover menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke, ia ikut bergabung ke ranjang setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos polos hijau muda dan celana pendek setengah paha. Sakura ingin memakai boxer Sasori yang lebih ringan kainnya tapi setelah dipikir-pikir sebaiknya jangan.

Sakura duduk bersandar di ranjang. ia memeriksa ponsel dan mendapat beberapa pesan Line dari rekan-rekannya.

 **Tenten** : _'Sudah sampai? Jangan gugup. biasa saja. Rileks, otot jangan tegang, santai. Semua akan lancar...'_

 **Ino** _: 'Sekamar dengan Uchiha? Hei, jangan lupa mengaplikasikan foundation-mu setelah primer. Kirim fotomu saat acara.'_

 **Naruto** : **(Foto Sasori sedang mengatur senar gitarnya di ruang tengah)**  
caption : _Boy Avenue Sunagakure. LoL._

 **Konohamaru** : _'Seperti ada yang hilang diantara aku dan Obito. Setelah ditelusuri ternyata si Pinky diculik Uchiha Sasuke ke LA. Aku minta tanda tangan Charlie Puth feat Meghan Trainor. Marvin Gaye.'_

 **Obito** : _'Bilang pada Sasuke jangan lupa memulangkan artist background 2D kembali dalam keadaan untuh.'_

Wajah Sakura merona membaca pesan-pesan itu, ia menoleh ke Sasuke sekejap lalu membalas pesan satu persatu tapi kegiatannya terinterupsi oleh suara baritone Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. Mengagetkan saja.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura melanjutkan membalas pesan Line rekan-rekannya. Sasuke diam tidak menyaut. Tangannya menarik lengan Sakura untuk berbaring.

"Istirahatlah. Jika tidak, besok tenagamu akan habis." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura pun meletakkan ponselnya di meja lampu lalu terbaring menghadap Sasuke. Kenapa jauh-jauh jaraknya? mendekatlah... Sasuke tidak akan memakanmu.

"Besok acaranya jam berapa?" Sakura memandang wajah tampan pangerannya dengan hikmat.

"Sore jam lima." mata Sasuke sudah terpejam kembali.

"Besok apa kau ada acara sebelum itu? aku ingin jalan-jalan melihat kota. Bisa kan?"

"Hn. tidur dulu, besok kita pergi jam sembilan." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk lebih mendekat. Dengan jarak sedekat ini bagaimana Sakura bisa tidur Sasuke?

* * *

.

Ponsel Sakura sangat teramat ribut menyuarakan tanda alarm bangun pagi yang sudah ia seting pukul 07:30 waktu US. Sakura menggeliat ke sisi kiri, meraba-raba ponselnya di atas meja dengan mata terpejam. Rasanya sangat mengantuk. Tentu saja karena kau melewati tiga zona waktu berbeda. Ponsel itu berhasil dibungkam tapi Ketenangan Sasuke sudah terlanjur terusik, pria itu terbangun. Sasuke menoleh ke sisi kiri, ia memandang Sakura yang terlelap kembali dengan wajah damai tanpa beban. Kaosnya compang-camping, kerahnya menurun memperlihatkan belahan dadanya, pahanya putih mulus tidak tertutup _bed cover_. Sasuke memandang bentuk Sakura dari atas sampai bawah dan tidak mungkin jika Sasuke tidak merasakan sesuatu bergejolak dalam darahnya karena ia pria normal. Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangan dan turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi.

Sakura baru bisa bangun setelah lima belas menit Sasuke mencoba menyadarkannya. Sakura menggeliat kesamping kanan, kesamping kiri, mengolet, menggeliat lagi dan Sasuke memandangi bentuk Sakura dalam ketenangan. "Astaga jam berapa ini?" Gumam Sakura, matanya terbuka tertutup menyesuaikan cahaya dan akhirnya terbuka sempurna setelah menyadari bentuknya yang acak-acakan, bahkan kaosnya sudah terangkat sampai setengah badan. Merasa malu dengan Sasuke, gadis itu pun langsung meluncur ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke dan Sakura sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi jalan-jalan. Mereka menuju _Longue_ hotel dan langkah Sakura terhenti saat menjumpai sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Tidak salah lagi itu Tsunade yang sedang sarapan bersama Jiraiya. Sakura lalu mengikuti Sasuke mengambil sarapan. Seperti biasa Sasuke mengambil salad yang didominasi dengan potongan tomat. Sakura lalu menambahkan dua potong sosis panggang ke piring Sasuke dan pria itu langsung menoleh.

"Asupan energi harus cukup." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam tidak berkomentar. Mereka lalu bergabung dengan Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Sakura cukup grogi menyapa mereka, apalagi melihat senyum penuh arti Tsunade yang seakan mengatakan _'Rupanya kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu.'_ Sedangkan Jiraiya, pria setengah baya itu langsung paham kondisi yang telah terjadi.

"Wah, sekarang kau sudah tidak bepergian sendiri lagi Sasuke?" Sindir Jiraiya. Sasuke menanggapinya dengan sepatah kata 'Aa'.

"Biasanya kau selalu bepergian seorang diri seperti pendekar. Hahahaha..." Jiraiya tertawa. Sakura jadi salah tingkah karena pasalnya, suami istri inilah yang sudah pernah mendengar kegalauan Sakura terutama Tsunade yang sudah Sakura anggap sebagai _master of soul-_ nya.

"Ceritakan pada kami bagaimana kau mengalahkan Gaara?" _Shannaro!_ Jiraiya mengerti alurnya. Sasuke diam tidak menjawab dan Tsunade tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang kikuk.

"Anata, sekuat-kuatnya arus air yang bercabang, pada akhirnya yang menentukan arah perahu adalah nahkodanya." Tsunade menatap Sakura penuh arti. Jiraiya mengangguk-ngangguk setuju. Dua orang tua itu seperti sedang menggoda muda-mudi yang sedang kasmaran itu. Mereka lalu mengobrolkan hal lain selama makan, Sakura lebih banyak diam dan cenderung mendengarkan. Jiraiya sesekali bergurau mencairkan suasana.

"Kalian mau kemana? jalan-jalan?" Tanya Jiraiya kemudian.

"Ya, Jiraiya- _sama_." Sakura mengangguk sambil mengiris sosisnya dengan anggun padahal dalam hati menggerutu kenapa sosisnya susah sekali dipotong.

"Oh, jangan lupa ke Hollywood sign. Tidak kesana berarti belum ke LA." Ide Jiraiya itu memperkuat niat Sakura sebelumnya, gadis itu mengangguk-ngangguk setuju.

"Dan jangan lupa berciuman saat disana." Imbuh Tsunade tapi Sakura tidak mengagguk, ia tersenyum kaku sambil melirik Sasuke yang melahap salad dengan tenang.

Usai Sarapan Sasuke dan Sakura pergi jalan-jalan. Sasuke hanya akan membawa Sakura ke beberapa tempat berhubung jam tiga sore mereka harus sudah ada di hotel untuk bersiap pergi ke acara. Dimulai dari permintaan Sakura untuk pergi melihat Hollywood Sign, Sasuke pun membawa Sakura ke kawasan jantung Los Angeles dan aku harus menjadi katolog berjalan sekarang.

Untuk beberapa alasan Sasuke memutuskan pergi naik taksi dan Sakura setuju-setuju saja asalkan tidak naik angkutan umum yang ramai. Sakura melihat tulisan Hollywood bertengger di perbukitan melalui kaca jendela taksi, tidak sempat melihat ke sana karena Sasuke enggan naik ke atas sana. Cukup dilihat saja dari kejahuan, mereka harus menggunakan waktu sebaik mungkin jika ingin melihat tempat lainnya. Mereka lalu tiba di kawasan Hollywood Walk of Frame, jalan legendaris yang menjadi kiblatnya industri film dunia. Lokasinya di sepanjang jalan Hollywood Boulevards dengan deretan pohon palem seperti kelapa entahlah apa nama pohonnya. Suasana saat itu belum terlalu ramai jadi aman untuk Sakura.

Dua sejoli itu berhenti di trotoar legendaris yang menampakkan cap tangan serta nama-nama dari para celebritis papan atas dunia, baik penyanyi, bintang film, dan tokoh legenda dunia hiburan. Sakura hanya mengenal beberapa nama terkenal seperti Michael Jackson serta beberapa nama artist lain, selebihnya ia tidak kenal. Jadi tidak mengherankan jika gadis itu tidak mengenal Ayame Masao pada awalnya. Sakura mengambil beberapa foto dan tidak lupa berselfie ria dengan nama bintang terkenal, penerus Tom Cruise lah yang menjadi seksi dokumentasinya, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka juga menjumpai beberapa cosplay di sana dan pergi setelah Sakura berfoto dengan Spiderman. Akhirnya Marvel menemukan musuh yang cocok untuk super hero mereka.

Sakura menanyakan destinasi mereka selanjutnya dan Sasuke mengatakan mereka akan mengunjungi sebuah musium. Musium?  
Mereka turun dari taksi saat tiba di sebuah gedung putih bergaya tempo dulu. Sakura mengira itu musium tapi langkahnya berhenti saat mengetahui bahwa itu adalah stasiun kereta. Sasuke membawanya ke Union Station, ia mengatakan pada Sakura jika mereka akan ke musium menggunakan kereta. Awalnya Sakura enggan masuk ke dalam, tapi sekali lagi Sasuke meninggalnya dan mau tidak mau Sakura menyusul setelah memasang topeng kucingnya dan berlari menyusul Sasuke. Union station cukup ramai saat Weekend, ini adalah ide buruk bagi Sakura yang muali berkunang-kunang menelusuri lorong, menuju ruang bawah tanah mengambil jalur metro puple line dan masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau sengaja melakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Sakura, ia sedikit kesal dengan Sasuke dan memasang wajah cemberut di balik topengnya.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan kan? naik transportasi umum lebih berkesan daripada naik mobil." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura malas membahasnya lagi dan ia mengeluarkan botol mineral yang ia bawa dari hotel. Sakura menuangkan air itu ke telapak tangannya dengan hati-hati, sedikit saja yang penting ia menyentuh air. _Shannaro!_

Kereta sampai di western station, mereka transit di sana dan naik metro rapid ride, sebuah bus kota yang akan membawa mereka ke Musium Seni Los Angeles, LACMA. Sesampainya disana mereka disuguhkan satu blok lampu taman yang berjejer rapi membentuk persegi panjang di depan halam musium. Lampu-lampu taman itu menarik perhatian Sakura, beberapa orang mengabadikan foto mereka di sana, ada juga yang kebetulan sedang melakukan shoot photo preweed. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana indahnya lampu-lampu itu pada malam hari.

Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam pekarangan museum, pekarangannya dipenuhi benda-benda seni seperti koleksi kontemporer dan seni modern. Sakura mengembangkan senyuman setelah membuka topeng. Mereka pun memulai ekspedisi dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura kembali bersemangat. Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam musium, tempat itu mengilhami rasa ingin tahu tentang kehidupan di bumi sambil menjelajahi bagaimana hal itu terjadi dan bagaimana kita bisa bekerja untuk membuat tempat yang lebih baik.

Sakura dan Sasuke melakukan penjelajahan mereka ke setiap sudut musium, dijumpai banyak benda-benda seni di dalam sana. Sakura tiba di deretan gallery lukisan dan itu yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Dipajang sederet karya pelukis terkenal di sana. Sakura mengkhayati lukisan _Pablo Picasso_ yang berjudul _Head of a woman with hat_ (Dora Maar) secara mendalam sedangkan Sasuke memandang lukisan wanita berwajah tidak simetris itu dengan wajah datar.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , bagaimana menurutmu tentang lukisan ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aa. Dia punya letak hidung yang unik." Jawab Sasuke.

"Pablo Picasso selalu merubah gaya lukisannya, gaya kubisme ini yang mengejutkan dunia seni. Ia mengubah persepsi tentang keindahan suatu seni. Ada lukisannya yang berjudul _Mesra cinta_ tapi bernuansa suram dan pesimis."

"Aa.." Sahut Sasuke.

"Orang bilang Dora Maar adalah kekasih Pablo Picasso." Sakura menunjuk Lukisan itu. "Menurutku, wanita ini menggambarkan kepribadian yang tegas dan bebas."

"Dan juga letak hidung yang unik." Sahut Sasuke, pria itu meninggalkan lukisan Dora Maar dan Sakura masih berdiri di depan lukisan itu, ekspresi wajahnya jadi serius melihat hidung Dora Maar.

Sakura dan Sasuke melakukan penjelajahan lebih lanjut. Mereka menuju karya seni tiga dimensi, _Roman art gallery_ peninggalan Yunani dan Romawi kuno, _The hammer building_ yang menyimpan koleksi Asian art. Seterusnya sampai berakhir di fosil raksasa Dinosaurus _Atyrannosaurus_ dan _Triceratop._

"Lihat, Kenji harus melihat ini." Gumam Sakura, ia mendongak ke atas melihat peninggalan bersejarah jaman purba.

"Kenji sudah pernah melihatnya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenji sudah pernah ke sini?" Sakura baru tahu.

"Aa." Sahut Sasuke, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menyuruh Sakura berdiri di bawah fosil Dinosaurus itu. Sasuke mengatakan ia akan mengabadikan gambar koleksi terbaru musium untuk diperlihatkan pada Kenji. Pfft...

Satu jam lebih berlalu. Sakura masih ingin menikmati koleksi musium lainnya tapi waktu sangat mepet. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 13:00 am. Tersisa dua jam untuk makan siang lalu kembali ke hotel dan aku bersyukur atas kemepetan waktu ini, jika tidak betapa panjangnya deskripsi perjalanan wisata dua sejoli itu mengingat banyak sekali tempat yang bisa dikunjungi di Los Angeles. Sasuke dan Sakura makan siang di restorant _outdoor_ bergaya hippi di pinggiran trotoar pejalan kaki kawasan Wilshire Boulevard, tidak jauh dari hotel mereka.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa lokasi acaranya nanti jauh dari hotel kita?" Tanya Sakura, ia sedang melahap steak daging.

"Tidak jauh, lokasinya di hall kampus UCLA."

"Benarkah? itu kampus Sasori. Dia melanjutkan kuliah S2 di sana."

"Aa. Dia menetap disini cukup lama?"

"Hem." Sakura mengangguk. "Dulu kau kuliah di mana Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Universitas Konoha, lalu melanjutkannya di sini. Di kampus yang sama dengan Sasori."

"Benarkah?!" Sakura cukup terkejut. "Wah...Dunia memang sesempit daun kelor."

"Kurang banyak bukti untuk menyatakan dunia sesempit daun kelor." Sahut Sasuke.

"Emm." Sakura menelan makananya dengan cepat. "Kau mau mendengar bukti lain? aku bertemu dengan Kenji di mall tidak disengaja, aku tidak tahu jika Kenji keponakanmu sampai kau membawaku ke pacuan kuda. Dan Jika kau bertanya kenapa Kenji mengenal Ga.." Sakura spontan menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Kenji mengenal siapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Usai makan kita langsung kembali ke hotel kan?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatian.

"Kenapa Kenji mengenal Gaara?" Sasuke tidak bisa dialihkan. Sakura terdiam dan memandang Sasuke yang menatapnya intents.

"Itu karena..., Gaara-san juga bertemu aku dan Kenji di waktu yang bersamaan." Sakura mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet makan lalu meneguk minuman. Sasuke hanya diam memandangi Sakura. Suasana menjadi hening, Sakura mencairkan suasana kembali dengan mengangkat topik pembicaraan acara nanti malam dan mereka kembali ke hotel saat jam menunjukkan pukul 13:20 pm.

Sasuke sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya di ruang tamu sementara Sakura memulai ritualnya lebih cepat dari jadwal. Saat ini Sakura sedang berlulur ria dan berendam di kamar mandi hotel yang menakjubkan. Baknya besar sekali ya Sakura? cukup untuk dua orang.

Sakura keluar kamar mandi hampir satu jam kemudian, ia melilit kepalanya dengan handuk dan memakai pakaian tidurnya semalam. Sasuke menghampiri setelah itu, ia melihat Sakura sedang serius mengecat kuku-kuku kakinya di atas ranjang.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun.._ " Sakura menoleh sekejap. "Sudah selesai urusannya?"

"Aa." Sasuke naik ke atas ranjang. Sakura menghentikan gerakan memoles kukunya karena Sasuke membuat ranjang bergoyang. Pria itu berbaring menyamping menghadap Sakura, satu tangannya menopang kepala sambil memperhatikan kuku-kuku jari Sakura yang sedang dipoles kembali dengan warna peach.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa jasmu perlu disetrika lagi?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk menelpon laundry hotel. Sasuke masih terbaring di ranjang, ia mengambil cat kuku Sakura dan mengamatinya. Kenapa Sasuke? _That's girl's stuff,_ jangan heran.

Sakura lalu kembali ke posisi semula melanjutkan mengecat kuku. Ia sempat tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke mencium aroma cat kuku itu. Aromanya vanilla. "Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_? mau kucet kuku-kukumu?" Goda Sakura. Sasuke meletakkan kuteks itu kembali lalu melentangkan tubuhnya, membuat ranjang bergoyang kembali.

"Aku berdoa semoga _Grenooch_ menang dalam nominasi _best feature_." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke terdiam sambil memandang langit-langit. Merasa hening, Sakura pun menoleh memandang Sasuke yang sedang melamun, pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura memecah lamunan Sasuke, pria itu lalu bangkit dan membuat ranjang bergoyang kembali. Kenapa ranjang itu begitu empuk?

"Mau mandi?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke menoleh, pandangannya tertuju pada kuku-kuku Sakura kembali. Sasuke lalu bergerak duduk bersila menghadap Sakura, menarik satu kaki Sakura ke atas pangkuannya.

"Kau mau mengecat kuku-ku?" Tanya Sakura saat Sasuke meminta kuas cet. Sakura memberikannya dan dia dibuat tersipu saat Sasuke mengecat kuku kakinya.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai nail profesional- _ku_." Sakura terkekeh. Sasuke memoles kuku jempol Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Bayaranku mahal." Sahut Sasuke.

"Berapa? apa gaji seorang _artist background_ cukup?"

"Tidak." Sasuke berhenti memoles kuku. Tangannya menarik satu kaki Sakura maju ke depan. Sakura tersentak kaget, ia merosot lebih dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Ka-kau belum selesai memoles kukunya." Sakura gugup. Sasuke menatapnya intens, pria itu merengkuh pinggang Sakura untuk semakin mendekat, tubuh Sasuke berada di antara kedua kaki Sakura. "Aku tidak akan menggajimu." Jantung Sakura berdendang lagu orkestra, perkataan Tenten tentang keagresifan seorang pria terlintas dikepalanya dan itu menjadi penyebab Sakura merasa sangat grogi saat ini.

"Aku sudah memoles tiga kuku. Aku akan menuntutmu jika tidak menggajiku." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium aroma Sakura yang menyegarkan. Sentuhan hidungnya di leher meninggalkan jejak api. Jantung Sakura berdenyut menjalar sampai ke pangkal perut.

 **Ting! Tong!** Kita hajar saja orang dibalik pintu itu.

" _Laundry servis._ " Ucap Sakura. Sasuke menarik kepalanya dan **Tuk**. Mengetuk dahi Sakura lalu turun dari ranjang.

 _"Good morning sir, I'm coming to loundry servis."_ Ucap petugas valet laundry setelah Sasuke membuka pintu. Sakura menghampiri dan menyerahkan jas milik Sasuke.

Sakura bersiap-siap. Gadis itu sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam di depan cermin untuk berdandan. Kesibukannya lalu terinterupsi oleh petugas _laundry_ yang mengantar setelan jas Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengucapkan kata _'thank you'_ lalu memberikan uang tip pada petugas bule itu. Jas Sasuke direbahkan di atas ranjang dan Sakura kembali bermakeup ria. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, pria itu hanya melilitkan handuk putih di bagian bawah. Sakura yang sedang mengaplikasikan maskara langsung melebarkan matanya secara sempurna melihat Sasuke dari pantulan cermin. _**Shannaro!**_

 **Setting tempat dialihkan ke Naruto yang sedang tidur nyenyak.**

Sakura menyeka hidungnya di ruang tamu, tisu yang meninggalkan bercak darah ia buang ke tempat sampah dengan rapi. Kita tahu apa artinya.

Sasuke sudah mengenakan celana dan kemeja saat Sakura kembali ke kamar. Parfum Sasuke menyeruak ke penjuru ruangan membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding. Pria itu duduk di tepi ranjang mengancingkan lengan bajunya sambil memandang gelagat Sakura yang salah tingkah. Sasuke lalu berkutat dengan leptopnya kembali di ruang tamu sambil menunggu Sakura selesai berdandan.

Setengah jam berlalu. Sakura keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan yang mempesona. Gadis itu berkilau dibalut gaun hijau muda rancangan Ino. Sasuke yang menoleh sekejap langsung menoleh kembali memandang Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Sakura malu-malu saat _onyx_ kelam Sasuke memandanginya.

"Aa." Sasuke bangkit dari sofa setelah menutup laptop. Sudah tidak usah dijelaskan lagi bagaimana tampannya seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengenakan setelan jas hitam fit body. Sakura saja masih tidak yakin pria yang akan ia dampingi itu adalah kekasihnya.

Mobil Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di kawasan University of California, Los Angle (UCLA). Kampus itu terletak di perbukitan di westwood, 2,7 kilometer jarahkanya dari hotel Sasuke dan Sakura menginap. Sakura memandang keluar jendela, area kampusnya sangat besar dan sangat bersih. Diterangi lampu-lampu taman di setiap pinggir jalan dengan arsitektur bangunan kampus bergaya Italy kuno. Sosok yang Sakura ingat saat melihat kampus ini adalah Sasori. Apakah kecintaannya tentang hal-hal tempo dulu karena pria itu kuliah di kampus ini?

Mereka tiba di halaman depan Royce Hall UCLA, salah satu bangunan megah dari empat gedung utama kampus itu. Supir membuka pintu mobil. Sakura turun dan menahan diri untuk tidak mendongak ke atas, melihat artsitektur gedung yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

Menggandeng lengan Sasuke, Sakura melewati _red carpet_ di depan jejeran wartawan yang sudah _stand by_ di sepanjang jalan masuk Royce Hall. Kilatan foto menyambar membuat mata silau. Sudah banyak tamu undangan yang datang, diantara mereka adalah produser, sutradara, penulis naskah, orang-orang yang bekerja di industri animasi dan beberapa tokoh dubber diantaranya artist Hollywood. Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan di belakang Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang sedang diwawancara. Sakura bersikap anggun serta elegan walau sebenarnya gugup setengah mati. Sakura berharap hells milik Tenten stabil dan tidak membuatnya malu di depan media.

Mereka masuk ke dalam gedung menuju auditorium UCLA yang sangat besar. Sasuke dan Sakura menyapa beberapa orang unit 3D Gamabunta yang sudah hadir di sana, mereka adalah orang-orang produksi yang masuk ke dalam nominasi kategori film. Kehadiran Sasuke didampingi Sakura menarik perhatian mereka. Mungkin mereka terkejut melihat Sakura tapi Sakura lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Gaara juga ada di sana. Sasuke bersalam dengan semua team- _nya_ termasuk Gaara. Toneri juga diundang dalam acara itu. Sakura bingung mau bagaimana jadi dia hanya tersenyum menyapa Gaara yang juga tersenyum padanya. Satu team undangan duduk dalam deretan satu blok. Setting tempatnya seperti bioskop dengan panggung di depan. Sakura duduk di antara Sasuke dan Tsunade.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku Gaara-san diundang." Bisik Sakura.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terkejut saja." Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke panggung.

Acara anual Aniie Awards dibuka dengan musik megah memanggilkan seorang pria yang menjadi tuan rumah untuk pembawa acara. Seru tepuk tangan meriah menggelegar di dalam Royce Hall UCLA malam ini.

Annie award adalah penghargaan prestasi di bidang animasi yang diadakan setiap tahunnya. Sakura sudah memasang _earphone_ di telinga untuk meredam suara audio yang menggelegar. MC membuka acara lalu diawali dengan sambutan dari pihak International Animated Film Association (ASIFA). Suasana acara mengalir sangat meriah dan bisa dibilang lucu saat salah satu Director industri Animasi terkenal di Australia memberi kata sambutan untuk membuka sesi pengumuman pemenang nominasi.

Acara Annie award memiliki total 36 kategori penghargaan dan hanya 14 kategori yang diumumkan khusus untuk film animasi layar lebar. _Greenoch_ cukup bersaing dengan enam film dari studio-studio animasi dunia yang masuk ke dalam nominasi _best Feature animation_. Gamabunta masuk ke dalam 10 nominasi dari 14 kategori.

Beberapa pemenang nominasi sudah disebutkan dan mereka meraih piala penghargaan dengan wajah kegembiraan serta kata-kata sambutan yang beragam. Tepuk tangan pertama untuk studio Gamabunta terdengar saat pembaca nominasi menyebutkan pemenang nominasi untuk kategori _Best outstanding achievements for music animation_ (penghargaan untuk musik terbaik), composer musik _Grenooch_ maju untuk menerima penghargaan itu dan memberi beberapa kata sambutan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , Kita baru membicarakannya di pesawat dan itu benar-benar terjadi." Bisik Sakura sambil tepuk tangan. Sasuke tersenyum melihat satu penghargaan diraih _Greenoch._

Acara terus berlangsung. Sang Pembawa acara berkoceh kembali dengan aksen-aksen lucunya, apalagi para pembaca nominasi yang ditunjuk juga kocak-kocak. Salah satu dari mereka adalah pengisi suara Spongebob dan Patrick. Mereka dibuat tertawa saat dua orang itu menyebutkan nama Sabaku Gaara menjadi pemenang penghargaan kategori _Best outstanding achievements for character design animation_ (penghargaan untuk karakter animasi terbaik) untuk _Greenoch_. Sekali lagi satu penghargaan diraih studio Gamabunta saat _Art Director_ muda berbakat itu naik ke panggung untuk menerima piala penghargaan diiringi tepuk tangan yang meriah, termasuk Sakura yang sangat bersemangat, bahkan gadis itu ingin berteriak _'Gaara-san keren'_ tapi tidak enak dengan Sasuke. Gaara menerima piala itu lalu memberi kata sambutannya.

 _"Thank you...,"_ Senyuman seksi Gaara terpampang di layar panggung. _"Thank you for this." Gaara setengah mengangkat pialanya. "Thank you that's some amazing company to be in and some good friend represented, some new one as well so it's very humble to be even considered in Gamabunta. Thank you_ _for all artist and team._ _I thank you very much."_ Sambutan Gaara diiringi tepuk tangan meriah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

.

.

 _Creeesssssss..._

Beberapa Udang goreng tepung sedang tergoreng cantik di atas teflon Sasori. Hinata dan Naruto sedang memasak di dapur, sementara pemilik dapurnya sedang menyaksikan siaran langsung Annie Award yang disiarkan salah satu chanel TV luar negeri. Naruto yang sedang mengiris bawang bombay di meja makan ikut tepuk tangan melihat penghargaan yang diberikan untuk Gaara dalam kontribusinya membuat film _Greenoch_. Hinata yang juga melihatnya dari kejauhan ikut tersenyum senang. Naruto lalu menghampiri Sasori yang duduk tenang melihat wajah Gaara dari layar 80ins-nya itu.

"Boleh juga dia.." Komen Sasori.

"Dia dulu bekerja di Dreamworks." Sahut Naruto, ia berpindah tempat mengiris bawang bombay di atas karpet sambil menyaksikan siaran Annie Award.

"Lalu kenapa dia pindah ke Gamabunta?" Tanya Sasori.

"Entahlah, mungkin jiwa Nasionalisme-nya tinggi. Lagipula berkarir di Gama tidak kalah menjanjikan." Jawab Naruto sambil memotong bawang bombay. "Ah... atau bisa juga karena panggilan cinta, tapi apa dikata, dia dikalahkan Sasuke." Sambung Naruto. Sasori diam tidak berkomentar apa-apa, perhatiannya terfokus pada nominasi selanjutnya.

"Naruto- _kun_... bawang bombay-nya.." Pinta Hinata.

"Ah! aku datang!" Naruto meluncur ke dapur membawa bawang bombay. Tidak ada Sakura pun, Sasori masih diperhatikan adik-adiknya yang lain.

.

.

"Hahahahaha..."

Para undangan dibuat tertawa oleh dua pria yang menjadi perwakilan untuk membacakan pemenang nominasi selanjutnya. Dua pria itu mengingatkan Sakura pada Obito dan Konohamaru. Sakura tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi ia ikut tersenyum saja. Tinggal tersisa tujuh nominasi lagi yang belum diumumkan dan salah satunya nominasi yang paling ditunggu yaitu penghargaan utama _Best Animated Feature_ yang akan diumumkan paling terakhir. Tepuk tangan meriah terus terdengar sampai nominasi yang kelima dibacakan untuk kategori _Best outstanding Achievement in directing_. Semua penasaran menunggu dan akhirnya nama Jiraiya disebutkan sebagai pemenangnya. Semua team Gamabunta berdiri termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura untuk memberi penghormatan untuk sutradara mereka.

 _"Are you sure it's for me? It's for me formidable and you know what? I'm happy but I'm little bit embarrassed by such great consideration, by such a great honor and I feel worried. I feel bizarre."_

Jiraiya memberikan kata sambutan yang lucu membuat semua undangan tertawa. Sutradara Gamabunta itu sudah beberapa kali mendapat penghargaan. Jiraiya juga menyebut-nyebut istrinya Tsunade sebagai orang yang memberinya banyak inspirasi, so sweet sekali. Acara diisi dengan menampilkan hiburan musik dari beberapa penyanyi Pop ternama. Sakura mencuri satu foto panggung dan mengirimkannya pada Naruto, ia ingin berselfie ria dengan Sasuke tapi dia malu. Lagipula ruangan gelap dan memakai lampu flash adalah ide yang buruk. Acara kembali dilanjutkan. Sementara ini _Greenoch_ sudah meraih tujuh penghargaan, termasuk Toneri beserta tiga orang teamnya yang memenangkan nominasi _Best outstanding Achievement in Animated Effect,_ membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat menggarap _Black Jack_. Mendapat tujuh penghargaan sudah sangat membahagiakan apalagi menjadi pemenang penghargaan Annie Award.

Seorang pria dan nenek-nenek maju ke depan untuk membacakan nominasi yang terakhir untuk _Best Animated Feature_ , keduanya berguyon terlebih dahulu agar suasana rileks. Cuplikan trailer semua film animasi yang masuk nominasi disiarkan terlebih dahulu. Sakura cukup deg-degan siapa yang akan meraih nominasi terakhir ini karena jika _Greenoch_ yang mendapatkannya, mereka akan menjadi pemenang Annie Award tahun ini.

 _"So..."_ Sang nenek membenarkan kaca matanya. Nenek itu adalah salah seorang _dubber_ kartun yang terkenal.

 _"Hurry up Granma..."_ Pria yang juga pengisi suara tokoh kartun itu berbicara dengan nada snewen mirip Squidward. Keduanya membuat para undangan terkekeh.

 _"In category for best Animated feature is..."_ Sang nenek membuka amplop, lama sekali gerakannya membuat pria yang mendampinginya itu tidak sabar. Bahkan Naruto yang melihat dari layar televisi mengemut udang gorengnya karena takut tersedak.

 _"Ok Greenoch. Take your trophy home."_

"Yeah!" Seru Naruto, membuat Sasori dan Hinata kaget.

 **Plok! Plok! Plok! Plok! Plok! Plok! Plok! Plok! Plok!Plok! Plok! Plok! Plok! Plok! Plok!Plok!**

Suara tepuk tangan meriah menggema di Royce Hall UCLA, sekali lagi team Gamabunta berdiri menyambut kemenangan film mereka. Sakura tepuk tangan ikut senang dan terharu. Sasuke selaku produser _Greenoch_ maju kedepan untuk mengambil piala dan Sasuke mendapat hadiah kecil dari sang nenek yang spontan mengecup bibirnya setelah menyerahkan piala. Semua dibuat tertawa melihat adegan singkat itu.

 _"Gamabunta have a Good Damn_ _hansome producer. I just can't help."_ Ucap sang Nenek. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan senyumannya menawan hati semua tamu undangan.

 _"Sorry boy, it's not her fault."_ Pendamping pria menepuk bahu Sasuke, membuat semua orang semakin tertawa.

Sasuke digoda habis-habisan di atas panggung dan Sakura hanya tertawa geli melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang sedikit bingung. Acara itu disiarkan di televisi dan disaksikan oleh penonton di seluruh dunia, termasuk pegawai Gamabunta yang sedang menikmari _weekend_ mereka. Seperti Ino yang sedang menonton siaran itu dengan Sai, Tenten dengan Neji, Itachi dengan Konan, Jugo sendirian, Konohamaru dengan... Hei kau ada di mana itu? mewah sekali tempatnya.

 **Plok! Plok! Plok! Plok! Plok! Plok!Plok! Plok...**

Suara tepuk tangan meredam saat Sasuke akan memberi sedikit kata Sambutan.

 _"Thank you."_ Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya lebih berekspresi dari biasanya usai dicium nenek-nenek.

 _"Thank you very much. and... it's been an incredible journey for and we're so pleased with the movie and to have recognized by your peers, by people that we love and respect and are colleagues. It's really is an amazing feeling. Thank you."_ Sasuke mengangkat piala ke atas.

 **Plok! Plok! Plok! Plok! Plok! Plok!Plok! Plok...**

Suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar. Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduk dan ia mengetuk dahi Sakura saat gadis itu berdiri menyambutnya.

 _"So, I'm a little curious about how Gamabunta get a young producer like him? even their artist filled by young man unless the director."_ Ucap sang pembawa acara dan semua tertawa kembali. Jiraiya merasa dirinya sudah tua.

Acara dilanjutkan dengan pembacaan nominasi Best TV/Broadcast Animated dan itu terdiri dari 36 kategori. Dua jam pun berlalu, acara Annie Award diakhiri dengan hiburan musik dan para tamu beranjak keluar auditorium setelah acara resmi ditutup oleh pembawa Acara. Greenoch mendapat 7 penghargaan termasuk penghargaan untuk Best Animated feature.

Sakura masih didalam ruangan sampai para tamu keluar duluan karena ia enggan berdiri menerjang kerumunan yang jumlahnya banyak itu. Sakura menyuruh Sasuke untuk duluan saja tapi pria itu tidak mau meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Team Gamabunta mengabadikan foto mereka bersama di _red carpet_ setelah Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari Royce Hall. Mereka saling berpelukan mengucapkan selamat. termasuk Sasuke dan Gaara tapi kedua pria itu tidak berpelukan, mereka hanya bersalaman dan saling bertatapan dalam.

"Gaara- _san_..., selamat..." Sakura bersalaman dengan Gaara. "Kau keren sekali." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke sedang dikepung wartawan bersama Jiraiya.

"Terimakasih." Sahut Gaara, pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang."

"Ah, ya.." Sakura tersenyum. "Sasuke mendadak mengajakku. Aku juga terkejut saat melihatmu tadi. Apa kita juga sehotel?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kurasa tidak, kami menginap di Beverly Hilton. Kami sudah berada di sini dua hari yang lalu." Jawab Gaara, ia dan Sakura lalu mengobrol santai, tidak luput dari pandangan Sasuke.

"Hei Dude!" seorang pria bule menghampiri Gaara dan mereka berpelukan. Mungkin itu teman lama Gaara yang bekerja di Dreamworks. Mereka berdua basa basi saling menyapa dan Sakura beranjak menjauh dari orang-orang, ia berdiri di tepi, memperhatikan suasana yang membaur sampai Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Ayo kita kembali." Ajak Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan ia merangkul lengan Sasuke.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah lelah?" Sasuke memecah keheningan setelah lima menit Sakura berhenti mengoceh tentang acara tadi. Mobil mereka sedang menuju hotel.

"Tidak terlalu." Sakura menggeleng, ia sedang sibuk membalas pesan Line rekan-rekannya. Sasuke lalu mengatakan arah tujuan pada supir. Sakura bisa menangkap pembicaraan mereka.

"Kita tidak kembali ke hotel Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aa. Kita akan melihat sesuatu terlebih dahulu."

"Wah..." Mata Sakura menangkap gugusan cahaya berkumpul menjadi satu saat ia dan Sasuke berjalan menuju depan musium seni Los Angeles, LACM. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke musium ini lagi untuk melihat promenade light di malam hari. Lampu-lampu taman itu menyala indah, Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam dan berdiri di antara tiang-tiang lampu. Suasana di sana sangat sepi, hanya ada dua orang pria yang sedang mengambil foto di sana, kelihatannya mereka seorang turis fotographer.

"Aku sudah membayangkan lampu ini akan indah pada malam hari." Ucap Sakura, ia mengambil beberapa foto. "Ah, Sasuke-kun, aku ingin berfoto denganmu." Sakura berdiri di samping Sasuke dan mengambil foto selfie. Wajah Sasuke datar dan tidak melihat ke kamera, menghasilkan sato foto dimana Sakura terlihat seperti sadar kamera.

"Sasuke-kun, coba lebih berekspresi lagi..." Sakura mengarahkan kamera ponselnya lagi dan kali ini Sasuke melihat ke kamera tapi masih dengan wajah datar. Mending menyerah saja. Sakura memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas genggam lalu mendongak ke atas menikmati lampu-lampu itu. Sasuke memandang Sakura dalam keheningan.

"Dulu kau pertama kali ke sini dengan siapa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura, ia masih mendongak ke atas lalu mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Dengan seorang wanita." Jawab Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menoleh.

"A..., dengan kekasihmu saat kuliah ya?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya lagi, ada sedikit ketidak sukaan mengetahui kenyataan itu tapi masa lalu biarlah masa lalu.

"Bukan. Ini yang kedua kalianya aku mengajaknya." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura langsung menoleh lagi.

"Kedua kalinya?" Sakura menautkan alisnya. "Berarti yang pertama kali itu tadi siang?"

"Aa." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah, ada senyuman tipis yang mengandung kebahagiaan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , terimakasih sudah mengajakku ke sini." **Cup**. Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke. "Dan selamat atas kesuksesan Greenoch. You are the best." Sakura mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Aa. Terimakasih." Sasuke menarik peinggang Sakura mendekat. Mereka berdua berciuman di tengah-tengah promenade light. Salah satu fotografer mengabadikan moment mereka diam-diam.

.

.

Sasori sedang menghayati petikan gitarnya di ruang tengah. Hal ini membuktikan bahwa Sasori adalah kesatria bergitar. Kenapa? karena pria itu luwes memainkan nada accoustic dengan jari lentiknya selentik bulu mata. Ternyata astronot ini mempunyai jiwa seni selain meneliti gugusan bintang di alam semesta. Naruto dan Hinata menikmati alunan gitar Sasori bagaikan pertunjukan gratis di kafe. Usai makan siang sambil menonton siaran Annie Award yang sudah selesai itu, Televisi Off. Saatnya Quality time bersama.

"Hinata, bernyanyilah satu lagu, Sasori akan mengiringimu." Pinta Naruto. Hinata langsung menolak malu-malu. "Ayolah..." Bujuk Naruto. "Suaranya sangat bagus, cocok duet denganmu." Ucap Naruto pada Sasori. Hinata jadi salah tingkah sekarang.

"Kau mau bernyanyi lagu apa Hinata?" Tanya Sasori. Hinata masih menolak dan Naruto terus memaksanya. Sepuluh menit berlalu akhirnya Hinata mau bernyanyi. Gadis itu menyebutkan satu lagu melow berjudul _A Thousand Years_ milik _Chistina Perri_. Sasori bisa memainkannya dengan mudah dan dia berduet dengan Hinata bagai _Boy avenue feat Ariana Grande._

 **Plok Plok Plok Plok...**

"Duet yang sempurna..." Ucap Naruto usai lagu selesai dinyanyikan. Hinata tersenyum malu-malu sementara Sasori kembali memainkan petikan acoustic ringan.

"Coba Pinky ada di sini. Pasti akan lebih seru..." Naruto melihat hasil rekaman duet Sasori feat Hinata pada ponselnya. Hinata langsung menengok untuk ikut melihat, Sasori masih beracoustic slow sambil memandang lovely dovey di hadapannya. "Suaramu indah Hinata." Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata, menggangap Sasori adalah obat nyamuk.

"Ah, aku akan mengirim ini ke Pinky, agar dia cepat pulang." Naruto menatap Sasori sekejap dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Besok dia sudah pulang ke sini." Sahut Sasori.

"Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba diundur? Asal kau tahu, tidak ada yang bisa menebak Sasuke. Semalam di Amerika sangat disayangkan."

Sasori pun langsung menghentikan permainan gitarnya. "Hinata, tolong ponselku." Sasori menunjuk ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa persis di belakang Hinata. Sasori mencoba menghubungi Sakura untuk menanyakan keadaannya di sana. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ingin tahu sekarang Sakura sedang apa.

"Sakura mungkin sedang sibuk." Ucap Naruto setelah Sasori mencoba menghubungi Sakura dua kali.

"Sibuk apa? acara sudah selesai sejam yang lalu."

"Sibuk kegiatan lainnya, mungkin sedang sibuk dengan Sasuke." Goda Naruto. Sasori menatapnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

 _"Mens gotta do what mens gotta do, brother..."_ timpal Naruto, ia sukses membuat wajah Sasori sekaku teleskop bintang. Pria itu mencoba menghubungi Sakura kembali dan Naruto tersenyum tipis.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka fotografer itu mengambil gambar kita. Hehe..." Sakura tampak bahagia saat tiba di hotel. Di musium LACM tadi ia berkenalan dengan dua fotografer yang diam-diam mengabadikan beberapa gambar mereka, termasuk saat adegan ciuman Sasuke dan Sakura. Sang fotografet meminta alamat email untuk mengirim foto dan Sakura dengan senang hati memberitahukan alamat emailnya. Sakura bahkan mengajak dua fotografer itu selfie sebelum kembali ke hotel.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar, nama Sasori terpapar di layar ponselnya. Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar sementara Sasuke menerima telpon, gadis itu tidak tahu jika yang bicara dengan Sasuke adalah Sasori. Semoga Sasuke cukup pintar menanggap kondisinya.

"Kakakmu baru saja menelpon." Ucap Sasuke saat masuk ke kamar.

"Benarkah?" Sakura membuka tas genggamnya dan melihat ponsel. Ada dua panggilan Line dari Sasori. "Apa dia menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Aa. Dia hanya mengucapkan selamat dan menanyakan kita sedang dimana." Sasuke melepas jasnya lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan Sakura menelpon Sasori sambil berdiri di depan jendela menatap kota LA. Sasuke hanya menyimak obrolan Sakura sambil melepas sepatu.

"Kau dimana? ponselmu dijual saja." Sasori mengomel.

"Aku tidak tahu kau menghubungiku kak, ponselku didalam tas. Kau tahu aku sedang ada acara."

Sakura menghabiskan lima belas menit lamanya mengobrol dengan Kakaknya sementara Sasuke berkutat dengan ponselnya sendiri. Ia mendapat cukup banyak pesan dari orang-orang yang mengucapkan selamat padanya termasuk Naruto.

 _ **Dobe** : 'Adik ipar, selamat atas keberhasilan Greenoch. Bagaimana rasanya dicium nenek-nenek?'_

"Baiklah kak, sampai jumpa besok." Sakura menutup telpon dan bernapas lega, ia beralih membuka pesan dari rekan-rekannya termasuk Naruto yang mengirim sebuah video untuknya. Sakura membuka video itu dan suara duet Sasori feta Hinata memecah keheningan kamar. Sasuke menoleh lalu mendekati Sakura yang masih berdiri menghadap jendela.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sakura sedikit kaget ketika Sasuke merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang. Sakura menunjukan video itu dan mereka bedua melihatnya bersama. Suara Sasori dan Hinata benar-benar mirip _Boy Avenue_ dan _Ariana Grande_ , Lagu _a thousand year_ terdengar merdu dinyanyikan oleh mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu Hinata memiliki suara yang sangat bagus." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke tenang melihat video itu sampai habis diputar. Suasana menjadi hening, Sakura bergerak kikuk dalam rengkuhan Sasuke. "Besok pesawat kita berangkat jam berapa?" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan kegugupannya.

"Jam sembilan." Sasuke mencium kepala Sakura, mengisap aroma cerry mahkota kekasihnya. Situasi ini cukup membuat Sakura gerogi tingkat tinggi, apa lagi yang dia pikirkan selain keagresifan Sasuke yang nyaris membuatnya tegang ingin kabur dari kamar itu sekarang.

"Ah, apa kau ingin berdansa Sasuke- _kun_?" Tidak ada ide lain untuk mengalihkan kegugupan saat bibir Sasuke mendarat di tengkuk Sakura, rasanya seperti terbius dan menggiurkan pada saat yang bersamaan. "Kita berdansa sekarang." Dengan cepat Sakura membuka folder musik sebelum Sasuke bergerak semakin agresif, rengkuhannya kuat, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Aroma tubuh Sasuke nyaris membuat Sakura gila, membuat setiap sel pada tubuhnya menginginkan Sasuke. "Ini dia." Sakura mendapatkan lagunya dan lagu itu malah membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Seharusnya kau tidak memutar lagu Marvin Gaye ini Sakura, kau salah strategi.

"Ayo berdansa." Sakura memutar tubuhnya, meletakkan tangan kirinya pada bahu Sasuke, mengangkat salah satu tangan Sasuke dari pinggangnya dan merentangkannya ke samping, berpose seperti orang berdansa. Menggerakkan Sasuke untuk melangkah.

Sasuke menatap Sakura intents, senyum tipisnya memancarkan keseksian yang melunturkan dinding hati. Posisi mereka tampaknya menguntungkan bagi Sasuke dan Sakura malah semakin gugup, imannya mulai melemah. Terimakasih untuk gaun rancangan Ino yang memiliki belahan sangat praktis. Tangan Sasuke meluncur pada gaun Sakura yang terbelah, telapak tangannya menyentuh kulit punggung Sakura dengan penekanan. Mereka bergerak pelan mengikuti irama musik, memberi waktu pada Sakura untuk berpikir lebih jernih. Keduanya berdansa mendekati ranjang. Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun dan Sakura mulai rileks.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bagaimana rasanya dicium nenek-nenek." Sakura mengulangi pertanyaan Naruto, gadis itu terkekeh mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Rasanya tidak seaneh saat menciummu." jawab Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa yang aneh saat menciumku?" Sakura menautkan alisnya. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia merunduk mencium pipi Sakura.

"Kau tahu apa arti lagu ini?" Gumam Sasuke, bibirnya bergerak menuju telinga Sakura. Bulu kuduk Sakura merinding dalam sekejap. Hormon gairahnya terpacu kembali.

"Ka-kasih sayang bukan?" Tanya Sakura, matanya terpejam merasakan sensasi geli bibir Sasuke.

"Aa. Lebih tepatnya..." Sasuke berbisik mengatakan sesuatu dan Sakura langsung melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

 **SHANNARO..!**

Sasuke langsung bergerak mengecup leher Sakura. Kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang membangkitkan gairah. "Sasuke-kun." Baru saja Sakura bernapas, Sasuke menarik kepala dan mencium bibirnya, begitu bergairah karena kebutuhan naluriah yang paling dasar terusik hingga Sakura sulit mengucapkan sepatah katapun. "Tunggu dulu." Sakura menarik kepalanya, kakinya menginjak gaun bagian bawah dan dia terjatuh ke ranjang.

"Tunggu apa?" satu kaki Sasuke naik keatas ranjang, kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya, mengurung Sakura dari atas.

"Aku..." Pikiran Sakura kalut, ia bergerak mundur, kakinya menjejak permukaan ranjang dan belahan gaunnya menampakkan kaki jenjangnya hingga paha. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk Ino. Sasuke ikut naik ke atas ranjang, masih mengepung Sakura, menikmati ekspresi gadisnya yang gugup malu-malu. Jangan menganggap Uchiha Sasuke remeh.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tidak tahu jika arti lagunya seperti itu." Ucap Sakura, tangannya menahan dada Sasuke. "Aku tidak bermaksud kearah situ. Sungguh. Kita bisa berhenti sekarang."

"Aa." Sasuke dan Sakura bertatapan dalam. Sakura berharap Spiderman, Iron man, Hulk, atau siapa saja muncul menyelamatkan jantungnya sekarang.

 **Tuk**.

Sasuke mengetuk dahi Sakura lalu bangkit membebaskannya, pria itu bergerak ke tepi ranjang, melepas dasi dan kancing lengan kemejanya. Keheningan tercipta, lebih tepatnya sesuatu sepertinya sudah merusak suasana. Keduanya terhanyut ke dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Merasa ada yang salah, Sakura bergerak duduk di samping Sasuke. Pria itu terdiam, melepas jam tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku.." Suara Sakura lirih.

"Istirahatlah. Besok kita berangkat pagi." Ucap Sasuke, ia berdiri menuju kamar mandi. Sakura memandanginya sampai pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

Sakura membersikan make-up setelah berganti pakaian. Suasana canggung menyelimuti ruangan saat tidak terjadi interaksi anatara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke berkutat dengan laptopnya di ruang tamu sementara Sakura pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Sasuke belum kembali ke kamar saat Sakura selesai dengan acara bersih-bersihnya. Gadis itu menghampiri Sasuke di ruang tamu untuk mengajaknya beristirahat tapi Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk istirahat duluan. Suasana menjadi remang-remang saat Sakura mematikan lampu kamar, menyalakan lampu tidur dan menyamankan dirinya di ranjang. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan karena Sakura merasa sesak saat ini. Rasanya dingin dan hampa.

Sasuke menyusul setengah jam kemudian, tampaknya Sakura sudah tidur. Sasuke naik ke ranjang dan terbaring di sisi Sakura, pria iru memandang punggung Sakura dalam ketenangan. Mata Sakura terbuka, ia tahu Sasuke terbaring di belakangnya. Tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu dan Sakura ingin sekali mengajaknya bicara, ia tidak suka dengan kecanggungan ini. Sakura berbalik saat Sasuke sudah terpejam. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang menjadi pikirkan saat ini tapi batinnya mengatakan ia baru saja mengacaukan sesuatu. Sakura merasa ia baru saja membangun dinding pembatas.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." Panggil Sakura. Nadanya pelan. Sasuke membuka matanya lalu menoleh.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau marah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Marah kenapa?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Sakura terdiam sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Cium aku." Mulut Sakura terucap begitu saja. Sasuke tidak merespon dan pria itu hanya memandang Sakura, mungkin sedang membaca pikiran gadis itu. "Kau tidak mau menciumku?" Tanya Sakura. Keheningan tercipta sampai Sasuke bergerak mendekat.

"Tidurlah." Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke, matanya sudah terpejam.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menciumku? aku merasa kau sekejap bersikap dingin."

Suasana hening kembali, Sakura lalu mengecup bibir Sasuke. "Maafkan aku."

Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura dalam. "Sakura, aku tidak marah."

"Kau marah, aku tahu itu, kalau tidak marah berarti _mood_ -mu tidak baik."

"Kau menyimpulkanya sendiri. Aku memang tidak marah."

"Lalu kenapa sikapmu jadi berubah? Kau menjauhiku." Sahut Sakura. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Sakura.

"Sakura..." Sasuke bingung bagaimana mengucapkannya. "Jika aku menyentuhmu lagi aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa menahan diri."

Ekspresi Sakura berubah seketika, rasa senang, tersipu, malu, dan gugup teraduk menjadi satu. Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke lalu mengecup jari-jarinya. Leher Sasuke sedikit menegang.

"Sakura hentikan." Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kita..." Ucap Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Apa kau siap?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam. Gadis itu sebenarnya ragu. "Tidak masalah jika kau belum siap." Ucap Sasuke. "Aku akan menunggumu."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa, saat ini dirinya merasa jatuh cinta lebih dalam dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka bertatapan dalam, Sasuke tersenyum tipis menyentuh kepala Sakura.

"Kau tahu Sasuke- _kun_? aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu."

"Aku tahu itu." Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya dan mereka berkecupan beberapa kali sambil terkekeh.

"Jadi apa kau akan membuat batasan?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Emm. Tidak." Sahut Sakura. "Kau yang lebih tahu batasanmu sendiri Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke tersenyum samar, wajahnya lebih artistik daripada lukisan _Pablo Piccaso._ Sasuke menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka sampai atas lalu mendekati Sakura lebih rapat.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura tersentak kaget dan menepuk lengan Sasuke cukup keras.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang aku lebih tahu batasanku." Protes Sasuke.

"Hentikan itu!" Sakura melonjak geli, sesuatu sedang bekerja di balik selimut. Aku sendiri penasaran apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura, mungkin mereka berdua sedang main glitik-glitikan. Ehem.

Langit malam Los Angeles menjadi begitu indah untuk tercatat dalam kisah cinta Sasuke dan Sakura.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke dan Sakura _chek out_ hotel pukul 07:00 am. Mereka mengunjungi Walt disney concert hall sebelum menuju ke bandara LAX. Pesawat mereka _take off_ pukul 09:30 am waktu setempat. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya berkunjung di depan halaman Walt disney concert hall untuk mengambil beberapa foto gedung yang bentuknya artistik, sudah jelas itu permintaan dari Sakura.

Tepat pukul 09:30 pesawat _take off_ membawa Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke Jepang. Sakura tidak perlu khawatir karena yang duduk di seberang Sasuke kali ini adalah pria setengah baya yang gemar tidur walau pramugari yang berlalu lalang cukup harus diwaspadai.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa team studio juga pulang hari ini?" yang dimaksud Sakura adalah Gaara dan kawan-kawan.

"Aa, sepertinya mereka baru pulang besok." Jawab Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk dengan wajah yang tersirat rasa iri.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Pertanyaan Sasuke terselubung kecurigaan.

"Tidak apa. Tanya saja." Sakura tersenyum, ia tidak menanyakan tentang Tsunade dan Jiraiya karena pasangan _Yin Yang_ itu pergi ke hawaii untuk berbulan madu entah yang ke berapa.

Pesawat tiba di bandara Konoha pukul 12:30 pm waktu Jepang.

 _"Ladies and gentelman, welcome to Konoha International airport. Thank you for flying with Alpha Airlines. There may be 50 ways to leave your lover, but there are only 4 ways to leave this plane. See you again."_

 _"Saudara-saudara, selamat datang di bandara internasional Konoha. terimakasih untuk terbang bersama Alpha Airlines. Mungkin ada lima puluh cara untuk meninggalkan kekasih anda tapi hanya ada empat cara keluar dari pesawat ini. Sampai berjumpa lagi."_

Sekali lagi _announcement_ pesawat dari maskapai penerbangan ini membuat para penumpang tertawa dan Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Jugo memilih maskapai ini.

.

.

"Tadaimaaa...!" Sakura tiba di apartemen saat Sasori sedang menghajar Naruto lewat game PS.

"Pinky!" Seru Naruto. Mereka mem- _pause_ permainan, menyambut kedatangan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasori duduk tenang di sofa memperhatikan mereka.

"Kak!" Sakura meloncat ke sofa memeluk Sasori.

"Teme. Selamat!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke.

Setelah acara berpeluk-peluk ria, Sasuke langsung menghadap Sasori. Dua pria itu mengobrol di ruang tengah seperti kopral yang menghadap kapten, sementara Sakura menyiapkan teh ditemani Naruto.

"Bagaimana sehari di Los Angeles?" Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran kuda Nil-nya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu di sana?" Naruto membentuk tanda trapesium dengan kedua jarinya. Sakura hanya memutar bola mata lalu membawa teh ke ruang tengah. Mereka mengobrolkan banyak hal, Sakura bercerita tentang kampus Sasori yang ia kunjungi, kakaknya itu menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis.

Sasuke tidak berlama-lama singgah di sana karena rencananya Itaru mengadakan pesta ulang tahun jam setengah tiga sore di rumah Itachi dan Sasuke resmi mengundang Sasori untuk hadir ke acara itu. Karena waktunya sangat mepet mereka berangkat bersama ke rumah Itachi langsung dari apartemen. Sasuke dan Sakura pergi dengan mobil Sasori sedangkan Naruto pergi menjemput Hinata terlebih dahulu.

Mereka tiba di rumah Itachi tepat waktu. Acara ulang tahun Itaru diselenggarakan di ruang tengah. Suasana ruangan sudah didekor warna-warni dengan aksen bertema anak-anak. Balon warna-warni, sisi depan dihiasi dengan papan bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Uchiha Itaru', Serta tumpukan kado warna-warni di sudut ruangan.

"Wohohoho..." Seorang Badut sedang memainkan sulap dikelilingi teman-teman Itaru yang sudah berdatangan. Ekspresi mereka melongo melihat atraksi sulap, lucu sekali. Sedangkan Konan, wanita itu sedang menyapa para orang tua yang rata-rata terdiri dari para ibu, sementara Itachi duduk tenang memandang anak-anak kecil.

"Okasan, mana paman Sasuke?" Itaru sudah menunggu kedatangan pamannya dari tadi. Acara sebentar lagi dimulai.

"Nyonya." Mukade membisikkan sesuatu dan Konan memberitahukan pada Itaru.

Drup...drup...drup...

Lima anak kecil berlarian di sepanjang halaman rumah melewati Sasori, Sakura dan Sasuke. Rumah Itachi dipenuh anak kecil lucu-lucu, ada sekitar 20 teman Itaru yang diundang. Sakura sangat bersemangat menjumpai anak-anak yang imut, acaranya pasti akan asik.

"Itaru! Happy birtday!" Teman-teman menyapa Itaru yang muncul di teras. Mereka bersapa riang gembira, teman-temannya itu masuk ke dalam rumah sementara Itaru berlari menuju Sasori, Sasuke dan Sakura. Betapa senangnya Itaru saat melihat sosok Sasori datang.

"Pamaaaaaaaannnnnn...!"

Itaru berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju mereka. Itaru memeluk kaki Sasuke sekejap lalu menuju sang astronot idolanya untuk bertos ria. Itaru langsung menggandeng Sasori masuk ke dalam dengan semangat.

"Itaru sangat bersemangat." Ucap Sakura.

"Aa." Sahut Sasuke. Mereka menyusul masuk ke dalam.

"Paman Cacoli!" Seru Kenji, ia berlari untuk bertos ria. Kedatangan Sasori membuat semua anak-anak menoleh. Itaru berseru bahwa pria yang digandengnya itu adalah seorang astronot dan anak kecil langsung meninggalkan badut mengerumuni Sasori.

Konan dan Itachi menghampiri, Sasori berdiri memberi salam memperkenalkan dirinya. Sasuke dan Sakura muncul di belakang. Kenji langsung berlari memeluk Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Haruno Sasori." Dengan tegas Sasori bersalaman dengan Itachi. Tampaknya kharisma Itachi tidak membuat Sasori gugup sedikit pun. Sasori juga bersalaman dengan Konan. Wanita itu sangat ramah menyambut Sasori. Suasana membaur kembali. Sasori menjadi kerumunan anak-anak kecil mengalahkan pamor si badut yang sedang menyantap puding lezat di meja hidangan.

"Sasuke- _kun_...Sakura- _chan_..." Konan berpelukan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Itachi menghampiri setelahnya. Pria itu memeluk Sasuke memberi selamat dan Sakura masih saja gugup memberi salam Itachi.

Acara ulang tahun dimulai. Mobil Naruto baru saja tiba. Pria berambut jerami bersama kekasihnya Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah menuju tempat acara. Naruto membawa kado berukuran panjang besampul kuning polkadot, ia sudah menyiapkan kado itu sebelumnya atas pemberitahuan Sakura saat di Los Angeles.

Suara nyanyian selamat ulang tahun diiringi tepuk tangan sudah terdengar saat Naruto dan Hinata sampai di ruang tengah kediaman Itachi yang besar itu. Itaru berdiri di depan ditemani Kenji, Konan dan Itachi. Mereka dikerumuni teman-teman Itaru yang bernyanyi dengan sangat semangat. Sasuke, Sakura dan Sasori berdiri di sudut belakang. Naruto dan Hinata datang menghampiri mereka.

Suasana membaur, sederet acara terlaksana dimulai meniup lilin sampai memotong kue ulang tahun Itaru. Hiburan dari badut meramaikan suasana, ditambah Naruto juga ikut-ikutan beraksi bersama badut. Pria itu adalah seorang _trickster_ sejati.

Mukade sudah mengatur semuanya, ia memeriahkan acara dengan memutar lagu _Meghan Trainor_ berjudul _Better when I'm Dancing_. Lagunya sangat cerita, Anak-anak dipandu pembawa acara untuk berjoget riang gembira sambil berseru _'Oweo!'_.

Anak-anak itu berjoget secara abstrack semau mereka sendiri. Naruto menggeret Hinata untuk bergabung, Konan menarik Sakura dan Sakura menarik Sasuke. Mereka berjoget dengan anak-anak, sangat lucu. Sakura memancing Sasuke untuk berjoget tapi pria itu hanya berdiri sambil tersenyum samar. Sakura mengayunkan kedua tangan Sasuke kekiri dan kekanan. Itachi memandang kemeriahan itu bersama Sasori sambil mengobrol.

 _I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah.._

 _Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah..._

 _._

"bye..bye...Itaru... bye..." teman-teman Itaru pulang setelah acara selesai.

"bye... thank you.." Itaru dan Konan mengantar mereka sampai halaman depan rumah. Sakura dan lainnya tinggal untuk makan malam atas permintaan Itachi. Meja makan dipenuhi hidangan Jepang, mereka bercakap-cakap selama makan malam kecuali Itachi yang hanya bicara sepatah dua patah kata. Konan yang paling banyak membuka pecakapan.

"Sasori- _san_ , kudengar kau menetap di Los Angeles?" tanya Konan.

"Ya, saya menetap di sana sejak kuliah." jawab Sasori, ia duduk di samping Sakura yang sedikit grogi. Entah grogi karena apa.

"Sudah tidak ada misi ke luar angkasa lagi?"

"Belum tahu. Sementara ini saya bergabung dalam pusat riset Ames dan mengajar di pusat pendidikan NASA."

"Paman, apa itu sebuah sekolah astronot?" tanya Itaru.

"Emm, itu semacam tempat untuk penelitian Itaru. Jika kau ingin menjadi Astronot kau harus menyelesaikan sekolahmu terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak ada sekolah untuk menjadi Astronot?" tanya Itaru lagi.

"Itaru, kau harus sekolah hingga kuliah, lalu mendaftar menjadi astronot." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hanya bersekolah saja?" tanya Itaru lagi.

"Kau harus giat belajar Itaru. Jika rangking sekolahmu bagus, kau bisa mendaftar." jawab Konan.

"Aku mendapat ranking satu di kelas." Jawab Itaru, anak kecil ini sangat kritis membuat Sakura diam saja tidak ikut obrolan. Jangan heran Sakura, Itaru adalah pewaris gen Uchiha. Anakmu juga akan kritis nantinya. Tapi itu jika kau menikah dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu rangkingmu harus satu terus sampai kuliah." Sambung Naruto, Hinata yang duduk disampingnya hanya menyimak.

"Tidak harus, yang penting Itaru memahami pelajarannya." akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara.

"Intinya Itaru, rajinlah belajar." Sasori menyudahi percakan ini agar tidak terlarut.

"Apa ada Dinosaulus di luar angkaca?"Tanya Kenji dan semua tersenyum. Sakura ingin mencium Kenji sekarang.

Usai makan mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga menemani Itaru membuka kado yang ia dapat dari teman-temannya. Sasuke dan Sakura memberikan kado mereka yang sebelumnya sudah dibawa oleh Mukade. Begitu pula Hinata dan Naruto, hanya Sasori yang belum mengeluarkan kado karena tampaknya pria itu tidak membawa apa-apa. Itaru membuka semua kado dari mereka, ia mendapat lampu tidur luar angkasa, peralatan melukis, dan pemukul bisbal. Lampu pemberian Sasuke memproyeksikan luar angkasa bintang dan roket saat Itaru mencoba menghidupkannya di ruang tengah.

Lalu kado dari Sakura, satu kanvas lukis dan cet warna. Sakura mengatakan pada Itaru untuk melukis sesuatu di hari ulang tahunnya. Itaru melumuri telapak tangannya dengan warna cat yang berbeda di setiap jarinya. Telapak tangannya itu lalu dicapkan di permukaan kanvas, satu karya seni master piece milik Itaru akan dipajang pada dinding kamarnya.

Itaru menganyunkan tongkat bisbal pemberian Naruto, tongkat itu berwarna cokelat dipadu warna hitam di bagian genggamannya. Naruto mengatakan pada Itaru dia harus mencoba olahraga bisbal karena olahraga itu sangat mengasyikkan. Jangan melupakan olahraga.

Hari semakin malam. Sakura dan lainnya pamit pulang. Sasori lalu berdiri mendekati Itaru, pria itu berjongkok menyamakan tingginya. Sasori mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celana lalu memasangnya pada Itaru. Sebuah lencana Astronot NASA terpasang di baju Itaru.

"Oh, lihat... ada yang mendapatkan lencana Astronot." ucap Konan. Wajah Itaru merona saking senangnya, ia melihat lencana pemberian Sasori secara intens.

"Aku akan rajin belajar. Aku akan menjadi astronot." ucap Itaru dengan yakin, semua tersenyum melihatnya.

Mobil Sasori melaju menuju apartemennya diikuti mobil Naruto di belakang. Keheningan tercipta saat Sasori fokus menyetir sementara Sakura fokus berkutat dengan ponselnya. Gadis itu sedang membalas pesan Ino dan Tenten sambil bergumam kesal.

"Kau Kenapa?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng, jarinya bergerak cepat membalas pesan. Sasori tidak berkomentar lagi dan fokus menyetir.

"Kak." panggil Sakura kemudian, ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi ragu. "Sejak kapan Marvin Gaye dijadikan sebuah istilah?"

Mobil Sasori sekejap oleng ke kiri. Naruto yang berkendara persis di belakang mereka spontan menautkan alisnya.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi di LA?!" wajah Sasori berubah serius.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bertanya saja." Sakura mengedikkan bahu. _'Shannaro salah pertanyaan...'_

"Kita akan membicarakan ini nona."

sepertinya Sakura tidak bisa istirahat saat tiba di rumah.

.

* * *

 **to be continued :)**

.

Hai semuanya.. apa kabar? Semua sehat-sehat saja kan?

maafkan aku atas keterlambatan update chapter 25. kegiatan sedang menggila. hehehehe

Sebagai permintaan maaf aku menghadiahkan satu foto Gaara untuk kalian. mau lihat? kunjungi saja link di bawah ini hehe

 **arai14 deviantart com** /art/Sabaku-Gaara-588789008

jangan lupa untuk menambahkan titik bagian **(arai14 deviantart)** dan **com**

jangan ada spasi

.

ok sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

semoga harimu menyenangkan! ^^v


	26. Having Flown

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Gender : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Part 26**

 **'Having Flown'**

 _enjoy_

* * *

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh..."

Naruto menguap seperti mulut kuda Nil yang menganga lebar. Sakura yang berdiri disampingnya juga merasakan kantuk yang sama, tapi setelah melirik Sasori, Sakura tidak yakin dirinya bisa mendaratkan diri di ranjang begitu saja. _Shannaro._

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai empat belas. Naruto melambaikan tangan mengucapkan selamat malam. _"Sweet dream guys..."_ Tidak ada yang merespon salam Naruto. Pintu lift tertutup, pria pirang itu naik ke lantai dua puluh sembilan.

 **Klek.**

"Sakura, duduk di sofa."

Baru saja Sasori menutup pintu apartemen, acara tanya jawab segera dimulai. Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa sambil berdengus kesal. Ia melepas jaket lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kalau sudah begini alasan apapun tidak akan mempan untuk menghindari Sasori, jadi Sakura malas berdalih apapun.

"Sakura, letakkan jaketnya yang benar." Sakura melirik Sasori dan menendang jaket itu lebih jauh. "Sakura." Tegur Sasori sekali lagi, kali ini nadanya lebih tegas.

"Kak, aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Orang dewasa tidak akan melakukan seperti yang kau lakukan barusan." Sasori bersedekap, ia berdiri tepat di depan Sakura yang cemberut. Sakura duduk di sofa kembali, menatap wajah Sasori yang tenang, auranya seperti mengatakan ' _Jangan melawanku.'_

"Kak, aku lelah. Jika kau berharap aku akan menceritakan tentang apa yang kau curigakan terhadapku, jawabannya adalah, tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara aku dan Sasuke di LA."

"Bagaimana aku bisa memegang ucapanmu? Kau bisa saja berbohong."

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Lagi pula aku dan Sasuke sudah berpacaran. Kau tidak perlu selalu tahu seluk beluk hubungan kami." Sakura tegas. Sasori terdiam pada ketenangan yang dalam.

"Tidak perlu tau huh? Kau seperti habis mengatakan kejujuran. Aku semakin tidak yakin jika kau dan Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun. Aku memberimu ijin pergi ke LA dan kau sudah berjanji padaku. Jika kau berbohong, apa aku harus menerimanya?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak terjadi apapun di sana!" Nada suara Sakura naik. "Sasuke- _kun_ , tidak melakukan apapun."

"Tidak melakukan apapun?" Sasori tersenyum tipis. Sakura, sebaiknya hati-hati dengan alur introgasi ini. "Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai Sasuke? dia itu seorang pria, berduan dengan kekasihnya adalah suatu ujian."

"Buktinya dia bisa menahan diri." elak Sakura.

"Benarkah? bahkan saat dia satu kamar denganmu?"

"Ya."

"Berarti di sana kau satu kamar dengannya!"

 _Shannaro!_ Ketahuan..., Sakura tidak sadar Sasori sudah menjebaknya, gadis itu terdiam seperti maling yang terbukti bersalah di persidangan.

"Sasuke akan menjelaskan ini." Ucap Sasori kemudian.

"Kak! kau berlebihan sekarang." Sakura mencoba membela diri. "Jangan membuatku malu di depan Sasuke. Kau seperti tidak pernah berpacaran."

Sasori langsung menautkan alisnya. "Sakura, Kita sedang membicarakan hal yang berbeda."

"Apa? tidak ada yang melarangmu tinggal dengan mantan kekasihmu di apartemen ini. Itu tidak sebanding dengan tidur semalam di kamar hotel yang sama. Kenapa kau mempersalahkan hal ini?"

"Itu beda urusannya, kau itu seorang gadis. Berpacaran denganmu bukan berarti si Raven bisa seenaknya!"

"Kau pikir berapa umurku sekarang? aku sudah dewasa. Kau memperlakukanku seolah aku anak SMA yang pertama kali pacaran. Sudah kubilang Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa. Titik." Sakura beranjak dari sofa, sudah malas berdebat dengan Sasori.

"Kau mau kemana? kita belum selesai bicara."

"Aku lelah. Jika kau mau mengomel sambil memijat kakiku, aku akan bersedia diomeli sampai pagi."

"Sakura kembali ke sini!" Perintah Sasori. Kali ini Sakura melawan, gadis itu acuh masuk ke dalam kamar. Baru saja Sakura menutup pintu, Sasori sudah membukanya kembali.

 **BAAK!**

"Kak!" Bentak Sakura setelah pintu mendarat di hidungnya cukup keras. Rasa Kesal menumpuk di kepalanya saat ini. Sasori menahan omelannya, melihat Sakura menyentuh hidung sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Sakura kau..."

Sakura langsung meninggalkan kamar, menuju pintu apartemen. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasori. Sakura diam tidak menjawab, rasa lelah yang ia rasakan sudah tercampur aduk dengan emosinya.

"Aku akan menguncimu di luar jika tidak kembali dalam lima belas menit." Acam Sasori tapi Sakura tidak perduli.

 **Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!** **Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!**

Bel pintu Naruto menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan Sakura. Naruto yang sedang melakukan telpon romantis dengan Hinata langsung melonjak dari sofa. Terpikir olehnya untuk memaki orang di balik pintu itu. Tapi, tidak ada orang selain Sakura yang berani melakukannya. Dan ternyata benar, Naruto menautkan alisnya saat Sakura menerobos masuk begitu pintu dibuka.

"Kau kenapa? Bertengkar dengan Sasori?"

Sakura diam tidak menjawab, ia terbaring di sofa masih dengan raut wajah kesal. Ponsel Naruto lalu berdering, bukan Hinata yang menelpon tetapi Sasori. Pria itu menanyakan apakah Sakura ada di sana dan menutup telpon setelah Naruto menjawab ada hantu Pinky yang sedang terbaring di sofanya.

"Kali ini apa?" Naruto duduk di karpet memandang Sakura.

"Dia sangat berlebihan, dia pikir berapa umurku sekarang? selalu ada aturan untukku! Aturan ini aturan itu! Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu? kenapa dia begitu protektif?! Sikapnya itu sangat menyebalkan!" Omel Sakura. Naruto diam mendengarkan.

"Sasori hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, bukan berarti dia tidak paham." Naruto maklum dengan sikap Sasori, pria itu menjadi protektif pada Sakura sejak ibu mereka meninggal.

"Dia sendiri yang pernah bilang akan berhenti mengkhawatirkanku jika ada seorang pria bisa menjagaku. Dia seperti tidak mempercayai hubungan kami. Dia seperti tidak mempercayai Sasuke. Sikapnya itu berlebihan!"

"Sudah..., mungkin Sasori cemburu pada Sasuke. Kau harus maklum. Ini juga pertama kalinya kau berpacaran." Naruto meraih remote dan menghidupkan televisi. _Chanel National Geographic_ sedang membahas tentang fenomena segitiga bermuda. Siaran itu menarik perhatian Naruto. Sakura sudah berhenti mengomel, ia meringkuk menenggelamkan wajahnya ke sudut sofa selama lima menit lalu ikut menonton televisi.

"Memangnya Sasori marah karena apa?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Dia mengira aku dan Sasuke melakukan sesuatu." Naruto memperjelas perkataan Sakura dengan membentuk segitiga melalui kedua jarinya yang bergerak, lalu menunjuk segitiga bermuda di layar televisi. Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya sekali, mengiyakan.

"Mungkin kau tidak mau jujur dengan Sasori. Tapi bagaimana denganku?" Naruto menatap Sakura. "Jadi, apa kalian benar-benar membuat zona segitiga di sana?" Naruto tersenyum penuh arti, Sakura spontan melemparnya dengan bantal sofa tepat di wajah.

* * *

.

"Selamat pagi." Mukade menyapa tuan muda Uchiha yang tiba di ruang makan tepat waktu.

"Aa. Pagi." Sasuke menggeret kursi makan lalu duduk. Sarapan sudah terjadi di atas meja. Sasuke memandang sup bewarna hijau muda pekat di hadapannya. Mungkin Sasuke belum pernah menyantap sup itu karena perhatiannya terpusat cukup lama.

"Sasuke, cobalah sup _Chickpie_ ini." Ucap Mukade. Sasuke mengangkat sendok lalu mencicipi sup kacang polong itu. Rasanya enak dipadukan dengan roti _garlic_. Tapi sup tomat tetap tidak ada tandingannya, apalagi sup tomat buatan Sakura.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Mukade. Pria itu selalu mengatur sarapan bergizi untuk keluarga Uchiha.

"Aa." Sahut Sasuke. Terbesit sosok Sakura yang lama-kelamaan menuju pada Gaara saat Sasuke menyantap sup itu dengan tenang. "Mukade, aku ingin tahu bagaimana koki membuat sup ini." Mukade tidak meragukan pendengarannya tapi ia cukup heran dan bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa Sasuke- _san?_ apa ada yang salah dengan sup-nya?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin mencoba membuatnya sendiri. Akan kuberitahu jika waktunya senggang."

Mukade pun semakin bingung, ia merasa Sasuke cukup berubah. Pikiran Mukade langsung tertuju pada Sakura, gadis itu sedang membuat Sarapan pagi di dapur saat ini. Sasori datang lima menit setelahnya, pria itu usai melakukan rutinitas _jogging_.

Keheningan terjadi saat Sasori menuju kulkas, mengambil minuman. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Sisa-sisa ketegangan masih terasa ketika Sasori melihat Sakura bungkam menggerakkan spatula dengan wajah datar seperti mengacuhkannya. Semalam Sakura tidur di tempat Naruto, ia kembali subuh-subuh saat Sasori pergi berolahraga _._

"Kau jadi ambil ijin hari ini?" Sasori memecah keheningan. Sakura hanya menjawab _'hem'_ sambil meniriskan telur goreng setengah matang.

Hari ini Sakura mengambil ijin libur. Sesuai rencana sebelumnya, Sakura akan membayar waktu luang bersama Sasori yang terpotong karena ia pergi bersama Sasuke. Hari ini Sakura akan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Sasori karena besok kakaknya itu akan kembali ke LA.

"Kita mau kemana hari ini?" Sasori mencairkan suasana. Pria itu bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun semalam. Sakura menjawab dengan mengedikkan bahu.

"Bagaimana jika kita melihat-lihat mobil hari ini?" Tanya Sasori dan Sakura langsung menoleh. Upan berhasil dimakan. Sasori menahan senyuman saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berubah.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke- _san_." Hanya segelintir orang yang menyapa Sasuke secara lisan. Semenjak ia resmi berpacaran dengan Sakura, kadar wanita genit yang menyapanya menjadi berkurang. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya mengangguk pada Sasuke, tapi lirikan mata mereka masih tersirat kekaguman yang tidak akan pernah punah. Bayangkan berapa banyak doa tidak baik dipanjatkan agar hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke tidak berjalan lancar? Sudah tidak bisa terhitung lagi selama Sasuke menelusuri taman dengan pesonanya yang abadi.

"Sasuke." Seperti biasa Jugo menyapa Sasuke di ruang kerjanya sambil membawa beberapa laporan untuk diperiksa. "Sasuke aku sudah menyelediki apa yang kau minta."

"Aa. Bagaimana?"

"Sasuke, sepertinya rapat umum pemegang saham akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat ini dan penjamin emisi perusahaan sepertinya sudah diberitahu sebelumnya, semuanya sudah diatur."

 _"Underwriter_? Saham akan _go public_ ke pasar modal?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku menyelidiki konsultan hukum dan notaris yang terkait. Semua akan terlihat seperti pelepasan saham yang wajar. Tiga pemegang saham Gamabunta sudah siap melepas saham mereka. Dan sepertinya Sasuke, Teuchi- _sama_ yang _..._ "

"Aa." Potong Sasuke, ia cukup paham. "Jugo, aku akan keluar sebentar, sampikan pada serketaris Itachi aku akan tiba di sana jam sepuluh. Dan..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia memikirkan sesuatu tapi niatnya diurungkan. "Aku akan kembali setelah makan siang." Sasuke beranjak pergi.

.

.

Mobil antik Camaro milik Sasori melaju sangat pelan bahkan pelan sekali di sepanjang jalan lurus pinggiran landasan pesawat kawasan bandara Konoha. Saking pelannya sampai mobil itu terlihat seperti siput berjalan. Sasori memasah wajah malas di samping Sakura yang sedang fokus menyetir. Raut wajah Sakura sangat serius, posenya kaku mengendalikan kemudi.

"Sakura, injak gasnya..." Omel Sasori. Sakura menginjak gas dan mobil itu terpantul ke depan lalu ter-rem kembali. "Pakai perasaan, injak gasnya dengan benar."

"Ini sulit! aku belum terbiasa." Sakura balik mengomel.

"Kau sudah dua jam seperti ini, orang lain akan gila mengajarimu." Sasori membuang muka ke arah jendela.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengajariku? kau bilang mau pergi beli mobil tapi nyatanya tidak. Kau membohongiku..." tampang Sakura berubah snewen.

"Aku harus mengujimu terlebih dahulu. Lihat, progresmu sangat lambat. Kau seperti Spongebob." Sakura tidak terima dikatai Spongebob dan dia menginjak gas lebih kedalam, mobil Sasori langsung melaju seperti macan tutul.

"Kau puas sekarang?!"

"Sakura! Pelankan mobilnya!" Sasori berpegangan pada _grip handle_ bagian atas. Mobil itu melaju pada kecepatan tujuh puluh km/jam. Tidak pelan dan cukup membuat Sasori gugup karena Sakura yang mengendarainya. Mobil itu melaju lurus di jalanan sepi sunyi sampai mereka berpapasan dengan pengembala kambing yang sedang menggiring belasan kambing-kambing miliknya. Sakura spontan panik.

"Awas!" Seru Sasori.

"Embeeeek..." Kambing bubar jalan termasuk sang pengembala yang melompat ke arah got namun gagal.

 _ **Shhhiiiiiiiiiitttt...**_

Mobil meraungkan kata _Shit_ saat Sakura menginjak rem dan kopling penuh, membuat ban bergesekan dengan aspal sampai mengeluarkan asap. Camaro Sasori melakukan drift, mobil itu setengah berputar seakan Vin Diesel yang mengendarainya. Mobil berhenti menghempaskan tubuh Sasori dan Sakura ke depan. Sabuk pengaman bekerja dengan baik. _Thanks God_. Sakura tidak berkata apapun, tangannya gemetaran, ia dan Sasori saling bertatapan lalu menoleh ke belakang. Sasori langsung turun dari mobil untuk melihat kondisi si pengembala itu. Sakura panik dan ikut melihat, meninggalkan mobil di tengah-tengah jalan yang sepi.

.

.

"Uhuk!"

Entah angin darimana Sasuke tiba-tiba tersedak saat meneguk _wine._ Pria itu sedang berada di ruang kerja Itachi membicarakan sesuatu. Sasuke mengusap mulutnya dengan tisu, batuknya sudah berhenti. Itachi tenang memandang adiknya yang jarang tersedak. Sasuke berdeham lalu meletakkan gelas di atas meja kembali. Sesaat ia merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"Kau akan membeli saham dengan nama orang lain?" Sasuke melanjutkan obrolan.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Teuchi melakukan ini secara rapi dan aku juga akan memainkannya secara rapi." kata Itachi. "Teuchi akan kalah dalam pembelian saham Gamabunta, aku buat seolah-seolah orang lain mengalahkannya. Dia tidak membuka kartu begitu juga denganku."

"Itachi, apa kau yakin membeli semuanya? aku tidak meragukanmu tapi itu saham yang lumayan besar."

"Apa menurutmu aku akan membiarkan _Otousan_ turun tangan dalam masalah ini?"

"Aa. Kurasa tidak." Jawab Sasuke. "Aku sedikit tidak menyangka tiga pemegang saham itu bisa dipengaruhi olehnya."

"Selamat datang di dunia bisnis Sasuke. Pelajari hal ini, kau akan terjun sebentar lagi." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kekurangannya? Jual saja sahamku di perusahaan ini."

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu. Aku ingin seluruh saham studio berada di bawah nama Uchiha. Kita akan membuat perusahaan itu sepenuhnya milik kita."

"Kau jadi membeli saham Teuchi? Bukankah kau akan menunggu dia melepas sahamnya sendiri?"

"Rencana selalu berubah untuk yang terbaik. Teuchi, dia sudah tidak sehat. Aku tidak ingin hal seperti ini terulang lagi. Aku tidak suka permainanya untuk memegang kendali saham Gamabunta. Kita akan menyingkirkannya secara perlahan." jawab Itachi. Sasuke terdiam, ia setuju tapi Lehernya sedikit menegang.

"Maaf Sasuke, jika Ayame tahu hal ini mungkin dia akan kecewa. Tapi ini harus terjadi, studio prioritas utama."

"Tidak masalah. Kurasa Ayame akan paham kenapa kita melakukannya." Suasana hening sejenak, Itachi meneguk _wine_ kembali sementara Sasuke memikirkan sesuatu. "Aa. Itachi, nama siapa yang akan kau pakai untuk membeli saham-saham itu? Bagaimana juga dengan kekurangannya?"

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengannya. Saatnya dia bergabung."

.

.

"Ino, apa Sakura belum kembali dari LA?" Tanya Konohamaru saat Ino menempelkan memo _assignment_ baru di layar komputernya.

"Sudah, tapi hari ini dia mengambil ijin." Jawab Ino. Konohamaru tampak kesepian karena bukan hanya Sakura yang tidak masuk hari ini. Obito juga mengambil ijin kerja. Sekejap Konohamaru memandang dua meja kerja kosong di sampinya lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaan.

Naruto sedang membahas hasil pekerjaan animator 2D, ia berdiri di meja kerja salah satu _artist_ dan mengarahkan sesuatu tentang gerakan animasi serta _angle_ kamera yang tepat. Wajah Naruto begitu serius jika sedang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya. Semenit kemudian ia melihat jam tangan dan waktu menunjukkan jam istirahat pegawai. Naruto menyudahi kegiatan _review Leader_ , lalu mengirim pesan untuk Hinata.

 **To Hinata :** _'Hinata, apa meetingmu masih lama? aku akan pergi keluar sebentar.'_

Saat ini Hinata sedang _meeting_ bersama para koordinator dan supervisor 2D. Pesan Naruto diterima dan Hinata langsung membalas pesan itu.

 **Hinata :** "Mungkin beberapa menit lagi Naruto- _kun,_ ada hal penting yang harus dibahas. Mau kemana _?"_

 **To Hinata :** _'Ke studio foto. Sudah membuat janji bersama Sasori dan Sakura.'_

Naruto mengirim pesan itu lalu keluar dari ruang animator _2D._

Sakura dan Sasori tiba di sebuah studio foto. Dilihat dari kondisi saat ini, insiden mobil tadi cukup membekas di kepala mereka, apalagi Sakura memasang wajah cemberut sambil menutup pintu mobil dengan sedikit penekanan, membuat Sasori menghentikan langkah dan menoleh kebelakang. Adik kakak ini malah tidak harmonis padahal besok sudah berpisah. Semoga foto keluarga mereka jadinya bagus.

 _ **To Sasuke-kun**_ : _'Sedang sibuk? Jangan lupa makan. Nanti bisa gila.'_

Sakura mengirim pesan untuk Sasuke saat mereka menunggu di lobi. Sasori duduk tenang di sofa, gayanya santai, karismatik dan ia menjadi pusat lirikan pegawai pelayanan serta kasir. Naruto menampakkan batang hidungnya dari pintu masuk lima belas menit kemudian. Disaat bersamaan balasan pesan Sasuke masuk.

 **Sasuke-** _ **kun :**_ _'Tidak akan gila jika masih ada kau.'_

Sakura tidak terlalu yakin Sasuke sedang menggombal tapi pesan itu cukup membentuk lengkungan senyum di bibirnya.

"Kau tidak mengajak Hinata?" Tanya Sakura saat Naruto mendekat.

"Hinata sedang _meeting._ " Padahal Naruto ingin sekalian foto romantis dengan Hinata. Mereka dipersilahkan masuk ke ruang foto setelah itu.

"Bagaimana pelajaran mobilnya? semua lancar?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka manelusuri koridor. Sakura memutar bola mata dan Sasori diam malas menjawab. "Apa yang terjadi? apa Sakura mengacaukan Camaro-mu?"

"Dia mengacaukan para kambing." Jawab Sasori.

"Kambing itu yang jalan menengah." Elak Sakura.

"Itu karena kau sembarangan."

"Kau yang menga..." Sakura menghentikan kalimat karena sadar situasi setelah memasuki ruang foto. Seorang Fotografer berperawakan sedikit melambai menyambut mereka dengan ramah. Tampaknya, fotografer itu naksir dengan kegagahan Naruto pada pandangan pertama, ia menunjukkan gelagat serta memancarkan tatapan yang tersirat akan sesuatu, membuat Naruto bergidik lalu memasang wajah galak. Sakura dan Sasori bisa merasakan hawa yang terpancar dan mereka hanya membatin.

"Selamat siang, tampan... cantik... ayo ambil tempat di sini." Fotografer melambai itu mengarahkan mereka untuk mengambil pose di depan _background_ berwarna putih polos. Naruto dan Sasori duduk di kursi yang berbeda dan Sakura berdiri diantara mereka.

"Apa kau merasakan sinyal-sinyal keanehan?" Bisik Sakura. Naruto memasang wajah malas yang datar.

"Kalian belajar mobil dimana? Kenapa bisa menabrak kambing? apa kambingnya baik-baik saja?" Naruto melanjutkan cerita tadi dengan guyonan. banci fotografer yang sedang menyeting kamera melirik sekejap.

"Aku bersyukur kita masih bisa mengambil foto keluarga." Sahut Sasori. Sakura malas menanggapinya.

"Baiklah, tampan... cantik... Kita siap ya..." Fotografer memberi kode sambil mengedipkan mata. Ia menghampiri ketiganya bermaksud membenarkan penampilan mereka. Sekalian cari kesempatan saat merapikan rambut Sasori dan merapikan kerah jaket _coat_ Naruto sambil memancarkan tatapan mendalam, membuat Naruto lebih memasang wajah galak.

"Ok... Smile..."

 **Jepret!**

"Okeeey... kembali ke sini lagi ya tampan... Cantik..." Fotografer itu melambaikan tangan usai pemotretan. Sakura membalas senyum, ekspresi Sasori biasa-biasa saja dan Naruto memasang wajah malas. Mereka keluar dari ruang foto.

"Naruto, Sepertinya dia naksir denganmu." goda Sakura.

"Pria jadi-jadian seperti dia sebaiknya dikarantina." Sahut Naruto.

"Kita makan siang sekarang?" Tanya Sasori.

"Aku akan kembali ke studio sekarang. Waktunya mepet." Naruto memastikan waktu pada jam tangan. Tersisa beberapa menit sampai jam istirahat pegawai habis. Naruto berencana makan siang di kantin studio saja atau membungkus burger.

"Bagaimana jika nanti malam kita makan malam bersama?" Ide Naruto. "Sepulang kantor aku akan menyusul ke tempat lokasi."

"Makan malam di luar?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto mengangguk, mereka menunggu respon Sasori dan pria itu setuju.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti." pamit Naruto. Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam mobil masing-masing. Sakura pergi makan siang bersama Sasori sekalian cari oleh-oleh sedangkan Naruto kembali ke studio.

.

.

"Hinata kita makan di luar." Naruto menghampiri meja kerja Hinata tepat jam pulang kerja pegawai.

"Kita mau makan dimana Naruto- _kun?"_ Hinata bersiap-siap.

"Makan malam bersama Sasori dan Sakura. Kita sudah membuat janji."

Naruto dan Hinata meninggalkan ruangan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan para _artist 2D._ Mereka menyapa Naruto setiap kali berpapasan. Hampir semua di studio ini mengenal Naruto, pria itu pandai bergaul dan punya banyak teman. Bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa dekat dengannya. Aku juga heran.

"Hei." Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto dari belakang, ia berjalan bersama pria _background 2D_ termasuk Konohamaru. Mereka mengobrolkan banyak hal, terutama kabar kemenangan _Greenoch_ di acara penghargaan _Annie Award_. Penyiar radio sudah berkoar tadi pagi memberitakan hal itu.

"Naruto, futsal seperti biasa jam delapan." Ucap Kiba saat mereka menelusuri taman.

"Aku absen." Jawab Naruto. "Berkencan _man_..." Candanya. Kiba hanya tersenyum paham dan tidak berkomentar. kebetulan Hinata dan Naruto berpapasan dengan gengster Yakuza saat menuju parkiran _basement_. Gaara berhenti ketika Naruto menyapanya.

"Dude, selamat." Gaara bertos ala anak muda dengan Gaara lalu berpelukan, begitu juga dengan Hinata yang hanya bersalaman. Terbesit di kepala Naruto untuk mengajak Gaara makan malam bersama.

"Ah! Bagaimana jika kau ikut kami? Kita akan makan malam bersama Sasori dan Sakura."

.

.

Kakak beradik, Sakura dan Sasori tiba di salah satu restauran kota Konoha. Mereka menjadi pendatang pertama karena Naruto dan lainnya belum tiba di sana. Sakura mengirim pesan untuk menanyakan posisi Sasuke saat inj. Sasori menikmati _Green tea-nya_ dengan tenang, menunggu Naruto yang menampakkan batang hidungnya lima belas menit kemudian dari jalan masuk restoran. Sosok Gaara menarik perhatian Sasori apalagi Sakura yang menoleh sekejap, disaat bersamaan ponselnya bergetar membawa pesan balasan dari Sasuke.

 **Sasuke-** _ **kun :**_ _'On the way.'_

Gaara memberi salam pada Sasori. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, gadis itu sedikit canggung menyapa Gaara karena otomatis kepalanya mengingat salam Marvin Gaye yang pernah ia utarakan, sangat memalukan. Suasana membaur, mereka bersapa ria basa-basi setelah memesan makanan. Sasori juga memberi ucapan selamat untuk Gaara atas prestasi yang diraihnya di acara Annie Award. Sasuke tiba beberapa menit kemudian, di saat bersamaan menu hidangan yang datang. O _nyx_ Sasuke langsung menatap sosok Gaara, mungkin ia membatin ternyata Gaara juga diundang. Sedangkan Sasori, pria itu memandang Sasuke dalam ketenangan, ia mengingat pembahasannya dengan Sakura kemarin malam.

"Teme!" Naruto hanya akan memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Teme di hadapan kerabat dekat. Suasana tetap aman terkendali, tetap mencair selama ada Naruto.

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sakura. Kekasihnya itu dengan sigap langsung melayani, menanyakan menu apa yang akan dipesan. Sasuke meminta Sakura memilih menu untuknya. Sakura memesan satu set _Teishoku_ terdiri dari nasi, tumisan daging _Shoga-yaki_ , sup tahu, sayur sawi dan irisan tomat. Cukup lama menyeleksi menu itu sampai Sasori membatinnya. Bagaimana dengan Gaara? pria itu tenang-tenang saja melahap makanan, pastinya juga membatin tapi Gaara menyikapi secara santai dan rasional. Pria tahu caranya.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana nasib-nasib kambing itu." Naruto mengangkat topik itu kembali, membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah malas seakan mengatakan _'kenapa kau membahasnya lagi?'_

"Nasibnya baik-baik saja." Sahut Sakura. Sasori langsung menoleh.

"Maksudmu nasib si pengembala?" Sindir Sasori. Wajah Sakura semakin malas. Percakapan tentang kambing dan pengembala itu akhirnya menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?" firasat Sasuke tentang hal tidak baik memang benar. Naruto tersenyum, ia mengangkat dagu ke arah Sakura sambil menunggu cerita lebih lanjut.

"Bukan masalah besar. Aku latihan mengendarai mobil dan tidak berjalan dengan lancar." Sakura santai.

"Bukan masalah besar jika pengembala itu tidak terluka parah karena ia masuk ke dalam got setinggi satu meter." Sakura langsung menyenggol kaki Sasori.

"Kau menabrak pengembala kambing?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Sakura menatap sekitar dan tersenyum kaku saat bertatapan dengan Gaara.

"Aku tidak menabraknya, dia hanya jatuh ke dalam got karena kaget dengan laju mobilku."

"Memangnya kau melaju secepat apa?" tanya Naruto. Sakura menjawab ia melaju dengan kecepatan biasa. Sasori tampaknya tidak terima tapi pria itu memilih diam.

"Kau berlatih mengendara dimana?" Gaara masuk ke dalam obrolan.

"Di pinggir landasan pesawat terbang." Jawaban Sakura. Sasuke pun membatin sesuatu sedangkan Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Dia juga tahu tempat itu." Sakura mengarahkan sumpitnya ke arah Sasori. Naruto bertanya-tanya dimana ketak landasan itu karena dia cukup bingung kenapa ada kambing dan pengembala di sana. Sakura enggan menjawab seputar bandara lebih jauh karena tidak enak dengan Sasuke.

"Lokasinya dekat dengan landasan pesawat, mungkin jalan itu bekas jalan masuk utama ke bandara Konoha. Aku menemukannya saat tersesat. Di sana sepi, jarang kendaraan melintas." jelas Gaara. Sakura ingin mengatakan bahwa Sasori juga menemukan tempat itu saat tersesat tapi sebaiknya tidak usah dibahas lebih dalam. Sasuke memancarkan aura berbeda level 1.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mobilnya? Kalian jadi beli?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia bahkan bingung mengoprasikan antar rem dan kopling." Jawab Sasori.

"O ya? dan ingat aku baru pertama kali belajar." Sakura membela diri.

"Aku akan mengajarimu jika kau mau." sahut Gaara. Sasuke langsung menoleh. Gaara tersenyum seolah-olah Sasuke adalah patung pajangan restaurant, mungkin ia sedang menggoda Sasuke. Sakura sedikit canggung dan dia hanya tersenyum kaku pada Gaara.

"Kau akan mengajari Spongebob. Itu ide yang buruk." Sasori sepertinya tidak setuju Sakura belajar berkendara lagi.

"Kak, berhenti mengataiku Spongebob."

"Spongepink lebih cocok" timpal Naruto, Sakura langsung mengerutkan alisnya. "Sepertinya kau bisa mengajari Spongepink. Iya kan Sasuke?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Sakura menoleh.

"Karena kau Spongepink."

Dahi Sakura menyerngit. Mungkin semua orang menganggap Sasuke sedang menggoda Sakura tapi jika diteliti lagi, tampaknya ada sedikit kecemburuan yang terselubung. Mereka masih melanjutkan obrolan dengan pembahasan yang sama seputar kambing dan malah merambat kemana-mana. Naruto yang paling semangat menggoda Sakura, suasana mencair sampai hidangan mereka habis tersantap.

"Ah! bagaimana jika satu foto dulu sebelum pulang?" Ide Naruto. Sakura sangat setuju, ia semangat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan meminta pelayan restaurant untuk mengambil foto mereka.

"Ok..., satu...dua...smileeeee..."

 **Krek!**

Satu moment kebersamaan bersama Sasori terabadikan.

.

.

Sakura sedang mengepak barang-barang bawaan Sasori untuk dibawa ke LA. Sebagian besar isi koper itu isinya jajanan khas Jepang semua. Sasori menghampiri Sakura di ruang tengah sambil membawa gitar, ia duduk di atas karpet bersandar pada kaki sofa. Sakura hanya melirik sekejap dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa, ia mengepak barang diiringi petikan gitar _acountic_ Sasori yang merdu. Malam ini Sasuke tidak mengapel karena ia memberi waktu Sakura _quality time_ bersama kakaknya.

"Kak, pesawatmu _take off_ jam berapa?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Jam setengah 9." Pandangan Sasori tertuju pada objek lain sambil menghkayati petikan gitarnya.

"Sakura.." Panggil Sasori kemudian. "Apa kau jujur dengan apa yang kau ucapkan kemarin malam?" Sasori kembali membahas soal LA dan Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura dan jari Sasori merosot pada senar gitar menimbulkan suara **Jreng** yang cukup keras.

"Sakura." Wajah Sasori menegang.

"Apa? bukankah itu yang ingin kau dengar? Aku sudah jujur berulang kali dan kau masih tidak mau percaya. Memangnya aku harus menjawab apa?" Sakura menghempaskan pakaian Sasori ke dalam koper.

"Aku hanya memastikannya."

"Memastikan... Memastikan..., kau memastikan terus! aku sampai kesal!" Omel Sakura. Sasori memilih diam. "Aku akan mengatakan ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Mungkin kali ini dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi bagaimana dengan besok? Dia itu seorang pria."

Kali ini Sakura memilih diam. Pembicaraan ini membuatnya canggung. Suasana menjadi hening. Sasori meletakkan gitarnya lalu memandang Sakura.

"Sakura. Aku tahu kau sudah dewasa. Tapi terlalu dini untuk berhubungan seks." Ucap Sasori dan Sakura langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kak, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sakura Canggung mendengar Sasori tiba-tiba blak-blakan.

"Kenapa? Kita akan membicarakan ini. Pendidikan seks sudah dijelaskan sejak remaja, bahkan _Self-touch_ sudah dijelaskan pada anak umur sembilan tahun. Aku tidak mau kau asal melakukannya tanpa tahu apa-apa."

"Aku cukup paham. Ya itu jika kau ingat berapa umurku sekarang."

"Sakura, umur tidak membatasi seseorang untuk melakukan hubungan seks. Siapapun bisa melakukan itu. Tapi hal yang terpenting adalah kita harus sadar dengan siapa, atas dasar apa dan mengapa kita melakukannya." Ucap Sasori. Sakura diam mendengarkan.

"Sakura, aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu melukaimu." Sasori mengusap kepala Sakura, tatapannya melembut.

"Kau tidak mempercayai Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura,

"Aku percaya padanya, dia pria baik-baik, aku tahu itu. Aku ini kakakmu, tidak mungkin aku mempercayakanmu pada orang sembarangan."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mengkhawatirkanku?" Spontan usapan lembut tangan Sasori berubah menjadi pukulan membelah kepala.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang kubilang tadi? Ini semua tentang kesiapanmu menjalin hubungan."

"Kurasa aku sudah siap menjalin hubungan serius kak." Sakura mengusap kepalanya.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu masa depan. Kenali dia baik-baik. Tidak usah terlalu terburu-buru."

"Ah, ya..." Sakura mengangguk.

"Jangan iya-iya saja. Kau mengerti tidak?"

"Aku mengerti..., kau menasehatiku seolah-olah aku gadis labil." Sakura melempar pakaian ke arah Sasori, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau itu tergolong masih labil. Di usiamu saat ini pola pikirmu masih berubah-ubah." Sasori balik melempar pakaiannya ke arah Sakura. "Sekarang aku tanya, apa definisimu tentang berkencan?"

"Em, hubungan mendalam antara dua manusia berbeda _gender_ yang saling tertarik. Membentuk komitmen?"

"Komitmen tidak dibentuk dengan mudah, bahkan untuk orang yang sudah berpacaran selama sepuluh tahun. Jangan memberikan segalanya sebelum komitmen itu ada. Cerna itu baik-baik."

"Lalu menurutmu hubungan itu hanya bersosialisi dengan kekasih? Kau mengucapkan seolah-olah kau tidak pernah berpacaran, kak.

"Aku tidak memungkiri bahwa kebayakan hubungan melibatkan seks. Hanya saja, saat ini aku bicara dengan adikku sendiri. Kau itu seorang gadis. Kewajibanku untuk memberitahumu. Apa kau pikir percakapan seperti ini akan terlontar dari mulut ayah? Tidak ada toleransi seks untuk anak gadisnya." Sasori meraih gitarnya kembali. Suasana menjadi hening, Sasori memetik gitar dan Sakura mencerna semua perkataan Sasori sambil melipat baju.

"Kak, Pola pikirku akan berubah seiring aku beranjak semakin dewasa." Ucap Sakura kemudian. "Percayalah padaku."

Sasori hanya tersenyum. Petikan gitarnya mengiringi Sakura melanjutkan pekerjaan mengepak barang kembali. Lima menit kemudian Naruto bertamu mengenakan piayama putih bergaris, pria itu bermaksud mencari sebotol susu lalu terbaring di sofa mendengarkan alunan gitar Sasori. Sakura bergerak mengambil ampop di samping akuarium lalu menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto. Kau mendapat salam dari seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Banci studio foto." Sakura terkekeh sedangkan Sasori tersenyum tipis. Naruto memasang wajah datar malas menanggapi. Ia membuka amplop hasil cetakan foto tadi siang dan tersenyum.

"Lihat gayamu? Kau berlagak _cool_. Apa karena banci foto itu?" sindir Sakura.

"Aku memang cool kan? tidak jauh beda dari Sasuke." Sahut Naruto. Sakura hanya memutar matanya saja. "Kau lihat Sasori, posenya ini mirip _boy band_." Naruto terkekeh. Sasori tampaknya tidak sudi dibilang mirip _boy band_ karena ia menautkan alisnya tidak senang. Mereka pun saling mengejek pose sambil bercanda gurau. Ponsel Sakura lalu bergetar, ia mendapat satu pesan masuk dari Sasuke.

 ** _Sasuke-kun :_** **(Foto sup Chickpie buatan Sasuke)**

Caption : _Jika kau mau, aku akan membuatkannya lagi._

Sakura tersenyum lalu menunjukkan foto itu pada Naruto. Sasori tidak ingin kepo tapi Sakura juga menunjukkan hasil karya Sasuke padanya. Ternyata si Raven semakin antusias meningkatkan khualitasnya menandingi shef Gaara.

"Ah! Kak, aku ingin bernyanyi. Sudah lama kita tidak berduet." Pinta Sakura kemudian. Sasori menoleh tidak yakin ke arah Sakura. "Suaraku sudah berkembang, tidak sebagus Hinata tapi lumayan." Ucap Sakura dengan yakin. Naruto hanya berdengus geli. Sasori akhirnya duduk bersila bersama gitarnya menghadap Sakura.

"Lagu apa?" Tanya Sasori.

"Cinta dan Rahasia." Sakura menggerakkan alisnya naik turun sementara Sasori menautkan alisnya.

"Lagu siapa itu?"

"Lagu penyanyi Indonesia, penyanyinya _Yura feat Glenn Fredly_. Ada yang mengcover lagu itu di youtube dengan lirik Jepang, lagunya bagus" Sakura menunjukkan lagu itu pada Sasori. Ngomong-ngomong Kenapa dulu kau tidak melihat mv Marvin Gaye?

"Lagu merana?" Tanya Naruto. "Liriknya menggalau."

"Sudah..., yang penting irama lagunya bagus." Sakura tetap pada pendiriannya. Sasori memperhatikan lagu itu dan langsung menguasai cord gitarnya dengan cepat. Boy Avenue Sunagakure siap berduet dengan..., entahlah siapa.

Petikan gitar Sasori merdu mengalunkan irama lagu Yura feat Glenn Fredly, berjudul Cinta dan Rahasia. sakura mengambil napas lalu mulai bernyanyi.

"Terakhir...kutatap mata indahmu di bawah bintang-bintang... Terbelah hatiku antara cinta dan rahasia..."

Suara Sakura standar tapi enak didengar, Suara Sasori yang memperdalam lagu itu. Naruto memejamkan mata mengkhayati irama lagu. Semoga jangkrik-jangkrik malam ini tidak terbawa perasaan karena lagunya begitu dalam teralun pada heningnya bulan menyanding bintang-bintang. Konoha dengan sejuta cinta dan rahasianya.

 _Good Night.. Sleep tight..._

* * *

.

"Hati-hati kak. Sampai jumpa lagi." Sakura memeluk Sasori sebelum kakaknya masuk ke ruang tunggu pesawat. "Sampaikan salamku untuk LA." Sakura mencium pipi Sasori.

"Hem. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Sasori mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Bro..." Naruto betos ala anak muda dengan Sasori lalu berpelukan. "Kabari kami jika sudah sampai. Kami akan menunjungimu sesekali. Aku memberimu waktu mencari pendamping untuk datang di.." Naruto tersenyum mengisyaratkan sesuatu, Sasori cukup paham artinya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Hinata. Baik-baik dengannya." Sasori menepuk bahu Naruto.

Kini giliran Sasuke, Sasori bertatapan dalam dengan calon adik iparnya selama tiga detik lalu mereka bersalaman. Sasori mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berbisik sesuatu.

"Kekasihmu itu adikku."

"Aa."

Sasori menepuk lengan Sasuke dua kali. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Itaru dan keluarga." Sasori menarik gagang kopernya ke atas, siap melangkah ke dalam. Sakura ingin menangis tapi ia tahan. "Kak, kau akan pulang menjenguk kami kan?"

"Jarak LA ke Jepang tidak sebanding dengan jarak bumi ke luar angkasa. Tentu saja aku akan pulang menjenguk kalian." Sasori membelah kepala Sakura lalu melambaikan tangan. "Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa." Dan Astronot tampan pun pulang ke LA.

.

.

Usai mengantar Sasori ke bandara, Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menuju studio. Mobil Sasuke berhenti di parkiran basement, ia dan Sakura melepas sabuk pengaman bersiap untuk turun. "Sasuke- _kun,_ jangan lupa makan siang tepat waktu. Selamat bekerja pak CEO." Sakura menepuk pundak Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sasuke spontan bergerak condong ke samping bermaksud ingin mengecup tapi Sakura menghindar.

"Area studio." Peringat Sakura. Sasuke menarik tubuhnya kembali, ekspresinya datar mengetuk kening Sakura lalu keluar dari mobil. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hai guys!" Suara Sakura memecah ketenangan ruang _background 2D_ saat dirinya tiba di sana.

"Sakuraaaaa..."

Sambutan meriah tertuju padanya _._ Beberapa hari tidak bertemu wakil ketua geng membuat sosok Pinky dirindukan. Jika Sakura wakil ketua geng, lalu siapa ketuanya? Tentu saja Neji, karena dia Leader devisi _Background 2D._ Dan Iruka dianggap sebagai sesepuh berhubung usianya paling tua, padahal usia Iruka baru 30 tahun.

 **"Eaaaa..."**

Dua hari ambil ijin kerja kata 'cie' sudah berevolusi menjadi kata 'eaa..' , Sakura digoda dengan latar belakang kepergiannya bersama Sasuke ke LA. Berita memang menyebar lebih cepat daripada virus influenza dan Sakura sudah tidak heran lagi akan hal itu. Ia memasang wajah datar menuju meja kerjanya. Menyapa Obito yang memandang dirinya secara anggun dan Konohamaru yang sangat bersemangat karena kesepian hatinya terisi kembali, tapi jika dilihat lebih seksama, sepertinya terpancar aura kebahagian yang lebih pada diri Konohamaru. Ada apa gerangan?

"Jadi, apa kau mendapatkan tanda tangan penyanyi Marvin Gaye?" Bisik Konohamaru dengan nada menggoda serta tatapan mata 17 tahun keatas. Sakura malas menanggapi, ia acuh mengerjakan _assignment-nya_ yang menumpuk dengan pipi yang mulai merenora seiring dengan icon _Spark-nya_ yang berkedip-kedip. Sakura membuka pesan spark itu setelah Konohamaru kembali fokus ke layar monitornya. Ada _chatting_ terbuka devisi _background 2D._

 **Obito :** _guys, Konohamaru ulang tahun hari ini. Aku merencanakan kejutan untuknya._

Dan semua _artist background_ memasang senyuman iblis mereka, kecuali Neji.

Lima belas menit lagi menuju jam istirahat pegawai. Suasana ruang devisi _background 2D_ aman-aman saja. Semua tampak baik-baik saja terekam pada kamera sisi TV di sudut ruangan. Satpam yang sedang mengunyah burger di pusat keamanan yang menjadi saksinya. Awalnya, tingkah beberapa _artist_ seperti Kiba dan tiga pria lainnya wajar-wajar saja saat mereka melihat _background_ milik Obito. Yang lain juga melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa, termasuk Sakura yang sedang fokus melukis.

Lima menit berlalu. Obito memberi kode dengan menggambar tanda silang merah pada layar Photoshop-nya menandakan esekuji dimulai. Komplotan Kiba perlahan bergerak ke arah meja Konohamaru dan suasana damai berubah dalam sekejap saat mereka serempak menyekap target. Akting _artist background 2D_ langsung terbongkar.

"Aaaaarrrgggggg...!"

Konohamaru berusaha merontak, mereka berusaha mengikat tangan dan kaki Konohamaru dengan tali rafia. Sakura ikut membantu menahan kaki Konohamaru, yang lainnya menonton sambil terkekeh. Konohamaru berusaha memberontak tapi dia kalah tenaga. Mereka menjunjungnya ke bawah lantai. Mengikat tangan Konohamaru dengan kencang, mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan melepas sepatunya.

"Tolongggg...!" Teriak Konohamaru. Suasana ramai, Neji hanya memperhatikan dengan tenang sambil tersenyum tipis. Leader mereka itu diam tapi kompak. Konohamaru dijunjung keluar ruangan seperti tangkapan buruan suku pedalaman. Kejadian itu tidak terlepas dari pandangan Naruto yang berjalan bersama para pria animator. Naruto langsung ikut bergabung. Semua perhatian pegawai tertuju pada keramaian yang diciptakan devisi _background 2D_ sepanjang perjalanan keluar gedung menuju _sport center._

Konohamaru dibawa ke kolam renang _indoor_ milik sport center, tidak ada lagi tujuan lain selain menyeburkan pemuda itu. Mereka menurunkan Konohamaru di tepi kolam, melepas ikatan pada kaki dan tangannya.

"Sialan kalian!" Konohamaru terus memohon serta memaki secara bersamaan. Tidak ada ampun ketika Obito yang mengambil alih. Sakura terkekeh sambil ikut melepas tali.

"Pinky! Awas kau, aku akan mengingatmu!" Ancam Konohamaru. "Kiba! hentikan! Kalian!"

"Adukan pada ibumu!" Obito berseringai puas. Menahan rontakan Konohamaru.

Saat tali pengikat terlepas, mereka mengangkat tubuh Konohamaru dan siap melemparnya ke kolam. Konohamaru tidak tinggal diam, dia tidak mau terjun sendiri. Pada detik-detik kesialannya, tangan Konohamaru berhasil menggeret jaket Sakura dan kejadian terjadi begitu cepat sampai tidak bisa menghindar.

"KYAA...!"

 **BYUUUUURRRRRR...!**

Konohamaru terlempar bersama Sakura dan seorang _artist_ pria. Semua _artist background 2D_ tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tenten sampai bersujud-sujud menahan perutnya yang sakit di samping Neji yang tenang sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hahahahahahah..." LOL ( _Laugh of Loud)_

"Kurang ajar!" Seru Sakura, wajahnya gelagapan tertepa air kolam.

"Rasakan itu!" Seru Konohamaru, dia berenang menuju ke tepian dan spontan semua orang bubar jalan menyelamatkan diri masing-masing jika tidak akan digeret ke kolam.

Tiga orang yang menjadi korban ulang tahun termasuk Konohamaru sendiri, pergi ke kamar mandi umum _sport center_ setelahnya. Beruntung bagi Konohamaru dan satu _artist_ pria lainnya karena Obito sudah menyiapkan baju ganti dari rumah, satu baju ganti untuk Konohamaru dan satu baju ganti untuk berjaga-jaga. Tapi bagaimana nasib Sakura? ia meringkuk kedinginan di depan wastafel kamar mandi menungu Ino dan Tenten mencarikan baju ganti ke kelas _fitnes_ dan _yoga._

"Ah Lee!" Panggil Tenten. Lee yang mau masuk ke ruang fitness pun menoleh.

.

.

"Dari mana kalian mendapatkan pakaian ini?" Sakura mengangkat pakaian olahraga ketat model terusan berwarna hijau. Pakaian itu terbuat dari bahan fiber elastis.

"Ini punya Lee, sudah... ganti pakai ini. Tidak ada pakaian lain." Suruh Tenten dan dugaan Sakura benar.

"Apa kau gila? aku tidak mau memakainya." Tolak Sakura mentah-mentah.

"Berhenti manja, kau mau mengigil kedinginan? sementara dilapisi dengan jaket Tenten. Sampai ruangan kau ganti dengan coat panjangku." Ujar Ino. Tidak ada pilihan lain dan Sakura pada akhirnya terpaksa memakai baju olahraga Lee.

"Pfft...!" Ino dan Tenten menahan tawa melihat penampilan Sakura bak ketimun hijau.

"Ingatkan aku tanggal hari ini." Sakura menatap malas dua rekannya itu. Tenten menyodorkan jaketnya dan sialnya jaket itu cuma sepanjang pinggang. Penampakan kaki Sakura terlihat, ia seperti memakai legging hijau ketat, terihat sangat lucu.

.

.

Ino dan Tenten mengimbangi langkah cepat Sakura saat mereka keluar dari _sport center._ Sakura tidak mengenakan alas kaki, ia menjinjing sepatunya yang basah, _holly craps,_ penampilan _freak_ -nya itu mulai mencuri perhatian para pegawai yang berlalu lalang, secepatnya harus menggati jaket Tenten dengan jaket Ino jika ingin mengisi perut di kantin. Lahkah Sakura semakin cepat saat menelusuri taman dan sialnya... oh tidak! malah berpapasan dengan gengster Yakuza. _**Shannaro!**_

"Sakura?" Gaara tidak mungkin melewatkan Sakura begitu saja apalagi penampilan Sakura yang aneh, tapi seorang Gaara sudah tidak terkejut lagi jika gadis itu tampil aneh, pasti ada alasannya.

" _Pinky-head_ , kau usai berenang? musim dingin seperti ini?" goda Deidara, gengster Yakuza terus berjalan sambil senyum-senyum melihat Sakura, gadis itu menggeleng dan tersenyum malu, kemudian ia dan Gaara berjalan di belakang Ino, Tenten dan lainnya.

"Apa kau masuk tong sampah petugas kebersihan lagi?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak. Aku terjebur ke dalam kolam renang. Konohamaru ulang tahun tapi aku kena sialnya juga." jawab Sakura. Gaara tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau ingin kupinjamkan treningku lagi?" Gaara mungkin prihatin dengan penampilan Sakura.

"Ah, tidak terimakasih Gaara- _san_." Sakura menolak, bisa panjang urusannya jika pinjam trening Gaara. Kau benar Sakura, Sasuke tidak akan keberatan jika kau memakai pakaian Lee daripada pakai trening Gaara.

Sakura ingin mempercepat langkah saat ia mulai menjadi pusat perhatian, seakan-akan gadis itu adalah model fashion musim dingin yang mengenakan baju bertema urban winter."Gaara- _san_ aku duluan ya." Sakura mempercepat langkah tapi Oh man! malah berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan Jugo, padahal dua orang ini yang paling Sakura hindari. Tenten dan Ino spontan menoleh kebelakang dan mereka tersenyum.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya sambil melihat penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Jugo mungkin sedang menahan senyum karena wajahnya itu kentara sekali. Sudah Juugo... tertawa saja, tidak usah ditahan.

"Sasuke." Gaara melewati Sasuke sambil menyapa.

"Aa." sahut Sasuke, mereka bertatapan sekejap sampai Gaara berlalu pergi. Perhatian Sasuke kembali tertuju pada Sakura, pria itu tidak banyak bertanya, ia hanya melepas jas _coat_ -nya lalu menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Sasuke melangkah pergi. Jugo mengangguk pada Sakura dan beranjak mengikuti Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura meletakkan nampan makanan di hadapan Ino dan Tenten. Setelah berganti jaket dan mengambil sandal Ino, gadis itu mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan ke kantin. Mereka duduk di pojokan, Sakura menatap malas Konohamaru yang tersenyum tipis padanya di seberang sana. Kenapa Kesialan ini selalu menimpa dirinya?

"Kau memakai coat Sasuke?" Ino memperhatikan Sakura, kekasih Sasuke itu sudah terbungkus rapi dengan coat hitam yang kebesaran di tubuhnya, menutupi tubuh hijau Sakura hingga selutut. Tenten tersenyum geli, ia menggoda penampilan Sakura dan mereka harus mendengar omelan Sakura selama lima menit sampai gadis itu terdiam setelah satu suapan masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mengubah _mood_ dalam sekecap lidah.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tenten membelah sumpitnya dan Sakura merasakan firasat tidak enak kembali. "Semalam di LA. Apa power ranger hitam sudah bersatu dengan power ranger pink?"

Spontan Sakura menautkan alisnya, istilah Tenten semakin imajinatif. "Tenten, kadang aku berpikir kau tidak tepat kondisi dan waktu." jawab Sakura.

"Lalu kapan? tunggu kau mengundang kami minum teh di apartemenmu? bahkan kita tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan itu karena mulai malam ini kau tidak akan pernah free sepulang kantor. Lagu Marvin Gaye akan selalu diputar setiap malam."

"Tenten..." Sakura mendelik, wajahnya merona, tangannya bergerak cepat memukul-mukul ke arah Tenten namun tidak sampai kena. Ino terkekeh melihat ekspresinya. "Tega-teganya kalian berdua menjebakku." Sakura menuding dengan sumpit.

"Kami tidak menjebakmu, kami membantumu menuju kebahagiaan. Ya walau sedikit diluar dugaan kami kalau istilah itu cukup menginspirasimu sampai kau menjadikannya sebagai kata magic."

"Kalian gila. Kau kira aku hanya menjadikannya kata magic? aku juga menjadikannya sebagai kata salam. Aku mengucapkannya di depan Gaara dan Deidara." Sakura lebih merendahkan suaranya. Tenten dan Ino anatara terkejut dan ingin tertawa. Sakura menusuk lauknya dengan ganas, ia mengomel selama makan.

"Sudah. Berhenti mengomel. Wajahmu bisa jelek saat bertemu Sasuke pulang kerja nanti." Ucap Ino. Sakura lalu terdiam, ia memikirkan sesuatu dan raut wajahnya kembali ke bentuk normal. Ino berhasil.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kami." Sambung Tenten. "Terjadi sesuatu di LA atau tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Serius? Lalu apa saja yang kalian lakukan di sana? Saling bercerita dongeng?"

"Rahasia." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. Tenten semakin penasaran.

"Kalau Rahasia berarti terjadi sesuatu." Goda Ino. "Atau..., kalau tidak terjadi sesuatu sat itu, berarti malam ini terjadi sesuatu. Kakakmu sudah pulang kan?"

Sakura tidak menjawab dan ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Pikirannya mengembara liar. Benar juga, Sasori sudah kembali ke habitatnya. Bukankah ia dan Sasuke bisa bebas di apartemennya?

"Woi." Tenten memetik jari di depan wajah Sakura, membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu. "Simpan imajinasi liarmu untuk nanti, habiskan makan siangmu agar tenagamu fit." Goda Tenten. Sakura malas menanggapi, ia berlagak santai walau otaknya sedang berdiskusi.

.

.

Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke yang fokus saat menyetir. Dilihat dari sudut manapun kekasihnya itu selalu terlihat artististik. Sakura jadi penasaran pose apa yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tampak aneh. Kesempurnaan bentuk fisiknya itu sangat cocok dijadikan model anatomi di kelas seni rupa. Pasti semua gadis akan mendapatkan nilai A, bahkan A++ jika lebih konsentrasi memperhatikan setiap lekukan tubuh Sasuke secara mendetail. **Jangan lupakan tisu**.

"Apa memandangiku begitu menyenangkan?" suara Sasuke membuat sosoknya semakin seksi. Hei, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Sakura? jangan mesum!

"Sasuke- _kun,_ apa kau bisa melukis?"

 _Sepertinya kita melewatkan sesuatu di kepala Sakura._

Sasuke menoleh sekejap, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja. Selama ini aku sering melukis orang-orang tapi aku sendiri jarang dilukis. Aku ingin tau seperti apa bentukku di dalam karya orang lain."

"Kau ingin aku lukis?"

"Ya. Jika kau mau. Kalau sedang lelah juga tidak apa." Sakura berharap Sasuke mengatakan 'baiklah.'

"Kau tidak keberatan menjadi salah satu karya _Pablo Picasso_?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah, asalkan letak hidungku tidak terlalu aneh." Sakura terkekeh.

Usai makan malam, Sakura mengambil satu buku sketsa dan satu kotak pencil di kamarnya. Peralatan gambar itu sudah lama tidak difungsikan lagi semenjak ia pindah ke Konoha. Sakura lebih sering berurusan dengan kanvas dan cat air. Di studio pun begitu, kesehariannya berkutat dengan _background_ membuat ia tidak begitu berselera menyentuh peralatan menggambar setiba di rumah. Sakura sejenak berpikir apakah mereka akan melakukan adegan _Titanic_ , Rose dan Jack tapi setelah dipikir-pikir sekali lagi sebaiknya jangan. Tunggu. Di pikir sekali lagi? Berarti dari tadi Sakura memikirkan itu!

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ini..." Sakura menyodorkan peralatan menggambar pada Sasuke, pria itu sedang duduk di sofa menikmati segelas ocha panas sambil menonton TV. Sasuke menerimanya lalu membuka buku sketsa milik Sakura bersampul merah tua. Sasuke melihat gambar demi gambar karya Sakura. Kebanyakan Sakura menggambar seorang anak kecil. Sasuke membuka halaman selanjutnya dan terpampang wajah Utakata. _Shannaro!_

Sketsa itu dibuat tiga tahun yang lalu, tertera pada tanggal yang ditulis Sakura di dekat parafnya. Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun dan Sakura sendiri bingung mau mengatakan apa. Lukisan itu hanyalah sebuah karya yang menyimpan masa lalu. Sasuke hanya memandang Lukisan sekejap lalu menuju ke lembar terakhir. Gambar seorang anak kecil perempuan berambut pendek yang cantik.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia anak dosenku, namanya Sarah. Beberapa kali dia ikut saat ayahnya mengajar di kelasku. Umurnya delapan tahun. Sangat cantik bukan?"

"Aa." Sasuke memandang sketsa anak perempuan itu cukup lama lalu membuka lembar selanjutnya. Kosong. Saatnya diisi dengan wajah Sakura.

"Kau tidak mau mandi atau bersih-bersih dulu Sasuke- _kun?_ Santai saja, ini bukan tugas akhir kuliah. Hahaha..." Canda Sakura. Sasuke mengatakan ia mandi nanti saja setelah menggambar. Mereka pun bersiap-siap.

"Enaknya aku duduk dimana?" Sakura mengeret kursi makan ke ruang tengah. Sasuke menunjuk sofa dan Sakura berpose terbaring seperti Rose setelah Sasuke duduk di kursi berjarak satu meter darinya. Sasuke siap menggambar.

Sakura tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang serius, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pria itu melakukan sesuatu di luar aktifitasnya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan menghibur walau entah bagaimana hasil karya Sasuke nanti. Sakura sendiri tidak sabar menunggu hasilnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kalau hasilnya bagus kau akan kuberi hadiah."

"Aa. Aku pegang ucapanmu." Dengarkan itu Sakura. Hati-hati.

 ** _Setengah jam kemudian._**

Sakura tidak yakin setelah melihat gambar dirinya sendiri. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit diartikan. Mungkin saking terpesona dengan hasil karya Sasuke, gadis itu tidak berkomentar apapun. Sakura hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat tanya untuk mewakili apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ ini aku?"

Lukisan Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah karya seni bernilai tinggi. Saking tingginya sampai para arwah pelukis terkenal akan mengadakan rapat untuk membahas bagaimana caranya menerjemahkan lukisan itu agar bisa dianggap mirip Sakura. Penasaran? aku akan mendeskripsikannya tapi ijinkan aku tertawa terlebih dahulu.

 **Sepuluh menit kemudian.**

Lukisan Sakura. Bentuknya seperti boneka berbie yang terbuat dari _marshmallows._ Lekukan tubuhnya meliuk-liuk bagai akar pinang. Rambut Sakura terlihat normal tapi seperti habis diribonding dengan obat pengeras berkadar tinggi. Mata Sakura indah walau sedikit tidak simetris. Satu hal yang Sakura syukuri, hidungnya tidak mirip _Dora Maar._ Secara keseluruhan Lukisan itu masih layak dibilang manusia. Tidak begitu mengubah persepsi tentang keindahan suatu seni tapi cukup membuat orang lain tertawa.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke merengkuh pinggang Sakura, gadis itu terarah untuk duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Lukisanmu bagus Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura ingin tertawa tapi ditahan. Walau Sasuke bisa dibilang tidak mahir dalam melukis, Sakura menganggap semua gambaran itu bernilai, termasuk gambaran anak kecil yang sangat _absurd_ namun sangat berseni. Anak kecil adalah pelukis terhandal di dunia. Hasil karya Sasuke ini menjadi karya favorit Sakura. Coba kalau Gaara yang melukismu...

"Mana hadiahku?" Sasuke mempererat rengkuhannya dan Sakura mulai bergerak gelisah.

"A-Aku akan gantian menggambarmu." Sakura tersenyum. "Dan..., tanpa pakaian." Ide liar Sakura terlontar begitu saja, lidahnya sudah tidak bisa membendung setiap niat yang terimpan. Sakura cukup ragu tapi ia menginginkan hal itu terjadi, malam ini _mood-_ nya untuk menciptakan hasil karya sedang ditantang. Ekspresi datar Sasuke pun sedikit berubah.

"Tanpa pakaian?" Sasuke memastikannya. Sakura mengangguk yakin walau malu-malu. "Itu hadiahku?" Sasuke menyisir ujung rambut Sakura dan gadis itu mengangguk kembali. "Itu seperti hadiahmu, bukan hadiahku." Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Tidak Sasuke- _kun_. Itu hadiahmu. Ini eksklusif." Sakura tahu ini ide buruk tapi Sasuke akan menjadi objek gambar yang sempurna, dan sekalian mencari kesempatan agar bisa menikmati kesempurnaan tubuh Sasuke. Siapa yang mau menyia-nyiakannya? apalagai Sasuke adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa harus telanjang?" Pertanyaan Sasuke menyimpan banyak arti tersirat walau otak Sakura hanya mampu mengartikan seadanya.

"Karena anatomi tubuh manusia itu seni. Pelajaran saat kuliah. Kami sering menggambar model pria bertelanjang dada."

"Kalau begitu ulang. Aku akan menggambarmu lagi." Goda Sasuke.

"Lain kali saja. Waktunya mepet." Tolak Sakura Lagi pula dia enggan tubuhnya digambar seperti akar pinang lagi. Sia-sia jika harus telanjang. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa wajahmu memerah Sakura? sudah terima saja tawaran Sasuke itu.

"Kita mulai sekarang, bersiaplah Sasuke- _kun_..." Sakura merangkul leher Sasuke, tatapannya melembut. Kalau sudah siap berdirilah, kenapa malah bertengger di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau menggambarku dengan bagus. Atau tidak aku akan menuntutmu." Sasuke mengetuk dahi Sakura lalu bangkit dari kursi.

Sakura melakukan persiapan. Ia mengambil _bed cover_ dari kamarnya, menyeting tempat di sofa, meredupkan lampu ruang tengah, mematikan televisi. Sakura mengeluarkan semua pencil dari dalam kotak, banyak sekali jenis pensilnya, dari pensil B, 1B sampai EE yang sangat tebal seperti spidol. Sakura duduk di kursi mengatur nafas, mempersiapkan mental sebelum model gambarnya tiba. Tisu sudah siap di samping kiri. Sasuke kemudian keluar dari kamar hanya mengenakan _boxer_ biru.

 _Wow..._

hanya kata wow yang terlintas ketika Sakura dihadapkan susunan tubuh seorang kaum Adam yang jantan. _Nyaris sempurna._ Nyaris, Karena kesempurnaan itu hanya milik Tuhan. Tercengang untuk kedua kalinya. Sakura terpaku, berjuang mempertahankan akal sehatnya agar tidak mengeluarkan cairan darah dari hidung. _Emerald-nya_ bergerak mengikuti gerak Sasuke menuju sofa.

"Duduk di sini?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk, ia mengalihkan pandangan sambil bertanya dalam hati kenapa Tuhan menciptakan tubuh sefantastis seperti itu. Sasuke mengambil pose duduk santai, punggunganya ia sandarkan pada tumpukan bantal di tepi sofa, satu kakinya terangkat dan membelah selimut bed cover yang menutupi bagian tengahnya, bagian tertentu yang bisa merusak keimanan Sakura. Selimut itu mengkerut-kerut secara artistik. Memperindah keseluruhan tubuh bagian atas Sasuke dan sebagian otot betisnya fantastis. Ia benar-benar tampak seperti malaikat tanpa sayap yang jatuh ke bumi, tepatnya ke apartemen Haruno Sasori. Tubuh Sasuke sangat atletis. Otot-otot lengannya seksi, perutnya ramping, dadanya bidang seperti landasan pesawat terbang, sangat cocok untuk mendaratkan bibir ke sana. Saraf-saraf Sakura tergelitik, ia mengamati Sasuke dalam kebisuan. Tapi ada yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, ya, menggambar Sasuke. Jangan lupakan tujuan untamanya. Profesionalah.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak jadi melukisku?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sakura memusatkan kefokusannya kembali sambil berdeham. Wajah Sakura berubah serius mengamati Sasuke sekejap dan ia mulai menggores pensiln di atas lembar kosong. Dimulai dari garis wajah Sasuke yang tegas, tangan Sakura seakan tidak ragu menuangkan setiap goresan membentuk wajah sempurna itu. Mata Sasuke tajam, menyimpan pesona sang raja malam yang abadi.

"Serius sekali."

Suara Sasuke membelah keheningan. Sakura mengamatinya secara seksama, setiap detail wajah Sasuke membuatnya tidak pernah mengurangi rasa takjub sedikit pun saat goresan demi goresan terbentuk. Sakura mulai khawatir bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti merasa takjub mengingat wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Sakura, tadi kau memakai pakaian siapa?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat goresan garis hidungnya sedikit melenceng. Sakura kehilangan kendali atas tangannya saat mengingat kostum _freak_ tadi. "Itu baju olahraga milik Lee, tadi siang saat devisi kami menjahili Konohamaru yang berulang tahun, aku ikut terjebur ke dalam kolam." Jawab Sakura sambil menghapus hidung Sasuke yang salah.

"Lalu kenapa sampai kau bisa memakai baju Lee?" Sasuke tidak akan cemburu pada seorang Lee tapi mungkin dia heran kenapa Sakura bisa berakhir memakai baju itu. Memangnya kau akan mengijinkan Sakura memakai trening Gaara?

"Ino dan Tenten yang mencarikan baju ganti untukku, beruntung mereka mendapatkannya, jika tidak aku bisa masuk angin." Sakura ragu menyebutkan itu sebagai keberuntungan. Sasuke tidak mengulasnya lebih jauh, ia terdiam sambil memandang ke arah jendela. Tidak bisa banyak bergerak selama Sakura masih menggores.

"Sasuke- _kun_ kau terlihat sibuk hari ini. Apa kegiatan sedang padat?"

"Aa." Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat dan Sakura tidak bertanya lebih jauh, ia berpikir membuat Sasuke menjadi terbuka membutuhkan proses.

Sakura kembali fokus. _Emerald_ -nya bergerak secara bergantian antara memandang tubuh Sasuke lalu menuangkannya kedalam goresan. Bukan matahari yang begitu gumintang, bukan rembulan atau bintang yang begitu tinggi, atau untauan spoi yang tak pernah habis saat berhembus. Tubuh Sasuke memang menawan, Sakura memperdalam goresannya, memberi dimensi pada tubuh fantastis itu hingga Sakura mampu melihat selaksa keindahan dari anugrah terindah yang membalut jasad Sasuke.

 _'Kau laksana sepenggal kisah yang takkan punah.'_

Sakura menulis tanggal dan paraf di ujung lukisan. Ia berdiri lalu menghampiri Sasuke, memperlihatkan hasil karyanya. Para roh pelukis terkenal tidak akan melakukan rapat untuk mendeskripsikan bahwa sosok yang Sakura gambar adalah Sasuke.

"Kau suka?" Sakura duduk di tepi sofa. Jantungnya bergetar menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke. Aromanya begitu nikmat, sangat menggoda untuk mendekat lalu mencium kelembaban tubuh yang tercipta usai aktifitas sepanjang hari itu.

Sasuke cukup lama memandang lukisan dirinya, ia tersenyum tipis lalu menutup buku sketsa dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk mendekat. Sialnya, Sakura tidak bisa mengelak, ia bergerak maju, menindih tubuh Sasuke saat tangan kekar itu menuntunnya naik ke atas. Sakura duduk di pusat tengah tubuh Sasuke. Darahnya berdesir seperti air yang mengalir ke samudera gairah. Sakura menopang dirinya, memberi jarak karena ia perlu bernafas, tangannya menyentuh kulit perut Sasuke. Darah dan daging. Nyata. Daya tariknya begitu kuat menghisap udara dari paru-paru Sakura.

"Mau hadiah?" Sasuke berseringai. Suaranya menyiratkan sesuatu yang menggoda.

"Maaf, aku profesional." Tolak Sakura.

"Aku tidak meragukannya." Sasuke menangkup pipi Sakura. Sentuhannya membuat kepala Sakura bergerak merasakan permukaan telapak tangan gagah itu. Matanya terpejam melawan godaan gairah dalam dirinya sendiri. "Tapi Kau tidak bisa menolak hadiah dariku." Ketegasan Sasuke menarik Sakura lebih dalam. Sentuhannya memancarkan kekuatan yang nyata. Tangannya menarik lengan Sakura, sekujur tubuhnya tertarik ke depan. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke memiliki pengaruh yang besar begitu mengesalkan dan menggiurkan disaat bersamaan.

"Kau menjebakku." Sakura memberengut, wajahnya memanas ingin pecah.

"Kau yang menempatkanku dalam situasi ini. Kau harus menerima kosenkuensinya." Sasuke menekan tengkuk Sakura. Pipi mereka saling menempel, tangan Sakura bergerak menyentuh permukaan dada Sasuke yang keras. "Ini adalah hadiah kita berdua." Bisik Sasuke, matanya terpejam merasakan telapak tangan Sakura bergerak menyentuh lehernya.

"Berarti kita impas?" Gumam Sakura. Bibirnya menyapu telinga Sasuke, membuat ia dapat merasakan leher Sasuke yang menegang melalui sentuhan tangannya.

"Hn." Sasuke menempelkan bibir ke leher Sakura. Menyesap aroma gadisnya yang begitu menggiurkan. Sakura terpejam saat bibir itu mengecup lehernya, tangannya menyisir lembut rambut Sasuke, dan mencengkram ketika ciuman itu berubah sedikit nakal.

"Ugh." Erang Sakura. Kedua tangan Sasuke menekan punggungnya lebih posesif, bibirnya ditarik dan berpindah tempat, memiringkan kepala, menempelkan mulutnya ke mulut Sakura. Bekecupan mesra sambil tersenyum, saling memancing untuk tidak menyudahi kecupan itu, gairahnya terasa saat mereka melepas ciuman mereka beberapa kali.

"Emmm!" Sakura mengerang dalam menciuman Sasuke yang lebih dalam. Bibir mereka menyatu cukup kuat, lidah Sasuke menyelinap masuk, mencicipi Sakura dengan belaian panjang dan perlahan. Ciumannya penuh pecaya diri, ahli, dan agresif. Cukup membuat Sakura lebih bergairah dan merasa khawatir. Merasa ini cukup, Sakura pun menarik kepalanya sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih dari cukup.

"Dasar." Sakura menepuk dada Sasuke lalu mengusap bibirnya. Sasuke berseringai seksi, parasnya lebih menggoda untuk melanjutkan adegan tadi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke, tangannya masuk ke dalam kaos Sakura, menyentuh kulit punggung dengan lembut. Membuat bulu kuduk Sakura langsung bergidik.

"Hadiahnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Sekarang saatnya kau membersihkan diri lalu kembali ke rumah." Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Kau mengusirku?" Sasuke memasang wajah cemberut yang menggoda. Arg!

"Aku tidak mengusirku. Mukade- _san_ akan khawatir jika kau tidak pulang." Canda Sakura.

"Mukade tahu dimana dia bisa menemukanku." Sasuke menarik tali mengait bra lalu menghempaskannya. Bunyi **Tak!** terdengar mengiringi keterkejutan Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun!"_ Sakura memukul dada Sasuke, dengan lemah lembut tentunya, karena jika tidak dada Sasuke bisa bolong. "Kau seperti remaja mesum. Mereka suka menarik bra anak perempuan."

"Mereka pernah menarik bramu?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Ya. Waktu di SMP dan mereka habis ditanganku." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau mengancamku?" **Tak!** Sasuke menarik tali bra Sakura untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hentikan itu!" omel Sakura, ia menyaut buku sketsa yang tenggelam di pinggiran sofa lalu beranjak dari tubuh Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut tapi menggemaskan. Aww... Sudah sikat saja dia Sasuke, pertahanannya itu sudah melemah.

Sasuke pergi membersihkan diri sementara Sakura membereskan ruang tengah setelah mengulurkan baju ganti Sasuke. Diselang-selang kesibukannya Sakura duduk di sofa melihat hasil lukisannya kembali. Memandangi keindahan Sasuke di dalam sketsa seni. Sakura tersenyum. Ini sempurna, apa dia harus memajang lukisan itu pada pertunjukan seni tahunan di kampusnya? alumni boleh ikut berpatisipasi menyumbangkan karya. Tapi Sakura juga tidak rela jika wanita lain melihat keindahan Sasuke. Tidak. Lebih baik disimpan saja. Sakura menutup buku sketsa lalu beranjak dari sofa, langkahnya terinterupsi saat ponsel Sasuke yang diletakkan di meja akuarium bergetar. Seseoarang menelpon.

Sakura mendekat. Dia tidak berniat mengangkat telpon itu tanpa seijin Sasuke. Tapi secara naluriah dirinya menengok.

 _ **Ayame calling...**_

 **Deg.**

 _'Kenapa Ayame menghubungi Sasuke?' i_ tu yang menjadi pertanyaan Sakura saat ini. Ia tahu Ayame dan Sasuke masih berteman, tapi masih menjalin komunikasi adalah sesuatu yang tidak Sakura ketahui. Ponsel itu berhenti bergetar. Sakura masih berdiri memandang layar ponsel Sasuke sampai satu pesan masuk diterima dan Sakura berani bertaruh bahwa Ayame yang mengirim pesan itu. Jangan dibuka. Itu yang Sakura pikirkan saat ini, menjadi seorang kekasih bukan berarti bisa seenaknya melanggar privasi pasangannya tanpa ijin. Tapi, rasa penasaran seorang wanita lebih besar dari pada sekedar menerapkan untaian kata sikap. Mengendalikan diri. Sakura meletakkan ponsel itu kembali lalu membereskan alat gambar dalam keheningan. Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menjalar dalam dadanya.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, wajahnya segar dan rambutnya setengah basah. Sakura selesai membereskan ruang tengah, saat ini ia sedang menonton televisi, melihat acara komedi yang menghibur tapi wajah Sakura tidak menampakkan ekspresi yang sedang terhibur. Raut wajahnya lebih pantas dibilang sedang berpikir. Sasuke meraih ponselnya di atas meja akuarium lalu ikut duduk di samping Sakura, di atas karpet, bersandar pada kaki sofa.

"Tadi Ayame menghubungimu." Sakura Langsung ke intinya. Mengucapkan pemberitahuan itu tanpa memandang wajah Sasuke, padangannya menetap pada layar televisi.

"Aa." Sasuke melihat satu _misscall_ dan satu pesan masuk. Suasana hening. Sakura tidak berkomentar apapun, bersikap acuh saat Sasuke membaca pesan masuk dari Ayame walau sebenarnya cukup penasaran dengan isi pesan itu. Sasuke tidak membalas pesan Ayame, ia meninggalkan ponsel allu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura yang serius menonton siaran televisi, terlalu serius untuk menonton acara komedi yang dipenuhi canda tawa itu dan Sasuke menebak sesuatu sedang dipikirkan Sakura. Tangan Sasuke lalu bergerak menyentuh kepala Sakura.

"Ayo istirahat." ajak Sasuke.

"Kau menginap?" Seharusnya Sakura senang saat Sasuke mengatakan 'Hn'. Wajah datar Sakura menampakkan _mood-_ nya memang sedang terganggu. "Mungkin Mukade- _san_ akan benar-benar mencarimu."

"Berarti kita akan kedatangan tamu malam ini." Sahut Sasuke, ia melihat televisi lalu menoleh memandang Sakura kembali. "Aku mengantuk."

"Ah. Kau bisa tidur duluan Sasuke- _kun_. Aku mau mandi dulu setelah melihat ini." Sakura mengarahkan remote ke arah televisi. Sasuke diam, masih memandang Sakura, mungkin sedang membaca pikiran gadis itu.

"Jam berapa acara tv ini selesai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin setengah jam lagi." Sakura mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu. Apa aku harus membawamu ke kamar mandi sekarang?"

Sakura langsung menoleh. Wajah datarnya sedikit berubah, tidak banyak karena ketidak stabilan _mood_ gadis itu masih mendominasi. Tapi, tatapan intens Sasuke berhasil membuatnya sedikit gugup. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa ke kamar mandi sendiri." Kalimat itu lebih berpihak pada _mood_ Sakura.

"Kuhitung sampai lima. Jika kau belum beranjak dari sini, aku akan memandikanmu." Belum sempat Sakura menyaut, Sasuke sudah mulai dari angka satu. Merasa terancam, ekspresi Sakura berubah gelisah. "Dua..., Tiga..., em..." Sakura langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu meraih ponselnya kembali.

 **Ayame :** _'Sasuke, apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku akan ke Konoha dalam waktu dekat ini.'_

Sasuke membaca pesan itu sekali lagi, lalu menghubungi Ayame.

.

Sakura merendam tubuhnya di bak. Mengambil napas dalam, gadis itu bergerak menenggelamkan kepala ke dalam air. Melarutkan pikirannya yang mulai teracuni oleh pemikiran-pemikiran negatif yang terlintas di otaknya. Mengulas kembali tentang sosok Ayame yang pada akhirnya mengusik ketenangan masa lalu. Sakura tahu tidak ada gunanya mengingat hal itu tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Ayame dan Sasuke mempunyai kedekatan, semua orang punya masa lalu. Memangnya kenapa? Selama dunia ini masih berputar, selama masih ada kata pertemanan, Sakura bisa memakluminya, asalkan 'pertemanan' itu tidak disalah gunakan. Lagipula Yamae sudah bertunangan. Sakura mengenal Sasuke dan dia percaya pria itu. Sama seperti Sasuke yang mempercayainya.

"Haaaaaaa..." Sakura kehabisan udara, ia mengangkat kepalanya dari dalam air, mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan lalu bangkit dari bak.

.

Padangan Sasuke teralih dari layar televisi saat Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis itu memakai handuk kimono , membungkus rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang dililit. Sakura bejalan sedikit grogi saat melintasi Sasuke. Onyx kelam itu bergerak mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju kamar. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura keluar, sudah mengenakan baju tidur, ia mengenakan kaos longgar Sasori berwarna putih dipadu _short pant_ ketat. Sakura mungkin tidak sadar Sasuke sedang terpaku melihat penampilannya karena ia sibuk mengusap rambutnya yang basah di depan pintu kamar. Bagaimana Sasuke? Jagoan masih aman?

"Sasuke- _kun,_ tidur duluan saja jika sudah mengantuk. Aku mau mengeringkan rambut dulu."

"Sakura, kemarilah." Panggil Sasuke. Sakura lalu mendekat, masih menggosok-gosok rambut. "Duduk." Sasuke memerintahkan untuk duduk di depannya. Sakura menuruti saja dan dia duduk bersila membelakangi Sasuke. Handuk yang dipegangnya diambil alih. Sasuke mengusap rambut Sakura. Perlakuannya lembut pada mahkota merah muda itu. Merasa kagum. Karena jika diperhatikan, Sasuke memang tertarik dengan rambut merah muda Sakura sejak lama.

Suasana hening, Sakura mengangkat kedua lututnya yang merapat dalam rengkuhan tangan. Mereka terhanyut kedalam pikiran masing-masing sampai Sakura memutuskan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun..."_ Panggil Sakura. Seperti biasa Sasuke hanya menyaut dengan kata 'Hn' . Pria itu sedang asik mengusap rambut Sakura. "Bagaimana kabar Ayame?" Gerakan tangan Sasuke sedikit melambat dan Sakura cukup paham dengan respon itu.

"Kabarnya baik." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura memikirkan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Apa Ayame sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita?"

"Kurasa belum." Tidak sesuai dugaan. "Sakura, aku dan dia berteman." Sasuke menggaris bawahi kalimatnya sebelum Sakura bertanya lebih jauh. Seakan tahu apa yang Sakura pikirkan.

"Aku tahu itu. Bukankah kau memang berteman dengannya dari dulu." Sakura mengangkat bahu. Bersikap menutupi kekhawatirannya.

"Sudah kering. Ayo tidur." Sasuke mengerudungkan handuk pada kepala Sakura lalu berdiri.

"Ah, ini masih lembab. Kau duluan saja Sasuke- _kun_..." Sakura ikut berdiri. "KYAA!" Sasuke menjunjung tubuh Sakura tanpa peringatan. Sudah cukup mengulur-ngulur waktu. "Turunkan aku!" Seru Sakura. Tubungnya dihempasakan ke ranjang, tidak sempat bangkit karena Sasuke langsung mengurungnya. Satu tangannya melintang menindih perut Sakura, tangannya yang lain menjadi bantalan kepalanya sendiri. Posisi Sasuke menyamping, kakinya menindih kedua kaki Sakura yang tegak dan rapat. Sentuhan kulit kaki mereka membuat pori-pori kulit Sakura terbuka.

"Kau ini." Sakura berdengus. Kepalanya menoleh memandang Sasuke yang sudah terpejam. Sepertinya memang lelah. Wajar saja Sasuke tidak bisa menahan kantuk saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Sakura ingin bangkit meraih selimut tapi tekanan tangan dan kaki Sasuke begitu kuat. "Sasuke- _kun,_ selimutnya..." Erang Sakura. Sasuke membuka mata kembali lalu bangkit menaraik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua hingga atas.

"Hari yang melelahkan?" Sakura memijat kening Sasuke, _onyx-_ nya sudah bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. "Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Jangan lupa menjaga kesehatan."

"Hn..." Sahut Sasuke. "Kau bertugas menjaga kesehatanku." Sasuke lebih merapatkan tubuhnya. Mata Sakura terbelalak lima detik kemudian.

"Sasuke- _kun!"_ Sakura menepuk lengan Sasuke. Mulai lagi...

"Sakura, untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku banyak urusan jadi kemungkinan waktu kita akan tersita."

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk, ia mengerti posisi Sasuke. "Yang penting kau selalu sehat. Jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup. Ah! Sasuke- _kun.!"_ Sakura bergerak gelisah. Sebenarnya apa yang Sasuke lakukan di balik selimut itu?!

.

.

* * *

.

"Hei, apa kau sudah dengar kabar bahwa studio Gama akan mengurangi tenaga kerja?"

Pagi tidak selalu cerah dan sesuatu tidak selalu berjalan baik. Sebuah rumor beredar dan mejadi perbincangan hangat pagi ini. Darimana rumor ini bersumber? tanyakan saja pada dinding-dinding bangunan karena kabar kadang berhembus dan mengalami penambahan kata dari mulut ke mulut. Dan apa yang Sakura dengar saat ini, di kafetaria, saat ia dan Naruto menjemput minuman penyambut pagi mereka, kabar itu terlontar dari mulut pegawai yang sedang menunggu pesanan di depan meja counter. Serempak Sakura dan Naruto saling bertatapan.

"Ya, aku juga mendengarnya, bisa jadi pengurangan pegawai banyak ditujukan untuk unit 2D karena proyek film kita sudah mau jadi."

"Siapa bilang? unit 3D juga beresiko tinggi. Proyek mereka baru selesai, tidak begitu banyak pekerjaan saat ini, maksudku belum terlalu sibuk dengan film baru mereka."

"Hei, kalian. Dengar kabar dari mana?" Naruto masuk ke dalam obrolan dua pegawai pria itu yang tampaknya berasal dari unit 2D. Sakura hanya menyimak sambil menunggu Izumo menyiapkan pesanannya.

"Kau baru dengar? Gamabunta akan melepas tiga saham, belum diketahui siapa yang akan membelinya." Ucap salah satu dari dua pegawai itu, disaat bersamaan Izumo dan Genma datang membawa pesanan.

"Dua _green tea_ - _latte_..." Izumo menyodorkan pesanan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Pagi yang cerah tapi tidak terlalu cerah." Sakura mengucapkan kata _magic_ yang boros tapi Izumo terima-terima saja. Naruto masih mengobrol dengan dua pegawai itu ditambah Genma yang sekarang ikut menyimak.

"Ah, ya!" Perhatian Naruto terinterupsi saat Sakura menepuk bahunya, ia berbalik lalu mengambil minuman setelah mengucapkan kata _magic_ asal-asalan. "Perdamaian." Keduanya lalu pergi dari kafetaria.

"Sakura, apa Sasuke pernah menyinggung masalah studio padamu?" Tanya Naruto, mereka berjalan menuju gedung unit 2D.

"Aku baru mendengar kabar itu. Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakan masalah pekerjaan atau sejenisnya padaku." Jawab Sakura. "Apa menurutmu terjadi sesuatu diantara pemegang saham Gamabunta?"

"Entahlah." Naruto mengedikkan bahu, wajahnya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

Sakura tiba di ruang _background 2D._ Sebagian _artist_ sudah datang. Beberapa dari mereka sedang mengobrol di salah satu meja kerja dan Sakura menebak mereka sedang membicarakan isu studio. "Pagi." Salam Sakura pada Konohamaru yang baru saja duduk di meja kerjanya, salah satu dari mereka yang sedang mengobrol melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Ah, pagi Pinky." Konohamaru sedang serius mencari berita di mesin pencarian Google. Sakura penasaran setelah melihat kata kunci yang Konohamaru tulis, ia pun menarik kursi kerjanya mendekat. "Kau pasti sudah dengar beritanya dari Sasuke."

"Belum." Sakura menggeleng. "Aku juga baru tahu." Perhatian Sakura terfokus lada layar monitor Konohamaru. "Ah itu!" Sakura menuding berita yang masuk ke dalam salah satu _hot news_ situs di internet. Disaat bersamaan Obito dan beberapa _artist_ lain berdatangan.

"Kalian berdua serius sekali." Obito mengusap kepala Sakura dan Konohamaru. Dua orang yang dirusak tatanan rambutnya itu tidak merespon. Mereka serius membaca artiket pengalihan saham studio animasi Gamabunta dan Obito hanya memandang mereka sambil menghidupkan PC.

"Obito, kau sudah tahu beritanya?" Tanya Konohamaru kemudian.

"Oh, saham? Sudah..." Jawab Obito santai. _Artist background_ yanglain lalu ikut bergabung di meja kerja Konohamaru, menarik perhatian Ino dan Tenten yang baru saja tiba di depan pintu masuk.

"Sakura, pasti kau lebih tahu detail seluk beluknya." Ucap salah satu _artist_ dan Sakura menggeleng. "Sasuke tidak memberitahumu sesuatu?"

"Tidak guys, aku saja baru dengar hari ini."

"Mereka bilang akan ada pengurangan tenaga kerja."

"Tapi pengurangan tenaga kerja terjadi jika studio sedang dilanda krisis, bukankah mereka hanya menjual saham? Sudah pasti ada konflik di dalam sana." Ucap Kiba dan semua mengangguk setuju.

"Kau benar, menurutmu apa yang dipikirkan ketiga pemegang saham Gamabunta? Berinvestasi di studio ini tidaklah sia-sia guys."

"Tapi siapa yang tahu jika studio ini sedang mengalami kerugian? tiga orang memilih menjual saham dan cabut dari sini." Sahut Salah satu _artist._ "Secara tidak langsung, perusahaan ini memang sedang merugi, pengurangan tenaga kerja sangat masuk akal guys..."

"Lihat, contohnya Dreamworks. Perusahaan animasi sebesar itu pernah mengurangi sekitar ratusan karyawan mereka karena kerugian penjualan. PHK mencangkup animator, _artist layout_ dan pesonil produksi lain." Ucap salah _satu artist_ lainnya.

"Kau pikir apa? _Geenoch_ mencetak box office tahun ini." Sahut Konohamaru.

"Kau kira studio hanya membiayai unit 3D? Unit 2D juga termasuk tanggungan man. Memproduksi film animasi dananya tidak main-main."

"Bukankah masing-masing unit sudah ada tanggungannya sendiri? berada di jalur dana yang berbeda. Sudah ada yang mengatur sistem finansial." Sahut Tenten.

"Tidak begitu Tenten, memang benar tanggungannya dibagi. Tapi semua jalur itu berasal dari satu titik. Biaya pemeliharaan studio ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan hasil penjualan per film." Jelas Ino, ia lulusan manajemen Ekonomi jadi sudah pasti paham.

"Dengar ini, studio melepas tiga investor. Kita tidak tahu alasan pastinya tapi hipotesis sementara menjuru ke arah kerugian perusahaan." Analisis salah satu _artist background._ Gayanya sudah mirip ditective conan. "Sampai sekarang kita belum tahu pemegang saham selanjutnya. Untung-untung jika pemegang yang saham baru menanamkan modal tinggi? Kalau tidak bagaimana? Dampaknya ke siapa?" Ucap Salah satu _artist_ , dia sangat kritis dan Sakura heran kenapa dia bisa menjadi _artist background._

"Tapi analisimu itu masih meragukan man..." Sanggah Kiba. "Ini studio animasi terbesar di Jepang. Terbesar. Mengalami kerugian sudah pasti ada tapi memilih melepas saham? Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres." Kiba bersedekap. Ino dan beberapa orang setuju, ada juga yang tidak bersependapat. Mereka jadi sibuk berdiskusi, sementara Sakura dan Obito hanya menyimak.

"Ah! Guys, bukankah ada lima pemegang saham di perusahaan ini?" Tanya salah satu _artist,_ ia juga bergaya seperti ditective. "Pemegang saham tertinggi menjabat sebagai presiden, sedangkan hampir sebagian saham akan terjual. Kita belum tahu siapa pembeli saham selanjutnya, jika pembeli itu satu orang, bukankah dia bisa menjadi pemegang saham tertinggi?"

"Itu tergantung berapa harga saham yang terjual nantinya." Sahut Ino.

"Man... Sudah pasti saham menjadi rebutan. Ingat, ini studio terbesar di Jepang."

"Berarti aku benar kan? Sudah pasti ada faktor konflik di dalamnya.." Sahut Kiba.

"Ya. Tapi aku belum selesai." Ucap _artist_ itu. Semua kembali menyimak ditective. "Jika masalah kerugian ini disangkut pautkan oleh penjualan saham, dan jika benar-benar hanya satu orang yang membeli saham itu dengan harga tinggi, pasti akan ada pergantian presiden. Dan kalian tahu apa dampaknya?" Semua tahu dampaknya tapi siapa tahu pria ini punya dampak lain.

"Dampaknya adalah perubahan sistem, beberapa kebijakan untuk menangani kerugian. Pengurangan tenaga kerja."

"SAMA SAJA...!" Seru semua _artis_ serempak _._ Hei... sejak kapan diskusi ini bertambah personilnya? Seluruh _artist 2D_ sudah berkumpul di kawasan meja kerja Konohamaru.

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai!" _Artist_ pria itu berusaha mempertahankan argumen. "Kalau presidenya diganti dan sistem berubah, bukan kita saja yang terancam diberhentikan. Bagaimana jika presiden yang baru menunjuk CEO baru?!" Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Suasana menjadi hening. Sakura bingung mau berkomentar apa jadi dia hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Obito?" Tanya Konohamaru. Patner sehidup sematinya itu harus diajak berdiskusi.

"Ya, menurutku apapun yang terjadi kita harus tetap berkarya." Obito tersenyum. Semua menautkan alisnya termasuk Sakura.

"Sudah! Pembicaraan ini membuatku bingung. Benar kata Obito, kita berkarya saja. Kalau di PHK ya kita melanjutkan berkarya di tempat lain." Ucap salah satu _artist._ Semua setuju dan mereka menyudahi diskusi berat itu. Aku sendiri bingung dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Serius.

"Ingat guys! Mr Krab mengatakan semua masalah dapat dikerjakan dengan kerja keras!" Seru Obito. Semua hanya memasang ekspresi datar sambil kembali ke meja kerja masing-masing.

Sakura memandang mainan Spongebob Obito. Saat ini ia memikirkan Sasuke. Isu yang beredar dan semua pembicaraan bersama rekan-rekannya barusan membuat ia khawatir. Sedang apa Sasuke sekarang? Sakura ingin bertemu dengannya, sudah empat hari ini mereka jarang bersama. Terakhir kali ia melihat Sasuke saat pria itu menelusuri taman bersama Jugo kemarin siang. Terus terang Sakura juga merindu, ia lalu mengirim pesan untuk Sasuke, ingin memberi dukungan walau ia sendiri tidak yakin sedang apa yang terjadi.

 **To Sasuke-** ** _kun_** **:** _'Have a good work. Jangan lupa makan siang. Kalau kau sakit, aku akan menghukummu._

"Tidak usah khawatir..., Sasuke tidak akan akan digantikan." Obito menepuk bahu Sakura. Memecah lamunan gadis itu pada layar ponsel.

"Aku juga tidak berpikir ke arah situ." Sahut Sakura, ia memandang wajah Obito sekejap lalu tersenyum. "Semua akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku bukan peramal." _Shannaro!_

.

.

 **BRAK!**

Sakura membanting nampan makanannya di depan tiga wanita yang sedang mengobrol sambil makan siang. Mereka tersentak kaget lalu menatap Sakura yang tengah memasang ekspresi marah. Semua perhatian pegawai di kantin langsung tertuju pada mereka, termasuk Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Deidara yang sedang mengambil makanan di etalase langsung menoleh ke sumber suara lalu menyikut tangan Gaara.

"Ada apa denganmu?! Sopan sedikit!" Salah satu wanita berdiri dan bersedekap, ia tidak terima dengan perlakukan Sakura menggebrak meja..

"Tarik ucapanmu yang tadi." Sakura menuding jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah wanita itu. Ino menyentuh lengan Sakura untuk meredam amarahnya. Tenten bediri di belakang.

"Yang mana? Oh... tentang pengurangan tenaga kerja? Kau tidak suka kami menyebut namamu sebagai pegawai spesial?" Wanita itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan merendahkan. Sakura menyerngitkan dahi.

"Dengar. Apa kalian tidak pernah menggunakan otak kalian sebelum mengoceh?" Sakura menunjuk keningnya sendiri. "Ucapan kalian sangat tidak senonoh. Kalian pikir ini dimana? apa seperti itu sikap orang berpendidikan?"

"Sakura, sudah..." Ino berusaha menenangkan Sakura tapi tidak berhasil. Amarah sedang menyelimuti gadis itu. Naruto yang melihat situasinya menegang langsung menghampiri, begitu pula Gaara.

"Kau menggurui kami? tidak usah sok begitu. Kau pikir kau siapa? wanita berkelas?"

"Hei kau! jaga mulutmu." Tegur Tenten. Wanita itu menatap Tenten sepele, begitu pula dua rekannya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sakura mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Dengar ya, Jangan membawa-bawa namaku dalam hal ini. Hubunganku dengan Sasuke tidak ada sangkut pautnya."

"Tentu saja ada. Kau mau mengelaknya? atau.., kau mau menyangkal kenyataan ini? Kami tidak keberatan jika kau tidak di PHK, kenapa kau harus semarah ini?" Wanita itu memasang wajah lebih menyebalkan.

"Alasanmu itu bodoh. Kau lupa apa yang kau ucapkan tadi? tarik ucapanmu." Sakura menuding wanita itu lebih dekat, memancing amarah lawannya. Merasa diremehkan wanita itu pun membals.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kenyataanya seperti itu? siapa yang mau memecat wanita yang sudah ditiduri seorang CEO?"

 **Plak!**

Sakura langsung menampar wanita itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Merasa harga dirinya dihina di depan orang banyak. Tidak terima, wanita itu mendorong Sakura ke belakang. Spontan keduanya langsung dilerai. Naruto merengkuh tubuh Sakura ke belakang. Dua Gadis itu siap berkelahi. Suasana kantin menjadi ramai. Keduanya saling memaki dan berusaha meraih untuk memukul.

"Bajingan!" Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan kalimatnya. "Sini aku robek mulutmu!" Sakura merontak di dalam rengkuhan Naruto.

" _Bitch_! Kau pikir aku takut padamu?!" Wanita itu juga berusaha merontak, namun ditahan Gaara dan pegawai yang lain.

"Sakura! Sudah!" Naruto berusaha menahan Sakura, ia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu keluar kantin. Ino, Hinata dan Tenten mengikuti. Yang lainnya menjadi penonton, bingung dengan situasinya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura menarik tubuhnya dengan kuat. Naruto melepas rengkuhannya setelah mereka menjauhi kantin. Para pegawai yang berlalu lalang melihat ke arah mereka.

"Sakura. Jaga sikapmu." Tegur Naruto.

"Sikap apa? dengan perempuan itu? Tidak sudi!" Sakura mengambil langkah cepat. Ino dan Tenten mengikutinya. Naruto dan Hinata memandang Sakura, begitu pula dengan Gaara yang menghampiri dan berdiri di belakang.

Ino dan Tenten menenangkan Sakura saat mereka tiba di ruang _background 2D._ Ruangan itu masih sepi, sebagian masih makan siang. Kecuali dua orang yang memilih tinggal seperti Iruka yang sedang asik melukis serta satu orang yang sedang asik online sambil mendengar musik dengan volume keras.

"Ssshhhh..." Sakura mengipas wajahnya. Merasakan emosi yang memuncak. Gadis itu memukul-mukil pahanya sendiri. Bingung melampiaskan amarahnya. Kejengkelan terhadap wanita tadi menguasai energi positifnya. Sakura menarik nafas beberapa kali. Mencoba melupakan perkataan wanita itu. Tidak mudah. Sakura semakin kesal. Rasanya ingin menendang galon sejauh puluhan meter. Ino menyodorkan segelas air putih, mereka menemani Sakura dan tidak banyak bercakap. Gadis itu menumpahkan seluh air ke telapak tangan. Tenten dan Ino merasa aneh, tapi mereka memilih diam memberi waktu temannya itu meredakan emosinya sendiri.

Perhatian Iruka langsung tertuju pada Sakura, pria itu menghampiri, menatap tenten seakan bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi ketika melihat Sakura, gadis itu duduk di meja kerjanya sambil mengusap air mata atas bentuk emosi yang meluap karena saking kesalnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto datang bersama Hinata. Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya melihat kondisi Sakura.

Naruto mendekat. "Sudah..." Naruto mengusap lengan Sakura. Yang lain hanya memperhatikan dalam keheningan. Gadis itu mengusap sisa air matanya, lalu mengambil nafas dalam.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sakura langsung merebahkan diri di sofa. Melepas penat yang masih terbayang-bayang di dalam kepala selama mata belum tertutup. Menghela nafas dalam. Sakura membuka ponselnya, mencari tahu apakah Sasuke mengingatnya selama ia sibuk. Rasa khawatir seharian ini diperburuk dengan kejadian tadi siang. Saat ini Sakura ingin bertemu Sasuke. Merindu. Itulah kata yang tepat ketika ia memandang ponsel dan mendapati satu balasan pesan dari kekasihnya. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Sasuke mengatakan akan berkunjung ke apartemen nanti malam. Pesannya terkirim dua jam yang lalu, baru terbaca sekarang. Sakura bangkit, _mood-_ nya tidak terlalu baik untuk memasak makan malam. Ia akan mengajak Sasuke makan di luar setelah pria itu tiba. Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, membersihkan diri dan menyapa air untuk merelaksasi pikirannya.

Hal yang paling menyebalkan adalah menunggu, apalagi menunggu seseorang yang sangat diharapkan. Pikiran itu runtuh dalam sekejap saat Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati sosok Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Perasaan terkejut, bertanya-tanya dan senang tercampur menjadi satu.

"Hei." Sakura tersenyum dalam balutan handuk kimono. Menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk tenang, pria itu tidak berucap apapun. _Onyx-_ nya yang tajam memancarkan rasa lelah dan Sakura merasakan sedikit aura dingin saat mata kelam itu memandangnya. "Bagaimana harimu? apa semua berjalan baik?" Sakura duduk, tangannya mengusap paha Sasuke menyalurkan kekuatan dalam bentuk sentuhan perhatian.

"Aa." Sahut Sasuke. Wajahnya yang lelah tidak mengurangi ketegasan yang ia pancarkan saat ini. Sakura jadi berpikir apa ada masalah yang ingin Sasuke sampaikan padanya.

"Aku akan membuatkan teh. Berbaringlah." Sakura pergi ke dapur. Masih dalam balutan handuk kimono. Pikirannya hanyut bersamaan air teh yang teraduk, memikirkan saat yang tepat untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke. Membahas segala Hal yang terjadi. Sasuke merilekskan diri, kepalanya bersandar sambil terpejam. Sakura duduk di sampingnya, menyentuh bahu Sasuke secara perlahan sampai Kedua mata itu terbuka kembali. Sasuke duduk menegak, menerima teh dari Sakura lalu mengambil satu tegukan.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi di studio tadi siang?" Pertanyaan Sasuke mengurungkan niat Sakura untuk beranjak dari sofa. Keduanya bertatapan. Sasuke memancarkan aura tegas meminta penjelasan. "Aku dengar kau berkelahi dengan seorang pegawai wanita." Perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya membuat topik pembicaraan semakin jelas. Sakura membuang nafas, tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa Sakura tebak selain Naruto.

"Dia yang memulainya. Aku sampai memikirkan cara untuk melupakan wanita bodoh itu dari kepalaku."

"Seharusnya kau bisa menjaga sikap." Tegur Sasuke dan Sakura langsung mengerutkan dahinya."

"Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku?" Sakura tidak terima Sasuke menegurnya. Kejadian tadi siang benar-benar menyebalkan dan Sakura enggan untuk disalahkan sedikit pun. "Dia mengatakan hal yang tidak senonoh tentangku. Juga Tentangmu. Dan itu diucapkan untuk kedua kalinya di depan para pegawai."

"Sakura, semarah apapun dirimu, kau harus bisa mengendalikan diri. Pahami posisimu."

"Posisiku? apa yang kau maksud itu posisimu?"

"Sakura." Nada Sasuke tegas.

"Mereka boleh mengataiku bodoh atau apa saja selama tidak menjatuhkan harga diriku. Sebuah tamparan bahkan tidak pantas. Bersyukur aku tidak merobek mulutnya." Sakura berdiri. Pembahasan ini menyulut emosinya kembali.

"Tch." Sasuke bedecak. "Belajarlah menempatkan diri. Lihat kondisinya terlebih dahulu."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau memintaku melihat kondisinya? dia bahkan tidak melihat kondisi saat membuka mulut kotornya itu di depan para pegawai. Seharusnya kau mengerti Sasuke- _kun_. Apa kau akan membiarkan seseorang mengataiku wanita jalang di depan banyak orang?"

Sakura bersedekap lalu membuang muka ke arah samping. "Jangan menegurku sebelum mengerti alasannya."

"Sakura." Rahang Sasuke menggertak dan keras. "Aku tahu alasanmu, tapi tidak mengoreksimu adalah sesuatu yang salah."

Sakura menghela napas. "Baiklah. Aku terima koreksimu. Cukup pembahasan ini." Sakura beranjak dari ruang tengah, ia menuju ke kamar meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keheningan.

Sakura keluar ketika Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Baru saja kaki Sasuka menginjak ruang tengah ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Sakura menengok dan nama _Ayame_ keluar dari layar. Intensitas komunikasi yang sering. Itu yang muncul di pikiran Sakura saat ini. Kegiatan Sasuke di kamar mandi menyita banyak waktu sampai panggilan itu berhenti. Sakura masih berdiri memandang ponsel Sasuke. Dua menit kemudian satu pesan masuk. Rasa penasaran Sakura meningkat dan dia memberanikan diri membuka pesan itu.

 **Ayame :** _'Sasuke, apa kita jadi bertemu malam ini?'_

 **Deg.** Sakura kaget. Ia tidak tahu jika Ayame ada di Konoha. Merasa curiga Sakura melihat list pesan masuk lainnya. Memastikan apakah ada pesan-pesan Ayame yang lain.

"Sakura."

Saking serius, Sakura tidak menyadari Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Sakura tersentak kaget, bingung harus bagaimana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke mendekat, melihat ponselnya berada dalam genggaman Sakura. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan meminta ponsel itu. Sakura menyerahkan dengan ekspresi musam.

"Kau membaca kotak masukku?" Sasuke melihat menu pesan yang belum ditutup. "Apa aku memberimu ijin melihatnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu Ayame ada di Konoha." Sakura berdiri. "Dan aku tidak tahu jika kau akan bertemu dengannya malam ini."

Sasuke diam menatap Sakura. Jika saja emosi Sakura sedang stabil, mungkin Sasuke akan menjelaskan sesuatu. Tapi berhubung Sasuke sendiri tampaknya dalam kondisi _mood_ yang terganggu, pria itu diam saja, membiarkan Sakura berpikir sendiri, menghindari perdebatan.

"Aku pergi." Sasuke pamit setelah meraih jas coatnya.

"Bertemu Ayame?"

"Kami ada urusan. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

Sakura merasa diabaikan dan dia tidak suka. "Baiklah, selamat makan malam bersama mantan kekasih." Kalimat itu melesat begitu saja dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, ia tidak menanggapi ucapan emosi itu dan melangkah pergi.

"Jangan lupa mengantarnya pulang." Sambung Sakura dan Sasuke langsung berbalik menatapnya.

"Sakura. Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada. Kau pikirkan saja sendiri."

Sakura berbalik menuju kamar. Sasuke masih memandang sampai gadis itu masuk dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

.

.

"Sasuke _..._ " Ayame berdiri memeluk Sasuke saat pria itu muncul di hadapannya. Mereka membuat janji di salah satu _restaurant_ hotel bintang lima Konoha. Mereka duduk di ujung dekat jendela ruangan yang menampakkan pemandangan kota Konoha pada malam hari.

Penampilan Ayame itu tampak berbeda, ia memotong rambutnya sependek pria, hampir sama dengan rambut Konan. Senyuman hangat Ayame masih sama seperti dulu, terukir manis diwajah anggunnya yang tampak berbeda. Ada beban di wajah itu. Ketegasan tulang pipinya membuktikan bahwa Ayame terlihat lebih kurus.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sasuke? Kau terlihat semakin tampan saja." Canda Ayame.

"Baik." Sasuke sedang tidak mood menanggapi candaan Ayame tapi ia tetap tersenyum samar. "Bagaimana denganmu? apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke memandang Ayame cukup dalam karena ia bisa merasakan sesuatu sedang terjadi pada wanita itu.

"Aku baik." Ayame tersenyum. "Ah, benar.. Selamat atas kesuksesan Greenoch. Aku turut bahagia."

"Aa. Terimakasih. Ini semua atas kerja sama team, atas kerja samamu juga."

Pelayan restauran datang menuangkan minuman untuk Sasuke. Mereka memesan menu makan malam lalu mengobrol kembali.

"Apa kau datang ke sini bersama ayahmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak tahu dia kesini." Ayame menggoyang gelas tangkai lalu meneguk _wine_ putih-nya. "Aku ke sini untuk urusan bisnis." Ayame meletakkan gelas. "Sasuke aku akan menikah."

"Ayahmu sudah merestui hubungan kalian?"

"Belum." Ayame tersenyum tipis, terpancar kesedihan namun wanita itu menyembunyikannya. "Tapi jika banyi ini lahir, mungkin dia akan menerima kami." Ayame mengusap perutnya. Sasuke tampak terkejut namun wajahnya masih datar. "Sudah tiga bulan." Ayame tersenyum. Sasuke tidak menanyakan lebih jauh hubungan mereka karena ia cukup paham kondisinya.

"Aku akan menjadi paman." Respon Sasuke dan Ayame tersenyum. Mereka lalu menyantap hidangan makan malam. "Ayame, Bisnis apa yang kau jalani?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku ke sini bertemu temanku, dia mengajakku membuka restaurant di Konoha. Ya, kau tahu sendiri aku sekarang sangat free, tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk berbisnis." jawab Ayame, ia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya lalu meraih air minum."Bagaimana pak CEO, apa studio baik-baik saja? Kudengar tiga saham akan dijual apa itu benar?"

"Aa." Sasuke tidak berniat memberitahu masalahnya secara mendalam, apalagi Teuchi berada di balik semua itu. "Kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Sepertinya Lusa." Ayame memainkan jarinya pada ujung gelas tangkai sambil memandang Sasuke yang tengah meneguk _brandy_. Ayame lalu tersenyum. "Sasuke, bagaimana kabar Sakura? apa dia jadian dengan pria lain?"

Sasuke langsung meletakkan gelas, perhatiannya tertuju ke Ayame.

.

Sakura meringkuk di atas ranjang Sasori. Mengkaji sikapnya di depan Sasuke. Sedikit rasa bersalah terbesit di hatinya, tapi kecemburuan yang ia rasakan saat ini jauh lebih besar adanya dan Sakura membuang rasa bersalahnya itu jauh-jauh walau lima menit kemudian perasaan itu kembali lagi. Dibingungkan antara mengoreksi sikap dengan meredam emosi yang belum hilang. Ditambah Sakura juga penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke dan Ayame saat ini. Makan malam? benar. Makan malam berduaan saja. Sakura jadi kalut sendiri, ia melempar ponselnya ke samping lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Menunggu apakah ia dan Sasuke akan bertahan dalam kondisi seperti ini sampai esok hari.

.

* * *

 **to be continued :)**


	27. Tomorrow Never Knows

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gender : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Part 27**

 **'Tomorrow Never Knows'**

 _Enjoy._

* * *

"Akhirnya..." Ayame tersenyum setelah mendengar pengakuan dari mulut Sasuke bahwa ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura. "Aku tahu ada sesuatu di antara kalian berdua walau kau sendiri tidak menyadarinya." Ayame mengangkat gelas _wine_ tapi spontan Sasuke menahan gelas itu.

"Kau sedang hamil." Peringat Sasuke, ia merebut gelas Ayame lalu meletakkan kembali ke atas meja.

"Lihat, kau punya paman yang protektif." Ayame bicara sambil memandang perutnya. Sasuke mungkin heran kenapa Ayame sembrono dengan banyi yang sedang dikandungnya. "Apa Sakura tahu kau menemuiku?" Tanya Ayame kemudian.

"Aa." Sasuke meng-iya-kan, ekspresi wajahnya membuat Ayame menebak mungkin sedang terjadi kesalah pahaman di antara mereka.

"Mungkin kau bisa mengajaknya bertemu denganku besok sebelum aku kembali. Pesawatku terbang pukul lima sore." Sasuke tampak tidak yakin mengajak Sakura karena kekasihnya itu sedang ngambek saat ini. Lagi pula besok adalah hari sibuk untuknya. Ada hal penting yang akan terjadi lusa. Mengingat itu, Sasuke memandang Ayame cukup lama. Membuat Ayame memiringkan kepala lalu bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Mungkin tidak bisa. Waktunya tidak tepat." jawab Sasuke _._ Ayame terdiam, ekspresi wajahnya tenang memikirkan sesuatu dan entah kenapa Suasana sekejap menjadi hening. "Sayang Sekali." Ayame tersenyum. "Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku untuknya. Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu saat aku menikah." Ayame mengeluarkan undangan dari dalam tas lalu menyodorkannya di atas meja. Undangan itu berwarna merah delima berbentuk kupu-kupu. Sasuke membaca nama Ayame dan Aoba terukir di sayap kupu-kupu itu.

"Apa ayahmu tahu kau hamil?" Tanya Sasuke. Wajah Ayame berubah sendu, wanita itu menoleh ke arah jendela melihat permandangan Konoha.

"Aku pernah berangan-angan, tinggal di kota senyaman ini." Nada Ayame lembut dan hanyut. Sasuke ikut menoleh ke arah jendela. Memandang kota Konoha, memandang kota yang mempertemukan dia dengan Sakura. "Sasuke, ayahku..., dia memintaku menggugurkan kandungan ini." Ayame mengepalkan tangan. Sasuke langsung menoleh, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dipikirkan Teuchi.

"Apa yang ayahmu pikirkan?" Dahi Sasuke mengkerut.

"Dia banyak berubah. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka dia akan setega itu. Bayi ini adalah cucunya." Mata Ayame berkaca-kaca menahan air mata.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Aoba? dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi bukan?"

"Hem." Ayame mengangguk. "Dia mempertahankan bayi ini, sama sepertiku. Awalnya kami berpikir dengan mengetahui kehamilan ini ayahku akan merestui hubungan kami. Tapi Ayahku marah besar, dia murka. Aku bertanya apa yang membuatnya begitu tidak menyukai Aoba. Dia tidak menyebutkan alasannya dan sejak saat itu aku berpikir ambisi kekuasaan sudah mengusai dirinya." Ayame menyeka cairan bening di ujung matanya. Sasuke diam, ia sudah menebak terjadi sesuatu pada Ayame saat pertama kali melihat wajah wanita itu.

"Semenjak ibuku meninggal aku merasa ayahku mulai berbeda. Dia menyibukkan diri dengan bisnisnya. Kau mungkin tidak tahu akan hal ini tapi semakin lama ambisinya itu semakin besar. Dia menjadi begitu terobsesi dengan kekuasaan. Dulu dia seorang ayah yang sangat pengertian. Sekarang dia dingin. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menyinggung ini tapi kurasa sikap dinginnya itu didasari setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya. Aku berbohong soal Aoba."

"Dan juga setelah kita menipunya." Sahut Sasuke. Ayame langsung terdiam, ia tidak memungkiri kenyataan itu.

"Sandiwara hanya memperburuk keadaan. Terimakasih pada mantan Aoba yang suka rela membeberkan mulutnya."

"Mantan Aoba?" Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya. Namanya Samui, dia seorang wartawan. Aku curiga padanya. Setelah aku mengadakan konferensi pers dan kembali ke Kirigakure, aku langsung menemui wanita itu. Sedikit perang mulut di antara kami tapi pada akhirnya aku yang menang karena Aoba sendiri yang membelaku." jelas Ayame. Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun karena itu di luar urusannya.

"Aku merasa perlakuan ayahmu padaku juga berubah." Sasuke kembali membahas Teuchi. "Aku maklum atas sikapnya, tapi menyuruhmu menggugurkan kandungan itu sangat tidak pantas." Sasuke bertatapan dengan Ayame dalam keheningan. Ayame lalu menunduk, seakan ada yang suatu hal ingin ia utarakan pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Ada hal yang harus kau ketahui." Ayame sedikit ragu namun keputusannya sudah bulat. Wajahnya berubah serius. "Ayahku akan merebut studio dari Itachi- _san_."

Sasuke tidak terkejut mendengarnya, ia hanya tidak menyangka ternyata Ayame tahu akan hal itu. Ayame, kau telat. Bahkan Itachi sudah mempersiapkan jalan keluar. Tapi Sasuke masih ragu untuk menceritakan pada Ayame, rencana ini tertutup dan hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang tahu.

"Ayahku sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Aku menyadari ketika dia begitu kecewa mendengar hubungan tentang kita dan menjadi semakin membenci Aoba. Aku mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan ayahku akhir-akhir ini. Aku curiga, dan kecurigaanku terbukti ketika aku kesana kemari mengorek informasi. Bahkan ayahku melakukan beberapa bisnis kotor." Sasuke baru mengetahui soal ini.

"Sasuke, aku tahu terlambat untuk mengatakan ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menceritakannya padamu. Aku tidak mau terjadi kesalah pahaman di antara kita." Apa yang dipikirkan Ayame sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, keduanya terdiam. Sasuke memikirkan apa yang bisa ia katakan.

"Ayame. Itachi harus tahu hal ini." Sasuke berpura-pura.

"Em." Ayame mengangguk. "Aku tidak keberatan, memang ini tujuanku. Sasuke, terserah kau mau percaya padaku atau tidak, tapi aku tidak berpihak pada ayahku." Ayame menunduk, mengusap perutnya. Kesedihan dan ketegasan terpancar di wajahnya secara bersamaan.

"Aku dan Aoba sudah membicarakan hal ini. Kami akan tetap menikah apapun yang terjadi. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan ayahku." Ayame menangis.

"Sasuke..." Suara Ayame begitu lirih, wanita ini menanggung banyak kesedihan dan ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sasuke terdiam, rahangnya mengeras melihat air mata itu tumpah. "Maafkan ayahku." Suara Ayame bergetar. "Apapun yang akan terjadi, maafkan ayahku."

"Ayame aku..." Sasuke bingung untuk menjawab. Dia bisa memaafkan Teuchi tapi Uchiha tidak bisa membiarkan pria itu bertindak begitu saja.

"Apapun itu. Aku tidak akan marah jika kalian bertindak. Apapun yang akan Itachi- _san_ lakukan pada ayahku, aku tidak akan marah." Ayame terisak. "Aku berharap sesuatu bisa menyadarkan ayahku. Bahkan setelah dia kehilangan diriku." Isakan Ayame terasa perih. "Tapi kumohon..., maafkan segala perbuatannya. Dia pria yang baik, aku ingin dia kembali seperti dulu."

Tangisan Ayame membuktikan ketulusan. Sasuke tidak meragukannya sedikitpun, Ayame terluka. Tangisannya menunjukan kekecewaan dan kasih sayang secara bersamaan. Kecewa atas sikap Teuchi, tapi kasih sayang terhadap orang tua tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Berat untuk meninggalkan ayahnya, tapi Ayame tidak mau sesuatu membutakan orang tua itu. Sudah cukup.

Sasuke berdiri mendekati Ayame. Menyusap kepala wanita itu. Suara Ayame teredam oleh air mata yang begitu deras. Mengalir tidak ada habisnya. Sasuke mengerti, dan ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Semuanya menjadi semakin jelas dan yakin.

.

* * *

Hari esok datang menyediakan lembaran baru. Pertama kali yang Sakura lalukan saat membuka mata adalah melihat ponsel. Memeriksa apakah Sasuke menghubunginya semalam. Sedikit rasa kecewa hadir menyambut pagi ketika ia melihat tidak ada satupun pesan atau _misscall_ dari Sasuke. Tidak seperti apa yang Sakura harapkan, ia pun bangkit dari ranjang dengan _mood_ yang kurang baik untuk mengawali kegiatan hari ini.

Mobil Naruto berhenti di lampu merah, tidak ada percakapan selama perjalanan menuju studio. Naruto hanya melirik Sakura sesekali dan ia memilih untuk tidak menyinggung Sasuke atau terkait itu karea aura di dalam mobilnya sedikit horror seperti taman makam pahlawan.

"Emm, mau dengar musik?" Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Putar saja, kenapa mesti minta ijin?" Tatapan Sakura lurus ke depan, memperhatikan sebuah poster yang ditempel di bagian belakang mobil pengangkat barang. Poster itu bergambar Jari tengah yang diacungkan padanya dengan bertuliskan

 **YOU HAVE A PROBLEM?**

 **SORRY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT**

"Saus tartar..." Gumam Sakura, ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya dan lagu _Good Charlotte_ berjudul _Just Wanna Live_ memecah keheningan. Sakura membesarkan volume pemutar musiknya dan Lagu itu menggema di dalam mobil Naruto seperti klub malam. _I Just wanna mood booster!_

Mengambil nafas panjang. Sakura memperhatikan jendela _Photoshop_ -nya dengan tenang. Hari ini ia akan berkarya dengan _mood_ yang kurang mendukung. _Layout_ yang sedang ia pandang itu menggambarkan ruangan Jepang kuno yang mencekam, ada jaring laba-laba di bagian depan. Seperti rumah hantu. Sesaat Sakura bertanya kenapa _Jack_ tinggal di rumah seperti itu. Tapi siapa yang perduli? terserah Jack mau tinggal dimana yang penting Sasuke memberi kabar padanya hari ini. Oh... ternyata sedang mengharapkan Sasuke, kami kira kau masih marah...

Tidak.

 _Kenapa harus berharap. Terserah Sasuke mau menghubungiku atau tidak. Terserah saja, aku tidak mau minta maaf duluan._

Kadar keasaman pada raut wajah Sakura langsung bereaksi, ia menyaut _pen drawn_ dengan penuh semangat, membuat Konohamaru melirik sekejap, tapi berhubung Konohamaru sendiri sedang dikejar _dateline_ , pria itu mengacuhkan Sakura. Bersiaplah Jack, rumahmu akan segera jadi dan tampaknya Neji tidak akan melakukan revisi kali ini.

"Sakura. _Assignment_ -mu dialihkan. Kau kerjakan punya Obito." Ino menempel memo _assignment_ yang baru. "Ini prioritas utama, dateline dua hari."

Tangan Sakura langsung berhenti. Misi dibatalkan.

"Obito ijin lagi?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Yup." Ino berlenggang menuju meja kerjanya. Sakura dan Konohamaru hanya bertatapan sekejap.

"Hamaru, Kau tahu kemana Obito?" Sakura berpikir akhir-akhir ini Obito sering ijin.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang melakukan persiapan melamar Rin." Konohamaru mengedikkan bahu sambil fokus pada pekerjaannya.

 _Feel_ Sakura pupus seketika. Padahal rumah Jack tadi sangat cocok dengan situasi hatinya saat ini. Sakura memandang _layout_ yang bertempat di lokasi taman bunga pinggir rawa. Dilihat dari keterangan waktu dan tempat yang tertera di bagian bawah _layout_ , tempat itu adalah lokasi Jack bertemu dengan seorang wanita bernama Hana. Team _layout_ menggambar sketsanya sangat detail dan Sakura tidak yakin apa taman bunga ini akan bagus jadinya.

 **Orochimaru.**

Sosok barometer kelayakan karya terlintas. Menarik nafas dalam, Sakura harus bertahan di antara padang bunga. _Pahit._

.

.

Langkah Sasuke cepat menelusuri koridor kantor Itachi. Setelah mendengar kabar pembelian saham Gamabunta, Sasuke langsung meluncur usai _meeting_. Sasuke tiba di sana saat tiga orang pria beserta Kisame keluar dari ruangan Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk begitu pun dengan mereka. "Sasuke." Sapa Kisame, pria itu pergi mengantar tiga tamu Itachi. Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam, ia menghampiri Itachi yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah, auranya selalu kharismatik. Tidak heran jika Sakura selalu gugup.

"Siapa mereka?" Yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah tiga tamu Itachi tadi.

"Utusan rekan bisnis." Jawab Itachi santai.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Itachi aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Ayame?" Itachi menyambut kabar dari Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Hn. Dia sudah mengetahui rencana ayahnya." Terang Sasuke.

"Jadi Ayame tidak keberatan kita menyingkirkan ayahnya dari studio?"

"Tidak, ini permintaan Ayame sendiri. Setidaknya, aku tidak punya beban lagi ketika kita melakukan itu."

"Aa.. _Souka.._." Itachi tampak santai. "Aku sudah mengetahui seluk-beluk Teuchi. Dia akan kehilangan segalanya dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Apa yang akan terjadi?" Sasuke selalu mendapat kejutan dari Itachi, pria itu diam tapi sangat menghanyutkan.

"Kau sudah dengar pengumuman badan komite audit?" Itachi menunjuk amplop cokelat yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sasuke mengambil amplop itu lalu membukanya, ia membaca halaman depan informasi tersebut. Isinya tentang hasil badan komite audit yang melakukan pemeriksaan besar-besaran pada seluruh perusahaan di Jepang. Terlapor lebih dari 200 kasus perusahaan yang terlibat dalam proses kecurangan pelaporan keuangan.

"Perusahaan yang terlibat dalam Kecurangan mempengaruhi perusahaan dari semua ukuran. Lebih dari 30 kasus perusahaan dengan masing-masing kasus melibatkan jumlah aktiva dan pendapatan lebih dari 500 juta US dollars." Jelas Itachi. Sasuke mendengarkan sambil membolak-balik kertas laporan.

"Mereka belum memberitakan ini." Sasuke tidak heran jika Itachi bisa mendapatkan informasi itu. "Kecurangan membuat penurunan abnormal harga saham rata-rata 16,7% ?"

"Begitulah." Itachi mengangguk. "Dan dari informasi yang kudapatkan, perusahaan Teuchi difonis terlibat kasus. Perusahaanya sudah merugikan banyak sekali invertor dan esekutif. Teuchi akan menjadi terdakwa."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut lalu menoleh menatap Itachi. "Apa kau akan menekan Teuchi dengan ini."

"Hukum bisnis Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum. "Yang tidak memainkan kartunya dengan baik akan kalah. Dan yang bermain kotor pasti akan tercium." Baiklah, jangan main-main dengan seorang Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

Sakura masih setia bersama taman bunga bahkan di jam istirahat pegawai. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia menolak ajakan Tenten dan Ino untuk makan di kantin. Sakura memilih tinggal menghanyutkan diri pada pekerjaan. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya malas bergerak mengisi perut. Alasan utama adalah, suasana kantin yang masih membekas di kepalanya untuk mengingat kejadian kemarin. Sakura tidak mau membuang energi positif untuk melihat tampang menyebalkan wanita itu. Ternyata di studio ini ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari pada Karin. Lalu alasan kedua adalah, Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sasuke. Perutnya berputar-putar setiap mengingat wajah kekasihnya itu, membuat nafsu makan berkurang. Jadi, mengisi kepala dengan kesibukan adalah keputusan yang paling pas walau Sakura tahu hal ini percuma. Karena setiap beberapa menit sekali ia akan mengingat Sasuke, apalagi _emerald-nya_ selalu melirik ke arah ponsel yang bertengger tenang di atas meja. _Shannaro..._ Kenapa ponsel itu tidak bergetar? apa Sasuke marah padanya? Sakura jadi harap-harap cemas.

"Mechhh..." Sakura berdecak dan langsung menyaut ponsel itu. Sapa, tidak, sapa, tidak, sapa, tidak, sapa, tidak, sapa...

Sakura meletakkan ponsel itu kembali lalu fokus ke layar komputer. Mengalihkan perhatian sejenak dari layar Photoshop menuju email masuk. Ada beberapa email dan nama Steven Clark menempati urutan paling atas. Sakura membuka pesan masuk dari orang bernama Steven itu dan setelah di-klik, munculah tiga _attachment_ foto dengan pesan tertulis.

 _You guys don't take a photograph. You make it. ;)_

Sakura membuka foto itu dan ia terpesona dalam sekali pandangan. Melihat Foto dirinya dan Sasuke berciuman di tengah-tengah _promenade light_ halaman depan musium seni Los Angeles. Sakura sangat bersyukur ada yang sudah dengan cuma-cuma mengabadikan _moment_ mereka dan ia membalas email Steven mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.

 _Thank you very much Stev! it's awesome picture that i ever had. We wait you to take a holiday to Japan. :D_

Sakura memandang foto-foto itu lagi. Masih terpesona. Wajahnya merona dan ia jadi merindukan Sasuke sekarang. Hatinya luluh karena sebuah foto. Sekejap rasa kesalnya terhadap Sasuke menghilang walau kenyataanya masih pahit karena pria itu belum juga menghubunginya.

Mobil Sasuke melaju cepat menuju studio. Percayalah satu pekan ini adalah serentetan hari yang sibuk bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Tugasnya menjadi seorang CEO sedang dihadapkan dengan tantangan. Menangani isu yang beredar tentang pengurangan tenaga kerja, mengambil beberapa kebijakan yang terkait dengan studio Gamabunta sendiri, mengadakan kerja sama dengan berbagai pihak terkait. Tapi semua kesibukan ini tidak mengurangi daya ingatnya terhadap seorang wanita berambut merah muda. Hal itu terbukti saat Sasuke membuka ponsel dan tidak mendapati satu pesan ucapan selamat pagi atau semangat bekerja dari jagoan Pinky-nya itu. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan Sasuke, Sakura sedang memandang foto ciuman kalian. Tapi, jika kau tidak menghubunginya dalam batas maksimal nanti malam, mungkin Sakura akan benar-benar ngambek padamu. Rasakanlah.

.

.

 **Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong** **Ting Tong**

"Sakura...!"

Tegur Naruto setelah membuka pintu. Tidak perlu menebak siapa yang menjadi tamunya malam-malam begini apalagi dengan menekan bunyi bel yang merusak kosentrasinya pada layar komputer. Sakura menatap datar Naruto dan sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, gadis itu masuk ke dalam membawa satu panci berukuran sedang.

"Bantu aku menghabiskan ini." Sakura meletakkan panci itu di atas meja makan _couple_ milik Naruto yang hanya terdiri dari dua kursi. Lalu kenapa Sasori membeli satu set meja makan keluarga? Entahlah...

"Apa ini?" Naruto tidak jadi marah setelah dihadapkan dengan makanan. "Wah! Sup tomat! Pas sekali... perutku sedang lapar." Naruto menggeret kursi makan. "Sasuke tidak datang ke tempatmu?" Sakura tidak menjawab apapun dan Naruto cukup paham artinya. Sakura mengambil dua mangkok di rak piring, ia menautkan alis saat melihat Naruto punya serbet gantung bermotif bunga-bunga. Dapur Naruto tertata rapi. Hinata memang mengadakan perubahan.

Sakura mengambil satu mangkok sup lalu menuju ruang tengah. Naruto tidak jadi makan di meja makan dan ia mengikuti jejak Sakura. Selama makan keduanya tidak banyak mengobrol, mereka asik melahap sup tomat sambil melihat film _Die Hard_ di chanel HBO. Sakura berdiri setelah supnya habis.

"Aha, apa kau mau menambah sup?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura menjawab dengan sahutan _'Hem'._ "Sekalian. Aku juga." Naruto menyodorkan mangkuk kosongnya sambil menampakkan deretan gigi. Sakura menyautnya tanpa banyak komentar, ia menuju meja makan sedangkan Naruto kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Naruto memiliki desk komputer dengan kaki meja yang pendek, meja itu berbentuk letter L ditempatkan di dekat jendela. Di atas meja itu terdapat dua layar komputer yang didempetkan, satu alat gambar digital _pen tablet,_ printer lengkap dengan alat scan, serta spiker kecil di samping pot bunga matahari yang terbuat dari plastik, dihiasi dengan satu bingkai fotonya bersama Hinata. Naruto duduk di kursi lipat tanpa kaki di atas karpet persegi berukuran 2x2 meter. Ini adalah area Naruto menghabiskan waktunya di dalam apartemen untuk mencari nafkah di luar pendapatannya dari studio Gamabunta. Jadi tidak heran kenapa Naruto bisa membeli Rubicon dengan jerih payahnya sendiri.

Sakura menghampiri, ia menyodorkan mangkuk sup lalu membuka kursi lipat dan duduk di samping Naruto. Menyimak kegiatan pria pirang itu sambil melahap sup tomat. Naruto sedang menggerakkan model 3D, seorang pria berbadan kekar memakai baju armor perang.

"Sebenarnya kau itu sedang mengerjakan apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Freelance, model game." Naruto serius menatap dua layar komputernya yang saling terhubung.

"Aku baru tahu kau menguasai 3D modeling." Sakura fokus sambil melahap sup tomat. Ia jadi penasaran asal muasal Naruto menguasai bidang animasi. "Naruto, dulu kau belajar animasi 2D darimana?"

"Dari kakak Shikamaru. Aku dan Shikamru teman SMA." Naruto menyuapkan satu sendok sup lalu terfokus lagi, mengotak-ngatik model 3D pada jendela 3D Autodesk. Sakura jadi mengerti kenapa Naruto dulu meminjam semua buku anatomi miliknya. Padahal Sakura sendiri malas sekali membuka kitab anak seni rupa itu.

"Kau belajar otodidak?" Tanya Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk. Suasana hening. Cuma suara televisi dipadu 'klak-klik' mouse komputer yang terdengar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Sasuke..."

"Lalu darimana kau menguasai 3D modeling?" Potong Sakura, ia sedang malas membahas kekasihnya yang sedang hilang ingatan itu. Apakah sampai malam ini Sasuke belum menghubunginya? Tanyakan saja pada sup tomat serta panci di atas meja makan Naruto.

"Aku belajar dari seseorang, coba tebak siapa?" Naruto main tebak-tebakan untuk merilekskan wajah Sakura yang sedikit cemberut, gadis itu hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil menyuap sup tomat ke dalam mulutnya. "Ayolah, tebak dulu... Kau tidak asik sekali."

"Siapa? Toneri?" Sakura tahu itu tidak mungkin tapi asal menjawab saja biar cepat.

"Bukan." Naruto menggeleng. "Tebak lagi."

"Em, Shikamaru?"

"Nope."

"Lupakan." Sakura menatap malas Naruto.

"Sasuke yang mengajariku."

Sakura langsung menggigit sendoknya. "Kau serius?" Ada yang Sakura lewatkan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hem." Naruto mengangguk "Sasuke itu seorang 3D _artist._ "

Naruto memang belum menceritakan hal ini pada Sakura dan terlihat keterkejutan pada wajah gadis itu. "3D _artist_ bagaimana maksudmu? Sasuke mengambil kuliah MBA."

"Aku saja bisa otodidak kenapa dia tidak? Buktinya dia memang _artist 3D._ Rate-nya bahkan sudah Profesional. Kau mau bukti? Lihat ini." Naruto membuka sebuah web, dan itu adalah personal web yang memuat portfolio milik Uchiha Sasuke. Terpampang hasil karya model 3D Sasuke yang kelasnya memang sudah profesional. Sakura mendekat ke layar dan ia menganga melihat salah satu modeling robot yang dibuat Sasuke, bentuknya seperti robot transformer, sangat detail.

"Kau pernah lihat Pasific Rim?" Tanya Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk. "Pernah lihat animasi 3D pada kredit title-nya?" Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Itu, coba kau tanyakan pada Sasuke."

Sakura kembali duduk di kursi lipat masih memandang layar komputer. Terpancar ketakjuban di wajahnya. Sesaat Sakura merasa ia belum ada apa-apanya mengenal sosok Uchiha Sasuke jika dibanding dengan Naruto, dan hal ini menggelitik rasa penasaran.

"Naruto, Sebenarnya bagaimana kau dulu bisa dekat dengan Sasuke?"

"Kakak Shikamaru namanya Hidan. Nah Hidan ini punya teman seorang 3D modeller handal. Dulu, sekitar empat tahun yang lalu, aku diajak nongkrong bersama Hidan di kafe. Teman Hidan itu mengajak dua rekannya dan salah satunya adalah Sasuke." Terang Naruto. Sakura mendengarkan dengan antusias. Katanya sedang sebal dengan Sasuke?

"Lalu bagaimana sampai kalian berakhir di studio Gamabunta?"

"Kami berkenalan, saat itu aku masih kerja freelance, tidak tetap. Kami lalu banyak mengobrol seputar animasi. Dulu aku menganggap Sasuke pria yang menyebalkan. Kau tahu tampangnya yang datar itu kan? Kosa katanya juga sedikit. Tapi aku juga heran kenapa dia punya banyak teman." Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya. "Aku memancingnya mengobrol, Dia cuma menyaut dengan kata 'Aa.' atau 'Hn' saja. Sampai akhirnya aku lelah bercerita dan malas mengobrol lagi. Tapi saat pulang, dia memberitahuku untuk melamar di studio Gamabunta. Lalu kami bertukar kartu nama."

"Oh..., lalu saat kau diterima disana, apa dia sudah menjadi produser?"

"Belum, bahkan belum ada Sasuke di sana. Dia masuk ke studio dua tahun setelahnya. Sasuke kuliah di luar negeri. Aku tau studio itu milik keluarga Sasuke setelah mendengar tentang Itachi- _san_. Marga mereka sama dan dari berbagai sumber yang kuperoleh, Gamabunta memang salah satu perusahaan milik Uchiha."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Sebenarnya berapa umur Sasuke?" Sakura salah perhitungan.

"Setara denganku. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak mungkin setara denganmu, dia saja lulus S2 umur 24, sedangkan dia sudah menjadi produser selama 2 tahun. Umurnya bukankah 27 tahun?"

"Tidak..tidak..dia seumuran denganku, aku pernah melihat ktp-nya. Mungkin dia ikut kelas Akselerasi, kau tahu dia itu jenius. Kau ini pacar bagaimana, masa tidak tahu umurnya..."

 _Mungkin Sasuke sedang bersin-bersin saat ini._

Sakura terdiam lalu bersandar. Obrolan mereka berhenti. Naruto kembali berkutat dengan komputer sedangkan Sakura melahap sup tomat sambil memikirkan Sasuke. Tunggu sesuatu terlintas di kepala Sakura. Jika Sasuke _artist 3D_ , bahkan bisa membuat model karakter, berarti Sasuke tahu tentang anatomi.

"Naruto, apa semua 3D modeler tahu tentang anatomi?" Tanya Sakura. "Apa menurutmu Sasuke bisa menggambar atau melukis seseorang?"

"Ya tergantung, tidak semua 3D modeler menguasai anatomi. Tapi kalau Sasuke, menurutku dia bisa menggambar. Aku pernah melihat gambar rancangan karakter game miliknya."

"Kau yakin?" Sakura memastikan dan Naruto mengangguk. Sakura langsung menyadarai sesuatu. Sasuke mungkin mengerjainya waktu itu, ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh saat melukis dirinya. _Shannaro..._

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau tahu.., dia menggambarku seperti akar pinang." Sakura beranjak dari kursi lipat dengan ekspresi malas, ia melangkah ke dapur sambil memikirkan pembahasan barusan. Hal itu membuat Sakura semakin tidak berniat melihat ponselnya yang ia tinggalkan di atas ranjang. Apakah ia mendapat pesan atau panggilan dari Sasuke? terserah... Lagi pula tipis kemungkinan Sakura akan disambut sosok itu saat ia kembali ketempatnya karena berhubung jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

"Naruto apa kau masih lama berkutat dengan itu?" Tanya Sakura setelah mencuci piring.

"Sebentar lagi. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ayo nonton film. Kau tidur di karpet, aku tidur di sofa." Sepertinya Sakura sedang tidak ingin merana sendirian.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Matahari besinar cerah menerangi kota Konoha. Salju sudah mulai mencair di segala permukaan. Sasuke berdiri di depan cermin, mengancingkan kancing kemeja, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini dan memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah semua masalah ini selesai. Hari ini adalah akhir dan awal mula segalanya untuk studio Gamabunta. Segala hal baru akan terjadi setelah hari ini.

Sasuke meraih ponsel, duduk di tepi ranjang melihat apa Sakura merespon panggilan tak terjawabnya tadi malam. Sayang sekali, tidak ada satu respon pun dari gadis itu. Tentu saja, karena kau menelpon disaat Sakura sedang asik membicarakan dirimu bersama Naruto. Tidak usah terlalu khawatir Sasuke, saat ini Sakura sedang memandang layar ponselnya dengan senyum yang ditahan-tahan karena mendapati dua panggilan tak terjawab darimu. Ragu-ragu merespon panggilan itu. Kesal karena kemarin dibuat menunggu seharian tapi bahagia di lubuk hati yang paling terdalam. Dan pada akhirnya rasa gengsi seorang wanita tetap dijunjung. Sakura memilih mengacuhkan Sasuke.

"Pagi." Sakura menepuk pundak Konohamaru setibanya di ruang _background 2D._

"Yo.. Pagi Pinky." Konohamaru sedang asik merapikan file pekerjaan sambil makan biskuit cocobi. Sakura mengambil beberapa biskuit itu lalu duduk di meja kerja.

"Obito tidak masuk lagi?" Tanya Sakura. Konohamaru hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Kau kenapa? Kangen dengan Obito?" Sakura mengerti betapa tidak enaknya merindu.

"Tidak." Konohamaru menggeleng. "Memangnya kau..." _Shannaro..._

Sakura memulai kegiatan hari ini dengan melanjutkan _background_ taman bunga di pinggir rawa. Dua jam berlalu, perhatian Sakura masih terfokus pada padang bunga-bunga yang membuatnya teringat pada musim semi yang akan segera tiba. Tumbuhan akan tumbuh, bunga-bunga akan bermekaran dan pada akhirnya pikiran Sakura tertuju untuk berlibur menikmati musim semi bersama Sasuke. Seandainya _background_ yang sedang ia lukis itu benar-benar ada di dunia nyata, tempat itu akan menjadi tempat terindah mencetak kenangan musim semi. Munculah pertanyaan di lubuk hati Sakura yang sedang merindu. Apakah nanti malam dia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke?

Sakura menghela nafas panjang lalu beranjak dari meja. Perlu menyegarkan pikiran, ia pun pergi ke seorang ahli _magic_ untuk mencari manisnya hidup selain memandang padang bunga.

"Izumo berikan aku satu cokelat panas." Sakura menatap dewa _magic_ dengan ekspresi wajah datar. Izumo merasakan aura kesunyian cinta yang terpancar. Sepuluh menit menunggu, Izumo memberikan satu cokelat panas Sakura.

"Satu cokelat panas tanpa gula."

"Izumo, aku meminta satu cokelat panas yang manis." Protes Sakura.

"Maaf kami kehabisan stok gula." Izumo tersenyum, Genma langsung memastikan stok gula. "Kusarankan kau minum di depan Sasuke- _san,_ rasanya akan berubah menjadi sangat manis."

"Izumo, stok gula kita..., habis." Genma mengubah kata 'masih banyak' dengan kata 'habis' saat Izumo menoleh dan memberi kode.

"Hambar." Sakura mengucapkan kata _magic_ lalu pergi bersama cokelat tanpa gula itu. Genma dan Izumo memandang Sakura penuh rasa simpatik. Genma lalu menepuk bahu Izumo.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Ujian cinta."

Rasa cokelat buatan Izumo memang terasa hambar. Dewa _magic_ itu sengaja membuat cokelat special tanpa mengambilnya dari mesin pembuat minuman. Sakura mengecap lidahnya sendiri, merasakan cokelat pekat sambil berharap Sasuke benar-benar muncul terserah datang dari mana, tapi yang dilihat Sakura saat ini adalah sekelompok orang-orang berjas. Jumlahnya sekitar delapan orang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya di teras gedung satu. Sakura menepi, ia berpapasan lalu berhenti sambil bertanya siapa orang-orang itu?

"Memperhatikan apa?"

Tiba-tiba Gaara sudah muncul di hadapan Sakura ketika gadis itu berbalik. Dua menit lamanya Sakura terpaku memandang sekelompok orang tadi.

"Gaara- _san..._ , kau mengagetkan saja..." Sakura mengelus dada. "Kau tau siapa mereka?" Sakura menunjuk ke arah orang-orang yang berjalan menelusuri taman menuju unit 3.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin para esekutif Gamabunta." Garaa dan Sakura memperhatikan orang-orang itu. "Sepertinya hal serius sedang terjadi." Ucap Gaara, Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Dari kafetaria?" Tanya Gaara kemudian, perhatian Sakura lalu terpecah, ia mengangkat minumannya sambil tersenyum meng- _iyakan_. Mereka berdua lalu mengobrol. Saling basa-basi, Gaara juga sempat menanyakan keadaan Sakura soal pertengkaran di kantin. Semua baik-baik saja. Itu yang Sakura katakan pada Gaara. Pria itu memang tipe perhatian jadi Sakura tidak menganggapnya terlalu dalam. Mereka berteman dan akan selalu menjalin tali kekerabatan. Siapa tahu ada kejutan dalam tali silahturahmi yang selalu dijaga.

"Baiklah, karena ini masih jam kerja jadi waktu mengobrol kita tidak banyak." Ucap Gaara kemudian.

"Hem." Sakura mengangguk. "Apa kau mau chek approval _artist 3D_ _?"_ Sakura menebak-nebak saja dan kebetulan tebakannya benar. "Kau tahu, betapa beruntungnya kita jika _art director 2D_ ditukar denganmu."

Gaara tersenyum tipis "Memangnya kenapa dengan Orochimaru- _sama_?"

"Dia tidak asik, kaku, dan terlalu perfectionist." Sakura, kau kira Gaara tidak perfectionist? Coba tanyakan pada _artist 3D_. Berapa kali mereka melakukan revisi Final WIP. Itu memang tugas seorang _art director._

"Baiklah. Aku akan coba meminta ajuan pada HRD." Canda Gaara.

"Haha, unit 2D tidak sabar menunggunya." Sakura tersenyum. "Ok, aku duluan." Sakura berhormat.

"Selamat berkerja." Gaara spontan menyentuh kepala Sakura. Keduanya pun berpisan ke arah tujuan masing-masing.

.

.

Lima pemegang saham Gamabunta beserta para notaris, konsultan hukum dan pihak terkait lainnya mengadakan rapat umum keputusan terakhir pemegang saham di studio. Suasana terasa tegang di antara orang-orang yang sudah mempunyai rencana masing-masing, terutama Teuchi yang yakin bahwa hari ini tiga saham akan jatuh ke tangannya. Itachi duduk tenang seakan-akan tidak mencurigai apapun. Keputusan ketiga pemegam saham yang akan menjual saham mereka sudah disetujui di rapat umum sebelumnya dan hari ini Sebuah kabar menyambar kepala Teuchi seperti badai petir. Dalam rapat itu diputuskan bahwa tiga saham Gamabunta yang seharusnya dipecah di pasar saham untuk investor umum malah jatuh ketangan seorang pembeli yang menawarkan harga cukup tinggi. Menurut aturan yang sudah disepakati, keputusan akan diambil oleh suara terbanyak dan Teuchi merasa ditipu oleh tiga pemegang saham Gamabunta yang sudah ia ajak bersekutu sebelumnya. Keputusan terakhir dijatuhkan bahwa saham-saham itu resmi terjual oleh seseorang pengusaha bernama Nakamura Tobi.

Teuchi mengepalkan tangannya, ia melihat ke arah Itachi. Kecurigaan besar tertuju pada pria itu. Usai rapat Itachi langsung mengajak Teuchi berbicara. Mereka mengadakan pertemuan di sebuah hotel. Itachi didampingi Kisame dan seorang pria memakai jaket kulit hitam, tidak tahu mereka itu siapa tapi mungkin saja _bodyguard_ Itachi.

"Itachi, sebenarnya aku kurang setuju tiga saham dijual untuk satu kepemilikan. Bukankah menjualnya untuk ivestor umum jauh lebih menguntungkan?"

"Investor umum terlalu banyak. Akan mempersulit mempimpin perusahaan."

"Kau melakukannya demi kepentingan dirimu?" Sindir Teuchi.

"Aku melakukannya demi studio. Saham Gamabunta tidak cocok untuk pasar modal."

"Bagaimana jika Nakamura mengkhianati kita seperti yang dilakukan Takahashi dan lainnya?"

"Tidak, selama tidak ada yang menghasudnya." Itachi menatap Teuchi dalam keheningan. Kecurigaan Teuchi benar adanya, Itachi adalah orang yang memutar balikkan keadaan.

"Aku senang kau membuka kartumu sendiri Teuchi." Itachi mengangkat punggungnya dari sandaran. "Kau bisa melepas sahammu untukku. Gamabunta tidak membutuhkanmu lagi." Kisame menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Teuchi untuk ditandatangani. Lembar itu berisi pernyataan Teuchi akan melepas saham Gamabunta.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku." Teuchi tegas.

"Kau sudah berakhir Teuchi. Besok kau akan menerima tawaranku." Itachi berdiri lalu menatap Teuchi. "Atau kau akan berhubungan dengan Uchiha. Itu jika kau mau berhadapan dengan Uchiha Fugaku." Itachi melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Teuchi dalam kebungkaman.

 **SRAAK...!** Teuchi melempar kertas dihadapannya.

"Teuchi- _sama_ , sepertinya tiga pemegang saham sudah diajak bekerja sama sebelumnya." Ucap bawahan Teuchi.

"Ekspresi Teuchi penuh kemarahan. "Siapkan keberangkatanku kembali ke Kirigakure."

.

.

"Kau sepertinya sedang menggalau." Kecurigaan Tenten terhadap Sakura semakin besar. Gadis itu melamun melihat kacang polong kaleng di etalase bahan makanan. Mereka pergi berbelanja sepulang dari bekerja.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" Ino langsung ke intinya, ia meletakkan dua kaleng sarden ke dalam keranjang trolly yang didorong Tenten. Sakura tidak menjawab dan Ino menyimpulkan demikian. "Pertengkaran pertama..." Tenten mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Ino. "Jika berbagi dengan kami bisa meringankan pikiranmu, kami siap mendengarnya."

Sakura mengambil satu kaleng kacang polong lalu menatap Ino dan Tenten. Dua menit mengambil keputusan dan akhirnya Sakura menceritakan sambil memilih-milih bahan makanan dan sayuran.

"Oh..., kalau begitu hubungi dia. Kenapa mesti gengsi?" Tanya Ino.

"Dia mengabaikanku seharian. Bahkan dia tidak menghubungiku setelah bertemu Ayame." Padahal dalam hati Sakura sangat ingin bertemu Sasuke.

"Mungkin mereka hanya reunian saja. Jangan terlalu berpikir negatif." Tenten menunjuk Sakura dengan wortel.

"Kalau Neji menemui mantan pacarnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sakura menunjuk Tenten dengan lobak.

Tenten pun terdiam, lalu berpikir. "Emm, mungkin aku tidak membiarkan Neji menyentuhku selamanya." Ino dan Sakura serempak memutar bola mata mereka. "Tapi jika itu terbukti dia selingkuh, kalau tidak mungkin hanya selama tiga hari." Tenten tersenyum.

"Coba kau komunikasikan dengan Sasuke baik-baik. Mungkin dia lelah karena kesibukannya. Kau tahu kekasihmu itu seorang CEO." Ucap Ino, Tenten mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Hem.., aku akan menunggunya nanti malam. Itu jika dia akan datang, karena sampai saat ini dia tidak menghubungiku lagi."

.

.

Pukul menunjukkan setengah sembilan malam. Sakura sedang menghadap hidangan di atas meja makan. Ponselnya diletakkan di dekat piring. Hening. Sudah dua jam Sakura menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Berniat menyambutnya dengan hidangan makan malam jika pria itu datang. Namun nyatanya tidak. Sasuke bahkan tidak menghubungi Sakura sama sekali seharian ini. Sakura menghela napas. Ia menghabiskan makan malam seorang diri lalu beranjak tidur setelah mandi. Masih tidak ada pesan atau panggilan dari Sasuke saat Sakura merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Akhirnya Sakura mencoba menghubungi Sasuke.

Tidak diangkat.

Apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan saat ini? Dimana dia sekarang? apa dia sudah pulang ke rumah? apa dia sedang istirahat? Sudahlah. Meletakan ponselnya di samping bantal, Sakura pun memejamkan mata.

Pukul 12:00 AM. Mobil Sasuke tiba di apartemen Sakura. Suasana ruang tengah gelap saat Sasuke membuka pintu. Tidak perlu menekan bel, kartu kunci apartemen Sakura sudah resmi ada di dalam dompet Sasuke. Melangkah menuju kamar Sakura, kamar itu kosong. Tidak perlu berpikir dimana Sakura tidur, Sasuke langsung menuju kamar Sasori, perlahan membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam. Kamar itu remang-remang, hanya cahaya lampu luar dari jendela kamar yang menerobos masuk. Sakura sudah terlelap, gadis itu tidur meringkuk di tengah-tengah. Sasuke melepas coatnya lalu naik ke atas ranjang, ia duduk di sisi Sakura, memperhatikan gadisnya dalam ketenangan. Kerinduan terpancar dari _onyx_ Sasuke, bisa terlihat dari perlakuan pria itu saat menyentuh kepala Sakura. Rasa lelahnya yang menumpuk satu pekan ini seakan meluap seketika. Sebagian besar dari kesibukan yang membebani pikiran sudah selesai. Sasuke ikut terbaring di dekat Sakura, mereka saling berhadapan.

"Sakura. Tadaima."

Kedua _onyx Sasuke_ tertutup.

Dan...

 _Emerald_ Sakura terbuka di pagi hari.

 **DEG.** Ekspresi Sakura membaur seketika. Segala perasaan tercampur aduk saat melihat sosok Sasuke terbaring di hadapannya. Wajah malaikat itu tidur dengan tenang. Kedua _Onyx_ kelamnya masih bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Sakura sangat tidak menyangka akan disambut dengan sosok mempesona itu. Kerinduan terbayar dalam satu kedipan mata saat sang mentari menampakkan pagi.

Sakura tersenyum. Menyentuh pipi Sasuke perlahan. Rasanya nyata. Pria itu masih terbalut pakaian rapi dan kemeja putih membuat wajah Sasuke semakin menyilaukan. Sakura lalu mendekat, niatnya untuk mengecup bibir tipis itu sangat besar. Tapi..., tunggu dulu. Sakura berhenti. Ada sesuatu yang harus diluruskan. Lagipula Sakura tidak yakin saat ini Sasuke masih tidur atau pura-pura tidur, mengingat pria itu selalu mendapati gerak-geriknya. Dua hari tidak memberi kabar, jangan harap mendapat ciuman selamat pagi. Sakura menarik kepala lalu beranjak dari kamar. Setelah pintu tertutup, Sasuke pun membuka mata. Kelakuan...

Sakura menyiapkan Sarapan setelah membersihkan diri. Ia berkutat di dapur memasak makanan sederhana. Omelet dengan campuran tomat, sosis dan daun bawang. Sasuke keluar dari kamar sepuluh menit kemudian. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi, mereka hanya bertatapan sekejap. Sakura diam memotong daung bawang sedangkan Sasuke menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa menit berlalu, campuran omelet dituangkan di atas teflon panas. Aromanya sangat sedap ketika telur bercampur dengan margarin yang meleleh. Warna omelet berubah menjadi kuning keemasan, pinggirannya matang membentuk renyahan yang krispi. Sakura meletakkan selembar keju mozarella di atasnya lalu melipat omelet itu, membuat keju melumer di dalam. Rasanya pasti sangat lezat. Apakah kalian lapar saat ini? aku juga lapar. Sebaiknya alihkan saja pandangan kita ke arah Sasuke yang keluar dari kamar mandi.

Astaga... sama saja.

Tubuh seksi Sasuke yang hanya dililit handuk di bagian bawah tidak hanya membuat perut semakin lapar, sialnya batin juga ikut terpengaruh. Bukan hanya kita saja, Sakura yang melihat dari dapur pun merasakan demikian. Saat ini ada yang lebih menggiurkan daripada omelet keju. Sasuke jauh lebih enak untuk dijadikan sarapan pagi. Hei, apa kalian mencium aroma menuju gosong? omeletmu Sakura!

Dengan cekatan omelet itu ditiriskan. Fyuh...untung tidak gosong. Warnanya hanya berubah menjadi cokelat tua walau sudah merusak keindahan permukaan emas omelet sebelumnya. Tapi rasa omelet itu pasti tetap enak, apalagi dimakan bersama Sasuke. Benar begitu Sakura? Baiklah.., selanjutnya memanggang roti tawar dan menyeduh teh hangat. Sarapan hampir selesai disiapkan saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian rapi. Pria itu mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan sweater rajut biru tua dengan kerah berbentuk V. Sasuke membawa pakaian ganti itu sebelum pergi beraktifitas kemarin.

Tidak ada salam terlontar dari mulut Sakura, tatapannya tertuju pada teh yang sedang ia seduh. Sasuke lalu mendekat, Kedua tangannya merengkuh pinggang Sakura dan merapatkan dirinya di belakang tubuh gadis itu. Tidak ada percakapan, keduanya berkomunikasi melalui bahasa tubuh. Hidung Sasuke menempel pada ujung kepala Sakura, menghirup aroma lembut mahkota merah muda kekasihnya.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba merayuku?" Sakura berusaha bersikap santai. "Jika itu usahamu saat ini, aku merasa kita perlu berkomunikasi sekarang."

"Aku sedang melakukannya. Kadang kata-kata tidak cukup menyampaikan apa yang ingin ku katakan." Sasuke mempererat rengkuhannya dan Sakura spontan berhenti menyeduh teh. Mendambakan apa yang dirasakan saat Sasuke menyentuhnya, Sakura hampir saja hilang ingatan bahwa ia sedang mengambil sikap mengacuhkan Sasuke walau ia tahu sikap itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Sakura tahu bahwa saat ini ia sangat merindukan Sasuke.

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak mudah luluh. "Kadang sesuatu tidak akan selalu jelas tanpa penjelasan lisan." Ucap Sakura. Pada kenyataannya ia membutuhkan penjelasan untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. "Wajar jika aku kesal atas sikapmu waktu itu."

Satu tangan Sasuke bergerak menyampirkan rambut Sakura. "Apa sekarang kau masih kesal padaku?" Hidung Sasuke terbenam pada tengkuk Sakura, membuat gadis itu spontan menyerngit geli.

"Menurutmu?" Sakura berusaha mempertahankan diri. Ketika ia mencoba memikirkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan agar Sasuke berhenti menyentuhnya, Sakura tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa.

"Kita punya banyak waktu mengobrol malam nanti. Aku akan memotong gajimu jika kau terlambat masuk kerja." ujar Sasuke.

"Menurutmu siapa yang memotong waktu sarapan pagi ini?"

"Bukankah kita sedang sarapan?" Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura menghadap kearahnya, mengurung dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada pinggiran meja, tubuhnya condong ke depan. Sasuke menatap intens. Sakura hanya bertahan selama empat detik menatap _onyx_ itu dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Sasuke memiringkan kepala lalu mengecup bibir Sakura, _emerald_ teduh itu menatapnya kembali.

"Aku tidak menghitung itu sebagai Sarapan." Sakura ketus. Raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kekesalan dan Ujung bibirnya sedikit miring karena menahan senyum.

"Berarti sarapanmu tidak lengkap." Sasuke kembali mencium. Tidak ada penolakan, Sakura menyandarkan pinggangnya pada pinggiran meja makan, tanganya menumpu di kedua sisi. Menerima ciuman Sasuke tapi tidak membalas pautan bibir itu. Sasuke menarik bibirnya lalu tersenyum tipis. Keduanya bertatapan sampai Sakura memalingkan wajah dan keluar dari kurungan Sasuke. Sepertinya Omelet sudah dingin... Lebih baik berikan pada kami saja tadi.

.

.

"Ladies..."

Sakura memasang wajah cerah saat ia tiba di ruang _background 2D_. Ino yang sedang melihat diskon toko online di meja kerjanya bersama Tenten tidak banyak berkomentar. Barometer wajah Sakura berhenti di titik _Better._ Tidak ada faktor lain yang dapat mengubah barometer itu selain Sasuke jadi Ino dan Tenten tidak perlu repot-repot berpikir. Disimpulkan dua sejoli itu sudah baikan.

"Sedang belanja online?" Sakura menyempatkan dirinya bertengger di belakang monitor Ino.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Tenten. Sakura hanya memasang senyum-senyum putri malu sambil menoleh melihat Konohamaru dan Kiba yang sedang asik bermain foosball. Sakura lalu menuju meja kerjanya, beberapa menit kemudian Obito datang dan Sakura tersentak kaget saat pria itu menginjak pedal kursinya merosot ke bawah.

"Obito!"

"Serius sekali, ini masih pagi..." Obito melihat _background_ padang bunga pada jendela Photoshop Sakura.

"Kau pikir ini _assignment_ milik siapa?" Sakura mengerling sinis.

"Tentu saja milikmu, tidak mungkin milik Sasuke." Obito santai melihat ponselnya yang baru saja bergetar, satu pesan masuk diterima.

"Kebun bunga ini milik seseorang yang baru saja melamar kekasihnya." Sakura tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau melamar Sasuke?" Suara Obito keras dan semua langsung menoleh. _Shannaro!_

"Bukan! Konohamaru bilang kau melamar Rin!" Tampik Sakura tapi suara _**eaa**_ terlanjur tertuju padanya. Beberapa _artist_ menghampiri dan itu yang tidak diharapkan Sakura. "Konohamaru bisa menjelaskan..." Sakura menunjuk Konohamaru yang berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Konohamaru, pulang nanti aku main ke tempatmu, buatkan aku nasi goreng spesial." Belum Konohamaru membuka mulut, Obito sudah memberinya tugas. Konohamaru hanya memasang wajah malas sambil duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Obito, kau berencana menikah muda?" Goda Kiba.

"Sakura yang berencana menikah muda." Obito mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel lalu memandang Sakura. Sialan... Sulit untuk melawan Obito. _Bully_ -an langsung teralih padanya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaran Obito. Jika tidak, lalu kemana saja kau dua hari ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kencan dengan Sasuke, membicarakan pernikahanmu." Obito berdiri diiringi suara **_eaa_**. Sakura malas menanggapi lagi. _Terserah..._ "Mau titip sesuatu?" Tanya Obito.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tatapan Sakura malas.

"Melanjutkan pembahasan pernikahanmu." Obito lalu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura menghadapi suara _**eaa**_ yang meriah di dalam ruangan _background_ 2D. Obito hanya tersenyum tipis saat pintu tertutup.

"Suatu kehormatan membuat CEO menunggu." Obito duduk di bangku taman rumah kaca, ia menghadap Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu sampai di sana. "Ini untukku?" Obito menunjuk minuman yang tersedia untuknya di atas meja. Sasuke mengangguk, "kau tidak meracuniku kan?" Canda Obito. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Tanpa basa-basi Obito mencicipi minuman itu. "Em.. Cappucino.." Ucap Obito, ia lalu bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan? aku ke sini tidak untuk bertatapan denganmu kan?" Obito menyeruput cappucino-nya lagi.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terimakasih untuk apa?" Obito meletakkan minumannya di atas meja.

"Aku tidak menganggap ini sebagai hutang budi. Tugasmu sebagai Uchiha untuk membantu."

"Aku juga tidak mengharapkan imbalan. Lalu apa tujuanmu mengatakan ini?"

"Kau akan mengganti..."

"Tidak..tidak...tidak..." Potong Obito. "Itu merepotkan. Aku hanya ingin berkarya dan menghibur diri di sini. Kau saja yang memimpin. Aku tidak mau pusing."

Sasuke terdiam, ia menoleh ke samping memandang area _outdoor_ studio. Obito menyaut capucino-nya lalu melihat ke arah yang sama. "Apa kau merasa studio ini begitu besar?" Tanya Obito.

"Aa." Sahut Sasuke.

"Tidak heran jika seseorang mau mengambil alih semuanya." Ucap Obito.

.

.

Teuchi usai kedatangan tamu yang membawa petaka untuknya pagi ini. Beberapa orang utusan dari lembaga Auditor mengadakan rapat umum pemegang saham perusahaan Teuchi sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban manajemen kepada publik. _Japanese Certified Public Accountants_ menyatakan bukti-bukti menyimpangan perusahaan Teuchi dalam kecurangan laporan keuangan pajak. Teuchi dan beberapa pemegang lainnya terbukti bersalah. Terlibat kasus Penyalahgunaan aset dan korupsi dalam pertentangan kepentingan suap serta pemberian _illegal_. Hampir semua aset perusahaan Teuchi akan disita. Perusahaan itu akan mengalami kebangkrutan dan Teuchi sudah tidak bisa lagi berkutik, kecuali membela diri untuk mengurangi hukumannya di pengadilan nanti.

Pria tua itu sedang duduk di sofa ruang kerja sambil mengurut keningnya. Teuchi terlihat marah, tidak berdaya dan putus asa. Lembar pernyataan yang ada di atas meja di hadapannya adalah bentuk desakan Itachi untuk melepas saham Gamabunta. Teuchi baru saja menandatangi lembar itu, tidak berdaya jika siap hancur melawan Uchiha.

"Teuchi- _sama_." Serketaris Teuchi menghampiri setelah mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk. "Teuchi- _sama_ , ini dari nona Ayame." Sekertaris itu menyodorkan satu amplop lalu pamit keluar.

Teuchi membuka amplop itu, ia mendapat undangan pernikahan Ayame dan selembar surat. Teuchi membuka undangan berbentuk kupu-kupu yang menuliskan nama Ayame dan Aoba pada sayapnya. Wajah Teuchi tenang menyimpan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Teuchi lalu membaca surat dari Ayame. Anaknya mencurahkan semua isi hatinya dalam surat itu, mengungkapkan betapa ia mencintai Teuchi, mengingatkan masa-masa bahagia dulu saat istri Teuchi masih hidup. Menulis harapan untuk kembali ke masa itu. Ayame meminta restu Teuchi untuk pernikahannya dengan Aoba. Mengucapkan terimakasih dan minta maaf pada Teuchi atas segalanya yang mereka lalui. Sebenci apapun Teuchi pada keputusan Ayame, anaknya itu akan selalu mencintainya dan membuka tangan jika Teuchi ingin kembali.

Air mata Teuchi menetes. Tersadar bahwa ia melupakan harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Anaknya.

.

.

"Teuchi berakhir. Lagi pula perusahaan miliknya sudah mengalami pailit." Ucap Sasuke. Suasana menjadi hening setelah itu. Ia dan Obito kembali memandang halaman studio.

"Apa kau tidak curiga aku akan mengambil studio ini?" Tanya Obito kemudian.

"Itachi tidak akan mengajakmu bergabung jika kau berniat seperti itu." Obito tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Itu jika kau mau menghadapiku terlebih dahulu saat waktunya tiba." Sambung Sasuke.

"Aku seperti mendapat ultimatum dari calon tunggal pewaris Gamabunta."

"Tidak ada yang diwariskan dalam keluarga Uchiha tanpa kerja keras."

"Ucapkan itu di depan paman."

"Kalimat itu berasal dari mulut ayahku sendiri."

Keduanya bertatapan dalam keheningan. Obito tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, aku kembali sekarang. Kau menganggu orang bekerja saja. " Obito berdiri. "Ah, apa aku boleh mengambil ini?" Obito menujuk minuman Sasuke. "Oleh-oleh untuk Sakura." Obito menyaut minuman itu sambil beranjak pergi dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar.

"Oleh-oleh untukmu." Obito meletakkan minuman Sasuke di atas meja kerja Sakura. Gadis itu menghentikan kegiatan melukisnya lalu menyaut minuman pemberian Obito. Sakura mengamati sambil berpikir ada angin apa Obito baik hati? apa ini rencana jahilnya?

"Itu dari Sasuke, tadi aku bertemu dengannya." Jelas Obito.

"Kalian benar-benar merundingkan pernikahan Sakura?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?" Ucap Sakura.

"Kalau tidak mau buatku saja." Obito meminta balik minuman itu tapi Sakura enggan memberikannya. Tidak percaya kalau itu dari Sasuke dan merasa sayang jika menolak minuman yang sukarela ditujukan untuknya tanpa harus repot-repot pergi ke kafetaria lalu mengucapkan kata _magic_. Mungkin Obito memang sedang baik hati, itu yang dipikirkan Sakura sambil menyedot _green tea latte_ yang masih hangat itu.

"Obito _assignment_ -mu dialihkan ke Sakura." Ino menempelkan _assigment_ baru pada komputer Obito.

"Terimakasih..." Sakura mengerling pada Obito sambil tersenyum.

"Oh.. Padang bunga itu milikku?" Obito menunjuk layar Sakura, seperti baru paham atau pura-pura baru paham.

"Aku menukarnya. _Dateline assignment_ itu sehari lebih cepat." Jelas Ino.

"Terimakasih..." Sakura mengerling lagi.

"Baiklah, terimakasih kekasih Uchiha Sasuke."

Obito mengucapkannya dengan nada keras dan Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah. **Eaaaa...**

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ Kukira kita akan malam di rumah."

Mobil Sasuke melaju dari studio menuju suatu tempat. "Kita makan diluar." Ide Sasuke itu terlontar setelah Sakura menyadari rute perjalanan tidak menuju Kediaman Uchiha. Sakura tidak keberatan, makan dimana saja tidak menjadi masalah. Lagi pula ia butuh refreshing setelah beberapa hari ini pikirannya lumayan berat ditambah pembicaraan isu PHK yang tak kunjung mereda diantara pegawai Gamabunta. Membuat suasana studio menegang dan Sakura berniat membahas masalah itu dengan Sasuke nanti.

Mereka tiba di sebuah restaurant pinggiran kota Konoha. Diliat dari tampilannya, tempat itu didekor ala _irish pub_ bergaya eropa yang identik menjadi tempat favorit khalayak orang menghabiskan quality time mereka untuk nongkrong bersama. Pandangan Sakura mengedar melihat interior restaurant yang seluruhnya dibangun dari kayu dan batu bata itu. Suasanana restaurant bisa dibilang sepi atau mungkin belum banyak pengunjung yang datang. Pencahayaan lampu di sana kuning remang-remang, suara musik _jazz slow_ teralun di dalam ruangan yang lumayan luas. Kursi dan meja set kayu ditata secara acak di tengah ruangan. Terdapat meja bar panjang di bagian depan yang menyediakan ratusan minuman berakohol pada rak di belakang seorang batender pria berambut ungu. pria itu menyapa Sasuke dan Sakura dengan ramah saat mereka masuk. Sakura tersenyum sedangkan Sasuke melambaikan tangan ketika namanya dipanggil, tampaknya mereka saling kenal dan pasti ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke datang ke tempat ini. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di bagian tengah, memesan menu makan malam dan Sasuke memecah perhatian Sakura saat gadis itu melihat ke arah meja billiard cukup lama.

"Kenapa? Mau main billiard?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu cara mainnya." Sakura membolak balik buku menu lalu menemukan makanan yang aman. Steak daging dan kentang goreng, sedangkan Sasuke memesan makanan bernama _Goulash,_ tidak tahu itu apa, kita lihat saja nanti.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bagaimana pekerjaanmu? apa semua berjalan lancar?" Sakura membuka percakapan sembari menunggu hidangan, ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan banyak berbicara selama makan jadi ini waktu yang pas untuk mengobrol.

"Lebih baik." Jawab Sasuke, disaat bersamaan batender datang membawa minuman yang diracik olehnya khusus ditujukan untuk mereka.

" _Angry Irishman_." Batender itu meletakkan dua gelas minuman dingin berakohol, campuran dari _Irish whiskey_ dan _Bailey's_. Sakura memperhatikan minuman itu sambil membatin. "Untuk nona merah muda yang cantik. Siapa namamu?" Batender itu mengulurkan tangan, Sakura bersalaman dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura. Nama yang indah sesuai orangnya." Pria itu tersenyum, gayanya yang perlente mengingatkan Sakura dengan sosok Genma. Sasuke duduk tenang dan tidak mengatakan apapun saat pria itu mengecup tangan Sakura sambil menyebutkan namanya. Antonio.

Sakura tidak tahu harus merespon apa jadi dia hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Jadi Sasuke, apa dia official?" Antonio menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sakura langsung menautkan alisnya. _Official?_ "Oh.. Rileks sayang, maksudku kau wanita pertama yang diajak Sasuke ke tempat ini." Ucap Antonio saat melihat ekspresi Sakura tersirat tanda tanya besar. Sasuke malas menanggapi dan dia hanya memasang wajah datar sambil meneguk minumannya.

" _Ok, take your time..._ " Mengedipkan mata, Antonio enyah dari hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku cukup tersanjung menjadi yang official." Sindir Sakura.

"Apa kau akan mempersalahkan siapa yang tidak official?" Sahut Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil mengangkat gelas. Sepertinya Antonio tidak sengaja menyulut korek api.

"Tidak masalah bagiku." Sakura berlagak santai. "Kukira mantanmu hanya Ayame." Sakura mencicipi minuman itu dan sekejap menyerngitkan dahi. _'Minuman apa ini?'_ Sekejap Sakura memandang racikan Antonio yang berjudul _Angry Irishman_ itu. Minuman campuran antara wiski Irlandia, cokelat dan gula. Kenapa Sakura? apa rasanya sangat abstrak?

"Aku tidak merasa punya mantan dan Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti darimana kau menyimpulkan Ayame itu mantan kekasihku." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura langsung menoleh, tatapannya tersirat tanda tanya, tidak percaya, dan kelegaan. Ketiganya tercampur seperti _Angry Irishman_. Abstrak. Walau unsur cokelat dan gula sedikit terasa.

"Bukankah dia memang mantan kekasihmu?" Sakura memancing pernyataan lisan dari mulut Sasuke.

"Dia teman dekatku. Kami tidak berpacaran." _Angry Irishman_ tidak akan terasa abstrak di mulut Sakura lagi. Gadis itu setengah mati menahan senyum demi menutupi kecemburuannya di depan Sasuke. Apalagi saat mengucapkan kata _'Oh...'_

"Bagaimana kabarnya? apa dia masih di Konoha?" Sakura membuka pembahasan utama.

"Dia sudah kembali ke Kirigakure." Sasuke merogoh sesuatu dari kantung dalam, jas _coat_ -nya. "Ayame menitipkan salam untukmu." Undangan pernikahan kupu-kupu merah disodorkan Sasuke di atas meja. Sakura menyaut undangan itu dan membaca nama Ayame dan Aoba tertulis dalam tinta emas. Kesalah pahaman Sakura menjadi jelas sekarang.

"Acaran pernikahan minggu depan?" Sakura membaca tanggal upacara pernikahan Ayame yang akan diselenggarakan empat hari lagi, hari Sabtu pas weekend, bertempat di Kirigakure. Sakura melipat sayap kupu-kupu undangan itu lalu bertatapan dengan Sasuke. Tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa jadi Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh seperti apakah ia akan diajak Sasuke ke pesta pernikahan Ayame. Tentu saja! tidak mungkin Sasuke mengajak Mukade!

"Jika kau tidak mau mendampingiku aku akan mengajak Mukade saja." (...)

"Betapa beruntungnya Mukade- _san_." Wajah Sakura tidak terelakan dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Suara musik jazz terdengar yang paling dominan ketika tidak ada obrolan lagi di antara mereka.

Sasuke kemudian mengajak Sakura bermain billiard sambil menunggu makanan datang. Sakura setuju karena terus terang saja meja billiard itu mengusik rasa penasarannya dari tadi. Sasuke menerangkan satu persatu tehnik dasar bermain billiard pada Sakura, dari cara memegang tongkat stik yang benar, posisi tubuh saat menyodok bola dan lihat... betapa beruntungnya ada di posisi Sakura saat ini. Sasuke ikut membungkuk memasang kuda-kuda di belakang tubuhnya, mengarahkan posisi tubuh Sakura yang benar.

"Jangan terlalu keras dan juga jangan terlalu ringan." Intruksi Sasuke, ia langsung bermain sambil mengajari Sakura. Sasuke menuntun setiap gerakan yang harus dilakukan Sakura termasuk gerakan menyodok bola. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, membuat Sakura tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membidik bola putih apalagi tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanannya. _Sulit..._

 **TAK!**

Tatanan segitiga bola warna-warni di tengah langsung bunyar setelah bola putih terhempas. Sakura melanjutkan permainan dipandu Sasuke, gadis itu cepat belajar walau gerakannya masih kaku. Masih mending dari pada mengajarinya mengendara mobil.

"Jangan pernah menggoyangkan stiknya ke samping tapi goyangkan stik lurus dan sejajar dengan titik kotak." Intruksi Sasuke, ia ikut bermain setelah mengambil tongkat stik.

 **TAK!**

Sodokan yang sempurna, bola biru itu masuk ke dalam lubang. Sakura mengikuti jejak Sasuke dengan membidik bola berwarna merah. Ekspresinya serius seperti mengerjakan _assignments background._

 **TAK!**

Bola merah itu meleset terpantul ke dinding dengan keras. Semoga Sakura tidak mematahkan tongkat stiknya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kabar yang kudengar dari pegawai, studio akan mengurangi tenaga kerja, apa itu benar?" Sasuke mendengar pertanyaan Sakura dengan tenang sambil membidik bola berwarna hijau. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti enggan membicarakan hal itu sekarang apalagi hidangan yang mereka pesan akhirnya datang. Permainan billiard terpotong, mereka kembali ke meja makan. Perhatian mereka tertuju ke arah hidangan lezat yang disajikan di atas meja. Sakura menatap nikmat daging _steak_ _black pepper_ miliknya lalu melihat menu pesanan Sasuke bernama _Goulash_. Wujudnya seperti pasta makaroni bercampur gilingan danging dan tomat.

"Itu apa Sasuke- _kun? Pasta?"_ Tanya Sakura sambil duduk di kursi.

"Ini salah satu masakan khas Hungaria nona." Pelayan pengantar tersenyum pada Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan meja. Sasuke mengambil garpu dan sendok yang terbungkus rapi dengan serbet makan, sementara Sakura siap memotong daging steaknya setelah mengucapkan "Ittadakimasu..."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Sakura tahu ini bukan _timming_ yang tepat tapi siapa tahu Sasuke akan membahasnya sambil makan.

"Kita akan bicarakan itu nanti." Dugaan Sakura tidak meleset. Mereka akhirnya makan sambil membahas hal-hal kecil yang ringan dan sesuatu terbesit di kepala Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku baru tahu kalau kau seorang 3D modeler."

"Aa.., tau darimana?" Tidak ada orang lain yang Sasuke pikirkan selain Naruto.

"Naruto memberitahu. Aku juga melihat personal web milikmu. Karyamu luar biasa Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura mengacungkan jempol dan ekspresi Sasuke biasa-biasa saja. "Kenapa kau tidak menjadi _artist 3D_ studio saja?"

"Boleh saja. Dan kau bertukar posisi denganku." Sasuke menyodorkan satu sendok _goulash_ pada Sakura, menyuruhnya untuk mencicipi makanan itu.

"Ide yang bagus untuk merontokkan rambutku." Sakura menerima suapan Sasuke. "Emm... ini enak." Lidah Sakura menilai kenikmatan _goulash._ "Aku akan mencari resepnya di internet." Sakura gantian menyodorkan potongan steak miliknya tapi Sasuke menggeleng tidak mau. Steak itu langsung masuk ke mulut Sakura tanpa hambatan.

"Kita lanjutkan billiard sebelum pulang." Ucap Sasuke beberapa menit setelah mereka selesai makan. Sasuke meneguk air putih lalu beranjak dari kursi menuju meja billiard disusul dengan Sakura. Beberapa pengunjung mulai berdatangan, tapi suasana _pub restaurant_ itu tetap santai dan tidak ramai. Itu yang membuat Sakura nyaman berada di sana. Sasuke tepat memilih restaurant.

.

.

"Jadi Teuchi- _san_ menjadi penyebab dibalik itu semua." Sakura mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengar cerita singkat dari Sasuke selama perjalanan pulang menuju kediaman Uchiha. Sakura penasaran dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meminta penjelasan dari Sasuke. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Ayame? apa Teuchi- _san_ akan dijatuhi hukuman pidana?"

"Belum tahu. Pemutusan pengadilan masih dalam tahap proses."

Sakura terdiam, pandangannya lurus ke depan. Mengamati jalanan sambil memikirkan cerita dari Sasuke. "Aku Kasihan pada Teuchi- _san_ dan Ayame." Ucap Sakura kemudian. Sasuke menoleh sekejap. Sasuke tampaknya juga berpikiran seperti itu tapi tidak untuk Teuchi.

"Kau kasihan pada Teuchi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hem." Sakura mengangguk. "Pada akhinya dia kehilangan semuanya. Aku tidak tega saja mendengarnya." Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Apalagi Ayame, betapa menyedihkan mendengar kabar itu menjelang hari bahagia penikahannya."

Sakura tampaknya belum tahu soal tidak direstuinya hubungan Ayame dengan kekasihnya. Sasuke juga memilih tidak menceritakan hal itu, ia tersenyum lalu menyentuh kepala Sakura. "Segala sesuatu tidak selalu berjalan sesuai kehendak kita."

"Hem..." Sahut Sakura.

Mereka tiba. Sakura akan menginap di kediaman Uchiha malam ini. Mereka berjalan menelusuri teras rumah dalam keheningan. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan selama menelusuri teras panjang itu. Kediaman Uchiha selalu saja sepi dan entah kenapa Sakura jadi merinding saat membayangkan dia tinggal di rumah itu jika menikah dengan Sasuke nantinya. Apa menikah? iya kalau jodoh...

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura sedikit berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Jika tidak ada Mukade- _san_ atau pelayan di rumah ini, apa kau berani tinggal di sini sendirian _?"_

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa rumah ini mirip seperti peninggalan jaman sejarah yang angker?" Sakura memelankan suaranya saat menyebut kata angker.

"Aku sering melihat sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan daripada hantu." **Deg.** Sakura spontan tegang apalagi seorang Sasuke yang mengatakan itu.

"Benarkah? Kau lihat dimana?" Nada Sakura sangat awas.

"Di sampingku."

Sakura langsung merapatkan diri sambil melirik sisi kiri Sasuke. "Sasuke- _kun,_ apa kau seorang indigo?" Bisik Sakura.

"Hn. Sosoknya ikut berjalan. Rambutnya merah muda."

"Itu aku!" Sakura langsung memukul lengan Sasuke.

.

Mukade menyambut Sasuke dan Sakura di ruang tengah setibanya di sana. Sakura tersenyum hangat menyapa Mukade, mereka bercakap-cakap menanyakan kabar dan kesehatan sejenak sementara Sasuke duduk di sofa melepas lelah. Tidak lama sampai Mukade menanyakan apa yang dibutuhkan Sakura dan Sasuke sebelum ia beranjak. Keduanya menjawab tidak ada dan Mukade sadar diri untuk memberi privasi tuan muda Uchiha bersama kekasihnya. Kau benar Mukade, itu yang mereka butuhkan.

"Selamat istirahat." Mukade beranjak pergi. Sakura lalu menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Haaa... aku mau mandi lalu tidur..." Sakura merenggangkan tangannya ke atas dan Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang empuknya. "Sasuke- _kun_ , aku pinjam kaos boleh? Aku hanya membawa baju ganti untuk besok."

"Aa. Ambil saja di sana." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah pintu.

"Aku masuk ya." Ijin Sakura. Setelah Sasuke mengatakan 'Hn', Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang ganti berukuran mini itu. Terdapat satu deret lemari pintu geser yang memanjang, berhadapan dengan rak kaca tempat menaruh beberapa sepatu dan tas yang berbeda fungsi dipisahkan dalam skat berbeda. Sasuke bukan tipe pria suka berdandan dan Sakura hanya mendapati satu botol parfum, deodorant, dan sisir diletakkan di atas meja mini di tengah-tengah rak kaca yang disandingkan dengan cermin panjang disebelahnya. Sakura membuka parfum Sasuke lalu mengendusnya. _Shit_. Aroma maskulin bercampur sedikit aroma cokelat menggetarkan jiwa, apalagi dicampur keringat Sasuke.

Sakura meletakkan parfum itu kembali lalu melalukan penjelajahan membuka lemari Sasuke untuk mencari kaos. Semua pakaian Sasuke tertata rapi di lemari. Kemeja, jaket, jas, celana, kaos, serta pakaian lainnya dipisahkan dalam skat berbeda. Mukade benar-benar mengurus Sasuke dengan rapi. Sakura bingung mana pakaian rumah Sasuke dan ia mengambil satu kaos asal-asalan warna abu-abu. Sakura berniat meminjam boxer Sasuke tapi sebaiknya tidak usah, pakai celana short saja. Tampaknya Sasuke harus tetap tabah malam ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tidak mandi?" Tanya Sakura setelah keluar dari ruang ganti. Sasuke masih terlentang, memejamkan mata di atas ranjang.

"Kamar mandinya cuma satu. Kau mau mandi bersama?"

Sakura malas menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dihiasi perasaan malu-malu dan mungkin sedikit imaginasi liar. Dua puluh menit kemudian gadis itu keluar dan mendapati Sasuke tidak ada di dalam kamar. Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang empuk Sasuke, ini ketiga kalinya ia menikmati kenyamanan kamar itu. Seluruh ruangan diselimuti aroma Sasuke. Sakura membenamkan bantal ke wajahnya, mencium aroma enak yang menyamankan hati.

 **Ceklek.**

Pemilik kamar muncul. Sasuke sepertinya mandi di kamar lain melihat penampilannya sudah berganti, rambutnya basah, dan ia mengalungkan handuk pada lehernya. Sasuke mengenakan kaos polos biru tua dan celana pendek hitam diatas lutut.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau sudah mandi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aa." Sasuke berjalan menuju sofa, ia duduk lalu mengusap rambutnya sambil melihat ke arah Sakura yang duduk bersila di atas ranjang. Semacam santapan lezat ya Sasuke?

Sakura turun dari ranjang lalu menghampiri sofa, ia berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dan mengambil alih handuk. "Rambutmu cepat panjang Sasuke- _kun._ " Sakura mengusap rambut Sasuke sambil mengamatinya. "Tidak mau dirapikan?"

"Tidak sempat pergi ke tukang cukur rambut." Sasuke menarik paha Sakura mendekat. "Kalau kau bisa, kau saja yang rapikan."

"Serius? Kau tidak keberatan aku melakukannya?"

"Hn." Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya ke perut Sakura.

"Baiklah. Ayo rapikan rambutmu." Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke dan mereka bersiap-siap. Sakura mengambil gunting dan sisir di kamar ganti. Sasuke berpindah tempat duduk di bangku bulat tanpa sandaran satu set dengan sofa itu sendiri. Sasuke melepas kaosnya, semoga Sakura tidak asal-asalan memotong rambut Sasuke karena konsentrasinya yang buyar.

 **Kres...** Beberapa helai pertama rambut Sasuke bagian bawah terpotong. Sakura sebenarnya tidak tahu tehnik memotong rambut dan dia hanya menggunakan _feeling_. Yang penting rapi dan terlihat bagus. Coba lihat ekspresi Sakura itu, _emerald-nya_ sesekali kehilangan fokus.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa isu pengurangan pegawai studio akan benar-benar terjadi?" Sakura melanjutkan cerita di mobil tadi. Banyak hal yang masih mengusik rasa penasarannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke. "Artist adalah aset studio."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pegawai yang bukan _artist?_ pegawai HRD, pegawai kafetaria, petugas kebersihan, tukang kebun, dan pegawai lainnya?"

"Tanpa mereka studio tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik." Sakura mengangguk paham dan tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke- _kun_ , siapa yang membeli saham Gamabunta?

"Obito."

 **"APA?!"** Sakura terkejut bukan main. Untung saja jantung Sasuke siaga. "Obito yang mana?!" Sakura tidak yakin.

"Obito _artist background 2D."_

"Kau tidak bercanda kan Sasuke- _kun?!"_ Sakura sedikit mengguncang bahu Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Sasuke menautkan alis.

"Ceritakan padaku semuanya Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura meninggalkan rambut Sasuke dan berjongkok di depannya. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat serius saking tidak menyangka. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menceritakannya secara garis besar saja.

"Berarti nama aslinya Uchiha Obito? Saat aku berkenalan dengannya, dia menyebutkan nama Madara Obito. Lalu kenapa dia memakai nama Nakamura Tobi? "

"Nakamura adalah nama keluarga ibunya. Ayah Obito, Madara Uchiha meninggal saat dia berusia tujuh belas tahun. Obito mengganti nama keluarga untuk menghormati ibunya yang meninggal lima tahun kemudian."

"Emmm..." Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk lalu kembali memotong rambut Sasuke. "Lalu Kenapa Obito bekerja di studio Gamabunta kalau dia punya perusahaan sendiri?"

"Tidak tau. Dia lulusan sarjana seni rupa sama sepertimu."

"Benarkah? dan dia bisa berbisnis?"

"Di harus meneruskan usaha ayah dan ibunya."

"Memangnya perusahaan Obito bergerak di bidang apa Sasuke- _kun?"_

"Otomotif dan makanan ringan."

"Makanan ringan?"

"Semua makanan ringan di studio adalah supply dari perusahaanya."

Sakura tidak menyangka kalau _morron_ itu adalah seorang Uchiha. Tunggu, jika Madara Uchiha adalah kakak Fugaku berarti...

"Sasuke- _kun_ , berarti Obito itu sepupumu?!"

"Kukira kau sudah mengerti saat aku menjelaskannya tadi."

Sakura pusing dalam sekejap. Selama ini dia merasa tertipu oleh Obito. Suasana menjadi hening, hanya suara gunting yang terdengar. Sakura terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri memikirkan kenyataan tentang Obito. Sekejap sesuatu terlintas di otaknya. Undangan gala premier Greenoch. Dan semua pun menjadi masuk akal.

Setengah jam kemudian rambut Sasuke selesai dirapikan. Tidak banyak berubah. Hanya terlihat lebih pendek dan tipis di bagian belakang dan depan. Tidak mengurangi ketampanannya sedikit pun. Sakura membersihkan badan Sasuke dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Mungkin sekalian cari kesempatan menyentuh tubuh seksi itu. Sasuke bercermin dan tidak banyak berkomentar. Sepertinya Sasuke akan menjadikan Sakura sebagai tukang pangkas rambut pribadinya, eherm.

"Mana upahnya?" Sakura tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Mau upah?" Wajah Sasuke datar. Sakura mengangguk dan Sasuke langsung membopong tubuh Sakura seperti karung beras.

"Turunkan aku!"

Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju ranjang, menghempaskan tubuh itu, menarik selimut dan Sakura spontan menjauhkan diri. "Mendekat." Sasuke memerintah dengan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya dan Sakura menolak dengan menjulurkan lidah.

"Kyaa!"

Sasuke langsung menyergap dan Sakura tidak bisa menolak ciuman yang mendarat di bibirnya.

 _Selamat malam dan Selamat..._ , ingat jangkrik dan nyamuk yang menjadi saksi. Mereka akan melapor jika terjadi sesuatu yang kreatif.

 _._

 _._

"Pagi." Sakura menyapa beberapa _artist background 2D_ yang berkumpul di meja kerja Konohamaru. Tampaknya pembahasan mereka cukup serius. "Membahas apa? Serius sekali." Sakura meletakkan tasnya di kursi kerja.

"Kau sudah mendengar kabar tentang terjualnya saham Gamabunta? Kabarnya seseorang membeli tiga saham itu." Ucap Konohamaru. Disaat bersamaan tibalah Obito.

"Pagi!" Sapa Obito. "Sedang bergosip apa? membicarakanku ya?" Obito mengacak-ngacak rambut Konohamaru lalu tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Kau percaya diri sekali Obito." Sahut salah satu _artist_.

"Siapa tahu kan? Daripada membicarakan soal saham dan isu PHK mending membicarakan kenapa aku selalu tampil keren." Obito duduk dan menghidupkan PC. Sakura diam memandang Obito, masih ada unsur ketidak percayaan pada raut wajahnya. Apalagi Obito adalah sepupu Sasuke, _unbelievable._ Yang lain malas menanggapi ucapan Obito barusan, mereka melanjutkan obrolan tentang pembelian saham Gamabunta oleh pengusaha bernama Nakamura Tobi. Sakura lalu mengeluarkan biskuit cocobi yang ia ambil dari kafetaria tadi.

"Terimakasih." Sakura meletakkan satu bungkus biskuit cocobi itu di atas meja Obito. Mereka saling berpandangan penuh makna. "Uchiha." Sakura menyebutkan nama itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Obito langsung paham maksudnya, ia terdiam sambil menyaut biskuit pemberian Sakura.

"Hei, biskuit cocobi..." Konohamaru menoleh setelah mendengar suara pembungkus snack terbuka. Obito menyodorkan biskuit itu dan para _artist_ langsung mengesekusi.

Ino, Tenten dan _artist_ lainnya berdatangan, suasana ruangan sekejap menjadi ramai. Obito dan Sakura berpandangan kembali. Obito Berdiri lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuk menempel pada bibirnya. Sakura mengerti maksud itu.

"Konohamaru antar aku ke kafetaria." Ajak Obito, ia lalu merangkul Konohamaru keluar ruangan. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memandang dari meja kerjanya.

"Hei, Obito. Apa kau tahu orang bernama Nakamura Tobi?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Tidak tahu, siapa itu? Tetanggamu?" Obito membuka pintu dan mereka keluar ruangan.

.

.

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Sakura _landing_ di bandara International Kirigakure. Mereka menghadiri acara pernikahan Ayame yang diselengarakan di hotel bintang lima sore hari. Lokasi di halaman hotel pinggir pantai. Suasana di dekor serba merah, ada banyak sekali ornamen kupu-kupu berterbangan dimana-mana. Tampak seperti taman kupu-kupu dan Sakura tidak melewatkan mengambil foto suasana di sana untuk dikirimkan pada Ino dan Tenten. Sakura mengenakan gaun silk berwarna putih polos tanpa lengan yang elegan. Seperti biasa Ino yang memilihkan gaun itu dan tampaknya Sakura harus mengoleksi gaun mulai dari sekarang, untuk berjaga-jaga mendampingi Sasuke kemanapun dan kapanpun. Tidak banyak tamu undangan yang datang. Hanya keluarga, kerabat dekat, termasuk selebritis teman dekat Ayame, salah satunya Yukie Fujikaze yang datang bersama Kakashi. Sasuke dan Sakura bersapa ria dengan mereka, menunggu pengantin datang.

"Ini mengingatkanku pada upacara pernikahan kita sayang." Ucap Yukie pada Kakashi.

"Ya.." Sahut Kakashi. Pembawaannya santai dan elegan. "Kapan kalian akan menyusul?" Pertanyaan Kakashi membuat Sakura sedikit salah tingkah dan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar yang tenang. "Tidak usah lama-lama berpacaran. Menikah jauh lebih asik. Siang dan malam..." Kakashi menepuk bahu Sasuke sambil tersenyum menggoda. Wajah Sakura sedikit merona dan dia hanya senyam-senyum malu. _Andai saja..._

Upacara pernikahan Ayame pun dimulai bertepatan dengan terbenamnya matahari. Suasana oranye menyelimuti upacara penikahan. Aoba seorang angkatan udara jadi upacara militer diselenggarakan terlebih dahulu. Sekitar dua belas orang angkatan udara yang gagah berani memakai seragam jas biru gelap lengkap dengan topi serta membawa pedang panjang, mereka berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan menuju altar pengantin. Musik militer bergema, Ayame dan Aoba berdiri di ujung jalan. Ayame terlihat sangat cantik memakai gaun pengantin putih yang dihinggapi kupu-kupu di ekor gaunnya dan Aoba tampak gagah mengenakan pakaian militer angkatan Udara. Mereka berjalan perlahan diiringi angkatan pedang yang menghunus ke atas. Suasana tampak sakral dan keren. Sakura terpana melihat upacara militer itu dan membayangkan bagaimana seandainya Sasuke adalah angkatan militer. Pasti sangat ya ampun.

Upacara pedang militer selesai. Ayame dan Aoba lalu mengucapkan ikrar janji pernikahan mereka. Upacara pernikahan itu disaksikan oleh seorang pria setengah baya yang berdiri di teras kamar hotel di lantai empat. Teuchi meneteskan air mata terharu melihat anak puterinya menjadi seorang pengantin.

Aoba dan Ayame berciuman diiringi suara tepukan tangan. Sakura dan Sasuke lalu mengucapkan selamat pada kedua pengantin saat pesta membaur.

"Sakura... Terimakasih sudah datang." Ayame menyambut Sakura dengan sangat ramah. Mereka berpelukan membagi kebahagiaan.

"Ayame, aku berdoa untuk kebahagianmu yang baru." Ucap Sakura, ia tersenyum hangat pada Ayame sambil mengusap lengan wanita itu.

"Sasuke." Ayame dan Sasuke berpelukan. Sasuke juga bersalaman dengan Aoba, mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan mereka. Aoba menyambut Sasuke dengan baik. Walau sempat sebelumnya terjadi kesalah pahaman dengan skandal berita pertunangan dulu, apa yang terjadi hari ini menghapus masa lalu dan mereka semua memandang ke depan.

"Sasuke cepat menyusul kami." Ayame mengedipkan mata. Sekali lagi Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu dan Sasuke memasang wajah datar yang tenang. Menghadiri acara pernikahan dengan status bujang memanglah sedikit sulit.

Acara berlanjut. Musik slow terlalun, para tamu undangan membaur, ada yang menikmati hidangan, ada yang berdansa bersama pengantin di altar tengah. Suasana alam sudah gelap, lampu kerlap-kerlip menyala dengan cantik, termasuk kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dimana-mana itu ikut menyala. _Beautiful._ Sasuke lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura dan mereka berdua berdansa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura saat Sasuke terus memandanginya.

"Sakura, bukankah sekarang umurmu 21 tahun?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi 22. kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan ekspresi wajah yang tenang.

 _._

 _._

Usai acara mereka langsung kembali ke hotel. Sakura dan Sasuke berencana menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka di pulau seribu pantai dan akan kembali ke Konoha hari minggu sore. Enaknya...

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa Teuchi- _san_ tidak hadir di pernikahan Ayame?" Sakura naik ke atas ranjang. Sasuke duduk bersandar di sisinya sedang berkutat dengan _ipad._

"Teuchi tidak merestui hubungan Ayame dan Aoba." Sasuke baru menjelaskannya sekarang. Sakura sedikit terkejut. Tidak disangka ada kepedihan dibalik senyuman bahagia Ayame. Sakura terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Suasana menjadi hening dan Sasuke menoleh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada." Sakura menggeleng. "Apa karena dulu Teuchi menginginkanmu bersama Ayame." Kesimpulan itu spontan terlintas di kepala Sakura. Sasuke meletakkan _ipad_ di meja samping lalu menarik Sakura untuk mendekat.

"Sakura, aku ini milik siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam memikirkan jawabanya. "Kau milikku."

"Bagus."

Sasuke memiringkan kepala dan mendekat. Spontan kepala Sakura bergerak mundur. Sasuke mendekat lagi dan Sakura mundur lagi. Keduanya saling berpandangan dalam. Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya lagi dan Sakura masih menarik kepalanya mundur.

Sasuke menjauh, mematikan lampu dan tidur membelakangi Sakura. Sepertinya ngambek. Sakura menahan senyum lalu mendekat mencolek pinggang Sasuke. Tidak ada respon, Sakura lalu menggelitik.

"Hentikan." Sasuke bergerak gelisah. Sakura terus menggelitiknya. "Sakura..." Sasuke menggeliat. Sakura naik ke atas tubuh Sasuke dan semakin menggelitiknya. "Sakura... Hentikan." Keduanya saling tarik ulur seperti anak SD yang sedang bergulat. Suara teriakan serta kekehan Sakura terdengar dari kamar 107 itu. Semoga petugas hotel yang lewat tidak berpikiran macam-macam.

"Haaa..." Sakura berhenti terkekeh. Keduanya terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Sasuke lalu menoleh.

"Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"Ayah dan Ibuku akan datang."

.

* * *

 **To be continued :)**

 **.**

* * *

 **Photo by Steven Clark** : **arai14 deviantart com** /art/Sasuke-and-Sakura-kissing-592565843

(seperti biasa untuk menambah (titik) pada bagian **arai14 deviantart com** dan jangan ada spasi)

Have a good day ^^v


	28. Every Little Thing

**.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Gender : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Part 28**

 **'Every Litte Thing'**

 _enjoy_

* * *

 **45%**

"Orang tua Sasuke akan datang ke Jepang."

Sekejap kegiatan sumpit Ino dan Tenten berhenti. Mereka menatap Sakura. Setelah perbincangan tentang pernikahan Ayame selesai, sebuah kabar baru menjadi bahan perbincangan selanjutnya. Hening beberapa detik sampai makan siang kembali dilanjutkan. Mereka makan siang di bangku taman. Sakura mengorek-ngorek nasinya sambil memikirkan banyak hal.

"Apa Sasuke akan mengajakmu bertemu orang tuanya?" Tanya Ino.

"Begitulah..."

Ino dan Tenten menatap Sakura lagi. "Kenapa?" Sakura penasaran apa yang sedang dipikirkan kedua rekannya itu.

"Selamat. Bersiaplah untuk penilaian penting dalam kisah asmaramu." Ucap Tenten. Ino membenarkan dengan mengarahkan sumpitnya pada Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sakura paham maksudnya dan dia mengambil nafas dalam. Meluapkan kegugupan yang bahkan sudah ia rasakan empat hari sebelum orang tua Sasuke datang. Saat ini Kegugupan itu berada di angka 45%.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat bertemu orang tuanya nanti? Kalian tau? aku sangat gugup." Berhadapan dengan Itachi saja sudah membuatnya gugup apalagi berhadapan dengan Orang tua Sasuke. Sesaat Sakura merasa, ia seperti akan bertemu dengan Kaisar dan ratu Jepang zaman restorasi Meiji.

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi gadis manis, bertata krama, berbudi pekerti luhur, dan menunjukkan kasih sayangmu terhadap mereka." Ucap Tenten.

"Dan..., jangan lupa mengambil hati ibunya." Imbuh Ino. Tenten gantian membenarkan ucapan Ino dengan sumpit yang ditekankan ke arah Sakura. "Wanita yang paling dicintai seorang pria adalah ibunya. Jika kau bisa mengambil hati ibunya, tidak ada keraguan lagi dalam diri Sasuke untuk menetapkan pilihan pendamping hidup."

Sakura sedikit merona. "Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahnya? dia juga sama pentingnnya. Bagaimana jika dia tidak merestui hubungan kami? tamatlah kisah cintaku..."

"Kau pesimis sekali. Jika itu benar terjadi, kau tidak mau berjuang seperti di drama-drama percintaan India?" Ino menunjuk Sakura dengan sumpitnya

"Atau drama percintaan Korea." timpal Tenten. "Kau akan berjuang demi cinta yang tidak direstui. Sasuke akan pergi dari rumah karena ia lebih memilihmu. Kalian berdua lalu tinggal di kehidupan yang sangat sederhana, makan ikan asin sepiring berdua. Ah! atau tidak, Sasuke akan dijodohkan dengan wanita lain, dia terpaksa menerima perjodohan itu karena menyangkut kepentingan keluarga. Lalu kau akan diselamatkan Gaara. Kalian akhirnya hidup bahagia dan Sasuke yang merana."

Sakura dan Ino bengong mendengar skenario Tenten. Apalagi aku.

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa nama Gaara- _san?_ Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"Namanya juga skenario." Tenten mengedikan bahu. "Siapa tahu kan? Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Bahkan banyak hal paling mustahil sudah terjadi di kehidupan nyata. Melebihi drama-drama di film."

Sakura terdiam memikirkan ucapan Tenten barusan. Ada benarnya juga tapi jangan sampai itu terjadi. Sakura pun mengetuk meja taman dua kali lalu mengetuk kepalanya sendiri. "Tenten jangan begitu..., kau membuatku takut."

"Itu hanya andai-andai saja... tidak usah dipikirkan..." Ino mengibaskan tangannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan selalu mendukungmu. Masih banyak laki-laki di dunia ini. Tenang saja." Tenten! Kenapa kau malah membuat Sakura menjadi semakin khawatir!

"Sudah. Daripada kau gugup, mending sekarang membahas yang lain saja..." Ino menyumpit sosis panggang berukuran besar. "Jadi bagaimana liburanmu di Iwagakure akhir pekan kemarin? fantastis?" sosis panggang masuk ke dalam mulut Ino penuh kenikmatan. Sakura terpaku melihatnya.

"Ino, darimana kau mendapatkan sosis itu? aku tidak melihatnya di etalase makanan."

Ino mengeluarkan kembali sosisnya, "Sai yang mengambilnya untukku, tadi tinggal satu." Ino melahap sosinya kembali dan kali ini ia lebih memperdalam sosis itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Koooou moou?" Suara Ino tidak jelas. Sakura menggeleng dengan ekspresi wajah yang melongo selama empat detik sampai ia menggeleng lagi lalu menampar pipinya sendiri. Kau ini kenapa Sakura?

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Jadi apa yang terjadi selama liburan di pulau seribu pantai? pra bulan madu?" Tenten memperjelas pertanyaan Ino. Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan introgasi bersifat privasi ini dan dia tidak canggung lagi, kecuali pipinya yang sedikit menora.

"Rahasia..." Sakura menjulurkan lidah. Kali Tenten tidak terima dibuat penasaran, padahal dia yang kepo.

"Rahasia huh? Coba kutebak. Sasuke belum melewati surga duniawi-nya."

"Tenten!"

Sakura melotot, Tenten berseringai dan Ino tekekeh menutup mulutnya yang masih menggelembung mengunyah sosis. Awas tersedak Ino..

"Kenapa? tebakanku benar kan? Ah... atau tebakanku salah? tapi sepertinya memang benar." Tebakan Tenten sepertinya memang benar karena Sakura diam tidak menjawab. Lagi pula nyamuk dan Jangkrik belum melaporkan apa yang terjadi. "Kalian sudah menginap bersama sebanyak dua kali dan belum terjadi apa-apa?" Tenten menekan pertanyaannya.

"Kau lupa menghitung bermalam di apartemen Sakura Tenten..." Timpal Ino. Kedua rekan Sakura ini senang sekali menggodanya seolah dia adalah _Newbie_. Makanya..., buktikan Sakura! aku sudah siap menjadi lembaga sensor!

"Kalian berdua. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian untuk terakhir kali, setelah itu berhenti menayakan hal-hal seperti itu lagi." Sakura menatap Ino dan Tenten bergantian. Tatapannya sedikit ragu. Suasana hening. Sakura Lalu menghela nafas.

"Kau benar Tenten."

"Haaaaaaaah..." Hela Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Sasuke pikirkan?" apa yang Sasuke pikirkan? asal kau tahu Tenten. Sasuke berjuang setengah mati menahan gejolak hasrat utama seorang pria. Kasihan.

"Tapi kalau berpelukan dan berciuman hot pernah kan?" Goda Ino.

"Tentu saja pernah." Kalau yang satu ini Sakura menjawab penuh keyakinan.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke memperlakukan kekasihnya." Mata Tenten melirik ke atas membayangkan sosok Sasuke yang dingin itu. "Apa dia pernah membelai rambutmu?"

"Sering." Sakura menjawab tanpa keraguan. Jangan ditanya lagi. Sasuke bahkan pernah membelai rambut Sakura jauh sebelum mereka berpacaran.

"Woaaah... Kuacungkan jempol untuk Sasuke." Puji Tenten, "Betapa berat ujiannya itu." Ino mengangguk setuju dan Sakura tersenyum tipis. Pembicaraan ini membuatnya merindukan Sasuke, sedang apa kekasihnya itu? apa dia sudah makan? Ponsel Sakura lalu bergetar. Satu pesan masuk diterima. Sasuke panjang umur.

 **Tomat-kun :** _'Pulang kerja ke rumahku'_

Oh... Nama Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi tomat. Apa itu panggilan sayang?

.

.

"Hei..."

Sakura menyapa Sasuke setelah naik ke dalam mobil. Sasuke menunggunya di parkiran _basement_ sepulang kerja. Lihat, nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang Sakura tidak akui? disambut sosok menawan usai lelah bekerja, matanya seakan mendapat pasukan banyak vitamin A, Segar..., Sedangkan Sasuke, pria itu lelah tapi tetap bugar setelah melihat sosok merah mudanya yang indah, bisa dilihat dari wajah Sasuke yang tenang memandang Sakura memasang sabuk pengaman. Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mereka keluar area parkir.

 **Cup.**

Sakura baru berani mencium pipi Sasuke setelah mereka keluar dari area studio. Walau ekspresi Sasuke tetap datar, pasti dia senang mendapat asupan energi dari Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku ingin memasak makan malam bersama koki di rumah, sekalian belajar. Apa menurutmu masih sempat waktunya? Bisa beritahu Mukade- _san_ untuk menungguku?"

"Lain kali saja. Malam ini kau akan belajar membuat teh bersama Mukade."

Sakura langsung menoleh. "Membuat teh?"

"Hn. Akan ada upacara _chadou_ keluarga. Kali ini aku ingin kau yang membuat teh untuk menyambut ayah dan ibuku."

"Apa?!" Keterkejutan Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh sekejap. "Sasuke- _kun_... apa kau yakin?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak siap kukenalkan pada orang tuaku?" **Eaa...**

Sakura cukup tersipu tapi kekhawatirannya menjadi semakin bertambah. "Bukan begitu Sasuke- _kun,_ aku siap bertemu mereka tapi menyuguhkan teh pada acara _chadou_..." Sakura tidak percaya diri. Menyeduh teh yang satu ini bukan menyeduh teh sembarangan.

"Untuk itu Mukade akan mempersiapkanmu. Tenang saja." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menjadi sedikit bicara selama perjalanan sampai setibanya di kediaman Uchiha. Pikirannya terus berkutat pada upacara minum teh keluarga. Keheningan terjadi saat mereka menelusuri teras, Sasuke melirik dan tiba-tiba saja ia menyentil pipi Sakura dengan sekali hentakan.

"Sakit..." Sakura mengusap pipinya dengan ekspresi wajah pasrah. Sasuke tidak perlu susah-susah menebak apa yang menjadi pikiran gadis itu sekarang.

Tidak ada sosok Mukade di ruang tengah saat keduanya tiba di dalam. Mungkin Mukade sedang sibuk dengan urusan lain. Kediaman Uchiha begitu besar pasti ada banyak perkerjaan yang diurus Mukade selain menyambut tuan muda Uchiha. Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menuju kamar untuk sejenak melepas lelah sambil menunggu jam makan malam tiba.

Seperti biasa Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang begitu masuk kamar. Sakura menaruh jaket dan tasnya di sofa, ia lalu menghampiri Sasuke, duduk di tepi ranjang dan memandang kekasihnya yang terpejam. Tidak mengatakan apapun, Sakura hanya menepuk-nepuk paha Sasuke sebagai bentuk perhatian atas rasa lelah yang didapat dari kegiatan seharian ini. Sakura lalu ikut berbaring, posisinya menyamping, memandang Sasuke dalam keheningan sampai ia ikut terpejam.

Beberapa detik berlalu. O _nyx_ Sasuke terbuka, gantian ia menoleh memandang Sakura yang masih terpejam. Sasuke lalu berbalik menghadap Sakura, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan Kening mereka saling menempel. Sakura bisa merasakannya, gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Tidak ada percakapan yang terlontar dari mulut mereka. Rasanya seperti membuat ikatan batin, berbicara tanpa harus berkata-kata. Hembusan nafas keduanya saling menerpa, saling merasakan kehidupan yang bersumber pada detak jantung yang berdetak tenang. Tangan Sakura lalu menyaut tangan Sasuke, telapak tangan mereka saling menyatu, jari-jari mereka saling menyapa mesra. Tangan Sasuke begitu besar dan berkuasa mendominasi tangan mungil kekasihnya. Keheningan lalu terpecah. Sakura bersenandung lagu _Futatabi._ Tidak mengucapkan liriknya, hanya bersenandung nada Lagu itu. Lagu yang sudah lama tidak Sasuke dengar, lagu yang dapat menenangkan hati. Terkadang apa yang diinginkan dari cinta adalah sesuatu yang sangat sederhana.

"Hmmm...hmnn...hnm..." Suasana menjadi hening kembali saat Lagu Futatabi berhenti teralun. Telapak tangan mereka masih saling bersentuhan, jari-jari mereka seakan enggan untuk menyudahi percakapan.

"Ada sebuah legenda tentang naga dan seorang gadis kecil." Sakura bersuara. "Suatu hari gadis kecil itu tenggelam di sebuah telaga. Lalu ada seekor naga putih yang tiba-tiba muncul menyelamatkan dirinya. Naga itu berasal dari dunia roh, mereka sudah ditakdirkan bertemu. Naga itu berubah menjadi seorang anak laki-laki, dia menanggung kutukan menjelma menjadi seekor naga." Sasuke mendengarkan dongeng Sakura dengan tenang. Mata mereka masih sama-sama terpejam.

"Pada akhirnya, gadis kecil itulah yang menyelamatkannya dari kutukan. Sang naga berubah ke wujud aslinya saat perasaan mereka terhubung. Ketika mereka memutuskan untuk percaya dan melangkah ke depan, pintu akan terbuka dan cahaya akan menyinarinya. Tangan ini tidak akan pernah terlepas." Sakura menyudahi cerita. _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ terbuka bersamaan. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya yang saling bertatapan dalam. Jari-jari Sakura membelenggu jari telunjuk Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Itu arti lagu Futatabi." Sakura tersenyum lembut, ia mengangkat tangan Sasuke mendekat ke bibirnya. Mata Sakura terpejam, ia mencium telapak tangan itu. Memuja hingga setiap ujung jari-jari Sasuke yang panjang. Suasana berpadu dalam gelora asmara, Sasuke tenang menikmati setiap kecupan lembut bibir kekasihnya.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

Sasuke menarik tangannya, ia merengkuh dan menekan pinggang Sakura untuk lebih mendekat. Tubuh Sakura bergidik saat tangan itu masuk ke dalam _blouse-nya_ dan meraba kulit punggungnya dengan lembut. Sakura berusaha mengabaikan konsentrasi yang mulai terpusat pada sentuhan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa orang tuamu sudah tahu tentangku? apa kau sudah menceritakanya pada mereka?"

"Belum."

"Hah? Berarti mereka belum tahu apapun?"

"Untuk itu aku memperkenalkanmu pada mereka."

"Bagaimana jika mereka kaget dan bertanya-tanya?"

"Kau tinggal menjawab apa yang mereka tanyakan."

"Sasuke- _kun,_ aku serius..." Sakura menepuk lengan Sasuke. "bagaimana jika seandainya orang tuamu tidak menyukaiku?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Yah, siapa tahu saja. Mereka belum mengenalku dan siapa tahu aku tidak memenuhi standar yang mereka harapkan."

"Kalian bahkan belum bertemu. Simpulkan itu setelah kau berhadapan dengan mereka."

"Tapi bagaimana jika seandainya... Sasuke- _kun! **"**_ Kalimat Sakura terhenti saat tali pengait branya terlepas. Maksudnya dilepas oleh tangan jahil Sasuke. Ehem, aku siap melakukan sensor.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda Sasuke- _kun..._ "

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti."

"Kau tahu maksudku kan? aku bukan berasal dari keluarga yang..."

"Hentikan itu." Potong Sasuke. "Aku tidak menjalin hubungan berdasarkan status sosial. Begitu juga keluargaku." Sakura terdiam. Teguran itu terdengar jelas. Tapi bayang-bayang kekhawatiran Sakura masih menyelimuti kepalanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_..., bagaimana jika seandainya mereka sudah menjodohkanmu dengan wanita lain?" Sasuke membuka mata, ia menatap Sakura sekejap lalu terpejam kembali.

"Wanita itu harus mengalahkanmu bergulat terlebih dahulu."

Sakura tersenyum sambil menepuk lengan Sasuke lagi. Lama-lama lengan Sasuke bisa memar.

"Aku serius..." guman Sakura.

"Aku juga serius. Aku akan menyuruhnya mengalahkanmu terlebih dahulu."

"Bagaimana jika aku yang kalah? apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Bukankah kau tidak bisa dikalahkan?"

Sakura tersenyum lagi, tidak tau harus mengatakan apa jadi ia hanya mencubit pipi Sasuke. Pria itu benar, siapapun yang mau mengambil dirinya harus melawan Haruno Sakura terlebih dahulu. _Badak bercula Pink._

"Baiklah. Kau mandilah dulu Sasuke- _kun."_ Sakura akan bangkit tapi ditahan Sasuke.

"Tidak mau mandi denganku?"

Sakura malas menanggapi godaan itu walau wajahnya sedikit merona tidak jelas. Ah.. ralat. merona Jelas, karena sepertinya imajinasi Sakura mulai mengembara liar. Tapi merasa tidak mau dianggap remeh, Sakura pun sedikit menantang.

"Boleh saja..." Sakura... Jangan memancing kucing dengan ikan.

Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Baiklah, ayo." Sasuke bangkit. **Deg.** Sakura sekejap menjadi gugup. Mereka beradu pandangan dan _onyx_ Sasuke sangat Sial. _Emerald_ Sakura langsung mengalih. Gadis itu bangkit dan _'_ _ **Shannaro...'**_ Sakura langsung mengaitkan tali bra-nya kembali.

"Kenapa dipasang lagi? bukankah tinggal dilepas?" Sasuke melepas _coat_ dan rompinya. Apa kau yakin Sakura? Ingat, Sasuke menyimpan pesona kaum adam yang menakjubkan. Pikirkan keselamatan hidungmu jika kau mandi bersama kekasihmu itu. Kau bahkan terpaku saat Sasuke mulai membuka kancing kemejanya. _Damn,_ Sasuke sepertinya tidak main-main. Sakura ingin undur diri sekarang.

"Dasar!" Sakura meninju lengan Sasuke cukup keras lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu. Loh? tidak jadi mandi bersama? sensor batal pemirsa.

.

"Selamat malam Mukade- _san_..." Sakura keluar kamar setelah membersihkan diri dan dia bertemu Mukade di ruang tengah. Sakura memakai kaos hitam Sasuke yang kebesaran dan wajahnya terlihat segar menyapa Mukade.

"Selamat malam nona Sakura." Mukade tersenyum. "Aku baru saja ingin memberitahu jika makan malam sudah siap."

"Ah, ya.. Sasuke- _kun_ sedang berganti pakaian." Semoga Mukade bijak mencerna artinya. "Ah, Mukade- _san_ , tadi Sasuke mengatakan kalau aku akan belajar membuat teh untuk apacara _chadou_."

"Benar nona, aku sudah mempersiapkan perlengkapannya. Usai makan malam kita akan berlatih."

Sakura ingin bertanya banyak hal jadi dia mengajak Mukade mengobrol di ruang tengah. Baru lima menit mereka mengobrol seputar upacara minum teh, Sasuke muncul. "Mukade- _san,_ kita lanjutkan di meja makan, ayo makan malam bersama." Loh siapa tuan rumahnya?

Hidangan lezat tersaji di meja makan. Sasuke dan Sakura makan malam bersama Mukade. Sasuke tenang selama makan, dia lebih banyak menyimak obrolan dan Sakura tersedak setelah Mukade memberitahu detail agenda kegiatan saat ia akan diperkenalkan dengan orang tua Sasuke.

Selain minum teh, Sakura akan diajarkan seni kaligrafi Jepang serta kesenian merangkai bunga bersama Konan. Agenda itu membuat Sakura semakin merasa bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Kaisar dan Ratu Jepang. Keluarga Uchiha masih menjaga kental adat-istiadat budaya dan tidak mengherankan kenapa kediaman Uchiha bentuknya seperti kastil kerajaan walau sebagian dalam ruangan dirancang bercampur interior modern. Atau mungkin kediaman itu memang peninggalan nenek moyang Uchiha? entahlah.. siapa yang tahu? Yang jelas nenek moyang Sasuke pasti tampan. Atau mungkin ninja Shinobi yang tampan.

Sakura ikut dengan Mukade usai makan malam, ia diajak menuju sebuah tempat terpisah dari bangunan utama. Dalam keheningan pandangan Sakura mengedar, ini pertama kalinya ia menjelajah kediaman Uchiha selain area depan. Sasuke tidak ikut bersama mereka karena pria itu punya hal lain yang dikerjakan dan Sakura tidak banyak bertanya mengingat Sasuke memang selalu punya kesibukan.

Mukade dan Sakura menelusuri taman belakang, mengitari kolam bekuran lumayan besar. Sakura heran kenapa rumah ini banyak kolamnya. Kediaman Uchiha mempunyai beberapa kolam dan kolam belakang ini yang paling besar ukurannya seperti waduk kecil. Saat mereka tiba di area belakang, tampak tiga bangunan tepisah bergaya Jepang di sana. Dua bangunan bersebelahan berukuan lumayan besar, yang satu adalah _doujo_ tempat bermain Kendo dan disebelahnya adalah ruang pertemuan. Sakura melewati jalan setapak taman menjauh dari dua bangunan tersebut lalu dihadapkan dengan rumah panggung berukuran sedang terletak di tengah-tengah kolam batu dihiasi teratai serta tanaman hias. Sakura hanya membatin keindahannya saat melintas jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan ke bangunanitu.

 **Srek**

Mukade membuka pintu geser dan mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan bernama _Chashitsu_. Ruangan khusus untuk acara minum teh. Interior ruangan itu bergaya Jepang klasik beralaskan tatami. Terdapat _tokonama_ yaitu sudut ruangan yang lebih menjorok ke dalam, mempunyai dek yang lebih tinggi tempat meletakkan bongsai yang meliuk indah dan patung kucing terbuat dari keramik. Digantung dua hiasan pada dinding _tokonama_ , yang satu berupa kaligrafi bertuliskan marga _Uchiha_ dan disebelahnya berupa lukisan sebuah kipas berbentuk bulat. Sakura memperhatikan lukisan kipas sederhana itu tapi dia tidak memikirkan apa-apa. _'Seni yang mempunyai makna dalam'_ itu yang dibatin Sakura.

Mukade sudah menyiapkan peralatan membuat teh di atas lantai tatami, dekat dengan sebuah lubang persegi tempat meletakkan alat pemanas air. Peralatan _chadou_ tertata rapi sesuai urutan. Sakura dipersilahkan duduk di alas bantal yang sudah disiapkan, ia duduk melipat kaki bergaya _seiza_ dan berhadapan dengan semua peralatan yang tidak asing tapi tidak tahu jika harus menggunakannya. Lebih tepatnya lupa bagaimana menggunakan alat-alat itu.

"Nona Sakura, apa kau sudah pernah menjadi master _chanoyu_ sebelumnya?" Tanya Mukade.

"Sudah pernah sekali, saat praktek mata pelajaran traditional di sekolah dulu. Tapi aku sudah lupa tata caranya Mukade- _san,_ terakhir aku melakukannya kelas dua SMP."

Mukade tersenyum. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Saitama. "Baiklah, aku akan mengingatkanmu dari awal. Apa aku perlu memberitahumu sejarah upacara minum teh?" Sakura langsung menolak melambaikan tangan.

"Langsung saja ke bagian inti dan pentingnya Mukade- _san..."_

Mukade menganguk dan tersenyum lagi. "Aku akan memastikan kau melakukan tata caranya dengan benar nona Sakura. Keluarga Uchiha biasa melakukan upacara minum teh bergaya _Urasenka_." Terang Mukade dan Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Untuk menjadi seorang _chanoyu_ , dibutuhkan pengetahuan mendalam tentang tipe teh, kimono, kaligrafi Jepang, dan ikebana. Tapi malam ini aku akan menekankan tata cara penyajian teh. Acara ini dianggap berharga karena tidak dapat diulangi lagi." **Glek.** Sesaat Sakura ingin menolak membuat teh, tapi melawan Keputusan Sasuke pastilah tidak mudah.

"Tunggu Mukade- _san.."_ Sakura mengangkat telapak tangannya. "Pengetahuan mendalam? aku tidak bisa menjadi master _chanoyu_ profesional dalam lima hari."

"Tidak masalah nona, tidak harus menjadi profesional. Kau hanya perlu paham tata cara menyajikan teh yang benar. Aku akan memastikan kau melakukannya dengan baik." sudah... percayakan saja pada Mukade, Sakura.

"Baiklah, dimulai dari peralatan ini." Tangan Mukade mengarah pada peralatan menyaji teh yang tertata rapi di atas kain berwarna biru gelap. Dimulai dari _Onatsume_ cawan teh bemotif bunga, _cha sen_ alat pengaduk teh terbuat dari bambu yang bentuknya seperti pengocok telur, centong air dengan gagang panjang, sendok teh, wadah air, dan peralatan lainnya yang hampir semuanya terbuat dari bambu. Terakhir adalah kipas. Mukade lalu mengeluarkan dua jenis teh, satu berupa daun kering dan satunya berupa bubuk teh hijau.

"Ini adalah _Matcha."_ Mukade menunjuk teh berupa bubuk hijau. _"_ Dan ini adalah _Senca_." Mukade menunjuk daun teh kering yang tidak dihaluskan. Sakura mengangguk paham. Dua jenis teh sudah tercatat dikepalanya. Yang jelas kedua teh itu berbeda dengan teh celup yang biasa ia sajikan untuk Sasuke. Bedalah...

"Kami biasa menggunakan _Matcha_ , nona." Ucap Mukade.

Pelajaran dimulai dari ritual membersihkan mangkuk cawan _Onatsume_ , pengaduk teh _cha sen_ , dan sendok teh _chashaku._ Hal itu akan dilakukan Sakura dihadapan para tamu sebelum membuat teh. Peralatan itu lalu diletakkan di tempat dan urutan yang sesuai, Mukade memberitahu setiap detailnya dan Otak Sakura bekerja mengingatnya.

"Kami akan memakai peralatan yang asli saat acara nanti nona. Peralatan itu antik dan sudah turun-temurun dari berberapa generasi. Aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu nanti." Terang Mukade.

Pelajaran terus berlanjut sampai ke intinya dimana Sakura akan membuat satu cawan teh racikannya sendiri. Mukade memberitahu prosesnya secara bertahap. Sakura mengambil beberapa sendok _Matcha_ yang ditaruh di sebuah cawan berbentuk mangkok kecil. Selanjutnya ia menuangkan air panas dengan menggunakan centong kayu. Bahkan Mukade memberitahu tata cara bagaimana seharusnya Sakura memegang sebuah centong kayu dengan benar dan santun. Sakura lalu mengocok teh dengan pengaduk _chasen_ dan itu bagian yang paling penting, ia melakukannya dengan cepat karena Mukade bilang jika tehnya tidak berbusa, tandanya teh itu gagal dan rasanya akan kurang nikmat.

"Seperti ini?" Saking antusiasnya, Sakura pun mengocok teh itu dengan semangat 45 sampai membuat teh sangat berbusa seperti air rendaman cucian. Mukade mungkin maklum dengan percobaan pertama ini. Pelajaran Sakura berlanjut sampai tata cara menyajikan teh kepada tamu. Di saat bersamaan munculah Sasuke, pria itu berdiri dan bersandar di ujung pintu sambil bersedekap. Memandang Sakura yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena saking konsentrasi menyajikan teh buatannya untuk Mukade.

Dua detik setelah Mukade meneguk teh buatan Sakura. Wajah Mukade biasa saja dan tidak menunjukkan rasa takjub. Sakura paham artinya. Percobaan pertama _fail._

"Kau mau mencobanya Sasuke- _san?_ " Tanya Mukade, Sakura langsung menoleh.

"Sasuke- _kun..."_

Sasuke lalu mendekat. Ia membungkuk memberi salam lalu duduk melipat kaki di samping Mukade. Sasuke ikut merasakan teh buatan Sakura setelah Mukade menyordorkan cawannya. Wajah Sasuke datar dan sedikit menyerngitkan dahi. Kegagalan Sakura semakin diperjelas.

"Rasakan ini." Sasuke menyodorkan cawan itu. Sakura mencicipinya dan wajahnya menyerngit.

"Ulangi." Perintah Sasuke. Saatnya Mukade untuk beristirahat.

Sakura mencuci semua peralatan dan mengulangi sekali lagi membuat teh di hadapan Sasuke, pria itu tenang memandang setiap gerakan Sakura dan sangat membuat grogi. Mending Mukade saja yang mengajar. Sakura tidak pernah menyangka akan sesulit itu membuat secawan teh. Lebih baik membuat teh celup lima menit jadi.

"Kau harus bisa mengira berapa sendok _matcha_ yang akan kau gunakan dengan mengukur berapa takaran airnya." Terang Sasuke saat Sakura mengambil beberapa sendok bubuk teh, gadis itu membatin kenapa tidak Sasuke saja yang menjadi master _tea_ di Upacara C _hadou_ nanti?

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa..."

"Konsentrasi." Tegur Sasuke. _Shannaro.._ Sepertinya guru tampan itu tidak main-main. Dua puluh menit berlalu dan teh kedua Sakura jadi. Sasuke mencicipinya, kali ini tidak menyerngitkan dahi tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kepuasaan di wajah datarnya. Mukade lalu ikut mencicipi teh itu. Ekspresinya juga biasa-biasa saja. Percobaan kedua lebih baik dan perlu meningkatkan latihan.

"Kita akan mengulangnya besok nona Sakura." Ucap Mukade berhubung jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Mukade mempersilahkan Sakura dan Sasuke untuk pergi duluan tapi Sakura menolak, ia membersihkan semua peralatan teh lalu menatanya ke tempat semula. Setelah itu mereka beranjak dari ruang _Chashitsu._ Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan berdua menelusuri taman yang cantik sementara Mukade mengikuti di belakang seperti obat nyamuk, pria itu memandang Sakura yang asik bercanda gurau sambil terkekeh sedangkan Sasuke hanya merespon dengan senyuman tipis.

"Mukade- _san_.." Sakura berbalik. "Apa ada acara membuat kaligrafi juga?"

"Ah itu..." Mukade menunggu respon dari Sasuke.

"Mukade akan mengajarimu." Jawab Sasuke dan Mukade sedikit terkejut. Sakura hanya mengangguk, dirinya tidak tahu dengan siapa ia akan membuat kaligrafi nantinya.

.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ kau tidak mau mampir?" Tanya Sakura begitu mobil Sasuke tiba di depan halaman gedung apartemennya. Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang dan sepertinya tidak berencana untuk menginap. Mungkin Sasuke sedang tidak ingin menahan gejolak darah mudanya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." Sakura menunggu ciuman perpisahan. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka bertemu dan sialnya ponsel Sakura berdering sangat mengagetkan. Sasori menelpon, saat yang tepat untuk menggangu moment romantis adiknya. Mereka berakhir dengan berkecupan cepat dan Sakura keluar dari mobil. Ia mengangkat telpon Sasori dan melambaikan tangan saat mobil Sasuke melaju pergi.

"Kau kemana saja? ditelpon tidak diangkat-angkat?" Suara berat Sasori terdengar. Sakura menjawab omelan kakaknya sambil masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen.

"Kau darimana? Sasori tadi mencarimu." Naruto membuka kulkas, beberapa detik yang lalu pria itu datang bertamu berniat merampok susu atau jus jeruk. Sakura terbaring di sofa menonton televisi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam tapi mata Sakura belum mengantuk. Banyak yang dia pikirkan dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang monoton menatap siaran _chanel_ _nickelodeon._ Naruto lalu menghampiri, dia duduk di atas karpet sambil meneguk sebotol susu, melihat avatar Ang sedang menghajar raja Api.

"Naruto, orang tua Sasuke akan datang." Sakura baru memberitahu Naruto. "Sasuke akan memperkenalkanku pada mereka." Pria pirang itu langsung menoleh tapi tidak berkomentar apapun. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis lalu meneguk susu kembali, mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke layar televisi.

"Kapan orang tuanya datang?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Jumat depan. Orang tuanya hanya berkunjung selama lima hari. Akhir pekan aku akan menginap semalam di rumah Sasuke."

Naruto menoleh lagi. Tatapannya tersirat pertanyaan tapi ia menyimpannya di dalam hati. Kenapa Naruto? apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Kau pasti sedang gugup." Ucap Naruto. Sakura mengangguk sambil mengucapkan kata _'hem',_ gadis itu lalu menceritakan serangkaian agenda yang akan dia jalani saat bertemu dengan orang tua Sasuke dan Naruto hanya memberi sepatah kata.

 _"Good luck."_

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya. Di pagi yang sangat cerah ini. Devisi _background 2D_ 'memperindah' hari mereka dengan menunggu _chek approval art director 2D_ yang akan dilakukan jam sepuluh. Dua puluh menit lagi Orochimaru akan datang untuk melihat kelayakan _background_ film animasi _Black Jack._ Saat ini Sakura serius mereview hasil pekerjaannya sendiri. Jarinya bergerak Meng- _zoom out_ dan meng- _zoom in_ hasil pekerjaannya. Tangannya sibuk tidak ada hentinya memoles sana menoles sini lukisan _background_ itu dengan _pen draw._

"Sudah.., itu sudah bagus." Obito memandang _background_ Sakura. Masih bernuansa taman di pinggir rawa tapi kali ini dengan sudut _angle_ yang berbeda. Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menoleh memandang Obito lalu menggeser kursi kerjanya.

"Hei, nanti mau makan siang bersama?" ajak Sakura.

"Tumben, apa kau punya motif tersembunyi di balik ajakanmu?" Obito memasang wajah curiga dan Sakura memasang wajah malas.

"Sudah, tidak usah banyak bertanya. Kita makan berdua di taman okey?"

"Tidak mau." Tolak Obito. "Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Sasuke."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Hentikan itu. Kau berlebihan."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bahas?" Obito berseringai.

"Aku ingin bertanya-tanya." Jawab Sakura.

"Tidak bisa. Aku akan keluar bersama Rin istirahat nanti." Obito kembali memandang layar komputernya. Sakura sedikit kecewa, ia memandang Obito sambil memanyunkan mulutnya. "Tiga hari lagi. Bagaimana? sudah bersiap?" Obito mengerling, Sakura tahu arah pertanyaan Obito dan itu yang akan dibahasnya saat makan siang nanti.

"Kenapa kalian bicara bisik-bisik?" Konohamaru menoleh.

"Bukan urusanmu anak kecil." Sakura kembali menghadap komputernya.

"Kita hanya beda setahun. Kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri?" Konohamaru tidak mau kalah. Sakura sedang tidak berniat menjitak Konohamaru jadi dia mengabaikannya. Sakura lalu menulis _chating spark_ untuk Obito.

Sakura : _seperti apa orang tua Sasuke?_

Obito : _yang jelas mereka manusia._

Sakura : _berhenti bercanda!_

Obito : _kau lihat saja nanti. Tidak asik jika diberitahu._

Sakura langsung menyenggol kaki Obito.

"Ow, kau mau bertemu orang tua Sasuke?" Tiba-tiba kepala Konohamaru sudah menjulur di samping kepala Sakura. Beberapa _artist background_ yang mendengar pun menoleh. Sialan!

 **EAAAAAAA... EHEEEEEM...**

Sakura langsung menjitak kepala Konohamaru dan Orochimaru disambut suara riuh ketika masuk ke dalam ruang _background 2D._ Terkadang ketentraman hidup ini memang sulit didapatkan.

.

.

 **65 %**

"Paman Sasukeeee...Sakula- _chaaaan..."_ Kenji berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura saat mereka tiba di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha. Itaru juga ikut menghampiri dengan semangat.

"Hei." Sasuke bertos ria dengan Kedua keponakannya. Begipula Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan,_ aku mendapat nilai 10 pelajaran matematika." Itaru memberi laporan kepada Sakura, mungkin maksudnya agar bisa disampaikan pada Sasori.

"Sakula- _chan,_ ayo menyusun _puzzle_..." Kenji menarik-narik tangan Sakura. Gadis itu jadi bingung mau merespon yang mana. Sasuke yang kalah pamor merebahkan diri di sofa sementara Sakura meladeni dua keponakannya. Lima menit kemudian Konan dan Mukade datang menyambut mereka.

"Sakura- _chan..."_ Konan membuka kedua tangannya, ia dan Sakura berpelukan memberi salam lalu cepika-cepiki. "Kami sudah menunggu kalian. Makan malamnya sudah siap."

Kali ini tidak ada Itachi saat makan malam bersama. Konan mengatakan pria itu sedang keluar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan. Baiklah, tidak usah dibahas pekerjaan apa, sudah pasti itu bisnis. Mungkin Sakura juga akan sering ditinggal jika Sasuke mulai melebarkan sayapnya di dunia bisnis, tapi untuk saat ini beruntung Sasuke masih menjadi seorang CEO Gamabunta. Sering bertemu dan... ya... bisa romantis-romantisan berdua.

"Konan- _san ,_ kakakku menitipkan salam untuk kaliansekeluarga." Ucap Sakura.

"Ah ya... Sasuke sudah menyampaikan salamnya. Kabari kami jika kakakmu berkunjung ke sini."

"Sakura- _chan,_ kapan paman Sasori pulang? apa dia akan pergi ke luar angkasa lagi?" Tanya Itaru. Kenji sedang konsentrasi mengunyah wortel. Kasihan tapi wajahnya imut sekali.

"Belum tahu Itaru- _kun_ , jika dia keluar angkasa aku akan memberitahumu. Ah.. kapan-kapan kita menelponnya ok."

"Kenapa kita tidak menelponya sehabis makan?" sahut Itaru.

"Perbedaan waktu Itaru. Tempat paman Sasori tinggal masih tengah malam. Dia sedang istirahat." Jawab Sasuke dan Itaru mengangguk paham.

"Kita akan menelponya siang hari ok? Mungkin hari Sabtu." Ucap Sakura. Itaru mengangguk semangat dan wajahnya berseri. Dia akan menunggu hari Sabtu tiba dengan antusias.

Usai makan Sakura langsung menuju ruang _Chashitsu_ bersama Mukade. Satu jam berlalu, Sakura selesai berlatih menyeduh teh dan dia membuat banyak kemajuan saat Mukade mengatakan bahwa teh buatannya lumayan enak. Konan mengampiri mereka seorang diri setelah dipanggil. Kenji dan Itaru sedang bersama paman tampan mereka.

Bunga-bunga segar sudah disiapkan dan Konan langsung memulai pelajarannya, ia dan Sakura duduk secara berhadapan. Tidak banyak aturan untuk ikebana yang terpenting adalah bagaimana menuangkan cita seni dalam merangkai bunga. Mereka banyak mengobrol selama merangkai bunga dan Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya perihal orang tua Sasuke.

"Di balik setiap rangkaian ikebana, tersirat makna yang ingin diungkapkan oleh perangkaianya." Terang Konan. Sakura mendengarkan sambil melihat cara Konan merangkai. "Struktur rangkaian bunga didasarkan pada bentuk segitiga, melambangkan langit bumi dan manusia."

"Emm, Konan-san, darimana anda mempelajari seni ikebana ini?" Sakura penasaran kenapa Konan sangat detail mengenal seni ikebana.

"Mikoto- _san_ yang mengajariku. Ibu Sasuke." Konan tersenyum. Rasa penasaran lalu Sakura berpindah ke orang tua Sasuke. Ia pun memberanikan diri mengorek informasi dari Konan.

"Fugaku- _san,_ beliau orang yang keras dan tegas." Konan menggunting tangkai dedaunan lalu menancapkannya di vas bunga. Sakura jadi gugup bertemu Fukagu nanti, kadar kegugupannya langsung mencapai titik 65%, salah sedikit tamatlah riwayat cintanya. "Sedangkan Mikoto- _san_ adalah kebalikannya _,_ beliau orang yang sangat lemah lembut." Sakura lega mendengarnya tapi itu tidak mengurangi kegugupan yang ia rasakan. Mikoto adalah poin hati kisah asmaranya dengan Sasuke. _Mother of Queen_ lah pokoknya.

"Konan- _san,_ apa dulu kau juga melakukan kegiatan serupa denganku saat Itachi- _san_ memperkenalkamu pada mereka?"

Konan tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Begitulah. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Tidak usah khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja." Senyuman Konan membuat hati tenang. Kegugupan Sakura mereda tapi tiba-tiba malah mengusik rasa penasarannya tentang kisah asmara seorang Uchiha Itachi. Sakura ingin menanyakan tapi dia ragu-ragu karena sungkan.

"Kau mau dengar kisah asmaraku?" Konan menawarkan apa yang sedang menjadi pertanyaan besar di kepala Sakura, gadis itu langsung mengangguk menantikan ceritanya.

"Dulu aku magang di perusahaan Itachi." Baru mulai cerita Konan sudah terkekeh. "Aku terlambat di hari pertama aku magang, aku punya masalah tentang keteraturan jam tidur. Saat itu aku berlari terburu-buru dan bertemu Itachi di depan lift. Dia tenang memperhatikan kepanikaku saat aku menekan tombol lift berulang kali." Konan bercerita sambil merangkai bunga. Sakura menyimak dengan seksama.

"Hal serupa terjadi lagi beberapa hari setelahnya." Sambung Konan. "Saat itu Itachi menegurku kalau aku bisa merusak tombol lift, dia mengatakan padaku tentang tangga darurat dan aku benar-benar melewati tangga menuju lantai dua puluh karena saking paniknya." Konan terkekeh. "Semenjak itu aku sering bertemu Itachi di depan lift dan kedekatan kami dimulai." Konan terkekeh lagi, sepertinya banyak kenangan lucu yang terjadi bersama Itachi.

"Saat itu anda tidak tahu Itachi itu siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Belum, aku sangat canggung begitu tahu dia adalah direktur utama. Usianya masih muda dan sangat tidak diduga." Sakura merasakan hal serupa pada Sasuke, tapi kisahnya jauh lebih bodoh dari kisah Konan dan Mereka berdua pun mengobrol asik membicarakan pria Uchiha.

* * *

.

 **75 %**

Hari demi hari berlalu, Sakura menjadi semakin rajin berlatih menyeduh teh di apartemen seorang diri. Kegugupannya semakin bertambah menjelang dua hari pertemuannya dengan orang tua Sasuke. Naruto pun datang menemani Sakura menyeduh teh di ruang tengah, gadis itu meminjam peralatan membuat teh dari Mukade. Naruto mengambil satu foto Sakura sedang mengaduk teh lalu mengirimkannya pada Sasori dengan pesan tertulis.

 _'Persiapan bertemu calon mertua.'_

"Serius sekali." Goda Naruto, pria itu memandang aktifitas Sakura sambil mengunyah biskuit cocobi. Naruto ingin menyalakan televisi tapi dilarang oleh Sakura karena itu bisa merusak konsentrasi. Jadilah suasana hening sepi sunyi sampai mata Naruto akhirnya sayup-sayup.

"Kau tidak berkencan dengan Hinata?" Sakura memecah rasa kantuk Naruto tapi anehnya dia sendiri yang tersentak menyadari sesuatu. "Ah! Naruto! Hinata pasti sering melakukan aktifitas ketradisionalan ini bukan?"

"Ya begitulah. Kau mau meminta Hinata mengajarimu?" Tanya Naruto, matanya berkedip-kedip melawan kantuk. Sakura memetik jarinya, membenarkan ide Naruto barusan, mengingat Hinata adalah putri bangsawan Hyuga.

"Aku akan menghubunginya nanti." Sakura melanjutkan kegiatan. Suasana kembali hening.

"Pinky, Kau seperti mau dilamar saja." Goda Naruto, sesaat konsentrasi Sakura langsung buyar.

"Kami baru saja berpacaran. Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?" Sakura malu-malu, ia mengambil beberapa sendok bubuk teh sambil membayangkan hal-hal lain. Hei, konsentrasi...

"Siapa yang bisa menebak Sasuke. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba dia melamarmu?"

"A-aku..." Sakura bingung menjawab. "Yah, lihat saja nanti." Perasaan Sakura bercampur aduk saat ia mengaduk teh. Tidak pernah terlintas dipikiran bahwa Sasuke akan melamarnya. Sakura menyimpan harapan itu dalam hati sambil tersenyum, mengingat ucapan Sasori bahwa membentuk komitmen tidaklah instan. Hal itu mungkin saja terjadi tapi mungkin membutuhkan proses. Ya... kecuali dijodohkan.

Teh Sakura jadi, ia menyuruh Naruto mengambil posisi duduk melipat kaki untuk mempraktekkan cara penyajian teh. Sakura membungkuk lalu menyodorkan teh itu pada Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, putar dulu cawannya sebelum meminum." Tegur Sakura.

"Mau minum teh saja ribet begini." Omel Naruto, ia memutar cawan sampai motif bunganya menghadap ke arah Sakura. Naruto mengambil satu tegukan dan wajahnya langsung berubah kaku.

 **"Wueeeeekkkk...!"**

Naruto menjulurkan lidah sambil menyerngitkan wajah. "Teh apa ini?! Pahit sekali!" Naruto meletakkan cawan teh lalu berlari menuju kulkas.

"Pahit bagaimana?" Sakura mencicipi tehnya sendiri. _**Shannaro...**_ _'Berapa takaran matcha yang kuambil tadi?'_ Kau tidak sadar mengambil sepuluh sendok teh kan Sakura? makanya konsentrasi.

 **Ceklek.** Sasuke datang. Ia melihat Naruto sedang meneguk habis satu botol jus jeruk dan Sakura yang menjulurkan lidah ingin muntah di ruang tengah. Sasuke menghampiri dan tidak berkomentar apapun saat melihat peralatan _chadou_ di atas karpet. Apalagi untuk mencoba teh dalam cawan yang sedang dipegang Sakura.

"Sasuke, pastikan Sakura tidak meracuni kedua orang tuamu." Omel Naruto, ia pergi sambil membawa satu apel.

"Aku hanya kehilangan konsentrasi tadi." Elak Sakura setelah Naruto menutup pintu.

Sasuke duduk di atas karpet dan Sakura berdiri untuk mengambil minum. Sasuke mengangkat cawan yang Sakura letakkan lalu mengamati teh itu dalam keheningan. Sakura lalu kembali setelah meneguk satu gelas air dan membawa sebuah apel, ia duduk berjongkok di samping Sasuke.

"Hai..., Darimana saja?" Sakura menangkup pipi Sasuke, pria itu meletakkan cawan lalu meraih tangan Sakura di pipinya. Mereka berpandangan sekejap sampai Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke. "Mau kubuatkan teh spesial?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn. Tapi jangan yang seperti tadi."

Sakura mengangguk lalu beranjak ke posisi semula. Setelah mengigit apel, Sakura memulai membuat teh. Konsentrasinya kembali serius tapi hanya untuk beberapa menit kedepan karena saat ini Sasuke yang menemaninya. Pria ia bersandar di kaki sofa, berselonjor kaki serta bersedekap. Sasuke mengamati Sakura membuat teh sambil sesekali memandang wajah kekasihnya yang sangat serius. Tidak ada yang memulai obrolan jadi suasana sangat hening sampai Sakura selesai membuat tehnya.

Kali ini tata cata penyajian teh traditional Jepang berbeda. Sakura duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Keduanya bertatapan dalam. _Onyx_ Sasuke berkilat menyambut master _chanoyu_ merah muda yang menyalahi aturan itu. Sakura mengarahkan cawan langsung ke mulut Sasuke, pria itu tidak banyak berkomentar dan mengambil satu tegukan.

"Bagaimana?" Sakura menantikan respon Sasuke dengan sangat antusias.

"Hn. Lumayan."

"Sudah kubilang, tadi itu terjadi kesalahan." Sakura mengembangkan senyuman, ia ikut mencicipi teh buatannya dan mengangguk-ngangguk sendiri. Sakura lalu menyodorkan cawan itu pada Sasuke lagi, mereka berdua minum teh secara bergantian sampai Sasuke menolak sodoran terakhir dan Sakura meletakkan cawan itu di sampingnya.

"Besok orang tuamu datang jam berapa?" Sakura merapikan rambut depan Sasuke yang berserakan di wajahnya.

"Mungkin tiba siang hari. Aku akan menjemputmu lusa sore." Kedua tangan Sasuke merengkuh pingggang Sakura.

"Kau tahu? aku sangat gugup." Wajah Sakura mendekat. Hidungnya menempel pada ujung bibir Sasuke. Menghirup aroma kulit Sasuke yang nikmat, merasakan terpaan nafasnya yang berhembus lembut. "Mereka akan menyukaiku kan?"

"Kurasa ya." Mata Sasuke terpejam, menerima sentuhan bibir Sakura yang menyapu setiap sudut wajahnya. Tangan gadisnya menyisir rambut bagian belakang sedangkan tangan satunya mengusap dada.

"Sakura.."

"Hem?"

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku?" Sasuke berseringai tipis.

"Menurutmu?" Bibir Sakura menyapu telinga Sasuke. Mengecup dengan lembut dan membangkitkan gairah. Sasuke merasa tertantang, ia menarik pinggang Sakura lebih mendekat.

"Jangan kabur." Gumam Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menarik kepalanya. "Mau kemana?" Sasuke menahan gerakan Sakura yang ingin menghindar. Sakura berusaha mengelak.

"KYA! Hentikan!" Seru Sakura, tubuhnya terkunci dan jemari Sasuke mulai menari di sekitar pinggangnya. Gadis itu menggeliat geli minta ampun sampai tangan Sasuke berpindah menekan punggung Sakura dan mereka berdua berkecupan mesra.

Haaaaaaaah sial... mending kita tidur saja daripada menjadi obat nyamuk.

* * *

.

 **80%**

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tenten menatap Sakura heran. Gadis Pink itu menerapkan tata cara makan yang baik dan benar sepeti puteri bangsawan.

"Aku sedang berlatih menjadi gadis berbudi pekerti luhur." Jawab Sakura, posisisnya tegak melahap makan siangnya. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala sedangkan Hinata tersenyum melihat Sakura memperaktekan apa yang ia ajarkan tentang _table manner._ Ternyata Sakura berinisiatif menambah pengetahuannya tentang tata krama. Seperti apa sosok banyangan Fugaku dan Mikoto di kepala Sakura saat ini sehingga membuatnya gugup bukan main? apalagi mendengar kabar dari Sasuke bahwa kedua orang tuanya itu sudah tiba di Konoha.

"Hinata, kau jadi menginap di tempatku kan? aku sudah memesan bunga." Hinata akan menjadi guru traditionalnya dalam semalam.

"Ah ide bagus! kami boleh ikut bergabung? Kita bisa minum teh bersama..." Ucap Tenten dan Sakura spontan melambaikan tangan tidak bisa. "Kenapa? Kami bisa memberimu berbagai masukan..."

"Masukan apa? Kalian hanya akan menggodaku saja." Sudah cukup _bully_ -an tiga hari belakangan ini dan Sakura enggan diganggu konsentrasinya menjelang detik-detik terakhir.

"Ayolah... kau berprasangka buruk pada kami. Janji, kami tidak akan menggodamu." Tenten membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan kedua jarinya. Ino menautkan alis, ia tidak terima disebut sebagai penggangu karena pada kenyataannya Tenten yang paling banyak menggoda Sakura.

"No..no..no..." Aku butuh konsentrasi ladies..." Sakura tetap pada pendirian. Tenten merajuk dan dia memasang wajah kecut selama makan sedangkan Ino santai-santai saja.

"Aku juga tidak bisa Tenten. Aku dan Sai akan pergi malam ini."

"Baiklah, biarkan aku terhanyut dalam kesepian seorang diri." Tenten menopang dagunya, jika dilihat dari auranya mungkin dia sedang bertengkar dengan Neji. Sakura menghela nafas dan akhirnya ia mengijinkan Tenten untuk ikut menginap. Tenten berubah ceria seiring pandangan Sakura yang menangkap gengster Yakuza melewati taman. Sakura melambaikan tangan dan langsung berlari menghampiri Gaara.

"Hei.." Sapa Gaara, pria itu berhenti sedangkan gengster Yakuza lanjut menuju kantin.

"Gaara- _san,_ apa malam ini kau ada acara?"

"Kurasa tidak. Ada apa? mau mengajakku berkencan?" Canda Gaara.

Sakura menampakkan deretan giginya. "Gaara- _san,_ ajarkan aku seni kaligrafi."

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

Seorang wanita setengah baya menyambut kedatangan Sasuke di ruang tamu. Wanita itu memeluk Sasuke sangat erat. Sedikit keriput di mata serta uban di rambut panjangnya yang indah sama sekali tidak mengurangi paras cantik dari kharisma seorang wanita anggun yang berkelas. Wanita itu adalah ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto.

" _Okasan_..." Sasuke diam tidak berkutik saat Mikoto memeluknya cukup lama.

"Oh putraku, aku sangat merindukamu." Mikoto menangkup pipi Sasuke sambil mengusap lengan anaknya. "Lihat, kau menjadi pria yang sangat tampan dan gagah..." Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama Sasuke tidak bertemu ibunya?

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa... _Obaa-saaaaaan_..." Kenji berlari dikejar Itaru. Kakaknya itu memakai topeng monster menakut-nakuti adiknya. Kenji berlari meminta perlindungan Mikoto. Sasuke tersenyum samar melihat tingkah dua keponakannya itu.

"Tidak usah takut Kenji- _kun,_ itu hanyalah Itaru- _nii_." Suara Mikoto begitu lembut, sikapnya hangat.

"Paman Sasuke!" Itaru membuka topengnya. "Mana Sakura- _chan?"_ Yang paling dinanti Itaru selain kakek dan neneknya adalah Sakura, karena gadis itu punya janji untuk mengajak Itaru menghubungi Sasori, astronot idolanya.

"Sakura- _chan?"_ Mikoto tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Besok Sakura akan datang." wajah Sasuke datar-datar saja saat dipandang ibunya penuh arti.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Tanya Itaru. Mikoto menyadari bahwa gadis bernama Sakura ini ternyata sudah dekat dengan kedua cucunya, ia pun tersenyum lagi pada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Konan. Tapi aku ingin mendengar dari putraku sendiri." Ujar Mikoto.

"Kenji, ayo ganti bajumu sayang." Konan menghampiri. Baju Kenji belepotan terkena saus karena kaget saat Itaru menakut-nakutinya. "Sasuke- _kun..."_ Sapa Konan. "Okasan, makan malam sudah siap."

"Baiklah." Sahut Mikoto, ia menoleh memandang putra bungsunya kembali. "Itachi ada di ruangan ayahmu." Mikoto mengusap lengan Sasuke lalu beranjak menggiring cucunya masuk ke dalam. Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang pribadi Fugaku dengan wajah sedikit menegang.

.

.

 **Kress.**

 **Ceeeeees...**

Saat ini Sakura sedang fokus merangkai bunga bersama Hinata. Konsentrasinya terpecah saat mencium aroma masakan Gaara. Pria itu memasak di dapur ditemani Tenten dan Naruto. Usai merangkai bunga nanti Sakura akan memperdalam ilmunya membuat kaligrafi Jepang. Mukade sudah mengajarkannya kemarin tapi Sakura harus bisa menguasainya untuk berjaga-jaga. Ini adalah minggu tradisional baginya. Demi penampilan di depan calon mertua Sakura berusaha tampil maksimal. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar berlatih membuat teh Sakura? sudah ahli?

"Hinata bagaimana dengan ini?" Sakura menambahkan daun di pinggir rangkaian bunga miliknya. Gadis itu sedang membuat prototipe struktur rancangan bunga untuk diterapkan di depan Mikoto nanti.

"Bagus Sakura- _chan_." Puji Hinata. Gadis ayu itu merangkai bunga sederhana miliknya. "Tidak harus meriah, seni Ikebana dilihat dari cara kita memadukan bunga itu sendiri Sakura- _chan_. Dedaunan yang dipadu dengan satu tangkai mawar pun memiliki arti tersendiri." Jelas Hinata dan Sakura mengangguk paham.

Beberapa menit kemudian rangkaian bunga krisan mereka selesai. Keduanya mempunyai bentuk yang berbeda, punya Hinata jauh lebih sederhana jika dibanding punya Sakura.

"Pinky, kau belajar dari ahlinya." Puji Naruto. Sakura membandingkan rangkaian bunganya dengan rangkaian milik Hinata secara seksama, ia memutuskan untuk mengurangi jumlah daunnya nanti.

Makan malam juga sudah siap tersaji di meja makan. Tenten menepuk tangan memuji masakan Gaara yang terlihat lezat, ikan bumbu pedas dipadu sup miso. Mereka lalu makan bersama, saling mengobrol dan Tenten bisa menjaga mulutnya untuk tidak menggoda Sakura di depan Gaara.

Usai makan saatnya mengikuti Kelas kaligrafi bersama Gaara, pria itu memberi contoh memengang kuas, mengaduk tinta, dan menulis nama Sakura pada lembar kertas berukuran besar. Suasana Hening. Naruto, Hinata dan Tenten memperhatikan aksi Gaara, ekspresinya serius dan pria itu sangat keren. Tenten yang melihatnya sempat berpikir kenapa Sakura menolak pria seperti Garaa.

"Kau bisa mencontohnya." Gaara mempersilahkan Sakura untuk mempraktekkan. Sakura siap mengangkat kuas, ia melakukan urutan serta meniru gaya Gaara. Pada dasarnya tangan Sakura sudah lincah jadi kaligrafi tidaklah terlalu sulit baginya walau goresan tangan Sakura tidak seprofesional ahli kaligrafi sungguhan.

 **Ting! Tong!**

Tamu tambahan tiba. Tenten membuka pintu dan dia disambut sosok Ino dan Sai. Dua sejoli itu yang katanya mau berkencan tau-tau datang mampir tanpa memberi kabar sebelumnya. Mereka bergabung di ruang tengah. Sai tersenyum saat melihat Sakura berkutat dengan kaligrafi.

"Gerakanmu salah Sakura." Koreksi Sai. Sakura ketambahan seorang Master kaligrafi dan sepertinya dia akan menjadi ahlinya dalam satu malam.

.

.

 **95%**

Hari yang dinanti tiba.

Kegugupan Sakura bertambah dimulai saat ia membuka mata di pagi hari. Tenten masih tidur dengan damai di samping kirinya sedangkan Hinata tidur dengan anggun di samping kanannya. Tiga wanita itu tidur di kamar Sasori. Semalam Gaara, Ino dan Sai pulang usai kelas kaligrafi dan saat ini jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Sakura beranjak dari kamar dan memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk berlatih menyeduh teh dalam ketenangan subuh. Seni membuat teh merupakan bagian dari meditasi untuk mendapatkan keseimbangan jiwa dan Sakura merasa seperti sedang melakukan yoga, ia mendapatkan ketenangan diri saat menikmati teh buatan sendiri.

 _'Aku pasti bisa melakukannya.'_ Batin Sakura. Ia tersenyum menatap teh hijau buatannya.

Sasuke naik ke dalam mobilnya, ia memastikan jam terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke menjemput Sakura. Saat ini jam menunjukkan jam dua siang. Jarum jam yang berhenti di angka dua itu juga terpampang pada jam tangan milik Sakura, gadis itu terus-terusan memandang jam tangan dan duduk gelisah di sofa. Sakura mengenakan _jegging_ hitam dan sweater rajut peach berkerah lebar, dipadu dengan syal krem serta boots cokelat tua. Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang sudah berulang kali menenangkan Sakura tapi kegugupan itu muncul lagi setelah Tenten menggodanya, wanita itu belum pulang dan memuturkan menemani Sakura sampai Sasuke datang. Naruto menghidupkan televisi untuk menghibur Sakura yang sedang _nervous_ berat.

 **Ting! Tong!**

Sasuke datang. Sakura menyambutnya dengan wajah gugup 85%. Bahkan Sakura lupa berpikir untuk mengecup pipi Sasuke, lagi pula hal itu juga tidak akan dia lakukan di depan rekan-rekannya. Padahal Tenten sudah menantinya, ia cukup penasaran bagaimana keromantisan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

"Teme, ayo makan siang bersama." ajak Naruto.

"Maaf _Dobe,_ waktunya tidak cukup. Kami terburu-buru."

Sakura bergegas mengambil tasnya di kamar, ia mengambil satu kornet buatan Hinata lalu pamit pergi.

"Hinata, Tenten, aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Sakura menyerahkan apartemennya pada Naruto. Tenten ingin menggoda Sakura tapi dia sungkan dengan Sasuke, gadis itu hanya melambaikan tangan penuh arti sambil mengucapkan _'semoga berhasil'_. Tiga orang yang tersisa itupun makan siang bersama di dalam apartemen orang lain. Diperjelas, apartemen Sasori.

Kaki Sakura bergoyang-goyang tidak tenang di dalam mobil. Sasuke bisa merasakan kegugupan Sakura dan dia hanya membatin sambil fokus mengendarai mobilnya menuju...

"Sasuke- _kun,_ kita tidak ke rumahmu?" Sakura menyadari rute perjalanan yang berbeda.

"Kita ke pacuan kuda. Keluargaku sudah menunggu di sana." Sakura tidak bisa berkomentar apapun, ia lebih banyak diam selama perjalanan karena dirinya sedang di selimuti kegugupan yang intensitasnya naik menjadi 95%. Apalagi detik-detik mobil Sasuke melewati jalan lurus dikelilingi pepohonan maple yang siap untuk bersemi kembali.

Mobil Sasuke tiba di pinggiran pacuan kuda. Tempat itu penuh kenangan bagi Sakura, mengingatkannya pada _moment_ bersama keluarga Itachi termasuk sepatu converse miliknya. Namun hari ini berbeda dengan Moment waktu itu dan Sakura gugup setengah mati saat mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah halaman rumah singgah, ia menditeksi keberadaan orang tua Sasuke saat mobil terparkir dan berhenti.

"Sasuke- _kun._ " Sakura menyentuh lengan Sasuke. Pria itu melepas kaca mata hitamnya. Penampilannya keren padahal cuma memakai kaos polos putih dipadu jaket kulit hitam. Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang kaku.

 **Tuk.**

Sasuke mengetuk dahi Sakura dan dia turun dari mobil tanpa mengatakan apapun.

.

.

 **100%**

Sakura tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan mengalami kegugupan yang sangat ekstrim dalam hidupnya. Tidak pernah ia merasa segugup ini bahkan saat ia bertanding bisbal di turnamen daerah. Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menuju rumah singgah di tepi pacuan kuda. Jantung Sakura mulai berpacu cepat saat melihat penampakan Kenji dan Itaru sedang memberi makan kuda poni mereka.

"Sakura- _chaaaan..._!" Dua bocah itu berseru dan dua wanita yang sedang membakar _barbeque_ bersama Mukade langsung menoleh.

 **Itu ibu Sasuke, itu ibu Sasuke, itu ibu Sasuke, itu ibu Sasuke.** Tenang Sakura. Tarik nafas...tarik nafas...

Sakura bertos ria dengan Itaru dan Kenji. Ia berdiri kaku melihat seorang wanita yang menuju ke arah mereka. Mikoto memakai rok span putih selutut dipadu sweater krem fit body berkerah turtle menutupi lehenya, serta memakai sepatu boots setinggi lutut. Sakura mengira-ngira berapa umur Mikoto melihat penampilannya sangat kekinian, bahkan bodinya langsing sempurna. Konan melambaikan tangan dari jauh dan Sakura langsung menghampiri Mikoto.

"Se-selamat siang nyonya." Sakura membungkuk sempurna memberi salam.

"Hai.." Mikoto tersenyum, ia memeluk Sakura dengan hangat lalu cepika-cepiki. Sikapnya sangat _friendly_ dan santai. Membunyarkan bayangan Sakura tentang _Mother of Queen_ yang sangar.

"Perkenalkan, saya Haruno Sakura." gadis itu mengulurkan tangan.

"Oh! Lihat! Rambutmu benar-benar merah muda!" Mikoto antusias memperhatikan rambut Sakura. "Apa ini asli sayang?" Sakura bingung kenapa Mikoto malah membahas rambutnya, gadis itu mengangguk kikuk. "Oh, rambut yang indah..."

Sasuke menghampiri di belakang bersama Kenji dan Itaru. Ia memandang ibunya yang tertarik dengan rambut Sakura dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Ah, maaf." Mikoto tersadar. "Aku Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke." Mikoto tersenyum hangat, Sakura langsung menyadari bahwa wajah Sasuke mirip dengan ibunya. Tunggu, mana ayah Sasuke? _Emerald_ Sakura mengedar mencari sosok Fugaku.

 **Ngruaaaakkekkekk! Drup! Drup! Drup!** Suara Kuda terdengar. Seorang Kaisar menunggang kuda hitam sangar di area pacuan kuda dengan santai. Itachi bersama Manda mengikuti di belakang. Mereka melintas dan **DEG!** Jantung Sakura langsung bepacu kembali.

 **Itu ayah Sasuke, itu ayah Sasuke,** **itu ayah Sasuke,** **itu ayah Sasuke...**

Sosok Fugaku yang sangat berkharisma melebihi Itachi membuat nyali Sakura _down_ seketik. Sakura memandang dari kejauhan dan dia berdiri kaku saat mata Fukagu melihat ke arahnya. Sakura langsung membungkuk menyapa Fugaku.

"Ayo, kita ke sana." Mikoto menggadeng Sakura menuju tempat _barbeque_ dan Sakura semakin khawatir.

 _'Shannaro... rileks...rileks...'_

Konan dan Mukade menyapa Sakura. Gadis itu langsung mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia kerjakan. Mereka mengobrol selama menyiapkan makan siang, Sasuke melahap irisan tomat yang tersaji di atas meja dan melakukan kontak mata dengan Sakura sesekali.

"Ah, matamu berwarna hijau..." Mikoto mendekatkan wajahnya, ia mengamati bola mata Sakura secara intens. Sakura yang sedang memotong paprika jadi salah tingkah. "Konan mengatakan padaku, kau mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda dan matamu berwarna hijau. Aku membayangkan wajahmu akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Mikoto. Sakura menoleh ke arah Konan dan wanita itu tersenyum.

"Sakura- _chan,_ ayo kita menelpon paman Sasori." Pinta Itaru. Sakura tidak bisa menundanya karena anak itu sangat bersemangat. Sakura permisi sebentar, ia dan Itaru menjauh lalu duduk di rerumputan. Kenji berlari menyusul mereka sementara Mikoto langsung mencolek Sasuke yang duduk tenang-tenang saja melahap tomat.

"Hei..." Wajah Sasori muncul dari layar ponsel. Pria itu terbaring di ranjang menyapa keponakan Sasuke.

"Hai, paman! Halloo paman cacoli! Kak..." Sakura beserta dua jagoan Uchiha ribut melakukan _video call_. Konan tersenyum memandang mereka dari kejauhan.

"Itaru dan Kenji sangat dekat dengan Sakura." Ucap Mikoto. Satu point untuk Sakura.

"Ya.. Sasuke pintar memilih kekasihnya." Goda Konan. Sepertinya Sasuke akan di bully dua orang wanita itu. Mukade yang sedang membakar _barbeque_ hanya menyimak sambil tersenyum.

Fukagu dan Itachi selesai berkuda. Mereka membawa kuda mereka ke tepi pacuan lalu berjalan menuju rumah singgah. Fukagu melihat dua cucunya sedang bersama Sakura duduk di halaman. Kenji duduk di pangkuan Sakura sementara Itaru berdiri merengkuh leher Sakura sambil bersandar di punggung gadis itu. Kedekatan kedua cucunya menarik perhatian Fukagu walau pria itu memasang wajah tenang yang dalam.

"Bye! Bye! Paman Sasori!" Itaru dan Kenji melambaikan tangan menyudahi _video call_. Mereka bangkit dan Sakura terkejut bukan main saat berbalik, ia berpapasan dengan Fukagu yang melintas bersama Itachi. Sakura langsung membungkuk. Sasuke, Mikoto, dan Konan memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Se-selamat siang tuan." Sakura gugup bukan main, tangannya mulai keringat dingin. Dalam hati ia memanggil nama Sasuke tiga kali. Berharap pria itu mendampinginya sekarang. Kenji dan Itaru kabur menunju meja makan karena sosis panggang sudah matang.

 **Shannaro!**

"Hn. Siang." Sahut Fugaku. Ekspresi wajahnya itu membuat Sakura ingin lenyap padahal wajah Fugaku datar-datar saja. Mungkin kharismanya yang begitu ekstrim mempengaruhi kinerja otak Sakura. Ditambah Itachi yang berdiri memandangnya. Lengkaplah sudah...

"Perkenalkan Saya Haruno Sakura." Sakura bingung mau berjabat tangan atau bagaimana jadi dia membungkuk untuk kedua kalinya di depan Fukagu. Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat kegugupan Sakura. Sasuke kau diamana?! Bantu Sakura!

"Sakura _ka?_ " Fukagu mengangguk. Sakura takut-takut menyodorkan tangannya dan dia terlihat lucu. Fukagu lalu menyambut tangan Sakura dan mereka bersalaman. Ini lebih mendebarkan dari apapun dan Jantung Sakura bedegup kencang sekarang, mungkin Fukagu bertanya-tanya kenapa tangan Sakura berkeringat padahal cuaca hari ini sejuk, bahkan sedikit dingin.

"Oh.. Kau seorang _artist_ di Gamabunta.." Ucap Mikoto. Sesi perkenalan dimulai, saat ini keluarga Uchiha berkumpul di halaman depan rumah singgah. Para wanita berserta anak-anak dan Mukade di area _barbeque_ sedangkan para pria Uchiha duduk-duduk di teras rumah singgah.

"Iya Mikoto- _san."_ Sakura sangat grogi, rasanya sulit sekali menelan sosis panggang. Apalagi melihat ke arah Fugaku yang duduk tenang memandang area pacuan bersama Itachi dan Sasuke. Para pria itu sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu entah apa. Sasuke terlihat diam dan Sakura merasa pria itu tidak rileks.

"Dia jago melukis, Okasan." Ucap Konan. Daritadi wanita itu terus memancing pembahasan tentang Sakura, seakan sedang mempromosikan Sakura di depan Mikoto. Sakura yang sedari tadi menyesuaikan diri akhirnya berinisiatif untuk lebih akrab.

Sakura menjawab semua pertanyaan Mikoto dengan memancing obrolan lain. Suasana membaur, sesekali mereka bergurau. Sakura memandang Mikoto, ia merasa Sasuke mempunyai ibu yang sangat _adorable._ Sakura belum mengenal banyak tentang Mikoto tapi dilihat dari cara wanita itu berbicara, memperlakukan seseorang, dan berkomunikasi, Mikoto adalah seorang ibu yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. **Deg.** Kenapa malah bertatapan dengan Fugaku? Sakura langsung memalingkan muka dan Fukagu membatin kenapa anak itu terus menoleh ke arahnya.

 _"Sakura ka?"_ Fugaku mengganti topik pembicaraan. Sasuke dan Itachi memandang Sakura yang sedang menggeleng saat Itaru menyodorkan sosis yang dilumuri saus sangat banyak. Fugaku lalu berdiri, pria itu turun dari teras dan menghampiri meja makan. Sakura langsung berdiri menyambut Fugaku. Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat kegugupan Sakura.

"Oji-san.., apa aku bisa menunggang Black?" Tanya Itaru.

"Bisa." Fugaku tidak banyak bicara. Pria itu duduk tenang sementara Mikoto melayani hidangannya. Sakura bingung harus mengajak mengobrol, diam saja, atau makas sosis. Gadis itu tegang, ia menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. Sasuke dan Itachi turun dari rumah singgah menghampiri mereka.

"Kau bisa berkuda?" Tanya Fukagu. **Brak!** Sakura langsung tersentak kaget. Tangannya menabrak bawah meja, membuat bunyi piring bergetar. Shit!

 **"** Be-belum Pak Fugaku!" Konan dan Mukade serempak menahan senyum mereka. Pak Fugaku?

"Sakura- _chan_ menunggang Aoda seperti koboy." Celetuk Itaru. _Shannaro..._ Kenapa Itaru mengungkit masa lalu di depan Kakek dan neneknya.

"Sakura, kau pernah ke sini sebelumnya?" Tanya Mikoto. Sakura mengangguk sambil melirik Fugaku yang tengah memandangnya. **Deg.** Jantung Sakura tidak stabil.

"Iya Mikoto-san." Sakura mengangguk.

"Sakula- _chan_ menjadi monstel kotolan kuda." Ucap Kenji. Sakura heran kenapa bocah-bocah ini punya daya ingatan yang kuat. Gen Sakura..., gen...

"Kotoran kuda?" Mikoto tampak tertarik dengan perkataan Kenji dan itu yang tidak diharapkan Sakura.

"Sakura. Ayo berkuda." Ajak Sasuke. Sakura besyukur lega.

"Paman! Aku ingin menunggang Black bersamamu!" Itaru menunjuk Sasuke dengan sosisnya. Tidak mudah bagi Sakura untuk merehatkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang dari tadi.

"Itaru, kau bisa menunggang kuda bersama _Otousan_." Ucap Konan.

"Aku belcama _Otousan_..." Kenji tidak mau kalah. Kalau begini Sakura harus menunggang kuda bersama siapa? Fugaku? Sakura lebih memilih diseruduk Black.

"Ah, Anata... Bagaimana jika kau mengajarkan Sakura berkuda?" **Deg!** Ide Mikoto adalah hal tergila. Bukan hanya Sakura yang kaget, Sasuke pun juga kaget. Fugaku diam tidak menjawab. Ia memandang Sakura dalam ketenangan.

.

Jantung Sakura cukup diuji hari ini. Sama sekali tidak pernah terbayangkan akan begini jadinya. Sakura yang awalnya lebih memilih diseruduk Black, malah berakhir belajar menunggang kuda sangar itu bersama Fugaku. Uchiha Fukagu, ayah Sasuke! _Tell about this... this... this what?_ Sebut saja kejutan.

Entah kenapa kondisinya malah terbolak-balik seperti ini. Seharusnya Itaru menunggang Black dengan Sasuke, tapi kuda hitam sangar itu menolak jika bukan Fugaku yang menunggang dirinya. Itaru berakhir menunggang Aoda bersama Sasuke dan Sakura gugup berhadapan dengan si Black saat ini. Kuda hitam itu melirik sinis dirinya, seakan mempunyai dendam pribadi. Sakura menelan ludah bertatapan dengan Black. Fukagu mengelus-ngelus leher kuda itu seakan memberi pengertian pada si Black bahwa Sakura akan menaikinya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Fugaku.

"Si-siap pak!" Black dan Fugaku sama-sama membuat Sakura gugup.

"Naik." Fukagu mengulurkan tangan. Sakura grogi meraih tangan Fukagu, kakinya naik ke pijakan kaki dan Black berdengus seperti banteng. Sakura langsung mundur.

"Kenapa? takut?" tanya Fugaku, ekspresi wajahnya tenang tapi sangar.

"Apa kuda ini aman?" Sakura masih menyayangi nyawanya dalam kondisi gugup.

"Mau belajar atau tidak?" Wajah Fukagu serius, membuat Sakura mengambil keputusan tegas. Tidak mau menunjukkan sosok gadis penakut di depan Fugaku, gadis itu pun memberanikan diri naik ke atas punggung Black sambil terus berdoa dalam hati dan menyebut nama Sasuke.

Fugaku ikut naik ke atas punggung Black setelah membantu Sakura naik. Perasaan berdebar-debar bercampur aduk dalam dada Sakura. Ini lebih mendebarkan jika dibandingkan saat pertama kali menunggang kuda bersama Sasuke. Sakura bersyukur Black bisa dikendalikan dan tidak menendangnya ke permukaan tanah. Fugaku memberi tahu aturan main menunggang kuda. Sakura menjawab semua intruksi Fugaku dengan mengucapkan kata _'ya pak!'_ Seakan Fugaku adalah guru militer. Sasuke dan Itachi selesai dengan satu putaran, mereka melewati Sakura bersama Fugaku yang masih diam di garis _start_. Tampak kecemburuan pada wajah Itaru melihat Sakura menunggang si Black. Sakura bertatapan dengan Sasuke sekejap dan pria itu tersenyum samar.

" _Come on_.., Kapan kalian akan bergerak?" Mikoto menyusul di belakang bersama Konan. Mereka naik kuda masing-masing. Dua wanita itu sangat elegan, Sakura kagum sekaligus merasa dirinya yang paling payah di situ.

"Jalankan Black." Perintah Fugaku memecah lamunan Sakura.

"Si-siap pak!"

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya pelan dan Black mengambil langkah perlahan. Keheningan yang terjadi selama mengitari jalur pacuan membuat Sakura grogi, ia memandang Kuda-kuda di depannya. Sasuke dan lainnya tampak asik. berbeda dengan Sakura dan Fugaku, keduanya hening dari tadi. Sakura pun mencari bahan obrolan yang pas untuk diperbincangkan bersama pria tua di belakangnya itu.

"Anda sangat mahir berkuda pak Fugaku." Kenapa Sakura memakai panggilan pak, kau pikir Fugaku bapak-bapak penjual bakpau?

"Hn." sahut Fugaku.

Ternyata kosa kata minim Sasuke diturunkan dari ayahnya. Sakura mulai frustasi dan dia berharap acara berkuda ini cepat selesai.

.

.

Sakura sedang memandang dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Ia mengingat _moment_ berkuda bersama Fugaku tadi sore. Gadis itu tersenyum, ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya sedikit lega. Orang tua Sasuke menyambutnya dengan baik dan yang paling melegakan adalah Sasuke ternyata tidak dijodohkan. Tapi bukan berarti Sakura direstui, ini masih penilaian awal. Masih ada beberapa ujian yang harus dilalui Sakura untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya berkompeten.

"Obito- _san_." Mukade menyambut Kedatangan Obito di kediaman Uchiha. Malam ini, anggota keluarga Uchiha berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama. Obito tersenyum membalas sapaan Mukade.

"Hallo, Mukade. Apa kabar.."

"Baik. Bagaimana kabar anda?"

"Yah.., asik-asik saja." Jawab Obito santai, pria itu datang seorang diri. Sepertinya Obito jarang mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha atau berkumpul bersama keluarga Sasuke. Berhubung kepala tertinggi keluarga Uchiha datang, Obito datang menyapa paman dan bibinya sekaligus menghadiri acara keluarga Uchiha.

Obito masuk ke ruang keluarga. Ia melihat Kenji dan Itaru sedang menonton film berdua. Obito mendekat lalu menyapa dua anak itu. "Hei, kalian masih mengingatku?" Obito mengepalkan tangannya bertos ria dengan kedua keponakan Sasuke. Kenji tampaknya tidak mengenal Obito sedangkan Itaru mengenalnya tapi tidak terlalu akrab.

"Obito..." Mikoto keluar setelah diberitahu Mukade bahwa Obito tiba, wanita itu menyambut Keponakannya dengan hangat.

"Bibi." Obito membungkuk memberi salam. Keduanya tampak tidak bertemu cukup lama. Mikoto lalu memeluk Obito dan mereka saling menyapa menanyakan kabar masing-masing. Beberapa saat kemudian munculah Sakura.

 **Hening tiga detik.**

"Pinky."

"Obito?"

Sakura terkejut dengan kehadiran Obito. Keduanya berpandangan sementara Mikoto melihat mereka secara bergantian. "Kalian saling kenal?"

"Ya, kami satu tempat kerja." Jawab Obito. Mikoto bingung apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi. "Kita akan mengobrol banyak nanti." Ucap Mikoto. "Pamanmu ada di ruangannya." Mikoto mengusap punggung Obito lalu beranjak melihat persiapan makan malam.

"Sakura." Mikoto mengajak Sakura ikut bersamanya. Sakura mengangguk, ia bertatapan dengan Obito sebelum beranjak. Disaat bersamaan muncul Sasuke di belakang, ia menatap datar dua orang yang sedang saling mengejek itu. Obito membuat mimik wajah menggoda sementara Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan kaget saat berbalik melihat Sasuke. Kenji dan Itaru tidak perduli karena dua anak itu sedang fokus menonton _Kungfu Panda 3._

.

Makan malam keluarga Uchiha tidak terlalu hening dan malam ini berbeda dari biasanya. Tiga pria yaitu Fukagu, Itachi dan Sasuke harus menyesuaikan diri kali ini. Mikoto membuat banyak obrolan selama makan. Konan juga masuk ke dalam obrolan, Itaru dan Kenji duduk tertib menghabiskan makan malam mereka dan dua anak kecil itu tidak luput dari perhatian untuk menghangatkan suasana.

Sakura bicara saat ditanya saja, dia lebih banyak mengangguk dan tersenyum memasang sikap _table manner_ yang diajarkan Hinata padanya. Sesekali ia bertatapan dengan Obito dan saling mengejek lewat kontak mata. Suasana membaur, Keluarga Uchiha tidak membicarakan bisnis di meja makan jadi tidak ada yang membahas soal studio Gamabunta kecuali menyinggung profesi Sakura dan Obito. Fugaku sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan Obito bekerja sebagai _artist background 2D._ Hidup itu pilihan dan Obito berhak menjalani kehidupannya sendiri.

"Obito. Besok kita membuat kaligrafi bersama." Keahlian Fugaku tertandingi jika bertemu dengan Obito. Mengingat Obito adalah lulusan mahasiswa seni rupa.

"Bagaimana jika kali ini Sakura bergabung bersama kita paman?" Sakura langsung menatap Obito penuh isyarat. "Sakura mahir dalam kaligrafi." Obito tersenyum. _Shannaro..._

"Benarkah?" Fugaku menatap Sakura.

"Ti-tidak juga pak Fugaku." Mulai deg-degan lagi. Mikoto, Itachi dan Konan tersenyum melihat respon Sakura. Sasuke duduk tenang memasang wajah datar di sampingnya dan Obito sedang menahan kekehan.

"Tidak juga berarti tidak yakin." Ucapan Fukagu kembali membuat Sakura harus bersikap tegas.

"Saya bisa membuat kaligrafi tapi tidak terlalu mahir pak." Terang Sakura. Fugaku tidak merespon apa-apa jadi Sakura mengoreksi dirinya sendiri. Begitu sulit bersikap di depan pria itu.

Pembahasan akan selalu kembali pada Sakura setiap beberapa menit sekali. Gadis itu menjadi bintang tamunya malam ini. Berbagai pertanyaan tentang hal-hal mendasar diajukan untuknya secara garis besar. Seperti darimana asal Sakura dan keluarganya, termasuk membahas tentang Sasori karena pria itu adalah astronot idola cucu Fugaku, Uchiha Itaru.

.

.

Para pria Uchiha langsung menuju ruang pribadi Fugaku usai makan malam. Melakukan obrolan antar pria di dalam sana. Sepertinya ada pembahasan sirus diantara mereka. Tidak tahu soal apa, terakhir Sakura sempat merasakan aura Sasuke yang berbeda saat meninggalkan meja makan. Sakura mengobrol bersama Mikoto dan Konan di ruang keluarga, menemani Kenji dan Itaru yang berkutat dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kenji bermain bongkar pasang Sementara Itaru bermain game luar angkasa di tablet.

Sakura baru bisa menghela nafas serta membebaskan jantungnya setelah masuk ke dalam kamar untuk beristirahat. Kali ini waktu istirahat lebih cepat karena besok mereka harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Sakura terbaring nyenyak di atas ranjang kamar tamu sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya yang bergetar beberapa kali membunyikan suara klang-kling. Ia mendapat beberapa pesan Line dari rekan-rekannya yang menanyakan tentang kelancaran pertemuan calon mertua. Sakura membalas pesan-pesan itu dengan cepat dan tak lama kemudian pesan dari Obito masuk. Sepertinya acara mengobrol interen para pria Uchiha bersama Fugaku sudah selesai. Saat ini jam menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam. Obito juga bermalam di kediaman Uchiha karena besok akan ada serangkaian agenda acara keluarga.

 **Obito :** _ **'aku tidak sabar melihat pertunjukanmu besok. :V**_

Sakura meruntuki Obito sambil membalas pesannya.

 **To Obito :** _ **'Awas kau. Aku akan memberimu pelajaran jika bertingkah macam-macam.'**_

 _ **Obito : 'woooooh... Takuuuut...'**_

 _ **To Obito : 'Saus tartar...'**_

Sakura dan Obito pun saling mengejek. Suara klang-kling terdengar di penjuru kamar sampai suara **Tok Tok** ikut bergabung tak lama kemudian. Sakura menoleh, pandanganya tertuju pada pintu. Apa itu Sasuke? Sakura meninggalkan ponselnya dan beranjak membuka pintu.

 **Ceklek.**

"Hai." Mikoto tersenyum di balik pintu. Sakura terkejut atas kunjungan tidak terduga ini. Mikoto sudah berganti pakaian dengan gaun tidur polos berwarna putih dipadukan dengan jaket rajut. Wanita itu membawa dua album foto berukuran besar. Sakura lalu mempersilahkan Mikoto masuk.

"Apa kau sudah mau tidur?" Mikoto naik ke atas ranjang.

"Tidak Mikoto- _san_." Sakura menggeleng sungkan. Mikoto menepuk sisi ranjang sambil tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk lalu ikut naik ke atas ranjang. Apakah malam ini akan diadakan introgasi mendalam antara ibu dengan kekasih anaknya?

"Lihat, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Mikoto menepuk album foto sambil tersenyum. Sakura mendekat, satu lembar terbuka. Terlihat penampakan seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat imut.

"Ah... cantik Sekali." Sakura mengira itu foto seorang bayi perempuan. Mikoto terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti dibuat penasaran dengan sosok Sasuke." Sakura langsung menoleh dan memperhatikan foto itu lagi secara seksama. Foto Sasuke sewaktu kecil.

"Ini Sasuke- _kun?"_ Sakura terkejut.

"Lihat ini." Mikoto membuka lembar selanjutnya. Foto Sasuke berusia tiga tahun. Rambutnya mencuat seperti pantat burung gagak. Wajahnya sangat imut seperti Kenji. Sakura dan Mikoto asik melihat album foto Sasuke sambil bercerita banyak hal. Ada foto Sasuke memakai baju kimono dan diberi pita di rambutnya.

"Orang-orang bilang Sasuke cantik seperti perempuan. Mungkin karena aku mengharapkan bayi perempuan saat mengandungnya." Mikoto dan Sakura terkekeh bersama. Sakura memotret foto itu dengan ponselnya. Berencana untuk menggoda Sasuke suatu saat.

"Kau tahu, ayah Sasuke juga berangan-angan mempunyai anak perempuan." Ucap Mikoto kemudian. "Sasuke mempunyai kakak perempuan, dia meninggal saat menginjak umur empat bulan." Sakura langsung menoleh. "Aku mengerti apa yang suamiku rasakan saat melihat Konan. Dan juga saat dia melihatmu."

Sakura terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Perkataan Mikoto barusan mengandung arti dalam dan Sakura cukup tersipu.

"Matamu indah Sekali." Mikoto memandang dalam _emerald_ Sakura. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya? ayah atau ibu?"

"Dari ibu." Sakura menunduk malu.

"Apa ibumu juga berambut merah muda?" Mikoto menyampirkan rambut Sakura ke belakang telinga, perlakuannya itu membuat Sakura merindukan sosok ibu.

"Tidak Mikoto- _san._ Hanya aku yang berambut merah muda dalam keluarga."

"Ah..." Mikoto mengangguk-angguk. Mereka melanjutkan melihat album foto sampai halaman terakhir. Tampak foto Sasuke berusia 7 tahun dipeluk Mikoto dari belakang.

"Aku sempat membayangkan bagaimana jika cucuku berambut merah muda. Hahaha..." Mikoto mungkin bercanda tapi coba lihat wajah Sakura yang memerah itu. "Jadi.." Mikoto lalu menutup buku album. Gawat sesi introgasi sepertinya dimulai. "Apa yang kau sukai dari Sasuke?"

"Aku..." Sakura bingung menjawabnya. "Aku.." _Shannaro! Kenapa buntu begini?!_ "Putra anda bisa membuatku jatuh cinta." Jawaban yang standar.

"Jatuh cinta karena apanya? apa karena dia begitu tampan?" Mikoto tersenyum penuh makna. Sakura bingung menjawabnya.

"Mikoto- _san,_ tidak dipungkiri putra anda memang sangat tampan." Sakura menunduk malu-malu. "Tapi Sasuke, dia..." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. "Mikoto- _san_ tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ini seperti Zing." Sakura tidak punya kosa kata lain. Mikoto memasang wajah bertanya.

"Zing?"

"I-iya, sebuah _magic_. Gelora asmara ketika perasaan terhubung. Aduh..." Sakura bingung dan malu. Ia seperti ingin menampar mulutnya sendiri. Mikoto terkekeh mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Mereka membicarakan Sasuke lebih lanjut. Sakura menjawab semua pertanyaan Mikoto termasuk bagaimana awalnya dia bertemu Sasuke.

"Aku yakin anakku itu sangat merepotkan. Bukankah dia sangat sulit terbaca?" Sakura mengangguk sangat setuju. "Bukan hanya Sasuke, semua pria uchiha memang susah terbaca. Mereka juga tidak romantis."

"Tapi Mikoto- _san_ , aku merasa anda begitu memahami pak Fugaku."

Mikoto tersenyum. "Ya, itu karena kami hidup bersama dan perasaan kami terhubung. Seperti katamu, Sebuah Zing." Mikoto mengedipkan sebelah mata lalu terkekeh. "Suatu saat kau juga akan lebih mengerti Sasuke. Percayalah..."

Cie... apa ini sebuah kode? Sakura menaham senyum tiada tara.

"Ah! Lihat, ini album saat aku muda." Mikoto mengambil satu album yang tersisa. "Apa kau penasaran?" Senyuman Mikoto sangat percaya diri. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mereka membuka lembar demi lembar album itu. Melihat foto Mikoto saat muda belia. Wajahnya sangat cantik mirip aktris Fan Bingbing. Bertambahnya usia tidak mengurangi kecantikan wanita itu. Mikoto mempunyai kharismanya sendiri.

"Tunggu." Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya saat melihat foto Mikoto bersama seorang wanita yang tidak asing dalam ingatannya. "Kalau boleh saya tahu siapa nama wanita ini?" Sakura menunjuk seorang wanita berambut merah sepinggang.

"Oh namanya Kushina, dia sahabat karibku."

Sakura langsung menatap Mikoto. "Kushina? apakah nama lengkapnya Uzumaki Kushina?"

"Kau mengenalnya?" Mikoto terkejut dan Sakura mengangguk yakin.

"Kushina sudah tidak ada. Dia meninggal setelah melahirkan." Wajah Mikoto berubah sedikit sendu.

"Mikoto- _san._ Kushina- _san_ dia _.._ " Sakura bingung bagaimana menceritakannya pada Mikoto.

"Haaah? Benarkah?" Wajah Mikoto seakan tidak percaya setelah mendengar Sakura menceritakan tentang Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini disebut takdir atau suatu kebetulan." Mikoto menyentuh dadanya. "Aku sempat mencari tahu tentang bayinya setelah mendengar bahwa Minato meninggal. Yang kutahu Minato baik Kushina tidak punya keluarga dekat. Info yang kudapatkan, ada keluarga lain yang mengadopsi anak mereka dan keluarga itu pindah ke Suna." Mikoto menggeleng takjub sambil menyentuh paha Sakura. "

"Naruto teman dekat putra anda Mikoto- _san_."

"Benarkah?! Astaga Sakura..." Mikoto masih tidak percaya. "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Apa kau bisa memberitahu Naruto untuk datang makan malam bersama kami besok?" Mikoto sangat berharap.

"Tentu saja Mikoto-san." Sakura menganguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan memberitahunya."

"Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa." Mikoto masih takjub dan terharu. "Sakura, suatu saat aku ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu. Aku ingin mengobrol dengan ibumu."

Sakura terdiam memandang Mikoto. "Emm, _ano.. Mikoto-san_. Ibuku sudah tidak ada." Mikoto terdiam, ia memandang Sakura cukup dalam. Suasana menjadi hening. Tangan Mikoto lalu menyisir rambut Sakura seperti yang biasa dilakukan Sasuke.

"Ibumu orang yang sangat luar biasa." Mikoto mengusap lengan Sakura. "Dia juga punya anak perempuan yang sangat cantik."

"Terimakasih. Mikoto- _san._ " Sakura tersipu. "Ibuku akan sangat senang mendengarnya."

"Pasti." Mikoto tersenyum hangat. "Aku bisa merasakan apa yang ibumu rasakan." Sakura terpaku. Hatinya menjadi sangat tenang saat melihat wajah Mikoto.

.

Sakura terbaring memandang langit-langit kamar, ia memikirkan banyak hal. Memikirkan kenapa Hidup ini saling berkaitan satu sama lain. Sesaat Sakura merasa dunia memang sempit. Suasana kamar hening. Acara mengobrol dengan Mikoto berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu. Sakura lalu menoleh, Mikoto terlelap menghadap kearahnya. Wanita itu mengatakan ingin tidur dengan Sakura. Wajahnya begitu anggun bahkan saat tertidur. Sakura lalu berbalik menghadapnya, memperhatikan wajah Mikoto secara seksama. Banyak sisi dari Mikoto yang diturunkan untuk Sasuke. Hidungnya, matanya, dagunya. Tidak heran kenapa Sasuke begitu tampan. Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia tergelitik untuk mencium Mikoto. Wanita di hadapannya itu membuat Sakura sangat merindukan sosok ibunya. Tangan Sakura bergerak perlahan menuju pipi Mikoto tapi hal itu terinterupsi saat tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Sakura berbalik, meraih ponselnya. Ada satu pesan masuk.

 **Tomat-** _ **kun :**_ _'_ _ **Aku menunggumu di teras taman'**_

Sakura melihat Mikoto sekejap lalu melihat jam pada layar ponsel yang menunjukkan pukul 23:50. Sakura lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Menelusuri koridor teras, Sakura melihat sosok Sasuke duduk di tepi teras memandang taman. Pria itu menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Hei..." Sakura tersenyum, ia duduk di samping Sasuke. "Kukira kau sudah tidur." Sakura menggosok lengan Sasuke yang dingin tertepa udara malam.

"Ibuku sudah kembali?"

"Kau tahu ibumu menghampiri kamarku?"

"Tadi aku melihatnya menuju kamar tamu. Apa yang dia lakukan di sana?"

"Ya.., kami mengobrol banyak. Kami membicarakanmu." Ucap Sakura dengan gaya berbisik. Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa. "Ngomong-ngomong tadi kau mau menemuiku ke kamar?"

"Tidak."

"Ah yang benar..." Sakura mencolek pinggang Sasuke. Pria itu membuang muka ke taman dan Sakura tersenyum. Mengingat apa yang Mikoto katakan padanya. Pria Uchiha memang pelit menunjukkan perasaan mereka. Tangan Sakura lalu meluncur menangkup pipi Sasuke.

"Hei." Panggil Sakura. Sasuke menoleh, mereka perpandangan dalam keheningan. Banyak hal yang ingin Sakura utarakan pada Sasuke.

 **TUK**!

Sakura mengetuk kening Sasuke. Pria itu diam terpaku, perasaan yang sulit diungkapkan terpancar dari raut wajahnya yang tenang. Sakura tersenyum hangat. Hal yang ingin ia utarakan itu sudah ia lakukan. Sasuke lalu merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya, ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil terbuat dari kayu antik. **DEG.** Jantung Sakura perpacu. Apakah...

Sasuke membuka kotak itu, menampakkan sebuah gelang giok berwarna putih. Gelang itu polos dan indah. Sasuke mengambil gelang itu. Telapak tangan kirinya mengadah meminta tangan kekasihnya. Sakura menjulurkan tangan kirinya dan Sasuke memakaian gelang itu padanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Mata Sakura melebar. Gadis itu menyadari sesuatu. Segala hal yang memenuhi pikiran Sakura akhir-akhir ini membuatnya lupa bahwa tepat pukul 00:00 dirinya berulang tahun. Sakura mengamati gelang giok yang terpasang di tangan kirinya. Giok itu cantik. Sakura menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih." Sakura tersenyum hangat. Wajahnya mendekat dan ia mencium bibir Sasuke.

* * *

.

Pagi menjemput. Subuh menyajikan embun jernih di permukaan daun. Udara sejuk menyelimuti kota Konoha pada jam setengah lima pagi. Ketenangan terasa di dalam kediaman Uchiha yang begitu besar. Sakura berdiri menghadap cermin. Ia melihat dirinya dalam balutan Yukata pemberian Utakata. Untuk kedua kalinya yukata itu dikenakan pada _moment_ berkesan dalam hidupnya. Pertama kali Sakura mengenakan yukata itu saat dirinya dan Sasuke mengungkapkan isi hati mereka. Dan hari ini, Sakura memakainya untuk mengikuti serangkaian acara keluarga Uchiha bersama orang tua Sasuke.

Kegugupan Sakura belum berakhir. Hal yang paling membuatnya gugup dari serangkaian kegiatan hari ini adalah menjadi seorang master _chanoyu_ di hadapan keluarga Sasuke. Gadis itu memeriksa urat nadinya. Aman. Tetap seperti ini. Tenang... semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Sakura memandang gelang giok pemberian Sasuke, gelang itu begitu sejuk seakan menarik semua energi positif.

 **Tok Tok**

Bunyi ketukan pintu mengagetkan Sakura. Mikoto tersenyum di balik pintu dengan balutan Kimono biru gelap bermotif bunga merah yang cantik. Wanita itu sangat menawan, ia terlihat seperti ibu Suri kerajaan. Setengah rambut panjangnya dicepol dengan dihiasi tusuk konde emas, sisa rambutnya terurai bebas. Tubuh Sakura spontan membungkuk memberi salam, grogi masih menyelimutinya. Mikoto membawa satu kotak kecil berwarna biru tua yang menjadi pusat perhatian _emerald_ Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Mikoto- _san.."_

Sakura memberi salam. Tadi Mikoto terbangun dan meninggalkan kamar saat Sakura masih terlelap.

"Pagi. Ah lihat..., yukata yang sangat cantik." Mikoto memperhatikan Yukata pemberian Utakata.

"Terimakasih. Anda terlihat sangat menawan Mikoto- _san_." Balas Sakura. Mikoto tersenyum elegan lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. "Duduklah. Aku akan merapikan rambutmu." Sakura sedikit tidak percaya.

Keheningan terasa saat rambut merah muda Sakura tersisir oleh Mikoto. Wanita itu memperhatikan rambut Sakura dengan tenang. Sepertinya Mikoto mengidolakan rambut Sakura dilihat dari perlakuan lembutnya saat menggelung mahkota merah muda itu. Pemiliknya duduk tenang di sofa dengan raut wajah yang tersipu.

"Berapa umurmu Sakura?" Mikoto memecah keheningan.

"22 tahun Mikoto- _san..._ "

"Muda belia." Mikoto tersenyum. Sepertinya wanita itu tidak tahu jika Sakura hari ini berulang tahun. Mikoto begerak mengambil kotak yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Kotak itu berisi jepit kristal bunga berwarna merah yang sangat indah. Permukaannya berkilau dan terlihat beharga. Mikoto memperlihatkan jepit itu sebelum memasangnya pada rambut Sakura.

"Jepit yang sangat indah Mikoto- _san._ " Sakura terpesona, ia tidak akan menanyakan berapa nilai jepit itu karena dilihat dari bentuknya saja sudah bisa dipahami.

"Hem." Mikoto mengangguk "Sangat cocok untukmu." Sakura langsung menoleh, bingung mengucapkan apa. Mikoto tersenyum lalu memakaikan jepit itu pada rambut Sakura. "Oh lihat, sangat cantik disandingkan dengan rambut merah mudamu."

"Mikoto- _san,_ aku..." Sakura merasa sangat sungkan sekarang. "Terimakasih Mikoto- _san_."

"Sama-sama." Senyuman Mikoto hangat, ia menyentuh pipi Sakura. Sesaat kegugupan Sakura menjadi berkurang.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar bersama Mikoto. Semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Perhatian tertuju pada mereka dan Sakura menjadi grogi. Pagi itu seluruh keluara Uchiha mengenakan pakaian tradisional Jepang. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Sasuke mengenakan Hakama. Kekasihnya itu terlihat mempesona, mereka saling menyapa dalam pandangan dan _emerald_ Sakura bergerak melihat ke arah Obito yang tersenyum tipis. Pria itu mengenakan Hakama berwarna biru gelap. Tunggu, semua pria Uchiha mengenakan Hakama berwarna biru gelap dengan gambar kipas di bagian belakang punggungnya. Sakura pun mengingat lukisan kipas yang dipajang di ruang _chasitsu._

"Selamat pagi Nyonya." Mukade memberi salam pada Mikoto dan Sakura mengangguk pada Mukade.

"Oh..." Mikoto terkekeh melihat dua cucunya duduk di sofa dengan wajah masih setengah mengantuk. Dua bocah kecil itu juga memakai Hakama biru gelap, lucu sekali dan Sakura ingin sekali mencium Kenji sekarang. Sosoknya seperti Sasuke waktu kecil. Mikoto lalu masuk ke dalam. Sakura langsung menghampiri dua keponakan Sasuke yang lucu itu. Mengambil foto Kenji dan Itaru yang masih mengantuk.

"Sakura- _chan_.. Kau sangat manis." Konan dalam balutan kimono berwarna ungu datang bersama Itachi. Mereka mengobrol di ruang tengah menunggu kepala keluarga tertinggi siap. Fugaku dan Mikoto muncul lima menit kemudian dan kegugupan kembali menyelimuti Sakura. Fugaku gagah mengenakan Hakama biru gelap disanding oleh Mikoto. Sakura langsung menunduk begitu Fugaku melihat ke arahnya.

Kegiatan pertama adalah berziarah ke pemakaman keluarga Uchiha. Mereka pergi naik mobil masing-masing. Mikoto bersama Fugaku dan Mukade. Itachi bersama Konan dan kedua anaknya. Obito dengan mobilnya sendiri, Sakura sempat membatin kenapa Obito pergi ke studio menggunakan taksi jika ternyata dia punya mobil sendiri. Terserah..., suka-suka Obito saja... Sakura malas memikirkan itu dan dia masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke.

 **Pemakaman Uchiha.**

Mereka tiba di pemakaman pukul enam pagi. Suasana sejuk menyelimuti pemakaman. Wilayah pemakaman Uchiha terpisah dari pemakaman umum. Dibatasi dengan pagar besi. Terukir nama marga Uchiha pada batu yang diletakkan di depan Gerbang masuk. Pemakaman sangat bersih dan terawat seperti taman, jadi tidak ada nuansa horror sedikitpun. Pandangan Sakura mengedar melihat sekeliling. Mereka berdiri di depan batu nisan berukuran besar di tengah-tengah pemakaman lain yang berjumlah sekitar dua ratus makam. Batu Nisan di tengah itu bentuknya berupa batu monumen dengan lantai lebih tinggi dari permukaan tanah. Sepertinya itu makam seseorang yang sangat penting, mungkin makam nenek buyut Sasuke.

Fugaku dan Mikoto berdiri di paling depan, mereka memanjatkan doa, membakar dupa dan menaruh bunga mawar putih satu persatu di depan altar nisan. Sakura meletakkan mawar sambil membaca batu nisan bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke. **DEG.** Sakura langsung menoleh ke Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya, Pria itu tenang menaruh setangkai mawar miliknya. Ziarah terus berlanjut. Fukagu dan Mikoto mengunjungi beberapa makam lain salah satunya makam orang tua Obito. Itaru dan Kenji tertib mengikuti kedua orang tua mereka. Sakura hanya menyesuaikan diri saja sampai ziarah selesai dilakukan dan mereka berpindah ke tempat lain.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , makam yang tertulis namamu itu makan siapa? Kenapa nama kalian sama?" Sakura penasaran dari tadi.

"Itu makam Kakek bunyut. Ayahku memberi nama itu padaku." Dugaan Sakura benar. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk paham.

 **Kuil Naka**

Sakura tidak menyangka mereka akan mengunjungi kuil Naka. Mukade sudah memberitahukan agenda untuk mengunjungi sebuah kuil tapi tidak menyebutkan kuil yang mana. Dulu Sakura pernah berkunjung ke kuil Naka saat dirinya sedang galau. Tidak pernah terbayangkan ia mengunjungi kuil itu lagi bersama keluarga Sasuke. Setelah berziarah, keluarga Uchiha pergi berdoa di kuil.

Mengambil nafas dalam, Sakura siap mengarungi 500 anak tangga yang **Shannaro** itu. Fugaku dan Mikoto berjalan paling depan didampingi Mukade. Sakura berjalan di antara Sasuke dan Obito. Di depan mereka Kenji berjalan digandeng Konan sedangkan Itaru berjalan di samping Itachi. Sakura bertaruh dua anak itu akan lelah sebentar lagi dan benar... Kenji minta gendong ayahnya di tengah jalan, tetapi Itaru tetap kuat dan tegar.

"Sasuke. Sepertinya Sakura minta digendong." Goda Obito. Sakura menatap malas Obito dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

'SHANNAROOOO...'

Batin Sakura berteriak saat kakinya menginjak latar kuil Naka di bawah gerbang _Torri_ bercat jingga. Sakura mengambil nafas dalam sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke, pria itu tampak tenang-tenang saja sedangkan Obito menggelembungkan mulutnya membuang nafas.

"Rasakan itu..." Ejek Sakura. Obito hanya mengerling acuh.

Tiga _Kannushi_ menyambut Mikoto dan Fugaku di depan halaman depan kuil. Suasana di sana tampak sepi dan tenang. Ada dua orang pengunjung yang sedang berdoa di depan lonceng, mereka baru saja selesai dan akan beranjak pergi. Fugaku bercengkramah dengan kepala _Kannushi_ kuil Naka, tampaknya Fugaku mengenal mereka, dua di antara _Kannushi_ itu melihat ke arah Sakura dan mereka terlihat sama-sama terkejut dalam kebungkaman.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ apa keluargamu sering ke kuil ini?" Bisik Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Tidak mendapat informasi lengkap dari Sasuke, Sakura pun mendekati Obito di sampingnya. "Hei, apa kuil ini sering dikunjungi keluarga Uchiha?"

"Ini kuil keluarga Uchiha." Apa?!

"Ada apa dengan penahan loncengnya?" **Shannaro!** Fugaku melihat ke arah atas. Kayu penahan lonceng berbeda dari kayu bangunan kuil yang keseluruhan berwarna cokelat gelap. Kayu penahan itu berwarna cokelat muda dan terlihat baru. Sakura langsung mengambil langkah mundur, melambaikan tangannya pada _Kannushi,_ memberi kode dengan memotong lehernya sendiri. Para _Kannushi_ melirik ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Spontan Sakura berlagak melihat burung-burung yang bertengger di pepohonan. Burung-burung itu adalah saksinya.

"Penahan kayunya patah tuan." Jelas kepala _Kannushi_ , mereka melirik ke arah Sakura yang memberi kode lagi, gadis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu memotong lehernya dengan tangan. Obito menoleh. Sakura langsung berlagak melihat cerahnya langit pagi itu.

"Kenapa bisa patah?" Tanya Fugaku. Sasuke langsung menoleh ke belakang dan Sakura tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Dia hanya berdoa semoga _Kannushi_ tidak membongkar kenyataan yang ada.

"Penahan kanyunya sudah tua tuan. Seorang pengunjung tidak sengaja mematahkannya ketika menarik lonceng." Fugaku mungkin bertanya-tanya bagaimana pengunjung itu menarik lonceng sampai bisa patah menjadi dua. Sasuke langsung paham siapa pengunjung yang dimaksud _Kannushi_ itu. Sakura tegang, disaat bersamaan bersyukur karena _Kannushi_ itu tidak menyebutkan namanya.

 **Teng Teng!**

Satu persatu dari mereka membunyikan lonceng sebelum masuk kuil. Sakura tersenyum pada _Kannushi_ saat maju ke depan altar, Gadis itu lemah lembut menarik lonceng.

Mereka lalu berdoa di dalam kuil, sudah dua puluh menit berlalu. _Kannushi_ memimpin doa di depan. Mereka duduk melipat kaki berjajar. Fugaku dan Mikoto duduk di barisan depan, baris kedua Itachi sekeluarga sementara di belakang Sakura duduk di tengah-tengah Obito, Sasuke dan Mukade. Sakura sesekali melihat ke arah Kenji dan Itaru yang duduk tertib di tengah-tengah Konan dan Itachi. Dua anak itu lucu, Kenji celingukan menoleh ke Itaru yang sesekali meliukkan badannya ke samping. Mungkin anak kecil itu pegal. Kaki Sakura bahkan mulai keram.

Berdoa selesai. Mereka keluar dari dalam ruangan, menelusuri koridor menuju suatu tempat. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang, gadis itu _nervous_ pada detik-detik terakhir karena sesaat lagi upacara minum teh akan dimulai. Sakura menarik dan membuang nafas beberapa kali. Sasuke dan Obito bisa merasakan kegugupan yang terpancar dalam diri Sakura.

Mereka melewati jalan setapak di belakang kuil, Sakura belum pernah menginjakkan kaki ke wilayah belakang. Menelusuri pepohonan yang rindang, Sakura menyesap suasana hutan di perbukitan. Lima puluh meter jaraknya mereka tiba di sebuah bangunan bergaya Jepang. Dulu Sakura pernah melihat bangunan itu dari kejauhan saat ia membersihkan teras belakang kuil. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Sakura rumah itu akan menjadi tempat diselenggarakan upacara _chadou_ dimana ia akan menjadi _master tea_ di depan orang tua Sasuke. Hidup memang penuh kejutan.

Keluarga Sasuke digiring _Kannushi_ menuju pondok kecil di dekat rumah _chasitsu._ Sakura menarik nafas dalam saat Mukade menghampirinya untuk bersiap-siap. Obito melambaikan tangan pada Sakura lalu menuju pondok. Sasuke bertatapan dengan Sakura sekejap.

 _"Good luck."_ Sasuke mengetuk kening Sakura lalu beranjak pergi.

Mensucikan diri sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang _Chashitsu._ Sakura mencuci tangan dan membilas mulutnya dengan air pada sebuah bak kecil berbentuk persegi panjang terbuat dari batu, terdapat dua patung naga saling berhadapan pada ujung kolam, air mengalir dari mulut kedua naga itu. Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah _chasitsu_ terlebih dahulu sementara keluarga Sasuke menunggu di pondok sambil mengobrol.

Ruangan _chasitsu_ sudah disiapkan. Setiap sisi pintunya dibuka, menampakkan pepohonan di luar. Ruangan itu berukuran lebih kecil dari ruang _chasitsu_ milik kediaman Uchiha. Interior di dalamnya sama, terdapat _tokonama_ yang menjorok ke dalam dihiasi lukisan lambang kipas dan sebuah bonsai.

Sakura sedikit menjelajah, ia menuju teras samping dan terpanah dengan apa yang ia lihat. Terdapat padang tanaman dipingir rawa. Bunga-bunganya belum bermekaran. Sakura merasakan _de javu_. Permandangan di hadapannya itu mengingatkan pada _background_ yang pernah ia buat. Tempat Jack bertemu Hana. Mirip sekali, bahkan hampir sama. Apa team _concept art 2D_ mengumpulkan referensi dari tempat ini? Lamunan Sakura tersadar saat Mukade memanggilnya. Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam. Peralatan teh sudah disiapkan di tengah-tengah ruangan, ditata rapi di dekat lantai kontak yang menjorok ke dalam tempat pemanas air. Sakura melakukan _briefing_ bersama Mukade sebentar. Gadis itu tampak gugup, terpancar dari wajahnya yang tegang.

"Rileks nona Sakura, semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Kau pasti bisa." Mukade memberi semangat.

"Terimakasih Mukade- _san_ , aku akan berusaha yang terbaik." Sakura mengangguk yakin. Ia mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Mukade.

"Baiklah, saya akan memberitahu upacara _chadou_ siap." Ucap Mukade setelah bertos ria dengan Sakura. Pria botak itu keluar ruangan untuk menghampiri keluarga Sasuke.

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu. Mencoba untuk lebih rileks, ia memejamkan mata, memfokuskan pikiran dan berusaha menyatu bersama alam saat angin berhembus semilir menerpa wajahnya.

'FHUUUUUUUUUUUU...' Sakura mengambil nafas dalam.

Keluarga Uchiha mensucikan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke ruang Chashitsu. Kemudian, mereka bersama-sama menuju teras depan. Fugaku dan Mikoto berada di baris depan menaiki tangga diikuti yang lainnya. Mereka berhenti di teras. Sakura menyambut mereka, ia membungkuk memberi salam lalu mempersilahkan Keluarga Uchiha beserta kepala _Kannushi_ masuk.

Mereka duduk membentuk _letter U_. Fugaku dan Mikoto duduk di sisi depan tokonama. Sakura dibantu Mukade menyajikan kue Okashi sebagai bentuk rasa hormat.

 _"Okashi wo dozo"_ Sakura mempesilahkan mereka untuk menyantap hidangan.

Setelah hidangan pembuka sampai habis disantap, Sakura mengambil tempat di tengah dan ia siap membuat teh.

Sakura melakukan hal yang sama diajarkan oleh Mukade. Ia membersihkan peralatan teh di depan para tamu terlebih dahulu. Menempatkan peralatan itu dengan rapi pada posisinya. Sakura memperlakukan peralatan itu dengan sangat hati-hati dan penuh kehormatan karena benda-benda itu adalah buatan tangan yang tak ternilai harganya. Mungkin peninggalan bersejarah jaman prasasti. Kegugupan Sakura terlihat dari tangannya yang gemetaran saat meletakkan cawan.

Ekspresi Sakura sangat serius melalui tahap demi tahap membuat teh. Tidak terjadi percakapan selama upacara berlangsung, keheningan menyelimuti ruangan karena mereka lebih banyak berdiam. Termasuk perhatian Kenji dan Itaru yang terpusat pada aksi Sakura seakan melihat pertunjukan sulap. Sasuke tenang memperhatikan kekasihnya yang serius membuat teh. Mereka menikmati suasana tenang yang tercipta dari alam. Suara kicauan burung, suara air mengalir di rawa, dan angin spoi-spoi yang sesekali berhembus membuat suasana upacara _chadou_ terasa hikmah. Ruangan diselimuti aroma dupa dan teh yang sedang diaduk oleh Sakura, gadis itu menyajikan teh hijau pekat yang sangat kental.

Teh jadi.

Sakura membawa cawan itu untuk disajikan pada tamu kehormatan yaitu kepala keluarga tertinggi Uchiha. Sempat Sakura melirik Sasuke dan pria itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Jantung Sakura berdesir, ia berjalan dengan lututnya menuju Fugaku dan Mikoto. Grogi tingkat dewa menyelimuti Sakura saat Fugaku menatapnya dalam, sedangkan Mikoto tersenyum hangat. Sakura menyodorkan gelas itu pada Fugaku sambil membungkuk.

 _"Ippuku sashi agemasu." (Saya menyajikan teh ini untuk anda)_ Ucap Sakura. Tangannya gemetaran memegang cawan.

Fugaku menerima cawan itu lalu mengangguk pada Mikoto. Pria itu memutar cawan ke kanan sebanyak dua kali sampai motif bunga pada cawan menghadap ke arah Sakura. Fugaku lalu meminumnya. Mencicipi teh dengan satu kali teguk. Jantung Sakura deg-deg-an menunggu respon Fukagu, ia siap terjun ke rawa jika Fugaku menyerngitkan dahi. **Glek.** Ekspresi Fugaku tenang, ia menatap Sakura beberapa detik lalu mengucapkan

 _"Otemae chodai itashimasu"_ (Terimakasih untuk teh-nya)

YATTAAAAA...! taburan kertas warna-warni menghujani hati Sakura saat ini. Sakura seakan ingin melompat mencium Fugaku saking leganya. Wajahnya bersinar cerah memancarkan aura musim semi.

Fugaku meminum teh lagi dua sampai tiga kali, setelah itu ia menyeka pinggiran cawan dengan serbet yang sudah disediakan. Fugaku memutar cawan ke posisi awal lalu menyodorkannya pada Mikoto. Proses ini terus dilakukan hingga semua keluarga Uchiha meminum teh dari cawan yang sama sampai mangkuk kembali lagi ke Sakura.

 _"Kochira wa juubun itadakimashita"_ Fugaku mengatakan bahwa semua tamu sudah mencicipi teh. Ia mempersilahkan Sakura untuk menyudahi jamuannya.

Sakura kembali ke tempat semula, ia mempersilahkan Fugaku dan Mikoto untuk melihat peralatan teh setelah dibersihkan olehnya. Keluarga Uchiha dipersilahkan keluar dari ruang Chashitsu dan kembali menunggu di pondok sementara sesi selanjutnya sedang dipersiapkan. Acara berlanjut, Keluarga Sasuke dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam ruangan kembali. Sakura menyajikan teh dengan kadar yang lebih ringan untuk disajikan bersama hidangan ringan. Suasana lalu membaur, mereka bisa mengobrol bebas sambil menyantap hidangan.

.

Sakura terus tersenyum di dalam mobil sepulang dari kuil. Sasuke bisa merasakan aura kelegaan tiada tara dan ia tersenyum samar saat melihat ekspresi wajah kekasihnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bagaimana penampilanku tadi?"

"Aa. Semua berjalan dengan baik." jawab Sasuke dan Sakura mengembangkan senyumannya.

Mereka kembali ke kediaman Uchiha setelah upacara minum teh yang berlangsung selama tiga jam itu. Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tidak makan seperti orang gila di depan keluarga Sasuke. Lapar meraja lela dalam dirinya dari tadi, mau menambah saja sungkan. Usai ini dia akan berhadapan dengan para pria Uchiha untuk kesenian kaligrafi. Perjuangan masih terus berlanjut, tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar beromantis ria dengan Sasuke. Mencium pipi saja tidak bisa. Loh.. tadi malam kan sudah berciuman...

Sakura pergi ke ruang _Chashitsu_ di halaman belakang bersama para pria Uchiha. Dag Dig Dug menyelimutinya saat duduk diantara Pria Uchiha kecuali Obito karena pria itu terus menggoda Sakura lewat gelagatnya yang bisa terbaca.

Fugaku yang pertama kali mengukir jejak tintanya di lembar putih yang sudah dipersiapkan di tengah-tengah. Aksinya seperti ahli seni jaman dulu. Semua perhatian terpaku saat pria itu menulis kaligrafi Jepang. Karya Fugaku langsung dipamerkan, satu persatu dari mereka melihat dan memberi komentar pada karya Fugaku, kecuali Sakura yang bertanya apa arti kaligrafi yang bertuliskan 'Api' itu. Fugaku tidak menjawab dan malah menyuruh Sakura terlebih dahulu mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Sakura berpikir keras lalu mengatakan,

"Menurut saya, api ini mencerminkan semangat membara dari dalam diri anda pak Fugaku." Dan Obito pun menahan kekehannya sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke tersenyum samar. Fugaku menjelaskan bahwa Api yang ia tulis melambangkan jiwa yang berani dan tidak mudah mudah menyerah. Jawaban Sakura diperjelas olehnya.

Satu per satu lalu membuat kaligrafi mereka secara bergantian. Dimulai Itachi, Sasuke dan Obito. Itachi menulis kata angin. Sakura tidak mau bertanya soal kaligrafi itu tapi tiba-tiba saja Itachi menyuruh Sakura menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Menurut saya, angin ini menggambarkan kehidupan yang silir berganti tidak menentu."

"Tidak menentu bagaimana maksudmu?" Tanya Fugaku dan Sakura lebih berpikir keras.

"A-ano pak Fugaku." Sakura gugup. "Kehidupan tidak menentu maksudnya tidak ada yang tahu hari esok. Segalanya berhembus bagai angin yang silir berganti."

Fugaku tidak berkomentar apapun dan Sakura mengevaluasi jawabannya barusan. Kenapa acara kaligrafi ini begitu menegangkan seperti ujian Uts ? Itachi menjelaskan filosofi angin yang ia tulis. Bahwa angin menunjukkan kebebasan hidup untuk memilih.

Kini giliran Sasuke. Pria itu membuat kaligrafi bertuliskan 'Kekuatan.' entah kenapa Fugaku bertanya pada Sakura lagi dan gadis itu tidak mengerti kenapa mereka selalu meminta pendapatnya?!

"Kekuatan." Sakura berpikir. "Kekuatan artinya..."

"Kekuatan Cinta maksudmu?" Tanya Obito, Sakura melirik Obito penuh kode.

"Kekuatan kebajikan setiap insan manusia." Sakura buntu. Sasuke lalu menjelaskan arti kekuatan yang ia tulis. Sasuke mengatakan setiap manusia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengubah jalan hidupnya. Itachi tersenyum mendengar itu dan Fugaku diam tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Sakura mendapat gilirannya. Gadis itu meranik nafas dalam, ia cukup percaya diri karena sudah mendapat bekal ilmu dari dua master, Gaara dan Sai. Sakura tenang saat mengangkat kuas, dengan gerakan anggun Sakura menulis kaligrafi miliknya. Fugaku memperhatikan dengan tenang. Sakura menulis.

 _'Musim Semi.'_

"Semua bunga bermekaran, menampakkan pesona keindahan alam yang terpancar dalam diri manusia." Ucap Sakura, ia berpandangan dengan Fugaku cukup lama.

Terakhir giliran Obito. Fugaku paling menantikan hasil karya keponakannya itu dan mereka berdua tampak seperti rival. Sakura baru tahu kalau _morron_ itu ahli dalam seni kaligrafi Jepang. Sakura menantikan apa yang akan ditulis Obito, pria itu menulis kata _'Cinta'_ dalam tulisan kaligrafi yang indah _._ **Shannaro!** Sakura langsung melirik Obito. Ia tidak bisa membebaskan dirinya untuk tidak mengartikan kata _cinta_ itu.

"Cinta itu...," Sakura bingung dan malu-malu untuk menjelaskannya. "Cinta adalah..." Sakura melirik Sasuke. Sakura tidak yakin akan mengucapkan ini di depan Fugaku. Sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya begitu saja.

 _"Cinta adalah putra anda pak Fugaku. Uchiha Sasuke."_

Angin semilir berhembus mengiringi keheningan di antara mereka. Semua memandang Sakura termasuk Sasuke.

.

.

"Jawaban yang sangat berkesan Pinky." Obito menepuk pundak Sakura setelah kesenian Kaligrafi selesai. Mereka keluar dari rumah _Chasitsu_ dua jam kemudian. Fugaku berjalan di depan ditemani Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Sialan kau Obito, aku tahu kau sengaja kan?" Sakura menepuk lengan Obito.

"Aku membantumu. Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku." Sahut Obito. Sakura malas menanggapi dan dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana? sudah siap dilamar?" Goda Obito.

"Hentikan itu. Dari tadi kau menggangguku terus."

"Sudah kubilang aku membantumu. Aku bisa menyampaikan pada ayah Sasuke jika kau mau."

"Menyampaikan apa?"

"Menyampaikan jika kau sudah siap dilamar." Obito berlari dan Sakura melempar sendal geta-nya ke arah arah pria itu.

 **BLETAK**

Sandal mendarat tepat di kepala Sasuke. Semua menoleh dan Sakura terkejut membungkam mulutnya sendiri. _Shit.._

.

.

 **Krek.**

Mikoto memotong satu tangkai ilalang lalu menggabungkannya dengan rangkaian bunga Lyli. Saat ini Sakura melanjutkan kegiatan traditionalnya bersama Mikoto dan Konan, mereka merangkai bunga dalam seni _ikebana_.

"Jadi Sakura, bagaimana keseniankaligrafi tadi? ayah Sasuke tidak membuatmu gugup kan?" Tanya Mikoto. Wanita itu mungkin tidak tahu kalau Sakura sudah gugup sejak lima hari yang lalu sebelum kedatangan mereka.

"Semua berjalan lancar Mikoto- _san_." Sakura mengingat _moment_ tadi. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara senang, malu dan khawatir. Senang semua berjalan baik, tapi gara-gara Obito Sakura harus menghadapi situasi memalukan saat sendalnya mendarat di kepala Sasuke. Sakura khawatir apa yang dipikirkan Fugaku sekarang. Kepalanya jadi terasa setengah migran. Ia ingin memberi pelajaran pada Obito, pria itu sedang bermain Kendo bersama para pria saat ini. _Kurang ajar..._

"Ah..., apa ada yang kami lewatkan?" Konan menatap Sakura penuh arti.

"A-a tidak Konan- _san_..." Sakura kikuk menggaruk pipinya dengan tangkai mawar dan spontan langsung sadar sikap. Untung saja tidak dilihat Mikoto. Konan terkekeh melihatnya. Mereka lalu mengobrolkan banyak hal, wanita selalu punya bahan obrolan sampai menjalar kemana-mana.

"Kau melawan sepuluh orang penggemar Sasuke?" Mikoto terkejut setelah mendengar cerita Sakura tentang perjalanannya mendapatkan Sasuke. Cerita itu begitu menarik bagi Mikoto hingga dia terkekeh tidak ada habisnya, begitu pula Konan. Sakura bingung apanya yang lucu, padahal itu adalah hari yang sangat **Shannaro** baginya. Mereka mengobrol banyak hal seputar kisah asmara bahkan saling berbagi cerita. Termasuk Mikoto yang menceritakan bagaimana awalnya ia dipertemukan dengan Fukagu. Ternyata mereka dijodohkan. Sakura bersyukur Mikoto dan Fukagu tidak melanjutkan paham perjodohan itu.

Mikoto memandang rangkaian bunga milik Sakura. Gadis itu merangkai bunga sangat sederhana. Sakura memadukan dedaunan yang menjulur ke samping dan dua bunga krisan kuning. Mikoto bertanya pada Sakura apa arti rangcangan bunga miliknya. Sakura menjawab

"Dua bunga yang memandang ke depan."

Mikoto dan Konan tersenyum.

.

.

Naruto datang sore hari. Sebelumnya Sakura sudah menyampaikan undangan Mikoto untuk menghadiri acara makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha. Sakura menjemput Naruto dan melambaikan tangan di teras rumah.

"Bagaimana? ada kejutan di hari ulang tahunmu?" Naruto menditeksi aura positif pada wajah Sakura. Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. Naruto menyapa Sasuke dan dia terheran-heran ketika melihat Obito ada di sana. Naruto terkejut bukan main saat tahu Obito adalah sepupu Sasuke. Kehidupan memang rumit dan tidak bisa ditebak, sama seperti kaligrafi Itachi yang bertuliskan 'angin'.

Mikoto langsung menghampiri begitu Mukade memberitahu bahwa Naruto tiba. Sambutan begitu hangat ditujukan pada anak sahabatnya itu. Naruto membungkuk memberi salam. Suasana haru terasa saat Mikoto memeluk Naruto dan menyebutkan nama Kushina. Mereka berdua lalu berbincang-bincang cukup lama. Obito pergi istirahat, Sakura dan Sasuke mengambil kesempatan untuk bersantai di taman tapi sialnya mereka dihadang Itaru dan Kenji yang baru bangun dari tidur siang. Dua anak itu mengajak mereka bermain bersama. Waktu berlalu sampai jam makan malam tiba, mereka berkumpul kembali di ruang makan. Naruto berdiri memberi salam pada Fugaku saat pria itu muncul.

Pukul sembilan malam, Sakura, Obito dan Naruto pamit pulang. Semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Terimakasih untuk waktumu Sakura, kita akan berjumpa lagi." Ucap Mikoto.

"Terimakasih banyak Mikoto- _san._ " Ucap Sakura. Mereka berpelukan dan Mikoto membisikkan sesuatu. "Baik-baik dengan Sasuke." Sakura mengangguk dan tersipu malu.

Sakura masih gugup ketika pamit dengan Fugaku. Jangankan Sakura, Naruto saja tampaknya juga gugup. Fugaku punya kharisma bertekanan tinggi, Naruto merasa pria itu seperti mafia kelas kakap.

"Sa-saya pamit dulu pak Fugaku, terimakasih untuk semuanya." Sakura membungkuk. Ia ingin bersalaman dengan Fugaku tapi ragu-ragu. Tangannya tarik ulur karena sungkan. Fukagu lalu menjabat tangan Sakura. Tangan mereka berjabat cukup lama saat mereka bertatapan. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang menunggu sepatah kata dari Fugaku.

"Musim semi."

Sakura terpaku, wajahnya sedikir merona. Hanya para pria Uchiha yang tahu maksudnya.

.

.

Sakura mengumbar senyuman tiada saat mobil Sasuke melaju menuju partemennya. Aura kebahagiaan sangat terasa, gadis itu melupakan rasa lelah saat ini. Semua _moment_ berharga yang terjadi di hari ulang tahunnya kali ini adalah kado yang tak akan terlupakan. Sasuke tenang dan tidak mengucapkan apapun, membiarkan Sakura terhanyut dalam lamunan kelegaan.

"Kita mampir ke mini market dulu. Aku haus." Ajak Sasuke. Sakura setuju saja sambil membatin tumben Sasuke mampir ke minimarket.

 **"KEJUTAAAAAAN...!"**

Sakura dikejutkan saat ia menghidupkan lampu apartemen. Sakura tidak menyangka ia akan mendapat kejutan ulang tahun dari rekan-rekannya. Ada Ino, Tenten, Sai, Konohamaru, Kiba, Lee, Neji, bahkan yang tidak teduga, Gaara ikut memeriahkan. Tunggu, kapan Obito datangnya? Mereka bahkan pulang dari kediaman Uchiha bersama-sama. Sakura jadi paham kenapa Sasuke mengulur waktu mengajaknya ke minimarket. Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto, pria itu menampakkan deretan giginya sambil menggaruk belakang kepala. Dasar...

Hinata membawa kue ulang tahun Sakura, saatnya tiup lilinnya!

Fhuuuuuuuuuu...

22 lilin tertiup setelah Sakura memanjatkan permohonan. Gaara maju mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun paling pertama.

"Selamat panjang umur. Semoga kau diberi banyak kebahagian."

"Terimakasih Gaara- _san ,_ semoga kau juga." Sakura dan Gaara berjabat tangan, mereka saling melempar senyum. Semua melirik Sasuke, pria itu bagaikan seonggrok obat nyamuk bertekstur datar.

"Kya! Gaara- _san_!"

Gaara menjadi pelopor mencolek krim ke wajah Sakura. Yang lain ikut mengucapkan selamat satu-persatu. Mereka mengucapkan doa-doa konyol dan tidak melewatkan untuk mencolek krim ke wajah Sakura tanpa ampun.

 **Ting Tong!**

"Pizza datang!" Seru Naruto. Semua berkumpul di ruang tengah, mereka melahap pizza sambil bercanda gurau.

Sakura membersihkan wajahnya di kamar mandi. Lima menit kemudian ia keluar lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang mencari sesuatu di kulkas.

"Cari apa Sasuke- _kun?"_

"Saos tomat." Benar... Sasuke tidak bisa memonopoli saus saset bawaan pizza. Sakura mengambilkan saos itu dari rak bumbu. Sasuke lalu menyodorkan potongan pizza-nya.

"Ok." Sakura tersenyum penuh arti setelah melumuri pizza Sasuke dengan saos tomat. Ino mengenggol tangan Tenten sambil melihat kearah dua sejoli yang sedang berpandangan di depan kulkas itu.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dengan cepat dan mereka mencuri satu kecupan bibir. Tidak sadar beberapa orang di ruang tengah melihat ke arah mereka, termasuk Gaara. Ah santai saja.., kau kan sudah pernah mengecup bibir Sakura kan Gaara?

* * *

.

Beberapa minggu berlalu. Hari-hari berjalan dengan setiap cerita yang ada. Orang tua Sasuke sudah lama kembali ke Amerika. Tidak ada banyak waktu senggang bagi Fugaku untuk berlama-lama di Konoha. Tunggu? Apakah waktu itu orang tua Sasuke pulang hanya karena untuk menemui Sakura?

Hari sabtu menjadi begitu panjang ketika Sakura mendapat pesan dari Sasuke bahwa ia mengundur janji mereka untuk menikmati awal musim semi. Hari-hari cerah di Konoha dihiasi bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran. Menampakkan keindahan pesona merah muda negeri Sakura. Rencananya, mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat hari ini, menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu karena kegiatan Sasuke yang padat. Mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga kondisi. Menunggu lima jam bukanlah masalah daripada membatalkan acara. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, Sakura lalu mengambil buku sketsa. Ia duduk menghampiri bufet TV, memutar album jazz yang diambilnya secara acak dari koleksi lagu jadul miliki Sasori. Membuka lembar baru, Sakura mulai melukis sesuatu sambil menunggu Sasuke datang.

Sakura menggambar Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri di padang bunga. Ada tempat yang masih menghantui pikirannya sampai saat ini. Pikiran Sakura menerawang, memikirkan sejauh mana hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Sejauh ini semua berjalan dengan baik. Perjalanan masih panjang, Sakura tidak ragu menjalin hubungan serius bersama sasuke bahkan untuk membuat komitmen. Sebentar.. Komitmen? apakah Sasuke sudah berpikir ke arah situ? memang terlalu cepat jika berharap Sasuke akan meminta Sakura menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Mereka berdua perlu waktu untuk mendalami satu sama lain. Sakura ingin lebih mengenal dan terhubung pada Sasuke. Waktu akan mengurus semuanya.

 **Ting Tong**

Lima jam sudah berlalu. Sasuke memenuhi janjinya tepat pukul dua siang. Sakura menyambut pria itu dengan senyuman, mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk untuk melepas lelah sejenak sebelum beranjak pergi kembali.

"Sasuke- _kun_ kau sudah makan siang?" Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke setelah mengambil satu gelas air putih.

"Belum, kita makan siang diluar." Sasuke sedang memandang lukisan dirinya dan Sakura mengobrol di antara padang bunga. Lukisan itu sudah selesai dibuat. Sasuke menutup buku sketsa lalu meraih gelas yang Sakura sodorkan. Meneguk habis air putih itu, Sasuke lalu memandang Sakura, tatapannya menyimpan banyak kata yang ingin ia sampaikan. Sakura mulai bisa membaca mimik Sasuke yang datar itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tidak menjawab, pria itu bungkam menyisir rambut Sakura.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Ajak Sasuke.

Mereka makan siang di sebuah restauran pinggir jalan. Restauran itu searah dengan jalan menuju kuil Naka. Sakura banyak mengobrol saat makan, gadis itu menceritakan banyak hal dari sesuatu penting sampai hal tidak penting. Sasuke setia mendengarkan dan sesekali menanggapinya, bahkan saat Sakura memberi teka-teki konyol yang ia dapat dari Konohamaru.

"Sakura, apa kau mau berlibur ke suatu tempat?" tiba-tiba Sasuke mengubah arah pembicaraan. Sakura memiringkan kepala dan bertanya-tanya.

"Hem? bukankah habis ini kita akan berlibur? hehe.." Sakura tersenyum membanyangkan permandangan indah di kuil Naka. Pasti tempatnya sepi dan mereka berdua bisa _quality_ time bersama. Itu yang Sakura dambakan semenjak membuat _background_ taman bunga film Jack.

"Bukan. Maksudku apa ada tempat yang belum dan ingin kau kunjungi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Owwh..." Sakura mengangguk lalu menerawang ke atas. "emm..Banyak. memangnya Kenapa?"

"Kita akan pergi berlibur ke tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi." Dan Sakura tidak tahu darimana Sasuke mendapat ide itu, mengingat Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang jarang berlibur.

Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di kuil Naka. Untuk kedua kalinya Sakura mengunjungi kuil itu bersama Sasuke. Kali ini atas permintaan Sakura karena ia ingin melihat padang bunga di dekat rawa.

"Kau tau Sasuke-kun, dulu aku pernah ke sini sebelumnya." Ucap Sakura saat mereka mengarungi setengah perjalanan 500 anak tangga. Sasuke tidak terkejut mendengarnya karena ia sudah menebak siapa yang menjatuhkan lonceng kuil Naka. Dugaannya benar.

"Aku bertemu Lee dan Jiraiya- _sama_ di sini. Tidak kusangka aku akan mengunjungi kuil ini bersama keluargamu." Sakura menoleh dan ia tersenyum. Sasuke hening dan hanya menyaut kata 'Aa'. Sakura merasa Sasuke sedikit berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Apa karena dia terlalu lelah?

Mereka menelusuri jalan stapak di belakang kuil. Suasana di sana sepi. Hanya beberapa _Kannushi_ yang mondar-mandir di halaman depan dan samping kuil. Sakura dan Sasuke melewati rumah _Chasitsu_. Rumah penuh kenangan yang mendebarkan untuk Sakura.

"Ah lihat!" Sakura menunjuk padang bunga saat ia berdiri di pinggir jalan turunan menuju rawa. Perpaduan antara pepohonan, bambu dan padang bunga menyajikan surga kecil yang tersembunyi di balik kuil Naka. Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke, tidak sabar untuk hadir di tengah-tengah padang bunga yang ditumbuhi aneka jenis bunga liar warna-wangi.

"Ini sangat indah..." _emerald_ Sakura mengedar, menikmati, dan mengagumi kesatuan alam di sana. Suara kicauan burung yang menggema terdengar sangar merdu diiringi suara gemericik air yang mengalir dari bebatuan menumpuk di pinggir rawa.

Sakura duduk bersama Sasuke di tengah-tengah padang bunga. Tidak lupa ia mengabadikan beberapa foto di sana, Sakura tidak berniat memamerkan foto itu pada orang lain. Kelestarian surga kecil kuil Naka harus dilindungi dari incaran anak-anak muda yang hanya ingin eksis tapi tidak memperdulikan kelestarian alam.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka tempat seindah ini ada di kuil Naka." Sakura duduk bersila menghadap Sasuke. "Ah.., Sasuke- _kun_.., pasti kau sering ke tempat ini sebelumnya?"

"Aa. Hanya beberapa kali saat aku mengunjungi kuil ini." Sasuke duduk menselonjorkan kaki dan menumpu tubuhnya dengan Siku. Sasuke terlihat lebih santai dan rileks.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun? salah satu latar tempat Film _black Jack_ sama seperti ini. Aku yang membuat _backgroud_ -nya. Benar-benar sama." Sakura serius memberitahu hal itu. "Apa menurutmu ini sebuah kebetulan atau karena team _concept_ _art_ pernah mengunjungi tempat ini?"

"Entah. Mungkin saja begitu. Lagi pula Jiraiya- _sama_ yang menulis naskahnya." Jawaban Sasuke masuk akal di kepala Sakura.

Tidak terjadi obrolan setelah itu. Sakura menyanyikan lagu Futatabi untuk mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Sasuke lalu terbaring sambil terpejam. Mendengarkan senandung yang menenangkan hati. Sakura menikmati keindahan paras kekasihnya, Sasuke seperti peri yang kesasar di padang bunga. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bagaimana jika pria itu kembali ke kayangan. Sakura terus bersenandung, suaranya menyatu dengan alam sekitar saat kicauan burung tidak ingin kalah menandingi nyanyian gadis itu.

 _"Itsuno hi mo anata watashi no hikari..."_

Sakura berhenti bersenandung. Suasana menjadi hening kembali dan kicauan burung menjadi pemenangnya. Sasuke membuka mata lalu bangkit. Sakura bergerak menumpu tangan dan dagunya di atas lutut Sasuke yang terangkat. Mereka berpandangan dalam keheningan.

"Ada apa?" Sakura mendekat. Menangkup pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Tatapannya dalam dan pria itu seakan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Sakura." wajah Sasuke berubah serius.

 _"Aku akan pergi."_

.

* * *

 **to be continued :)**

 **.**

PS: Hallo semuanya, maaf sudah menunggu lama. Semoga hari kalian selalu menyenangkan.

Salam cinta dariku :*

dan

dari Uchiha Sasuke

 **arai14 deviantart com** /art/Uchiha-Sasuke-595365792

(jangan lupa menambahkan titik diantara spasi ( **arai14 deviantart)** dan **com**


	29. See you again

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gender : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Part 29**

 **'See you again'**

 _enjoy_

* * *

Sakura terpaku. _Emerald_ teduhnya bergetar menatap Sasuke. Tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja pria itu katakan. Pergi? tidak ada guntur, hujan maupun badai. Sekarang adalah awal musim semi, yang ada hanyalah bunga-bunga bermekaran indah. Sakura menantikan _moment_ ini cukup lama. Berduaan menikmati keindahan alam bersama kekasihnya. Sebuah kabar tidak menyenangkan tiba-tiba terlontar dari mulut Sasuke dan Sakura merasa waktu mulai berjalan lambat.

"Sasuke- _kun_ apa maksudmu? pergi kemana?" tangan Sakura menjauh dari pipi Sasuke, perasaan khawatir merambat di dadanya. Pelan dan nyeri. Sasuke terdiam, raut wajahnya menyimpan banyak sekali penjelasan yang siap ia utarakan untuk memperjelas semuanya. Jika Sakura berpikir sejauh ini hubungannya dengan Sasuke berjalan dengan lancar, saat inilah batu rintangan mulai menampakkan bentuknya walau Sakura sendiri belum yakin apa rintangan itu.

"Sakura." suara Sasuke berat, tubuhnya menegak dari sandaran tangan. "Dengarkan aku." _Onyx_ kelam Sasuke mengunci perhatian Sakura. "Aku akan keluar dari Gamabunta. Aku akan pergi ke Amerika, ke Boston."

Jantung Sakura berdenyut. Berpisah. Hal pertama kali yang terlintas di kepala. Pertanyaan besar terpancar di wajah Sakura yang menegang. "Sasuke- _kun_..." Nadanya lirih.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku." Nada Sasuke tegas dan jelas, mengantisipasi respon yang sudah ia bayangkan dari gadis itu. Memerintahkan Sakura untuk mendengar penjelasannya.

"Ayahku datang ke sini bukan tanpa alasan. Saat aku sudah bisa berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri, sekarang saatnya aku untuk berjalan. Apa yang terjadi pada Gamabunta terakhir kali membuat ayahku mengambil beberapa keputusan lebih cepat dan aku siap menerima tantangannya."

Sakura terdiam. Apa yang ia rasakan saat ini membuatnya tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa. Penjelasan singkat dari Sasuke mulai tergambar dan apa yang Sakura tebak saat ini tidak lain hanyalah menyangkut tentang...

"Kau akan pergi dalam jangka waktu lama?"

"Sakura, aku..."

Sakura langsung berdiri. "Ayo pulang." Sakura mengacuhkan pembicaraan. Gadis itu tersenyum paksa. Tidak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut penjelasan dari Sasuke. Semuanya jelas. Sasuke pergi untuk satu alasan dan Sakura belum siap mendengar kenyataannya.

"Sakura..." Sasuke memanggil. Nadanya membujuk Sakura untuk mendengarnya. Sasuke tahu situasi ini akan terjadi, ia sudah memikirkannya sejak lama. Sejak orang tuanya kembali ke Konoha.

Sakura melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. Melewati padang bunga yang indah. Pesona warna-warni bunga liar itu tidak bisa menenangkan _mood-_ nya yang sedang kacau. Sasuke menyusul Sakura di belakang. Dalam keheningan Sasuke mengikuti jejak Sakura menelusuri jalan setapak, meninggalkan area belakang kuil Naka sambil berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Langkah Sakura tegas, terburu-buru, dan memancarkan emosi yang tidak stabil. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tegang, sedih, kesal dan tidak mengerti teraduk menjadi satu.

Mereka tiba di depan halaman depan kuil. Sakura menghentikan langkah, ia teringat akan sesuatu. Sorot matanya mengarah pada pepohonan di pinggir pelataran. Sasuke diam memandang gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah cepat menghampiri salah satu pohon. Perhatian seorang _Kannushi_ yang sedang lewat juga mengarah pada Sakura saat gadis itu mencari-cari sesuatu di antara ranting pohon yang menjulur ke bawah.

 _Ini dia!_

Sakura mengambil satu _Omikuji_. Kertas ramalan yang pernah ia gantung di salah satu ranting pohon. Tunggu sebentar, Coba aku ingat isi ramalannya dulu. Ah.. benar..., isinya adalah _'Daikyou'_ ( _great disaster_ ). Sakura membuka kertas itu kembali, membaca tulisan _'What the hell'_ yang tertulis di tengah-tengah dengan tinta pena milik Jiraiya. Tulisannya sudah luntur. Mungkin efek selama musim salju. Kertasnya sudah agak rapuh dan mengeras kaku. Sasuke menghampiri, tidak bertanya apapun dan hanya memperhatikan Sakura. Gadis itu kembali melipat kertas _omikuji_ , menggigitnya, lalu naik ke atas pohon. Di situlah Sasuke dan _Kannushi_ bingung apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan? Turun." Perintah Sasuke. Sakura mengindahkan perintah itu dan tetap naik ke atas. Pak _Khannushi_ menghampiri Sasuke, keduanya mendongak ke atas melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura. Gadis itu berdiri, perlahan ia bergeser ke samping kanan sambil berpegangan, sampai akhirnya ia bersandar pada salah satu dahan.

"Sakura. Cepat turun." Perintah kedua Sasuke dianggap angin lalu.

"Nona, di atas bahaya. Cepatlah turun." Perintah Kannushi dianggap seperti radio rusak. Sakura berhenti aneh-aneh! Cepat turun! di bawah itu jurang!

Hup! Sakura berhasil meraih salah satu rantai kecil yang paling dekat, ia mengambil _Omikuji_ dari mulutnya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya masih menarik ranting. Dengan hati-hati Sakura mengikat _Omikuji_ pada ranting itu. Menurut mitos, ramalan buruk bisa dihindari dengan cara mengikat _Omikuji_ pada ranting-ranting pohon kuil. Sakura berpikir cara ini akan lebih efektif jika ramalannya diikat lebih tinggi. Setelah terpasang, Sakura menghempaskan ranting ke tempat semula dan bunyi **Sraak!** terdengar.

"Hati-hati." Ucap Sasuke saat Sakura perlahan bergerak turun dari pohon. Sasuke dan _Khannushi_ sudah bersiaga tepat di bawah, siap menangkap Sakura jika hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan tiba-tiba terjadi. Tangan Sasuke terangkat ke atas, meraih pinggang Sakura ketika gadis itu bergerak turun hampir mencapai bawah.

Sakura melopat ke arah Sasuke. Dengan selamat kakinya menginjak tanah. _Kannushi_ bernafas lega, mungkin sambil membatin kenapa sosok merah muda itu selalu membuat onar di kuil Naka. Sasuke dan Sakura bertatapan sekejap. Keduanya tidak mengatakan apapun. Sakura langsung mengalih dari rengkuhan Sasuke, ia mengangguk pada _kannushi_ lalu berajak pergi. Begitu pula Sasuke, ia pamit lalu bergegas menyusul Sakura. Pak _Kannushi_ pun bingung dengan situasinya, ia memandang sepasang kekasih itu cukup lama.

.

"Mau kemana? Sekalian kita makan malam diluar." Sasuke memecah keheningan saat mobilnya dalam perjalanan tanpa tujuan. Masih tersisa dua jam lagi sampai menjelang matahari terbenam.

"Pulang saja." Jawaban singkat. Sakura tidak banyak bicara dan terus-menerus melihat keluar jendela. Sasuke mengerti _mood_ Sakura sedang tidak baik, bahkan ia tidak menegur aksi Sakura memanjat pohon setelah mereka naik ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan kuil Naka.

"Tadi _Omikuji_ milikmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya menyaut dengan kata 'Hm.' Sasuke mungkin sedang mencairkan suasana dengan memancing obrolan. "Apa isi ramalannya?"

"Daikyo."

Sasuke terdiam. "Tidak usah mempercayai ramalan." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Aku tidak percaya. Hanya saja aku berjaga-jaga." Sasuke tidak berkomentar mendengar sahutan Sakura.

"Kau mau memasak makan malam bersama koki rumah?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak. Mungkin lain kali saja." Tampaknya Sakura benar-benar tidak _mood_ saat ini. Sasuke memilih diam dan ia memutuskan pergi ke Supermarket.

"Kita mau kemana?" Sakura menyadari rute perjalanan tidak menuju ke apartemennya.

"Ke Supermaket."

"Masih ada bahan makanan di kulkas."

"Aku ingin makan sup tomat malam ini. Terakhir kulihat, tomat di kulkas habis."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin memasak. Kita bungkus makanan saja."

"Aku ingin makan sup tomat. Aku akan memasaknya sendiri."

"Baiklah." Sakura malas berdebat dan sekejap Sasuke meliriknya.

.

"Hinata, bagaimana jika kita makan malam di ramen Ichiraku saja? sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan ramen, aku sangat merindukannya." Naruto mengubah rencana makan malam saat menunggu pintu lift terbuka di lantai 14. Sepasang burung dara itu mau pergi malam mingguan. Rencananya mau mengajak Sakura _double date_ tapi gadis itu tidak ada di apartemen.

"Bukankah baru empat hari yang lalu kita makan ramen Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata heran saat mendengar kata 'lama sekali' dari mulut Naruto. Pria itu benar-benar maniak ramen sejati.

"Ah benarkah? hehehe aku lupa..." Naruto pura-pura lupa, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menampakkan deretan gigi.

 **Ting!**

Disaat bersamaan pintu lift terbuka, menampakkan sosok Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ah kalian, pas sekali!" Naruto mengangkat tangan. Sakura tersenyum pada Hinata sambil melangkah keluar dari lift tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia berlalu pergi begitu saja. Sasuke mengikuti di belakang dengan membawa dua kantung plastik belajaan.

"Dobe." Sapa Sasuke, ia juga mengangguk pada Hinata. Melihat sikap Sakura dan Sasuke. Naruto menduga sepertinya sedang terjadi konflik diantara mereka. Mengacuhkannya sebagai hal yang wajar terjadi pada sepasang kekasih, Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke dalam lift dan mereka pergi malam mingguan.

Sakura tidak mengucapkan salam ketika masuk ke dalam apartemen. Gadis itu langsung menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. Sasuke paham apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini, pria itu diam memperhatikan Sakura sambil menaruh barang belanjaan di atas meja makan. Sakura meneguk segelas air putih dan langsung menuju kamar. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang mengeluarkan sayuran dari kantung plastik. Sepertinya Sasuke akan memasak sendirian. Mau kami temani Sasuke- _kun_?

Perasaan campur aduk masih menyelimuti Sakura saat ia mengganti baju. Pikirannya masih berkutat soal rencana kepergian Sasuke. Sakura masih belum percaya sekaligus bertanya-tanya kenapa hal itu harus terjadi. Bukan hal yang salah karena sebenarnya Sakura tahu betul rencana itu mengarah pada beberapa alasan yang masuk akal. Sakura ingin mengetahui penjelasan lebih dalam tapi rasa takut dan ketidak siapan untuk menimbang keputusan Sasuke muncul di benaknya. Sakura khawatir Sasuke akan mengajaknya bicara lebih serius lalu berakhir dengan meminta persetujuan. _Long distance relationship?_ Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan itu akan terjadi.

 **Ceklek**. Pintu kamar terbuka.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sakura melonjak kaget, ia langsung berjongkok sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Sasuke sendiri juga kaget. Dirinya mana tahu jika saat ini Sakura sedang ganti baju dan kebetulan sekali masih telanjang hanya memakai pakaian dalam?

"Sakura, dimana kau meletakkan alas pemotong?" Tanya Sasuke, ia masih mencengkram pegangan pintu dengan ekspresi tenang. _Onyx_ -nya melihat Sakura yang sedang menutupi tubunya sendiri.

"Di gantungan rak, cepat Keluar..." Sakura belum bergerak dari posisinya. Sasuke lalu menutup pintu. Baru saja Sakura berdiri, tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka pintu kembali. **Shannaro!**

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sakura langsung jongkok kembali.

"Sakura, kau tidak mau menemaniku memasak?" Menemani? bilang saja minta bantuan apa susahnya?

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar, ia menutup pintu kembali dan Sakura langsung berlari mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Bunyi _ceklek_ tombol kunci terdengar. Sasuke melirik lalu melangkah menuju dapur.

Sakura memakai kaos hijau muda lengan panjang dipadu dengan celana krem seper-empat. Setelah memakai pakaian, gadi situ duduk di tepi ranjang dan melamun sejenak. **Klontang!** Bunyi panci terdengar dari dapur beberapa saat kemudian. Perhatian Sakura langsung terpusat, memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke di dapur. Timbul perasaan tidak tega membiarkan Sasuke memasak sendirian. Sakura selalu tidak tega pada pria itu, bahkan dalam kondisi suasana hati yang sedang gundah karenanya. Menghela nafas, Sakura pun keluar kamar dan menyusul Sasuke di dapur.

Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang fokus mencuci semua tomat-tomat miliknya. Pria itu menggulung lengan kaosnya sampai siku. Langkah Sakura berhenti, ia memandang Sasuke dari ruang tengah. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Kekasihnya memasak. Wajah Sakura berubah sendu, menebak berapa kali lagi ia bisa melihat sosok itu memasak di dapurnya.

Sasuke berbalik setelah meniriskan semua tomat. Onyx-nya menangkap Sakura yang sedang terpaku memandangnya. Sakura lalu mendekat. Sasuke meraih ponsel di atas meja makan untuk membaca langkah memasak selanjutnya melalui internet. Sasuke pernah membuat sup tomat sekali tapi ia masih sedikit bingung. Sakura mengambil bahan-bahan yang Sasuke letakkan secara berjejer di meja makan seperti lapak pedagang sayuran. Dengan cekatan Sakura memisahkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Sasuke memperhatikan dan langsung menyesuaikan diri. Mereka memasak dalam keheningan. Sakura jarang bicara kecuali jika Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu perihal langkah-langkah memasak.

Satu jam berlalu. Sakura bukan hanya membantu Sasuke membuat sup tomat tapi ia juga membuat menu tambahan. Hidangan tersaji di atas meja makan setelah menggusur lapak pedangan sayur. Sasuke dan Sakura makan bersama dalam keheningan, keduanya terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sesekali mata mereka bertemu.

"Sakura. Usai makan kita bicara."

Sakura langsung menunda suapan sendoknya, ia menatap Sasuke sekejap. Tidak ada sahutan dari Sakura dan gadis itu mempercepat gerakan makan. Satu menit selesai. Sakura meneguk air putih, membawa mangkuknya ke wastafel, lalu menuju kamar, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menyantap sup tomat di meja makan. Sakura mengambrukkan tubuh di atas ranjang usai menutup pintu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal, tidak mengharapkan pembahasan itu dilanjutkan kembali. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke menghampiri, ia duduk di tepi ranjang melihat Sakura yang masih tengkurap.

"Sakura."

Belum Sasuke melanjutkan kalimat, Sakura langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan bergegas meninggalkan kamar dengan langkah terburu-buru. Gadis itu menuju kamar Sasori. Sasuke ikut menyusul tapi langkahnya hanya sampai di depan pintu. Sakura tidak mengijinkannya masuk, ia mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

"Sakura, buka pintunya." Sasuke mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada respon terdengar. "Sakura kita harus bicara." Masih tidak ada sahutan. Sakura duduk di atas ranjang, merengkuh kedua kakinya yang ditekuk ke atas. Sorot matanya mengarah pada pintu. Sasuke masih berdiri dibalik pintu itu dan Sakura tidak berniat membukanya.

Suara jam dinding kamar Sasori mengiringi keheningan malam. Jarum pendek menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Sakura meringkuk di atas ranjang, tidak bisa tidur, kepalanya dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Suara televisi di ruang tengah sudah tidak terdengar dua jam yang lalu. Ada dua kemungkinan, Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya atau pria itu tertidur di sofa dan televisi off secara otomatis. Sakura lalu turun dari ranjang, ia membuka pintu dengan sedikit celah, mengingip ruang tengah yang remang-remang. Ujung kaki Sasuke terlihat, pria itu sepertinya tidur. Sakura lalu keluar kamar, dengan langkah mengendap-endap ia menuju sofa. Tampak Seorang malaikat tidur dengan pulas. Kelelahan terpancar di raut wajahnya yang tampan. Sakura lalu menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil selimut. Perlahan ia menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke, kepala pria itu sempat bergerak namun ia tidak terjaga.

Sakura duduk di bawah sofa. Dalam keheningan ia memandang wajah Sasuke. Sakura menemukan apa yang sudah ia cari dalam kisah asmara. Kini Sakura merasa hidup bagai bunga di musim semi. Kemudian bunga itu bermekaran indah, lalu berhenti menari karena hembusan angin berhenti di saat rintik hujan mulai turun. Perlahan kesunyian menghampiri relung hati. Terbayang olehnya jika Sasuke pergi. Udara malam akan terasa sangat dingin, sinar matahari akan terasa sangat panas, deras hujan akan terdengar seperti alunan kehampaan. Hari-hari akan dilewati tanpa Sasuke. Aroma nikmat tubuh pria itu akan hilang, menyekik leher saat kerinduan datang melanda dirinya.

 _'Tidak. Aku belum siap. Lagi-lagi aku harus menghadapi waktu. Bagaimana aku akan menjalani itu semua?'_

Sakura duduk bersandar pada kaki sofa, merengkuh kedua kakinya ke atas. Keningnya menempel pada lutut. Sesak menjalar dalam dada. Kisah cinta tidak akan selalu berjalan manis. Cinta mempunyai ujiannya sendiri. Setiap jiwa asmara akan melaluinya untuk membuktikan apakah dia layak untuk cinta itu.

.

* * *

Sasuke mendapati apartemen yang sunyi saat _Onyx_ kelamnya terbuka di pagi hari. Jendela ruang tengah sudah terbuka. Sasuke bangkit dari tidur, pandangannya menyapu seisi ruangan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sosok merah muda. Biasanya Sakura berkutat di dapur menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Sasuke lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka. Kemudian ia menuju kamar Sasori. Kosong. Tanda-tanda ketidak beradaan Sakura semakin jelas setelah ia menuju kamar Sakura tapi gadis itu tidak ditemukan. Sasuke kembali ke ruang tengah, ia melihat ponselnya dan mendapati satu pesan.

 _ **Sakura : 'aku pergi jogging.'**_

Ponsel Sakura bergetar. Saat ini ia sedang menikmati secangkir teh hangat di cafe pinggir jalan di dekat apartemen. Sakura mengenakan baju trening dan sepatu olahraga. Rambut serta kulitnya berkeringat. Gadis itu usai berolahraga. Sakura ragu-ragu mengangkat panggilan Sasuke. Sekarang adalah hari minggu. Waktu senggang Sasuke sepenuhnya _free_ hari ini. Seharusnya Sakura senang. Akan tetapi sesuatu membuatnya enggan menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya kali ini. Sakura menghindari perbincangan yang belum sempat mereka lanjutkan semalam. Sakura tahu dirinya kekanak-kanakan dengan menghindari Sasuke tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Menata perasaan perlu ia lakukan sebelum menerima kenyataan pahit. Ponsel Sakura akhirnya berhenti bergetar. Beberapa detik menatap ponsel itu sampai akhirnya Sakura memutuskan beranjak dari kafe dan pergi ke tempat Ino.

 **Ting! Tong!**

Sakura menekan bel pintu apartemen Ino berulang kali. Ia memastikan waktu pada jam tangannya. Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi, masih dianggap subuh oleh khalayak orang-orang yang menikmati akhir pekan.

"Sakura?"

Sosok Ino terlihat dalam balutan handuk kimono serta rambut yang terlilit handuk. Sepertinya Ino baru saja mandi.

"Hai." Sakura tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam tanpa dipersilahkan.

Ino berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Tamunya itu tengah duduk di sofa sambil melepas trening jaketnya. "Kau habis jogging? Tumben pagi-pagi begini datang bertamu.."

"Mampir minta air minum. Aku haus." Sakura berdiri menuju dapur. Alasannya masuk akal tapi Ino menduga hal yang lain. Sakura membuka kulkas mencari minuman dingin. Ino menghampiri sambil mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

"Kau mandi sepagi ini di hari minggu. Mau ada acara?" Sakura menutup kulkas setelah mengambil sebotol _yogurt blueberry_ kaya akan kolagen. Bahkan minuman Ino menyangkut soal kecantikan.

"Tidak ada acara." Ino memiringkan kepala mengusap rambut panjangnya. Sakura mengambil gelas, ia menuangkan _yogurt_ sambil melangkah menuju meja makan. Ino mempunyai meja makan mini untuk empat orang. Masih lebih besar punya Sasori.

"Tidak berkencan dengan Sai?" Sakura meletakkan botol _yogurt_ di atas meja lalu menggeret kursi makan.

"Sai ada di kamar."

Spontan gerakan Sakura berhenti. Sekejap ia menatap Ino. "Aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat?"

"Santai saja, Sai masih tidur." Jawab Ino. Sakura jadi mengerti kenapa Ino keramas pagi-pagi. "Kau tidak berakhir pekan dengan Uchiha?" Tanya Ino kemudian.

"Dia ada di apartemenku." Sakura meneguk _yogurt._

"Kau meninggalkan kekasihmu bertamu usai _jogging_?" Ino menyaut gelas Sakura, mengambil satu tegukan.

"Ya.. Begitulah.." Sakura memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang. Apa pria itu bisa membuat sarapan pagi? Pikiran Sakura mengembara jauh sampai penampakan kompor yang terbakar terlintas di dalam imajinasinya. Sakura langsung mengeluarkan ponsel, berniat menghubungi Sasuke tapi ia ragu-ragu. Sasuke pasti akan menyuruhnya kembali secepatnya.

"Ino. Aku ingin curhat." Ucap Sakura.

.

 **Klontang...**

Teflon terjatuh saat Sasuke akan mengambilnya. Pria itu sedang berkutat di dapur menyiapkan Sarapan pagi. Entah apa yang sedang dibuat Sasuke, pria itu sedang memotong bawang bombay penuh konsentrasi. Sasuke meletakkan pisau lalu menyaut ponselnya. Melihat tahapan resep masakan yang sedang ia buat. Perlu bantuan Sasuke?

"Pagi Sakura." Sai menyapa Sakura di meja makan dengan senyuman khas. Sakura membalas senyuman Sai. Pria itu sudah berpakaian rapi, sepertinya ia akan beranjak pergi dan Sesaat Sakura merasa tidak enak sudah mengganggu kebersamaan dua sejoli yang sedang berakhir pekan. Sai mengambil _sandwich_ di meja makan lalu menghampiri Ino yang sedang membuat sereal.

"Ah.. Hati-hati di jalan sayang."

Sai mengecup kening Ino. Sakura yang menyaksikan keromantisan mereka berdua jadi merindukan Sasuke. Aww _man..._ Sudahlah, pulang saja... Sasuke membuat sarapan enak untukmu.

"Aku pergi dulu Sakura. Take your time." Sai pamit sambil tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk dan mengatakan hati-hati di jalan.

"Ino, maaf sudah menganggu waktu kalian.' Ucap Sakura setelah Sai keluar apartemen.

"Sudah kubilang santai saja. Sai punya urusan di luar." Ino membawa mangkuk serealnya lalu duduk di meja makan. "Sudah, sarapanlah dulu." Ino mengusap lengan Sakura. "Usai ini kalian bicarakan baik-baik. Lagi pula kau belum mengerti maksud kepergian Sasuke."

"Aku tahu Ino. Tidak ada alasan lainnya selain bisnis. Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini kan? mungkin kau menganggapku tidak dewasa, tapi tidak mudah menerima keputusan Sasuke."

"Aku tau apa yang..."

 **Ting Tong!**

Kalimat Ino teputus saat bunyi bel terdengar. Ino beranjak membuka pintu, yang menjadi tamunya adalah Tenten. Gadis energik itu membawa banyak cemilan.

"Sakura?" Tenten terkejut melihat Sakura pagi-pagi sudah ada di tempat Ino.

 **Ting Tong!**

"Teme?"

Mungkin Hari ini adalah hari bertamu. Naruto disambut sosok Sasuke di balik pintu. Wajah Naruto masih kusut seperti pakaian loundry yang belum disetrika. Jam sembilan pagi di akhir pekan sama dengan jam lima subuh bagi Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dobe apa kau tau kemana Sakura pergi jogging?" Sasuke sudah menunggu Sakura selama sejam. Sarapan bahkan sudah dingin. Sasuke mungkin bertanya-tanya kemana Sakura pergi _jogging_ , apa gadis itu berlari sampai perbatasan kota Konoha?

"Biasanya dia jogging di sekitaran sini. Ah, masuklah..." Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam camp perang vietnam. Oh! Salah... apartemen Naruto sudah resmi terjaga kelestariannya. Hinata sukses membuat perubahan besar.

"Apa? Sasuke akan pergi?!" Tenten terkejut sampai kacang telur di dalam toples yang ia bawa bergoncang. Mereka duduk di ruang tengah. Tenten duduk di samping Ino, menghadap ke arah Sakura yang tengkurap di sofa depan mereka.

"Sasuke mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Tenten.

"Dobe. Aku akan keluar dari Gamabunta." Kabar dari Sasuke mengejutkan Naruto yang sedang menggoreng _nugget_ di dapur. Naruto langsung berbalik, menatap Sasuke yang duduk di meja makan.

"Keluar?" Ekspresi Naruto bingung. "Tunggu sebentar." Naruto meniriskan _nugget_ -nya lalu mematikan kompor. Kabar dari Sasuke cukup penting untuk dibahas. Naruto menarik kursi makan dan duduk menghadap Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau mau kemana?"

"Amerika, Boston."

Jawab Sakura dan Sasuke serempak. Sakura menatap karpet Ino sedangkan Sasuke menatap gelas air putih Naruto.

"Tapi aku belum membicarakan secara detail dengan Sasuke. Aku takut dan langsung menghindarinya." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali? Baru saja dia diangkat menjadi seorang CEO. Baru saja kalian menikmati indahnya berpacaran. Sasuke juga belum menikmati indahnya surga dunia." Ino dan Sakura serempak menatap Tenten. Kenapa gadis itu mengembangkan pokok pembahasan secara detail?

"Aku juga tidak tau Tenten. Tiba-tiba saja dia memberitahu akan pergi. Sasuke mengatakan setelah apa yang terjadi pada studio, ayahnya mengambil keputusan. Mungkin itu sebabnya orang tua Sasuke pulang ke Jepang."

"Ayahku datang ke sini tidak tanpa suatu alasan Dobe." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk mendengar curhatan kerabat dekatnya itu.

"Apa ini soal bisnis keluarga?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aa. Sebenarnya Lebih dari itu. Sudah saatnya aku melangkah dari zona aman. Alasan kenapa aku berada di Gamabunta karena ayahku beranggapan aku belum siap turun di dunia bisnis."

"Tapi bukankah kau tidak terlalu tertarik dengan bisnis diluar bidang yang kau sukai? Kukira kau lebih menyukai berada di studio. Kenapa tidak mengusulkan untuk membesarkan Gamabunta?"

"Tidak ada yang diwariskan cuma-cuma di dalam keluarga Uchiha. Jika ingin sukses berarti harus mengeluarkan keringat. Aku akan memulai semuanya dari nol. Ayahku membangun perusahaan baru di Boston. Aku yang akan membesarkannya. Itu tantanganku dobe."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi- _san_? dia setuju kau keluar dari Gamabunta?"

"Aku baru mengerti kenapa Itachi mengangkatku sebagai CEO. Dia memancing perhatian ayahku untuk membuktikan bahwa aku siap. Setelah konflik yang kebetulan terjadi pada Gamabunta akhir-akhir ini, ayahku akhirnya membuat keputusan."

"Tunggu. Sebenarnya aku belum paham apa yang sudah terjadi pada penjualan saham Gamabunta. Kabar yang Kudengar sekarang hanya ada dua esekutif produser. Itachi- _san_ dan emmm... siapa itu namanya? aku lupa.."

"Nakamura Tobi." Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak menyebutkan nama Obito.

"Ah benar! Nakamura Tobi... ya itu..." Naruto menggerak-getakkan jari telunjuknya. "Kenapa tidak Itachi- _san_ atau keluargamu saja yang membeli semua saham-saham itu?"

"Memang begitu. Keluargaku sendiri yang sudah membeli saham itu."

"Hah? Nakamura Tobi itu keluargamu? Kenapa marganya tidak Uchiha?" Naruto semakin bingung dan Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Dobe. Nakamura Tobi itu Uchiha Obito."

 **"Apaa?!"** Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto terkejut setelah mengetahui Obito adalah sepupu Sasuke. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya _artist background 2D_ itu adalah seorang esekutif produser. Dia bekerja di perusahaannya sendiri? Naruto terheran-heran.

"Lalu Kenapa Obito menjadi artist background 2D kalau ternyata dia itu pengusaha?" Pertanyaan sama yang pernah dilontarkan oleh Sakura. Semua orang pasti akan menanyakan hal ini jika mengetahui kebenaran tentang Obito. Pria itu memang aneh.

"Entahlah. Dia bilang ingin menghibur diri." Sasuke malas membahas Obito. Sudah tidak mengherankan lagi baginya.

"Menghibur diri?" Saking herannya Naruto sampai sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Dulu Obito mengejutkan Itachi saat ia mendaftar di Gamabunta bersamaan dengan kedatanganku. Itachi lalu merekomendasikan kami sebagai produser. Aku sebagai produser 3D sedangkan Obito menjadi produser 2D. Tapi Obito menolaknya mentah-mentah. Alasanya ia ingin menjadi artist background untuk menghibur diri dan agar tidak menyia-nyiakan hobbynya."

"Oh..." Naruto mengangguk paham. Kalau sudah menyangkut _hobby_ semua bisa saja terjadi.

"Lalu jika kau pergi, siapa yang akan menggantikanmu? Obito?"

"Tidak. Itachi sudah mengusulkannya tapi Obito menolak. Dia akan merekomendasikan orangnya."

"Wah kita kedatangan CEO baru lagi. Apa aku harus membuatnya mengelilingi studio dengan telanjang dada?" Canda Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Berarti kau sudah siap meninggalkan Gamabunta..."

"Itachi mengatakan ia akan melepas saham Gamabunta untukku jika aku sudah berhasil." Suasana menjadi hening saat Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama terdiam. Naturo lalu bergerak menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Kau pasti bisa teme." Naruto memberi semangat. Sasuke hanya menyaut dengan kata 'Aa.' Naruto lalu mengambil _nugget_ -nya yang sudah agak dingin.

"Ah benar! Kapan rencana kau akan pergi?"

"Usai black jack rilis."

"Ah..." Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk. Ia membawa piringnya ke meja makan dan tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya. _Sakura._

"Teme. Apa Sakura sudah tahu hal ini?"

"Memang sebaiknya kalian berdua berkomunikasi Sakura. Dengarkan semua penjelasan Sasuke, setelah itu sampaikan semua yang kau rasakan. Baru kalian berdua bisa saling memahami." Ucap Ino.

"Saling paham atau tidak kurasa hasilnya tetap akan sama Ino. Aku harus menerima keputusan itu. Aku kenal sifat Sasuke, apa yang sudah menjadi keputusaanya tidak bisa diubah begitu saja. Apalagi keputusan itu berasal dari pak Fugaku." Ino dan Tenten masih heran kenapa Sakura memanggil ayah Sasuke dengan embelan 'pak'.

"Tapi setidaknya dia tahu apa yang kau rasakan, jangan menyimpannya sendiri. Komunikasi dalam hubungan itu penting." Kali ini Tenten tersambar roh kebijaksanaan.

"Kami mengerti perasaanmu Sakura." Sambung Ino. "Memang tidak mudah. Tapi bukankah seharusnya kau memahami Sasuke? Kurasa dia tidak memutuskan hal ini sembarangan. Sasuke bisa saja menolak semua keputusan ayahnya dan lebih memilih tetap tinggal di sini. Semua itu pasti ada tujuannya. Di sisi lain dia juga memikirkanmu. Pasti itu pertimbangan yang cukup sulit baginya."

Suasana menjadi hening. Tenten dan Ino memandang Sakura yang terpaku memandang karpet.

"Hm.." Sahut Sakura. "Aku perlu menata perasaanku dulu. Aku tidak mau terjadi kesalah pahaman ketika kami berkomunikasi nanti." Baru saja Sakura selesai bicara, ponselnya di atas meja bergetar. Sasuke menelpon lagi. Pulanglah Sakura...

.

Pukul lima sore Sakura tiba di apartemen. Memperhitungkan apakah Sasuke sudah pulang ke rumahnya setelah ia mengirimkan pesan pemberitahuan main di tempat Ino sampai malam. **Ting!** Pintu Lift terbuka di lantai 14. Sakura berdiri di depan pintunya, ragu-ragu masuk ke dalam. Menebak-nebak apa Sasuke ternyata masih ada.

 **Ceklek.**

Sakura masuk. Apartemennya gelap, menandakan Sasuke tidak ada. Ada rasa khawatir bagaimana jika Sasuke kesal padanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? untuk kali ini saja tidak masalah. Sakura lalu menghidupkan lampu dan menuju dapur. Penampakan sepiring telur dadar tidak berbentuk ada di meja makan, mungkin mau digulung namun gagal. Sakura menyentuh makanan itu. Sudah dingin. Sakura menebak apakah Sasuke yang memasak sarapan tadi pagi. Pria itu memasak sesuatu selain sup tomat, cukup membuat Sakura terpukau. Timbulah perasaan tidak tega pada kekasihnya itu. Sakura termenung duduk di meja makan, menatap masakan Sasuke. Wajahnya sendu. Sakura menunduk, keningnya bersandar pada meja. Lima menit lamanya hanyut dalam keheningan sampai Sakura memutuskan pergi ke tempat Naruto, mencurahkan kegalauannya.

 **Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong** **Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting**

Perhatian Sasuke dan Naruto pada layar komputer langsung buyar. Kedua pria itu sedang berkutat dengan 3D model pada jendela _Autodesk._ Mereka menoleh dan memandang ke arah pintu.

"Lihat. Itu kelakuan Sakura." Ucap Naruto. Ia beranjak dari kursi lipat.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke. "Jangan beritahu dia aku ada di sini." Sasuke berdiri. Naruto mengangguk dan dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu. Suara berisik Ting Tong masih berbunyi. Naruto berniat untuk mengisolasi bel pintunya.

 **Ceklek!**

Naruto membuka pintu dengan cepat. Kekesalan yang terpendam dari dalam hati terpancar di raut wajahnya.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku membuka pintu untukmu jika kau masih menekan bel seperti orang gila." Ancaman Naruto tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Sakura. Gadis itu menerobos masuk ke dalam begitu saja dan Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Sakura langsung berebahkan diri di sofa dan menatap langit-langit ruangan. Naruto memandangnya sambil bertanya dalam hati kemana perginya Sasuke tadi? Lamunan Sakura berlangsung hanya beberapa detik, gadis itu lalu beranjak ke dapur meneguk segelas air putih. Naruto hanya memperhatikan gelagat Sakura sambil membatin, ia duduk di atas karpet dan menyalakan televisi. Chanel _National Geographic_ sedang menyiarkan siaran ulang fenomena gerhana matahari total yang tampak di wilayah Indonesia.

"Kau darimana saja? Sasuke tadi mencarimu." Tanya Naruto saat Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku jawab tidak tahu. Memangnya kau pamit padaku? Kau bahkan menelantarkan Sasuke."

Sakura terpaku sejenak lalu terbaring. Suasana menjadi hening. Naruto melongo melihat siaran gerhana matahari. Sakura juga ikut melihat tapi pikirannya tidak fokus, sementara Sasuke dia... tunggu. Pria itu ada dimana?

"Naruto..." Perhatian Sakura lalu teralih pada rambut jabrik Naruto. "Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Sakura mencabut-cabut ujung rambut jabrik Kuning itu.

"Beritahu apa?" Perhatian Naruto masih terpusat pada layar televisi.

"Sasuke akan pergi ke Amerika."

Kabar Sakura tidak mengejutkan tapi Naruto pura-pura terkejut. Mereka lalu mengobrol sampai Naruto memancing Sakura untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Menurutku Sasuke tidak mungkin pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sebaiknya kau bicara dengannya dulu." Sakura melalui pembicaraan yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Sama seperti saat ia curhat dengan Ino dan Tenten.

"Kau tidak mengerti." Sakura cemberut, ia berbalik menghadap sandaran sofa sambil memeluk bantal. "Aku dan Sasuke baru saja berpacaran. Kami belum saling mengenal lebih dalam. Banyak hal yang belum kita lalui bersama."

"Hanya karena alasan itu kau berat melepasnya pergi?"

"Hanya, kau bilang? Bukan hanya itu saja. Menjalin hubungan jarak jauh tidaklah mudah."

"Memangnya kau sudah pernah menjalin hubungan jarak jauh sebelumnya?"

Sakura terdiam. Kenyataannya dia memang belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya.

"Baiklah. Aku memang belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Catat itu." Sakura menekankan. "Tapi Naruto..., menjalin hubungan jarak jauh itu pasti banyak rintangannya bukan? Ah, benar. Aku menanyakan pada seseorang yang juga baru pertama kali berpacaran." Sindir Sakura dan Naruto menautkan alisnya.

"Menurutku rintangan itu tidak pandang bulu. Mau hubungan dekat atau jauh, pasti ada rintangan dalam setiap hubungan asmara." Sahut Naruto.

"Naruto, aku tidak tahu berapa lama Sasuke akan pergi. Pasti banyak cobaan dan rintangan di luar sana. Kau tahu sendiri kan? Sasuke punya banyak penggemar..."

"Oh..., kau takut Sasuke selingkuh?"

"Aku... aarggh... Kau tidak mengerti. Semua wanita pasti akan mengkhawatrikan itu.." Suara Sakura lirih. Naruto tersenyum tipis, entah Sasuke mendengar percakapan ini atau tidak.

"Jadi poinnya cuma itu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Bukan itu saja. Kau tidak dengar apa yang kubilang tadi? Banyak hal yang belum kita lalui bersama. Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba." Sakura meringkuk, wajahnya tenggelam pada bantal sofa, menahan matanya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Obrolan berhenti. Naruto lalu berdiri, ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sasuke duduk bersandar di kaki sofa sebelah samping. Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun, ia tahu Sasuke sedang sembunyi tapi baru sadar ternyata pria itu bersembunyi di situ, ternyata sangat dekat dengan mereka. Mungkin saking kacaunya pikiran membuat sakura tidak sadar kondisi sekitar. Lagi pula Sasuke bersandar lebih merosot ke bawah. Sosoknya itu tidak terlihat kasat mata.

"Aku mau ke minimarket. Kau mau apa?" Naruto melanjutkan langkah. Sakura diam tidak menjawab sampai Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Hanya terdengar suara televisi di ruang tengah. Sasuke maupun Sakura terhanyut pada pikiran mereka masing-masing sampai Naruto keluar beberapa menit kemudian.

"Aku tinggal sebentar. Kau mau apa?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Sakura, gadis itu masih meringkuk menghadap sandaran sofa.

"Ice cream? Cokelat?" Naruto seperti sedang membujuk anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Tidak mau."

"Biskuit cocobi?"

"Tidak."

"Jus jeruk."

"Tidak."

"Sasuke?"

Sakura diam tidak menjawab, spontan ia menoleh melihat Naruto. Pria itu tersenyum tipis sambil melangkah pergi. Saat Naruto membuka pintu, ia pun berkata..

"Sasuke. Titip Sakura."

 **DEG.**

 **Blam!**

Pintu tertutup. Mata Sakura langsung melebar. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari samping sofa.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

Sakura terkejut bercampur panik. Gadis itu langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Sakura..." Sasuke mengejar. **Blam.** Pintu langsung tertutup beberapa centi jaraknya dari hidung Sasuke.

"Sakura. Buka pintunya."

Sakura bersandar di balik pintu. Merasa dirinya konyol dan bingung secara bersamaan. Semua masukan dari teman-teman yang menyuruhnya untuk bicara pada Sasuke terabaikan. Sakura takut. Rasanya seperti mendengar kabar buruk. Gadis itu lalu mendekati ranjang Naruto, tubuhnya merosot di samping ranjang. Sakura merengkuh kakinya, kepalanya menunduk, mendengar suara Sasuke yang terus memanggilnya.

Sasuke berhenti memanggil. Ia menatap pintu sejenak kemudian melihat ke bawah. Sasuke lalu berjongkok dan merunduk. Ia melihat ke dalam dari celah pintu kamar. Hanya terlihat kaki Sakura.

"Hei..." Panggil Sasuke. Sakura langsung menoleh, ia memandang celah pintu bagian bawah.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura diam tidak menjawab. "Sakura aku memerlukanmu. Bisakah kita bicara?" Beberapa detik Sasuke menunggu jawaban dan akhirnya Sakura merespon.

"Sasuke- _kun_..., aku sedang ingin sendiri." Suara Sakura lirih. Sasuke diam, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Sasuke kemudian. Sakura tidak merespon lagi. "Aku pulang sekarang." Sasuke pamit. Sakura seakan ingin keluar menemui Sasuke tapi ia ragu.

"Sakura..." Sasuke lebih mendekatkan wajahnya pada celah pintu.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Sasuke pun beranjak pegi. Sakura terhanyut di dalam kamar, ia menyentuh kedua lengannya sendiri. Rasanya juga merindu. Ingin rasanya memeluk Sasuke tapi disaat bersamaan hatinya pilu. Memikirkan kenyataan bahwa pria itu akan jauh darinya. Gundah, resah, gelisah, menari-nari dalam kalbu. Bercumbu dengan setumpuk rindu yang membelenggu.

 _'Aku harus bagaimana?'_

 _._

* * *

Cerahnya musim semi tidak secerah hati Sakura. Berusaha meluruskan pikiran yang gundah, Gadis itu melakukan yoga di pagi hari. Pikirannya terpusat pada apa yang harus ia pahami. Sakura mencoba mengerti bagaimana kehidupan ini bekerja. Tidak selamanya sesuatu berjalan sesuai kehendaknya. Ada banyak hal yang datang memiliki arti yang saling terhubung. Seperti kaligrafi Itachi bertuliskan. _Angin_. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak masa depan. Lalu kaligrafi _Kekuatan_ yang ditulis Sasuke, semua orang bisa mengubah jalan hidupnya sendiri. Sekarang Sakura mengerti maksudnya. Kemudian ia beralih pada apa yang membuatnya gundah. _Musim semi_. Kalimat yang ia tulis itu memiliki arti tentang lahirnya sesuatu yang indah, diibaratkan sebagai bunga yang bermekaran pada waktunya. Keindahanya terpancar pada aura setiap insan manusia saat mengenal _Cinta_. Saat Sakura mengenal Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Emerald_ teduh Sakura terbuka. 'Namaste...'

"Bukankah Sakura bermekaran di musim semi?" Tanya Tsunade. Pertanyaan itu mengandung arti tersendiri dan Sakura mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku baru merasakan bahwa musim semi tidak selalu berjalan indah, Tsunade- _sama_." Sakura duduk menghadap sang master. Ia menceritakan semua kegalauannya dan meminta masukan dari Tsunade bagaimana menerima tanpa merasa terpaksa.

"Kupikir dia merasakan hal sama sepertimu. Apa kau tahu alasan dia memilih pergi? masa depan itu mengarah pada banyak tujuan, Sakura."

"Tapi tsunade- _sama_ , Bagaimana kita bisa saling memahami jika hubungan kita terpaut jarak yang jauh?"

Tsunade tersenyum. "Saling memahami tidak ditentukan dari jarak. Apa menurutmu semua orang yang berpacaran, bertemu setiap hari, menghabiskan waktu bersama, bisa saling memahami? Jika mereka semua saling memahami, tidak akan ada kata putus atau cerai dalam suatu hubungan."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa lama aku harus menunggu Sasuke."

"Itulah ujian kalian. Lebih menyakitkan bagi Sasuke jika dia pergi tanpa restu darimu. Hal yang terpenting adalah saling percaya satu sama lain." Sakura termenung diam, sedikit-demi sedikit ia membenarkan semua perkataan Tsunade.

"Apa perasaan kita bisa selalu terhubung?" Sakura memandang jendela. Melihat langit biru yang cerah.

"Sakura." Suara Tsunade lembut dan tegas. "Jika kau bertanya sebesar apa cinta kalian. Saat inilah kau bisa tahu kesungguhannya."

Sakura langsung menoleh dan terpaku memandang Tsunade.

.

.

"Obito! Cepat presensi! Kau membuat antrian panjang..." Omel Tenten. Salah satu dari _duo morron_ itu sedang memonopoli alat presensi di depan devisi _background 2D_. Obito serius memperhatikan detik pada alat presensi.

"Sabar. Delapan detik lagi tepat jam delapan. Aku harus mencetak rekor." Obito mengangkat tangannya.

"Berhenti main-main. Kau bisa tepat waktu tapi kita jadi terlambat beberapa detik karenamu." Omel Ino. Tiga a _rtist background_ yang berdiri di belakang memasang wajah tidak perduli melihat tingkah Obito. Konohamaru hanya menyesuaikan saja.

"Tenanglah..." Sahut Obito.

"Tenang dengkulmu itu. Kalau kita dipe..." Kalimat Tenten terputus saat mendengar bunyi,

 **TUUT THANKYOU.**

Suara alat presensi terdengar ketika Obito meletakkan jari jempolnya tepat pukul 08:00. Pria itu langsung didorong Tenten untuk menyingkir. Sakura yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya membatin.

"Easy.. tidak ada yang akan memecat kalian." Ucap Obito.

"Tidak ada... tidak ada... Kau kira ini perusahan nenek moyangmu?" Ino... Kau tidak tahu sedang bicara dengan siapa. Obito hanya tersenyum tipis, ia melihat sosok di belakang Ino lalu melambaikan tangan. Sakura baru saja tiba, wajahnya datar seperti wajah Sasuke. Jika dilihat-lihat, wajah Sakura sekilas mirip dengan Sasuke. Mungkin mereka berdua memang jodoh.

"Lihat. Tenanglah seperti Pinky." Obito menunjuk Sakura. Tenten dan Ino acuh masuk ke dalam ruangan diikuti Konohamaru dan artist lainnya. Sakura menatap Obito sekejap sambil meletakkan sidik jarinya pada alat absen.

"Kenapa auramu berwana hijau lumut?" Obito menganalisis sambil membuka pintu untuk Sakura.

"Obito. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Apa kau ada waktu pulang kerja nanti?." Langkah Sakura berhenti tepat di hadapan Obito. Mereka berdua bertatapan sekejap. Obito sepertinya paham apa yang akan dibahas gadis itu.

.

.

"Jugo. Sampai mana produksi film Black Jack?" Sasuke membolak balik berkas sebelum ditandatangani.

"90 persen. Sebentar lagi masuk tahap pasca produksi. Besok akan diadakan rapat unit 2D bersama Suigetsu."

"Aa." Sasuke masih membaca semua berkas itu dengan teliti.

Dalam keheningan Jugo memperhatikan serta menganalisis dengan cermat. Kharisma Sasuke semakin lama semakin terbentuk. Pria itu semakin tenang dan stabil dalam bersikap. Jugo berpikir apakah cinta yang membuat perubahan itu? Tapi jika dilihat lebih mendalam, Sasuke tampaknya sedang banyak pikiran. Jugo lebih membuka mata bantinya, atasannya itu memang selalu banyak pikiran tapi kali ini tersirat arti mendalam karena Jugo tahu Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkan Gamabunta.

"Sasuke, tadi aku bertemu nona Sakura di taman." Entah kenapa Jugo memberitahu hal itu. Mulutnya berucap begitu saja mengikuti perintah hatinya.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke membuka bolpoinnya lalu menandatangi beberapa lembar persetujuan. Jugo tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan suasana menjadi hening. Sasuke menutup cover berkas lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada Jugo.

"Makan siang nanti kita bicara. Aku ingin kau ikut denganku ke Amerika."

Dan Jugo terpaku mendengar keputusan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Ia mengangguk dan menjawab 'baiklah'.

.

.

 **Tok! Tok!**

Seseorang mengetuk Pintu ruang kerja Kakashi. Sosok di balik pintu itu masuk setelah Kakashi mempersilahkannya.

"Yo." Obito melambaikan tangan. Kakashi cukup tidak menduga pria itu akan bertamu ke ruang kerjanya.

"Suatu kehormatan mendapat kunjungan esekutif Gamabunta." Kakashi berdiri menyambut Obito.

"Suatu kehormatan juga seorang artist background disambut baik oleh General Manager." Obito tersenyum. Sejenak Kakashi merasakan perihal yang buruk. "Kau tidak mempersilahkanku duduk?" Tanya Obito.

"Duduk saja dimana kau mau. Aku punya satu set sofa di sana, kau juga boleh duduk di sini." Kakashi menunjuk kursi kerjanya. Obito tersenyum tipis lalu mendekati Kakashi.

"Wah.. Kursi atasan memang berbeda dari kursi pegawai. Punya kalian lebih empuk." Obito merasakan kenyamanan kursi kerja Kakashi sambil memandang ruangan sekitar. Kakashi hanya menatap datar Obito. Dua orang itu sepertinya cukup dekat tapi rupanya tidak terlalu akur.

"Kedatanganmu pasti untuk satu alasan." Ucap Kakashi kemudian.

"Ah..., kau benar sahabat karibku." Pandangan Obito tertuju pada Kakashi. "Atas usul Sasuke. Aku akan menunjukmu sebagai CEO untuk menggantikannya."

Dan Kakashi pun seperti tersambar petir di pagi hari. Belum juga dia naik sebagai produser, sebuah titah berbeda menghampirinya. "Apa maksudmu? CEO? ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Kakashi tampaknya baru mendengar berita ini.

"Dia akan mengembara. Sasuke yang merekomendasikanmu. Aku ke sini untuk mendengar persetujuan langsung darimu. Ah.. aku juga mewakili Itachi."

"Sasuke mau kemana?" Kakashi bingung.

"Dia akan pergi mengadu nasib ke Amerika."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?"

"Tidak ada yang tiba-tiba, kecuali kau sudah mengetahui hal itu duluan." Obito melihat jam tangannya. Lima menit lagi jam istirahat pegawai. "Bagaimana? Kau terima tawaranku kan? Usai Black Jack rilis kau langsung naik menjadi CEO."

Kakashi terdiam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Baiklah... saatnya makan." Obito berdiri lalu menepuk bahu Kakashi. "Sudah... Jadi CEO tidaklah susah. Okey? aku pergi dulu." Obito tersenyum sedangkan Kakashi membatin _'gampang dengkulmu itu.'_

Obito beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Kakashi dalam kebingungan. Masih tidak percaya dengan keputusan yang mendadak ini. Kakashi pun menuju ruang Sasuke untuk meminta penjelasan.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau ke kantor menggunakan taksi." Ucap Sakura sebelum turun dari taksi. Obito mengantarnya sampai depan gerbang kediaman Uchiha.

"Suka-suka aku. Cepatlah turun, kau membuat pak taksi menunggu." Pak taksi melirik Obito dari kaca spion. Sakura lalu turun dari taksi.

"Kau mau kemana usai ini?" Tanya Sakura sebelum menutup pintu.

"Tentu saja berkencan. Kau menyita banyak waktuku." Sakura memutar bola matanya. Padahal hanya tiga jam mereka pergi makan malam bersama.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." Sakura menutup pintu. Obito membuka jendela sebelum taksi berangkat.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Sasuke. Gunakan waktu kalian sebaik-baiknya sebelum menjalani ujian cinta." Obito masih sempat mengejek Sakura pada detik-detik terakhir. _Shit..._

"Selamat malam nona Sakura." Mukade menyambut Sakura di ruang tengah. Tidak menyangka kekasih tuan muda Uchiha akan berkunjung sendirian. Apalagi jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam.

"Malam Mukade- _san_..." Mukade merasa senyuman Sakura tidak semanis biasanya.

"Sasuke- _san_ belum pulang nona. Apa kau sudah memberitahunya akan datang ke sini?"

"Belum." Sakura menggeleng. "Aku akan menunggunya."

Satu jam lamanya Sakura menunggu Sasuke di ruang keluarga ditemani Mukade. Mereka berdua mengobrolkan banyak hal sambil minum teh. Sakura tidak melewatkan pembahasan tentang rencana kepergian Sasuke. Mukade membenarkan hal itu. Sakura lalu menanyakan apakah Mukade akan ikut dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak nona. Sasuke- _san_ akan pergi seorang diri. Aku sudah menawarkan ikut bersamanya tapi dia menolak." Dilihat dari wajah Mukade, sepertinya pria itu sedikit tidak rela dan terbesitlah pertanyaan di kepala Sakura.

"Mukade- _san_ , apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja nona.." Mukade mengangguk.

"Mukade- _san_ , sudah berapa lama anda ikut bersama keluarga Uchiha? sepertinya anda sangat mengenal Sasuke- _kun_."

Mukade tersenyum. Pria itu lalu menceritakan bahwa ia sudah melayani keluarga Uchiha cukup lama dimulai saat ia menginjak umur empat belas tahun. Mukade menggantikan ayahnya yang pengsiun. Mukade ikut merawat Itachi dari kecil apalagi Sasuke. Mukade tahu segala seluk beluk tentang para tuan muda Uchiha. Ia sangat mengenal karakter putera Mikoto dan Fukagu. Apalagi karakter Sasuke yang sudah ia rawat sejak bayi. Mukade sudah tampak seperti Mikoto kedua. Mukade adalah seseorang yang sangat loyal dan cukup dihormati di keluarga Uchiha sendiri. Sakura jadi penarasan apakah Mukade sudah menikah? tapi sebaiknya tidak usah menyinggung hal pribadi.

"Apa kau tahu nona Sakura? Saat kecil Sasuke- _san_ adalah seseorang anak laki-laki yang manja. Dia juga sangat mengidolakan Itachi- _san_." Mukade mulai membuka kartu Sasuke. Sakura antusias mendengarnya. Ia pernah mengira Sasuke tidak mempunyai seorang idola, malah pria itu mempu banyak sekali penggemar.

"Sasuke juga sebenarnya seorang pencemburu. Selain mengidolakan Itachi- _san_ , terkadang Sasuke bertanya kenapa tuan Fugaku selalu memprioritaskan Itachi- _san_..." Kartu kedua Sasuke terbuka. Sakura sedikit membenarkan ucapan Mukade karena terkadang ia merasa Sasuke cemburu jika berhadapan dengan Gaara.

"Apa menurutmu sekarang Sasuke masih manja Mukade- _san_? Kulihat semua keperluannya disiapkan olehmu. Kau seperti pengganti Mikoto- _san_.." Sakura dan Mukade terkekeh bersama.

"Walau dia sudah tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi pria yang gagah. Kadang apa terlihat dimataku adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja lahir kemarin sore." Mukade tersenyum lagi. "Tapi semenjak ia dipisahkan dengan Mikoto- _san_ , Sasuke berubah seiring ia tumbuh dewasa."

"Dipisahkan?" Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Hem." Mukade mengangguk. "Sasuke sangat dekat dengan Mikoto- _san_ , dia sangat manja. Tuan Fugaku berpikir untuk memberi jarak di antara mereka bermaksud untuk menjadikan Sasuke lebih mandiri. Saat menginjak umur dua belas tahun, tuan Fugaku bersama nyonya Mikoto pindah ke luar negeri untuk mengembangkan bisnis keluarga. Aku tinggal di sini bersama Itachi-san dan Sasuke. Tuan Fugaku dan nyonya Mikoto akan pulang beberapa tahun sekali menjenguk mereka."

Sakura baru tahu betapa keras dan tegas sifat Fugaku membesarkan kedua putranya. Perlahan Sakura mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Setelah mengobrol dengan Obito dan Mukade, Sakura jadi mengerti dengan keputusan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _san..."_

Mukade tiba-tiba berdiri menyambut Sasuke. Sakura menoleh, sosok yang baru saja mereka bicarakan tiba. Sakura lalu berdiri, keduanya berpandangan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Wajah Sasuke tampak lega melihat Sakura mendatanginya. Mukade yang paham akan situasi langsung beranjak pamit.

.

"Kau darimana Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura memecah keheningan ketika ia dan Sasuke berjalan berdua menuju taman belakang kediaman Uchiha.

"Makan malam besama Kakashi dan Jugo." Sasuke menyentuh kepala Sakura. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Emm." Sakura mengangguk, ia lega Sasuke tidak marah padanya.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu jika kau akan datang ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kejutan." Sakura tersenyum dan Sasuke mengetuk dahinya.

Keduanya lalu duduk di bangku panjang pinggir kolam. Melihat cahaya bulan purnama yang terpantul pada permukaan air. Suara jangkrik serta kerlipan kunang-kunang yang bertebangan di sekitar taman mempercantik malam itu. Sasuke maupun Sakura masih terdiam, mereka memikirkan bagaimana memulai percakapan.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Sakura... "

Keduanya memanggil secara bersamaan. Mereka serempak menoleh dan saling bertatapan. Ketika Sakura menatap kedua _onyx_ kelam itu, ia bertanya dalam hati bisakah ia jauh dari Sasuke?

"Sasuke- _kun_ , maafkan aku." Sakura memutuskan untuk bicara duluan. "Aku sudah membuatmu khawatir. Maafkan sikapku yang kekanak-kanakan." Sakura menunduk, Sasuke memandang gadis itu dengan tenang.

"Jadi Sasuke- _kun_ , kapan rencananya kau akan pergi?" Sakura membuka pembahasan. Ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Obito tapi perlu mendengar penjelasan langsung dari Sasuke sendiri.

"Setelah Black Jack rilis." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk paham, ia terdiam menunggu Sasuke menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Sakura. Jika aku mengatakan ini untuk masa depan apakah kau akan merelakanku pergi?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura diam tidak menjawab, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kolam.

"Jika kau mengira ini semua demi kepentingan diriku sendiri, tidak akan berat bagiku untuk mengatakannya padamu. Ini tidak mudah, aku sangat membutuhkan dukunganmu. Hanya itu yang kuperlukan." Sasuke terdiam, ia ikut memandang kolam. Pantulan cahaya bulan menjadi pusat perhatian keduanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura menoleh lalu menatap Sasuke. "Aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

Alunan Kelegaan terpancar pada raut wajah Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi keraguan yang mengganjal tekadnya. _Onyx_ Sasuke berkilat-kilat memandang wajah Sakura. Seribu kata terbendung di dalam hati dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengutarakan melalui bahasa tubuh. Tangan Sasuke bergerak merengkuh tengkuk Sakura. Kening mereka bergerak saling menempel. Keduanya terpejam dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura, apa kau mau menungguku?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian. Sakura menjawabnya dengan mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak keberatan jika kau marah padaku. Tapi kuharap hanya sebentar saja."

Sakura tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku mengerti. Pergilah Sasuke- _kun_. Aku menerima keputusanmu."

"Terimakasih."

Sasuke mencium kening Sakura. Kunang-kunan beterbangan mengelilingi mereka berdua dan cahaya bulan menjadi begitu indah menyairkan sajak cinta musim semi.

.

* * *

Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" Tenten penasaran saat melihat Sakura berkutat menulis sesuatu pada tumpukan kertas HVS sambil menyantap makan siang.

"Aku sedang membuat daftar quality time." _Emerald_ Sakura melihat langit biru, pikirannya menerawang hal-hal yang belum sempat ia lakukan bersama Sasuke. "Ah benar!" Seru Sakura, gadis itu lalu menulis idenya. "Yup! Kurasa sudah cukup." Sakura menata kertas-kertasnya.

"Lihat." Tenten menyaut kertas Sakura. Ino ikut membaca di samping Tenten. Tertulis lima puluh _wishlist_ yang akan dilakukan bersama Sasuke menjelang kepergiannya empat bulan mulai dari sekarang.

"Pffft..." Ino menahan tawa saat melihat salah satu _wishlist_ Sakura yang tertulis 'menyuap Sasuke saat makan.'

"Kau pikir Sasuke bayi?" Ejek Tenten.

"Memangnya kenapa? aku hanya tidak mau iri saat melihat kau menyuap Neji kelak." Balas Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyuapinya seperti bayi. Kami saling menyuapi dengan mulut." Tenten berseringai. Sakura merasa geli sekaligus malu sendiri. Imajinasinya mulai berkerja. "Kenapa? apa kau iri?" Goda Tenten.

"Te-Tenten..." Pipi Sakura menora. "Berikan padaku!" Sakura berdiri meraih kertasnya.

"Eitss!" Tenten mengidar, tangannya terangkat keatas, menjauhkan kertas dari jangkauan Sakura. Dua orang itu saling tarik ulur dan Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menyantap makan siangnya.

"Ah Gaara!" Seru Tenten. Sakura langsung menoleh, begitu pula pria bersurai merah yang melintas bersama gengster Yakuza. Sakura spontan melambaikan tangan, ia tidak berniat memanggil Gaara tapi berhubung Tenten tadi memanggil namanya cukup keras, pria itu pun menghampiri sedangkan gengster Yakuza jalan duluan ke kantin. Mereka selalu saja terpisah dengan ketua geng mereka saat menelusuri taman, dan hampir sebagian besar berhubungan dengan si Pinky-head.

"Hai." Sapa Gaara, senyum tipisnya selalu seksi. Sekejap Tenten dan Ino berpikir siapa kelak yang menjadi kekasih Gaara.

"Gaara- _san_ kau mau makan siang?" Sakura berbasa-basi. Gaara mengangguk sambil melihat menu makan siang Sakura. Gadis itu mengambil satu lusin shushi dan cumi goreng. Tanpa sungkan Gaara mencicipi shushi milik Sakura.

Tenten mengambil kesempatan, ia menyaut pena Sakura selagi gadis itu bercengkramah dengan Gaara tentang menu makan siang. Kepala Ino menengok untuk melihat apa yang ditulis Tenten pada _wishlist_ terakhir Sakura. Ino menahan senyum dan langsung menyenggol kaki Tenten. Dengan cepat wanita bercepol dua itu meletakkan pena setelah menulis dengan gerakan kilat sebelum Sakura menyadarinya. Berhadapan dengan Gaara membuat konsentrasi Sakura tidak fokus. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke yang melintasi taman bersama Jugo. Gadis itu terlalu asik membahas Shusi ketika _onyx_ Sasuke memandang ke arah mereka cukup lama. Jugo yang ikut melihat langsung melirik Sasuke sambil membatin sesuatu. _Gawat.._

"Aku akan mengambil menu shushi." Ucap Gaara kemudian.

"Pilihan yang tepat." Sakura mengangkat jempol. Sekejap ia melihat ke arah Tenten dan Ino. Dua wanita itu melanjutkan makan siang mereka dengan ekspresi wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ok, selamat makan..." Gaara menepuk pundak Sakura. Tenten dan Ino tersenyum pada Gaara saat pria itu berlalu pergi.

"Aku tahu Sasuke segala-galanya tapi sayang juga kau menyia-nyiakan ikan hiu seperti dia." Jempol Tenten menunjuk ke arah belakang.

"Menurutmu seperti apa wanita yang menjadi kekasih Gaara kelak?" Tanya Ino.

"Wanita yang lebih keren dariku." Sakura merebut kertas _wishlis_ t dari tangan Tenten. Gadis itu merapikan susunannya dan tidak menyadari sesuatu. Ino dan Tenten mati-matian menahan senyum.

"Jadi.., Sasuke mau mengajakmu berlibur kemana?" Tanya Ino kemudian.

"Belum tahu. Dia menyuruhku menentukan tempat dan aku belum memutuskannya." Mulut Sakura menganga melahap sushi.

"Kusarankan kau menyiapkan Lingeri seksi." Gona Ino dan Sakura langsung tersedak.

"Sudah saatnya. Jangan main gelitikan terus..." Imbuh Tenten. "Jika tidak, Sasuke akan mencari sensasi di Amerika. Banyak wanita seksi di sana."

"Tenten..." Wajah Sakura khawatir.

"Makanya. Bahagiakanlah Sasuke..." Goda Tenten, Ino hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini.

.

.

 _Monday.._

 _took her for a drink on Tuesday_

 _we were making love by Wednesday_

 _and on Thursday & Friday & Saturday we chilled on Sunday_

Suara kesatria bergitar terdengar dari ponsel Sakura. Sasori mengirimkan videonya menyanyikan lagu _Craig David_ berjudul _7 days_. Video dikirim atas permintaan Sakura yang beberapa hari lalu mendengar lagu itu diputar di radio Gama. Sakura memang mengidolakan suara Sasori karena suaranya bagus. Usai lagu diputar, Sasori tiba-tiba mengubungi Sakura melalui _skype_.

"Hai, kak.. kukira kau masih tidur." Sapa Sakura. Waktu di LA sudah menunjukkan pukul 05:00 subuh, sedangkan di Jepang waktu menunjukkan pukul 10:00 malam. Sudah pasti astronot tampan itu bangun pagi-pagi karena ia rajin berolahraga. Mereka lalu mengobrol dan Sakura baru menceritakan rencana kepergian Sasuke pada Sasori.

"Berapa lama si raven pergi?" Astronot maskulin itu tidak begitu terkejut, ekspresinya biasa-biasa saja sambil tiduran di ranjang empuknya, rambut merahnya acak-acakan sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak tahu Sasuke pergi untuk berapa lama." Sakura memasang wajah sendu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Raven hanya pergi mengadu nasib ke belahan dunia lain. Dia tidak pergi ke luar angkasa." Mungkin Sasori cemburu melihat sikap Sakura yang seakan kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga.

"Aku tahu kak... aku juga mendukungnya." Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan entah kenapa Sasori tersenyum tipis.

"Semua itu untuk masa depan. Tidak masalah Long distance, yang penting kalian saling percaya." Wajah Sasori diselimuti aura kelegaan. Mungkin dia senang adiknya berpacaran dalam zona aman, terbebas dari hal-hal yang diinginkan. Ya ampun...

"Kak, apakah jarak Boston dan LA jauh. Aku titip Sasuke- _kun_ di sana..."

Sasori langsung menautkan alisnya. "Kau pikir aku pengasuh bayi?"

 **Ceklek.**

Sasuke datang.

"Hehe..." Wajah Sakura berubah berseri. "Baiklah kak, saatnya kau berolahraga." Sakura berniat mengakhiri video call.

"Siapa yang datang?" Tanya Sasori.

"Naruto."

"Naruto atau raven?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Lalu kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" Sahut Sasori. Sakura malas menjawab dan ia hanya memasang senyum kaku. "Aku ingin mengobrol dengannya sebentar." Pinta Sasori.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Sakura menyodorkan ponselnya pada Sasuke. "Kakakku..." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke menyaut ponsel itu sambil duduk di sofa. Ia dan Sasori saling menyapa dan mereka mengobrol. Sakura beranjak ke dapur membuat teh. Beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura kembali ke ruang tengah dan _video call_ berakhir. Dua pria itu tidak punya banyak bahan obrolan karena Sasori hanya menanyakan soal kepergian Sasuke ke Amerika. Itu saja.

"Selamat olahraga kak. We miss u..." Ucap Sakura. Sasori tidak terlalu yakin kalau Sasuke juga merindukannya.

"Hem. Good night..." Sahut Sasori, wajahnya sedikit tidak terelakan mengingat adiknya akan berduaan saja dengan si Raven. Skype pun _off._ Sakura meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja akuarium lalu mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Mau berendam air hangat? Usai itu kita istirahat." Sakura mengusap lengan Sasuke, mengerti jika kekasihnya itu lelah usai kegiatan sepanjang hari ini. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat Sasuke seperti memancarkan sedikit aura dingin. Ada apa gerangan?

Sakura memutar kembali vidio Sasori dan menghubungkan ponselnya dengan speaker. Gadis itu terbaring santai di karpet menikmati suara Boy Avenue Sunagakure. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke menghampiri ruang tengah usai membersihkan diri. Wajahnya tampak _fresh_ seperti daun mint, pria itu mengenakan kaos polos dan celana pendek diatas lutut. Beberapa baju ganti milik Sasuke sudah diungsikan ke lemari Sasori untuk berjaga-jaga jika ia ingin menginap di tempat Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." Sakura bangkit lalu menepuk tempat di sisinya. Sasuke mendekat, ia duduk di sebelah Sakura, menyandarkan punggung pada kaki sofa dan berselonjor kaki.

"Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu." Sakura menyodorkan kertas _wishlist_ -nya. Dengan tenang Sasuke membaca sederet list yang Sakura ajukan. Sekejap ia menoleh dan menatap Sakura.

"Hihi..." Sakura menampakkan senyuman gigi Jerapah. Sasuke tidak berkomentar, ia kembali membaca deretan _wishlist_ itu. Sasuke mungkin memaklumi semua keinginan kekasihnya karena ia tidak protes barang sedikitpun. Sakura tidak mengajukan permintaan yang besar, justru apa yang ia ajukan itu sesuatu yang simple dan mungkin sedikit aneh karena sesekali Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Olahraga bersama?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. "Mau olahraga apa?"

"Apa saja. Setiap hari minggu pagi oke? Kita bisa jogging bersama di taman..., bermain badminton atau... ah! Bagaimana jika kita ajak teman-teman bermain soft gun?! Pasti sangat asik!" Sakura tampak antusias. Sasuke terdiam, sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu saat mendengar kata 'teman-teman'.

"Baiklah." Sasuke setuju, pria itu melihat daftar _wishlist_ kembali dan terpaku saat membaca _wishlist_ terakhir Sakura. Wajah Sasuke tenang namun tersirat keterkejutan, ia berdeham lalu menoleh, menatap Sakura.

"Bagaimana?" Sakura menggerakkan kedua alisnya naik turun dua kali. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin tapi apa yang ditulis Sakura benar-benar nyata.

"Kau tidak bisa menarik apa yang sudah kau ucapkan secara tertulis." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, itu semua keinginanku.." Sakura yakin. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Janji?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Janji." Sakura mengaitkan jari telunjuk dengan jari tengahnya.

"Termasuk ini." Sasuke lalu menunjukkan _wishlist_ terakhir Sakura.

 **51\. Marvin Gaye**

 **SHANNARO !**

Mata Sakura melebar. Spontan tangannya bergerak meraih kertas itu namun Sasuke menjauhkannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_..., bukan aku yang menulisnya..." Sakura meruntuki Tenten dan Ino dalam hati.

"Lalu siapa yang menulisnya?"

"Itu... mungkin Tenten atau Ino..." Sakura salah tingkah apalagi Sasuke menatapnya intens.

"Kau akan mengapusnya? Kau baru saja berjanji." ucap Sasuke. Sakura bingung menjawab dan wajahnya merona.

"Be-berikan padaku!"

Sakura merebut kertas _wishlist_ itu dari tangan Sasuke. Perasaan canggung dan malu menyelimutinya. Sasuke paham dan ia tidak membahas _wishlist_ terakhir itu lebih lanjut. Sasuke tenang memandang Sakura lalu menyalakan televisi. Tidak ada obrolan setelah itu, keduanya menonton siaran berita dan perlahan Sakura mendekat lalu bersandar di bahu Sasuke dengan manja.

"Kulihat Gaara sangat akrab denganmu." Ucap Sasuke kemudian. Sakura langsung menoleh. Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan Gaara?

"Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura bingung, apa ada kesalahan yang terjadi tanpa sepengatuhannya?

"Tadi siang aku melihat kalian." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi tadi siang.

"Oh.., iya.." Sakura mengangguk. "Kebetulan Gaara- _san_ mau ke kantin dan dia menghampiri kami."

"Dia juga mencicipi makananmu." Sahut Sasuke. Sakura terdiam, ia menditeksi tanda-tanda kecemburuan tapi tidak begitu yakin mengingat Sasuke adalah pria yang cool. Tapi Mukade pernah membuka kartu Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi yakin.

"Apa ada yang salah dari mencicipi makanan?" Tanya Sakura.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke diam melihat layar televisi, melihat tampang datar kekasihnya itu Sakura pun tersenyum tipis.

"Cemburu ya?" Sakura mencolek pinggang Sasuke. Pria itu diam tidak merespon. Sikap Sasuke yang seperti merajuk namun _cool_ itu membuat Sakura semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa kau sangat tampan?" Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya, ia menatap secara intens tapi Sasuke tidak bergemih.

"Wajahmu mirip dengan ibumu. Lihat. Siapa anak mama di sini?" Sakura mencolek hidung mancung Sasuke. _Onyx_ kelam itu akhirnya melirik. Sakura lalu menyaut ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto Sasuke berusia lima tahun memakai kimono dihiasi pita di rambutnya. Wajah datar Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Uh... Cantiknya..." Goda Sakura. Ekspresi Sasuke kembali datar, memang sulit menggoda seorang Uchiha Sasuke. "Kemana pipi cabimu huh?" Sakura mengendus-ngendus pipi Sasuke seakan itu adalah pipi Kenji.

"Sakura hentikan.." Kepala Sasuke mengelak ke samping.

"Oooh..., tampannya... Kekasih siapa ini?" Sakura masih saja menggoda sampai akhirnya Sasuke berdiri dan pergi menuju kamar, mungkin dia malu. Sakura terkekeh. Ia mematikan televisi lalu berlari menyusul Sasuke.

 **HUP!**

Sakura loncat ke punggung Sasuke seperti kera. Sasuke yang baru saja akan naik ke ranjang langsung tersungkur ke depan. Dua orang itu ambruk bersama-sama.

"Sakura..."

Kening Sasuke mengkerut sedangkan Sakura terkekeh geli. Sasuke lalu terbaring dan terlentang. Sakura masih belum puas, ia berdiri di atas ranjang lalu mengangkat kedua kaki Sasuke ke atas.

"Apa?" Sasuke heran melihat kelakuan Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , angkat aku." Sakura menumpu kedua kaki Sasuke pada perutnya. "Bersiaplah."

Sakura langsung membebankan tubuhnya dan spontan kaki Sasuke langsung menahan. "Eh..eh..eh.." Setengah Tubuh Sakura merosot ke bawah, telapak tangannya menumpu pada telapak tangan Sasuke. Keseimbangan berhasil. Kedua kaki Sasuke kokoh mengangkat badan Sakura. Tubuh gadis itu seakan melayang. Kepalanya menjulur ke bawah sementara kakinya melayang ke atas. Sakura tertawa bahagia dan akhirnya Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis. Mereka menghabiskan malam sebelum tidur dengan sedikit berolahraga.

.

* * *

Tiga bulan lebih berlalu. Hari-hari yang dinanti studio Gamabunta akhirnya tiba. Setelah bekerja keras selama dua tahun lebih, Unit 2D dengan bangga mempersembahkan film animasi _Black Jack_.

Waktu yang tidak singkat membuat sebuah karya untuk menghibur masyarakat serta menjadi pesaing di dunia perfilman animasi. Dalam pembuatannya, _Black Jack_ melibatkan sekitar 500 artist yang terbagi pada setiap devisi produksi 2D. Tidak lupa peran team pendukung lainnya yang sangat membantu kelancaran proses produksi. _Black jack_ melibatkan band papan atas, _One Ok Rock_ untuk menyanyikan sountrack utama mereka. Dan yang paling mendongkrak film ini adalah dubber cast para karakter film yang diperankan oleh beberapa aktor terkenal salah satunya pengisi suara tokoh utama Jack yaitu, Takeru Satoh. Kesuksesannya dalam film laga Rounin kenshin menjadikan ia cocok mengisi dubber tokoh Jack yang berperan sebagai seorang anak laki-laki berusia 18 tahun ahli dalam bela diri. Karena menunjuk seorang dubber tidaklah sembarangan, feel yang dapat menyatu dengan karakter tokoh lah yang paling dicari. Ditambah lagi paras Takeru yang tampan membuat para artist wanita heboh saat aktor itu mengunjungi studio Gamabunta, berbeda dengan Sakura yang tidak terlalu histeris karena baginya Uchiha Sasuke adalah nomer satu. **Tidak tertandingi.**

Menjelang seminggu peluncuran gala premier, beberapa team dibentuk untuk melakukan tour kota dalam aksi live demo sebagai media promosi film kepada masyarakat. Melibatkan produser, Director 2D dan juga beberapa artist produksi, ditujukan untuk para Leader khususnya devisi Animator. Naruto bergabung dengan team melakukan tour kota di wilayah Sunagakure. Berhubung Naruto berdomisili di sana cukup lama, pria itu dianggap sebagai putera daerah untuk mewakili namanya sebagai animator asal Sunagakure, padahal Naruto lahir di Konoha. Ya tidak masalah, hitung-hitung pulang gratis ke kampung halaman sekalian mengunjungi ayah dan nenek angkatnya. Walau sangat disayangkan Hinata tidak bisa ikut karena koordinator tidak bisa cuti saat Leader tidak ada di tempat.

Pegawai 2D sangat antusias menunggu peluncuran film Balck Jack di bioskop. Walau semua artist 2D tahu isi ceritanya saat bedah naskah, ditambah lagi setiap hari mereka dihadapkan dengan proses produksi, tetap saja mereka penasaran dengan hasil akhirnya. Hanya pihak-pihak yang berkepentingan yang sudah melihat secara keseluruhan film itu saat melakukan final review dalam tahap _post production_ , khususnya team editor. Mereka pamer dan sedikit spoiler tentang hasil Film _Black Jack_ , membuat artist-artis lain geregetan saat mendengar cerita mereka dan harus menahan hati karena saat ditanya, mereka akan menjawab.

"Lihat saja di bioskop nanti..."

 _Hell._

"Ah! Sudah sana-sana.., kembali ke tempat asalmu..." Beberapa artist background 2D yang berkumpul di salah satu meja kerja pegawai menedang bokong seorang editor setelah menceritakan sepanggal hasil film Balck Jack. Awalnya pria itu menghampiri Neji untuk suatu keperluan tapi kemudian ia ditanya-tanya ketika akan beranjak keluar ruangan background 2D.

"Siapa suruh bertanya..." Pria itu mengusap bokongnya sambil menuju pintu keluar. Tidak ada unsur kemarahan karena semua itu bercampur candaan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak sabaran? Tiga hari lagi film sudah ada di bioskop-bioskop kesayangan kalian.." Ucap Obito dengan santai. Sakura melirik pria itu sambil membatin.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat namaku di credit title." Konohamaru menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerja sambil melihat langit-langit atap.

"Nama-nama artist background ada di urutan tengah-tengah, lama juga menunggu gilirannya .." Sahut Kiba.

"Tidak masalah, yang penting aku bisa memotret namaku dan memamerkannya pada ibuku." Sahut salah satu artist.

"Kau bisa dihukum jika memotret gambar..."

"Kan aku memotret kredit title, yang penting tidak mencuri video seperti penonton yang tidak beretika."

"Guys! kita nonton sama-sama kan? biar seru!" Ucap salah satu artist dan semua mengangkat jempol mereka.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Pinky? apa dia tidak keberatan melihat Black Jack dua kali?" Tanya Konohamaru, wajahnya tersirat beberapa makna dan Sakura berfirasat tidak baik.

"Loh, kenapa melihat untuk kedua kalinya?" Pancing salah satu artist.

"Karena sudah pasti dia mendampingi pak CEO dalam gala premier."

 **"EEEAAAAAA..."**

Sakura bertanya dalam hati sampai kapan hidupnya bisa tenang.

"Ditambah lagi punya kesempatan liburan bersama usai gala premier." Timpal Tenten.

 **"IHIIIIIYYYYY..."**

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Rekan-rekannya itu mana tahu jika ia dan Sasuke akan terpisahkan jarak dan waktu. Sakura ikut senang dengan peluncuran film _Black Jack_ tapi di samping itu ia sedih kenapa film itu cepat diselesaikan.

.

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu. Studio Gamabunta menjadikan Konohagakure sebagai tuan rumah pemutaran film animasi perdana _Balck Jack_. Bertempat di Mega Uplink X , sebuah teather bioskop terbesar kedua di Jepang setelah Multiplex O'uzu milik Kirigakure. Pemutaran _screening_ untuk pihak pers sudah berlangsung tadi pagi. Malam ini _red carpet_ digelar dan panitia sudah stand by pada tugasnya masing-masing. Sama seperti gala premier Greenoch dulu, undangan resmi untuk _artist_ produksi studio ditujukan sebatas sampai Leader di setiap devisi. Sekali lagi Sakura mendapatkan keberuntungan menghadiri acara gala premie. Dulu Obito yang mengundangnya dan kali ini Sakura hadir sebagai pendamping CEO Gamabunta, Uchiha Sasuke.

Malam minggu ini Sakura terlihat sangat berbeda. Gadis itu berdiri di depan cermin kamar tamu kediaman Uchiha. Ia memandang tubuhnya dalam balutan gaun berwarna biru tua. Warna rambut Sakura dan gaun sangat kontras. Sakura mengurai rambutnya yang berkilau seperti kelompak sakura musim semi. Kali ini Sakura tidak memakai Gaun rancangan milik Ino. Gaun elegan yang tengah dipakaianya itu adalah pemberian dari Sasuke. Saat Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, sebuah kotak hitam pembungkus gaun sudah diletakkan di atas ranjang kamar tamu.

Sakura masih mengamati dirinya sendiri. Ia terpukau memandang gaun pilihan Sasuke, ternyata pria itu bisa memilih sebuah gaun. Sakura tersenyum tipis, empat detik kemudian senyuman itu pudar dan wajah Sakura menjadi sendu. Tersisa beberapa hari lagi dirinya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke dan besok mereka akan berlibur ke Sunagakure. Mengunjungi orang tua Sakura.

Hampir semua wishlist sudah tercapai. Sakura memaksimalkan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk menikmati setiap quality time mereka. Semua kenangan yang terbentuk selama beberapa bulan itu membuat Sakura tidak yakin apakah ia siap ditinggal Sasuke. Kesunyian seakan menjalar dalam dada. Waktu memang cepat berlalu tapi tanpa Sasuke mungkin waktu akan melambat. Tangan Sakura menyilang, menyentuh kedua lengannya sendiri.

 _'Tidak, aku harus tegar. Demi masa depan Sasuke.'_

Wajah Sakura berubah ceria kembali. Tidak mau menunjukkan wajah murung menjelang kepergian kekasihnya.

"Yeah! Shannaro!" Seru Sakura.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih bersinar. Disaat bersamaan ponselnya di atas meja bergetar. Sakura meninggalkan cermin lalu membaca pesan Sasuke yang memberitahukan bahwa ia menunggu di ruang tengah. Memastikan penampilannya sekali lagi, Sakura pun beranjak dari kamar.

 _Terpanah._

Satu kata yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikan ekspresi Sasuke saat melihat Sakura. pria itu cukup lama memandang penampilan kekasihnya yang dibalut anggun dalam gaun biru tua pilihannya. Sasuke berdiri menyambut gadis musim semi. Sakura ternyum, ia mengulurkan tangan ke depan dengan anggun dan Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura lalu menciumnya. Masuk ke dalam catatan bahwa ini pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa bersikap romantis. Mukade bahkan terpaku melihat adegan singkat itu ketika ia memasuki ruang tengah.

"Anda sangat cantik nona Sakura." Puji Mukade.

"Terimakasih Mukade- _san_..." Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura saat gadis itu mengumbar senyum manisnya.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di Mega Uplink X. Penjaga depan membuka pintu mobil untuk Sakura. Keduanya turun, Sakura menggandeng lengan Sasuke dan mereka memasuki wiLayah _red_ karpet. Di sana para tamu undangan banyak yang sudah hadir. Kilatan foto menyambar bintang tamu, diantaranya para tokoh _dubber_ serta bintang tamu penting lainnya di depan latar poster film _Black Jack_ berukuran sangat besar. Sakura sudah terlatih mendampingi Sasuke pada setiap acara jadi gerak-gerik gadis itu luwes dan tidak terlalu gugup.

Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian ketika masuk ke dalam lobi bioskop. Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arah Ino yang berdiri di dekat Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke, pria itu bertegur sapa dengan pegawai studio dan tamu-tamu penting lainnya. Banyak sekali orang menyapa dan disapa membuat Sakura harus terseyum setiap saat. Apalagi saat bersalaman dengan para aktor dubber, khususnya dubber utama.

"Sakura- _chan_..." Konan menyapa Sakura saat ia tiba dengan Itachi. Sakura mencari sosok Obito, sepertinya esekutif produser itu tidak hadir karena saat ini ia sedang asik melahap nasi goreng buatan Konohamaru sambil nonton bola.

"Obito, kenapa kau tidak diundang dalam acara gala premier?" Rupanya Konohamaru sudah tahu kalau Obito adalah sepupu Sasuke. Kecurigaannya berawal saat ia membaca _spark_ antara Sakura dan Obito yang membahas tentang orang tua Sasuke. Obito akhirnya mengaku tapi tidak memberitahu jika ia adalah seorang esekutif produser Gamabunta. Identitas Obito memang rumit. Hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Aku diundang, tapi melewatkan pertandingan MU melawan Madrid sangat disayangkan." Jawab Obito. Konohamaru tidak berkomentar, ia hanya membatin keanehan Obito sambil makan nasi goreng.

Pemutaran perdana film _Black Jack_ dimulai. Urutan acaranya sama dengan gala premier _Greenoch_. Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke di deteran tempat duduk VVIP. Sesaat Sakura mengingat saa ia memberikan buket bunga untuk Sasuke, ia pun tersenyum tipis. Opening film _Black Jack_ menampakkan seorang anak muda yang bertarung dengan musuh dikelilingi ratusan burung gagak. Menceritakan tentang dunia manusia dan yang bersatu dengan alam roh. Setiap jiwa yang jahat akan dirasuki roh kegelapan untuk berubahnya menjadi setengah iblis dan menghisap kenangan setiap orang, membuat ... **maaf cerita ini tidak dibuka untuk umum, nantikan di bioskop kesayangan anda.**

 **Plok...plok...plok...plok...**

Semua penonton berdiri saat film selesai diputar. Kru saling memberi selamat. Terpancar kebahagiaan pada wajah mereka.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." Sakura membisikkan sesuatu saat Sasuke tengah bercengkramah dengan tamu lainnya di lobi bioskop. Sasuke mengangguk dan Sakura langsung melesat menghampiri Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Mereka heboh memberi selamat satu sama lain serta memuji film mereka sendiri.

"Gaunmu bagus." Bisik Ino.

"Ini gaun pemberian Sasuke." Bisik Sakura. Ino menyikutnya saat Gaara menghampiri mereka. _Art director 3D_ itu memberi selamat semua kru unit 2D yang hadir.

"Selamat." Gaara dan Sakura bersalaman. Onyx Sasuke memandang mereka dari kejahuan. Gaara dan Sakura tampak asik mengobrol dan sesekali Sakura mengumbar senyuman manisnya.

"Tadi kau dan Gaara mengobrol apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat mobil mereka menuju perjalanan pulang. Sakura langsung menoleh. Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?

"Kami mengobrol tentang film."

Sasuke mmandang jalanan. Pria itu diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan Sakura hanya membatin. Apa kalian mencium aroma kecemburuan?

.

* * *

Hari minggu tiba. Sakura dan Sasuke menuju bandara International Konoha. Pesawat mereka _take off_ pukul 10:00 pagi menuju Sunagakure. Mereka mengobrolkan banyak hal selama di pesawat sembari menempuh perjalanan selama 2 jam. Sakura mengambil cuti lima hari terhitung hari senin besok. Rencananya Sakura akan menginap di rumahnya selama tiga hari.

"Sakura." Pangil Sasuke. Sakura yang sedang asik memandang awan dari jendela langsung menoleh.

"Hem? ada apa Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Ceritakan sesuatu tentang ayahmu."

"Emmm... ayahku orang yang asik." Sakura hanya bisa menyimpulkan itu.

"Asik yang bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tunggu saja sampai kau bertemu dengannya. Aku sudah memberi kabar tentang kedatangan kita dan responnya lumayan baik." Sasuke menangkap kata 'lumayan' dengan jelas. Mungkin apa yang ada di bayangan Sasuke saat ini adalah sosok ayah yang protektif sama seperti Sasori.

"Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_? kau gugup bertemu ayahku?" Goda Sakura. Sasuke tidak menjawab, pria itu mengalihkan pandangan lalu membuka buku bacaan. Dua jam berlalu dan pesawat mereka landing di bandara.

Selamat datang di Sunagakure. Sebuah wilayah bagian terbesar di Jepang setelah Konoha. Penampakan Sunagakure mirip seperti Mesir. Hanya saja tidak terdapat piramid atau makam raja _Fir'aun_ di sana. Suhu udara relatif hangat setelah musim dingin. Pada musim panas suhu ekstrim bisa mencapai 40 derajat celcius. Berhubung Sasuke dan Sakura berkunjung awal tahun, suhu di sana tidak begitu panas. Masih tersisa angin-angin semilir yang sejuk. Wilayah Suna adalah kota metropolitan di antara padang pasir dan pegunungan batu. Orang-orang menyebut kota Suna sebagai kota _Alexandria_ -nya Jepang. Tampak beberapa gedung pencakar langit dan sebagian besar kontruksi bangunan di sana berbentuk kotak tanpa atap genteng, bertujuan untuk menahan terjangan badai pasir yang datang tiba-tiba.

Kota Suna terbilang gersang tapi pepohonan masih dijumpai di berbagai tempat terutama di daerah _oasis_. Kebanyak pohon yang tumbuh adalah pohon palem dan pohon-pohon yang kuat terhadap suhu panas yang ekstrim. Tapi jangan salah, penduduk menggunakan jaket pada malam hari karena udara bisa berubah menjadi dingin dengan angin yang menerjang cukup kencang.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke mengunjungi Kota Suna. Taksi membawa mereka menuju rumah Sakura dan anehnya malah gadis itu yang gugup sekarang. Setengah jam perjalanan ditempuh akhirnya mereka tiba pemukiman penduduk. Taksi berhenti menurunkan mereka di samping jalan dekat gang kecil. Sakura dan Sasuke turun mengambil koper mereka di bagasi. Suara anak-anak bermain sepeda melintasi mereka. Hari minggu sekolah libur jadi komplek perumahan Sakura lumayan ramai.

"Sakuraa..." Seorang pia tua melambaikan tangan padanya. Pria itu sedang menyirami koleksi kaktus hias di depan rumah. Sakura melambaikan tangan lalu membungkuk dari kejauhan. Kemudian ia dan Sasuke masuk gang kecil menuju rumahnya. Selama perjalanan Sakura beberapa kali menyapa tetangga dan Sasuke ikut mengangguk. Sakura hidup di lingkungan yang positif, semua tetanganya ramah dan mereka terpukau saat melihat Sasuke. Siapakah selebritis tampan yang memakai kaca mata hitam itu? apakah dia menantu Kizashi?

Mengikuti langkah Sakura, terlihat pagar tembok setinggi satu setengah meter. Sakura berhenti di depan pintu masuk lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke, menandakan bahwa mereka tiba dirumahnya.

"Tadaima." Sakura mendorong pintu kayu dan mereka masuk ke dalam halaman rumah. Sakura mempunyai taman yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau di kedua sisi jalan bebatuan menuju teras rumah. Halaman rumahnya lumayan luas, ditumbuhi dua pohon palem dan kaktus. Rumah Sakura berbentuk kotak bergaya turki, bangunanya dibangun dari batu putih bergaya klasik modern. Mereka sampai di depan teras rumah dan Sakura menekan bel pintu. Sasuke melepas kaca mata hitamnya, wajahnya sedikit tegang namun tetap tenang. Apa kau sedang berdoa Sasuke?

 **Ceklek.**

Penampakan seorang pria setengah baya dengan model rambut seperti bintang laut pun terlihat.

"Ayah!" Sakura langsung memeluk Kizashi.

"Sayang..." Kizashi mengusap punggung Sakura. Sasuke langsung mengangguk saat Kizashi melihat ke arahnya.

"Ayah perkenalkan..." Sakura mengarahkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Selamat siang." Sasuke membungkuk memberi salam. "Uchiha Sasuke." Ia bersalaman dengan Kizashi. Gerakan tangan mereka saat bersalaman menunjukkan ketegasan di antara keduanya. Onyx Sasuke menatap Kizashi tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Sulit menerawang apa yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini tapi sepertinya pria itu cukup gugup.

"Kizashi. Ayah Sakura." Kizashi merasa seperti pernah melihat Sasuke, tapi dimana? _ **Starstalker**_ pak! **_Starstalker_**!

"Ayo masuk. Nenek menunggu kalian di dalam." Ucap Kizashi. Sakura langsung berlari ke dalam meninggalkan kopernya di tangan Sasuke. Pria itu masuk kedalam menggeret dua koper, Kizashi memperhatikan sambil menutup pintu.

"Nenek...!" Sakura berlari memeluk neneknya di ruang tengah.

"Oh...cucuku..." What? berapa umur nenek Sakura? Gerakannya masih energik. Neneknya memakai daster panjang bunga-bunga. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Sakura. Rambutnya putih terurai sependek leher.

Sasuke masuk ke ruang tengah. Rumah Sakura sukup luas, tidak kecil dan tidak terlalu besar. Perabotan di dalamnya tertata rapi. Lantai rumahnya terbuat dari marmer. Udara di dalam rumah jauh lebih sejuk dibandingkan di luar.

"Nek perkenalkan..." Ucap Sakura, Sasuke mendekat lalu membungkuk memberi salam.

"Oh.., tampan Sekali. Kau Sasuke kan?" Nenek Sakura mendekat dan memeluk Sasuke seperti cucunya sendiri. Tubuh Sasuke membungkuk menyamakan tinggi mereka yang terpaut cukup jauh. "Mana cucuku yang satunya? Naruto tidak ikut?"

"Bu, dia baru mengunjungi kita seminggu yang lalu." Ucap Kizashi.

"Astaga.., benar..., aku lupa..." Nenek Sakura menepuk lengan Sasuke. "Maklum nak, nenek sudah tua..." Sakura terkekeh dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar.

Mereka makan siang bersama. Sakura heran kenapa neneknya memasak banyak sekali hidangan lezat padahal cuma dia dan Sasuke yang datang. Nenek Sakura mengira Naruto akan datang jadi ia memasak banyak hidangan mengingat pria itu sangat menyenangkan ketika makan.

"Kenapa cucu-cucuku selalu berkunjung singkat?" Gumam Nenek.

"Naruto hanya berkunjung sehari, Begitu pula dengan Sasori, dia hanya sebentar di sini. Padahal aku sangat merindukan mereka." Nenek Sakura mengomel. Kizashi dan Sakura menghela nafas sedangkan Sasuke diam menyimak.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? berapa lama rencananya kalian berlibur?"

Sakura langsung melirik Sasuke. "Rencannya hanya tiga hari nek."

"Haaaaah... Sama saja. Aku berharap bisa berkumpul dengan semua cucu-cucuku." Nenek Sakura sepertinya sangat kesepian.

Kizashi langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan. Pertanyaan umum ditujukan untuk Sasuke. Seputar tempat asal dan dimana ia tinggal. Kizashi tipe ayah yang tidak kaku sehingga obrolannya bisa mencairkan suasana.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatmu. Tapi aku lupa dimana." Kizashi menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. Sakura langsung sadar sesuatu. Gawat...

"Ayah, mau kutambah nasinya?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatian dan dia berhasil. Obrolan berlanjut, kali ini mengangkat topik tentang pekerjaan Sakura. Dari situlah ingatan Kizashi terkumpul, sedikit demi sedikit skandal cinta segitiga Ayame terulas di kepalanya dan Kizashi tiba-tiba tersedak.

"Berarti benar, kalian berdua pernah terlibat skandal cinta segitiga kan?" Kizashi menatap Sakura dan puterinya itu tersenyum kaku.

"Ayaaah... itu masa lalu. Tidak usah dibahas..." Sakura melambaikan tangan. Sasuke tidak tau mau menjelaskan apa jadi dia diam saja. Nenek Sakura bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku sayang? Kau bilang foto ciuman kalian hanyalah editan." _Shannaro_... Kenapa Kizashi membahas secara detail? Sakura salah tingkah saat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Editan?

"Apa ciuman?" Nenek Sakura ikut bergabung. Gawat.

"A-aku... hanya tidak mau membuat ayah khawatir. Semua itu salah paham ayah. Paparazi sangat ahli membuat rumor. Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi. Sebaiknya kita makan masakan nenek yang enak ini..." Sakura berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Kizashi terdiam sambil memandang Sasuke. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya, Sakura benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan mantan produser tampan seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau bisa bermain shogi?" Tanya Kizashi kemudian.

"Bisa Kizashi- _san_." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Nanti malam kita bermain." Sepertinya akan terjadi pembicaraan empat mata diantara ayah dan kekasih puterinya. Sakura berharap ayahnya tidak bertanya macam-macam.

Usai makan, Sakura mengantar Sasuke ke kamar Sasori. Sasuke bisa saja tidur di kamar Naruto tapi Sakura memilih kamar kakaknya untuk Sasuke tempati. Kamar Sasori luas terletak di lantai dua bersebelahan dengan kamar Naruto. Jendela kamarnya berada di langit atap sehingga Sasuke bisa melihat bintang-bintang pada malam hari. Selain letak barang yang rapi, dekor kamar Sasori cukup unik dimana ranjangnya terbuat dari kayu tua yang terlihat usang namun keren. Berbeda dengan kamar di apartemen Konoha yang bertema luar angkasa itu, kamar Sasori yang ini lebih sederhana dan elegan. Nuansanya putih dan abu-abu, deretan buku bacaan tersusun rapi pada rak kayu tua. Terdapat poster _Jonny Cash_ pada dinding sudut ranjang. Ada tangga melingkar untuk naik ke atas atap rumah, tempat Sasori nongkrong bersama bintang-bintang.

"Istirahatlah dulu Sasuke- _kun_.. nanti sore kita jalan-jalan naik sepeda." Sakura menepuk sisi ranjang. Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura dan perhatiannya tertuju pada foto yang dipajang di meja lampu tidur. Sasuke menyaut bingkai foto itu dan mengamati foto Sakura, Sasori, dan Naruto ketika mereka masih kecil. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat kedua gigi tengah Sakura yang hilang.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Sakura merebut fotonya. Sasuke santai lau mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Aku punya yang lebih bagus. Kau mau lihat?" Sasuke menunjukkan foto Sakura berusia empat tahun dimana ia terjebak pagar kawat. Ujung celana dalamnya tersangkut tinggi dan Sakura menangis.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya!" Mata Sakura langsung melebar, ia berusaha merebut ponsel Sasuke tapi tidak berhasil. Tidak ada orang lain lagi yang menjadi tersangka selain Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke balas dendam. Dua orang itu saling tarik ulur seperti anak TK di atas ranjang. Suara cekikikan Sakura terdengar dari balik pintu. Mereka berdua malah berakhir main pesawat-pesawatan, tubuh Sakura diangkat keatas dengan kaki Sasuke.

 **Ceklek**

Tiba-tiba nenek Sakura masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Sasuke tersentak dan kakinya langsung merosot kebawah. **Bak!** Sakura jatuh menindih Sasuke dan kening mereka berhantaman cukup keras. Nenek Sakura terkejut melihat adegan singkat itu.

"Sakura, aku membuatkan kue pai. Ambilkan untuk Sasuke." Ucap nenek kemudian.

"I-iya nek." Sahut Sakura, ia mengusap jidadnya yang _nyut-nyutan._

"Terimakasih..." Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menahan keningnya yang pusing. Nenek Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan jejak senyuman penuh arti.

.

"Kau bisa menggunakan yang mana saja Sasuke- _kun_ , yang ini punya Sasori, yang itu punya Naruto." Sakura menunjuk dua sepeda nganggur di garasi. Menjelang sore, Sakura mengajak Sasuke berkeliling daerah tempat tinggalnya. Sasuke memilih sepeda milik Sasori karena sepeda Naruto rem-nya blong.

Sakura memimpin rute perjalanan. Gadis itu membawa Sasuke menelusui komplek perumahan, melewati gang-gang kecil, menjumpai ayam dan bebek yang lewat, menerjang puluhan burung merpati yang berkeliaran di jalan. Lebih dari sekali Sasuke mengunjungi Sunagakure tapi baru kali ini ia menelusuri pemukiman penduduk. Berjumpa dengan penduduk lokal yang kental dengan aksen bahasa mereka dan melihat berbagai macam kegiatan orang-orang yang membaur. Sasuke terus mengayun sepeda, mengikuti jejak Sakura sambil memandang suasana sekitar sampai tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti ketika seorang pemuda berpapasan dengannya.

"Sakura?"

"Yuura?"

 _'Siapa dia?'_

Batin Sasuke sepertinya bertanya saat melihat seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi, berkulit cokelat, sedikit berjenggot dan wajahnya standar. Sasuke berhenti di hadapan mereka. Sakura menyapa pria bernama Yuura itu dengan semangat. Dilihat dari gerak-gerik kedua orang itu tampaknya mereka cukup akrab, apalagi saat Sasuke disuguhkan adegan tos ala anak muda yang rumit. Tangan Sakura dan Yuura saling menyaut, menepuk atas bawah, meliuk kanan kiri, mengeritingkan jari-jari, dan berakhir dengan mengadu bahu mereka. Sasuke _speechless_ dan hanya menautkan sebelah alisnya setelah melihat koreografi sapaan ala pemuda Suna.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sedang berlibur?" Tanya Sakura.

"Begitulah. Bagaimana denganmu? Lama tidak berjumpa."

"Sama. Aku mengambil cuti beberapa hari."

"Berarti kita sama!" Yuura sangat antusias. Dilihat dari tatapan matanya yang berbinar-binar bagai bintang kejora, sepertinya pria itu terpesona dengan perubahan bentuk Sakura. Sasuke bisa merasakan arti tatapan mata itu. Benar kan Sasuke?

"Ah! Perkenalkan. Ini Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura memperkenalkan Sasuke. Mereka berjabat tangan dan Sasuke mempersembahkan Onyx tajamnya. Keduanya tidak menyebutkan nama mereka, Yuura langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura, mengacuhkan Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yuura.

"Jalan-jalan saja disekitar sini. Cari angin sore..."

"Ah.. Sayang sekali aku tidak membawa sepeda..."

Siapa juga yang mengajakmu? (Aku bertanya mewakili Sasuke, siapa tahu pikiran kita sama.)

Sakura tidak berlama-lama mengobrol. Ia pamit dan tiba-tiba Yuura mengutarakan ide untuk berkunjung ke rumah Sakura nanti malam. Mau tidak mau Sakura tidak dapat menolak dan Sasuke langsung mengayuh sepedanya jalan duluan, meninggalkan Sakura.

"Duluan ya!" Sakura pamit dan langsung menyusul Sasuke.

Perjalanan berlanjut. Sakura kembali memimpin di depan. Mereka memasuki wilayah penduduk selanjutnya. Sekali lagi Sakura berhenti saat seorang pemuda berpapasan dengannya. Pria itu berambut pirang sependek leher, ia memakai apron putih dan membawa karung terigu kecil.

"Baki...!" Sapa Sakura. Kali ini Sasuke tidak melihat tos ala pemuda Suna melainkan melihat salaman normal yang dihiasi senyuman hangat dari keduanya. Sakura lalu memperkenalkan Baki pada Sasuke. Mereka bersalaman, Baki tersenyum ramah sementara Sasuke memasang wajah datar yang tersirat akan sesuatu. Sakura mengobrol sejenak dan Sasuke harus menunggu selama dua menit sambil memandang gelagat Baki yang lemah lembut memancarkan kekaguman akan sosok Sakura di wajahnya.

"Ada resep baru ya?" Sakura menunjuk tepung terigu di tangan Baki.

"Begitulah. Mampirlah ke toko. Aku akan membuatkan pai nanas kesukaanmu." Sasuke bahkan baru tahu pai kesukaan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, "Baiklah. Sampaikan salamku pada bibi ok. Jika sempat aku akan mampir ke toko." Ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengantar kue pai-nya nanti malam? Sekalian main ke rumah..." Baki mengajukan idenya. Sakura tidak bisa menolak. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun dan dia melaju duluan tanpa pamit.

"Baiklah Baki. Aku duluan.." Sakura mengejar Sasuke dan kali ini timbul kekhawatiran di benaknya.

Sasuke selalu mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat. Instingnya bekerja mengambil arah keluar dari pemukiman penduduk. Sakura mengikuti di belakang, membiarkan pria itu yang menentukan rute perjalanan toh Sakura sudah hafal jalan diluar kepala, jadi tidak mungkin mereka akan tersesat. Mengikuti arah angin, mereka melewati taman kota sampai tiba di pinggiran rumah penduduk dekat daerah bebatuan. Sasuke tidak tahu kemana arah tujuan selanjtnya dan akhirnya ia berhenti.

"Jika pergi ke arah sana, kita akan sampai dimana?" Sasuke menunjuk arah utara tepat di hadapannya. Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Disana ada beberapa oasis. Salah satunya adalah tempat rahasiaku bersama Sasori dan Naruto."

"Ayo kesana." Ajak Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa Sasuke- _kun_ , waktunya sangat mepet. Jaraknya lumayan jauh. Jika berangkat sekarang, kita akan sampai saat petang. Tidak ada cahaya lampu selama perjalanan. Bahaya jika kita bertemu kalajengking atau ular gurun." Terang Sakura. Mungkin Sasuke lebih memilih disengat kalajengking daripada makan malam bersama dua pemuda kampung yang naksir dengan Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi besok saja? Kita menjalajah berdua." Sakura memancing Sasuke untuk merasa _excited_ namun tidak berhasil. Kebahagian Sasuke hanya terbatas sampai senyuman dan pria itu baru saja tersenyum samar.

"Hn." Sasuke pun setuju.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita kembali. Aku mau membantu nenek menyiapkan makan malam." Sakura mengayun sepeda balik halauan dan wajah Sasuke kembali datar.

.

"Yosh!"

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan. Semua hidangan tersaji di atas meja makan saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Sasuke keluar dari kamar Sasori usai membersihkan diri, ia menuruni tangga dan di saat bersamaan bunyi bel pintu terdengar. Sakura bergegas membuka pintu, beberapa detik kemudian suara yang tidak asing di telinga Sasuke terdengar seiring penampakannya. Yuura dengan penampilan maksimal muncul menyapa Kizashi yang masuk di ruang tengah. Sasuke yang duduk di sofa hanya diam memandang Yuura. Pria itu menghampiri Sasuke dan ikut duduk. Keduanya saling berhadapan. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa begitupula dengan Yuura. Sesama pria, Kizashi yang melihat kondisinya bisa merasakan hawa dingin terpancar dari dalam diri Sasuke.

Sedikit basa-basi untuk memulai obrolan di meja makan. Yuura dengan antusias menanggapi setiap ucapan tuan rumah karena tampaknya pria itu sudah akrab dengan keluarga Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata seperlunya. Kedatangan Yuura sepertinya membuat _mood_ Sasuke tidak begitu baik, terpancar dari raut wajahnya yang datar. Sesaat kemudian Sakura beranjak meladeni Sasuke. Yuura diam melihat Sakura mengambilkan nasi untuk Sasuke dan matanya bertemu dengan _Onyx_ kelam selama dua detik. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Sakura mengira Baki tidak jadi datang tapi beberapa menit kemudian suara bel pintu terdengar. Seorang pria berpenampilan rapi sedikit culun mengampiri meja makan. Entah kenapa Kizashi langsung melihat Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu nak?" Tanya nenek Sakura saat Baki menyerahkan kotak kue pai ke Sakura.

"Ini pai nanas nek. Baki yang membuatnya." Sakura pergi ke dapur untuk menghidangkan pai buatan Baki sementara pria itu bersapa ria dengan keluarga Sakura. Baki duduk di samping Yuura, ia menangkap _onyx_ Sasuke dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Sepertinya Baki merasakan kekuatan Onyx kelam itu.

Mereka saling mengobrolkan banyak hal kecuali Sasuke. Pria itu diam selama makan sambil menyimak Yuura yang terus mengoceh menceritakan pengalaman kerjanya di depan Sakura dan keluarga. Pria itu sedikit pamer tentang posisinya di tempat kerja sebagai kepala bagian IT di suatu perusahaan swasta. Kizashi meladeni cerita pria itu dan Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk-ngangguk berpura-pura untuk kagum. Nenek Sakura ikut ke dalam obrolan tapi tidak banyak berkomentar.

"Jadi Sasuke. Kau satu tempat kerja dengan Sakura?" Yuura bertanya.

"Aa." jawab Sasuke Singkat.

"Oh, kau seorang _artist_ animasi..." Yuura menjadi sok tahu dan Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun. Sakura dan Kizashi mungkin sedang membatin sesuatu.

Berbeda dengan Yuura. Baki lebih bermain halus dengan mengangkat topik tentang makanan. Pria itu ahli dalam membuat kue dan tau banyak tentang resep masakan sehingga nenek Sakura nyambung ke dalam obrolan dan Sakura sendiri antusias mendengarnya. Obrolan yang pas kan Sasuke? Kau kan juga sedang belajar memasak? Sainganmu bertambah satu setelah shef Gaara.

"Jadi bagaimana jika besok sore kita bermain bisbal?" Yuura mengutarakan idenya lagi. Semua ide Yuura terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Sasuke karena perhatian pria itu spontan terpusat.

"Maaf Yuura. Kalau besok sepertinya tidak bisa." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh.. ayolah... Sudah lama kita tidak bersenang-senang." Bujuk Yuura. Sesaat Sakura merasakan hawa dingin yang terpancar di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menoleh. "Tapi lusa ya?" Sambung Sakura.

"Memang besok kau mau kemana?" Kenapa Yuura sangat kepo? apa dia belum pernah ditusuk Sasuke dengan tulang ikan?

"Aku ada urusan diluar." Jawab Sakura.

"Urusan apa?" Kali ini Baki ikut campur tapi Kizashi langsung memotong pembicaraan setelah melihat wajah Sasuke memancarkan aura kegelapan. Kizashi tidak mau meja makannya berubah menjadi panggung turnamen bela diri. Dua cecunguk itu apa tidak tau siapa itu Sasuke? berani-beraninya mereka...

.

 **Tek.**

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?" Kizashi memulai pertanyaan saat ia menggerakkan keping putih _shogi_ pertama ke arah depan.

 **Tek.**

"Delapan bulan. Kizashi- _san_." Sasuke menggerakkan kepingan hitamnya.

Sasuke dan Kizashi bermain _shogi_ di teras belakang. Suara air yang mengalir dari pancuran kolam ikan koi mengiringi konsentrasi mereka. Kizashi beberapa kali mengajukan pertanyaan setiap ia memindahkan kepingan menyerang Sasuke. Permainannya ahli. Belum ada yang bisa melawan Kizashi selain Sasori. Tapi malam ini Kizashi sedang berhadapan dengan pria Uchiha dan ia sadar pria di hadapannya ini cerdas. Kizashi seakan bisa membaca karakter seseorang melalui permainan _shogi_.

Sasuke menjawab semua pertanyaan sambil menyusun taktik melawan Kizashi. Pria itu fokus menghadapi permainan dan interview. Tapi jika diterawang lebih dalam, pikiran Sasuke juga tercabang ke arah lain mengingat Sakura sedang meladeni dua cecunguk di ruang tengah. Usai makan Kizashi hanya mengajak Sasuke ikut dengannya. Yuura dan Baki tinggal di tempat, mereka asik mengobrol dengan Sakura dan dua pria itu sedang beradu pengalaman menceritakan hal-hal tentang diri mereka. Sasuke harus cepat mengalahkan Kizashi jika ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura saat ini.

 **Tek.**

"Kudengar, kau akan pergi ke Amerika."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan ia memandang Kizashi.

.

Langit malam Sunagakure indah ditaburi bintang-bintang malam ini. Sasuke terbaring di ranjang Sasori, onyx- _nya_ memandang pesona malam dari jendela kamar di langit atap. Beberapa saat yang lalu Sasuke baru saja selesai mengalahkan Kizashi. Perbincangan empat mata antar pria sudah dilalui. Setidaknya ia sudah bertemu dengan orang tua Sakura menjelang kepergiannya ke Amerika. Tidak ada yang Sasuke khwatirkan kecuali beberapa hal belakangan ini, dilihat dari gelagat pria itu, tampaknya Sasuke sedang terserang sindrom cemburu. Sasuke bahkan enggan menemui Yuura dan Baki usai bermain Shogi. Sasuke langsung pergi ke kamar untuk beristirahat karena besok ia akan menjadi anak bolang bersama Sakura. Lamunan Sasuke lalu terpecah oleh getaran ponselnya sendiri. Ia mendapat satu pesan dari..

 **Dobe : _'bagaimana? ayah Sakura tidak membunuhmu kan?'_**

Sasuke lalu membalas pesan Naruto. Sasuke ragu-ragu menekan tombol kirim tapi akhirnya ia nekad.

 ** _Teme : 'kau kenal siapa itu Yuura dan Baki?'_**

Dan Naruto pun terkekeh membaca pesan Sasuke di depan komputer. Pasti apa yang Naruto pikirkan sama denganku. Naruto lalu menulis balasan pesan.

 _ **To Teme : 'ayolah... Kau cemburu dengan mereka?'**_

Naruto malah menggoda Sasuke. Pria pirang itu mengirim balasan pesan dan ponsel Sasuke bergetar bersamaan bunyi ketukan pintu yang samar-samar. Sasuke beranjak membuka pintu dan disambut dengan senyuman Sakura. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamar lalu duduk di ranjang.

"Tamumu sudah pulang?" Sasuke naik ke atas ranjang lalu membaca pesan Naruto. Sasuke langsung keluar dari kotak masuk, mengacuhkan isi pesan itu.

"Bagaimana permainan shoginya? Kalian membicarakan apa?" Sakura penasaran. Sasuke menatap Sakura beberapa detik lalu menjauhkan punggungnya dari sandaran.

"Mendekat." Perintah Sasuke. Sakura pun mendekatkan wajahnya yang serius.

 **TAK!**

Sasuke menyentil kening Sakura dengan keras, pria itu lalu terbaring dan mematikan lampu tidur. Suasana menjadi gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menyinari ranjang Sasori tepat dari jendela atas. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya dan menggoyang-goyang tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_... Jawab pertanyaanku..." Nada Sakura pelan namun ada penekanan.

Sasuke tidak merespon, ia terpejam sambil memeluk guling sementara Sakura terus mengoyak-ngoyak dirinya. Merasa kesal, Sakura pun menggelitik pinggang Sasuke. Pria itu langsung menggeliat.

"Sakura... hentikan." Nada Sasuke juga pelan, ia menahan tangan Sakura.

"Beritahu dulu..." Rayu Sakura.

"Jika kau tidak keluar dari sini, aku akan memberitahu ayahmu." Ancam Sasuke.

"Beritahu apa?"

"Anak perempuannya menyusup ke kamar pria."

Wajah Sakura berubah cemberut. "Argh!" Sasuke mengerang kesakitan saat Sakura mencubit pinggangnya dengan keras. Gadis itu lalu turun dari ranjang dan meninggalkan kamar.

.

* * *

Dua anak bolang bersiap-siap melakukan tapak tilas menelusuri bukit batu dan padang pasir. Sakura memakai pakaian ekspedisi berwarna serba cokelat seperti para ilmuan yang mau meneliti makam-makam mumi mesir kuno. Gadis itu memakai _jogger pant_ dipadu kemeja Sasori yang lengannya dilinting sampai siku. Sakura juga meminjam topi bundar milik ayahnya, ia menyampirkan topi itu melingkar pada leher. Lalu bagaimana dengan penampilan Sasuke? mari kita tengok Sasuke di kamarnya, pria itu...

 _Shit._

Baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan melilitkan handuk menutupi bagian bawah. Sebaiknya kita menunggu beberapa menit lagi.

 **7 menit kemudian.**

Mari lihat penampilan Sasuke. Pria itu memakai celana pendek krem selutut dan kaos berwarna hijau lumut. Sudah. Itu saja.

Mereka sarapan bersama sebelum melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Karena ini hari senin, Kizashi bersiap pergi bekerja, ayah Sakura beprofesi sebagai konsultan hukum pemerintahan daerah Suna. Mereka mengobrolkan rencana kegiatan selama sarapan. Kizashi dan nenek hanya berpesan untuk hati-hati di jalan saat Sakura memberitahu rencana petualangan mereka. Usai sarapan Kizashi pun pamit pergi.

Sakura memastikan barang bawaan sebelum berangkat, nenek juga menyarankan membawa obat-obatan untuk berjaga-jaga. Semua bekal sudah siap di tas rangsel Sakura sedangkan Sasuke hanya membawa tas _sport_ berisi _drone_ miliknya. Tas itu diselempangkan di belakang punggung. Tepat jam delapan pagi, saat mentari masih naik ke atas peraduan, dua sejoli itu pergi memulai petualangan mereka mengendarai sepeda.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura menelusuri rute perjalanan yang mereka lalui kemarin sore saat keluar dari perumahan penduduk. Kelegaan terpancar pada raut wajah Sasuke karena mereka tidak bertemu Yuura atau Baki selama perjalanan. Sampai di perbatasan, Sakura menitipkan sepeda mereka di salah satu rumah penduduk, pemilik rumahnya cukup akrab dengannya. Ia dan Sasuke lalu memulai perjalanan kaki. Mereka melewati jalan bebatuan.

Sasuke mulai memfungsikan _drone_ Lily miliknya untuk merekam perjalan. Bentuk Lily mirip seperti kue dorayaki favorit Doraemon yang dilengkapi empat lengan tempat baling-balingnya menumpu. Sasuke menerbangkan Lily dengan _tracking device_ yang terpasang seperti jam tangan. Tidak perlu menerbangkan benda itu secara manual karena Lily langsung mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura kemana pun mereka bergerak begitu melemparnya ke udara.

Perjalanan diisi dengan banyak obrolan. Sakura sering bergurau menjahili Sasuke entah berupa candaan, berpegangan tangan, menganyun-ngayun tangan Sasuke tiada henti, atau menakuti Sasuke dengan kulit ular yang ia temukan di jalan tapi sayangnya Sasuke tidak takut.

Setelah satu kilometer ditempuh, mereka berhenti untuk rehat sejenak, begitu pula dengan Lily yang hanya difungsikan beberapa saat sekali. Sasuke dan Sakura berteduh di bawah batu besar. Mereka berbagi minum serta makanan. Tinggal membawa unta maka sepasang kekasih itu terlihat seperti ilmuan mesir. Sasuke membantu Sakura merenggangkan otot kakinya yang keram, gadis itu melepas sepatunya. Kesempatan emas bagi Sasuke untuk balas dendam.

"Kya! Hentikan!"

Sakura melonjak kaget, tiba-tiba Sasuke menahan dan menggelitik telapak kakinya. Sakura minta ampun tapi kali ini Sasuke sedang dalam _mood_ bercanda. Sakura merontak dan berhasil lolos setelah mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya. Sasuke terjengkal ke belakang seperti batu apung. Sakura terkejut dan langsung membantu Sasuke untuk bangkit.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kembali sampai tiba di wilayah padang pasir. Dalam perjalanan Sakura iseng berjalan mengikuti jejak kaki Sasuke. Kesedihan sedikit terpancar ketika Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke di belakang. _Tidak, aku tidak boleh sedih_. Sakura menggelengkan kepala, berusaha untuk kembali ceria, ia menceritakan keindahan serta keasrian padang oasis yang akan mereka jumpai sebentar lagi.

"Kau tau Sasuke- _kun_... salah satu keafdolan menuju padang _oasis_ adalah dengan berjalan kaki. Kami selalu melalui rute perjalanan ini. Tidak ada jalan lain ke tempat itu."

"Aa.." Sasuke mendengarkan juru kunci berbicara.

Matahari semakin naik ke singgasana dan panas yang menyengat mulai terasa. Kepala Sakura aman terlindung topi tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? pria itu bercahaya seperti vampir di tengah gurun Suna. Rambut dan kulit Sasuke yang terpapar sinar matahari membuat efek kilauan. Untung saja _onyx_ -nya terlindung kaca mata hitam, jika tidak kilauannya bisa menandingi silau gerhana matahari, tidak baik untuk mata yang memandang.

Sakura tidak lupa mendokumentasikan beberapa foto. Memori ponselnya penuh dengan foto-foto Sasuke di manapun dan kapanpun pria itu bersamanya. Kadang Sasuke risih, ia pernah menegur Sakura karena terus-terusan mengambil fotonya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Sakura tidak menghiraukan teguran Sasuke dan tetap memotret bagaikan Sasuke adalah model pribadinya. Sekarang Sasuke pasrah saja asalkan kekasihnya itu bahagia.

Sakura khawatir saat melihat Sasuke dari kamera ponsel. Pria itu tampak kepanasan walau ia tidak mengeluh sedikitpun. Setelah mengambil satu foto, Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas rangsel, ia mengeluarkan kain kotak-kotak berukuran 1x2 meter. Kain itu akan digunakan untuk alas tempat duduk tapi sekarang ada sesuatu yang harus kain itu lakukan.

"Sasuke- _kun_. Pakai ini.." Sakura mendekat lalu memakaian kain itu ke kepala Sasuke seperti kerudung. Ujung kainnya diikat di bawah dagu. Sasuke tidak berkomentar dan terima-terima saja ide Sakura.

 **Cekrek.** Sakura tidak lupa mengambil satu foto Sasuke berkerudung. Tabahlah...

 **Setengah jam kemudian.**

Mereka mendaki tanjakan naik gurun pasir dengan nafas terengah-engah dan berhenti ketika sampai di puncak.

"Lihat!"

Sakura menunjuk padang Oasis di bawah sana. Sebuah wilayah subur di tengah-tengah gurun pasir. Terdapat mata air membentuk telaga kecil berwarna biru dikelilingi pepohonan palem dan manggrove. Terlihat indah. Tunggu. Ada yang berbeda dengan deskripsi Sakura sebelumnya. Tempat itu dihuni beberapa pondok dan... apa itu?! Mobil? Sasuke menunjuk beberapa kendaraan yang melintas dari arah selatan. Sakura langsung menampakkan cengiran. Tau begitu mending naik kendaraan saja daripada susah payah jalan kaki seperti pendekar.

"Hehe.. Ternyata sudah banyak berubah jika dibandingkan saat terakhir aku melihatnya..." Sakura tersenyum kaku.

"Kapan terakhir kau melihatnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu." Sakura menampakkan deretan giginya lagi dan Sasuke malas berkomentar.

"Ah..., tetap tidak ada kesan tersendiri jika naik kendaraan Sasuke- _kun_..." Sakura melangkah turun. Sasuke mengikuti jejaknya.

"Sasuke- _kuuuuuun_!" Sakura melambaikan kedua tangan di tepi telaga. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang begitu _excited_.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , keluarkan Lily!"

Sasuke kembali menerbangkan Lily dan benda itu merekam mereka dari atas. Padang oasis terlihat indah, salah satu keajaiban alam dimana tercipta surga kecil di tengah-tenah pasir tandus. Sakura melambaikan tanganya pada Lily, ia juga mengangkat kedua tangan Sasuke, menggerak-gerakkannya seperti juru parkir pesawat. Bahkan Sakura mengajak dua turis yang lewat untuk ikut ceria melambaikan tangan pada Lily dan turis itu dengan senang hati ikut bahagia.

"Lihat, tidak usah pergi ke mesir kan Sasuke- _kun?_ " Sakura menikmatinya. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengajak-ngacak rambut gadis itu. Mereka lalu menuju salah satu pondok untuk membeli minum dari seorang pedagang memakai sorban putih.

"Aku seperti ingin melompat ke telaga itu, airnya terlihat seperti mentol." Gumam Sakura. Ia dan Sasuke duduk di bawah pepohonan sambil melihat ke arah telaga. Ada Sekitar 10 orang pengunjung, dua diantaranya turis tadi, sisanya penduduk lokal. Perhatian Sakura lalu tertuju pada gelang giok pemberian Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , giok ini selalu dingin. Bahkan ketika terpapar sinar matahari di padang pasir." Sakura mengamati giok itu. Sasuke diam dan ikut memandang. "Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau mendapat ide memberiku ini?" Sakura penasaran, ia menunggu beberapa detik sampai Sasuke menjawabnya.

"Giok itu tanda kepemilikan."

Sasuke langsung berdiri. Pria itu memalingkan wajah melihat ke arah lain. Kalimatnya cukup membuat hati Sakura melebur bagaikan butiran pasir, bukan debu. Pipi Sakura merona. Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Sakura baru mengerti maksud hadiah ulang tahun yang Sasuke berikan untuknya. Bukan sesuatu yang harus diketahui umum. Sasuke menyampaikan sesuatu yang bermakna dengan caranya sendiri.

Sakura lalu menyaut tas rangselnya dan beranjak. "Ayo Sasuke- _kun_..., kutunjukkan tempat yang indah." Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke pergi.

.

Keduanya meninggalkan pada oasis dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Sakura pernah mengatakan pada Sasuke tentang sebuah tempat rahasia. Tujuan Sakura adalah memperlihatkan tempat rahasia itu pada Sasuke. Memakan waktu satu jam untuk menempuh jarak beberapa meter keluar dari padang pasir. Sakura dan Sasuke menelusuri celah-celah tebing batu. Sakura tampak menguasai medan area karena gadis itu cepat menentukan arah jalan bebatuan yang rumit.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kita sampai." Sakura berhenti tepat di depan deretan bebatuan besar yang tingginya mencapai lima meter. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang sudah mereka capai sampai Sakura menyuruhnya untuk mempertajam indera pendengaran.

"Kau dengar sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Suara air."

"Tepat!" Sakura memetik jarinya. "Saatnya kita memanjat bebatuan ini untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik sana." Sakura menepuk bebatuan itu dan mereka mulai memanjat.

 _"Here we are..."_

Sakura berdiri di puncak batu. Sasuke menyusul dan berdiri di sampingnya. Disambutlah mereka dengan Oasis kecil yang indah. Terdapat air terjun mini yang berasal dari mata air di atas permukaan tanah yang lebih tinggi. Air itu mengalir di antara bebatuan dan membentuk kolam seperti Laguna hijau. Di sana hanya ditumbuhi beberapa pohon. Tempat itu terisolasi oleh bebatuan, orang tidak akan menyangka ada oasis di balik bebatuan itu. Sakura mengangkat tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum puas. Seakan mereka berhasil dalam pencapaian hidup. LiLy mengabadikan temuan tempat itu dari atas. Semuanya terekam sempurna, mencetak kenangan yang indah.

Perlahan Mereka turun ke bawah. Sasuke yang memimpin duluan untuk menjaga Sakura agar tidak terpelset. HUP! Sakura melompat ke arah Sasuke dan memijak tanah. Keduanya berpandangan dalam pelukan, sekejap gelora asmara berhembus bagai pusaran angin yang meniup pasir. Sakura lalu mengajak Sasuke menelusuri surga mini itu. Mereka melewati Bebatuan yang menumpuk secara acak membuat terowongan kecil menuju laguna. Tepat di bawah pohon palem Sakura meletakkan tas rangselnya. Sasuke mendekat ke tepi laguna. Pandangannya mengedar, tempat itu seperti belum terjamah manusia. Sasuke lalu berjongkok dan menyentuh air Laguna yang hangat. Sakura memandang Sasuke di belakang dan gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." Panggil Sakura. Sasuke berbalik lalu menghampiri.

"Bagaimana kalian menemukan tempat ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kami iseng melakukan eskpedisi. Kira-kira sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Kami menandai jalan dengan membuat tanda rahasia di batu." Terang Sakura sambil melepas kemeja dan jaketnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ayo kita berenang."

Sesuatu menjadikan pemandangan oasis lebih indah ketika Sasuke berdiri di tepi Laguna hanya menggunakan celana _boxer_. Tubuhnya bersinar di bawah teriknya sinar matahari saat jam menunjukkan tepat pukul setengah dua belas siang. Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam air, dalamnya hanya mencapai dada begitu sampai ke tengah. Matahari membuat permukaan laguna mengkilat-kilat membiaskan cahaya pada tubuh seski Sasuke saat pria itu mendekati air terjun. Air yang mengalir dari bebatuan setinggi empat meter membasahi kepalanya. Sasuke menunduk sambil terpejam menikmati kesegaran mata air usai melewati perjalanan panjang.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

Sakura menyusul. Gadis itu memakai bikini warna putih. Tubuhnya menawan dan Sasuke sempat terpaku saat berbalik melihat Sakura. Ini bukan pertama kali Sasuke melihat tubuh kekasihnya tetapi baru kali ini ia melihatnya dengan jelas. Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri tidak percaya diri dan malu, tapi apa yang sudah direncanakan dari awal jangan dilewatkan begitu saja. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana jika melepas sepanggal bikini itu? Sasuke pasti bahagia.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Sakura tidak masuk ke dalam air secara anggun, ia malah naik ke atas bebatuan seperti kingkong. Sasuke mengamati apa lagi yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya itu. Ngomong-ngomong, melihat Sakura dari bawah cukup membuat konsentrasi mata terpusat ke satu titik. Terpusat ke arah mana? Coba aku perkirakan sudutnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_! naik ke sini! Kita melompat bersama!" Seru Sakura dari atas bebatuan. Sasuke lalu menyusul, setelah menerbangkan Lily kembali. Mereka bertemu di atas bebatuan dan saling berpandangan. Sakura lumayan grogi saat melihat wujud Sasuke dari dekat. Tanyakan pada gurun pasir Suna kenapa pria itu begitu _hot._

"Hitungan ketiga okey?"

"Aa.."

Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke. "Satu...Duaaaaaaa... Tiga!"

"KYAA!"

Sakura dan Sasuke melompat bersama ke dalam Laguna. BYUR! Tubuh keduanya menghempas air. Sensasinya bendebarkan karena jantung serontak berpacu cepat. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura tertawa lepas. Mereka melakukan adegan itu berulang kali dengan _style_ berbeda. Sasuke juga melakukan aksi salto yang keren. Sakura tidak mau kalah, ia meminta gendong Sasuke dan mereka loncat bersama. Seakan kembali ke masa kecil, keduanya bersenang-senang seakan gurun Suna hanya milik mereka berdua. Sasuke mengguyur kepalanya sekali lagi tepat di bawah air terjun. Sakura berenang melewati air terjun itu dan ia menarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam terowongan kecil.

"Hahaha..." Sakura menyiram-nyiram wajah Sasuke. Keduanya asik berteduh di bawah terowongan di balik air terjun.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura lebih mendekat. "apa kau bahagia?" Ia menyilakan poni dan mengusap wajah Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menyentuh pinggang Sakura. Keduanya bertatapan dalam. _Onyx_ Sasuke berkilat-kilat memandang wajah ayu kekasihnya. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Jari-jarinya lembut menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke, melihat butiran air yang membasahi kulit itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu kembali, menikmati setiap detik pertemuan mata. Menelanjangi segala hal yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Sasuke menekan pinggang Sakura, tubuh mereka berdempetan di dalam air. Sesaat gesekan api memercik di dalam gelap, menerangi hati dari bisikan naluri.

"Gugup?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Telapak tangan mereka menyatu. Jari-jari mereka saling berbisik. Wajah Sasuke lalu mendekat, perlahan bibir mereka bertemu. Ciuman mereka seperti bunga yang bermekaran pada ranting asmara di musim semi. Bibir mereka saling berpautan lembut mengisi relung hati terdalam. Kemudian Ciuman mereka terputus, bibir Sasuke berpindah menyelami setiap lekuk wajah Sakura. Menyesap dagu, menelusuri leher dan memuja bahu Sakura. Ciumannya mengalirkan gairah. Sakura mencengkram tengkuk Sasuke, matanya terpejam, semua perhatiannya terpusat pada sentuhan yang menghantarkan gelombang panas.

Sasuke menarik kepala. Mata mereka bertemu. Angin gurun berhembus semilir. Ada sesuatu yang ingin diucapkan. Kata-kata itu tersirat pada sorot mata mereka. Kedua tangan Sakura menangkup pipi Sasuke. Mereka berciuman kembali, perlahan keduanya menyelam ke dalam air dan saling membagi oksigen. Sepuluh detik hingga tidak ada sisa ruang udara. Mereka muncul ke permukaan air dan melepas ciuman mereka. Mengambil nafas dalam, keduanya betatapan lalu terkekeh bersama.

"Kau menikmatinya." Sasuke mendekat, tubuh Sakura seakan magnet yang mempunyai daya tarik kuat. Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak menarik pinggang Sakura. Meraba kulit punggunya, lalu bersamaan melepas tali bikini yang terikat pada punggung dan leher Sakura.

Tatapan Sasuke intens. Tidak ada kata terucap dari mulut Sakura karena gadis itu terpaku. Wajahnya merona merah. Kain yang melilit tubuh bagian atasnya sudah terlepas. Air menutupi tubuh Sakura hingga atas dada. Sasuke menariknya lebih dekat. Kulit mereka bersentuhan. Sekejap Sakura merasakan darah mengalirkan gairah ke sekujur tubuhnya. Gelombang panas membuat ia sulit bernafas. Sasuke bergerak maju, serontak Sakura mundur dan ia bersandar pada bebatuan. Sasuke mengepungnya. _Onyx_ -nya tajam bagai tombak peluluh.

"Ketika aku menyentuhmu, apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Sasuke, tangannya menyapu rambut Sakura, membelai wajah, lalu meluncur menuruni lengan dan masuk masuk ke dalam air, menggenggam erat pergelangan Sakura.

"Kau membuatku gila." bisik Sasuke. Hidungnya meraba pipi Sakura, bergerak hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Tubuh Sasuke menekan, gerakannya lebih agresif dan berkuasa, lidahnya menyesap bahu Sakura, tangan kirinya menekan pinggang dan tangan kanannya bergerak lincah pada bagian tubuh lain. Sakura memekik merasakan panas yang tajam. Sasuke mengangkat kepala dan ia tersenyum tipis. Saat melihat senyuman itu, Sakura merasakan kekuatan yang terlalu hebat hingga tubuhnya merasa sakit. Terlalu cepat. Sakura jatuh terlalu cepat. Sulit untuk melawan. Dinding-dinding yang melindungi emosinya perlahan mulai runtuh.

"Sasuke..."

Ia mencium Sakura dengan penuh perasaan. Merasakan bagian dalam mulut Sakura dengan caranya sendiri. Segala sesuatu tentang pria itu membuat Sakura menginginkan lebih, dari penampilan fisik, rasa tubuhnya saat disentuh, hingga cara Sasuke mengamati dan menyentuh dirinya. Semua itu membuat Sakura hampir gila. Tubuh Sasuke yang sekeras batu membuat Sakura mendambakan dan menginginkan pria itu.

"Aku menyukai tubuhmu." bisik Sasuke. Ia memutar tubuh Sakura. Tanganya membelai perut hingga pingul. Tubuh Sakura melengkung. Bibir Sasuke terbenam pada tengkuknya. Setiap jengkal kulit Sakura tergelitik dan terbakar.

 **Hei kalian... Lihatlah burung-burung yang terbang di langit biru itu, sayap mereka membentang lebar. Ngomong-ngomong kemana burung itu akan pergi? Adakah yang bisa menjawabnya? Pasti ke tempat yang jauh. Mereka mengarungi Samudera. Atau mungkin ke Konoha? entahlah.. Siapa yang tahu. Yang penting saat ini perhatian kalian teralihkan karena aku sedang melakukan sensor.**

"Sasuke." Nafas Sakura tersengal. Hampir tidak kuasa menahan lebih jauh. Sakura langsung berbalik, tangannya mencengkram kedua tangan Sasuke. Menahan gerakan selanjutnya. _Emerald_ Sakura menatap malu, wajahnya memanas dan gadis itu tampak menggemaskan.

"Kau tahu kita sedang dimana." ucap Sakura, genggamannya terlepas saat Sasuke menarik tangan dan kembali merengkuh pinggangnya. Kalau sudah begini cukup sulit untuk melawan.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura bersyukur kekasihnya itu paham kondisi.

"Tidak. Tapi sepertinya kita terlalu lama di dalam air." Sakura masih gugup.

"Baru saja kau tidak tertutup sehelai kain." Goda Sasuke. Sakura baru sadar kemana perginya bikininya tadi? Jangan-jangan sudah mengapung di luar. _Shannaro..._

"Sasuke- _kun_ , keluar dan carikan bikiniku." Pinta Sakura.

"Kenapa? keluar saja sendiri." Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya dan Sakura spontan memukul lengan Sasuke.

"Cepatlah, ini sudah siang." Bujuk Sakura. Sepertinya matahari terasa semakin terik. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang. Tidak terasa waktu berlalu sangat cepat.

Wajah Sakura masih merona setelah mereka keluar dari air. Saat ini Sakura sedang memakai baju di balik bebatuan. Sasuke sudah berganti baju, pria itu duduk di bawah pohon palem sambil meneguk minuman. Sakura keluar dari bebatuan memakai kostum ilmuan-nya kembali, ia menghampiri Sasuke lalu mengambil kantong plastik dari dalam tas. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura memasukkan bikini ke dalam kantung.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh sekejap. "Hmm?"

"Jangan memakai bikini di depan umum. Di pantai maupun kolam renang."

Sakura terpaku sekejap, memahami apa yang baru saja diperintahkan Sasuke. "Baiklah..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sakura lalu mengeluarkan bento dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Sepiring berdua. Itu tema makan siang hari ini. Sakura hanya membawa satu tempat makan berukuran besar, tujuannya agar lebih ringkas. Sakura membawa dua sumpit tapi ia memilih untuk menyuapi Sasuke, mengulangi salah satu wishlist-nya. Sasuke sendiri tidak menolak dan dia menerima suapan Sakura. Mereka mengobrol selama makan. Sakura menceritakan pengalamannya bersama Sasori dan Naruto saat pertama kali mengunjungi tempat rahasia itu. Sakura mengatakan, mereka menulis nama masing-masing pada sebuah batang pohon palem. Sakura menyuruh Sasuke menuliskan namanya di pohon yang sama untuk kenang-kenangan.

"Ah benar!" Sakura menepuk jidadnya beberapa menit kemudian.

"Besok kita bertanding bisbal dengan anak perumahan Sasuke- _kun_..." Sakura menyuapkan potongan ayam ke mulut Sasuke. Pria itu mengunyah dengan wajah datar yang berubah tidak asik. Sepertinya Sasuke enggan melihat wajah dua cecunguk itu, apalagi Yuura. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat ayam goreng terasa hambar. Buktinya Sasuke menelannya dengan cepat.

"Sakura. Kapan kau akan pulang ke Suna lagi?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Emm, entahlah. Mungkin saat cuti-cuti mendatang. Memangnya kenapa Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Kau harus pulang bersama Naruto." perintah Sasuke. Sakura berpikir serta mengira-ngira kenapa wajib hukumnya pulang bersama Naruto. Ia pun bertanya pada Sasuke dan pria itu menjawab,

"Aku tidak mau kau pulang sendirian." (Ah, yang benar..., tidak ada alasan lain?)

Sakura mengatakan pada Sasuke tidak masalah baginya untuk pulang sendiri tapi Sasuke memantenkan perintahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sakura tidak bisa membantah dan gadis itu mengatakan 'baiklah'. Mereka melanjutkan makan, terbesit di kepala Sakura ketika melihat lauk tinggal satu. Sakura menggigit ujung lauk itu lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Ghighit..." Nada Sakura tidak jelas saat mengucapkan kata gigit. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan ia menggigit ujung lauk. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, emerald Sakura melihat ke arah lain dan ia melihat

"KYAAAA!"

Sakura meloncat dan Sasuke spontan tersentak kaget. Sakura menunjuk kalajengking sebesar kepalan tangan ada di dekat Sasuke. Ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk segera menyingkir. Tapi tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya kalajengking itu tidak bergerak. Sasuke mengambil sumpit nganggur dan mengorek hewan itu. Tidak bergerak atau pingsan? Ternyata kalajengking itu sudah mati mengering. Sasuke memastikan sekali lagi lalu memasukkan kalajengking itu ke dalam tas. Sakura bertanya apa tujuannya dan Sasuke menjawab untuk menunjukkan pada Itaru dan Kenji.

Usai makan mereka bersiap pulang. Semua bawaan sudah masuk ke dalam tas kembali. Sakura tidak lupa mengajak Sasuke menuju pohon kenangan. Ternyata jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Sasuke melihat nama Sakura, Sasori dan Naruto terukir di batang pohon palem itu. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil batu dan ikut menuliskan namanya dalam huruf Katakana di bawah nama Sakura. Sasuke sempat tersenyum samar saat menulisnya. Tidak tau apanya yang lucu. Sakura mengabadikan _moment_ itu dengan mencuri satu foto.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ayo foto bersama dulu." Sakura meletakkan ponselnya di atas batu, ia menganjal ponsel dengan batu kecil sehingga dapat berdiri sendiri. Sakura mengatur timer dan ia berlari ke arah Sasuke setelah menekan tombol. Sakura langsung mengambil gaya era tahun tujuh puluhan dimana satu kakinya disampirkan ke atas batu, satu tangannya berkacak pinggang dan tangan yang lain menyentuh pundak Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke berdiri santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana.

 **Cekrek!**

Ganti pose. Sakura mengambil foto lagi. Kali ini ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas sambil meneriakkan huruf 'A'. Pose Sasuke masih sama dan tidak beranjak dari tempat.

 **Cekrek!**

Ganti pose. Tubuh dan tangan Sakura zigzag menyerupai ukiran mesir kuno. Sasuke masih pada pose yang sama tapi kepalanya menoleh, melihat aneh Sakura.

 **Cekrek!**

"Sasuke- _kun_ berposelah..." Omel Sakura. "Ini foto reakhir."

Sakura naik ke atas batu persis di belakang Sasuke dan ia memeluk dari belakang. Sasuke masih pada pose yang sama dan kali ini dihiasi senyum tipis.

 **Cekrek!**

"Baiklah! Saatnya kita pulang! Sampai jumpa Lagi surga kecil!" Seru Sakura.

Ia dan Sasuke memanjat bebatuan keluar dari tempat itu. Mereka pulang melewati rute yang sama. Secara kebetulan di perjalanan mereka bertemu kembali dengan dua turis sebelumnya. Mereka berjalan bersama-sama, Salah satu dari turis itu menceritakan tujuan mereka mencari oasis yang tersembunyi. Sakura dan Sasuke spontan saling melirik. Keduanya tersenyum menyimpan rahasia mereka sambil mengarungi gurun pasir di bawah langit senja yang indah. Meninggalkan jejak petualang mereka di negeri Suna.

Mereka sampai di perbatasan rumah penduduk tepat pukul enam sore. Langit mulai meredup dan suasana sekitar menjadi gelap. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah menyala. Sasuke dan Sakura berpisah dengan turis, masing-masing mengambil arah yang berbeda. Sakura dan Sasuke menuju rumah penduduk tempat mereka menitipkan Sepeda. Sampai di rumah sekitar jam tujuh dan langsung disambut makan malam lezat. Perjalanan Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi topik utama di meja makan.

 **Kling kling kling**

Sakura terbaring lemas di atas karpet ruang tengah usai membersihkan diri. Nada dering _whatsapp_ Sakura terus bersautan bagai burung kutilang berbunyi bersiul-siul sepanjang hari tak pernah jemu-jemu. Hal ini membuktikan Sakura sedang tidak chattingan dengan satu orang, ditambah gelagatnya yang terus tersenyum dan terkekeh saat melihat layar ponselnya. Tangan Sakura bergerak cepat, setelah melihat apa yang ditulisnya, gadis itu ternyata sedang chattingan bersama devisi _background 2D_ yang tergabung dalam grup whatsapp. Mereka membahas film _Black Jack_ yang baru saja mereka tonton sepulang kerja tadi. Semua heboh mengomentari film mereka dan berujung mengabsen siapa yang tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Hanya satu orang yang tidak ikut nonton bersama, yaitu si Pinky.

Obito : _ngomong-ngomong tadi aku tidak melihat sosok merah muda ikut nonton bersama kita._

Obito yang membuka pembahasan dan Sakura tahu kemana ini akan berlabuh.

Konohamaru : _pinky kan sedang ambil cuti..._

Tenten : _kemana?_

Kiba : _cuti terus..._

Unknow : _jadwal padat..._

Konohamaru : _perkenalan calon menantu..._

Unknown : _langsung lamaran..._

Obito : _CIEEEEE_

Unknown : (Foto wajah anak bayi bertuliskan kata Hemmmm...)

Unknown : _cintaku padamu bagai kereta monorel. Lacar jaya..._

Ino : _cintaku padamu takkan berubah walau ditelan waktu._

Tenten : _akan kusimpan Cinta yang tulus ini..._

Sakura tau Ino dan Tenten sedang menyindirnya.

Unknown: (foto windy memberikan bunga untuk Ang di film Greenoch)

Konohamaru : (foto spiderman ciuman dengan hulk)

Kiba : (foto monyet sedang berpelukan)

 **Kling kling kling**

Ponsel Sakura terus berbunyi, sederet pesan tidak henti-hentinya berbalasan, malah pembahasannya semakin aneh. Bahkan beda tempat pun ia masih bisa di- _bully_. Mungkin ini memang takdirnya. Wajah Sakura datar dan malas meladeni mereka. di waktu bersamaan Sasuke datang menghampiri. Wajahnya segar usai mandi, ia ikut duduk di atas karpet lalu berbaring di bantal berukuran besar. Pegal-pegal menyelimuti tubuhnya, kaki rasanya kaku bukan main setelah menempuh jarak berkilo-kilo meter. Sasuke dan Sakura tidur-tiduran sambil melihat televisi. Beberapa menit kemudian Kizashi datang tetapi Sasuke sudah pulas di tempat.

"Suruh dia istirahat di kamar.." Ucap Kizashi, ia duduk di sofa mengganti _chanel_ siaran.

"Emm. Nanti saja yah, biarkan dia tidur di sini dulu.." Sakura asik melihat foto-foto petualangan di ponselnya. Setengah jam kemudian gadis itu ikut tewas di samping Sasuke.

"Ya ampun.., kenapa mereka tidur di sini..." Nenek datang menghampiri.

"Bangunkan saja bu." Kizashi mematikan televisi dan pergi beristirahat. Nenek membangunkan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk pindah ke kamar. Sasuke bangun tapi Sakura sudah mati rasa. Akhirnya Sasuke menggedong gadis itu ke kamarnya.

.

* * *

"Sakura..."

Yuura beserta geng menyambut kedatangan Sakura dan Sasuke di lapangan komplek. Sudah berkumpul anak-anak muda setempat sore itu. Sosok Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian, para wanita histeris melihatnya dan para lelaki memasang wajah sebal karena Sasuke menjatuhkan pasaran mereka dalam sekejap padahal Sasuke sendiri tidak perduli, ia fokus memandang dua cecunguk serta beberapa pria yang mencari perhatian di depan Sakura. Onyx-nya tajam membelah pandangan setiap insan hawa yang mencoba mendekati kekasihnya. Astaga Sasuke ada apa denganmu?

"Jadi, apa kau bisa bermain bisbal?" Yuura berlagak keren di depan Sasuke, pria itu mengangkat tongkat bisbol di atas bahu. Sakura hanya membatin sambil menahan senyum. Sasuke tidak banyak menjawab dan dia hanya mengatakan sepatah kata 'Hn.'

"Sakura, kita masuk ke team yang sama." Baki tersenyum hanyat sambil menyentuh pundak Sakura. Aura dingin Sasuke memancar seakan ingin menendang Baki ke gurun Suna. Permainan pun dimulai, Sasuke masuk ke dalam team yang sama dengan Sakura. Mereka melawan Yuura dan kawan-kawan. Team Sakura mendapat posisi menyerang dan Sasuke menjadi pemukul pertama. Rasakan itu.

 **BAAAAAAAAAAANG...!**

Bola terpukul sangat jauh sampai keluar dari lapangan dan hilang di pepohonan palem. Semua mengaga lebar melihat pukulan Sasuke yang membara. Yuura terpaku dan sarung tangan bisbolnya terlepas seperti kulit pisang. Sakura tersenyum tipis, permainan ini akan seru.

Permainan bisbal selesai menjelang petang. Langit senja menampakkan pesona oranye yang indah. Mengiringi kemenangan telak yang diraih Sasuke dan team dengan skor 4:2. Tidak ada kata-kata lain untuk mendeskripsikan pertandingan bisbal sore itu selain 'mengasyikkan'. Yuura mengakui kekalahannya tapi pria itu enggan memuji Sasuke. Gayanya masih sok _cool_ saat mengajak Sasuke bersalaman. Baki ikut berdiri di samping Yuura dengan stamina yang terkuras habis.

"Permainan yang keren guys!"

Sakura berpamitan dengan semua teman-temannya. Mereka melakukan tos ala pemuda Suna dan Sasuke memandang mereka dengan wajah datar.

"See ya!" Saru Sakura. Semua orang bubar jalan meninggalkan lapangan, Sasuke menghentikan langkah lalu berbalik.

"Oi!" Sasuke memanggil Yuura dan Baki. Keduanya menoleh serempak. "Untuk kalian." Sasuke melempar jasad kalajengking kering ke arah mereka dan spontan dua pria itu meloncat kaget bukan main. Sakura terkekeh geli melihatnya. Sasuke merangkul Sakura dan mereka meninggalkan lapangan dengan senyum tipis terukir di wajah Sasuke.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Sakura sekeluarga pergi jalan-jalan menikmati suasana kota Alexandria ala Sunagakure. Kizashi mengambil libur satu hari untuk _quality time_ bersama Keluarga. Sorenya Sasuke dan Sakura pamit pulang. Pesawat mereka berangkat pukul tujuh malam.

"Hati-hati nak. Baik-baik selalu bersama Sakura. Aku mendoakan kalian. Main-main ke sini lagi menjenguk kami." Nenek Sakura mengucapkan sederet pesan sambil menangkup pipi Sasuke, perlakuannya hangat seakan Sasuke adalah cucunya sendiri.

"Terimakasih _Obasan_ , sampai bertemu lagi." Sasuke memeluk nenek Sakura lalu tiba gilirannya berpamitan dengan ayah Sakura.

"Baik-baik dengan Sakura. Kudoakan kau menjadi orang sukses ." Kizashi menepuk-nepuk lengan Sasuke saat mereka berjabat tangan. Ada sesuatu yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata saat mendengar doa Kizashi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Kami pulang yah. Jaga kesehatan ayah baik-baik." Sakura memeluk Kizashi.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Naruto. Baik-baik di sana sayang." Ucap Kizashi.

Pesawat tiba di bandara Konoha pukul sembilan malam. Sakura menjadi sangat pendiam saat mereka menginjakkan kaki kembali ke kota penuh kenangan. Beberapa hari dalam minggu terakhir ini sudah terlewati. Rasanya waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Sebenarnya Sakura enggan pulang ke Konoha dan ingin tetap di Suna bersama Sasuke. Tinggal tersisa dua hari waktu libur mereka sebelum Sasuke berangkat ke Amerika hari sabtu. Sosok Mukade menyambut mereka saat tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Sakura akan menginap di sana sampai hari Sabtu.

.

* * *

Beberapa hari dalam minggu terakhir ini sudah terlewati. Rasanya waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Tinggal tersisa satu malam sebelum Sasuke berangkat ke Amerika besok pagi. Sakura terbaring di kamar Sasuke, mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua dalam keheningan malam. Apa yang Sakura inginkan saat ini adalah melihat wajah Sasuke sepuas-puasnya. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Semua kenangan yang mereka lalui terbayang-banyang di kepala, rasanya membahagiakan. Sakura harus selalu semangat saat hari keberangkatan Sasuke tiba. Ia pun mendekat dan mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita berkenalan?" Sakura menjadikan dada Sasuke sebagai bantalan.

"Aa." Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau adalah seorang maniak tomat." Ucap Sakura.

"Dan Kau orang aneh yang berdiri di bawah patung gamabunta dengan tangan mengadah ke atas." Sahut Sasuke.

"Berdiri di patung katak?" Sakura mengingat-ngingat dan tersenyum beberapa detik kemudian. "Oh...ya, ya... Itu hari pertama saat kau kembali dari Sunagakure kan? Semua wanita di studio membicarakanmu." Sakura lalu terkekeh. "Aku mengira kau artist layout."

"Kau juga mengira toilet pria adalah toilet wanita saat pesta Halloween."

"A... itu, ketidak sengajaan." Sakura tersenyum malu. "Kau menakutiku, topengmu sangat aneh."

"Kau juga memukul bola bisbal ke arahku." Sahut Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja. Kau masih dendam padaku? Itu sudah takdir." Sakura menepuk dada Sasuke.

"Takdir kesialanku?"

"Takdir bertemu denganku, kau masih menyangkalnya..." Sakura tersenyum dan mencolek hidung Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku ingin tanya sesuatu. Jawab yang jujur. Dulu saat paparazi mengambil foto kita di basemen. Apa kau benar-benar menciumku?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau yakin?" Goda Sakura. "Kau juga pernah mencium rambutku diam-diam kan?" Goda Sakura lagi. Sasuke enggan menjawab, ia berbalik dan mendekap kepala Sakura.

"Ummp! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" Sakura merontak.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Sasuke terus mendekap Sakura sampai gadis itu merontak dan memohon.

"Astaga Sasuke- _kun_ kau bisa mem... Mmmmmfff..." Sasuke mengunci mulut Sakura dengan bibirnya. Tekanannya terlalu kuat sampai Sakura kehabisan nafas. Sasuke kenapa kau brutal begini? Sakura sampai mengambil banyak oksigen ketika mulut mereka terlepas. Sasuke pun berseringai puas.

"Dasar." Sakura memukul dada Sasuke sambil mengusap mulutnya. Mereka bertatapan, wajah Sakura kesal tapi beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mau melanjutkan apa yang tertunda di Laguna?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tahu kemana arah pertanyaan itu. Sesaat Wajahnya merona dan malu-malu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku..." Sakura bingung bagaimana mengatakannya. Kenapa di saat seperti ini ada saja penghalang? _Shannaro.._ Sakura lalu mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Ekspresi Sasuke spontan berubah, pria itu mengusap wajahnya yang datar. Mau bagaimana lagi tapi keadaannya memang begitu. Bulan menjadi begitu indah menyinari bumi. Indah untuk para jangkrik tapi tidak begitu indah untuk Sasuke. Malam itu pun mereka lalui dengan candaan, Sakura berusaha tersenyum walau hatinya berat menanti datangnya hari esok.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Kemudian Sakura mendekat. "Katakan padaku, bagaimana caranya mengarungi waktu tanpamu?" Sakura menyisir rambut dan menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Suasana menjadi hening Ketika tatapan mereka menjadi begitu dalam. Menyadari bahwa mereka tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama setiap saat.

"Aku tidak menyadari kedalaman cinta. Aku merasakannya saat perpisahan tiba." Ucap Sakura. "Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?"

Sasuke diam terpaku. Wajahnya tenang memandang Sakura. Perlahan wajah mereka mendekat dan bibir mereka menempel lembut. Sesuatu di dalam diri Sakura melemah. Irama kehampaan menerjang dirinya. Tidak tau kapan ia bisa mencium bibir itu lagi. Sesuatu dalam dirinya meminta lebih. Hasrat untuk memiliki dan dimiliki semakin besar. Tangan mereka menyatu. Saling mengisi ruang yang sebentar lagi akan kosong. Malam itu menjadi begitu singkat untuk menyambut esok hari. Sakura berharap waktu melambat entah bagaimana caranya.

.

* * *

Dan Keesokan harinya tiba.

Sang mentari menampakkan sinarnya di ufuk timur. Bunga-bunga bermekaran indah, embun membasahi dedaunan, dan kicauan burung bernyanyi merdu mengisi keheningan kediaman Uchiha. Sakura menyambut kedatangan Sasuke di ruang _Chashitsu_. Untuk Ketiga kalinya Yukata pemberian Utakata dipakai dalam _moment_ yang berarti. Pagi ini Sakura ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum Sasuke berangkat. Ia ingin menyajikan teh khusus untuk kekasihnya.

Sasuke duduk tegap di depan _tokonama_ , ia menyaksikan Sakura membuat teh dalam keheningan pagi yang sejuk dan penuh penghayatan. Gadis itu terlihat tenang, menyimpan apa yang sedang ia rasakan di dalam hati. Berusaha tegar di depan Sasuke. Siap melepas kepergiannya.

Saat teh selesai dibuat. Sakura mengangkat cawan lalu membawanya pada Sasuke. Mata mereka bertemu. _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ berpandangan penuh makna.

Sakura tersenyum, ia lalu membungkuk menyodorkan teh buatannya. Sasuke meneriman cawan. Wajah Sakura sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri saat gadis itu memandang Sasuke mencicipi tehnya. Perasaan yang menyayat menjalar di dalam dada. Leher Sakura menegang, rasanya sesak, menahan sesuatu yang mulai berliang di ujung mata. Sasuke menghabiskan seluruh teh lalu memberikan cawan kembali pada Sakura. Gadis itu mendekat, menerima cawan dan sesuatu tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Sakura menunduk, menghirup udara yang terasa menyekat di ujung lehernya, perlahan Sakura merunduk. Kepalanya bersandar pada paha Sasuke. Air matanya menetes.

"Kau akan selalu memberi kabar kan?" Isakan tangis Sakura terdengar. Sasuke memandang di dalam ketenangan. Mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Sasuke lalu menyentuh kepala Sakura.

"Jangan lupa menjaga kesehatan." Suara Sakura begitu lirih mengiringi air matanya yang mengalir. Sasuke diam mendengar pesan Sakura padanya.

"Jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup."

"Hn. Aku mengerti."

"Jangan lupa untuk sering menghubungiku.."

"Aku akan selalu menghubungimu."

"Kau akan menjengukku sesekali kan?"

"Aa."

"Aku..." Sakura terisak, air matanya begitu deras. "Aku akan selalu berdoa. Semoga kau berhasil..."

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke.

Raut wajah Sasuke tegar dan tenang. Tangannya mengelus kepala dan punggung Sakura. Ketika keduanya tidak tahu sedalam apa perasaan mereka, saat inilah mereka menyadarinya. Ada sesuatu yang lebih daripada itu. Perasaan yang terhubung. Jika Sakura pernah bertanya-tanya seberapa besar dia mencintai Sasuke. Sekarang ia tahu. Dan ia siap menunggu.

Pesawat Sasuke terbang ke Amerika pukul 10:00 pagi. Jugo pergi mendampingi Sasuke dan itu membuat Sakura tenang. Itachi beserta keluarga ikut mengantar ke bandara termasuk Itaru dan Kenji. Dua anak itu libur sekolah khusus untuk mengatar paman mereka. Naruto dan Hinata sudah menunggu di sana. Obito tidak mau melewatkan sesuatu dan ia mengajak Konohamaru untuk ikut mengantar Sasuke ke bandara. Kepergian Sasuke sendiri mengejutkan Konohamaru dan dia yakin studio akan gempar mendengar berita itu hari Senin.

Sasuke berpamitan sebelum _check in_. Itaru dan Kenji memeluk paman mereka dengan erat. Awwww... Lucu sekali. Tak lupa Sasuke berpesan pada kedua keponakannya lalu mereka bertos ria. Semuanya tersenyum dan Sakura menahan mati-matian air matanya.

"Dobe." Sasuke berpelukan dengan Naruto.

"Jaga dirimu teme. Sukses selalu." Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke.

Setelah berpamitan dengan semuanya, tinggal satu orang terakhir yang tersisa. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan Keduanya bertatapan dalam.

 **TUK.** Sasuke mengetuk kening Sakura.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Emm." Sakura pun mengangguk. "Selamat Jalan." Sakura melepas kepergian Sasuke dengan senyuman.

"Bye...bye... Paman..." Itaru dan Kenji melambai-lambai.

Sasuke melangkah pergi bersama Jugo. Tepat di depan pintu masuk, langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, ia menoleh ke belakang dan memandang Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke kembali dengan langkah cepat, ia menghampiri dan sekejap mencium Sakura di depan umum. Semua mata melihat kearah mereka. Konohamaru reflek mengambil gambar.

Sasuke melepas ciuman dan ia beranjak masuk ke dalam bersama Jugo. Adegan itu membuat wajah Sakura merona merah seperti tomat panen di musim semi.

 _'Aku akan menunggumu. Sampai jumpa lagi.'_

 _._

* * *

 **to be continued :)**

 **.**

Hai. Lama sekali ya update-nya? hehe give me a break. Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu lama. :)

Sasuke and Sakura

 **arai14 deviantart com** /art/Quality-Time-598567773

jangan lupa menambah titik di antara sepasi **(** **arai14 deviantart )** dan **(com** **)**

Have a good day ^^v


	30. Something Stupid

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gender : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Part 30**

 **"Something stupid"'**

 _enjoy_

* * *

Angin semilir berhembus. Bunga-bunga bergoyang mesra dalam musim semi yang indah. Musim semi ketiga setelah Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Dua tahun berlalu. Demi kata yang bermakna. Sungguh Sakura gundah dalam malam-malam dingin yang seakan menyelimuti roh dan jiwa. Seakan menjalani kehampaan yang menjalar di setiap detik hembusan nafas. Gadis musim semi itu berdiri di tengah-tengah padang bunga kuil Naka. Menunggu pujaan hati yang sangat dinanti.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Lama Sakura mengarungi waktu. Pada akhirnya hari ini tiba.

"Sakura. Tadaima..."

"Okaeri Sa..."

 **DEG.** Ucapan Sakura terputus. _Emerald_ -nya menatap tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, Siapa wanita itu? Siapa wanita yang datang bersama Sasuke?

"Sakura.." Sasuke mendekat. _Onyx_ -nya memancarkan sejuta rahasia. Perasaan Sakura bercampur aduk saat ini. Seharusnya ia bahagia tapi kenapa...

"Aku datang memenuhi janjiku. Aku menemuimu lagi." Ucap Sasuke. "Sakura. Maaf membuatmu menunggu, sekarang kau bisa bebas. Kau tidak perlu menungguku lagi."

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Wanita yang datang bersama mendekat. Perlahan wajah wanita itu terlihat jelas. Parasnya sangat menawan, rambutnya hitam, panjang dan indah. Wanita itu memiliki dua pasang _onyx_ kelam yang mempesona. Senyumannya hangat. Cantik. Sakura terpaku, sulit baginya untuk berucap saat wanita itu merangkul lengan Sasuke.

"Sakura. Selamat tinggal."

Sakura menggeleng. _Jangan. Jangan kau lakukan itu padaku Sasuke._ Dada Sakura sesak. Nafasnya tersekat. Demi apapun Sakura tidak bisa bergerak. _Sakit._ Hatinya terbelah membuat luka sayatan yang perih.

"Sa...su..ke.."

Suara Sakura serak. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Sasuke dan wanita itu berbalik, mereka melangkah meninggalkan Sakura. Sosok mereka perlahan semakin menjauh.

"Jaaa...ngan..." Sakura berusaha berucap. Rasanya sulit sekali. "Saa...su..ke.." Kenapa suara ini susah keluar?

"Jaa...ngan..." Sakura terus berusaha, perlahan suaranya terdengar.

"Ja..ngan...! Jaa..ngan... Ja..ngan! **JANGAN!**

 _Emerald_ Sakura terbuka.

 _Mimpi_.

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar Sasori. Satu hal yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah _kelegaan_. Bersyukur semua itu hanyalah mimpi buruk. Kelopak mata Sakura berkedip. Detik jarum Jam weker di atas meja lampu mengisi keheningan. Kepala Sakura lalu menoleh ke samping.

 **Tek...tek...tek...**

 **KRRRiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiNNGG...!**

 _Shit!_

Sakura melonjak kaget, ia langsung bangkit dan mematikan alarm yang berdering sangat _Shannaro_ itu. Sakura menekan tombol _off_ sambil memaki siapa penemu jam weker sebenarnya. Ide dari mana orang itu menciptakan sebuah benda yang bertujuan mengusik ketenangan hidup? Kalau begitu kenapa kau membeli jam weker?

Pukul 05:30 pagi.

Sakura menyaut ponsel di samping bantal. Berharap ada pemberitahuan pesan atau email tapi kenyataannya tidak ada satupun yang ia dapati. Ah benar... jam weker itu berfungsi sebagai pengingat waktu. Semua orang juga tahu kalau fungsinya demikian tapi berbeda dengan hal yang satu ini. Sakura menggunakannya sebagai alarm pengingat kencan. Karena perbedaan waktu antara Jepang dan Boston cukup jauh, tiga belas jam ke belakang, jam weker itu berfungsi untuk membangunkannya jika ia dan Sasuke membuat janji melakukan _video call_ tengah malam. Biasanya Sasuke menghubungi Sakura saat jam istirahat kantor waktu Amerika atau sebaliknya. Tergantung kesibukan Sasuke mengingat pria itu punya jadwal padat. Kadang Sakura sendiri merasa seperti berpacaran dengan seorang presiden, kesibukan Sasuke membuat mereka tidak selalu menelpon setiap hari. Hanya mengirim pesan atau email saja yang tidak pernah absen. Tapi akhir-akhir ini komunikasi mereka tidak lancar. Kekecewaan muncul saat tidak mendapati kabar dari Sasuke sampai pagi ini. Satu rasa untuk hati Sakura saat ini. **Rindu buta.**

 _Sedang apa Sasuke?_

Sakura melamun sambil mengumpulkan nyawa. Pikirannya tidak mengembara kemanapun kecuali mengingat mimpi buruknya barusan. _Jangan sampai itu terjadi._ Setelah mengetuk kepala tiga kali, Sakura turun dari ranjang dan melihat kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamar. Beberapa bulan lagi ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 27 tahun. Senyum tipis terpancar dari raut wajah Sakura mengiringi langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Tunggu. Kita melewatkan sesuatu, mahkota merah muda Sakura semakin panjang.

Suasana sepi sunyi menyelimuti sarapan pagi. Setiap sudut ruangan apartemen ikut membisu. Sakura sudah terbiasa sendiri tapi setelah kepergian Sasuke ia merasa apartemennya..., maksudku apartemen Sasori terasa begitu besar. Menjalani hari demi hari dengan rutinitas yang sama. Setidaknya ada satu tempat dimana Sakura bisa mengalihkan kerinduannya pada Sasuke sejenak, yaitu studio Gamabunta.

.

.

Rubicon Naruto berhenti cantik di lampu merah. Lagu _Meghan Trainor_ berjudul _Title_ mengisi keheningan di dalam mobilnya. Sakura sedang melamun melihat sisi jalan. Sedangkan Naruto, pria itu melihat ke depan, wujudnya semakin gagah dengan aura yang semakin dewasa.

 _Baby dont call me your friend.._

 _If I hear that word again.._

 _you might never get a chance to see me naked in your bed..._

Dua tahun berlalu Sakura masih menumpang mobil Naruto pergi ke studio. Ada dua orang yang keberatan gadis itu mengendarai mobil. Yang pertama sudah jelas adalah Sasori. Keraguannya itu semakin dalam setelah Sakura beberapa kali menabrak objek tidak bersalah ketika ia belajar mobil bersama Naruto. Sudah beberapa kali juga Naruto pergi ke bengkel untuk memperbaiki goresan pada mobil kesayangannya. Terakhir kali Sakura hampir menabrak seorang penjual ubi rebus di kawasan pinggiran kota Konoha. Untung saja tidak ada korban luka kecuali ubi-ubi enak yang berserakan di pinggir jalan. Kejadian yang berlangsung enam bulan lalu itu menarik perhatian Sasuke dan larangan Sasori untuk mengendarai mobil akhirnya mendapat dukungan.

"Better give me that title title.." Sakura ikut bersenandung. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada pipa air bercat merah.

"Pulang nanti kau ada acara?" Naruto memecah lamunan Sakura.

"Sepertinya tidak." Sakura menggeleng. Lagi pula gadis itu mau kemana? berkencan? yang ada berkencan dengan rembulan dan tokek. Kalian tahu hewan itu kan?

"Temani aku ke toko perhiasan." Naruto mengembangkan senyuman. Sakura tahu maksudnya dan ia tersenyum tipis.

"Akhirnya kau serius." Sindir Sakura.

"Aku selalu serius. Hanya saja aku perlu mempersiapkan segalanya secara matang. Sekarang tiba saatnya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sakura memandang jalanan lagi. Pikirannya menerawang, terpikir olehnya kapan Sasuke pulang dan...

"Bagaimana kabar Sasuke? Sudah lama kami tidak melakukan kontak." Naruto memotong angan-angan Sakura.

"Terakhir kali dia menghubungiku empat hari yang lalu. Dia baik-baik saja."

"Oh. Maklum dia sangat sibuk." Naruto seperti tahu apa yang Sakura rasakan saat ini. Di saat bersamaan ia juga memberi pengertian bahwa pikiran pria tidak bisa bercabang jika sedang fokus ke satu hal yang sedang diprioritaskan.

"Hem. Aku mengerti dia sangat sibuk. Tidak masalah.." Ucap Sakura, padahal di dalam hati ia sedikit kesal kenapa kekasihnya itu hilang ingatan. Apa karena di sana ada... _**Tidak!**_ Sakura mengetuk kepala Naruto tiga kali, lampu hijau menyala dan Naturo menginjak gas dengan ekspresi heran.

.

.

 **Selamat pagi studio Gamabunta!**

Beberapa tahun berlalu keadaan di sana sedikit berubah. Mungkin karena taman-taman dan eksterior gedung yang dimodifikasi lebih attractive. Tahun ini studio sedang menggarap dua film baru lagi. Masing-masing film 2D dan 3D. Waktu terus berjalan, begitu pula dengan berkarya. _Time is art._

"Sakura!"

Seseorang memanggil Sakura saat ia dan Naruto berjalan melintasi taman. Serempak keduanya menoleh, mereka melihat seorang wanita berambut merah sepanjang punggung tengah menghampiri di belakang.

"Mei!"

Teman kuliah Sakura itu sekarang bekerja di studio Gamabunta. Setelah mengasah kemampuannya, Mei kembali mengajukan surat lamaran dan tiga bulan yang lalu ia resmi bergabung ke dalam devisi _layout 3D_. Waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Jika tidak cepat mungkin kalian akan membaca lanjutan cerita ini dua tahun kemudian.

"Pagi." Mei menyapa Keduanya. Naruto membalas sapaan Mei dengan senyuman.

"Astaga Mei, ini masih pagi." Sindir Sakura saat melihat Mei menggenggam satu batang cokelat. Wanita itu maniak makanan manis. Terutama cokelat. Jika kalian membuka isi tas Mei, kalian bisa menemukan satu lusin cokelat batangan di dalamnya. Tidak heran jika wanita itu terlihat manis. Semanis lesung pipinya saat tersenyum.

"Aku wajib mendapat asupan glukosa yang cukup." Sahut Mei.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan langkah bersama menelusuri taman, membaur bersama para pegawai yang juga berdatangan. Sepanjang taman Naruto bersapa ria dengan orang-orang mengingat hampir seluruh pegawai studio mengenal pria itu. Naruto lalu berjalan bersama para pria 2D sedangkan Sakura dan Mei mengambil jalur menuju kafetaria.

"Selamat pagi nona-nona manis..." Izumo menyambut kedatangan Sakura dan Mei dengan senyuman soda gembira. Wajah Izumo tampak berseri, tidak ada banyak perubahan pada diri Izumo kecuali tingkat keceriaan dan keramahan yang semakin tulus. Apalagi saat melihat Mei. Ah... Dilihat dari tampang Izumo, sepertinya ada tanda-tanda ketertarikan pada wanita penggila cokelat itu.

"Satu hot cokelat dan?" Izumo bertanya pada Sakura setelah menyebutkan pesanan favorit Mei tanpa diminta. Mei pergi ke kafetaria setiap pagi untuk menjemput minuman wajibnya itu jadi Izumo sudah sangat menghafal. Minuman cokelat mulai membawa serbuk-serbuk cinta di hati Izumo setelah sekian lama mengabiskan waktu bersama... Loh? ngomong-ngomong mana Genma?

"Kopi tanpa gula." Jawab Sakura. Izumo langsung tahu isi hati Sakura. Ia pun beranjak menyiapkan pesanan setelah mengangkat jempol.

"Mei, saat ini kau sedang makan cokelat dan kau baru saja memesan minuman cokelat?" Sakura terheran-heran.

"Pulang kerja mau belanja? aku mau membeli bed cover." Mei ngalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak bisa, aku akan pergi dengan Naruto pulang nanti. Besok saja, kan besok tanggal merah." Sakura memeriksa ponsel dan masih belum menemukan satu pesan diterima. "Bukannya bulan lalu kau baru membeli selimut?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kurang tebal. Aku membutuhkan kehangatan yang lebih."

"Bukan kehangatan selimut yang kau butuhkan. Tapi kehangatan seorang kekasih." Ejek Sakura.

"Kadang punya kekasih pun tidak menjamin mendapat kehangatan." Balas Mei dan Sakura tersenyum kecut. _Sial..._

"Satu hot cokelat dan satu kopi tanpa gula." Ekspresi Izumo penuh rasa simpatik saat mengucapkan kopi tanpa gula. Pria itu tidak memberikan pesanan keduanya karena ia menunggu kata _magic._ Dua tahun berlalu hukum kata _magic_ masih ditegakkan.

"Sweet Thursday." Mei tersenyum dan ia langsung lolos. Sekarang giliran Sakura, gadis itu akan mengucapkan kata _magic-_ nya tapi spontan Izumo mengangkat tangan.

"Tidak perlu Sakura- _san_. Aku tahu apa isi hatimu." Ekspresi Izumo sedikit sendu dan wajah Sakura berubah menjadi datar.

"Kehampaan Cinta." Izumo mengucapkan sebuah kata _magic_ saat menyerahkan minuman itu pada Sakura. Kenapa Izumo mengucapkannya? Hati ini sakit mendengarnya. Iya kan Sakura?

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Genma?" Sakura mengabaikan kata _magic_ Izumo.

"Genma izin kerja. Hari ini dia mengikuti seleksi model majalah." Sakura langsung menautkan alisnya. Model? Tapi mengingat Perawakan Genma yang perlente itu, tidak mengherankan jika ia mendaftar jadi model.

"Model majalah apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Majalah _Konoha fashion week_." Oh... Majalah lokal yang memuat seputar dunia anak muda. Sakura hanya mengangguk-ngangkuk, ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada Izumo lalu mereka beranjak meninggalkan kafetaria.

"Jadi nanti kau pergi sendiri? Tanya Sakura.

"Ya begitulah, mungkin aku..." Kalimat Mei terputus. Tiba-tiba langkahnya juga berhenti. "Bagaimana jika kita lewat sana saja?" Mei menunjuk arah kanan menuju taman tengah gedung satu.

"Gedung 3D ada di sana kenapa musti kurang kerjaan lewat taman gedung satu?" Sakura tidak mengerti sampai ia menoleh dan melihat Sabaku Gaara berjalan berlawanan arah. Sakura tersenyum tipis, entah kenapa Mei menjadi salah tingkah. Gerak-gerik gadis itu seakan ingin menghindar tapi isengnya Sakura tidak melangkah dan Gaara berhenti saat berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Hai." Gaara tersenyum. Mei langsung mengangguk pada _art director_ -nya itu. Beberapa waktu berlalu tidak membuat pesona Gaara luntur. Pria itu mempunyai aura tersendiri yang membuat orang-orang akan mengucapkan satu kata saat melihatnya, yaitu, **Keren**. Sakura sendiri dari dulu sudah mengidolakan Gaara. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak tahu akan hal ini, jika tau bisa repot urusannya.

"Pagi Gaara- _san,_ mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kafetaria. Sepertinya cokelat panas enak." Gaara menunjuk minuman Mei dan pemilik minuman itu langsung grogi. Sakura bisa merasakan kegugupan Mei karena wanita itu terus menunduk dan tidak berani menatap wajah Gaara.

"Tentu saja. Bukan begitu Mei?" Sakura menyikut Mei.

"Ah! iya.. _..._ " Mei tersentak. Tiba-tiba Sakura mengambil minuman Mei sambil berkata,

"Kalau begitu ini untukku. Aku butuh asupan glukosa." Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku duluan Gaara- _san..._." Sakura pamit. Mei melotot seakan tersirat kata _'Sakura! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!"_ Kata-kata itu hanya bisa dibatin saat Sakura berlalu pergi. Gaara mengangguk pada Mei lalu beranjak. Akhirnya Mei kembali ke kafetaria dengan wajah grogi memandang punggung Gaara. Mau bagaimana lagi tapi Mei harus diteman minuman manis jika tidak dia bisa gila.

"Hayate!" Sakura melihat Hayate menggerek tong sampahnya di teras gedung unit 2D. Hayate berhenti dan langsung berbalik.

"Pagi..." Sapa Sakura dan Hayate membalas senyuman gadis itu. Hayate tampak sehat walau Wajahnya masih seperti pecandu. Sepertinya memang bawaan dari lahir. Tapi Setidaknya Hayate tidak batuk-batuk lagi.

"Ini untukmu Hayate." Sakura menyodorkan minuman cokelat milik Mei.

"Kau tidak sedang menyuapku kan?" Hayate menerimanya tanpa sungkan. Dua orang itu tampaknya sudah cukup akrab.

"Menyuap untuk tujuan apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Masuk ke tong sampahku..." Hayate mengetuk tong sampahnya. Sakura berdengus geli.

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja." Sakura melambaikan tangan. Keduanya berpisah. Hayate kembali melakukan tugasnya setelah menyeruput cokelat manis pemberian kekasih Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

"Ciiieeeeeeee..."

Sakura disambut paduan Suara khas devisi background 2D saat tiba di ruangan. Gadis itu mengira sesuatu telah terjadi mengingat kata cie sangat identik dengannya. Tapi setelah melihat kondisi sekitar, pagi ini tampaknya seseorang menggantikan kedudukan Sakura. Konohamaru sedang di-bully. Pembahasannya terkait pada berita yang beredar bahwa ia memenangkan hati seorang _artist_ devisi _coloring_ bernama Moegi _._

"Background dan coloring. Pas sekali.., membentuk sesuatu yang harmoni." Goda salah satu _artist_ dan satu siulan teralun merdu.

"Cocoooooook...! Bungkus..."

Konohamaru dikepung, pria itu tidak bisa berkutik selain memasang tampang malu-malu. Penampilan fisik Konohamaru terlihat semakin dewasa menginjak umur 23 tahun. Sakura menuju meja kerjanya dengan Santai, ia tersenyum tipis saat melewati Konohamaru. Rasakan itu, bagaimana rasanya dibully?

"Pinky kita datang..." Obito menyambut kedatangan Sakura dengan semangat. Tidak ada yang berubah dari pria itu, termasuk kegemarannya menggoda Sakura.

"Jadi siapa yang baru jadian?" Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam lingkaran _bully_. Perhatian langsung tertuju pada topik utama. Konohamaru menyerngitkan dahi menatap Sakura yang mengerling padanya.

"Adik kita sudah mendapatkan cinta..." Jawab Obito. Spontan suara cie cie naik satu oktaf.

"Cinta Lokasi..." Ucap Kiba.

"Perjuangan membuahkan hasil!" Sahut seorang artist.

"Pemenangnya Konohamaru." Timpal Tenten.

"Officially yours!" Seru Iruka.

"Kau tidak akan keluar dari Gamabunta setelah jadian kan?" Ino tersenyum menepuk pundak Konohamaru. **Shannaro!** semua pandangan langsung tertuju pada Sakura.

"Tenang saja..., Konohamaru tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Dia cinta tanah air." Obito melengkapi sindiran Ino.

 **"AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW..."**

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa kata **AWWW** itu ditujukan untuknya. _Shit..._ bau-baunya bullyan akan mengarah pada objek lain.

"Aku juga tidak berniat melakukan ciuman perpisahan di bandara." Ucap Konohamaru.

" **AWWWWW NOOOOOOO..."**

Konohamaru mengambil kesempatan keluar dari lingkaran _bully_ dan ia berhasil. Pandangan simpatik langsung tertuju pada Sakura. Entah mereka benar-benar simpatik atau tidak. Yang jelas sampai akhir zaman pun Sakura tidak akan pernah berhenti dibully. Topik _Bully_ -an nya pun berganti tema dari kasmaran menjadi melow. Apalagi sejak Konohamaru memamerkan foto ciuman Sakura dan Sasuke di bandara dua tahun lalu. Gadis itu di- _bully_ habis-habis sampai Sakura berniat koprol dari lantai dua. Sudah tahu hati sedang merana malah di- _bully_ , sangat tidak tenggang rasa. Tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun dari devisi background 2D beserta para _artist_ di dalamnya. Ada beberapa _artist_ baru dan mereka menyesuaikan sistem dengan cepat. Tetap Hanya satu orang yang duduk tenang menyimak kelakuan para artistnya, yaitu Hyuga Neji.

.

.

"Kau sudah dengar gosip terbaru?"

Ketika Tenten mematah sumpitnya menjadi dua, sesuatu akan dibahas saat makan siang. Tenten masih menjadikan konde menjadi ciri identitasnya. Bersama Sakura, Ino dan Hinata, mereka duduk di bangku taman untuk menghabiskan jam istirahat.

"Berita apa yang baru keluar dari oven?" Tanya Ino, wanita itu tetap elegan. _She is sexi and we know it._ Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata, mereka siap menyimak ketika Tenten memasang wajah cukup serius.

"Karin berpacaran dengan produser 3D."

"Apa?!" Suara Sakura dan Ino tumpang tindih. Mata mereka melebar kecuali Hinata yang tetap kalem.

"Maksudmu Suigetsu?"Sakura merendahkan suaranya.

"Siapa lagi? Hanya ada satu produser 3D di sini. Tidak mungkin dia berpacaran dengan produser kita."

"Kukira dia sedang bersaing dengan para wanita untuk mendapatkan Kabuto." Ucap Ino.

Setelah diangkatnya Kakashi menjadi CEO Gamabunta, posisinya sebagai produser 2D digantikan oleh seorang pria bernama Kabuto. Mendengar ucapan Ino barusan, Kabuto ternyata cukup populer di studio Gamabunta. Tentu saja ketenaran Kabuto dibawah Sabaku Gaara Karena hanya ada satu pria keren yang bisa menggantikan Uchiha Sasuke setelah kepergiannya. Berita hengkangnya Sasuke sendiri menghebohkan surga animasi itu selama beberapa minggu dan nama Sakura tidak terlepas dari pembicaraan para pegawai.

"Boleh juga dia." Ino tersenyum tipis. "Pantas saja Karin selalu semangat jika kita membahas kerja sama dengan unit 3D dalam rapat."

"Benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa menebak masa depan." Sakura menggeleng lalu mengangkut ayam goreng masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal masa depan, ada yang baru saja dilamar." Tenten melirik Ino dengan senyuman.

"Oh ayolah. Aku tidak berniat mengangkat topik ini di depan umum." Entah kenapa Ino langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Benarkah? Sai melamarmu? Kapan?" Sakura antusias.

"Semalam." kebahagian terpancar di wajah Ino. Mungkin daging yang sedang dilahapnya itu rasanya cappucino.

"Tenang saja, kita tidak akan melanjutkan pembahasan ini." Sambung Tenten.

"Kau bahkan baru saja menyinggungnya." Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Haaah... Sepertinya musim nikah akan segera tiba." Tenten menyuapkan lauk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau sendiri kapan rencana menikah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kami santai. Aku menunggu adik iparku duluan." Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Te-Tenten..." Sosok Hinata masih pemalu, wanita itu tumbuh semakin ayu dan dewasa. Betapa beruntungnya Naruto. Sakura pun tersenyum karena ia tahu hal yang dibicarakan Tenten akan segera terjadi.

"Oh.. atau mungkin Hinata akan menunggu kakak ipar yang lain?" Canda Ino. Perhatian langsung tertuju pada Sakura. _Shit.._

"Terlalu lama Hinata. Kau bisa menunggu sepuluh tahun lagi."

"Tenten! Kau sedang mendoakanku?" Sakura cemberut dan Ino terkekeh.

"Loh? memangnya aku menyebut namamu? Kakak ipar Hinata kan bukan kau saja. Sasori niichan juga kakak iparnya." Sasori _niichan?_

"Kalau begitu kau mendoakan kakakku."

"Siapa yang mendoakan kakakmu? ada banyak wanita yang menunggunya di sini. Dia tinggal memilih." Tenten tersenyum penuh arti, mungkin ia juga menghitung dirinya sendiri. Sakura spontan memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi kapan rencananya Uchiha akan pulang?" Ino akhirnya menyinggung hal ini.

"Tidak tahu." Sakura mengorek-ngorek nasinya.

"Kau tidak berniat mengunjunginya? Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke betah di sana." Goda Tenten.

"Sesuatu apa maksudmu?" Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"Ya... sesuatu yang indah tentu saja..." Tenten berhasil membuat wajah Sakura serius. Gadis itu langsung menangkal maksud Tenten dengan mengetuk meja tiga kali.

"Jika kau bermaksud menguji nyaliku, maaf-maaf saja." Sakura mengangkat telapak tangannya.

"Woaahh... Kekuatan cinta yang kekal..." Tenten membuat mimik terkesan dan disaat bersamaan seseorang menjambak rambut Sakura dari belakang.

"Mei! apa masalahmu?" Sakura tersentak kaget. Mei memasang wajah malas lalu duduk di samping Hinata.

"Bagaimana? apa kau masih memesan minuman yang sama untuk kedua kalinya?" Sakura tersenyum jahil. Yang lain tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Idemu itu tidak lucu." Mei membelah sumpitnya dengan penekanan.

"Kedekatan berawal dari hal-hal kecil Mei." Ucap Sakura.

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku tidak berniat menjadikanmu sebagai _cupid_ -ku." Sahutan Mei membuat tiga wanita lainnya menjadi paham.

"Aku juga tidak berniat menjadi cupidmu. Alam yang merespon gelagatmu."

"Oh. Pak art director ya..." Tebakan Ino tepat sasaran.

"Bu-bukan..." Tampik Mei dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Kau harus bersiap melawan puluhan wanita kalau begitu." Ucap Tenten.

"Ti-tidak begitu... Siapa juga yang mengidolakan dia."

"Kau baru saja mengucapkannya Mei." Sahut Sakura. Sepertinya Mei salah bergabung kelompok makan siang.

"Sudah...tidak usah malu-malu dengan kami. Wajar jika kau naksir Gaara." Tenten memaparkan sebuah pengakuan. Mei tersudutkan dan dia tidak bisa menampik.

"Kau tahu, walau dia punya banyak penggemar, ada satu wanita yang pernah menolak seorang Sabaku Gaara." Sakura langsung menendang kaki Ino.

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?" Mei masuk perangkap pengakuan. Ino dan Tenten tersenyum tipis.

"Kau begitu ingin tahu?" Tenten berseringai. Sakura sudah bisa membaca dua kelakuan temannya itu.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja. Tidak masalah jika tidak diberitahu." Mei mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya. Dia seorang wanita yang dibingungkan oleh dua pilihan sulit." Terang Tenten. Sakura langsung melotot memberi kode. Hinata paham betul maksudnya tapi dia memilih menyimak saja.

"Jadi Gaara- _san_ bertepuk sebelah tangan?" Sekejap Mei perduli. Katanya tidak penting?

"Ya... Begitulah..." Jawab Tenten.

"Itu hanya masa lalu Mei, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku yakin Gaara- _san_ sedang menunggu seorang cinta."

"Atau dia sedang menunggu sebuah kesempatan dari sepasang kekasih yang belum pasti." Sambung Tenten dan Sakura menendang kaki wanita itu.

"Kesempatan pasti ada Mei. Lagi pula gedung apartemenmu bersebelahan dengan gedung apartemen Gaara- _san_." Sakura menaikkan alisnya dua kali.

"Wah, pas sekali. Bisa numpang pulang bersama." Timpal Ino.

"A-ada apa dengan kalian?! memangnya aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukai Gaara- _san?_!"Seru Mei.

"Kau baru saja bilang!" Seru Sakura, Ino, Tenten secara serempak.

Hinata hanya terkekeh. Mei spontan kabur membawa makan siangnya dan **walla**... Mei terkejut saat melihat Gaara beserta gengster Yakuza berjalan di dekat bangku mereka. Sangat dekat. Entah sejak kapan gengster Yakuza muncul. Sakura dan lainnya juga tidak menyadari tanda-tandanya, yang Jelas suara mereka bisa terdengar dari jarak lima meter. Terjadilah suasana kikuk selama lima detik. Ekspresi Gaara santai-santai saja, ia melewati Sakura dan lainnya sambil mengangkat tangan. Mei berdiri kaku dengan wajah yang merona. Hei.. Mei, klinik kesehatan ada di gedung tiga lantai dua.

.

.

"Pulang guyssss...!"

Seru salah satu _artist_ _background_ 2D ketika jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 5 sore.

"Jangan kerja terus! Nanti gila..." Sambung Iruka.

"Yeah Long weekend!" Seru Kiba.

Para _artist_ _background_ pun serempak meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka. Ada yang merenggangkan badan, ada yang mematikan jendela Photoshop, ada yang berkemas, ada yang sempat-sempatnya melihat jejaring sosial sebelum pulang.

"Time to holiday!" Seru Konohamaru.

"Cieeeeeeee..." Spontan sorakan mengarah padanya.

"Malam minggu perdana!" Ucap seorang _artist_ diiringi siulan merdu.

"Malam minggu enaknya melakukan apa guys?!" Sambung lainnya.

"Berkencan lah...!" Jawab Obito. Konohamaru malas menanggapi mereka walau wajahnya kini sedikit tersipu.

"Jangan menyinggung kencan. Kasihan yang masih single!" Balas Konohamaru. Para _artist_ yang merasa masih _single_ pun spontan saling mengejek. Suasana ruangan menjadi ramai dengan kekehan. Sakura ikut tersenyum sambil fokus memeriksa email.

"Long weekend..., pemerintah tidak cukup puas membuat single mati gaya." Omel seorang _artist_ _single_.

"Lebih baik single dari pada Long distance!" Celetuk Kiba dan perhatian otomatis tertuju pada Sakura. Sialan... Sialan...

"AAAAWWWWWWWW..."

Wajah Sakura berubah datar sedatar layar komputernya.

"Pinky berbeda guys. Dia berkencan melalui Video call." Ucap Obito.

"Cintaku berat di paket data!" Timpal Konohamaru, dua detik kemudian sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya. Adegan itu disambut dengan tawaan. Sakura berlenggang keluar ruangan dengan Santai. Sering menghadapi bully-an membuat mentalnya menjadi sekuat baja.

.

.

Sakura membuka kaca jendela mobil Naruto. Angin semilir menerpa wajah serta mahkota merah mudanya dalam keromantisan senja. Cahaya oranye menerobos masuk menyinari _emerald_ teduhnya. Sakura menutup mata, pikirannya terbang seiring laju mobil.

 _Selamat Sore_.

Gadis itu menyapa alam. Pohon Sakura yang bermekaran memperindah sepanjang perjalanan. Warna merah muda menjadi paling dominan di Kota Konoha. Sang ratu musim semi sedang memamerkan keelokannya. Emerald Sakura menyesap setiap pandangan yang terlalui. Berharap sepasang _onyx_ kelam juga melihat apa yang tengah ia lihat. Sakura selalu tersipu dalam buaian semilir angin yang membisikkan cerita fana dalam memori dan kenangan yang abadi. Teguran angin seolah menyadarkannya akan _rindu_.

 _'Sasuke-kun... Apa kau merasakannya? Musim semi telah tiba. Apakah kau tahu dan mengerti tentang hati yang kehilangan separuh nafas, tersendat di leher dahaga ini? Bahwa aku selalu merindukanmu di setiap detik waktu yang berjalan memutar bagaikan pusaran air.'_

Mobil Naruto tiba di sebuah toko perhiasan. Sakura membantu Naruto memilah-milah cincin cantik untuk puteri Hyuga.

 _Aku merindukan semua tentang kenangan di dalam alur waktu yang tiada hentinya. Terus berputar sedari terbit matahari hingga sinar senja terbenam. Uchiha Sasuke. Aku memanggil namamu. Apa kau mendengarku?_

"Ini bagaimana?" Naruto menunjuk sebuah cincin emas dihiasi batu permata berwarna lavender. Sakura mengangguk setuju sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Cincin masuk ke dalam kotak berwarna merah dan mereka pulang ke apartemen.

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto memecah keheningan di dalam mobil. Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan bingung, sepertinya ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Ah.., tidak ada." Sakura menggeleng.

"Sasuke mungkin sedang sibuk. Bukan berarti dia mengacuhkanmu." Kesimpulan Naruto tertuju pada hal umum yang biasa muncul di kepala wanita. Membaca Sakura tidaklah sulit baginya.

"Aku tidak berpikir dia mengacuhkanku. Aku hanya berfikir kapan dia pulang." Pada kenyataannya Sasuke belum sekalipun pulang ke Konoha menjenguk Sakura.

"Kau goyah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura tegas.

"Kau baru saja menunjukkan kelemahan seorang wanita." Sindir Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menunggu." Jawab Naruto. "Kau tahu? Beberapa pria berpikir dalam jangka luas ke depan. Mereka fokus ke dalam satu hal untuk meraih beberapa tujuan. Satu-satunya hal yang menguatkan langkah seorang pria adalah dukungan dari seseorang yang berarti." Naruto mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak akan bersedia menunggu lama jika tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja kau katakan. Sampai sekarang aku masih mendukungnya." Sahut Sakura. "Wanita memanglah lemah, tapi pendirian mereka tidaklah lemah."

"..."

Suasana menjadi hening ketika tidak ada sahutan dari Naruto, keduanya berkutat pada pikiran masing-masing. Mereka memandang jalanan lurus ke depan.

"Aku mengerti. Rindu memang tidak mengenakkan." Kemudian Naruto mencairkan Suasana. "Apa kita harus bersandiwara agar Sasuke pulang menjengukmu?" Naruto mengerling sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sandiwara apa?" Alis Sakura terangkat.

"Kau pura-pura masuk rumah sakit." Jawab Naruto. Spontan Sakura berdengus geli. "Aku jamin dia akan langsung pulang ke Jepang hari itu juga." Naruto terkekeh. "Kau ingat kan saat kau sakit? Sasuke menelponku setiap sepuluh menit sekali untuk memastikan keadaanmu. Dia bahkan menyuruhku membawamu ke rumahnya agar Mukade merawatmu."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Kenangan yang telah berlalu hanya membuatnya semakin merindukan Sasuke. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengobati kerinduannya adalah menyentuh wajah pria itu.

.

* * *

Malam minggu.

Malam yang dinantikan banyak orang untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka dalam kegiatan senggang. Apalagi bagi yang berpasangan. Seperti yang dikatakan para artist background 2D. Bukannya aku menyinggung para _single_ di sini. Banyak kegiatan asik yang bisa dilakukan di malam minggu. Beberapa diantaranya, Quality time dengan keluarga atau pergi _hangout_ bersama teman-teman. Bisa juga stay di tempat tinggal. Bersih-bersih, nonton televisi, main game, mencuci baju, membaca buku, menulis cerita, atau tidur jika tidak ada opsi lain lagi. Istirahat lebih awal saat malam minggu sah-sah saja. _Pffffft..._

Dari beberapa opsi diatas, Sakura memilih tinggal di apartemen. Gadis itu terbaring di sofa, ia menghadap televisi sambil menggengam ponsel yang tidak sekalipun berbunyi cantik menampilkan nama Sasuke sampai hari ini. Kecuali beberapa pesan dari mobile operator yang menawarkan bonus sms dan telpon ke semua operator tapi itu tidak berguna bagi Sakura.

Senja pun mulai beranjak petang, tapi pujaan hati tak kunjung datang. Duhai kesepian. Letak bersemayam di jiwa. Bunyi jangkrik bersaksi saat malam dimana bunga tak mekar. Sudah beberapa kali Sakura menghubungi Sasuke namun tidak ada respon. Sosok Jugo terlintas di pikiran tapi sebaiknya jangan. Sakura lalu menulis pesan terakhir hari ini untuk Sasuke.

 **Tomat-** _ **kun : 'Selamat berakhir pekan. Abaikan saja pesanku ini jika kau sedang sangat menikmatinya.**_

Lima menit kemudian...

 **Kling!**

Akhirnya!

Sakura langsung membuka menu pesan. Zong. Itu pesan spam bodoh yang mengatakan.

 **Xxxxx : Anda baru saja memenangkan mesin cuci dan uang sebesar 1000 yen. Segera konfirmasi ke Syalala** **.com**

Merasa kesal, Sakura pun menjawab.

 **To Xxxx : UNTUK NENEKMU SAJA!**

Sakura mengirim pesan itu lalu mengacuhkan ponselnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke itu kemana? apa dia tidak merasa sedang dirindukan? Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya yang mulai mengembara ke lubang kenegatifan. Gadis itu mengambil buku agenda di kamar lalu duduk kembali di sofa.

Sakura melihat kalender. Ujung penanya bergerak pada setiap tanggal di bulan Juni. Tersisa waktu 4 bulan lagi sampai tanggal 23 juni dimana Sasuke berulang tahun. Dari kalender, Sakura lalu berpindah ke halaman keuangan. Menghitung jumlah tabungan yang ia kumpulkan selama dua tahun ini. Gaji Sakura di studio Gamabunta bertambah seiring dengan kenaikan grade-nya. Itu sebabnya para pekerja seni tekun bekerja di sana karena mereka dihargai. Jumlah tabungan Sakura cukup untuk membeli sebuah mobil _second_. Tapi Lupakan itu dulu, ide lain yang muncul dikepalanya beberapa minggu terakhir ini sedang mendominasi. Sakura berencana mengurangi tabunganya untuk sesuatu yang lebih mendesak.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hinata. Apa kau menyukai tempatnya?"

Naruto dan Hinata sedang makan malam romantis di sebuah restoran hotel bintang tiga. Dua pasang burung dara itu menghabiskan malam minggu mereka dengan _quality time_ bersama. Restoran tersebut _outdoor_. Naruto memesan tempat di sisi pinggir sehingga mereka bisa menikmati permandangan sungai Konoha yang dihiasi deretan pohon Sakura dari lantai empat.

"Em. Aku menyukai tempatnya Naruto- _kun_..." Hinata menoleh ke samping. "Bunga Sakura itu mengingatkanku pada Sakura- _chan._ " Hinata tersenyum. Naruto ikut menoleh, ia membatin apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu saat ini.

"Permisi tuan..." Seorang pelayan datang membawa dua hidangan penutup. Perhatian Hinata dan Naruto lalu teralihkan pada dua gelas tangkai ice cream stroberi yang cute. Naruto yang memesan menu itu. Kita bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang berbinar.

"Selamat menikmati." Senyum terukir pada wajah pelayan saat pria itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja.

"Hinata..."

Naruto memandang wajah Hinata penuh kelembutan. Obsidian birunya berkilat-kilat memancarkan arti mendalam. Sepertinya pembicaraan serius akan dimulai. Hinata menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Naruto selanjutnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu bagaikan yin dan yang.

"Hinata kita..."

 **Jeng jeng jeng jeeeng... Jeng jeng jeng jeeeeng...**

Ponsel Naruto berdering di atas meja. Kalimatnya terputus. Nama Sasori keluar dari layar ponsel. Naruto langsung mengangkat telpon.

"Yo." Naruto menjawab telpon sambil membantin _'mengganggu saja...'_

 _'Kau sedang apa? Sakura bersamamu?'_ Tanya Sasori.

"Tidak. Dia di apartemen." Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi datar.

"Aku menghubunginya beberapa kali. Dia tidak menjawabku."

"Mungkin dia tidur. Atau pergi dengan temannya."

"Baiklah. Kau sedang dimana?"

"Sedang bersama Hinata." Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata yang mulai menyuapkan satu sendok ice krim ke dalam mulutnya. "Ya.. Ya.. Nanti akan kusampaikan. Sudah ya, da!" Naruto langsung menutup telpon Sasori.

"Dari Sasori- _nii_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hem. Dia menitipkan salam untukmu." Naruto meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja lalu menatap Hinata, ia mengulangi mood suasana yang sempat terpotong tadi. Wajah Naruto kembali melembut seperti karakter di manga-manga _shoujo_. Melihat ekspresi Naruto, Hinata meletakkan sendok dan memusatkan perhatian pada kekasihnya.

"Hinata kita sudah..."

 **Jeng jeng jeng jeeeng... Jeng jeng jeng jeeeeng...**

 _'Sialan. Siapa lagi ini, datebayooooo?'_ Batin Naruto. Ia melihat nama Teme keluar pada layar. Naruto sedikit terkejut, ia lalu mengangkat telponnya.

"Teme?"

Naruto mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Tidak begitu terdengar jelas, tapi samar-sama suara Sasuke terdengar seksi.

"Oh.. Sakura sedang ada di apartemen. Jika tidak tidur berarti dia pergi dengan temannya." Jawab Naruto. Seperti biasa Sasuke langsung ke intinya.

"Aku sedang bersama Hinata." Sepertinya Sasuke kepo seperti Sasori. Naruto melirik Hinata yang kembali menyuapkan es ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Naruto langsung mempercepat timing.

"Ah ya. Aku bahagia. Baiklah.. kita akan mengobrol lagi nanti. Sampai jumpa." Naruto langsung mematikan sambungan telpon. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin mengobrol tapi Sasuke menelpon di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Dari Sasuke- _kun?"_ Tanya Hinata.

"Hem. Dia juga mencari Sakura." Naruto mematikan total ponselnya untuk mengantisipasi gangguan. Pria itu kembali menatap Hinata dan suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya.

"Hinata..." Naruto kembali menciptakan mood drama romance.

"Ada apa Naruto- _kun?"_ Hinata kembali memusatkan perhatiannya.

"Hinata kita sudah lama berpacaran." Suara Naruto tegas dan dalam. Ia memandang Hinata dengan tatapan lembut sampai tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah itu sedikit berubah. Tidak ada gangguan eksternal melainkan Naruto lupa kata-kata yang sudah ia rangkai sebelumnya.

 _'Sial! Kenapa jadi lupa begini?!'_ Batin Naruto. Wajahnya kikuk dan ia tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Ah...!" Seru Naruto, Secercah ide muncul.

"kita sudah lama berkencan. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku sampai sejauh ini Hinata." Naruto tersenyum. Hinata sebenarnya bingung tapi ia cukup tersipu dengan ucapan Naruto. Lalu intinya apa? Cuma ucapan terimakasih? mana cincinnya?

"Sama-sama Naruto- _kun..._ " Ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Ah.. apa es krim-nya enak?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk lalu menyuapkan satu sendok lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto mengamati es Hinata dengan seksama sambil membatin.

"Es krim mu akan mencair Naruto- _kun_..." Hinata memecah perhatian Naruto. Pria pirang itu tersenyum lalu melahap es krimnya. Suasana hening. Perhatian Naruto terus tertuju pada gelas Hinata, tangannya terus bergerak menyuapkan es ke dalam mulut dan tiba-tiba Naruto tersedak.

 **"UHUUUUUK..!"**

"Naruto- _kun..."_ Hinata langsung berdiri mendekati Naruto.

 **Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! UHUUUUUUK...!**

Naruto menepuk dada, sesuatu tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan benda itu, wajahnya merah dan sekarat. Hinata panik, ia terus mengelus punggung Naruto. Semua Pengunjung melihat ke arah mereka terutama pelayan yang menyajikan es tadi. Gawat sepertinya salah memberikan gelas.

"Minum Naruto- _kun_..." Hinata langsung mengambil segelas air putih yang sudah tersedia di meja.

 **UHUUUUUUUK...!**

 **Kling...kling..kling..**

Cincin keluar dari mulut Naruto seperti _jackpot_. Cincin itu berputar-putar di atas meja sampai akhirnya berhenti dan tergeletak. Mata Hinata melebar tapi di saat bersamaan dia juga bingung.

"Hi-hinata..." Naruto menelan ludah. Nafasnya terengah, wajahnya pucat menahan perih sampai air matanya keluar.

"Minum dulu Naruto- _kun..."_ Hinata menyodorkan segelas air putih. Naruto mengambil beberapa tegukan lalu mengambil cincin yang tergeletak di meja.

"Hinata, menikahlah denganku."

Dan mata Hinata melebar untuk kedua kalinya. Gadis itu langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Ia terharu. Suara tepuk tangan meriah terdengar dari pengunjung restauran. Mereka turut bahagia melihat sepasang kekasih itu. Malam ini menjadi begitu indah. Angin semilir berhembus menyampaikan pesan cinta pada bunga-bunga di bawah sinar rembulan.

.

.

 **Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting TongTing Tong Ting TongTing Tong Ting TongTing**

"HAH!" Sakura melonjak kaget dari alam mimpinya.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Naruto bisa membalaskan dendam. Sepulang dari melamar Hinata, Naruto ingin melihat keadaan si Pinky. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu sehingga membuat dua malaikat mengganggu keromantisan malam cintanya? Terbesitlah kejahilan Naruto ketika melihat bel pintu.

 **Ceklek!**

Naruto disambut wajah cemberut Sakura.

"Terganggu?" Tanya Naruto. Pria itu menerobos masuk ke dalam.

"Kau kemana saja? tidur?" Naruto terbaring di sofa. Senyum bahagia terukir sepanjang masa. Wajah Sakura datar dan masih setengah mengantuk, ia kembali terngkurap di atas karpet.

"Bagaimana? Lancar?" Suara Sakura tarik ulur.

"Aku hampir mati terbunuh saat melamar Hinata. Idemu tentang es krim sangat tidak recommended." Ucap Naruto, Sakura langsung bangkit.

"Hinata menolakmu?" Wajah Sakura serius.

"Tentu saja dia menerimaku." Sahut Naruto. Sakura langsung kembali ke posisi tengkurap. "Aku hampir menelan cincin pernikahan." Sambung Naruto. "Pelayan salah memberikan gelasnya."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, matanya sayung-sayup setengah watt.

"Tadi Sasori dan Sasuke mencarimu."

Mata Sakura langsung terang menderang saat mendengar nama Sasuke. Gadis itu memeriksa ponselnya. Ada tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari Sasori dan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Bukan karena Sasori pastinya, tapi karena Sasuke.

"Naruto aku akan mengunjungi Sasuke ke Amerika. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

.

* * *

Empat bulan berlalu. Waktu tidak terasa bagi Naruto yang hari ini gagah mengenakan setelan Kimono formal paduan _montsuki_ , _Haori_ dan _Hakama_ berwarna hitam. Apartemen Sasori menjadi ramai sejak kedatangan Kizashi dan nenek tiga hari yang lalu. Mereka sibuk mempersiapkan pengantin pria. Suasana semakin ramai oleh Paman Harashima berserta istrinya yang tiba kemarin malam. Karena keluarga Sakura tidak punya rumah singgah di kota Konoha, jadi semuanya berkumpul di apartemen Sasori dan Naruto.

 **Teme : Selamat atas pernikahanmu Dobe. Semoga kau bahagia.**

Naruto membaca pesan dari Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut di ruang tengah.

"Astaga nek. Ini sudah rapi." Omel Sasori saat nenek terus membenahkan posisi Hakama-nya. Waktu tidak merubah wajah astronot itu barang sedikitpun. Orang-orang tidak akan mengira bahwa umur Sasori hampir menginjak 30 tahun.

"Rapi bagaimana?" Nenek menepuk bokong Sasori. "Obi-mu melenceng begini." Nenek membenarkan letak Obi Sasori. Kizashi duduk di sofa bersama paman Harashima. Dua pria itu sudah lengkap menggunakan kimono, mereka menyaksikan kesibukan di dalam apartemen sambil minum teh.

"Naruto. Sini lihat." Setelah membenarkan Sasori, giliran nenek menghampiri Naruto.

"Nenek sudah memeriksaku dua kali." Kata Naruto sambil mengetik balasan pesan Sasuke. Nenek memutar tubuh Naruto dan mulai membenahkan kanan kiri.

"Kau bermain ponsel terus." Tegur nenek. Sasori ikut bergabung bersama Kizashi dan paman Harashima.

"Ini penting nek..." Sahut Naruto. Di saat bersamaan Sakura keluar dari kamar bersama bibi Harashima. Gadis itu terlihat anggun dalam balutan kimono _Furisode_ berwana hijau muda dengan motif bunga. Aura musim semi terpancar dari dalam dirinya.

"Naruto." Sakura memberikan Naruto sebuah amplop berwarna merah. Tertulis nama Sasuke pada amplop itu. Apa isinya?

"Tega-teganya dia..." Wajah Naruto kembali cemberut. "Apa tidak bisa pulang sehari saja menghadiri acara pernikahanku?" Naruto membuka amplop pemberian Sasuke.

"Maaf Naruto." Sakura meminta maaf atas nama Sasuke. Kekasihnya itu memang sedang terhanyut ke masa-masa menyibukkan.

"Kau kan yang bilang sendiri padaku untuk maklum." Sakura tersenyum, padahal dalam hati juga ikut mengomel tiada henti. Sakura berniat berpidato panjang lebar saat bertemu dengan Sasuke nanti.

"Bagaimana? yang penting kau suka hadiahnya kan?" Sakura tersenyum. Kepala nenek menjulur melihat hadiah di tangan Naruto. Sasuke memberi paket perjalanan bulan madu ke Afrika Selatan. Naruto bingung antara senang dan heran.

"Apa yang dia berikan padamu?" Tanya Sasori.

"Pergi bulan madu ke Afrika." Wajah Naruto datar. Serempak semua orang di ruangan itu terkekeh. Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis. Ternyata Sasuke bisa bercanda.

"Kenapa dia tidak sekalian mengirimku bulan madu ke alaska?" Naruto mengibaskan tiket di tangannya. "Ini pasti idemu." Naruto menunjuk Sakura.

"Kau tidak suka? Kau bisa melihat jerapah dan Singa di sana."

"Baiklah. Aku akan bulan madu dengan para satwa liar." Naruto tersenyum. Mungkin ia dan Hinata akan malam pertama ditemani macan.

"Haa... Akhirnya cucuku sudah menetas satu." Ucap Nenek sambil terus membenahi kimono Naruto. "Seharusnya sudah menetas dua." Nenek melirik Sasori.

"Tinggal menunggu Sasori dan Sakura ya nek..." Sambung Bibi Harashima.

"Aku berharap umurku masih panjang."

"Nek..." Sahut Sasori, Sakura dan Naruto serempak.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Yang satu terlalu sibuk dengan luar angkasa dan yang satunya masih menunggu dalam penantian." Sindir nenek. Sasori baru saja pulang dari misi luar angkasa dua bulan yang lalu. Itu sebabnya Naruto menyesuaikan tanggal pernikahan dengan kepulangan Sasori ke bumi.

"Hahaha, pria itu bebas menentukan kapan dia menikah bu..." Bela paman Harashima.

"Bebas boleh. Asalkan tidak lupa umur." Sahut nenek.

"Aku sudah memberinya waktu dua tahun nek. Aku tidak bermaksud melangkahinya." Sambung Naruto. Sasori tahu betul ke arah siapa pembicaraan ini tertuju.

"Giliran menunggu Sasori..." Dan akhirnya Bibi Harashima memperjelas maksud nenek. Saat-saat seperti inilah Sasori tersudutkan. Naruto dan Sakura saling bertatapan seakan berucap melalui kontak mata.

"Tenang nek. Wanita di dunia ini masih banyak. Jika habis, Sasori bisa mengambil alien." Canda Naruto.

"Kakak mencari wanita seperti Merilyn Monroe nek..." Timpal Sakura.

"Wah... Monroe? Berarti keturunan keluarga kita akan bertambah bule." Sahut paman Harashima. Kizashi hanya menyimak. Sasori pun di bully dan pria itu hanya memasang wajah malas. Perlu kami bantu Sasori? antrian sudah panjang, tinggal pilih.

.

.

Upacara Pernikahan Naruto diselenggarakan di kuil Senju. Salah satu kuil Shinto di Konoha. Sakura bersyukur keluarga Hinata tidak mengadakan upacara pernikahan di kuil Naka karena sudah pasti kaki yang menanggung deritanya. Upacara pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata hanya dihadiri keluarga inti karena pernikahan Shinto sifatnya sangat pribadi. Keluarga Hyuga dari mempelai wanita sedangkan keluarga Haruno yang mewakili keluarga Uzumaki dari mempelai Pria. Naruto dan keluarga Sakura sendiri sebelumnya sudah berziarah ke makan Minato dan Kushina. Mereka memanjatkan doa dan suasana haru terjadi saat Naruto menangis di depan batu nisan kedua orang tuanya. Naruto memanjatkan Segala syukur atas segala cinta yang dianugrahkan Tuhan di dunia ini sehingga ia bisa tumbuh dan tegar sampai sekarang. Sampai dimana ia akan menjalin rumah tangga bersama wanita yang ia cintai.

Hinata tampak sangat cantik memakai Kimono tradional pernikahan berwarna putih. Rambutnya indah terurai panjang dihiasi pita anggrek ungu. Ia menyanding Naruto menuju altar kuil diiringi seluruh keluarga dari dua mempelai berkisar 30-40 orang. Tenten juga tampak di upacara itu, ia hadir mendampingi Neji. Ngomong-ngomong Tenten, kenapa kau sering melirik Sasori?

Naruto mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan di depan pendeta kuil, bertukar cincin sampai dengan acara minum _o-sake._ Suasana _sakral_ dan haru menyelimuti selama upacara. Sakura meneteskan air mata antara ikut senang dan merindukan Sasuke. _Awwwwww..._ , semua akan indah pada waktunya. Bersabarlah.

Upacara pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata berlangsung selama satu jam. Semua Keluarga memberi selamat pada pasangan pengantin. Hinata resmi menyandang nama Uzumaki dan ia juga resmi menjadi ipar Sasori dan Sakura.

"Selamat nak.."

Kizashi dan Naruto berpelukan. Sasori juga memberi selamat, kedua pria itu berpelukan erat. Lalu disusul dengan Sakura dan lainnya. Mereka saling membagi kebahagian. Acara ditutup dengan foto-foto keluarga setelah itu mereka singgah menuju kediaman Hyuga. Sore harinya resepsi pernikahan diadakan di hotel bertema pesta kebun yang dihiasi pepohonan Sakura. Hinata sendiri yang memilih tempat itu. Suasana pernikahan putri pertama Hyuga berlangsung meriah. Sebagian besar Undangan yang hadir adalah teman-teman pengantin, alias pegawai studio. Di situlah acara bully membully tidak terlewatkan bagi para _single_ maupun yang sudah punya pasangan tapi belum menikah. Itulah resikonya menghadiri acara pernikahan.

"AWWWWWWWW NOOOO..."

Sakura tidak bisa lolos dari jeratan bully. Lelah sekali rasanya hati ini.

Itaru dan Kenji datang bersama orang tua mereka. Dua Junior uchiha itu tumbuh besar, keduanya sama-sama menginjak bangku SD dimana Kenji duduk di bangku 1 SD. Mereka masih tetap imut-imut dan garis ketampanan mereka mulai terlihat.

"Sakura- _chan...!"_

Kenji dan Itaru langsung menghampiri Sakura yang tengah bercanda gurau bersama rekan-rekan. Melihat kedekatan dua keponakan Sasuke, spontan bullyan semakin meriah tertuju padanya. Konan melambaikan tangan pada Sakura, ia dan Itachi menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata untuk memberi ucapan selamat. Mukade juga hadir bersama mereka. Para pegawai studio tidak menyangka saat melihat sosok Itachi yang hadir beserta keluarga.

"Sakura- _chan._ Mana paman Sasori?" Tanya Itaru. Sakura menunjuk Sasori yang sedang bercengkramah dengan paman Harashima dan Gaara. Itaru dan Kenji langsung berlari menghampiri mereka. Coba lihat, banyak wanita yang melirik Sasori dan Gaara. Jelas tidak diragukan lagi bahwa Sasori dan Gaara adalah dua saudara keren, mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran mereka.

"Wah...Sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga Sasuke ya? tinggal tunggu lamaran." Goda Obito.

"AWWWWWWW..."

Bukan hanya Sakura yang menatap malas Obito, Konohamaru juga ikut membatin.

Suasana membaur. Semua tamu saling bersapa ria. Naruto dan Hinata menyambut para tamu yang memberi selamat serta ucapan doa. Mereka juga mengambil beberapa foto, termasuk Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Mei, yang berselfie dengan pengantin wanita. Canda tawa menghiasi hari itu. Sakura berdiri memandang sekitar, sekejap merasa sepi di dalam keramaian. Ada sesuatu yang kurang.

 _Sasuke-kun..._

Sakura memanggil nama Sasuke dalam lubuk hati terdalam.

"Hei!" Lamunan Sakura bunyar saat Ino menepuk pundaknya.

"Ayo foto bersama!" Seru pak fotografer. Beberapa pegawai studio langsung mengerumuni Hinata dan Naruto seperti gula.

"KONOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

 **Cekrek! Cekrek! Cekrek! Cekrek! Cekrek!**

Mereka bergonta-ganti pose lucu di kamera. Ditutup dengan pose Naruto mencium Hinata dengan _background_ teman-teman yang memasang wajah _exited_.

 _Selamat untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Semoga kebahagian menyertai kalian sampai akhir hayat._

.

* * *

Tiga Hari berlalu setelah pernikahan Naruto. Sakura mengambil cuti selama satu minggu untuk perjalanan nekadnya menjenguk kekasih hati, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura berangkat bersama Sasori, pria itu memastikan adiknya selamat sampai di tempat Raven sebelum pulang ke Los Angeles. Perjalanan ditempuh dari bandara international Konoha sore jam 15:00. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura bepergian jauh bersama Sasori. Di pesawat, Pramugari melirik ke arah mereka setiap melintas, entah Sasori memperhatikan atau tidak karena mata pria itu ada di balik kaca mata hitam aviator yang keren. Sakura baru menyadari kakaknya itu cukup menarik perhatian sekitar. Lalu kenapa Sasori masih menjomblo?

Selama perjalanan Sakura terus mengoceh sampai akhirnya gadis itu lelah sendiri. Sakura tidur setiap dua jam sekali sedangkan Sasori lebih banyak menghabiskan diri dengan membaca atau tidak main rubik. Lihatlah, betapa cepatnya Sasori menyelesaikan rubik megamix itu, membuat anak laki-laki yang duduk tepat di seberangnya melongo.

' _Cepat sekali kakak itu..._ '

Pesawat mendarat di bandara international Logan siang hari waktu Boston, USA. Berbeda dengan waktu di Los Angeles, Boston berbeda 3 jam cepat dari LA dan 13 jam kebelakang dari waktu Jepang. Sakura dan Sasori turun dari pesawat, mereka menginjakkan kaki di ibu kota Massachusetts negara bagian Amerika Serikat.

Selamat datang di kota pelajar. Kota metropolitan terhangat di Amerika itu menampakkan tata kota yang asri. Emerald Sakura menyesap pemandangan kota dari jendela taksi yang membawa mereka ke tempat tinggal Sasuke. Terdapat banyak taman-taman kota yang sejuk. Kalian bisa menemukan banyak angsa berenang cantik di kolam taman. Suasana di sana cocok untuk melakukan adegan romantis opera sabun dimana sang pria mengatakan cinta di tengah jembatan taman, atau pun moment putus dengan sang kekasih dimana si wanita pergi berlari berliang air mata dan si pria melompat ke kolam. Tapi sejauh ini kejadian itu jarang terjadi.

Melihat suasana kota membuat Sakura bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Sasuke di Boston. Seperti apa sosok Sasuke secara live? apa saja yang dilakukan pria itu dalam kesehariannya? Apa Sasuke juga pergi ke taman kota dan menghitung jumlah angsa pada akhir pekan? yang jelas itu sangat mustahil. Satu hal yang perlu kita ketahui adalah, Sakura pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Seseorang tahu rencana ini, yaitu Jugo.

Sakura melakukan kontak dengan Jugo sebulan sebelum ia berangkat. Pria itu mengatur semuanya. Tapi sebuah kabar buruk baru saja disampaikan sehari menjelang keberangkatan Sakura. Bahwa Sasuke pergi ke New York setelah urusannya selesai di Las Vegas. Ada beberapa urusan penting mendadak, Jugo sendiri menyusul Sasuke ke New York hari ini. Kelihatannya jam terbang Sasuke cukup tinggi. Rencana sedikit diluar perkiraan tapi itu tidak mematahkan tekad Sakura. Ia akan menunggu Sasuke pulang, Jugo bisa memastikan jadwal kegiatan Sasuke berakhir tanggal 23 dan mereka akan langsung terbang ke Boston. Sepertinya kemampuan akting Jugo diuji di sini.

"Kak ini berapa kalinya kau mengunjungi Boston?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin yang ke lima kalinya." Jawab Sasori.

Astronot keren itu pernah berkunjung ke kota Boston beberapa kali saat ia mengisi seminar astronomi di Havard University. Satu kali kesempatan ia juga pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Semacam menjenguk keadaan adik ipar yang sedang mengadu nasib di negeri orang, Sasori ingin memastikan apakah Sasuke masih hidup atau tidak.

.

.

Tampak langkah kaki beberapa pria berjalan dengan cepat. Sekitar empat orang memakai setelan pakaian formal. Mereka sedang bergegas. Dari belakang ada sosok yang terlihat tidak asing. Rambut oranye dengan postur badan tinggi besar. Pria itu tidak lain adalah Jugo. Ia berjalan di barisan belakang. Rambut Jugo paling mencolok dari beberapa pria berambut hitam dan pirang. Mereka berjalan menelusuri lobi sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba berhenti dan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Demi keajaiban Tuhan, seorang pria yang pergi dua tahun lebih itu kini tampak berbeda.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Jugo, yang lain ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu. Tidak bisa dijelaskan tapi ada sesuatu yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Aa. Tidak ada." Sasuke berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah.

Kalian lihat kan tadi? Sasuke dia...

(...)

Hei! Ada apa dengan kalian?! Kenapa kalian semua bengong? aku tahu Sasuke semakin tampan tapi jangan lupa berkedip, nanti kelilipan.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasori turun di depan bangunan _condo_ bercat putih di kawasan Brookline, MA. Bangunan itu hanya terdiri dari beberapa lantai menjulang ke atas. Condo bisa disebut dengan apartement tapi yang membedakannya adalah hak kepemilikan. Condo adalah apartemen yang dibeli, berbeda dengan sistem sewa. Sasuke tinggal di tempat itu. Mobil-mobil bagus terpakir rapi di depan komplek Condo. Ada air mancur dan taman indah di tengah bangunan melingkarnya, ada juga kolam renang. Singkatnya, ini komplek _condo_ yang sangat nyaman dan tergolong mewah untuk ditinggali.

Mereka berjalan menuju condo nomer 1717. Jugo sudah memberitahu. Sasuke menempati seluruh lantai lima bangunannya. Itu berarti Sasori dan Sakura naik lift menuju lantai 5 setelah mengambil kunci yang dititipkan pada petugas keamanan lobi. Jugo sudah mengatur semuanya dengan rapi. Sakura tahu hari ini ia tidak bertemu Sasuke tapi entah kenapa hatinya sangat berdebar-debar.

 **Ceklek.**

Keduanya masuk ke dalam.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sakura. Pandangannya langsung mengedar melihat sekitar ruangan tamu.

Sasori menuju ruang tengah dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Sakura menjelajah ke penjuru sisi. Interior tempat tinggal Sasuke elegan dan luas, mungkin ukurannya dua kali lipat lebih besar dari apartemen milik Sasori. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu dengan dinding bercat putih dan ada juga yang dilapisi kayu. Nuansa interior dominan cokelat dan abu-abu. Ruang tengah tampak terang, ditambah sebagian besar kaca jendela mengisolasi ruang tengah dengan pintu yang menghubungkan ke teras balkon. Satu set sofa panjang menghadap ke televisi berukuran 80 ins, mungkin Sasuke ikut-ikut TV Sasori.

Ada bar mini di dekat meja makan. Sakura cukup terkesima melihat peralatan memasak tergantung rapi di dapur Sasuke yang serba canggih itu. Penampakan kompor seperti meja kaca, kalau orang tidak sengaja duduk di atasnya saat kompor menyala bagaimana? Bokong bisa hangus. Sakura lalu membuka kulkas. Sesuai dugaan, Sasuke tidak pernah kehabisan stok tomat. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Melihat peralatan dapur Sasuke yang lengkap itu, apakah kemampuan memasak Sasuke sudah berhasil menandingi shef Gaara?

"Kak.." Sakura menghampiri Sasori dan menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Apartemen Sasuke besar sekali ..." Gumam Sakura.

"Ini Condonium. Apartemen ini milik pribadi." Sahut Sasori. Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Kak apa apartemenmu di LA, juga seperti ini?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri. Selama ini kau tidak pernah datang menjengukku." Sindir Sasori. Sakura tersenyum menampakkan deretan giginya.

"Kak, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan? mumpung kau ada di sini." Sakura berniat menjadikan Sasori sebagai _tour guide_ walau pada akhirnya akulah yang tetap mendeskripsikan perjalanan mereka. Sangat melelahkan menjadi katalog. Kenapa mereka selalu berpergian?

"Kapan rencana si raven kembali?" Tanya Sasori setelah meneguk habis minumannya.

"Jugo- _san_ bilang mungkin lusa mereka kembali. Kak apa kau tidak bisa mengundur kepulanganmu sehari lagi? Kita bisa merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke bersama, aku akan membuat kejutan."

"Tidak bisa, aku punya janji bertemu profesor dan juga agenda lainnya, waktunya sangat mepet." Sasori berdiri sambil meraih jaketnya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau bilang mau jalan-jalan...? aku juga lapar."

"Oh, benar. Hehe..." Sakura menyengir lalu berdiri. "Kak, aku ganti baju dulu ok?"

"Untuk apa ganti?" Sasori keberatan.

"Karena aku mau berkencan dengan kakak tercinta di kota Boston." Sakura tesenyum, ia bergegas menarik kopernya menuju Salah satu kamar. Ada senyum tipis di bibir Sasori, terpancar raut kebahagiaan karena bisa berkencan bersama sang adik tanpa gangguan si Raven.

 **Ceklek.**

Insting Sakura tepat. Gadis itu membuka salah satu kamar dan disambutlah ia dengan aroma khas kekasihnya. Kamar itu adalah kamar Sasuke. Dalam sedetik perasaan rindu total menjalar bagai obat bius di dalam dada. Setiap sel pada tubuhnya merasakan sosok itu. Sakura menutup pintu. Ia melangkah mendekati ranjang berukuran _king_. Sprei-nya berwarna abu-abu. Sakura merunduk dan menyentuh permukaannya, sesuatu dapat dirasakan. Sosok Sasuke yang terbaring ketika ia lelah, bagaimana wajah pria itu ketika terlelap. Semuanya tergambar jelas di kepala Sakura, _emerald-nya_ menyapu seisi kamar, semua tertata rapi, tidak banyak barang kecuali rak buku bacaan serta meja kerja Sasuke yang dilengkapi dua layar komputer berjajar seperti milik Naruto. Sesuatu memetakan mata Sakura. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto di atas meja kerja.

Sakura mendekat, ia melihat foto dirinya sedang minum secangkir kopi di sebuah kafe. Foto itu diambil satu tahun yang lalu saat ia nongkrong bersama Naruto dan Hinata. Seingatnya dulu, Naruto mengambil fotonya untuk dipamerkan pada Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia meletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu, perlahan Sakura naik ke atas ranjang dan terbaring. Aroma Sasuke membuat mata Sakura terpejam merasakannya.

 _"Sasuke-kun..., aku sangat merindukanmu..."_

Beberapa menit berlalu untuk bernostalgia. Sakura lalu bangkit dan bersiap-siap. Simpan rindu untuk nanti malam, kadarnya tidak akan pernah habis. Sekarang saatnya pergi melihat-lihat kota tempat tinggal Sasuke.

"Kak! Let's go..."

Sakura muncul menggunakan dress bewarna _mustard_ , seperti Kuning tua. Panjang Dress itu diatas lutut, model roknya melebar, tanpa lengan dengan kerah mengerucut sampai leher. Sakura memadukan dress-nya dengan sepatu wedges cokelat. Mahkota merah mudanya terurai sepanjang punggung, Gadis itu terlihat _**chic**_ dan Sasori senang melihat penampilan adiknya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang memandang tenang sambil tersenyum samar.

"Bagaimana? apa aku sudah pantas berbaur bersama bule-bule?" Sakura membuka tangan, iseng meminta penilaian Sasori. Bergaul dengan Ino membuat selera Fashion-nya berkembang pesat.

"Kau tidak pernah berpenampilan seperti itu sebelumnya." Sasori memasang wajah biasa saja padahal dalam hati mungkin ia berkata _'Oh my God..., my sister so cute..'_

"Boston, we are coming..." Sakura melakukan pemanasan bahasa dan mereka beranjak pergi jalan-jalan.

Matahari tepat diatas kepala. Tujuan utama mereka adalah rumah makan karena Sasori sudah kelaparan. Mereka mampir ke sebuah restaurant pizza klasik di pinggir jalan. Makan sambil mengobrol sampai pizza tidak tersisa. Aku akan mengambil intisarinya saja karena akan membutuhkan banyak halaman jika mendeskripsikan perjalanan dua kakak beradik itu. Sakura mengikuti kemanapun Sasori mengajaknya. Jalan-jalan di pusat kota, makan ice krim berdua, berkunjung ke _public garden_ , main ayunan dimana adegan kakak beradik terlihat di sini. Mungkin orang-orang akan beranggapan bahwa Sakura dan Sasori adalah sepasang kekasih melihat keduanya begitu menikmati quality time mereka. Seperti Sasori yang memasang wajah malas saat mendorong ayunan Sakura.

"Kak, apa menurutmu seorang pria yang belum mencapai impiannya enggan untuk berkomitmen?" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu telontar dari mulut Sakura. Mereka duduk di pinggir kolam taman sambil memandang para angsa. Perhatian Sasori terpusat namun pria itu tidak menoleh.

"Semua tergantung kondisi. Sudah pernah kubilang padamu, komitmen tidak dibentuk dengan mudah. Semuanya melalui kesiapan." Jawab Sasori. Suasanan hening karena Sakura diam memikirkan sesuatu, sesaat ia mengingat ucapan Naruto, pria itu perlu mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum melamar Hinata. Tapi untuk Sasuke, dia...

"Bukan berarti si Raven tidak siap. Kondisi mungkin belum memungkinkan." Sasori bisa membaca pikiran adiknya.

"Ah.. ya.." Sakura mengangguk. "Aku juga sependapat denganmu kak."

"Ada apa? Kau ingin cepat dilamar?"

"A..." Sakura salah tingkah, "bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya bertanya saja." Sakura menggaruk pipinya. Obrolan berhenti, Keduanya hening. Para angsa menjadi satu-satunya objek pandang mereka.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu kak? apa sudah ada wanita yang siap kau kenalkan padaku?" Sakura menyenggol lengan Sasori. Melihat kakaknya tersenyum tipis, Sakura langsung menegak dari sandaran.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan Marylin Monroe?" Desak Sakura. "Katakan padaku, siapa wanita itu? Kenapa kau diam saja dan tidak menceritakan pada kami," Sakura menggoyang-goyang lengan Sasori.

"Nanti, belum saatnya." Sasori menarik lengannya.

"Apa wanita itu blonde kak? berambut pirang? apa matanya hijau sepertiku?" Sakura sangat penasaran.

"Ayo, aku aja kau ke suatu tempat." Sasori mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mau kemana?"

"Melihat-lihat kampus Harvard." Sasori melangkah meninggalkan Sakura.

"Kak! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku... Kak!" Sakura mengejar Sasori. Kakak beradik itu tarik ulur di sepanjang taman.

.

.

Dalam keheningan malam Sakura meringkuk di atas ranjang Sasuke. Beberapa jam berlalu setelah mereka kembali dari jalan-jalan. Sakura Melanjutkan kerinduan dengan mencium aroma kekasihnya yang menempel pada bantal tidur. Satu hal yang ingin Sakura lakukan adalah memeluk dan menciumi pipi Sasuke, seperti kegemarannya mencium pipi Kenji. Sakura ingin mengendus pipi kekasihnya tanpa ampun. Karena ia harus menunggu sehari lagi sampai Sasuke datang, alhasil gadis itu hanya bisa mencium bantal dan guling.

Sedang apa Sasuke sekarang? Pertanyaan yang selalu terlontar di kepala Sakura. Ia memandang layar ponsel seperti layar tancap. Mereka jarang berkomunikasi sekarang. Sakura sengaja tidak menghubungi Sasuke satu minggu ini dan pria itu juga tidak menghubunginya. Ada rasa sedikit kesal bercampur penasaran tapi Sakura mengabaikannya bergubung saat ini setengah kerinduanya terbayar saat menginjakkan kaki di tempat tinggal Sasuke. Setengah kerinduan sudah terbayar kan? Baiklah, kalau begitu besok pulang ke Konoha.

 **Ting Tong!**

Lamunan Sakura buyar saat terdengar suara bel pintu. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Tamu Sasuke? bagaimana ini... Pemilik rumahnya sendiri tidak ada di tempat. Atau jangan-jangan itu Sasuke? tapi kenapa Sasuke harus menekan pintu belnya sendiri? Sakura pun beranjak dari kamar sedangkan Sasori yang sedang asik menonton televisi bergegas membuka pintu.

 **Ceklek.**

Sasori bertatapan dengan seorang wanita _hot_ berambut hitam lurus sepanjang pinggang. Hening dua detik karena wanita itu terkejut saat mendapati bukan Sasuke yang membuka pintu. Wajah Sasori tenang, memperhatikan wanita oriental berpenampilan sedikit nakal sambil membawa sepiring kue pai. Wanita itu memakai hot pant jeans dan _tang top_ dengan belahan dada yang lumayan fenomenal, tapi tetap tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Tsunade. Sasori bukannya tidak doyan wanita seksi tapi pria itu sudah tidak heran lagi melihat wanita berpakaian ala kadarnya. Apalagi dia tinggal di Amerika.

"Hai..." Wanita itu tersenyum. "I think you're Sasuke. Where is he?" Wanita itu memandang Sasori dari atas bawah. _Such a hot boy..._

"Not here. He is in New York." Jawab Sasori. Di belakang munculah Sakura.

"Oh, ok then. I stay upstairs." Jari Wanita itu menunjuk lantai atas. "So..You are..."

"Sasuke's family." Jawab Sasori. Sakura memasang wajah bertanya-tanya siapa wanita seksi ini? Kenapa dia membawa sepiring kue pai dengan penampilan enak dipandang mata bagi kaum adam?

"I'm Rolanda." Wanita itu menjabat tangan Sasori penuh perasaan. "Here. I made it. You guys have to try." Kemudian ia menyodorkan pai buatannya. Sasori tidak bisa menolak karena Rolanda langsung meraih tangannya untuk menerima piring.

"Thank you." Ucap Sasori, ia merasakan kulit tangannya yang diraba ketika Rolanda melepas tangan.

"You're welcome." Rolanda mengedipkan mata dengan genit. Sasori menangkap sinyal godaan dengan ekspresi ketidak tertarikan sama sekali. Otak Sakura mulai bekerja menganalisis sesuatu yang merajuk pada kesimpulan negatif.

"Good night." Wanita itu berlenggang pergi. Bokongnya montok seperti jelly mengembang. Tali Ge string wanita itu juga terlihat, entah karena hot pant-nya yang terlalu minim atau sengaja diturunkan agar terlihat.

"Siapa dia?" Sakura langsung bertanya setelah Sasori menutup pintu.

"Tetangga Raven. Dia tinggal di lantai atas." Sasori berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan meletakkan kue pai di atas meja.

"Kak, apa semua wanita di Amerika berpakaian seperti itu saat bertamu?" Satu analisis terlontarkan.

"Tidak juga. Mungkin dia sedang kepanasan." Sasori juga membatin sesuatu tapi ia tidak menarik kesimpulan terlalu dini. Lebih baik menyantap kue pai gratis.

"Kenapa kau memakan kue pai-nya?" Wajah Sakura cemberut. Sesuatu mulai bekerja di syaraf kecurigaan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Jangan menyia-nyiakan makanan gratis." Sasori cuek, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, menonton televisi sambil makan kue pai. Sakura berdengus kesal lalu menuju kamar dengan suasanan hati sedikit kacau. Ayolah dia hanya tetangga. Tetangga seksi maksudnya.

.

.

 _Holly people..._

Lagu _Redfoo_ berjudul _New Thang_ menggema di dalam sebuah klub malam di kota New York. Germelap kota metropolitan yang tidak pernah tidur. Jika memang begitu kenapa mereka membeli kasur?

Dentunam musik yang dimainkan DJ membuat ratusan orang rela berdesakan di floor mengikuti irama. Suasana riuh rendah itu semakin lengkap dengan tata lampu yang atraktif. Beberapa penari ikut memanaskan suasana dengan gerakan yang seakan mengajak para _clubber_ untuk terus bergoyang. Klub ini menawarkan kemewahan, berbagai macam manusia ada di dalam, tidak mengherankan jika kalian melihat beberapa selebritis Amerika sedang _clubing_ di sana. Terdapat _sit_ VIP di lantai atas untuk menikmati alunan musik tanpa ikut bergoyang, di situlah tampak Sasuke beserta beberapa pria sedang bercakap-cakap ditemani tiga wanita cantik.

Sasuke duduk di samping Jugo, _onyx-_ nya fokus menatap lawan bicaranya. Para pria itu sedang membicarakan bisnis. Sasuke hidup di lingkungan bermasyarakat yang kental dengan budaya barat sehingga ia harus menyesuaikan diri. Wanita club terus menerus memandang Sasuke. Ketampanan Sasuke berada di kelas yang berbeda, pria itu memancarkan kharisma yang misterius.

Obrolan diakhiri dengan bersamalam dari kedua pihak dan bersulang. Salah satu dari mereka membisikkan sesuatu pada wanita yang duduk disebelahnya. Wanita club itu berdiri dan mendekati Sasuke. Bahasa tubuhnya menawarkan sesuatu. Sasuke meneguk minumannya dan langsung berdiri, diikuti dengan Jugo.

"Come on.. It's too early to sleep." Ucap salah satu rekan bisnisnya. "Let's enjoy all of this.."

"Sorry. I've got to go now. See you..." Sasuke beranjak pergi setelah melakukan salam perpisahan. Bisa dilihat wajah wanita bar yang kecewa karena Sasuke jelas-jelas mencampakkannya.

"Jugo, ubah jadwal kembali ke Boston lusa." Ucap Sasuke, Jugo yang sedang mengendarai mobil langsung menoleh. Ekspresi wajahnya keberatan. Satu-satunya hal yang terlintas di kepala Jugo adalah nona Sakura.

"Kenapa diundur? apa ada keperluan lain?"

"Aku akan mengunjungi orang tuaku." Jawab Sasuke. Jugo tidak punya ide mendengar jawaban itu. Bagaimana ini? Gawat...

.

* * *

Sakura bangun lebih pagi. Kepalanya sedikit pusing menyesuaikan perbedaan waktu antara Konoha dan Boston. Sakura menghidupkan semua lampu ruang tengah. Permandangan kerlap-kerlip Kota Boston tampak dari jendela. Sakura menuju balkon dan menghirup udara subuh yang sejuk pada pukul 04:00 pagi. Sasori masih tidur nyenyak karena pria itu cepat menyesuaikan waktu setempat. Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam dan bersiap membuat Sarapan. Kemarin mereka belanja banyak bahan makanan di supermarket. Sakura akan memasak makanan Jepang selama ia berada di sini. Sasuke juga pasti merindukan masakan Jepang. Sakura tersenyum, semangatnya terkumpul. Besok ia akan bertemu Sasuke. Debar jantungnya sedang melakukan pemanasan. Rasanya sangat tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

"Yosh!" Satu jam berlalu Sup miso dan kornet kentang buatan Sakura jadi. Tinggal memanaskan sarapan itu jika Sasori sudah bangun. Sakura lalu memperhatikan ruangan sekitar. Hari ini ia akan bersih-bersih. Apartemen Sasuke rapi tapi debu ada di mana-mana. Pasti kekasihnya itu tidak punya waktu memegang vacum cleaner atau kemoceng. Sakura melinting lengan bajunya dan ia bersiap kerja bakti.

WUUUUUUUUNG...

Suara vacum cleaner mendominasi keheningan ruangan selain televisi. Chanel MTV menemani Sakura selama bersih-bersih, gadis itu membersihkan ruang tengah setelah ruang tamu. Sakura lalu menggeser meja untuk meraih kolong, saat meja tergeser, ia menemukan satu benda yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

 **DEG.** Ini...

Sakura menemukan celana dalam wanita. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana, jantungnya berdegup seperti ingin copot. Sasuke tinggal sendiri. Patut dipertanyakan kenapa ada celana dalam wanita di sini? Celana dalam ini milik siapa? bentuk celana dalam itu seksi berwarna hitam, melihat label brand-nya tertulis nama vicrotia secret.

 **Ceklek.**

Sasori keluar dari kamar. Spontan Sakura meremat celana dalam itu dan menyembunyikannya di saku celana, ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan. Sakura tidak ingin Sasori sampai mengetahui hal ini.

"Kak... Kau mau olahraga?"

"Hem.." Sasori mengenakan baju trening dan sepatu olahraga. Pria itu tertib menjaga kesehatan di manapun ia berada.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasori setelah mendekat dan melihat tampang Sakura yang aneh.

"Tidak ada." Sakura menggeleng. "Aku sedang bersih-bersih."

"Kau bertemu tikus?" Tanya Sasori.

"Mana ada tikus di tempat senyaman ini.." Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sasori memandang adiknya beberapa detik lalu beranjak pergi.

"Aku jogging dulu." Pamit Sasori.

Setelah kakaknya keluar ruangan, Sakura langsung terduduk di sofa. Ia melihat celana dalam itu lagi, pertanyaan besar bersarang di kepalanya. _Takut._ Sakura merasakan hal itu. _Khawatir._ membuat goresan kecil di hatinya. Ada apa ini? apa yang sudah terjadi di sini? Sakura berusaha mempertahankan akal sehatnya, mengumpulkan segala hipotesa positif, tapi saat ia mencoba berpikir rasional, sesuatu muncul di benaknya.

 _Rolanda._

 _Tidak. Tidak... Tidak..._ Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan melanjutkan bersih-bersih. Sakura harus meredam emosinya yang mulai muncul ke permukaan. Sakura mendekati meja TV dan mulai mengelap perabotan. Gerakan Sakura penuh penekanan. Tepatnya menekankan pikirannya yang... Tiba-tiba gerakan Sakura berhenti. Apa itu? Sakura mendapati sesuatu di dekat meja televisi, terselip di balik tempat majalah.

 **DEG.**

 _Emerald_ Sakura berdenyut. Bra? Sakura menatap dalam-dalam bra yang ia angkat tepat di wajahnya. Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah celana dalam yang tergeletak di atas sofa. Sepasang pakaian dalam. Bagaimana pakaian dalam ini bisa tepisah. Di bawah sofa dan di balik keranjang majalah. Sakura sampai memperkirakan jaraknya. Wajah Sakura memanas, pikirannya terputar seperti benang kusut. Kecurigaanya semakin jelas. Ketakutan meraja lela di dada. Sakura langsung menuju kamar Sasuke, mengambil ponsel dan kembali menuju ruang tengah. Sakura menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menulis pesan untuk Ino melalui Line.

 **Sakura :** _Ino, aku menemukan sesuatu yang tidak lazim di apartemen Sasuke._

Sakura mengirim pesan itu dan beberapa detik kemudian Ino membalas pesannya.

 **Ino** : _apanya yang tidak lazim? apartemen Sasuke berhantu?_

 **Sakura** : _aku menemukan sepasang pakaian dalam di ruang tengah._

Ino agak lama membalas pesan Sakura. Mungkin wanita itu sedang terkejut.

 **Ino** : _kau sudah tanyakan pada Sasuke?_

 **Sakura** : _belum, Sasuke sedang ada di New York, nanti malam baru kembali. Apa menurutmu aku berlebihan jika berkesimpulan sudah terjadi sesuatu? Sasuke punya tetangga sangat seksi. Semalam Wanita itu datang mengantar kue pai._

 **Ino** : _tetangga dekat? apa pakaian dalam itu masih ada labelnya? apa kau menemukan bukti lain?_

Sakura melihat sepasang pakaian dalam itu. Tidak ditemukan label tergangung di sisi manapun. Sakura mengendus bra itu dan tercium parfum aroma manis. Sakura ingin mengendus celana dalamnya tapi ia tidak sudi.

 **Sakura :** _tercium parfum mahal. Apa maksudmu dengan barang bukti lainnya? Ya, sepertinya wanita itu sering berkunjung, mereka akrab, kalau tidak akrab kenapa harus memberi kue pai?_

Pada akhirnya kerasionalan wanita terkalahkan oleh rasa curiga yang besar. Wajar saja, apalagi sudah menemukan dua bukti. Untuk apa Sasuke menyimpan pakaian dalam wanita? apa Sasuke memakaianya? Jelas tidak mungkin.

 **Ino :** _periksa lemarinya, apa Sasuke menyimpan persediaan alat kontrasepsi."_

Dan Sakura langsung berlari menuju kamar Sasuke. Gadis itu memeriksa lemari pakaian, laci, meja kerja, kamar mandi, kotak obat, tapi tidak ditemukan barang bukti. Sakura lalu menuju dapur, ia tidak yakin benda yang dimaksud Ino tersimpan di dapur tapi tidak ada salahnya mencari ke setiap sudut termasuk tempat bumbu. Penemuan nihil. Sakura menuju ruang tengah, kakinya tersandung pinggiran karpet dan ia menatap pinggiran sofa. _Shit!_ Untuk saja sofa empuk. Sakura lalu duduk dan membalas pesan Ino.

 **Sakura :** _Ino, aku tidak menemukan apapun._

lima menit kemudian Ino membalas pesan Sakura.

 **Ino :** _kalau begitu simpan saja barang bukti sementara. Dinginkan pikiranmu. Tanyakan pada Sasuke saat ia kembali._

 **Sakura :** _Ino aku takut... :(_

 **Ino :** _tenangkan dirimu. Segala sesuatu bisa saja terjadi. Jika kau masih percaya padanya,_ _pertahankan itu sampai Sasuke memberi penjelasan._

 **Sakura :** _Bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak mengakuinya?_

 **Ino :** _tunjukkan barang bukti. Tatap matanya, kau bisa tahu mana kebohongan dan tidak. Jika Sasuke menyangkal dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Pulanglah. Kau berhak marah selama bukti belum cukup kuat._

 **Sakura :** _Lalu bagaimana jika Sasuke terbukti berselingkuh?_

 **Ino :** _kiss my ass goodbye. Ada banyak pria di Konoha._

Sakura menatap sendu pesan Ino. Pikirannya kalut. Jika apa yang ia curigakan benar-benar terjadi bagaimana? Sesaat Sakura jadi teringat mimpinya.

"Bukannya tadi kau bersih-bersih?" Sasori menatap heran dapur yang berantakan saat mengambil segelas air putih sepulang dari jogging.

"Tadi ada tikus lewat, aku memburunya." Sakura memanaskan sarapan. Wajahnya menunduk, tidak berani bertatapan muka dengan kakaknya.

"Baru saja aku percaya padamu jika tidak ada tikus di tempat senyaman ini." Ucap Sasori, pria itu pergi ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri.

.

.

"Sudah tidak ada yang tetinggal kan?" Sakura memastikan barang bawaan Sasori sebelum kakaknya berangkat ke bandara International Logan. Jam sepuluh pesawat Sasori terbang ke Los Angeles.

"Ada apa denganmu? apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sasori mulai curiga. Adiknya itu menjadi pendiam sejak sarapan pagi.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng. "Memangnya kenapa? aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa Raven menunda kepulangannya lagi?" Sasori menebak-nebak. "Ikut saja denganku ke LA. Biar Raven yang menyusul ke sana."

"Tidak kak..., Sasuke akan pulang malam ini. Aku sudah membuat kejutan untuknya." Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Sasori memandang wajah adiknya dalam ketenangan.

"Baiklah.. Hati-hati di sini, jangan ijinkan orang asing masuk. Pastikan destinasi tempat di google map terlebih dahulu sebelum kau bepergian. Jangan keluar pada malam hari, tunggu sampai Raven datang." Sasori memberikan sederet intruksi sebelum meninggalkan tempat. Karena kedatangan mereka bersifat rahasia, Sasori jadi tidak bisa menghubungi Sasuke dan sedikit kekhawatiran muncul di benaknya saat meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di rumah.

"Roger, kak. Hati-hati di jalan." Setelah membantu mengenakan jaket, Sakura memeluk dan mencium pipi Sasori. Ia lalu mengantar kakaknya sampai ke depan pintu. Saat pintu dibuka mereka disambut penampakan Rolanda memakai tang top putih dan hot pant yang sudah mirip seperti celana dalam. Roranda membawa empat potong _sandwich_.

"Morning." Rolanda tersenyum manis. Matanya memancarkan hasrat terselubung saat menatap Sasori. Sakura memangguk sambil membatin, _'kenapa wanita ini datang lagi?'_

"Where are you going?" Tanya Rolanda saat melihat Sasori membawa _bagpack_.

"come back to LA." Jawab Sasori. "Sorry i'm in hurry." Sasori tersenyum lalu melangkah keluar. Rolanda membuka jalan untuknya.

"Hati-hati kak!" Seru Sakura.

"Hei.." Panggil Rolanda. Sasori pun menoleh. "May I know your name?" Dan Sakura langsung menyerngitkan dahi.

"Sasori."

Rolanda tersenyum tipis, "Take care Sasori." Wanita itu mengedipkan mata. Sakura menautkan sebelah alisnya. Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis dan dia beranjak pergi. Rolanda lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Can i come in?" Rolanda menanyakan apakah ia boleh masuk ke dalam padahal tidak dipersilahkan. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa ia mempersilahkan Rolanda masuk. Sebenarnya Sakura enggan tapi berhubung wanita itu memenuhi kepalanya saat ini, ia pun dengan sangat terpaksa menyilahkan.

Rolanda bersikap seakan-akan ia sudah sering masuk ke tempat Sasuke. Wanita itu berlenggang menuju meja bar dan meletakkan piring sandwich. Beberapa menit yang lalu Rolanda menawarkan sandwich itu tapi anehnya ia juga melahapnya sendiri. Sakura bingung mau bicara apa karena tidak punya bahan obrolan.

"where do you come from Rolanda?" Sakura memulai percakapan.

"Filipina." Jawab Rolanda. "So, are you Sasuke's sister? or..."

"I'm his girlfriend." Nada Sakura tegas. Ia meletakkan segelas susu di meja bar dan bertatapan dengan Rolanda. Suasana menjadi hening, Rolanda tersenyum tipis dan membuang muka ke samping. Sakura mengakui Rolanda cantik, wajahnya mirip seperti karakter game, tulang wajahnya sempurna, dagunya lancip, bibirnya tipis, sangat menggoda pria untuk menciumnya, apakah Sasuke pernah...

 ** _Tidak!_**

Batin Sakura berteriak. Tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"You wan't it?" Rolanda menggeser piring sandwich-nya. Sakura menatap sandwich tomat buatan Rolanda sambil membatin.

"Sasuke's favorite food. He makes tomatoes like drugs." Ucap Rolanda. Wanita itu bahkan tahu makanan kesukaan Sasuke. Sakura kaget mendengarnya. Satu kesimpulan yang ia tarik, Rolanda akrab dengan Sasuke. Hati Sakura semakin was-was. _Perih._

"Rolanda. Are you always come here?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sure. We are neighbors. We share everything to each other." Rolanda tersenyum. "Sasuke didn't tell me that he has girlfriend anyway." Sambungnya.

Wajah Sakura memanas. Saling berbagi? Sesuatu terlihat semakin jelas sekarang. Bukti yang ia temukan merajuk ke satu kesimpulan. Brengsek. Dada Sakura sesak. Ia harus menyingkirkan Rolanda dari hadapannya segera.

"Rolanda, I wa..."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Rolanda berdering. Seseorang menelponnya. Sakura menunggu selama beberapa detik sampai wanita itu menutup telpon.

"Sorry. I gotta go now." Rolanda berdiri dan pamit. Sakura lega karena ia tidak perlu susah payah menendang bokong wanita itu. Sakura mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu. Rolanda tersenyum dan berlalu pergi. **Blam.** Sakura langsung mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Demi apapun ia tidak akan pernah membuka pintu lagi untuk Rolanda.

 _Shannaro..._

Sakura mengambil nafas dalam menuju ruang tengah. Gadis itu duduk dan berpikir. Dua menit ia terpaku sampai tiba-tiba Sakura melempar bantal ke sembarang arah sebagai bentuk emosinya. Satu bantal terlempar jauh sampai ke lorong kamar. Sakura mengambil bantal satu lagi dan matanya menemukan sesuatu. Ada benda yang terselip di sela sofa. Sakura mengangkat benda itu.

Sebuah alat kontrasepsi pria masih terbungkus rapi dalam kemasan berwarna merah.

Wajah Sakura berubah pucat. Ia langsung melempar benda itu dan berlari menuju wastafel. Sakura mencuci tangannya. Rasanya menakutkan. Sakura tidak percaya ini. Tangannya gemetaran. Saking shyok-nya Sakura sampai lupa bagaimana caranya berteriak. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, saat yang tidak tepat karena Jugo menghubunginya. Sakura mengambil nafas dalam beberapa kali lalu menjawab telpon itu.

"Hallo Jugo- _san?"_ Suara Sakura agak bergetar. Gadis itu terdiam selama beberapa detik mendengar Kabar dari Jugo. Wajah Sakura sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan menunggunya Jugo- _san..._ " Suara Sakura berubah lirih. Ia menutup telpon lalu terpaku. Sakura melirik gelang giok pemberian Sasuke di tangannya. Lima detik ia menatap gelang itu, tanda kepemilikan? emosi menyelimuti dirinya. Sakura langsung menarik gelang giok itu. _Shannaro..._ Gelang itu tidak mau terlepas. Sakura berusaha melepasnya tapi tidak bisa.

"KYAAA...!" Sakura berteriak frustasi. "Ada apa dengan gelang bodoh ini?!" Serunya.

Sakura meluapkan kemarahannya saat mengocok telur. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa ia masih sudi membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Sasuke di saat situasi hatinya sangat buruk. Tadi Jugo memberitahukan bahwa kepulangan mereka diundur. Sasuke berencana dadakan menemui kedua orang tuanya dan Jugo masih berjuang agar mereka bisa pulang nanti sore. Sakura membanting alat pengocok telur. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ke wajah. Rasanya gerah sekali. Semuanya berantakan.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya mobil Jugo berhenti di depan gedung _condo_ Sasuke. Satu jam yang lalu pesawat mereka mendarat di Boston. Jugo sudah menghubungi Sakura, gadis itu mengatakan tidak masalah menunggu. Rencana kejutan ulang tahun Sasuke tepat pukul 00:00 gagal. Jugo tidak berhasil. Bagaimana bisa ia memaksa Sasuke kembali ke Boston di saat pria itu sedang menemui Fugaku dan Mikoto? di samping itu Jugo merasa tidak enak dengan Sakura. Ini sulit. Jugo dibuat pusing dengan sebuah rencana ulang tahun.

"Sasuke." Panggil Jugo saat Sasuke melepas sabuk pengaman.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Jugo tersenyum, ikut senang karena Sasuke akan disambut nona Sakura saat tiba di dalam.

"Aa. Terimakasih." Sasuke menepuk pundak Jugo, ia keluar dari mobil bembawa tas travel-nya.

 **Ting!**

lift terbuka di lantai lima. Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu. Coba bayangkan, bagaimana reaksi Sakura nantinya saat melihat kekasihnya itu. Gerakan tangan Sasuke berhenti pada handel pintu. Ia merasakan sesuatu. Tidak pasti apa, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang menunggunya di dalam.

 **Ceklek.**

Sasuke melangkah masuk. _Kosong_. Seperti biasa apartemennya selalu sepi. Sasuke menuju dapur dan perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada meja makan. Kue ulang tahun? apa Jugo yang memberikan ini. Sasuke lalu membuka kulkas, ada banyak sayuran di dalam. Siapa yang membeli sayur-sayuran ini? Pandangan Sasuke langsung mengedar, _onyx-_ nya menangkap panci di atas kompor, ia membuka penutup panci dan mendapati sup tomat di dalamnya.

 _Sakura._

Sasuke langsung menuju kamar. Ia tidak mendapati sosok merah muda melainkan sepasang pakaian dalam serta kondom yang diletakkan di atas ranjang. Satu-satunya reaksi Sasuke saat melihat benda itu adalah alis yang terangkat. Ada secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan. Sasuke lalu membaca apa yang tertulis

 _ **Sayang sekali Kau tidak menyembunyikan barang bukti ini dengan baik. Semoga kau bahagia di Boston selamanya**_ **. -** _ **Sakura-**_

.

.

Jugo memakirkan mobilnya dengan cantik di depan gedung apartemennya. Kegiatan yang menyibukkan telah usai. Saatnya menikmati akhir pekan. Wajah Jugo damai. Ia turun dari mobil dan di saat bersamaan ponselnya berdering. Sasuke menelpon. Jugo mengira mungkin Sasuke mengundangnya ke pesta ulang tahun.

"Hallo Sasuke?" Jawab Jugo.

 _"Jugo, apa Sakura datang ke Boston?"_

Bandara international Logan selalu ramai apalagi di akhir pekan. Jugo berlari menelusuri bandara, ia sedang tidak menghadiri pesta ulang tahun melainkan mencari nona Sakura yang pergi entah kemana. Jugo sampai memakai jasa panggilan untuk pencarian orang. Nama Haruno Sakura terdengar di seluruh penjuru airport.

Sasuke juga ikut mencari, mungkin Sasuke mengira ini guyonan tidak lucu di hari ulang tahunnya, namun kenyataannya salah. Sakura benar-benar pergi ke Boston dan gadis itu tidak bisa dihubungi sekarang. Sasuke menerobos para pengunjung sambil melihat ke segala arah sedangkan sosok gadis yang sedang mereka cari itu sudah duduk tenang di dalam pesawat. Sebentar lagi take off. Sakura berangkat ke bandara pagi-pagi buta karena ia menghindari keramaian pengunjung, gadis itu menjadi pemesan tiket paling awal saat counter maskapai penerbangan dibuka tepat jam 7 pagi. Beruntung masih ada kursi yang kosong. Semua ini dadakan, Sakura tidak siap bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Persetan dengan pakaian dalam Rolanda. Siapan pun pemiliknya. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari hari ini, tepat saat ulang tahun Sasuke.

Pencarian Sakura tidak berhasil. Sasuke pulang dengan tangan kosong. Pria itu duduk di sofa. Mengeluarkan ponsel dan mencari kontak Sasori. Sasuke ingin menghubungi pria itu tapi ia ragu-ragu mengingat sifat Sasori yang over protective. Jugo berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang sedang berpikir. Pembawan Sasuke tetap tenang walau pria itu sedang khawatir.

"Sasuke, sepertinya nona Sakura sudah pulang ke Konoha." Ucap Jugo, ia sendiri bingung apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi? Kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba pulang? Padahal gadis itu sebelumnya sangat _exited_. Apa karena Sasuke telat pulang? Jugo jadi merasa bersalah.

"Jugo bagaimana jadwalku minggu depan?" Sasuke bersandar dan mengerut pelipis matanya. Jugo langsung mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Minggu depan kita kedatangan investor dari china, Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Boston dua minggu ke depan. Ada pertemuan penting." Jelas Jugo. Menemui Sakura tidak membutuhkan waktu yang singkat. Apalagi ada kesalah pahaman ini.

Sasuke lalu menghubungi Naruto. Beberapa detik menunggu sampai Naruto mengangkat telponnya dan Sasuke disambut dengan suara Gajah.

"Teme!" Suara Naruto terdengar nyaring menandingi raungan gajah.

"Dobe, Sakura kembali ke Konoha sendirian."

"Wawawawwaawaww..." Itu yang terdengar di telinga Naruto. Suara Sasuke pelan, tidak bisa menandingi suara alam yang berhembus kencang. Naruto sedang berada di padang safana melihat keanekaragaman satwa Afrika.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi." Sasuke mematikan sambungan, ia lupa kalau Naruto sedang bulan madu di Afrika. Percuma jika ingin menanyakan Sakura.

"Apa aku harus menyusul ke Konoha Sasuke?" Tanya Jugo. Sasuke mempertimbangkan keputusan dengan tenang. Siapa yang bisa dihubungi? Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat Gaara. Tidak. Ia tidak mungkin menghubungi pria itu.

"Jugo, pergi ke Jepang hari ini. Pastikan Sakura tiba di sana." Perintah Sasuke. Jugo langsung bertindak.

.

* * *

 **Selamat pagi para pemuda Gamabunta! Salam semangat dariku Guy yang akan mengguncang akhir pekan ini dengan jiwa membara! Oh! Aku tahu kalian sudah menantikan ini sejak lama... Dua hari lagi! Olahraga Tahunan Gamabunta sudah dekat! Saatnya membangkitkan kekuatan otot dan tulang kalian! Jangan sampai melewatkan kesempatan ini! Di dalam tubuh yang kuat bersemayam semangat yang berkobar! Sampai jumpa! Salam semangat muda!**

Pidato Guy diakhiri dengan musik _Fifty Harmoni_ berjudul _I'm in love with a monster_. Semua pegawai bernafas lega serta memanjatkan puji dan syukur. Satu minggu lebih berlalu. Studio akan dimeriahkan dengan acara olahraga tahunan. Unit 2D dan 3D sudah mempersiapkan kubu mereka.

"Sampai sekarang Sasuke belum menghubungimu?" Tanya Ino. Mereka sedang makan siang di taman, melihat team 3D latihan bisbol.

"Menurutmu apa yang Sasuke lakukan? Kau yakin jika dia selingkuh?" Tanya Tenten. Sakura diam tidak menjawab, pandangannya tertuju pada udang goreng. Hei, Sakura memotong rambutnya kembali sepanjang leher.

"Kau jauh-jauh pergi ke Amerika dan hanya bertemu sepasang pakaian dalam." Sambung Tenten. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Sasuke datang menemuimu?"

"Kenyataanya Sampai sekarang dia tidak menemuiku." Jawab Sakura. Gadis itu menggalau semenjak kepulangannya dari Boston dan sampai sekarang sepertinya masih begitu. Sakura melirik gelang giok ditangannya.

"Apa kalian bisa membantuku melepas gelang ini?" Sakura mengaangkat tangannya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan gelangnya?" Tanya Tenten.

"Gelang ini susah terlepas." Sakura mencoba menarik gelang itu dan merintih kesakitan. "Hah!" seru Sakura frustasi. _Lupakan..._

"Tapi Jugo- _san_ datang menemuimu Sakura- _chan_ , mungkin Sasuke sedang ada urusan sangat penting sampai belum sempat ke sini." Ucap Hinata.

"Kau juga pulang tiba-tiba tanpa pembahasan, sudah kubilang untuk menunggunya terlebih dahulu." Imbuh Ino.

"Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya. Terserah dia saja. Aku tidak perduli." Sahut Sakura. Hinata sudah memberi masukan pada adik iparnya tapi semua tergantung pada kondisi. Naruto juga belum memberitahu sesuatu padanya.

"Jadi bagaimana kelangsungan hubungan kalian? ini semua belum jelas." Tanya Tenten. Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahu. Rasanya ingin meluapkan kegalauan ke langit ketujuh. Apalagi mengingat pakaian dalam dan Rolanda. Terlebih lagi kondom. _Fuck all that shit_. Sakura menusuk udang gorengnya dengan penuh penekanan sampai sumpitnya patah.

 **Priit...!**

"Strike!" Seru Shikamaru. Mei kehilangan kesempatan pertamanya memukul bola.

"Ah.. bagaimana bisa Mei memukul bola jika Gaara yang menjadi pelempar?" Ucap Ino. Perhatian mereka tertuju ke arah lapangan.

"Dia pemukul yang hebat." Gumam Sakura, mereka memperhatikan Mei yang siap memukul bola.

 **BAAANG...!**

Ucapan Sakura benar. Mei memukul jauh bola dari Gaara. Bola itu melambung tinggi. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya permainan bisbol tahun ini akan sangat menarik.

"Hebat juga dia." Puji Tenten.

"Dia anggota club bisbol kampus." Sahut Sakura.

"Satu tim denganmu?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak. Aku vakum dari dunia bisbol saat masuk kuliah. Aku sering melihat pertandingan Mei."

"Oh..." Semuanya mengangguk. Mei juga berlari sangat cepat. Seperti itukah kekuatan para gadis Suna?

.

.

"Thank you . Nice to work with you." Seorang pria berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke. Mereka baru saja menandatangani beberapa kontrak kerja sama bisnis.

"Jugo, atur keberangkatanku ke Konoha." Ucap Sasuke. Langkahnya cepat menelusuri lorong gedung. Jugo langsung memeriksa jadwal Sasuke melalui tablet. Perusahaan Sasuke tidak warna-warni seperti studio Gamabunta. Tapi interior gedungnya modern dan elegan. 30 lantai menjulang ke atas. Para pegawai mengangguk saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Dua tahun adalah waktu yang singkat membesarkan perusahaan dan Sasuke tampaknya benar-benar bekerja keras.

"Sasuke, lusa kau bisa berangkat." Ucap Jugo.

"Aa." Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka masih punya banyak kegiatan lain. Setidaknya pertemuan penting sudah selesai dengan lancar. Dua minggu berlalu, tiba saatnya Sasuke menemui Sakura.

Hei kalian... Masih belum berkedip?

.

* * *

Para pegawai menyebar di taman saat jam istirahat. Siang ini team bisbol 2D gantian memonopoli lapangan untuk latihan bisbol. Team mereka sudah bersiap di sana. Naruto melakukan pemanasan bersama para pria lainnya. Konohamaru dan Obito saling membantu menarik kaki. Entah itu jenis pemanasan apa.

"Ayooo Sakuraaaaaaaaa...!" Seru Mei, wanita itu duduk bersama Hinata di pinggir lapangan.

Mei adalah salah satu dari sebagian sedikit wanita yang menyukai Sakura. Sampai Sekarang para penggemar Sasuke masih tidak menyukai Sakura kecuali beberapa pegawai baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa, atau mungkin karena mereka belum melihat sosok Sasuke. Karin salah satu wanita yang berhasil move on. Mereka harus menemukan cinta baru jika ingin terlepas dari bayang-bayang pesona mantan CEO Gamabunta.

Sakura berdiri di tengah _home base,_ ia memasang kuda-kuda siap memukul bola. Sai sudah siap di tempat. Kekasih Ino itu selalu menjadi _pitcher_. Neji berjongkok di belakang Sakura sebagai penangkap bola. Beberapa artist 2D yang tidak termasuk ke dalam team diikut sertakan dalam latihan. Mereka semua antusias, karena perlu ditekankan sekali lagi, olahraga tahunan semacam pertaruhan harga diri diantara dua unit studio. Apalagi Bisbol.

 **Prriiit...!**

Sai dengan cepat melempar bola melengkung ke atas.

"Strike!" Seru Neji. Sakura gagal dalam kesempatan pertama.

"Fokus Pinky!" Seru Naruto.

"Dia akan membuat kejutan di kesempatan terakhir." Ucap Gaara. Mei terkejut mendengar suara itu. Tiba-tiba Gaara sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Ga-Garaa- _san..."_ Mei langsung salah tingkah. Gaara menoleh dan tersenyum. Hinata yang melihat kondisinya iseng meninggalkan tempat.

"Mei-san, aku akan ke kafetaria mengambilkan minuman untuk Naruto- _kun._ " Alasan Hinata. Mungkin kejahilan Naruto mulai tertular padanya. Hinata meninggalkan Mei duduk berdua bersama Gaara. Mei grogi tingkat tinggi sedangkan Gaara tampak santai-santai saja melihat latihan bisbol.

"Deidara, siapa wanita yang rambutnya sama dengan Gaara itu!" Tanya Kankuro, gengster Yakuza sedang makan siang di taman.

"Oh, dia Mei, _artist layout 3D._ Dia teman Pinky-head." Jawab Deidara. Pain bersaudara ikut menyimak. Aura gengster Yakuza tidak pernah berubah. Misterius, kecuali Deidara.

.

.

Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang kembali. Gadis itu berusaha tenang walau pikirannya sedang kacau. Kepalanya dipenuhi Sasuke terus menerus. Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Pakaian dalam dan kondom terus menghantui pikirannya dua minggu ini. Dada sesak bukan main setiap mengingat itu. Apalagi jika mengingat Rolanda. Membayangkan Sasuke bercinta dengan Rolanda.

 _Sasuke, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?_

Sakura melambaikan tangan. Meminta waktu sebentar. Hatinya Sakit. Sakura meremas dadanya. Semua pandangan tertuju pada gadis itu. Neji yang paling dekat jaraknya bertanya-tanya melihat cairan bening keluar dari ujung mata Sakura.

 _Tidak._

 _Aku bukan wanita lemah._

 _Mungkin aku akan menangis di suatu tempat._

 _Tapi aku akan bangkit lagi._

Sakura mencengkram erat tongkat bisbol. Emosinya terkumpul di satu titik. Mata Sakura terbuka. Ia memutar tubuh menghadap Sai kembali. _Emerald-nya_ tajam. Sakura mengangkat tongkat setinggi bahu lalu mengayunkannya tiga kali. Kaki Sakura merenggang, ia memasang posisi siap memukul, begitu pula dengan Sai, melihat aura Sakura yang berubah Sai tahu secepat apa ia harus melempar bolanya.

 **Priiiiiit...!**

 _Makan ini pengkhianatan!_

Batin Sakura berteriak saat bola melaju cepat ke arahnya.

 **BAAAAAAAAAAANG...!**

WUUUUUUUSH...!

Bola terpukul dengan kekuatan maksimal. Bola itu melesat dalam kecepatan penuh. Semua kepala penonton mengikuti arah bola itu

.

.

"Baby i miss you..."

Jugo sedang beromantis ria dengan seorang wanita di teras hotel. Dilihat dari wajahnya, kekasih Jugo itu sepertinya orang Jepang, ia juga terlihat masih muda.

"I miss you too _angel_..." Ucap Jugo. Seseorang ambilkan kantung plastik. Aku sedikit mual. Sepasang kekasih itu sedang duduk bermesraan. Si _angel_ bersandar pada dada bidang Jugo, keduanya sama-sama menatap bintang-bintang malam. Jugo melewati malam romantis tanpa diganggu Sasuke karena bos-nya itu sedang menyelesaikan urusan cinta di Konoha.

"Sayang, aku menyukai pakaian lingerie-mu yang baru." Jugo mengatakannya dengan bahasa Jepang. Ternyata benar, kekasihnya itu memang orang Jepang.

"Ah! Baby!" Si _angel_ bangkit dari sandaran dan berbalik.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu. Pakaian dalamku tertinggal di apartemen bosmu saat terakhir kali kita bercinta."

Dan wajah Jugo pun spontan menjadi pucat.

.

.

 **BAAAAAAAK!**

 **"KYAAAAAAAA...!"**

Teriakan para pegawai wanita menggelegar. Bola Sakura mendarat cantik di bibir seorang pria. Tepatnya di bibir Uchiha Sasuke.

.

* * *

 **To be continued :)**

 **.**

 **Itaru and Kenji**

 **arai14 deviantart com** /art/Itaru-and-Kenji-601612841

tambahkan titik bagian **(arai14 deviantart)** dan **com,** jangan ada spasi


	31. I Do

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Gender : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Part 5**

 **'Beautiful Morning'**

 _enjoy_

* * *

 **Prrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit...!**

Suara peluit nyaring. Bukan karena seorang pemain berhasil mencapai _base,_ melainkan karena bola dengan senang hati mencium base berjalan. Permainan bisbol berhenti. Semua perhatian pegawai tertuju ke arah seorang pria bernasib sial. Suara riuh para wanita paling dominan sebagai bentuk perpaduan antara rasa terkejut dan ketidak percayaan.

"SASUKE- _KUN...!"_ para wanita histeris.

Mantan CEO Gamabunta itu menampakkan batang hidungnya di siang bolong tanpa ada tanda-tanda angin puting beliung. Sebuah sambutan hangat menyambutnya tepat di bagian bibir.

BLUK.

Tongkat bisbol di tangan Sakura terjatuh, Gadis itu terpaku. Para pegawai menghampiri Sasuke di tepi lapangan, termasuk Naruto yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh melihat kondisi kerabat dekatnya. Suasana bertambah ramai. Sasuke jongkok menahan rasa sakit luar biasa.

 **Deg..Deg...Deg...** Degup jantung Sakura memacu cepat.

 _'Sasuke-kun? Itu kau?'_ e _merald-nya_ bergetar. Tidak bisa bereaksi cepat karena sekejap Sakura _blank._

"Sasuke- _san... Sasuke-kun... Sasuke..._ " riuh suara para pegawai.

Kaki Sakura bergerak. Perlahan langkahnya semakin cepat, gadis itu berlari menghampiri kerumunan. Baru saja Sakura memikirkan Sasuke, hatinya sedang terluka tapi tubuhnya menolak untuk tidak merasa khawatir. Mei yang duduk-duduk bersama Gara langsung meluncur ke TKP karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Beberapa orang lainnya hanya melihat dari kejauhan termasuk gengster Yakuza.

"Sial untuk kedua kalinya huh..." gumam Kankuro.

"Sasuke- _san..._ anda baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan tumpang tindih terdengar dari mulut para pegawai, terutama para wanita. Wajah mereka bercampur aduk. Tidak melihat Sasuke selama dua tahun lebih membuat mereka seperti melihat sosok malaikat kembali turun ke bumi. Penasaran menjalar di benak mereka ketika ingin melihat wajah Sasuke dari dekat, pria itu terus menunduk menahan rasa sakit yang jelas tidak main-main.

"Teme! ayo ke klinik!" Naruto merunduk di samping Sasuke. Tidak sempat menanyakan kabar atau sejenisnya.

Semua memasang wajah khawatir kecuali Obito yang antara merasa simpatik dan juga menahan tawa. Sakura menembus kerumunan, semua membuka jalan untuknya dan suasana sekejap menjadi hening. Sasuke menoleh. Mereka terkejut melihat darah mengalir deras dari mulut dan hidung pria itu. Semua orang tahu betapa kuatnya Sakura mencurahkan tenaga dalamnya pada tongkat bisbol.

"Teme! gusimu robek!" Seru Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri, ia membungkam mulut sementara darah terus mengalir dari sela jarinya. Ia memandang Sakura yang mendekat. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Sakura panik. Jelas terpancar dari sorot matanya, tapi gadis itu menahan diri untuk tidak histeris. Ia melihat wajah Sasuke dari jarak 30 centi meter dengan perasaan bercampur aduk disertai batin yang berteriak.

"Ayo ke klinik." Ucap Sakura. Gadis itu beranjak terlebih dahulu. Semua orang membatin kenapa reaksi Sakura biasa-biasa saja dan terkesan mengacuhkan. Para pegawai wanita ingin mengambil kesempatan tapi mereka juga sungkan. Kharisma Uchiha Sasuke membuat mereka grogi tingkat tinggi.

Naruto mengantar Sasuke menuju klinik kesehatan. Para pegawai bubar jalan. Suasana kembali konduktif. Team bisbol 2D melanjutkan latihan tanpa Sakura dan Naruto, mau bagaimana lagi tapi misi mengalahkan team bisbol 3D penting. Studio diselimuti pembahasan dengan topik yang sama. Mereka membicarakan kedatangan Sasuke, mengulas insiden bola berkekuatan super dan yang paling pokok adalah mengulas bentuk fisik mantan CEO Gamabunta. Para wanita bergosip ria serta memujanya. Beberapa pegawai yang kepo ikut menuju klinik kesehatan. Satpam gedung tiga sampai turun tangan untuk membubarkan mereka. Hanya Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto yang masuk ke dalam.

"Lukanya lebih parah dari dulu." Ucap Sizune, ia memeriksa kondisi gusi, bibir dan hidung Sasuke yang terluka. Pendarahan sudah berhenti, seperti apa penampakan wajah Sasuke? Ujung bibirnya jontor lima senti ke depan. Sekitar mulutnya biru membengkak. Sama seperti dulu tapi ini lebih parah karena Sasuke tidak bisa berbicara dengan jelas. Rasanya ngilu. Satu hal yang patut kita syukuri adalah tidak ada satu pun gigi Sasuke yang terpanggal. Jika pun gigi depannya patah semua, tenang saja.. masih ada dokter bedah plastik handal di Korea Selatan. Dokter bedah akan bertanya-tanya kenapa pria setampan ini datang padanya, apanya yang mau diperbaiki? Lupakan. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mengharapkan itu, apalagi kita.

Sakura membantu Sizune membersihkan darah di sekitar mulut Sasuke, pria itu duduk di tepi ranjang perawatan. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan klinik. Sasuke terus menatap Sakura. Terpancar arti mendalam dari dua _onyx_ kelam itu. Ia memandang wajah kekasihnya dalam ketenangan dan sesekali menyerngitkan dahi saat lukanya disentuh. Sasuke tahu Sakura sedang kesal padanya. Gadis itu menghidari kontak mata, ia memperhatikan luka yang diakibatkan dari luapan emosinya. Perlakuannya ini tidak lain sebagai bentuk rasa tanggung jawab. Sebenarnya Sakura cukup khawatir namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kekecewaan masih menyelimuti hatinya. Otak Sakura terlanjur terkontaminasi. _Pakaian dalam, Rolanda,_ dan _pengkhinatan_. Tiga unsur itu membutakannya untuk merasakan kerinduan yang menumpuk selama dua tahun lebih ini. Apa kau tidak mencium aroma yang sangat kau dambakan Sakura? tidak ingin melompat dan memeluk Sasuke?

"Tenang saja Teme, kau masih terlihat tampan." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tidak ada tanggapan, Sasuke mengacuhkan ucapan Naruto dan terus menatap Sakura.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke lapangan." Naruto yang membaca kondisinya memilih untuk mengundurkan diri. "Nikmati saja sensasinya. Itu setara dengan sebuah ciuman hangat. Iya kan Pinky?" Godanya.

Sakura bungkam, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, wajahnya datar sambil terus memperhatikan Sizune yang mulai mengoles obat saleb pada bibir Sasuke. Sekejap Naruto dan Sasuke pun saling melirik.

"Baiklah. aku tinggal dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti." Naruto pergi meninggalkan klinik kesehatan.

"Aku akan memberikan antibiotik untuk mempercepat pengeringan luka anda Sasuke- _san..._ " Sizune memecah keheningan, ia juga merasakan hal yang serupa dengan Naruto.

"Terimakasih Sizune- _san_." Ucap Sakura. Ia membuang kapas di tempat sampah dan Sasuke spontan menahan pergelangan Sakura saat gadis itu akan beranjak. Melihat kondisi yang mengarah ke hal pribadi Sizune seperti ingin meninggalkan tempat.

"Saya permisi sebentar, sebaiknya anda beristirahat sejenak Sasuke- _san_ , saya akan mengambil obatnya." Alasan Sizune, memangnya dia menyimpan obat di mana? Bukankah ini klinik kesehatan? Kelihatannya Sizune orang yang jarang berbohong.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. Masih mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sizune lalu keluar ruangan, mungkin mau mengambil obat di parkiran.

"Lepaskan tanganku." Pinta Sakura. _Emerald-_ nya masih tidak berani menatap _Onyx_ Sasuke. Tangannya masih digenggam erat. Sasuke masih belum bisa bersuara jadi ia menggunakan bahasa tubuh. Pria itu menarik tubuh Sakura mendekat padanya. Sekian lama pertemuan ini hanya bisa dirasakan di dalam mimpi. Sekarang dan detik ini nyata adanya.

Sakura membuang muka. Tubuhnya menghindar, semakin ia menolak, tarikan Sasuke semakin kuat. Keduanya pun saling tarik menarik.

"Kau tidak dengar? Lepaskan tanganku..." Sakura berusaha mengelak. Wanita itu kuat memukul bola tapi tidak berdaya ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sekuat-kuatnya Sakura, tenaganya kalah telak jika Sasuke sedang serius. Pria itu bahkan mengaitkan kedua kakinya untuk meraih paha Sakura, menekan gadis itu untuk maju, suara decitan terdengar karena Sasuke tidak turun dari ranjang selama adegan tarik-menarik itu berlangsung.

"Permisi Sizu..."

Tiba-tiba seorang pegawai pria masuk, sekejap ia terpaku saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang... entah apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu karena spontan suasana _buffer_. Gerakan Sasuke dan Sakura langsung berhenti, mereka bertiga saling memandang. Pegawai itu mengangguk sambil memegang perutnya. Sakura menarik tangannya tapi cengkraman Sasuke masih kuat. _Shannaro..._

"Ma-maaf, saya kira Sizune- _san_ ada di sini." pria itu salah tingkah.

"Sizune sedang keluar. Sepertinya sebentar lagi kembali." Ucap Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah, permisi..." Pria itu mengangguk lagi dan langsung mengambil langkah mundur. Kasihan, dilihat dari wajahnya yang pucat sepertinya dia sedang diare. Ada empat ranjang kosong tapi pria itu sungkan untuk bergabung, ia pergi dan adegan tarik menarik langsung dilanjutkan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ Lepaskan..." Nada Sakura penuh penekanan. Gadis itu terus berusaha membebaskan diri sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan **BUK!** tangan Sasuke mengenai bibirnya sendiri saat Sakura spontan mengendurkan tarikannya. _Sial._ Rasanya pasti sakit sekali, Sasuke spontan membungkam mulutnya.

"Sa-salah sendiri.." Omel Sakura, ia langsung melesat keluar klinik. Tangan Sasuke berusaha meraih tapi tidak berhasil, pria itu membaringkan diri, matanya terpejam dan masih membungkam mulutnya. Apa rasanya benar-benar sakit Sasuke- _kun?_

.

.

Sakura duduk tidak tenang di dalam ruang _background 2D_. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia tiba di sana. Ruangan sepi, hanya ada dua orang yang ada di dalam. Mereka sedang _online_ setelah sebelumnya menggoda Sakura terkait kedatangan Sasuke. Sesepi-sepinya ruang _background_ 2D, Sakura tetap digoda apalagi jika...

 **Ceklek.**

Suara pintu terbuka.

"Aku harus lebih memperkuat pukulanku." Suara Konohamaru terdengar.

"Belajarlah dari Pinky, dia bisa mencetak home run." Suara Obito mengiringi kemuculan sosoknya dari skat kaca. "Nah! itu dia Pinky!" Tunjuk Obito bersamaan dengan kemunculan _artist background_ di belakang.

 **"EEEEEEAAAAAAAA..."**

 **"IHIIIIIYYYYY..."**

 **"FIUWIT!"**

Kata EEA, IHIY dan siulan bergabung menjadi satu membentuk sambutan yang heboh. Sudah lama tidak mendengar semua kata itu dipersembahkan untuk Sakura. Akhirnya kata _AAWW_ pun tergantikan. Terdengar sangat meriah sampai Sakura tidak tahu harus merespon apa, gadis itu acuh melihat layar monitor. Semua _artist background_ langsung mengerumuni wilayah kerja Sakura. Sepertinya masa-masa melow akan meredup. Siapa bilang? malah saat-saat inilah yang paling genting.

"Oh... Kekasih hati telah kunjung kembali." Konohamaru membuka isi sambutan.

"Yang lama dinanti telah datang ke sini." Sambung Obito.

"Pucuk dicita ulam pun tiba." Timpal seorang _artist._

"Penantian panjang telah berujung." Ucap Kiba.

"Cintaku akhirnya pulang."

"Aku bisa menikmati wajahmu malam ini..."

"Aku bisa menghemat paket data." Celetuk Konohamaru. Spontan semuanya pun terkekeh. Sakura hanya bisa mendengar semua kata-kata itu tanpa ekspresi. Ino dan Tenten tahu kondisi sebenarnya, mereka mengambil sikap diam sambil memperhatikan rekan-rekannya. _Anda saja mereka tahu..._

"Tapi cinta tak selamanya indah guys..." Ucapan Sakura membuat semua orang langsung terdiam.

Heee? Ada apakah gerangan? ini hal yang sangat tidak biasanya. Konohamaru sampai mendekatkan wajah di samping Sakura, mendeteksi sinyal ketidak beresan. Obito menyandarkan punggungnya sambil bersedekap, mimik wajahnya menganalisis sesuatu. Para _artist_ saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

 _'Oh... Sedang bertengkar ya...'_

Semua _artist_ mengangguk paham. Bukannya turut sedih malah mereka tersenyum penuh arti.

 **Dreeeeeeessssss...**

"Wah hujaaan..." Seru seorang _artist_ yang meja kerjanya dekat dengan jendela.

"Ino bagaimana jika kau memutar lagu melow..." Pinta Konohamaru. Dan ruangan _background_ 2D pun diselimuti aura melow dengan lagu _Sam Smith_ berjudul _I'm Not The Only One_.

 _You say I'm crazy_

 _'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

 _But when you call me baby_

 _I know I'm not the only one_

.

 **Shit.**

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menelusuri teras gedung satu. Jam istirahat telah usai. Para pegawai yang melintas sepanjang koridor mengangguk padanya. Pegawai wanita tidak bisa mengindahkan bola mata mereka ketika berpapasan dengan pria itu. Walau ujung mulut Sasuke membengkak, pesona ketampanannya tidak pudar sedikitpun. Apalagi melihat bibir jontornya, bagaimana jika dicium saja agar kempes? siapa yang mau jadi urutan pertama?

 **TOK TOK**

"Masuk." Kakashi mempersilahkan. CEO Gamabunta itu sedang berkutat dengan beberapa berkas. Sampai sekarang Kakashi masih menutupi wajahnya dengan masker. Sebegitu pentingkah wajahnya? Sepertinya begitu.

Karena tidak ada suara terdengar saat pintu terbuka, Kakashi pun menoleh.

"Ah.. Sasuke..." Kakashi berdiri dan tersenyum. Pria itu tidak terkejut karena baru saja ia sudah mendapat kabar tentang kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kudengar ada yang mendapat sambutan hangat." Goda Kakashi. Ternyata berita insiden bola bisbol menyebar sangat cepat. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia duduk di sofa dan Kakashi menghampirinya.

"Kau terlihat semakin tampan saja Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Kakashi. Sasuke diam saja, ekspresi wajahnya seperti mengatakan _'menurutmu bagaimana kabarku?'_

"Oh! kelihatannya tidak baik-baik saja." Kakashi tersenyum. "Kali ini siapa pelakunya?" Kakashi tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu? Sasuke malas menjawab. Hanya ada satu orang yang hobby mencelakai dirinya. Yaitu kekasihnya sendiri.

"Bhaghaimanha khabar sthudhio?" Tanya Sasuke, nada suaranya tidak jelas tapi Kakashi mengerti maksudnya.

"Sejauh ini semua berjalan baik. Kau memberiku mandat yang sangat merepotkan." Kakashi jadi mengerti kenapa Obito alias sahabat dekat namun tak akrab itu menolak memimpin Gamabunta. Tentu saja menolak, Obito sudah punya beberapa perusahaan sendiri, satu-satunya alasan dia ada di studio karena ingin refreshing. Pria itu aneh tapi benar-benar nyata ada di dunia ini pemirsa.

"Plhoduksi film bherggjalan bhaik?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, begitulah. Ada beberapa kendala tapi bisa diatasi. Kita punya banyak _artist_ handal di sini."

"Aa..."

"Semua pegawai bekerja sama dengan baik. Ya... sesekali perbedaan pendapat itu wajar."

"Aa.."

Ngomong-ngomong Kau tidak menghadiri gala premiere kami. Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk di Amerika?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana? Apa Perusahaanmu berjalan lancar pak direktur?"

"Hn."

"Ada rencana kembali ke Konoha?"

"Bhelum thahu."

"Sasuke, apa rasanya sangat sakit?" Perhatian Kakashi pun tertuju pada mulut Sasuke.

Karena tidak mau menahan rasa ngilu Sasuke hanya mengandalkan kosa kata minim. Kakashi pernah menyaksikan insiden serupa secara _live_ , melihat bengkak yang parah itu kakashi bisa merasakan seberapa besar kekuatan Sakura.

"Kau sudah periksa ke klinikan kan?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, mungkin kita mengobrol lain waktu saja. Berapa lama kau di Jepang?"

"Tigha harhi..." Lama-lama Kakashi geli mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Ah.." Kakashi mengangguk. "Jadi kau ke sini hanya untuk menemui Sakura?" Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti sedangkan wajah Sasuke datar memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

Ruangan _background 2D_ hening dalam gerimis mengundang. Wajah Sakura serius mengerjakan _assignment._ Di balik keseriusannya itu terdapat suasana hati yang bercampur aduk tidak karuan. Ya. Sakura sangat kesal dengan Sasuke. Emosinya tidak bisa sirna begitu saja bahkan setelah ia meluapkannya pada bola bisbol. Tapi di samping itu ada rasa-rasa khawatir yang terselip bagaikan kotoran di kuku jari. _Bibir Sasuke_. Bibir itu terniang-niang di kepalanya setiap sepuluh menit sekali. Sakura mengubur rasa khawatir itu dengan mengingat-ngingat tiga unsur terlarang.

 _ **Pakaian dalam, Rolanda, Pengkhianatan.**_

Jangan lupakan kondom yang terselip di sofa. **Duk.** Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, ia menggebrak meja, pelan namun ada penekanan, matanya terpejam. Sakit rasanya hati ini. Konohamaru melirik, ia penasaran kenapa Sakura menggebrak meja setiap beberapa menit sekali. Ke-kepo-an Konohamaru semakin terusik. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi diantara Sakura dan Sasuke?

Wahai Jugo..., cepatlah datang, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya sebelum gadis ini terlarut ke dalam lubang kesalah pahaman. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, aku sendiri menahan kesal akibat kebodohan Jugo dan si Angle.

"Pinky..." Konohamaru menggeser kursi kerjanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Sejak kapan Konohamaru begitu perduli? apa karena dia sudah mengenal cinta?

"Jangan diganggu. Nanti kau bisa dicakar." Ucap Obito. Pria itu sudah memperhatikan aura hijau lumut terpancar di seluruh tubuh Sakura dua minggu ini.

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa mencurahkan unek-unekmu padaku. Aku siap mempelajari kepahitan cinta." Kata Konohamaru, Obito sampai tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak mau berbagi? apa aku perlu mengadakan seminar kegalauan cinta?" Tanya Konohamaru lagi.

"Jangan ganggu aku." Sakura melirik tajam. Konohamaru langsung bergerak mundur daripada dicakar.

 **Ceklek.**

"Selamat sore Sasuke."

"Aa."

 **DEG!**

Ino langsung berdiri menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan semua _artist_ langsung menoleh. Tidak puas mengagetkan para pegawai dengan kemunculannya di lapangan, pria itu pun mengagetkan devisi _background 2D_ dua puluh menit menjelang jam pulang. Semuanya bengong, termasuk mata Sakura yang mendelik dengan degup jantung memacu cepat.

 _Shannaro.._

Tidak ada paduan suara yang keluar karena semua orang tercengang. Mereka diam memasang sikap duduk tertib, kecuali beberapa orang seperti Obito yang senyam-senyum sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kursi kerja, serta Neji yang tenang-tenang saja karena pada dasarnya dia memang selalu tenang.

Sasuke duduk di sofa tengah. Posenya santai, ia mengambil majalah nganggur di meja dan membacanya. Tidak ada tujuan lain selain menunggu Sakura. Suasana hening, semua _spark_ artist _background 2D serempak_ berkedip-kedip entah siapa pelopornya. Ino menghampiri Sasuke bermaksud untuk menyapa.

"Apa kabar Sasuke, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Mata Ino langsung tertuju pada mulut bengkak Sasuke. **W** _ **ow**_ _._ Sasuke lalu menjawab dengan menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Oh. Baiklah, mau kupanggilkan orangnya?" Ada maksud terselubung dibalik tawaran Ino. Sakura bisa mendengarnya, ia meruntuki Ino dalam hati sementara _spark-nya_ terus tulat tulit saling membalas pesan. Sasuke menjawab tawaran itu dengan menggelengkan kepala dan Ino akhirnya kembali ke tempat.

Beberapa pesan runtun ke bawah

 _ **Unknow**_ : _Aku merasakan de javu guys. Apa ini siaran ulang?_

 **Tenten** : _Aku tak bisa lupakan dirimu..._

 **Obito** : _marah-marah tapi rindu_.

 **Konohmaru** : _salah satu ujian cinta. Catat aaah.._

 **Kiba** : _hei Konohamaru... Jangan ditiru oke?_

 **Konohamaru** : _siap. Aku akan menulis dengan huruf miring._

 **Ino** : _aku kasihan melihat mulut Sasuke._

(Beberapa artist pun curi-curi pandang sementara Sasuke fokus membaca majalah.)

 **Iruka** : _memar parah. Tapi tetap tampan._

 _ **Artist baru**_ _: apa dia mantan CEO_ _yang terkenal itu?_

 _ **Unknow**_ _: yoi..._

 **Iruka :** _tepat.._

 _ **Artist baru**_ _: wow tampan sekali... seksi.._

 _(Semua artist langsung menoleh ke arah artist pria yang kurang beres itu.)_

 **Konohamaru :** _insiden bola asmara terulang lagi.._

 **Tenten** : ciuman bola cinta. :P ups!

 **Kiba** : ciuman kekuatan hulk.

 **Obito** : _ciuman mesra. anti mainstream._

(Sakura mengerling sinis pada Obito.)

 **Tenten** : _Apa dia pantas mendapatkannya Sakura?_

 **Unknow** : _maafkan daku sayang..._

 **Ino** _ **:**_ _Sejujurnya hidup tanpa kamu aku gila._

 **Unknow** : _sudah berbaikan saja.. Amerika-Jepang PP mahal..._

 **Unknow** : _tiada yang adil dalam cinta dan ongkos..._

 **Neji** : Tidak juga, semua tergantung niat.

Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah Neji, termasuk Sakura, baru kali ini Neji ikut berkomentar. Perhatian masing-masing _artist_ kembali ke layar komputer setelah beberapa detik terheran-heran. Sakura malas menanggapi mereka lebih lanjut. Sudah tahu hati sedang panas begini malah digoda, terserah mereka saja. Sekelibat Sakura mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. _Tidak_. Sakura tidak mau pulang dengan Sasuke. Gadis itu pun langsung mengirim _spark_ pada Naruto. Beberapa detik kemudian jendela _spark_ yang bergetar gila muncul di tengah layar leader animator 2D saat Sakura menekan tombol _attention_.

 **Sakura** : _Aku tidak pulang bersama kalian, jangan menungguku._

(Naruto sedikit bingung dengan maksud Sakura)

 **Naruto** : _Bukannya kau_ _memang tidak pulang dengan kami? Sasuke menunggu di studio kan?_

 **Sakura** : _Aku tidak mau pulang dengannya!_

 **Naruto** : _terus mau pulang dengan siapa?_

 **Sakura** : _dengan siapa saja asalkan bukan dengan Sasuke!_

(Naruto pun menghela nafas)

 **Naruto** : _Nanti hilang di jalan bagaimana?_

 **Sakura :** _Biarkan saja!_

 **Naruto** : ok ok... _hati-hati di jalan..._

Beginilah kalau si Pinky sedang ngambek, dia bisa menjadi gadis berumur 17 tahun. Naruto tahu Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Sakura begitu saja. Sepertinya ia harus mengamankan bel apartemennya sepulang kerja nanti untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Deras hujan yang turun... Mengingatkanku pada dirimu..." Obito bersenandung lagu melow. Suaranya sengaja dikeraskan, Sakura merasa tersindir namun ia acuh. Beberapa _artist_ menoleh ke arah Obito.

"Memangnya Rin pergi kemana?" Tanggap Iruka.

"Tidak kemana-mana, dia tetap ada di dalam hati." Obito menyentuh dadanya.

"Kudengar Rin sedang marah padamu?" Konohamaru mengarang cerita.

"Walau dia marah padaku, aku akan tetap menyayanginya..." Tanggap Obito.

"AAAAAAWWWWWW SO SWEET..."

Tiba-tiba paduan suara terdengar, Sakura sampai tersentak kaget. Merasa tersindir, ia langsung melirik Obito. Sasuke baru pertama kali ini mendengar kemeriahan devisi _background 2D,_ pria itu diam saja sambil menyimak,tidak berkomentar apapun karena ini bukan wilayahnya.

 **'Selamat sore para penghuni Gamabunta... Bersama saya Kotetsu yang selalu tampan menemani kesibukan hari ini. Kalian merindukanku akupun merindukan kalian...'**

Tiba-tiba suara penyiar kotetsu mengudara melalui semua speaker studio yang diaktifkan. Sudah beberapa bulan akhir ini penyiar Kotetsu selalu mengoceh pada jam pulang kerja. Ocehannya menandakan waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul 17:00. Ngomong-ngomong soal penyiar Kotetsu, pria itu baru-baru saja move dari Karin. Itu sebabnya dia sangat ceria.

 **Guys! Come on! cukup! Jauhkan mata kalian dari layar komputer! Jam ditanganku menunjukkan pukul lima sore, saatnya mencari kebahagian di luar kawan...**

Sementara penyiar kotetsu mengoceh, para pegawai studio melakukan relaksai dan bersiap pulang. Sasuke menutup majalah, menunggu Sakura berkemas. Gadis itu berkemas secepat kilat seperti akan ketinggalan kapal.

 **Oh benar! kita kedatangan tamu hari ini! Beri salam untuk Sasuke-** _ **san**_. _**Selamat sore Sasuke-san.. Bisa beritahu kami formula awet tampan? Hahahah**_

Semua perhatian pegawai langsung tertuju pada siaran radio. Apa yang dimakan penyiar Kotetsu saat jam makan siang tadi?

 _ **Ok guys... Pastikan barang-barang kalian tidak tertinggal. Ponsel, carger, kunci mobil, kunci motor, kunci hati. Upps... apa tadi? kunci hati? Oh sulit.. Apalagi menemukan kunci hatimu... Uhg, di luar dingin. Hahaha, well...take care on the way, pelan-pelan saja karena jalanan licin, see you tomorrow and keep loving guys..**_

Penyiar kotetsu mengakhiri ocehannya. Para _artist_ di ruang _background_ terkekeh dan lagu Meghan Trainor berjudul _Dear Future Husband_ mengiringi akhir kegiatan studio Gamabunta.

 _Dear future husband..._

 _Here's a few thing.. you need to know If_

 _you want to be..._

 _my one and only all my life..._

 _Ooouwwwwwwwwww..._

Lagu itu memecah suasana. _Artist background_ beranjakdari meja kerja masing-masing. Ada yang ikut bersenandung dengan lirik yang sengaja ditekankan. Sasuke berdiri ketika Sakura bergegas dari meja kerja. Langkah gadis itu cepat, tatapannya lurus ke depan dan dia melewati Sasuke begitu saja. Semua _artist_ melirik adegan singkat itu. Sasuke langsung mengikuti.

 **Brak!**

Sakura menerjang pintu keluar, disusul dengan Sasuke. _Artist background l_ angsung berduyung-duyung keluar ruangan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Hei..." Panggil Sasuke, Karena Susah menggerakkan mulutnya, Sasuke hanya bisa memanggil dengan sebutan hei. Langkahnya cepat mengejar Sakura di sepanjang koridor.

Tidak ingin diikuti. Langkah Sakura pun semakin cepat dan akhirnya ia berlari. Sasuke mengerjar di belakang. Perhatian para pegawai terpusat pada aksi kejar-kejaran pereka. _Ada apa ini?_

 _Even if i was wrong_

 _You know i'm never wrong_

 _Why disagree? Why? Why disagree?_

"Naruto- _kun_ , kita tidak menunggu Sakura- _chan?"_ Hinata dan Naruto berjalan menelusuri lobi unit 2D. Suasana ramai saat jam pulang.

"Paling Sakura pulang dengan Sasuke..."

 **WUUUUUSSSSHHHH...**

Sekelibat Sosok merah muda melintasi mereka. Naruto dan Hinata kaget. Tadi itu apa? Oh.. Pinky... Tunggu. Kenapa Pinky berlari? Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan

 **WUUUUUSSSSHHHH...**

Sekelibat sosok hitam menyusul. _'Sasuke?'_ Naruto dan para pegawai bertanya-tanya.

"Shakhura!" Seru Sasuke. Sial, ngilu sekali bibir ini.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" Seru Sakura.

Sasuke berlari kencang tapi kekasihnya itu tidak tertandingi jika menyangkut soal kabur. Sakura berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal. Hujan sudah berhenti total beberapa menit yang lalu. Sakura menelusuri taman dan berpapasan dengan para pegawai 3D di persimpangan jalan. Gengster Yakuza melihat adegan itu, tidak ada sosok Gaara bersama mereka. Mei yang berjalan beberapa meter di belakang juga terpusat pada aksi kejar-kejaran Sakura dengan seorang pria tampan bermulut jontor.

"Hayate!"

Di saat yang sangat tepat Hayate beserta motor capungnya keluar dari parkiran _basement_ menuju gerbang depan. Hayate berhenti dan Sakura menambah _speed._ Sasuke langsung putar halauan menuju parkiran.

"Ada apa Sakura- _san?"_ Hayate bingung. Sakura langsung memposisikan dirinya di bangku penumpang.

"Jalan." Sakura menepuk pundak Hayate.

"Tapi Kau tidak memakai helm..."

"Sudah cepat jalan! Ini penting!" Bentak Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang Hayate langsung tancap gas. Motornya lari terbirit-birit keluar gapura.

Sasuke berlari menuju mobilnya, ia naik ke dalam, memasang sabuk pengaman, menghidupkan mesin dan langsung memancal gas. CR Z hitamnya itu bermanuver di parkiran seperti di film-film action.

 _You gotta know how to treat me like a lady_

 _Even when i'm acting crazy, tell me everything's alright..._

Kota Konoha basah. Genangan air ada dimana-mana. Angin sore berhembus kencang menerpa wajah Sakura. Suasana menjadi dingin seusai hujan deras. Motor Hayate melaju di jalanan raya dengan kecepatan 45 km/jam, jelas Sakura gemas dibuatnya. Bagaimana jika Sasuke mengejar?

"Hayate! Percepat motormu!" Seru Sakura.

"Kau tidak memakai helm! Aku harus hati-hati! Lagi pula kita mau ke mana?!"

"Ke apartemenku!"

"Tidak! aku harus menurunkanmu sekarang Sakura- _san!_ polisi lalu lintas ada dimana-mana!"

"Hah! Kau terlalu tertib!" Omel Sakura. Hayate bingung harus bagaimana, ia melihat kaca spion. Waspada akan polisi lalu lintas. Tapi bukannya polisi dengan sepaket motor harley yang tampak melainkan CR Z Sasuke yang melaju kencang ke arah mereka.

"Ada mobil yang mengikuti kita!" Seru Hayate. Jelas-jelas itu Sasuke tapi Hayate tetap pada kecepatan konstan. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan langsung memukul pundak Hayate.

"Cepat!" Seru Sakura. Hayate langsung menambah kecepatan menjadi 50km/jam. Apanya yang berubah?!

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang. _Onyx_ -nya fokus menatap objek di depan. Sasuke tahu siapa itu Hayate tapi mungkin ia bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Sakura dekat dengan petugas kebersihan studio? tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Sasuke heran saja kenapa Hayate berani-beraninya memberi tumpangan Sakura saat ia sedang mengejarnya. Sasukepun menambah kecepatan mobil sampai posisinya bersebelahan dengan motor Hayate. Sasuke lalu membuka kaca mobil. Sakura dan Hayate menoleh, sesuatu yang mereka lihat pertama kali adalah _onyx_ Sasuke yang tajam menatap mereka. Nyali Hayate langsung menciut.

"Sakura- _san..._ aku akan menurunkanmu sekarang! _"_ Hayate takut.

"Jangan! Tetap lanjut!" Sakura menepuk lengan Hayate. Bagaimana ini? Semua serba sulit. Hayate tidak pernah menyangka akan terlibat dalam konflik dua pasang kekasih ini. Apalagi berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Hayate menambah kecepatan menjadi 60km/jam. Demi apapun Sakura seakan ingin menjitak kepala Hayate. Sasuke masih mendampingi mereka di belakang. **Tin Tin!** Sasuke membunyikan bel, memberi isyarat untuk menepikan motor.

"Sakura- _san...!"_ Hayate bingung.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan hentikan motornya!" Seru Sakura.

 **Tin! Tin!** Sasuke membunyikan klakson sekali lagi. Hayate tidak berani menoleh ke samping.

 **Tin! Tin!** tiba-tiba ada mobil di belakang Sasuke yang sedang terburu-buru. Sasuke mengganti gigi lalu menginjak gas, mobilnya melaju lebih cepat dan

 **CRAAAAAASSSSHHHHH...!**

Genangan air menyemprot Sakura dan Hayate dengan sempurna.

 **CRAAAAAASSSSHHHHH...!**

Genangan air kedua menimpali mereka saat mobil di belakang Sasuke lewat.

"Kurang ngajar...!" Seru Sakura, wajah dan sebagian tubuhnya basah. Berbeda dengan Hayate, kepalanya aman karena ia memakai helm.

Lampu merah menyala, jika saja Hayate nekad dia masih bisa menerobos tapi pria itu memilih untuk menarik rem. Mereka berhenti di samping mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh, Penampakan Hayate dan Sakura yang basah kuyub terlihat. Sakura melirik Sasuke. Gadis itu sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Basah-basah naik motor sangatlah sejuk. Sakura langsung turun lalu mengambil alih kemudi. Kalau Hayate yang mengemudi malah bisa ketahuan polisi.

"Sakura- _san..."_ Hayate bergerak mundur, ia melirik Sasuke sekejap. Dua pasang _Onyx_ kelam memancarkan tatapan tajam seakan mengatakan _'jangan biarkan Sakura mengemudikannya.'_ Hayate pun menelan ludah.

"Sakura- _san_.., lebih baik kita hentikan sekarang. Jika lampu hijau menyala kau harus..."

Lampu hijau menyala dan Sakura langsung memancal gas. Hayate sampai tersentak ke belakang, tangannya spontan meraih pundak Sakura. Motornya melaju pada kecepatan 80km/jam. Sasuke menyerngitkan dahi, baru pertama kali ini melihat keliaran kekasihnya. Sakura ahli mengendarai motor, gadis itu menyalip beberapa mobil. Sasuke pun tertinggal beberapa jarak. Mungkin terbesit pertanyaan di kepala Sasuke kenapa Sakura ahli mengendarai motor tapi payah dalam berkendara mobil.

.

.

Mei berjalan menuju halte. Langkahnya cepat karena takut ketinggalan bis, sepertinya hujan akan turun kembali melihat awan masih belum mau cerah. Tampak alam ikut mendukung kegalauan sepasang peran utama dalam kisah ini. Mei membuka pembungkus permen cokelat. Dalam situasi apapun lidah wanita itu tetap membutuhkan makanan manis. Mungkin sudah kecanduan, awas wajahmu bisa berubah seperti Hayate, Mei...

 **PLUK**

Yah, permen Mei jatuh. Wanita itu celingukan ke kanan dan kiri sebelum mengambil permen itu. Motor Gaara melaju di belakang, rambut merah Mei tidak luput dari penglihatannya.

"Belum lima menit." Gumam Mei, ia tersenyum lalu melahap permen dan tiba-tiba ia tersedak.

 **UHUUUUK! Uhuuk uhuk...!** Mei menepuk dadanya, sial! Sial! Sial!

Gaara langsung menepi, ia turun dari motor dan menghampiri Mei.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara. Ia membuka kaca helm. Mei menoleh, wajah Gaara membuat wanita itu semakin tersedak. Gaara menepuk punggung Mei tapi wanita itu malah semakin tersedak.

"Emmm..." Mei mengangguk. Lima menit berlalu akhirnya batuk mereda. Air mata Mei keluar. Permen itu tertelan bulat-bulat.

"Emm, yah aku baik-baik saja." Mei menahan rasa sakit di tenggorokan diselimuti grogi yang menjalar.

 **Brummmm...**

Sebuah bus melewati mereka. Kepala Mei mengikuti laju bus itu dengan tatapan kecewa. _Sialan! Ketinggalan bis!_

Gaara menoleh, melihat objek pandang Mei. "Itu bismu?" Tunjuk Gaara. Mei mengangguk.

"Apartemen kita bersebelahan kan? Kau bisa ikut denganku." Gaara menawarkan sesuatu yang membuat Mei melebarkan matanya.

.

.

Motor Hayate berhenti di depan gedung apartemen Sakura. Mobil Sasuke muncul di belakang. Gerimis turun kembali saat itu. Sakura bergegas turun dari motor.

"Hayate, you are the best! Terimakasih banyak!" Sakura menepuk pundak Hayate dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen. Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya di halaman depan, pria itu lalu turun dari mobil. Hayate langsung pacal gas, kabur.

Sakura menekan tombol lift beberapa kali, ia bergerak gelisah. Satpam lobi bertanya-tanya kenapa nona merah muda terburu-buru. Sasuke memasuki gedung, Sakura menoleh dan ia langsung berlari menuju tangga darurat, Sasuke pun mengejarnya. Satpam lobi pun tambah bingung.

"Shaakurhaa... Dhengarkan akhuuu..." Panggil Sasuke. Apartemen Sakura berada di lantai 14. Itu berarti mereka akan mengarungi anak tangga yang memutar-mutar sebanyak 28 blok. Sasuke langsung balik halauan menuju lift sedangkan Sakura tetap lanjut naik tangga.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 14. Sasuke keluar dengan tenang dan langsung menuju pintu apartemen Sakura. Ah benar.. ia sudah tidak membawa kartu partemen Sakura lagi. Sasuke juga tidak tahu password pintunya.

"Oh... tadi dia keluar gedung, sepertinya pergi entah kemana." Satpam lobi berbohong atas perintah Sasuke.

Sakura kembali turun karena menyadari Sasuke sudah tidak mengejarnya. Lagi pula siapa yang mau mengarungi 28 blok tangga jika tidak sedang kepepet. Baru 7 blok saja rasanya seperti mau mati. Tapi di sini tampaknya Sasuke lebih cerdik daripada Sakura.

"Baiklah, terimakasih.." Sakura langsung menuju lift.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift mengantarkan Sakura ke lantai atas. Kartu apartemen sudah siap di tangan, tidak perlu menekan tombol password. Tinggal gesek saja biar cepat. Berjaga-jaga jika ternyata Sasuke muncul entah dari mana tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, itu yang dipikirkan Sakura. Gadis itu pun keluar dengan santai dan sosok yang sangat tidak diharapkan sudah menyambutnya di samping lift.

"Kya!" Sakura melonjak kaget. Ia langsung menghindar dengan langkah cepat. Sasuke mengejarnya lagi. Tidak terpikir olehnya aksi kejar-kejaran ini akan terjadi. Ini konyol. Sakura dan Sasuke sadar betul. Tapi untuk satu alasan Sakura enggan melihat tampang Sasuke. Perlukah kita membakar dupa agar Jugo segera datang?

"Shakhurha..." Panggil Sasuke. Sakura tetap acuh dan terus melangkah lurus.

"Hei." Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura. Keduanya berhenti. Mereka daling bertatapan. Sakura memancarkan raut wajah yang tegas penuh kekesalan.

"Khau ini khenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Menurutmu apa? Kembalilah, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu." Sakura melangkah tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"Lepaskan." Sakura menarik lengannya dengan kencang. Sasuke terus mengimbangi sambil menahan Sakura namun kekasinya itu keras kepala. Sakura membuka pintu apartemen, ia masuk dan **blam!** langsung menutup pintu. Tidak mengijinkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam.

 **Tok! Tok!** Sasuke mengetuk pintu.

"Akhu tahu kau mendengarku. Akhu akan menunggu di dephan shini shampai khau membuka phinthunya dan kita bhicara baik-baik." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura mendengarnya, gadis itu bersandar pada pintu.

.

.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka. Khusus Hari ini perhatian kita sering tertuju pada lift. Sosok Naruto dan Hinata tampak. Ini lantai 14, sebelumnya Naruto tinggal di lantai 29. Mereka pindah satu lantai dengan Sakura setelah menikah. Keduanya menelusuri lorong dan menemukan Sasuke tengah duduk di samping pintu seperti pedangang asongan.

Naruto dan Hinata meliwati Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat tangan sambil membatin apakah Sakura mengunci Sasuke di luar. Naruto tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sakura sudah curhat saat Naruto pulang bulang madu dari Afrika.

"Teme.." Sapa Naruto.

"Apa Sakura- _chan_ belum pulang?" Tanya Hinata. "Menunggu di tempat kami saja Sasuke- _san."_

"Aa, akhu akhan menungghunya dhi shini, therimakasih." Sahut Sasuke.

Dua pasang burung dara itu tidak bertanya apapun. Mereka mengerti. Naruto dan Hinata melanjutkan langkah sampai sosok mereka berbelok di persimpangan.

"Naruto- _kun,_ apa tidak sebaiknya menyuruh Sasuke- _san_ menunggu di tempat kita saja?" Hinata sepertinya kasihan dengan Sasuke.

"Dia sedang menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Kita tidak perlu ikut campur." Ucap Naruto. Hinata mengangguk paham walau raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak tegaan. Apalagi melihat mulut dan dagu Sasuke yang membengkak tadi.

.

.

"Te-terimakasih Gaara- _san..._ " Mei membungkuk, ia mengucapkan terimakasih setelah turun dari motor Gaara. Hari sudah malam. Hujan juga sudah berhenti, langit mendung digantikan oleh bintang-bintang yang bertaburan indah.

"Sama-sama. Tidak perlu seformal itu." Sahut Gaara. "Lagi pula kita tetangga."

"Ba-baiklah." Mei masih canggung, ia lalu melepas helm.

Ceritanya, mereka kembali ke studio untuk mengambil helm cadangan di ruangan Gaara. Alam memberi kesempatan Mei saat tiba-tiba hujan turun. Alhasil Mei dan Gaara menunggu di lobi unit 3D karena Gaara hanya mempunyai satu jas hujan.

"Ini helm-nya Gaara- _san.."_ Mei menyodorkan helm Gaara. Otaknya berpikir bagaimana cara membalas budi. Karenanya Gaara jadi menunggu hujan reda selama dua jam.

"Emm, Gaara- _san,_ aku akan membuat makan malam usai ini. Sebagai tetangga, Jika kau berkenan..." Mei ragu mengatakannya, tapi sudah setengah jalan, bagaimana ini?

"Jika kau berkenan..., kau bisa mencicipi makan malamku." Mei tersenyum malu. Lesung pipinya masuk ke dalam, manis. Gaara tenang mempertimbangkan tawaran Mei. Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Apa ini perkenalan tetangga?" Tanya Gaara. Mei bingung mau menjawab apa jadi wanita itu pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

.

.

Sakura mondar-mandir di ruang tengah. Gadis itu gelisah. Bagaimana mungkin ia duduk santai sambil nonton TV jika seseorang sedang menunggunya di luar. Sakura menuju pintu, ia ragu-ragu untuk membukanya. Sudah beberapa kali ia mondar mandir dari ruang tengah ke pintu. Sampai detik ini Sasuke masih ada di luar. Sakura yakin itu, Sasuke bukan tipe pria pantang menyerah. Sakura lalu membuka Line, bermaksud meminta Naruto melihat keadaan Sasuke di luar. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sakura tidak tega.

 _'Tunggu, kenapa aku harus tidak tega? Sasuke saja tega mengkhianatiku.'_

Sakura batal menulis pesan untuk Naruto. Imajinasinya bekerja. Sasuke bercinta dengan seorang wanita di ruang tengah apartemennya. Di sofa itu. Banyak wanita yang bisa dicurigai tapi pikiran Sakura selalu tertuju pada Rolanda. Brengsek. Sakura mengepalkan tangan. Dadanya selalu perih mengingat itu. **Shannaro!** Berani-beraninya Sasuke menunjukkan tampangnya. Sakura pun melempar ponselnya ke sofa, tidak melemparnya ke lantai karena sayang juga jika rusak.

Naruto memperhatikan jam pada layar desktop. Jam menunjukkan Pukul 20:30 malam. Naruto menyandarkan punggung pada kursi kerja. Ia memandang pekerjaan freelance-nya sampai sesuatu terlintas di kepala. Uchiha Sasuke. Apa pria itu masih duduk di koridor?

"Naruto- _kun._ " Hinata keluar dari kamar. Wanita itu memakai baju tidur model kimono berbahan silk. Waktunya tidur. Biasa.. Pengantin baru selalu tidur cepat. Apalagi akhir pekan. Hinata lalu menghampiri Naruto. Ia merunduk dan menyentuh pipi suaminya dari belakang. Naruto menggapai tangan Hinata lalu mencium telapak tangannya. Mesra sekali suami istri ini.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata menggeleng. Naruto menutup jendela _Toon boom_ lalu beranjak dari kursi kerja. "Aku mau melihat keadaan Sasuke sebentar." Ucap Naruto. Hinata mengangguk. Naruto lalu keluar ruangan.

Kepala Naruto menjulur di balik tembok persimpangan koridor. Jabrik kuningnya tampak tapi Sasuke tidak melihatnya karena pria itu sedang menunduk memandang lantai. Naruto menghela nafas. Bukanya ia tidak mempercayai Sasuke, Naruto tahu betul tabiat sahabatnya itu. Tidak mungkin Sasuke selingkuh. Tapi bukti yang Sakura ceritakan masuk akal juga. Wajah Sakura yang tersakiti ketika menceritakan kronologi itu terniang-niang di kepala. Sasori belum mengetahui hal ini. Sakura maupun Naruto masih merahasiakan. Jika Sasori tahu mungkin Sasuke sudah digantung di patung Liberty.

Naruto lalu balik halauan, ia kembali ke tempatnya. Hinata bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Naruto lakukan ketika suaminya itu mengambil selimut dan bantal. Naruto mengatakan ia kasihan dengan Sasuke karena di luar dingin. Sepertinya Sasuke akan bermalam di koridor.

"Yo. Teme." Naruto menghampiri. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke yang tengah mendongak kearahnya. Naruto lalu berjongkok, dua pria itu saling bertatapan. Naruto membaca _Onyx_ kelam itu dalam keheningan.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sakura." Ucap Naruto kemudian. "Apa aku bisa percaya padamu?"

Sasuke diam. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu jelas apa yang Sakura pikirkan saat ini. Mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, Sasuke semakin yakin dengan dugaan sebelumnya bahwa Sakura sudah salah paham.

"Aa." Sahut Sasuke. _Onyx_ -nya memancarkan keyakinan dan Naruto bisa membacanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi sepertinya kau harus meyakinkan Sakura." Naruto menaruh selimut beserta bantal di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Jika kau menyerah kau bisa mengetuk pintuku dan bermalam di sana." Naruto berdiri. "Semoga berhasil." ia melambaikan tangan sambil berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di koridor seperti peserta uji nyali. _Good luck_.

* * *

.

Subuh menjemput. Sakura terbangun pukul 05:00 pagi. Gadis itu tidur di sofa setelah semalaman mengarungi perang batin. Sakura memeriksa ponsel, layarnya menampilkan percakapan terakhir dirinya bersama Ino dan Tenten di _Whastapp_. Mereka membicarakan Sasuke. Sakura lalu melihat ke arah pintu. _'Pasti Sasuke sudah pulang.'_ Pikir Sakura. Berhubung masih subuh, lebih baik olahraga me-refresh pikiran. Gadis itu lalu menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura siap mengenakan stelan trening dan sepatu olahraga. Sakura meneguk segelas air putih lalu menuju pintu.

 **Ceklek.**

"Astaga!"

Sakura melonjak kaget. Sasuke terbangun, ia duduk bersandar pada tembok. Pria itu tergulung selimut seperti kepompong. Sakura tidak habis pikir Sasuke akan benar-benar menunggunya di depan pintu sampai detik ini. Siapa yang memberinya selimut dan bantal? Naruto. Jawaban itu langsung muncul di kepala Sakura.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk..." Sasuke batuk.

Sakura langsung kembali masuk ke dalam dan **Blam!** pintu tertutup. Sakura menguping di balik pintu. Sekelibat wajah Sasuke membekas di kepalanya. Apa Sasuke sakit? Itu yang Sakura pikirkan. Naluri hatinya hampir mencapai titik batas. Tidak tega. Sasuke tidur semalaman di koridor? Hati Sakura bimbang antara mengijinkan pria itu masuk atau tidak. Bagaimana ini?

 _Masuk tidak masuk tidak masuk tidak masuk tidak masuk tidak._

 **Ceklek.**

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk..." spontan Sasuke batuk lagi. (Sasuke apa kau sedang bersandiwara?)

"Masuklah." Sakura semakin tidak tega, akhirnya ia mempersilahkan. Wajahnya dibuat tegas walau dalam hati terbesit rasa khawatir. Sasuke lalu berdiri dan masuk kedalam sambil membawa selimut dan bantal. Aww...

"Shakhura. Kita harus bhichara." Suara Sasuke masih tidak jelas. Mulutnya malah semakin melebam. _Emerald_ Sakura fokus memperhatikan luka itu dari kejauhan saat Sasuke duduk di sofa. Sudah pasti Sasuke tidak memperdulikan lukanya semalaman. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan? menanyakan kondisi? Mengobati? atau tetap acuh? Sakura bingung, hati sanubarinya terguncang. Lihat. Sosok itu yang kau dambakan duduk di sofa ruang tengah bukan? sekarang Sasuke ada di depan mata. Di depan mata!

 _'Rolanda...Rolanda...Rolanda...Rolanda...'_

Sakura membatasi jiwa kemanusiannya untuk tidak terlarut dalam rasa simpatik yang berujung pada ladang cinta. Cukup. Harus kuat.

"Mana obat dari Sizune- _san?"_ **Sakura gagal.**

"Adha dhi mobhil." Jawab Sasuke. _Onyx-_ nya tajam menatap Sakura. Sepertinya batuk-batuk Sasuke langsung sembuh. Sakura membuang muka. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kekuatan _Onyx_ Sasuke semakin tinggi. Kekasihnya itu semakin...semakin... Semakin apa? Tampan? gagah? beribawa?

"Kunci mobil." Tangan Sakura menjulur, meminta kunci mobil Sasuke.

"Tidhak. Khita harus bhicara shekarang." Sepertinya Sasuke siap merasakan linu lebih lama lagi.

"Obati lukamu, usai itu pergilah."

"Thidak."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau masih punya nyali menatap wajahku?"

"Khenapa thidak?" alisn Sasuke terangkat.

"Kenapa tidak? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku sekarang Sasuke- _kun?"_

"Adha apha dhenganmu? akhu thidak mengerthi, khau mharah tanpa shebab yang phasti."

"Tidak pasti? Kau lupa terakhir kali meninggalkan pakaian dalam wanita di ruang tengah?" Nada Sakura naik. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Akhu bahkan tidhak tahu shiapa pemilik phakaian dalam itu." Elak Sasuke.

"Oh... Jadi kau menyangkalnya sekarang?"

"Unthuk apha menyangkhalnya? Akhu memang thidak tahu soal phakaian dhalam yang khau maksud."

Sakura tersenyum sinis, menganggap ucapan Sasuke hanya alasan belaka.

"Khau menghira akhu bhershelingkuh?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Menurutmu apa lagi? Kau tinggal di apartemen itu seorang sendiri. Ah benar, kau mempunyai tetangga yang sangat seksi. Rolanda mencarimu saat itu."

Satu-satunya respon Sasuke adalah alis yang terangkat. Rolanda? Sasuke semakin paham alur kesalah pahaman Sakura.

"Dhengar. Jika kau mengirha akhu bherselingkuh denghan Rholanda, khau salah besar."

Leher Sakura langsung menegang. Cukup. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Salah besar? Jelas-jelas kau dekat dengannya. Untuk apa dia repot-repot mengantarkan kue pai ke tempatmu? Kau pasti tahu seperti apa pakaian yang ia kenakan saat bertamu. Berhenti mengelak Sasuke- _kun..._ Dia bahkan berbagi sarapan pagi denganmu. Aku dengar sendiri dari mulutnya bahwa kalian sering berbagi. Apa itu sebabnya kau tidak menceritakan bahwa kau punya seorang kekasih?!" Emosi Sakura mulai menguap. Sasuke diam. Ia tenang mendengarkan Sakura meluapkan kekesalan. Sasuke perlu tahu kemana arah pikiran kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Tidak bisa mengelak? Pakaian dalam itu milik Rolanda kan? Kalian..." Sakura berhenti berucap. Dadanya sesak untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka telah bercinta.

"Teganya kau melakukan ini padaku." Suara Sakura lirih. Ia menunduk memandang karpet. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Shakura.."

"Aku menunggumu. Dua tahun lebih. Inikah jawabanmu Sasuke- _kun?"_

"Shakura.."

"Jika kau sudah tidak ingin bersamaku lagi. Katakan saja. Kenapa kau harus begini?"

"Shakura." Suara Sasuke meninggi. Sakura mengangkat wajah, ia menatap tajam _onyx_ Sasuke. Wajahnya menyimpan kekesalan sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Apha khau sudah shelesai bichara?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura diam, masih menatap Sasuke.

"Dhengar." Suara Sasuke tegas. "Khenapa akhu harus bershelingkuh dhengan seorang Waria."

 **Hening.**

Waria huh?

(...)

(...)

(...)

 _ **Whatss?! Apa?! Waria?!**_ Mata Sakura langsung melebar. Rolanda?! Waria?! Bagaimana bisa wanita seksi sempurna seperti itu ternyata seorang waria? Rolanda seorang waria? Sakura tidak percaya ini. Aku pun begitu. Bagaimana dengan kalian?

"Kau bercanda." Ucap Sakura.

"Rolanda memang sheorang wharia. Semua penghuni tempat tinggalku tahu itu."

"Lalu kenapa dia sering mengunjungimu?" Sakura masih tidak mau mengalah. Apa yang Sasuke katakan belum bisa memperjelas apapun. Sakura masih tidak yakin.

"Khita tetangga. Dia shering mengantar makanan."

"Apa dia juga merayumu?" Dahi Sakura mengerut.

"Apha menurutmu aku tertarik denghan rayuannya?" Dahi Sasuke juga mengerut.

"Lalu siapa pemilik pakaian dalam itu? Berarti ada wanita lain."

"Astagha Sakura. Shudah kukatakan akhu tidak tahu khenapa pakaian dalam itu adha di tempatku."

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu karena wanita itu meninggalkannya. Kau terlalu sibuk bepergian."

Sasuke mengurut pelipis matanya. Sakura benar-benar susah untuk percaya. Kekasihnya itu keras kepala.

"Kau pikir aku bisa percaya semudah itu Sasuke- _kun?_ Kau mau bukti lain? Tunggu." Sakura menuju kamar mengambil sesuatu.

"Ini." Sakura kembali membawa satu bungkus alat kontrasepsi pria. Ia mengangkatnya. Sasuke langsung menautkan sebelah alisnya lagi.

"Kau tahu dimana aku menemukan ini?" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan barang bukti itu. "Aku menemukannya di sofa. Terselip di sofa." Nada Sakura penuh penekanan. Sasuke _speechless_. Setelah pakaian dalam, sekarang kondom. Kenapa benda itu ada di sofanya?

"Kau mau bilang ini milik Rolanda?" Tanya Sakura. "Ini milikmu. Berheti menyangkal. Untuk apa kau memiliki ini? tidak sempat digunakan dengan wanita lain?"

Sasuke langsung merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Lihat." Sasuke menganggat sebungkus kondom. Sakura terkejut, matanya melebar.

"Benda ini sudah ada di dalam dompetku selama hampir tiga tahun. Jika aku menggunakan ini, itu berarti aku menggunakannya denganmu." Sasuke tegas dan jelas. Ia menahan rasa ngilu yang menjalar di mulutnya. Sakura terdiam. Pengakuan Sasuke barusan membuat perasaannya bercampur aduk. Suasana hening. Keduanya saling bertatapan cukup lama.

 _'Shannaro...'_

"Sudahlah..." Kemudian Sakura memalingkan wajah. "Aku lelah." Sakura beranjak dari ruang tengah.

"Shakura..." Panggil Sasuke. Sakura tidak menoleh, gadis itu menuju kamar. Meninggalkan Sasuke termenung di sofa sendirian. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06:00 pagi. Sepertinya Sakura tidak jadi berolahraga. Kicauan burung menjadi tidak terdengar merdu. Suasana melow menyelimuti apartemen Sasori.

Sakura keluar dari kamar satu jam kemudian. Sudah memakai pakaian rapi, saatnya pergi ke studio. Disaat bersamaan Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Sakura melewati ruang tengah dalam kebungkaman. Bahkan ia tidak menoleh atau pamit pada Sasuke.

"Akhu akan mengantharmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak usah..., aku berangkat sendiri. Istirahatlah." Nada Sakura lesu. Tangannya menyentuh _handle_ pintu. Sasuke langsung bergegas mengambil kunci mobil di meja akuarium. **Ceklek.** Sakura keluar, Sasuke cepat menyusul, bahkan pria itu tidak sempat menggunakan sepatu. Sasuke menggunakan sandal jepit Sasori berwarna Pink. Sakura yang membeli sandal itu.

.

.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di parkiran studio. Ia berjuang agar Sakura mau diantar. Terjadi tawar menolak selama sepuluh menit sebelum mereka berangkat. Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan perintah tegas dan entah Kenapa Sakura tidak berani menolak lagi. Sasuke punya kharisma yang bisa membuat orang patuh padanya. Sakura sendiri bingung, padahal ceritanya dia sedang marah dengan Sasuke. Masalah mereka belum selesai.

"Nanti akhu akan menjemphutmu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu. Aku mau pergi bersama teman-teman." Sakura berbohong, ia turun dari mobil begitu saja. Sasuke menghela nafas. Bagaimana memecahkan kesalah pahaman ini? Sasuke ingin turun dari mobil tapi ia sadar ketika melihat sandal jepit Sasori. Ah benar. Sasuke bahkan belum berganti baju dari kemarin. Ia masih memakai celana jeans dan sweater berwarna oranye tua. Sasuke terlihat seperti tomat segar. _Masa bodoh._ Turun dan antar Sakura sampai di depan devisi _background 2D_. Sasuke perlu menunjukan kesungguhannya.

Untuk hari kedua, Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian pegawai ketika pria itu menelusuri taman. Sakura langsung menoleh, tidak ada yang bisa membuat perhatian para pegawai begitu terfokus selain Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura terkejut, kenapa Sasuke mengikutinya? Ia pun berhenti.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Pulanglah..." Bisik Sakura. Entah apa yang dipikirkan para pegawai saat melihat Sasuke. Ada apa gerangan sehingga seorang Uchiha Sasuke memakai sandal jepit ke studio?

"Mengantarmu." Jawab Sasuke. Wajahnya datar. Sakura malas berdebat apalagi saat mereka ada di area studio. Terserah Sasuke saja. Sakura langsung mempercepat langkah. Gadis itu menuju kafetaria. Ia butuh secangkir kopi. Pikirannya berat.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke- _san!_ " Seru Izumo, Genma yang sedang melayani pegawai lain sampai tersentak kaget. Hei... Itu Genma..., apa dia diterima jadi model?

"Hn." Sasuke enggan menyuarakan suaranya yang tidak jelas. Izumo tersenyum sangat teramat ramah menyambut Sasuke. Sakura malas berbalik. Genma mulai membaca kondisinya. Ada apa ini? apa sedang bertengkar?

"Apa ada yang bisa saya buatkan Sasuke- _san?"_ Sakura heran pada Izumo. Jelas-jelas dia yang datang duluan memesan.

"Shakurha, kau mau apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Awww so sweet...

Perhatian Izumo dan Genma tertuju pada mulut pria itu. Wajah Izumo perlahan berubah simpatik. _Kasihan Sasuke-san..._

"Kopi panas tanpa gula." Jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa tanpa gula?" Tanya Izumo. Kafetarian itu langsung melirik Sasuke.

"Oh... Maaf, kau sudah punya gula sendiri." Izumo tersenyum penuh arti dan langsung mempersiapkan pesanan. Genma masih memandang Sasuke. Terheran-heran dengan bibir Sasuke yang membengkak.

"Caphucino." Sasuke memecah lamunan Genma. Pria itu mengangguk dan langsung bergerak.

"Pagi." Tiba-tiba Gaara sudah berdiri di depan meja _counter_. Sasuke menoleh. Dua pria itu bertatapan selama dua detik.

"Sasuke." Sapa Gaara.

"Aa. Gaara." Sahut Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan Gaara tersenyum padanya. Sasuke hening melihat interaksi keduanya. Kenapa Sasuke? apa masih ada sisa-sisa kecemburuan? Dua tahun sudah berlalu. Ada yang sudah move on.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Baik." Sasuke tidak menanyakan kabar Gaara karena sepertinya pria itu baik-baik saja. Suasana hening beberapa detik ketika mereka menunggu pesanan.

"Kopi panas tanpa gula."

"Satu Capucino."

Izumo dan Genma mempersiapkannya dengan cepat.

"Lelah." Sakura mengucapkan kata _magic_ -nya dan itu didengar oleh Gaara dan Genma.

Sakura langsung menyaut minuman, Ia pergi setelah mengangguk pada Gaara. Sasuke terdiam memandang kekasihnya, Genma lalu menyodorkan minuman Sasuke tanpa meminta kata _magic_.

"Aa. Trimakasih." Sasuke mengambil minuman. Tiba-tiba Gaara mengambil sedotan dan memasukkan sedotan itu ke dalam minuman Sasuke.

"Panas." Gaara menunjuk mulutnya sendiri. Sepertinya ia menggoda mulut bengkak Sasuke.

Tidak berkomentar apapun Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi. Gaara tersenyum tipis. Izumo dan Genma bengong melihat keadaan.

Sasuke benar-benar mengantar Sakura sampai di depan pintu devisi _background 2D_. Para _artist background_ yang baru saja berdatangan seperti disuguhkan drama _live_ bersambung. Mereka mengangguk lalu melirik sandal jepit yang Sasuke pakai.

"Pergilah." teganya Sakura. Gadis itu acuh masuk ke dalam.

"Yo Sasuke." Obito datang bersama Konohamaru. Sepupunya itu menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum. Konohamaru presensi sidik jari dan langsung masuk ke dalam setelah sempat mengangguk pada Sasuke.

"Perjuangan cinta berlanjut huh?" Goda Obito. Sasuke diam malas menjawab. Ia memasang wajah datar. Obito berdengus geli.

"Ah, ini untukku saja." Obito menyaut minuman Sasuke. "Bibirmu bisa melepuh." Ucap Obito, pria itu tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sasuke merasa semua orang begitu perduli dengan kondisi mulutnya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel itu dari saku celana, nama Itachi keluar pada layar.

"Yo." Jawab Sasuke. Ia beranjak pergi. Semua pegawai yang berjalan di koridor mengangguk padanya. Termasuk Naruto dan Hinata yang baru datang, keduanya tidak luput melihat sandal jepit yang Sasuke pakai.

 _'Teme?'_

.

.

Sebuah pesawat mendarat di landasan bandara International Konoha. Tangga pesawat diturunkan, satu per satu penumpang turun. Terlihat langkah seorang pria menuruni tangga, pria itu adalah Jugo. Puja kerang ajaib!

Jugo langsung menuju studio Gamabunta. Setelah bidadari Jugo mengatakan bahwa pakaian dalam miliknya tertinggal di tempat Sasuke, Jugo langsung menuju TKP untuk memastikan kebenarannya. Pakaian dalam si Angel tidak ditemukan. Satu-satunya kesimpulan Jugo adalah, Sakura pulang ke Konoha karena menemukan pakaian dalam itu. Tidak ada hal lain yang Jugo curigai.

Setelah kemarin seharian penuh menggantikan kegiatan Sasuke, Jugo langsung menata agenda dan memasrahkan semuanya pada general manager perusahaan. Jugo langsung terbang ke Konoha. Bahkan pria itu masih memakai jas kantor. Ini sangat penting. Hubungan cinta bosnya dipertaruhkan pada penjelasannya. Target Jugo adalah mencari nona Sakura. Tentang Sasuke, urus saja nanti setelah ini. Jugo siap jika dia harus dipecat. Jugo berpikir untuk langsung menemuai korban utama. Ia harus menjelaskan langsung pada nona Sakura.

Jugo berlari menuju unit 2D. Para pegawai yang berlalu lalang terkejut melihat kedatangan Jugo. Kenapa sekertaris Sasuke itu berlari-lari? Jugo langsung menuju ruang _background 2D_. Ah sial, Jugo tidak punya kartu ID, tidak bisa masuk ke dalam. Jugo lalu menghentikan seorang pegawai yang lewat. Ia meminta pria itu membuka pintu ruang _background_ untuknya.

 **Tiiiit.**

"Terimakasih." Ucap Jugo, ia langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Sedikit! Cepat! Yeah! Goaaaal!" Beberapa pria _background_ yang sedang asik main _foosball_ langsung terdiam. Perhatian mereka serempak tertuju pada Jugo.

"Apa nona Sakura masuk?" Tanya Jugo.

"Dia sedang istirahat makan siang." Jawab Kiba. Jugo langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. Para pria _background_ saling memandang satu sama lain. Apa yang terjadi?

Jugo menuju kantin. Pandangannya mengedar mencari sosok nona Sakura sepanjang perjalanan. Itu dia! Jugo melihat sosok berambut pink sedang berjalan dengan dua orang wanita. Jugo langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Lalu apa tanggapan Sasuke tentang pakaian dalam itu?" Tanya Tenten. Mereka berjalan di sepanjang teras kantin membawa makan siang menuju taman. Sakura berdiri di tengah-tengah dua sahabatnya. Tatapannya lesu memandang ke dapan.

"Kalian tahu? Rolanda seorang waria."

"Whats?!" Suara Tenten dan Ino tumpang tindih.

"Sasuke bercinta dengan seorang waria?" Bisik Tenten, suaranya penuh penekanan. Sakura masih ragu dengan Sasuke tapi ia tidak terima jika Sasuke dikatakan bercinta dengan waria. Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Dengar. Walaupun Sasuke selingkuh, tidak mungkin dia selingkuh dengan seorang waria. Sasuke pria normal."

"Jadi pakaian dalam itu milik wanita lain?" Ucap Ino.

"Pastinya begitu. Kau pikir pakaian dalam itu terbang sendiri ke tempatnya?" Sahut Tenten.

"Aku pernah berpikir mungkin saja pakaian dalam itu adalah Kado." Ucap Sakura.

"Kado? Kau bilang aroma bra itu vanilla?" Ino tersenyum sinis.

"Tarik ucapanku barusan." Wajah Sakura kembali memanas.

"Andai saja Sasuke tiba-tiba melamarmu, apa kau akan menerimanya?" Tanya Tenten.

"Kalau begitu dia butuh perjuangan sampai titik darah penghabisan."

"Melamarmu seperti membeli tiket konser." Sindir Tenten.

"Aku ada untuk diperjuangkan."

"Memangnya kau negara yang berdaulat?"

 **"Nona Sakura!"**

 **Bruk bruk bruk!**

Ketiga wanita itu tersentak kaget saat Jugo tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka seperti usai dikejar banteng. Nafas Jugo tersengal-sengal.

"Jugo- _san?"_ Ucap ketiganya serentak. Sakura bingung, kenapa Jugo ada di sini?

"No-nona Sakura... ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Serempak Sakura, Ino dan Tenten saling memandang.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Jugo membungkuk di hadapan Sakura. Mereka bicara di dalam taman rumah kaca.

 ** _Sakura tercengang._**

Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa setelah keduanya melakukan klarifikasi. Sakura _blank._

"Aku siap jika kau marah padaku nona Sakura." Sambung Jugo.

"Jugo- _san..."_ Sakura meminta Jugo untuk menegak. Pria itu terus membungkuk. Sakura tidak enak dilihat beberapa pegawai.

"Ini semua salahku nona Sakura. Maafkan aku." Jugo mengucapkannya tulus dari dalam lubuk hati, terpancar rasa bersalah yang amat mendalam pada sorot matanya. Sakura bingung, mau dibilang salah tapi Jugo tidak sengaja. Yang berhak memarahi Jugo adalah Sasuke. Kurang ngajar kau Jugo..., kau membuatku gemetaran saat mendeskripsikan perselingkuhan Sasuke. Kau membuat kami semua takut.

"Aku..." Sulit bagi Sakura untuk marah. Apalagi Jugo mengakui kesalahannya.

"Sudahlah Jugo- _san_ , tidak masalah." Ucap Sakura. Tidak masalah bagaimana? Kau sampai mengunci Sasuke di koridor apartemen.

"Aku akan menjelaskan pada Sasuke. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kesalah pahaman yang kubuat. Aku siap menanggung resikonya." Jugo membungkuk lagi. Sakura jadi tidak enak. Bagaimana ini? apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan pada Jugo kalau pria ini mengaku? Tiba-tiba Sakura malah mengkhawatian nasib Jugo. Kenapa serba salah begini?!

"Tidak perlu Jugo- _san,_ biar aku yang bicara pada Sasuke- _kun._ Akulah yang sudah salah paham padanya."

"Tidak nona Sakura. Aku yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi." Wajah Jugo penuh penyesalan. Ngomong-ngomong aku jadi ikut kasihan pada Jugo. Tapi salah dia sendiri. Semoga Sasuke tidak membunuhnya.

Sakura lalu mencari cara.

"Jugo- _san..."_ Sakura menyentuh lengan Jugo, mengarahkan pria itu untuk tidak membungkuk lagi. "Jika kau ingin menjelaskan pada Sasuke, baiklah. Tapi, aku yang harus bicara padanya terlebih dahulu. Aku juga harus meminta maaf padanya."

Jugo terdiam. Demi apapun Sakura tidak tega melihat wajah Jugo. Wajahnya sangat polos. Sakura sampai tidak percaya, pria sepolos Jugo bercinta di apartemen Sasuke. Ini memang bodoh tapi nyata terjadi.

"Nona Sakura. Apa kau membenciku?" Kenapa Jugo semakin membuat tidak tega. Berhenti berekpresi polos seperti itu!

Sakura menatap Jugo sampai ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba Sakura tersenyum.

"Jugo- _san._ Terimakasih." Ucap Sakura. Jugo memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu Jugo- _san,_ jika tidak karena kesalah pahaman ini, aku tidak akan tahu seberapa besar kesetiaannya.

Langkah Sakura cepat. Ia menelusuri teras menuju taman. Menyusul Ino dan Tenten yang menunggunya di sana. Semua kesalah pahaman ini sudah jelas. Sakura mengingat hari dimana ia menemukan pakaian dalam itu. Saat ia berhadapan dengan Rolanda. Lalu ia nekad kabur kembali ke Konoha sendirian, sampai dimana Sasuke datang dan tertampar bola bisbol. Sakura pun terkekeh.

Sasuke yang mengejarnya saat ia kabur bersama Hayate, Sasuke yang tidur di koridor seperti gelandangan, saat mereka bertengkar di ruang tengah dan Sasuke mengantarnya ke studio pagi ini. Sakura pun tertawa, langkah kakinya semakin cepat. Berujung pada Hari ini dimana Jugo menjelaskan semuanya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!"

Tawa Sakura pecah. Gadis itu berlari. Para pegawai yang melihatnya terheran-heran. Kenapa si Pinky tertawa sambil berlari? apa dia gila?

 _'Sasuke-kun...Maafkan aku."_

.

.

Pukul 17:00. Jam studio berakhir. Semua pegawai bersiap pulang. Sakura yang paling bersemangat. Gadis itu berkemas cepat-cepat. Semangat 45 terpancar dari dalam dirinya. Hampir seluruh _artist background_ bisa mencium bau-bau musim semi. Konohamaru menggoda Sakura, setiap Sakura memasukkan barang ke dalam tas, Konohamaru akan memindahkannya atau menahannya.

"Hamaru!" Sakura memukul lengan Konohamaru.

"Wow! Pinky. Semangat Sekali. Obito merasakan aura hijau lumut yang memudar. Sakura mengerling sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kegalauan menemukan titik terang guys!" Seru Obito. Spontan Sakura digoda oleh rekan-rekannya.

"Sampai jumpa besok guys! I love you all!" Seru Sakura. Gadis itu memasang wajah cerah saat beranjak dari meja kerja. Ino melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum tipis.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka. Sakura semangat keluar dari lift. Sasuke mungkin sedang tidur di dalam kamar Sasori atau di sofa. Pria itu kan sedang tidak enak badan. Ah yang benar? asal kau tahu Sakura, tadi itu Sasuke berpura-pura. Sakura lalu tersenyum. Memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukaan saat bertemu Sasuke. Enaknya langsung memeluk atau mencium?

 **Ceklek!**

Sakura membuka pintu apartemen dan masuk ke dalam. Ruangan gelap. Ia menyalakan lampu. _Kosong._ Tidak ada sosok Sasuke tidur di sofa. Sakura lalu menuju kamar Sasori, ternyata juga kosong. Kemana Sasuke? apa dia pulang ke rumah? Sakura mengeluarkan posel dan langsung menepuk jidadnya. Benar..., Dia sudah menghapus kontak Sasuke. Kartu Selularnya ia buang di tong sampah bandara Logan. _Shit._ Sakura langsung bergegas keluar apartemen.

 **Ting!**

"Pinky?" Penampakan Naruto dan Hinata terlihat. Sakura masuk ke dalam lift sedangkan sepasang pengantin baru itu keluar.

"Mau kemana Sakura- _chan?"_ Tanya Hinata.

"Mencari cinta." Sakura tersenyum dan pintu lift tertutup. Naruto dan Hinata pun saling memandang. _Mencari cinta?_ Keduanya tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

"Sakuraa chaaaaaaaan...!"

Kenji berlari begitu melihat Sakura masuk ke ruang tengah bersama Mukade. Itaru yang sedang menonton film kartun menoleh dan langsung menghampiri.

"Hei guys!" Sakura bertos ria dengan dua junior Uchiha.

"Sakura- _chan_ , paman Sasu datang." Ucap Itaru. Kenji loncat-loncat girang di samping kakaknya. Anak itu bersemangat sekali. Sakura merunduk lalu mencium pipi Kenji.

"Kalian sudah bertemu paman Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura, ia menyentuh kepala Itaru dan Kenji. Dua anak itu mengangguk serempak.

"Paman menjemput kami di sekolah." Ucap Itaru. Kenji mengangguk-nganguk.

"Benarkah?!" Sakura tidak menyangka. Bukannya Sasuke tidak enak badan?

"Mulut paman Sasuke bengkak sebesar ini." Kenji mengepalkan tangan lalu menempelkan di mulutnya. Sakura pun terkekeh. "Paman bilang dia di sengat lebah gajah." Terang Kenji. Ya Ampun.. kenapa Kenji lucu sekali? Bagaimana Itachi dan Konan membuatnya?

"Bukan. Itu karena serangan alien." Bantah Itaru.

"Bukan. Lebah gajah seperti Teranodon." Sanggah Kenji. Dua anak itu jadi berdebat soal mulut bengkak Sasuke. Padahal penyebabnya ada di depan mata mereka.

"Sakura- _chan_..." Konan muncul. Wanita itu tersenyum menghampiri Sakura. Mereka saling menyapa lalu cepika cepiki.

"Sasuke pergi bersama Itachi. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka kembali." Terang Konan. Sakura mengangguk. Mereka lalu duduk di ruang tengah sambil menyantap kue muffin buatan Konan. Rasanya enak. Tidak jauh beda dengan Pai. Sakura mengobrol bersama Konan sementara Kenji dan Itaru serius menonton eskpedisi Dinosaurus dari kaset koleksi milik Kenji.

"Sasuke mengatakan ia hanya tiga hari di sini." Ujar Konan. "Berarti lusa dia sudah kembali ke Boston."

Sakura terdiam, ia baru mendengar rencana ini. Tidak mengherankan kalau Sasuke hanya berkunjung cepat. Satu-satunya alasan pria itu kembali karena kesalah pahaman mereka.

"Ada apa?" Konan bisa membaca raut wajah Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Dulu aku juga menunggu Itachi." Ucap Konan kemudian. "Aku menunggunya selama empat tahun." Konan tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Itachi- _san?_ Dia pergi kemana?" Perhatian Sakura langsung terfokus.

"Tidak pergi kemana-mana. Dia berkarir di Jepang. Hanya saja menunggunya membutuhkan waktu empat tahun." Konan langsung ke intinya.

Sakura mengerti maksud Konan. Gadis itu berpikir apa dia akan menunggu dua tahun lagi? melihat kesibukan Sasuke, sepertinya akan lebih dari itu. Sakura pun menghela nafas. Kenapa... Kenapa waktu ini lama sekali?

"Kau harus tegar." Konan mengusap punggung Sakura. Memberikan semangat pada gadis itu. "Waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Tidak akan terasa." Sambung Konan. Sakura tersenyum, ya. Dia harus tegar. Sampai kapanpun ia akan menunggu Sasuke.

"Otousan!" Seru Kenji. Sakura dan Konan langsung menoleh. _Onyx_ Sasuke langsung tertuju pada Sakura. Gadis itu berdiri, ia mengangguk, memberi salam pada Itachi. Kemudian, Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Konan paham kondisi, ia langsung menggiring kedua anaknya menuju ruang makan. Begitu pula Itachi, pria itu tersenyum pada Sakura sambil beranjak pergi.

Suasana hening.

Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri pada jarak lima meter. Keduanya berpandangan. Tidak perlu diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Sorot mata mereka bisa menjelaskannya. Perlahan Sakura mendekat, tangannya menerobos pada kedua sisi pinggang Sasuke. Perlahan Sakura memeluk tubuh pria itu. Kepalanya menempel pada dada. Sasuke menyentuh kepala Sakura, menyambut pelukan kekasihnya. Terukir kelegaan di wajah Sasuke. Tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sakura luluh. Yang terpenting adalah mereka bisa berbaikan kembali.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura. Matanya terpejam mendengar irama jantung Sasuke.

"Aa." Sasuke membelai mahkota Sakura. Tumpukan rindu meluap ke udara.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menuju taman belakang kediaman Uchiha usai makan malam. Mereka perlu mengobrol. Meluruskan semuanya sekaligus mencurahkan kerinduan yang terpendam satu sama lain. Awan malam ini cerah, rembulan bersinar terang. Kunang-kunang bertaburan, suara jangkrik pun saling bertautan. Mungsim panas akan segera tiba.

"Sasuke- _kun._ Jugo _-san,_ dia datang ke Konoha." Ucap Sakura, bepikir bahwa ini saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan. Langkah Sasuke spontan berhenti. Ekspresinya seakan Bertanya kenapa Jugo datang ke Konoha.

"Dia tidak memberitahuku." Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan ponsel. Mencoba menghubungi Jugo. Sakura spontan menahannya dan mereka beratatapan.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ ada yang ingin aku ceritakan terlebih dahulu.

 **7 menit kemudian.**

Wajah Sasuke datar.

Sasuke tidak berekspresi lain-lain. Wajah datar Sasuke mengandung arti yang mendalam. Bisa saja tersirat kemarahan, heran, bingung dan yang paling utama adalah terkejut. Semunya dikemas dalam ekspresi tenang menghanyutkan. Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun. Sekejap Sakura menjadi khawatir. Bagaimana jika Jugo dipecat?

Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan ponsel. Sakura langsung menahannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke- _kun?"_ Sakura menggenggam tangan dan ponsel Sasuke. Aku mohon jangan pecat Jugo-san. Dia tidak sengaja. Dia sangat menyesal."

Sasuke memandang Sakura. Keduanya saling bertatapan cukup lama.

"Aa. Akhu akan menyuruhnya kembali ke Bhoston besok." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan memecatnya kan? Kau harus berjanji padaku?" Kenapa malah membela Jugo. mungkin Sasuke berpikir Jugo yang berulah kenapa aku yang ke sialnya? Mungkin.

"Ada bhanyak phekerjaan. Dia harus khembali besok." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura bernafas lega, syukurlah. Belum tentu, siapa tahu Sasuke akan menggantung Jugo di tiang bendera depan kantornya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku." Sakura mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Aa." Sahut Sasuke.

Keduanya lalu melanjutkan langkah kembali. Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Demi apapun, ini yang dinanti dari dulu. Tangan besar itu sangat dirindukan. Sasuke diam, sepertinya masih syok. Pandanganya lurus kedepan, mungkin sedang memikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk Jugo. Mereka tiba di tepi kolam lalu duduk di bangku taman.

"Ini seperti de javu." Ucap Sakura. "Dulu kita pernah mengobrol di sini. Membicarakan kepergianmu." Sakura menoleh. Memandang wajah Sasuke. _Oh malaikatku, kau kembali._ Tangan Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

"Apa kabar Sasuke- _kun?"_ Tanya Sakura. Sasuke lalu menoleh dan menyentuh tangan Sakura di pipinya. Tatapannya melembut.

"Hn. Sheperti yang khau lihat." Jawab Sasuke. Suaranya masih belum jelas. Mungkin Sasuke mau mencium tangan Sakura tapi sialnya mulutnya bengkak.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Kata Sakura. "Seharusnya aku percaya padamu."

"Aa. Itu wajar saja." Sasuke kembali mengingat Jugo. Shit. Sudah salah, malah dibela. Korban sesunggungnya di sini adalah dirinya.

Suasana menjadi hening kembali. Keduanya menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu dengan tenang. Sakura tampak berubah dari sebelumnya, ia tumbuh menjadi kelopak bunga yang menawan. Suasana hening sampai Sasuke menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa Kau selalu memotong rambutmu?" Tangan Sasuke menyisir rambut Sakura. Dua tahun berlalu rambut Sakura tetap pendek.

"Ah. Ini... Aku memotongnya baru-baru saja." Sakura memotong rambutnya sehari setelah kembali dari Boston. Semacam buang sial.

"Tidak ingin memanjangkannya?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura langsung menoleh. Ia mengerti maksud Sasuke. Sakura pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Boston Sasuke- _kun?_ Kudengar dari Konan- _san_ kau kembali lusa."

"Aa." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk. Suasana kembali hening. Keduanya memandang cahaya bulan yang memantul di atas permukaan air kolam. Jika sedang bersama, waktu seakan cepat sekali. Tersisa waktu sehari saja untuk melepas kerinduan. Sakura pun menghela nafas. Kata Shannaro terlarun pasrah di dalam hati.

"Kau mau ikut ke Boston?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura lalu menoleh.

"Tidak bisa. Cutiku sudah habis." Sakura mengambil cuti full, lengkap dengan kegalauannya saat kembali dari Boston.

"Maaf tidak sampat menjengukmu. Banyak yang harus kulakukan secepat mungkin." Sasuke menyentuh kepala Sakura.

"Emm." Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk."

 _'Shannaro! Kau pikir enak menunggu?!'_ Teriak inner Sakura.

"Ah!" Sakura tersadar. "Tapi sesibuk apapun dirimu, kenapa kau tidak menyisakan satu hari saja menghadiri upacara penikahan keluargaku!" Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke. Yang satu ini tidak bisa ditolelir.

"Aa. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa saat itu. Naruto memberitahuku sangat mendadak." Padahal Naruto sudah memberitahu sebulan sebelumnya. Sakura menghela nafas lagi. Beginilah jika punya kekasih super sibuk. Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir? Sakura melamun memandang kolam. Tidak ada obrolan lagi. Sakura meratapi nasibnya. Terniang-njang 2 tahun lagi ia harus menunggu Sasuke. Bahkan lebih dari itu.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke. Sakura lalu menoleh. "Besok aku akan pergi dengan Itachi keluar kota."

What?! Berarti tidak bisa meluangkan waktu bersama? Wajah Sakura kecewa. Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Bisakah Sasuke menunda kepulangannya satu hari lagi?

"Ada urusan penting. Maafkan aku. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi..." Sakura tersenyum paksa. Sasuke menyadari itu, perlahan ia menyandarkan keningnya pada kepala Sakura.

"Aku merindukanmu." Gumam Sasuke. Suaranya begitu pelan. Sakura bisa mendengarnya. Mulut gadis itu tersungging, kata-kata Sasuke menggetarkan hati. Luluh seketika.

"Sayangnya aku tidak." Elak Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum samar, samar sekali karena mulutnya sedang bengkak.

"Aa. Benarkah?" Sasuke merengkuh pinggang Sakura, tangannya menekan. "Kau menyeramkan ketika marah." Satu jari Sasuke mengorek pinggang dan Sakura sepontan menggeliat.

"Sasuke- _kun..."_

Sasuke tersenyum, ia lebih memperdalam glitikannya. Sakura menggeliat tapi tidak bisa bebas, rengkuhan Sasuke berkuasa.

"Hentikan itu..." Sakura menahan jari Sasuke. "Aku serius hentikan itu!" Sakura bergerak menjauh. Ia menatap Sasuke, wajahnya cemberut. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Rasa ngilu di mulut terlupakan sejenak. Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Mendekat." Perintah Sasuke. _Onyx_ -nya tegas menatap Sakura. Sekejap bulu kuduk Sakura merinding. Satu hal yang ia sadari bahwa Sasuke memang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sakura lalu mendekat, daya tarik Sasuke begitu kuat.

"Apa?" Sakura menatap _Onyx_ kelam itu. Tidak dipungkiri ia cukup grogi. Sasuke menangkup pipi Sakura. Perlahan kepala keduanya mendekat, bibir mereka semakin...

"Ah..." Sasuke merintih sakit. Mulutnya kandas. Bengkak dimulutnya berdenyut. baiklah... Sepertinya tidak bisa berciuman. Bengkak sialan. Sakura terkekeh geli sementara wajah Sasuke datar. Sakura pun semakin terkekeh. Keningnya bergerak maju, bermaksud menempel pada dagu Sasuke namun salah mendarat. Sasuke merintih lagi.

"Ah.. Maaf-maaf...Hahahah..."

"Kau pikir ini ulah siapa?"

"Ulah siapa?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaan Sasuke. Kekasihnya itu malas menjawab dan membuang muka ke arah lain. Sakura tersenyum, ia bergerak mencium pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menoleh. Wajah datarnya penuh arti. Mungkin sedang menahan senyum.

 **Cup.**

Sakura mencium sebelah pipi Sasuke. Keduanya bertatapan. Kemudian Sakura bergerak mencium lagi. Gadis Itu mencium hidung, dagu, mata dan terakhir bibir bengkak Sasuke. Sakura mengecupnya pelan-pelan dan penuh perasaan. Sebelah mata Sasuke menyipit menahan sedikit denyutan. Beres, Sasuke. Lukamu akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat ini. Percayalah.

"Itu Obat." alis Sakura naik turun dua kali. Sasuke membuang muka dan tersenyum samar. _Cie.._

Sasuke lalu berdiri. "Ayo masuk. Di luar dingin." Sasuke berdiri.

Sakura lalu naik ke atas bangku taman. Kedua Tangannya merentang ke depan.

"Gendong aku." Pinta Sakura

"Kau berat." Tolak Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun..."_ Sakura menjadi manja. Dua tahun tanpa kehangatan wajar saja.

Sasuke lalu mendekat membelakangi Sakura. **HUP!** Sakura melompat ke punggung Sasuke. Mereka beranjak meninggalkan taman. Keduanya hening. Sakura menikmati aroma Sasuke. _Nikmat._ Aroma ini dirindukan. Hidung Sakura menempel pada tengkuk Sasuke. Menyesap aroma kulitnya yang dingin.

"Sasuke- _kun..._ aku menyukai aromamu." Bisik Sakura. Tangannya erat merengkuh pundak Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ Kau benar-benar tidak tertarik pada Rolanda kan?" Sakura iseng bertanya. Wajah Sasuke berubah datar.

"Orang itu memang aneh. Tapi dia baik." Terang Sasuke. Wajah Sakura berubah _awkward_ mengingat Rolanda. Hiiiy.. Sakura akan memberitahu Sasori nanti.

"Menginap di sini?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian. Sakura pun mengangguk. "Tidur di kamarku atau kamar tamu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sepertinya kamar tamu." Hening 3 detik. "Tapi aku akan menyelinap ke kamarmu tengah malam." Sambung Sakura. Sasuke pun tersenyum samar.

"Kau akan dihukum." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Coba saja." Sakura bergerak mencium pipi Sasuke penuh penekanan. Kunang-kunang beterbangan mengikuti mereka. Malam ini akan mereka lewati bersama. Saling melepas rindu tentunya. Ngomong-ngomong...hukuman seperti apakah yang akan Sasuke berikan?

.

.

 _ **"Selamat datang pekan olahraga tahunan Gamabunta! Aku Guy akan menemani kalian dua hari ini dalam tekad baja! Oh! Aku sangat bersemangat! Bagaimana dengan kalian? semangat dan stamina kalian bisa aku rasakan!"**_

Hari ini Suasana Studio Gamabunta ramai. Olahraga tahunan Gamabunta diselenggarakan hari jumat ini. Pertandingan diklasifikasikan ke beberapa segmen. Hari ini beberapa pertandingan diadakan seperti, voley, basket, lari estafet dan catur. Para pegawai libur bekerja. Mereka menjadi sporter untuk masing-masing unit 2D dan 3D.

 **TAK!**

"Konohamaru!" Sakura kaget. Konohamaru menyentil pipi Sakura dan langsung berlari kabur. Tingkahnya itu kekanak-kanakan saat menjahili si Pinky.

 **TAK!**

Obito menimpali dari sisi kiri.

"FUCK!" Umpat Sakura. Ia melempar botol mineral ke arah Obito yang berlari cepat. Duo _moron_ itu Sama saja. Ino dan Tenten yang berjalan di samping Sakura sudah biasa menyaksikan kejahilan mereka.

"Kau semangat sekali hari ini. Bahkan saat mengumpat." Sindir Ino. Mereka berjalan di teras gedung satu, menuju kantin.

"Itu karena kau enggan mengganti posisi mejaku. Bayangkan penderitaanku yang duduk bersama mereka selama tiga tahun." Omel Sakura.

"Buktinya kau terbiasa. Jangan begitu, kau akan merindukan mereka jika saatnya tiba." Ucap Ino.

"Aku benar-benar menantikan saat itu." Sahut Sakura. Ucapannya tidak sungguh-sungguh. Ia lalu memandang Ino. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan saatnya tiba?"

"Kau tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu?" Tanya Tenten. Oh... Sakura langsung menghela nafas.

"Entahlah, sepertinya masih lama. Mungkin aku akan menunggunya beberapa tahun lagi." Sakura pasrah. Memang beginilah kondisinya. Sasori pernah mengatakan. Tidak mudah membuat komitmen, bahkan untuk orang yang sudah berpacaran 10 tahun. Sakura tidak mau mengajukan harapannya terlebih dahulu. Semua tergantung kesiapan Sasuke.

"Kapan Uchiha kembali ke Boston?" Tanya Ino.

"Sasuke akan kembali besok. Sekarang dia sedang ada di Iwagakure bersama Itachi- _san._ "

.

 **Ting! Tong!**

Seseorang menekan bel pintu rumah Sakura. Kizashi menoleh. Pria itu sedang membaca koran di ruang tengah.

 **Ceklek.**

 **"** Sasuke?"

Kizashi dikagetkan dengan kemunculan Sasuke. Kekasih puterinya itu memakai masker. Sasuke datang tiba-tiba tanpa ada pemberitahuan. Mata Kizashi langsung mengedar. Tidak ada sosok Sakura. Sasuke lalu membungkuk memberi salam.

"Kau datang sendiri?" Kizashi bersalaman dengan Sasuke lalu berpelukan. "Ayo masuk."

.

"Berati waktu kalian tinggal Sabtu besok? Sasuke tidak datang melihat pertandingan bisbol?" Tanya Tenten. Mereka sampai di depan kantin.

"Sepertinya Datang. Dia kembali ke Boston sore hari. Sasuke akan menyempatkan waktunya."

"Oh..." Gumam Ino. Serempak ia dan Tenten mengusap punggung Sakura. Mereka seperti mengatakan 'Tegarlah _...'_

Satu hal yang kita ketahui. Sasuke berbohong pada Sakura.

.

"Oh..." Nenek menyambut kedatangan Sasuke di ruang tengah. Sasuke membungkuk memberi salam. Nenek Sakura masih tampak sehat. Orang jaman dulu rata-rata panjang umur dan bugar. Mungkin karena jarang makan micin.

"Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu nak?" Nenek mengusap-ngusap lengan Sasuke.

"Baik. Oba- _san._ Bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Beginilah nak. Semakin hari semakin tua. Hahaha" nenek tertawa, Sasuke berpikir keluarga Sakura memang punya selera humor tinggi.

"Kau semakin tampan." Nenek menangkup pipi Sasuke. "Apa kau sedang sakit nak?" Sasuke lalu melepas maskernya, spontan Kizashi dan nenek terkejut.

"Astaga... ada apa yang terjadi dengamu nak?"

.

.

 _ **"Salam olahraga..."**_

Suara merdu penyiar kotetsu menemani para pegawai seharian ini.

 _ **"Bagaimana pertandingan hari ini kawan? Pastinya sangat seru! Aku ucapkan Selamat untuk unit 2D atas perolehan skor nilai sementara ini. Fyuh! Beda tipis. Kita akan sambung besok, pastikan barang-barang kalian tidak ada yang tertinggal. Hati-hati di jalan, dan Salam olah...**_

 **Grudak Gruduk ngiiiiiiiiiiiing...!**

Seseorang mengambil alih siaran penyiar Kotetsu.

 _ **"Selamat sore para pemuda Gamabunta! Di sini Guy akan mengingatkan kalian semua! Jangan lupa mempersiapkan semangat dan stamina kalian besok! Pertandingan bisbol di ujung pintu! Mental baja kalian sangat dibutuhkan! Jaga kesehatan, tidur teratur dan jangan lupa sarapan pagi. Sampai berjumpa besok! Berkorbarlah semangat muda!"**_

Microfon langsung dikembalikan oleh penyiar Kotetsu. Guy beranjak keluar dari stasiun radio setelah mengacungkan jempol dan menampakkan deretan giginya yang berkilau. Penyiar Kotetsu hanya bisa _sweet drop._

"Guys! Persiapkan mental dan kekuatan kalian besok guys!" Seru Kiba. Para _artist background_ yang tergabung ke dalam team bisbol mengangkat jempol mereka.

"Pinky kita akan berjuang bersama." Obito menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Kami akan mendukung kalian sampai akhir pertandingan! Kalahkan team 3D!" Seru seorang Iruka _._

"Tenang guys! Kami punya atlet dengan kekuatan Cinta di sini." Konohamaru mempersembahkan Sakura.

 **PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK**!

Semua _artist background_ tepuk tangan dan bersiul. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Kekuatan Cinta akan memenangkan segalanya guys!" Seru salah seorang _artist_. Tepuk tangan semakin meriah. Wajah Sakura datar, ia sendiri tidak paham dengan tingkah mereka. _Terserah..._

.

.

 **Tek.**

Kizashi menggerakan Keping Shogi putih ke depan. Ia dan dan Sasuke bermain Shogi di teras belakang rumah. Suasana tenang. Gemericik air mancur terdengar menyelimuti keheningan.

"Bagaimana karirmu? semua berjalan lancar?" Tanya Kizashi kemudian.

 **Tek.**

Sasuke menggerakkan kepingan hitamnya.

"Untuk saat ini semua berjalan baik Kizashi- _san._ Terimakasih atas doa anda."

 **Tek.**

"Apa kau berencana menetap di Boston?"

Sasuke terdiam. Pandangannya tertuju pada keping teratai putih milik Kizashi.

 **Tek.**

 **"** Saya belum tahu pasti."

Gantian Kizashi yang terdiam. Ingin ia menanyakan status hubungan puterinya namun Kizashi menahan.

 **Tek.**

"Sepertinya perjalananmu masih panjang." Ucap Kizashi.

 **Tek.**

Sasuke menggerakkan kepingan hitamnya. Suasana menjadi hening. Dua pria itu terhanyut ke dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kizashi memperhatikan pola kepingan mereka. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang tidak fokus. Kizashi bisa membacanya.

 **Tek.**

Kizashi mengambil satu kepingan milik Sasuke.

"Berapa umurmu Sasuke?" Tanya Kizashi.

 **Tek.**

"27 tahun Kizashi- _san."_

Sasuke membalas mengambil kepingan Kizashi.

 **Tek.**

"Berbeda tiga tahun dari Sakura." Ucap Kizashi.

Sasuke diam. Pria itu memikirkan sesuatu. Suasana hening kembali. Tidak ada obrolan lagi. Sasuke dan Kizashi fokus bermain Shogi. Mereka saling membalas dan menyerang. Kepingan mereka semakin lama semakin sedikit sampai terbentuk pola dimana Sasuke..

 **Tek.**

 **Skak mat**. Sasuke menatap Kizashi. Onyx-nya tajam tanpa keraguan.

 _"Kizashi-san. Saya ingin menikahi puteri anda."_

* * *

.

Hari Sabtu tiba.

Menjelang siang, matahari bergerak naik ke atas singgasana. Sorak-sorak ratusan sporter dari atas tribun meramaikan lapangan olahraga studio Gamabunta. Pertandingan team bisbol antara unit 2D dan 3D sedang berlangsung saat ini.

Berbagai macam atribut memeriahkan tribun sporter. Terlihat Spanduk, pom-pom, balon, bendera warna-warni, hingga kaos sporter yang dikibar-kibarkan sambil berteriak _Ole-Ole_. Ada juga yang sempat-sempatnya membuat spanduk yang memuat wajah Haruno Sakura. Sudah jelas devisi background 2D yang membuat itu. Ukuran spanduk Sakura tidak kalah besar dari spanduk Naruto yang bertuliskan **WE LOVE UZUMAKI NARUTO**. Pria itu adalah leader sekaligus maskot kebesaran devisi animator 2D.

Begitu pula dengan sporter unit 3D. Mereka tidak kalah heboh. Nama Sabaku Gaara selalu diteriakkan setiap pria itu beraksi. Pita suara para wanita mungkin akan melemah setelah pertandingan usai. Mei jadi bisa memperkirakan jumlah wanita yang menjadi saingannya. Bagaimana Mei? banyak bukan? Tapi jumlah itu tidak sebanding dengan penggemar Uchiha Sasuke.

Dihebohkan oleh Guy yang didampingi penyiar Kotetsu sebagai komentor pertandingan. Perpaduan antara suara semangat dan suara merdu itu membakar suasana lapangan. Nyanyian-nyaian serta yel-yel dua kubu sporter yang saling berbalas juga meriah. Tidak ada yang saling mengejek, kecuali saling menyindir. Yel-yel dari masing-masing sporter pun lucu-lucu. Kadang membuat konsentrasi para pemain bunyar karena mereka ikut tertawa.

Skor sementara menunjukkan 5:4. Team 3D memimpin 1 angka. Saat ini team 2D mendapat kesempatan menjadi pemain penyerang pada putaran ke-9. Itu berarti mereka harus bekerja keras jika tidak ingin mengulang kekalahan tahun lalu. Jika team 2D tidak menambah angka sampai detik ini, berarti mereka kalah.

Keringat Naruto menetes di atas permukaan base dua. Pria itu memburu oksigen. Baru saja ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh setelah Obito berhasil memukul bola.

Pada base tiga berdiri Neji. _Leader background 2D_ itu siap berlari menuju _home base_ jika Kabuto berhasil memukul bola. Produser 2D itu tampil _charming_ , ia berdiri di _home base_ dengan keringat yang mengalir dari ujung rambutnya yang diikat setengah. Rambut Kabuto berwarna perak sama seperti Kakashi yang duduk di tribun bagian depan. Nama Kabuto termasuk deretan nama yang sering diteriakkan dari mulut para sporter wanita 2D, termasuk Karin. Wanita itu hengkang dari team bisbol. Sekarang ia duduk di bangku sporter dan tetap berpihak pada team 2D walau kekasihnya Suigetsu masuk ke dalam team 3D.

"Ayo Pak produser! Pukul bolanya pak!" Sorak sorak para sporter membuat Kabuto merasa lebih tua dari umurnya. Umur Kabuto 28 tahun.

Kabuto mengambil pose memukul. Gaara berdiri sambil mengoper-ngoper bola pada kedua tangannya. Pria itu menjadi pitcher. Sama seperti Sai.

 **PRiiiiiit...!**

WUSSSH! Gaara melempar bola dengan kencang.

 **BANG...!**

Kabuto berhasil memukul bola. Sorakan sporter menggelegar. Demi apapun harga dirinya sebagai produser dipertaruhkan di sini. Para pemain yang berdiri pada setiap base langsung berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Perhatian tertuju pada Neji. Pria itu berlari sangat serius saat pemain bertahan, mengejarnya. Suasana tegang. Naruto berhasil melewati base tiga dengan slamat dan

 **Sraaaaaak**

 **PRiiiiiit...!**

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!"

Neji meluncur pada home base bersamaan dengan bunyi peluit. Kaki Neji menyentuh base duluan. Team 2D mencetak satu angka. Skor seimbang 5:5. Itu berarti akan ada perpanjangan waktu. Break ditandai dengan lagu _Austin Mahone feat Pitbull_ berjudul _Mmm yeah_.

Masing-masing pemain menuju ke sisi lapangan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Para sporter masih terus bersorak-sorak, entah kenapa mulut mereka tidak lelah. Mereka menikmati lagu yang diputar.

 _All that I could say was_

"MMM YEAH YEAH! MMM YEAH YEAH...!"

Para Sporter ikut bernyanyi, liriknya memang seperti itu tapi terdengar aneh ketika mereka menyanyikannya. Mungkin karena terselubung arti yang lain. Terserah mereka saja, dasar anak muda..

Team 2D saling melempar botol air mineral. Naruto menangkap lemparan botol dari Sai. Ia meneguk minuman di samping Sakura yang sedang fokus memandang ke arah tribun. Mana Sasuke? Kenapa sampai detik ini belum muncul?!

"Si rambut merah itu hebat sekali." Yang dimaksud Kiba adala Mei. Sakura sudah tidak heran dan ia sangat menikmati pertandingan ini.

"Pinky, giliranmu memukul usai ini." Ucap Naruto. Sakura langsung menoleh.

"Sakura- _chan._ Kau pasti bisa!" Lee mengacungkan jempol bersama deretan gigi yang berkilau. Semuanya menepuk pundak Sakura. Sesaat beban semacam betumpu padanya. Pertandingan ini menyulut sedikit kekecewaan di hati. Itu karena Sasuke tidak kunjung datang. Tapi Sakura harus tetap profesional.

 **Priiiiiiiiiiit!**

Pertandingan dilanjutkan. Semua kembali ke posisi semula. Jika Sakura gagal memukul bola atau salah satu pelari tertangkap. Team akan bertukar tempat dan kesempatan untuk menang bagi team 2D terbang terbawa angin.

 **"PINKY! PINKY! PINKY! PINKY! PINKY! PINKY!"**

Sorak-sorak sporter kembali ON. Mereka menyerukan nama panggilan Sakura secara serempak. Sakura sendiri heran kenapa seluruh studio memanggilnya dengan sebutan Pinky. Padahal ibu dan ayahnya sudah susah payah membuatkan nama.

Sakura berdiri tegak di atas _home base_. Matahari tepat di atas kepala. Gadis itu fokus memandang Gaara. Sorot mata mereka seakan saling menyapa. Gaara tersenyum tipis. Berhadapan dengan Haruno Sakura, Gaara tidak akan setengah-setengah mempersembahkan lemparan terbaiknya. Tangan Sakura mengangkat tongkat setinggi bahu. Memperhitungkan jarak pukulan. Ia memutar tongkatnya sebanyak tiga kali lalu memasang pose siap memukul.

Dalam keramaian sporter, Tiba-tiba Sasuke hadir di atas tribun. Kedatangannya membuat sebagian sporter terdiam. Perhatian para wanita langsung tertuju pada mantan CEO Gamabunta itu. Sasuke mengenakan masker. Ia mengambil tempat di samping Kakashi dan kompaklah mereka.

"Kau mencuri perhatian para sporter." Ucap Kakashi. Sekejap nama Sasuke disebut-sebut. Sasuke tampaknya tidak perduli karena pandangannya tertuju ke arah Sakura. Sasuke bersedekap. Gayanya yang cool membuat para wanita di sekitarnya berbunga-bunga tidak jelas. Salah fokus.

 _'Aku akan memukul bolamu.'_ Sakura mengatakan pada Gaara melalui sorot mata.

 _'Maaf. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menang.'_ Gaara mengucapkannya melalui bibirnya yang tersenyum tipis.

Keduanya bersiap. Ketegangan langsung menyelimuti pertandingan dan sekejap para penonton terdiam. Naruto siap di base tiga. Ia berjanji dalam hati tidak akan mengecewakan team 2D.

 **PRRRIIIIIIIT...!**

 **WUUUUUUUSHHHHHH...!** Gaara tidak main-main.

 _'TERIMA INI...!'_

 **BAAAAANG...!**

 _ **Bola terpukul dengan kekuatan penuh. Bola itu melambung tinggi dan mencetak Home Run. Naruto langsung berlari menuju home base.**_

 **PRRRIIIIIIIT...!**

 **"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!"**

Suara sporter 2D menggelegar. Gaara tersenyum tipis. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Pertandingan selesai. Team 2D memenangkan pekan olahraga tahun ini. Kegembiraan meluap ke udara. Para sporter jingkrak-jingkrak. Bahkan ada yang berpelukan padahal tidak saling kenal. Team bisbol 2D langsung berlari menyerbu Sakura.

"Hidup Pinky!"

"KYAAAAA..!"

Mereka melempar Sakura ke udara. Gadis itu takut sambil berteriak minta turun. Suasana menyebar. Penonton menyebar. Unit 3D menerima kekalahan mereka. Semua sportif. Semua _artist background 2D_ langsung turun ke lapangan. Mereka ikut menggotong Sakura dan melemparnya ke udara.

"Kumohon! Turunkan aku!" Sakura takut, bagaimana kalau jatuh?

Sasuke mendekati kerumunan. Beberapa orang menoleh, kemeriahan langsung mereda. Semua membuka jalan untuk Sasuke. Spontan orang-orang yang sedang melempar Sakura menoleh dan mereka melupakan Sakura.

"Hei!" Sasuke spontan berlari.

"Pinky!"

Naruto dan beberapa orang yang tersadar langsung menangkap Sakura. Tubuh Gadis itu 30 senti jaraknya hampir menghantam tanah. Langkah Sasuke berhenti. lega karena Sakura tidak terjatuh.

"Kurang ngajar!" Seru Sakura. Rekan-rekannya meminta maaf sambil memasang senyum kaku. Sasuke lalu mendekat. Sakura pun menoleh dan raut wajahnya berubah. _Sasuke kau datang!_ Sasuke memang terlambat. tapi hal itu sekejap membuat kebahagiaan Sakura melambung tinggi.

"Sasuke- _kun..."_

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan, ia membatu Sakura berdiri.

"Hehe, kita menang." Sakura tersenyum, ia mengepalkan tangannya ke depan. Mengajak Sasuke bertos ria namun Sasuke hanya diam.

 _Pria itu lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celana. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, ia menyelipkan cincin di jari manisnya. Spontan mata Sakura melebar. Perhatian para pegawai terpusat dan suasana menjadi hening._

"Menikah denganku."

Masih hening. Semuanya _loading._

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **CIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!**

 **IHIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYY...!**

 **FIUIT...**!

Sorakan menggelegar. Sakura langsung loncat memeluk Sasuke. Orang-orang menoleh ke arah kerumunan. _Apa yang terjadi?_ Suara tepuk tangan serta siulan memeriahkan lapangan. Kata **Cie, Ihiy, Eaa, dan awww** bergabung menjadi satu membentuk sorakan yang spektakuler. Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari hari ini. Sakura tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Air mata mengumpul di ujung matanya.

 _"Yes I do."_

* * *

 **To be continued :)**

.

Hallo mina. Ayo serepak ucapkan kata **CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** untuk si Pinky dan si Raven. Akhirnya!  
Mereka berdua sangat merepotkan. Mau saling mencintai saja rumit begini. #Banting_naskah.

Bagaimana kabar kalian semua? Sehat selalu dan bahagia kan? Jika tidak bahagia berarti kurang piknik. ^^ pikniklah kawan... Hiburan itu penting. :)

Oke. Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk teman-teman semua yang setia membaca FanFic Accidentally in Love. Saya membaca semua review anda satu per satu. Semuanya. Tidak ada yang saya lewatkan. Dari yang puya akun sampai yang tidak puya akun sekalipun. Dari yang login sampai yang tidak login. Saya menyimaknya. Maaf jika saya tidak membalas review satu persatu. Terimakasih banyak atas segala bentuk apresiasi dan masukan dari teman-teman. U guys are pretty good. Tos satu-satu!.

Pada kesempatan yang berbahagia ini. Saya ingin sedikit sharing. Boleh kan? Hehe, siapkan sumbat telinga anda. Mana mic-nya? Tes satu dua tiga di coba.. Eherm!

Baiklah langsung saja ke poinnya. Yang pertama adalah tentang Fan art.

Tujuan saya membuat fan art untuk berbagi imajinasi pada anda sekalian. Saya ingin menunjukkan seperti apa tokoh-tokoh dalam fic ini. Mengutarakan apa yang saya bayangkan di dalam cerita. :) itu hanya sekedar intermeso. Tidak ada tujuan lain-lain, apalagi untuk mencari popularitas. No no no saya bukan selebritis. Saya hanyalah rakyat biasa yang punya waktu senggang untuk berkarya. Tidak percaya? Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang. Itu pun jika ada angin yang bertiup.

Yang kedua.

Apakah mata anda lelah membaca fic saya dengan jumlah word banyak di setiap chapternya? mari simak penjelasan saya terlebih dahulu.

Saya menulis apa yang ingin saya tulis. Titik. Bukan berarti saya tidak menerima masukan. Saya akan mencernanya terlebih dahulu. :)

Lalu apa alasan saya membuat cerita panjang seperti untaian benang jahit ini?

Inilah yang akan saya sharing. Jadi begini guys... Saya menceritakan sesuatu sesuai kebutuhan dalam kisah yang saya buat. Semua ada alurnya. Saya sudah membuat rancangan/konsep cerita ini sampai tamat, jauh sebelum mendeskripsikannya dalam bentuk naskah dan di publish di ffn. Jika memang membutuhkan penjelasan panjang, saya akan menulis panjang, jika tidak ya berarti pendek. Simpel saja. Mungkin kesalahan saya di sini karena tidak membagi chapter dengan baik. Tetapi kembali ke awal. Saya menulis apa yang ingin saya tulis. :)

Saya ingin membangun mood di dalam alur cerita. Contoh saja, tidak bisa saya menempatkan Sakura di taman bunga lalu beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu tiba-tiba ada di kuburan. What happen? Kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba ada di kuburan? Dia hantu? Tentu saja bukan. Hehe seperti itulah maksud saya.

Jadi, bagi anda yang lelah membaca words sepanjang ini. Saran saya adalah, istirahat. Pejamkan mata anda, lihat objek lain. Bisa juga liat sesuatu yang indah contohnya melihat wajah tampan uchiha Sasuke. :) lanjutkan membaca lain waktu. Fic ini tidak akan terbang ke mana-mana.

Ok, guys.. mungkin itu saja pembahasan dari saya. Maaf jika ini sangat tidak penting. Beware! Saya tidak bermaksud lain-lain, saya ingin berbagi ulasan. Jangan salah paham, Karena kesalah pahaman hanya untuk orang-orang yang sedang terlibat percintaan. Lirik Sakura dan Sasuke. LOL.

Saya seorang Newbie di FFn. Banyak sekali author dengan kemampuan hebat di sini. Saya salut. Salam hormat untuk semua author Indonesia! Tetap berkarya guys! _Jagalah kebersihan._ Hahaha. Dan juga salam cinta untuk semua readers! Semoga kalian selalu terhibur, termasuk saya. Karena saya juga seorang reader. :)

Oh benar. Satu lagi! Maaf ketinggalan!

Bagaimana dengan anda yang tidak menyukai karya Icha-icha Fairy? Merasa mual? Pusing? Migran? Kejang-kejang? atau Kesurupan? Kalau yang satu itu jangan libatkan saya, pergilah ke paranormal terdekat.

Simak tips dari Konohamaru berikut ini.

Cara mengatasi ketidak sukaan pada Icha-icha Fairy. Caranya sangat mudah.

Keluarlah dari akun Icha-icha Fairy secepat apa yang anda bisa. Cepat. Jangan ditunda-tunda kawan! Itu hak anda. Demi apapun, Selamatkan mata anda. Itu yang terpenting. just it. simple right? ^^ senyum dulu.. Jangan tegang begitu... Hahaha

Akhir kata sampai jumpa. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas apresiasinya guys! **U rock!**

Cabut! Ayo gabung bersama Sakura. Ngopi-ngopi dulu... ^^

 **arai14 deviantart** com/art/Coffe-Time-603945219

tambahkan titik bagian **(arai14 deviantart)** dan **com,** jangan ada spasi

.

Keep touch!


	32. Disclosed Feeling

**.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gender : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Part 32**

 **'Disclosed Feeling'**

 _Enjoy_

* * *

 **WEDDING DRESS**

"Apa ini perasaanku saja atau kau memang semakin kurus?"

Ino membenahkan gaun pengantin pada tubuh Sakura. Cantik. Sakura mempercayakan Ino merancang gaun yang akan ia pakai pada resepsi penikahannya nanti. Gaun Sakura berwarna putih tulang. Desainnya elegan. Bagian punggung yang terbuka adalah ciri khas rancangan Ino. Kerah gaun itu berbentuk V dengan lengan sepanjang 7/8. Perpaduan antara kain sutra dan Lace memberi kesan mewah yang elegan.

Sakura berdiri di depan cermin. Ino dan Kurenai sibuk melakukan _fitting_ padanya. Tujuh bulan berlalu. Tersisa dua bulan persiapan menuju pernikahan. _Emerald_ Sakura tenang memandang dirinya sendiri. Tersirat ulasan kisah di balik sorot mata itu. Sakura pernah membayangkan kapan ia akan memakai gaun pengantin. Sudah lama angan-angan itu muncul saat ia menginjak remaja. Waktu demi waktu berlalu, berbagai kisah telah ia jalani. Kidung cinta hadir mewarnai lembaran hidupnya. Merasakan manis pahitnya cinta sampai Kemudian ia bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Untuk alasan itulah Sakura mencoba gaun pengantin hari ini.

Sasuke kembali ke Boston di hari yang sama setelah ia melamar Sakura usai pertandingan bisbol. Jika diingat kembali, kemeriahan _moment_ itu sangat berkesan dan masih terasa hingga sekarang. Bukan hanya devisi _background 2D_ saja yang menghebohkan suasana, sebagian pegawai juga ikut senang. Tepuk tangan, siulan, suara _cie ihiy eaa_ bercampur aduk saat Sakura terharu memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Jika kalian bertanya sebahagia apa Sakura saat itu, jawabanya adalah bahagia tiada tara. Semua patung katak di studio Gamabunta menjadi saksi bisu _moment_ bersejarah mereka. Lamaran Sasuke menjadi trending topik studio selama hampir satu bulan. Tetapi..., ketika ada suka, kadang muncul duka. Dan duka itu adalah,

 _Pupuslah sudah harapan dan cinta setiap penggemar Sasuke, tersapu bersih hingga tidak tersisa._

Penjualan tisu meningkat. Saatnya untuk _move on_ jika tidak ingin gila. Ok, ini memang berlebihan, tapi bisa dibilang Sasuke membuka peluang para pria _single_ untuk mendapatkan cinta mereka. Ibarat kata, Janur kuning siap melengkung, burung merpati siap diterbangkan. Saingat berat sudah _sold out_ secara paten. Betaburlah cinta di bumi ini.

"Sepertinya kita akan mengecilkan gaun ini Ino." Ucap Kurenai.

"Tidak." Jawab Ino tegas. "Gaun ini akan terlihat longgar atau Sakura yang harus menambah berat badannya."

Sakura pun menghela nafas. "Aku merasa tidak pernah absen makan setiap hari."

"Tapi kau mengurangi jumlah kalori yang kau makan?" Tanya Tenten. "Percayalah. Pengantin wanita yang kering kerontang tidak segar dipandang mata. Jangan samakan kita dengan boneka berbie."

Sakura menghela nafas kembali. "Baiklah..baiklah..., aku akan mengisi penuh kulkasku dengan banyak cemilan."

"Aku tahu mempersiapkan pernikahan menguras pikiran." Ucap Ino.

"Kau stress? apa yang kau khawatirkan? Segala sesuatunya terpenuhi. Bahkan kau bisa membuat private party di suatu pulau jika kau mau."

"Bukan masalah itu Tenten..." Sahut Sakura.

"Kalau begitu apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin ini sindrom menikah. Orang bilang otak akan bekerja dua kali lipat saat memikirkan segala persiapan pernikahan."

"Bukannya otak kita sering bekerja dua kali lipat saat bekerja?" Sahut Tenten. Ino dan Kurenai pun terkekeh.

"Ah..., jangan-jangan kau ragu menikah dengan Sasuke." Goda Ino.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang mustahil." Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan cepat. "Ini semua tentang kesiapan mental. Memangnya kau tidak merasakan ini saat detik-detik pernikahanmu dengan Sai dulu?"

"Sudah tiga bulan berlalu. Aku lupa. Saat ini yang kuingat adalah kenikmatannya. Hahahaha!" Ino tertawa lebar. Pengantin baru selalu terbakar semangat api. Panas.

 **Brumm...brum..**

Mobil berhenti di depan butik Kurenai. Semuanya menoleh ke arah kaca jendela. Pintu terbuka dan tampak Hinata turun dari mobil.

 **Kling! Kling!**

Hinata masuk. "Selamat siang.." Ia tersenyum ramah.

Percaya tidak percaya wanita itu mengendarai Jeep Rubicon suaminya. Sakura sendiri takjub. Kenapa Hinata bisa belajar dengan cepat? Naruto hanya mengajarkan dua minggu secara intensif dan Hinata sudah ahli berkeliaran di jalan raya. Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dari dirinya sehingga sulit sekali untuk mengendarai mobil. Apa ini karena Sasori dan Sasuke tidak merestuinya secara iklhas?

"Sudah selesai Hinata?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangguk sambil mendekatinya.

"Sakura- _chan,_ kau sangat cantik..."

"Sayangnya calon pengantin kita terlalu kurus." Sahut Ino. "Ada baiknya jika kau memperhatikan pola makan adik iparmu Hinata."

"Okey.. Okey...Hinata kau dengar itu? Usai ini kita belanja." Ucap Sakura. Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau darimana Hinata?" Tanya Tenten.

"Dari salon." Jawab Hinata malu-malu. "Aku dan Sakura- _chan_ membuat janji bertemu di sini."

"Mempercantik diri untuk suami tercinta eh..." Ino menggerakkan alisnya naik turun dua kali. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu.

"Hinata tidak ke salon pun Naruto akan tetap jatuh cinta sepanjang waktu." Timpal Sakura. Wajah Hinata mulai merona.

"Kau juga..." Ino memukul bokong Sakura. "Perhatikan penampilanmu jika sudah menikah nanti. Jangan kering kerontang begini. Sasuke akan merasa seperti memeluk tengkorak setiap malam."

"Astaga! Kau mengingatkanku lebih dari tiga kali." Sakura memutar bola mata. Semuanya pun terkekeh.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Kau ingin kuberi hadiah apa?" Tanya Tenten kemudian. Sakura tersenyum dan berpikir.

"Terserah kau sajalah..." Ide kandas.

"Lingeri? Obat kuat? video panduan? seperangkat alat pemuas diri?" Tenten mengajukan sederet _list_ yang sangat _worth it_ danSakura langsung mendelik padanya. Dari sederet list itu, hanya Lingeri saja yang terdengar normal untuk kado pernikahan. Yang lain spontan tertawa kecuali Hinata yang tetap tersenyum kalem. (Kalem tapi sangat mengerti).

"Jadi.. Kalian mau bulan madu ke mana?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah... Kita belum memikirkan itu. Sasuke bahkan belum membahasnya." pipi Sakura merona. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, yang jelas menuju pada fantasi tingkat dewasa. Aku tidak berani menerawang.

"Coba lihat!" Tiba-tiba Ino mencengkram kedua payudara Sakura.

"Ino!" Sakura tersentak kaget. Spontan ia menyingkirkan tangan Ino dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku hanya memastikan Sasuke tidak memegang tulang." Goda Ino. Serontak Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kurenai dan Hinata terkekeh.

"Hinata, Kita akan belanja banyak!" Sakura berdengus kesal.

"Masa kau kalah dengan Rolanda..." Ejek Tenten. Sakura langsung melotot. Shannaro... Kenapa ia dibandingkan dengan banci kelas atas itu? Hiiiy... Bikin merinding saja. Sakura berniat menemui Tsunade segera. Ia akan meminta tips memperindah payudaranya. Harus.

"Tenten... Setelah menunggu sekian lama , akhirnya Sasuke mendekati pintu surga juga." Kode Ino. Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot memutar otaknya untuk menerjemahkan kode Itu.

"Ah.. Sepertinya aku akan menyumbang lagu Marvin Gaye saat pesta pernikahanmu nanti, aku akan berduet dengan Sasori nii- _chan_..." Tenten mengucapkannya penuh rasa percaya diri dan untuk kedua kalinya Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Lihatlah Hinata. Apa kau mau punya kakak ipar seperti dia?" Sakura menunjuk Tenten.

"Oh ayolah... apa salahnya berduet dengan kakak ipar jauh..." Kakak ipar jauh? Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"Coba kau hubungkan ini. Hinata adalah kakak iparmu. Jika aku menikah dengan Neji, berarti Hinata akan menjadi adik iparku. Berarti Sasori _nii-chan_ kakak ipar jauhku. Kita semua bersaudara! Hahahaha..." terserah Tenten saja lah... tidak dapat Sasori, kakak ipar jauh juga boleh.

"Kesimpulanmu itu masuk akal. Tapi, itu jika kau menikah dengan Neji. Sampai saat ini aku belum mencium tanda-tandanya." sindir Sakura.

"Memangnya kau helder?" sahut Tenten. Ino dan Kurenai tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kesimpulanmu barusan hanyalah angan-angan semata." balas Sakura.

"Lihat saja. Aku akan menikah setelah kau." Tenten bersedekap. Ucapannya barusan terdengar jelas dan tegas. Semua langsung memandang Tenten seakan mengatakan _'Akhirnyaaa...'_

"Aku tunggu undanganmu." Sakura berseringai tipis. Kegiatan fitting baju masih berlanjut. Acara ini tidak akan selesai sebelum Ino puas memeriksa semua kekurangan pada gaun rancangannya. Ino sangat perfectionist jika menyangkut soal ini.

"Besok jika anak kalian lahir, bisa saling dijodohkan..." Celetuk Kurenai. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sampai ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja.

"Ah! Siapa tahu kita besanan Sakura!" Sahut Tenten. Sakura spontan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"No...no...no... aku akan gila jika berbesan denganmu." Tolak Sakura. Tenten menautkan alisanya tidak terima.

"Berbesan denganku saja Sakura. Sai punya bibit unggul." Canda Ino.

"Boleh saja." Jawab Sakura. "Jika anakku laki-laki, aku akan menjodohkannya dengan anak perempuanmu Hinata, bagaimana?" alis Sakura naik turun menatap Hinata. Gadis itu sudah membayangkan punya anak laki-laki seperti Kenji. Beda bibit beda jenis Sakura.., Kenji itu bibit unggul Itachi.

"Boleh..." Hinata tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku merasa kita seperti masyarakat jaman dulu." Ujar Ino.

"Hahahahahaha..." Wanita-wanita itu meramaikan butik Kurenai dengan tawa.

"Sudahlah... berhenti mengkhayal. Prakteknya saja belum membuahkan hasil. Apalagi kau..." Ino memukul bokong Sakura lagi. Merasa bukan dia saja, Sakura pun langsung menunjuk ke arah Tenten.

"Maaf. Aku profesional. Memangnya kau..." Sial.. Tenten tidak sungkan mengucapkannya bahkan di depan Hinata. Mereka pun melanjutkan candaan dan saling mengejek. Tentu saja Sakura selalu kalah.

"Baiklah. Kita akan merombak beberapa bagian." Fitting Ino selesai. Kurenai mencatat revisi gaun Sakura di buku PR.

"Ah benar! ayo kita ambil foto bersama!" Ide Ino spontan keluar. Semuanya setuju. Mereka langsung mendekat dan berdiri di samping Sakura. Kamera Ino lalu dipasangkan pada tongkat selfie.

"Untuk calon pengantin kita." Ucap Tenten.

"Ciiiiiiissssssssss..."

 **CEKREK!**

Satu kenangan terabadikan.

.

.

 **WEDDING RING**

Sakura dan Hinata pergi ke toko perhiasan usai melakukan fitting di butik Kurenai. Biasanya Naruto yang mengantar Sakura kesana-kemari, tapi Kali ini Naruto absen karena ia sedang dikejar _date line_ _freelance_. Hari minggu yang sangat cerah...

Tampak Sakura tidak hanya ditemani Hinata saat mobil sedan ikut terparkir di samping mobil Naruto. Ino dan Tenten ikut meramaikan suasana. Dua wanita itu penasaran dan ingin melihat seperti apa cincin pernikahan sahabat mereka.

Segala kebutuhan pernikahan dipersiapkan sesuai keinginan Sakura. Kecuali untuk beberapa hal karena keluarga Sasuke mengambil alih persiapan tertentu. Di luar dari hal itu, Sakura tinggal meminta persetujuan Sasuke saat ia memberi laporan. Seperti biasa, Sasuke tidak banyak berkomentar, apalagi untuk urusan yang satu ini. Pemikiran mereka sudah sepaham jadi perbedaan pendapat jarang terjadi, kecuali jika tiba-tiba Sakura mengubah dekor pesta pernikahan menjadi serba Pink, jelas Sasuke akan langsung menolaknya. Sejauh ini Sasuke hanya mengatakan sepatah kata 'Hn' atau 'baiklah' saat menyetujui segala keputusan. Tentu saja dengan saldo rekening Sasuke maupun Kizashi yang terus berkurang. Untuk itu Sakura memastikan ia menggesek kartu kredit mereka dengan bijak sesuai keperluan.

"Silahkan nona..."

Pegawai toko mengeluarkan cincin pesanan Sakura. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja etalase kaca. Cincin itu dibungkus di dalam kotak bewarna biru. Sakura menyaut kotak itu lalu membukanya secara perlahan. Ino dan Tenten siap melebarkan mata mereka jika Sakura membeli cincin berlian sebesar kuku jempol.

"Taraaa..." Sakura memperlihatkan cincinnya.

Sakura membeli cincin emas kuning. Desain cincin sangat polos. Tidak ada pemanis seperti berlian atau permata di tengahnya. Benar-benar polos dan bulat.

"Ini seleramu atau kau kurang referensi?" Dugaan Tenten meleset.

"Ini yang disebut dengan sentuhan klasik." Sakura memperhatikan cincinnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Terukir nama Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura di balik sepasang cincin itu. Berbeda dengan cincin yang Sasuke berikan untuk melamarnya. Sepasang cincin ini akan melingkar di jari mereka sehidup semati. Entah kenapa aku jadi merinding sendiri.

"Kukira kau akan memesan cincin seperti di film twilight." Ino memperhatikan sederet cincin indah yang terpasang di etalase kaca.

"Cincin seperti itu terlalu riskan. Tidak bisa digunakan saat mencuci baju atau mengupas kulit ikan."

"Kau memilih cincin yang cocok untuk mengupas kulit ikan?" Tenten menautkan alisnya. Hinata tersenyum mendengar alasan itu.

"Bukan begitu. Aku memilih yang tahan banting saja. Lagipula ini sangat bagus. Simple dan... punya arti tersendiri. Hehehe..." Sakura menampakkan deretan giginya. Wajah gadis itu memancarkan kebahagiaan. Ino, Tenten dan Hinata bisa merasakannya dan mereka ikut tersenyum, termasuk pelayan toko yang setiap hari menyaksikan kebahagiaan setiap insan cinta yang membeli cincin di toko mereka.

.

.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 14. Sakura dan Hinata keluar sambil membawa banyak kantung belanjaan. Mereka pergi berbelanja usai mengambil cincin. Tampaknya seseorang akan melakukan progam penambahan berat badan. Bisa dilihat dari kantung belanjaan Sakura yang lebih banyak jumlahnya dari kepunyaan Hinata. Jika hampir seluruh wanita bekerja keras untuk mengurangi lemak menjelang hari pernikahan mereka, beda kasusnya dengan Sakura. Sepertinya gadis itu memang gugup sekali. Gugup apanya? saat menikah atau setelah menikah? Ingatlah ucapan Ino tadi... hanya kenikmatan yang dia ingat setelah upacara pernikahan selesai.

"Sakura- _chan,_ kami akan menunggumu makan malam bersama." Ucap Hinata saat mereka sampai di depan pintu Sakura.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku ke sana. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku Hinata. Maaf merepotkan."

"Aku senang ikut mempersiapkan pernikahanmu Sakura- _chan_.." Hinata Tersenyum. Sesaat Sakura bersyukur Naruto mendapatkan wanita seperti Hinata.

"Jaa..." Keduanya melambaikan tangan. Hinata menuju tempatnya dan Sakura masuk ke dalam.

"Yosh!"

Sakura berkacak pinggang di depan kulkas. Baru saja ia selesai menata semua bahan makanan yang ia beli di Supermarket. Kini isi kulkasnya penuh. Rak bagian atas dipenuhi aneka ragam botol jus. Rak bagian bawah terisi buah-buahan segar serta sayuran. Cemilan cokelat, puding, keju dan lain-lain juga termasuk di dalamnya. Sakura mengambil satu puding cokelat lalu menuju ruang tengah. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Sakura menggigit sendok puding lalu memeriksa ponsel. Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Belum ada pesan dari Sasuke. Kekasihnya itu sedang menghadiri sebuah acara penggalangan dana. Itu pesan terakhir darinya tadi pagi. Beberapa jam tidak mendapat kabar dari Sasuke seperti menunggu mata air keluar dari gurun pasir gersang. Haus.

' _Oh rindu.. Bisakah kau membiarkanku bernafas sebentar saja?'_

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia menyandarkan kepala lalu menatap langit-langit ruang tengah. Perlahan pikirannya menerawang. Sejauh ini tahap-demi tahap sudah terlalui. Sakura mengingat moment penting yang terjadi baru-baru ini. Tepatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Keluarga Sasuke dan Sakura sudah bertemu. Saat-saat itulah _moment_ menegangkan kembali dirasakan dalam hidup Sakura. Betapa gugupnya gadis itu saat Kizashi bertatap muka dengan Fugaku secara langsung. Jika aku mendeskripsikannya, mungkin akan ada satu chapter yang diselimuti ketegangan hingga to be continue. Tidak baik untuk jantung pembaca. Aku serius.

Menyatukan dua keluarga tidaklah gampang. Jangankan menyatukan, mempertemukan saja sudah cukup membuat jantung berdebar. Kekhawatiran Sakura sirna saat moment itu berlangsung dengan lancar. Keluarga Sasuke menyambut baik keluarga Sakura. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Kedua keluarga dipertemukan di Konoha. Keluarga Sasuke mengundang keluarga Sakura makan malam di kediaman Uchiha. Kizashi datang didampingi nenek, Naruto dan Hinata. Sasori tidak bisa hadir karena waktunya tidak pas dengan kegiatannya di Los Angeles. Semuanya berjalan lancar sesuai harapan. Keluarga mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sakura menanyakan pada ayahnya, apa saja yang dikatakan Fugaku saat mereka mengobrol, mengingat Fugaku mirip dengan Sasuke. Minim Kosakata. Kizashi hanya menjawab _'banyak hal'_ saat Sakura menanyakan hal itu. Begitulah sifat pria, membuat penasaran saja.

Jantung Sakura juga tidak bisa berhenti menari saat Mikoto mengajaknya bicara empat mata. Sensasinya selalu sama bahkan disaat ia mengingatnya. Tegang bercampur senang. Mulai saat ini Sakura memanggil Mikoto dengan sebutan ibu. Hati berbunga-bunga jika menyebutnya. Tapi untuk Fugaku, Sakura masih sungkan memanggil ayah jadi gadis itu tetap memanggil dengan sebutan pak Fugaku.

Banyak hal yang Sakura pikirkan. Gadis itu jadi sering termenung akhir-akhir ini. _Menikah_. Sebentar lagi ia melepas masa lajangnya. Menjadi istri lalu menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Sakura belum pernah membayangkan ia akan mengandung seorang anak. Tunggu, apa Sakura terlalu cepat berpikir ke arah situ? tentu saja tidak karena secara otomatis pikiran akan menjalar ke arah tersebut jika memikirkan tentang pernikahan. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia akan menjalani kehidupan baru bersama Sasuke. Sakura Merasa bahagia dan gugup secara bersamaan. Apakah Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama? Sesutau lalu terlintas di kepala Sakura.

Ah.. Benar! Sakura meletakkan ponsel dan puding di atas meja akuarium, kemudian ia menyaut tas yang digeletakkan di atas karpet tepat di bawahnya. Sembari menunggu wajah Sasuke keluar dari layar ponsel, enaknya memandangi cincin pernikahan terlebih dulu. Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia membuka kotak cincin dan memperhatikan cincin pernikahan secara antusias. _Emerald Sakura_ berbinar-binar, wajahnya terpukau memandang benda itu.

 _Ini cincin pernikahanku. Ini cincin pernikahanku dan Sasuke. Sebentar lagi kita akan memakainya. Aku dan Sasuke... Kita akan..._

 _"Oh my God..._ "

Sakura _excited_. Gadis itu menjejak-jejakkan kedua kakinya pada ujung sofa. Ekspresinya geregetan tidak menentu. Senangnya hati ini. Sakura lalu mencabut salah satu cincin, tepatnya cincin miliknya. Terukir nama Uchiha Sasuke di balik cincin itu. Sakura tersenyum sampai bibirnya membentuk garis lintang yang sangat panjang. Ia lalu memasang cincin di jari kanan manisnya. Tangan Sakura terangkat ke atas. Ia memperhatikan cincin itu secara _zoom out zoom in_ berulang kali seperti layar Photoshop. Lima menit berlalu melihat reaksi Sakura yang pasang surut, ponsel akhirnya berdering. Sasuke menghubungi melalui _video call._ Ada angin apa ini? tidak biasanya Sasuke menyempatkan diri melakukan _video call_. Mungkinkah Sasuke sedang merindu? Sakura langsung memposisikan cincin ke tempat semula lalu mengangkat panggilan.

"Hai tampan..." Sapa Sakura. Wajah Sasuke keluar dari layar ponsel. Pria itu terlihat rapi, ia masih mengenakan kemeja putih dengan rompi tuxedo yang belum dilepas.

"Hei." Sasuke membuka kancing lengan kemejanya. Ia duduk di kursi dan menghadap layar komputer di atas meja kerja. Bibir jontor Sasuke sudah sembuh, wajahnya kembali tampan 100%. Cukup menyilaukan bahkan dari layar ponsel Sakura sebesar 4 inci.

"Baru pulang? bagaimana acaranya?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke terlihat lelah bahkan di akhir pekan.

"Good. Bagaimana akhir pekanmu?"

"Tadi aku melihat gaun pengantin dan... aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Coba tebak."

"Apa?" Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya. Ekspresinya tenang melihat wajah sang kekasih dari layar komputer. Tersirat kerinduan pada dua _Onyx_ Itu. Sabar Sasuke.. dua bulan lagi, sikat.

"Tutup mata." Pinta Sakura. Apa lagi ini? Sasuke masih membuka mata. "Ayolah Sasuke- _kun,_ tutup matamu..." Sasuke pun menuruti permintaan sang kekasih daripada panjang urusannya.

Sakura menyandarkan ponsel pada akuarium. Ikan mas koki Sakura berenang genit sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan majikannya. Sakura lalu menghadapkan kotak cincin sepuluh centi meter dari kamera ponsel.

"Nah. Buka matamu..." perintah Sakura. Mata Sasuke lalu terbuka. Perlahan Sakura membuka kotak cincin itu. Dua pasang cincin terlihat.

"Do you want to marry me?" Wajah Sakura muncul di samping kotak cincin. Jika sebelumnya Sasuke pernah melamar, ah salah... lebih tepatnya memerintahkan Sakura untuk menikah dengannya. Kali ini gantian Sakura yang melamar. Sasuke pun tersenyum samar.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Sakura menurunkan kotak cincin, ia memasang wajah berseri menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Maaf. Aku sudah melamar seorang wanita sebelumnya."

"Benarkah? siapa wanita yang tidak beruntung itu? biar aku yang akan menggantikannya." Sakura tersenyum sedangkan wajah Sasuke tetap tenang. Baiklah, menurutku ini candaan garing tapi cukup menghibur bagi dua insan manusia yang akan menikah ini.

"Sasuke- _kun..,_ kapan kau akan kembali?" Tanya Sakura kemudian. Lamaran barusan dianggap sukses.

"Kembali kemana?" Tanya Sasuke. Wajah Sakura berubah datar.

"Berhenti amnesia. Kau tahu kemana arah tiket pesawatmu."

"Membeli tiket kemana? aku tidak pernah membeli tiket."

"Sasuke- _kun..._ " Sakura langsung khawatir. "Jangan katakan kau akan datang sehari menjelang pernikahan kita. Bahkan satu jam sebelumnya..."

"Pernikahan kita?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Ekspresinya dibuat bingung.

"Berhenti bercanda atau cincin ini tidak terpasang di jari kita." Ancam Sakura.

"Aa, sepertinya aku salah menghubungi orang." balas Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun..._ " Sakura cemberut. Sasuke berseringai sambil membuang muka ke arah samping. Damn, Seksi sekali. Sasuke lalu menoleh kembali dan memandang wajah Sakura.

"Kenapa? Sudah tidak sabar?" Goda Sasuke.

"Tidak sabar apanya?" Sakura berlagak bodoh.

"Menurutmu apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Apa?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangan. Masih berlagak bodoh walau pikirannya menjuru ke hal yang spesifik. Seekor rayap pun tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Pe-pergilah ganti baju..." Sakura mengganti topik, ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Pikirannya mulai mengembara liar.

Tangan Sasuke lalu bergerak melepas rompi. Awalnya Sakura diam memperhatikan. Sasuke mulai membuka kancing kemeja satu persatu dan perhatian Sakura mulai terfokus. Dada bidang Sasuke yang sedikit terlihat membuat imajinasi bekerja secara kreatif. Sasuke lalu berdiri, pria itu membuka kemeja kemudian mulai melepas ikat pinggang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Mata Sakura melebar.

"Ganti baju, sesuai perintahmu." Sasuke santai.

"Me-menyingkirlah dari kamera!" Oh ayolah Sakura! Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melihat tubuh atletis Sasuke. Merusak suasana saja...

"Ganti baju sambil melakukan video call. Bukankan lebih efektif?" Ide Sasuke briliant.

"Ka-kau..." Sakura semakin salah tingkah. Ia memalingkan wajah tapi emerald-nya berkhianat. Sakura melirik layar, Sasuke masih berdiri beberapa meter dari kamera komputer. Tangan Sasuke kembali bergerak melepas ikat pinggang dan Sakura melotot lagi.

"Hah! Aku akan merekam video ini dan mengunggahnya di youtube!" Ancam Sakura. Wow.. Kita sangat menantikan itu.

"Unggah saja." Sasuke santai. Yeah! Lanjutkan!

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku akan mematikan sambungannya!" Sialnya Mental Sakura belum siap. Sasuke tersenyum samar. Pria itu lalu duduk kembali. Yah... lihat itu. Apa kau kecewa Sakura? Kita kecewa! kau menyia-nyiakan tontonan menyehatkan. Kau menghambat hiburan kami.

Sakura berusaha menutupi kecanggungannya dengan melihat objek-objek lain di sekitar Sasuke. Tidak masalah melihat tembok asalkan tidak menatap _Onyx_ Sasuke yang sedang tertuju padanya. Apalagi dada bidang Sasuke cukup membuat Sakura menelan ludah beberapa kali. Butuh air putih. Tidak ada obrolan. Suasana hening, _emerald_ Sakura selalu melirik dada bidang Sasuke. Akhirnya gadis itu menutup setengah layar ponselnya dengan tangan. Hanya kepala Sasuke yang terlihat. Ini demi keimanan.

Keduanya masih menghadap kamera tapi tidak bercakap-cakap. Mereka terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Biasanya ini sering terjadi pada dua orang yang sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam mengobrol lalu tidak tahu apa lagi yang akan diobrolkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Bagaimana kabar Rolanda?" Sakura heran dengan kinerja otaknya sendiri.

"Kelihatannya baik." Jawab Sasuke. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan dia?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya teringat dia saja." Sakura mengedikkan bahu. _'Shannaro.. tidak punya pembasahan lain apa?'_ batinnya.

"Kau masih cemburu padanya?" Sasuke bersedekap. Kelihatannya Sasuke sedang mood menggoda Sakura. Kekasihnya itu tidak pernah terima jika dibilang cemburu pada Rolanda walau pada awalnya memang benar begitu.

"Cemburu padanya? Cih! Maaf-maaf saja... sudah kukatakan beberapa kali. Untuk apa aku cemburu pada seorang waria." Sakura mengomel dan masih menutup setengah layar ponselnya. Sasuke tersenyum samar. Sakura tidak akan mau mengakui hal ini.

"Rukun dengannya. Dia akan menjadi tetangga kita nanti." Canda Sasuke.

Ah.. benar, Sakura akan meninggalkan studio dan pindah ke Boston. Sasuke menikahinya, itu berarti Sakura harus ikut dengan Sasuke, suaminya. Sakura senang tapi sesaat ia merasakan sedih. Satu-satunya hal yang teringat adalah teman-teman. Studio Gamabunta, Devisi background 2D. Raut wajah Sakura berubah seketika setiap mengingat hal itu.

"Sasuke- _kun..._ " Sakura menunduk. "Apa kau tidak berniat tinggal di Konoha setelah menikah?" Sakura tahu apa jawabannya tapi siapa tahu Sasuke berubah pikiran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum berat.

"Aku sudah mengurusnya. Kau akan tetap bekerja di Gamabunta." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah?!" Sakura langsung bangkit dari sandaran. "Aku tetap bekerja di sana?" Sakura senang tapi juga bingung.

"Aku tinggal di Konoha dan tidak ikut denganmu? tapi Sasuke- _kun,_ apa kau tidak keberatan dengan hal ini? ah.. apa kau sebentar lagi meninggalkan Boston? ada rencana kembali ke Konoha?" Sakura tidak memberi peluang Sasuke menjelaskan. Setelah beberapa detik terus mengoceh, akhirnya gadis itu diam. Sasuke lalu angkat bicara.

"Kau tetap ikut denganku. Kau akan menjadi pegawai freelance Gamabunta."

Sekejap Ekspresi bingung Sakura berubah. Gadis itu terdiam mencerna perkataan barusan. Pegawai freelance?

"Segala sesuatu yang kau butuhkan akan kusiapkan di sini." Jelas Sasuke.

"Pihak studio menyetujui ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aa. Aku sudah membicarakan langsung pada Kakashi." Oke. Sepertinya hanya Haruno Sakura yang mendapatkan kebijakan khusus tersebut.

"Kau setuju kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hem." Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk. Sasuke mengambil keputusan yang adil. Sakura menerimanya. Bagaimana pun ia harus ikut dengan sang suami nantinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lagipula ada yang harus aku urus." Sakura tersenyum.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Siapa lagi? tentu saja Tu-an U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke." Nada Sakura penuh penekanan. Sasuke tersenyum samar. Sesaat dua bulan terasa seperti dua tahun.

.

.

 **GAMABUNTA**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Tidak terasa satu bulan terlewati. Sakura turun dari taksi tepat di depan gapura studio Gamabunta. Pagi ini jam menunjukkan pukul 06:00. Masih sangat pagi untuk masuk kerja, kecuali petugas kebersihan _outdoor_ yang sudah berlalu lalang. Ada juga beberapa pegawai yang juga datang lebih cepat, mereka ingin memanfaatkan fasilitas studio untuk berolahraga. Hari ini Sakura mengikuti kelas yoga. Kesehatan jasmani perlu dijaga apalagi rohaninya. Ada beberapa hal yang memenuhi pikiran Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Sakura ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya pada sang master. Hati perlu dimantabkan.

"Namaste."

Tsunade menyapa seluruh peserta yoga. Wanita itu selalu terlihat segar, bugar, dan tegar. Tsunade melihat ke arah Sakura dan ia tersenyum tipis. Yoga pun dimulai dengan gerakan pemanasan.

Sakura mengikuti urutan gerak. Setiap tubuhnya meliuk diiringi hembusan nafas yang teratur. Sikap duduk asana dengan pose teratai menjadi sikap favorit Sakura untuk memusatkan pikiran yang sedang tercabang kemana-mana.

 _Menikah_

Sakura mengambil nafas dalam. Kata itu menjadi akar pikir di kepalanya beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Sakura bahagia. Ya, setelah apa yang ia lalu sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan ketika pada akhirnya hubungan kasih antara dirinya dan Sasuke akan diikat dalam tali suci pernikahan. Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan akan mendapat seorang kekasih seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Semua itu selalu membuat Sakura bersyukur ketika mengingat bagaimana kehidupan cintanya dianugrahkan. Hari demi hari menunggu. Penantian semakin dekat pada pucuk harapan. Tetapi, perlahan sesuatu datang membingungkan hati Sakura. Kemantaban hati untuk melepas masa lajang. Sakura tidak bermaksud menunda. Ia siap menjadi istri Sasuke. Hanya saja, kenapa ia baru merasakan hal ini? saat hari pernikahannya semakin dekat, Sakura merasa ia akan meninggalkan kehidupan lama untuk melalui lembaran baru. Apakah semua hal akan berubah setelah ia menikah? apakah ia bisa menjadi istri yang baik? mengabdi pada suami, hidup bersama sampai ajal menjemput? Sakura perlu memantabkan hati. Pernikahan itu suci. Sakura bukan hanya ingin menjadi seorang Istri yang baik, Ia ingin menjadi Istri yang terbaik untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

"Namaste."

Yoga selesai. Peserta Yoga satu persatu keluar ruangan. Sakura langsung menghampiri Tsunade. Ia duduk bersila menghadap sang master. Sedikit basa-basi sebelum masuk ke dalam obrolan serius. Tsunade juga menyinggung soal lamaran Sasuke delapan bulan yang lalu. Sakura terbuka pada Tsunade. Ia menganggap wanita itu sebagai guru pembimbing. Segala masalah ia diskusikan pada Tsunade. Dimulai saat ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, bingung akan masa lalunya, dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan sulit, merelakan kepergian, hingga sampai dimana ia akan menikah. Sakura membutuhkan bimbingan spiritual. Berdoa pada Tuhan adalah solusi utama. Lalu, mendengarkan nasehat orang tua adalah pilihan yang bermanfaat.

"Ada apa?" tanya tsunade. "Aku merasakan hati yang bimbang." Tsunade langsung menerawang. "Apa kau belum siap menikah?"

"Bukan begitu." jawab Sakura dengan tegas. "Hanya saja. Aku..." Sakura terdiam. "Tsunade- _sama_ , bagaimana meyakinkan hati ini? aku sama sekali tidak meragukan Sasuke. Hanya saja aku merasa tidak percaya diri. Aku akan menjadi seorang istri. Banyak hal yang masih kurang dalam diriku."

Tsunade tersenyum. Ia memandang Sakura dengan tenang.

"Aku tanya padamu. Apa tujuan orang menikah?" tanya Tsunade kemudian.

"Hidup bersama orang yang dicintai sampai ajal menjemput." jawab Sakura.

"Itu adalah ikrar pernikahan. Semua orang bisa mengucapkannya. Kau tahu apa yang paling penting?"

"Hati?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan hanya hati." Tsunade menggeleng. "Hati bisa saja berubah. Yang paling penting adalah diri kalian sendiri."

Sakura diam, ia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Tsunade.

"Ketika kau hidup seorang diri. Sebagian jiwamu kosong untuk terisi oleh orang lain. Orang yang kau cintai." Terang Tsunade. "Tidak ada orang yang sempurna di dunia ini sampai cinta datang menyempurnakan mereka. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Sakura diam tidak menjawab. Tepatnya tidak tahu menjawab apa.

"Kita menjadi sempurna ketika bersama orang yang kita cintai." Ucap Tsunade. Perlahan pikiran Sakura mulai terbuka.

"Hal yang paling penting dalam pernikahan adalah tentang diri kalian sendiri. Bagaimana menyempurnakan hidup kalian dengan saling mengisi satu sama lain. Jika kau menganggap dirimu tidak sempurna, selamanya dirimu tidak akan pernah sempurna. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Kalian akan menjadi sempurna ketika hidup bersama dan saling melengkapi kekurangan kalian. Untuk itu orang terikat dalam tali pernikahan. Terikat berati menjadi satu. Pasangan yang sungguh-sungguh mencintai akan bahagia selamanya. Intulah kesempurnaan yang sesungguhnya."

Tsunade tersenyum. Tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat Sakura lontarkan karena sekejap ia menjadi paham.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya. Kenapa kau menikah dengan Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade.

"Karena dia adalah kesempurnaan hidupku. Aku mencintainya."

Sekarang Sakura paham. Ia menjadi sangat yakin. Tidak ada kebimbangan di hatinya. Satu hal yang ia sadari. Kesempurnaan di dunia ini adalah Cinta. Kesempurnaan dirinya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. "Terimakasih untuk bimbingannya Tsunade-sama." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa aku menjadi orang pertama yang memberi selamat pernikahan padamu?" Tanya Tsunade.

'Emm.. sepertinya begitu.." Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Aku mendoakan semua berjalan dengan lancar. Semoga kau bahagia dan hidup sempurna dengan Sasuke." Tsunade bergerak memeluk Sakura.

"Terimakasih Tsunade- _sama_..."

Keduanya lalu melepas pelukan.

"Jadi sampai mana persiapannya?" tanya Tsunade kemudian.

"Semua sudah beres." Sakura mengangkat jempol.

"Termasuk persiapan malam pertama?" Goda Tsunade. Sakura tersenyum malu. Sekejap wajahnya merona. Ah banar! tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di kepala Sakura.

"Tsunade- _sama_ , apa aku boleh meminta tips?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana caranya membesarkan payudara?"

LOL

.

.

Sakura ingin bernostalgia. Usai membersihkan diri selepas yoga, gadis itu menuju ke jalan utama masuk studio. Sakura berjalan sampai di depan gerbang masuk lalu berhenti dan berbalik ke arah semula. Satpam yang berjaga di pos depan mungkin heran melihat Sakura sambil membatin,

 _'Dia berjalan keluar sampai Gapura lalu masuk kembali menuju halaman studio? Kekasih Sasuke-san memang aneh.''_

Sakura mengingat pertama kali ia datang berkerja di studio Gamabunta. Tersisa beberapa minggu lagi mendekati hari penikahan. Setelah itu Sakura akan meninggalkan studio. Ada perjumpaan ada pula perpisahan. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya hari itu akan tiba. Sakura pernah berpikir ia akan bekerja di studio ini cukup lama, tapi takdir menggariskan lain. Ya, Sakura akan tetap menjadi pegawai Gamabunta, hanya saja statusnya berubah menjadi pegawai _freelance_. Tetapi, tidak bekerja secara langsung di tempat ini akan membuatnya merindukan banyak hal.

Sakura berjalan di sepanjang jalan masuk utama. Lagu _Maroon Five_ berjudul _Sugar_ terdengar melalui _earphone_. Dulu, Lagu itu yang sering mengawali kegiatannya berangkat ke studio. Tempat ini penuh kenangan. Beberapa tahun bekerja di sini membuat hidupnya lebih bewarna. Salah satunya adalah _cinta_. Ya, Sakura menemukan cinta di tempat ini. Studio ini mempertemukannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Seakan tempat ini menjadi perlabuhan cinta mereka. Sakura tersenyum. Langkahnya berhenti di depan patung Gama. Lama ia mengamati patung setinggi 11 meter itu. Dulu Sakura pernah bertanya-tanya apakah pemilik studio ini adalah seekor katak? Sakura berdengus geli. _Emerald_ -nya menyapu halaman sekitar. Memperhatikan setiap sisi depan studio.

Sakura lalu mengeluarkan ponsel. Ia menghentikan salah satu pegawai pria yang lewat. Sakura meminta pria itu mengambil gambar dirinya. Ia berlari menuju patung Gama. Sakura tidak berpose seperti dulu. Kali ini ia mengambil pose memeluk kaki katak itu. Para pegawai yang berdatangan mungkin menganggap Sakura gila. Tapi masa bodoh. Sakura ingin mencetak lebih banyak kenang-kenangan.

 **CEKREK!**

Satu foto bersama Gama memulai harinya untuk menikmati waktu yang tersisa di studio sebaik mungkin.

.

"Pagi Izumo... pagi Genma..."

Sakura menyapa satu paket pelayan kafetaria Gamabunta. Izumo menyambut Sakura dengan senyum bujur sangkar totalitas. Sedangkan Genma, pria itu menaikkan satu alisnya sambil tersenyum tipis ala model.

"Hai..." Sapa Sakura. Tangannya bertengger di atas meja _counter,_ gadis itu tersenyum manis. Genma dan Izumo membatin apa musim semi maju lebih cepat?

"Sakura- _san_ , apa aku boleh mengatakan ini sebelum kau memesan sesuatu?" Tanya Izumo. Sakura membuat raut wajah seakan mengatakan _'ya..tentu saja...'_ Kemudian Izumo tersenyum malu. Genma jadi penasaran apa yang akan diucapkan _soulmate_ -nya itu.

"Sakura- _san_. Kau sangat cantik. Kau seperti bunga Sakura."

Izumo tersenyum mengucapkan kata itu. Sakura terpaku dan Genma bengong. Apa kita perlu mengirim rekaman sisi TV untuk Sasuke?

"Terimakasih Izumo." Sakura tersenyum, ada semburat tipis di wajahnya. Ucapan Izumo tulus dari hati terdalam, tidak ada maksud apapun. Sakura bisa merasakannya. Sedangkan Genma..., dia No comment.

"Baiklah apa yang bisa aku berikan untuk mengawali hari cerahmu ini Sakura- _san?"_ Tanya Izumo. Keramahan Izumo inilah yang akan Sakura rindukan nantinya.

"Berikan aku... Green tea latte." Pinta Sakura. Izumo memetik jari lalu melesat menyiapkan pesanan. Genma hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil mengelap peralatan.

"Genma bagaimana karirmu di dunia model?" tanya Sakura sembari menunggu Izumo.

"Tidak begitu lancar. Kupikir bekerja menjadi kafetarian Gamabunta lebih enak daripada berpose seharian di depan kamera dengan upah minimal. Maksudku aku menikmati pekerjaanku saat ini. Melayani kalian semua." Genma tersenyum simpul. Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? apa kau akan tetap bekerja di sini setelah Sasuke melamarmu?" Tanya Genma.

"Aku akan tetap bekerja di sini." Sakura tersenyum. Disaat bersamaan Izumo datang membawa pesanan.

"Satu green tea latte datang!" Seru Izumo. Sakura langsung merentangkan satu tangannya ke depan. Spontan Izumo menahan minuman.

"Ah. Benar aku lupa." Sakura harus mempersembahkan kata _magic_. Gadis itu memikirkan kata-kata yang pas.

"Kalian berdua hebat." Sakura mengucapkan kata _magic_ sambil menunjuk Izumo dan Genma. Spontan dua pelayan kafetaria itu saling memandang, mereka seperti mendengar kata _magic_ yang langka. Izumo menyodorkan minuman Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Ah! Bagaimana jika kita selfie?" Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel. "Mendekat." Sakura meminta Izumo dan Genma untuk mendekat di belakangnya. Mereka pun menuruti perintah Sakura dengan senang hati walau cukup bertanya-tanya. Izumo tersenyum sambil mengangkat jempol sedangkan Genma memasang wajah cool seperti model-model majalah.

"Say cissss..."

 **CEKREK!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pinky, kenapa kau melihatku terus?"

Konohamaru merasa terganggu. Pasalnya Sakura sering menoleh ke arahnya setiap beberapa menit sekali. Konohamaru bisa merasakan gelagat Sakura, konsentrasinya membuat _background_ jadi terganggu. Konohamaru menghentikan gerakan _pen draw_ lalu menoleh. Ia disambut wajah Sakura yang tenang dan damai. Ini tidak biasa.

"Kau kenapa?" Konohamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sakura tersenyum dan menggeleng. Konohamaru jadi takut.

"Obito..." Konohamaru mengadu pada Obito.

"Sudah... biarkan dia menikmati kebersamaan di dekatmu." Obito santai, ia fokus mengerjakan _assignment_ -nya. Obito sudah tahu rencana kepergian Sakura.

"Tapi dia melihatku terus. Apa kata Sasuke- _san_ dan Moegi jika ia mengetahui ini." Ucap Konohamaru. Sakura dan Obito langsung berdengus geli.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja." Sakura mengacak-ngacak rambut Konohamaru. Gadis itu lalu mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Ayo selfie denganku," ajak Sakura. Ia mendekatkan kursi kerjanya ke meja Konohamaru. Obito melirik, melihat mereka yang akan berselfie ria, Obito langsung meninggalkan pekerjaan dan mengambil posisi di belakang Sakura dan Konohamaru.

"Say cissss..."

 **CEKREK!**

Perhatian Ino tertuju pada ketiga _artist_ -nya.

"Sekali lagi..." Ucap Sakura. Obito lebih mendekat, tangannya meluncur mencubit pipi Sakura dan Konohamaru. Wajah mereka terlihat aneh tapi tidak ada yang keberatan. Tiba-tiba wajah Ino tampak di layar ponsel. Wanita itu ikut bergabung. Sakura tersenyum dan menekan tombol kamera.

 **CEKREK!**

Perhatian salah satu _artist_ yang duduk di samping Konohamaru ikut tertarik. Pria itu menggeser kursi kerjanya mendekat. Kamera ketambahan satu orang lagi, ah bukan... dua orang...oh tiga. Ini berarti harus selfie lagi.

 **CEKREK!**

"Hei...,Teganya kalian meninggalkanku!" Seru Tenten, suara wanita itu membuat semua _artist background_ menoleh.

"Hei, ajak-ajak kalau mau selfie.." Alhasil semuanya langsung mendekat ke meja kerja Konohamaru. Kalau sudah begini namanya bukan selfie lagi. Tapi foto keluarga. Salah satu _artist_ diutus mengambil gambar mereka.

"Kau bergeser... Kau merunduklah... Hei wajahku tidak kentara... Kiba rambutmu menutupi hidungku... Iruka- _san_ ditengah, dia sesepuh... Hei wajah tampanku kurang jelas... Tampan? memangnya kau Sasuke- _san_..." Semua ribut mengoceh. Mereka sibuk mengambil pose. Suasana menjadi ramai. Neji kalem mengambil posisi di paling ujung sambil bersedekap.

"Okey siap..." _Artist_ yang diutus memotret mengambil posisi tangkapan kamera secara pas. Pria itu mundur, bergerak ke samping kanan dan ke samping kiri. Posenya sudah mirip fotografer profesional. Semuanya sudah memasang senyum ala pasta gigi.

"Ok! Aku hitung!" Seru _artist_ itu. "Satu... dua... Ah tunggu! berarti tidak ada fotoku?"

"Ahhh...! Nanti gantian... Sudah cepat...! Gigi kita sudah kering!" Seru _artist_ lainnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum saja. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kehangatan ini?

"Tapi nanti fotonya jadi tidak lengkap..." Obito menambah gagasan baru yang menghambat proses foto.

"Hah! Sudahlah! Pakai _Go pro_ ku saja kalau begitu..." Omel Kiba.

"Kenapa tidak dikeluarkan dari tadi..." Sahut yang lain. Mereka menunggu Kiba mempersiapkan kameranya.

"Jarang-jarang kita foto bersama." Ucap Iruka.

"Sakura yang memulainya.." tunjuk Konohamaru.

"Awww... apa ini semacam foto kenang-kenangan menjelang pernikahan?" celetuk salah satu _artist_.

 **IHIIIIIIIYYYYYYYY...!** Semua kompak membuka mulut mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menikmati paduan suara ini. kata _Ihiyy_ terdengar merdu di telinganya.

"Guys. Aku akan pergi setelah menikah." Ucap Sakura.

 **"WHAAATSS...?!"** semuanya kaget serempak. Kecuali Obito, Ino dan Tenten. Neji juga tampak tenang, ia akan kehilangan satu anggota devisinya.

"Kau resind dari Gamabunta? kau akan pindah?" pertanyaan para _artist_ tumpang tindih seperti wartawan.

"Tidak guys. Sakura tetap bekerja di sini, hanya saja statusnya pegawai freelance." Terang Ino.

"Ohhhhh..." wajah mereka sedikit lega. Tidak ada yang heran kenapa Sakura bisa menjadi pegawai freelance mengingat siapa calon suaminya.

"Tapi walau begitu Pinky tetap akan meninggalkan kita guys." Konohamaru menjadi paham kenapa Sakura besikap aneh hari ini. Semua orang terdiam memandang Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian memasang wajah seperti itu?" hari ini Sakura merasa disayangi.

"Kami akan kehilangan bahan bully-an." Obito menepuk bahu Sakura. **Shit.**

"Lalu siapa yang bisa menggantikan Pinky kami?" tanya seorang _artist_.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak keluar dari studio." Sahut Sakura.

"Tapi kau meninggalkan ruangan ini." Sahut Konohamaru, yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Akan ada jarak diantara kita." Obito merangkul Konohamaru dan Konohamaru menepuk-nepuk punggung Obito. Sakura berdengus geli.

"Kalian bisa melihat wajah Sakura di skype." usul Tenten. Secerca harapan untuk membully Sakura masih ada.

"Wajar saja. Sakura harus ikut dengan suaminya." Ucap Iruka, beberapa diantara mereka mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Hei jadi foto tidak?" tanya Kiba.

"Ah benaaaar...!" Seru mereka serempak. "Kita harus mencetak kenangan bersama Pinky.." mereka bergerak mengerumuni Sakura Kembali. Konohamaru dan Obito kembali ke posisi semula.

"Kita akan mencetak foto-foto ini dan menempelkan di sudut dinding sana." Iruka menunjuk dinding yang penuh tempelan concept art dan background. Ada juga coretan-coretan imajinasi artist background yang tidak jelas.

"Untuk mengenang Pinky." sambung Konohamaru.

"Apa kita perlu mengalungkan rangkaian bunga?" Ide Kiba membuat semua tertawa. Kecuali Sakura.

Semua sudah mengambil posisi dan gaya masing-masing. Berakhir dengan Konohamaru yang diutus memegang tongkat selfie karena ia duduk di tengah-tengah.

"Nah begini baru ok!" Kiba memeriksa dari layar ponsel yang terhubung. Media siap!

"Semuanya! Ucapkan nama Pinky!" Seru Konohamaru.

"PINKYYYYYYY...!"

 **CEKREK!**

"Ucapkan namaku!" Seru Obito.

"OBITOOOOOO...!"

Semua mulut artist monyong membentuk huruf O.

 **CEKREK!**

"Ucapkan nama Orochimaru!" Seru salah satu artist.

"Orochimaruuuuuuuuuuuuu...!"

 **Tiit...CEKLEK!**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Semuanya menoleh. Nama orang yang baru saja mereka panggil muncul di depan mata. Orochimaru menautkan sebelah alisnya sementara semua _artist_ memasang wajah bodoh. Hening 3 detik. Ino menepuk jidadnya, lupa jika hari ini adalah jadwal _chek approval_. Obito langsung menghampri Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru- _sama._ Bagaimana jika mengambil satu foto bersama kami sebelum chek approval?" Obito sangat berani, semuanya terheran-heran, kecuali Sakura. Suasana senyap menunggu jawaban Orochimaru. Mereka berharap ada keajaiban turun dari langit.

"Satu foto saja." Jawab Orochimaru.

"Yeaaaaah..." Semua langsung semangat. Jarang-jarang bisa foto dengan _art director_ mereka yang _killer_ itu. Para _artist background_ langsung menghampiri Orochimaru yang masih berdiri di depan meja kerja Ino. Sakura terlebih dahulu mengambil tempat di sisi Orochimaru. Galak-galak begitu Orochimaru pernah mengukir kisah menegangkan dalam hidupnya. Perlu diabadikan. Terimakasih untuk ide Obito.

"Ok, ucapkan kata aprove!" Seru salah satu _artist_.

"APPPROOOOVEEEEEEE...!"

Orochimaru pun tersenyum tipis. Approve huh? Siapa bilang?

 **CEKREK!**

.

.

Jam istirahat. Sakura tidak pergi makan siang. Gadis itu sedang berjalan menelusuri teras gedung satu. Sakura mengatakan pada Ino dan Tenten jika ia ingin melakukan tour studio Gamabunta. Kedua rekannya itu jelas tidak berniat untuk ikut begabung. Kurang kerjaan saja.

Sakura menuju lobi gedung satu, ia mengambil beberapa foto di sana. _Action figure_ para tokoh film animasi Gamabunta terpajang di setiap sisi dan Sakura menyempatkan diri foto bersama patung-patung itu. Ia meminjam Go pro milik Kiba. Tidak perduli apa pendapat orang-orang, Sakura ingin mengumpulkan dokumentasi.

Beranjak dari gedung satu menuju unit 3D. Sakura ingin main-main ke sana. Berada di dalam satu area tidak berarti Sakura sering mampir ke unit 3D. Mereka disibukkan oleh projek masing-masing. Sakura berniat mengunjungi satu per satu devisi 3D, sekalian menjenguk Mei di ruang _layout_. Itu pun jika wanita itu sedang tidak pergi makan siang.

"Sakura- _san..._ "

Sakura berpapasan dengan Hayate. Petugas kebersihan _indoor_ itu sedang menggeret tong sampah kebesarannya menelusuri teras gedung satu. Gamabunta memiliki banyak petugas _indoor_ namun hanya Hayate yang dekat dengan Sakura. Pria itu juga unik karena hanya satu-satunya pegawai studio yang memiliki wajah seperti pecandu.

"Hayate, berposelah..." Sakura mengarahkan kamera ponselnya. Hayate bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba malah difoto? akhirnya Hayate mengambil pose, satu tangannya berkacak pinggang dan tangan lainnya bertengger di atas tong sampahnya. Beberapa pegawai yang lewat senyum-senyum melihat mereka.

"Sakura- _san_ aku harus bekerja." Hayate jadi malu.

"Ah tunggu dulu!" Sakura langsung mendekati Hayate dan ia mengambil foto selfie mereka.

"Senyuuuum..."

 **CEKREK!**

.

Sakura masuk ke lobi unit 3D. Ia mengambil beberapa foto. Para artist yang berlalu lalang melihat ke arahnya. Sesekali Sakura mengangguk memberi salam. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi ada juga yang melihat Sakura dengan tatapan sinis. Sakura tidak perduli, mereka adalah segelintir penggemar Sasuke yang patah hati namun tidak bisa move on. Waktu akan menyembuhkan mereka.

Interior unit 3D tidak jauh berbeda dengan unit 2D. Di sana juga warna-warni. Dinding mereka dihiasi lukisan mural atau grafity. Salah satu yang membedakannya adalah patung yang menjadi simbol setiap devisi 3D. Tidak ada Gamakichi di sana. Yang ada adalah Gamahiro. Katak bewarna hijau. Tapi jumlah patung Gamakichi lebih banyak dan tersebar di sebagian area studio. Menurut cerita para pegawai senior, pada awalnya Gamabunta hanya mendirikan unit 2D. Beberapa tahun kemudian unit 3D baru dibentuk. Sakura masuk ke ruang devisi layout 3D tapi tidak dijumpai Mei di sana. Sepertinya Mei sudah menuju kantin. Akhirnya Sakura hanya mengambil beberapa foto ruang _layout_ lalu

 **Terttt...Terrrttt...**

ponsel Sakura bergetar. Ia mendapat email masuk. Sakura keluar ruangan dan berdiri di samping patung Gamahiro yang berpose sedang melukis sketsa. Sakura memeriksa email. Nama Utakata muncul sebagai pengirim pesan. Sakura langsung membuka email itu. Utakata mengirim foto dirinya besama seorang bayi perempuan.

 **From Utakata :**

 **'Katakan Hallo pada bibi yang akan menikah.'**

 **(Foto Utakata terbaring di samping bayinya)**

Sakura tersenyum. Anak Utakata sudah lahir. Banyinya cantik. Sakura turut senang. Ia pun mengambil fotonya sendiri dengan pose kiss bye. Pegawai yang lewat melihat ke arah Sakura dengan pandangan aneh. Foto itu lalu dikirimkan pada Utakata.

 **To Utakata :**

 **(Foto)**

 **'Hallo cantik..., salam cium dari bibi Sakura. Siapa namamu?'**

Sakura mengirim pesan dengan senyuman. Gadis itu lalu menoleh ke samping. Tanpa alasan yang jelas Sakura membagi kebahagiaannya pada Gamahiro. Ia mengelus-ngelus patung katak itu lalu beranjak melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ok. Sakura jadi aneh.

.

Sakura tiba di ruang _background 3D._ Ini kedua kalinya ia mengunjungi devisi itu. Pertama kali Sakura berkunjung ke sana ditemani Konohamaru. Saat itu ia sangat penasaran seperti apa ruang _background 3D_. Suasana dan interior di sana tidak jauh berbeda. Warna-warni dengan banyak tempelan _color script_ dan _concept art_ adalah ciri khas devisi _background_. Hal yang membedakan antara devisi background 3D dan 2D adalah proses pembuatannya. Tekhnik pembuatan Background 3D biasa disebut dengan _digital mapping_. Tidak seperti animasi 2D dimana secara keseluruhan _background_ dibuat dalam bentuk datar.

Pada animasi 3D, sebagian besar _background_ -nya terdiri dari objek yang juga dibuat secara 3D. Misalnya gunung, pohon kelapa, atau objek-objek di sekitarnya. Semua objek itu dipetakan atau ditempatkan pada titik-titik tertentu lalu diisi dengan _background 2D_ dan efek. Kamera akan memutar untuk mengambil shoot adegan animasi sesuai kebutuhan. Itu sebabnya animasi 3D memiliki dimensi dan lebih realistik seperti film real. _Background_ lukisan jarang ditempatkan di bagian dekat, biasanya digunakan untuk _background_ jauh. Ok, Mungkin itu saja penjelasannya karena Sakura sudah beranjak dari ruangan. Hei tunggu!

Sudah banyak foto yang terkumpul. Kini Sakura beranjak meninggalkan gedung. Gadis itu menelusuri koridor dan langkahnya berhenti ketika melewati devisi _concept art 3D_. Sakura memandang board keterangan. Ia tersenyum. Ruangan ini mengingatkannya akan misi pengejaran Jugo dulu. Konyol sekali. Sesaat Sakura merasa bodoh. Tetapi jika tidak begitu, sulit baginya untuk mengetahui identitas Sasuke. Sakura terkekeh geli mengingatnya. Ketika itu ia ragu masuk ke dalam ruang _concept art_ dan kebetulan Gaara muncul memberi peluang...

"Sakura?"

Tiba-tiba Suara Gaara terdengar. Sakura langsung menoleh. Gaara benar-benar muncul. Baru saja Sakura sedang bernostalgia. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda karena Gaara muncul bersama gengster Yakuza. Ah kebetulan sekali!

"Pinky-head, apa yang kau lakukan? mencariku ya?" goda Deidara. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Aku mencari temanku. Kebetulan lewat sini dan lampu merah menyala." canda Sakura. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan sedang berkeliling studio Gamabunta. Senggang sekali hidupnya..

"Lalu apa sebentar lagi lampu hijau akan menyala?" tanya Gaara. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Gengster Yakuza masih berdiri bersamanya. Membuat Sakura cukup grogi. Bagaimana ini? mengajak mereka foto atau tidak? foto tidak foto tidak foto tidak foto tidak...

"Apa itu? Kamera Go pro?" Deidara menunjuk kamera dan tongkat selfie di tangan Sakura.

"Tidak mau mengambil foto kami? ini kesempatan spesial untukmu..." Deidara mengedipkan sebelah mata. Terus terang saja Sakura sangat beruntung. Tidak perlu segan-segan meminta foto gengster Yakuza.

"Ah ya! Boleh saja!" Jawab Sakura dengan antusias. "Satu foto bersama para dewa painting. Hehe..." Gadis itu menampakkan deretan giginya.

Sakura mendekat ke arah Gaara dan kawan-kawan. Deidara langsung mengambil tempat di samping kanan Sakura. Gaara berdiri di samping kirinya. Kankuro dan pain bersaudara menyesuaikan diri dengan cool. Sakura grogi tapi kesempatan foto dengan orang-orang keren ini belum tentu datang dua kali. Para pegawai 3D yang melintas melihat ke arah mereka. Masa bodoh. Sakura mengangkat tongkat selfie. Kamera siap. Spontan tangan Deidara bertengger di pundak Sakura sedangkan tangan Gaara menyentuh kepala Sakura.

"Say cissss..."

 **CEKREK**!

.

Sakura keluar dari lobi unit 3D. Waktu istirahat tersisa lima belas menit. Enaknya mengambil minuman dingin dan beberapa snack di kafetaria lalu kembali ke ruang background 2D. Ponsel Sakura bergetar ketika ia berjalan menuju parkiran sepeda. Satu otopet elektik yang tersisa baru saja melaju pergi. Di jam istirahat seperti ini kebanyakan sepeda dan otopet terpakir di depan kantin. Beruntung tersisa satu sepeda nganggur. Sakura terus berjalan sambil memeriksa ponsel. Utakata membalas emailnya. Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk membaca isi pesan itu.

 **From Utakata :**

 **'Yuki menerima salam cium. Wajah bibi sangat aneh.'**

Sakura berdengus geli, ia melanjutkan langkah kembali sambil menulis balasan pesan.

 **To Utakata :**

 **'Semoga Yuki menjadi anak pandai. Tidak seperti ayahnya. :) Salam untuk ibumu Yuki..'**

Sakura mengirim pesan itu, disaat bersamaan tangan kirinya menyentuh stang sepeda dan disaat bersamaan pula seseorang juga menyaut sepeda itu. Sakura langsung menoleh. Ia bertatapan dengan Karin. Hening. Kedua wanita itu masih mempertahankan tangan mereka pada stang. Kenapa Karin ada di gedung 3D? Oh.. benar... mungkin usai menemui sang produser. Hampir empat tahun Sakura bermusuhan dengan Karin. Sudah bukan waktunya lagi bertengkar untuk hal sepele, kecuali jika tiba-tiba Karin menantang tinju. Tangan Sakura melepas stang sepeda. Memilih untuk mengalah.

"Kau pakai saja." ucapnya. Sakura melangkah pergi. Hanya tersisa satu sepeda mau bagaimana lagi. Jalan kaki saja.

 **Kriiing...**

Karin membunyikan bel sepeda dan ia berhenti di samping Sakura. Sekejap langkah Sakura langsung berhenti.

"Aku bisa memberimu tumpangan." tawar Karin. Sakura terdiam. Beberapa detik mereka saling bertatapan dan Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah..."

"Ino..." Tenten menepuk bahu Ino. Mereka sedang berjalan di teras gedung satu usai dari kantin. Tenten menunjuk permandangan yang tidak biasa. Ino menoleh dan ia terkejut melihat Sakura sedang membonceng Karin. Apa malaikat perdamaian turun ke bumi? Para pegawai yang melintas pun ikut heran melihat mereka. Ada apa ini? apa akan tejadi badai?

.

* * *

 **BELOVED BROTHER**

Sebuah pesawat mendarat di bandara International Konoha pukul 12:50. Siang itu bandara sangat ramai. Dipenuhi orang-orang yang hendak berpergian. Sebagian besar bertujuan untuk berlibur mengingat ini adalah akhir pekan. Naruto dan Hinata berdiri di depan pintu kedatangan. Di samping mereka berdiri seorang wanita memakai topeng katak. Dilihat dari warna rambutnya, sudah jelas itu Sakura. Ketiga orang itu sedang menunggu Sasori keluar dari ruang kedatangan.

"Ah itu dia." Tunjuk Naruto, pria berambut merah menyala akhirnya terlihat. Bawaan Sasori hanyalah tas rangsel berukuran besar. Pria itu melambaikan tangan, matanya tertuju pada ketiga adiknya dari balik kacamata aviator hitam yang keren.

"Yo..." Sasori menyapa mereka, ia bertos ala anak muda dengan Naruto lalu berpelukan. Kali ini Hinata tidak hanya mengangguk, ia juga memeluk kakak iparnya.

"Kak..." Sakura mendekat. Sasori tidak heran kenapa adiknya memakai topeng katak, mungkin ia hanya membatin kenapa Sakura memilih wajah katak yang menjulurkan lidah tidak senonoh itu. Sakura lalu memeluk Sasori, ia sedikit membuka topeng untuk mencium pipi kakaknya. Setelah saling sapa-menyapa mereka beranjak menuju mobil.

"Kukira kau akan membawa seseorang kali ini." Ucap Naruto. Mobilnya berjalan menuju apartemen mereka. Sasori acuh, sudah tahu datang sendiri masih saja bertanya. Menyindir ya? Naruto melirik Sakura melalui kaca spion, Sakura mengedikkan bahu dan Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Raven sudah datang?" Tanya Sasori.

"Sepertinya lusa kak." Jawab Sakura.

"Dia datang sehari sebelum hari pernikahannya?" Wajah Sasori datar memikirkan calon adik iparnya itu. Jika dilihat-lihat, wajah Sasori seperti tidak terlalu bersemangat. Ada apa?

"Itu masih mending kak. Daripada dia hadir satu jam sebelum penikahan." sahut Sakura. Beberapa hari lalu ia mengomel dan memberi ultimatum pada Sasuke. Jika lusa Sasuke belum menginjakkan kaki di Konoha, mending tidak usah menikah.

"Jangan-jangan kalian tidak sempat bulan madu." Goda Naruto. Sasori diam menyimak.

"Mungkin..." Sakura mengedikkan bahu. Mungkin bagaimana? tiket perjalanan bulan madu sudah siap. Untuk yang satu itu Sasuke tidak akan melewatkannya.

.

.

Sasori membuka lemari pakaian. Pria itu menampakkan dada bidang atletis dengan butiran air yang masih membasahi permukaan kulit. Rambut Sasori juga basah. Handuk merah melilit bagian bawah tubuhnya. Demi semua planet di tata surya. Tidak sulit bagi Sasori untuk menakhlukan seorang wanita yang dia sukai. Alien di planet pluto bahkan mau mengantri untuknya.

Sasori mencari pakaian ganti, setelah membuka satu per satu hanger, ia menemukan beberapa baju asing. ia merasa tidak memiliki baju-baju itu. Sasori diam dan berpikir. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menganalisis. Baju-baju ini pasti milik si Raven. Ponsel Sasori berdering di atas ranjang. Pria itu mengambil kaos putih polos lalu menutup lemari dengan wajah datar. Terkandung sedikit kecemberutan pada wajah baby face itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi ayah lagi besok." Sasori berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Sakura sedang mencuci piring di dapur. Naruto dan Hinata sudah kembali ke tempat mereka usai makan malam bersama. Sasori mematikan sambungan telpon lalu memandang Sakura.

"Apa yang ayah katakan kak?"

"Mereka berangkat besok pagi dari rumah paman Harashima." Sasori masih berdiri memandang adiknya. Tersirat sesuatu di balik matanya yang sedikit sayu.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menyadari gelagat Sasori. Tidak menjawab apapun, Sasori berbalik menuju buffet TV. Sakura memandang kakaknya dari wastafel, sejak tadi ia sudah merasakan aura Sasori yang berbeda. Sakura berfikir sambil menggosok teflon.

Dalam ketenangan Sasori memilih-milih koleksi piringan hitam miliknya. Ia duduk di lantai menghadap buffet. Setelah memilih-milih akhirnya ia menemukan album yang pas. Sasori memilih album _Etta Jones_. Ia meletakkan piringan hitam di atas _phonograph s_ ecara perlahan. Sasori lalu meletakkan _stylus turnover_ saat kaset berputar. Alunan lagu jazz berjudul _Till There Was You_ memecah keheningan suasana apartemen.

Sasori duduk di sofa. Punggung dan kepalanya bersandar. Pria itu melamun, ia memandang layar LCD televisi sambil menikmati musik jazz yang lembut. Sesuatu sedang ia pikirkan. Begitu kegiatan cuci piring selesai, Sakura beranjak menyeduh teh lalu menghampiri kakaknya. Sakura duduk di samping Sasori. Ia menyentuh lengan kakaknya secara perlahan. Mata Sasori terbuka dan ia menoleh. Sakura menyodorkan segelas teh sambil tersenyum.

"Masih hangat..." Ucap Sakura. Punggung Sasori menjauh dari sandaran, ia menerima teh buatan Sakura lalu meminumnya.

"Enak?" Tanya Sakura. Sasori mengangguk lalu meletakkan gelas di samping akuarium. Pria itu kembali ke posisi semula. Sakura juga ikut bersandar, ia bergerak menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasori. Adik kakak itu terdiam, keduanya menikmati alunan musik. Sakura lalu merangkul lengan kakaknya.

"Kak. Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Sakura. Wajah Sasori sedikit berubah mendengar pernyataan adiknya.

"Kau tidak merindukan Raven?" Tanya Sasori. Sakura menoleh sekejap lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Ahkir-akhir ini kau yang paling sering aku rindukan." Sakura menggosok-gosok lengan Sasori. Musik kembali mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Keduanya terhanyut ke dalam pikiran masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Sasori bangkit dari sofa, pria itu berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Satu tangannya menjulur ke depan. Mengajak adiknya berdansa.

"Dengan senang hati." Sakura tersenyum, ia meraih tangan kakaknya lalu berdiri. Langkah kaki mereka mulai bergerak senada dengan alunan musik. Tidak ada percakapan. Sakura terus memandang wajah Sasori.

"Kak, apa kau masih ingat masa-masa kecil kita dulu? kita sering bermain bersama-sama." Ucap Sakura.

"Hm. Kau adalah gadis manja yang merepotkan..." Sahut Sasori.

"Aku tidak merepotkan, kau saja yang terlalu khawatir padaku."

"Memangnya siapa yang bisa menjagamu kalau bukan aku dan Naruto?" Sasori membelah kepala Sakura dengan tangan. "Kau hobby berkeliaran ke sembarang tempat dan melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya. Kau tidak ingat saat hilang di gurun pasir?"

"Ah... waktu itu aku pergi bersama teman-temanku mencari harta karun. Pada akhirnya kita kembali ke rumah kan..."

"Tapi kau membuat satu rumah khawatir. Ibu hampir gila dan dia nekad mencarimu ke gurun sendirian malam itu." Kejadian tersebut terjadi beberapa tahun lalu saat Sakura menginjak umur enam tahun.

"Aku ingat. Ibu menjewer telingaku saat aku kembali. Dia juga mengunciku di kamar mandi. Tapi setelah itu ibu memelukku sepanjang malam." Sakura terkekeh. Kemudian suasana menjadi hening kembali. Keduanya masih berdansa seiring lagu yang terus teralun.

"Kak.. aku merindukan ibu." Suara Sakura melembut.

"Hm. Aku juga." Sahut Sasori. "Tidak terasa kau sudah sebesar ini."

"Berarti aku sudah tidak merepotkan lagi?"

"Siapa bilang? Kau masih merepotkan. Kau akan merepotkan Raven."

Sakura tersenyum. Sasori terdiam, mereka saling berpandangan. Perlahan gerakan kaki mereka berhenti. Sasori memandang wajah adiknya secara dalam. Ada hal yang sulit diungkapkan. Setelah sekian lama, waktu terasa begitu cepat. Kenangan terbentuk hingga mereka beranjak dewasa. Satu per satu mulai memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Sasori adalah seorang kakak, ia tumbuh bersama adiknya. Rasa sayang yang begitu dalam tidak bisa terangkai dengan untaian kata. Mereka memiliki ikatan batin. Apa yang Sakura rasakan juga dirasakan padanya. Mata Sasori mulai berkaca-kaca, pria itu perlahan memeluk Sakura. Kepalanya tertunduk. Sasori meneteskan air mata.

"Kau sudah dewasa..." Suara Sasori lirih. Sisi lain yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada adiknya tidak bisa terbendung malam itu.

"Kau akan menjadi milik orang lain..., Kau adalah adikku. Kenapa kau tumbuh begitu cepat?" Sasori memeluk erat Sakura. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi. Sakura mengerti apa yang Sasori rasakan, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak kakaknya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tetap adikmu. Tidak ada yang mengubah itu bahkan setelah aku menikah." Ucap Sakura. Sasori mengangguk, ia menahan isakannya.

"Baik-baiklah dengan Sasuke."

"Hm.." Sakura mengangguk, ia terus menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasori.

"Ibu akan senang di surga. Anak puterinya akan menikah besok."

"Hm.. Pasti.."

"Aku hanyalah seorang kakak. Hanya doa yang bisa aku berikan untuk kalian. Maafkan aku jika tidak menjagamu dengan baik selama ini."

"Kau adalah kakak yang terbaik." Sakura memeluk erat Sasori. "Terimakasih untuk segalanya kak... aku mencintaimu."

Sasori semakin memeluk erat Sakura. Malam itu menjadi begitu mengharukan bagi keduanya. Selama ini mereka saling berbagi, sering bercanda, bahkan bertengkar. Kebahagiaan turut dirasakan ketika salah satu dari mereka berbahagia. Rasa haru meluap karena adanya ikatan kasih sayang. Malam itu Sakura merasakan bentuk cinta dari seorang Kakak. Tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Keduanya masih berpelukan hingga beberapa detik kemudian Sasori melepaskan rengkuhannya. Pria itu menyeka air mata. Begitu pula Sakura.

"Jadi... kapan aku dikenalkan pada kakak ipar?" Tanya Sakura kemudian. Sasori membuang muka ke arah jendela dan masih menyeka sisa-sisa air mata.

"Ya. Tunggu saja waktunya." Jawab Sasori.

"Kapan itu?"

"Nanti. Dia tidak bisa datang. Ada hal yang harus diurusnya."

"Jadi memang sudah ada?" Sakura antusias.

"Kurasa ini kedua kalinya aku memberitahumu."

"Kukira kau hanya bercanda waktu itu."

Wajah Sasori berubah malas. Seakan-akan memiliki seorang kekasih hanyalah mitos semata.

"Kak! apa Kekasihmu benar-benar orang bule?" Sakura menggoyang-goyang lengan Sasori.

"Campuran. Ibunya orang Jepang ayahnya orang eropa."

"Seperti apa wajahnya? mana ponselmu?" Sakura langsung merogoh-rogoh kantung celana Sasori.

"Tidak ada, dia tidak suka difoto." Sasori menghindar.

"Kau bohong."

"Kenapa harus berbohong." Jelas-jelas di wajah Sasori tersirat kata _'aku berbohong.'_ Sakura menatap Sasori secara intents. Tidak berkedip sedikitpun.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Ameno."

"Mana ponselmu." Sakura kembali merogoh semua kantung celana Sasori. Adiknya itu sangat kepo. Sasori pasrah saat Sakura berhasil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Sakura langsung membuka folder foto. Wajah seorang wanita ditemukan di urutan foto paling akhir. Sakura langsung menebak, wanita itu adalah Ameno.

"Ini orangnya?" Sakura menghadapkan layar ke arah Sasori. Pria itu menjawabnya dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya ke atas. Sakura kembali memperhatikan foto Ameno secara intens.

"Hem. Kenapa wanita seperti dia mau denganmu kak?" Ledek Sakura. Paras Ameno cantik dan anggun. Wanita itu memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat sepanjang pinggang. Mata Ameno indah, bola matanya bewarna hijau lumut keabu-abuan.

"Dia bekerja di team dokter NASA." Jelas Sasori. Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk. Ternyata cinta lokasi...

"Sudah berapa lama?" Sakura mengembalikan ponsel Sasori.

"Mungkin setahun lebih.."

"Ada rencana membeli cincin?" Sakura menggerakkan kedua alisnya naik turun. Ia tidak meragukan pilihan kakaknya.

"Mau tahu jawabannya?" Tanya Sasori. Sakura langsung mengangguk semangat. Sasori lalu mendekatnya wajahnya sepuluh senti dari wajah Sakura.

"RA-HA-SI-A." Sasori mengucapkannya penuh penekanan sambil membelah kepala Sakura.

"Kak!" Sakura langsung mengejar Sasori.

 **"** Aku akan memberitahu ayah!" seru Sakura.

"Beritahu saja. Lagi pula ayah sudah tahu." Sasori menjulurkan lidah. Kakak beradik itu pun kejar-kejaran di ruang tengah. Saking asiknya sampai Sakura tidak menghiraukan ponselnya bergetar di atas meja akuarium.

 _Tomat-kun is calling..._

.

.

 **FEELINGS**

Jika kita menghitung berapa kali Sakura pergi ke kamar mandi hari ini, tepatnya sehari sebelum pernikahannya besok, Sakura sudah mondar-mandir sebanyak puluhan kali. Gadis itu menjadikan kamar mandi sebagai destinasi tempat persinggahannya setiap 30 menit sekali. Intesitas pemakaian kamar mandi olehnya semakin bertambah menjelang malam hari. Awalnya Sasori tidak berkomentar melihat tingkah adiknya, namun ketika ia duduk di sofa menghabiskan satu setengah jam menonton televisi bersama Kizashi, Sasori merasa ada yang tidak beres dari Sakura. Adiknya itu keluar masuk kamar, melewati ruang tengah seperti iklan tv komersial.

 **Blam!**

Sakura masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Ada apa dengan adikmu?" Kizashi heran melihat tingkah putrinya.

"Mungkin dia gugup." Jawab Sasori.

Perhatian keduanya tertuju kembali pada siaran televisi. Apartemen sepi. Hanya ada Sakura, Sasori dan Kizashi yang tinggal. Paman Harashima, bibi dan nenek pergi berbelanja bersama Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka pergi sejak tadi siang dan belum kembali sampai malam ini. Entah apa yang mereka beli. Nenek menyuruh Sasori tinggal di apartemen menjaga adiknya, Sasori dengan sangat senang hati melakukannya karena ia sendiri malas ikut. Begitu pula dengan Kizashi, ia tidak ikut dengan alasan ingin menemani Sakura dan Sasori. Pergi mengelilingi kota dan membuat otot kaki pegal? Kedua pria itu memilih tinggal di rumah menjaga Sakura yang sedang menjalani masa kurungan. Sakura tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana menjelang hari pernikahannya. Itu semua adalah perintah nenek. Tidak boleh dibantah. Tradisi dan mitos orang dahulu. Turuti saja daripada kualat.

.

Tiga pria Uchiha sedang duduk bercengkramah di ruang pribadi Fugaku. Itachi dan Sasuke menyapa kepala tertinggi Uchiha yang tiba di Konoha sore tadi. Ternyata ada yang lebih mepet kedatangannya daripada Sasuke. Mungkin dulu Fugaku menghadiri pernikahannya satu jam sebelum acara dimulai.

Sudah dua jam berlalu. Banyak yang menjadi pembahasan ketika Fugaku mengobrol bersama anggota keluarga Uciha. Terutama ketika bersama kedua putranya. Merasa tidak ada lagi yang ingin Fugaku sampaikan, Itachi pun pamit.

"Baiklah Otousan. Selamat istirahat.." Itachi beranjak dari sofa. Sasuke ikut berdiri. Fugaku masih duduk tenang di dekat perapian.

"Sasuke, kau tinggal." pinta Fugaku. Itachi memandang Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis. Pria itu lalu keluar ruangan. Sasuke kembali duduk menghadap Fugaku. Ia dipandang cukup lama oleh ayahnya. Onyx Sasuke segan untuk menatap.

"Bagaimana kesiapanmu untuk besok?" Tanya Fugaku kemudian.

"Aku siap _Otousan._ " Sasuke menjawab dengan tegas.

"Aa. Kau tumbuh menjadi seorang pria.." Fugaku memandang api yang berkobar di perapian. Beberapa detik Fugaku terdiam sehingga keheningan tercipta.

"Malam ini aku ingin berpesan pada puteraku." Fugaku lalu memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke siap mendengarkan. Tubuhnya tegak, masing-masing tangan Sasuke bertumpu pada paha. Onyx-nya merunduk menatap karpet. Menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan ayahnya.

"Kau menikahi puteri orang." Ucap Fugaku. "Pernikahan terjadi hanya satu kali."

Suasana hening sejenak. kalimat itu seakan ditekankan Fugaku pada Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari tanggung jawab. Jaga nama baik keluarga kita."

"Aku mengerti." Sahut Sasuke.

Suasana kembali senyap. Fugaku lalu berdiri, ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Pria itu membuka kedua tangan. Sasuke pun berdiri dan Fugaku bergerak memeluknya. Sekejap mata Sasuke langsung melebar. Ini pertama kalinya. Ini pertama kali Sasuke merasakan pelukan Fugaku. Sasuke sangat mendambakan ini dari dulu. Malam ini Sasuke mendapatkannya. Apa yang ia rasakan saat ini tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Fugaku lalu melepas pelukan. Satu tangannya menyentuh bahu Sasuke.

"Jadilah suami dan ayah yang bertanggung jawab. Semoga kau bahagia bersama Sakura."

"Terimakasih Otousan."

.

.

"Kenapa adikmu tidak keluar-keluar?" Kizashi mulai mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Sudah setengah jam puterinya di dalam kamar mandi. Apa yang dilakukan Sakura di dalam? ketiduran atau bagaimana?

"Coba kau periksa." Perintah Kizashi. Sasori beranjak mendekati kamar mandi lalu mengetuk pintu.

 **Tok! Tok!**

"Sakura..." Panggil Sasori. Tidak ada respon dari dalam. Sasori mengetuk sekali lagi.

"Sakura..." Masih belum ada sahutan. Sasori mulai khawatir.

"Sakura..." Sasori mengetuk pintu lebih keras namun Sakura masih tidak merespon apapun. Sasori langsung membuka paksa pintu. Terkunci dari dalam.

 **Tok! Tok!**

"Sakura...!" Nada Sasori meninggi, ia terus menggerak-gerakkan handel pintu. Kizashi lalu mendekat dan ikut mengetuk.

"Sayang, apa yang terjadi di dalam? buka pintunya.." Ucap Kizashi. Tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam, Kedua pria itu semakin khawatir. Sasori langsung mendobrak pintu dengan paksa.

 **BRAAAAKK!**

Tiga kali dobrakan pintu langsung terbuka. Sasori langsung menghampiri bed tub dan membuka tirai.

 **SRRAAAK**!

"KYAAAA!" Sakura berteriak. Sasori langsung menutup tirainya lagi.

"Dasar bodoh! kau membuat kami khawatir!" Omel Sasori. Kizashi berdiri di dekat putranya.

"Sayang kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kizashi.

 **Srek!** Sakura membuka sedikit tirai dan kepalanya menjulur keluar. Earphone terpasang di kedua telinga gadis itu. Pantas saja tuli.

"Aku baik-baik saja ayah. Aku sedang berendam air panas." Jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab saat kami memanggilmu?."

"Aku mendengar musik ayah. Hehe..." Sakura menampakkan deretan gigi. Sasori langsung keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah malas. Kizashi menghela nafas dalam.

"Kami kira terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Kau terus-terusan keluar masuk kamar mandi."

"Aku sedang relaksasi yah." Kizashi tidak berkomentar, ia menatap puterinya beberapa detik lalu beranjak.

"Cepat ganti baju dah istirahat. Jangan berendam terlalu lama..." Kizashi keluar kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

Sakura melepas earphone, ia meletakkan di meja bak mandi. Gadis itu lalu menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam air. Ya.. Air adalah media paling efektif untuk meredakan kepanikan Sakura. Untuk semua yang akan ia lalui besok. Kegugupan terus meningkat seiring berlalunya detik demi detik. Besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Ia akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura merasa seperti mimpi. Kian lama ia sulit membedakan mana yang nyata dan tidak. Degup jantungnya sudah bekerja dua kali lipat. Bagaimana dengan besok? Jangan-jangan malah berhenti.

"Hhhhhhhhaaaa..."

Sakura kehabisan nafas dan langsung keluar dari air. Disaat bersamaan ponselnya bergetar. Satu pesan diterima dari Tomat- _kun_. Sasuke tiba di Konoha tadi siang. Mereka belum bertemu. Keduanya akan bertatap muka besok di pelaminan. _Shannaro.._ Jantung Sakura kembali berdegup kencang.

 **Tomat-** _ **kun : sedang apa?**_

Sakura lalu menulis jawaban pesan.

 **To Tomat-** _ **kun : sedang memikirkanmu.**_

Sakura ingin menambah emot cium malah emot muntah yang ia tekan. Untung saja belum terkirim. Setelah mengganti emot, pesan pun dikirimkan. Beberapa detik pesan sampai, Sasuke membaca pesan Sakura sambil terbaring di ranjang empuknya. Empuk sekali... Sekali rebahan mungkin langsung bisa ke alam mimpi. Sasuke tersenyum membaca pesan Sakura. Ia pun membalas pesan itu.

 **To Sakura :** _ **Bagaimana rasanya?**_

Pesan terkirim. Sakura membacanya dan ia menjawab,

 _ **To Tomat-kun : Rasanya gerah, saat ini aku sedang berendam.**_

 **Tomat** - _ **kun**_ _:_ _ **aku perlu bukti.**_

 _ **To Tomat-kun : bukti apa?**_

 _ **Tomat-kun : bukti jika kau sedang gerah.**_

 _Sakura tersenyum tipis membaca modus Sasuke._

 **To Tomat-kun :** _ **datang saja dan lihat sendiri.**_

Hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik Sasuke membalas pesannya.

 _ **Tomat-kun : bagaimana dengan video call?**_

Sakura tersenyum lagi. Kali ini semburat merah terlintas di wajahnya.

 **Tomat-kun : maaf. Aku hanya memperlihatkan secara live.**

Sakura tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia tulis tapi... coba dikirim. Beberapa detik Sasuke langsung membalas pesannya.

 **Tomat-kun : baiklah. Aku tunggu saat itu.**

Mata Sakura melebar. Kakinya menjejak-jejak air sampai terciprat kemana-mana. Kau ini kenapa Sakura? Tahan fantasimu.

 **To Tomat-kun :** _ **bagaimana tuan Uchiha? Sudah siap untuk besok?**_

 _ **Tomat-kun : memangnya besok ada apa?**_

Mulai lagi. Wajah Sakura berubah malas.

 _ **To tomat-kun : Sasuke-kun, apa kau sedang gugup?**_

 _ **Tomat-kun : Gugup karena apa?**_

 _ **To Tomat-kun : lupakan. Selamat malam.**_

Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis membaca balasan pesan Sakura.

 **Tok..Tok...**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Perhatian Sasuke dari layar ponsel teralihkan. Ia turun dari ranjang dan membuka pintu. Mikoto tersenyum pada Sasuke. Ibunya memakai baju tidur merah tua dengan panjang lengan sampai siku. Mikoto masuk ke dalam kamar lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Okasan belum istirahat?" Sasuke menghampiri.

"Aku ingin tidur bersama putraku malam ini." Mikoto tersenyum, ia naik ke atas ranjang lalu memasang selimut menutupi tubuhnya sampai pinggang. Mikoto menempatkan bantal di ujung ranjang lalu bersandar. Sasuke ikut bergabung, ia tiduran di samping Mikoto sambil membalas pesan Sakura dengan cepat.

 _ **To Sakura : jangan berendam terlalu lama. Istirahat, sampai jumpa...**_

Tangan Sasuke berhenti mengetik, ia memikirkan kata selanjutnya.

 _ **To Sakura : jangan berendam terlalu lama. Istirahat, sampai jumpa dipertunjukanmu secara live...'**_

Begitu pesan terkirim, Sasuke langsung meletakkan ponsel diatas meja lampu. Saat ini Sakura mungkin sedang meminum air bak membaca pesan itu.

"Otousan mungkin akan mencarimu Okasan." Sasuke memandang ibunya.

"Aku tidur dengannya setiap hari dan dia harus bertahan semalam saja tidur sendirian." Mikoto tersenyum.

"Kemarilah..." Mikoto menepuk pahanya.

Sasuke terdiam mencerna kode itu. Mikoto menepuk pahanya sekali lagi sampai akhirnya Sasuke bergerak tidur di pangkuan ibunya.

"Putraku sudah sebesar ini..." Mikoto mengusap kepala Sasuke. Dulu ia sering melakukannya. Saat Sasuke masih kecil, ia akan mencari Mikoto jika tidak bisa tidur. Mata Sasuke terpejam, tidak dipungkiri ia sangat merindukan belaian kasih sayang ibunya.

"Besok sudah ada yang menggantikanku." Ucap Mikoto. "Sakura yang menggantikanku.." candanya. Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Katakan pada ibu, apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Menurut ibu apa?"

"Emmm... apa karena dia mirip denganku?"

Sasuke tersenyum samar. Mikoto seperti Sakura? Kalau begitu apa yang membuat Mikoto menjadi dewi penuh kelembutan seperti sekarang? apa karena setelah menikah dengan Fugaku?

"Aku seperti melihat masa mudaku saat melihatnya." Mikoto terkekeh anggun.

"Apa ibu pernah berkelahi dan menang melawan puluhan wanita?" tanya Sasuke. Mikoto langsung tersenyum, ia pernah mendengar cerita itu langsung dari mulut Sakura.

"Saat aku kuliah, aku sering berkelahi dengan para wanita yang mencoba membully-ku." Ucap Mikoto. Dia mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik mungkin itu sebabnya dia dibenci banyak wanita.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah berkelahi ketika mendapatkan ayahmu." Sambung Mikoto.

"Apa ibu pernah naik ke atas pohon dan mematahkan lonceng kuil?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sepertinya pertanyaan Sasuke ini menuju pada kekonyolan-kekonyolan kekasihnya.

"Sakura melakukan itu?" Mikoto sedikit terkejut.

"Aa."

"Lonceng kuil mana yang dia patahkan?"

"Kuil Naka."

"Benarkah?!" Mikoto terheran-heran. "Apa yang dia lakukan sampai mematahkan lonceng sebesar itu? Hahahahahaha..." Mikoto tertawa lebar tapi tetap anggun. Sasuke tidak berkomentar, wajahnya datar mengingat hal itu.

"Jadi Sakura yang mematahkan loncengnya..."

"Aa." Sasuke sediri masih heran. Sakura mempunyai tenaga dalam yang tidak main-main. Sasuke sudah beberapa kali menjadi korbannya. Mikoto masih terkekeh. Semoga ia tidak menceritakan kebenaran itu pada Fugaku.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ibu.." Mikoto mencolek hidung Sasuke. Sakura juga sering melakukan itu.

"Aa. Mungkin Okasan benar." Jawab Sasuke.

"Berarti kau sangat mencintainya..." Mikoto mencolek hidung Sasuke lagi. Putranya tidak menjawab tapi Mikoto tahu jawabannya. Malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol berdua. Ini jarang terjadi, Mikoto ingin melewati quality time bersama putra bungsunya menjelang hari pernikahan besok. Mereka mengobrolkan banyak hal dan sebagian besar membicarakan tentang Sakura.

"Haaaachiii...!" Sakura bersin.

"Kau flu?" tanya Naruto. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka tiba di apartemen. Ruang tengah penuh dengan kantung belanjaan. Entah apa saja yang mereka beli. Sasori asik mengunyah biskuit cocobi di sofa. Hinata dan bibi Harashima sedang menyeduh minuman hangat.

"Astaga. Kenapa bisa flu... Cepat masuk ke kamar dan istirahat." Perintah nenek.

"Ah, aku akan meminta bibimu membuatkan minuman jahe..." Ucap paman Harashima.

"Tidak usah paman. Tidak perlu." Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau mau kubelikan vitamin di apotik?" Tanya Naruto. "Sekalian vitamin kebugaran penambah stamina.." Naruto menaikkan alisnya naik turun dua kali. Sasori langsung melempar bantal sofa tepat di wajah Naruto.

"Ayo istirahat." Nenek mendorong Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Nek aku baik-baik saja, ini masih jam 9 malam." Elak Sakura.

"Jangan membantah, kau harus tidur cepat untuk besok..." Nenek bersikeras menuntun Sakura dalam kamar.

.

 _'Malam ini membuat hatiku begitu gugup. Lembaran baru sedang menanti pucak terindah dari penyatuan kita._

 _Kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke, sampai bertemu di pelaminan'_

.

* * *

 **to be continued :)**

.

Yaaah TBC! #Banting sendal.

Hai. ^^ Chapter selanjutnya akan saya publish minggu ini. Stay tune..

Terimakasih sudah setia menunggu dan mengikuti cerita ini.

Terimakasih untuk semua review di chapter 31. Saya sudah membaca semuanya. Terimakasih untuk segala masukan, dukungan dan semangatnya.  
Oh, iya.. ada salah satu reader sebut saja bunga, dia meminta saya menyebutkan beberapa nama untuk bukti bahwa saya sudah membaca semua review kalian. Baiklah, emmmm... mungkin saya tidak menyebutnya satu-persatu mengingat banyak sekali nama yang ada. hahaha. Ada yang namanya lucu-lucu. Saya pernah menemukan satu nama yaitu 'jamur lumutan'. LOL nama itu membuat saya tersedak keju. Shit. itu pedih sekali. Kenapa dia memakai nama itu? Kenapa jamur bisa lumutan? LOL

Ok, tapi saya sudah membaca semua review. Serius. Dari review yang cuma sepanggal 'Lanjutkan' kata sampai review yang sangat panjang hampir mirip seperti pidato. hahaha. Terimakasih. Saya senang membacanya. Maaf saya tidak sempat membalas review satu-persatu. ^^b salam cinta untuk kalian semua yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu juga. Hip Hip Horey! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Dan untuk beberapa alasan. Saya akan mengubah Rate ini menjadi Rate M. Bukan berati langsung diubah adegan vulgar di dalamnya. Stelah saya mengkaji ulang semua tulisan saya. Sebaiknya Fic ini digolongkan pada rate M. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa? Coba dipahami sendiri. hahahaha baiklah Rate M mencakup 17 tahun keatas. Yang mau mepet 17 tahun juga boleh. (Ingat harus sangat mepet) hahaha.

Semoga hari kalian selalu menyenangkan. Salam dari para tokoh Accidentally in Love. Terimakasih untuk Mr. Masashi Kishimoto yang sudah meminjamkan karakternya. They are AWESOME! Hahaha.

AIL character :

 **arai14 deviantart com** /art/Naruto-Fashion-Character-607019392

tambahkan titik bagian **(arai14 deviantart)** dan **com,** jangan ada spasi

.

Keep touch!

.


	33. Unforgettable Moment

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gender : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : T+ - M**

 **Pair : Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Part 33**

 **'UNFOTGETTABLE MOMENT'**

 _enjoy_

* * *

Konoha di pagi hari. Terbitnya matahari membuka lembaran baru bagi kehidupan setiap insan. Kicauan kenari memagut merdu dalam lantunan musim semi. Kelopak bunga bermekaran ceria, semua berlomba-lomba memamerkan pesona cinta. Selaksa ribuan asmara yang juga bersemi. Setiap jiwa memancarkan keanggunan. Sorot mata yang teduh. Mahkota yang terhias indah. Paras elok yang tetunduk lembut, serta untaian kain sutra yang membalut tubuh.

.

 **Haruno Sakura**

.

Setangkai bunga merekah. Gadis itu menjadi putri musim semi. Aura cinta memancar dari dalam dirinya. Hari ini, tinta kehidupan mulai mencatat cerita bermakna dalam lembaran baru. Lembar yang akan terisi penuh dengan harapan dan doa. Musim semi ini akan menjadi awal dari pelabuhan cinta Sakura. Saat dimana ia akan terikat ke dalam tali suci pernikahan bersama

.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

.

Sakura mengenakan kimono _Shiromuku_. Kimono itu dikhususkan untuk mempelai wanita pada prosesi pernikahan ala _Shinto_. Kimono _Shiromuku_ berwarna serba putih. Terbuat dari kain sutra dengan motif tenunan yang juga berwarna putih. Lambang keluarga atau disebut _kamon_ terpasang pada bagian punggung. Lambang kipas itu menandakan identitas Sakura. Beberapa saat lagi ia akan resmi menjadi anggota keluarga Uchiha. Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat ia mengenakan kimono itu. Kimono yang turun-temurun dikenakan mempelai wanita dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Senyum... jangan tegang begitu..." Goda Ino. Ia membereskan alat _make-up_ nya. Proses merias pengantin selesai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sakura tidak menyewa jasa perias. Beberapa orang dari keluarga dan kerabat sendiri lah yang membantunya. Mereka bersiap-siap dari subuh. Ino merias wajah Sakura. Untuk hal yang satu ini Sakura sama sekali tidak meragukan kemampuan Ino. Sakura enggan melumuri wajahnya dengan bedak putih atau disebut dengan _Oshiroi,_ ia meminta Ino meriasnya secara natural.

Lalu untuk bagian rambut, nenek merias rambut Sakura dengan tangannya sendiri, bahkan ia ahli dalam bidang ini. Orang jaman dulu memang ahli dalam berbagai bidang apalagi yang menyangkut tentang traditional. Nenek ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bermakna selagi ia masih hidup. Melihat cucunya menjadi seorang pengantin adalah salah satu hal yang paling ia syukuri. Hinata dan bibi Harashima juga ikut membantu. Mengenakan Kimonom _Shiromuku_ melewati tahap yang cukup rumit dan berbelit-belit. Benar-benar rumit.

Para pria sedang bersiap dan mereka menunggu di ruang tengah, mereka serempak memakai _hakama_ hitam dan _hanori_ abu-abu gelap. Sesekali Sasori berdiri di pintu kamar melihat adiknya yang sedang dihias. Sasori tidak berkomentar apapun, ia memandang adiknya dalam ketenangan. Begitu pula Naruto, pria itu sering berseliweran untuk melihat Sakura. Kizashi memasrahkan Naruto untuk mengatur segala persiapan keberangkatan mereka ke kuil Naka. Anak angkatnya itu sibuk melakukan kontak dengan pihak Sasuke, Mukade lah yang bertanggung jawab atas segala persiapan upacara pernikahan keluarga Uchiha.

"Sakura- _chan_... Kau sangat cantik..." Puji Hinata.

"Dulu dia sering naik pohon dan mencari jangkrik bersamaku." Naruto langsung keluar dari kamar begitu mengatakan itu. Hinata memandang suaminya dengan senyuman. Sepertinya Naruto sedang menahan haru namun ditahan.

Bukan hanya cantik. Sakura terlihat sangat berbeda. Aura saat menjadi seorang pengantin memang sulit dijelaskan. Mahkota merah mudanya tersanggul rapi ala Jepang. Nenek menyanggul rambut Sakura dengan gaya modern bercampur gaya kuno ala putri kerajaan. Ia menyampirkan poni Sakura ke samping. Nenek melakukannya dengan cekatan dan ahli, aku curiga nenek Sakura adalah pengsiunan _hair stylist._

Secara keseluruhan Sakura tampak menawan. Rambutnya dihiasi beberapa aksesoris perhiasan. Salah satu yang paling mencolok adalah jepit bunga Sakura yang sangat cantik. Setiap kelopak bunganya merekah dengan putik yang terbuat dari berlian. Rambut Sakura juga dihiasi dengan _Kanzashi_ , tusuk konde itu terbuat dari emas. Bentuknya ceper seperti kipas kuno, bagian tengahnya terukir bunga krisan, dan pada bagian ujungnya tergantung lempengan-lempengan emas tipis sepanjang empat senti meter. Semua Perhiasan indah itu adalah hadiah dari Mikoto, diberikan pada Sakura sepaket dengan Kimono _Shiromuku_ keluarga Uchiha.

"Satu foto untuk meramaikan group devisi background." Ino mengeluarkan ponsel lalu memotret Sakura. Hinata juga ikut-ikutan mengambil foto. Sakura duduk dengan anggun dan tidak banyak bergerak.

Setelah itu Ino beranjak keluar kamar bersama Hinata dan bibi Harashima. Ino akan ikut ke kuil, ia berangkat bersama keluarga Sakura. Ino menunggu Sai menjemput. Suaminya itu masih dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Sasori. Sebelumnya Sai mengantar Ino pukul 02:30 dini hari, Sai kembali ke apartemennya tentu saja ingin melanjutkan tidur nyenyak. Menurut rencana, Tenten dan Mei juga akan datang.

"Lihatlah. Betapa cantiknya dirimu." Ucap nenek. Ia mengangkat dagu Sakura. Keduanya duduk bersimpuh melipat kaki saling berhadapan. Sakura menggenggam tangan nenek.

"Nek, aku sangat gugup."

.

.

"Lihat. Putraku sangat gagah..."

Mikoto menyentuh kedua lengan Sasuke dari belakang. Keduanya menghadap cermin. Mikoto datang beberapa menit yang lalu, bermaksud untuk melihat persiapan putranya. Mukade lah yang membantu Sasuke mempersiapkan diri. Sejak kecil ia mengurus Sasuke, kini melihat tuan mudanya akan menikah membuat perasaan Mukade penuh rasa haru. Sasuke tampak gagah mengenakan Kimono _Monstuki_ berwarna putih dilapisi _Haori_ serta Hakama. Soal ketampanan, sudah tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Kimono yang dipakai Sasuke juga turun-temurun dari keluarga Uchiha. Dulu, Itachi memakainya ketika menikah dengan Konan.

Terdapat lambang kipas di bagian punggung dan dada kimono yang Sasuke kenakan. Di Jepang, beberapa marga menyertakan lambang keluarga pada kimono mereka. Begitu pula dengan keluarga Uchiha. Semua kimono keluarga Uchiha disertai lambang kipas di bagian punggung. Di hari spesial ini, selain Sasuke dan para wanita, semua anggota keluarga memakai kimono abu-abu terang. Termasuk Itaru dan Kenji. Begitu pula dengan Obito. Pria itu tiba di kediaman Uchiha tadi malam karena ia wajib mengikuti upacara pernikahan sepupunya. Mikoto sendiri memakai _Kimono Furisode_ berwarna abu-abu dengan motif bunga emas. Rambut Mikoto digelung cantik seperti ratu permaisuri.

"Saya permisi." Mukade ijin keluar kamar begitu Sasuke selesai bersiap. Mikoto mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sifatnya itu sangat sopan dan anggun. Mukade mengangguk lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Coba ibu lihat." Mikoto memutar tubuh Sasuke. Mereka berhadapan. Tangan Mikoto membenarkan tatanan kimono putranya.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Mikoto sekali lagi. Sasuke mengangguk. Mikoto lalu menangkup pipi Sasuke, senyumannya hangat.

"Kau tahu apa yang ibu rasakan saat ini?" Mikoto memandang wajah Sasuke penuh kelembutan. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Sasuke. Memandang wajah putranya secara keseluruhan hingga air matanya mulai berliang. Sasuke menyentuh tangan Mikoto, keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Hal yang paling membuatku bahagia ketika aku bisa melihat anakku menikah." Ucap Mikoto. Air matanya menetes. Sasuke mengusap lembut air mata ibunya. Ia bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Semoga kau bahagia Sasuke." Mikoto mendangak, ia mencium kening putranya. Sasuke menunduk, tangannya bergerak memeluk sang ibu.

"Terimakasih Okasan."

.

.

"Aku pernah mengatakan sesuatu pada ibumu menjelang upacara penikahannya. Jika saja ibumu masih ada, mungkin ia akan mengatakan hal serupa padamu." Nenek menangkup pipi Sakura.

"Apa yang nenek katakan pada ibu?" tanya Sakura. Nenek memandang lembut cucunya lalu berkata,

"Aku membesarkanmu dari kecil. Sekarang kau menjadi seorang pengantin. Kau akan menjadi seorang istri. Jadilah wanita yang hebat. Hidup bahagia bersama suamimu, memiliki anak, membesarkannya hingga anakmu menjadi seorang pengantin. Saat itu kau akan merasakan bagaimana kebahagiaanku saat ini. Saat aku melihatmu. Bunga hidupku."

Mata nenek berkaca-kaca. Sakura terharu mendengar kalimat itu. Walau ibunya telah tiada, Sakura yakin ia diperhatikan dari surga. Kedua tangan nenek menyentuh pipi Sakura, lalu ia bergerak mencium kening cucunya.

"Semoga kau bahagia nak."

"Terimakasih nek. Aku menyayangimu."

Sakura dan nenek berpandangan, mereka saling tersenyum hangat.

 **Tok Tok!**

Kizashi mengetuk pintu. Saatnya nenek beranjak dan memberi waktu. Kizashi masuk sedangkan nenek keluar meninggalkan kamar. Kizashi duduk menghadap putrinya. Suasana hening karena ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Kizashi terus memandang wajah Sakura. Tersirat beribu kata yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Ibu akan senang melihatmu." Ucap Kizashi kemudian. Sakura mengangkat wajah, ia melihat air mata jatuh di ujung mata ayahnya. Sakura lalu membungkuk, ia ingin memberi hormat pada Kizashi.

"Ayah. Tidak ada yang pantas kuberikan untuk membalas budi padamu. Terimakasih sudah membesarkanku. Maafkan atas segala kesalahanku padamu." Ucap Sakura. Air matanya berliang merasakan haru.

"Kemarilah sayang.." Suara Kizashi lirih, ia menyentuh kedua lengan Sakura untuk menegak kembali. Keduanya saling berpandangan. Tangan Sakura bergerak mengusap air mata ayahnya. Mereka lalu berpelukan.

"Semoga kau bahagia sayang..." Ucap Kizashi.

"Terimakasih ayah. Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura tersenyum hangat. _Indah._ Kizashi memandang wajah putrinya dengan sejuta syukur. Hari ini putrinya akan menjadi seorang wanita. Putrinya akan menikah.

"Ayah, Keluarga Sasuke sudah berangkat." Sasori menghampiri, baru saja ia mendapat kabar bahwa rombongan keluarga Sasuke sudah menuju kuil Naka. Semuanya sudah siap, mereka akan pergi.

"Hm. Baiklah." Kizashi mengangguk. Semua anggota keluarga menghampiri Sakura di kamar. Kizashi mengambil tudung putih _wataboshi_ yang diletakkan di samping kanan Sakura. Ia memakaikan tudung itu untuk menutupi kepala pengantin. Semua anggota keluarga melihatnya. Suasana hening, mereka memasang wajah haru bercampur bahagia. Coba lihat wajah Naruto itu. Serius sekali menahan air mata.

Mereka siap bergegas pergi. Hinata dan bibi Harashima menuntun Sakura keluar kamar. Sasori dan Naruto pergi terlebih dahulu menuju mobil. Sai juga sudah menunggu Ino di halaman depan gedung apartemen.

"Baiklah, sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya paman Harashima sekali lagi. Tidak ada yang menjawab karena tampaknya memang tidak ada yang tetinggal.

"Jangan sampai pengantinnya ketinggalan. Hahahah..." canda paman Harasima. Semuanya tersenyum. Sakura digiring menuju lift, langkahnya terasa berat karena kimono _Shiromuku_ mempunyai lapisan seperti atmosfer. Sulit untuk bergerak cepat dan bertafas bebas.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift membawa mereka ke lantai lobi. Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian penghuni apartemen yang berlalu lalang, termasuk satpam penjaga. Mereka tersenyum melihat Sakura. Ada seorang ibu-ibu yang usai berolahraga, anaknya masih sangat kecil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sakura sambil mengatakan. _'Ibu dia memakai baju putih-putih?'_

Mobil sudah siap di halaman depan. Sakura keluar dari gedung apartemen. Sasori langsung membuka pintu mobil untuknya. Hari ini Camaro merah Sasori akan mengantar pengantin Uchiha menuju kuil Naka. Perlahan Sakura naik ke dalam mobil seksi itu, ia duduk di bangku belakang. Kizashi duduk di depan dan Sasori sendiri yang mengendarai mobilnya. Naruto bersama Hinata. Ino dan Sai sudah siap di dalam mobil mereka. Sedangkan paman Harashima, ia mengendarai mobil _porsche 365_ miliknya bersama bibi dan nenek. Mobil paman Harashima juga klasik dan seksi. Sasori bahkan sudah menawar mobil itu tapi sayang paman Harashima tidak melepaskannya. Ok, Kenapa aku jadi membahas mobil? aku sendiri ke kuil naik apa? tentu saja terbang... fairy punya sayap. Dan untuk kalian...bagaimana jika memakai baling-baling bambu?

Jalan kota Konoha pukul 06:00. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. _Weekend_. Suasana kota masih belum terlalu ramai. Perjalanan lancar dibawah jam 07:00. Upacara pernikahan akan berlangsung pukul 07:00. Sakura memandang jalanan. Pikirannya terhanyut, semakin dekat mobil Sasori melaju ke kuil Naka, semakin cepat pula degup jantungnya berdetak. Hentakannya seperti genderang mau perang. Sakura memikirkan Sasuke. Bayang-bayang hati dan pikirannya selalu tertuju pada sang kekasih.

 _'Sasuke-kun, apa kau mendengarku? Jantungku berdegup begitu cepat. Aku memikirkan wajahmu setiap detiknya. Apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?'_

Mata Sakura terpejam.

Dan

Kedua _Onyx_ Sasuke terbuka.

Pria itu juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kuil Naka. Sasuke duduk di bangku penumpang seorang diri. Jugo ikut, kukira Sasuke membunuhnya tapi tampaknya ia mendapat mengampunan. Pria itu duduk di bangku depan, supir mengendarai mobil yang mereka tumpangi tepat dibelakang limosin Fugaku. Mukade mendampingi kepala keluarga Uchiha. Itachi beserta keluarga berada di belakang mobil Sasuke. Sedangkan di urutan terakhir, Obito duduk tenang di dalam mobilnya yang terus melaju. Melihat obito saat ini, auranya sangat berbeda ketika ia bekerja di studio. Obito lebih beribawa dan tenang jika seperti ini, kecuali saat ia bertemu Sakura nantinya, _back to nature._

Sasuke menoleh ke arah jendela, _onyx_ kelamnya memandang jalanan. Pria itu juga memikirkan sesuatu. Apa yang ia pikirkan tidak lain hanyalah tentang apa yang sedang menunggunya saat ini. Tidak tahu pasti apakah Sasuke sedang gugup atau tidak, sikapnya begitu tenang. Pesona Onyx-nya tajam dan hanyut. Siapapun yang memandang akan ikut terpanah. Semoga Sasuke tidak membuat pasangan pengantinnya pingsan di tempat.

"Fhuuuuuuu..."

Mulut Sakura menggelembung, ia membuang nafas panjang. Hal yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah menyentuh air. Gugup yang menjalar di setiap detik membuat perutnya terasa sedikit mual. Mencoba untuk lebih rileks. Sakura memikirkan hal-hal lain untuk mengalihkan kefokusannya sejenak. Ya.. Hal-hal lain yang membuatnya lebih santai. Seperti berlibur usai menikah. Tunggu, berlibur? bukannya itu bulan madu? _Shannaro..._ malah tambah gugup.

 _Rileks rileks rileks..._

Sasori terus melirik Sakura melalui kaca spion. Terpancar kegugupan tingkat ekstrim dari dalam diri Sakura walaupun adiknya itu terlihat tenang dari luar. Tetapi dari dalam, perasaan jungkir balik sedang tercampur aduk menjadi satu tidak karuan. Semua itu membuat mobil Sasori diselimuti ketegangan. Hening. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bicara. Semua fokus pada pikiran masing-masing. Seperti Sakura yang fokus memikirkan tentang pernikahan. Bagaimana ketika ia bertemu dengan Sasuke nantinya? saat mereka mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan, saat mereka bertukar cincin...

(...)

Tunggu.

Cincin.

Ya. Cincin...

Sakura melihat kedua tangannya.

Tunggu. Siapa yang membawa cincinnya?

 **DEG!**

Mata Sakura langsung melebar.

"Kak!" Seru Sakura. Spontan Sasori dan Kizashi tersentak kaget.

"Kak, siapa yang membawa cincin pernikahanku?!"

"Bukannya Raven yang membawa cincinmu?" Dahi Sasori mengkerut, sekejap ia merasakan firasat buruk. Kizashi langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Ayah, siapa yang membaca cincinnya?"

"Cincin pernikahan kau yang membawanya?" Kizashi balik bertanya. Sepertinya ia baru tahu kalau Sakura yang membawa cincin pernikahan.

"Ayah cepat hubungi Naruto..." Sakura panik. Kizashi langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi Naruto. Wajah Sasori berubah serius.

 _I would give up everything_

 _Before I'd separate myself from you_

 _After so much suffering_

 _I finally found unvarnished truth..._

Lagu _Mariah carey_ berjudul _Thanks God I found you_ mengisi keheningan di mobil Naruto _._ Lagu itu begitu menghanyutkan dan mempunyai arti yang mendalam. Suasana pernikahan sangat terasa sehingga sepasang suami istri itu teringat pada moment indah mereka saat menikah dulu. Penghayatan lagu itu terganggu ketika ponsel Naruto yang diletakkan pada panel pintu mobil berdering. Naruto menyaut ponselnya lalu mengangkat panggilan.

"Ada apa paman?"

Wajah Naruto santai sampai Kizashi menanyakan cincin penikahan Sakura.

"Kukira Sasuke yang membawanya..." Naruto menyerngitkan dahi. Hinata langsung menoleh.

"Dia tidak memberitahuku soal cincin." ucap Naruto. "Baiklah paman, ok. Baiklah." Naruto menutup sambungan sambil berdecak kesal. Ia mengulurkan ponselnya pada Hinata.

"Ada apa Naruto- _kun?"_ Hinata ikut khawatir.

"Sakura meninggalkan cincin pernikahan. Kenapa dia begitu ceroboh? Bikin repot saja kalau begini!" Omel Naruto, bagaimana tidak kesal.. sebentar lagi mereka hampir tiba di kuil Naka. Naruto langsung menyalakan lampu sign kiri, Rubicon-nya balik halauan dengan cekatan, membuat tubuh Hinata tersentak ke kanan. Paman Harasima menyadarinya dari kaca spion. _'Kenapa Naruto berbalik? pasti ada yang tertinggal.'_ batinnya.

"Kenapa mereka berbalik?" tunjuk Ino, ia dan Sai bertanya-tanya saat mobil Naruto berbelok di depan mereka. Sai tetap mengendarai mobilnya ikut rombongan. Ino langsung menelpon Hinata.

"Aduh.. bagaimana ini? aku benar-benar lupa ayah..." Sakura panik, ia menepuk-nepuk jidadnya terus menerus. Kizashi tetap tenang sedangkan Sasori sudah memasang wajah kesal yang menghayutkan. Ia memilih diam daripada emosi mengomeli kecerobohan adiknya.

"Hinata. Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Naruto, ia fokus mengendarai mobil.

"Jam enam lewat dua puluh menit Naruto- _kun_..."

"Tch!" Naruto berdecak sekali lagi. Waktunya sangat mepet, Jikapun mereka menunggu hanya tersisa beberapa menit acara dimulai. Mobil Naruto berhenti di lampu merah. Ia memikirkan cara. Cara untuk bergerak cepat! wajah Naruto sangat serius sehingga Hinata takut untuk menginterupsi. Naruto melihat jalur lawan arah. Gawat, jalanan mulai ramai. Ini akhir pekan, tidak bisa ngebut totalitas. Membawa mobil tidak seleluasa membawa motor. Ah benar motor! **Ting!** Lampu ide menyala.

"Hinata, carikan kontak Gaara. Hubungi dia." perintah Naruto. Hinata mengangguk tanpa bertanya. Ia cekatan melihat kontak person pada ponsel Naruto. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Lokasi apartemen Gaara juga tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Ini akan memaksimalkan waktu.

"Genma, kau tahu apa yang akan kau kenakan di pesta penikahan Sakura- _san?"_ tanya Izumo, ia duduk membonceng di belakang sementara Genma mengendarai motornya dengan santai. Dua orang itu tampaknya usai berolahraga melihat pakaian trening lengkap dengan sepatu sport yang mereka kenakan.

"Tentu saja setelan jas." Jawab Genma.

"Gawat. Aku tidak punya setelan jas, aku belum pernah menghadiri acara pernikahan sebelumnya." Yang benar saja Izumo!

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?" motor Genma berhenti di lampu merah. "Pergilah ke penyewaan jas."

Naruto menoleh ke samping jendela. Puja dewa Neptunus! entah ini kebetulan atau memang keberuntungan dalam kesulitan. Naruto memastikan apa yang ia lihat dan langsung membuka kaca jendela. Hinata sedang menghubungi Gaara.

Ponsel Gaara bergetar ribut menandingi musik _rock_ yang bergema di ruang tengah. Gaara sedang melakukan push up. Pria itu sedang berolahraga. Wow. Lihatlah lekukan otot Gaara. Ini pertama kalinya ia memperlihatkan keseksian tubuhnya. Kenapa pria-pria di kisah sini mempunyai otot seksi-seksi?! bagaimana jika Sasuke, Gaara dan Sasori dijadikan model pakaian dalam saja? pasti sangat worth it. Tunggu! Kenapa melantur begini... Gaara angkat ponselmu! Ah! mode getar! mana bisa dengar?!

"Naruto- _kun_ , Gaara tidak mengangkat telponnya." Ucap Hinata. Naruto menepikan mobil. "Hubungi terus." Perintah Naruto, ia langsung turun menemui Genma dan Izumo yang juga menepi di belakang mobilnya. Hinata terus menghubungi Gaara.

"Ada apa Naruto- _san?"_ Izumo dan Genma membuka helm mereka.

"Kalian, aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian.." Ujar Naruto.

 _'Hallo...'_ Gaara akhirnya mengangkat telpon setelah dihubungi untuk ke-empat kalinya.

"Hah?!" Genma dan Izumo terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto. Kenapa kecerobohan seperti ini bisa terjadi? Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata kartu apartemen Sakura?" Pinta Naruto melalui jendela.

"Ah, Gaara- _san_... ini Naruto-kun." Hinata memberikan ponsel pada Naruto lalu merogoh kunci di dalam tas genggamnya dengan cekatan.

"Gaara ini aku. Kau dimana sekarang? bisa minta bantuan?" Naruto menyaut kartu kunci Hinata lalu berlari menuju Genma dan Izumo kembali. Hinata menunggu di dalam mobil. Untung saja Hinata yang terakhir mengunci pintu, jika tidak bisa repot urusannya. Naruto memberikan kunci apartemen Sakura. Izumo menyautnya, mereka langsung memakai helm.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Naruto. Gaara langsung menuju kamar, pria itu paham dan bergerak gesit menyiapkan diri.

"Jika kalian bertemu Gaara, berikan kunci ini padanya. Jika dia belum juga tiba di sana. Esekusi dan kondisikan sendiri. Catat nomer ponselku." perintah Naruto. Izumo langsung bergerak cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kalian paham lokasinya kan? ada dua kamar. Kamar feminim dia atas meja rias. Hubungi aku jika kalian sudah membawa cincinnya. Aku mengandalkan kalian." Tidak banyak bertanya ini itu. Keduanya mengangguk paham dan Genma langsung pancal gas.

 _"Gaara, kau masih di sana? Aku baru saja memberikan kunci apartemen pada pegawai studio. Kau menyusulah Ke apartemen Sakura. Cincin ada di kamarnya, diatas meja rias."_

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Gaara menutup telpon, ia mengambil kunci motor di meja lampu dan langsung pergi menuju TKP. Pria itu mengenakan stelan celana pendek selutut, kaos dan jaket.

Naruto naik ke dalam mobil. **BUK!** Ia menutup pintu. Mobilnya banting stir menuju kuil Naka kembali.

"Hinata, tolong kontak satpam apartemen. Aku akan Konfirmasi padanya." Naruto memberikan ponselnya kembali pada Hinata. Kondisi ini membuat mereka berpikir cepat dan tepat. Tidak ada acara loading-loadingan di saat genting seperti ini. Semua tergantung pada siapa yang duluan datang ke apartemen Sakura. Genma dan Izumo ataukah Gaara.

.

.

Mobil Sasori tiba di kuil Naka. Waktunya sangat pas dengan kedatangan keluarga Sasuke sepuluh menit yang lalu. Mobil mereka terpakir di depan halaman depan jalan masuk kuil. Tampak Kenji dan Itaru berdiri di halaman rumah singgah, dua bocah itu entah sedang apa, mereka menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pohon, mungkin sedang melihat burung. Sangat menggemaskan. Kedatangan rombongan keluarga Sakura membuat semua orang menoleh. Ada beberapa pria dan wanita memakai setelan kimono cokelat gelap, mereka dilengkapi ID card serta earphone walkie talkie, mereka adalah even organizer. Sudah siap di kuil Naka beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Tampak juga beberapa pria berjas yang berkeliaran di sekitar halaman kuil, mereka adalah pihak keamanan. Suasana membuat pernikahan Sakura seperti pernikahan putri kerajaan saja. Hari ini Kuil Naka khusus digunakan keluarga Uchiha hingga siang nanti.

"Keluarga mempelai wanita datang." Salah satu EO mengordinasikan pada EO lainnya melakui radio walkie-talkie.

Jantung Sakura mulai bergerak hiperaktif. Sudah gugup tambah panik. Ponsel Kizashi berdering, Naruto memberi konfirmasi di saat mobil Sasori berhenti. _Emerald_ Sakura bergerak melihat sekitar. Mereka semua turun dari mobil. Kizashi menuntun putrinya keluar. Kenji dan Itaru langsung berlari kembali ke dalam pondok. Nenek, bibi Harashima dan Ino langsung bergabung mengurus Sakura. Seorang EO wanita datang menghampiri mereka.

"Keluarga mempelai pria sudah ada di dalam rumah singgah, mari ikut saya." Ucap EO itu.

Keluarga Sakura digiring ke sebuah pondok persinggahan tidak jauh dari halaman. Pondok itu bergaya Jepang. Area kuil Naka luas, ada beberapa bangunan di sana. Di bagian halaman bawah ada sebuah pondok bergaya Jepang yang difungsikan khusus persinggahan keluarga pengantin yang ingin menikah di kuil Naka. Pondok itulah yang sedang digunakan keluarga mempelai saat ini. Rata-rata semua kuil di Jepang memilikinya. Pondok itu terlihat baru tidak seperti bangunan di atas kuil Naka sana yang terlihat sudah berumur.

 **DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Jatung Sakura tidak bisa rileks. Detakannya Semakin cepat seiring langkah kakinya menuju pondok persinggahan. Masalah cincin terus berputar di kepalanya tapi saat ini sesuatu lebih menegangkan ketika ia akan bertemu keluarga Sasuke. Sakura terus menunduk, ia berjalan digandeng ayahnya, Kizashi mungkin membatin kenapa tangan putrinya keringat dingin seperti ini? Sasori dan lainnya berjalan di belakang mereka. Mei dan Tenten baru saja tiba dengan mobil Neji. Nenek menyadari ketidak beradaan cucu kuningnya, ia langsung mencolek Sasori.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Tenten. Mereka menghampiri Ino, Sai, dan Jugo yang sedang menunggu di halaman depan rumah singgah. Mereka semua menyesuaikan diri memakai kimono.

"Keluarga sudah masuk ke dalam." Jawab Ino.

 **Kling kling kling**

Ponsel Ino terus berdering. Grup _whatsapp_ devisi _background 2D_ sangat ramai sejak Ino mengirim gambar Sakura. Bukan hanya ponsel Ino saja yang ribut, ponsel Tenten dan Neji juga terus-terusan bergetar tiada henti. Tenten memeriksa grup dan ia mendapati foto Sasuke dari belakang. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mengambil foto itu selain Obito.

Keluarga Sakura tiba di depan pondok. Langkah kaki mereka menginjak teras depan. Seekor kupu-kupu berwarna kuning terbang dan hinggap di bahu Sakura. Dua _Miko_ menyambut kedatangan mereka di depan pintu. _Miko_ adalah pendeta wanita pendamping. Umurnya masih muda berkisan 20 tahun. Mereka memiliki paras anggun dengan rambut panjang yang diikat dengan pita. Dua Miko itu mengenakan _hakama_ berwarna merah dan _haori_ berwarna putih. Pondok persinggahan memiliki beberapa ruangan bersekat. Keluarga Sasuke sudah menunggu di dalam ruangan lain. Kupu-kupu yang hinggap di bahu Sakura terbang masuk ke dalam. Keluarga Sakura digiring masuk ke ruangan berbeda.

Masing-masing keluarga bersiap-siap. _Miko_ menghampiri Sakura untuk memberi pengarahan prosesi upacara pernikahan. Gadis itu menyimak dengan baik apa yang dikatakan _Miko_ padanya. Hanya beberapa menit arahan dan kedua keluarga pengantin siap dipertemukan. Tidak ada habisnya kegugupan Sakura bersemayam. Ia dan Sasuke hanya dipisahkan oleh skat pintu geser.

Seorang EO menghampiri Sasori. Mereka menanyakan cincin pernikahan. Di situlah timbul kebingungan mau menjawab apa. Akhirnya Sasori menjelaskan apa adanya. Ia mengatakan cincin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke kuil, jadi tidak perlu khawatir, padahal dalam hati sedang berdoa kuat. EO cukup terkejut mendengar kondisinya. Kizashi meyakinkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja dan cincin akan segera tiba sebelum proses pertukaran cincin. Ia juga berpesan untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada keluarga Sasuke agar tidak timbul kepanikan. EO pun paham dan ia keluar dari ruangan. Nenek dan bibi Harashima jadi panik.

Beberapa saat lagi pintu akan dibuka. Rasanya sangat mendebarkan seperti dipaksa melompat dari roller coaster. Ada beberapa kendala di balik layar tapi hal itu tidak bisa menghentikan proses acara. Tepat pukul 07:00 mereka harus memulainya. Keluarga Uchiha sangat disiplin pada waktu. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kizashi, Sasori dan paman Harashima saat ini. Mereka berharap cincin cepat datang. Tidak mungkin mereka mengatakan kondisinya pada keluarga Uchiha.

Masing-masing keluarga berdiri. Mereka saling menghadap pintu geser. Pengantin pria maupun wanita berada di belakang orang tua, masing-masing berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah. Seorang _Miko_ dari setiap sisi ruangan berdiri di depan pintu, tangan mereka bergerak siap untuk membukanya. Sakura gemetaran, ia ingin meminta Sasori mengambilkan air untuknya tapi waktu sudah mepet. _Shannaro..._

 **SREK.**

Pintu terbuka

 **DEG!**

Jantung Sakura berdenyut tajam. Keluarga Sasuke dan Sakura saling berhadapan. Mereka memberi salam diawali dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto yang memberi salam pada Kizashi dan nenek. Onyx Sasuke tajam melihat ke arah sang calon pengantin. Kupu-kupu terbang melintas dan hinggap di bahu kiri Sasuke. Gelora asmara bertebaran di mana-mana. Itaru dan Kenji berdiri di samping Itachi. Penampilan Sakura yang serba putih menarik perhatian kedua bocah itu.

Setelah keluarga saling memberi salam. Sasuke dan Sakura dipertemukan. Keduanya saling berpandangan dalam jarak tiga meter. Sakura menunduk malu. Hatinya berdesir, angin semilir menerbangkan ribuan kata cinta. Sasuke tenang, ia memandang Sakura tanpa henti. Sekuntum mawar miliknya merekah indah. Sasuke akan memetik mawar itu hari ini.

Perhatian Sasuke lalu mengedar, sadar akan ketidak hadiran kerabat dekatnya. Dimana Naruto?

Kedua Keluarga mempelai keluar dari rumah singgah. Ritual _Sanshin_ akan dilaksanakan dimana rombongan pengantin akan digiring memasuki gerbang dalam kuil.

Ino dan lainnya terkejut ketika melihat sosok Obito berjalan bersama rombongan keluar Sasuke dari pondok. Timbul pertanyaan besar di wajah mereka. Kenapa Obito ada di sini?! Sudah nanti saja pembahasannya. Simpan rasa penasaran kalian untuk terkejut nantinya.

Rombongan pengantin berbaris di halaman depan gerbang _Torri_ pertama. Mereka membentuk dua syaf. Sakura dan Sasuke berada di urutan pertama. Dua _Miko_ berada di depan mereka memimpin iring-iringan pengantin. Satu asisten _Kannushi_ membawa payung merah berukuran besar, ia berdiri tepat di belakang Sasuke dan Sakura untuk memayungi keduanya.

Lalu, di belakang pembawa payung berdiri wali mempelai. Fugaku bersama Mikoto, berikutnya Kizashi bersama nenek, terus berurutan hingga ke belakang dimulai dari Itachi dan Konan, Itaru dan Kenji, Obito dan Sasori, paman Harashima dan bibi, Jugo dan Mukade, terakhir Ino dan lainnya. Sai dan Neji berada di urutan terakhir. Di paling belakang berdiri dua EO pria sedangkan di urutan paling depan, berbaris tiga peniup seruling.

Keluarga Sasuke yang mengatur semua persiapan upacara penikahan. Untuk yang satu ini, keluarga Uchiha masih memegang teguh tradisi. Upacara akan dilaksanakan secara tertutup. Hanya keluarga inti dan beberapa kerabat Sakura yang sudah terkonfirmasi untuk ikut dalam upacara pernikahan. Pihak dokumentasi khusus dipersiapkan untuk mendokumentasikan prosesi sakral ini. Dua fotografer dan team pengambil video sudah stand bye, bahkan mereka juga memakai kimono.

"Ino, mana Naruto dan Hinata?" bisik Tenten.

"Kau tahu? Cincin pernikahan Sakura tertinggal di apartemen." Bisik Ino. Tenten mendelik terkejut. Sai dan Neji diam di belakang melihat wanita mereka saling berbisik-bisik.

Terlihat dari layar kamera yang mulai mengambil gambar. Sakura terus menunduk di balik tudung putihnya. Ia berdiri perdampingan dengan Sasuke. Belum ada satu kata yang terucap di antara mereka. Seakan-akan sekat tembok masih terpasang. Jantung Sakura terus berdetak kencang. Demi apapun seseorang ambilkan air untuknya.

 **KLINTING KLINTING**

Aba-aba iringan ditandai dengan bunyi lonceng dari kedua Miko. Seorang pria meniup seruling disusul dengan dua peniup lainnya. Mereka mengalunkan irama traditional Jepang yang menyayat. Ketiga peniup seruling itu lalu melangkah dan _Miko_ mulai berjalan membawa iring-iringan pengantin. Mereka mulai menapakkan kaki mengarungi 500 anak tangga menuju kuil utama Naka.

Izumo dan Genma tiba di apartemen Sakura, Tidak sulit menemukan lokasi apartemen itu. Motor Gaara sudah terparkir di halaman depan, jelas pria itu mengendarai motor ninjanya seperti Lorenzo. Genma dan Izumo langsung berlari masuk ke dalam gedung tanpa melepas helm, wajah mereka kaku tertepa angin usai melaju dalam kecepatan 85 km/jam. Genma sangat bisa diandalkan. Untung saja bukan Hayate yang diutus.

"Gaara- _san!" s_ eru Izumo. Gaara baru saja menuju meja resepsionis. Hanya selisih sedikit waktu kedatangan mereka. Izumo dan Genma menghampiri. Izumo langsung mengulurkan kuncinya.

 **Ting!**

Lift terbuka. Gaara langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Gaara- _san,_ kami menunggu di sini." Ucap Genma. Gaara mengangguk dan lift membawanya ke lantai empat belas.

Suasana khusyuk menyelimuti iring-iringan pengantin. Alunan seruling membuat upacara pernikahan begitu sakral. Kicauan burung saling bersautan seakan alam ikut menyambut sepasang pengantin itu. Sakura dan Sasuke terhanyut ke dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sasuke tenang, pandangannya tegas lurus ke depan tanpa ada keraguan.

Sakura terus menunduk, ia memperhatikan langkah di depan. Nafasnya mulai tidak stabil mengarungi setengah perjalanan anak tangga, apalagi memakai Kimono itu. Sakura ingin sekali berbalik ke barisan belakang untuk memastikan apakah Naruto dan Hinata sudah tiba. Keluarga Sakura sedang membantin soal cincin. Pikiran Sasori tercabang ke dua arah, memikirkan Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Itaru dan Kenji. Keponakan Sasuke itu tegar mengarungi tangga walau Kenji sesekali celingukan melihat ke arah Itaru di sampingnya. Mungkin anak itu ingin minta gendong Itachi tapi malu. Kenji berlatih tegar seperti kakaknya, Itaru kuat dan tidak mengeluh. Obito yang berjalan di samping Sasori sesekali menggelembungkan mulut membuang karbon dioksida.

Di belakang, nafas teman-teman Sakura mulai bergejolak. Ponsel Ino, Tenten, Neji termasuk Obito yang berada di baris depan terus bergetar tidak tahu diri. Pembahasan devisi _background_ tidak ada habisnya. Group sangat ramai. Untung Ino dan lainnya mengaktifkan mode silent, jika tidak, EO akan menegur mereka.

"Astaga, kenapa mereka memilih kuil ini.." Tenten bergumam sangat pelan.

Rubicon Naruto tiba di area kuil Naka. Ia memakirkan mobilnya dengan ahli lalu bergegas turun. Pihak Keamanan yang berjaga di halaman bawah melihat ke arah mereka. Pria itu memberi kode bahwa iring-iringan pengantin sudah jalan. Naruto dan Hinata langsung berlari. Naruto mengonfirmasikan pada EO bahwa mereka adalah keluarga inti. EO langsung mempersilahkan Naruto dan Hinata menyusul, ia menghubungi EO lainnya yang berjalan mengikuti iring-iringan di barisan paling akhir. EO itu langsung menengok ke arah belakang. Tampak Naruto dan Hinata sedang melakukan lari maraton.

 _'Sial! kenapa tangga kuil ini begitu banyak dattebayooo...?!'_ Batin Naruto. Hinata sampai menjinjing rok kimononya berlari ke atas. Rombongan pengantin hampir sampai di puncak.

.

.

Gaara menggesek kartu apartemen Sasori dan pintu langsung terbuka. Dengan cekatan pria itu menuju kamar Sakura. Gaara sudah tahu letak apartemen ini jadi tidak perlu lama baginya untuk menuju TKP.

 **Ceklek.**

Gaara menuju meja rias. Itu dia! Kotak biru yang dimaksud langsung terditeksi. Gaara menyaut kotak, ia memastikan isi di dalamnya terlebih dahulu. Ada sepasang cincin. Target terkunci. Gaara menutup kotak dan langsung keluar kamar.

.

.

 **TAP**

Kaki Miko menginjak anak tangga terakhir. Keduanya berhenti tepat di bawah gerbang _Torri_ pelataran utama kuil Naka. Serempak iring-iringan pengantin juga ikut berhenti. Beberapa orang membuang nafas lega termasuk Sakura. Naruto dan Hinata masih berlari di belakang. Ayo! semangat! sebentar lagi sampai!

Rombongan pengantin disambut kepala _Kannushi_ dan asistennya. _Kannushi_ memakai pakaian _kariginu_ serba putih dengan topi _eboshi_ hitam. Sedangkan asisten _kannushi_ memakai _kariginu_ berwarna biru tua. Di belakang _Kannushi_ berdiri dua Miko lain. Penampilan mereka berbeda dengan Miko pengantar iring-iringan. Mereka memakai _Hakama_ merah dengan _Haori_ putih bermotif daun bambu. _Haori_ mereka diikat tali merah di bagian kerah atas. Kedua Miko itu mengikat rambut mereka dengan kain merah putih serta mengenakan mahkota bunga.

Sakura fokus memperhatikan _Kannushi_ tepat di depan mereka. Ia ingin menengok ke arah belakang namun tidak berani karena sudah jelas akan disambut wajah sangar Fugaku. Sampai kapan kegugupan ini terus berlanjut? Upacara akan segera dimulai. Tidak ada henti-hentinya Sakura berdoa. Sasori mengambil kesempatan menengok ke belakang. _'Kenapa Naruto cepat sekali sampai? sudah mengambil cincinnya atau belum?'_ batin Sasori. Naruto dan Hinata berhasil menyusul dan berhenti di belakang rombongan dengan dada kembang kempis luar biasa. Ino dan Tenten mengelus-ngelus punggung Hinata. Naruto lalu berdiri di antara Neji dan Sai. Ia mengatur nafas dan Sekejap melakukan kontak mata dengan Sasori.

Setelah penyambutan kepala _Kannushi_. Rombongan pengantin digiring masuk ke dalam area pelataran kuil Naka. Kepala _Kannushi_ berjalan di urutan paling depan diikuti dua asisten _Kannushi_. Dua Miko pengantar sebelumnya digantikan oleh dua Miko baru. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan di belakang mereka disertai rombongan keluarga. Mereka menuju ke dalam kuil Naka, menelusuri teras koridor tempat pemberkatan pernikahan dilaksanankan. Naruto terus memeriksa ponselnya.

.

.

"Hei, kau sudah mengonfirmasi Naruto kan?" Genma mengingatkan. Izumo menjawab dengan mengangkat jempolnya. Dua pria itu berdiri di depan meja resepsionis. Mereka mengobrol dengan satpam keamanan sembari menunggu Gaara melaksanakan misi. Satpam apartemen penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, tadi Naruto memberitahunya bahwa akan ada tiga pria menuju ke tempat Sasori, hal itu membuat satpam menjadi kepo.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka. Gaara tiba di lobi. Genma dan Izumo langsung menghampiri. Tunggu, kenapa satpam juga ikut sibuk?

"Bagaimana?" tanya Genma. Gaara menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Aku langsung menuju ke kuil." Gaara melangkah cepat keluar gedung. Genma dan Izumo mengikutinya, begitu pula dengan Satpam.

"Tolong beritahu Naruto aku dalam perjalanan." pesan Gaara. Izumo cekatan mengirim pesan pada Naruto. Di sini peran Izumo sebagai operator sangat diandalkan.

Gaara naik ke atas motor lalu memakai helm. Ninja R miliknya siap beraksi di jalanan kota Konoha. Genma langsung menuju motornya, Izumo mengikuti sambil mengirim pesan. Gaara sudah tancap gas meninggalkan tempat.

"Genma, kita juga menuju kuil _?"_ tanya Izumo. Ia ikut naik ke atas motor.

"Kita ikuti Gaara- _san_ untuk berjaga-jaga." Genma waspada. Izumo mengangguk setuju dan motor Genma siap berjuang. Mereka melambaikan tangan pada satpam yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Semoga berhasil!" Seru satpam itu. Genma dan Izumo melesat pergi.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura menginjakkan kaki mereka ke dalam ruangan kuil secara bersamaan. Pukulan tabuh pun terdengar, seruling berhenti dimainkan. Keluarga mengikuti kedua mempelai masuk ke dalam kuil dan spontan Naruto menghentikan langkah Hinata. Ino dan lainnya langsung menoleh. Bukan saatnya untuk berbincang-bincang jadi Tenten, Mei dan Neji duluan masuk ke dalam. Ino dan Sai memilih tinggal sejenak di teras. Sasori ingin menghampiri Naruto tapi ia merasa tidak enak berhubung posisinya berada di dekat keluarga Sasuke. Kenapa situasi jadi mengkhawatirkan begini?!

"Bagaimana cincinnya?" tanya Ino, nadanya pelan. Yang lain sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Gaara sedang menuju ke sini. Dia membawa cincinnya." Jawab Naruto. Raut wajahnya sangat serius.

"Kalian berdua masuklah, sampaikan ini pada Sasori." Pinta Naruto. Ino dan Sai mengangguk, mereka bergegas masuk ke dalam. Naruto memilih menunggu di luar karena sekali masuk ke dalam tidak enak untuk keluar. Lebih baik langsung masuk daripada masuk terus keluar.

"Hinata. Sepertinya harus ada plan B. " Ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Naruto- _kun?"_ Hinata sama khawatirnya.

"Maaf tuan nyonya, silahkan masuk ke dalam." Seorang EO memberitahu Naruto dan Hinata.

"Maaf, saya ingin bicara dengan anda sebentar." Naruto mengajak EO berdiskusi.

"Oh benar. Keluarga mempelai wanita sudah memberitahu kami." wanita itu mengangguk. Naruto menjelaskan cincin penikahan sedang dalam pejalanan menuju kuil. Setelah itu Naruto langsung menggandeng Hinata pergi. Sulit untuk duduk manis di dalam sementara Gaara belum datang.

Hinata betanya-tanya kemana Naruto akan membawanya pergi sampai mereka tiba di halaman belakang kuil. Mereka berdiri di depan teras pos _Kannushi_. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan ponsel menghubungi Izumo. Beberapa detik menunggu sambungan, Izumo pun mengangkat telponnya. Suara angin yang sangat ribut terdengar melalui ponsel Naruto.

"Lalu lintas padat _!_ Gaara- _san_ sudah jauh di depan!" Seru Izumo. Genma sedang fokus mengendarai motornya.

"Sekarang kalian di daerah mana?" Naruto memperkirakan jarak. Jawaban Izumo membuat Naruto menyerngit.

"Baiklah, hati-hati." Naruto menutup telpon lalu melihat jam tangan. Ia memastikan waktu. Sial! semoga Gaara tepat waktu. Naruto berkacak pinggang, ia melihat ke arah bukit belakang. Menunggu kedatangan Gaara. Otaknya bekerja memikirkan solusi. Solusi!

Tata letak ruangan di dalam kuil sudah diatur. Terdapat dua alas tempat duduk dan meja mini berwarna merah menghadap ke altar untuk sepasang pengantin. Di sisi kiri dan kanan, berderet alas tempat duduk beserta meja membentuk tiga syaf. Pada masing-masing meja tersedia nampan kayu berbentuk kotak, tempat cawan dan sapu tangan merah disiapkan.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengambil tempat duduk menghadap altar. Sasuke duduk di samping kanan sedangkan Sakura duduk di sebelah kiri. Keduanya berada di tengah-tengah keluarga.

Masing-masing keluarga mempelai duduk terpisah. Keluarga Sasuke berada di sisi kanan sedangkan keluarga Sakura duduk di sisi kiri. Kedua keluarga saling berhadapan menghadap pengantin. Tempat duduk kerabat dipisahkan. Ino, Tenten dan lainnya duduk di belakang deretan keluarga Sakura, mereka bejarak tiga langkah ke depan. _Kannushi_ berdiri di depan altar. Dua _Miko_ di samping kanan dan dua asisten Kannushi di samping kiri. Pemain musik berada di dekat pintu masuk. Ada seorang wanita memakai kimono furisode siap dengan kecapinya. Semua orang duduk bersimpuh melipat kaki bergaya seiza, kecuali paman Harashima karena kondisi kakinya tidak memungkinkan jadi ia duduk besila. Tidak disediakan kursi karena upacara pernikahan ini sangat tradisional. Siap-siap kaki keram.

Kizashi mulai tidak tenang, Jari telunjuknya terus bergerak-gerak di atas paha. Mata Sasori melirik sekitar. Kemana Naruto tadi? posisi duduk mereka membuat serba sulit. Ino mencari cara memberitahu keadaanya pada Sasori. Tidak mungkin mereka berbisik-bisik sementara keluarga Sasuke menghadap ke arah mereka. Ide Ino keluar ketika ia melihat sapu tangan pada genggaman Mei. Ino menyaut sapu tangan itu dan menulis sesuatu menggunakan lipstiknya.

 **Cincin, Gaara, OTW.**

Ino melipat sapu tangan lalu menyodorkannya pada Sai. Suaminya itu mendekati Sasori dan menyerahkan sapu tangan secara natural. Sasori sempat bingung kenapa Sai memberinya sapu tangan, Sasori yakin dia bisa menahan tangis dalam prosesi ini. Ia pun menerima sapu tangan itu dan otomatis otaknya bekerja. Sasori duduk di deretan kedua, tepat dibelakang Kizashi, dua alas tempat duduk kosong di sampingnya disediakan untuk Hinata dan Naruto. Aku yakin Itachi dan Konan membatin keberadaan Naruto saat ini.

Sasori membuka sapu tangan di atas pangkuannya. Tidak sulit bagi Sasori untuk memahami maksud pesan itu. Sasori melipat sapu tangan kembali dan perhatiannya tertuju pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Upacara pernikahan dimulai. Iringan musik traditional mulai dimainkan. Sasori mencuri kesempatan, ia bergerak sedikit maju ke depan memberi kabar Kizashi.

Perhatian Naruto langsung terpusat begitu mendengar iringan musik. Gawat sudah dimulai. Kemepetan ini membuat otak Naruto bekerja lebih maksimal. **Ting!** Lampu ide menyala terang.

"Hinata." Naruto menyentuh bahu istrinya. "Maukah kau meminjamkan cincin pernikahan kita pada Sasuke dan Sakura?"

"Naruto- _kun..._ " Hinata memandang dalam Naruto. Beberapa detik keheningan tercipta.

"Kau tidak memakai cincin pernikahan kita. Terakhir kali kau melepasnya ketika membersihkan kamar mandi. Cincinnya aku simpan di lemari."

Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama _sweet drop._

"Tetapi Naruto- _kun,_ bukankah sesuatu seperti itu tidak bisa dipakai oleh orang lain?" tanya Hinata. Naruto menoleh lalu menepuk bahu Hinata lagi.

"Hinata. Cincin pernikahan memang sesuatu yang penting. Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah simbolist. Yang terpenting adalah hati kita. Cinta tidak bisa digantikan dengan apapun." Suara Naruto berat dan berwibawa.

"Bukan berarti cincin penikahan bisa seenaknya saja dipakai oang lain. Hanya saja saat ini kondisinya sangat genting. Membantu penyatuan dua insan sangatlah mulia. Apalagi ini menyangkut nama keluarga. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Sambung Naruto. Hinata pun mengangguk paham.

Suasana hening sekejap. Hinata dan Naruto bertatapan sampai... Aha **!** Ide lain muncul!

"Sai dan Ino!" Seru Keduanya secara serempak. Naruto langsung mengirim pesan pada semua teman-teman yang ada di dalam.

 **To: Ino, Sai, Tenten, Neji** :

 **Plan B. Untuk Ino dan Sai. Siapapun yang membaca pesan ini duluan. Harap langsung mengkonfirmasi padaku. Jika prosesi janji penikahan dimulai dan belum ada konfirmasi dariku. Pinjamkan cincin kalian. Balas pesanku jika kalian bersedia. Aku menunggu jawaban secepatnya! Aku akan mengkoordinasikan pada EO! sesuatu mulia, aku mohon.. (Emot memohon)**

Naruto mengirim pesan itu. Ia kembali berkacak pinggang sambil memandang bukit. Naruto memikirkan plan **C.** Otak bekerja lebih maksimal! Gaara... cepatlah datang tampan...

.

.

Kepala _Kannushi_ memulai prosesi awal. Semuanya berdiri. Ia mengibaskan _Haraegushi pada Sasuke_ dan Sakura. Semacam air suci yang dikibaskan menggunakan daun. Setelah itu _Kannushi_ memberi hormat pada altar untuk Kami- _sama_ , ia membungkuk, diikuti dengan semua peserta upacara termasuk pengantin. Setelah itu semua dipersilahkan duduk kembali.

 _Kannushi_ mulai membacakan ayat suci di depan altar, diiringi bunyi ketukan semacam tempurung kelapa. Prosesi itu disimak oleh semua tamu. Kecuali perhatian Kenji dan Itaru yang terus-menerus melihat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Sepasang pengantin itu menyimak doa sambil menundukkan kepala. _Kannushi_ memberkati peralatan untuk prosesi pernikahan, termasuk tiga cawan untuk porosesi _san-san-ku-do._

Ponsel Ino, Sai, Tenten, dan Neji bergetar tapi tidak ada satupun yang memperdulikan hal itu. Mereka mengira getaran itu berasal dari _group whatsapp devisi background_ yang tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh. Lagi pula siapa yang berani buka ponsel disaat prosesi sakral begini? sepertinya Naruto harus merencanakan plan C jika Gaara tidak kunjung datang.

Lima menit Naruto diam dalam ketenangan. Sudah beberapa kali juga ia melihat ponsel dan jam. Hinata terus memperhatikan ke arah gerbang masuk pelataran kuil. Wanita itu berdiri di bawah pohon di sisi samping halaman. Naruto berkacak pinggang dan terus-menerus melihat ke arah bukit. Sampai kemudian munculah gagasan gila di kepala Naruto seiring angin berhembus. Pria itu langsung melangkah ke halaman bukit. Hinata menoleh lalu menyusul.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. Naruto menuju semak-semak, ia membungkuk dan mengambil beberapa batang rumput. whats?! Aku tahu apa yang ada di kepalamu Naruto!

"Naruto- _kun,_ jangan katakan.. _."_ Hinata mendekat. Naruto mengangguk yakin.

"Hinata ini memang gila tapi lebih baik daripada tidak ada cincin." Ucap Naruto. Hinata mengangguk paham. Wanita itu ikut mengambil tiga batang rumput seperti Naruto dengan cekatan. Saatnya menjadi kreatif.

.

.

Proses doa selesai. Saat ini tiba prosesi _Chikai no sakazuki_. Dua Miko wanita membawakan sake sebagai simbol penyucian acara sakral tersebut. Prosesi ini juga ditujukan untuk prosesi _san-san-ku-do_ , yaitu prosesi meminum arak sebanyak sembilan kali. Dua Miko itu duduk berlutut dan memberi salam pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Ada tiga cawan yang tersedia di hadapan pasangan pengantin. Salah satu Miko mengangkat sebuah cawan dimulai dari ujung kanan lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke. Satu Miko yang lain menuangkan arak pada cawan itu. Sasuke meminumnya dengan jeda sebanyak tiga kali sampai airnya habis. Lalu cawan itu diberikan pada Miko kembali untuk diberikan pada Sakura. Miko menuangkan sake dan Sakura meminumnya tiga kali jeda seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke. Lihatlah tangan Sakura sedikit gemetaran. Proses ini akan berlangsung pada cawan kedua sampai ke tiga. Suasana hening diiringi suara kecapi yang merdu.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata berkutat dengan rumput ilalang. Tidak ada yang memberi konfirmasi tentang Ino dan Sai setelah menunggu sepuluh menit. Izumo pun tidak mengangkat telpon dan tanda-tanda kedatangan Gaara tidak terditeksi. Waktu semakin kritis dan Naruto langsung mengesekusi plan C tanpa pikir panjang.

Ia dan Hinata saling berhadapan di atas rerumputan area belakang kuil. Mereka fokus membuat sebuah cincin. Masa kecil yang dihabiskan bermain bersama alam membuat mereka berpikir kreatif. Naruto dan Hinata menganyam beberapa helai tangkai rumput secara melingkar. Terbentuklah cincin hijau dari alam, bentuknya sederhana sama seperti cincin emas yang Sakura beli. Hanya saja yang ini terbuat dari rumput dengan tekstur anyaman padat. Mungkin pelajaran seni kerajinan Naruto dan Hinata di SMP mendapat nilai 95.

Naruto memasang cincin itu pada jari manisnya untuk memastikan ukuran tangan Sasuke, begitu pula Hinata. Cincin jadi. Masing-masing tangan mereka didekatkan dan keduanya saling melempar senyum.

Naruto dan Hinata langsung bergegas menuju halaman depan kuil. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Gaara. Ketua EO yang melihat ke arah mereka berlari menghampiri untuk menanyakan persiapan cincin. EO sendiripun dibuat kebingungan. Naruto menuntun ketua EO beberapa langkah menjauh untuk berdiskusi. Mata pak EO melebar saat Naruto mengeluarkan sepasang cincin terbuat dari rumput ilalang. Raut Wajahnya seperti mengatakan,

 _'kalian serius?!'_

.

Prosesi _san-san-kudo_ selesai. Miko memberi hormat dan menjauh kembali ke tempat. Saatnya menuju prosesi inti. Sasuke siap mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan. Sakura menarik nafas dalam, Sasuke yang akan mengucapkan ikrar tapi entah kenapa Sakura yang merasa sangat gugup. Ditambah... Kemana Naruto? Kenapa belum datang-datang? Sakura seperti ingin pingsan di tempat.

.

'Pos tiga aman, ganti."

Seorang pihak keamanan saling berkoordinasi melalui radio walkie-talkie. Pria itu berdiri tepat di depan gerbang _Torri_ utama. Tiba-tiba suara kendaraan yang mendekat menarik perhatiannya untuk menoleh ke samping. Sebuah Motor Ninja merah muncul di persimpangan jalan memasuki area kuil. Itu Gaara! **God! Finally!**

Gaara membuka helm dan bergegas turun dari motor. Ia berlari menuju tangga masuk tetapi pihak keamanan spontan menahannya. Argh! menyingkilah! ini genting!

"Maaf tuan, kuil sedang ada prosesi pernikahan keluarga Uchiha." Ucap pria itu.

"Saya datang untuk mengantar sesuatu. Ini penting." Sahut Gaara.

"Bisa saya lihat kartu identitas anda?" Argh! bikin repot saja! Gaara langsung merogoh dompet di saku celana. Shit! tertinggal di apartemen. Gaara mengeluarkan ponsel berniat menghubungi Naruto.

"Tolong beritahu pihak mempelai wanita. Gaara datang." Gaara tidak bisa mengatakan cincin yang datang. Pria keamanan itu menautkan alisnya, ia membatin apa hubungan Gaara dengan mempelai wanita. Apa ini cinta segitiga?

"Post satu, ganti. Seorang pria mengaku kerabat dekat mempelai wanita datang, ganti."

Tidak ada pilihan lain karena mereka dipojokkan oleh waktu. Naruto berdiri meletakkan sepasang cincin rumput ilalang di tempat yang sudah disediakan dari pihak kuil. Kotak dengan ukuran 10 x 15 cm itu memiliki sisi-sisi yang diukir indah. Seperti kotak kuno jaman peninggalan sejarah. Jotak itu siap dibawa masuk ke dalam.

 **Terrrrt... terrrttt...**

Ponsel Naruto bergetar pada genggaman tangan sebelah kiri. Nama Gaara keluar pada layar. Naruto mengangkat ponsel dan matanya spontan melebar.

"Cincin datang." ucap Naruto. Pria itu langsung berlari menuju gerbang masuk pelataran. Kepala EO menahan anak buahnya yang akan membawa masuk cincin. Ia mengondisikan keadaan. Hinata menengok ke dalam kuil dan wajahnya khawatir.

 _Kannushi_ mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk maju ke depan. Keduanya berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati altar. Kepala _Kannushi_ berdiri di hadapan mereka. Pada upacara pernikahan ala Shinto yang berlangsung jaman sekarang, kebanyakan mempelai pria akan membacakan ikrar pernikahan dengan membaca gulungan teks yang sudah disediakan. Tetapi berbeda dengan upacara pernikahan keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke harus mengucapkan ikrar pernikahannya tanpa membaca teks.

"Mereka menahanku." Ucap Gaara. Dahi Naruto menyerngit, ia menoleh ke arah teras kuil. Hinata melambaikan tangan dari teras, memberi kode dengan wajah panik. Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah lain, seorang pihak keamanan berjalan santai menghampirinya dari arah berbeda. ' _Fuck! Koordinasi lambat!'_ Batin Naruto.

"Gaara lari!" perintah Naruto. Gaara yang menunggu pihak keamanan sedang mengkonfirmasi kedatangannya tidak bisa menunggu lagi.

"Post tiga, mengerti. Ganti, Hei!"

Gaara menerobos masuk begitu saja. Tidak ada waktu lagi menunggu. Gaara lari dengan kecepatan penuh mengarungi 500 anak tangga. Pihak keamanan mengejar di belakang sambil mengkonfirmasi keadaan melalui walkie talkie. Izumo dan Genma baru saja tiba di lokasi. Sedangkan di dalam kuil Sasuke, mulai mengucapkan ikrar pernikahannya.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke lurus memandang ke arah altar. Bahu Sasuke tegak dan pria itu mengambil nafas dalam.

 _"Kami membuat sumpah pernikahan atas dasar tanggung jawab di hadapan Tuhan."_

Sasuke mulai mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan.

Naruto dan ketua EO saling belari menghampiri. Genma dan Izumo berlari menuju tangga dan mereka ditahan.

"Maaf, sedang ada upacara keluarga uchiha." Ucap pihak keamanan. Genma dan Izumo menoleh, mereka melihat 500 anak tangga menanjak naik. Telan ludah.

"Aku juga tidak berniat naik ke atas sana." Ucap Genma.

 _"Kami, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, dengan suka cita mengikrarkan sumpah pada hari bahagia ini, untuk menjadi suami istri melalui berkat Tuhan."_

 _"Kami berjanji atas nama Tuhan untuk saling mencintai dan menghormati selamanya, untuk bekerja keras membawa kemakmuran pada keluarga kami."_

Gaara berlari dengan sekuat tenaga di tengah-tengah anak tangga yang begitu menanjak naik. Nafasnya memburu, wajah Gaara serius melihat ke atas. Naruto sudah berdiri menunggunya di bawah gerbang Torri. Suasana sangat tegang di luar maupun di dalam. Gaara! semangat Gaara! Ayo!

 _"Terlebih dari itu, kami berjanji untuk tidak mengkhianati ikatan perkawinan kami. Dan untuk saling bekerja sama, berbagi kasih sayang Tuhan dalam menolong orang dan sesama."_

 _"16 April 2016"_

 _"Uchiha Sasuke."_

 _"Uchiha Sakura."_ Ucap Sakura.

Ikrar selesai diucapkan. Semua keluarga merasakan kelegaan. Suasana haru tercipta dalam sekejap. Mikoto berliang air mata. Begitula nenek, bibi Harashima, dan Ketiga rekan Sakura yaitu Ino, Tenten, dan Mei. Mukade juga ikut meneteskan air mata haru di samping Jugo.

Sudah tidak ada sisa waktu lagi. Naruto menoleh ke teras. Beberapa saat lagi Gaara hampir sampai puncak. Ketua EO memberi tanda untuk membawa cincin masuk. Naruto panik, ia menoleh ke arah Gaara maupun teras kuil secara bergantian.

 _"Naruto!"_ Seru Gaara. Naruto menoleh dan Gaara langsung pelempar kotak cincin dari jarak lima belas meter. Kotak cincin itu melambung dengan kecepatan penuh seperti Gaara melempar sebuah bola bisbol.

 **TAB!**

Kotak cincin mendarat di genggaman Naruto. Angin semilir berhembus di area kuil Naka. Naruto langsung berlari dengan kecepatan kilat dan Gaara tersungkur di tangga-tangga memburu oksigen dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Genma dan Izumo melambaikan tangan mereka di bawah gerbang Torri utama. Penampakan mereka terlihat kecil dari pandangan Gaara. Pria itu mengangkat jempol dari kejahuan. Spontan Izumo dan Genma langsung bertos ria.

Detik-detik menegangkan ketika pembawa cincin satu jengkal lagi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kuil. Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dan spontan ia bergerak menahan lengan pembawa cincin. Naruto tiba di teras dalam detik-detik pengakhiran, kotak cincin langsung disahut Hinata. Tidak sempat menyingkirkan cincin ilalang, Hinata langsung menjejerkannya dengan cincin asli dan pembawa cincin bergerak masuk ke dalam. Hinata langsung melompat senang memeluk suaminya. Semua EO bernafas lega. Ketua EO mengusap keringat di dahi. Ini adalah hari penikahan yang tidak akan ia lupakan dalam sepanjang karirnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling berhadapan. Energi cinta menghancurkan dinding pembatas. Sekejap Keduanya saling berpandangan. Sakura tertunduk malu, emerald-nya tidak kuasa menatap onyx Sasuke. Onyx suaminya.

Keluarga Sakura amat teramat lega ketika melihat cincin dibawa masuk. Seorang _Miko_ menghampiri dan mengambil tempat cincin itu. Ino menggoyang-goyang tangan Sai saking leganya. Tenten juga ikut lega. Neji memasang wajah tenang. Mei sedang sibuk mengusap air mata haru. Kau tahu Mei? di luar sana ada calon pangeranmu... Dia adalah pahlawan.

Cincin dibawa mendekat pada pengantin. Miko mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa cincin pernikahan ada dua jenis. Setelah kotak cincin dihadapkan pada Keduanya. Satu-satunya respon dari Sasuke adalah alis yang terangkat. Begitu pula Sakura, perhatiannya bukan tetuju pada cincin asli melainkan cincin ilalang yang unik itu. Pertanyaan besar timbul dalam benaknya.

Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan kuil. Perhatian tertuju pada mereka. Dengan sopan pasangan suami istri itu jalan berlutut menuju tempat duduk di samping Sasori. Cengiran Naruto menjawab pertanyaan di benak Sasuke. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dibalik ini semua. Itachi dan Konan sekejap saling menoleh. Mikoto mungkin sedang membatin sesuatu. Fugaku tetap tegap melihat prosesi upacara pernikahan putranya. Nenek menoleh ke Hinata, raut wajahnya seakan mengatakan _'kalian kemana saja?!'_ Berjuang nek... demi nama baik keluarga.

Acara tukar cincin berlangsung. Diawali dengan Sasuke memasang cincin pada jari Sakura. Cincin itu terpasang dengan sempurna di jari manis kanannya. Kemudian giliran Sakura memasang cincin pada jari manis Sasuke. Cincin itu terlihat elok pada jari panjang suaminya yang gagah. Sasuke mengira Sakura hanya memasang cincin emas tapi tiba-tiba wanita itu tergerak untuk menyaut cincin ilalang dan menyematkannya di atas cincin asli. Sasuke pun akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan memasang cincin ilalang itu di atas cincin Sakura. Alhasil mereka mempunyai dua pasang cincin. Cincin ilalang itu kenang-kenangan dari kuil Naka untuk kalian berdua.

Kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura duduk kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Alunan musik traditional kembali teralun. Petikan merdu kecapi mengiringi dua Miko _Kagura_ menari di depan altar. Mereka membawa lonceng berbentuk seperti ikatan anggur serta membawa daun _sasaki._ Tarian mereka disebut dengan tarian _Kaguramai,_ sebagai simbol penyatuan kedua mempelai dalam pernikahan. Semua perhatian tertuju ke arah mereka, termasuk Itaru dan Kenji yang melongo melihat tarian Miko sebagai pertunjukan yang menarik.

Dua Miko itu lalu berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka memberkati keduanya dengan membunyikan lonceng di depan kepala mempelai dengan gerakan kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri-atas. Sasuke dan Sakura menundukkan kepala mereka.

Selanjutnya, dua Miko itu bergerak membunyikan lonceng di depan kedua keluarga mempelai. Baik dari sisi kanan maupun kiri. Serempak mereka bergerak dari ujung hingga ujung. Setelah pemberkatan selesai dilakukan. Dua Miko dari sisi kanan maupun kiri menuangkan sake pada setiap cawan anggota keluarga dan berakhir menuangkannya pada cawan pengantin.

 _Kannushi_ memberi aba-aba di depan. Semua keluarga temasuk pengantin mengangkat cawan mereka. Kemudian _Kannushi_ mempesilahkan dan secara bersama-sama mereka meminum sake. Prosesi ini sebagai tanda merestui penikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Upacara pernikahan lalu ditutup. Semua orang berdiri. Rasanya kaki terbebaskan dari derita. Dua Miko lalu mempersembahkan ranting daun _sasaki_ kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

 _Hari ini keduanya sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri._

Kedua mempelai dan seluruh keluarga memberi hormat sekali lagi pada altar. Kemudian mereka dituntun keluar kuil diantar oleh kepala _kannushi_ dan asisten _Kannushi_.

.

.

Tiba di teras. Kedua orang tua mempelai saling memberi selamat satu sama lain. Fugaku bersalaman dengan Kizashi dengan erat. Mereka resmi menjadi besan. Selanjutnya masing-masing orang tua memberi selamat pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Suasana haru tercipta ketika Fugaku dan Mikoto mencium kening menantunya. Semua melihat ke arah mereka dengan suasana yang mengharukan. Kizashi memeluk putrinya dengan erat kemudian beranjak memeluk Sasuke. Usai itu suasana membaur. Keluarga saling memberi selamat satu sama lain.

"Sasuke." Itachi memberi selamat adiknya. Mereka berpelukan sangat erat dan cukup lama. Kemudian disusul dengan Konan. Sakura grogi bersalaman dengan Itachi. Harus berpelukan atau tidak? dan Itachi bergelak memeluk Sakura. Hal itu membuat jantung cukup deg-degan.

"Sakura- _chan..._ " Konan memancarkan aura kebahagiaan mendalam saat memeluk Sakura. "Akhirnya kau resmi menjadi adik ipar kita." Konan terkekeh anggun.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sasori. Dua pria itu saling berhadapan dan bertatapan selama tiga detik. Sasori lalu berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke. Keduanya saling berpelukan. Sasori menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke sambil berpesan, "Jaga Sakura baik-baik." kemudian Sasori menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk adiknya.

Kenji memberi selamat Sasuke dan bibi baru mereka. Sasuke berjongkok lalu bepelukan pada kedua keponakannya. Sangat menggemaskan. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Kedua keponakan Sasuke itu mencium pipinya. Kenji dan Itaru memperhatikan penampilan Sakura dengan antusias.

"Teme!" Naruto merentangkan tangan seperti di film Tetanic, ia bergerak memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat. "Kau tahu, pernikahanmu membuatku gila." Ucap Naruto. Firasat Sasuke tidak pernah meleset. Apa ulah Sakura kali ini?

"Terimakasih Dobe." Sasuke hanya bisa mengucapkan kata itu. Hinata lalu memberi selamat untuk Sasuke sementara Naruto menghampiri Sakura.

"Pinky." Wajah Naruto menahan air mata. "Naruto." Sakura tersenyum. Keduanya lalu berpelukan. Di situlah Naruto tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. HInata memeluk Sakura serta memberikan doa dan selamat. Hinata membisikkan sesuatu, Sakura langsung melihat cincin ilalang di tangannya dan ia terkekeh geli.

"Sayang...! beri pelukan pada pamanmu." Paman Harashima memeluk erat keponakannya. Begitu pula dengan bibi. Keduanya juga memberi selamat Sasuke."

"Sasuke.. Selamat." Obito bersalaman dengan Sasuke lalu keduanya berpelukan. "Senyum...jangan datar begitu." Goda Obito.

Mukade memeluk Sasuke dan pria itu tidak berhenti berliang air mata. Bisa dirasakan bahwa Mukade sangat menyayangi tuan-tuan muda Uchiha. Mukade juga memberi selamat pada Sakura dan memberi doa serta harapan. Jugo juga memberi selamat. Akhirnya Boss-nya menikah. Akan ada yang mengurusnya.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Teman-teman Sakura menyerbu. Mereka saling berpelukan dan mengucapkan selamat pada Sakura dan Sasuke. Ino memukul bokong Sakura atas kecerobohannya meninggalkan cincin. Sakura hanya tersenyum menerima kode Ino. Ini akan menjadi obrolan seru nantinya.

"Oh Pinky...!" Obito merentangkan tangan. Sakura berdengus geli melihatnya. Mereka bersalaman dan Obito menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura. Ino langsung mencolek lengan Obito. Raut wajah mereka mengandung pertanyaan besar. Sakura pun mengatakan kebenarannya di tempat dan mereka semua membelalak tidak percaya. Obito adalah sepupu Sasuke? _Tell us about that shit!_ Itu baru sepupu, coba kalau kalian tahu dia adalah esekutif produser Gamabunta.

Sepertinya Gaara, Izumo dan Genma sudah kembali pulang. Tentu saja, mereka tidak mungkin ikut bergabung dengan pakaian seperti itu.

Ditutup dengan sesi foto. Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri berdampingan. Sakura malu-malu ketika fotografer mengambil foto mereka. Itu karena rekan-rekannya terus menggoda.

"Lebih dekat.. Kenapa malu-malu begitu..." Obito tidak pandang suasana kalau menyangkut menggoda si Pinky. Yang lain hanya memberi kode-kode seperti senyuman penuh arti.

"Mana pose ciumannya?" timpal Naruto. Wajah Sakura malu-malu. Ia dan Sasuke seperti sepasang suami istri yang baru saja kenal dan menikah. Sakura pun menoleh ragu-ragu, tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan ia mencium kening Sakura. Awwww...

Kemudian sesi foto keluarga di depan kuil. Keluarga inti berjejer rapi diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. Beberapa kali sesi foto diambil dengan pair yang bergantian. Tidak ketinggalan teman-teman Sakura yang melakukan selfie bersama. Kuil Naka menjadi tempat suci bersatunya Sasuke dan Sakura dalam ikatan pernikahan. Awan biru terlihat begitu cerah. Semua burung bernyanyi merdu saling bersahutan, angin musin semi semilir membawa sejuta cinta dari sepasang suami-istri

 **Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura**

.

* * *

.

Para tamu undangan mulai berdatangan. Mengikuti langkah kaki seorang pria berpakaian jas hitam. Selamat datang di Resepsi pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura

.

Bertempat di kawasan pinggiran kota Konoha. Sebuah kawasan dengan dataran rumput hijau yang subur. Bunga-bunga daisy bermekaran indah. Pepohonan rindang mengelilingi area tersebut. Resepsi ini diadakan pukul 03:00 sore, di hari yang sama usai prosesi upacara pernikahan di kuil Naka.

Dekor pesta di desain serba putih. Altar pengantin dibuat menyerupai gapura bunga. Terdapat meja-meja bulat dan kursi tertata secara acak pada area kanan membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit. Rangkaian bunga serba putih menghiasi sudut-sudut tempat itu. Dua Meja panjang yang diletakkan berbeda sisi di bagian kiri disiapkan untuk menyajikan berbagai hidangan lezat. Gelas-gelas wine beserta serbet tertata rapi di setiap meja. Terdapat panggung sedang tempat grand piano berwana hitam diletakkan, serta alat musik lainnya seperti drum kecil, guitar acoustic, harpa dan biola. Para pemain musik sudah siap di tempat. Panggung tersebut juga dihiasi bunga-bunga putih yang cantik. Lampu hias yang dipenuhi lilin melingkar tergantung di beberapa titik memberi kesan mewah yang elegan.

Ah... ada yang menarik pada dekor resepsi pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura ini. Terdapat beberapa karya yang terpajang di sana. Semua karya itu adalah kado setiap _artist_ devisi _background 2D_. Dilihat satu persatu. Karya mereka mempunyai tema yaitu Sasuke dan Sakura. Segala betuk style gambar mengilustrasikan sosok mereka. Posenya pun bermacam-macam. Ada yang membuat karikatur Sakura mencium Sasuke. Gambar keduanya saling berpelukan. Illustrasi Sasuke dan Sakura tertawa bersama, head-shoot bentuk realist... ah lihat itu! ada yang membuat illustrasi Sakura memukul Sasuke dengan tongkat bisbol dalam bentuk ciby. Tetulis nama Obito pada karya itu.

Dan apa itu?! Gambar hulk dengan kepala Sakura dan Kapten Amerika dengan kepala Sasuke. LOL, dilihat dari name tag pemilik karya, tertulis nama Kiba. Masih banyak gambar-gambar lainnya, sebagian besar illutrasinya aneh-aneh dan konyol. Seperti karya Konohamaru yang mengilustrasikan Sakura menjadi superman dan Sasuke naik di atas badannya saat terbang. Ini akan menjadi hiburan menarik bagi para tamu undangan yang sebagian besar sudah berdatangan.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong... Sebenarnya dimanakah tempat resepsi ini diadakan? Mari kita _zoom out_ kamera beberapa meter jaraknya.

 **Hrrrueeeekkkeee...** (Suara kuda)

Ternyata hanya berjarak tiga puluh meter dari pacuan kuda keluarga Uchiha. Shit. Tertipu.

Ada banyak hotel dan tempat bagus di Konoha tetapi Sakura memilih area pacuan kuda sebagai tempat dilaksanakan resepsi pernikahan mereka. Mungkin karena saking banyaknya list tempat yang recommend, wanita itu bingung sendiri dan akhirnya mempunyai gagasan lain yang cukup membuat keluarga Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Mikoto sempat menanyakan Sasuke tentang keputusan mereka memilih tempat itu. Sasuke sendiri setuju-setuju saja dengan ide Sakura. Istrinya itu, eherm! **Istrinya**. Ya, Sakura melakukan presentasi dan mengajukan proposal pada Sasuke untuk mengadakan resepsi pernikahan di kawasan pacuan kuda. Masuk akal dan ide diterima.

Lagi pula kawasan di sana teduh dan asri. Jauh dari pemukiman kota yang padat. Dan alhasil. Walla... tempat disulap sangat bagus. Bahkan aku sempat mengira itu area hotel berbintang. Bersatu dengan alam memang jauh lebih asyik. Ya, asalkan tidak ada kuda liar yang tiba-tiba kabur dari kandang. Apalagi kuda semacam Black. Jangan lupakan juga ranjau darat. Tapi sepertinya area sudah dikondisikan dengan baik. Segala persiapan diatur sempurna dibawah pengawasan team EO.

Para tamu undangan sebagian besar adalah pegawai studio Gamabunta. Sasuke tidak mempunyai banyak teman kecuali kolega bisnis. Beberapa tamu Fugaku dan Mikoto juga diundang. Untuk tamu Kizashi, sepertinya hanya sedikit karena pesta pernikahan diadakan di Konoha. Mereka tidak mengadakan pesta besar, resepsi pernikahan ini hanya menyebarkan 150 undangan saja.

Para tamu wanita bersolek cantik dalam berbagai gaun yang anggun. Semua tamu pria memakai setelan jas hitam. Suasana membaur menunggu pengantin tiba di tempat. Para artist background berkumpul dan mereka sangat heboh bercanda gurau. Tampak pegawai studio yang lain juga berdatangan. Ino dan kawan-kawan sudah berada di sana. Kakashi datang bersama istrinya. Jiraiya bersama Tsunade dan masih banyak lagi pasangan-pasangan lainnya. Ah lihat, Izumo dan Genma datang, mereka sedang mengobrol dengan Hayate yang teryata juga diundang.

Pihak keluarga sudah ada di tempat. Mereka duduk di deretan depan dekat dengan altar. Semua pihak keluarga di tandai dengan mawar putih yang dipasang di bagian dada kanan. Banyak muda mudi yang curi-curi pandang satu sama lain. Termasuk para wanita yang curi-curi pandang ke arah Sasori yang duduk tenang mengobrol dengan Itachi. Maaf pendaftaran sudah ditutup. Ayame dan Aboba juga hadir di sana, mereka membawa bayi mereka yang sangat imut. Kemudian, ah tunggu. Apa itu Utakata? iya! itu Utakata! dia datang bersama istri dan banyinya!

.

Resepsi dimulai ketika Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di tempat. Ditandai dengan alunan musik yang dimainkan ketika pasangan pengantin itu berdiri di ujung jalan masuk menuju altar. Kenji dan Itaru menjadi pendamping pengantin. Dua bocah itu memakai jas hitam. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Apalagi Kenji. _Kiss me baby!_

Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Sakura sudah bermetaformsis dalam balutan gaun rancangan milik Ino. _Mempesona_. Tampaknya Sakura sukses menambah berat badan karena gaun itu terlihat sangat fit pada lekukan tubuhnya yang padat dan langsing. Wanita itu anggun mendampingi Sasuke dengan ketampanan absolut mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam.

Keduanya berdiri di ujung jalan masuk menuju altar. Mereka siap melewati jalur taburan mawar putih yang sayang sekali jika diinjak. Aluan piano dimainkan. Pianist memainkan melodi lagu _mariah Carey_ berjudul _Thanks God I Found you._ Lagu itu. _S_ pontan Hinata dan Naruto saling menoleh dan tersenyum.

Sasuke dan Sakura melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju altar. Tangan kanan Sakura merangkul lengan Sasuke. Tangan kirinya membawa rangkaian mawar putih. Emerald Sakura mengedar. Setelah segala sesuatu yang terukir pada jejak kehidupannya. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada hari ini. _Bersyukur._ Hanya itu yang Sakura rasakan sekarang. Ia tersenyum. Emerald-nya melihat ke arah tamu satu persatu yang berdiri di kedua sisi jalur pengantin.

Ino dan Tenten melambaikan tangan mereka. Dua wanita itu gila tapi menjadi _patner in crime_ terbaik.

Obito dan Konohamaru senyum-senyum penuh arti. Duo moron itu menyebalkan tapi akan sangat ia rindukan nantinya. Sakura berdengus geli ketika semua _artist background_ membentuk tanda love dengan kedua tangan mereka. Rekan-rekannya itu membuat hidupnya sangat berwarna.

Hayate, Izumo dan Genma. Mereka tersenyum. Sakura merasa banyak merepotkan, terutama pada Hayate. Sakura beruntung mengenal orang-orang seperti mereka.

Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Sakura tersenyum pada keduanya. Terimakasih banyak atas segala nasehat yang mereka berikan.

Kakashi. CEO Gamabunta itu tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Senyumannya itu seakan mengatakan ' _Akhirnya menikah juga... Jangan lupa... siang dan malam...'_ wajah Sasuke datar melihat Kakashi.

 _Emerald_ Sakura lalu bergerak ke sisi kiri.

Jugo. Pria itu pernah menguji kesetiaan dan kepercayaan Sasuke dan Sakura. Jugo adalah orang yang baik.

Utakata. Ia melambaikan tangan bersama istri dan bayinya. Begitu pula dengan Ayame, wanita itu melambaikan tangan bayinya ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalu mengajarkan Sakura tentang arti ketulusan. Onyx Sasuke juga melihat ke arah mereka dan ia tersenyum samar.

Karin tersenyum tipis di samping Suigetsu. Sakura tidak pernah menyangka ia akan berteman dengan Karin. Waktu selalu merubah seseorang. Musuh bisa menjadi teman.

Gaara. Pria itu berdiri di samping gengster Yakuza. Gaara tersenyum tipis pada Sakura. Pria itu indah. Sakura beruntung mengenal pria seperti Gaara. Semoga ia mendapatkan kebahagiannya kelak. Sakura pun tersenyum padanya. Sasuke melihat Gaara dalam ketenangan onyx mendalam. Astaga Sasuke! Kau sudah memenangkan Sakura!

Kemudian, Naruto. Pria itu menampakkan cengirannya di samping Hinata yang tersenyum lembut. Sakura bersyukur memiliki saudara dan teman seperti Naruto. Wajah Sasuke datar saja melihat Naruto membentuk kotak, segitiga dan bulatan dengan kedua tangannya.

Konan dan Itachi. Keduanya tersenyum. Konan melambaikan tangannya. Mereka adalah kakak ipar yang hangat. Sakura seperti masih tidak menyangka ia benar-benar menjadi adik ipar Itachi.

Sasori. Pria itu memandang Sakura. Sasori adalah kakak terbaik di jagat raya ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya walau terkadang dia menyebalkan. Mata Sasori dan Sasuke bertemu sekejap. Onyx Sasuke seakan mengatakan. _'Terimakasih sudah mempercayakan Sakura padaku.'_

Mukade. Seseorang yang penuh kasih sayang, loyalitas dan ketulusan. Mukade mengangguk pada Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum dan ikut mengangguk.

Paman dan bibi Harashima. Mereka adalah paman dan bibi penyayang.

Nenek. Dia luar biasa. Nenek adalah pengganti ibunya yang telah tiada.

Kizashi. Ayah yang sangat pengertian dan sangat keren.

kemudian Fugaku dan Mikoto. Sakura memiliki orang tua kedua. Mikoto adalah ibu mertua penuh kehangatan. Dan Fugaku... dia ayah mertua yang sangar. Sakura tidak akan berhenti sungkan jika berhadapan dengan pria itu. Papah Fugaku. LOL

Dan yang terakhir.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Langkah kaki mereka berhenti tepat di depan altar. Sasuke dan Sakura saling berhadapan dan berpandangan. Banyak kata yang ingin Sakura ucapkan. Tapi semua itu hanya mampu diutarakan melalui senyuman yang manis. Onyx Sasuke lembut memandang istrinya. Sorot matanya mengutarakan untaian kalimat.

 _Kuharap kau mengerti apa yang aku cari._

 _Seorang bidadari dunia yang mampu menjaga diri_

 _Kuharap kau tahu apa yang aku butuhkan_

 _Cinta yang terikat tali pernikahan_

 _Aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu_

 _Kedalam cinta yang apa adanya_

 _aku menikahimu.._

 _Hidup bersamamu sepanjang hidupku..._

 _Ijinkan aku memilikimu.._

Kue pernikahan siap. Sasuke dan Sakura memotong kue itu secara bersamaan. Tepuk tangan meriah mengiringi mereka. Suara siulan terdengar dari devisi background 2D tidak ada habisnya. Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Keduanya tersenyum lalu berciuman. Puluhan merpati dan lampion pun diterbangkan ke udara.

Musik dengan irama bit semangat dimainkan. Hidangan dikeluarkan. Suasana membaur. Muda mudi berdiri berkerumun di depan panggung. Naruto menarik Hinata dan Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke. Mereka berdiri di bagian depan dekat panggung, dikerumuni para tamu undangan lainnya. Seorang penyanyi pria menyaut mic. Pria itu mengacungkan tangannya ke atas dan ia menyanyikan lagu _**counting crows**_ berjudul :

 **Accidentally In Love.**

 _._

 _So she said what's the problem baby?_

What's the problem I don't know

Well maybe I'm in love

Think about it every time

I think about it

Can't stop thinking 'bout it

 _How much longer will it take to cure this_

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

.

 _Aku tidak bisa diartikan. Kau pasti bisa merasakanku. Aku tidak disengaja. Kedatanganku tidak diduga. Ketika aku datang menyapamu. Kau sulit mengeti apa yang terjadi._

 _Ketika kau menyadariku. Kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanku. Kau tidak tahu cara menyembuhkanku. Kau tidak bisa mengacuhkanku._

 _Mendekatlah. Berbisiklah padaku. Aku akan datang menjemputmu. Iya atau tidak kau membutuhkanku._

 _Kau tahu siapa aku?_

 _Aku adalah cinta._

 _._

Suasan pesta membaur. Para tamu menikmati undangan dan saling bercengkramah. Kebersamaan dan kebahagiaan sangat dirasakan. Kemudian Semua tamu yang berdiri di depan panggung berubah sangat exited. Sakura dan Sasuke naik ke atas panggung. Para wanita rela berdesak-desakan untuk saat yang satu ini. Dipenuhi canda dan tawa. Moment yang paling dinanti, moment dimana Sakura melempar rangkaian bunga miliknya.

"Sakura lempar ke sini...! Ke sini Sakura...!"

Para muda mudi saling berseru. Apalagi bagi para single. Sakura membalikkan badan. Semua siap menangkap bunga miliknya. Sakura berbalik membelakangi para tamu. Sasuke berdiri tenang di sampingnya. Sakura lalu mengambil ancang-ancang, ia siap melempar karangan bunga miliknya. Yang lain melihat dari kursi tamu maupun kursi keluarga. Hei Sasori.. Kau tidak ikut bergabung?

 **1...2...3**

 **Wuuuuuuuuushh...**

Sakura melempar karangan bunga miliknya dengan sedikit kekuatan. Ia langsung berbalik. Karangan melambung tinggi, semua tangan terangkat ke atas berusaha menggapainya. Dan... **TAP!** Seseorang meraihnya. Bunga mendarat tepat di tangan Gaara. Pria itu berdiri santai di bagian belakang persis di samping Mei yang berjinjit melompat-lompat.

"Kyaaaaaa...!" Para wanita histeris. Gaara menoleh ke samping dan dengan santai ia memberikan karangan bunga itu pada Mei. Semua bersorak. Mei menerima karangan bunga dengan wajah merona. Sakura mendekati Sasuke. Mereka berpandangan dalam senyum tipis. Sakura langsung melompat memeluk erat suaminya di hadapan banyak orang.

 _Kebahagian semua orang bertebaran di hari spesial itu._

 _We were once_

 _Upon a time in love_

 _We're accidentally in love_

 _Accidentally in love_

 _._

* * *

.

.

Deburan air terjun melantunkan malam yang panjang. Sakura berendam di dalam bak kamar mandi. Wajahnya serius. Ia menatap pintu. Di balik pintu itu seseorang menunggunya. Suaminya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Darah Sakura mengalir deras. Mengalirkan setiap jengkal kegugupan pada seluruh sel di tubuhnya. Jantung ini berdendang. Tak kuasa menahan gejolak dari dalam diri. Mempersiapkan hati dan jiwa. Sekarang berbeda. Mereka sudah menikah. Malam ini. Bukan malam pertama kali ia tidur satu ranjang dengan Sasuke. Tetapi, malam ini akan menjadi malam special bagi mereka, karena malam ini adalah malam...

 _Shannaro..._

 _Tenang Sakura... Tenang...Tarik nafas... Santai jangan gugup... Renggangkan otot. Pejamkan mata...Ya, seperti ini. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

Sakura menyandarkan kepala pada bed tub. Mencoba untuk meriklekskan diri.

Sakura dan Sasuke pergi bulan madu satu hari setelah hari pernikahan. Mereka mengambil perjalanan liburan ke Iwagakure, sebuah daerah bagian Jepang terdiri dari tebing-tebing bebatuan yang mengerujut dan beberapa pegunungan hijau, orang-orang menyebut Iwagakure sebagai _Land of eart._

Ada banyak pilihan tempat bulan madu di dunia ini tapi Sakura memilih tidak bepergian jauh-jauh. Wanita itu belum pernah ke Iwagakure sekalipun dan dia penasaran untuk pergi ke sana. Banyak spot-spot wisata indah di Iwagakure yang tak kalah dengan daerah lainnya. Saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke menginap di sebuah resort di kawasan tebing-tebing di kaki pegunungan. Kamar mereka menghadap langsung pada air terjun yang mengalir dari mata air setinggi 70 meter dari atas tebing. _Hadway_ resort bertema rumah pohon, setiap pondok terbuat dari kayu dengan atap jerami. Memiliki teras yang terhubung langsung pada alam. Dari kamar permandangan hutan disuguhkan dari balik kaca jendela yang menghadap pada ranjang. Interior di dalamnya bertema tropis.

Suara burung-burung mockingjay menyanyi pada heningnya malam. Suaranya bergema melantunkan nada idah yang bersautan. Hawa terasa sejuk bahkan sedikit dingin, kabut alam akan mulai muncul diatas jam 10 malam. Tempat ini sangat cocok untuk bermeditasi mencari ide apalagi untuk sepasang pengantin baru. Keturunan akan cepat didapatkan.

30 menit lebih lamanya Sakura habiskan berada di dalam kamar mandi. Sasuke sedang bersandar pada rajang dan membatin apa yang sedang dilakukan istrinya itu. Suasana kamar remang-remang. Korden jendela pintu masih terbuka dan penampakan hutan malam terlihat dari dalam sana. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba sosok putih atau manusia serigala bertengger di atas pohon? Lebih baik tutup saja kordenya.

Ponsel Sakura terus bergetar di atas meja lampu. _Onyx_ Sasuke melirik pada benda itu. Mungkin Sasuke heran forum apa yang Sakura ikuti sampai ponselnya tidak bisa diam dari tadi pagi. Itu devisi background yang sedang penasaran dengan bulan madu kalian Sasuke. Biarkan saja mereka... Fokus saja pada malam perdana ini. Aku siap mendeskripsikan segala sesuatunya dengan tinta emas.

 _Rileks... tenang... Santai..._

Astaga! masih berendam di dalam bak?! Keluarlah Sakura... Kau bisa masuk angin! Apa perlu Sasuke masuk dan menjemputmu? Sasuke mulai memandang pintu kamar mandi. Ini sudah empat puluh menit. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Sakura? apa dia ketiduran di dalam. Tidak Sasuke, istrimu itu sedang grogi tingkat dewa. Susulah dia..

 **Ceklek.**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka ketika kaki Sasuke baru saja bergerak turun dari ranjang. Sasuke menoleh. Ternyata istrinya baik-baik saja.

Sakura mengenakan handuk kimono berwarna putih,kepalanya terbungkus handuk mini. Mata mereka bertemu. **DEG.** Sakura mengalihkan grogi menuju balkon, apa yang mau kau lihat di luar sana? melihat putih-putih berterbangan baru tau rasa. Langkah Sakura berhenti, wanita itu mengurungkan niatnya dan berlagak santai duduk di tepi ranjang menghadap ke jendela.

"Sakura, ponselmu terus bergetar dari tadi." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura lalu berbalik.

"Oh.. itu teman-teman studio." Sakura mengulurkan tangan. Sasuke mengambil ponsel Sakura lalu menyodorkannya. Sakura melihat ratusan deret chatting group yang sangat panjang. Bingung harus membaca mulai dari mana. Intinya Chatting itu membahas tentang malam pertama, sudah tidak usah ditelusuri lagi. Pasti mereka sedang membicarakan si Pinky. Percakapan terakhir dikirim dari Obito tujuh detik yang lalu.

 **Obito :** _jangan mendeskripsikan terlalu detail, Konohamaru belum cukup umur._

 **Kling!**

 _ **Konohamaru** : enak saja!_

Sakura berdengus geli sementara Sasuke diam memandang istrinya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan studio Gamabunta." Ucap Sakura, ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas ranjang dan kembali mengusap rambutnya yang basah.

Sasuke masih diam memandang sampai kemudian pria itu mendekat, tepat di belakang Sakura. **DEG.** jantung Sakura spontan tidak karauan. Sasuke menghentikan tangan Sakura lalu mengambil alih handuk. Pria itu mengusap mahkota merah muda istrinya. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan. Sakura memandang keluar jendela.

"Beberapa tahun saja." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura langsung menoleh, tidak mengerti maksud ucapan suaminya.

"Beberapa tahun apa Sasuke- _kun?"_

"Tinggal di Boston. Setelah itu kita pindah ke Konoha."

"Yang benar?!" Mata Sakura melebar. "Lalu bagaimana dengan perusahanmu?"

"Aku akan memantabkan sistem perusahaan. Orang lain akan mengurusnya untukku. Setelah itu aku akan membesarkan Gamabunta."

Wajah Sakura berubah serius. Gamabunta? Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengetuk kening Sakura. Istrinya itu meraih tangannya dan mereka saling berpandangan.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Mendukungmu." Bibir Sakura melengkung. Kemudia ia menunduk dan melihat jari manis mereka.

"Sasuke- _kun..._ Lihat."

Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan tangan Sasuke. Cincin ilalang masih terselip di atas cincin mereka. Benda itu membuat Sakura berdengus geli.

"Kau tahu, Naruto dan Hinata yang membuat ini untuk kita." Ucap Sakura.

"Aa. Apa yang terjadi waktu itu?" Sasuke baru ingat untuk menanyakannya hal itu.

"Aku meninggalkan cincin pernikahan kita di apartemen. Naruto dan Hinata mencari solusi membuat cincin pengganti." Sakura menampakkan deretan giginya. Wajah Sasuke datar saja. Sudah tidak heran lagi.

"Tidak masalah, asalkan bukan kau yang tertinggal." Sasuke bergerak merengkuh pinggang Sakura. Onyx-nya tajam mengunci emerald teduh istrinya. Keduanya berpandangan. Sakura merasa tubuhnya berat. Tidak bisa kabur kemanapun. Sasuke berhasil menguasainya dengan sekali tatapan. Luar biasa.

Perlahan kepala Sasuke bergerak maju, bibir mereka menempel. Sasuke mencium Sakura penuh kelembutan. Mata Sakura terpejam. Bibir mereka saling berpautan mesra sampai Sasuke menyudahinya. Mereka berpandangan kembali. Tangan Sakura bergerak menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

"Aku gugup."

Suara Sakura pelan. Sasuke mengerti tanpa harus dijelaskan. Mereka saling menatap cukup lama.

"Aku juga."

Ucap Sasuke kemudian. Sekejap mata Sakura melebar. ' _Sasuke gugup?'_

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura di pipinya.

"Aku ingin memilikimu." Ucap Sasuke. Kata-kata itu melebur menjadi satu menggetarkan dada.

"Kau sudah memilikiku jauh sebelumnya." Sahut Sakura.

"Malam ini aku akan memilikmu seutuhnya."

Suasana kembali hening. Semburat merah terpapar di wajah ayu Sakura. Wanita itu tertunduk malu. Sasuke bergerak menarik Sakura menuju tengah ranjang. Keduanya berbaring saling berhadapan. Menikmati quality time bersama, tidak ada waktu yang akan membatasi mereka. Selamanya, hidup bersama. Berdua.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ Kadang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku dipertemukan denganmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aa. Selamat atas keberuntunganmu." Sahut Sasuke. Spontan Sakura berdengus geli.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ jika dulu kita tidak bertemu. Wanita seperti apa yang akan kau nikahi?"

Sasuke diam menatap wajah Sakura dalam kesyahduan remang-remang cinta. (Usai ini aku akan terjun dari tebing)

"Jawab pertanyaanku..." Sakura mencolek hidung Sasuke.

"Wanita yang tidak merepotkan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Berati aku merepotkan?!" Sakura menyerngitkan dahi.

"Aa. Kau sangat merepotkan." Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Tidak ada yang lebih merepotkan dibanding kau." Sasuke bergerak mengurung Sakura.

"Ka-kau baru saja bilang aku merepotkan." Sakura bertahan di dalam kegugupan yang kembali menjalar.

"Kau benar." Kepala Sasuke mendekat, ia berbisik pada Sakura. "Kau harus membayar semuanya."

Sekejap ucapan itu membuat bulu kuduk Sakura bergidik. Sasuke bergerak menyesap telinga Sakura. Dari situ lah awal gelombang gairah terundang. Sasuke menjelajah satu per satu. Kening, mata, hidung, bibir dan dagu Sakura. Bibirnya menyapu setiap lekuk wajah Istrinya.

"Sasuke- _kun..."_ Emerald Sakura berkilat-kilat. Gugup menguasinya. Sasuke membelai pipi Sakura dengan lembut. Tangannya meluncur menarik tali handuk Sakura.

"Ku-kurasa kita harus bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu." Sakura mengulur waktu, sungguh jantungnya bergerak cepat. Dia bisa mati di tempat.

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau menunggu." Sasuke bergerak mencium Sakura. Ciumannya penuh gairah sehingga Sakura sulit untuk bernafas. Sasuke semakin mendominasi. Sesuatu tidak bisa ditunda lagi.

"Tu-tunggu." Sakura menekan kuat dada Sasuke lalu bergerak ke samping ranjang.

 **KLIK**!

Silahkan saja lampunya dimatikan... masih ada cahaya dari luar yang menerobos masuk.

"Ah, satu lagi." Sakura menyaut remote di meja lampu.

 **TIT.**

Loh.. Loh... Kenapa kordennya bergerak?! Hei Sakura!

 **KRET.**

 **GELAP.**

 **Hening.**

kurang ngajar... Sudah sejauh ini aku mengikuti kalian dan ini balasannya? Terlalu... kalian sungguh terlalu... Teganya kalian melakukan ini padaku. Seseorang ambilkan aku tisu. Sudahlah... ayo kita jalan-jalan ke hutan saja. Kita berburu babi hutan.

"Sasuke- _kun!"_

Berhenti. Kalian dengar itu? Balik!

"Sasuke- _kun,_ sakit _!"_

Sakit? Wow!

 **KLIK.**

Sasuke menyalakan Lampu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku serius, Kakiku keram... tolong..." Sakura merintih kesakitan, wanita itu tertutup kain selimut dan handuknya sudah tergeletak di lantai. Sasuke langsung bergerak merenggangkan kaki Sakura. Masih mengenakan pakaian hanya saja kaosnya sudah terlepas. dada bidang Sasuke itu sungguh merusak iman.

"Benar, bagian itu..." Rintih Sakura. Sasuke menarik telapak kaki Sakura. Ia berdiri di ujung ranjang.

 _'Mau malam pertama kenapa malah melakukan perenggangan kaki keram?'_

.

.

* * *

-END-

-Thank you-

.

PS :

Guy! Akhirnya! Ayo pesta kembang api! hahahahaha

Ok, Mungkin saya akan melakukan perbaikan penulisan dulu mengingat banyak sekali typo bergentayangan di mana-mana (Sial. dari chapter 1- 33)

Saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah setia mengikuti Accidentally in Love.

Sampai berjumpa di Epilog!

Salam cinta! Semoga hari kalian selalu menyenangkan!

Keep touch!

\- Icha-Icha Fairy -


	34. Epilogue

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Gender : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Part 34**

 **'** **epilogue'**

.

 **Rate : M (Alert : Mature contain)**

.

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Drup...drup...drup...drup...

Huh...huh...huh...

 _Aku Uchiha Sakura._ Melewati kisah panjang untuk menyandang nama itu. Ya, menyandang nama Uchiha.

Seorang pria datang merubah sebagian besar kehidupanku. _Uchiha Sasuke_. Aku menikah dengannya. Setelah semua yang kulalui hingga detik ini, apapun tentangku adalah apapun tentangnya. Kami hidup bersama. Melalui berbagai perjalanan hidup berdua. Masa lalu menyatukan kami. Dan Masa depan? Haha.. aku tidak pernah berhenti takjub akan hal itu. Apa _fairy_ sudah menceritakannya? Kudengar tersisa satu bungkus popcorn lagi di tangan kalian.

Waktu terus berputar. Ketika aku mengingat berapa usiaku saat ini, tidak terasa sebelas tahun telah berlalu sejak aku menikah. Banyak kenangan indah menghiasi hidupku. Berbagai hal menuntunku menjadi wanita tegar, satu di antaranya adalah alasan utama yang tidak akan pernah padam. _Aku jatuh cinta._ Aku mencintai Sasuke, setiap detik, setiap jatungku berdetak. Bagaimana dengannya? apa dia juga mencintaiku? tidak pernah sekalipun aku mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari mulutnya.

 _Tapi...,_

Satu hal yang aku tahu. Sasuke tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. _Ia membuatku merasakannya, bukan mendengarnya._ Perasaan kami saling terhubung. Kami saling melengkapi. Ikatan di antara kami tidak bisa terputus. Ikatan itu semakin kuat saat kami memiliki seorang bidadari bernama Uchiha Sarada.

.

* * *

.

"Maaaaa...!"

Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Sakura berhenti berlari, ia menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum. Seorang anak perempuan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan nafas memburu. Di sampingnya berdiri Uchiha Sasuke.

Sepasang _Onyx_ kelam. Potongan rambut krisopas lurus sebahu. Bentuk wajah, Kelopak mata, dagu dan dahi lebar yang tidak asing. Semua perpaduan itu diwariskan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Uchiha Sarada.

Anak perempuan yang cantik jelita. Dia adalah puteri kesayangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

"Ayooooo... Semangat!" seru Sakura, ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Sarada dan Sasuke.

"Pa, apa dulu mama seorang atlet lari?" Sarada masih memburu oksigen. Anak itu membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu pada lutut. Sarada mengenakan trening merah tua senada dengan trening ibunya, _Onyx_ cantiknya menyipit melihat ke arah Sakura. Kenapa mamanya itu berlari sangat cepat?!

"Kurasa tidak." jawab Sasuke, dengan mimik wajah yang datar ia memandang Sakura. Sasuke mengenakan kaos biru tua dipadu celana trening putih. Apa kalian bisa melihat cahaya pesona? bagi yang tidak kuat bisa menggunakan kaca mata hitam.

"Mama berlari terlalu cepat, ini bukan pertandingan... Kita hanya jogging pagi..." Sarada, asal kau tahu sayang.., mamamu itu memang handal dalam berlari, papamu saja tidak bisa mengerjarnya saat mereka muda dulu.

"Aa. Dia berbakat dalam lari.." ucap Sasuke. _Onyx_ kelamnya memperhatikan Sakura berlari santai menghampiri mereka.

"Oh.. ayolah... hanya ini semangat kalian?" komentar Sakura. "Sarada kau harus melatih kemampuan larimu, tersisa tiga hari lagi sebelum pertandingan bisbol sekolah kan?"

"Paman Naruto melatih kami minggu ini. Jika mama mau, mama bisa bergabung melatih kemampuan lari kami besok sore, bukan sekarang." Sarada menegak lalu berkacak pinggang. Gayanya ini mirip sekali dengan Sakura.

"Pukulan mama lebih hebat dari paman Naruto." Sakura juga berkacak pinggang. "Tanyakan saja pada papamu..."

Sarada langsung menoleh ke arah sang papa. Sasuke diam memasang wajah datar.

"Maksud mama pukulan saat mengenai wajah papa?" Sarada tersenyum jahil. Ekspresi Sakura langsung berubah. Keningnya sedikit mengkerut.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu soal itu?"

"Informasi sumber bersifat rahasia." jawab Sarada. Hanya Naruto yang ada di kepala Sakura saat ini.

"Ah.. waktu kita habis.." Sakura melihat jam tangan, waktu menunjukkan pukul 06:00. Hari ini bukan _weekend_ tapi Keluarga Uchiha berolahraga di pagi hari. Mungkin mereka mencontoh gaya hidup sehat Sasori. Sebaiknya kita juga memperakterkannya... ya... itu pun kalau bisa bangun pagi...

"Mama harus menyiapkan sarapan. Ayo pulang!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan putri dan suaminya. Ibu satu anak itu sangat enerjik. Tidak banyak perubahan dari dirinya termasuk tenaganya yang super.

"Haaaah..." Sarada menghela nafas, "Ayo pa..." anak itu berlari menyusul sang mama, Sasuke mengikuti mereka dengan berlari santai di belakang. Astaga tuan Uchiha, kenapa kau sangat menyilaukan?

.

.

 _Home sweet home._

Sasuke dan Sakura tinggal di Boston selama empat tahun. Sakura mengandung dan melahirkan Sarada di sana. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendapatkan sang buah hati setelah mereka menikah. Dalam kurun waktu dua minggu, Sasuke gencar angkat senjata dan _WIP of Sarada_ langsung membuahkan hasil. Ibarat singkatan yang digunakan dalam status pekerjaan _artist_ Gamabunta, WIP adalah _work in progress._ Sepertinya saran Kakashi tentang 'siang dan malam' benar-benar diterapkan Sasuke. Pengantin baru, hawanya selalu gerah..

Mereka kembali dan menetap di Konoha saat Sarada menginjak umur tiga setengah tahun. Keluarga kecil Sasuke menempati sebuah rumah di pinggir kota tidak jauh dari lokasi kediaman Uchiha. Rumah mereka cukup besar. Bangunannya bergaya modern dengan sedikit sentuhan tranditional Jepang. Halaman belakang rumah luas. Mereka memiliki rumah kaca tempat Sakura bercocok tanam. Bunga-bunga tertata rapi di rak tanaman hias. Sayur mayur tumbuh subur, tampak tomat-tomat milik Sasuke berbuah sehat, warnanya sangat menyegarkan mata.

Rumah Sasuke terdiri dari dua lantai, dimana lantai dua hanya dikhususkan untuk kamar Sarada dan satu kamar kosong, mungkin untuk calon adik Sarada. Terdapat taman kecil bergaya Jepang di lantai satu bagian depan, menghubungkan antara ruang tamu dengan ruang keluarga. Taman itu disekat dengan dinding kaca sehingga dari luar orang bisa melihat taman mereka. Kolam koi dan air yang mengalir dari pancuran bambu memberikan nuansa rumah yang asri. Permisi..., boleh kami melihat-lihat?

Interior rumah elegan. Seluruh ruangan beralaskan lantai kayu. Ruang keluarga mereka luas dengan lantai yang menjorok dua anak tangga ke bawah, langit-langitnya pun tinggi. Beberapa deret foto keluarga terpajang di atas sekat perapian, salah satunya adalah foto mesra Sasuke dan Sakura. Keduanya berpose _candid_ , tampak Sakura tersenyum lepas di samping Sasuke. Foto yang sangat menarik perhatian itu dipajang dalam bingkai berukuran dua kali satu setengah meter pada dinding ruang keluarga. Semua perabotan tertata rapi dan apik. Tidak akan ada debu yang menempel pada jari kalian saat mencolekkan jari teluncuk pada salah satu perabotan. Sepertinya Sakura menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang menjunjung tinggi nilai kebersihan.

"Emm.."

Sakura mencicipi masakan melalui spatula. Lidahnya mengecap seberapa enak sup tomat buatannya. Ada dua menu sarapan yang akan tersaji di meja makan. Sup kesayangan kepala keluarga dan satunya adalah _sandwich mozzarella_. Sakura membuatnya khusus untuk Sarada karena putrinya itu tidak menyukai tomat, lebih tepatnya sangat tidak menyukai rasanya yang aneh, itu pendapat Sarada akan sayuran favorit papanya.

.

.

Sarada berkutat di meja belajar. Anak itu sedang menulis sesuatu pada secarik kertas A4. Kamar Sarada bertema biru muda. Ranjang _single_ miliknya dilapisi spray putih dengan motif polkadot. Beberapa boneka terpajang rapi disekitar ranjang, boneka beruang putih paling mendominasi karena ukurannya yang super jumbo. Satu sisi dinding kamarnya dicat berwarna biru muda, sedangkan yang lain berwarna krem. Terpajang lukisan wajah Sarada tepat di dinding ranjang. Lukisan itu dibuat Sakura dengan _style_ yang lucu dan dibingkai pada kanvas berukuran satu kali setengah meter.

Beragam buku yang terjejer rapi pada rak di samping meja belajar menunjukkan bahwa Sarada anak yang gemar membaca. Terdapat peta global, berbagai macam penggaris kayu, jangka, peralatas menulis, peralatan entah apa itu namanya... terlihat seperti perlengkapan harta karun. Masih banyak pernak-pernik lainnya termasuk satu set cat air dan kuas. Apa yang terlihat di kamar ini menggambarkan kepribadian anak yang aktif. Kudengar Sasuke dan Sakura memberi nama Sarada dengan arti 'dewi ilmu pengetahuan'. Nama adalah doa, mungkin apa yang terlihat di sini mencerminkan itu semua. Di samping semua benda-benda tersebut, Sarada juga memiliki beberapa koleksi _action figure_ animasi. Dari _character_ film milik beberapa studio animasi dunia termasuk Gamabunta. Ah benar.. orang tua Sarada berkecimpung dalam dunia tersebut. Tidak heran jika anak mereka gemar film animasi, ya... semua anak-anak di dunia ini menyukai animasi.. :D

Sarada mendongak ke atas, ia duduk di meja belajar sambil memandang papan mading yang penuh akan tempelan gambar, rumus pelajaran serta foto keluarga. Berbagai macam _moment_ ditampilkan pada deretan foto yang digantung seperti jemuran itu. Dimulai dari foto masa kecil Sarada..., foto bersama papa dan mama..., foto bersama kakek dan neneknya..., foto Sarada di depan kuil Naka mengenakan kimono biru tua... awww sangat menggemaskan! lalu foto Sarada bersama para paman dan bibinya... tampak Sarada digendong Sasori yang mengenakan seragam NASA oh... paman yang keren... Kemudian foto Sarada dengan kakak sepupunya... tunggu. Itaru dan Kenji tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang tampan..., dan masih banyak lagi foto lain yang... hei... aku tahu siapa anak laki-laki dengan rambut kuning seperti daun itu...

 _'Aku menyayangi mereka...'_

 _Uchiha Sarada_

Anak itu menuliskan kalimat terakhir pada untaian paragraf panjang. Sarada meletakkan pena lalu mengangkat selembar kertas itu tepat di depan muka. _Onyx_ -nya memandang hasil tulisan yang ia rangkai semalaman dan baru saja diselesaikan pagi ini.

"Hihihi..." Sarada tersenyum. Ngomong-ngomong itu apa sayang? tugas sekolah?

 **Klik**

Kemudian Sarada menekan tombol _mouse_ komputer, ia memeriksa _email_ sebelum beranjak dari kamar. Sarada diberi fasilitas lengkap termasuk akses internet, tentu saja fasilitas yang satu ini berada dibawah pengawasan kedua orang tuanya. Ok, kembali pada kotak _email_ Sarada. Satu pesan masuk dikirim dari Kenji. Wajah Sarada langsung bersemangat.

.

.

Sasuke memasang dasi di depan ranjang. Bicara soal kamar Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka memiliki kamar yang sangat _nyaman._ Ruangannya luas dan elegan, jika aku menguji seberapa empuk ranjang _King_ milik mereka itu, mungkin uang logam bisa terpantul setinggi 10 _centimeter_. Ranjang yang bagus untuk berolahraga di malam hari. _Yeah~_

Sasuke berdiri memandang ke arah jendela kamar. Sebelas tahun berlalu, salah satu keajaiban Tuhan terlihat ketika tidak ada sedikitpun pesona Sasuke yang memudar. Hal yang membedakan antara Sasuke dulu dengan sekarang adalah karisma-nya. Di usia 37 tahun, pria itu tampak semakin gagah. Garis wajahnya semakin tegas. Auranya tenang menghanyutkan. _Berwibawa. Tampan._ _Hot papa._

 **Ceklek**

Pintu kamar terbuka. Aroma nikmat langsung menyambut Sakura. Aroma ini sangat dirindukan, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan menyentuh lengan suaminya dengan lembut. Keduanya berhadapan. Sakura melanjutkan memasang dasi. _Onyx_ Sasuke tenang memandang wajah sang istri. Sekejap Sakura melirik dan ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tidak menjawab, tangannya bergerak merengkuh pinggang Sakura. Tangan itu diam di tempat sampai beberapa detik kemudian turun menyentuh bagian yang lain. Bagian mana? coba tebak, setelah pinggang itu apa. Sakura menahan senyum sambil menatap _onyx_ suaminya.

"Sayang, aku memasak sup tomat favoritmu." Dasi Sasuke terpasang rapi, Sakura menyentuh dada suaminya dan mereka saling bertatapan mesra.

"Seminggu tidak melihatmu, kau semakin tampan saja..." Sakura mencolek hidung Sasuke, menggoda sang suami adalah hobinya

"Kita bisa sarapan lebih pagi jika saja tidak pergi _jogging_." Sasuke merekatkan rengkuhan, tubuh Sakura menempel padanya. Aroma nikmat Sasuke menyapa sampai ke dalam hati. Mata Sakura terpejam, indra penciumannya sedang dimanjakan. Satu minggu dihantui aroma Sasuke yang melekat pada bantal dan sprey. Malam-malam yang dingin menyiksa naluri.

"Aku merindukanmu..." gumam Sakura, kepalanya mendekat, hidungnya mengendus permukaan kulit leher suaminya. Sasuke tersenyum samar, _onyx_ -nya terpejam menerima sentuhan itu.

"Seksi." bisik Sakura, satu tangannya merosot ke bawah dan menekan bokong Sasuke. Perlakuan ini menimbulkan percikan api di pagi hari.

"Kurasa kau tidak tahu apa pengaruh gairahmu bagiku." ucap Sasuke.

"Apa ini cukup bergairah untukmu?" Sakura mengecup leher Sasuke beberapa kali. Tangannya mengusap dada, jari telunjuknya bergerak pada titik peka dimana leher Sasuke sedikit menegang.

"Aku bisa mengundur waktu kerjaku satu jam." ucap Sasuke. "Tapi kita tidak bisa membiarkan Sarada sarapan sendirian."

Sakura tersenyum. Hidungnya masih menempel pada leher jenjang suaminya. Sulit rasanya untuk beranjak dari sana ketika sesuatu mulai menghipnotis hasrat. Ini tidak cukup. Sakura menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, rasanya seperti minuman soda kaleng yang diguncang dengan kekuatan penuh. Jari Sasuke meraih dagu Sakura lalu ia mendaratkan satu kecupan. Sakura menerimanya dan meminta lebih, mereka berciuman lembut sampai keduanya merasa cukup. Sakura lalu bergerak merengkuh pinggang Sasuke.

"Aku ingin satu minggu ini kau membayar semua kerinduanku." Kepala Sakura bersandar manja pada dada bidang suaminya.

Raut Sasuke langsung berubah, "Sepertinya aku hanya bisa membayar dua hari dalam minggu ini."

Kepala Sakura langsung menjauh. Wajahnya waspada menatap Sasuke. "Kau mau kemana minggu ini?" kening Sakura mengerut. Sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia dengar sedang menanti.

"Ada meeting bisnis di..."

"Kapan?" potong Sakura, tangannya menjauh dari pinggang Sasuke.

"Kamis..." Suara Sasuke ragu, tahu betul jika kabar ini akan merusak _mood_ istrinya.

"Sasuke- _kun.._ kau baru saja pulang tadi malam. Kau tahu akhir pekan ini adalah hari spesial."

"Sakura..." suara Sasuke menghilang. "Ada hal yang..."

"Apa? hal yang penting?" potong Sakura. "Semua bisnismu adalah hal yang penting, tapi cobalah untuk memilah-milah mana yang lebih penting."

"Aku akan kembali saat pertandingan bisbol Sarada."

"Dan kau melupakan ulang tahun pernikahan kita."

Sasuke terdiam. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Terserah kau saja..." Sakura langsung beranjak keluar kamar. Sasuke berdengus pelan. Gawat... sang istri ngambek. Siapa suruh punya perusahaan banyak-banyak...

.

.

 **Duk..Duk.. Duk... Duk...**

Sarada berlari menuruni tangga. Sakura dibuat bingung saat anak itu melewatinya begitu saja. _'Ada apa ini?_ ' timbul satu pertanyaan seiring memandang Sarada menuju halaman samping melalui pintu kaca ruang keluarga.

Sasuke menghampiri ruang makan satu menit kemudian. Sakura menyadarinya dan mengambil sikap cuek, dalam kebungkaman ia menata piring di meja makan. Sasuke menggeret kursi, _onyx_ -nya memandang Sakura sampai istrinya itu mendekat dan menyiapkan sup tomat ke dalam mangkuk. Sasuke berdiri lalu merengkuh Sakura dari belakang. Istrinya harus cepat dirayu sebelum panjang urusannya.

"Aku sedang menuangkan sup. Nanti tumpah..." Sakura ketus tapi sekejap kegiatannya berhenti. Sasuke mencium mahkota merah muda Sakura dengan lembut. Posisi ini hanya berlangsung empat detik karena terdengar langkah Sarada menuju ruang makan, Sasuke langsung melepas rengkuhan, ia duduk kembali.

"Sarada, apa yang kau lakukan sayang?" tanya Sakura.

"Mengambil sesuatu." Sarada menarik kursi makan dan duduk menghadap Sasuke. _Onyx_ -nya sempat melirik sup kesayangan papanya. Sup itu akan sering tersaji jika Sasuke berada di rumah.

"Pa.. tebak apa yang aku temukan.."

Sasuke menyandarkan bahunya dan memandang putrinya.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu dari tiap dekade di abad 21." wajah Sarada serius menatap Sasuke.

"Aa. Benarkah?"

Sarada mengangguk yakin, Sakura yang tidak mengerti percakapan anak dan suaminya menuju meja dapur untuk membuat segelas susu.

"Umurnya bisa ribuan tahun, bisa juga ratusan tahun, yang pasti umurnya tidak pendek karena itu terbentuk dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama." terang Sarada.

"Lalu apa itu?"

 **GLUTAK**

Sarada langsung menggeletakkan tiga buah kerikil di atas meja makan. Spontan Sasuke tersenyum, pria itu tidak tersenyum samar. Ia benar-benar tersenyum. Langka sekali...

"Jawaban yang menarik." ucap Sasuke.

"Berarti batu ini belum memenuhi semua teka-teki papa?" wajah Sarada serius. Sasuke memandang putrinya lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Secara fisik bisa..." ucap Sasuke. Sarada setengah mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau tahu, sesuatu yang tidak bisa membusuk berada dekat denganmu." jari Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Sarada. Sesama _onyx_ saling memandang. Sarada memasang wajah bertanya. Sakura menghampiri meja makan sambil membawa segelas susu.

"Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk mencari tahu artinya." tubuh Sasuke menegak, ia mengambil sendok dan menghadap sup tomat yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sarada diam terpaku memandang sang papa.

"Bisakah papa memberitahu apa aku berada di jalur yang salah?" tanya anak itu. Sasuke diam dan hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Jika papa tidak memberitahuku, bagaimana aku bisa benar?"

"Yah, jalan lain untuk mencari adalah... bagaimana kau bisa salah..." Sasuke mengambil satu sendok sup tomat dan mulai melahap sup itu. Sarada kembali diam memandang ayahnya, wajahnya seperti sedang berpikir.

"Sarada.. kenapa batu kerikil ini ada di atas meja makan..." tanya Sakura. Perhatian Sarada langsung teralihkan.

"Untuk menjawab teka-teki papa." Sarada mengambil _sandwich_ lalu melahapnya. Beberapa detik kemudian anak itu menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, dimana rasa ingin tahu mamanya? kenapa diam dan tidak menyaut lagi?

"Ma, kak Kenji akan menjemputku pulang sekolah nanti.."

"Baiklah... lagi pula hari ini mama pergi ke studio bersama bibi Ino."

"Mama pulang sore?"

"Mungkin saja. Sarada, sekalian makan malam di rumah nenek _ok_.."

"Mama pulang malam?" hal ini sangat tidak biasa apalagi Sasuke berada di rumah.

"Mungkin..." Sakura mengedikkan bahu. Sarada langsung melirik Sasuke, papanya itu tenang memandang sang mama yang terlihat sedang merajuk.

 **Cup.**

Sarada mencium pipi Sakura sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Sasuke berdiri di samping putrinya.

"Hati-hati di jalan sayang. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.." ucap Sakura.

" _Ok.. see you latter..._ " sahut Sarada. Sasuke masih berdiri di tempat, tampaknya ia menunggu kecupan berangkat kerja namun Sakura langsung berbalik menuju ruang tengah. Diacuhkan. Sarada memandang Sakura lalu melirik Sasuke.

 **BUK!**

Pintu mobil tertutup.

"Pagi paman Jugo..." sapa Sarada. Jugo menjemput sang bos pagi ini.

"Pagi, Sarada..." Jugo tersenyum. Sarada duduk di bangku belakang sedangkan Sasuke di depan. Hari ini ia tidak diantar supir. Sasuke sendiri yang akan mengantar putrinya ke sekolah. Ya.. walaupun Jugo yang mengendarai mobilnya. Sekretaris pribadi Sasuke itu mengikuti kemana pun atasannya pergi. Sekedar info, Jugo belum menikah, dia putus dengan si _angel_ , kudengar sekarang Jugo _single_ dan... ya... jika kalian para wanita mau... emm..., kalian tahu Jugo pria yang mapan dan dia adalah sekretaris handal Sasuke. Jadi jika saja...ehem lupakan.

.

.

.

"Ibuku memukul bola bisbol dan bolanya menghantam wajah ayahku..."

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!"

Pecah tawa menggelegar di penjuru ruang kelas. Sarada sedang membaca tugasnya di depan guru dan teman-teman. Pelajaran bahasa menugaskan murid-murid kelas empat SD itu menceritakan kisah kedua orang tua mereka, temanya tentang kasih sayang. Sarada bingung bagaimana menulis kisah itu sampai kemudian ia mendapat info dari Uzumaki Naruto, pamannya. Kedua orang tua Sarada tidak bisa diharapkan. Sakura selalu malu-malu jika ditanya dan Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mengumbar masa lalunya, apalagi masalah cinta. Cukup kita saja yang tahu.

Sarada memandang semua teman kelasnya dengan wajah datar, mau bagaimana lagi tapi memang seperti itu kenyataan kisah yang ia rangkai. Ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kisah orang tua Sarada, dua diantara yaitu satu anak laki-laki dengan potongan rambut jabrik daun berwarna kuning, hei... dia anak yang ada di pajangan foto Sarada... Sedangkan yang satu lagi anak laki-laki dengan rambut perak, wajahnya itu mirip seseorang yang sangat familiar.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya Sarada?!" seru salah satu anak perempuan. Hampir semua anak di kelas itu penasaran, seakan kisah cinta orang tua Sarada adalah cerita komedi. _pffft..._

"Anak-anak, berikan Sarada waktu untuk menyelesaikan ceritanya..." tegur ibu guru, wajahnya sendiri seperti menantikan kelanjutan cerita Sarada. Suara berisik lalu teredam. Sarada kembali mengangkat kertas dan membaca kelanjutannya.

"Kecelakaan itu membuat mereka saling mengenal dan mencintai. Kemudian ayah mengajak ibu menikah. Di saat itu, untuk kedua kalinya ayahku terhantam bola bisbal di mulutnya."

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...!"

Suara kembali menggelegar. Bahkan Ibu guru terkekeh di balik telapak tanganya yang menutupi. Wajah Sarada kembali datar, ia memandang semua temannya seakan mengatakan _'cerita ini kapan selesainya kalau kalian sedikit-sedikit tertawa?!"_

"Ayahmu sangat sial Sarada!" seru salah satu anak.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan bibir ayahmu?"

"Bibirnya bengkak dan dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan jelas."

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH..."

"Bengkak? Hahahahahah..." anak-anak itu tertawa bahagia. Mungkin saat ini Sasuke sedang bersin atau tersedak sesuatu.

"Apa ibumu memiliki kekuatan super Sarada?" pertanyaan salah satu anak membuat Sarada mengedikkan bahu.

"Mama Sarada beruntung mendapatkan ayah Sarada..." ucap seorang anak perempuan berkulit gelap, badannya gemuk dan rambutnya dikucir dua.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu papa Sarada, Chocho?" tanya anak lainnya.

"Sudah. Papa Sarada sangat keren!" Chochou mengangkat dua jempolnya.

"Chocou benar! aku pun sudah bertemu papa Sarada! Dia seperti bintang film!" sahut anak lainnya. Ibu guru mengangguk setuju, kedatangan orang tua murid setiap akhir bulan adalah pemandangan yang indah, apalagi Sasuke datang menggantikan Sakura. Ibu guru sulit konsentrasi.

"Ha.. aku tidak mengharapkan giliranku..." seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut kuning dikucir belakang menopang dagu dengan wajah malas. Dia adalah putra Ino dan Sai.

"Kau benar Inojin..., tugas ini sangat merepotkan..." Seonak anak laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya ikut bedengus malas. Wajah dan model potongan rambutnya sangat mirip dengan Shikamaru, artist layout 3D Gamabunta itu. Iya yang itu... ingat?

"Jadi, apa aku bisa melanjutkan ceritaku?" Sarada mengibaskan kertas di tangannya.

"Tentu Sarada..." ibu guru mempersilahkan. Keramaian anak-anak kembali teredam.

"Mereka pun menikah. Satu tahun kemudian aku dilahirkan. Ayah dan ibu sangat mencintaiku. Aku memiliki kakek dan nenek yang sangat penyayang, paman dan bibiku mereka semua keren. Kakak-kakak sepupuku juga sangat baik. Aku menyayangi mereka semua... sekian."

Cerita Sarada selesai, tepuk tangan menyambut akhir kisahnya.

"Cerita yang sangat bagus Sarada..." puji ibu guru, mungkin ia mengganti kata 'konyol' menjadi kata 'bagus'. Sarada tersenyum lalu menuju bangkunya. Beberapa anak menggoda Sarada tentang bola bisbal. Ya begitulah... anak-anak paling gemar menggoda orang tua temannya.

"Cukup menarik." puji anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang duduk di sebelah kanan Sarada, teman sebangkunya, dia adalah anak Uzumaki Naruto.

"Terimakasih.." Sarada mengerling.

"Sarada menyayangi kakak-kakak sepupunya, bagaimana menurutmu Boruto?" anak laki-laki berambut perak di sebelah kiri Sarada tersenyum.

"A-a mitsuki..." wajah Sarada sedikit merona. Onyx-nya melirik ke arah Boruto.

"Selanjutnya..., Boruto!" panggil ibu guru.

"Haa..." Boruto menghela nafas. Anak itu berdiri dari bangku, ia berjalan menuju depan kelas sambil membawa secarik kertas.

Boruto memandang seisi kelas, anak itu diam beberapa detik hingga suasana menjadi hening. Rambut, bentuk wajah dan obsidian biru miliknya sangat identik dengan Naruto. Hinata melahirkan di tahun yang sama dengan Sakura. Boruto lebih tua tujuh bulan dari Sarada. Bisa dibilang Boruto adalah kakak sepupu angkat Sarada.

"Boruto... kau bisa memulainya." Ibu guru tersenyum, mempersilahkan Boruto angkat bicara.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam, Boruto pun mulai menceritakan kisah Naruto dan Hinata. Semua anak fokus menyimak seperti mendengar dongeng sebelum tidur. Boruto membaca naskah dengan santai. Mimik wajahnya sangat ke-Narutoan sekali, unsur ketenangan terpancar dalam dirinya, mungkin pembawaan dari Hinata. Dongeng terus berlanjut. Cerita Boruto mengalir bagaikan aliran sungai Konoha, alurnya mencapai klimaks dan Boruto mengatakan...

"Ayahku tidak sengaja menelan cicin ketika melamar ibuku..."

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...!"

Ibu guru _sweet drop_.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan berhenti tepat di depan rumah Sasuke. Sosok Ino mengenakan kaca mata hitam terlihat ketika kaca jendela terbuka, disampingnya duduk seorang wanita percepol dua, Tenten. Ia mengenakan sunglasses _chanel_ berwarna cokelat. Tidak dikekang waktu, penampilan kedua wanita itu tetap modis dan _fashionable_ sesuai umur mereka, _hot mama._

Ino melihat ke arah luar, Sakura berjalan menelusuri halaman rumah menuju mobil Ino, wanita ibu satu anak itu mengenakan kemeja putih yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana jeans bewarna pudar, dipadu dengan heels setinggi lima centi. Kenapa Sakura tidak mengendarai mobilnya sendiri? perlu diketahui bahwa Sakura sudah bisa mengendarai mobil. Itu pun baru terjadi satu tahun yang lalu. Begitu mahir, Sakura sangat lincah dan liar membawa mobil di jalan raya. Sayang... Hal itu membuat ijin mengendara Sakura dicabut sang suami beberapa bulan lalu untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Supir yang akan mengantar Sakura kemana pun ia pergi, kecuali saat Sasuke keluar kota, Sakura akan curi-curi kesempatan bepergian sendiri.

"Hai, moms..." Sapa Sakura, ia naik ke dalam mobil Ino dan duduk di bangku belakang. Ino dan Tenten tersenyum tipis menyambut _mother in crime_ mereka.

"Siap bernostalgia?" tanya Sakura. Ino dan Tenten tersenyum tipis, gas diinjak dan mobil melaju ke studio Gamabunta.

 _Sayang aku merindukanmu..._

 _Kau berdusta..._

 _Apa maksudmu sayang?_

 _Aku tahu siapa yang kau rindukan..._

 _Siapa?!_

 _Kau merindukan *piiiip*_

 _Kau benar..._

 _Ah... Mmmffff... sayang..._

Cerita dewasa berjudul 'Dusta' mengisi keheningan mobil Ino melalui siaran radio. Tiga ibu rumah tangga di dalam mobil itu mendengar siaran secara seksama. Tampaknya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Sakura mendengar cerita sebangsa itu. Kenapa? toh sudah pernah merasakannya secara langsung. Sakura menyimak cerita itu sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela, sesekali ia mengerutkan alis saat terdengar bunyi-bunyi aneh seperti pukulan tangan atau jeritan. Ino mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai sedangkan Tenten mendengarkan cerita itu dengan hikmat.

" **Paaak! Yeah! Paaaak! Yeaaah, more...!"**

Sakura mengerutkan kening kembali, spontan ia memalingkan wajah ke arah radio. Ino dan Tenten tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Astaga.. style apa yang mereka gunakan?" komen Sakura.

"Kurasa style pacuan kuda..." sahut Ino. Tenten terkekeh ringan.

Mobil Ino berhenti di lampu merah. Suara sepasang kekasih yang liar itu terus terdengar. Suara mereka malah semakin menjadi-jadi dan serempak ketiga ibu rumah tangga itu tersentak kaget saat terdengar suara jeritan histeris. Pengendara mobil yang berhenti di samping mobil Ino sampai ikut menoleh.

"Ini terdengar seperti cerita pembunuhan..." Sakura terheran-heran.

"Si pria terlalu hebat..." sahut Tenten.

"Kenapa mereka tidak santai begitu?" Sakura bergerak maju mengecilkan volume. Berisik sekali, seperti kerusuhan.

"Namanya juga sedang terbakar, memangnya kau hening saat melakukannya dengan suamimu?" goda Tenten.

"Dinding kamarku kedap suara." sahut Sakura.

"Woaa... bisa bereskplorasi maksimal..." goda Ino. Sakura hanya memutar bola mata. Lampu hijau menyala dan mobil Ino melaju kembali.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi Gamabunta." ucap Ino kemudian. Wanita itu _resign_ dari studio lima tahun yang lalu. Sekarang Ino fokus di bidang Fashion, ia memiliki beberapa cabang butik di Konoha. Label dan baju rancangannya cukup terkenal.

"Terakhir kali aku ke sana empat bulan yang lalu, saat mengantarkan ponsel Neji." sahut Tenten. Artist background itu juga sudah mengambil _resign_ _._ Tenten memilih bisnis pernak-pernik, dia sendiri yang merancang desainnya, berbagai pernak pernik wanita dipasarkan pada gerai Tenten yang tersebar di berbagai _mall_ dan toko _online._

Ya.. waktu terus berlalu, kehidupan terus berubah, setiap orang memutuskan jalan mereka masing-masing. Seni adalah passion Sakura. Hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah berkerja sesuai hobby. Sakura kembali menjadi pegawai _freelance_ Gamabunta setelah sempat break selama tiga tahun sejak Sarada lahir, kemudian ia melanjutkan _hobby_ -nya kembali. Mengisi waktu luang sambil menjadi ibu rumah tangga, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Sakura mencintai kehidupannya.

Mobil Ino melaju di pusat kota. Penampakan kota Konoha semakin maju, gedung-gedung ramah lingkungan mulai diterapkan. Tekhnologi serba modern mengusai pembangunan. Taman-taman Kota masih dijaga dengan baik. Banyak gedung pencakar langit, kepadatan penduduk tidak bisa dipungkiri selama dua insan manusia tekun menambah keturunan mereka. Mata Sakura mengedar, ia memandang suasana luar dan _emerald-_ nya terfokus saat melihat layar raksasa kota yang terpajang di tengah gedung bertingkat, menampilkan sosok pria yang sangat dikenalnya. Sakura menegak dari sandaran, matanya memastikan apa yang tengah ia lihat.

"Itu Genma?" tunjuk Sakura. Ino dan Tenten langsung melihat ke arah depan. Genma mengisi iklan Konoha _fashion week for man._ Pria itu tampak modis dalam stelan pakaian _harajuku_ musim panas. Genma terlihat fotogenik di depan kamera. Umur Genma saat ini sekitar 30-an.

"Karirnya cukup sukses." ucap Ino. "Beberapa baju pria rancangan milik Kurenai memakai Genma sebagai modelnya. Mereka show akhir pekan ini. Aku punya satu tiket _free_ jika kalian mau melihat fashion show sabtu besok."

Tenten langsung angkat tangan. "Aku free. Sakura sibuk mengurus Sasuke." spontan Sakura memutar bola matanya.

Seperti yang kukatakan barusan. Kehidupan terus berubah. Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Pada akhirnya Genma mencapai cita-citanya, butuh kesabaran. Itulah takdir Genma. Ia menjadi model terkemuka di Jepang. Dia sukses. Semua orang berasal dari tempat yang tidak terduga. Orang tidak akan menyangka Genma adalah mantan petugas kafetaria Gamabunta.

"Kudengar Izumo membuka kafe mini di pinggir kota." ujar Tenten.

"Kau sudah pernah ke sana?" tanya Ino.

"Aku pernah..." sahut Sakura. "Dia _barista_ handal. _Latte art_ buatan Izumo dihias sangat kreatif. Aku jadi tidak tega meminum cappucino buatannya."

"Apa dia masih menerapkan kata magic?" tanya Tenten.

"Itu menjadi icon kafe miliknya. Terpampang _sign board_ bertuliskan, _you have a magic, come and get your coffee._ "

"Perlu dicoba, kapan-kapan kita ke sana..." ucap Ino. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu bukan?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Ah.. aku tidak sabar ingin cepat sampai ke studio..." Tenten merentangkan tangannya ke atas, Ino mengeraskan volume radio dan cerita _Dusta_ kembali terdengar mengiringi laju mobil.

.

.

 **Selamat Pagi Gamabunta!**

Mobil Ino memasuki wilayah studio. Patung Gamabunta setinggi 11 meter masih duduk santai di depan halaman utama. Tidak ada yang bisa memindahkan Gama, lagipula untuk apa kurang kerjaan memindahkan patung seberat puluhan ton itu. Ino memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran tamu. Ketiganya turun dari mobil, Ino dan Tenten melepas kaca mata mereka. _Nostalgia_. Kata itu mengawali kunjungan mereka saat menginjakkan kaki di tempat penuh kenangan ini. Ketiganya melangkah menuju halaman tengah.

Studio Gamabunta tampak berbeda. Area lahan diperluas. Taman-taman masih terawat apik bahkan semakin asri. Berbagai deretan bunga dan tumbuhan hijau membuat taman _Miyoboku_ atau taman utama studio tampak lebih indah. Kolam serta air mancurnya masih sama. Bangku-bangku taman, area hotspots, lapangan olahraga, sport center semuanya masih ada. Tata _outdoor_ Gamabunta dirancang lebih menarik. Sepeda dan otopet elektrik tertata rapi di tempat-tempat persinggahan.

Studio memiliki dua gedung baru dengan bentuk _attractive_. Satu di antaranya adalah gedung yang berbentuk menyerupai balok ditumpuk-tumpuk empat lapis dengan posisi melenceng. Gedung abstrak itu adalah unit baru. Studio menambah unit animasi 2D dan 3D, usianya baru berumur enam tahun, secara otomatis ada dua maskot katak baru di sana. Kedua unit tersebut dikhususnya untuk film animasi serial, mereka menggarap animasi yang berasal dari komik ataupun original milik studio. Salah satu diantara animasi serial yang tengah diproduksi saat ini adalah serial animasi _shounen jump_ yang diadaptasi dari komik karya Shimura Sai. Suami Ino sekarang menjadi komikus terkemuka, ia memiliki studio kecil sendiri. Semua orang akan kembali ke _passion_ masing-masing. Komik-komik buatan Sai membuming, salah satunya dijadikan serial animasi dibawah royalti Gamabunta.

Untuk unit animasi layar lebar _2D_ dan _3D_ , kedua unit itu masih ada dan masih menempati gedung yang sama seperti dulu. Beberapa renovasi gedung dilakukan sehingga gedung senior itu tampak lebih menarik. Uciha Sasuke dan Uchiha Obito benar-benar membesarkan Gamabunta. Kini studio itu tidak hanya menjadi studio terbesar di Jepang, Gamabunta merupakan studio kelas dunia yang bersaing dengan studio-studio atas lainnya, termasuk menjadi distributor film garapan studio-studio animasi kecil lainnya.

Pukul 11:30. Suasana halaman studio tampak sepi. Semua pegawai sedang duduk bekerja. 30 puluh menit lagi menuju jam istirahat. Anak -anak muda yang paling mendominasi pegawai di sana. Beberapa senior juga masih ada. Pada dasarnya kemampuan yang diutamakan sehingga umur dan riwayat pendidikan tidak menjadi masalah bagi studio, asalkan sudah memenuhi syarat umur standar, 17 tahun ke atas.

Ketiga _hot mama_ menelusuri teras gedung satu, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian pegawai yang berlalu lalang. Para pegawai mengangguk pada Sakura dan membatin siapa dua wanita yang berjalan bersama nyonya Pinky? ya, mereka adalah senior kalian.

"Hei.. siapa mereka?" seorang pegawai pria melihat Sakura, Ino dan Tenten dengan pandangan terpesona ketika mereka berpapasan.

"Mereka senior.." jawab pegawai pria di sebelahnya.

"Yang berambut pirang memiliki bokong bagus."

"Yang bercepol dua terlihat menggemaskan..."

"Yang berambut Pink lebih cantik, perhatikan tubuh idealnya itu.."

Pegawai yang satunya lagi langsung menjitak kepala rekannya. "Apa kau tidak tahu? dia istri presiden Gamabunta..."

"Benarkah?" pria itu langsung menoleh memperhatikan kegita _hot mama_ yang semakin menjauh.

"Astaga.., tempat ini sangat kurindukan..." gumam Ino. "Lihat, dulu kita pernah mengejar Karin di sekitaran sini. Itu adalah hari yang paling menghebohkan studio."

"Aku tidak pernah melupakan hal itu." Sakura berdengus geli.

"Sekarang Soulmate-mu itu tinggal dimana?" goda Tenten.

"Dia di Konoha. Suaminya, Suigetsu masih produser di sini." terang Sakura. "Moms, kita ke kafetaria dulu?" usulnya.

"Minuman manis kami datang..." sahut Ino.

.

.

"Revisi. Gerakannya masih kaku."

Naruto sedang berada di ruang _2D animator movie_ , pria itu duduk bersedekap di kursi koordinator dengan wajah serius. Usia Naruto sama seperti Sasuke, wajahnya semakin tegas dan... aku tidak tahu pendapat orang lain tapi menurutku Naruto itu tampan. Dia gagah dan juga maco. Obsidian birunya sangat menyejukkan, sama seperti milik putra sulungnya, Uzumaki Boruto.

"Beban larinya bertumpu ke depan, ini masih terlihat ringan. Saat kakinya menghentak tanah, rambutnya bergerak naik ke atas." Naruto mengoreksi pekerjaan seorang animator 2D. Sang _leader_ yang berdiri di sampingnya ikut melihat.

"Apa masih ada yang lain, Naruto- _san?"_ tanya koordinator animasi 2D. Sekarang Naruto menjabat sebagai _2D animation director_ untuk _unit movie_. Animasi adalah kehidupan Naruto. Kemampuannya tidak diragukan, jam terbangnya tinggi dan pria itu sudah diangkat menjadi pegawai tetap, aset penting Gamabunta, sama seperti Orochimaru dan Gaara.

"Kurasa itu saja." Naruto mengakhiri chek approval pagi ini. Pria itu mengawasi standar animasi film layar lebar baru yang tengah diproduksi unit 2D.

"Baik, Naruto- _san. Chek approval_ hari ini selesai." ucap koordinator, wanita itu tampak masih muda, ia menggantikan posisi Hinata yang sudah tidak bekerja di studio Gamabunta.

"Okey..." Naruto beranjak dari kursi, tugasnya sudah selesai. Ia melangkah meninggalkan ruang animator dan saat keluar dari pintu, ponselnya bergetar. Satu pesan masuk.

 **Pinky** : ' _Aku ada di studio. Ayo makan siang bersama.'_

 _._

 _._

"Satu _green tea latte_." seorang petugas kafetaria menyodorkan minuman Sakura dengan senyum manis ala Izumo.

"Thank you." Sakura tersenyum.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan nyonya Uchiha..." pria itu tersenyum lagi. Dia sangat ramah, Izumo melatih pemuda-pemuda kafetaria sebelum ia _resign_ dari studio 3 tahun yang lalu.

Sekarang petugas kafetaria bertambah dua orang. Studio ini bertambah besar, semua fasilitas di dalamnya juga mengalami _upgrade._ Empat petugas kafetarian direkrut untuk melayani para pegawai. Dilihat dari fisik mereka, ke-empatnya tampak masih muda dan mereka terlihat seperti anggota _boy_ _band_. Salah satu diantara memiliki wajah paling manis, pria itu sedang melayani pesanan Tenten saat ini, di belakang Tenten mengantri empat pegawai wanita yang sepertinya ingin tebar pesona. Dilihat dari _name tag_ yang dikenakan, petugas kafetaria itu bernama Shisui. Cukup populer di kalangan wanita.

"Semoga hari anda menyenangkan..." ucap Shisui. Tenten tersenyum lalu menghampiri Sakura dan Ino.

"Gamabunta punya banyak stok jagung muda..." ucap Tenten, Ino terkekeh dan Sakura berdengus geli. Ketiga _hot mama_ itu beranjak dari kafetaria.

"Aku akan mampir ke ruang _background_ sebentar." ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah, Kami menunggu di bangku taman." sahut Tenten. Hanya pegawai studio yang diperbolehkan masuk ke ruang produksi.

"Tenten, Kau tidak mau ikut ke sana? aku bisa membawa satu tamu ikut bersamaku." pengecualian untuk istri presiden.

"Nanti saja, Ino bisa dirayu jagung muda jika duduk di taman sendirian." canda Tenten. Ino hanya berdengus geli.

"Yang lain sudah aku beri kabar, mereka akan berkumpul di sana." ucap Sakura. Ino dan Tenten mengangguk dan mereka berpisah di persimpangan teras.

.

.

 **Tiiit**

Pintu devisi _background 2D_ terbuka saat Sakura menempelkan kartu ID _card_ pada alat scan, kemudian ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan penuh kenangan itu. Koordinator _background 2D_ langsung berdiri ketika melihat sosok Sakura, belum ia mengucapkan salam, Sakura terlebih dahulu mengangkat tangannya. Koordinator itu pun hanya mengangguk dan Sakura tersenyum padanya sambil menyaut _art book_ yang tergeletak di meja ruang tengah. Ia berjalan menuju meja seorang pria dengan potongan rambut ke atas yang sedang serius membuat _background_.

 **PUK**

Sakura menimpuk _art book_ tepat di atas kepala Konohamaru.

"Pinky!"

Semua _artist_ langsung menoleh, beberapa yang mengenal dekat Sakura langsung menghampiri dengan semangat. Devisi _background_ kini berjumlah lebih dari 30 orang, lebih banyak jika dibandingkan dulu. Wajah-wajah baru terlihat, waktu menggantikan personil di dalamnya satu per satu. Kecuali beberapa yang masih stay sampai sekarang. Seperti, Konohamaru, Kiba dan tujuh artist senior lainnya termasuk Iruka. Seni adalah passion mereka sehingga dengan senang hati mereka menjalani profesi itu.

"Apa kabar pinky...!"

Suasana ruangan menjadi ramai. Mereka saling menyapa satu sama lain. Ruangan _background 2D s_ udah dirombak, interior di dalamnya berubah . Ada bantal-bantal empuk di atas karpet tempat artist merebahkan diri sambil memandang atap langit yang dicat warna-warni. Sekarang Konohamaru menjabat sebagai _leader 2D background_. Ada Konohamaru berarti ada Obito, tetapi pria Uchiha itu tidak ada di ruangan. Kemana perginya Obito? kita bahas nanti saja.

Neji naik jabatan menjadi supervisor 2D _background_. Tugasnya mengawasi standar kinerja devisinya, wilayah wewenang Neji di atas _Leader_ dan koordinator. Jika Konohamaru memimpin para anggota _artist background_ , koordinator mengatur sistem kinerja mereka dan _supervisor_ mempimpin satu devisi tersebut. Jika dilihat dari gerak-gerak para artist _background_ , aura anak-anak muda di ruangan ini sepertinya cukup konyol. Ada salah satu _artist_ yang menyumbat kedua hidungnya dengan tisu, sepertinya dia sedang flu atau entah kenapa. Anak muda bergabung dengan para senior, perpaduan kocak yang sangat ramai. Mungkin acara _bully_ mem- _bully_ tetap ada, tapi entah siapa korbannya. Sakura jarang berkunjung ke studio jadi tidak mengikuti gosip.

"Guys, lama tidak berjumpa..." ucap Sakura.

"Kau kemana saja? lama tidak menjenguk ke sini. Dasar pegawai freelance..." sahut Konohamaru.

"Aku sibuk." Sakura menimpuk buku _conceprt art_ ke bahu Konohamaru. Rasanya lumayan pegal tapi Konohamaru diam saja. Mungkin membatin 'sialan'.

"Sibuk mengurus pak presiden?" tanya salah satu _artist,_ yang lain hanya tersenyum penuh arti, tidak ada suara **_cie-cie_** lagi. Entah kenapa Sakura sedikit merindukannya. Suara _cie_ - _cie_ akan terdengar setelah Kiba mengirim foto Sakura yang diambil beberapa detik lalu ke grup _whatsapp_.

 _ **From Kiba :**_

 _ **Caption : ibu president menjenguk kami guys.. apa aku harus menangis? (Emot scream)**_

 _ **(Foto Sakura berada di ruang background 2D)**_

Ponsel Sakura pasti akan klang-kling beberapa menit lagi. Sekarang semua personil _artist background_ lama punya kehidupan dan kesibukan masing-masing. Mereka masih menjaga erat tali kekompakan, kadang mereka melakukan reuni beberapa kali dalam setahun. Kegiatan saling mem- _bully_ bisa dilestarikan saat-saat itu ataupun melalui elektronik. Sakura yang selalu menjadi bahan mereka. Takdir tidak mudah diubah.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba, Sakura keluar dari ruang _background_ ketika lima belas menit cukup untuk bernostalgia di ruang kerjanya dulu. Konohamaru ingin bergabung ke taman tapi pria itu pergi ke toilet bersama Kiba jadi Sakura meninggalnya.

Sakura keluar dari unit 2D movie menuju tempat Ino dan Tenten menunggunya. Di tengah perjalanan menelusuri teras gedung satu, Sakura berjumpa dengan Gaara dan gangster Yakuza. Keduanya berhenti dari arah berlawanan dan bersapa ria. Gaara masih menjadi _art director movie 3D._ Ia menjadi pegawai tetap. Kemampuan serta pengalamannya adalah faktor utama Gambunta mempertahankan pria tersebut.

"Selamat siang pak director..." sapa Sakura. Gaara pun tersenyum. Wajahnya yang menginjak umur 38 tahun berada pada level keren yang berbeda. _Hot papa?_ ya... Gaara sudah menikah pemirsa. Sayang sekali, padahal aku berniat untuk... eherm! astaga fairy harus dengan fairy.

"Pinky- _head_...lama tidak berjumpa!" tidak ada yang berubah dari diri Deidara. Gengster Yakuza sudah tidak sekomplit dulu, Kankuro sudah tidak bekerja di studio Gamabunta. Pain bersaudara masih saling melengkapi.

"Hallo apa kabar..." Sakura tersenyum. Sedikit basa-basi lalu gengster Yakuza melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju kantin sementara Gaara masih stay bersama Sakura. Selalu saja si Pinky yang membuat gengster itu terpisah di tengah jalan.

"Apa kau ke sini untuk meminta assignment tambahan dari Orochimaru- _sama_?" goda Gaara.

"Aku hanya main-main ke sini... ya kau tahu refreshing itu perlu."Sakura tersenyum. "Kau mau bergabung? kita mengobrol di taman... aku membawa banyak pizza..."

"Tentu saja..." Gaara mengangguk, mereka pun berjalan menuju taman.

"Bagaimana keadaan Mei? apa dia sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sakura.

"Keadaanya sudah membaik. Dokter kandungan sudah memeriksanya kemarin. Aku akan membawanya pulang ke Suna jika kondisinya sudah memungkinkan."

"Ah..." Sakura mengangguk... "Tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Semoga. Terimakasih.."

Gaara menikah dengan Mei. Panjang urusannya sampai kedua orang itu bisa dekat dan menjalin hubungan. Sakura ikut bahagia saat mendengar kabar kedekatan mereka. Gaara dan Mei menikah tujuh tahun yang lalu. Mereka baru dikaruniai anak pertama. Mei sudah pernah mengandung sebelumnya, kondisi rahim Mei sangat lemah dan sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan terjadi. Kini kesempatan kedua datang, kebahagiaan menyelimuti mereka. Dokter memperkirakan Mei akan melahirkan bulan depan. Terpancar perhatian besar pada Gaara, pria di sebelah Sakura ini adalah harta karun dan Mei sangat beruntung mendapatkannya.

"Jika ada waktu senggang mainlah ke rumah bersama Sasuke." ujar Gaara.

"Tentu saja..., kami akan main ke sana." Sakura jelas punya waktu senggang tapi bagaimana dengan suaminya? Sakura jadi mengingat mr. Busy itu... sedang apa dia sekarang? tentu saja sedang sibuk. _Shannaro..._

 **Kling Kling Kling...**

Ponsel Sakura berkeling-keling. Foto Sakura mengunjungi studio mulai dibahas para mantan _artist_ devisi _background 2D_. Sakura mengacuhkannya, nanti saja menghadapi bullyan itu.

.

.

Rekan-rekan sudah berkumpul di bangku taman ketika Sakura dan Gaara tiba di sana. Ino mengangkat empat kotak pizza dari mobil dan meletakkannya di meja taman. Mereka saling bersapa ria dan mengobrol. Tampak Neji duduk di samping Sai. Pembawaan Neji selalu tenang menghanyutkan, istrinya saja yang liar. Sedangkan Sai, kebetulan ia usai melakukan meeting dengan pihak studio, Sai sudah dikabari Ino sebelumnya dan langsung menyusul ke taman. Lee juga tampak di sana, penampakan pria itu menjadi seperti guy, sangat persis. Gigi berkilaunya juga menjadi _trademark_ yang menyilaukan. Lee menjabat sebagai _Leader layout 2D,_ semangat anak muda dijunjung di dalam devisinya. Kasihan juga para _artist layout._

Konohamaru dan Kiba datang beberapa semenit kemudian, mereka ikut bergabung dan masuk ke dalam obrolan serta candaan. Suasana studio berubah ramai saat jam istirahat. Kantin, taman, lapangan basket, lapangan voley, dipenuhi para pegawai yang beristirahat, tidak terkecuali kafetaria yang digandrungi para pegawai wanita demi bertemu _boys become flower._

"Guys!" seru Naruto, pria itu datang mengajak Kakashi dan Shikamaru. Naruto bersalaman ala anak muda dengan semua rekan-rekannya.

"Kakashi- _san..._ apa kabar..." sapa Sakura.

"Baik. Lama tidak bertemu nyonya Uchiha..." Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. seperti apa wajah Kakashi saat ini? aku juga tidak tahu. Kakashi masih menjabat sebagai CEO Gamabunta. Kinerjanya bagus, Sasuke baik Obito tidak berniat menggantinya.

Suasana membaur, mereka melahap pizza sambil mengobrol seputar kegiatan masing-masing. Tidak ketinggalan obrolan tentang nostalgia jaman mereka muda dulu. Kehangat itu terus berlangsung hingga Sosok pria yang sangat dinanti akhirnya muncul saat dua kotak pizza sudah hampir habis.

Obito. pria itu mengenakan kemeja biru muda dan celana panjang krem. Kedatangannya disambut cukup meriah dan spontan Sakura memutar bola matanya. Obito usai menghadiri rapat esekutif produser, itu sebabnya ia berada di studio hari ini. Obito sudah tidak stay di ruang _background 2D_. Ia fokus menjalani bisnisnya. ya.. Walaupun satu minggu sekali Obito akan mengunjungi devisi _background_ untuk relaksasi pikiran, itu sebabnya satu meja kosong khusus untuk esekutif produser disediakan di samping Konohamaru. Seiring waktu berjalan, Obito muncul ke permukaan membawa kedok aslinya. Satu kata untuk _devisi background 2D_ ketika mengetahui kebenaran yang terbongkar empat tahun yang lalu itu.

 _Tidak percaya._

Kemudian reaksi itu diperjelas ketika untuk pertama kalinya Obito hadir dalam gala premier salah satu peluncuran film Gamabunta. Nama Takamura Tobi diganti menjadi Uchiha Obito pada _credit title_ dan _artist background_ 2D bersedia bolak balik melihat credit title hanya untuk lebih memastikan hal itu.

"Astaga Pinky!" seru Obito, mulut Sakura yang tengah menganga lebar melahap pizza langsung tertutup kembali.

"Ada apa dengan rambutmu?" tunjuk Obito. "Rambutmu berwarna..., berwarna..." Sakura langsung menyerngitkan dahi. Uban? tangannya langsung bergerak menyentuh rambut.

"Rambutmu... Berwarna merah muda." sambung Obito. Spontan Sakura memasang wajah malas , umur sudah menginjak kepala tiga masih saja usil menggoda. Obito juga sudah mengakhiri masa lajangnya, ia menikah dengan Rin dan dikaruniai anak laki-laki berusia empat tahun.

"Suamimu tadi langsung pergi saat meeting selesai." ucap Obito.

"Ah..." Sakura hanya mengangguk. Memangnya siapa yang menanyakannya? ah jangan begitu... nanti rindu...

"Hei, itu Orochimaru- _sama._ " Ino menyikut Sakura. Orochimaru berja... Shit! Kenapa wajah Orochimaru tampak semakin muda?!

"Kadang aku ingin bertanya dimana ia melakukan perawatan wajah." gumam Sakura.

"Kurasa di korea selatan." bisik Ino.

"Jika dia berjalan dengan Mitsuki, orang akan mengira Mitsuki adalah adiknya. Bukan putranya." ucap Sakura, Ino pun terkekeh ringan.

Orochimaru berjalan menelusuri taman, _art director 2D killer_ itu melihat ke arah Sakura dan kawan-kawan yang sedang melahap _pizza_ sambil mengobrol, bercanda gurau. Sakura mengangguk pada Orochimaru begitu pula sebaliknya.

Selang beberapa jarak di belakang Anakonda, Hayate menampakkan diri dengan seragam kebersihan, ia melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan dan Sakura juga melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Tidak ada tong sambah agung yang biasa digerek Hayate kemanapun ia pergi karena sekarang Hayate menjabat sebagai kepala kebersihan indoor Gamabunta. Jangan main-main... meskipun wajah Hayate sampai detik ini masih seperti wajah pecandu, pria itu memimpin semua anggotanya dengan tertib dan penuh rasa tanggung jawab. Itu semua demi terciptanya **5K** , kebersihan, keteraturan, keindahan, kesehatan dan keselarasan. **5K** itu menjadi visi dan misi unit kebersihan studio.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah berlalu begitu banyak. Nostalgia mengisi kebersamaan mereka pada siang hari yang cerah itu. Tempat penuh kenangan. Selalu dan selamanya... _Gamabunta_.

.

.

"Kenji- _kun..."_

"Oh my God... dia sangat tampan..."

"Kudengar kakak Kenji juga keren. Namanya Itaru, dia kuliah di luar negeri."

Suara tumpang silir terdengar dari gerombolan para gadis saat Sasuke... ah! salah! maksudku saat Kenji menelusuri jalan sekolah menuju gerbang keluar. Seorang remaja laki-laki yang tengah menginjak bangku kelas 2 SMA, Kenji sudah tumbuh dewasa, Jika mata kita sayup-sayup dan kurang teliti, penampakan Kenji akan sama seperti Sasuke.

Kenji memiliki tinggi badan 178 cm. Rambutnya pendek dengan poni acak-acakan di bagian depan. Pembawaan Kenji tenang, aura dingin tidak begitu terpancar karena Kenji tidak pelit mengumbar senyum, seorang anak perempuan baru saja histeris saat sang ketua osis itu menoleh kearahnya. UKS sering menjadi tempat persinggahan dengan kasus yang sama. Alangkah baiknya jika sekolah menyediakan lebih banyak stok tabung oksigen atau pemadam kebakaran. Para guru juga mengidolakan Kenji, ia murid teladan dengan kapasitas otak di atas rata-rata. Tidak hanya itu, Mukade sering menerima telpon tidak dikenal lebih dari dua kali dalam sehari, atau ratusan bingkisan cokelat di hari valentine. Kenji tidak menyukai makanan manis jadi ia membagikan semua cokelat yang ia terima untuk Sarada atau Sakura.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Itaru? anak sulung Itachi itu kini melanjutkan studi kuliah di Boston, ia mengambil jurusan astronomi di Universitas Harvard. Itaru menempati condo milik Sasuke yang dulu. Itaru adalah tipe pria yang konsisten, ia berusaha mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi seorang astronot. Setelah lulus progam studi S1 nanti, Itaru akan mendaftar menjadi astronot NASA. Sasori selalu membimbingnya dalam mengambil langkah. Itaru biasa pulang ke Konoha beberapa bulan sekali dalam satu tahun, kadang bisa sampai empat kali dalam setahun saat Kenji yang memintanya pulang, mungkin Kenji kesepian berpisah dengan sang kakak.

"Kenji- _kun...!"_

Seorang murid perempuan berlari mengejar Kenji. Gadis itu berhenti mengatur nafas dengan rona tipis di wajah. Langkah Kenji berhenti, ia memperhatikan gadis itu dengan wajah tenang.

"Ada apa?" suara Kenji berat menginjak masa puber.

"Ke-Kenji- _kun.. terimalah ini..."_ gadis itu menyodorkan sepucuk surat dalam amplop berwarna pink. Surat cinta. Kenji sering menemukan surat sejenis itu di loker sekolah.

"Aa..." Kenji menerima suratnya,

"Ha-hati di jalan Kenji- _kun_!" gadis itu langsung beranjak pergi dengan pipi merona. Banyak anak murid perempuan yang tidak suka melihat adegan barusan. Kenji cuek, ia menggenggam surat itu pergi bersamanya.

Kenji berhenti di atas trotoar jalan 100 meter jauhnya dari area sekolah, sebuah mobil sedan sudah menunggunya di sana. Tidak tahu apa alasan Kenji enggan dijemput di depan gerbang sekolah. Setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah ,mobil sedan hitam itu selalu berhenti di depan toko majalah. Supir kadang menunggu Kenji sambil membaca koran atau majalah _playboy._

 **BRUK**

Kenji melempar tas di bangku belakang, ia naik ke dalam mobil, menutup pintu dan mobil itu melaju pergi. Para gadis yang membututinya keluar dari tiang listrik atau mesin minuman soda. Ternyata Kenji punya banyak _stalker_. Dasar masa SMA...

.

.

"Boruto...!"

Sarada berlari mengejar Boruto. Jam sekolah berakhir tepat pukul tiga sore. Para murid menyebar di halaman sekolah. Para orang tua serta jemputan para murid sudah berdatangan di halaman luar. Bus sekolah juga _stand bye_ untuk mengantar murid-murid sampai ke wilayah mereka tinggal. Boruto dan Mitsuki menghentikan langkah, keduanya menoleh ke belakang, Sarada berlari kencang menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Boruto.

"Ini untuk Himawari. Kutitipkan padamu.." Sarada menyodorkan sepasang jepit bunga matahari yang dikemas dalam _pounch_ bening. Boruto menerimanya. "Ini oleh-oleh dari papaku. Dan ini..." Sarada menyodorkan bola bisbol yang ditandatangi oleh atlet bisbal dunia Masahiro Tanaka. Wajah Boruto langsung berseri bukan main, Mitsuki ikut memperhatikan bola itu disamping Boruto.

"Wow." komentar Mitsuki.

"Paman Sasuke sudah kembali?"

"Hm." Sarada mengangguk.

 **Tin! Tin!**

Bunyi klakson bus sekolah terdengar. Boruto dan Mitsuki langsung menoleh. Gawat bisa ditinggal.

"Ah Sarada, sampaikan terimakasih untuk papamu! Himawari akan menyukai ini!" Boruto mengambil langkah bergegas, Mitsuki melambaikan tangan pada Sarada dan berlari bersama Boruto.

"Dan juga! ini sangat keren! Shangkyuuuuu!" Seru Boruto, anak itu mengangkat bola pemberian Sasuke sambil berlari menuju bus. Sarada tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat setengah tangan ke atas.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Himawari! semoga demamnya cepat sembuh!" seru Sarada. Boruto mengacungkan jari jempolnya, ia dan Mitsuki masuk ke dalam bus dan pintu langsung tertutup secara otomatis. Fyuh... untung tidak ketinggalan.

.

"Hai.." sapa Kenji saat Sarada masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka sudah menunggu Sarada sepuluh menit yang lalu.

" _Onisan_.., kukira kau pulang lebih sore." Sarada menutup pintu, ia tersenyum pada supir melalui kaca spion. Kenji tidak menjawab apapun dan mobil melaju pergi menuju kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana nyonya Uchiha, malam ini akan ada penyambutan panas? Sasuke sudah pulang bukan?" tanya Tenten. Mobil Ino dalam perjalanan pulang. Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ino melirik melalui kaca spion.

"Coba kutebak... sesuatu tidak berjalan seperti apa yang kau harapkan." ucap Ino.

"Ya... kau benar. Minggu ini Sasuke berada di rumah hanya tiga hari."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? bukankah kau sudah terbiasa ditinggal mr. busy mu itu?"

"Dia sibuk dengan bisnisnya..."

"Suamimu salah satu pria terkaya di dunia, ia menempati nomer 17 dalam daftar majalah _Forbes._ Apa kau lupa hal itu?"

"Minggu ini ulang tahun pernikahan kita."

Suasana hening. Sakura melamun memandang jalanan. Ino dan Tenten saling melirik sekejap.

"Ceritanya sekarang kau sedang merajuk?" tanya Ino.

"Begitulah..." nada Sakura malas.

"Ino mau bertaruh denganku?" tanya Tenten. "Berapa lama nyonya di belakang ini bertahan mengacuhkan suaminya?" jempol Tenten menunjuk ke belakang. Sakura langsung menautkan alisnya.

"Jam satu dini hari." jawab Ino.

"Tidak.. tidak... menurutku jam sebelas malam."

"5000 yen?"

"Deal..."

"Kalian konyol..." Sakura berdengus.

"O ya? begitu Sasuke membuka celana tepat jam sebelas malam, aku akan mendapatkan 5000 yen. Lumayan untuk membeli cat kuku baru..." ucap Tenten.

"Kau harus melawan Sakura..., setidaknya pertahankan pendirianmu sampai jam dua belas." ucap Ino. Teman macam apa kalian? Kegalauan teman dijadikan barang taruhan...

Mobil Ino berhenti di depan rumah Sasuke. Kantung belanja dengan jumlah banyak terlihat ketika Ino membuka pintu bagasi. Ketiga wanita itu pergi ke supermarket usai pulang dari studio. Sakura mengeluarkan tiga kantung plastik hasil belanjaan. Kemudian Ino menutup pintu bagasi dan mereka saling berpamitan.

"Hati-hati di jalan..." ucap Sakura ketika Ino masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ingat jangan sampai jam dua belas.." Tenten melambaikan tangan dan mobil Ino melaju pergi setelah bunyi klakson terdengar. Sakura hanya berdengus geli.

.

.

Sakura tahu puterinya akan pulang nanti malam tapi insting sebagai ibu rumah tangga tetap bekerja ketika ia harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk sang suami. Seperti apapun kondisi _mood_ -nya saat ini, tidak mungkin bagi Sakura untuk tidak menyiapkan hidangan lezat ketika Sasuke tiba di rumah nanti. Sakura memasak tiga menu makanan. Sup jamur, ikan salmon saus tomat dan acar paprika. Selalu ada sentuhan favorit suaminya apapun menu masakannya.

"Tadaima."

Sasuke muncul di ruang tengah. Saat ini jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore, tidak biasanya pria itu sudah kembali. Rumah sepi, onyx Sasuke mengedar, aroma masakan Sakura yang menguar membantu Sasuke untuk tidak perlu repot-repot menditeksi keberadaan istrinya saat ini. Sasuke melangkah menuju dapur, sosok Sakura sedang sibuk memasak terlihat, istrinya itu mengenakan rok pendek cokelat dan kaos lengan panjang.

Seringai tipis terukir di bibir Sasuke, seksi dan sangat mencurigakan, pria itu meletakkan tas kerja di meja makan lalu duduk di kursi bar. Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang tengah mengaduk sup di depan kompor. Sakura lalu berbalik dan ia melonjak kaget.

"Okaeri." Sakura mengucapkannya dengan wajah datar. Tidak ada pelukan hangat atau pun kecupan bibir karena ceritanya Sakura sedang ngambek.

"Baunya lezat." ucap Sasuke, _onyx_ -nya memandang Sakura yang acuh menyiapkan hidangan ke tempat saji.

"Eherm." Sasuke berdeham. Sakura tetap acuh seakan-akan Sasuke adalah patung romawi kuno.

Kalau begini harus dengan tindakan. Sasuke melepas jas dan meletakkannya di atas meja bar, ia mendekati Sakura, perlahan kedua tangannya menjulur, merengkuh pinggang istrinya dari belakang. Sakura tidak begitu terkejut karena parfum Sasuke bisa tercium dari radius satu meter, aroma nikmat itu mengalahkan aroma sup jamur yang tengah ia aduk saat ini.

"Sup jamur?"

Pipi Sasuke menempel pada pipi Sakura, kedua tangannya merenggang dan turun menyentuh lekukan pinggul istrinya. Sentuhan fleksibel itu sangat bisa dirasakan. Bibir dan hidung Sasuke meluncur, menempel pada bahu Sakura. Sentuhan seperti ini yang mulai menguji pertahanan iman. _Shannaro..._ Tangan Sasuke bergerak menggenggam tangan Sakura, keduanya mengaduk sup bersama-sama.

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas, bisakah kau menyingkir?" nada Sakura pelan karena ia menahan batin yang begejolak. Jarang-jarang Sasuke bersikap manis seperti ini.

"Sudah matang.." **TEK** Sasuke mematikan kompor.

"Belum matang." **TEK** Sakura menyalakan kompor kembali.

"Kuahnya sudah mendidih." **TEK** Sasuke mematikan kompor.

 **TEK** Sakura kembali mematikan kompor

 **TEK** Sasuke masih jahil.

 **TAK TEK TAK TEK TAK TEK TAK TEK TAK**

"Sasuke- _kun!"_ Sakura langsung berbalik, memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Ekspresi wajah Sakura yang cemberut membuat bibir Sasuke melengkung menahan senyum.

"Sudah matang." **TEK** tangan Sasuke menjulur mematikan kompor. Keduanya bertatapan, _onyx_ Sasuke tegas dan jernih. Sakura mempertahankan _emerald_ -nya untuk tidak terbakar, ia mengamatinya, mengamati wajah suaminya secara seksama. Sayangnya, mengingat setiap detail wajah Sasuke tidak mengurangi rasa takjubnya sedikipun pada wajah tampan itu. Sakura terjebak dalam kurungan maut yang kuat.

"Apa?" Sakura ketus. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan terus menatapnya.

"Wajahmu lucu jika sedang marah." goda Sasuke.

"Lebih baik daripada selalu berwajah datar." balas Sakura. Serontak tubuh Sasuke semakin mendekat, Sakura bergerak semakin condong ke belakang, hei awas..., di belakang itu ada panci panas...

"Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam." Sakura mengalihkan pandangan. Pendiriannya mulai goyah.

"Kulihat semua makanan sudah matang." Sasuke bergerak semakin maju, bagian bawah mereka saling menempel. Satu kaki Sasuke menekan masuk di antara sela kaki Sakura.

"Pe-pergilah membersihkan badan." Sakura gelisah. Aroma kerja keras Sasuke menguar sangat nikmat, menyiksa kepekaan saraf untuk tidak menciumnya. Shit, ini harus segera dihentikan. Sakura membuang muka ke samping, hal itu memberi peluang Sasuke untuk mendekatkan wajah dan mendaratkan bibir di leher jenjang Sakura.

" _Ah_..." Sakura menggeliat, Sasuke terus mengecup lehernya. Aku sudah mempertingatkan jika ada sup panas di belakang mereka, terserah saja..., yang penting fokus ke bagian panas lainnya.

"Kumohon menjauhlah..." Sakura menekan dada Sasuke, berusaha mengelak, tenaganya seakan terhisap entah kemana. Kaki Sasuke kencang menahan kakinya, tidak mudah untuk menghindar begitu saja.

Sasuke lalu menarik kepala. Kilatan panas yang berbahaya terlihat dari kedua _onyx_ -nya ketika Sakura memperlihatkan kelemahan. "Kita pernah melakukannya di dapur." ucapan Sasuke membuat bagian paha Sakura mengencang. "Apa kau mau melakukannya lagi? Sarada sedang tidak ada di rumah." tawaran Sasuke terdengar menggiurkan dan menyebalkan di saat bersamaan.

"Maaf, aku harus menyelesaikan semua hidangan ini." Sakura masih bertahan walau perjuangan ini tidaklah mudah.

"Kau harus mulai dari hidangan pembuka." suara Sasuke melembut, menyiratkan perasaan mendamba yang meresahkan.

"Jika kau masih ada di sini, tidak akan ada hidangan pembuka."

"Siapa bilang? kau bisa langsung menikmatinya jika kau mau." tangan Sasuke menyelinap, mengangkat rok pendek Sakura ke atas, jemarinya mengusap kulit paha secara melingkar, menghantarkan gelombang panas secara perlahan. Sakura kalut, memikirkan cara untuk mengindar secepatnya. Apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini tidak akan mengubah keputusan Sasuke tiga hari ke depan. _Mood_ Sakura kembali tidak baik mengingat hal itu.

"Menyingkirlah tuan Uchiha." nada Sakura tegas. "Kuperintahkan kau untuk menyingkir sekarang." ada getaran pada suara itu, Sasuke menatap _emerald_ Sakura yang sedikit ragu.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" dahi Sakura menyerngit.

"Apapun yang perlu kulakukan." ucapan Sasuke tegas. Sakura terpaku. Suaminya tidak mudah dikalahkan. Mereka bertatapan sampai Sakura menemukan sebuah cara.

"Ah, sayang..." panggilan itu tidak ditujukan untuk Sasuke. Sakura melihat ke arah lain dan Sasuke langsung menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada sosok Sarada, Sakura bergerak cepat, ia merunduk dan lolos melalui bawah lengan Sasuke.

"Pengalihan klise." Sasuke berseringai tipis.

"Oh, benarkah? aku baru saja dirayu secara klise." Sakura memutar bola mata, ia melepas apron sambil beranjak pergi. Meletakkan apron itu di atas meja makan, meninggalkan semua masakannya yang siap disajikan. Sasuke menyusul si belakang. Sakura mengambil langkah semakin cepat, ia menoleh ke belakang, Sasuke semakin mendekat menyusulnya.

"Kya!"

Sakura berlari dan Sasuke mengejarnya. Pasangan suami istri itu kejar-kejaran, melewati ruang tengah dan berunjung menuju kamar. Sakura membuka pintu dengan cepat, ia masuk ke dalam dengan cekatan, belum sempat pintu ditutup tangan Sasuke langsung menahan pintu dan ia masuk ke dalam kamar. Sakura merasa suaminya seperti maniak dan dia menjadi takut sendiri. Sasuke gigih mengejar, Sakura loncat ke atas ranjang saat tangan Sasuke berhasil menggeret bajunya.

"Kya!" Sakura berteriak. Ia terjatuh, Sasuke langsung menyergapnya. Keduanya berguling-guling di atas ranjang, saling tarik ulur seperti anak TK.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku." Sasuke mengunci Sakura dalam dekapan erat. Kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh dan tangan Sakura menjadi satu, kakinya menyilang menahan kaki istrinya. Rok Sakura terangkat ke atas dan yahh... begitulah pemandangannya. Sasuke masih lengkap memakai sepatu. Sakura tak kuasa memberontak, tangannya erat terkunci di depan perut.

"Lepaskas aku! kau sangat menyebalkan!"

"Apa? terimakasih."

"Kubilang kau sangat menyebalkan! Lepaskan atau kau akan tahu akibatnya!"

"Hm? seperti apa?" satu tangan Sasuke meluncur, meraba paha mulus Sakura, tangan itu bergerak naik ke atas sampai... Shit! maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Ah.. Hentikan..." Sakura bergerak gelisah, desahannya membuat Sasuke berseringai tipis. Astaga kenapa aku jadi malu sendiri, haruskan aku berhenti mendeskripsikannya? masa bodoh, sudah terlanjur! lanjutkan tuan Uchiha!

"Apa ini yang kau maksud dengan kosekuensi?" bisikan Sasuke membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding bukan main.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Hentikan sekarang atau aku..., ah..." Sakura mendesah lagi. Nafasnya mulai berat.

"Kau merasakan akibatnya?" ucap Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak aktif di balik kain berenda yang menutupi permukaan kulit sensitif. Membuat Sakura bergerak gelisah dan panas. Pria itu mempunyai jari yang ahli, penuh percaya diri, berpengalaman dan mengambil apa yang ia inginkan.

"Jika kau mengira aku akan luluh dengan cara ini, kau salah." Sakura mulai lemas, hampir kalah.

"Benarkah? apa yang salah dengan ini?" lidah Sasuke membelai bagian tengkuk Sakura. Rasanya setiap sel tubuh Sakura tertarik ke arahnya. Penolakan membutuhkan energi yang besar dan Sakura harus bertahan apapun kondisinya.

"Kau tetap akan pergi akhir pekan ini bukan? jika itu memang benar, lepaskan aku sekarang. Jika tidak, kita bisa membuat kesepakatan dan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya."

"Bagaimana jika opsi pertamamu benar dan aku tidak mau melepaskanmu?"

"Lakukan apa maumu tapi itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Pada kenyataanya kau mengabaikan ulang tahun pernikahan kita."

Sasuke langsung melepas rengkuhanya. **Shannaro!** Sakura bangkit sementara Sasuke masih terbaring. Di saat bersamaan tubuh Sakura seperti ingin meledak-ledak. Sesuatu tidak diselesaikan dengan tuntas dan ia harus menahan ini sendirian. Sasuke sukses menyulitkannya. Mereka bertatapan dalam keheningan.

"Sakura. Aku memintamu untuk mengerti. Bukan berarti aku melupakannya. Apa kau serius saat mengucapkan itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin..." Sakura menahan kalimatnya. Berdebat tidak mengubah apapun, Sakura cukup mengerti kesibukan suaminya tapi kali ini dia ingin egois.

"Lupakan. Tidak masalah jika kau memang harus pergi. Bisnismu paling penting." Sakura beranjak turun dari ranjang.

"Sakura..." suara Sasuke memohon, Sakura mengabaikannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

Kepulan asap keluar saat Sakura menghidupkan shower air panas. Mereka memiliki shower yang fantastis di dalam kotak kaca berukuran 2 x 1,5 meter. Air yang mengalir melalui puluhan lubang shower itu bagaikan guyuran mata air panas pegunungan Fuji. Mata Sakura terpejam, menikmati sensai yang membasahi seluruh tubuh letih dari kegiatan sepanjang hari ini. Air selalu menjadi solusi sempurna untuk relaksasi.

Pikiran Sakura ikut terhanyut terbawa arus air, mengalir dari wajah, leher, dada, hingga ujung kakinya. Mengacuhkan sang suami bukanlah hal yang mudah dan Sakura paham bahwa tindakannya salah. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? apa ia mengerti bahwa Sakura hanya ingin bersamanya saat ulang tahun pernikahan mereka? apa ini sesuatu yang penting untuk dipermasalahkan? ini bukan pertama kali Sakura melewatkan ulang tahun pernikahan tanpa Sasuke. Sakura ingin sesuatu yang berbeda, ia ingin keromantisan seperti di film-film.. dimana ia dan Sasuke bisa berduaan saja, menikmati _quality time_ seperti saat pertama mereka menikah dulu.

 **Srek!**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sasuke masuk ke dalam, pria itu sudah melepas sepatu. Ia berdiri di dekat keranjang baju yang terbuat dari rotan. Sasuke melihat ke arah tempat shower, tatapannya mencerminkan sesuatu harus dibereskan dengan segera. Ia mulai melepas pakaian dan sebaiknya kita alihkan saja pandangan kita ke penjuru lain.

Mereka memiliki kamar mandi yang didesain seperti taman di dalam ruang tertutup. Ditumbuhi tanaman hijau di dalamnya, bebatuan putih tertata apik di sekitar lantai kayu dan lantai batu. Tujuh langkah jalan stapak tepat di depan pintu mengarah pada tempat shower, dimana Sakura sedang menikmati sensasi air hangat di dalam sana. Sosoknya tidak terlihat karena kepulan asap membuat kaca begitu berembun. Di samping kanan terdapat _bed tub_ menyerupai kolam bebatuan seperti _osen_ , mungkin tempat itu menjadi favorit Sasuke dan Sakura...eherm! Kira-kira begitu.

Lalu di pojok sebelah kiri terdapat toilet dengan skat kayu yang artistik. Gantungan handuk terbuat dari rotan, wastafel dirancang modern dengan sentuhan traditional. Intinya itu kamar mandi atau tempat wisata? apa kamar mandi tamu juga memiliki bentuk serupa? jika benar begitu, tamu akan merasa tidak enak saat ingin menumpang ke toilet. Alasannya cuma satu, kamar mandinya terlalu bagus. Tidak tega buang air di situ.

Lupakan soal kamar mandi. Saat ini Sasuke hanya mengenakan satu helai handuk yang menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya. Lekukan tubuh Sasuke itu sangat _what the hell_ jadi jangan menatapnya terlalu lama jika kalian ingin baik-baik saja.

Sakura sadar Sasuke ada di dalam kamar mandi, ia sedikit mengusap skat kaca dengan kepalan tangan lalu mengintip ke luar. Sasuke sedang melangkah menuju tempat shower. **DEG!** Sakura langsung berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Pintu shower tidak dilengkapi dengan kunci sehingga tangan Sakura siap menahan pintu itu. Begitu Sasuke meraih _handle_ , dorongannya tersedat oleh tenaga dalam Sakura dari balik pintu. Sasuke membatin dan berseringai tipis. Ia melangkah menuju _osen_ lalu menghentakkan kakinya pada permukaan air.

 **Byur...**

Sakura langsung melepas tekanan tangannya, menghela nafas lega karena Sasuke memilih berendam di luar. Sakura kembali menikmati guyuran air panas. Matanya terpejam dan wajahnya mengadah ke atas, tidak menyadari jika Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang shower secara perlahan diam-diam . Sebaiknya aku mengamati dari luar dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

"KYAAAA!"

Jeritan Sakura terdengar. Kaca begitu berembun, tidak menampakkan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana. Tetapi bayangan dua sosok cokelat yang begitu samar cukup menjelaskan bahwa...tunggu kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Sasuke- _kun..._ , kelu..."

Tiba-tiba suara Sakura berhenti, tidak ada petunjuk yang pasti sampai beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara-suara desahan yang...

"Mmmfft!"

Sepertinya Sasuke membungkam mulut Sakura dengan ciuman.

 **DAK**!

Telapak tangan Sakura menempel pada dinding kaca, tangan itu mengusap kaca bagian atas sehingga kepala mereka terlihat. Sasuke mengurung Sakura dari belakang. Tubuh Sakura condong ke depan, menumpu tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. Embun pekat di bagian kaca sangat merusak pemandangan, penutup-nutupi saja!

"Sakura.. berbaliklah.."

Mata Sakura terpejam, merasakan semburan gairah karena nada Sasuke yang memerintah. Keningnya yang panas menempel pada kaca. Menahan gejolak rasa sampai tubuhnya merasa sakit.

"Lupakan saja tuan Uchiha, bisa kau lepaskan aku sekarang?" suaranya berat.

Sasuke membenamkan hidung ke pundak Sakura, menyesap dan membelai lembut di tempat yang sama. Kekuatan dan tuntunan tekadnya memancarkan kekuatan nyata. Kekuatan itu menyelimuti, mengurung Sakura bersamanya. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke memiliki pengaruh besar yang mendalam atas diri Sakura begitu mengesalkan sampai otak Sakura berputar-putar dengan panas menjalar di permukaan wajah.

"Sakura.." desahan Sasuke serak. "Jangan melawanku. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Sasuke menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Sakura, nafasnya berhembus cepat dan keras di telinga Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku, komunikasi tidak cukup bagimu. Juga bagiku." Bibir Sasuke meluncur menuruni leher Sakura, lidahnya membelai denyut nadi istrinya yang terpacu. "Aku merindukanmu." Sasuke menghisap kulit Sakura dengan lembut.

"Saatnya makan malam." nada Sakura begitu berat dan terengah.

"Aku ingin menundanya." sahut Sasuke, tangannya bergerak aktif sehingga raut wajah Sakura berubah kewalahan.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan." desah Sakura.

"Begitu menyebalkan hingga tubuhmu memohon padaku untuk meminta lebih."

"Usahamu sia-sia tuan Uchiha..."

"Kau terlalu keras kepala, Sakura..."

BUK!

Tubuh Sakura berbalik dan menghentak dinding kaca. Kedua tangan Sasuke mengurungnya, telapak tangan yang lebar itu bertumpu di kedua sisi Sakura, menempel pada kaca dengan tanda artistik.

"Cium aku." suara Sasuke serak dan seksi. "Setidaknya berikan aku ciuman." Hanya dengan mendengar suara itu, Sakura cukup dibuat kesulitan.

"Setelah itu biarkan aku keluar dari sini." ucap Sakura, ia menubruk bibir Sasuke dengan keras. Keduanya saling melumat panas dan liar. Luapan emosi itu keluar, Sakura tahu ini sulit namun Sasuke memang menggiurkan. merasa kesal dengan hasrat gairah yang besar.

Cipratan air shower yang terus mengalir menimbulkan banyak uap panas. Kaca jendela semakin berembun dan sangat kabur. Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura keluar dari tempat shower, tubuhnya dililit dengan handuk. Wajahnya padam dan panas, jika mau... ia ingin putar langkah dan kembali pada Sasuke, menyelesaikan apa yang tertunda, hal ini membuanya frustasi sendiri. Tetapi, keras kepalanya mengatakan untuk memberi Sasuke pelajaran kali ini. Sakura terlanjur kesal.

.

.

Sarada berkutat di atas meja belajar, anak itu tiba di rumah pada jam delapan malam diantar oleh supir kediaman Uchiha. Kini Sarada sedang menulis sesuatu pada buku catatan, di sampingnya terbuka buku pengetahuan entah itu apa judulnya, sedangkan pada layar komputer menampiklam jendela _encarta eksklopedia._ Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Sasuke membuka kamar puterinya secara perlahan, ia mengintip sejenak kemudian masuk ke dalam. Suasana kamar Sarada remang-remang, hanya meja belajarnya yang diterangi lampu terang.

"Hi.." Sasuke melangkah mendekati meja belajar.

Sarada menoleh sekejap dan tersenyum. "Mama sudah tidur?" tanya anak itu.

"Mamamu sedang di ruang kerja." Ya, Sakura sedang menyembuhkan mood-nya dengan membuat corat coretan di jendela photoshop. Sasuke berdiri di samping Sarada dan memperhatikan kegiatan puterinya. "Need help?"

"Nope." Sarada menggeleng. "Not yet..." ekspresinya serius melihat layar komputer. Sasuke menarik kursi lalu duduk si samping Sarada. Ayah anak itu memperhatikan artikel mengenai metamorfosis. Sarada lalu menekan tombol play _video_ yang tertera di bawah artikel, tampak Seekor ulat melalui tahap menjadi kepompong lalu berkembang menjadi kupu-kupu dalam durasi waktu yang dipercepat.

"Bisa dibilang ulat adalah kupu-kupu tanpa sayap." ucap Sarada.

"Aa.." sahut Sasuke.

"Manusia juga mengalami metamorfosis. Bukan begitu pa?"

"Manusia mengalami pertumbuhan." jawab Sasuke. "Pertumbuhan fisik dan pertumbuhan akal." sambungnya.

"Apa ulat yang bermetamorfosis juga mengalami pertumbuhan akal?"

"Menurutmu kenapa kupu-kupu bisa terbang?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Karena mereka punya sayap."

"Lalu, mengapa ulat yang menjadi kupu-kupu itu tahu bagaimana menggunakan sayap?"

Sarada diam dan berpikir. "Tubuh mereka merespon dengan sendirinya?"

"Kau benar, tapi respon itu ada karena mereka bisa merasakan. Sama seperti bayi, ketika lahir mereka tidak tahu apa gunanya tangan dan kaki."

"Tapi kupu-kupu langsung bisa terbang saat kempompong terbuka, pa..."

"Kupu-kupu tidak langsung terbang ketika sayap mereka terbentuk. Mereka menunggu di dalam, menunggu saat mereka siap mengepakkan sayap. Itu sebabnya metamorfosis memiliki tenggang waktu."

Sarada pun menganguk paham. "Aku berharap bisa memiliki sayap." gumam Sarada, ia kembali menatap layar komputer. Sasuke diam memandang putrinya.

"Kau akan punya sayapmu sendiri." ucap Sasuke. Sarada langsung menoleh, ia menatap papanya sekejap lalu menengok ke belakang punggungnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mungkin punya sayap. Tapi aku mengharapkan itu terjadi." ucapnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengetuk kening Sarada dengan kedua jarinya. "Yang kau perlukan hanyalah melalui proses metamorfosis."

"Maksud papa, aku harus menjadi kepompong?"

Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Bisa juga. Kau bisa menjadi kepompong setiap malam."

Sarada menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Menjadi kepompong setiap malam?"

"Aa. Menjadi kepompong di bawah selimut." Sasuke bergerak mengangkat Sarada dari kursi belajar. "Time is up. Waktunya metamorfosis..." ucap Sasuke, ia membuat putrinya terkekeh dalam rengkuhannya. Sasuke menjunjung Sarada menuju ranjang.

"Pa, Boruto menyukai bolanya. Kurasa Himawari akan senang melihat jepit pemberian papa."

"Aa..." satu kaki Sasuke naik ke atas ranjang, lututnya menumpu dan tubuhnya condong ke bawah, merebahkan Sarada secara perlahan.

"Apa papa mau menemaniku bermetamorfosis?" tanya Sarada.

"Kenapa tidak?" Sasuke mengambil tempat di sisi Sarada. Ia menarik selimut, menyelimuti tubuh Sarada lalu menyandarkan punggung pada bantal di ujung sandaran ranjang. Sarada menyamankan diri, ia terbaring dengan posisi miring menghadap Sasuke.

"Pa, apa kau merindukan mama?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Sarada, anak itu tipe anak yang kritis sehingga ia memahami segala sesuatunya dengan cepat. Sasuke memandang putrinya, _onyx_ mereka saling bertatapan. "Papa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." ucap Sarada.

"Aa." jawaban Sasuke singkat, sifatnya memang begitu. Suasana menjadi hening, Sasuke menoleh ke meja lampu dan menyaut buku bacaan Sarada. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar sementara putrinya terus memandang ke arahnya.

"Papa mengatakan sesuatu yang abadi ada di dekatku, bisakah kau memberiku petunjuk lebih banyak?" tanya Sarada.

"Jika aku memberimu petunjuk lebih banyak kau tidak akan pernah memahaminya."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena kau masih terlalu muda dan aku cukup cerdas untuk memahaminya." pandangan Sasuke masih tertuju pada buku.

"Aku akan mendapatkan jawabannya." ucap Sarada dengan yakin.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke menutup buku dan menempatkannya kembali di atas meja lampu, ia bergerak membaringkan diri berhadapan dengan Sarada. Keduanya bertatapan dalam keheningan, menunggu salah satu menutup mata.

"Sarada..maaf jika papa tidak selalu bersamamu setiap waktu." ucap Sasuke.

"Emm." Sarada mengangguk. "Aku mengerti apa yang selalu mama katakan padaku, sang elang terbang tinggi untuk melindungi anak dan juga induknya."

Sasuke pun tersenyum samar. **TUK** ia mengetuk kening putrinya.

"Good night caterpillar..."

.

Sakura menghampiri kamar Sarada, tampak anak dan suaminya sudah terlelap. Sakura perlahan mendekati ranjang, tepatnya di sisi Sasuke, suaminya terbaring terlentang, wajahnya yang tampan terlihat muda ketika ia tidur dengan lelap, kaosnya yang terangkat menunjukkan pusar dan ototnya. _Inilah_ pria yang Sakura cintai. Inilah pria yang memberinya kebahagiaan yang begitu besar, dengan caranya ia membuat Sakura tersentuh berulang kali, pria yang menjadi ayah dari putri kesayangannya. Ia tertidur di sini, di dekat putrinya.

Perlahan Sakura mengusap kening Sasuke, menyingkirkan rambut yang berserakan di depan wajahnya, sekesal apapun dirinya saat ini, ia tetap memperdulikan pria itu. Sakura melangkah ke sisi kanan, ia membenarkan letak selimut dan Sarada pun bergerak, ia berbalik, matanya terbuka mendapati Sakura,

"Ma..." rupanya anak itu belum terlelap, mereka saling berpandangan. Sakura tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata, ia menarik selimut lalu mengecup kening Sarada.

"Good night sweetheart..." bisik Sakura, kemudian ia beranjak keluar kamar.

.

.

Cesssss...

Tiga iris ikan salmon tergoreng cantik di atas margarin yang meleleh. Sakura sedang membuat Sarapan pagi, menu sarapan yang ia masak lebih sedikit karena Sasuke sudah berangkat keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Mau tidak mau Sakura harus merelakannya, yah.. mau bagaimana lagi, urusan itu sangat penting. Sakura harus bisa mengalah, melewati hari spesial yang jatuh pada hari ini tanpa Sasuke, tepatnya peringatan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

 **Ting! Tong!**

Bel pintu berbunyi ketika Sarada melangkah menuruni tangga, "Ah... Sarada, bisakah kau melihat siapa yang datang?" pinta Sakura, ia putar balik menuju dapur kembali.

Sarada menuju ruang tamu, ia melewati koridor taman dan bertemu dengan supir keluarga. Perawakan pria itu kurus tinggi, ia mengenakan kaca mata bulat bewarna hitam. Supir pribadi mereka tidak menempati rumah itu, ia akan datang setiap pagi untuk mengantar Sarada ke sekolah dan selalu siap kapan pun dibutuhkan.

"Ebisu- _san_ , apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Sarada. Pria bernama Ebisu itu membawa kotak persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang dihiasi pita emas.

"Ada kiriman untuk mamamu nona." Ebisu menyerahkan kotak itu pada Sarada. "Tolong berikan ini padanya, aku akan mengambil sisanya di depan."

"Ok..." Sarada berbalik menuju dapur dan Ebisu kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Satu kiriman datang." Sarada meletakkan kotak di atas meja makan. Sakura yang sedang menata hidangan langsung menoleh ke arah kotak itu.

"Apa itu sayang?" Sakura mendekat, Sarada menarik kursi makan lalu duduk dan mengambil salad beserta roti.

Sakura melepas pita lalu membuka kotak hitam itu, ia mendapati rangkaian mawar merah yang segar dan menyala. Terselip secarik kartu pada tangkai hijau yang panjang penuh duri. Pada kartu itu tertulis, ' _Thank you for being with me'_ tulisan tangan Sasuke terlihat tegas dan bergaya. Sakura memandang mawar itu, dialasi dengan kain flanel putih yang ditata secara artistik. Kelopak mawar begitu merah dan panas. Memancarkan gairah sama seperti pengirimnya. Pemberian tidak terduga itu membuat ujung bibir Sakura sedikit melengkung menahan senyum.

"Dari papa?" Sarada mengunyah saladnya dengan tatapan santai.

"Hem.." Sakura meletakkan kartu itu kembali.

Ebisu mengampiri ruang makan, "Nonya, kiriman lainnya aku letakkan di ruang tengah." ucapnya.

Sakura meninggalkan meja makan dan menuju ke ruang tengah. Tiga boneka panda hitam putih dengan ukuran sebesar manusia diletakkan Ebisu di depan sofa. Sakura terpaku melihat dua boneka panda dewasa dan satu panda kecil di tengah keduanya. Sarada menyusul ke ruang tengah, ia tersenyum tipis di samping Sakura. Ebisu undur diri menunggu di teras rumah. Sakura mendekati tiga boneka itu lalu menyentuhnya, bulu boneka begitu halus, Sakura menemukan kartu yang dililitkan di leher ibu panda, tertulis

 _'Thanks for giving me an adorable daughter'_

"Ma, papa pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku." ucap Sarada. Sakura langsung menoleh dan memasang wajah bertanya yang terharu.

"Papa, mengatakan. I love your mom, She such a good girl."

Dan Sakura terpaku mendengarnya.

.

 **.**

 **BAAAAAANG...!**

"Shannaro!" Sakura berteriak di atas tribun ketika Sarada berhasil memukul bola bisbol cukup jauh. Suara tepuk tangan sporter sangat ramai menyemangati pertandingan bisbol anak sekolah yang diadakan akhir pekan ini. Para orang tua murid dan keluarga datang untuk menonton.

Sarada berlari sekuat tenaga dan dia mencapai _base_ satu dengan selamat sementara Boruto menggelincirkan badan ke _base_ tiga diiringi bunyi peluit, membuat sorak-sorak sporter meriah dan Uzumaki Naruto langsung berdiri menyemangati anaknya.

"Semangaaat...!" seru Sakura, tangannya melengkung di sekitar mulut menimbulkan suara yang sangat nyaring.

"Gezzz, bibi..." seorang pria berambut jabrik menoleh dan heran melihat ke arah Sakura di balik kaca mata gaya. Di sampingnya duduk Kenji dengan pose tenang memandang ke arah lapangan. Kenji meneguk minuman soda dengan santai, ia memakai kaos polos bewarna putih sedangkan pria yang duduk di sebelahnya itu, yang tidak lain adalah Itaru, mengenakan kaos _polo_ berwarna biru cerah. Itaru tiba di Konoha kemarin sore, ia dan adiknya datang menonton pertandingan Sarada. Dua kakak beradik itu menjadi pusat curi-curi pandang remaja wanita.

"Ah.. satu poin?" seorang pria berambut merah mengambil tempat di samping Itaru. Sasori menampakkan diri usai dari toilet, ia memakai kaca mata hitam aviator dan kaos lengan panjang bewarna merah. Pria itu datang ke Konoha bersamaan dengan kedatangan Itaru. Apakah wajah Sasori berubah di umurnya yang menginjak angka 40-an? kita lihat saja jika dia melepas kaca mata hitamnya.

" _Onisan_! ayo semangat!" seru gadis cilik dengan wajah cabi dan imut, anak itu berambut hitam pendek yang dikucir dengan jepit bunga matahari pemberian Sasuke. Dia adalah Himawari, putri bungsu Naruto dan Hinata, umurnya baru enam tahun. Ia Memiliki bola mata lavender sama seperti ibunya, imut-imut dan lucu. Himawari duduk di samping Hinata, ah lihat... rambut panjang Hinata dipotong sependek leher membingkai wajahnya yang anggun.

Team Sarada menduduki poin lebih rendah dua angka dari team lawan dari sekolah lain. Suasana sangat ramai, para orang tua dan keluarga murid semangat memberi dukungan. Pelatih bisbal sekolah Sarada berdiri di samping kanan lapangan sambil berkacak pinggang, melihat teamnya berjuang menyeimbangkan skor.

Sasuke datang ditengah-tengah pertandingan, ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Naruto, tepatnya di paling pojok tribun. Sasori yang duduk bersama Itaru dan Kenji satu baris di deretan depan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura yang masih sibuk berteriak-teriak di samping Hinata tidak menyadari kedatangan suaminya, padahal semua pandangan kaum hawa sudah tertuju ke arah _hot papa_ itu. Menjadikan blok tribun tempat Sasuke duduk adalah blok tribun indah untuk cuci mata. Khususnya para ibu guru muda yang _excited_.

"Kau terlambat." ucap Naruto, ia mendaratkan bokongnya sejenak.

"Jet-ku delay satu jam." jawab Sasuke, _onyx_ -nya memandang ke arah lapangan, tepatnya ke arah Sarada.

Jugo juga ikut datang bersama Sasuke, pria itu memakai celana selutut dan kaos lengan panjang, dipadukan pula dengan topi hitam. Jugo membawa dua minuman menuju tribun, ia duduk di deretan bangku paling ujung, tepat di depan Sasuke. Jugo menyodorkan minuman terlebih dahulu kepada bos lalu duduk melihat pertandingan. Tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Jugo mau menonton pertandingan bisbol anak SD, melihat aksi Sarada adalah alasan yang masuk akal, tapi mungkin saja terselubung maksud lain, seperti curi-curi pandang ke arah ibu guru muda di tribun samping. Sakura pernah memberitahu Jugo bahwa sekolah Sarada memiliki ibu-ibu guru muda manis jadi mungkin yah... usaha itu penting. Kurasankan cepat mendaftarkan diri sebelum para ibu guru yang menjadi saingannya.

Balik ke pertandingan. Seorang anak pria mendapat giliran memukul. Anak itu adalah teman sekelas Sarada, rambutnya kuning dengan kuciran di belakang.

"Inojin...! sayang! kau pasti bisa...!" suara Ino menggelegar dan nyaring. Inojin menghela nafas sambil berjalan menuju _home base_. Orang tuanya duduk di tribun bagian atas, satu tribun dengan Sakura dan lainnya, termasuk Tenten dan Neji yang duduk santai di bagian pojok kiri bagian paling depan, putra mereka masih kelas tiga SD jadi mereka hanya datang menonton. Anak Neji memiliki wajah dan warna bola mata yang sama seperti Neji, hanya saja rambutnya cokelat seperti Tenten. Neji bersedekap tenang sementara Tenten menyaksikan sambil melahap sosis panggang, tungu... bukankah itu Orochimaru? yang duduk di tribun paling atas di pojokan, ia memakai topi dan gayanya _cool_ seperti biasa, dia datang seorang diri untuk menyaksikan putranya Mitsuki, ngomong-ngomong mana istri Orochimaru? entahlah... ah ! Lihat Inojin siap memukul bola!

 **BAAANGG...!**

Pukulan berhasil, pemain yang ada di masing-masing _base_ langsung berlari dan sorak sorak penonton meramaikan aksi mereka. Para ibu-ibu kembali berteriak, termasuk Sakura yang sangat bersemangat. Sasuke hanya memandang istrinya itu dengan wajah datar.

 **"** Ah... paman Sasuke..." Himawari mendekati Naruto, Hinata menengok dan langsung menyentuh paha Sakura, memberi istyarat bahwa Sasuke datang.

"Ayo Sarada! Lari sa..." Teriakan Sakura terpotong, ia menoleh saat Hinata menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping. "Sasuke- _kun..._ " Sakura terpaku ketika melihat suaminya datang, Sasuke memenuhi janji , senyum hangat menghiasi wajah Sakura dan disaat bersamaan bunyi peluit terdengar.

Boruto berhasil mencapai _home base_ , team mereka mendapatkan satu angka. Lapangan menjadi ramai. Pertandingan terus berlanjut sampai pemukul selanjutnya tertangkap bola di _base_ pertama, membuat Sarada harus berlari kembali ke _base_ kedua dan sayangnya itu membuat team mereka berganti posisi. Pertandingan _break_. Masing-masing team kembali ke sisi lapangan. Team Sarada langsung berkumpul, pelatih memberi intruksi kepada mereka.

"Ok, anak-anak! jangan kendur! tunjukkan taring kalian! jangan biarkan mereka menyentuh _base_ dengan selamat! Kalian paham?!"

"Yes sir!" seru para pemain secara serempak. Pelatih mereka tegas seperti marinir dan murid-murid pun menegang.

"Hei, Sarada, itu ayahmu." Mitsuki memberitahukan. Sarada menengok ke arah tribun. Sosok Sasuke sangat mencolok dari jarak beberapa meter. Boruto juga melihat ke arah sama, wajahnya berubah berseri ketika melihat ayahnya duduk bersama ayah Sarada.

"Saatnya menjadi penunggu _base_." ucap Mitsuki.

"Hei Boruto, kau harus lebih semangat..." tegur Sarada.

Boruto menoleh dengan wajah bingung, "Hm? kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya anak itu.

Sarada pun berkacak pinggang, "Kubilang... Kau-ha-rus-ber-se-ma-ngat!" langkah Sarada terus maju mengiringi ejaan katanya, ia menyurukkan wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajah Boruto dan keduanya bertatapan dalam jarak dekat.

Tiba-tiba Sarada terdiam. "Aku sudah menduganya..., bola matamu lebih biru dibandingkan milik paman Naruto." gumam Sarada, spontan pipi Boruto merona dan di saat bersamaan wajah Mitsuki muncul di antara keduanya.

"Benarkah?" Mitsuki ikut memperhatikan, sekejap Boruto tersentak kaget.

 **Priiit...!** bunyi peluit terdengar.

"Yosh! teman-teman! ayo semangat!" seru ketua team Sarada. Mereka pun membentuk lingkaran, menyatukan tangan, berseru meneriakkan kata semangat.

Pertandingan berlanjut dan terus berlanjut, team lawan berhasil mencetak satu angka sedangkan team Sarada tertinggal dua angka di belakang. Mereka terus berjuang dan berjuang untuk mengubah posisi pemain. Aksi team Sarada sangat kompak dan cekatan. Para penonton masih ramai memeriahkan lapangan. Para orang tua murid memberi semangat. Pertandingan akhirnya berputar, team Sarada kembali menjadi team penyerang. Perjuangan kembali beranjut, _point_ pertama didapatkan ketika salah seorang berhasil memukul bola dan Mitsuki berhasil menyentuh _home base_. Pemukul selanjutnya adalah Boruto, ia tegap menggenggam kayu pemukul, tatapannya fokus dan ia sempat menoleh ke arah dua pria yang duduk memperhatikannya dari atas tribun. Naruto dan Sasuke. **Prit! wuuuussh...** bola terlempar ketika peluit terdengar.

 **BAAANG...!**

Boruto berhasil memukul bola dengan kencang dan mencetak _home run_. Suara penonton pun menggelegar. Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha.

Menjelang sore, keluarga besar Sakura dan Sasuke berkumpul mengadakan acara _barbeque_. Bertempat di taman kediaman Uchiha, mereka menyediakan meja panjang dilapisi taplak putih. Tersaji beberapa makanan lezat, anggur, dan minuman lainnya di atas meja.

Rumah yang mirip seperti kastil kaisar Jepang itu kini ditinggali oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto. Kenji ikut tinggal bersama mereka. Seiring bertambahnya usia, akhirnya orang tua Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, Tidak ada yang lebih menentramkan daripada menginjak kampung halaman dan menikmati masa tua bersama anak dan cucu. Lalu bagaimana dengan bisnis keluarga Uchiha? untuk hal itu Fugaku menyerahkan pada kedua putranya. Kini Itachi dan Konan tinggal di New York menggantikan mereka, sedangkan Sasuke menjalankan semua cabang bisnis di asia termasuk Gamabunta.

Tampak semua keluarga hadir dan berkumpul, mereka saling mengobrol dan berbagi kehangatan. Mikoto yang mengatur semuanya, Mukade juga ikut berperan dalam semua persiapan. Mukade masih setia melayani keluarga Uchiha dan untuk selamanya. Usia Mukade semakin tua, ia memiliki seorang anak didik yang usianya terbilang cukup muda, ia sedang membakar _barbeque_ bersama seorang pelayan dan dua tuan muda Uchiha, Itaru dan Kenji.

Dimulai dari Fugaku dan Mikoto, keduanya terlihat menua, Mikoto adalah nenek cantik dengan kerutan di wajah yang tidak menghilankan pesona anggun sedikitpun. Kehangatan dan keramahannya menjadikan ia sebagai nenek kesayangan para cucu. Mikoto menuangkan wine untuk Fugaku yang duduk tenang mengobrol bersama Kizashi dan paman Harashima. Wajah Fugaku masih serius dan berkharisma tinggi, sampai saat ini Sakura masih segan padanya. Kizashi juga sudah menua, ia pengsiun dari pekerjaannya lima tahun yang lalu, kini Kizashi memilih tinggal bersama paman Harashima setelah nenek tiada. Tidak jarang Sarada dan para cucu lainnya main ke desa Ame untuk menjenguk sang kakek, apalagi saat musim dingin, seluncur salju menjadi agenda favorite para anak-anak.

Itachi tampak mengobrol bersama Obito dan Sasori. Itachi dan Konan tiba di Konoha tadi malam. Penampilan mereka masih sama dengan umur yang semakin menua, Itachi masih misterius dan berkharisma, pria itu menduduki peringkat 10 pengusaha sukses versi New York times, ia menggatikan posisi Fugaku yang kini sudah pengsiun berbisnis.

"Boys... Sudah matang?" Konan menghampiri kedua putranya di depan alat pemanggang. Ibu dari dua anak itu tetap ceria dan juga elegan. Tidak terasa dua jagoannya sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Oh.. lucunya... anak siapa ini..." Sakura menggoda seorang balita laki-laki yang sedang dipangku wanita berambut cokelat. Anak kecil dengan rambut merah menyala itu adalah anak pertama Sasori dan Ameno. Sasori datang bersama anak dan istrinya dari Los Angeles, mereka menginap di rumah Sasuke selama berlibur di Konoha. Umur putera mereka baru menginjak satu setengah tahun, Lucu dan menggemaskan, wajahnya mirip dengan Sasori, lihatlah ayah anak itu... wajah Sasori tidak ada perubahan. Siapa yang mengira astronot senior itu berumur 40 an? para astronot junior maupun mahasiswi mengira Sasori masih bujangan.

"Ini...ini..." seorang anak kecil berambut jabrik menghampiri anak Sasori sambil menyodorkan biskuit cokelat.

"Oh... terimakasih Ryu- _niichan..._ " ucap Ameno, ia dan Sakura terkekeh melihat kepolosan putera Obito. Wajahnya mirip seperti Itaru saat kecil hanya saja ia mewarisi mata Rin, wanita itu kini menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha.

"Anak pintar..." bibi Harashima tersenyum memandang mereka, ia sedang menata piring bersama Hinata dan Mikoto.

"Kadang aku merasa semakin tua." ucap Naruto, pria itu berdiri di samping Sasuke sambil meneguk segelas wine. Keduanya memandang sekeliling mereka. Suasana sore itu membaur dengan sempurna. Bisa berkumpul bersama keluarga sangatlah beruntung.

"Bukan seperti itu..." Sarada tampak sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu dengan Boruto. Entah apa yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka sehingga Sarada berbicara dengan antusias sedangkan Boruto mendengarkannya dengan wajah malas. Bicara soal dua anak itu, team bisbal mereka kalah. Poin mereka beda satu angka, moment yang sudah berlalu beberapa jam yang lalu itu masih membuat _mood_ Boruto tidak baik. Bahwasanya pada detik-detik kaki Boruto hampir mencapai home base, waktu pertandingan habis dan peluit akhir terdengar. Kecewa mengelimuti Boruto dan kawan-kawan, namun hal itu tidak mematahkan semangat mereka untuk berlatih lebih baik tahun depan.

"Boruto... kau mendengarku atau tidak?" Sarada berkacak pinggang,

"Sepertinya ada yang perlu diberi gambaran." ucap Naruto, ia dan Sasuke melihat ke arah anak mereka. "Mungkin kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu padanya teme, Kau tahu? ucapanmu sangat efektif untuknya." Naruto beranjak menuju Boruto dan Sarada. Himawari mengejarnya di belakang.

"Aku senang kau menepati janjimu." Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Janji apa?" Sasuke memandang istrinya yang tersenyum.

"Janji untuk menonton pertandingan Sarada."

"Aa..." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan, _onyx_ -nya mengedar memandang sekeliling keluarganya.

"Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa berkumpul seperti ini..." gumam Sakura. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh tangan Sasuke di atas meja. Cincin pernikahan mereka bersanding saling menyapa.

"Aku menyukai bunganya..." ucap Sakura, "Dan aku juga menyukai bonekanya."

Sakura dan Sasuke pun saling berpandangan. "Hei, beri aku satu kecupan." bisik Sakura, ia tersenyum manis dengan tatapan penuh arti. Sasuke menahan seringai sambil membuang muka ke samping, kemudian Sasuke menoleh lagi, ia menatap Sakura sejenak lalu mengecup bibir sang istri.

"Masih ada satu lagi." ucap Sasuke kemudian. Sakura memasang wajah bertanya sampai suaminya melambaikan tangan pada Mukade.

"Nyonya Sakura..." Mukade membawa nampan perak, ada sesuatu yang diletakkan diatasnya. Sakura mengambil benda itu, ia melihat satu tiket perjalanan menuju... _Bali._

"Sasuke- _kun..._ " Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Ada pertemuan bisnis di sana. Aku mengajakmu."

wajah Sakura berubah datar.

"Kita bisa memanfaatkan waktu bersama selama empat hari. Pertemuannya hanya membutuhkan waktu satu hari." sambung Sasuke.

Tiga detik kemudian Sakura tersenyum. "Aku akan membuatmu duduk tidak tenang selama pertemuanmu berlangsung." Sakura tersenyum nakal. Sasuke menanggapinya dengan wajah tenang yang sangat mendalam. Ok.. sudah saatnya Sarada mendapatkan seorang adik.

"Pa...!" Sarada berlari menuju kedua orang tuanya. Ia meninggalkan Naruto dan Boruto yang sedang mengobrol berdua. "Aku tahu jawabannya pa! aku tahu!" Sarada sangat _excited_ sehingga Sakura bingung dengan kondisinya.

"Pa! aku tahu sesuatu yang tidak bisa punah dan abadi."

"Aa. Apa itu?"

"Tekad. Impian, dan..." Sarada menepuk dadanya. "Hati."

Sasuke tersenyum, begitu pula Sakura walau ia tidak tahu apa maksud putrinya itu.

"Jadi apa jawabanku benar?" tanya Sarada.

"Aa."

"Kemarilah sayang..." Sakura menarik Sarada lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

 **TUK**

Sasuke mengetuk kening putrinya.

" _Barbeque_ siap...!" seru Konan. Kemudian mereka semua duduk di meja makan dan menyantap hidangan bersama. Bergurau..., mengobrol dan berbagi kehangatan.

.

* * *

Thank you :)


End file.
